


Незримый гений

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clairvoyance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Psychology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Suspense, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 69
Words: 308,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодая вдова Брилл Донован, обладающая даром ясновидения, видит во сне ужасный пожар. Когда никто не внимает ее предостережению, она сама является на премьеру «Дон Жуана Торжествующего». Во время пожара, помогая пострадавшим, Брилл проваливается под сцену и попадает в подвалы Оперы, где спасает таинственного человека в маске…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unseen Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181588) by Kay Blue Eyes. 



> **Дисклеймер (от автора):** К сожалению, я не имею прав на героев «Призрака оперы». Хотя хотелось бы. Но я обладаю правами на всех оригинальных персонажей и сюжетную линию, так что, пожалуйста, не используйте их без моего ведома.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:** Эта история точно следует событиям мюзикла лишь первые пять глав. После этого автор вводит собственную сюжетную линию. Эти пять глав нужны только для того, чтобы понять характеры главных героев и напомнить каждому, что именно там происходило.  
>  Хотя временами главная героиня напоминает Мэри-Сью, мне все же кажется, что она не вполне подпадает под определение. Поэтому я не стала указывать это в предупреждениях.  
> Запрос на разрешение отправлен.  
> ЗЫ: Я начала перевод этого фика в 2010 году. В 2010, Карл. Ну и, поскольку из почти 400 тысяч тогда успела перевести примерно половину, стало как-то обидно оставить его незаконченным.

      Был поздний вечер в самом сердце города. Солнце давно уже скрылось за раскинувшимся горизонтом, исчезавшим в удушливой дымке, которая затянула небо на еще одну короткую ночь. Плотный зловещий туман поднимался вверх от Сены, медленно проползая по улочкам и покрывая камни мостовой скользкой блестящей влагой. Угрюмые тени людей в темной одежде торопливо сновали между скудными кружками света, исходящего от уличных ламп и с трудом разгоняющего мрак ночи.  
      Угнездившиеся между неокрашенными, покрытыми трещинами зданиями квартала яркие маячки света исходили от оборванных и пестрых шатров маленькой цыганской ярмарки. На первый взгляд теплый свет, проникавший сквозь цветные стены шатров, производил впечатление радушия и веселья, но после нескольких секунд наблюдения безупречный образ рассеивался. Колода раскрашенных карт и богато украшенные шатры несли на себе явные признаки изношенности: краски потускнели от времени, а толстая непромокаемая ткань шатров была оборвана и погрызена крысами. Острый запах жарящегося на костре мяса смешивался с густым отвратительным зловонием гниющего мусора и грязи.  
      Такие же кричаще одетые и оборванные, как и их лагерь, цыгане сидели в своих палатках; их темные глаза обшаривали толпу в постоянных поисках возможной наживы. Но один человек и один изорванный желтый шатер выделялись среди прочих. Мужчина был высок, на целых шесть дюймов возвышаясь над головами своих товарищей. Уголки его широкого тонкогубого рта были постоянно опущены в вечно насупленной гримасе, а глаза выражали не только алчность, как у его компаньонов, но и бритвенно-острую жестокость. Мужчина стоял перед своим несчастным скособоченным шатром, скрестив на груди мускулистые руки, и сверкал глумливой улыбкой, зазывая проходящую толпу.  
      — Заходите, люди добрые! — ревел он. — Заходите — и вы увидите ужасающее представление! Нечто столь уникальное, столь невообразимое, чего вам не покажут больше нигде в мире! Один раз в жизни! — понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота, он обратился к маленькой группе совсем юных девушек — Прошу, леди. Зайдите посмотреть на Дитя Дьявола!  
      Девушки неуверенно остановились, уставившись на диковатого цыгана со смесью любопытства и страха. Переговариваясь, они старались заглянуть за его гигантскую тушу. Теребя кончик белой ленточки в волосах, одна из девушек наконец улыбнулась и шагнула вперед.  
      — Хорошо… Я хочу это увидеть! — смело провозгласила она.  
      Ее вытянутые вперед носки подчеркивали легкую выворотность характерной походки балерины. Девушка оглянулась через плечо на своих товарок.  
      — Ну?! — требовательно позвала она, приглашая их за собой.  
      Остальные медленно двинулись вперед, с опаской следуя за заводилой. Задержавшись на мгновение снаружи, молодая девушка с красивыми рыжеватыми волосами стиснула пальцами край своего плаща. Она смерила цыгана и шатер неодобрительным взглядом, затем тяжело вздохнула и шагнула за откидное полотнище входа. Часто моргая в полумраке шатра, девушка протолкнулась поближе к первому ряду толпы.  
      Огромная зарешеченная железная клетка возвышалась на платформе посреди шатра. Помещение наполняла затхлая вонь перепревшей соломы, из-за чего большинство девушек с отвращением зажало носы. Игнорируя запах, рыжеволосая девушка решительно развернулась и взглянула на цыгана, который зашел в шатер, сжимая в руке небольшой стек. Приблизившись к боковой стенке клетки, мужчина нащупал ржавый замок и распахнул маленькую дверцу. Войдя в клетку, он нагнулся и ткнул стеком неподвижный комок на полу. Когда цыган прекратил свои тычки и осыпал лежащую ничком фигуру ужасными ударами кнута, та издала слабый стон. Толпа шумно подавилась вдохом, осознав, что фигура на полу принадлежит человеку, а не животному.  
      Разинув рот от внезапно нахлынувшего ужаса, рыжеволосая девушка двинулась вперед и ухватилась за прутья клетки. Вглядевшись, она поймала жгучий блеск пары глаз, пристально глядящих на нее из темноты. Комок на полу медленно принял вертикальное положение, оказавшись мальчиком примерно тринадцати лет от роду. Опершись на тонкую, как палочка, руку, мальчик поднял другую чумазую руку, чтобы поправить мешок, покрывающий его голову, дабы дырки для глаз оказались посреди лица. Тяжело дыша и прижимая к себе маленькую серую игрушечную обезьянку, он обвел людей, сгрудившихся вокруг клетки, взглядом, выражавшим усталую покорность.  
      Словно по сигналу, цыган протянул руку и сграбастал грубую маску мальчика. Тот издал слабый крик и начал вырываться из хватки своего тюремщика, но вскоре полностью обессилел. Снова избив мальчика, мужчина зловеще загоготал.  
      — А теперь приготовьтесь к ужасающему появлению Дитя Дьявола! — объявил он, одновременно театральным жестом сдергивая маску.  
  
      Крики прорезали его разум подобно тому, как раскаленная пуля пронзает плоть, оставляя за собой кровь, боль и разрушение. Хотя реакция толпы была ожидаемой, возможно, даже объяснимой, мальчик не мог остановить сотрясающую его тело дрожь страха. Погрузившись в себя, как он часто делал, когда окружающий мир становился невыносимо ужасным, мальчик вместо этого вызвал из памяти все хранившиеся там прекрасные грезы.  
      Воображая блеск шелкового шейного платка, оборку синего хлопкового платья, смутно запомнившуюся улыбку, он перебирал те немногие воспоминания о красоте, которыми владел. Теми же воспоминаниями он грезил и минуту назад. Он старался хоть на мгновение удержать большинство фантазий в фокусе. Картины, которые, как он знал, были когда-то такими ясными, теперь отказывались превращаться в нечто большее, нежели смутные образы. Казалось, он каждый день терял большую часть своих грез и воспоминаний в окружающей его неумолимой безысходности. Когда это случалось, он с трудом мог вспомнить времена до цыган. Оплакивая потерю, мальчик оставил эти попытки и довольствовался картинами, которые еще могли представать перед его мысленным взором. Полностью поглощенный фантазией, он едва чувствовал укусы цыганского кнута на своих плечах.  
      Только когда мужчина выхватил из рук мальчика его единственное имущество, тот наконец открыл глаза, с тяжелым сердцем возвращаясь в реальность. Мечта о ленточках и улыбках улетучилась, едва он заметил злобный взгляд своего тюремщика.  
      — Маленькое чудовище! Пытаешься пустить меня по миру? Они все разбежались, потому что ты вынуждаешь бить тебя слишком сильно!! В следующий раз будь посговорчивее или я придушу тебя! — взглянув на игрушку в своей руке, цыган медленно расплылся в гнусной улыбке. — Но, кажется, тогда я могу никогда на тебе не заработать. Думаю, пришло время преподать тебе небольшой урок реальной жизни. — Подняв игрушечную обезьянку, цыган обхватил своими ручищами ее голову и принялся откручивать, явно намереваясь порвать обезьянку в клочья.  
      Мальчик смотрел, как цыган разрывает игрушку на части, и в его маленьком теле вскипала ослепляющая ярость. Кровавая пелена застлала ему глаза, он вскочил на ноги, и в его руке как по мановению волшебной палочки возник короткий отрезок веревки. Он оскалился, все осознанные мысли внезапно исчезли, сметенные алым водоворотом давно сдерживаемого гнева.  
      Снова обретя способность мыслить ясно, мальчик обнаружил себя стоящим над мертвым телом своего давнего тюремщика. Наклонившись, он бесшумно поднял растерзанную игрушку и грубую маску. После водворения маски на место, сердце мальчика пустилось вскачь — он увидел веревку, обмотанную вокруг шеи цыгана. Он не сожалел о смерти старика — на самом деле он упивался свободой, которая разливалась по венам, — но страшился, что его могут обнаружить, страшился неминуемой кары.  
      Тихое «ах» снаружи клетки заставило его резко вскинуть голову. Рыжеволосая девушка, на несколько лет старше его, стояла за решеткой, ее глаза перебегали с мертвеца на ноги мальчика. Оцепенев от ужаса, он ждал ее крика, который возвестит всем о его преступлении. Когда вместо этого она бросилась вперед и предложила свою руку, он не знал, что делать.  
      — Быстро идем со мной, или они тебя арестуют! — украдкой шепнула она, схватив его за руку и вытащив из клетки.  
      Убегая с девушкой через заднюю стенку шатра, он услышал нарастающий за спиной крик обнаружившего страшную находку. Они мчались по улицам Парижа, пока ноги мальчика не начали гореть от усталости, а легкие не взбунтовались, отказываясь пропускать воздух. Наконец девушка замедлила шаг и потянула его в сторону высокого здания. Открыв воротца, она втолкнула его в темнеющее за ними отверстие.  
      — Не бойся, — прошептала она. — Это верхние подвалы оперного театра. Мы храним тут старый реквизит. Ты можешь оставаться столько, сколько тебе нужно, но никто не должен знать, что ты здесь. Никто не должен знать, что я привела тебя сюда. Ты… Ты должен быть словно призрак, иначе не будешь в безопасности.  
      Посмотрев на окружающие его вещи, Эрик протянул руку и осторожно провел пальцами по рулону бракованного малинового шелка. Глубоко вздохнув от ощущения ткани под подушечками, он закрыл глаза. Нечто внутри него, что так долго оставалось сломленным, менялось и, кажется, вставало на свое законное место. Он почувствовал, что наконец-то нашел место, где мог бы остаться.  
      — Призрак? — повторил он мечтательно. — Да… Это было бы здорово.  
  
      Вдруг неясно вырисовывающиеся стены и темнеющие кустки декораций задрожали и начали пьяно кружиться. Раздробившаяся на миллион осколков тьма расползалась по швам. Ловя ртом воздух, молодая женщина резко проснулась, ее взгляд заметался по тускло освещенной спальне. Приложив трясущуюся руку ко лбу, она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы унять отчаянно колотящееся сердце; воспоминания о сне замерцали и потускнели.  
      — Проклятье. Только не опять…


	2. Слово предостережения

_Париж, 1881 год_

      На заднем плане монотонно тикали часы. Брилл Донован стоически сидела в кабинете директоров Опера Популер, успешно скрывая за внешним спокойствием теснящееся в груди нетерпение. Одетая в скромное черное платье с высоким воротом, наглухо застегнутым под подбородком, молодая ирландка казалась олицетворением благоразумия и выглядела старше своих двадцати пяти лет. По моде сдвинутая набок черная бархатная шляпка намеренно скрывала до странного белые волосы, стянутые на затылке в строгий пучок. Завершали скромный наряд необычные очки с затемненными стеклами, примостившиеся у девушки на носу, которые защищали ее дымчатые глаза от льющегося сквозь ближайшее окно солнечного света.  
      Брилл вздохнула и бросила взгляд на часы. Директора, с которыми ей не удалось встретиться, заставили ее прождать уже около часа, а она, несмотря на невозмутимый вид, не отличалась терпением. Ей, привыкшей к решительным действиям и быстрым результатам, было чертовски тяжело просто ждать, сидеть и ничего не делать.  
      «Надо было настоять на встрече. Какая глупость, что я этого не сделала», — подумала Брилл, беспокойно ерзая в большом кожаном кресле, но так и не сумев устроиться с комфортом из-за впивающегося в ребра корсета из китового уса.  
      Брилл снова вздохнула. Тщательно взлелеянная ею маска невозмутимости трещала по швам. Чтобы скоротать время, она перечислила про себя всю работу, которая ждала ее дома, но это занятие лишь еще больше ее разозлило. «Сначала я должна разобрать свой треклятый рабочий стол. Сейчас он выглядит так, будто по нему пронесся ураган. Затем, конечно же, я должна вычистить коровник и повесить белье сушиться. Господи, почему в сутках так мало часов. Ох, даже думать не хочу об этом!»  
      Сама мысль об ожидающей работе по хозяйству посылала вдоль ее позвоночника дрожь ужаса. Не секрет, что она была беспомощна, когда дело касалось домашних дел. Хотя Брилл усердно трудилась, чтобы доказать себе обратное, она знала, что никогда не добьется того состояния кухни, которое отвечало бы требованиям, предъявляемым женскому полу. Еще более раздраженная, чем раньше, Брилл медленно начала постукивать ногтями по подлокотнику, добавляя новый ритм к тиканью секундной стрелки на циферблате.  
      «Что я вообще тут делаю? — спросила она себя, озабоченно наморщив лоб. — Разумеется, это глупость».  
      Она вновь вздохнула, в сотый раз переведя взгляд дымчато-серых глаз на часы и отметив, что прошло еще пять минут. Брилл раздраженно поджала губы. Она уже изнемогала, нетерпеливое ожидание выхолодилось в гнев, превративший ее глаза в блистающие кусочки льда.  
      «Ну право же, чего еще можно было ждать? Конечно, я должна была вечность просидеть в этом пыльном кабинете. Эти люди театра известны в основном безответственностью и непрактичностью, — брюзжала она про себя, пытаясь занять ум чем угодно, кроме причины своего спонтанного визита в здание Оперы. Куда легче иметь дело с гневом, чем с тревогой, которая ворочалась в ее внутренностях. — Я должна идти…»  
      И все же Брилл оставалась на месте, потому что вопреки своим естественным сомнениям пришла этим утром в Оперу с одной-единственной целью — поговорить с управляющими театра. Эта утренняя поездка из ее дома в окрестностях Парижа, была, в лучшем случае, импульсивной, но Брилл не смогла больше оставаться в стороне. Она знала, что имеющаяся у нее информация жизненно важна; она сказала об этом секретарю директоров сразу по прибытии. Но, несмотря на это, ей приходится ждать в одном из захламленных директорских кабинетов, как какому-нибудь уличному оборванцу.  
      Покручивая золотое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки, она тихо препиралась сама с собой: «Конечно, не имеет значения, если я просто уйду. В конце концов, я могу ошибаться. Это все может оказаться лишь тратой времени. Я определенно могла ошибиться… Но… с другой стороны… что, если я не ошиблась?»  
      Покачав головой от отвращения к собственной нерешительности, Брилл наконец встала, быстро схватив свою сумочку и зимний плащ. Широким жестом она накинула плащ на голову и позволила ему опуститься на плечи. Она двинулась прямиком к двери, на ходу застегивая плащ и почти не глядя, куда идет, отвлекшись на борьбу с застежкой. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, едва не ударив ее по голове.  
      Человек, вошедший в комнату, слегка задохнулся от удивления, увидев девушку, и поспешно подхватил ее под локоть, когда та отшатнулась.  
      — Прошу прощения, мадемуазель, — торопливо проговорил седоволосый мужчина, одарив ее быстрой тревожной улыбкой, затем отпустил и повернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь. — Извините за задержку. Так много… вопросов возникает, когда управляешь Оперой. Я месье Андре, один из директоров, — заявил он, садясь за огромный стол красного дерева, который загромождал маленькую комнатку. Его глаза, хотя и казались напряженными от непонятного волнения, быстро скользнули по фигуре Брилл, мгновенно оценив стиль и покрой платья перед тем, как подняться к лицу. Удостоверившись, что перед ним добропорядочная леди, он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но запнулся, уставившись на поразивший его цвет ее волос.  
      Брилл только кивнула, принимая извинения, и чопорно вернулась на место, нарочно игнорируя его вульгарнейшим образом вытаращенные глаза. Она привыкла к изумленным взглядам. Люди просто не могли постичь, как столь юное лицо могут обрамлять белоснежные волосы, которые более пристали старухе, так же, как и не могли принять дымчато-палевый цвет ее глаз. Ее внешность всегда вызывала некоторую неловкость, куда бы она не пошла. Она была диковинкой, но смирилась с этим и продолжала жить, не позволяя чему-то столь тривиальному, как внешность, нарушать свой жизненный уклад. Были вещи куда поважнее. Вроде попытки точно определится с тем, что она собирается сказать сейчас, когда все пути к отступлению отрезаны.  
      Плотно зажав сумочку между колен, Брилл сосредоточила взгляд на полу, ее мысли неслись вскачь, не зная, на чем остановиться. Удерживая на лице нейтральное, спокойное выражение, она отчаянно пыталась вспомнить речь, подготовленную по пути в Оперу. Брилл надеялась, что в ее силах составить несколько предложений, чтобы сообщить известную ей информацию и не выглядеть при этом законченной лунатичкой. Но теперь, когда она столкнулась с необходимостью на самом деле повторить это вслух, все слова вылетели из головы.  
      — Месье Андре. Меня зовут Брилл Донован, — начала она осторожно; ее французский был приправлен очаровательным ирландским акцентом.  
      Тот кивнул, по-видимому, смутно припоминая ее фамилию. В кругу его знакомств имена элиты упоминали чуть ли не в каждом разговоре. Поэтому неудивительно, что он признал фамилию Донован как принадлежащую иностранцам и богачам. Андре поднял свои усталые, тревожные глаза, зафиксировав заискивающе-внимательный взгляд прямо на лице Брилл; его интерес к ее внешности задевал. Брилл тоже задумчиво подняла свои большие глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Понимание того, что сейчас она завладела его вниманием, вернуло ей часть утраченной уверенности.  
      — Я знаю, моя просьба о встрече с вами может выглядеть немного необычно и показаться слишком поспешной, но я должна сказать вам кое-что очень важное, — заявила Брилл, надеясь, что голос не выдал ее неуверенность.  
      Андре секунду смотрел на нее в замешательстве, явно пытаясь предугадать причины, которые она собирается раскрыть. Он нахмурился еще сильнее, но оставался нем, будто приглашая ее продолжать. Брилл прочистила горло и сделала успокаивающий вдох. «Не могу поверить, что собираюсь попробовать сказать ему это. Господи, мне повезет, если он не вызовет власти. В смысле… это звучит безумно даже для меня, а я — та, кто скажет это! Но кто-то должен предупредить его. Мне просто не повезло, что этим кем-то должна быть я».  
      Брилл расправила плечи и набрала в грудь воздуха:  
      — Месье, я должна предупредить вас. Я склонна верить, что этот оперный театр в большой опасности. Беда неминуема. Вы должны быстро что-нибудь сделать, или люди будут уби…  
      Пока она продиралась сквозь частично припомненную речь, Андре постепенно мрачнел. Вежливая мина, которую он нацепил ранее, сползла, лицо побелело от ярости, подчеркнув темные круги под глазами. Вскочив на ноги, Андре мгновенно обогнул массивный стол, схватил Брилл за миниатюрное запястье и без малейшего колебания вздернул на ноги.  
      — Кто велел вам это сказать? — прошипел он, оглядывая комнату; его глаза раздраженно обшаривали каждый затененный угол. Хорошенько встряхнув Брилл, Андре потребовал ответа: — Кто?!  
      Та уставилась на него, разинув рот, шокированная его вспышкой настолько, что потеряла дар речи. Не привыкшая к иному обращению, нежели надлежащее уважение, оказываемое ее полу, Брилл застыла в его хватке; пятна румянца окрасили ее бледные щеки. Момент напряженной тишины длился, пока ее шок не превратился в острое негодование, а затем в гнев. В ее глазах сверкнула ярость, сделав их темными и тяжелыми, как речные камни, но лицо застыло маской ледяного спокойствия. Брилл мысленно нацепила тяжелую броню и приготовилась к битве. Она медленно отцепила пальцы Андре от своего запястья, отбросив его руку в сторону.  
      — Я пришла по своей воле, месье. Никто не посылал меня передать вам столь безрадостные новости. Мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия находиться здесь, но я была вынуждена прийти. — Брилл сделала паузу, пристально посмотрев на Андре с неподобающей леди прямотой. — Но я вижу, что мое предупреждение излишне, поскольку вы уже испытываете некоторое волнение, если выражение вашего лица может служить тому свидетельством. Что должно было здесь произойти, чтобы побудить вас применить силу?  
      Брилл не могла не заметить бледный цвет лица директора, почти лишившегося красок от ее вопроса. Андре скрестил руки в защитном жесте, полностью игнорируя ее вопрос.  
      — Откуда у вас эта информация? — спросил он; его гнев выгорел до чего-то, похожего на панику.  
      Брилл надеялась пропустить этот маленький эпизод, надеялась, что он не задаст этот конкретный вопрос. Потерев запястья, которые директор сжимал несколько секунд назад, она тянула время. «Вот оно. Он подумает, что я сумасшедшая. Мне точно не стоило приходить…»  
      — Месье, я не сомневаюсь, что это прозвучит безумно. Не могу сказать точно, почему знаю это, но должна уверить вас, что я просто _знаю_ , что здесь случится что-то ужасное. — Так как Андре продолжал смотреть на нее, Брилл добавила с неудовольствием: — Время от времени… я вижу сны, показывающие события, которые только должны произойти. — Внутренне сжавшись от того, как нелепо, даже в ее глазах, прозвучали эти слова, Брилл ждала реакции Андре на свое откровение.  
      Перед тем как заговорить, директор с присвистом вздохнул и привел в порядок свой пиджак. Паника, которую поначалу вызвали ее слова, быстро пошла на убыль, сменяясь тем, что можно было описать только как радость и облегчение.  
      — О? И когда вы видели этот сон? — спросил он.  
      Слегка испуганная его довольно хладнокровным ответом, Брилл помедлила.  
      — Ох… ну, он мне снится постоянно. Я видела его всю последнюю неделю или около того…  
      Кивнув головой, словно он внимательно слушал, Андре прервал ее:  
      — И что именно вам снилось? Какой злой рок нас поджидает?  
      Чувствуя, как румянец разливается по щекам, Брилл покачала головой:  
      — Обычно после пробуждения я не могу вспомнить подробности, но я…  
      — Мадам, — вздохнул Андре, и в его голосе проскользнули покровительственные нотки, — довольно игр. Вы не можете рассказать подробности, потому что эта история просто плод вашего воображения. — Сделав паузу, Андре поправил свой пиджак более тщательно.  
      — Месье, я клянусь, что не лгу вам. Мои опасения небеспочвенны! — возразила Брилл, несмотря на то, что неверие директора ранило ее гордость.  
      Жестом призвав ее к молчанию, Андре продолжил, будто она и не говорила:  
      — Я уважаю вашу фамилию, но для меня очевидно, что ваши родители недостаточно держали вас в узде. Я знаю, что некоторые домохозяйки из _среднего_ класса развлекаются подобными воображаемыми вещами. Но я никак не ожидал такого от женщины, связанной с семьей Донован. Ваш муж знает, что вы здесь?  
      Брилл напряглась от его слов, ее руки будто сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
      — Месье, я не замужем. Я…  
      Прервав ее, Андре со смехом добавил:  
      — Ах… Жаль, что у такой привлекательной девушки, как вы, нет мужа. Неудивительно, что вы даете волю своему воображению.  
      Брилл с силой сжала челюсти, застыв от ярости, вызванной столь бестактной речью.  
      — Мой муж умер четыре года назад, месье, — процедила она сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Он был офицером. Пуля оборвала его жизнь прежде, чем он исполнил свой долг. Я не замужем, потому что я вдова.  
      Андре умолк, на его лице на мгновение отразилась жалость, но потом он вновь вернулся к прерванному разговору:  
      — Я благодарен вам за беспокойство, но оперный театр в полной безопасности, уверяю вас. Ваше… ощущение неверно. Скоро мы избавимся от всех привидений, которые преследуют это место. — Он улыбнулся последней мысли. — В вашем предупреждении нет необходимости. Думаю, вы можете обсудить это с подругами. Уверен, они оценят ваши пророчества.  
      Брилл задохнулась, возмущенная этим неприкрытым отказом, однако прежде чем она смогла выдавить протест, директор вывел ее из кабинета, твердой рукой подталкивая в спину. Уже в коридоре Андре удостоил ее кивка и развернулся, захлопывая дверь перед ее носом. Брилл осталась снаружи, ее дымчатые глаза сверкнули сталью.  
      — Вы не знаете, что делаете, месье! Вы ошибаетесь, веря в свою безопасность! — воскликнула она, ее акцент от гнева стал более заметен.  
      Резко выдохнув, Брилл прислушалась к своим последним словам, пугающе повисшим в прохладном воздухе облицованного камнем коридора. Отойдя от двери, она скрестила руки на груди; вдоль ее позвоночника пробежал холодок. Видимо, нервозность Андре подействовала и на нее, потому что Брилл неожиданно явственно ощутила, что за ней наблюдают. Окинув взглядом пустынный коридор, она заколебалась на мгновение, а затем медленно повернулась и направилась к выходу из театра.  
      — Не то чтобы я ожидала чего-то другого, — прошептала она себе. — Кто в здравом уме поверил бы подобной истории от какой-то странной женщины, которая забрела с улицы? Я бы, например, не поверила… будь я на их месте.  
      Достав пару зимних перчаток из сумочки, Брилл прикусила нижнюю губу; грызущее чувство абсолютного смятения на время заставило ее забыть, почему она вообще дала себе труд приехать сюда. «Не думала, что он может выставить меня так скоро. О, боже… как унизительно».  
      Перед входной дверью Брилл помедлила, оглянувшись через плечо на массивную мраморную лестницу, обрамляющую фойе. Он медленно окинула взглядом тени, устилающие пустынный холл, и ее захлестнули тревога и неуверенность, которые она испытывала последние несколько дней. То же ощущение страха, что отравляло ее сны, поднималось в горле, почти перекрыв дыхание. Взгляд Брилл смягчился, потеряв холодную остроту гнева, когда тревога взяла верх; она сжала кулаки в предчувствии надвигающегося ужаса.  
      — Дураки… — выдохнула Брилл. — Скоро их мир рухнет им на головы, а они еще даже не знают об этом.  
      Прикусив нижнюю губу, Брилл отвернулась от роскоши здания Оперы и шагнула в залитый солнечным светом холодный зимний день, зная, что больше ничего не может сделать, чтобы убедить остальных в том, что ей известно. Поправив на носу свои темные очки, она заторопилась по холодному воздуху и быстро влезла в неказистый черный экипаж, ожидавший на обочине.  
      Мужчина, окутанный тенями, наблюдал, как одетая в черное фигура Брилл исчезает за дверями в зимнем дне. Он подслушал интересную маленькую сценку, произошедшую между его слабоумным директором и этой странной девушкой.  
      «Так они намереваются вскоре избавиться от меня? — подумал он, и дикая ухмылка раздвинула его губы, обнажая ряд безупречно ровных белых зубов. — Какая нелепость…»  
      Мужчина пристально смотрел в никуда, потерявшись в вихре собственных мыслей, и его поразительно синие глаза сияли с пугающей силой. Вскоре воплотится в жизнь план, призванный наконец-то подтвердить его право на ту, что уже ему принадлежит. Вечер премьеры «Дон Жуана», его оперы, был назначен на конец недели. «Они думают, что такие умные. Пробуют перехитрить хитреца. Но мне известна их игра».  
      Его ухмылка стала шире, исказив левую сторону лица в гротескном выражении, граничащем с безумием; другая половина кривой гримасы осталась скрытой под гладкой белой маской, покрывающей половину его лица. Эффект от бесстрастной фарфоровой стороны бок о бок со столь темной яростью был тревожным, лишь подчеркивая неуравновешенность и отчаяние человека под маской.  
      Подняв руку, чтобы поправить маску привычным до автоматизма жестом, таинственный мужчина продолжал невидящим взором оглядывать парадный вход театра. Он медленно вдохнул, пытаясь на краткий миг обуздать метание мыслей.  
      Его ухмылка поблекла, а лицо стало опустошенным, как у человека, которому слишком хорошо знакомо отчаяние. На секунду его разум успокоился, а гнев утих, оставив после себя зияющую пропасть тоски и печали, способной накрыть все вокруг. Его пронзило острое жало отвергнутой любви, и пропасть разверзлась шире, грозя окончательно поглотить его и ввергнуть во тьму. «Она не желает меня. Наверное, и никогда не желала. Все это время я любил ее, но… но она не желает меня».  
      Скривившись, будто угнездившаяся в нем боль превратилась в живое существо, мужчина сбросил тонкую пленку спокойствия и рассудительности, вновь укутавшись спасительным огнем всепожирающей ярости. Пока разум мужчины ворошил осколки его разбитого сердца, он сосредоточился на последней фразе незнакомки. Повторяя их снова и снова, чтобы не думать ни о чем другом, очищая мысли, чтобы только лишь ее слова бесконечно отдавались в его черепе. _«Скоро их мир рухнет им на головы»._  
      «Рухнет им на головы… на головы… Да… Да, это можно устроить». И когда мужчина тихо произнес эти слова, ужасная идея завладела его разгоряченным разумом.  
      Он взглянул вверх, прямо туда, где в соседней комнате висела фантастическая люстра, ухмылка превратилась в зловещую улыбку. Придумав финальный аккорд, придавший его плану окончательный вид, мужчина развернулся на каблуках и крадучись направился по боковому коридору. Взмахнув своим безукоризненно сшитым черным плащом, Призрак Оперы исчез в тенях.


	3. Скрытая угроза

      До представления новой оперы «Дон Жуан» оставалось всего три дня, и царивший в театре обычный предпремьерный хаос лишь усугублялся таинственным происхождением пьесы. Обычно каждая репетиция проходила в напряжении, доводившем актеров до истерики: их взгляды неизменно притягивала царящая над сценой темнота. Никто — от самого дюжего рабочего сцены до самой циничной уборщицы — не осмеливался выходить из комнат поодиночке. Они жили будто в осаде, под гнетом неведомой и невидимой силы.  
      А сейчас половина работников театра побывала на маскараде, где Призрак, размахивая шпагой, вручил директорам свою пьесу. Им исключительно не повезло узнать, что в стенах Опера Популер следует бояться куда большего, нежели просто тени и сквозняки, что меж мерцающих газовых светильников властвует нечто более материальное, нежели привидение. Теперь в их ночные кошмары проник человек в маске.  
      Необычность самой оперы тоже не успокаивала страх актеров — а скорее лишь усиливала его. Наполненная неприкрытым сексуальным напряжением и неудовлетворенностью работа откровенно шокировала всех участников, но при этом вызывала ощущение захватывающего дух чуда даже в самых непоколебимых и черствых сердцах. То, что Призрак лично написал «Дон Жуан» и потребовал распределить роли совершенно особенным образом, стало последней искрой, которая взорвала все бурлившие в театре слухи, подобно пороховой бочке.  
      Теперь каждый знал, что Кристина вновь получила ведущую партию сопрано, как гласили указания на первой странице партитуры, — факт, о котором чесали языками очень многие. И то, что чуть раньше в этом году Кристина была похищена Призраком, давно уже стало главной сплетней среди уборщиц. Несколько вполне заслуживающих доверия свидетелей утверждало, будто она отсутствовала всю ночь и половину следующего дня. Исчезновение Кристины было тем более поразительно, что, когда пропажу заметили, дверь в ее гримерную была заперта снаружи. Как девушка могла просочиться сквозь прочный дуб и каменные стены, было необъяснимо — разве что ее забрал Призрак. Основываясь на этих престранных обстоятельствах и более всего на привилегированном положении Кристины, многие начали думать, что юная дива состоит в сговоре с третирующим весь оперный театр таинственным мужчиной.  
      Но, конечно, те, кто был близко знаком с мадемуазель Даае, высмеивали эти нелепые обвинения. Они знали, что скорее уж Карлотта выучится играть в оставшиеся три дня, чем Кристина намеренно навредит кому бы то ни было. Девушка была слишком молодым и слишком тихим созданием, чтобы дать почву этим грязным слухам. Ее сердце было, что называется открытой книгой: его с одинаковой легкостью можно было прочесть и исписать — и определенно не в ее натуре было образовывать гнусные союзы с безумцами. Сторонники Кристины, в отличие от сплетников, открыто отстаивали свое мнение, так что заинтересованным сторонам не составляло труда собрать информацию о юной певице и ее недавних неудачах.  
      — Вы _правда_ верите, что привидение не только похитило одну из ваших актрис, но и написало оперу? — с ноткой сарказма спросила Брилл.  
      Повисла долгая тяжелая пауза, во время которой она переводила взгляд с одной случайно встреченной хористки на другую. Когда те с энтузиазмом закивали, Брилл возвела очи к стропилам. «Это сводит меня с ума. Как кто-то может верить подобным небылицам? Это же противоречит всякой логике».  
      Не без трепета вернувшись в Опера Популер, теперь Брилл блуждала по лабиринту закулисья, пытаясь отыскать зацепку — любую зацепку — к тому, на что именно ей указывали сны. Несколько дней назад, возвратившись домой, она поняла, что, несмотря на унизительную встречу с Андре, совесть просто не позволит ей остаться в стороне, зная, что директора подвергают весь театр опасности.  
      Она задумчиво продолжила:  
      — И вы поставите эту пьесу всего за три дня?  
      Девушки снова кивнули; их улыбки медленно истаяли.  
      — Да, мадам, мы должны успеть. Новые директора совершили ошибку, бросив ему вызов. У него тут повсюду глаза и уши. Когда Призрак выходит на охоту, от него не укрыться, — прошептала худенькая светловолосая хористка, нервно пробежавшись глазами по перекрытиям.  
      Брилл невозмутимо приподняла бровь и вслед за девушкой подняла взгляд на нависавшую над ними темноту. Темнота ответила им безмолвием. Уперев кулаки в бедра, Брилл покачала головой, глядя на нервно переминавшихся перед ней напуганных хористок. Она чувствовала себя обязанной просветить их насчет глупости театральных слухов.  
      — Слушайте меня внимательно, — начала она твердым голосом. — Привидений не бывает. Они просто плод воображения, или тени, или скорбь какого-нибудь бедолаги. Наука способна доказать многие поразительные вещи: существование микроскопических форм жизни, эволюцию, возраст самой Земли — но до сих пор ни один ученый не нашел доказательств того, что существуют привидения или другие формы духов. Определенно, из этих фактов можно сделать единственный достоверный и логичный вывод: привидений не бывает.  
      Обе девушки глазели на нее, разинув рот, явно благоговея перед внушительностью ее речи и не в силах выдавить ни слова. Никто прежде так открыто не заявлял о подобном с тех пор, как возникла легенда о Призраке.  
      — Поэтому можно с уверенностью сказать, что ваш Призрак Оперы должен быть чем-то совершенно другим. Скорее всего, тот, кого вы все так боитесь, — обыкновенный сбежавший сумасшедший… — Раздавшийся позади них грохот прервал Брилл посреди предложения. Обе хористки пронзительно взвизгнули и скрылись в тусклом коридоре закулисья, оставив Брилл в одиночестве.  
      Та же резко развернулась в сторону источника шума, на всякий случай подняв руки для самозащиты. Несколько белых прядей выбилось из ее прически, упав на лицо. Брилл стояла с бешено стучащим сердцем, ожидая нападения и обшаривая взглядом окружающее пространство: страх хористок передался и ей, и от каждой тени ее душа едва не уходила в пятки. Внезапно виновник переполоха вышел на свет и мяукнул. Брилл с облегчением расслабилась, когда к ней протопал толстый полосатый кот и принялся тереться об ее черную юбку. Она наклонилась и, подняв кота, почесала его за ушами.  
      — Ах ты, скверный котяра, переворачиваешь тут все и терроризируешь хористок. — Слабая улыбка озарила ее обычно бесстрастное лицо. Брилл гладила кота, дожидаясь, когда наконец сердце перестанет так колотиться. — Наверное, ты и есть настоящий Призрак Оперы. Да? Не думаю, что половина здешних простофиль заметит разницу. И ты, бесспорно, нагнал на меня страху, несмотря на все мои отважные речи. — Кот смотрел на нее огромными золотистыми глазами и на шутку не реагировал.  
      Брилл вздохнула и отпустила полосатика, вспомнив причину своего возвращения в театр. «Надо выяснить причину этого ужасного ощущения, омрачающего все мои мысли. Оно становится хуже с каждым днем. Я едва могу думать о чем-то другом». Ее растущую тревогу подтверждали темные тени вокруг глаз. Брилл осторожно пошла по коридору; полосатый кот следовал за ней по пятам.  
      Она надеялась, что предыдущее вмешательство утихомирит грызущую ее совесть. Иногда, чтобы развеять ее странные ощущения, хватало простого предупреждения. К сожалению, на этот раз все пошло не так, как должно было. Несмотря на встречу с месье Андре и ее предостережение, последние несколько ночей ее мучили кошмары, слишком жуткие, чтобы вспомнить их наутро. Брилл просыпалась задолго до рассвета, с криком и в холодном поту. Она не знала почему. И ненавидела это незнание.  
      По прошествии дней сны стали отчетливее, хотя и ненамного. Теперь Брилл могла вспомнить красный бархат кресел зрительного зала Оперы и жар обрушивающегося сверху ужасного огня. Но что пробирало ее до костей, так это крики сотен паникующих людей. Помимо этих скудных деталей, Брилл по-прежнему оставалась в неведении, что же уготовано театру в будущем. Именно сны в итоге вновь привели ее в стены Опера Популер. Сны сводили ее с ума.  
      Ранее этим утром, проснувшись от очередного кошмара, Брилл составила план, как успешно проникнуть в Оперу. Учитывая, чем закончилась ее первая — она же последняя — встреча с руководством, она была уверена, что ее вышвырнут из театра, как только она попадется кому-нибудь на глаза. Однако ее волнения оказались беспочвенны: пробраться тайком было потрясающе легко — она просто вошла в двери. Зайдя за кулисы и ожидая, что ее в любой момент могут задержать, Брилл была удивлена, что никто даже не обратил на нее внимания. На самом деле вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы остановить ее. Бесконечные переходы и коридоры были совершенно пустынны: гулкие и темные, они на вид безо всякой системы тянулись во всех направлениях.  
      И сейчас, когда Брилл разглядывала странную коллекцию чучел животных, стоявшую в «лесу» из десятифутовых греческих колонн по обе стороны от нее, она ощущала разлившееся, кажется, в самом воздухе, беспочвенное напряжение. «Боже, должно быть, байки этих девушек подействовали и на меня… мне стало не по себе ни с того ни с сего. Это место выглядит таким странным без толп народу. Наверное, большая часть труппы прячется по комнатам. Они все боятся этого своего привидения. Бедолаги…»  
      Достав из нагрудного кармана свои затемненные очки, Брилл шагнула на участок за сценой, что был освещен лучше прочих; по счастью, он был свободен от неясного присутствия поломанного реквизита. Насколько она понимала, этот коридор вел в гримерные ведущих исполнителей. «Подозреваю, что та самая Кристина, о которой все судачат, живет где-то здесь. Со всеми этими разговорами о привидениях и похищении… наверное, мне придется занять очередь на звание главной сумасшедшей». От этой мысли Брилл тихонько рассмеялась, но сразу же прикрыла рот рукой, окончательно приглушая мягкий звук.  
      Ее смех быстро превратился в судорожный вздох, когда дверь в конце коридора резко распахнулась, с силой ударившись о стену. Грохот, с каким дерево ударилось о дерево, разнесся по тихому проходу, заставив Брилл слегка подпрыгнуть. В коридор, медленно пятясь, вышла молодая девушка с пышными вьющимися темными волосами. Даже на расстоянии было очевидно, что бедняжка находится на грани нервного срыва.  
      — Рауль, как я могу предать его? — всхлипывая, сказала девушку кому-то, стоявшему в комнате и не видному со стороны. — Он поддерживал меня в худшие годы моей жизни, подарил свою музыку, когда я умирала в безмолвии! — Ее голос становился все громче, опасно близко к истерике, пока она продолжала пятиться из комнаты. Свет, льющийся сквозь проем, осветил ее залитое слезами лицо. — Я не могу этого сделать! Я не могу все так закончить! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Рауль, не проси меня об этом! — Девушка с преисполненным муки стоном закрыла лицо ладонями и дала волю яростным рыданиям. Развернувшись, она бросилась прочь, едва не столкнувшись с Брилл, и скрылась за углом.  
      Привлекательный молодой человек с гладкими светлыми волосами, доходившими ему до плеч, выскочил за дверь и крикнул:  
      — Кристина! Это единственный выход! Кристина!  
      Крик превратился в раздраженное рычание, яркие голубые глаза юноши сверкали упорством и тревогой. Мгновение он смотрел вслед Кристине, затем осознал, что в коридоре есть кто-то помимо него, и вздрогнул, заметив стоящую неподалеку Брилл. Внезапно выпрямившись, он прочистил горло, тщетно пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание перед лицом незнакомки.  
      Брилл покрутила на пальце свое обручальное кольцо, чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке под пытливым взглядом юноши, чувствуя, что невольно вмешалась в слишком интимную сцену, не предназначенную для глаз и ушей случайных свидетелей. Ее веселье полностью скрылось под привычной маской спокойствия.  
      — Прошу меня простить. Я не хотела прерывать вашу… э… беседу, — сказала Брилл с мягким акцентом.  
      Рауль как мог благожелательно покачал головой.  
      — Не извиняйтесь… мадам, — ответил он, после того как заметил на ее левой руке простое золотое кольцо. — Если уж на то пошло, это мы вас побеспокоили. — Он перевел взгляд с нее на коридор, где скрылась Кристина. Оправив свой жилет, он шагнул вперед, чтобы последовать за девушкой.  
      Когда Рауль проходил мимо нее, Брилл ощутила, как по сердцу пробежал холодок, и обнаружила, что ее рука, будто движимая неведомой силой, хватает юношу за рукав пальто. Тот с едва сдерживаемым хорошими манерами гневом развернулся к ней, но широко распахнутые, искренние глаза Брилл мигом смягчили его растущее раздражение.  
      — Прошу, месье. Что бы ни случилось в следующие три дня. Не позволяйте себе забыть о сострадании, — выпалила Брилл. — Это важно: даже во тьме, где никто не видит, останьтесь милосердным, — закончила она и содрогнулась. Загадочность слов, слетевших с ее собственных губ, заставила ее резко покраснеть. Брилл поспешно отпустила Рауля и заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь. «Откуда это взялось? Я даже не знаю этого человека!»  
      Рауль пару секунд глядел на нее с недоумением, затем на его лице проступило осторожное понимание. Он решительно вздернул подбородок и перевел ожесточившийся взгляд с ее лица на коридор, к двери гримерки Кристины.  
      — Увы, мадам, некоторые ситуации требуют забыть о сочувствии. Подобная деликатность неуместна в отношении того, кто уже продал душу Сатане. Я не собираюсь давать послабление подобному человеку — не после всей той боли, что он причинил. — Его мягкий голос стал опасно низким, хотя в глазах все же промелькнула печаль.  
      Брилл, не сумев сдержать удивления, открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Рауль покачал головой и отступил.  
      — Простите, мадам, но я вынужден откланяться. Меня еще ждут дела. — Он развернулся и быстрым шагом удалился на поиски Кристины. На полпути он остановился и повернулся обратно к Брилл. — Послушайте доброго совета, мадам, покиньте это проклятое место, пока оно не отравило еще и _вашу_ жизнь. — И с этим напутствием Рауль откланялся окончательно.  
      Оставшись одна, Брилл витиевато выругалась себе под нос — большей части этих, столь неподобающих леди ругательств ее давным-давно научил ее брат Коннер. Выпустив пар, она разгладила свою черную бархатную юбку и взяла себя в руки. Сжав губы, она постаралась расслабиться.  
      — Вся эта ситуация — полный провал! — пробурчала она в опустевший коридор. Привыкнув разговаривать сама с собой, когда не может решить проблему, Брилл и сейчас поддалась этой давней привычке, пытаясь разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. — Мои предостережения пропускают мимо ушей. Хотя не могу винить их — даже я не знаю, о чем их предупреждаю. Этот Призрак Оперы их всех запугал. Не верится, что столько взрослых людей поверили в столь нелепую историю. Надо благодарить судьбу, что я родилась не такой легковерной.  
      Брилл вздохнула и пошла в ту сторону, где, как она помнила, должна находиться сцена. Пока она приближалась к своей цели, гул множества повышающихся и понижающихся голосов медленно становился все громче. Брилл остановилась слева от сцены, до странного завороженная звуками, слетающими с губ репетирующих, ее раздражение быстро испарилось. Прислонившись к ближайшей стене, она ощутила, как ее тревоги уплывают под напором омывающих ее почти магических волн звука. «Забавно… — отстраненно размышляла Брилл. — Никогда раньше не думала, что мне нравится опера».  
      Богатые переливы баритонов и альтов, украшенные парящими высотами сопрано; каждая нота изумительным образом вплеталась в совершенство общей мелодии, и даже Брилл, у которой не было музыкального таланта, могла сказать, что это гениально. Она прижала руку к сердцу и невольно закрыла глаза. Никогда прежде она так не реагировала на музыку. Как будто ноты заключали в себе квинтэссенцию каждой человеческой эмоции.  
      На мгновение Брилл едва ли не впала в транс, но вдруг ее ушей достиг странный шум, перекрывший музыку. Мягкий трепещущий звук, сопровождаемый шорохом и поскрипыванием старых веревок, раздавался прямо над ее головой, во мраке стропил. Удивляясь странному звуку, она распахнула глаза и задрала голову. Нахмурившись, Брилл сняла затемненные очки, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в клубящейся над ней темноте. Из теней спорхнул маленький объект и спланировал к ее ногам; Брилл потрясенно осознала, что это конверт.  
      Машинально наклонившись и подняв письмо, она перевернула его и с недоумением посмотрела на красную сургучную печать в виде черепа. «Как странно. Это место продолжает преподносить сюрпризы». Брилл снова глянула вверх, затем открыла письмо — природное любопытство взяло верх. Она нахмурилась еще сильнее — и внезапно застыла, прочитав послание.  
       _«Дорогая мадам Донован,_  
      Ваши визиты в мой театр становятся все более и более занимательными. Сначала это была интерлюдия с моим слабоумным директором, а теперь распространение слухов среди никудышных хористок. Я нахожу странным, что женщина вашего положения ведет себя подобным образом. Я нахожу совершенно неподобающим леди, мадам, что вы суете нос не в свое дело.  
      Уверен, что в настоящий момент вы начали осознавать, что ваши усилия тщетны. За этими кулисами не действует ни логика, ни научный подход. Сколько не пытайтесь, вы не сумеете нарушить планы, которые уже осуществляются.  
      Для вас же будет лучше, если вы немедленно покинете здание.  
      П.О.  
      P.S. Будьте осторожны, мадам. В Опера Популер нередки несчастные случаи».  
      Язык письма выдавал интеллект писавшего, но сам почерк был необычайно примитивен. Словно автор никогда не учился чистописанию.  
      Скрытая угроза сквозила в нарочитой вежливости каждого слова. И именно ее едва различимые уколы зародили в Брилл ростки гнева. Ничто не могло пробудить в ней ярость сильнее, чем запугивание. Часто унижаемая в детстве из-за цвета глаз и волос, Брилл была прекрасно знакома с тем, как может действовать на других подобное третирование.  
      Брилл медленно сжала письмо в кулаке — так, что даже костяшки побелели, — и подняла глаза. Обшаривая темноту ледяным взглядом, она отошла от сцены в тени, созданные старыми декорациями и бутафорией.  
      — Вы ошибаетесь во мне, месье! — с жаром крикнула она во тьму; ее акцент стал заметнее. — Я не такая простодушная дурочка, как те, к кому вы привыкли. Ребяческие угрозы и загадочные письма _ничего_ для меня не значат! — Брилл швырнула письмо наземь. — Меня не запугать! И поверьте моему слову, месье, — если вы попробуете навредить хоть кому-нибудь в этом театре, я сама вам накостыляю!  
      Затем она резко развернулась, так что юбки завихрились вокруг лодыжек, и направилась к главному входу в Оперу. На сегодня с нее было достаточно. Брилл узнала, что среди слухов, окружающих таинственную личность Призрака, сокрыта толика правды. И где-то в этих историях прятался ключ к причине того, что театр оказался в такой опасности. Все, что ей было нужно — это найти связь между этими зацепками. «Теперь, поговорив со всеми, я знаю, что во время представления «Дон Жуана» случится нечто ужасное. Все это как-то связано».  
      Упрямо задирая подбородок, Брилл прошествовала в фойе. Вновь нацепив затененные очки, она рывком распахнула парадные двери и пулей вылетела из здания.  
      Пара сокрытых в тени глаз внимательно следила за уходом молодой женщины, на миг утратив яростный блеск преданной любви. Несколько секунд взгляд Призрака освещало веселое удивление, а не злоба: оно смягчило его напряженные черты, и в уголках его глаз прорезались смешливые морщинки. Он не привык к подобному резкому отпору. «Да еще и от женщины… Она и впрямь грозилась придушить меня голыми руками, просто помереть со смеху».  
      В этот момент со сцены донеслась фальшивая нота, отвлекая его от безмолвных раздумий. Темноволосый мужчина вздрогнул от этого звука — все его веселье испарилось без следа. Его взгляд вновь налился расчетливостью и жестокостью. Он осторожно поднялся по веревке повыше на стропила, его мысли снова переключились на вмешательство странной девушки — на сей раз с гневом.  
      — Поглядим, мадам, насколько вы отважны. О да, поглядим.


	4. Выбора нет

      Пока слабое зимнее солнце тонуло за горизонтом, перед главным входом Опера Популер начала выстраиваться шеренга роскошно отделанных экипажей. Элегантные мужчины и изысканно одетые женщины медленно выходили из своих карет и поднимались по парадной лестнице здания, несмотря на морозец, находя время, чтобы откровенно разглядывать равных себе.  
      Опера сверкала жизнью посреди сгустившегося сумрака — каждое окно десятиэтажного здания сияло, приглашая входящих зрителей. Немногие задерживались, чтобы полюбоваться уникальным обликом самого здания: зимний холод и отсутствие интереса заставляли их всех устремляться в главное фойе. Если бы они замерли на мгновение, козырьки в эффектном стиле барокко и массивные мраморные статуи, мимо которых они проходили, лишили бы дара речи любого здравомыслящего человека. Но, конечно, никто не останавливался, поскольку в стенах театра вскоре должна была разыграться драма иного рода.  
      Как известно, парижское высшее общество славилось серьезным отношением к искусствам. По крайней мере, они казались таковыми: любой мало-мальски состоятельный аристократ считал своим долгом не пропустить ни одной премьеры. Более того, многие возмущались и боролись за ограниченное число мест в ложах в театре, рассчитанном на две тысячи зрителей, требуя выставить все придерживаемые места на продажу. В действительности никого из богатых парижан особо не интересовал талант певцов или гений композитора, скорее, Опера служила витриной последней моды и украшений дам голубых кровей. Это было то место, где можно было и других посмотреть, и себя показать.  
      Поднимаясь вверх по главной лестнице к парадному входу, женщины придирчиво оглядывали остальных, мысленно оценивая фасон нарядов и украшения тех, кто стоял с ними на одной социальной ступени, откладывая каждый кусочек собранной информации, чтобы позднее подробно пересказать самые интересные и пикантные новости, перемывая кости в досужей болтовне. Грязные секреты летали туда-сюда среди толпы при каждом появлении новой кареты. Завистливые и мелочные ссоры то и дело вспыхивали меж владелицами наиболее дорогих платьев и украшений так же часто, как между теми, кто пришел своими ногами в выходном платье.  
      — Господи, во что вырядилось это мелкое ничтожество? Уж поверьте, если бы вырез ее корсета был еще ниже, туда бы заглянул Сатана собственной персоной, — безжалостно шептала своей спутнице одна юная аристократка, прикрываясь кружевным веером.  
      Женщина, с которой она говорила, рассмеялась и встряхнула головой, заставляя искриться бриллианты в ушах.  
      — В самом деле! Но мне кажется, ваш муж также наслаждается видом.  
      От ее комментария злобная усмешка юной аристократки увяла, превратившись в страдающий и сердитый взгляд. С щелчком захлопнув веер, она решительно подошла к невысокому лысеющему мужчине и буквально оттащила его от роскошной рыжеволосой женщины, с которой тот разговаривал. Мужчина и его жена прошли через открытые парадные двери, вполголоса осыпая друг друга упреками сквозь стиснутые зубы и взмахи веера.  
      Мужчины в толпе, как оказалось, были ничуть не лучше своих спутниц, хотя их тактика изучения себе подобных была гораздо менее заметной. Вместо того чтобы щебетать между собой о нарядах, они откровенно разглядывали женщин или обсуждали разведение лошадей для выездки. Те, кто держал под руку или в упряжи наилучшие образцы, были объектами черной зависти и скупой похвалы. Это был еще один вид соревнований, победа в которых повышала их статус, и здание театра служило прекрасным полем битвы.  
      Поэтому лишь немногие снобы, которые появились на сегодняшнем представлении, хоть в какой-то мере интересовались новой работой, ее неизвестным автором или странными слухами, бродившими по Опере. Сенсационные статьи в парижских газетах, повествующие о странных происшествиях и похищении сопрано, лишь добавляли увлекательности моменту, а наличие привидения просто придавало остроты болтовне перед началом спектакля.  
      Когда тени удлинились, к Опере подкатил простой черный экипаж, затерявшийся среди выстроившихся в ряд ярко разукрашенных карет. Не дожидаясь, пока экипаж займет надлежащее место, прямо перед главным входом из кареты проворно выскочил весьма привлекательный мужчина лет тридцати на вид; его ботинки ударились о камень мостовой с неподобающе громким стуком. Когда он повернулся, чтобы помочь выйти молодой леди, своей спутнице, его рыжеватые волосы до плеч сверкнули красным в последних лучах заходящего солнца. Многие из присутствовавших при этом юных дам, шокированные нетерпеливостью его прибытия, повернулись и посмотрели на него в изумлении; их осуждающие взгляды из-под нахмуренных бровей довольно быстро сменились оценивающими.  
      Хотя вновь прибывший был одет, как джентльмен, сложен он был, как простой разнорабочий. Он был высок и широк в плечах, его спина и грудь казались необхватными — покрой вечернего фрака не в силах был хоть сколько-нибудь прилично скрыть перекатывающиеся под тканью великолепно развитые мускулы. Линия его подбородка была квадратной и мощной, а нос — с небольшой горбинкой, что придавало его лицу некоторую жесткость — если бы не постоянная улыбка, изгибающая уголки его губ и пляшущая в ярких зеленых глазах. Но более всего привлекали внимание его манеры. В каждом движении сквозили живость и энергия, которые неизмеримо отличали его от пресыщенных, низеньких и пухлых аристократов, которые обтекали его, заходя в театр.  
      Молодая женщина, которой он учтиво помог выйти из экипажа, тоже была достаточно приметной, чтобы многие повернули головы в ее сторону. Белоснежные волосы обрамляли ее холодное красивое лицо, черты ее лица своими совершенными пропорциями напоминали о классических греческих статуях. У нее был прямой, можно сказать, королевский нос и округлые щеки и подбородок, придававшие ее чертам мягкость, которую не под силу было скрыть даже серьезному выражению ее лица. Ее полные, изогнутые подобно луку Купидона губы были неулыбчивы и поджаты. В той же мере, в какой ее компаньон был подвижен и изменчив, она была воплощением спокойствия и безмятежности: каждое ее движение было грациозно, подобно снегу, усыпающему зимнюю ночь.  
      Она помедлила, чтобы оглядеть собравшуюся толпу большими сияющими глазами цвета штормового моря. Отвернувшись от толпы, она глубоко вздохнула и, отряхнув свои запылившиеся серые шелковые юбки, приняла предложенную сопровождающим руку. Мужчина улыбнулся в ответ на ее прикосновение, зелень его глаз заискрилась смехом, но лицо молодой леди осталось безучастным — за исключением небольшой морщинки, прорезавшейся между ее бровями, когда она снова оглядела успевшую собраться толпу. Мужчина в мгновение ока потянулся к ней и забрал себе ее необыкновенно большую черную сумку.  
      Красивая пара отошла от экипажа и не спеша направилась прямо к входу в Оперу. Подняв руку, беловолосая женщина рассеянно поправила незатейливую серебряную подвеску на шее, с теплом рассматривая архитектуру театра. Несколько женщин тихонько хихикали над отсутствием у девушки драгоценностей и над тем, что она таращилась на здание Оперы, как какая-нибудь деревенщина. Они также нашли забавной очаровательную попытку девушки надеть напудренный парик старого фасона: что за наглость — носить белые волосы в наше время. Нувориши всегда занимательны. И всех их интересовало, что в ней нашел этот невероятно привлекательный мужчина.  
      — Брилл, расслабься, — тепло сказал мужчина, склонившись, чтобы никто не мог их услышать. — В конечном счете, это была твоя идея. — Та свирепо посмотрела на него; морщинка на ее переносице стала еще глубже. Улыбаясь ей, мужчина продолжил: — Должен признать, я был несколько шокирован твоей просьбой. Ты всегда ненавидела эти фривольные демонстрации статуса. Хотя, надо сказать, я был чрезвычайно счастлив воспользоваться кое-какими услугами, чтобы заполучить эти билеты. Нет ничего веселее, чем развращать необычайно скучную социальную жизнь моей сестры при помощи малой толики моей собственной — яркой и насыщенной.  
      — Честное слово, Коннер! Это серьезно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я пришла сюда сегодня вечером, — воскликнула Брилл, крепко ухватив брата за руку, когда они миновали группку щебечущих дам. Опустив голову, она старалась не замечать щекочущее ощущение от множества оценивающих взглядов, сверливших ей спину, пока они поднимались по лестнице.  
      Несмотря на свой невозмутимый вид, Брилл всегда испытывала неловкость в большой толпе. Выросшая в сельской Ирландии, где суеверие было частью повседневной жизни, она всегда привлекала нежелательное внимание своей необычной внешностью. Ходили даже слухи, что она не человеческое дитя, а подменыш, оставленный Маленьким Народцем, чтобы навлечь беду на деревни. И как будто этого было недостаточно, она еще и говорила соседям разные странные вещи — которые позднее становились правдой. Несчастные случаи на фермах, неурожаи, внезапные смерти преследовали ее сны и иногда просачивались в часы ее бодрствования, убеждая всех, что она и впрямь послана дьяволом.  
      Брилл рано выучилась никогда не рассказывать о вещах, о которых знала. Но даже молчание не уберегало ее от деревенских детей, которые преследовали ее от школы, ходя группками по трое и бросая ей вслед обидные слова и иногда мелкие камушки. Брилл не могла даже защищаться — одна против всех. А после того, как однажды она вернулась домой с порезом над правым глазом, ее отец велел семье окончательно и бесповоротно паковать вещи и насовсем перевез их в город, где работал.  
      С тех пор много воды утекло, шрам над глазом Брилл стал совсем маленьким и едва заметным, но даже сейчас толпа заставляла ее нервничать. На самом деле более чем нервничать. Как только количество любопытных глаз возрастало, Брилл становилась болезненно стыдлива и неуклюжа. Это была примитивная, первобытная реакция, и, по-видимому, ни логика, ни самоконтроль не могли с нею совладать. Временами, когда давление толпы усиливалось до невыносимых пределов, Брилл казалось, будто ей не хватает дыхания, будто стены тел высасывают воздух прямо из ее легких.  
      Инстинктивно наклонив голову, Брилл старалась избегать всеобщего внимания, поднимаясь по лестнице; она игнорировала привычный трепет сжавшегося в панике сердца и непрестанное бормотание полного сомнений внутреннего голоса. «Что я тут делаю? Я не должна была ничего говорить. Это была ошибка. Это всего лишь сны, ничего больше. Это всего лишь сны…»  
      Полностью проигнорировав и отповедь сестры, и суровое выражение ее лица, Коннер продолжил говорить, будто не слышал ответа:  
      — Правда, я надеялся, что сегодня вечером ты наденешь что-нибудь цветное. Не могу выразить, как я ненавижу черный и серый. Неужели будет чересчур большой наглостью просьба добавить хоть чуточку розового или, может, приятный синий? Синий всегда был тебе так к лицу, Бри. Подобно зимнему дню… — Он на миг прервался, оглядев довольно унылый покрой и цвет ее наряда. — Прошло уже четыре года, Бри. Ты не думаешь, что настало время двигаться дальше?  
      Избегая встречаться с братом глазами, Брилл коснулась своего украшения, медальона со Святым Иудой. Коннер был прав, со дня гибели Джона прошло четыре года, приличествующий нормам общества год, отведенный на траур, давно истек. Ей больше необязательно было носить черное в знак скорби; теперь для нее считалось приемлемым одеваться в цветные вещи и даже вновь выйти замуж. На самом деле более чем приемлемым. Подразумевалось, что ей, молодой, двадцатипятилетней женщине с маленьким ребенком, необходимо найти себе нового мужчину, способного их обеспечивать. Ей попросту не пристало быть самостоятельной.  
      Но Брилл была невыносима сама мысль об этом. Джон был единственным человеком помимо ее родных, кто не заставлял ее чувствовать себя белой вороной или безумицей. Он был спокойным и добрым, тихой гаванью, даже когда ее мучили сны, и она будила весь дом своими криками. Он любил ее, несмотря ни на что. И Брилл предпочитала цепляться за свою потерю — пусть даже это было больно, — чем позволить воспоминаниям о Джоне померкнуть. Она не хотела забывать его и чувства, которые он пробудил в ней. Наверное, для нее никогда не наступит подходящее время двигаться дальше и оставить Джона позади. У ее скорби не было срока — и никогда не будет.  
      Горе нашептывало в ее голове подобно старому знакомому, ее глаза потемнели от непролитых слез. Не в силах ответить, Брилл лишь слабо покачала головой. Печаль, как это часто бывало, перекрыла и панику, и все остальное.  
      — Как я могу? Ох, Коннер, я не могу, — пробормотала она.  
      Испугавшись отразившего на ее лице страдания, Коннер скривился. Несколько секунд они шли в тишине, пока он искал подходящую тему, чтобы отвлечь сестру от непреходящей меланхолии.  
      — Эээ… Я уже говорил тебе, что мне пришлось шантажировать кардинала, чтобы достать билеты на сегодняшний спектакль?  
      Мгновение Брилл молча смотрела на брата пустым взглядом. Затем в ее глазах вновь зажегся огонек, и недоверие одолело скорбь.  
      — Что, во имя господа, ты имеешь в виду?  
      Обрадовавшись, что хоть ненадолго сумел отвлечь ее, Коннер широко улыбнулся:  
      — Выяснилось, что он частенько причащает крошек в борделе мадам Флоренс.  
      Шумно выдохнув, Брилл уже в открытую нахмурилась:  
      — Не вижу в этом ничего дурного…  
      Расхохотавшись, Коннер обнял рукой ее узкие плечи и, наклонившись ближе, прошептал ей на ухо:  
      — И это было бы и вполовину не так дурно, если бы все участники оставались в одежде.  
      Возмущенно втянув воздух, Брилл развернулась и стукнула Коннера по руке; на ее щеках мгновенно заполыхал румянец.  
      — Ты… просто… невозможен! — воскликнула она, сопровождая каждое слово хорошо поставленным ударом в живот. — Как тебе не стыдно! Все святые мученики наверняка день-деньской проливают слезы, думая о твоей бессмертной душе.  
      Уклонившись от очередного удара, Коннер со смехом продолжил:  
      — Я знал, что тебе придется по нраву эта история.  
      — И не надейся, глупый язычник. Я не верю ни единому твоему слову.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Бри, ты же знаешь, я вру только по воскресеньям.  
      Сделав вид, что не слышала этого, Брилл задрала подбородок и припустила к ведущей в Оперу лестнице, оставив Коннера позади. Он прибавил шагу, чтобы нагнать ее, и вскоре поравнялся, хотя Брилл и продолжала его игнорировать. Покосившись на брата, Брилл с досадой поджала губы.  
      — Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать меня, — вдруг выпалила она. — Я прекрасно справилась бы сама. Было бы лучше, если бы ты остался дома с Арией. — Повисла тяжелая пауза, и Брилл замедлила свою надменную поступь, растеряв все раздражение. Вздохнув, она взволнованно подняла взгляд на брата. — Это мое дело, Коннер.  
      — Да неужели? — спросил тот, насмешливо изогнув бровь, его зеленые глаза смеялись. — Ты забыла, как хорошо я тебя знаю. Ты правда думаешь, что хотела бы оказаться в одиночку перед этой толпой? — Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но он прервал ее: — И, кроме того, каким бы я был старшим братом, если бы не приглядывал за тобой?  
      — Только одно на самом деле заслуживает внимания, — пробормотала Брилл. — Я говорила тебе, что не знаю, что может произойти этой ночью. Это может быть все, что угодно. Ты и Ария — вот единственная семья, которая у меня осталась, Коннер. Если из-за моих дурацких галлюцинаций с тобой что-нибудь случится, я не знаю, что мне…  
      При этих словах веселая улыбка на лице Коннера сменилась свирепым оскалом.  
      — Не говори о себе так, Бри. Ты — самая проницательная особа, какую я когда-либо имел удовольствие знать. Я доверяю твоим инстинктам. Если ты чувствуешь, что здесь должно что-то произойти, это произойдет. Ты всегда заранее знала о многих вещах. И это ведь нельзя объяснить обычными галлюцинациями, так? Поэтому я хочу быть рядом, чтобы помочь, чем сумею. Не забывай, что и ты — единственная семья, которая есть у _меня_! — напомнил он, когда они прошли сквозь парадный вход театра в ярко освещенный холл.  
      Быстро заморгав, когда свет резанул по ее восприимчивым глазам, Брилл тихо заметила:  
      — Прости, Коннер. Я не подумала о твоих чувствах. — Кивком принимая ее извинения, тот посмотрел на нее смягчившимся взглядом. — Я _рада_ , что ты со мной, — продолжила она, одарив его столь редкой последнее время сияющей улыбкой, и Коннер обнадеживающе пожал ей руку. Заручившись поддержкой брата, Брилл ощутила, как камень свалился с ее души, пускай и всего лишь на время.  
      Коннер вздохнул и с любопытством оглядел пышное убранство.  
      — В одном французам нельзя отказать… — начал он серьезно, — они эксперты по части расширения границ благопристойности, — он захохотал, намекающе указывая бровями на непристойные формы статуй обнаженных женщин, обрамляющих главную лестницу.  
      На секунду Брилл хотела было прийти в ужас от бесконечных непристойностей брата, но потом отказалась от этой идеи. Да и какой смысл? Он постоянно подтверждал звание полного и законченного прохвоста. Кроме того, это и впрямь было очень смешно.  
      Брилл прижала ладонь ко рту, пряча смешок, слетевший с ее губ в ответ на возмутительный комментарий. Ее брат был одним из тех немногих людей, которые могли пробиться сквозь пелену скорби, которая, казалось, навечно отделила ее от остального мира. Коннер заставлял ее забыть, что она отличается от других, забыть о том, что она нашла и потеряла. Рядом с ним она вновь чувствовала себя юной. Он напоминал Брилл о времени, когда они по ночам рассказывали друг другу истории о привидениях и корчили рожи через обеденный стол. Всегда напоминал ей о времени, когда они все были счастливы, до того, как умерли отец и мать, до того, как она похоронила мужа и была вынуждена растить дочь в одиночку.  
      Но, как это обычно бывало, смех бежал из глаз Брилл, сделав выражение лица каким-то пустым — хотя она и продолжала улыбаться.  
      — А _ты_ эксперт по благопристойности? Сдается мне, дорогой братец, что именно ты голым и пьяным носился по шотландским пустошам после вечеринки в честь твоего восемнадцатилетия, — ответила она, надеясь смутить его воспоминаниями. Но, вместо того чтобы выказать малейший признак стыда, Коннер запрокинул голову и разразился смехом; веснушки на его носу резко выделились в свете ламп.  
      — Я забыл об этом, Бри! Черт меня возьми, если это не была лучшая попойка в моей жизни! Ирландский виски лучший в мире.  
      Брилл выразительно возвела глаза к небу и потянула его вверх по главной лестнице.  
      — Пойдем. Давай выбираться из толпы. Я устала от того, что все эти богатые старые курицы глазеют на меня.  
      Коннер огляделся поверх головы сестры; его взгляд ожесточился. «Если бы на нее таращились только престарелые богатые аристократки, я бы так не тревожился. Она даже не осознает, что мужчины никогда не обращают внимания на ее волосы — их чересчур отвлекает ее лицо», — думал он, коротко оскалившись на пялящегося в их сторону французского аристократа. Тот вздрогнул от столь неподобающего джентльмену поведения Коннера и быстро отвернулся. Брилл, продолжая тянуть брата за руку, не подозревала ни об обмене взглядами, происходящем у нее над головой, ни о том, что разыгрывалось в это самое время за кулисами театра.

 

* * *

      Кристина сидела перед огромным зеркалом в своей гримерной, рассеянно глядя на свое бледное отражение. Рукав костюма испанской крестьянки незаметно сполз с ее кремового плеча. Девушка словно бы погрузилась в транс и не осознавала происходящее вокруг. Две молодые ассистентки были заняты укладкой ее длинных локонов для предстоящего спектакля, но она никак не реагировала на их присутствие.  
      Она лишь смотрела в зеркало, которое теперь хранило так много воспоминаний — хороших и плохих. Одинокая слеза выкатилась из ее больших карих глаз и сползла по щеке. Трясущейся рукой она быстро вытерла ее, по-прежнему не двигаясь. Улучив момент, Кристина сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле.  
      Она знала, что сегодня уничтожит мужчину, который был ее защитником и учителем многие годы. Она разобьет ему сердце на тысячи осколков, и когда сделает это, часть ее собственного сердца разобьется вместе с ним. Привязанность и уважение, которые она когда-то испытывала к своему ангелу, бежали от ревнивого и темпераментного мужчины, которого она узнала. Его властные и импульсивные поступки испугали ее больше, чем когда-либо могло напугать его обнаженное лицо. Но она видела, что других вариантов нет. Если она хочет быть счастлива, ей придется сделать так, как сказал Рауль. А она отчаянно жаждала быть счастливой. Счастливой со своим прекрасным и нежным Раулем.  
      Кристина отвернулась от зеркала и оцепенело вышла в коридор. Ассистентки последовали за ней, совершая последние манипуляции над ее волосами и костюмом, перед тем как прозвучит сигнал о ее выходе на сцену.  
      Она не могла лгать самой себе и утверждать, что лицо Ангела не оттолкнуло ее. Шок от вида его уродства лишил ее на время дара речи, ужаснув до глубины души. Она никогда в жизни не думала, что человеческое существо может быть настолько уродливо, что нормальные черты лица могут быть так искажены и нарушены. Даже сейчас при мысли об этом ее сердце пустилось вскачь, а живот скрутило. То, что она увидела на правой половине его лица, составляло ужасающий контраст с левой. Словно в насмешку, левая половина его лица была непростительно хороша. Строгая линия челюсти, прямой аристократический нос и ярко-синие глаза вместе создавали картину совершенной мужской красоты. «А между тем правая сторона его лица…»  
      Только она начала погружаться в свои мысли, как заметила Рауля, с напряженным лицом выходящего из бокового коридора. При виде него Кристина оставила размышления и бросилась в его объятия. Юные ассистентки отстали, оставив их наедине.  
      — Рауль, я боюсь, — рыдала Кристина, пока он успокаивал ее и покрывал нежными поцелуями ее лоб.  
      — Все будет в порядке, Кристина. После этой ночи мы сможем быть вместе. — Та кивнула и неохотно высвободилась из объятий Рауля. — Я буду следить из зрительного зала. У каждой двери будет стоять охрана. Он больше не сможет никому причинить вреда. — Рауль проводил ее до сцены и оставил с остальными исполнителями. Он бросил на нее последний ободряющий взгляд, после чего развернулся и поспешил на свое место в зрительном зале.  
      Кристина стояла, заламывая руки, пока гасло освещение в зале, а огни рампы разгорались ярче. Занавес подняли, открывая хор, стоящий среди декораций, изображающих ад. Деревянные языки пламени и клубы искусственного дыма заставили зрителей благоговейно вздохнуть, но когда хор запел, все прочие звуки прекратились.  
      Пьянджи, ведущий тенор, занял свое место на сцене рядом с ведущим баритоном. Полноватый певец вскоре исчез за красным занавесом, сигнализируя о выходе Кристины. Когда она шагнула прямо к рампе, ее дрожь утихла, а тревога на ее личике сменилась мечтательным выражением. Помимо прочего, она была великолепной актрисой. «И смилуйся надо мною небо за то, что я должна сейчас сделать».


	5. Невообразимая катастрофа

      Когда в зале погасли газовые светильники, Брилл и ее брат обменялись нервными взглядами. «Вот оно. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, пусть я ошибусь на этот раз».  
      Занавес медленно разъехался, открывая потрясающе выполненные декорации. Две винтовые лестницы обрамляли сцену, возвышаясь над продуманно расставленными языками пламени, настолько реальными, что казалось, будто они колышутся. После короткой паузы хористы высыпали на сцену и заняли свои места вокруг огромного круглого очага прямо под балконом, который поддерживали лестницы. Вскоре звук множества голосов слился в совершенной гармонии, заполняя тишину зала. Публика откинулась на креслах, чтобы смотреть оперу через позолоченные бинокли.  
      Открывающая сцена быстро разъяснила всю сюжетную линию без единой лишней ноты или мелодии. Брилл поймала себя на том, что слегка увлеклась историей, погрузилась в быстро меняющиеся эмоциональные сцены вопреки туманящему разум опасению. Она подалась вперед, широко распахнув глаза, когда увидела, как Дон Жуан скрывается за красным занавесом, вслух размышляя о том, что должно произойти с бедной девушкой, против которой он замыслил недоброе.  
      Воспоминания о жутких сновидениях и несчастье, которое они предрекали, меркли в голове Брилл по мере того, как она все больше и больше погружалась в разыгрываемую перед ней драму. Несколько раз ей приходилось силой вытаскивать себя из создаваемого на сцене мира, напоминая, что она здесь вовсе не за тем, чтобы смотреть оперу. Что причина этого куда более серьезна и требует полного внимания. Отводя взгляд от сцены, Брилл осматривала зал, освещенные газовыми лампами лица публики, в то же время пытаясь игнорировать пьесу. Но каждый раз музыка проникала сквозь ее решимость подобно асассину в ночи, легко отвлекая внимание. Брилл вновь поворачивалась к сцене, словно притянутая незримой рукой.  
      На сцену вышла юная певица; ее голос без усилий вознесся до самых дальних лож. Брилл с испугом узнала в ней девушку, которую видела за кулисами три дня назад. «Кристина… кажется, так ее зовут, — подумала Брилл, и коварные когти страха охладили ее интерес к спектаклю. — Когда она и тот юноша проходили мимо, я точно почувствовала, что они сыграют какую-то очень важную роль в том, что должно случиться этим вечером. Но как… что должно произойти?»  
      Вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, Брилл быстро и тревожно огляделась, изучая зрителей, ища какую-нибудь зацепку, которая бы объяснила ее загадочные сны. Но ничего необычного не нашла. Публика сидела неподвижно, точно застыв во времени; все взгляды были прикованы к сцене — неподвижен был весь театр, за исключением впавших в ажитацию поклонником певицы. Потом Коннер слегка повернул голову и наградил Брилл странным взглядом. Должно быть, она издала какой-то раздраженный звук, потому что тот продолжал пристально рассматривать ее, словно у нее внезапно отросла борода.  
      Новая, более мрачная мелодия начала вплетаться в ткань оперы, когда стих ангельский голос Кристины: чистоту виолончели постепенно заменяли валторны и барабаны. Привлеченная грозными интонациями, исходящими из оркестровой ямы, Брилл вновь перевела взволнованный взгляд на разворачивающееся на сцене действие. Коннер что-то пробормотал ей, но она только покачала головой. Впившись пальцами в красный бархат подлокотников, Брилл ощущала, как бешено заколотилось ее сердце, лишая дыхания.  
      Красный занавес, за которым ранее скрылся Дон Жуан, снова рывком распахнулся; одновременно с этим музыка внезапно изменила темп. Дуэт грохочущих ударных и более глубоких, неистовых струнных перекрыл чистую мелодию, которую только что пела Кристина.  
      За отодвинутым занавесом с царственным видом стоял высокий мужчина. Слегка склонив набок скрытое маской лицо, он пристально посмотрел на Кристину. Его темные волосы были гладко зачесаны назад, от лица — лица, скрытого под черной маской. Костюм мужчины, прекрасно пошитый черный гарнитур, подчеркивал стройность его талии и развитую мускулатуру рук и ног. Уголок его рта приподнялся в триумфальной ухмылке, и он с грацией дикой кошки вышел на сцену. Мужчина словно бы перетекал через сцену, едва тревожа воздух; его глаза сверкали из-под маски и неотрывно смотрели на Кристину.  
      Было что-то пугающе неправильное в том, как он двигался к юной певице, в наклоне его головы и пристальном взгляде — как будто он преследует девушку, как будто собирается съесть ее заживо, как только доберется. Брилл в жизни не видела ничего похожего и не была вполне уверена, что это все лишь игра. Она смотрела на эту пару, и на ее лбу выступил холодный пот. В ее горле поднимался и рос, подобно опухоли, отвратительный удушливый страх, пока Брилл не уверилась, что сейчас задохнется от ужасного давления. Ее полузабытые сны начали нашептывать в голове, но она была не в силах оторвать глаз от сцены.  
      Когда Кристина обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, ее рот приоткрылся от шока, и она в панике отступила на несколько шагов. Было очевидно, что этот мужчина каким-то образом занял место полноватого Пьянджи, но Брилл показалось странным, что Кристина позволила подобному происшествию выбить ее из роли. В отличие от публики, которая, похоже, совсем не отреагировала на подмену — напротив, дамы теперь смотрели с куда большим интересом, чем раньше, но у Брилл засосало под ложечкой.  
      Она не знала почему, но вид темноволосого мужчины обострил все ее чувства до предела, заставив с необычайной ясностью ощутить все вокруг. Шипение газовых светильников в гигантской люстре, легкое дуновение воздуха на щеке, но более всего — каждую крохотную деталь в мужчине на сцене: его необычное передвижение, его дикий взгляд, его высокую стройную фигуру. Выжигая каждую мелочь в ее памяти.  
      Даже на расстоянии было заметно, что его присутствие ошеломляет: просто находясь там, мужчина словно бы подавлял всех остальных персонажей на сцене. Когда он окинул взглядом зрителей, вдоль хребта Брилл зазмеилась обжигающая энергия, словно она коснулась ожившего электричества. Брилл положила руку на живот, пытаясь справиться с охватившими ее необычными ощущениями, пока кто-нибудь не заметил румянец, поднимающийся по ее шее. Так же, как и страх. «Что со мной происходит?»  
      В этот самый миг таинственный мужчина в маске открыл рот и издал самый восхитительный звук, который Брилл когда-либо слышала. Ее разум махом опустел. Бремя тревоги, давившее ей на плечи, растаяло, оставив после себя ощущение невесомости. Никогда в жизни она не была такой бессильной и никогда в жизни ей не было насколько наплевать на это. Брилл вновь могла дышать, ее сердце по-прежнему неистово колотилось, но скорее от наслаждения, чем от страха. Не о чем было беспокоиться. Все, что ей нужно было делать в этот момент — это слушать, слушать его голос.  
      Румянец, который Брилл пыталась подавить, заставил ее щеки заполыхать. Ей стало тепло, даже жарко. Голос мужчины был отголоском небесного пения. Он проникал в душу, вытаскивая эмоции на поверхность ее закованного в броню сердца. Глаза Брилл стали закрываться против ее воли, белоснежные ресницы слегка трепетали над порозовевшими щеками. Второй раз за эту неделю она была покорена блеском и мощью этой причудливой оперы.  
      Внезапные возмущенные вздохи, раздавшиеся вокруг, вывели Брилл из ее краткого упоения. Мечтательно открыв глаза, она повернула голову и заметила широко открытый от шока рот брата. Посмотрев обратно на сцену, она начала разбирать отдельные слова, которые привели публику в замешательство.  
      В каждой фразе сквозила неприкрытая чувственность. Потрясенная, Брилл прижала руку к сильно бьющемуся сердцу: никогда прежде она не слышала, чтобы в театральной пьесе звучали столь явные намеки. Румянец на ее щеках стал еще ярче. Вопреки своему естественному замешательству, она не могла отвести глаз от пары на сцене. То, как они двигались вместе, как Кристина таяла от его прикосновений, в этом было нечто магическое. Это было эротично.  
      И когда Кристина начала петь, Брилл резко выдернуло обратно в реальность. Страх вновь обрушился на нее подобно шторму на море — черный, ужасающий и холодный. Брилл почувствовала себя плохо физически, когда давление в горло начало расти и больше уже не утихало, отвлекая ее от спектакля. Она приложила дрожащую руку к правому виску, пытаясь развеять царящий в голове туман, вызванный музыкой. Молоточки в висках начали колотить в такт опере, словно бы отсчитывая минуты. Кристина и таинственный мужчина медленно поднимались по лестницам над сценой. Сексуальное напряжение музыки выросло до невыносимых пределов, и в то же время давление в голове Брилл стало нестерпимым.  
      Внезапно мир вокруг накренился, и Брилл в полуобморочном состоянии откинулась назад. Ее голова запрокинулась на спинку кресла, большие серые глаза глядели вверх, прямо на впечатляющую люстру над головой; ее корсаж тяжело вздымался, она судорожно хватала ртом воздух.  
      Брилл отстраненно почувствовала обеспокоенное прикосновение брата к своей руке. Тот звал ее по имени, она знала, но звуки доносились до нее сквозь гул в голове. Картины из снов ярко высветились у нее в мозгу, проносясь перед глазами снова и снова. «Жар от ужасного огня, спускающегося сверху… О Боже!»  
      Теперь над сценой парила нежная жалобная мелодия, но музыка не могла подавить панику, струящуюся по венам Брилл. Мужчина в маске ласково гладил лицо Кристины.  
      Сбросив со своей ладони руки брата, Брилл вскочила на ноги; ее глаза все еще были прикованы к огромной люстре над ними — фигуры на сцене были забыты. Ее рот невольно открылся, и ее связки исторгли жуткий крик в тот же самый момент, когда Кристина Даае сорвала маску с лица таинственного мужчины. В ответ на вопль Брилл и ужасное лицо мужчины по залу пошло волнение.

* * *

      Кристина стояла перед ним, ее широко раскрытые глаза излучали печаль, она выпустила его маску из оцепенелых рук, и та со стуком упала на пол. Эрик знал, что на его лице должно было отразиться глупое неверящее выражение, но, к сожалению, в этот миг он, кажется, был не в состоянии мыслить связно, чтобы контролировать еще и выражение лица. Часть его втайне надеялась, что на самом деле Кристина не станет следовать плану виконта. Что она не сыграет роль приманки в расставленном на него капкане. Эта крошечная частица съежилась и умерла в его душе, когда он услышал стук, с которым его маска соприкоснулась с полом под ногами.  
      Ужасающий крик из зала разорвал пелену в его голове. Всего лишь секунда минула после того, как Кристина обнажила его лицо перед полным залом, но Эрику показалось, что прошла целая вечность.  
      — Эрик… Я… — Кристина пыталась сказать что-то еще, но он не дал ей возможности продолжить.  
      Он мгновенно изменился в лице: боль и удивление сменились неописуемой яростью. Гневно сверкнув синими глазами, Эрик рванулся вперед подобно жалящей змее. Схватив Кристину за запястье, он грубо притянул ее к себе, его губы раздвинулись в кривой усмешке. Та тщетно билась о его грудь, когда он железной рукой обнял ее талию.  
      Эрик повернул свое неприкрытое лицо к толпе, внутренне сжимаясь от криков ужаса, раздавшихся с первых рядов. Его пылающие глаза разглядели вооруженную охрану, бросившуюся к сцене, он услышал множество голосов, вопящих от страха при виде его дьявольского облика. Он ощущал сотни глаз, устремленных на него, на его лицо; стыд, подобного которому он никогда ранее не испытывал, поднялся в нем, перехватывая дыхание. Весь гнев и горечь, которые он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни, многократно усилились, защищая его разбитое сердце от унижения и боли, крадущих дыхание. «Как они смеют! Как они смеют!»  
      Один женский голос перекрыл все остальные: в нем слышался скорее сильный ужас нежели отвращение. Выискивая в толпе источник шума, Эрик наткнулся взглядом на полузнакомую женщину с необычно белыми волосами. Его помутненный рассудок узнал в ней молодую леди, которая шныряла по Опере несколько дней назад, и которая так развлекла его в тот момент.  
      «Так она здесь… Она пришла, как и обещала…» Эрик с удивлением заметил, что странная девушка даже не смотрит в его сторону, вместо этого ее широко раскрытые глаза в ужасе уставились вверх, напоминая ему о том, что нужно сделать.  
      Последние три дня Эрик колебался, стоит ли выполнять завершающий этап своего плана. Даже в самые темные минуты казалось слишком жестоким идти на такие жуткие меры только для отвлечения внимания. Но теперь, когда столь многие уставились на него в ужасе, все мысли о милосердии исчезли за завесой стыда и ярости. «Если они жаждут покричать, я дам им вескую причину».  
      Выхватив кинжал, Эрик быстро разрубил закрепленный справа толстый трос. Волокна каната разделялись и расплетались, пока не распались надвое. Наверху, на стропилах театра, множество блоков угрожающе застонали, когда трос рванулся вверх, разрывая остальные опоры на пути своего следования. Люстра над головами зловеще застонала, резко провалившись на несколько футов. Толпа внизу мгновенно забыла об изуродованном мужчине на сцене — все взгляды устремились вверх; раздался дружный захлебывающийся вздох.  
      Эрик послал короткую, полную триумфа улыбку в ложу, где вскочил на ноги Рауль. Молодой виконт явно был в панике, но обуянный гневом Эрик не видел этого. Все, что он чувствовал — это восторг победы. Он получил Кристину, а Рауль скоро останется ни с чем.  
      Дернув потайной рычаг, Эрик теснее прижал к себе Кристину, защищая ее, и люк распахнулся у них под ногами. Под действием силы тяжести их обоих швырнуло вниз, во тьму под сценой. Истеричный вскрик Кристины замер у нее на губах, и скрытые панели вернулись на место, закрывая проход в лабиринт, расположенный ниже.  
      Кристина сопротивлялась ужасной хватке своего Ангела, пока он тащил ее все дальше в подвалы Оперы. Но ее борьба была напрасной: тот даже не сбавил шаг. Ранее она уже была свидетельницей его сверхъестественной силы, но никогда не представляла, что ей придется сражаться с ним наедине.  
      Сейчас он был в бешенстве — каждое проклятье и мерзкое ругательство сопровождалось резким взмахом факела в его левой руке. Кристина уже знала, что у него тяжелый вспыльчивый характер, но эмоции, захлестывающие его теперь, выходили за пределы всего, что она когда-либо видела у других людей. Их накал пугал ее до немоты все то время, что Ангел тянул ее за собой.  
      Пока они спускались по бесконечным коридорам и изгибающимся лестницам, холод подземелий медленно начал пробирать ее до костей. Кристина не могла унять дрожь, сотрясающую тело. В то время как холод сковывал ее не хуже хватки Эрика, чуть сильнее сдавившего ее запястье, Кристина ощущала, что ее страх плавится в жаре разгорающегося в сердце гнева. Ей всегда не хватало силы воли, она знала это и принимала до того момента, как ее душа восстала против участи, которую ей уготовил ее ангел. В этот миг Кристина поняла, что пойдет на все ради свободы, ради счастья, которое она наконец заслужила.  
      Путь до тайного подземного убежища Эрика был на удивление длинным. Семь уровней подземелий пролегло между поверхностью и его холодным жилищем. К тому моменту, как он толкнул Кристину в ожидающую их лодку, у нее больше не осталось сил сопротивляться. Измученная, она лежала на полу лодки, пока он правил шестом, увлекая их сквозь сеть затопленных камер, образованную обширным подземным озером. Он долгое время правил в полной тишине, но Кристина знала, что его молчание никоим образом не означает, что его гнев хоть сколько-нибудь смягчился.  
      Вскоре лодка ударилась о камни, обрамлявшие маленькую пристань перед его домом. Кристина быстро села и подняла взгляд на Эрика, который мимоходом отшвырнул шест в сторону и выбрался из лодки. Он повернулся к ней, и Кристина отшатнулась, ожидая, что ее вздернут на ноги. Она удивилась, когда он попросту подал ей руку.  
      Заметив ее колебание, он раздраженно выругался:  
      — Проклятье, женщина, возьми меня за руку. Ступени скользкие. — Его голос был грубым от недавнего крика и едва сдерживаемого гнева, но в нем все еще явно проскальзывали нотки заботы.  
      Кристина неуверенно встала и оперлась на предложенную руку. Эрик помог ей выбраться из лодки, задержав ее руку в своей перед тем, как с неохотой отпустить. Его неожиданная нежность приглушила растущий гнев Кристины. Его доброта всегда так действовала на нее. Было трудно оставаться злой перед лицом подобной привязанности.  
      И все же, когда Эрик бесшумно пошел прочь от нее, Кристина вновь почувствовала, как ею овладевает ярость. Это было единственным, что позволяло ей оставаться невосприимчивой к притягательности его личности. Она не должна была снова поддаться соблазну.


	6. Небесный огонь

      Люстра над головами зловеще застонала, резко провалившись на несколько футов. Толпа внизу мгновенно забыла об изуродованном мужчине на сцене — все взгляды устремились вверх; раздался дружный захлебывающийся вздох. Брилл пришла в себя и, клацнув зубами, закрыла рот. Быстро оглядевшись, она подняла с пола большую черную сумку.  
      Пульсирующее давление в ее голове исчезло подобно утренней дымке под солнцем, от чего резко проступили полузабытые обрывки ее снов. Теперь она ясно видела их мысленным оком, как будто смотрела четкие фотографии. Брилл видела качающуюся люстру, трескающийся потолок, куски штукатурки, дождем осыпающиеся на застывшую внизу толпу. Она видела, как люстра срывается с креплений и падает в зал. Она видела корчившиеся в муках чернеющие тела, объятые пламенем, слышала, как кричат люди, пока дыхание не выжгло из их легких.  
      Брилл видела это все так, словно это уже случилось. Но это еще не случилось. У них еще было время.  
      — Бегите! Бегите, люстра падает! — крикнула она во весь голос, выталкивая в проход джентльмена слева от себя.  
      Мужчина вздрогнул от ее прикосновения, выйдя из панического ступора и начав двигаться. Продолжая проталкиваться вперед, Брилл быстро оглянулась через плечо — лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить Коннера прямо позади себя. При виде него облегчение прорвалось сквозь растущую панику, но размышления по-прежнему были мрачными. «Она вот-вот упадет. Времени не осталось!»  
      Словно прочитав ее мысли, Коннер перемахнул через ряд перед ними и принялся сгонять зрителей с их мест к проходу. В считанные секунды он расчистил половину прохода. Высокая фигура и зычный выразительный голос помогали ему привлекать внимание и командовать.  
      Прямо над головами огромная люстра еще раз накренилась — вниз низвергнулся водопад белоснежной штукатурки, — оторвалась от потолка под собственным весом и полетела на оторопевших зрителей. Цепочки из искусно выполненных кристаллов дружно зазвенели во время падения, и этот до странности невинный звук послужил фоном вселяющей трепет сцене.  
      Толпа больше не стояла, замерев от ужаса — стремительное падение люстры заставило их удариться в паническое бегство. В следующую секунду благовоспитанную публику словно подменили: животный страх, пронизывающий воздух, вырвался на волю. Безукоризненно одетые джентльмены без извинений карабкались по юным леди, чтобы добраться до выхода, юные леди рвали друг на друге платья и расталкивали на бегу соседей. В этот момент все узы привязанности были забыты в неистовом стремлении спасти свою жизнь.  
      Брилл, все еще пытавшуюся убрать людей с дороги, сначала грубо толкнули в одну сторону, затем в другую: она больше не контролировала собственные действия. Нахлынувший вал людей, бросившихся к выходам, просто-напросто смел ее. Она была невысокой от рождения, ее рост едва ли достигал пяти футов пяти дюймов, поэтому натиск толпы почти ослепил ее, она не могла ничего разглядеть поверх плеч, сдавивших ее со всех сторон. В море плеч и торсов Брилл никак не удавалось понять, сколько времени осталось до того, как люстра разобьется.  
      — Коннер! Где ты?! — задыхаясь, крикнула она, перекрыв гул панических воплей.  
      Брилл пихнула локтем истеричного джентльмена рядом с собой, пытавшегося оттолкнуть ее с дороги. Она смутно слышала, как кто-то выкрикивает ее имя, но в царившей вокруг неразберихе не смогла определить источник голоса.  
      Когда тела остальных сталкивались с ее собственным, природное отвращение Брилл к большим толпам заставляло ее сердце колотиться где-то в горле, перекрывая дыхание. Она отчаянно расталкивала окруживших ее людей, но, кажется, толпа только сильнее сжималась вокруг. На мгновение в ее голове не осталось ничего, кроме потребности выбраться. Чтобы дышать. Брилл неистово сражалась с теми, кто пытался грубо карабкаться по ней, и с трудом сумела остаться на ногах.  
      Падение люстры ознаменовалось оглушительным взрывом: та приземлилась на первые три ряда партера. Брилл, как и остальных, от силы удара бросило на колени. На мгновение она растянулась на полу, оглушенная и задыхающаяся. Она ощущала вес придавившего ее колена — люди карабкались по ее ногам; слышала звук множества шагов — люди поднялись на ноги и побежали. Брилл осторожно приняла сидячее положение и ошеломленно огляделась; после взрывной волны в ушах болезненно звенело.  
      Зал пьяно качался перед глазами. Брилл заморгала, глядя на царящий вокруг хаос. Из оркестровой ямы гигантскими клубами валил густой черный дым, заволакивая сцену и быстро наполняя огромное пространство над головой Брилл. Снизу прорывался жуткий неверный отсвет пляшущих языков пламени. Из самого центра этой геенны доносились странные вопли и стоны — это гибли в пожаре брошенные музыкантами инструменты: струны выскакивали из пазов, и раскаленный металл неестественно скручивался среди огня.  
      Потянувшись вверх, Брилл ухватилась за подлокотник для опоры и, подтянувшись, сначала села на корточки, а затем, когда прошли головокружение и дезориентация, встала.  
      В те мгновения, когда она впала в шок, тяжесть тел на ней каким-то образом уменьшилась, так что Брилл легко смогла повернуться и увидеть жадные языки огня, полностью охватившего оркестровую яму. «Господи, спаси их души, если там еще кто-то оставался». Ужасные, полные муки крики раздались в передней части зала, перекрывая треск и рев пламени. Вопли пострадавших вскоре перекрыли голоса убегающих зрителей, наполнив театр страдальческими вздохами и испуганными мольбами.  
      Брилл быстро глянула в сторону ближайшего выхода: ее чувствами мгновенно овладело желание сбежать прочь от шума и дыма. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к распахнутым дверям; ее сердце бешено колотилось, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из легких. Но потому Брилл поспешно развернулась и пошла по направлению к разрухе позади.  
      Жар от поистине адского пламени ударил ее в лицо; кожа на носу и щеках высохла и словно бы чересчур натянулась на костях. Брилл сощурилась от яркого ослепляющего света огня и могла разглядеть лишь темные контуры рассеянных по боковым проходам людей. Страх когтями впился в ее внутренности, ворочаясь там, как живое существо. Ждущие за спиной выход и прохладный чистый воздух так и манили к себе.  
      И вновь взгляд Брилл вернулся к оставшимся в театре людям — лежащим на полу и зажимающим раны; отовсюду доносились причитания. Как она могла бросить их? Зачем было все это, если сейчас она развернется и убежит?  
      Брилл нахмурилась и на миг прикрыла глаза, успокаивая себя. Ее руки тряслись; она облизала губы и окончательно отвернулась от выхода. До белых костяшек сжимая ручки своей черной сумки, Брилл, спотыкаясь, побрела в сторону пожара.  
      Она притормозила и уронила сумку, когда заметила юную леди, с безумным видом бегущую вверх по проходу; ее юбки были охвачены огнем. Устремившись за девушкой, Брилл ухватила ее сзади. Они тяжело рухнули на пол, но Брилл быстро вскочила и, используя собственные юбки, сбила языки пламени, пляшущие вокруг лодыжек девушки. Та разразилась слезами облегчения, пока Брилл помогала ей подняться на ноги.  
      — Вы не очень пострадали, поэтому поторопитесь и уходите отсюда. Скажите любому снаружи, кто согласится выслушать, что нам нужна подмога. Здесь много пострадавших, которых нужно лечить одновременно. Вы понимаете меня? — Девушка быстро закивала, более чем готовая бежать прочь от разгорающегося на сцене пожара.  
      Когда девушка побежала вверх по центральному проходу, Брилл повернулась и подняла свою кожаную сумку. Открыв ее, она вынула несколько рулонов марли, бутылку крепкого виски, острые ножницы и набор для наложения швов. Она упаковала все эти вещи днем ранее, достав дома из личного медицинского набора.  
      Балансируя медицинскими принадлежностями, Брилл двигалась через проходы, быстро оценивая состояние пострадавших, мимо которых проходила. Ее действия вскоре стали механическими, поскольку она бинтовала и обеззараживала массу ран и ожогов. Большинство из тех, к кому она подходила, могли выйти из театра на своих двоих, но было несколько человек, которые вряд ли смогут когда-нибудь подняться.  
      Тех, кто мог идти или хотя бы ползти, Брилл практически выталкивала к выходам, надеясь, что дальше они смогут выбраться самостоятельно. Но когда число тяжелораненых перевалило за две дюжины, Брилл почувствовала усталость, поскольку ей приходилось разрываться на части. «Я не настолько сильная, чтобы вытащить всех этих людей. Здесь я больше ничего не могу для них сделать. Их нужно вынести отсюда и отвезти в больницу».  
      Пожилой джентльмен, чью ногу она в данный момент бинтовала, пристально посмотрел на нее.  
      — Вы медсестра, юная леди? — спросил он вежливо, отмечая профессионализм ее действий.  
      — Нет, месье, я не медсестра, — ответила Брилл с блистательной напускной безмятежностью на лице, принуждая себя игнорировать жар и рев за спиной. Заметив смущение мужчины, она продолжила с некоторой неохотой: — Мой отец много лет был полевым хирургом. Я выросла, наблюдая за его работой. Я часто навещала его в больницах и провела много времени за чтением медицинских книг в его кабинетах.  
      Мужчина кивнул и похлопал ее по руке.  
      — Как это ужасно для такой прекрасной юной девушки.  
      Брилл нахмурилась на его замечание, поскольку в этом вовсе не было ничего ужасного. Это было познавательно. Когда умерла мама, Брилл была еще ребенком, и отцу пришлось в одиночку растить двоих детей. Не имея за плечами никакого опыта помимо воспоминаний о собственном воспитании, отец растил ее, скорее, как сына, чем как дочь: учил ее ботанике, анатомии, медицине и математике. Он поощрял ее склонность к анализу и независимости суждений; чаще покупая ей на дни рождения микроскопы и учебники по медицине, нежели платья и ленточки.  
      Когда Брилл стала постарше, отец даже брал ее с собой на работу, где она не только наблюдала различные заболевания и хирургические операции, но и помогала отцу ухаживать за пациентами. Именно здесь, рядом с ним, Брилл впервые увидела вред, который может причинить человеческому телу одна-единственная крохотная мина: миг — и оно превращается в перемолотые кости и разорванную плоть, и единственный выход, чтобы спасти жизнь — ампутация. И такой солдат еще может считать себя везунчиком.  
      Но куда чаще им не так везло. В результате Брилл еще подростком близко познакомилась со смертью. И ее не уставало поражать, как в один момент молодой человек еще здесь: его сердце бьется, легкие дышат, его разум мыслит и чувствует — а в следующий момент его уже нет. Искра, что давала ему жизнь и подвижность, угасла, и он просто исчез.  
      В коридорах и палатах этих больниц Брилл ухаживала за жертвами величайшей людской жестокости, поэтому теперь ничто не могло ее удивить. Неважно, как отвратителен поступок, она видела и похуже.  
      — Нет, месье, это не было ужасно, — пробормотала Брилл, туго перематывая лодыжку мужчины длинной хлопковой лентой. — Я всегда была благодарна за свое воспитание. Даже несмотря на то, что оно было довольно необычным.  
      Судя по виду, не особо впечатлившись этим, мужчина поморщился, когда она завязала тугой узел, чтобы закрепить бинт.  
      — Полагаю, изучение вами подобных вещей имело и свои недостатки. Осталось ли у вас время, чтобы научиться вещам, более подходящим для юных леди?  
      Брилл посмотрела на мужчину долгим изучающим взглядом. Было время, когда подобное утверждение могло разжечь в ней гнев и подвигнуть на колкий ответ. Но теперь она ощутила лишь краткую вспышку раздражения, которая едва ли заставила ее даже нахмуриться; гнев был подавлен в мгновение ока.  
      Отвернувшись от мужчины, Брилл сунула оставшиеся бинты обратно в сумку.  
      — Я также получила и эту часть образования, — проворчала она с легким оттенком неприязни.  
      Долгие годы Брилл притворялась, что однажды станет врачом, совсем как отец. Она впитывала каждую частичку знания, которую только могла, чтобы достичь этой единственной цели. Но потом, когда Брилл было тринадцать, один из коллег отца объяснил, что девушки просто не имеют права поступать в медицинское училище. Что ее никогда не примут ни в один проект. Склонность женщин выставлять напоказ эмоции и их природное отвращение к низменным проявлениям жизни делают это невозможным. И благовоспитанные леди не могут обращаться с пациентами-мужчинами и некоторыми частями их анатомии без риска быть обесчещенными.  
      Для Брилл оказалось страшным ударом осознание, что как бы она ни училась и какой бы ни стала умелой, к ней всегда будут относиться всего лишь как к женщине, вздумавшей поиграться в доктора.  
      Примерно в это же время ее отец начал настаивать, чтобы она изучала предметы, более подобающие ее полу. Он поддался мягким увещеваниям коллег и их жен и поверил, что, возможно, ошибся в воспитании Брилл, что обрек ее на жизнь, полную разочарований.  
      Поэтому Брилл стала учиться вышивать подушки и рисовать акварелью, все это время втайне планируя доказать всем, что они были неправы. Каким-то образом она собиралась стать исключением из правил. Каким-то образом ее станут воспринимать всерьез, и она сможет помогать людям. Но потом отец сильно заболел и вслед за матерью отошел в могилу, и все надежды Брилл на блистательный триумф и карьеру превратились в ничто. Отец оставил их с Коннером одних самим пробивать себе путь в этом мире.  
      Пожилой джентльмен отечески улыбнулся ей:  
      — Ну, в любом случае, вы справляетесь лучше, чем мой сын, мадам, хотя он и настоящий доктор. — В ответ на это заявление Брилл лишь равнодушно улыбнулась и покачала головой. Мужчина улыбнулся вместе с ней, не заметив скрытые за ее внешним безразличием эмоции. — Дайте мне немного виски, и я смогу помогать вам. Я уже два года как отошел от дел, но, думаю, неплохо справлюсь. Полагаю, что врачи никогда не теряют навыки.  
      Брилл кивнула, благодаря за помощь, и подняла мужчину на ноги. Тот медленно похромал на своей вывихнутой лодыжке к другому пострадавшему в нескольких футах от него.  
      Теперь, получив какую-никакую помощь, Брилл устало выпрямилась и вытерла пот со лба. Ее сизо-серое, цвета олова, платье было забрызгано кровью, а замысловатая прическа растрепалась. Пряди белых волос небрежно упали Брилл на лицо, пока та рассеянно вытирала руки о юбку.  
      Брилл застыла лишь на миг, устало оглядывая некогда красивый театр. Серые клочья пепла жутковато плыли по воздуху, ложась на красные бархатные кресла подобно грязному снегу. Брилл ощущала их легкое прикосновение к ее волосам, слышала, как хлопья шепчут ей в уши. Она боролась с усталостью, ее сердце вновь билось медленно и размеренно. Даже дышать было невмоготу в тяжелом, пропитанном жаром воздухе.  
      Брилл отвернулась от сцены, услышав сквозь постоянное шипение огня ни с чем не сравнимый ирландский акцент брата. На ее лице промелькнула облегченная улыбка — она увидела Коннера, вбегающего в театр во главе бригады пожарных. Брилл подняла руку и медленно помахала, чтобы привлечь его внимание в сгустившемся дыму.  
      — Сюда, Коннер! Нам нужны носилки, чтобы вынести раненых!  
      Тот кивнул, показывая, что понял ее, и повернулся к бригадиру пожарных, чтобы передать просьбу. Круглолицый брандмайор вразвалку вышел из театра, чтобы обратиться к знатным юношам с просьбой поработать санитарами.  
      Коннер поспешил присоединиться к Брилл, которая передавала пожилому мужчине рулон марли.  
      — Ты не ранена? — спросил он напряженно, его глаза внимательно изучали ее лицо.  
      — Со мной все в порядке, — просто ответила Брилл; при виде брата ее голос слегка дрогнул. — Это не моя кровь.  
      — Господи, Бри. Когда я потерял тебя из виду, я чуть с ума не сошел. Стоило мне пообещать защищать тебя, как я тут же тебя и потерял, — выпалил Коннер: на его лице явственно читались вина и беспокойство.  
      — Ты ничего не мог с этим поделать, Коннер. Меня подхватила толпа. И я знаю, что ты побежал за пожарной бригадой, — сказала Брилл, глядя на импровизированную пожарную цепочку, передающую ведра с водой, в одном из боковых проходов. Вода выплескивалась на пламя с постоянными интервалами, создавая огромные клубы пара, но в конце концов огонь начал сдаваться. — Ты сделал все, что мог. Я уверена, что твои действия спасли множество жизней. — Потянувшись, Брилл схватила руку Коннера и крепко пожала.  
      Тот улыбнулся ее заверениям, его неуверенность мгновенно испарилась.  
      — Ну конечно. Ты не могла бы ожидать меньшего, — заносчиво отозвался он, слегка выпятив грудь. Надменная поза вызвала у Брилл утомленную улыбку.  
      — Ладно, герой, — вздохнула она, наградив брата тычком. — Иди и сделай еще что-нибудь полезное и позволь мне вернуться к работе!  
      Коннер сморщил свой веснушчатый нос и развернулся на каблуках, чтобы помочь выводить пострадавших из театра. В проеме, ведущем в фойе, он повернулся и крикнул во весь голос:  
      — Я бы обнял тебя, детка, но ты выглядишь как смерть! — И с этими словами повернулся обратно и исчез. Его крайне легкомысленные слова утихомирили панику, сжимавшую грудь Брилл.  
      Она отвернулась обратно к огню — теперь куда более спокойная, — ее серые глаза искали, кому еще нужна помощь. Ее взгляд быстро обшарил проходы, затем поднялся на сцену. Брилл прищурилась, всматриваясь сквозь густую дымку, и вздрогнула, когда разобрала очертания крупного мужчины, лежавшего на сцене всего лишь в ярдах от разбитой люстры. «Как я могла его пропустить!»  
      Подобрав юбки, Брилл побежала в переднюю часть театра, осторожно уклоняясь от языков пламени в первом и втором рядах. Положив руки на сцену, она подтянулась и сумела зацепиться коленом за край. Она выбрала относительно безопасную часть сцены, хотя все равно приходилось прокладывать путь к потерявшему сознание мужчине среди дымящихся досок.  
      Опустившись на колени, Брилл потрясла мужчину за плечо и окликнула его. Когда тот не пошевелился, она тряхнула его сильнее, ее охватило беспокойство. Брилл колебалась, стоит ли двигать тучного мужчину, но, наконец, медленно перевернула его на спину. Она мгновенно поняла, что он мертв. Его полное лицо было безжизненно, глаза совершенно пусты. Он явно был одет в костюм Дон Жуана.  
      «Один из исполнителей, который не смог увернуться от люстры?» Он был первым мертвецом, на которого Брилл наткнулась в театре. Она печально покачала головой, поднимаясь на ноги. Только потом она заметила веревку на его горле и маленький пистолет в руке.  
      Брилл наклонилась, чтобы осмотреть мужчину более внимательно, когда до ее ушей донесся странный звук, перекрывая треск близкого огня. Как показалось Брилл, он напоминал лопающийся попкорн на теплой плите. Этот чудесный образ медленно угас, стоило ей сделать несколько шагов по краю сцены. Вид досок, с щелчком вылетающих из пазов, застал ее врасплох, стерев с лица выражение хладнокровия. А шум становился все громче.  
      Брилл потрясенно уставилась себе под ноги, когда пол под ними накренился. Задохнувшись, она отшатнулась в сторону, ее сердце затрепетало в глотке, задушив крик, поднимающийся ко рту. «О нет… нетнетнет. Сцена не может быть непрочной! Огонь даже не забрался так далеко…»  
      Брилл стояла совершенно неподвижно, ее дыхание вырывалось короткими вдохами. Она крепко зажмурилась, умоляя ужасный лопающийся звук прекратиться. Когда треск стих, она закусила губу и открыла глаза. Облегченная улыбка только начала озарять ее бледные черты, когда доски у нее под ногами разошлись. Доли секунды хватило, чтобы Брилл исчезла из виду. Единственным следом от ее пребывания на сцене осталась дыра, сквозь которую она провалилась.


	7. Милосердие Господне

      Соединенные меж собой подвалы оперного театра, отделенные сокрушительным весом камня над ними, заливала полная и абсолютная тишина. Все суматошные звуки с верхних этажей: грохот пылающей люстры и шум людских голосов — рассеивались, не в силах проникнуть дальше самые верхних слоев, оставляя воздух тяжелым в своем безмолвии и запустении.  
      Эта давящая тишина медленно привела Брилл в чувство. Ее разум потихоньку боролся с глубоким обмороком, в котором она провалялась довольно долго. Со стоном Брилл ощутила некоторую необычность окружающей ее обстановки. Она лежала лицом вниз на кипе грубой хлопчатобумажной ткани; ее длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам. И она была вполне уверена, что ее юбки порваны в клочья. «Где я?»  
      Дезориентированная, Брилл перевернулась на спину, зашипев, когда ее избитое тело отозвалось болью. Медленно открывая глаза, она морально готовилась увидеть что-нибудь ужасающее. Быстро заморгав, Брилл посмотрела сначала налево, затем направо, но ничего не увидела. Абсолютно ничего. В испуге Брилл лихорадочно искала хоть какой-то источник света во тьме, но ничего не обнаружила. Ее сердце резко заколотилось, она коротко вскрикнула и села, вытянувшись в струнку и замахав руками перед глазами.  
      — Я ОСЛЕПЛА! — громко выдохнула Брилл.  
      Она немедленно разразилась чередой ругательств, которые заставили бы и моряка покраснеть от стыда: тревога и одиночество привели ее речь прямиком в то русло, которое она никогда бы не посмела выдать на публике. Затем, как раз когда первые признаки всепоглощающей паники уже затрепетали в ней, случилось нечто чудесное. Из темноты перед ней начали проявляться смутные серые контуры, едва различимые на окружавшем их черном фоне. Разорвав тишину громким свистящим вздохом облегчения, Брилл сообразила, что ее глазам просто нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте. Чувствуя себя идиоткой из-за своего глупого, импульсивного всплеска эмоций, Брилл прижала ладонь ко все еще отчаянно колотящемуся сердцу.  
      Память о том, что произошло ранее, и как она очутилась в этом странном месте, возвращалась медленно, но когда это случилось, Брилл, болезненно морщась, с трудом встала. Перед ее мысленным взором возникла охваченная пламенем оркестровая яма. Положив руку на гудящий лоб, Брилл вспомнила, как поднялась на сцену, чтобы помощь мужчине, которого там увидела. Ужасный звук рушащихся досок все еще звенел у нее в ушах. Взглянув вверх, она попыталась найти дыру, через которую провалилась, но ее глаза не в силах были уловить наверху ни малейшего проблеска света.  
      — Они, должно быть, перекрыли газ, пока я была без сознания, — пробормотала Брилл самой себе, стараясь разобраться в обстановке. Заправив выбившуюся длинную прядь за ухо, она покосилась в темноту.  
      Кипа грубой хлопчатобумажной ткани, на которую она, по-видимому, приземлилась, оказалась несколькими старинными декорациями. Повернувшись, Брилл — ее зрение прояснялось с каждой секундой –разглядела окружавшие ее со всех сторон нагромождения старых декораций и коробок с пришедшими в негодность костюмами. Шагнув вперед, чтобы рассмотреть некоторые предметы поближе, Брилл сурово посмотрела на хаотичную мешанину свернутых тросов, фальшивого оружия и попорченных мышами костюмов, раскиданных кучами по полу.  
      Осудив беспорядок, даром, что он чем-то напоминал ее рабочий стол, Брилл выдохнула и вернулась в центр комнаты. Ее хождения взад-вперед подняли с пола пласт пыли в четверть дюйма толщиной, забивая воздух, пока у Брилл не запершило в горле. Резко закашлявшись, она осознала, что сюда никто не заходил долгие годы. При этой мысли по ее позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Брилл почувствовала свою изоляцию, словно удушливое прикосновение окутывающего ее савана.  
      Защищаясь от ледяного воздуха, Брилл обхватила себя руками. Она отошла от кипы декораций, выставив вперед одну руку, чтобы ориентироваться наощупь. Таращась в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами, Брилл отыскала дальнюю стену. Неуверенно продвигаясь вдоль нее, не отрывая ладоней и осторожно переставляя ноги, вскоре она наткнулась на выход.  
      Нервно хихикая, она медленно открыла дверь.  
      — Здорово, я нашла дверь. Теперь дайте мне несколько лет, и я найду выход наружу.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо на потолок, сквозь который пролетела, Брилл заколебалась на пороге.  
      — Коннер, должно быть, сейчас выводит людей. Если они попадут в больницу, с ними все будет в порядке. — И хотя она уже не могла ничем помочь, но все равно задавалась вопросом, достаточно ли она сделала. «Возможно, следовало захватить больше медикаментов или, может быть, я могла бы наложить шину потуже». — Я должна перестать гадать! Я больше ничего не могла сделать. Просто хватит думать об этом. — Фыркнув, Брилл повернулась и шагнула в дверной проем.  
      Спотыкаясь во мраке, касаясь одной рукой холодной каменной стены, она тихо двигалась по темному коридору. Единственным звуком, раздававшимся во тьме, было шуршание ее изорванных юбок. Немалое время спустя, так и не обнаружив ни двери, ни лестницы, Брилл начала всерьез сомневаться, что сможет самостоятельно найти выход.  
      Она со вздохом прислонилась спиной к ближайшей стене, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия. Пока что блуждание практически вслепую плодов не принесло. Брилл не знала планировки здания Оперы и не была уверена, что сумела бы выбраться, даже имея источник света. Она тряхнула головой, ненавидя собственную беспомощность.  
      Разочарованно хлопнув ладонью по стене, Брилл оттолкнулась от нее и снова пошла по проходу. Наконец она с облегчением нашла еще один коридор, пересекающий тот, по которому она шла. Она повернула налево, надеясь обнаружить где-нибудь там лестницу. Пропустив несколько перекрестков, Брилл снова повернула налево, и еще раз. К тому времени, когда она осознала, что коридор, по которому она идет, спускается вниз, Брилл уже никак не смогла бы найти дорогу обратно.  
      Взлохматив свои распущенные волосы, она зарычала. Брилл была не из тех женщин, которые привыкли терпеть неудачу. Теперешняя ситуация сводила ее с ума.  
      Когда она была на грани того, чтобы разразиться проклятьями от отчаяния, ее отвлек далекий звук голоса. Выпутав руки из волос, Брилл повернулась на звук и замерла, чтобы лучше уловить, откуда он доносится. Голос становился громче, когда она стояла тихо. И когда ее широко раскрытые глаза заметили далекий отблеск факела, она со всех ног побежала на свет.  
      — Эй! Подождите, пожалуйста. Я заблудилась и… — Внезапно Брилл замедлила шаг, и ужасное ощущение тяжело опустилось вниз живота.  
      Хотя это было нелогично, она _знала_ , что от незнакомца не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего. Мужчина, державший факел, повернулся к ней, удивленный ее появлению. Его голова с поросячьей физиономией, заросшей неопрятной бородой, венчала короткое толстое тело. Стоя в нескольких шагах от мужчины, Брилл уловила характерный запах джина. Ее внутренний голос завопил об опасности.  
      Мужчина подпрыгнул, когда Брилл окликнула его, но разглядев ее как следует, ощерился в беззубой ухмылке. Шагнув к ней, мужчина поднял факел повыше, вглядываясь в ее лицо.  
      — Ну, привет, милашка, — начал он, его глаза масляно заблестели. — Ты меня напугала. Ты похожа в темноте на привидение. Но теперь я тя разглядел и скажу, что ты не привидение. — Улыбка превратилась в плотоядную. — Скажи мне, дорогуша, ты не видела, Призрак тут не пробегал? Я рассчитываю получить награду за его голову до того, как его поймают другие.  
      Брилл отрицательно покачала головой, ей вдруг захотелось никогда не пересекаться с этим мерзким типом.  
      — Нет? Ты не видела его там? Проклятье. Знаешь, я готов побиться об заклад, что они заплатили бы за него, живого или мертвого. — Мужчина мимоходом вытащил небольшой карманный нож. — Я надеюсь быть первым, кто найдет его. Никого не убивал до сих пор. Но уверен, что это привидение было как бельмо на глазу. Уверен, если кто и заслуживает смерти, так это он.  
      Брилл стояла, как парализованная, слушая этого мужчину. Он явно выпил лишку, и она не была уверена, как следует себя с ним вести. Особенно, учитывая, что он только что признался в намерении совершить убийство.  
      — Я никого не видела, месье. На самом деле я заблудилась. Не могли бы вы сказать мне, где выход?  
      В ответ на ее вопрос мужчина рассмеялся; из его рта полетели брызги слюны.  
      — Фу-ты ну-ты, где твои хорошие манеры, дамочка? — он захихикал, одарив ее оценивающим взглядом.  
      Что-то шевельнулось в глубине его глаз, когда он посмотрел на Брилл. Казалось, что его разумом завладела новая идея. Брилл неловко поежилась под его взглядом. Глаза мужчины словно бы грязно щупали и раздевали ее.  
      — Вот те на! Неужели моя прекрасная дама не хочет пойти поискать привидение вместе со мной? Обещаю, я _действительно_ хорошо позабочусь о тебе, — усмехнулся он. Брилл с трудом удержалась, чтобы не скорчить гримасу в ответ на намек в его вопросе, тщательно сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя внутри все тряслось от отвращения.  
      — Нет, благодарю вас, месье. Я хочу лишь найти выход. Благодарю за помощь. — Брилл позволила ледяной воде, что, казалось, текла в ее венах, пролиться в голосе. Она шустро отступила на несколько шагов, пытаясь по-быстрому сбежать. Сейчас она стремилась в темноту точно так же, как несколько минут назад стремилась к свету.  
      Для пьяного мужчина двигался на удивление быстро. Он подался вперед и схватил Брилл за руку, мигом воспрепятствовав ее побегу.  
      — Ах ты, нахальная девица, — зарычал он, пахнув на нее тошнотворной вонью изо рта. — Я делаю тебе такое прекрасное предложение, а ты его отвергаешь. — Он сильно встряхнул ее руку, от чего у Брилл клацнули зубы. Шагнув вперед, мужчина притиснул ее к стене. — Может, я недостаточно чист для тебя? — заявил он со смехом, поглаживая большими пальцами лиф ее платья.  
      Ощутив нежелательное прикосновение, Брилл с яростью толкнула мужчину в грудь, собрав все силы своего хрупкого тела. Пьяница, спотыкаясь, отступил на пару шагов, выронив нож, но быстро вернул равновесие. Снова ринувшись вперед, он не обратил внимания на холодную угрозу, плескавшуюся в ее глазах.  
      — Оставьте меня, месье, или я сделаю с вами что-то плохое.  
      Тот лишь рассмеялся, вновь потянувшись, чтобы схватить ее за локоть своей сильной рукой. Брилл угрожающе оскалила зубы и сама рванулась ему навстречу. Ее действия застали мужчину врасплох: он ожидал, что она съежится и отпрянет. Алкоголь в его крови не позволил ему прервать движение. Брилл за секунду оказалась в нескольких дюймах от него. Она схватилась за отвороты его пропитанной потом рубашки и двинула ему коленом в пах, используя их общую инерцию для усиления удара.  
      Лицо мужчины немедленно лишилось всех красок, и он беззвучно рухнул. Факел вылетел из его руки и со стуком упал на пол. Схватившись за пах, мужчина свернулся в позе эмбриона. Его бескровные губы наконец исторгли слабый писк, но голоса он, по-видимому, лишился.  
      Брилл хладнокровно наклонилась и подобрала факел, крепко ухватившись за деревяшку, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках. Она обратила внимание на лицо своего обидчика; самодовольная ухмылка медленно вползла в ее серые глаза, хотя так и не добралась до губ.  
      — Я предупреждала тебя, ты, похотливый сальный ублюдок, — прошипела Брилл с холодной бравадой: ее страх медленно сменялся праведным гневом. — Но спасибо за факел, месье. Он очень поможет мне, я уверена. А теперь можешь гнить здесь, во тьме. Считай, тебе повезло, что я сейчас занята другим, а то я бы обеспечила тебе встречу еще и со своим дорогим братцем. — Выпрямившись, Брилл повернулась на каблуках и помчалась по проходу; свет ее факела плясал меж стен, отбрасывая на них ее тень. Хладнокровное выражение на ее лице мгновенно растаяло, обнаружив под собой давнишнюю панику. «О Господи… Он чуть не…»  
      Стоило Брилл завернуть за угол, как она бросилась бежать, желая оказаться как можно дальше от оставленного позади пьяницы. Как только тот очнется, он, несомненно, придет в ярость. Она не собиралась находиться в пределах досягаемости, когда это случится.  
      Брилл бежала, пока не выбилась из сил. Свежеукраденный факел опускался все ниже по мере того, как она все больше уставала. Наконец Брилл тяжело привалилась к стене. Пульс неистово бился где-то в горле. Она нервно засмеялась, прижимая трясущуюся руку к колотящемуся сердцу. Внезапно она испытала прилив благодарности к Коннеру, в юности обучившему ее приемам самообороны. Подобало это леди или нет, но они достаточно доказали свою полезность.  
      Когда сердцебиение Брилл пришло в норму, она утомленно закрыла глаза, медленно сползла на пол и откинула голову на холодные камни стены. Ее тело исчерпало свой лимит. Каждая мышца горела от недавнего забега, и Брилл знала, что из-за падения под сцену ее тело сплошь покрыто синяками.  
      Но куда хуже этих недомоганий была острая боль, все сильнее и сильнее сотрясающая ее череп. Казалось, будто мозги плавятся. Подняв руки, Брилл сдавила ладонями виски. Давление на миг уменьшило боль, позволив ей дышать свободнее. Это случалось всякий раз, когда к ней приходили сны или видения. Словно разум восставал против вещей, которые она видела. Иногда это случалось сразу после них. В другой раз, как сейчас, начиналось спустя несколько часов. Брилл знала, что боль быстро пройдет: та всегда проходила в течение получаса. Но в настоящий момент она не воспринимала ничего, погрузившись в свой персональный ад.  
      Время текло медленно, пока Брилл пыталась мысленно абстрагироваться от агонии в своей голове. Беззвучно повторяя снова и снова, что это должно скоро закончиться, она заставляла себя глубоко дышать. И только когда Брилл подумала, что не сможет больше вынести этого, сквозь боль просочился слабый стон. Она проигнорировала его, решив, что он вырвался из ее собственного горла. Но когда головная боль утихла, Брилл начала понимать, что стоны на самом деле издавала не она. Осторожно подняв голову с колен, она подслеповато оглядела проход.  
      Внимательно прислушиваясь, она всмотрелась в темноту за кружком света от факела. Когда стоны перешли в мучительные рыдания, она нахмурилась и поджала губы. Никогда в жизни Брилл не слышала такого душераздирающего звука. Даже когда она была маленькой и ездила с отцом по полям сражений, Брилл никогда не ощущала подобного воздействия от простого звука. Ее закованное в броню сердце разбилось на мелкие кусочки.  
      Брилл потянулась и подняла оставленный факел с того места, куда его воткнула. Потирая висок, чтобы убрать остатки боли, она медленно встала и, подняв факел на уровень глаз, побрела в ту сторону, откуда доносился тихий звук. По мере того как она шла, уровень пола повышался. Чувство облегчения затопило ее существо: Брилл осознала, что снова приближается к поверхности земли.  
      Испытанный ею душевный подъем постепенно затухал, поскольку плач с каждым шагом становился все громче. В горле Брилл запершило, и она кашлянула несколько раз после чего заметила, что воздух неуклонно становится все более дымным. Пламя факела больше не отбрасывало широкую дугу света перед ней. Теперь дым ограничивал свет до маленького кружка вокруг ее тела. Брилл торопливо подняла руку, чтобы прикрыть рот, и она резко закашлялась от густеющего дыма. Стон, на который она шла, теперь, казалось, раздавался прямо перед ней. Но Брилл никак не могла разглядеть его источник сквозь дымовую завесу.  
      — Эй? — дрожащим голосом позвала она в темноту, позабыв об осторожности. Рыдания немедленно прекратились. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Если вы ранены, я могу вам помочь. — Лишь тишина была ей ответом. Брилл подняла факел повыше, хотя дым уже начал разъедать ей легкие. — Пожалуйста, если здесь кто-то есть, нам надо выбираться отсюда, и немедленно. Это место где-то рядом с театром. Дым будет просачиваться сюда еще несколько часов. Мы должны уйти, иначе задохнемся! — Последние слова она прохрипела и отчаянно попыталась прочистить горло.  
      Никто ей не ответил. В воздухе разливалась тишина. Затем из дыма донесся звук тихого вздоха, за которым последовал сильный кашель. Поблизости снова раздался стон, сопровождаемый тихим бормотанием. Определив источник звука, Брилл быстро зашагала туда. Теперь она шла вслепую, свет ее факела не способен был пробиться сквозь дым.  
      Внезапно Брилл почувствовала под ногой нечто мягкое, лежащее прямо на земле. Она наткнулась на стену и опустила факел, свет которого немедленно притух до слабого мерцания. Еще один стон донесся с пола; Брилл повернулась и увидела сквозь дым мужчину, растянувшегося поперек прохода.  
      Он лежал на холодном каменном полу, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Даже в темноте Брилл могла разглядеть его внешность. Он был старше ее, возможно, около тридцати пяти — слабые лучики морщин разбежались от угла его глаза, когда он скривился. Его простая белая хлопковая рубашка была порвана и свободно болталась на теле. Похоже было, что мужчина пострадал от какого-то ужасного несчастья. «Наверное, те гнусные люди приняли его за Призрака».  
      Брилл быстро опустилась возле него на колени и положила руку ему на плечо.  
      — Месье, вы ранены? — Мужчина дернулся от ее прикосновения, и она ощутила, как он слегка приподнялся.  
      Он чуть повернул голову, продолжая что-то бормотать про себя. Его хриплый голос царапал тишину тоннеля, огрубев от дыма и плача.  
      — Кристина? Не оставляй меня… пожалуйста, — прохрипел мужчина и снова рухнул на пол, теперь уже на спину. Его глаза устало закрылись. Сухой кашель сотряс его тело, и он вновь застонал.  
      Брилл заколебалась, услышав знакомое имя, затем положила руку мужчине на лоб. Его кожа была горячей на ощупь, но Брилл чувствовала, что его сотрясает озноб, будто ему холодно. Когда мужчина резко отдернул голову от ее прикосновения, Брилл изменила позу, положив одну руку ему на грудь, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Она пробежалась пальцами по лохмотьям, оставшимся от того, что когда-то было хлопковой рубашкой, и внезапно обнаружила, что его одежда полностью пропитана водой. «Неудивительно, что он болен, его одежда вся вымокла».  
      — Месье, у вас лихорадка. И если вы останетесь в этом дыму слишком долго, это повредит ваши легкие. Вы можете встать? — Брилл взяла его руку в свои и осторожно потянула.  
      Мужчина испустил глухой перекатывающийся рык, и его глаза ярко вспыхнули, снова открывшись. Лихорадочный блеск пропал, и он поднял на нее свирепый взгляд — в слабом пламени факела его глаза сверкали почти угольной чернотой.  
      — Оставь меня, ничтожная женщина, — его огрубевший от дыма голос резко прорезал воздух. — Неужели человек не может упокоиться с миром? — Мужчина ударил ее по рукам, отцепил их от своей руки и снова затих.  
      Брилл раздраженно вздохнула, но вдох быстро перешел в приступ сильнейшего кашля. «Для этого нет времени. Я еле дышу из-за дыма. Здесь нельзя дольше оставаться. Мы должны уйти». Придя к такому выводу, она наклонилась и грубо дернула мужчину за руку, приведя его в сидячее положение. Тот повернулся, и Брилл скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, что он застыл в удивлении, потрясенный ее нахальным поведением.  
      — Я не могу бросить вас здесь, месье. И мы не можем остаться. — Она стояла, все еще крепко держа его за плечо обеими руками. — Так что вы должны подняться до того, как мы оба задохнемся.  
      Брилл чувствовала, что глаза мужчины свирепо смотрят на нее сквозь дымку, но он по-прежнему молчал, возможно, пытаясь сосредоточиться, невзирая на лихорадку. По-видимому, он не привык спорить с другими человеческими существами, не говоря уже о странной женщине. Он попробовал освободить свою руку из ее хватки еще раз, но маленькие ручки Брилл клещами вцепились в его бицепс.  
      — Мое благополучие — не ваша забота. Для вас было бы предпочтительнее уйти немедленно. Я не имею ни малейшего желания двигаться, — прорычал мужчина, позволяя охрипшему от дыма голосу придать неуловимую угрозу его словам. К сожалению, на Брилл это не произвело должного впечатления. Как бы то ни было, его угроза лишь укрепила ее решимость.  
      — Ваши _желания_ — не моя забота, месье. Но поскольку я на вас наткнулась, ваша _жизнь_ — моя забота. А сейчас вставайте, или мне придется выволочь вас за волосы! — крикнула Брилл. Услышав эту угрозу, мужчина умолк: шок моментально сделал его уступчивым, позволив Брилл воздеть его на ноги, прежде чем он осознал, что произошло.  
      Брилл отпустила руку мужчины и осторожно обвила свои руки вокруг его талии. Тот дернулся от ее прикосновения, но, слава богу, оставался нем.  
      — Вы можете положить руки мне на плечи, месье, — сказала она спокойным и мягким тоном, выработанным за время работы волонтером в местных больницах. В нескольких шагах позади факел выпустил последний язык пламени и окончательно погас, погрузив коридор в полнейшую темноту. Собрав все свое мужество, Брилл продолжила тем же успокаивающим тоном: — Лихорадка изнурила вас. Обопритесь на меня, если возникнет необходимость.  
      Чувствуя колебание мужчины, заставившее его примерзнуть к месту, Брилл осторожно склонила голову и положила его руку себе на плечи, целесообразности ради приняв решение за него. Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина оперся на нее; тепло его горящей в лихорадке кожи, проникающее сквозь мокрую рубашку, согрело ее, несмотря на холодный воздух. Слегка повернув голову, Брилл вздрогнула, когда ее макушка задела кончик подбородка неприятного мужчины — очевидно, тот смотрел на нее сверху вниз сквозь обрушившуюся темноту. Чуть наклонив голову в сторону от него, Брилл поняла, что ее рост идеален для того, чтобы мужчина мог на нее опереться. Их тела подходили друг другу, словно кусочки мозаики. Это было довольно тревожащим открытием, даже несмотря на то, что в данный момент это соответствие было крайне полезно.  
      Брилл ощущала пылающий взгляд, которым мужчина продолжал прожигать ее. Она задрожала под этим взглядом, почувствовав себя неуютно в качестве объекта столь пристального внимания.  
      Брилл подняла глаза туда, где, как она предполагала, пряталось в тени лицо незнакомца, а затем медленно зашагала вперед. Брилл тащила его на себе, плотно стискивая его поясницу ладонями, принуждая к движению. Таинственный мужчина тоже шагнул вперед, но неожиданно споткнулся, его колени подогнулись. Пара зашаталась было, но Брилл собралась с силами и приняла на себя возросший вес. Мужчина свирепо выругался себе под нос, когда она, не останавливаясь, снова двинулась вперед.  
      — Разве я неясно выразил свое острое желание остаться тут? А теперь из-за вашего упрямого поведения, мадам, я подвергся унижению, будучи ведомым… — приступ кашля застиг темноволосого мужчину врасплох, не дав досказать то, что он собирался. Вопреки его явному сопротивлению этой идее, его тело еще больше навалилось на Брилл, пока они продолжили путь по коридору.  
      По мере того как проход поднимался к поверхности, дым становился все гуще, заставляя бороться за каждый глоток кислорода. Глаза Брилл начало жечь от едкого воздуха, и она чувствовала, как мужчина рядом с ней тихонько кашляет. Она знала, что им нужно найти выход, и поскорее. Несмотря на уверенные манеры, Брилл все еще понятия не имела, как выбраться из лабиринтов под Оперой, а время утекало. Заставляя себя делать шаг за шагом, она беззвучно вычисляла, как долго еще сможет действовать в насыщенном дымом воздухе, прежде чем сдастся усталости и вдыхаемому дыму.  
      Они ковыляли сквозь тьму, а затем вдруг что-то изменилось в воздухе, возникло ощущение распахнувшегося слева большего пространства. Игнорируя то, что должно было быть боковым коридором, ведущим бог знает куда, Брилл продолжала идти. Пока они ковыляли через перекресток, Брилл ощутила легкую неуверенность мужчины: тот повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на другой коридор. Удивленная его внезапным интересом к этому направлению, Брилл медленно остановилась — ее разум посетила новая идея.  
      — Вы знаете, как выбраться отсюда, месье? — медленно спросила она, пронзенная страшным подозрением.  
      — Конечно, — прохрипел тот высокомерно.  
      От этой краткой реплики Брилл досадливо стиснула зубы.  
      — Почему же вы ничего не сказали?! Мы почти задохнулись, а вы вытворяете подобные шутки?  
      Мужчина лишь слабо пожал плечами и ответил:  
      — Вы не спрашивали, мадам.  
      Брилл захлебнулась внезапно окатившей ее волной гнева, но остроумный ответ, почти сорвавшийся с ее губ, прервало небольшое количество особенно густого дыма, вызвавшего сокрушительный кашель. Брилл слегка пошатнулась и согнулась пополам. Рука мужчины инстинктивно сжала ее плечи, поддерживая ее, невзирая на его собственное ослабленное состояние.  
      Вновь придя в себя, Брилл метнула в мужчину свирепый взгляд:  
      — Сделайте одолжение, месье, покажите дорогу.  
      Тот лишь устало кивнул — их словесная перепалка изнурила его. Мужчина указал на коридор, который она собиралась пересечь. Следуя его указаниям, пара продолжала брести в темноте. Дым сгустился выше разумных пределов.  
      С каждой минутой мужчина все сильнее опирался на плечи Брилл. Его голова опускалась все ниже, а ноги начали волочиться. Тонкая маска спокойствия Брилл дала трещину, когда она посмотрела на него. Она чувствовала, как блестящие капли пота стекают по коже мужчины в тех местах, где их тела прижимались друг к другу. «Он очень болен», — подумала Брилл с растущим беспокойством. И она знала, что не сможет тащить его, если он потеряет сознание. Сопротивляясь инстинкту самосохранения, который убеждал ее ускорить шаг, сбежать, Брилл сосредоточилась на сохранении равновесия. Она знала, что если пойдет быстрее, мужчина не сможет выдержать этот темп. Она могла бы спастись, но знала, что тогда придется оставить его. Это был неприемлемый выход.  
      — Чуть быстрее, месье. Пожалуйста, продолжайте в том же духе еще немного, — ободряюще подгоняла Брилл. Мужчина рассеянно кивнул, но больше никак не отреагировал.  
      Напрягаясь, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то перед собой сквозь непроницаемые тени, Брилл оказалась застигнута врасплох, когда они наткнулись на что-то, похожее на деревянную дверь. Она даже не заметила, как они достигли конца тоннеля. Покрепче обняв мужчину за талию, Брилл двинулась вперед, зашарила в поисках дверной ручки и, как только нашла ее, толкнула старую дверь. Ей в лицо мгновенно ударил порыв резкого холодного ветра. Брилл громко рассмеялась от облегчения и сделала глубокий очищающий вдох. Еле переставляя ноги от усталости, они медленно прошли через дверь.  
      Быстро заморгав от света ближайшего уличного фонаря, Брилл задержалась в дверном проеме, на миг ослепнув от залитой огнями блистающей белизны улицы. В какой-то момент, пока она часами блуждала в подвалах Оперы, пошел снег. Мир снаружи сейчас покрывал ровный слой белой крупы, придающий всему чистое, свежее сияние. Брилл побрела вперед, понукая себя оставить дверной проем, хотя ее глаза еще не полностью адаптировались после темноты театра. Проход позади нее изрыгнул клубы плотного черного дыма, от которого они едва сумели сбежать, и тот в мгновение ока окутал их одежду, когда они ступили на снег.  
      Стоило им покинуть театр, как мужчина сложился пополам, как тряпичная кукла. Не в силах удерживать его полный вес, Брилл споткнулась вместе с ним, когда он свалился, и его рука на ее плечах утянула ее за собой. Она вытянула руки, чтобы предотвратить падение, и угодила в снег, покрывавший булыжную мостовую. Встав на колени, она выбралась из-под вялой руки. Повернувшись лицом к таинственному мужчине, Брилл быстро оценила его состояние. Лежа в снегу лицом вверх, тот сильно дрожал на морозном воздухе, но не двигался, чтобы поменять позу или сесть. Нахмурив брови, Брилл нагнулась и быстро очистила его лицо от снега, давая больше пространства для дыхания. Сдув несколько беспорядочно висящих прядей со своего лица, Брилл положила руку мужчине на лоб. Ее испугал обжигающий жар его кожи: лихорадка прогрессировала с поразительной скоростью.  
      Она потянулась и легонько потрясла мужчину; ее длинные волосы упали ему на щеки.  
      — Месье, откройте глаза. Не засыпайте пока. Потерпите еще чуть-чуть. — Тот подчинился, открыв свои затуманенные лихорадкой синие глаза. Переведя взгляд вверх, он безучастно уставился ей в лицо. — Оставайтесь в сознании, месье. Я пойду и приведу помощь, — заверила Брилл.  
      Перенеся свой вес на пятки, она начала подниматься, но мужчина встрепенулся: его рука неуверенно скользнула по снегу, чтобы ухватить ее за запястье. Сжимая ее пальцы, он безмолвно умолял ее не бросать его одного.  
      Брилл встретилась с ним глазами и с мягкой улыбкой нежно прикоснулась рукой к его щеке. В ответ на ее прикосновение мужчина со свистом втянул воздух.  
      — Я обещаю, что скоро вернусь. Даю вам слово. Я не хочу оставлять вас.  
      Несколько минут мужчина смотрел на нее в безмолвном удивлении. Снег падал в ночном воздухе над ее головой, придавая ей неземной облик; кроме того, кажется, искренность в ее голосе успокоила его сильнее, чем потусторонний вид. Веки мужчины медленно закрылись, и он выпустил руку Брилл. Та быстро встала и, подобрав юбки, побежала прочь в снежную ночь, ее голос звенел в холодном воздухе, зовя на помощь.  
      Когда хруст снега под ее ногами затих в отдалении, таинственный мужчина остался один в тягостной тишине. Он с трудом вытянул белую маску из недр внутреннего кармана своей разорванной рубашки. Собрав последние силы, мужчина приложил маску к правой стороне лица, пряча дефект, который ранее скрывали темнота оперного театра и заснеженная земля. Затем мужчина со вздохом провалился в благословенное забытье.


	8. Воспоминания

      Эрик всегда знал, что окончит свои дни приговоренным к вечным мукам в аду. С самого детства ему говорили лишь о степени и глубине каждого его проступка. Сначала был порицающий шепот матери, потом цыган — его жестокие тирады наполняли разум Эрика смутной виной и гневом, которые позже выкристаллизовались в ярость Призрака. Каждый, кого он встретил на своем пути, выковывал из того невинного мальчика, кем он был когда-то, мужчину, осужденного на вечное проклятье. И Бог — Эрик знал это, еще когда был молод и верил в подобные глупые суеверия, — с тех пор давно позабыл о нем, обрек на жизнь, полную горя и страдания. С чего бы Эрику было ждать, что после смерти все будет иначе? Он принял это как факт.  
      И все-таки даже в самые мрачные моменты Эрик не представлял, что пламя ада может быть столь мучительным, столь всепоглощающим. Он ощущал, как каждую клеточку его тела охватывает невообразимый жар. Пекло окружало его тело, каждая пылающая вспышка сжимала его кожу до тех пор, пока та не натягивалась на его истерзанном теле, точно шкура на барабане. Струйки пота, подобного раскаленной лаве, скапливались на его теле, ничуть не облегчая страданий. Он буквально горел заживо.  
      Но, несмотря на ужасный жар, Эрик не видел языков пламени. Он был одиноко подвешен в море тьмы, более густой, нежели та, что окружала его под Оперой. Она была давящей, эта чернота, более глубокая, чем в самую беззвездную ночь. Тьма разрушала надежду, что он когда-нибудь снова увидит солнце. Она разрушала даже память о свете дня, делая невозможными сами мысли о нем.  
      Эрик выгнулся дугой, когда очередная волна боли прокатилась по телу, его мышцы напряглись и задрожали от изнеможения. Он стонал и стискивал зубы, подавляя поднимающийся в горле вой — его болезненная гордость не позволяла показать слабость даже теперь, когда его голова была готова вот-вот разлететься по швам. Собрав все мужество, Эрик сражался с изнуряющей агонией, заставляя разум сконцентрироваться на чем-то ином, помимо физического недомогания. Он ощущал, что его кулаки стискивают окружившую его мягкую ткань, но, поскольку его решимость дрогнула, разум, кажется, не удивлялся, откуда тут, посреди ада, взялась ткань. Где-то в отдалении тикали часы, но их звук был едва уловим в кошмаре наяву, и Эрик проваливался обратно во тьму.  
      Лишь когда Эрику показалось, что боль стала совсем невыносимой, он ощутил присутствие кого-то еще, с тихим вздохом прорвавшееся сквозь вращающийся раскаленный ад. Прохладная рука нежно протянулась сквозь огонь и коснулась его пылающего лба; хрупкие деликатные пальцы поглаживали его лицо с совершенно незнакомой ему добротой. Эрик почти плакал от слабого облегчения, инстинктивно повернув голову к загадочному созданию. Мало-помалу напряжение, пронизывающее его разбитое тело, начало ослабевать, и он резко откинулся обратно на перьевую подушку под головой.  
      — …все. Ну, ну, все. Я здесь. Чшш, все. Я… — нашептывал мягкий мелодичный голос, проникая через волны жара и тьмы; его звучание было приглушенным, точно доносилось с большого расстояния.  
      Переливчатые гласные и смазанные согласные слов безошибочно смешивались в воздухе, но в своем смятении Эрик был не в состоянии полностью понять значение каждого звука. Язык, который всегда так легко ему давался, теперь ускользал от его понимания. Голос продолжал спокойно говорить, в то время как рука с его лба исчезла. Мгновением позже рука вернулась с холодной влажной тканью. Другой кусок ткани положили на его обнаженную грудь. Эрик подскочил от шока, вызванного мокрой тряпицей, затем вздохнул от временного облегчения и растянулся на простынях. Маленькая изящная рука нашла его руку, прохладные пальцы нежно погладили раскрытую ладонь, продолжая успокаивать его истерзанный разум.  
      Через некоторое время голос стих: произносимые им утешительные слова постепенно истощались до кажущегося усталым молчания. С растущим от надвигающейся тишины беспокойством Эрик скривился и повернул лицо в сторону, откуда, как он думал, доносился голос. Это безмолвие казалось пустотой, и он потерялся в ее необозримости, все дальше погружаясь в черный провал своего разбитого сердца и охваченного лихорадкой рассудка. Мысли о Кристине вырастали в Эрике подобно царапающим плетям кровососущего тропического растения, прорастая сквозь грудь и обвивая сердце своими смертельными объятиями.  
      Эрик вспоминал, как глаза Кристины, обычно столь безнадежно печальные, оживлялись всякий раз, когда он говорил с ней сквозь зеркало, как ее лицо начинало светиться от розовых надежд. Кристина оживала от его заботы, часами ожидая, чтобы только услышать его речь, пела, как он учил ее, ее голос прославлял его имя. Это было всем для него. Или, по крайней мере, Эрик думал, что это так, но недолго. Он потерял ее и вместе с ней потерял каждую каплю счастья, которой когда-либо обладал.  
      Острая боль потери продолжала сжимать его сердце, пока у Эрика не перехватило дыхание. Она терзала сильнее, чем пламя, пожирающее его тело. Боль иссушала до самой глубины души, оставляя его пустым и окоченевшим, лишая его надежды когда-либо ощутить еще хоть что-то кроме этой безбрежной черной боли. Каждый вдох был агонией, каждый удар сердца жалил, потому что это означало, что Эрику придется жить дальше без Кристины. И он не мог этого вынести.  
      Он никогда больше не увидит ее лица, не услышит ее пение. Это заставляло Эрика чувствовать себя так, словно он тонет, умирая во тьме и одиночестве. «Не думай о ней. Не думай о ней!» — беззвучно умолял он себя, отчаянно желая освободиться от этой нестерпимой муки. Застонав вслух, Эрик резко замотал головой в безуспешной попытке вытрясти из нее прекрасное лицо своей бывшей ученицы, но ее печальные оленьи глаза продолжали преследовать его.  
      Утешающий голос, который ранее прервал окружающее его безмолвие, пробился издалека сквозь рушащиеся стены его горя, принеся несколько тихих нот незнакомой песни. Успокоившись от этого звука, Эрик почувствовал, как агония от ворочающихся осколков разбитого сердца постепенно усмиряется, не пронизывая больше его грудь раскаленной болью; мысли о Кристине, о ее предательстве и его провале покидали его сознание.  
      Напев на миг прервался, когда теплую ткань на его голове и груди заменили холодной, затем возобновился, плавно превращаясь в нежную мелодичную колыбельную. Слова, хотя он и не мог их понять, перекатывались через Эрика, словно холодные волны чистого водного потока, унося прочь адский жар и горькие чувства. Песня обладала странным, мистическим свойством, которое очаровало его душу композитора, отвлекая от страдания. В течение нескольких блаженных мгновений Эрик вслушивался в цепляющие ноты, плывя по течению простую мелодии, и его разум оставался благословенно пуст. Казалось, что окружающая его темнота, отступила, больше не окутывая, подобно савану, и за эти несколько украденных мгновений он позволил песне утешить свое ноющее сердце.  
      Эрик моргнул, и перед его глазами медленно проступили очертания незнакомой комнаты. На столике рядом с местом, где он лежал, стояла простенькая керосиновая лампа; она была зажжена, но фитиль прикручен. С усилием отведя от нее взгляд, Эрик смутно осмотрел прочие предметы в комнате: туалетный столик, разномастные стулья, ярко пылающий в камине огонь. Вздрогнув при виде языков пламени, Эрик на миг прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что где-то здесь был огонь — и от этого зрелища жар, сжигающий тело, становился хуже.  
      Ему на грудь положили очередной кусок холодной влажной ткани; пение теперь звучало ближе. Стремясь найти источник голоса, Эрик поборол изнеможение и снова резко открыл глаза. В его бессильно лежащую ладонью вверх руку скользнула рука. Секунду он смотрел на эту маленькую руку, потом прошелся по ней взглядом вверх, до смутного контура лица. На него смотрели в ответ большие пытливые глаза, хотя остальные черты никак не хотели становиться четче.  
      — Крис… тина? — прохрипел Эрик, в горло будто набили толченого стекла. — Пожалуйста… Кристина…  
      Колыбельная резко смолкла, и расплывчатое лицо приблизилось — молодая женщина наклонилась вперед, и ее черты медленно проступили сквозь туманящую взор Эрика дымку. Теперь он смог рассмотреть линии ее рта и носа. Но он не мог отвести взгляда от ее глаз — те поймали его, сияя пронзительной чистотой, оставляя все прочее несущественным. Это были вовсе не прекрасные темные глаза Кристины — но мягкие и серые, точно утренний туман.  
      — Нет, милый. Не Кристина, — пробормотал голос. Эрик скривился от обрушившегося на него горя и сжал лежащую в его ладони руку. Он ощутил на своем лице влагу, которая не имела никакого отношения к мокрой ткани на лбу. — Тише, дорогой. Тише… Отдохни… Просто отдохни немного. Не плачь, — успокоила его женщина — теперь ее глаза были печальны и темны, цветом сравнявшись с омытым дождем камнем. — Спи, спи, Grá mo chroí1. Усни на маминых коленях. Ангелы-хранители смотрят на нас из тени, — вновь зазвучала песня из какого-то невообразимого далека. Мгновение мелодия сладкозвучно плыла в воздухе, но Эрик падал, и пламя раздулось еще выше.  
      Разум Эрика начал дрейфовать от мысли к мысли, пока нечаянно не переместился на долгое время игнорируемые воспоминания, заново пережив печаль за печалью. А успокаивающий голос удалялся, продолжая петь где-то вдалеке, в темноте…  
      В голове материализовались очертания женщины. Постепенно размытые воспоминания очистились и оформились в лицо и фигуру кого-то знакомого, кого-то, кого Эрик когда-то знал очень хорошо, но не вспоминал десятилетиями — его матери. Перед мысленным взором проходили воспоминания о том, как она поворачивается к нему и улыбается. Улыбается так, как никогда не делала в реальности. Это было прекрасно — ее улыбка, озаряющая лицо почти неземным светом. И на миг Эрик смог вообразить, что эта улыбка хотя бы секунду предназначалась ему. Но уродство реальности начало проскальзывать в его разум, и настоящие воспоминания уничтожили мечту. Счастье уплыло, и в ее глазах отразилось нечто безобразное.  
      Мать Эрика была женщиной необыкновенной красоты. Ее сияющие синие глаза и гладкие темные волосы всегда привлекали внимание, и, в конечном счете, привлекли внимание мужчины, который стал отцом Эрика. Его отец вроде бы тоже обладал приятным лицом, до того как умер в молодом возрасте. Они, кажется, собирались быть вместе… идеальная пара. Возможно, это объясняло, почему Эрик был для них таким разочарованием. Если бы он родился у уродливых родителей, могла ли его жизнь пойти по другому пути?  
      Это от матери Эрик унаследовал свою глубокую и необъяснимую жажду красоты. Он вырос влюбленным во все вещи, дарящие наслаждение глазам: это была красота, которая всегда отвергала его сокровенные желания. Мать отказывала ему в любом знаке человеческой привязанности. Ее прекрасное лицо искажалось всякий раз, когда она смотрела в его сторону. Даже если он был в маске, она не могла смотреть на него иначе, нежели с тихим отвращением, даже не в силах изобразить любовь, по которой Эрик всегда тосковал.  
      В конечном счете ее нескрываемое презрение изгнало Эрика из единственного дома, который он знал. Сбежав, он часами блуждал среди деревьев, все это время втайне молясь, чтобы мать пошла его искать, но, конечно же, она этого не сделала, как всегда бросив его на произвол судьбы.  
      В итоге Эрик набрел на лагерь передвижной цыганской ярмарки, привлеченный светом и соблазнительными ароматами готовящейся пищи. Цыгане накормили его и предоставили ночлег, но цена за эти удобства оказалась куда выше, чем он мог бы вообразить. Его принудили выставлять напоказ свое изуродованное лицо перед толпами любопытствующих зевак, дабы отработать свое содержание.  
      Эрику было всего девять, когда мать позволила ему уйти в ночь одному. Проклятая, безжалостная женщина. Она не могла знать, на какой ад обрекла его в последующие пять лет. Но даже если бы знала, Эрик сомневался, что это изменило бы его судьбу. Его лицо медленно сводило мать с ума. Она была зациклена на том, чтобы его простая полотняная маска крепко держалась, проверяя ее по двадцать раз на дню до самого конца. Нет, это не могло закончиться по-другому.  
      Эрик заерзал, чувствуя себя неуютно от того, куда завели его воспоминания. Он почти ощущал давящую на лицо грубую ткань своей первой маски. Эрик медленно поднял руку и провел пальцами по гладкой коже своей нынешней маски, машинально проверяя ее наличие. Он мгновенно открыл глаза, когда возле его левого уха раздался слабый вздох. Потрясенный тем, что вместо давно ставшей привычной кромешной тьмы видит смутные очертания полузнакомой комнаты, Эрик слабо нахмурился окружающей обстановке.  
      Он слегка повернул голову, утомившись даже от такого незначительного движения. Возле кровати сидела женщина, ее голова покоилась на матрасе рядом с его бедром. По-видимому, она крепко спала. Ее длинные светлые волосы были распущены, веером разлетевшись по простыне сбоку от него. Лицо женщины было повернуто к нему; в сиянии пламени ее черты светились розовым. Вздох, который он слышал, должно быть, исходил от нее. Ее губы до сих пор были слегка приоткрыты, словно на грани очередного глубокого вдоха. А еще она выглядела ужасно изнуренной, даже во сне: темные круги под глазами и тревожная складка между бровей служили безмолвным доказательством какой-то долгой и тяжелой заботы.  
      На миг Эрик задумался, что бы могло так встревожить ее. Она выглядела такой печальной, что это должно было быть нечто ужасное. Глядя на спящую женщину, Эрик смутно припомнил ласковую мелодию колыбельной, хотя понятия не имел, почему это пришло ему на ум.  
      Еще несколько неловких секунд понаблюдав за незнакомкой, Эрик наконец перестал пытаться узнать ее, хотя было что-то в его лице, что не давало покоя его памяти. Его затуманенный разум попросту отказывался помогать.  
Взгляд Эрика упал на волосы женщины, рассыпавшиеся возле его руки. Он слегка передвинул пальцы и коснулся пряди. Шелковистое ощущение волос женщины, скользящих под подушечками, казалось райским, а сама она была похожа на ангела. Именно тогда Эрик с мрачной уверенностью понял, что это всего лишь сон, насланный, чтобы мучить его. Прежде он никогда не касался женских волос, и вряд ли когда-либо будет. Он был проклятой душой в аду. Никогда ничто столь прекрасное не будет ему позволено. Эрик устало сомкнул веки и мгновенно вернулся в сумрачную гробницу своих мыслей.  
      Какими бы душераздирающим ни было его раннее детство, ничто не могло подготовить его к жизни в цыганской ярмарке. Те годы были самыми темными в его юности, никогда он не был так близок к смерти, как в том таборе. Ежедневные побои и скудная кормежка практически разрушили его молодое тело. Обычно единственной пищей ему служили объедки, брошенные зеваками сквозь прутья клетки. Но чаще всего он не ел вообще.  
      Цыган, который держал его, в жизни любил только две вещи. Он любил джин — глубокой и постоянной страстью. И он любил бить кнутом. Был Эрик маленьким мальчиком или чудовищем — для этого мужчины не имело значения. Боль не знает различий, а он любил причинять ее. Даже теперь спина Эрика носила отметины издевательств, перенесенных в детстве: длинные белые шрамы, бугрясь, пересекали крест-накрест его мощные плечи. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как он думал о них. Он потратил годы в попытках забыть.  
      Но сейчас, кажется, его воспаленный рассудок не мог заставить воспоминания уйти. Тьма, в которой плавал Эрик, растворилась, и перед его мысленным взором начали разливаться кричащие и резкие цвета. Ужасный запах атаковал его чувства. Он никогда не мог забыть эту вонь: смесь гниющей еды, отбросов и звериных испражнений. От нее разъедало глаза и скручивало кишки.  
      Цвета медленно кружились в его голове, пока наконец не оформились в ужасающе знакомую сцену. Эрик оказался внутри грязного желтого шатра. Один край полотнища был слегка откинут, позволяя видеть снаружи погрязшую в слякоти ярмарку. Эрик почти ощущал солому под ногами и сталь прутьев в руках. Его спину ожгло памятными ударами бича.  
      Эрик почувствовал, как его разум оживил в памяти всю боль, которую он испытал в руках цыгана. Старые шрамы на спине начали гореть во власти старых воспоминаний. Эрик вскрикнул, когда в голове отразился знакомый гулкий, чавкающий звук кожи, встречающейся с плотью. Он заметался по постели, сражаясь с памятью так, как никогда не мог бороться в реальности.  
      В его кошмаре материализовалась пара рук и надавила ему на плечи, отчасти останавливая его неистовые усилия. Взревев от ярости, Эрик слепо хлестнул своего противника наотмашь — тыльная сторона руки встретилась с теплой плотью. Раздался болезненный вздох, и руки моментально отпустили его. Он продолжал отчаянно сражаться с призрачными демонами прошлого, несмотря на исчезновение рук. Его пальцы, точно когти, поднялись в воздух, его ноги запутались в простынях. Жар, ужасный черный, кипящий жар смыкался вокруг, заполняя легкие и опаляя кожу, пока Эрик не уверился, что вот-вот умрет.  
      Потом тихий голос говорил с ним сквозь бушующие в голове огонь и кровь. Голос медленно превратился в печальную ритмичную мелодию, которую он, кажется, уже слышал раньше. Эрик постепенно затих, вдруг выдохшись от своих диких метаний и успокоенный ласковой колыбельной, плывущей в воздухе. Он тяжело вздохнул, погружаясь в пучину своих мыслей, оставляя больное тело на попечение странной незнакомой песни.  
      Лихорадка раздула смутные воспоминания до кристальной чистоты. Многие из них Эрик не хотел вспоминать. Те, самые худшие, что родились в шатре цыгана. На протяжении этих ужасных лет в таборе не было ни единого мгновения покоя. Не единого акта человеческого сострадания.  
      Затем тусклое воспоминание о юных широко открытых глазах, глядящих на него сквозь прутья, неожиданно разорвало темные мысли. Они всплыли в памяти, эти подобные двум свечам глаза, смотревшие на него без намека на отвращение или ужас. Бесстрашные пронзительные глаза.  
      Сознание Эрика попыталось сфокусироваться на неясном воспоминании, но в бессвязные мысли вторгся звук стремительной игры на пианино. Эрик нахмурился, когда его разум выбило из памяти обратно в реальность. Он тихо слушал звенящие ноты, а жар лихорадки вновь принялся жечь все его тело.  
      Эрик медленно открыл глаза. Он изумленно уставился вверх, на бархатный бордовый полог у себя над головой. Переведя взгляд ниже, он обнаружил, что лежит на большой кровати с четырьмя столбиками, которая со всех сторон окружена занавесями из плотной ткани, за исключением маленькой щели слева. Сноп яркого солнечного света проникал сквозь отверстие, падая наискосок через его грудь. Эрик машинально отшатнулся.  
      Внезапно вдалеке раздался бойкий голосок, и музыка оборвалась — последняя нота, звеня, затихла в воздухе.  
      — Ария, что я говорила насчет столь громкой игры, когда у нас в доме больной! — с английским акцентом спросила женщина откуда-то из глубины дома. Ответом на ее вопрос послужила тишина. Затем вспыхнул горячий спор между женщиной и мужчиной с глубоким голосом.  
      Перепалку начал мужчина: его голос был тих, но, тем не менее, ясно доносился до комнаты Эрика.  
      — Бри, честное слово, ты же не собираешься держать этого незнакомца в доме? Я знаю, что ночь в Опере выдалась для тебя тяжелой, но ты просто не можешь заботиться о ком ни попадя!  
      Перед тем как женщина ответила, раздался преувеличенный вздох.  
      — Коннер, я пыталась поместить его в одну из больниц с остальными жертвами, но его нигде не приняли. Он был так болен, что эти болваны рекомендовали мне отвезти его в городской морг и подождать! Я лучше умру, чем буду просто-напросто сидеть и смотреть, как кто-то умирает!  
      — Ты ничего не знаешь об этом человеке, Бри! Он может быть опасен! Что, если он очнется и сделает что-нибудь ужасное с тобой или даже с Арией? — Эрик не видел, как эти двое ругаются, но чувствовал растущее напряжение, повисшее в давящей тишине, которая последовала за этим заявлением.  
      — Ты знаешь, я никогда бы не подвергла Арию опасности, — тихо начала женщина, ее голос звучал спокойно и разумно. — Он не еще долго не сможет очнуться и сделать что-нибудь. Должно быть, он находился внизу, в тех подвалах, куда дольше, чем я. Дым вызвал инфекцию в его легких. Если бы его куда-нибудь забрали, сейчас он был бы уже мертв.  
      — Это следующий вопрос, Брилл. Ты убиваешь себя, заботясь об этом человеке. Тебе нужно иногда спать. Уже неделя прошла. Я не понимаю, как ты вообще прямо сейчас можешь держаться на ногах. — Голос мужчины смягчила тревога.  
      — Я знаю, Коннер. Я обещаю отдохнуть этой ночью. Я просто была вынуждена оставаться с ним, потому что… — женщина сделала паузу и вдруг очень устало сказала: — Потому что я не думаю, что даже незнакомец заслуживает того, чтобы умирать в одиночестве. Удивительно, что он до сих пор жив. Судя по всему, ему очень больно. И не только от болезни. Его мучают кошмары, он все время выкрикивает это имя, снова и снова. И это разбивает мне сердце.  
      — Бри, слишком доброе сердце тебя погубит. Что же мне с тобой делать, девочка? Я не могу позволить незнакомцу остаться наедине с тобой и Арией.  
      — Боюсь, Коннер, что, в данном случае, тебе никак не повлиять на мои действия, — холодно и решительно ответила Брилл. — Я понимаю твое беспокойство, но у меня есть свое мнение. Пожалуйста, постарайся понять.  
      Мужчина раздраженно крякнул.  
      — Убеждать тебя — все равно, что биться головой о кирпичную стену! Поступай как знаешь! Забудь, что я вообще упоминал об этом! — Звук хлопнувшей в отдалении двери просигнализировал об окончании разговора. Дом погрузился в тишину.  
      Эрик вздохнул, его веки грозили вот-вот сомкнуться. Он не представлял, где находится или как сюда попал. Очевидно, он был не у себя дома или где-нибудь еще в подвалах Оперы. Солнечный свет никогда не проникал в те места. В то время как здесь он струился сквозь окружавшие кровать занавеси. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как Эрика будило бьющее в глаза солнце. Он забыл, как это было приятно.  
      Эрик медленно повернулся набок — и его неожиданно истощило это простое действие. Скользнув рукой по простыням, Эрик вытянул ее через матрас; его длинные пальцы коснулись балдахина. Напрягшись, он подцепил занавеси и медленно раздвинул их. Солнечный свет растекся по темным полотнищам и осветил его бледное лицо. Когда желтые, как масло, лучи согрели кожу, черты Эрика озарила слабая восторженная улыбка. «Господи, _как_ давно это было. Я забыл, как скучал по этому. Обычный солнечный свет…»  
      На мгновение все остальное перестало существовать, и Эрик остался наедине с собой. Он был человеком, который мог радоваться свету, который наслаждался им. В этот момент не существовало никакого Призрака Оперы. Был только Эрик.  
      Он нехотя отпустил занавесь и тяжело рухнул на подушки. Драпировка скользнула на место, вновь повергая его в тень. Момент прошел, и более поздние воспоминания, хоть и смутные, опять начали просачиваться в его мысли, пока Эрик пытался по крупицам установить, как он оказался в своем нынешнем положении.  
      Перед его взором всплыло залитое слезами лицо Кристины. На какой-то ужасающий момент Эрик испугался, что это зрелище может вернуть обратно раздирающую боль отвергнутой любви. Он лихорадочно поспешил защититься, укрепив разбитое сердце слоем пылающего гнева. Когда угроза боли исчезла, Эрик в деталях вспомнил предательство Кристины, и его сердце сильно забилось от нахлынувшей ярости. Несмотря на всю его любовь к ней, несмотря на годы наставничества, она оставила его гнить во тьме. Очаровательная безжалостная Кристина. Эрика захлестнул водоворот эмоций, на смену боли и одиночеству пришла ненависть. Ненавидеть гораздо проще, чем страдать.  
      Сам Эрик по-прежнему неподвижно лежал на кровати, но его разум метался, пытаясь разобраться в искаженных воспоминаниях, атакующих его чувства. Эрик видел перед собой юного виконта, петлю на его шее. Он наблюдал, как Рауль бьется в путах, глаза юноши блестят от непролитых слез. Неожиданно Эрик вспомнил ощущение губ Кристины на своих губах, мягкость прикосновения, медленно перерастающую в волнующее давление. Хотя в этом была страсть, кое-что в памяти было странным. Эрик все еще мог ощутить ее губы, трепещущие возле его губ, не от страсти, но из страха. Кристина пошла на это из-за устроенного им коварного террора. Его любовь к ней была не в состоянии вынести мысли о том, чтобы принудить ее навечно к его объятиям, и Эрик отпустил ее, оставшись один в столь привычной тьме, готовый умереть.  
      После ухода Кристины и ее жениха воспоминания Эрика поблекли. Он не мог точно воссоздать, что произошло. Он скрылся во тьме, боль в сердце была такой сильной, что не давала дышать; каждый шаг был пыткой. Эрик помнил запах дыма — а потом ничего кроме ужасного лишенного пламени ада.  
      Видимо, он умудрился как-то сбежать из Оперы, учитывая его нынешнее окружение. Как это случилось, было за гранью его понимания. Когда Эрик яростно пытался извлечь воспоминания из разума, перед глазами вставал образ склонившейся над ним бледной фигуры, но вопреки усилиям, он не мог сфокусироваться на этом ангельском видении.  
      Эрик опять отвлекся от своих попыток, когда дверь в его комнату тихонько приоткрылась. Он распахнул глаза и напрягся, услышав, как сбоку от его кровати простучали шаги. Сквозь щелку в плотных занавесях вокруг кровати Эрик видел силуэт женщины, поставившей поднос на прикроватный столик. Она осторожно повернулась и потянула за занавесь.  
      Эрик вздрогнул и натянул простыни повыше, прикрывая обнаженную грудь, когда занавеси резко распахнулись. Другая его рука моментально взлетела вверх, к лицу — только затем, чтобы обнаружить, что оно и так уже заботливо скрыто под маской. Женщина подпрыгнула от этого внезапного движения, прижав маленькую ручку к всполошенному сердцу. Уставившись на незнакомку в легкой панике, Эрик быстро прикинул, какую степень опасности она может представлять.  
      Изящная фигурка, тонкокостное тело и хрупкость молодой женщины смутно напомнили ему Кристину, но что-то едва заметное в ее манере держаться мигом привело сравнение к концу. У этой женщины плечи были расправлены, спина совершенно прямая: она использовала каждый дюйм своего роста, создавая впечатление спокойной уверенности. Потрясенный этим Эрик моментально перевел взгляд выше.  
      Светлые волосы женщины были скручены в простой узел на затылке, солнце за спиной окружало ее голову ореолом мягкого желтого сияния. Она слегка подвинулась, отклонившись в сторону от прямого солнечного света; когда золотые лучи оставили ее волосы, те оказались не пепельными, как сперва подумал Эрик, но необычного белоснежного оттенка. На вид ей было лет двадцать пять, ее черты были гладкими и совершенно симметричными, у нее были пухлые губы в форме сердечка, прямой, со слегка вздернутым кончиком нос, казавшееся высеченным из камня лицо античной греческой статуи. И среди всего этого — большие холодного свинцового цвета глаза. Глаза, которые встретили его взгляд с пугающим, немигающим спокойствием. Это были глаза не молодой женщины — их остроту не смягчали ни тоска, ни прихоть. То были глаза воительницы, закаленные какими-то прошлыми невзгодами или глубокой скорбью, смотрящие на Эрика так, словно видели каждый закоулок его души.  
      Она была красива странной красотой, эта девушка, больше похожая на мистическое порождение снега и льда, нежели на смертную женщину, и на мгновение Эрик замер в ошеломлении. Затем, придя в ужас от того, как его невольно очаровало ее появление, Эрик быстро вытряхнул прочь столь причудливые мысли. Прищурившись, он заставил себя посмотреть на женщину, учитывая уроки, которые преподала ему Кристина.  
      Он просто ошибался ранее. В этой женщине не было ничего потустороннего или магического, она была просто необычной, со своей бледной красотой и чуждостью, и Эрик определенно вовсе не находит ее обаятельной. Она была всего лишь еще одной привлекательной бессердечной женщиной. Совершенно не опасной.  
      И Эрик без особого удивления заметил, как она намеренно отвела от него свои серые глаза, вместо этого уставившись себе под ноги. Кристина демонстрировала то же поведение, никогда прямо не глядя ему в глаза после того, как впервые увидела его лицо. Эрик практически ощущал, как стыд скрутил его внутренности, потом проник в кровь, ощутил острую боль в сердце и кипение бессильной ярости. Стиснув зубы под этим стремительным натиском, Эрик отбросил стыд прочь и притянул ближе бешенство. Гнев, который Эрик испытывал по отношению к юной певице, теперь легко перенесся на стоящую перед ним женщину. Эрик уронил прикрывавшую маску руку и вытянул ее вдоль тела.  
      Когда женщина повернула голову, чтобы неловко взглянуть на принесенный ею поднос, он признал в ней ту, что всю неделю шныряла по Опере. Осознав это, Эрик свирепо нахмурился. Эта женщина вторглась в его оперный театр без спроса. С невероятным нахальством она не обращала внимания на его предупреждения. В гневе Эрик с легкостью забыл, как она смотрела в темноте проходов Оперы своими бесстрашными глазами, как она выдержала его взгляд всего несколько секунд назад. Прошли годы с тех пор, как кто-либо реагировал на него без страха.  
      Открыв рот, Эрик, не задумываясь над словами, злобно выпалил:  
      — В чем дело, не можете вынести вида? Ваша женская чувствительность, наверное, ужасно хрупкая, раз она мешает вам встретиться со мной взглядом, даже когда на мне маска.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Любовь моего сердца (ирл.)


	9. Лед и пламя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание автора:** О, и на всякий случай запомните, что это не ошибка. Брилл не узнала Эрика из театра. Когда он пел, то был довольно далеко и в маске, поэтому она не знает, что это он был на сцене. Эрик ее видел, но Брилл никогда его не видела.

      Балансируя тяжелым подносом, Брилл быстро пересекла свою бывшую спальню и поставила его на прикроватный столик. Последний довод, который она привела брату, тяжким грузом лежал на сердце.  
      С тех пор как они были детьми, Коннер всегда изо всех сил пытался защитить ее. И теперь, когда они оба выросли, он не оставил эту привычку. «Не нужно было быть столь резкой с ним. Он думает лишь о моем благополучии. Если бы только он не был таким раздражающим!»  
      Брилл вздохнула, покачала головой, повернулась и тихонько отодвинула прикроватную занавесь… И подскочила, когда мужчина на кровати плотно натянул простыни на тело. Она не ожидала, что тот проснется так скоро.  
      Всю последнюю неделю Брилл заботилась о незнакомце днем и ночью, ухаживая за ним, пока болезнь бушевала в его теле. За все это время он ни разу не пришел в полное сознание.  
      Мужчина был замурован в мире кошмаров и воспоминаний, в ночи умоляя о милосердии какое-то неведомое зло. Брилл не отходила от него ни на шаг, молясь, чтобы он не умер от этой страшной боли. Она применяла каждую толику своих познаний в медицине, но, казалось, это нисколько не помогало. Лишь когда Брилл держала его за руку или вытирала его пылающий лоб, тогда мужчина хоть как-то успокаивался. Словно ребенок, он утешался ее прикосновением и тихим напевом колыбельной.  
      Теперь мужчина полностью пришел в себя, его глаза пылали с невиданной ею прежде силой. «У него синие глаза, — подумала Брилл рассеянно, мельком скользнув взглядом по его обнаженной груди. От этих чудесных глаз на ее щеках расцвел слабый румянец. — Что со мной происходит? Я смотрела на него целую неделю. Ничего же не изменилось».  
      Брилл моментально отвела взгляд от его фигуры, чтобы перестать смущаться. Она упустила тот факт, что ее действие заставило незнакомца сумрачно нахмуриться.  
      Когда он неожиданно заговорил, от глубокого тембра его голоса по спине Брилл пробежали мурашки.  
      — В чем дело, не можете вынести вида? Ваша женская чувствительность, наверное, ужасно хрупкая, раз она мешает вам встретиться со мной взглядом, даже когда на мне маска.  
      При этих словах Брилл стрельнула глазами в его сторону. Гневная гримаса исказила лицо мужчины: он ждал ее реакцию.  
      Ее открытое, почти дружелюбное выражение мгновенно исчезло, словно занавесь опустилась за глазами, превращая их в ледяные озера на окаменевшем лице. Брилл надменно вздернула подбородок, инстинктивно уперев в кулаки в бедра. Она удостоверилась, что невоспитанный мужчина, не мигая, смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
      — Это французский обычай такой — оскорблять хозяйку дома еще до того, как представиться друг другу? — холодно спросила она. Очевидно, незнакомец не ожидал от нее этих спокойных и язвительных слов, ибо раздраженное выражение лица сменилось удивленным. Без паузы Брилл продолжила: — Я надеялась, что ваши ужасные манеры были следствием болезни, месье. Однако, по-видимому, вы на самом деле грубиян. — В ответ на этот комментарий мужчина оскорблено разинул рот. Кажется, он не знал, как на нее реагировать. — И если хотите знать, я отвела глаза, дабы пощадить вашу стыдливость. Вы _голый_ , как в день своего появления на свет, под этой простыней. — Брилл отвернулась и взяла с принесенного подноса термометр, в то время как незнакомец неверяще потаращился на нее, а затем приподнял простыню, чтобы убедиться в правдивости ее слов. — Пожалуйста, откройте рот. Мне нужно измерить вам температуру, — мягко сказала она и наклонилась, держа наготове термометр.  
      При ее приближении Эрик заартачился, его лицо заливал яркий румянец. Он вытянул руку, удерживая Брилл на расстоянии и одновременно другой рукой натягивая покрывало повыше на обнаженный торс. Ему никогда еще не приходилось быть перед женщиной неодетым. От этого факта у него закружилась голова.  
      — Оставь меня, ничтожная женщина! — прошипел он, злясь на себя за опаливший щеки румянец.  
      — Не переживайте, месье, у вас нет ничего такого, что бы я не видела прежде. — Отчего-то эти слова не сказать чтобы заставили Эрика почувствовать себя хоть сколько-нибудь лучше.  
      — В какой семье воспитали столь неженственное подобие девушки? Никогда не встречал женщину, в которой было бы так же мало женской благопристойности, — проревел он, когда его рука устала, и ее пришлось опустить.  
      Брилл выпрямилась и пронзила Эрика свирепым взглядом.  
      — Мое воспитание было превосходным, месье. И спасибо за комплимент.  
      — Это был не комплимент! — фыркнул Эрик, не зная, что еще сказать. Его голос быстро достиг угрожающих высот.  
      — Но, тем не менее, это был он. Я всегда хотела родиться мальчиком. Мужчины вольны делать, что пожелают. Могут поступать в медицинскую школу или бродить по подвалам Оперы, а потом оскорблять леди, которые их спасли. Теперь откройте рот и возьмите этот термометр. Или мне использовать другое отверстие, чтобы померить вам температуру? — Брилл многозначительно приподняла свои молочно-белые брови и со злодейской улыбкой похлопала термометром по ладони.  
      Эрик упрямо сжал губы, свирепо глядя на стоящую перед ним и дразнящую его женщину. Во время их молчаливого поединка воль, длившегося всего несколько мгновений, мускулы на его левой щеке начали дергаться. Он не думал, что эта худенькая девушка смогла бы исполнить свою пустую угрозу. «Она, возможно, привыкла изводить своего брата, но стращать меня ей не удастся».  
      Брилл пожала плечами и уперлась коленом в кровать.  
      — Что ж, хорошо, парень. Переворачивайся, и мы сможем сделать это по-плохому!  
      От такого решительного игнорирования всяких приличий у Эрика отвисла челюсть. Воспользовавшись моментом, Брилл мгновенно сунула термометр в его открытый рот. Приподняв одним пальцем его отпавший подбородок, она смотрела на свои карманные часы, следя, когда наступит время вынимать термометр.  
      Мельком взглянув на разгневанного мужчину, чей рот она в данный момент держала закрытым, Брилл не сумела скрыть улыбку, пробившуюся сквозь ее ледяную броню.  
      — Я не собиралась на самом деле делать что-либо настолько ужасное. Мне просто нужно было, чтобы вы держали рот отрытым достаточно долго, чтобы я могла измерить температуру.  
      При этих словах глаза мужчины полыхнули обжигающе белой яростью. Он поднял трясущуюся руку и вцепился в ее нежное запястье железной хваткой.  
      — Как вы _посмели_ … — прорычал он, его голос дрожал от бешенства. Термометр едва не выпал из его плотно сжатых губ.  
      Улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Брилл, вновь сменившись маской безразличия. Когда от ее щек отхлынули краски, черные круги вокруг глаз выделились еще сильнее.  
      — Отпусти меня, парень, — тихо приказала она. — Я могу вынести твой мерзкий язык, но не буду мириться с насилием. Так что или ты отпускаешь меня немедленно или я в полной мере продемонстрирую тебе, к чему может привести ирландский темперамент.  
      За ее словами последовал напряженный момент: они оба приготовились к схватке, сверля друг друга взглядами. Ее — острый, как зимний день, его — пылающий подобно огню в горне.  
      Наконец Эрик опомнился и освободил девушку. Никогда в жизни он не поднимал руку на женщину. Эта женщина не должна была стать исключением. Временами он мог быть груб, но чудовищем он не был.  
      В ответ та наклонилась вперед и вытащила термометр у него изо рта. Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, она отошла от кровати.  
      — Поздравляю, ваша лихорадка прошла, — мимоходом пробормотала Брилл, отворачиваясь и кладя тонкий инструмент на прикроватный столик. Ее спокойный вид говорил о том, что прошлые разногласия забыты. Но колкий взгляд выдавал досаду.  
      Приподняв поднос одной рукой, Брилл отвернулась от ошеломленного мужчины и медленно направилась к двери.  
      — Сейчас вам нужно немного отдохнуть, месье. Важно, чтобы вы не переутомлялись до тех пор, пока полностью не выздоровеете.  
      — Не рассчитывайте, что я тут останусь, — выплюнул Эрик в ее удаляющуюся спину.  
      При этих словах Брилл повернулась, на ее лице возникла настораживающе приятная улыбка.  
      — Никто не собирается вас останавливать, месье. Вы вольны убираться вон, как только будете в состоянии выйти через парадную дверь.  
      — Тогда я ухожу немедленно! Верните одежду, которую вы у меня украли!  
      — Я ничего не крала, болван. Ваша одежда сложена на комоде. Попробуйте надеть ее, удачи.  
      Брилл снова отвернулась от него, отбросив свою сияющую белую косу обратно через плечо. Она слушала, как разъяренный мужчина изо всех сил старается приподняться и сесть. В дверях она заколебалась.  
      — Кстати… — начала она медленно, — как вас зовут?  
      Эрик уставился на нее как громом пораженный, все мысли о побеге вымело из его головы. За всю его жизнь редко кто интересовался его именем. Большинство попросту обращались к нему как к Призраку Оперы. Большинству не было до его имени никакого дела. По-видимому, эта девушка не знала правил, по которым всегда строилась его жизнь.  
      — Эрик… — прошептал он, его смущенные синие глаза избегали ее взгляда. Прочистив горло, он начал снова, на этот раз громче. — Меня зовут Эрик.  
      Брилл кивнула, ее взгляд смягчился вопреки холодному выражению лица.  
      — Рада познакомиться, Эрик. Меня зовут Брилл. Я могу написать вашей семье, чтобы они не волновались за вас?  
      В изнеможении откинувшись на подушки, Эрик отвернулся от девушки и нахмурился.  
      — В этом проклятом мире нет никого, кто мог бы волноваться за меня. Так что поберегите чернила и свое докучливое сочувствие для кого-нибудь другого.  
      На мгновение Брилл застыла в дверях. Хотя тирада Эрика должна была казаться жестокой, она услышала лишь мучительную тоску, скрытую в этом высказывании. Несмотря на то, что выражение его лица было столь же суровым, как и маска, закрывающая половину лица, Брилл видела в его усталых глазах опустошенность.  
      — Вы выглядите уставшим, — сказала она невозмутимо, прилагая усилия, чтобы не позволить своему голосу выдать то, что она разглядела за броней мужчины. — А теперь отдыхайте. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я в соседней комнате. Вам нужно только позвать, и я услышу вас. Сладких снов, Эрик.  
      И с этими словами Брилл развернулась и покинула комнату, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Эрику оставалось только изнемогать от ярости, кипевшей в нем после стычки.  
      Несмотря на пылающий гнев, глаза Эрика медленно закрывались. Со вздохом он откинулся на подушки и заснул на удивление спокойным сном; голос Брилл эхом отдавался у него в голове. «Сладких снов, Эрик. Сладких снов…»


	10. Плач над пролитым молоком

      Забрезжило утро — холодное и пасмурное. Огромные клубящиеся тучи кружили по небу, отбрасывая на мир внизу унылые серые тени. Ветер завывал и бился в стекла, заставляя их дребезжать в рамах: ужасный звук отдавался по всему дому. Снег бешено кружился под порывами ветра, пряча мир за покрытыми инеем окнами.  
      Брилл сонно села, когда порыв ветра распахнул окно в ее комнате, с грохотом впечатав его в стену. Брилл ворча перелезла через крохотное тело с эбеново-черными волосами, лежащее рядом с ней, и бросилась закрывать зияющее окно.  
      Когда она напряглась, чтобы дотянуться до распахнутой фрамуги, ветер ворвался прямо под ее тонкую хлопковую ночную рубашку, и холод пробрал Брилл до костей. На ее спутанные волосы опустился снег, усыпав голову мелкими искрящимися капельками воды. Со сдавленными проклятьями Брилл до половины высунулась в окно и наконец ухватилась за задвижку и дернула ее, захлопывая окно. Задвижка со стуком плотно опустилась в пазы, и Брилл обхватила себя руками.  
      Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чтобы согреться, Брилл направилась обратно в кровать. Сев на край, она ласково положила руку на темноволосую голову ребенка, продолжающего безмятежно спать. Маленькая девочка вздохнула во сне и перевернулась, сунув в рот большой палец.  
      Брилл улыбнулась и провела пальцем по пухлой детской щечке, затем поднялась и направилась к стенному шкафу. Она открыла дверцу и уставилась на его содержимое. Будучи женщиной практичной, она не носила одежду ярких цветов и с оборками с тех пор, как вышла из детского возраста. Работа добровольцем в больнице ветеранов не располагала к кружеву и жемчугам. «Боже, быть практичной иногда надоедает. Не то чтобы мне было на кого производить впечатление. Но все же…»  
      Достав простой жакет цвета морской волны и подходящую юбку, Брилл бесшумно повесила их на спинку стула, стянула через голову ночную рубашку и надела чистую сорочку. Скривившись, она обернула корсет вокруг талии и застегнула его впереди. Только у женщин, которые могут позволить себе горничную, корсеты зашнуровываются на спине, и у Брилл определенно не было времени, чтобы тратить его на подобные глупости, хотя состояние семьи ее покойного мужа легко бы предоставило ей такую роскошь.  
      Однако еще десяток лет назад ей пришлось остаться за стеной, которую возвело богатство, когда могущественные Донованы не одобрили ее брак с их младшим сыном. Даже после смерти Джона лорд и леди Донован отказались поддерживать свою убитую горем беременную невестку. Лишь старший брат Джона, Эндрю, остался с ней. Предоставив ей жилье и использовав свои связи, чтобы обеспечить ее безопасность. Если бы не он, Брилл пришлось бы жить в нужде и обременять Коннера.  
      Теперь она жила так, как ей было удобно, чувствуя удовлетворение, которое совершенно не подобало жене богатого английского аристократа. У Брилл был прекрасно обставленный дом, приносящая удовлетворение работа и любящая семья. У нее было все, на что только может надеяться молодая вдова.  
      Быстро натянув белую блузку, юбку и жакет, Брилл подошла к двери и тихо вышла из комнаты. Расчесав рукой волосы, она заплела пряди в небрежную косу.  
      — Какой унылый день, — пробормотала Брилл про себя, проходя мимо окна.  
      Тряхнув головой, она побрела на кухню и поставила чайник кипятиться на печке.  
      Брилл никогда не была гением от домашнего хозяйства, у нее не было способностей в кулинарии. Отец растил ее не в том окружении, которое принято называть женским. На самом деле он воспитывал ее больше как сына, нежели как дочь, содействуя ее далекому от принятых норм образованию и позволяя ассистировать ему в работе. И все же натура перфекционистки требовала совершенства вопреки ее абсолютной незаинтересованности в данном предмете, независимо от места. Брилл тратила несчетные часы, корпя над комковатой подливкой и подгоревшими пирогами, когда была моложе. В итоге она научилась готовить вполне сносно, хоть и не похвально. В любом случае, она скорее предпочла бы очистить зараженную рану, чем испечь пирог.  
      Результатами сегодняшних утренних усилий были подслащенная овсянка и порезанные фрукты, и на это ушло всего полтора часа. Брилл посчитала удачей, что ничего не сожгла. Сняв кастрюлю с овсянкой с огня, она наполнила маленькую миску и положила на поднос немного фруктов.  
      Осторожно взяв поднос, Брилл вышла из кухни и направилась по коридору до двери, за которой до недавнего времени располагалась ее спальня. Заколебавшись перед дверью, она приложила к ней ухо и прислушалась, нет ли внутри какого-нибудь движения.  
      В комнате было тихо, как и всю прошлую ночь, что позволило Брилл насладиться первой за неделю ночью непрерывного сна. Сон в кровати был райским блаженством после недели дремы в неудобном кресле. Теперь, раз незнакомец пришел в себя, она покинула комнату. Было бы совершенно неуместно, если бы она осталась, и Брилл не была полностью уверена, что сумела бы уснуть, зная, что в любой момент тот может открыть свои поразительные глаза и посмотреть на нее. По некоей необъяснимой причине он заставлял ее болезненно осознавать собственные действия. За то короткое время, что они общались, его глаза прожгли ее насквозь, десятикратно увеличив ее природную застенчивость. Это выводило из себя.  
      Передвинув поднос так, чтобы он упирался ей в бедро, Брилл подняла кулак и постучалась. Выждала секунду и постучала снова. Пожав плечами, она толкнула дверь и вошла в комнату. И успела сделать лишь пару шагов, как едва не споткнулась о распростертое тело Эрика.  
      Торопливо бросив поднос на ближайший комод, Брилл опустилась на колени рядом с Эриком, положив руку ему между лопаток. «У него такие красивые плечи…» От блуждающих в голове мыслей на ее щеках мгновенно расцвел румянец, хотя она очень старалась не показать своего замешательства.  
      — С вами все в порядке? Что случилось?  
      Эрик повернул голову и посмотрел ей в лицо сквозь прорезь в маске. Передернув плечами, он сбросил руку Брилл.  
      — Я просто пытался убраться из этого проклятого места. И пока не оказался на полпути к двери, не осознавал, что на то, чтобы просто выйти из дома, мне может потребоваться неделя.  
      Услышав это злобное ворчание, Брилл закатила глаза и потянулась, чтобы прикрыть бедра мужчины простыней, которую он прихватил с собой. И перед тем как это импульсивное действие достаточно укрыло его, была близка к тому, чтобы увидеть обнаженный зад мужчины.  
      — И вам доброго утра, Эрик, — бодро прощебетала Брилл, зная, что это рассердит его. — Так, давайте попробуем поставить вас на ноги.  
      С усталым вздохом темноволосый мужчина уступил ее просьбе и не отбивался, когда она постаралась поднять его. Брилл знала, что его гордость страдает от слабости тела. Какой мужчина желал бы, чтобы его опекала женщина? С этой мыслью она принялась болтать о погоде в попытке отвлечь его от сложившейся ситуации.  
      Они добрались до кровати до того, как тема зимней бури исчерпала себя. Эрик с благодарностью опустился на подушки, и Брилл плотно подоткнула вокруг него одеяло.  
      — Так-то лучше. — Повернувшись, она пересекла комнату, чтобы снова взять поднос. — Я принесла вам завтрак. Вы не съели ни крошки с того момента, как очутились здесь, так что наверняка голодны. К сожалению, это всего лишь овсянка, я не хочу нагружать ваш желудок.  
      Тень улыбки скользнула по лицу Брилл, поскольку она опять пыталась быть дружелюбной. Даже крохотная щель в чопорном облике заставляла Брилл испытывать острую неловкость. Мужчина же просто действовал ей на нервы. «Я не чувствовала себя так чудно ни с одним мужчиной с тех пор, как встретила мужа». Размышления заставили ее забыть о смущении и вернуть себе остатки самообладания — застарелая скорбь все еще была сильна.  
      Эрик выразительно уставился на нее.  
      — Я не голоден, — проворчал он.  
      — Конечно же голодны. Вы не ели целую неделю! — воскликнула Брилл, беря в руки миску с овсянкой и садясь на край кровати.  
      Увидев, что его слова оставлены без внимания, Эрик мгновенно впал в ярость. Слишком часто красивые женщины игнорировали его желания, игнорировали его. Хотя Брилл и была физически полной противоположностью Кристины из-за своей блеклости, на нее легко можно было выплеснуть всю агонию его разбитого сердца.  
      — Я сказал, что не голоден! — со всей мочи взревел Эрик, выбросив руку вперед и выбив миску из рук Брилл. Миска перевернулась ей на колени, и овсянка расплескалась по чистым юбкам.  
      После его опрометчивого поступка на мгновение воцарилась потрясенная тишина. Прикрыв ладонью разинутый рот, Брилл уставилась покрывающее ее одежду на месиво. Эрик набрал воздуха, чтобы продолжить свою тираду, но внезапная боль в обычно спокойных глазах Брилл остановила его слова.  
      Он не задумывался перед своей выходкой, его действиями управляли гнев и душевная боль. Но теперь, когда широко открытые глаза Брилл заблестели от непролитых слез, где-то в глубине его живота заклубились смутные угрызения совести. Сдержанные манеры Брилл были обманом, под слоем безмятежности она была всего лишь усталой молодой девушкой. Изнеможение сделало ее эмоциональной.  
      Эрик открыл рот, но прежде чем смог сказать хоть слово, Брилл тихо поднялась с края кровати, сжимая керамическую миску побелевшими костяшками пальцев.  
      Она стояла неподвижно, пытаясь сдержать слезы, ее нижняя губа едва заметно дрожала. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем шок начал проходить — и изменения в ее чертах были пугающе резкими.  
      Ярость медленно заливала багровым бледное горло Брилл, окрашивая щеки ярким румянцем. Боль в ее глазах исчезла подобно тени в солнечном свете, но, вопреки ожиданиям, лед не заморозил черты девушки в маску спокойствия. Вместо этого в глазах расплавленной сталью полыхнула неприкрытая чистая ярость. Брилл полностью утратила невозмутимость.  
      Она медленно перевела горящий взор на лежащего в постели мужчину. Сжав руки в кулаки, Брилл скользнула взглядом по его взволнованному лицу, затем одним плавным движением повернулась и со стуком поставила миску на поднос. От силы, с которой она это сделала, зашатался столик, да так, что Эрик был уверен — он вот-вот опрокинется.  
      Крутанувшись обратно, Брилл сделала один угрожающий шаг к кровати, ее губа приподнялась, обнажая зубы, и женщина зарычала:  
      — Вы… вы… пустоголовый болван… блохастый сукин сын! Как вы посмели, месье, так ужасно обойтись со мной? Кто дал вам право лежать здесь и проклинать каждое мое действие, когда все, что я делала с момента нашей встречи, так это обращалась с вами со всем возможным уважением? Я смирилась с вашим надутым видом и острым языком, я не спала ночами, а теперь вы обходитесь со мной хуже, чем с животным. Я даже пострадала от вашего вызванного лихорадкой нападения без единой жалобы! — закончила она, резко указав на синяк под своим глазом. «Я битый час готовила эту чертову овсянку!»  
      В течение этой эмоциональной тирады голос Брилл поднялся до крика, от волнения ее мелодичный акцент усилился, искажая слова.  
      — Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным, поэтому отныне я больше не буду вашим мальчиком для битья! — рыкнула она, наклонившись вперед и тыча пальцем Эрику в грудь. — Еще раз позволите себе выйти за рамки дозволенного, вымолвите хоть одно оскорбительное слово — и получите то, что заслуживаете! Хороший пинок под зад!  
      Повернувшись на каблуках, Брилл промчалась через комнату и выскочила за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой с такой силой, что некоторые картины, висевшие на стене, сорвались с гвоздей и разбились. Эрик был ошеломлен ее яростью. Эта вспышка была полной неожиданностью, учитывая обычно спокойную манеру поведения Брилл. «В тихом омуте…»  
      Брилл неслась по дому, ее коса яростно моталась из стороны в сторону при каждом шаге. Сердце все еще колотилось от кипящего в жилах гнева. «Не могу поверить, что настолько потеряла контроль над собой. Я так не злилась годами! Но уверена, этот мужчина заслужил это! Я никогда не встречала более невыносимого человека, чем он…» Сбавив шаг, Брилл открыла дверь во временно используемую ею комнату. Тихо закрыла ее за собой и сразу направилась к шкафу, чтобы переодеться в чистое. Она еще даже не начала раздеваться, когда тишину раннего утра нарушил заспанный детский голос.  
      — М-мама, на кого т-ты в-вопила? — вопрос был задан на чистом английском, но с легким заиканием.  
      Брилл отвернулась от шкафа; поджатые губы растопила ласковая улыбка, когда ее взгляд наткнулся на ребенка, только поднявшегося с постели. Гладкие черные волосы девочки торчали под странными углами, а ее ангельские щечки были все еще розовыми со сна.  
      — Прости, я разбудила тебя, милая. Мама ни на кого не вопила.  
      Маленькая девочка уставилась на Брилл на удивление недоверчивыми серыми глазами. Она была невероятно проницательна для своих трех с половиной лет.  
      — Т-ты к-кричала на с-спящего человека? — спросила девочка, выскочив из постели и подбежав к матери, на ходу поднимая ко рту большой палец.  
      Брилл раздраженно стянула с себя испачканные жакет и юбку.  
      — Ария, сколько раз я просила тебя не соваться в бывшую мамину комнату?  
      — Много, — невнятно промямлила Ария с пальцем во рту и потерла заспанные глаза. — Н-но я не заходила…  
      — Да неужели? Тогда как ты узнала про спящего человека? — спросила Брилл, переодеваясь в теплое серое хлопковое платье.  
      — Я в-видела его во сне п-прошлой н-ночью, — сказала девочка, вынув палец изо рта. — Можно я н-надену сегодня свое розовое п-платье?  
      Брилл замерла, перестав застегивать пуговицы на платье.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогая?  
      Ария сверкнула широкой улыбкой, продемонстрировав дырку на месте недавно выпавшего зуба.  
      — Я з-забыла, — сказала она рассеянно, цепко ухватила юбки Брилл и принялась размахивать ими туда-сюда. — П-пожалуйста, м-можно я н-надену розовое платье! — захныкала она, этот разговор явно вызывал у нее скуку.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл кивнула, вызвав у дочери восторженный визг. Ария убежала к своему комоду и выдвинула ящик, вытащила из него платье и принялась неуклюже натягивать его через голову. Брилл быстро отловила сражающуюся с платьем девочку и с редкостной сноровкой помогла ей просунуть тонкие ручки через правильные отверстия.  
      — М-можно я поиграю сегодня на п-пианино? — спросила Ария, кружась по комнате и любуясь, как отделанные оборками юбки закручиваются вокруг ее коленок.  
      — Да, но прошу тебя, дождись окончания ланча, — рассеянно ответила Брилл, закончив застегивать платье и шагая к двери и одновременно застегивая платье.  
      — М-можно я пойду и п-поздороваюсь со спящим ч-человеком? — застенчиво спросила Ария, дождавшись, когда Брилл отвлечется от пуговиц.  
      — Д… Нет! Нет, нельзя! Это нехороший, нехороший человек. Он тебе совсем не понравится, — твердо заявила Брилл с ноткой недавнего гнева.  
      Ария молча надула губки, ее темные брови резко опустились, нависнув над большими серыми глазами.  
      — Н-но ты говорила м-мне быль вежливой со всеми!  
      — В данном случае мы сделаем исключение. Арианна, не испытывай мое терпение. Я уже сказала нет!  
      — Н-но он очень г-грустит, м-мама. Как т-ты о п-папе. М-может, п-поэтому он н-нехороший!  
      Брилл замерла на месте и медленно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Арию, вперед нее проскользнувшую на кухню. Ее дочь всегда обладала врожденным даром чувствовать определенные ситуации и людей, но с годами случайные всплески проницательности становились все более и более частыми. Ария могла унаследовать цвет волос покойного отца, но становилось заметно, что она в первую очередь мамина дочка.  
      — В любом случае, он гадкий человек, и, возможно, маме придется снова кричать на него. Так что тебе пока нельзя идти и докучать ему, Ария.  
      — Лааадно! — пропела Ария — теперь ее внимание привлекли кусочки яблока на кухонном столе.  
      К сожалению, Брилл не владела поразительным талантом дочери прощать и забывать. Вместо этого она была способна цепляться за обиды годами. Сев на стул и наблюдая, как Ария жует свой завтрак, Брилл накручивала себя, вспоминая поступок Эрика. «Грустит он, ага, как же… Я могу распознать грубияна с первого взгляда. И пока он не извинится, буду относиться к нему с тем же уважением, с каким он относится ко мне».


	11. Простить и забыть

      Неделя тянулась невыносимо медленно. Эрику за всю жизнь не было так скучно. Даже в первые дни под Оперой, до того, как положить начало легенде о Призраке, он находил способы себя развлечь. Вдобавок, это место, хотя и более благоустроенное, нежели подвалы театра, доводило его до безумия. Днем и ночью единственным, чем Эрик мог занять голову, были его собственные мысли. Которые, как он признавал, в целом не были приятными.  
      Дни проходили по заведенному распорядку. Брилл появлялась во время завтрака, обеда и ужина, чтобы поставить поднос с едой, и сразу же уходила. Часом позже, минута в минуту, она возвращалась, чтобы забрать тарелки. Ни разу за семь дней, прошедшие с того момента, как Эрик накинулся на нее, Брилл не сказала ему ни слова. Даже когда он осторожно попросил какую-нибудь одежду, она принесла чистые штаны и простую хлопковую рубашку в следующее время кормления. Несмотря на гнев, она была добра к нему.  
      Ее лицо больше ни разу не искажала ярость, она явно была профессиональной медсестрой. Брилл была эмоциональна, как статуя, и холодна, как камень. Возвращение этой напускной холодности огорчало — неожиданно для себя Эрик скучал по ее робким улыбкам. Факт, который, конечно, выводил его из себя.  
      Молчание Брилл подкармливало его постоянно растущее чувство вины. За эти дни Эрик осознал жестокость своих поступков, хотя и не мог заставить себя открыто признаться в этом. Что-то в той боли, которую он видел в ее глазах, останавливало любые слова, которые он мог бы сказать. За все годы под землей Эрик никогда не извинялся ни перед одним человеком, и теперь, когда в этом назрела необходимость, он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Все, о чем он думал, лежа в постели, казалось банальным по сравнению с едва не пролившимися из-за его бессердечия слезами.  
      Гораздо хуже, чем проклятия и уничижительные высказывания, которые Эрик обрушил на молодую девушку, были его неистовые вспышки ярости. Более неистовые, чем когда-либо. В раздражении Брилл проговорилась, что он не только был несдержан на язык, но и распускал руки. Синяк под глазом доказывал ее обвинения, которые, Эрик был уверен, никогда бы не прозвучали, если бы Брилл не изменило хладнокровие.  
      За эту неделю Эрик пришел к выводу, что она была слишком хороша, чтобы намеренно возлагать на его плечи столь тяжкую вину. Не зная, чем себя занять, он принялся наблюдать за хозяйкой дома с особым вниманием. Благодаря своим наблюдениям, он изучил многие ее странности.  
      Брилл скрывала эмоции за безмятежным выражением лица, чтобы защититься, хотя Эрик заметил, что она отнюдь не спокойное создание. У нее был язвительный характер, и она умела искренне радоваться. Часто он слышал звеневший в коридорах смех и гневные вопли. Но необычное спокойствие было следствием застенчивости, к которой Брилл была предрасположена. Эта робость возникала в неловкие моменты и часто появлялась в его присутствии. Это выдавало, насколько ранимой была Брилл на самом деле. Что делало нападки на нее еще более ужасными.  
      О, и какую вину Эрик чувствовал за свои действия. Он напал на женщину, и, несмотря на то, что в это время он был не в себе от лихорадки, тем не менее, ему было физически плохо от этого знания. Правда, Эрик всю жизнь шантажировал и терроризировал всех, кто жил в Парижском Оперном театре, но это никогда не был кто-то конкретный. Скорее, это был бизнес, от которого никому не было вреда.  
      По крайней мере, это был бизнес, пока Эрика не ослепила любовь. Любовь к Кристине и ее ангельскому голосу — и даже потом он никогда не стремился причинить кому-либо вред, все было просто ужасной ошибкой. Боже, как же он все еще скучал по Кристине, невзирая на ее предательство и нечаянную жестокость ее побега из Оперы. «Хватит! Не думай о ней больше. Она бросила тебя одиноко умирать во тьме. Не позволяй ей и дальше отравлять твой разум!»  
      Эрик вздохнул и повернулся набок, посмотрел за окно на покрывающий землю снег. По положению солнца он определил, что сейчас середина дня, но казалось, что день уже подходит к концу. Эрик не знал, может ли выдержать еще час наедине со своими мыслями. Каждый раз, когда он думал о Кристине, его сердце вновь разбивалось. Недели не хватило, чтобы притупить боль. Даже раздававшиеся где-то в доме звуки искусной игры на пианино больше не могли отвлечь Эрика от тягостных мыслей.  
      Монотонность медленно сплетала паутину в его мозгу, подобно одинокому пауку в углу комнаты. С каждым днем Эрик ощущал растущую апатию, не имея ничего, что могло бы занять его могучий интеллект. Несмотря на глубину его вины, именно тоска понукала его извиниться.  
      Сев в кровати, Эрик переключился с мыслей об Опере и о том, что там случилось две недели назад, на решение насущной проблемы. «Конечно, принесение извинений не может быть слишком трудным делом, — подумал он кисло и сосредоточенно насупил брови. — Как-никак, она женщина. Уверен, я смогу убедить ее, что не намеревался расплескивать ту проклятую миску». Эрик поджал губы, обдумывая несколько возможных вариантов извинений.  
      Его размышления были прерваны звуком медленно открывающейся двери. Отсутствие обычного вежливого стука слегка удивило его. Брилл всегда стучала, перед тем как войти. Из-за плотной занавеси в ногах кровати у Эрика не было возможности разглядеть вошедшего, но он слышал звук легких семенящих шагов, пересекающих комнату.  
      Шаги замедлились в футе от кровати и стали заметно тише, словно некто крался вокруг нее. Эрик был совершенно уверен, что Брилл не из тех женщин, кто стал бы красться, поэтому естественным выводом было, что в комнату проник кто-то чужой. Этот факт мигом заставил его подобраться.  
      Брилл относилась к причудливости его маски, как к простому факту. Она никогда не обращала на нее внимания, тем более, не говорила о ней. Что сказать — девушка была со странностями. Однако Эрик сомневался, что незнакомец окажется столь же понимающим. Перспектива того, что придется терпеть какого-то таращащегося идиота, привела его в бешенство. Тело Эрика напряглось под простынями.  
      Одолженная хлопковая рубашка натянулась на его плечах; Эрик прислушался к мягким шагам, огибающим угол кровати. Спустя мгновение он оглядел комнату в поисках незваного гостя. Но никого не увидел. Эрик со свистом выдохнул. «Должно быть, вдобавок ко всему, я схожу с ума», — рассеянно подумал он, с облегчением прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на подушку.  
      Только Эрик начал мысленно возвращаться к страшащим его извинениям, как отчетливо ощутил, что матрас с противоположной стороны кровати прогнулся под чьим-то весом. Он резко распахнул глаза и, ахнув, отпрянул от постороннего присутствия, чуть не свалившись на пол.  
      Он едва начал приходить в себя, когда тишину комнаты разорвало заливистое детское хихиканье. Эрик в изумлении разинул рот, увидев маленькую девочку, взгромоздившуюся на край кровати. У девочки были прямые черные волосы до плеч, перетянутые зеленой ленточкой, и огромные притягательные серые глаза. Почему-то черты ее лица были странно знакомыми. «Она практически зеркальное отражение Брилл».  
      Несколько мгновений они молча разглядывали друг друга. Эрик был слишком потрясен, чтобы говорить, а ребенок слишком занят изучением его лица. Эрик ждал момента, когда лицо ребенка исказится от страха при виде его маски: дети не умеют скрывать эмоции. Дети не испытывают угрызений совести, нанося обиды, они — наиболее честная и беспощадная часть человечества. Однако момент, которого он боялся, все не наступал. Маленькая девочка просто сидела и улыбалась ему.  
      Свирепо и мрачно насупив брови, Эрик наконец обрел голос.  
      — Кто, черт… — Он осекся, чувствуя неуместность проклятий перед ребенком. — Ну, в смысле, кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?  
      Девочка смущенно посмотрела на него, нервно комкая постельное белье.  
      — Т-ты говоришь смешнее, ч-чем папина семья. А они б-были из Англии, — заикаясь, сказала она на английском и сунула в рот большой палец. Сдвинутые брови Эрика явно не произвели на девочку никакого впечатления. «Черт меня побери, если она не столь же несносна, как Брилл».  
      Эрик повторил свой вопрос на беглом, с легким акцентом, английском. От его слов девочка широко заулыбалась.  
      — М-меня зовут Арианна Донован. Р-раньше м-мы жили в Ирландии, н-но мама ненавидит папину чванливую семью, так что теперь мы ж-живем здесь. А ты откуда? У т-тебя красивый г-голос. Хотя т-ты все еще смешно г-говоришь. — Набрав побольше воздуха, Ария затараторила: — Мама говорит, что мне н-нельзя п-приходить сюда, и если она п-поймает меня, могу поспорить, что меня лишат д-десерта. А ты правда нехороший? Так м-мама сказала. — С этим финальным заявлением Ария умолкла, терпеливо ожидая ответы на то множество вопросов, которое сумела выдать на одном дыхании.  
      «Интересно, все дети такие болтливые? Или она особенная?» — думал Эрик, основательно пораженный потоком слов, вываленным на него девочкой. Он с трудом соображал, что ответить.  
      — Если тебе нельзя быть здесь, тогда почему бы тебе немедленно не убраться? И да, я ужасно нехороший. Твоя мама правильно тебя предупреждала.  
      Ария лишь недоверчиво посмотрела на него, снова игнорируя хмурое выражение его лица.  
      — Т-ты не выглядишь таким уж нехорошим, — заявила она, подползая поближе к нему. От ее движения Эрик отодвинулся, натягивая простыни повыше на грудь.  
      — Внешность может быть обманчива, — прорычал он.  
      Хихикнув, Ария попятилась, пока ее нижняя половина не свесилась над краем кровати. Ее ноги несколько мгновений болтались, пока пальцы ног не нащупали пол, затем она пошла к двери.  
      — Т-ты смешной ч-человек! — взвизгнула она с восторгом. — Но т-теперь я д-должна бежать, не то меня п-поймают! М-мама зовет м-меня!  
      Ошарашенный Эрик мотнул головой вслед уходящему ребенку.  
      — Я ничего не слышу, — сказал он рассеянно, и сразу за этим тишину дома прорезал голос Брилл. «Как она узнала… Минуточку… _Брилл_ — ее мать?»  
      Девочка исчезла за порогом, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой. Топот ее одетых в чулки ног затих в коридоре. Несколько секунд спустя к его двери торопливо приблизился знакомый перестук туфель на низком каблуке. Раздался стук в дверь, и Брилл ворвалась в спальню, ее серые глаза быстро обежали комнату и остановились на Эрике.  
      — Вы случайно не видели пробегавшую тут маленькую девочку? По какой-то причине именно сегодня ей захотелось поиграть со мной в прятки. Кто бы мог подумать, что слово «ванна» способно заставить детей испаряться! — фыркнув, Брилл запустила руку в волосы, вытянув из косы несколько прядей. Под удивленным взглядом Эрика она опустила руку и откашлялась.  
      В тот момент, когда Брилл вошла в его комнату, сердце Эрика затрепетало где-то в горле. Ее присутствие лишь служило напоминанием о том, ему нужно придумать извинение, причем быстро. По крайней мере, именно то, что он говорил это себе, было причиной его странной реакции.  
      — О нет, сегодня я не видел никаких детей, — поспешно произнес Эрик, непонятно зачем покрывая приходившую к нему маленькую девочку. Брилл не выглядела убежденной, учитывая, что она нагнулась, чтобы заглянуть под кровать, пока он ей врал. «Будь я проклят, если эта женщина не умеет читать мысли».  
      — Слушай сюда, парень, — раздраженно начала Брилл, покраснев от досады. — Я гоняюсь за этим маленьким чертенком по всему дому уже больше часа. И если я не поймаю ее в ближайшее время, у меня не будет возможности закончить обед, а это означает, что сегодня вечером ты останешься голодным! — Она сделала несколько угрожающих шагов к кровати. — Так что тебе лучше сознаться немедленно, или я переведу тебя на арестантский паек!  
      — Ох, так вы говорили о маленькой темноволосой девочке, которая только что была здесь? Что ж, да, она навещала меня, но ушла сразу перед вашим приходом, — легко согласился Эрик, неожиданно развеселившись. Он не мог удержаться, и лишь беззвучно смеялся над раздраженным видом Брилл. Его нервозность из-за предстоящего извинения исчезла перед лицом ее разочарования.  
      Брилл с рычанием крутанулась, чтобы покинуть комнату, но голос Эрика остановил ее:  
      — Погодите минуту, мне нужно кое-что вам сказать, — начал он, сев в постели. — Я тут думал кое о чем некоторое время, и уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос.  
      — О, момент, подходящий для вас, не так ли? — нарочито ласково спросила Брилл, поворачиваясь обратно к кровати и скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Ну да. Вы стоите здесь. А учитывая, что то, о чем я должен сказать, касается вас, момент подходящий. — торопливо сказал Эрик; когда Брилл снова обратила на него внимание и его нервозность вернулась, чтобы скрутиться в тугой комок в животе. Он совершенно не заметил неприкрытую досаду на ее лице.  
      Перед тем как продолжить, Эрик откашлялся.  
      — Послушайте, я — человек, не привыкший просить о чем-либо. Так что, в некотором смысле, вы должны быть счастливы, что я собираюсь просить у вас это. — Эрик сосредоточенно поджал губы и нахмурился. — От меня не ускользнул тот факт, что вы очень хорошо заботились обо мне эти две недели. — Он умолк, не представляя, что говорить дальше.  
      Возведя очи к небесам, Брилл попросила их послать ей терпения, когда Эрик прервал свой лепет, очевидно, обходя неудобный вопрос. Она никогда раньше не сталкивалась с подобным самомнением.  
      — Сразу перейду к делу, — продолжил Эрик, подняв глаза на ее лицо. — Я размышлял об инциденте с миской овсянки, произошедшем на прошлой неделе, и просто хотел бы сообщить вам, что, на самом деле, не намеревался выбивать миску у вас из рук. Это была случайность, поэтому я прошу вас: попытайтесь выбросить этот инцидент из головы, — закончил он, сочтя свою обязанность выполненной. Эрик был шокирован, обнаружив, что Брилл не особо впечатлилась его усилиями извиниться.  
      — Что ж, это была самая худшая просьба о прощении, которую я когда-либо имела несчастье слышать. Вы действуете так, словно я должна быть благодарной вам за то, что вы хотя бы попытались принести извинения.  
      Это была не та реакция, которую Эрик надеялся услышать.  
      — Ну извините! Я не был осведомлен, что у вас такие высокие стандарты. Достаточно того, что я попытался, я же сказал вам, что не привык ни о чем просить! — оскорблено прошипел он.  
      Брилл уперла кулаки в бедра, словно готовясь к сражению.  
      — Разве не очевидно, что мои стандарты более чем низкие? Как-никак, я оставила вас в доме, разве нет! И я никогда не говорила, что вам нужно извиняться как следует, достаточно просто извиниться. Но до сих пор вы этого не сделали.  
      — А что, по-вашему, я только что сделал! Я сказал, что не собирался опрокидывать на вас эту овсянку! — проревел Эрик, выпутавшись из простыней и вскочив на ноги.  
      — Да, и дорога в ад вымощена благими намерениями. И наши поступки куда убедительнее слов показывают наш характер. А ваш характер пока показан недостаточно! Вы вели себя отвратительно, но, по крайней мере, действуйте как взрослый и признайте это! — разъяренно выпалила Брилл, едва удерживая на лице маску спокойствия.  
      — Я не буду признавать ничего подобного! В конце концов, если бы вы просто с самого начала посчитались с моими желаниями, эта миска никогда бы не оказалась перевернутой!  
      Брилл двинулась через комнату, пока не оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от Эрика, опиравшегося на столбик кровати. Ее лицо было прямо напротив его, глаза сверкали, а грудь тяжело вздымалась.  
      — Значит, это я виновата, так, что ли? — прошипела она, тряся у него перед лицом поднятым пальцем.  
      — Желчная, несносная… ведьма!  
      — Самый заносчивый, эгоистичный… упрямый осел…  
      — Ха! А разве обычно не женщина во всем виновата! Разве не Ева соблазнила Адама плодом с Древа Познания! — прорычал Эрик, отбрасывая ее палец от своего лица.  
      — О, а разве не типично для мужчины цитировать библию, когда это удобно ему! Теперь слушай меня, и слушай внимательно, — выдавила Брилл сквозь стиснутые зубы, акцент исказил ее речь до неузнаваемости. — Не пытайся убедить меня, что извинение –настолько непосильная задача, что ты не можешь с нею справиться! Тебя останавливает гордость, а не извинение само по себе! И пока ты не извинишься, я буду как бельмо у тебя на глазу каждый божий лень!  
      — Вот что я получаю за попытку быть джентльменом! Я получаю истеричку, во все горло вопящую оскорбления и…  
      — О-О-О! ПРОСТО СКАЖИ, ЧТО СОЖАЛЕЕШЬ! — заорала Брилл, вцепившись обеими руками себе в волосы.  
      — ПРЕКРАСНО! Я СОЖАЛЕЮ! — проревел Эрик ей в лицо, его глаза полыхали так, что солнце покрылось бы потом.  
      Потом они оба умолкли, глядя друг на друга с таким жаром, что могли бы и в железе прожечь дыру. Брилл медленно приходила в себя, ее дыхание замедлялось, а огонь в глазах сменялся обычным прохладным спокойствием. Когда ее черты озарила сияющая улыбка, Эрику оставалось только остолбенело глазеть на нее.  
      — Ну, разве это было так уж трудно? Возможно, в следующий раз мы сможем пропустить пару раундов и сразу перейти непосредственно к извинениям.  
      — Вы специально провоцировали меня? — спросил Эрик, изумленный ее развязным поведением.  
      — Разумеется, — ответила Брилл, потрепав его рукой по груди, словно успокаивала лошадь. От ее прикосновения Эрик, не привыкший к подобным тесным контактам с людьми, со свистом втянул воздух.  
      Когда Брилл коснулась ткани его рубашки, кончики ее пальцев неожиданно словно прошило электрическим разрядом. Она немедленно отдернула руку, точно ожегшись, и покосилась на Эрика — проверить, заметил ли он ее необычное поведение. В его бездонных синих глазах промелькнула какая-то сильная эмоция, которой Брилл не могла придумать название, и мгновенно скрылась в их глубине. Брилл быстро отвернулась, притворяясь, что не заметила ничего необычного, и сделала шаг назад, на безопасное расстояние. «Что за странное ощущение?» — подумали они одновременно, и одновременно же привели растрепанные чувства в порядок.  
      — Возможно, мы могли бы использовать эту возможность, чтобы начать сначала, — спокойно сказала Брилл с улыбкой. — Я уверена, мы оба просто начали с неверного шага. Отныне давайте хотя бы попробуем быть вежливы друг с другом… может, если мы оба будем осторожны, то даже станем друзьями.  
      — Друзьями?.. — тихо повторил Эрик, будто это было незнакомое слово, значение которого он не вполне мог понять. Гнев в его глазах уступил место смущению.  
      «Он вдруг стал таким грустным», — подумала Брилл, и ее улыбка потускнела.  
      Кивнув, Брилл протянула правую руку:  
      — Конечно. Я уверена, мы можем быть дружелюбны, если постараемся не решать дело криком. Я согласна, если вы согласны. По рукам?  
      Эрик взглянул на нее, сбитый с толку вопросом. Он медленно опустил глаза на протянутую руку Брилл, затем опять посмотрел в ее мягкие дымчатые глаза.  
      — Вы самая странная женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал, — тихонько пробормотал он, покачав головой. — Как бы я ни старался, я не в силах понять вас. — Увидев на лице Брилл неодобрение, он быстро продолжил: — Я хочу сказать, что попытаюсь быть более вежливым с вами… но я недружелюбный человек… — Брилл начала опускать руку: она выглядела сбитой с толку его бессердечными словами, но Эрик инстинктивно взял ее руку в свою. — Но я согласен. Я буду счастлив считать вас своим другом.  
      При этих словах Брилл снова ослепительно улыбнулась и энергично потрясла его руку, перед тем как отпустить.  
      — Тогда договорились. — Со счастливым вздохом она отвернулась от Эрика и направилась к двери.  
На пороге она заколебалась, обернулась и снова бросила на него взгляд — Эрик утомленно опустился обратно на кровать.  
      — Полагаю, вам ужасно скучно. Хотите, я захвачу кое-какие книги, когда принесу обед?  
      — Ради бога, да! — воскликнул Эрик, заставив Брилл хихикнуть в ответ на его нетерпеливую реакцию. Она вышла за дверь, оставив ее открытой впервые с тех пор, как он появился в доме. Отчего-то Эрик никак не мог сдержать расцветающую на лице широкую улыбку. Да и не собирался сдерживать.


	12. Учась дружелюбию

      Поздно вечером следующего дня Брилл сидела, согнувшись над письменным столом, и яростно строчила на почти полностью исписанном листе бумаги. Стол и пол вокруг нее были усеяны небрежно составленными стопками книг. Свет лампы освещал ее лицо мягким желтым сиянием, отражаясь в водруженных на нос очках. Огненные искры в глазах Брилл в сочетании с белым халатом создавали тревожную картину безумного ученого за работой.  
      Оторвавшись от писанины, Брилл переключила внимание на открытый учебник по медицине: водя пальцем, она сверилась с несколькими строчками и вновь взялась за перо. Сосредоточенно постучав кончиком ручки по нижней губе, она собиралась с мыслями, прежде чем вновь коснуться пером бумаги.  
      — Не могу поверить, что совет опять отклонил мое предложение. Чертовы предвзятые болваны. Если бы они только прочитали мой труд, то поняли бы, что упускают. Но неет, стоит им увидеть, что автор — миссис Донован, они тут же отвергают мои статьи. Ха! Мне смертельно надоели мужчины с их тупостью, — пробормотала Брилл себе под нос и снова принялась писать.  
      — Вы часто разговариваете сама с собой или это особый случай?  
      Брилл едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда тишину позднего часа прорезал глубокий мужской голос. Быстро обернувшись и наткнувшись взглядом на Эрика, а не какого-нибудь грабителя, она вздохнула с облегчением. Эрик небрежно стоял, подпирая плечом дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди; на его чувственных полных губах расплылась нахальная ухмылка.  
      — Вы напугали меня до потери пульса! — выдохнула Брилл, прижимая руку к колотящемуся сердцу. Небрежный вид Эрика не добавил ей спокойствия.  
      — Это не входило в мои намерения, — брюзгливо начал Эрик, но под ее пристальным взглядом стушевался и начал сначала: — Я имею в виду, что не знал, что кто-то еще не спит.  
      — О, ничего страшного, — ответила Брилл, небрежно махнув рукой в его сторону. — Вы ходите бесшумно, как кошка, я не слышала ни звука.  
      — Я не люблю особо шуметь. И я не хотел никого потревожить, — пожав плечами, просто ответил Эрик, пристально глядя на очки Брилл.  
      Заметив его внимание, та быстро вскинула руку и сдернула очки с носа, опять чувствуя смущение под его взглядом.  
      — Вы поэтому ждали одиннадцати вечера, чтобы пойти прогуляться? — спросила Брилл.  
      — Во-первых, я ночное создание, а во-вторых, просто решил размять ноги, — объяснил Эрик, защищаясь, но расслабился, когда Брилл закатила глаза. Покосившись на свет лампы, он шагнул вперед, попытавшись заглянуть Брилл через плечо. — Но вы-то что тут делаете так поздно?  
      — О, ничего особенного, — тут же ответила та, кладя локоть на разбросанные по столу бумаги, чтобы заслонить их от его взгляда. Брилл недолго знала Эрика, но не считала его толерантным человеком. На самом деле казалось, что он совершенно не толерантен, а потому она думала, что неразумно давать ему лишнюю информацию, при помощи которой он сможет уязвить ее.  
      — Вы лжете. Я не вижу иной необходимости во всех этих книга помимо того, что вы как-то с ними работаете. — Эрик склонил голову набок, медленно углубившись в библиотеку и читая названия на корешках. — Анатомия кровеносной системы? Несколько тяжеловато для чтения перед сном.  
      — Какой вы проницательный, Эрик, — с досадой констатировала Брилл. — Однако я не понимаю, какое вам дело до того, как я провожу время. — Отвернувшись, она принялась приводить в порядок то стихийное бедствие, которое представлял собой ее письменный стол.  
      Эрик издал нечто среднее между ворчанием и рычанием и снова скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Ну и кто теперь ведет себя недружелюбно? Разве не вы предложили нам вести себя цивилизованно по отношению друг к другу?  
      — Конечно, но, кажется, это сложная задача для нас обоих. Вы просто знаете, как рассердить меня.  
      — Талант, который я постараюсь подавить. И не меняйте тему. Вроде как я осведомлялся, над чем вы работаете.  
      Пометив страницу в одной из своих книг, Брилл медленно закрыла потрепанные страницы. Она развернулась на стуле, чтобы взглянуть на Эрика — и обнаружила его прямо позади себя. Его близость выбивала из колеи.  
      — Вы пытаетесь сказать, что находите работу женщины интересной для себя?  
      — Пфф, нет. Я нахожу _вашу_ работу интересной, — фыркнув, сказал Эрик, повернулся и медленно подтащил стул поближе к ее письменному столу. Его движения были слегка вялыми — природную грацию скрывала оставшаяся после перенесенной лихорадки слабость. — Я не знаю, осознаете ли вы это, но вы очень необычная, — сказал Эрик, усаживаясь рядом с Брилл, и многозначительно указал взглядом на ее белый халат, одетый поверх простого зеленого платья.  
      Брилл не знала, обижаться ей на эти двусмысленные слова или чувствовать себя польщенной.  
      — Да ну? Я — необычная? И как же вы пришли к этому заключению?  
      Только теперь заносчивая ухмылка Эрика привяла.  
      — Ну, поскольку по вашей милости мне нечем было заняться всю прошедшую неделю… — Мрачное выражение лица Брилл заставило его прерваться. — И, могу добавить, вполне справедливо, — продолжил он, откашлявшись. — Так или иначе, я наблюдал за вами и вашими привычками к проведению досуга. Я очень внимательный наблюдатель и, думаю, не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, что вы отличаетесь от большинства людей.  
      Чтобы отвлечься от проницательного взгляда Эрика, Брилл посмотрела на свой письменный стол, рассеяно дергая себя за белоснежную косу.  
      — Нет, не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить, что я особенная, — тихо сказала она, слыша в его словах много невысказанных смыслов.  
      Внезапная печаль в ее голосе озадачила Эрика, и он бессознательно смягчил тон.  
      — Вы вытащили меня из Оперы, — пробормотал он; его голос в тишине освещенной лампой комнаты звучал нежно, словно лаская. — Я не помню точно, что произошло, помню лишь, что там было так дымно, что я не мог дышать…  
      Еще я знаю, что вы ухаживали за мной всю неделю, пока я был в лихорадке. В то время я думал, что это сон, но я помню ваш голос, говоривший со мной в ночи. Иногда вы пели, думаю, колыбельную или что-то в этом роде. Вы удерживали меня, когда я бился в кошмарах. Вы пели, даже когда я ударил вас, не так ли? — Эрик умолк, глядя на поблекший синяк вокруг правого глаза Брилл.  
      Он бездумно потянулся и, глядя ей прямо в глаза, провел самыми кончиками пальцев по пожелтевшему участку кожи. От его прикосновения в воздухе между ними будто вновь проскочил электрический разряд. Брилл ощущала тепло его пальцев на своем лице даже после того, как он убрал руку. Почему-то в эту краткую секунду Брилл показалось, будто она знала Эрика всю свою жизнь, будто его прикосновение было самым естественным ощущением в мире.  
      Она с силой отогнала от себя столь причудливые мысли.  
      Откинувшись на спинку стула, Эрик пожал плечами:  
      — Ни одна обычная женщина не поступила бы так. Поэтому мне показалось интересным, на что вы тратите так много времени.  
      Несколько секунд Брилл неверяще смотрела на него. Эрик усмехнулся.  
      — Пообещайте, что не будете смеяться, если я скажу вам, — нерешительно попросила она. До этого никто, кроме брата, никогда не выказывал ни малейшего интереса к ее идеям, даже ее покойный муж. Большинству было трудно увидеть что-либо, помимо ее лица.  
      — Да ради Бога, просто скажите мне, — нетерпеливо рявкнул Эрик.  
      — Не смейте разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне, — парировала Брилл, сдвинув статьи, над которыми работала, на угол стола, чтобы ему было лучше видно. — Это моя последняя идея, над которой я работаю уже около месяца. До сих пор мое предложение было отклонено членами совета больницы, но я _знаю_ , что полученные мною данные точны. — Она разобрала еще несколько статей и наконец нашла ту, что искала. Держа листок со сделанным от руки изображением сердца, она начала объяснять: — Современное медицинское учение утверждает, что смерть наступает при остановке сердца. Однако я пришла к выводу, что мозг остается жив еще нескольких минут после его остановки. Если врач сумеет снова запустить сердце, в некоторых случаях серьезных повреждений или болезней смерть можно будет предотвратить.  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что можете возвращать людей к жизни? — недоверчиво перебил Эрик.  
      — Ну конечно же нет. Только когда мы предполагаем, что на самом деле смерть еще не наступила, и человек может быть спасен. Нет стопроцентной гарантии: если человеку предназначено умереть, он умрет. Но мне известны многие случаи, когда людей не стали спасать, хотя, используя разработанную мною технику, их можно было оживить. — Поскольку Эрик молчал, Брилл продолжила свою лекцию: — Один предложенный мной метод включает в себя направление электрического импульса в сердце, чтобы шок вновь привел его в движение. — Она вздохнула и покачала головой. — Мне сказали, что этот метод — надругательство над мертвыми. Тогда я предложила, что врач может продолжать перекачивать кровь в теле путем давления на грудную клетку, пока сердце не начнет биться снова. Но и эту идею они не одобрили.  
      Эрик молча пролистал некоторые из статей, которые ему дала Брилл. На исписанных ею страницах были аккуратно расположены подробные диаграммы, описывающие ее методики и подкрепляющие исследование. Он был удивлен, обнаружив, насколько здравым выглядело проведенное ею исследование.  
      — Почему они отклонили так много ваших открытий? — ни с того ни с сего спросил он, пытливо глядя на Брилл.  
      — А как вы думаете? Женщину, предлагающую врачам новые методики в медицине, не встречают с распростертыми объятиями. Поэтому они игнорируют меня.  
      — Какой стыд. Все это поразительно, даже гениально, вот что я могу сказать, исходя из своих познаний в медицине.  
      На лице Брилл медленно расползлась улыбка.  
      — Спасибо. Это самая приятная вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала.  
      — Не принимайте близко к сердцу. Я просто высказал правду, — проворчал Эрик, чувствуя себя все более неловко из-за ее доброжелательного отношения.  
      — Все равно, это было приятно слышать, — сказала Брилл, забирая у него свои статьи и аккуратно складывая их на стол. — Вы можете быть вполне очаровательным, когда хотите. Таким вы мне нравитесь больше.  
      Лицо Эрика на миг сделалось неприязненным, но он сделал надо собой усилие и согнал это выражение.  
      — Полагаю, я должен считать это комплиментом?  
      — Конечно, именно это я и имела в виду, — ласково сказала Брилл, со скрипом отодвинув свой стул и встав.  
      — Единственное, что я должен сказать по поводу нашего свежезаключенного перемирия — это то, что в доме благодаря нему стало заметно тише. Больше никаких криков.  
      — Да, теперь стало гораздо спокойнее. И я ценю ваши усилия оставаться приятным в общении. Я знаю, как это должно быть для вас тяжело, — заявила Брилл, подавляя клокочущий в горле смех.  
      У Эрика ушло несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что она поддразнивает его. Когда это произошло, сквозь присущую ему хмурость пробилась слабая улыбка, добравшись даже до глаз и собрав симпатичные морщинки вокруг надменного рта.  
      — Куда тяжелее, чем вы можете представить, учитывая темперамент моей нынешней собеседницы, — ответил он, целенаправленно стараясь заставить Брилл и дальше улыбаться. Эрик заметил, что, улыбаясь, она становится просто опасно привлекательной.  
      Тщательно удерживаемый смех Брилл вырвался наружу и весело зазвенел в комнате. Брилл прикрыла рот, чтобы заглушить звук.  
      — О, так у вас есть чувство юмора. Это приятное известие. Ирландцы всегда рады рассказать хорошую шутку.  
      — А французы всегда получают удовольствие, смеясь над другими.  
      Все еще хихикая, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Прекратите, не смешите меня больше. Я разбужу Арию.  
      — Тогда предлагаю разойтись, — сказал Эрик, медленно вставая; вокруг его глаз стали проявляться темные круги от усталости. Он слегка поклонился Брилл и величественно проследовал к двери.  
      — Подождите… — Услышав ее просьбу, Эрик замер в дверном проеме: его тело словно бы растворилось в чернеющем позади коридоре; белизна маски строгим силуэтом выделялась на фоне теней. — Вы придете к обеду завтра? Я имею в виду, за столом, а не в вашей комнате. — Внезапно осознав, насколько ужасающе развязно это прозвучало, Брилл нервно сцепила руки перед собой. — Я всего лишь подумала, что так было бы удобнее. И вы гость в этом доме, который заставляет меня чувствовать себя никудышной, потому что я не спросила вас раньше. Конечно, вы не обязаны отвечать на приглашение. Это было только предположение, раз уж мы учимся, насколько возможно, сдерживать наше раздражение друг другом. Если вам так больше нравится, я просто продолжу приносить вам еду в…  
      Эрик деланно вздохнул:  
      — Сколько времени у вас уйдет на то, чтобы всего лишь задать вопрос? Если хотите, я могу уйти на часок и вернусь, когда вы будете готовы.  
      На эту легкую насмешку над своей нерешительностью Брилл ответила свирепым взглядом:  
      — Прекрасно. Не желаете ли прийти к обеду завтра?  
      — С удовольствием, — просто ответил Эрик и исчез в скопившихся за порогом освещенной библиотеки тенях спящего дома.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Эрик, — тихо сказала Брилл ему вслед.  
      Пауза. И нерешительный голос отозвался:  
      — Спокойной ночи, Брилл.


	13. Посмотри, кто пришел на обед

      Брилл молча сидела за столом, время от времени вскидывая глаза, чтобы понаблюдать за своим таинственным гостем. Еда на ее тарелке осталась практически нетронутой. Почему-то Брилл слишком нервничала из-за присутствия Эрика, чтобы есть, так что она гоняла пищу по тарелке, не проглотив ни кусочка. Заметив странное поведение матери, Ария тоже уставилась на Эрика. Однако девочка была бесхитростна и неприкрыто таращилась с полуоткрытым ртом.  
      Когда Брилл тайком бросила на Эрика еще один взгляд, то не смогла удержаться, чтобы не отметить, насколько он чертовски привлекателен. У него была поразительная внешность — высокие, красиво вылепленные скулы, длинный тонкий нос и широко посаженные глаза с длинными ресницами. Брилл никогда раньше не видела таких ресниц — ни у мужчин, ни у женщин.  
      Да, у Эрика на самом деле было сногсшибательное лицо. Брилл подумала, что на разгадывание всех его секретов может уйти много времени. И, по-видимому, секретов была просто уйма. Самым малым из которых была белая маска, покрывающая правую половину лица, на которую Брилл теперь почти не замечала. Мысль о том, что под ней находится, никогда даже не приходила ей в голову.  
      Несмотря на красоту лица, наибольшее впечатление производили глаза Эрика. Они были непередаваемого синего оттенка, меняющегося в зависимости от его настроения. Сейчас его глаза были холодными и колючими, словно осколки льда на реке, отражающие зимнее небо. Они были такими холодными, что обжигали. Брилл удивлялась, как он может жить с такой внутренней энергией. Она чувствовала, что это все равно что глядеть на солнце.  
      Иногда прошлой ночью Эрик расточал лукавые улыбки и почти дружелюбные подколки. Но прошло всего двенадцать часов — и он выстроил стену вокруг своей души. Его лицо было столь же пустым и безжизненным, как зимняя равнина. Эти изменения озадачили Брилл. Заставили почувствовать себя уязвимой.  
      Мысль, что в действительности она совсем не знает этого человека, эхом отдавалась у Брилл в голове, отказываясь уходить прочь. И, изучая его, сидящего за ее столом, она осознала наконец, насколько Эрик сильный и мощный. Его плечи были широки и прекрасно развиты — Брилл видела, как при каждом его движении под одолженной ею рубашкой перекатываются мышцы. Она знала, что если бы Эрик захотел, то мог бы сломать ее пополам, как зубочистку.  
      — Не хотите ли еще пюре? — спросила Брилл наконец, не в силах больше выносить затянувшееся молчание. Эрик лишь покачал головой, отклоняя ее предложение, и продолжил смотреть в темноту за окном.  
      Тогда ее осенила новая мысль, и она внезапно спросила:  
      — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
      — Вполне хорошо. Я просто неспокойно спал прошлой ночью, — холодно ответил Эрик.  
      — Скажите, это из-за тревожных снов или тревожной натуры вы сегодня такой неприятный? — В конце концов Брилл потеряла терпение, и в ее тоне засквозил жалящий холод арктического ветра. Если Эрик хочет выстроить стену, она может подавать ему кирпичи.  
      Эрик перевел на нее прожигающий взгляд и медленно положил вилку на край тарелки. Его манеры поведения за столом были безукоризненны.  
      — Разве я сказал, что мои сны были тревожными? — осведомился он, нахмурив брови.  
      — М-м-мамочка умеет читать мысли! — сообщила Ария и снова погрузилась в молчаливое наблюдение за таинственным гостем; к ее подбородку прилип кусочек пюре.  
      По лицу Эрика скользнуло веселое удивление — и тут же пропало.  
      — Правда?  
      — Конечно нет! И, Ария, что за ужасные вещи ты выдумываешь?  
      — Я н-н-не выдумываю!  
      Брилл вышла из себя и, пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой, вновь посмотрела на Эрика.  
      — Вы не упоминали об этом, но не нужно большого ума, чтобы предположить, что плохие сны и есть причина вашей бессонницы. — По правде говоря, ее высказывание вовсе не было предположением. Знание внезапно всплыло у нее в голове подобно шепоту ветра.  
      Эрик продолжал молчать, но его глаза полыхнули светом зимнего солнца. Он смотрел на нее таким тяжелым взглядом, будто собирался просверлить дыру прямо посередине лба. Брилл поежилась, снова ощущая невыразимую угрозу, скрытую в красоте его рук музыканта, когда те сжались в кулаки. «Он делает это, чтобы напугать меня».  
      Как же ей не хватало Джона, ее мужа, в подобные моменты, когда страх начинал сжимать грудь, выбивая из нее дыхание. Холодное выражение лица Брилл чуть смягчилось; застарелая печаль медленно наполнила ее, с легкостью вытеснив страх.  
      Таинственный шепот в голове проник в сознание Брилл, и она посмотрела прямо в глаза своего бывшего пациента.  
      — У всех свои печали, Эрик. Я прошу вас не отыгрываться на мне, — сказала она, повторяя голос знания в своей голове и не осознавая, что говорит.  
      — Что вы знаете о печалях! — тихо прошипел Эрик, гневно сжав губы и сверкнув глазами.  
      — Что я знаю о… — Потрясение помешало Брилл беззвучно повторить его слова.  
      Долю секунды они молча смотрели друг на друга — он в ярости, она со спокойным, немного шокированным выражением лица. Брилл медленно опустила голову, глядя на свои крепко зажатые между колен руки. Она прикрыла ладонью начавшую дрожать нижнюю губу, сердце болезненно сжалось у нее в груди. В горле образовался тугой комок, слезы жгли глаза.  
      Кажется, Эрик удивился, когда она подняла голову и в ее глазах блеснули слезы. Пылающий в его взгляде гнев мгновенно исчез при виде Брилл, явно боровшейся с готовыми пролиться слезами.  
      — М-мама, не плачь! — взмолилась Ария, напуганная продемонстрированной матерью слабостью. Ее слова вызвали у Брилл сокрушенную улыбку; затем она направила все свое внимание на сидящего напротив смущенного мужчину.  
      — Полагаю, что по сравнению с некоторыми моя жизнь была слишком легкой, но будьте уверены, и на мою долю выпало горя! — Ее последнее слово прозвенело в воздухе — и разбилось. Слезы заструились по ее лицу. Брилл быстро закрыла лицо ладонями, положив локти на стол.  
      — Брилл, я…  
      Та перебила его, забормотав сквозь барьер рук:  
      — Мне было восемнадцать, когда я вышла замуж. Тогда я была еще очень юна, и Джон был моей первой любовью. С ним я чувствовала себя так, словно не отличаюсь от других, и за это я его любила.  
      Эрик вновь попытался заговорить: раскаяние побороло в нем безжалостность, неосмотрительно произнесенные слова сжимали ему нутро. Слезы Брилл заставили его почувствовать себя чудовищем.  
      — Брилл, прошу вас, я…  
      — Заткнитесь! Вы выслушаете меня! — резко сказала та.  
      Эрик мгновенно захлопнул рот.  
      — Я была замужем чуть больше года, когда Джон решил, что сможет поправить финансовые дела нашей семьи, если поступит на военную службу, и с ним согласился пойти его старший брат. Они сказали, что это их долг, и что бы я ни говорила, их мнение оставалось непоколебимым. Глупо…  
      По мере приближения дня их передислокации моим сердцем начало овладевать ужасное предчувствие. Я знала, что они могут попасть в беду, и умоляла Джона не ходить. Умоляла на коленях… но он все равно ушел. И меньше чем через месяц его застрелили. Странно, но я почти почувствовала его смерть еще до того, как узнала об этом. В тот день, когда Эндрю, брат Джона, вошел в дверь, чтобы сказать, что он умер, я обнаружила, что жду ребенка. Джон даже не узнал, что станет отцом.  
      Когда Брилл закончила говорить, в комнате воцарилась напряженная тишина. Брилл ссутулилась на стуле и уронила руки на колени. Затем она подняла глаза на Эрика:  
      — Так что не вздумай даже на миг поверить, будто ты единственный в мире страдалец. Отчаяние — универсальная штука, ты, эгоистичный буффон с червями вместо мозгов, и не забывай об этом!  
      Ария застыла с открытым ртом и поднятой ложкой зеленой фасоли, глядя на мать, произносящую такие грубые слова.  
      Впервые в жизни Эрик не находил слов. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, какое огромное горе скрывается за кажущимся хладнокровием Брилл.  
      — Простите меня, — начал он тихо, чувствуя себя неловко под обвиняющим взглядом серых глаз хозяйки дома. — Я сказал не подумав. Я был жесток с вами, потому что вы напомнили мне о том, что я потерял.  
      Из глаз Брилл пропал стальной блеск, она подняла руку, чтобы вытереть влагу со щек.  
      — Ваше извинение ценно, но вы уже извинялись, а ваше поведение при этом не изменилось. И я вдруг потеряла аппетит, — сказала она, отодвигая стул и вставая из-за стола. — Заканчивайте трапезу, месье. Мы с дочерью оставим вас одного. Ария, пойдем со мной.  
      Ария встала на свой стул, затем спрыгнула с него на пол, держа мать за руку. Пока Брилл царственно выплывала из комнаты, таща за собой дочку, та обернулась и показала Эрику язык. Он остался в столовой один.  
      Эрик расстроено прикрыл глаза и зарычал. «Что со мной происходит? Только что я спокоен, а в следующий момент мой рот изрыгает ужасные слова».  
      Он еще долго сидел и ругал себя. Снаружи, во мраке ночи, падал снег. Самоуничижительные мысли разлетелись, внезапно прервавшись, когда в окне мелькнула чья-то тень. Эрик сосредоточенно нахмурился и покосился сквозь свет лампы. Когда тень мелькнула за следующим окном столовой, он вскочил на ноги.  
      Быстро задув светильник на столе, Эрик пригнулся, чтобы не был виден его силуэт, и последовал за двигавшейся снаружи дома тенью: тихонько вышел из столовой и прокрался по коридору в библиотеку. Он мог вести себя как грубиян, но будь он проклят, если позволит кому-либо рыскать вокруг дома Брилл.  
      Когда Эрик распахнул дверь в комнату, одно из окон в библиотеке открылось от легкого толчка.  
      Порыв ветра швырнул внутрь пригоршню снежной крупы, в подоконник вцепились чьи-то руки. Сквозь завывание ветра донеслось несколько ругательств, и в комнату ввалилось тело.  
      Эрик в мгновение ока очутился возле окна. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то проник в дом Брилл, привела его в ярость. Он зарычал и накинулся на взломщика с кулаками. Вор издал вопль изумления, за которым последовала новая порция гневных проклятий. Когда кулаки Эрика встретились с челюстью мужчины, проклятья внезапно прекратились.  
      Из темноты вылетел ботинок и угодил Эрику в живот, отчего он с мычанием упал на пол — перед глазами у него расплылись пятна. Поднявшись на ноги, Эрик вновь налетел на незваного гостя, поймав того в удушающий захват. Ему прилетело локтем в подбородок, но рук он так и не разжал.  
      Движения взломщика как раз начали замедляться, когда комнату внезапно осветил яркий свет. Эрик повернул голову — и увидел столбом застывшую в дверях Брилл. Бросившись к ним, она едва не уронила лампу.  
      — Прекратите! Эрик, отпустите его!  
      Она явно не понимала серьезности ситуации.  
      — Брилл, я поймал этого человека, когда он вломился в ваш дом!  
      — Довольно! Просто отпустите его!  
      Думая о том, что совершает ошибку, Эрик послушался. С трудом встав на ноги, он смахнул стекающую с разбитой губы каплю крови. К его крайнему потрясению Брилл встала на колени возле незваного гостя и помогла ему подняться. Тот потряс рыжей головой и свирепо уставился на Эрика сверкающими зелеными глазами.  
      — Что вы делаете? Вы с ума сошли? Он только что пытал…  
      Повернувшись к Эрику с неловкой улыбкой, Брилл положила руку на предплечье злоумышленника. Она нервно глянула на них обоих, словно ожидая, что они снова сцепятся.  
      — Эрик, я хотела бы представить вам своего старшего брата Коннера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание автора:** Кстати, на случай, если это неясно, упомянутый в этой главе сон – о Кристине. Поэтому Эрик такой сварливый.


	14. Первые впечатления

      Брилл, нервничая, стояла возле Коннера, крепко держа его за локоть. Тот потирал шею; его грудь тяжело вздымалась при каждом вдохе, словно ему не хватало воздуха. Не в пример ей, брат унаследовал взрывной характер, легко заводясь и быстро остывая, и Брилл, видя в его глазах желание взять реванш, беспокоилась, что он рванется через комнату и опять нападет на ее гостя.  
      Прежде чем кто-либо из покрытых кровью мужчин вновь начал драку, она сказала:  
      — Эрик, я хотела бы представить своего старшего брата, Коннера.  
      При этих словах лицо Эрика стало совершенно пустым от потрясения. К крайнему удивлению Брилл, его шею начал медленно заливать румянец, окрашивая щеки краской смущения. Под ее взглядом Эрик неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, в первый раз за все время, что она его знала, выглядя сконфуженным. «Как необыкновенно мило», — мимоходом подумала она перед тем, как оттолкнуть от себя грешную мысль. О чем она только думает? Этот мужчина просто свинота. В конце концов, всего полчаса назад он довел ее до слез. Глухая боль в животе, оставшаяся после этой стычки, все еще давила свинцовой тяжестью на внутренности.  
      Снова посмотрев на брата, Брилл сжала его руку и храбро улыбнулась.  
      — Коннер, это Эрик. Тот человек, которого я нашла в Опере и…  
      — Я знаю, кто это, Бри, — прорычал Коннер, прожигая Эрика свирепым взглядом и дотрагиваясь до кровоточащего носа. — Все ж таки именно я все дорогу тащил на себе эту бестолочь. И какая к черту польза от сестры, которая может видеть будущее, ЕСЛИ ОНА НЕ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО Я ПРИШЕЛ! — закончил он громовым ревом.  
      Поморщившись от этого рева, Брилл осталась стоять абсолютно спокойно, ее глаза выражали безмятежность, хотя и несколько омраченную смущением. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на Эрика, и к ее щекам мгновенно прилил жар. Ущипнув Коннера за руку, Брилл попросила вполголоса:  
      — Пожалуйста, ты не мог бы _не_ орать о… ну, о семейных делах при посторонних?  
      Между бровей Коннера прорезалась вертикальная морщинка, он повернулся и посмотрел на Эрика, который успел вернуть себе самообладание и стоял с величественным видом, несмотря на кровоточащую губу. Повернув голову обратно к Брилл, Коннер нахмурился еще сильнее. Расправив плечи, он повторил хладнокровную позу Эрика и скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Что происходит, Бри? Ба, да я уверен, что ты покраснела! Но вопрос этого часа — _почему_? — подозрительно осведомился он.  
      От насмешливого тона брата по лицу Брилл скользнула тень. Намек на то, что у нее есть причина смущаться, неописуемо ее напугал; она давно перестала беспокоиться о том, что люди подумают о ней и ее странностях, или, по крайней мере, старалась. Подобная тактика была полезна для защиты от величайшей из всех женских слабостей — любви. Брилл любила однажды, и потеря этой любви едва не разрушила ее психику, заставив упасть в бездну отчаяния. Тот факт, что она действительно _была_ смущена, раздражал еще больше.  
      Уперев руки в бедра и приняв излюбленную боевую позицию, Брилл насела на Коннера:  
      — Не смей разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне, Коннер Синклер! Я тебе сестра, а не слуга!  
      — Бри, когда я сказал, что буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, если у тебя здесь появится защитник, я имел в виду, что тебе надо завести собаку! — крикнул тот, яростно размахивая руками — гнев стер все краски с его лица, отчего у него на носу резко проступили веснушки.  
      При виде неистовой жестикуляции Коннера Эрик торопливо шагнул вперед, его словно подернутый льдом взгляд упал на рыжеволосого мужчину. Брат и сестра перестали сверлить друг друга глазами и удивленно повернулись в сторону Эрика. Тот выглядел готовым ударить Коннера, стоит только его руке пролететь в опасной близости от лица Брилл.  
      Видя жажду убийства в его глазах, Брилл встала между двумя мужчинами, одарив Эрика умиротворяющей улыбкой. Мягкое выражение ее лица, очевидно, успокоило Эрика: холод ушел из его взгляда, сменившись привычным высокомерным безразличием. Убедившись, что Эрик больше не собирается убивать ее брата в бессмысленном стремлении защитить ее, Брилл повернулась обратно к Коннеру и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. Господи, она была сыта по горло мужчинами с их самодовольным стремлением доказать свое превосходство.  
      — И где это, интересно, ты выучился таким жутким манерам? Это ТЫ, дорогой братец, полез в окно библиотеки. Эрик просто увидел грабителя, которого нельзя пускать в дом. Ты должен быть благодарен ему за защиту этого дома, а не выкрикивать оскорбления и обвинения!  
      Что удивительно, гнев постепенно исчез с лица Коннера, и он обдумывал ее слова, между прочим рассматривая Эрика полуприкрытыми глазами. Он медленно запрокинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, словно моля Бога послать ему терпения. Сжав переносицу пальцами, он напряженно стоял под градом язвительных замечаний Брилл. Коннер и сам видел, что Брилл права. Ее необычный гость пытался защитить ее. Видимо, даже от него. Фыркнув, он открыл глаза: жажда крови растворилась в неистовой зелени его взгляда.  
      — Ах, будь я проклят, если ты не права, — начал Коннер с преувеличенным вздохом и улыбнулся. Его гнев прошел так же быстро, как и возник, хотя подозрение все еще туманило его глаза до цвета древесной листвы. Неловко проведя рукой по своим и без того растрепанным волосам, Коннер шагнул к Эрику. — Благодарю вас за защиту чести, достоинства и ужасной горластости моей любимой сестренки. Если бы я был настоящим грабителем, я бы, несомненно, оставил это ремесло уже после первого вашего удара, месье. Черт возьми, вы едва начисто не оторвали мне голову с плеч, — сказал он со смехом, потирая ушибленный подбородок. Протянув руку, Коннер в три шага пересек комнату, Брилл последовала за ним. — Позвольте мне представиться должным образом, месье. Коннер Рейли Синклер.  
      При приближении Коннера Эрик напрягся: сжал руки в кулаки, а губы — в узкие полоски — готовясь к новому нападению. На мгновение между двумя мужчинами, сверлящими друг друга взглядами, воцарилась тишина. Коннер с протянутой рукой внимательно изучал Эрика, а тот нетерпеливо ожидал удара, который все не наступал.  
      Брилл терзала зубами пухлую нижнюю губу, глядя, как они оценивают один другого, точно два незнакомых кота в переулке. По мере того, как его рука продолжала висеть в воздухе, на лице Коннера постепенно проступало недовольство. Эрик попытался сохранить замкнутое выражение, но напряженность в позе и глазах выдавали его волнение.  
      Откашлявшись, Коннер начал опускать руку. Брилл чувствовала, как на ее охватывает разочарование. Несмотря на то, что обычно у Коннера был легкий и отходчивый характер, Брилл опасалась, что в силу обстоятельств ущерб, нанесенный этой ночью, может оказаться непоправимым. Как смогут эти двое ужиться друг с другом при подобной первой встрече?  
      И когда она уже утратила надежду, Эрик неожиданно расслабился, двинулся вперед и сжал руку Коннера в крепком рукопожатии.  
      — Рад познакомиться, месье. Ваша сестра часто говорила о вас в последнее время. Она очень тепло отзывалась о вас.  
      Коннер ухмыльнулся Эрику перед тем, как разжать ладонь и небрежно скрестить руки на груди.  
      — Ха, Брилл сказала про меня что-то хорошее! Должно быть, она была пьяна. Она прекрасно знает, что я негодяй.  
      — Ох, это не так, Коннер. Перестань сочинять, — обиделась Брилл на это заявление и закатила глаза.  
      Быстро наклонившись вперед, Коннер шутливо шлепнул сестру, но та с легкостью уклонилась, выглядя одновременно сердитой и утомленной его глупостью.  
      — Ой, прекрати, детка, ты и папочка разделяли мнение, что музыканты легкомысленны и ни на что не годны.  
      В этот момент Эрик заинтересованно поднял голову.  
      — Вы музыкант? — в его голосе явно звучало удивление.  
      — Да, и к тому же чертовски хороший! Я играю, главным образом, на скрипке. — Коннер расхохотался, заметив ошеломленное выражение лица Эрика. — Вы выглядите удивленным.  
      — Ну, я предполагал, что вы, будучи родственником Брилл…  
      — Что я могу быть кем-то унылым, вроде врача или ученого? — спросил Коннер, сокрушенно качая своей рыжей головой. — Брилл унаследовала таланты по отцовской линии. Я — по материнской. До знакомства с папой та была актрисой. — Он задумчиво поскреб свой гладко выбритый подбородок. — Хотя, как ни странно, Брилл кое-что унаследовала и от мамы, правда, Бри?  
      — Коннер! — прошипела та.  
      — Наша маленькая Бри была лучшей балериной во всей Ирландии. Разве не так, Бри! И хотя вы можете никогда не узнать этого, помимо этого она хорошая актриса.  
      Потерев ладонью глаза, Брилл тяжело вздохнула:  
      — Коннер, невежливо обсуждать такие интимные подробности с человеком, с которым только что познакомился. Кроме того, не пора ли, наконец-то, мне заняться твоим носом? Знаешь, он ведь может быть сломан.  
      — Это правда? — внезапно спросил Эрик, задержавшись взглядом на лице Брилл и наблюдая, как по ее щекам поднимается краска смущения.  
      Жар его взгляда пронесся по коже Брилл, словно прикосновение; его глаза разжигали в ее животе странное ощущение, похожее на щекотку. Ей не особо нравилось это ощущение.  
      — Да, я танцевала какое-то время. Но когда я выросла, стало все более очевидно, что продолжать подобные занятия нецелесообразно. Искусство приемлемо лишь для мужчин… впрочем, как и наука. Но я предпочла прослыть скорее книжным червем, нежели распутницей, поэтому выбрала науку.  
      Брилл опасно высоко задрала подбородок, ее глаза, направленные на двух мужчин, сузились, предупреждая дальнейшие расспросы.  
      Коннер скривился и повернулся к Эрику. По-видимому, он не ожидал увидеть, что угрожающая поза Брилл произвела на того мало впечатления. Факт, который его впечатлил и одновременно встревожил.  
      — Дядя К-К-Коннер, — донесся из коридора пронзительный вопль, заставив всех в библиотеке повернуться на звук.  
      Ария влетела в комнату, широко раскинув руки и направившись прямиком к Коннеру. Тот с ухмылкой присел перед ней и с привычной осторожностью подбросил в воздух. Девочка закричала от восторга и ухватила его за шею.  
      — Т-ты будешь играть на с-своей с-с-скр… — _скрипке_. От возбуждения у Арии перехватило горло, сделав слова неразборчивыми. Она стиснула зубы, пока ее глотка старалась вытолкнуть слово, завязшее где-то между головой и языком.  
      — Не сегодня, дорогая. Уже слишком по… — Коннер умолк, на его лице возникло неверящее выражение. — Черт побери! Ты напомнила мне. Эй, Бри, я скоро вернусь, из-за всего этого ажиотажа я забыл, что оставил скрипку снаружи, под этим проклятым снегом! — С этими словами он покинул комнату, унося смеющуюся Арию, подпрыгивавшую на его бедре.  
      — Клянусь, он любит эту скрипку больше всего на свете, — сказала Брилл с ласковой досадой.  
      Благостная тишина окутала Эрика и Брилл, как добротное стеганое одеяло в холодный день. Она с улыбкой повернулась к гостю, но улыбка быстро исчезла, когда она увидела состояние его лица. За то короткое время, что длилась драка, Коннер успел разбить Эрику губу и поставить синяк на левой щеке.  
      Покачав головой, Брилл прошла по комнате, ее взгляд упал на кровоточащую нижнюю губу Эрика. Разум снова предал ее, когда она заметила, что даже в столь взъерошенном состоянии, Эрик чертовски хорош собой. Быстро отведя взор от его чувственного рта, Брилл залезла в карман и вытащила окаймленный кружевом носовой платок.  
      Эрик вздрогнул, когда она поднесла ткань к его лицу. Брилл улыбнулась ему, и ее рука замерла в воздухе.  
      — У вас кровь идет. — Тот просто молча посмотрел на нее, и Брилл залилась краской. — Не беспокойтесь, у меня очень легкая рука.  
      — Я в этом уверен, — тихо произнес Эрик; его глаза пылали от невысказанных чувств.  
      Сосредоточенно прикусив свою собственную губу, Брилл осторожно приложила платок к крови на его подбородке. Сейчас они стояли так близко, что она чувствовала на своей щеке его дыхание. Хотя ее действия были по своей природе сугубо медицинскими, она ничего не могла поделать с ощущением интимности от столь близкого их соседства, от своего прикосновения к его лицу.  
      Когда пальцы Брилл задели его подбородок, Эрик пришел в странное состояние. Она подумала, что уловила какую-то вспышку в его глазах, эхо гнетущей тоски, от которой он не мог избавиться до сих пор, а затем все пропало. Лицо Эрика превратилось в маску.  
      Брилл медленно отступила назад, словно разрывая звенящую между ними натянутую нить.  
      — Повезло, что не нужно накладывать швы. Но думаю, вам стоит приложить лед к лицу, — пробормотала она, чтобы прервать тяжкое молчание. Эрик лишь наклонил голову, показывая, что услышал ее.  
      Из коридора донесся ликующий крик, возвещающий о возвращении Коннера со скрипкой. Брилл сложила свой окровавленный платок и отошла к дверям библиотеки.  
      — Что ж, полагаю, я должна уложить Арию в постель до того, как Коннер ее окончательно разгуляет.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Брилл, — тихо проговорил Эрик; выражение его лица вновь стало безразличным.  
      Брилл кивнула и быстро покинула комнату — к тому времени, как она дошла до коридора, у нее перехватило дыхание. Присутствие Эрика начинало оказывать на ее чувства все более и более странное воздействие — опасно странное воздействие. Положив руку на бешено стучащее сердце, Брилл придала лицу безмятежное выражение и зашагала по коридору, чтобы забрать дочь.


	15. Ученица и учитель

      Эрик тихо сидел в библиотеке, тщетно стараясь занять себя хорошей книгой. Но пока что потерпел в этом деле полное фиаско. Лучи бледного зимнего солнца косо падали в окно слева, обдавая теплом его лицо и освещая страницы раскрытой на коленях книги. Эрик тоскливо вздохнул, со стуком захлопнул книгу и отложил ее на стол рядом с собой.  
      Постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику, Эрик медленно оглядел комнату — в сотый раз за сегодня. Библиотека, как и остальной дом, была уютной и прекрасно обставленной. Каждая вещь в комнате явно была отобрана с особым тщанием и показывала хороший вкус владельца.  
      Книжные полки усеивали разрозненные безделушки из разных стран: восточный дракон из нефрита гордо соседствовал со свирепой африканской маской, и Эрик был уверен, что в одном из углов разглядел высушенную голову. Затейливые персидские ковры лежали на отполированном до зеркального блеска паркете, приглушая все звуки из остальной части дома и придавая комнате необычайное ощущение изолированности. Мебель была на удивление простая, лишенная всяческих в последнее время вошедших в моду легкомысленных украшений, и, несмотря на скромный гладкий вид, выглядела, тем не менее, элегантно. Эрик был уверен, что к строгому, хотя и эксцентричному интерьеру дома приложил руку не кто иной, как его очаровательная хозяйка. По-видимому, эта женщина была не в состоянии делать что-либо тривиально.  
      Да, библиотека была прекрасным местом, чтобы побыть одному; по этой причине она стала его излюбленной комнатой. Будучи человеком, привыкшим к одиночеству, Эрик был раздражен тем, что внезапно оказался вовлеченным в запутанные взаимоотношения семьи Донован/Синклер. Он чувствовал себя, как рыба, вытащенная из воды.  
      Брат и сестра были друг другу полной противоположностью — Коннер, в мгновение ока переходящий от вспышек ярости к покладистым улыбкам, и Брилл, безмятежная и холодная, как озеро в горах — пока что-нибудь не разбивало эту ледяную невозмутимость, обнаруживая кипящую под ней страсть. Их антагонистические натуры часто заставляли то одного, то другого разражаться потоками брани. Ссоры вспыхивали между ними по два-три раза на дню, и все же казалось, что ни один из них по-настоящему не злился на другого. Эрик пришел к выводу, что стычки были для брата и сестры скорее любимой забавой, чем реальным выражением обиды или ярости. Проще говоря, эти люди были абсолютно сумасшедшими.  
      Куда хуже, нежели постоянные стычки между Коннером и Брилл, были часто проявляемые ими неожиданные демонстрации расположения. Эрик никогда не имел дела с людьми, которые были бы более откровенны в проявлении нежности. Каждый поцелуй в щеку и шутливый шлепок, которыми они награждали друг друга, лишь помогали ему яснее понять, как на самом деле ведут себя люди, живущие одной семьей, — и сколь многого он был лишен в своей жизни. Боже, как Эрик тосковал по таким простым контактам, как прикосновение руки к его плечу…  
      «Или легкое, мягкое давление тонких пальцев, касающихся моей нижней губы, пока взгляд ласковых серых глаз сосредоточен на моем подбородке, с которого эти пальцы стирают кровь». Эрик вскочил на ноги, придя в замешательство от непрошенной мысли, вдруг возникшей у него в голове. Прошло _пять_ дней с того вечера, когда Коннер проник в дом; синяки от их первой встречи поблекли и стали бледно-желтыми. Прошло _пять_ дней с того момента, когда Брилл нежно оттирала своим носовым платочком кровь с его лица, и Эрик до сих пор не мог перестать думать об этом.  
      Потрясение от ее случайного прикосновения все еще звенело в его крови всякий раз, когда он смотрел на нее. Участки кожи на его подбородке, которых касались пальцы Брилл, все еще горели. Эрик подозревал, что девушка не представляет, какую власть имело ее небрежное поглаживание. В любом случае, он ненавидел ее за это — ненавидел за ее не требующую ухищрений красоту и нечаянную чувственность.  
      Эрик не знал женской ласки, пока не встретил Кристину. Вначале их взаимоотношения были лишь отношениями наставника и ученицы. Она и не знала его настоящего — Эрик был ее ангелом, и в то время ему это нравилось. Но однажды все изменилось, однажды он посмотрел на свою юную ученицу и был сражен — оглохший, ослепший и онемевший от того, что увидел.  
      Лицо Кристины светилось свежей и юной девичьей красотой: лицо, резко контрастирующее с темной и понимающей глубиной глаз цвета корицы. Она была девушкой, которая знала о своей красоте, притягивающей мужские взгляды. Теперь Эрик знал: какой-то тайной частью своей души Кристина стремилась к этому вниманию, потому что она ужасно скучала по когда-то дарованной ей отцовской любви. Эрик долгое время заменял ей отцовскую фигуру, но в конечном счете не мог не обратить внимание на прекрасную девушку, в которую превратилась его ученица.  
      Когда этот день настал, когда Эрик взглянул на Кристину как на женщину, то со всей потрясающей до глубины души очевидностью понял, что его жизнь только что бесповоротно изменилась из-за одной этой худенькой девушки. Ах, как он ее любил, как желал ее. «А теперь все кончено. Хватит думать об этом, словно какой-нибудь сраженный любовью молокосос. Надо было догадаться, — горько подумал Эрик, меряя шагами комнату. — Монстрам не суждено быть любимыми. В реальном мире Красавица никогда не выберет Чудовище».  
      И даже сейчас, после всего, что случилось, его сердце бунтовало против этого факта. И Эрик помнил огонь, запылавший в его крови от прикосновения обшитого кружевом платка, от взгляда добрых серых глаз.  
      Он резко встряхнулся, сбрасывая нежелательные мысли. Будь он проклят, если вожделение вновь застит ему глаза. Будь он проклят, если позволит еще одному легкомысленному женскому сердцу отвергнуть себя, погрузив в персональный ад, в место, где солнце сжигало дотла, и он, крича, лежал во тьме.  
      Эрик оскалился и подошел к двери, неистово толкнул ее, не в силах больше оставаться в тишине библиотеки. Пока затухал отзвук дерева, треснувшегося о дерево, его чувствительные уши сосредоточились на доносящихся нотах фортепианной музыки. Точные и уверенные ноты выдавали умелую и опытную руку, хотя в некоторые моменты проскальзывала фальшивая нота, заставляя его морщиться.  
      — Странно… — пробормотал Эрик себе под нос, нахмурив темные брови. — По-моему, Брилл сказала, что ее не будет до конца дня. А ее братец-фигляр все еще пытается устранить разрушения после сегодняшнего утра.  
      Брилл сказала что-то о выполнении своего долга в близлежащей больнице ветеранов и ушла рано утром, оставив хозяйство на Коннера. Решение, которое в очередной раз заставило Эрика всерьез усомниться в ее здравом уме.  
      Как только ее беловолосая головка исчезла за дверью, в доме воцарился полный хаос. Эрик ошеломленно наблюдал, как визжащая Ария выбегает из двери гостиной с рыхлой пачкой бумаги, зажатой в крохотном кулачке над головой. Когда девочка проносилась по коридору, листы бумаги вылетели из ее руки и рассыпались по полу, отмечая ее путь подобно следу из хлебных крошек. Секунду спустя следом промчался Коннер, вопя что есть мочи и пытаясь выхватить бумагу из ее рук, — но запнулся о собственную ногу и загремел на пол лицом вниз. Хохочущая Ария сбежала в следующую комнату у него под носом, пока тот поднимался на ноги.  
      Тогда Эрик не смог удержать легкую усмешку от неудачи Коннера — хотя и скрыл ее прежде, чем кто-либо заметил. Он был очень признателен, что это не ему приходится гоняться за ребенком. В Арии было столько энергии, что Эрик уставал, всего лишь глядя на нее (слабость после лихорадки еще не полностью ушла из его членов), но приходилось признать, что с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя девочка была бунтовщицей.  
      Утро прошло таким же образом: долгими часами по всему дому раздавался детский визг и топот ножек. Когда Эрик был уже не в состоянии этого выносить, он ретировался в библиотеку — хотя никогда бы не признался, что спрятался от ходячего ужаса трех с половиной лет от роду.  
      Однако теперь, когда Эрик подумал об этом, в доме уже некоторое время было относительно тихо. Не считая, конечно, печальной фортепианной музыки, доносящейся в настоящий момент из гостиной. Эрик обнаружил себя медленно бредущим на звуки музыки: прошло уже столько времени, с тех пор как он слышал сладкий звук аккордов, сливающихся в совершенной гармонии, что это притягивало его.  
      Он стоял перед дверью гостиной, одной рукой опираясь на дверной косяк, и, склонив голову, слушал мелодию, струящуюся в тишине дома. Эрик понял, что не хочет прерывать чудесные звуки. Песня была тихой, печальной и смутно знакомой. Что-то шевельнулось, а затем встало на место внутри него, пока ноты плыли по воздуху. Что-то, что, как он думал, умерло в ту последнюю ночь в Опере. Музыка в его голове заиграла снова, заменив тишину, которую агония сердца сплела над его сознанием.  
      Несколько мгновений спустя Эрик выпрямился и легонько толкнул дверь, ожидая увидеть Коннера, сидящего за роялем в центре гостиной. То, что он увидел вместо этого, повергло его в ступор.  
      Крохотная фигурка, сидящая перед клавишами, занимала едва ли четверть скамейки. Одетые в чулочки ноги болтались в воздухе, не доставая до педалей. Пухленькие детские ручки Арии были вытянуты так далеко, насколько позволяли пальцы: она снова пропустила ноту, не дотягиваясь до нужных клавиш. Блеклое зимнее солнце освещало девочку сзади, теряясь в ее темных волосах.  
      Эрик шагнул в комнату, не в силах остановиться — музыка притягивала самую суть его души. Он опустил ногу на плохо прилегающую половицу, и оскорбленная деревяшка издала протестующий скрип. Музыка резко оборвалась, тускло отзвенев во внезапной тишине.  
      Над закрытой крышкой рояля появились огромные серые глаза — и встретились с его глазами. Эрик чувствовал себя странно под этим столь пристально изучающим его взглядом, так похожим на взгляд Брилл. Ария медленно сняла руки с клавиш из слоновой кости и сложила их на коленях, тотчас превратившись из вундеркинда обратно в обычного ребенка.  
      — Привет, Ария, — негромко произнес Эрик, в то время как девочка просто смотрела на него, прикусив нижнюю губу, как часто делала ее мать. Он слегка нахмурился, абсолютно не представляя, как себя вести с ребенком.  
      Поскольку Ария продолжала молчать, он попробовал снова, задействовав до предела все свои скудные навыки общения:  
      — Я не знал, что ты умеешь играть на фортепиано. — Эрик откашлялся, странным образом взволнованный от того, что находится с девочкой наедине: безмолвная часть его разума ждала… ждала, что та вот-вот откроет рот и закричит от ужаса, вызванного его присутствием.  
      Когда он заговорил, торжественное выражение лица Арии сменилось застенчивой улыбкой.  
      — Я иг-граю н-не очень х-х-хо… — Последнее слово старалось сорваться с ее губ, но, кажется, было неспособно преодолеть язык. Бессильно сдавшись, Ария крепко сжала зубы; ее щеки покрылись алыми пятнами.  
      Что-то в мрачной тени, заставившей потемнеть ее глаза, тронуло Эрика, проделав тоненькую щель в броне вокруг его сердца. Не дав сомнению взять верх и остановить его, Эрик пересек комнату и сел на скамейку рядом с Арией.  
      — И кто тебе это сказал? Я думаю, ты замечательно играешь.  
      Когда спустя миг его слова дошли до Арии, та подняла на него глаза, и уголок ее рта тронула улыбка.  
      — В-врун, — тихо проговорила она, словно боясь, что и это единственное слово не получится сказать правильно. Добившись успеха, она воодушевилась. — М-мои руки с-слишком малы! — воскликнула она, подняв свои крохотные ручки, чтобы продемонстрировать их размер.  
      — А еще твои ноги не достают до педалей, — подначил Эрик, пораженный, насколько легко это вышло. Втайне ему понравилось, когда Ария опять улыбнулась ему, и на ее левой щеке на мгновение возникла ямочка. — Но не беспокойся, через несколько лет эти трудности исчезнут.  
      Ария надулась:  
      — Это д-долго!  
      — О, ты удивишься, как быстро это случится.  
      Она лишь скептически поджала губы.  
      Комната погрузилась в уютное молчание, только ветер за окнами бился в заледенелое стекло. Эрик изучал свои руки, покоящиеся на коленях, и слушал звуки дома. На этот раз не чувствовалось необходимости думать о том, чтобы что-то сказать.  
      Вдруг Ария повернулась на скамейке и подергала его за рукав своей маленькой ручкой.  
      — А т-ты играешь м-м-муз… — _музыку_. Она сжала свой вероломный рот, с сомнением глядя на Эрика снизу вверх, точно ожидая, что он засмеется.  
      Хотя уши Эрика страдали от дисгармонии ее слов, его лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Поскольку он никак не прокомментировал ее речь, девочка снова расслабилась.  
      — Да, раньше я играл кое-какую музыку.  
      — Т-ты играешь на п-пианино? — взволнованно спросила Ария, вцепившись в его рукав и другой ручкой.  
      Эрик посмотрел на ее кулачки, сжимавшие легкую ткань рукава его рубашки, и понял, что улыбается.  
      — Да, я играю на пианино.  
      — С-сыграешь ч-что-нибудь? Н-никто еще н-ни разу н-не играл со мной!  
      Эрик опустил глаза на истертые клавиши под своими согнутыми руками. Улыбка на его лице медленно угасла. Способен ли он снова играть теперь, без единственной женщины, которая вдохновляла его последние несколько лет? Способен ли он играть, не думая о ней?  
      Он автоматически поднял руки и легонько коснулся прохладных клавиш рояля, несмотря на вибрирующий в голове шепоток сомнения. Эрик закрыл глаза — и музыка внутри него мигом вытеснила все остальное. Его пальцы легли на клавиши, лаская первую извлеченную из инструмента ноту с редко показываемой им врожденной нежностью.  
      Эрик ощущал, что Ария все еще сидит рядом; ее ручки увлеченно скользили по его рукаву. Господи, он почти забыл, как это хорошо — чувствовать податливость слоновой кости под пальцами, слушать голос собственной музыки, звучащей в ушах. Повернув голову, он одарил Арию ослепительной улыбкой, и та, в свою очередь, широко ему улыбнулась.  
      Чувствуя опьянение весельем, которое он всегда ощущал во время игры, Эрик начал перепрыгивать с песни на песню; выражение его лица соответствовало характеру музыки. Ария завопила от восторга, когда он скорчил мрачную и злобную рожу, подстать музыке: низкие ноты бились подобно стуку сердца. Внезапно он перескочил на светлый и воздушный кусок, соответственно подстроив черты лица: поднятые брови и эффектная улыбка.  
      — Т-ты с-смешной человек! — заикаясь, проговорила девочка в перерывах между хихиканьем и в восторге прижала ручки к груди.  
      — Ты единственная в мире, кто считает меня смешным, — с улыбкой сказал Эрик.  
      — В-врун, — ответила та, засунув в рот большой палец. Закрыв глаза, Ария прислонила свою темноволосую макушку к его боку, поразив его и повергнув в напряженное молчание. — М-мне н-нравится, к-как ты г-говоришь, — она глубоко вздохнула, как умеют только дети. — Эт-то з-звучит к-как му-музыка.  
      Эрик замер: ощущение шелковистых волос и легкого давления детской головки на его руке было совершенно ему незнакомо. Он повернул голову и посмотрел вниз, на девочку, прильнувшую к его боку, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя так, словно его приняли, словно он не чудовище. Это было приятное чувство.  
      — Ария, ты когда-нибудь училась музыке? — мягко спросил он, понизив голос, чтобы приспособиться к ее внезапному угрюмому настроению.  
      — Н-н-нет.  
      — Почему? Я уверен, что у тебя получалось бы намного лучше, если бы ты училась.  
      — Я слишком г-глупая, ч-чтобы учиться.  
      Мгновенная ярость, выплеснувшаяся в его кровь при этих словах, застигла Эрика врасплох. В его мозгу вспыхнули воспоминания о насмешках из собственного детства.  
      — Кто сказал тебе, что ты глупая? — тихо прорычал он, опасно сверкнув глазами.  
      Ария повернула голову и подняла на него глаза, испуганная его тоном.  
      — Дядя Эн-ндрю, он п-папин брат. Он х-хотел отправить м-меня в с-специальную школу, потому что я м-медленно р-разговариваю. — Ее крохотное личико внезапно помрачнело. — К-когда он это с-сказал, м-мама з-заплакала. — Ария встала на колени и приложила свою маленькую ладошку к его уху. — Дядя Эндрю — ч-чудовище! — прошептала она, как будто это был секрет. — Это из-за н-него п-папу з-застрелили. И он х-хочет ж-жениться на м-маме.  
      Кое-что в последней части ее фразы еще больше разозлило Эрика. Особенно учитывая, что характер у этого Эндрю, судя по рассказу, был премерзкий. Он просто не мог представить себе, что кто-то может быть настолько низок, чтобы назвать девочку тупой перед Брилл.  
      — То, что ты медленно говоришь, вовсе не означает, что ты глупая, — твердо заявил Эрик.  
      Ария улыбнулась:  
      — Т-так м-мама и сказала. Она с-сказала, что л-люди не в-всегда т-такие, к-какими кажутся.  
      — Твоя мама производит впечатление очень умной дамы. — Ария снова улыбнулась его словам, в один миг позабыв свои огорчения, как могут только дети. — Твоя мама когда-нибудь пыталась найти учителя, чтобы выправить твою речь?  
      — Д-да, но они с-считали т-так же, к-как дядя Эндрю.  
      Мозг Эрика мгновенно заработал, прокручивая возникшую мысль снова и снова.  
      — Как ты посмотришь, на то, чтобы я попробовал помочь тебе говорить лучше?  
      Девочка сразу же испустила восторженный вопль и вновь схватила его за рукав рубашки, подпрыгивая на скамейке, отчего та заходила ходуном. Эрик на миг восхитился полному отсутствию у нее благовоспитанности. Это было по-настоящему ново — когда к тебе не относятся с опаской.  
      — Я полагаю, что это положительный ответ, — проворчал Эрик, затыкая пальцем ухо и беспокоясь о том, как бы не оглохнуть.  
      — Н-научи меня чему-н-нибудь с-сейчас! — возбужденно прошептала Ария, но прежде чем Эрик смог ответить, скрип половицы оповестил о присутствии в комнате кого-то еще.  
      — Ба, да вы двое смотритесь так хорошо, что хоть на выставку посылай, — раздался от двери смеющийся голос, заставив сидящих на скамейке у рояля вздрогнуть.  
      Эрик медленно поднял глаза и столкнулся взглядом с насмешливыми серыми глазами Брилл, спрятанными за затемненными очками. Та стояла в проеме, все еще одетая в теплую уличную накидку и черные кожаные перчатки, ее искрящиеся белые волосы были собраны на макушке в небрежный узел. Эрик мазнул взглядом по ее полным губам и быстро опустил глаза обратно на клавиши рояля. У Брилл был соблазнительный рот, особенно сейчас, когда она улыбалась.  
      Эрик быстро заметил, что, несмотря на добродушное выражение лица и незлое подтрунивание, женщина устала как собака — хотя ее глаза по-прежнему светились мягкой симпатией при виде дочери и его. И лишь на мгновение привычное выражение печали притушило искры в ее взгляде.  
      Говоря одним уголком рта, Эрик медленно убрал маленькие ладошки Арии со своей руки.  
      — Возможно, в другой раз, дитя. — Он позволил померкнуть открытому выражению своего лица — под взором Брилл его защита быстро вернулась на место. — Добрый день, Брилл. Вам воздали должное в больнице?  
      Та лишь покачала головой, слишком уставшая, чтобы реагировать на спрятанную в его голосе подколку.  
      — Нет, но это несущественно. Спасибо, что присмотрели за Арией. Вы были не обязаны делать это. Коннер всегда не спускает с нее глаз. Даже когда разгребает им же устроенный беспорядок.  
      Эрик отмахнулся от ее благодарности, а Ария слетела со скамеечки и вприпрыжку поскакала к матери.  
      — М-мама, м-мистер Эрик умеет иг-грать на п-пианино!  
      — Правда умеет? Ну и ну! Как думаешь, разве дядя Коннер не будет счастлив услышать это?  
      — Д-да! Можно, я п-пойду и с-скажу ему?  
      — Можно. — Услышав это, Ария исчезла за дверью, зовя своего дядю. Эрик и Брилл внезапно обнаружили, что остались в натянутой, практически наэлектризованной тишине.  
      Эрик наблюдал, как женщина глубоко вздохнула и вошла в комнату. Он вызывающе задрал подбородок, готовый к осуждению, которое получит за то, что сблизился с ребенком. Когда Брилл опустилась на скамейку рядом с ним, Эрик напрягся. Ему не нравилось, когда она оказывалась так близко — это заставляло его ощущать странное тепло во всем теле.  
      Эрик осторожно покосился на нее краем глаза, не в силах перестать оценивать привлекательность ее профиля. Он помрачнел и крепко сжал губы. Брилл, словно бы почувствовав его тревогу, повернула к нему голову и сняла темные очки.  
      — Вы очень хорошо играете, — начала она неуверенным голосом, явно обходя вопрос, который хотела задать.  
      «Теперь в любую секунду она может попросить меня держаться подальше от ребенка».  
      — Мне всегда казалось, что у вас руки музыканта, — негромко сказала Брилл. Когда она нежно взяла его за руку, Эрик был поражен в самое сердце. — Спасибо вам, — тихо прошептала Брилл едва ли не срывающимся голосом. Ее рукопожатие было ласковым.  
      — За что? — пробормотал Эрик, взволнованный тем, что заметил в прекрасных глазах Брилл слезы.  
      — Простите меня, я подслушала вашу беседу. — Она отвернулась, так что он мог видеть лишь край ее щеки. — Спасибо за то, что вы были так добры к моей дочери, что справедливо отнеслись к ней. Обычно она даже не разговаривает с незнакомыми людьми. Это растаивает ее, да и люди бывают так жестоки. Но я слышала, как она говорила с вами. Слышала ваше предложение помочь ей говорить лучше… — Брилл повернулась и посмотрела на Эрика, на ее лице появилась усталая улыбка. — Вы ведь на самом деле добрый человек, правда? Невзирая на то, что очень стараетесь не быть им.  
      Эрик нахмурился на ее слова и медленно вытащил свою руку из ее ладони.  
      — Вы и представления не имеете о том, кто я! — автоматически рявкнул он; слова слетели с его языка до того, как он успел хотя бы отметить, что они пришли ему на ум. Боль, мелькнувшая в лице Брилл от его преднамеренного отдаления, удивила его.  
      — Тогда забудьте, что я упоминала об этом! — огрызнулась та, едва переведя дух перед тем, как продолжить. — Я могу платить вам, если хотите, — небрежно произнесла Брилл и торжественно поднялась на ноги, скрывая под покровом равнодушной досады свои истинные эмоции.  
      — Платить мне?  
      — Да, за обучение Арии. Поскольку вы, помимо прочего, невыносимая свинюка, вы не захотите, чтобы кто-нибудь, обманувшись, решил, что ваши действия слишком хороши. И поскольку вы предпочитаете действовать, как посторонний, я должна обходиться с вами соответственно и платить вам за ваши усилия!  
      Эрик вдруг осознал, как глубоко он, должно быть, ранил ее чувства. Брилл выглядела совершенно спокойной, но он знал, что она злится, как и всегда в его присутствии. Он медленно встал: их разделяла лишь скамейка. Брилл одеревенела, когда он сделал шаг и сократил расстояние между ними.  
      — Брилл, я не имел в виду…  
      — Не смей! Не смей приносить мне свои извинения! Я не приму их! — огрызнулась та, даже не думая отступать, а наоборот, зайдя так далеко, что резко ткнула его пальцем в грудь.  
      С рычанием Эрик схватил ее за руки, крепко стиснув их перед своей рубашкой, и эффективно пресек тем самым ее досаждающие действия.  
      — Заткнись и слушай! — гаркнул он, повергнув Брилл в изумленное молчание. — Я уже чувствую себя отвратно оттого, что повел себя столь жестоко, и тебе не нужно быть столь демонстративной и заставлять меня почувствовать себя хуже! Иногда я говорю вещи, которые не имею в виду на самом деле. Бог свидетель, я стараюсь контролировать свой характер, но твои речи могут и святого вывести из себя!  
      Брилл моргнула; едва появившийся было подспудный гнев исчез с ее лица. Близость их тел быстро начала становиться слишком уж очевидной. С каждым вдохом ее тело касалось груди Эрика, и он неожиданно забыл, что хотел сказать. Его взгляд непроизвольно опустился на ее полуоткрытые губы. Он чувствовал, как руки Брилл расслаблялись в его руках, пока не легли на его ключицы. И еще одна крошечная трещина образовалась в его многочисленных укреплениях.  
      — Эрик, — Брилл вздохнула. — За что бы вы ни цеплялись… — Возникла небольшая пауза, и она тревожно прикусила губу. — Вы должны научиться отпускать это. Если вы позволите ране гноиться дальше… она разъест вашу душу, не оставив ничего, кроме тьмы.  
      Эрик не понимал, как эта хрупкая женщина за столь короткое время смогла узнать его столь близко. Ее проникновение в его сокровенные мысли была нервирующим. Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но оказался бесцеремонно прерван.  
      Откуда-то из коридора послышался рев, за которым последовала дробь двух пар ног, приближаясь к скромной гостиной. Эрик мгновенно освободил Брилл из своей хватки, отшатнувшись от нее так, словно прикосновение ее кожи могло обжечь его. Та подняла дрожащую руку к голове, словно изумляясь его внезапному побегу. И в этот самый момент, в комнату ворвался Коннер со следующей за ним по пятам Арией.  
      Увидев выражение лица брата, Брилл шагнула вперед, чтобы отвлечь его. Тот выглядел готовым к стычке в любую минуту.  
      — Коннер, что ты там задумал?  
      Коннер затормозил в дверном проеме; дикий блеск придал остроту его взгляду. Ткнув пальцем в сторону Эрика, он опасно улыбнулся:  
      — Как вы посмели, месье! Вы задолжали мне извинения!  
      Эрик быстро глянул на Брилл, чувствуя себя странно, будто стал причиной какого-то скандала. Но он и за всю жизнь не смог бы постичь, в чем именно он должен извиняться перед этим мужчиной. Эрик сжал руки в кулаки, приготовившись к неминуемой драке. «Дело дрянь».


	16. Учась танцевать

      — Коннер, к чему вся эта беготня? — надтреснуто спросила Брилл, раздраженная тем, как слабо звучит ее голос, даже для ее собственных ушей. Чертов Эрик упорно доводил ее до сумасшедшего дома своими ядовитыми замечаниями и трогательными извинениями. Годы прошли с тех пор, как кто-либо был способен настолько ее рассердить. Брилл была уверена, что прямо сейчас ее щеки покрыты ярким румянцем. Будь он проклят!  
      Явно предпочтя проигнорировать сестру, Коннер с заострившей его черты шальной плутовской ухмылочкой шагнул в дверной проем. Подняв в воздух палец, чтобы нагло ткнуть им в Эрика, он внезапно воскликнул:  
      — Как вы посмели, месье! Вы задолжали мне извинение!  
      Не отворачивая головы от брата, Брилл физически ощутила, как мгновенно одеревенел за ее спиной Эрик. С ее губ сорвался вздох при мысли о том, чтобы снова улаживать ссору между этими двумя. В те пять дней, что прошли с появления Коннера, мужчины относились друг к другу настороженно. По-видимому, оба не привыкли делить пространство с другим мужчиной.  
      Господи, ее постоянно поражало, какими странными были на самом деле мужские особи. В каждом действии и мысли мужчин сквозила какая-то запутанная, сложная простота, которая не переставала ее изумлять и по сей день. Хотя, справедливости ради, Брилл была готова признать, что главная причина того, что Эрика и Коннера нельзя оставлять наедине, это их характеры — полная противоположность один другому. Темная и угрюмая молчаливость Эрика резко дисгармонировала с открытой и громогласной веселостью Коннера.  
      Независимо от этого, Брилл не терпела скандалов в своем доме. К сожалению, если быстро мрачнеющее выражение лица Эрика было показателем, она не в силах была остановить их.  
      — Извиниться, месье? — вежливо осведомился Эрик из-за спины Брилл и сделал шаг вперед. — А за что, позвольте спросить, я должен извиниться? — Хотя его слова и были произнесены мягко, они были обжигающе холодны, выдавая охватившее его тело напряжение.  
      В ответ на сдержанный вопрос Эрика Коннер энергично кивнул; внезапно выражение его лица изменилось — он расплылся в добродушной улыбке.  
      — Вы музыкант, и ни слова мне об этом не сказали!  
      После слов Коннера на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, потом Брилл торопливо прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы приглушить клокочущий в горле облегченный смех. Слава богу. Она глянула через плечо на Эрика и мгновенно потеряла самоконтроль при виде выражения его лица. Его обычно сжатый рот теперь был приоткрыт в изумлении, сурово сдвинутые темные брови комично задраны.  
      Когда смех прорвался сквозь ее ладонь, Эрик стрельнул в нее раздраженным взглядом. Но то, как он изо всех сил старался удержать раздосадованное выражение, лишь вызвало у Брилл очередной приступ хохота.  
      — Простите, — попыталась она сказать в промежутках между хихиканьем. — Просто вы выглядите таким удивленным!  
      Пока Брилл продолжала бороться с весельем, Эрик медленно расслабился: гнев постепенно исчезал из его потемневших глаз, когда те остановились на ее раскрасневшемся лице. Когда в уголках его жесткого рта заиграла улыбка, Брилл внезапно перестала смеяться. Господи, Эрик был чертовски привлекателен, когда не прожигал ее яростным взглядом.  
      Коннер, пропустивший едва уловимый безмолвный диалог между Эриком и Брилл, шагнул вперед. Позади него подпрыгивала Ария, сжимая в руках гладкий черный футляр для скрипки.  
      — Скажите, на чем вы играете? Только на фортепиано или еще на чем-нибудь?  
      Брилл улыбнулась сквозившему в голосе брата оживлению. Бедняга все детство терпел рядом с собой сестру, которая и двух нот была не в силах связать. Должно быть, для него было крайне волнительно обнаружить собрата-музыканта на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
      В тот момент, когда Эрик перевел взгляд с ее лица на лицо ее брата, Брилл осознала, что задерживала дыхание. Задрожав, она выдохнула, поднеся руку к пылающим щекам. Что же такого в Эрике, что приводит ее в такое смущение? Его пылающие глаза? Его красноречивое молчание?  
      — Я умею играть на всем, из чего можно извлечь музыку, — надменно ответил Эрик. Его ответ вызвал у приближающегося Коннера громкий смех. Смех, который мгновенно заставил Эрика снова нахмуриться.  
      — Правда можете? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Коннер, встав прямо перед ним и возбужденно потирая свои крупные руки, точно ребенок.  
      — Я бы не говорил, если бы не мог, — последовал лаконичный ответ. От чрезмерной близости Коннера и его легкомысленного настроя Эрик сжал губы в узкую полоску.  
      Игнорируя недружелюбный подтекст в голосе собеседника, Коннер похлопал Эрика по плечу и ухмыльнулся.  
      — Превосходно! Не могу выразить, как я взволнован сознанием того, что в этом доме есть собрат-музыкант. Не то чтобы я время от времени не наслаждался игрой на пианино вместе с Арией, но ребенок еще не в состоянии прочесть с листа ни единой ноты.  
      — Я н-не люблю эти н-немые б-бумажки! — завопила Ария как по заказу, держась одной покрытой ямочками ручкой за дядину штанину. — И еще я не л-люблю с-скрипку!  
      Погладив племянницу по голове, Коннер улыбнулся ей.  
      — Полно, дорогая. Никто не собирается тебя переубеждать.  
      Ария, по-видимому, удовлетворившись ответом, озарилась улыбкой и вложила футляр для скрипки в ожидающие руки дяди.  
      Выпрямившись и баюкая в руках черный футляр, Коннер махнул в сторону пары кресел позади себя.  
      — Пойдемте, сядем. Я не знаю, насколько вы на короткой ноге со скрипкой, — начал он: его голос поник до тихого шепота, когда он сел и со щелчком открыл застежки футляра, — но я уверен, это будет удовольствием.  
      Поскольку Эрик остался стоять, где стоял, упрямо скрестив руки на груди, Брилл шагнула вперед:  
      — Простите волнение Коннера. Из-за жесткого графика ему нечасто удается сыграть для себя вместе с другими музыкантами. Или похвастаться инструментом.  
      — Я не хвастаюсь, Брилл! Моя скрипка в самом деле занятная!  
      — Конечно, — ответила Брилл с улыбкой и перевела взгляд на лицо Эрика, осторожно положив руку ему на локоть. От ее прикосновения тот на мгновение рефлекторно застыл, но тотчас же расслабился. Поскольку Брилл продолжала выжидающе смотреть на него, насупленный Эрик со вздохом медленно опустил руки, пересек комнату и сел возле Коннера.  
      Когда мужчины уселись друг рядом с другом — свирепо глядящий Эрик и улыбающийся Коннер — Брилл расстегнула свой тяжелый зимний плащ. Вообще-то, она была удивлена, что Эрик собирается играть, невзирая на глупость ее брата. Это доказывало, что он хотя бы пытается вести себя прилично и контролировать свой гнев — факт, который делал Брилл очень счастливой.  
      Эрик мельком глянул на нее — в его глазах читалось обвинение — и опустил взгляд на скрипку в руках Коннера. Улыбка Брилл стала шире при виде румянца медленно заливающий хмурое лицо Эрика. Когда у того от потрясения отвисла челюсть, Коннер громко фыркнул.  
      — Я же говорил вам, что она занятная.  
      — Занятная! — заикаясь, проговорил Эрик и, потянувшись, коснулся корпуса инструмента пальцем. — Вы знаете, что это такое?  
      — Разумеется, знаю. Одна из лучших работ Страдивари. Она просто загляденье, не правда ли? — воскликнул Коннер, держа объект своей привязанности так, что лучи предзакатного солнца согревали ее бока красного дерева и отражались от гладкой лаковой поверхности.  
      — Я лишь однажды видел подобное. Много лет назад у скрипача в Опере была такая скрипка, но даже у него она не была так прекрасна, как эта, — пробормотал Эрик, понизив голос от преклонения перед шедевром. С сияющими от благоговения глазами он нерешительно потянулся и провел кончиками пальцев по изгибам и бороздам, вырезанным давно умершим мастером, не в силах удержаться, чтобы не потрогать скрипку.  
      При виде внезапной нежности в глазах Эрика Коннер озорно улыбнулся.  
      — Положим, на самом деле я не должен просить, но… не хотели бы вы попробовать ее в деле?  
      Взгляд ошарашенных синих глаз перескочил на улыбающегося Коннера. На суровом лице Эрика вспыхнула почти детская нерешительность.  
      — Вы… Вы позволите _мне_ сыграть на этом прекрасном инструменте?  
      От этого вопроса улыбка Коннера стала менее безумной. Он кивнул.  
      — Конечно, месье, — решительно подтвердил он. — Пробудить ее струны к жизни — честь для нашего брата-музыканта. Взамен я прошу вас только отдать ей должное. — Коннер обеими руками протянул дорогую ему вещь Эрику.  
      Брилл наблюдала за гаммой эмоций, подобно пламени свечи вспыхнувшей на одно безмолвное мгновение в бездонных синих глазах Эрика. Когда тот медленно потянулся и взял из рук Коннера скрипку, от неожиданного избытка чувств в ее горле образовался огромный комок.  
      Прижимая скрипку к подбородку, Эрик встал и взял протянутый Коннером смычок. Он помедлил, держа смычок на весу над струнами, его смягчившиеся глаза отыскали через комнату глаза Брилл. Приятный разряд теплоты пробежал вдоль ее позвоночника, когда эти глаза штормового цвета остановились на ней. А затем Эрик улыбнулся, едва не отправив ее в обморок, и вывел первую божественную ноту.  
      Брилл торопливо отыскала кресло и безвольно опустилась в него, когда глаза Эрика наконец отпустили ее. Ария подошла и молча забралась матери на колени, и они обе сидели тихо, как мыши, порабощенные исходящими от скрипки неземными звуками. Обняв дочь руками, Брилл склонила голову набок, положив щеку на макушку Арии.  
      Первые несколько тактов музыки, которая лилась из-под пальцев Эрика, не были похожи ни на одну мелодию, слышанную Брилл раньше: глубокие, богатые и запоминающиеся. Они проникали в самые темные глубины ее разума. Затем каким-то образом скрипка словно бы зарыдала, сетуя на что-то, и мысли Брилл невольно вернулись к прошедшему в больнице дню.  
      И когда ее веки, трепеща, опустились, плач скрипки медленно угас за иными звуками: стоны израненных тел и избитых душ наполнили ее сердце. Тело Брилл оцепенело, когда стенания стали громче. Причитая в каждом уголке ее разума, стучась в стенки ее черепа, они кричали, кричали…  
      Словно издалека слыша мягкую, полную боли музыку Эрика, Брилл заставила себя открыть глаза раньше, чем в ее голове возник образ забрызганных кровью стен. Дрожь, начавшаяся в глубине ее живота, распространялась по телу, пока ее руки не затряслись мелко на плечах Арии.  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Брилл остановила дрожь в руках и вернула себе спокойное выражение, изгнав прочь все темные мысли. Ее лицо разгладилось, и музыка Эрика, перешедшая теперь в успокаивающую и нежную мелодию, медленно начала стирать ужас этого дня.  
      Брилл подняла глаза и вздрогнула, когда обнаружила, что пристальный взгляд Эрика сосредоточен на ней. Он лениво вывел последнюю ноту, словно не желая с ней расставаться. Эрик завершил песню последним взмахом смычка и опустил скрипку. Забавно, но Брилл только сейчас заметила, как тяжело он дышит. Как будто усилие по извлечению музыки из разума утомляло его тело.  
      Будучи не в восторге от интимности взгляда Эрика, устремленного на нее в тишине этого мига, Брилл быстро захлопала в ладоши.  
      — Это было чудесно, Эрик, — сказала она с воодушевлением, в то время как Ария одобрительно улюлюкала.  
      Затем Ария спрыгнула с ее коленей, в восторге вскинув руки вверх.  
      — Ты т-так же х-хорошо играешь, как дядя Ко-Ко-Конн… — вопила она, слишком возбужденная, чтобы осознать тот факт, что не может закончить предложение. Подбежав к Эрику, она схватила его за штанину, затолкав в рот большой палец и широко ухмыляясь.  
      Вставая, Брилл молча улыбнулась, видя, как Эрик неловко отодвигается, стараясь уклониться от внимания ее дочери. Он явно не привык иметь дело с детьми, но, даже несмотря на это, у него был природный дар к общению с ними. Кажется, он обладал множеством талантов, о которых она и не подозревала.  
      Коннер со смехом хлопнул себя по коленям и вскочил на ноги.  
      — Превосходно! Будь я проклят, если вы не стали бы мне серьезным соперником, если бы мы вздумали состязаться в игре. Я многие годы не слышал ничего столь же оригинального. Вы были скрипачом в оперном театре?  
      Застигнутый вопросом врасплох, Эрик скрыл свое удивление под очередным сердитым взглядом.  
      — Не понимаю, какое вам дело до этого? Я…  
      Внезапно Брилл кашлянула, приподняв бровь и послав в его сторону красноречивый взгляд. Вышедший из себя Эрик раздраженно захлопнул рот и сузил глаза: желваки на скулах выдавали его досаду. Брилл хотела быть уверенной, что он сдержит слово и будет вести себя воспитанно, даже если для этого ей придется следить за каждым его шагом.  
      Эрик неохотно повернулся и вернул скрипку Коннеру, обращаясь с ней бережно даже в таком состоянии.  
      — Нет, я не был скрипачом в Опере, — процедил он сквозь зубы; его спина и плечи закостенели в усилии сдержать застрявшие в глотке ехидные комментарии. Медленно, словно воздух, выпускаемый из баллона, Эрик заставил себя расслабиться. Его губы изогнулись в усмешке вида будь-проклят-этот-мир. — Я был, скорее, консультантом тамошних директоров, — сказал он, и усмешка превратилась в небрежную улыбку.  
      Коннер кивнул и закатил глаза.  
      — А, директора! Я бы предпочел работать в яме с ядовитыми змеями. Как вы это выдерживали?  
      Внезапно лицо Эрика озарилось широкой ухмылкой, словно обсуждение отвратительных директоров наконец-то разбило лед между двумя музыкантами.  
      — Мне едва удалось остаться в здравом рассудке, уверяю вас.  
      Коннер ответил на это неистовым хохотом и сердечно похлопал Эрика по спине. И если бы кто-либо в этот момент наблюдал за лицом Эрика, становилось ясно, что мужчина не был полностью уверен, что ему думать об этом дружеском контакте.  
      — Однако у вас прекрасное чувство юмора для такого брюзгливого старикашки, — добавил Коннер; в его глазах плясали чертенята.  
      — Простите?  
      Поспешно переведя взгляд на сестру, Коннер с важным видом приблизился к ней и обнял рукой за тонкую талию.  
      — Брилл, моя прелестная красотка! — При этих словах та не смогла удержаться от улыбки. — Мы тут позволяем нашему бедному гостю развлекать нас весь вечер. Нам должно быть стыдно за себя.  
      — Мне не может быть стыдно за себя. Я всегда слишком занята тем, что стыжусь за тебя!  
      — Ах, слова любви от моей доброй и прелестной сестрицы, — вздохнул Коннер, от удерживаемого смешка его желудок скрутило судорогой. — Давай, Брилл, это же наш долг как истинных ирландцев показать этому сыну Франции, как нужно по-настоящему хорошо проводить время!  
      Улыбка пропала с лица Брилл — у нее зародилось смутное подозрение насчет того, что за этим последует.  
      — Ни за что.  
      — Ну же, Бри! Только один разочек. Давай!  
      — Нет. Это даже не обсуждается! Я устала, Коннер. Я весь день _работала_.  
      Ухмыляясь, как безумный, Коннер вышел на середину комнаты, таща за собой Брилл.  
      — Тем больше причин для того, чтобы развеяться! Ты ведь знаешь, я не отстану от тебя, пока ты этого не сделаешь! — И Брилл знала, что он будет докучать ей, пока не заставит выбросить из головы неприятности этого дня.  
      Возведя глаза к небесам дабы попросить их послать ей терпения, Брилл помолчала минуту. Затем с преувеличенным вздохом перевела взгляд на брата.  
      — Что ж, ладно. — Когда тот издал победный вопль и, пританцовывая, отошел, она посмотрела на него с вызовом. — Но только недолго. Иначе богом клянусь, что…  
      — Брилл, душечка, не нужно клятв, — весело прервал ее брат и усадил Эрика и Арию на кресла: мужчина выглядел крайне смущенным, а девочка ликовала.  
      — Я начну медленно, — сказал Коннер и поднял скрипку к подбородку.  
      Уперев руки в бедра, Брилл самоуверенно фыркнула.  
      — Не утруждай себя, парень. Я уложу тебя на лопатки в любом случае.  
      Заинтригованный диалогом между братом и сестрой, Эрик склонился к Арии и спросил шепотом:  
      — Ты знаешь, что тут происходит?  
      — М-мама собирается т-танцевать, — прошептала в ответ Ария, от волнения быстро моргая. Кивнув, Эрик откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на груди. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, однако в глазах зажегся огонек интереса.  
      — Ха, вот и Брилл, которую я знаю и люблю. — Сказав это, Коннер опустил смычок на струны и заставил ожить благородный инструмент в своих руках. Его пальцы двигались от аккорда к аккорду быстрее, чем мог уследить глаз, превратившись в смазанные силуэты, смычок бешено летал по струнам. Он принялся наигрывать живую деревенскую песенку, его правая нога начала отбивать быстрый ритм.  
      Брилл улыбнулась тому, какой быстрый он задал темп, понимая, что это вызов. Сузив глаза, она смотрела на брата, ощущая, как сердце начало биться быстрее, словно проникаясь азартом момента. Нагнувшись, она приподняла юбки чуть выше колен. Несомненно, непристойная высота, но отчего-то ее это не заботило. Как же хорошо было почувствовать себя беззаботной, будто возвращаясь к легкомыслию детства. Тогда все было просто.  
      Прижав локти к бокам, Брилл пустилась в пляс: двигались только ее ноги, а остальное тело оставалось неподвижным. Ее уличные ботинки колотили по персидскому ковру, ее ноги ускорили движение и подстроились под бешеный темп, заданный Коннером. Она смеялась во весь голос, от напряжения стремительного темпа на ее лбу выступил пот.  
      С вызовом глянув в сторону Эрика, она оказалась слегка сбита с толку, увидев разлившееся на его лице открытое изумление. К его чести, он смотрел на ее отплясывающие ноги, а не на колени, как она сперва ожидала. По-видимому, он никогда раньше не видел традиционный ирландский танец.  
      Слегка взмахнув юбками, Брилл совершила серию грациозных па. Протянув руку, она пригласила Арию присоединиться к танцу — и та счастливо согласилась. Замедлив движения, чтобы скомпенсировать неопытность дочки, Брилл опустила юбки и перешла к вальсу — кружась и кружась с Арией по комнате, пока та не завопила от восторга. Коннер мгновенно перешел от разнузданной ирландской джиги к более уместному мотиву, соразмеряя шаги Брилл и Арии с медленной ритмичной мелодией.  
      Пара закружилась в центре комнаты, и их лица осветило тусклое зимнее солнце. Арии наскучил медленный темп, она, танцуя, отошла от матери и сразу же плюхнулась на задик — у нее слишком кружилась голова, чтобы идти. Но она продолжала смеяться звонким мелодичным смехом, свободным от отравляющего ее речь заикания.  
      Положив руку на лоб, чтобы утишить головокружение, Брилл не могла удержаться от смеха. Она перевела взгляд туда, где сидел Эрик, и улыбнулась ему. Пока она танцевала, ее несговорчивый гость сидел в кресле, уперев локти в бедра и подпирая рукой подбородок.  
      За все недели, прошедшие с момента его появления здесь, Брилл еще ни разу не видела его столь расслабленным. Жесткие черты его лица украшала улыбка, и когда Ария с размаху села на мягкое место, Брилл заметила смех, плещущийся в его обыкновенно угрюмых глазах. Возможно, именно из-за этого необычно светлого выражения она внезапно забылась и смело подошла к нему.  
      Когда она оказалась возле кресла, эти смеющиеся глаза медленно поднялись и встретились с ее. И, не дожидаясь, пока мужество покинет ее, Брилл протянула ему руку.  
      — Потанцуете со мной, Эрик?  
      Оживление в его глазах слегка потускнело, уступив место замешательству. В его взгляд вернулась та же странная уязвимость, которую он показал, когда Коннер предложил ему сыграть на скрипке.  
      — Простите?  
      — Потанцуйте со мной. Вальс нужно танцевать вдвоем.  
      Опустив руки на колени, Эрик в изумлении смотрел на нее, будто не веря своим ушам.  
      — Я не знаю как, — просто сказал он, и его щеки окрасились легким румянцем. — Точнее, мне никогда не было особой нужды учиться.  
      — Ничего страшного. Я полагаю, что сегодня вы научитесь. Потому что мне требуется партнер, — проговорила Брилл, улыбаясь столь нехарактерной для него неуверенности. Наклонившись вперед, она взяла его за руку и вытянула из кресла. Бедняга был в таком смущении и так усердно пытался скрыть это, что даже не сопротивлялся.  
      Брилл потихоньку взяла своей левой рукой правую руку Эрика.  
      — Этот танец имеет свой рисунок. Каждый участник придерживается определенной схемы движений. Я держу вашу правую руку, а левую руку вы кладете мне на талию. — И поскольку Эрик продолжал лишь смотреть на нее, она взяла другую его руку и попросту положила себе на талию. — Шаги не очень трудные — если вы уловите ритм, — сказала она, перекрикивая звук скрипки брата. — Повторяйте за мной.  
      Брилл сделала первый шаг; Эрик после секундного замешательства последовал за ней. Пара немного споткнулась из-за того, что их шаги не были достаточно синхронными. Брилл с улыбкой переставила ноги и начала сначала.  
      Они медленно двигались, кружась по комнате по широкой дуге. Эрик чуть наклонил голову, чтобы следить за ее ногами. После нескольких кругов по гостиной они увеличили темп, поскольку Эрик уловил рисунок вальса.  
      — Вы схватываете на лету, Эрик. Прирожденный танцор, — со смехом сказала Брилл — при этих словах тот поднял взгляд на ее лицо.  
      — Т-танцор, как м-мама! — закричала Ария откуда-то сбоку. Ее неистовый вопль вызвал у Эрика еще одну улыбку.  
      — Как думаете, вы уже можете вести? — спросила Брилл, сдувая выбившуюся прядь волос, лезущую в глаза.  
      — Давайте проверим, — ответил Эрик и сосредоточенно прикусил нижнюю губу, когда она позволила ему вести.  
      Темп снова замедлился, пока Эрик привыкал к новому рисунку шагов. Он быстро преодолел эту трудность и уверенно закружил Брилл по комнате. И когда темп снова вырос, комната вокруг них превратилась в смазанный контур, и время остановилось.  
      И не было ничего, кроме этого момента. Больница, заботы вдовы с ребенком на руках — все исчезло в радости танцевать с другом. С возросшей уверенностью Эрик позволил себе импровизировать. Он смело запрокинул Брилл назад, так что ее макушка оказалась в нескольких дюймах от пола. От неожиданности та взвизгнула и вцепилась ему в плечи, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.  
      Коннер заулюлюкал, выражая бурное одобрение дерзости Эрика. Брилл залилась звонким смехом, когда Эрик поднял ее обратно: вцепившись в него, она боролась с головокружением. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова от смеха, Брилл просто хлопнула Эрика по плечу.  
      Видимо какая-то исключительность момента — выражение лица Брилл или ее смех — вдребезги разбили сдержанность Эрика. Он запрокинул голову и разразился густым низким смехом. Его тело сотрясали раскаты хохота, и Брилл, тесно прижатая к нему, ощутила, как вибрирует от этого счастливого звука его грудная клетка. Это было необычное чувство.  
      — Ей-ей, совсем не умеете танцевать! — попыталась произнести она в перерывах между смешками и подняла на него взгляд.  
      — Как вы и сказали, я все схватываю на лету, — поддразнил Эрик. Его смех медленно угас, когда его взор упал на ее смеющийся рот.  
      В этот миг Брилл вдруг осознала, как близко они стоят друг к другу. Когда Эрик поднял ее после запрокидывания, ее руки каким-то образом обвились вокруг его шеи. Ее тело оказалось тесно прижатым к нему, а его рука по-прежнему обнимала ее за талию.  
      Открытие было шокирующим. Не из-за интимности этой близости, но потому что Брилл обнаружила, что ей это нравится.  
      Она немедленно ослабила объятия, убрав руки с шеи Эрика и уперев их ему в грудь. Тот осторожно отпустил ее, и Брилл отодвинулась, но, повернув голову, она была уверена, что поймала вспыхнувший в его глазах опасный голод. Опасный и волнующий.  
      Ария, благослови ее бог, разрушила напряженность момента, пробежав по комнате и бросившись на ногу Эрика. Тот слегка вздрогнул, когда на него обрушился вес девочки, но, посмотрев на Арию, быстро смягчился. Брилл отошла подальше, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить трепет в животе.  
      — М-моя очередь! Потанцуй со м-м-мной! — потребовала Ария, как это могут только дети.  
      Казалось, что Эрик очень серьезно и долго обдумывает ее заявление. Раздосадованная его молчанием Ария начала ныть и дергать его за штанину, но мигом перестала, когда он положил руку на ее пушистую головку и сказал:  
      — Для меня большая честь танцевать с такой прелестной маленькой девочкой. — Это очень понравилось Арии, и она счастливо заулыбалась ему, сунув в рот большой палец.  
      Брилл молча улыбалась этой сцене. Эрик так хорошо относился к Арии. Невзирая на свою угрюмость, он был хорошим человеком. В таких предположениях она не ошибалась. И редкие поначалу, но все более частые знаки его доброты растапливали лед, которым она окружила свое сердце. Ей это не слишком нравилось. Подобные вещи были опасны для женщины, которая дала обет, что никогда больше не проявит интерес к мужчине.  
      Когда Коннер снова поднес скрипку к подбородку, Брилл перевела взгляд на часы, стоявшие на каминной полке. Она ахнула, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и довольно громко выругалась.  
      — Великий боже! Не может быть, что уже так поздно! Я еще даже не начала готовить ужин!  
      И с этими словами Брилл попросту сбежала из гостиной. Сбежала от выбивающих из колеи ощущений, зарождающихся в ее теле, но основной причиной бегства было то, что зашевелилось в ее сердце. Она поспешила на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь простое, надеясь, что никто не догадался о причине ее поспешного ухода.  
      Брилл с трудом перевела дух и разгладила руками юбки, услышав вновь разнесшиеся по коридору звуки скрипки Коннера.  
      — Отныне я буду более осторожна. Просто буду сохранять дистанцию… просто буду дружелюбна, и ничего более. На самом деле это должно быть просто.  
      «Правда ведь, должно?»


	17. Признания в зависти

      Был конец марта, но в пригородах Парижа зима еще не разжала свои объятия. Снег глубиной по колено волнами покрывал землю, ледяным океаном застыв во времени. Все вокруг заливал белый цвет, перекатываясь через каменные стены, окаймлявшие дороги, и покрывая ели вблизи коттеджа Донованов.  
      Тонкие цепочки следов неведомых животных пересекали открытый дворик между домом и маленьким хлевом рядом с ним, портя весь пейзаж. Человеческие ноги тоже оставили свой след на белизне. Следы путано прорезали маленький двор между домом, небольшим хлевом и крохотным замерзшим прудом в его дальнем конце, среди сосен.  
      Пруд — гладкий и спокойный — лежал позади дома, отражая холодный свет далекого солнца – его поверхность была испещрена белыми следами, оставленными хорошо заточенными лезвиями коньков. С того вечера, когда Эрик и Брилл танцевали в гостиной, прошел месяц: дни сливались вместе по мере того, как они все лучше узнавали друг друга.  
      Битва воль в доме заметно утихла. Коннер и Эрик стали относиться друг к другу куда лучше, способные обратиться к их общей любви к музыке, если возникала потребность пообщаться. Хотя втайне Эрик был все же уверен, что Коннер является исключением из рода человеческого. Никто не мог бы жить так открыто и весело. Беспечная натура Коннера тревожила — его постоянные улыбки сбивали с толку. Хотя глубоко скрытого в брате Брилл было больше, чем он выдавал: в этих улыбающихся глазах пылал яркий ум.  
      Брилл, хотя и более спокойная внешне, была почти столь же безнадежна, как и брат. Ее похожие на светильники глаза смягчала искренность или осторожная доброта, когда с течением времени ее натура медленно освобождалась от ледяной корки. Женщина исчезала каждое утро ровно в семь часов и возвращалась в три пополудни, оставляя дочь под присмотром своего безответственного братца или самого Эрика, практически незнакомца. А позднее даже Коннер не оставался дома — из-за концертного графика он временами уходил на целый день, оставляя Эрика наедине с Арией. Подобное доверие было уму непостижимо. Это было глупо. Это было приятно.  
      И все же Эрик не мог заставить себя доверять Брилл. Не мог заставить себя назвать ее своим другом, как она часто обращалась к нему. Это было за пределами его возможностей, и пусть даже тайная часть его страстно желала сказать кому-нибудь это слово — друг, Эрик знал, что не заслуживает этого.  
      Несмотря на стремительное сближение Эрика со старшим поколением семейства Синклер/Донован, только Ария смогла вызвать привязанность в его закованном в броню сердце. Последний месяц Эрик каждое утро проводил с девочкой, обучая ее, как и обещал.  
      Эрик всегда был превосходным учителем — поразительный талант, принимая во внимание его отшельническую натуру. Он ожидал от своих учеников наилучших результатов и действовал по довольно жесткой методике. Как он помнил, Кристина часто ударялась в слезы во время его уроков. И все же, в первый их день вместе, Эрик обнаружил, что его методы совершенно не подходят для Арии.  
      Одна его язвительная поправка вызвала у той необычную реакцию. Ария спокойно открыла ангельский ротик и завопила во весь голос, потом повалилась на пол и начала на нем биться. Эрик ударился в панику, думая, что у нее какие-то судороги, когда мимо комнаты спокойно прошествовал Коннер, уткнувшись носом в газету. Он поднял взгляд и усмехнулся, словно бы говоря: «Сегодня это твоя проблема!»  
      Ошарашенный Эрик решил, что это, наверное, нормальное поведение Арии, учитывая равнодушную реакцию Коннера. Так что он сделал единственную вещь, которую может сделать человек, оказавшись лицом к лицу с кричащим ребенком: он игнорировал Арию, пока та не устала и не прекратила истерику.  
      Из этого настораживающего эпизода он извлек два урока. Во-первых, Ария на самом деле ребенок, а не маленький взрослый; во-вторых, ему нужно серьезно модифицировать свои методы преподавания. В последующие дни Эрик смягчал свои упреки, пока те не превратились в слова ободрения, и старался расслабить свое напряженное и хмурое лицо и начать слегка улыбаться.  
      Изменения, которые Эрик ощущал в себе, отражались на обучаемой им девочке. Каждый день Ария делала шаг вперед. Каждый день слова все легче вылетали из темницы ее вероломного рта. И каждый день Эрик чувствовал, как рассыпается стена, возведенная им вокруг сердца, а тьму разъедает необычный свет сострадания, которое он нашел в стенах дома Донованов.  
      Внезапный порыв ледяного ветра забрался под воротник одолженного Эриком зимнего пальто, выведя его из задумчивости. Ужасная погода напомнила ему о причине, по которой он вообще рискнул выйти. Пожав плечами, Эрик пересек маленький двор, следуя по цепочке следов, ведущих к занесенному снегом хлеву. Строение находилось примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от дома — сумрачное и побитое непогодой. Одна из створок двойной двери была слегка перекошена.  
      Эрик помедлил снаружи, подняв затянутую в перчатку руку, чтобы коснуться шершавого дерева. От его прикосновения дверь приоткрылась внутрь, печально заскрипев. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь смазывал петли — с тех пор, как здесь жил кто-то достаточно сильный, чтобы работать на принадлежащем ему скромном участке земли.  
      Он сделал в уме пометку расспросить у Коннера, есть ли в доме какая-нибудь смазка, которую можно использовать, чтобы сделать петли бесшумными. И раз уж речь зашла о хлеве, деревянные столбы выглядели низкими — возможно, он мог бы также отщепить несколько лаг.  
      Петли продолжали скрипеть, когда он толкнул дверь, чтобы распахнуть ее полностью. Эрик ожидал, что в нос ему ударит характерный запах хлева. Воображаемое зловоние ярмарки, гниющего сена и грязных животных наполнило ноздри и заставило желудок сжаться от непрошенных воспоминаний. Образы холодной железной решетки и линялых желтых шатров мелькали в сознании, подобно бабочкам, летящим на свет. Мгновенная паника заставила его сердце затрепетать в груди, и Эрик застыл в дверном проеме: холодный зимний свет с трудом разогнал темноту хлева.  
      Но пока ветер пробирался под толстую шерсть его пальто, ожидаемое зловоние не настигло его. По правде сказать, Эрик чувствовал животный запах хлева, но тот ощущался… здоровым, чистым. Воздух был пропитан сладковатым, чуть пыльным ароматом свежего сена и старого дерева. Паника утихла, и Эрик торопливо шагнул в теплую тьму хлева, закрыв за собой дверь.  
      Его глаза быстро привыкли к сумраку в помещении, и он бесшумно обошел небольшую черную карету, стоявшую прямо в проходе. Одна из двух упряжных лошадей семейства, подняв крупную голову, следила своими большими влажными глазами поверх дверцы стойла, как он проходит мимо. В дальнем конце сарая замычала корова, за ее заунывным стоном последовал высокий, похожий на звон серебряного колокольчика смех, перешедший в мягкую успокаивающую песню.  
      Тихая ритмичная песня становилась все громче по мере того как Эрик продвигался мимо ряда стойл на другой конец хлева. Завернув за угол последнего стойла, он увидел Брилл, взгромоздившуюся на трехногую табуретку и доившую рыжевато-коричневую корову. Холодный белый свет лился вниз из единственного окошка возле стропил, заставляя белоснежные волосы Брилл сиять, подобно нимбу. Напевая, она слегка склонила голову, прижавшись щекой к боку коровы.  
      По какой-то причине Эрик задержался в тени возле стойла, не желая в этот миг нарушать открывшуюся ему безмятежную сцену. Несмотря на бесшумность его появления, Брилл внезапно перестала петь и подняла голову: ее глаза уставились на него сквозь темноту. Она чуть застенчиво улыбнулась.  
      — И долго вы собираетесь там стоять?  
      — Нет, — просто ответил Эрик, опираясь спиной о стенку крайнего стойла. — Вы пели для коровы? — В его голосе проскользнула улыбка и нотка легкого поддразнивания.  
      — Ну, я… это помогает ее успокоить, — начала Брилл, смущенная тем, что он слышал ее. — Я знаю, что не обладаю оперным голосом, но я…  
      — Нет, вы правы, не обладаете, — Эрик осекся, пораженный болью в ее глазах, и быстро продолжил: — Возможно, так даже лучше. Ваш голос подходит для колыбельных и ирландских плясовых.  
      Польщенная его комплиментом, Брилл отвернулась, чтобы скрыть появившийся на щеках румянец, и продолжила размеренно и ритмично доить. Свистящий звук, с которым струи били в ведро, заполнил повисшее между ними неловкое молчание.  
      — Скажите, вы так же хороши во всем, что делаете, Брилл? Или я просто застаю вас каждый раз за теми занятиями, которые у вас получаются лучше всего? — спросил Эрик с глубоко скрытым сарказмом. — Кажется, что вы почти бесстрашны.  
      — Не стройте из себя дурака, — ответила Брилл со смехом. — Я не умею делать кучу вещей. И, конечно, я вовсе не бесстрашна.  
      — Не стройте из себя скромницу. Я ненавижу, когда люди пытаются изображать скромность, — вздохнул Эрик.  
      Кажется, Брилл это удивило.  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
      Он оттолкнулся от стойла, на которое опирался, и вышел на свет.  
      — Вы спасаете и помогаете беспамятным мужчинам из оперных театров, вы пишете статьи по медицине, вы проводите время в этой больнице, вы ведете хозяйство и, наконец, вы умеете доить коров. Осталось ли хоть что-то, что вы не умеете делать? Хотел бы я когда-нибудь увидеть дело, перед которым вы капитулируете. Назовите мне хоть одну вещь, которой вы боитесь!  
      — Вы как будто завидуете, Эрик, — ответила Брилл задумчиво, снова прислонившись щекой к коровьему боку.  
      Его задело высказывание Брилл и ее улыбка.  
      — Завидовать женщине — да бросьте!  
      Брилл пропустила мимо ушей надменность в его голосе.  
      — Вам нет нужды злиться. Есть множество вещей, которые я неспособна делать. Как бы я ни старалась, я не смогу услышать музыку в воздухе, как это, по-видимому, умеете вы.  
      — Возможно, но не у каждого есть талант к музыке. И вы не ответили на вторую часть моего вопроса.  
      — Я не обязана говорить вам что-л… — начала Брилл, но заметила в глазах Эрика искру насмешки над ее гневом. — Ладно, если я скажу, вы оставите эту тему?  
      — Разумеется, если таково ваше желание.  
      — Я боюсь оказаться бесполезной, — просто ответила Брилл, пожимая плечами, потом закрыла рот и бросила на него пристальный взгляд. Секунду спустя с ее сжатых губ сорвался легкий смешок. — Я вдруг подумала, насколько странно то, что вы думаете, будто я все умею, учитывая, что я завидую вам.  
      — Простите? — пробормотал Эрик, нахмурившись.  
      — Я думала, это очевидно, — мягко произнесла Брилл, явно не заметив его потрясения. — У меня нет никаких природных талантов. Я родилась без страсти в душе, в отличие от вас и Коннера или даже Арии. Все мои способности есть результат наблюдения за другими. Я полагаю, можно сказать, что мой талант заключается в подражании талантам остальных. — Брилл медленно оторвала взгляд от земли и посмотрела в лицо Эрику. — Кажется, люди вроде вас делают это все так легко. Я завидую вашему таланту.  
      — Не дразните меня, Брилл, — напряженно попросил Эрик, внезапно разозлившись на Брилл. Она практически ничего не знала о его жизни. Если бы знала, несомненно, не говорила бы столь невежественные и несерьезные вещи. — Вы не можете искренне говорить, что стремитесь… — Он сделал в воздухе неопределенный жест, намереваясь коснуться маски на лице, но по какой-то причине брошенный на Брилл взгляд заставил его остановиться.  
      — Стремлюсь к чему, Эрик? — резко спросила та; ее руки все еще сжимали вымя коровы. — Продолжайте, скажите это. Последние недели вы просто умирали от желания сказать это. — Поскольку Эрик продолжал упорно молчать, Брилл раздраженно покачала головой, отчего несколько прядей волос упали ей на лицо. — Как это возможно, чтобы я восхищалась вами или вашими талантами, когда ваше лицо так обезображено? Вы это собирались сказать?  
      — Закрой свой рот, ничтожная женщина. — Глаза Эрика опасно сверкнули, но Брилл не обратила внимания на этот тревожный знак.  
      — Что я сделала за все время, что вы тут живете, чтобы полностью уверить вас, будто я настолько мелочна и считаю, что единственный физический признак должен быть более важен, нежели весь характер человека?  
      — Вы даже не представляете, о чем говорите. Как можете вы хотя бы приблизительно знать, каково это… — прошипел Эрик, сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
      — Что? — перебила Брилл. — Хмм? Чего я не знаю? Полагаю, я не могу знать, каково это, когда на тебя глазеют? Или издеваются на улице? Нет, конечно, откуда мне знать такие вещи с белыми волосами и бесцветными глазами! И чего я определенно не могу знать, так это, каково было бояться идти в школу, когда я была маленькая, потому что дети привыкли швырять в меня камни?  
      — Это не одно и то же, лицемерная маленькая гадюка! — взревел Эрик в ярости, больше не в силах держать себя в руках. Одна его одетая в перчатку рука поднялась, чтобы прикрыть маску, словно он стремился дополнительно защитить то, что находилось под ней, от пронизывающего насквозь взгляда Брилл. — Как вы посмели даже попытаться сравнить вашу жизнь с моей! Что такое давняя детская обида и редкая жестокость по сравнению с… — Он внезапно остановился, ужаснувшись тому, что едва не признался в самых сокровенных переживаниях своего детства этой дурно воспитанной ведьме. — Это не одно и то же. Люди смотрели на вас, потому что вы крас…  
      — Не говорите этого! Красота настолько обманчива — особенно у женщин. Она заставляет мужчин верить во всевозможные глупые вещи. Она заставляет их думать, что красивое лицо означает покорный или смиренный характер, или даже, что девушка станет хорошей женой! — Брилл оскалила зубы, лиф ее платья тяжело вздымался от переполнявшей ее ярости. — О, вот еще одно дело, в котором я не преуспела! Джон только начал осознавать это, когда его убили!  
      Ее последние слова эхом отдались во внезапной тишине, которая свинцовой тяжестью упала между ними, туго натянутая, словно колючая проволока между двумя столбами.  
      — Люди находят способ судить друг друга, независимо от того, как они выглядят! — Брилл отвернулась от Эрика, устало закрыв глаза. — Всю свою жизнь я видела самое худшее, что природа и война могут сделать с человеческим телом. Что из этого случилось с вами, Эрик? Природа или война?  
      Эрик стоял взъерошенный и безмолвный, отступив от света, озаряющего Брилл, обратно в тень возле стойл. Ее бьющие неотвратимо вопросы ударялись о стены, все еще окружающие его сердце. Дрожь, зародившаяся глубоко внутри него, прошла через все его тело, пока у него не затряслись руки. Ярость в его глазах больше неспособна была полностью скрыть таящуюся в них разбитую душу.  
      — Я родился с этим лицом, — вышептал он наконец сквозь сжатые губы. И замер в напряженном ожидании, готовый к тому, что она отвернется, покажет каким-то образом свое сомнение или, еще хуже, жалость.  
      Брилл лишь со вздохом кивнула, с ее лица пропал боевой задор.  
      — Почему вы все еще носите маску, Эрик?  
      — Я бы никогда не посмел пугать чертами своего лица таких хороших людей, как ваша семья, — огрызнулся тот, отодвигаясь все дальше от нее, от ее слов, от ее проклятых вопросов.  
      Игнорируя его слова, Брилл встала и направилась к нему, покинув круг света, в котором сидела, и присоединившись к нему в теплоте теней.  
      — Почему ты прячешься во тьме, когда столь очевидно, что ты родился, чтобы сиять? Почему ты позволяешь своим талантам оставаться невидимыми? — тихо спросила она; между ее бровями пролегла морщина. Ее рука нерешительно поднялась, чтобы потянуть вниз край маски, кончики ее пальцев едва коснулись угла челюсти Эрика — и он отпрянул прочь.  
      И последние сохранившиеся остатки крепости вокруг его сердца рухнули под светом, который все еще сиял в глазах Брилл, даже когда она стояла в темноте. Он оставил ее слова без ответа, учитывая, что за ними последовало. В отсутствие защищавшего его оцепенения им овладел страх. Теперь он ступил в неизвестность — и это ужасало его.  
      Лишь когда паника начала заливать печальную синеву его глаз, Брилл отвернулась и отошла, давая ему пространство и возвращаясь обратно на свою табуретку для доения. Некоторое время она молчала, каким-то сверхъестественным чутьем угадав потребность Эрика в тишине, потом снова повернула голову и спросила:  
      — Так вы поэтому решились сюда зайти или просто наконец решили немного осмотреться?  
      Сделав несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, Эрик в конце концов оказался способен заговорить без того, чтобы голос выдал клубящийся в его душе вихрь эмоций.  
      — Ария попросила меня спросить вас, собираетесь ли вы печь сегодня пирог. — Он сделал паузу, неосознанно шагнув вперед, прочь от теней, в которых прятался. — Почему она думает, что вы будете печь пирог?  
      — Ну, сегодня ее день рождения, и я каждый год пеку ей пирог. Сегодня ей исполняется четыре года. — Брилл выпрямилась, со скрипом отодвигая табуретку назад. — Иногда время летит так быстро. Кажется, она родилась только вчера. — Она улыбнулась и встала, вытаскивая наполненное ведро из-под брюха коровы, чтобы та не перевернула его на солому. — Эрик, у вас когда-нибудь был пирог на день рождения? — спросила она, слегка запнувшись от веса ведра, которое тащила.  
      Эрик осторожно избавил Брилл от ведра — и заслужил ее благодарную улыбку. Улыбку, которую он счел нужным вернуть.  
      — Нет. Я бы не сказал, что он у меня был. Я не припоминаю, чтобы дни рождения имели для меня значение, когда я был молод.  
      — Какой стыд! День рождения — это ведь такое приятное событие, — проговорила Брилл, нахмурившись. — Хотя это похоже на меня. А теперь, раз уж мы затронули эту тему, сколько вам лет? — спросила она; на ее лице внезапно возникло странное сосредоточенное выражение.  
      — Я бы сказал, вероятно, тридцать пять лет или около того.  
      — Вы не знаете? — пораженно спросила Брилл.  
      — Нет, точно не знаю, — медленно ответил Эрик.  
      — Ну, _примерно_ тридцать пять делают вас _примерно_ на пять лет старше Коннера и _примерно_ на десять лет старше меня. — В глазах Брилл зажегся задорный огонек, и она с ухмылкой ткнула его в плечо. Все следы ее прежнего гнева исчезли или были надежно скрыты. — Почему мне не приходило в голову, что вы такой глубокий старик! — наконец воскликнула она.  
      Почему-то ее высказывание показалось Эрику ужасно смешным, и он не мог удержать неожиданно вырвавшееся изо рта хихиканье. От прокатившегося по телу веселого трепета ведро с молоком угрожающе закачалось в его руке.  
      — Как ты смеешь, женщина! — ухитрился выговорить Эрик, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал возмущенно, но не преуспел в этом.  
      Судя по восхищенной улыбке, проступившей на лице Брилл и заставившей ее глаза искриться весельем, смех Эрика отчего-то явно доставлял ей удовольствие. Вид этой улыбки подействовал на Эрика сильнее, чем если бы Брилл коснулась его — сильнее, чем если бы та ударила его в живот. Он ощущал тепло ее смеющихся глаз, когда они скользили по его щеке, его шее — и затем отворачивались. Более того, он начал ощущать, как тепло заливает все его тело — умиротворенное спокойное чувство, которое так отличалось от пылающего жара, принимаемого им за страсть. Страсть, с которой он был хорошо знаком, которую он всегда ощущал с Кристиной и даже теперь, когда рядом была Брилл. Нет, это было нечто иное, нечто лучшее.  
      — Идемте, Эрик, если вы составите мне компанию, пока я буду пытаться испечь пирог, я позволю вам облизать глазурь с ложки.  
      — Такому старику, как я, было бы в радость сопровождать вас, — сказал Эрик, следуя за Брилл, пока они шагали к двери.  
      На участке скользкой грязи возле двери ноги Брилл, обутые в изящные дамские ботинки, заскользили. Выходя из хлева, Эрик машинально предложил ей свободную руку. И когда Брилл с легкостью приняла ее и продолжала держаться уже после того, как миновала опасность поскользнуться, он вдруг обрадовался тому, что бросил вызов холоду и пришел в хлев, обрадовался их ссоре и чертовски раздражающим вопросам Брилл, обрадовался тому, что давящая тяжесть горя наконец начала становиться легче и падать с его плеч.  
      А потом Эрик понял, что за удивительное тепло разливается в нем. Это было счастье.


	18. Сюрприз на день рождения

      Брилл расшагивала по кухне, энергично взбивая тесто для шоколадного пирога. Это была ее вторая попытка приготовить пирог — факт, который нервировал ее неимоверно. Первый сгорел в духовке, когда она на миг, на долю секунды отвлеклась от этой задачи.  
      Ох, кого она обманывает? Она была слишком занята, наблюдая за Эриком, чтобы заметить дым из духовки. Брилл старалась разобраться, что же в нем такого притягательного. Хотя маска Эрика и была самым очевидным источником глубокой тайны, которая, казалось, пропитывала каждую его пору, это не вполне объясняло магнетическое притяжение его личности. Когда бы Эрик ни входил в комнату, взгляд Брилл невольно останавливался на нем. Каждый раз, когда Эрик говорил, ее внимание концентрировалось на его словах. Каждый его жест, каждое выражение были полны очарования.  
      Брилл глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на столь волнующего ее мужчину. Сейчас тот, скрестив ноги, стоял, лениво опираясь на кухонный стол. Заметив, что палец Эрика будто ненароком погрузился в чашку с глазурью, она мгновенно прищурилась, расправила плечи и ткнула пальцем в его сторону.  
      — Я больше не буду повторять, Эрик! Держите руки подальше от этой чашки или, богом клянусь… — ее угроза осталась незавершенной. Эрик выглядел достаточно смущенным, чтобы убедить ее — он сделает так, как она говорит.  
      Однако стоило Брилл переключить внимание на переливание жидкого теста в форму, как Эрик тайком сунул палец обратно в глазурь, чтобы снова попробовать ее.  
      — Когда я соглашался составить вам здесь компанию, у меня создалось впечатление, что в соглашение входила ложка глазури.  
      — Но только _после_ того, как мы польем пирог!  
      Эрик тяжело вздохнул и, оттолкнувшись от стола, прошелся по кухне.  
      — Если бы вы не сожгли предыдущий пирог, то уже давно полили бы его этой чертовой глазурью.  
      Брилл сморщила нос и сунула форму в духовку.  
      — Ну извините. Полагаю, вы можете добавить выпечку к списку вещей, которые я не умеют делать как следует. Раз уж теперь вы следите за процессом.  
      — Если бы я знал, что вы собираетесь впасть в истерику, я бы вообще никогда не задал этот вопрос.  
      Когда Брилл повернула голову в сторону Эрика, то увидела, как его рука вновь потянулась к глазури. Разозлившись, она резко выпрямилась, промаршировала через комнату и схватила чашку со стола.  
      — Да что с вами такое! Ведете себя хуже, чем Ария! — воскликнула она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал недовольно, но вместо этого расхохоталась.  
      — Полагаю, я должен бы оскорбиться, однако ваша дочь — незаурядный ребенок. Поэтому я предпочитаю думать, что это был комплимент. — Эрик скрестил руки на груди; уголок его чувственного рта слегка изогнулся вверх.  
      Теперь он делал это куда чаще — поддразнивал ее и потом потешался над этим. Брилл не знала, радоваться этому или нет. Практика показывала, что сейчас он стал более приятным в общении — что само по себе было чудом. Но даже в самом благостном расположении духа у Эрика оставался острый ум и колючий язык: его язвительные реплики в большинстве случаев растирали Брилл в порошок. Тяжело спорить с человеком, у которого на все есть ответ.  
      — Поступайте как вам угодно, — обиделась Брилл и, покачав головой, поставила чашку с глазурью подальше от Эрика, с неудовольствием заметив на шоколадной пленке многочисленные следы пальцев. Брилл была уверена: если Эрику позволить, он слопал бы половину глазури. Он определенно был сладкоежкой.  
      — Вообще-то, я собирался вас кое о чем спросить, — заявил Эрик, не обращая внимания на ее раздраженный тон.  
      — О, и о чем же? — вздохнула Брилл и принялась обмахиваться желтой прихваткой, внезапно ощутив под его взглядом прилив странного жара.  
      — Имя вашей дочери, Ария, — откуда оно взялось? Довольно необычное. Это ведь не ирландское имя, верно?  
      Брилл почувствовала, как ее напряжение ослабевает.  
      — Боже мой, конечно, Ария — не ирландское имя. На самом деле ее полное имя — Арианна, но я добавила окончание, только чтобы сделать его более приемлемым. Мы называем ее так, лишь когда она провинилась.  
      — Так почему, в таком случае, вы решили дать ей столь нетрадиционное имя?  
      Улыбка озарила лицо Брилл, из серых глаз ушла холодная недоверчивость. На мгновение она забыла об осторожности.  
      — В тот день, когда она родилась, снаружи бушевала ужасная гроза. Я помню молнии, рвавшие небо на части, и гром, сотрясавший дом едва ли не до основания. Это был холодный, безрадостный день, но в тот миг, когда я впервые взяла ее на руки, все это исчезло. Гром, ливень, злость на свое одиночество — все растаяло, и я услышала разлившуюся в воздухе музыку. — Брилл закрыла глаза, слегка склонив голову набок, точно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Я услышала музыку прекраснее любого небесного хора, сливающуюся в совершенной гармонии. Иногда, думая о том дне, я представляю, что это, должно быть, похоже на то, что Коннер испытывает каждый день — как будто музыка играет внутри тебя. Безмолвная симфония, которая звучит для тебя одного. Я не знаю, как музыканты могут выдержать это — живя со столь яростной энергией, выжигающей каждую ноту у них в голове. — Она помедлила, складывая руки на талии. — И поэтому я назвала ее Арией, что означает «мелодия».  
      Когда Брилл с удовлетворенным вздохом открыла глаза, то с удивлением увидела Эрика прямо перед собой. Тот перестал расхаживать по комнате и теперь стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И на его лице застыло странное напряженное выражение.  
      — Вы самая эксцентричная женщина, какую я когда-либо встречал, — пробормотал он; меж его бровей пролегла складка, как будто Брилл была головоломкой, которую он пытался собрать; его глаза потемнели от смущения и еще какой-то неясной эмоции. Эрик еще немного придвинулся к ней, и Брилл вдруг испугалась, что он может протянуть руку и коснуться ее. Она не знала, что будет делать, если он прикоснется к ней. И все же застыла на месте.  
      Глаза Эрика обжигали, и образы в ее голове начали пробуждаться к жизни. В своем воображение Брилл видела себя в его объятиях, видела, как ее губы подаются под натиском его губ. Это ощущение его губ, скользящих по уголку ее рта, его щекочущее дыхание на ее шее на мгновение показались более живыми, чем прохлада кухонного стола под ладонью или запах выпечки в воздухе.  
      Кашлянув, Брилл шагнула в сторону от Эрика, испугавшись того, как на нее действует его близость. От движения фантазии упорхнули из ее головы, оставив после себя лишь слабость в коленях. Брилл медленно опустилась на стул, ужаснувшись столь неожиданно заполонившим ее откровенным мыслям. «Если он узнает, о чем я думала секунду назад…»  
      Этот мужчина был опасен. Более опасен, чем если бы вдруг выхватил нож и вонзил ей в грудь. Ее сердце было под угрозой, теперь Брилл была в этом уверена. Почему бы еще ей в голову могли прийти такие скандальные вещи? «Черт побери, Брилл, ты пообещала себе, что никогда не проявишь интерес к другому мужчине. Ты обещала!»  
      — Подумать только, вы побаловали меня такими приятными речами, — внезапно сказала она, разбивая напряженное молчание. Сарказм вызвал желаемый эффект — Эрик отвернулся, разорвав обвившиеся вокруг нее цепи своего взгляда. Брилл поразил скользнувший по его лицу и мгновенно исчезнувший проблеск замешательства. Что могло привести его в замешательство? Это ведь она неожиданно стала распутницей.  
      Освободившись от его взгляда, Брилл вздохнула с облегчением и прикрыла глаза. Одной рукой она потерла висок, стараясь облегчить растущее в нем давление. Эмоциональное возбуждение вызвало головную боль.  
      — Спасибо, что побыли со мной, пока я готовила пирог. Он скоро будет готов, так что если теперь вы хотите пойти и сделать что-нибудь еще, я не против.  
      Эрик помолчал несколько секунд, раздумывая, потом так же молча выдвинул стул и уселся.  
      — Не уверен, что в данный момент существуют другие неотложные дела, которым я должен уделить внимание. Так что я могу остаться тут.  
      Услышав это, Брилл не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Эрик был единственным человеком, кого она знала, который мог, говоря: «Я бы охотнее остался тут», выразиться столь высокомерно.  
      Позднее, вечером, Брилл осталась одна на кухне, внося в украшение пирога последние штрихи. Под конец тот вышел немного скособоченным, но она смогла замаскировать это при помощи глазури. В целом, она признала большой удачей, что для приготовления этого несчастного пирога потребовалось всего две попытки.  
      Брилл отошла от стола, чтобы обозреть цветную надпись, которую она только что с улыбкой закончила. По крайней мере, у нее всегда был красивый почерк. Он почти компенсировал странную форму самого пирога. Брилл оторвала взгляд от своей работы, когда в ее мысли внезапно вторглись звуки фортепианного дуэта.  
      Несомненно, это опять были Ария и Эрик. Он вот уже два часа пытался научить девочку нотной грамоте — после того как Брилл выгнала его из кухни. Попытка оказалась не слишком удачной. Хотя Ария и была талантлива от природы, ее не интересовали валяющиеся по дому листы с нотами. Даже с этого конца дома Брилл могла слышать детское хныканье в паузах между музыкой.  
      Усмехнувшись, Брилл воткнула в пирог четыре маленькие белые свечки, при этом представляя выражение лица Эрика. Он всегда был так мил с Арией, хотя Брилл знала, чего это иногда ему стоит. Она не встречала более вспыльчивого мужчины, но при этом никогда не слышала, чтобы он повысил голос на ее дочь. Таившаяся в нем доброта всегда застигала ее врасплох.  
      Брилл зажгла свечи, повернулась и крикнула в коридор:  
      — Приглашаю всех в столовую! Время отведать пирога! — При этих словах музыка прервалась на середине; последовавшую за этим тишину нарушил раздавшийся в коридоре топот маленьких ножек. Взяв пирог, Брилл развернулась и осторожно направилась в переднюю часть дома.  
      Она пинком распахнула дверь столовой и вошла внутрь. Ария вертелась на стуле, что стоял во главе стола, ее серые глаза сияли восторгом. Эрик, скрестив руки, стоял у окна, его взгляд был внимателен, несмотря на замкнутую позу. По его напряженности Брилл могла сказать, что он не уверен в том, что последует дальше. «Неужели он на самом деле никогда не праздновал день рождения? Какой ужас. Какая семья может не праздновать дни рождения?»  
      Стоя здесь и улыбаясь своей дочери, Брилл вдруг поняла, что в ней разгорается ярость на семью Эрика. Мысль о ребенке, растущем без простых радостей, которые она всегда полагала само собой разумеющимися, приводила в бешенство.  
      Жестко подавив приступ гнева, Брилл шагнула к столу. Намеренно улыбнувшись еще шире, она выдержала паузу перед тем, как водрузить пирог на стол.  
      — Эрик, вы собираетесь есть стоя? Прошу, садитесь.  
      Эрик, будто только и ждал каких-нибудь указаний, быстро отодвинул стул и сел справа от Арии. Медленно выдохнув, Брилл расслабилась и придвинула пирог поближе к дочери, погладила ее иссиня-черные волосы, затем наклонилась и поцеловала ее в макушку.  
      — С Днем Рождения, любовь моя. Пусть твой следующий год будет лучше предыдущего.  
      Брилл подняла глаза, когда Эрик внезапно резко втянул воздух. Теперь его взгляд был прикован к пирогу — в частности, к надписи на нем.  
      «С Днем Рождения, Ария и Эрик», — гласила та.  
      Брилл некоторое время колебалась, включать второе имя или нет, но стремление как-то вовлечь Эрика в празднование победило в споре. Отчего-то она чувствовала, что так было правильнее. Однако сейчас она не была так уж уверена, что это хорошая идея. Выражение лица Эрика вдруг стало нечитаемым. В этот момент Брилл ощутила себя наивным ребенком.  
      — Пожалуйста, не поймите неправильно, — начала она неуверенно. — Просто я подумала, что никто не должен прожить жизнь, так и не получив пирог на день рождения. Полагаю, это было глупо.  
      Услышав ее слова, Эрик перевел взгляд на нее — во влажной синеве его глаз отразилось пламя свечей. Отразилось в выступивших слезах потрясения.  
      — Нет, — прохрипел он и откашлялся. — Это вовсе не глупо.  
      Ария, почувствовав страдание своего учителя, мгновенно успокоилась и потянулась через стол, чтобы похлопать Эрика по лежащей на столе руке. Тот посмотрел на девочку, затем снова на Брилл, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Брилл стояла за столом напротив них, отчаянно желая присоединиться к дочери в утешении Эрика, и медленно комкала руками юбки, поскольку решила во что бы то ни стало оставаться на месте. Она не могла рисковать и подойти к нему поближе, не могла рисковать и прикоснуться к нему, даже если в ее мыслях было лишь желание помочь.  
      Прикусив от волнения нижнюю губу, Брилл молча смотрела, как Эрик старается овладеть собой. Она не представляла, что он может так отреагировать на простой праздничный пирог. Перед ней медленно вырисовывалась картина того, на что была похожа его прежняя жизнь. И чем больше она узнавала о нем, тем сильнее злилась на людей, которые должны были о нем заботиться. Никто не заслуживает, чтобы с ним обращались так, как, должно быть, обращались с ним.  
      — Ария, придвинься ближе и задуй свечи, пока они не растеклись по всей глазури, — тихо произнесла Брилл, желая отвлечь внимание от Эрика. Она знала, что он будет ужасно смущен столь явной демонстрацией чувств, если они так и будут на него пялиться.  
      Тотчас отвлекшись, Ария отвернулась от учителя и переключилась на новую задачу: надула пухлые щечки, задула все четыре свечки за один присест и, удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, хихикнула в кулачок.  
      — Пирог? — завопила она.  
      — Конечно. Мы все попробуем пирог, — ответила Брилл, с радостью заметив, как уголок рта Эрика изогнула тень улыбки. — Но, может, сначала мы откроем подарки?  
      Ария счастливо захлопала в ладоши, соглашаясь.  
      — Подарки!  
      Тогда Брилл повернулась и достала из ближайшего шкафа упакованный в бумагу сверток.  
      — Но я должна тебя предупредить — в этом году он может тебя немного разочаровать.  
      При этих словах Ария замерла на миг, перестав разрывать обертку и выпятив нижнюю губу. Она медленно сняла коричневую бумагу и со вздохом открыла коробку. Брилл улыбнулась, когда на лице дочери выражение разочарования мгновенно сменилось потрясением и восторгом. Открыв рот, Ария вытащила из коробки розовощекую фарфоровую куклу. Посмотрев на мать, она прижала изящную куклу к груди.  
      — Она может тебя немного разочаровать, потому что ты хотела другую, — проговорила Брилл, потрепав дочку по голове. — Но кто-то уже купил ее, когда я пришла в магазин. Ты сильно разочарована?  
      Ария помотала головой, улыбаясь и сильнее прижимая куклу к себе.  
      — Вижу, не сильно, — заметила Брилл, отвечая дочери улыбкой на улыбку. Когда Брилл перевела взгляд на Эрика, ее улыбка слегка увяла. — Я не заглядывала так далеко вперед, чтобы купить что-нибудь вам, Эрик.  
      Тот немедленно развеял ее сожаления.  
      — Вы уже сделали более чем достаточно.  
      — И все же, какой день рождения без подарков? — нахмурившись, парировала Брилл. Внезапная мысль озарила ее лицо. Она завела руки назад, расстегнула замок серебряной цепочки и сняла ее с шеи, вытащив серебряный медальон, прятавшийся под шнуровкой ее корсажа. Еще раз улыбнувшись, Брилл обошла стол и остановилась возле стула Эрика, взяла его руку и вложила медальон в его раскрытую ладонь.  
      — Я не могу принять это! — воскликнул он, пытаясь вернуть ей подвеску. — Вы хотите, чтобы я носил женское украшение?  
      — Не будьте смешным. Это не женское украшение. У моего брата точно такой же. Это образ Святого Иуды. — Заметив непонимающий взгляд Эрика, Брилл закатила глаза. — Святой Иуда — заступник в безнадежных делах. — При этих словах ее лицо озарила коварная улыбка. — Возможно, он сможет сделать для вас что-нибудь хорошее.  
      Эрик улыбнулся этой шутке и сжал пальцы вокруг медальона, по-прежнему стараясь встретиться с ней взглядом.  
      — Я не верю в эти вещи. Бог, святые и тому подобное…  
      Брилл прервала поток его мыслей, положив руку на его сжатый кулак.  
      — Вы не обязаны. Вера приходит в разных формах, неважно, от Бога это или просто счастливый талисман. По крайней мере, может, Святой Иуда будет вашим счастливым талисманом. — Когда Эрик начал хмуриться, она отпустила его руку, опять чувствуя себя ребенком под его мрачным взглядом. Посмотрев на дочку, которая все еще счастливо улыбалась своей новой кукле, Брилл неожиданно сменила тему. — Думаю, сейчас самое время для пирога.  
      Взяв нож, она пододвинула пирог поближе и начала нарезать его толстыми ломтями. Брилл аккуратно отрезала три куска и разложила их по тарелкам, потом быстро схватила вилки и раздала их, стараясь не облизывать пальцы, пока держит столовое серебро.  
      Наконец, отодвинув стул, Брилл уселась напротив Эрика, взяла свою вилку и отломила кусочек, не зная, что еще сказать, чтобы заполнить молчание. Обычно это делала Ария с ее склонностью к болтовне, но сегодня вечером малышка была до странности тихой. На самом деле она была такой тихой, что через некоторое время Брилл это заинтересовало.  
      — Ария, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Та улыбнулась и кивнула, засовывая в рот очередной кусок пирога. — Ну, раз уж ты так уверена, значит, с тобой все в порядке, — согласилась Брилл, постукивая вилкой по тарелке.  
      Она заметила взгляды, которыми обменялись Ария и Эрик перед тем, как вернуться к пирогу, — словно у них был какой-то общий секрет. Стук вилки о фарфор стал громче, пока Брилл пыталась угадать, что же она пропустила.  
      — Ладно, вы двое, скажите мне, что происходит?  
      — Ничего не происходит. Но я полагаю, ваша дочь хочет вам кое-что сказать, — ответил Эрик, нарочно продолжая смотреть в свою тарелку.  
      В полном замешательстве Брилл поглядела на Арию.  
      — Что такое, милая?  
      — Спасибо за то, что испекла м-м… — когда голос подвел ее, Ария замолчала, но затем, вместо того чтобы сжать губы, как поступала обычно, она сделала глубокий вдох и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Эрика, тихо загудела с закрытым ртом.  
      Снова набрав воздуха, Ария опять открыла рот.  
      — Спасибо за то, что испекла мне праздничный пирог, мама. Я очень его люблю.  
      Речь дочери — чистая, без заикания, — стала для Брилл полной неожиданностью. Она уронила вилку на стол — рука вдруг оказалась не в состоянии ее удержать. До нее даже не сразу дошел смысл этих двух простых предложений. На лице Брилл расцвела улыбка, она вскочила на ноги.  
      — О, скажи это еще раз, милая! — воскликнула она, нежно сжав в ладонях лицо дочери. — Скажи «мама» еще раз.  
      — Мама! — с готовностью завопила Ария, вставая на стул, чтобы обнять Брилл за шею.  
      Закрыв глаза, которые затопили слезы счастья, Брилл прижалась щекой к черноволосой головке.  
      — В целом свете нет слова прекраснее.  
      Она подняла лицо, чтобы посмотреть на человека, создавшего маленькое чудо этого единственного слова. Эрик сидел совершенно неподвижно, и их взгляды легко встретились. В его глазах, подобно пламени свечи, мерцала безграничная тоска. И тогда Брилл бездумно потянулась к нему и положила свою руку на его.  
      — Спасибо вам.  
      Эрик отвел взгляд, пожимая плечами, словно не принимая всерьез ее благодарность, и его рука медленно сжалась в кулак под ее ладонью. Брилл пришла в себя, ее ногти впились в его кулак.  
      — Спасибо.  
      — Не нужно…  
      Брилл положила руки Эрику на плечи, заставив его умолкнуть. Она бездумно вцепилась в него, в ее голове звенело одно-единственное произнесенное без запинки слово, заставляя ее не замечать, как напряглось тело Эрика от ее прикосновения. Все годы ощущения собственного бессилия от невозможности помочь своему ребенку, все безумные диагнозы и советы вырвались на поверхность. Она почувствовала, что опускается перед ним на колени.  
      — Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо… — бормотала Брилл, уткнувшись в грудь Эрика. Внезапно она осознала, что не в силах отпустить его. Ее несгибаемое мужество изменило ей, ничего не оставив от той женщины с железной волей, какой она стала. Сейчас она была не более чем усталая одинокая девушка, которая скрывалась под этой броней долгие годы.  
      Брилл отстраненно ощутила руки дочки, обвившиеся вокруг ее талии. Почему-то присутствие Арии лишь усилило совершенство этого момента. Брилл крепко зажмурила глаза и глубоко вздохнула. «Он приятно пахнет… как сандаловое дерево. Я могла бы стоять так веч…»  
      Резкий стук в дверь грубо выдернул Брилл из ее мечтаний. Она вскинула голову, ее глаза распахнулись в смущении. Не сразу, но ее мозг смог переключиться. Когда она начала осознавать, что прижимается к груди Эрика, к ее щекам резко прилила кровь. Задохнувшись, Брилл в крайнем замешательстве отпустила его.  
      Стук повторился, и Брилл поднялась на ноги, пытаясь привести в порядок одежду и волосы. Не в силах встретиться глазами с Эриком, она отвернулась от него.  
      — Должно быть, это Коннер. Он сказал, что постарается сегодня добраться до дома.  
      — Брилл… — выдохнул Эрик низким голосом, в котором чудилось отчаяние.  
      С вымученной улыбкой Брилл попятилась от него в сторону коридора.  
      — Я не должна заставлять его ждать на холоде. Я скоро вернусь. — С этими словами она покинула комнату, с трудом понимая, что думать или чувствовать. Болезненное счастье начало согревать ее сердце, и это пугало.  
      Она быстро прошагала по коридору, положив руку на живот, в котором словно порхали бабочки. Внезапно ей потребовалось ощутить на лице холодный зимний воздух. Грубо повернув замок, Брилл рывком распахнула входную дверь.  
      При виде высокого черноволосого мужчины, стоявшего перед дверью, с ее лица мгновенно исчезла приветственная улыбка. В тот же момент все танцевавшие в ее животе бабочки счастья и волнения погибли, превратившись в свинцовые грузила. Брилл снова попыталась улыбнуться, но, кажется, не преуспела.  
      — Здравствуй, Эндрю.


	19. Нежданный гость

      Эрик не поверил своим глазам, когда Брилл принесла пирог, и на том было его имя. Эта женщина написала на пироге его имя. Эрика ни разу не поздравляли с днем рождения, не говоря уже о настоящем пироге. Он даже не помнил, когда именно у него день рождения. И только из-за того, что он мимоходом упомянул этот факт, Брилл взялась исправить ситуацию. Благодаря ее усилиям он праздновал свой первый день рождения.  
      Эрик не был сентиментальным, но что-то в действиях Брилл потрясло его. Этот поступок был столь приятным и ненавязчивым, что его сердце болезненно сжалось. Слезы застлали ему глаза еще до того, как Брилл закончила свое длинное объяснение. Все, что Эрик мог сделать, полностью не утратив контроля над собой, — это выдавать несколько слов благодарности.  
      И пока он сидел в остолбенении, пытаясь собрать то, что осталось от его самообладания, эта проклятая женщина вновь сокрушила его своим эксцентричным подарком. Медальон святого Иуды — Эрик бы посмеялся над его абсурдностью, если бы не искренность в глазах Брилл, если бы не мягкое тепло ее ладони поверх его собственной. Эрик оценил юмор ситуации, но, что более важно, увидел в этом подарке глубоко скрытый второй смысл. Брилл действительно верила, что, отдав ему образок святого, каким-то образом защищает его. Ее религиозность была неожиданной, учитывая любовь к науке, и все-таки она верила.  
      Брилл верила в высшую силу, на которую Эрик давно перестал надеяться. В конце концов, как добрый и любящий боженька мог преднамеренно наказать человека таким лицом, такой жизнью? Единственным правдоподобным объяснением было отсутствие всякой высшей силы, отсутствие Отца Небесного. Человеческий род был одинок, как и сам Эрик.  
      И теперь, пропуская между пальцев цепочку, Эрик знал, что всегда будет хранить этот медальон. Не потому что он может принести удачу, но потому что его подарила Брилл. Она могла бы подарить старую тряпку, и Эрик все равно почувствовал бы то же самое. Понимание заставило его остолбенеть. Он ощущал, как падает обратно в призрачный мир, в котором царствуют привязанность и поклонение. Все признаки были налицо: предвкушение встречи с Брилл каждое утро, необходимость просто быть с ней в одной комнате, говорить с ней о чем угодно и обо всем на свете.  
      Эрик распознал признаки, потому что уже проходил через это раньше, с Кристиной. Хотя он допускал, что его чувства к Брилл безмерно отличаются от того, что он чувствовал к юной певице. Какая-то часть его разума, подстрекаемая одиночеством, всегда возносила Кристину на пьедестал, думая о ней не как о женщине, но как о чем-то более абстрактном — сперва как о своей музе, потом — как о спасительнице. Теперь Эрик понимал, что никогда по-настоящему не знал Кристину: они никогда не смеялись за завтраком и не коротали вечера, сидя у камина и читая вслух. Брилл была единственной женщиной, с которой он это делал, единственной женщиной, про которую он мог бы честно сказать, что знает ее. О, и как он ненавидел и любил эту близость. Любил дружеское общение, волнение от того, что рядом есть разум и воля, достаточно сильные, чтобы противостоять ему, но в то же время ненавидел то чувство, которое в нем вызывала их дружба. Эрик начал доверять Брилл. А хуже всего было то, что он не знал, как заставить себя прекратить чувствовать все это.  
      И ситуация усугублялась с каждым днем. Эрик больше не мог заполнить пустоту дня, оставаясь наедине с собой. Одиночество, которое он так сильно когда-то любил, теперь казалось невыносимым по сравнению с приятной вовлеченностью в жизнь семейства Донован. Единственным решением, которое мог придумать Эрик, было покинуть их, но каждая частица его души восставала против этой идеи.  
      Эрик вздохнул и медленно сжал кулак вокруг медальона: металл в его ладони все еще хранил тепло кожи Брилл. И когда он представил себе, что эта серебряная вещица еще недавно лежала на ее жемчужно-белом горле, в животе медленно разгорелось пламя. Эрик крепче сжал украшение в кулаке, сражаясь с неожиданной волной вожделения. Теперь подобное случалось все чаще — жажда того, чего у него никогда не будет. Это унижало его: человек, который так гордился своим самообладанием, побежден страстью, подобно зеленому юнцу.  
      И это всегда происходило в самые странные моменты, как, например, сегодня днем на кухне, когда Брилл вспоминала день, в который родилась Ария. Появление на ее лице выражения сладко-горькой радости парализовало Эрика едва ли в двух футах от нее. Господи, как она приятно пахла. Свежестью, точно луг, умытый весенним дождем. Эрику сроило неимоверных усилий сдержаться и не коснуться Брилл.  
      Эти желания были унизительны, но, что куда важнее, они были постыдными. Эрик не должен был испытывать их по отношению к Брилл, особенно после того, как она была столь добра к нему. Ей не нужно такое чудовище, как он, которое шныряет вокруг и думает про подобные вещи. Брилл не заслуживает таких мыслей, а Эрик не заслуживает ее. В этом крылось основное различие между тогда и сейчас. Он больше не тешил себя иллюзиями, больше не мечтал о несбыточном. Теперь разочарование защищало его, останавливало от того, чтобы перешагнуть черту между привязанностью и безумной одержимостью, между дружбой и любовью.  
      Рука Арии на его колене вернула Эрика к реальности. Он посмотрел вниз, на девочку, и заметил, насколько неровно та начала дышать. Каждый вдох и выдох со свистом прорывался сквозь ее сжатые губы. Ее рука вцепилась в хлопковую ткань его брюк, словно тиски, собрав ее в комок. На кратчайший миг Эрик испугался, что Арию ужаснуло что-то в выражении его лица, хотя она смотрела не на него, а на дверь в коридор. До них донесся звук открываемой Брилл входной двери, который заставил Арию вздрогнуть.  
      — Чего ты боишься? Это всего лишь Коннер, наверное, он принес тебе подарок. — Поскольку девочка осталась сидеть неподвижно, уставившись на дверной проем, Эрик мягко положил ладонь на ее черноволосую головку. Лишь тогда Ария взглянула на него.  
      — Это не дядя Коннер, — четко произнесла она; ее зрачки были расширены, отчего глаза казались не серыми, а черными. — Не впускай ег-г-го. Эт-то м-м-мон…  
      «Монстр».  
      Эрик погладил Арию по голове и опустил руку ей на плечо. Ее заикание внезапно усилилось, как будто их уроков и не было. «Что в этом мире могло так подействовать на нее? Единственный, кого она когда-либо называла монстром, это…»  
      В этот момент из коридора донесся голос Брилл:  
      — Привет, Эндрю.  
      Вдруг вся кровь отхлынула от лица Эрика. В доме появился незнакомец.

 

* * *

      Брилл застыла в дверях, словно парализованная, крепко вцепившись рукой в косяк. Внезапно она остро осознала, насколько затрапезно выглядит: волосы выбились из прически, две верхние пуговицы платья расстегнуты. Забавно, раньше она и не задумывалась о своем виде.  
      Мужчина, с улыбкой стоящий перед ней, был среднего роста, но из-за гордой осанки будто бы возвышался над Брилл. Его ухоженные черные волосы были зачесаны назад, открывая аристократически красивое лицо. Отлично пошитый костюм превосходно сидел на нем, показывая богатство и поджарую мускулатуру, которыми он так гордился.  
      — Эндрю, что ты тут делаешь?  
      — Так-то ты встречаешь своего любимого деверя? — ровно спросил тот, его лишенная юмора улыбка не затронула глубину его черных глаз. Затем Эндрю чуть наклонился вперед, будто намеревался поцеловать Брилл в щеку, но раньше, чем он приблизился на достаточное расстояние, Брилл поспешно отступила назад, чувствуя себя стесненно. Она знала, что ее поведение невежливо, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
      Она знала этого человека еще до того, как познакомилась с покойным мужем. На самом деле, теперь, когда Брилл думала об этом, ей приходило в голову, что Эндрю ухаживал за ней некоторое время — исподволь, как это было ему присуще. Но ей никогда не импонировала его серьезная, почти отеческая натура. Каким-то образом присутствие Эндрю всегда выбивало ее из равновесия. Он заставлял людей осознавать свои недостатки — что многое говорило скорее о нем, нежели о них.  
      — Извини. Просто я не ожидала твоего визита, — сказала Брилл, торопливо заправляя за ухо выбившиеся пряди.  
      — Как я мог пропустить четвертый день рождения моей племянницы?  
      — Ты настолько занятой человек, что я и не думала…  
      — Я никогда не буду слишком занят, чтобы не навестить тебя, Брилл, — тихо ответил Эндрю; в его глазах цвета полуночи она увидела свое собственное отражение. Ее имя прозвучало почти как вздох, сорвавшийся с его губ. — Могу я хотя бы войти?  
      Брилл моргнула и шагнула назад.  
      — Конечно-конечно, извини. Мы уже разрезали пирог.  
      — Ты и Ария? — осведомился Эндрю, шагая через порог и снимая шляпу.  
      — Да, и Эр… — Брилл умолкла, резко прижав руку ко рту. Господи, она чуть не забыла про Эрика. Повернувшись, она раскинула руки, перекрыв Эндрю проход в дом.  
      — Брилл, что с тобой происходит?  
      — Ничего. Со мной все в порядке. Я просто вспомнила, что не сообщила тебе новости.  
      Эндрю нахмурил темные брови и посмотрел на нее.  
      — Брилл, о чем ты говоришь? Какие новости?  
      — Помнишь, ты всегда хотел, чтобы Ария ходила в специальную школу, чтобы научиться правильно говорить? — неуверенно улыбнувшись, спросила Брилл, внезапно засомневавшись в себе.  
      — Конечно. Если ты решила принять мое предложение, я знаю несколько прекрасных закрытых школ в Англии, которые могли бы…  
      Приободренная столь необычной для Эндрю искренней улыбкой, осветившей его строгие черты, Брилл прервала его:  
      — Благодарю, но я по-прежнему не считаю, что школа — наилучший выход. Вместо этого я наняла ей учителя.  
      При этих словах Эндрю замер, его улыбка увяла. Меж бровей вновь пролегла морщина.  
      — Учителя?  
      — Да, и он великолепен. Они уже добились значительного успеха, — с воодушевлением продолжила Брилл, хотя ее и удручало вспыхнувшее в его глазах осуждение.  
      — Он? — переспросил Эндрю, поджав губы.  
      Брилл кашлянула, ненавидя образовавшийся в горле царапающийся комок. Обычно только большие толпы могли вызвать у нее такую парализующую застенчивость, но один его укоризненный взгляд — и она превратилась в запинающуюся идиотку.  
      — Да, это мужчина. Его зовут Эрик, и он изумительный учитель. Только сегодня Ария говорила со мной без тени заикания! Разве это не изумительно? — Поскольку Эндрю не сказал ни слова, Брилл нахмурилась, в ее душе шевельнулся гнев, а руки будто сами собой сжались в кулаки. — Разве нет?  
      Зазвеневшая в ее голосе сталь заставила Эндрю прервать молчание. Его строгость исчезла, сменившись неподдельным сожалением.  
      — Конечно, это прекрасно, Брилл. Мне всегда было тяжело видеть, насколько недостаток Арии мучает тебя. Какое облегчение — знать, что она учится правильно говорить. Я знаю, как трудно тебе было растить ее в одиночку, и просто обеспокоен тем фактом, что ты находишься одна в доме с посторонним мужчиной. И что ты не сочла нужным поставить меня в известность об этом изменении. Я лишь беспокоюсь о твоем благополучии, и тебе нет нужды держать что-либо в секрете от меня. Ты можешь доверять мне — ты же знаешь это, правда?  
      Вдруг Брилл почувствовала себя ужасно за все дурные мысли об Эндрю. Да, он был серьезным и временами осуждал ее, но под всеми этими манерами скрывалось простое беспокойство за них. И он заботился о них с тех пор, как погиб Джон.  
      — Да, я это знаю. И знаю, что заставляю тебя волноваться.  
      — Почему ты не хочешь вернуться в Англию? Мама ужасно скучает по Арианне.  
      — Уверена, так оно и есть. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что я пока не готова вернуться в Англию. Слишком много плохих воспоминаний. — Отвернувшись, Брилл защитным жестом обняла себя руками; корсет внезапно показался ей клетью.  
      Эндрю коснулся ее щеки затянутой в перчатку рукой.  
      — И я много раз предлагал заменить эти воспоминания счастливыми. Тебе просто нужно сказать «да».  
      Вздрогнув, Брилл отшатнулась от прикосновения. Когда пальцы Эндрю тронули ее лицо, она не ощутила ничего, кроме холода перчатки на своей коже. Как странно. Неужели она ожидала такой же резкой вспышки, которую всегда вызывало прикосновение Эрика?  
      — Пожалуйста, мы можем не говорить об этом прямо сейчас?  
      Эндрю окаменел от прозвучавшего в ее словах надлома. Жилка на его виске запульсировала в такт частому биению сердца.  
      — Как пожелаешь – ты знаешь, я умею ждать. В конечном счете, думаю, ты увидишь здравый смысл в моем предложении. — Расправив плечи, он отступил от Брилл. – Уверен, что прервал праздник. Пойдем? Я приготовил для Арианны подарок, полагаю, он ей понравится. — Эндрю похлопал по маленькой коробочке, которую только что извлек из кармана.  
      Брилл лишь кивнула, счастливая тем, что отделалась от бесконечных доводов в пользу замужества. Она часто говорила Эндрю, что не собирается больше влюбляться ни в одного мужчину, но по какой-то причине это его не останавливало. Брилл полагала, что он чересчур самоуверен и потому не сомневается, что в итоге она передумает. Но в чем она была абсолютно убеждена, так это в том, что никогда не сможет полюбить его. Каждый раз, глядя на него, она видела Джона.  
      Поглощенная раздумьями, Брилл шла по коридору, забыв, что не упомянула Эндрю о нескольких важных фактах. Во-первых, что «учитель» сейчас в доме, и, во-вторых, что он здесь живет. Она вспомнила об этом, но слишком поздно.  
      Завернув за угол, Эндрю прошел через дверь в столовую на секунду раньше, чем она, — и внезапно остановился на пороге, отчего Брилл ткнулась ему в спину. Испугавшись, она глянула через его плечо и лишь тогда с замиранием сердца вспомнила о деталях, которые забыла сказать.  
      — Брилл, — начал Эндрю, понизив голос, — я не помню, чтобы ты упоминала о других гостях. — Его темные глаза, слегка сузившись, смотрели туда, где, положив руку на плечо Арии, сидел Эрик.  
      — Конечно, я упоминала, Эндрю, — ответила та, пытаясь превратить свою ошибку в легкое недоразумение. — Это Эрик. — Обогнув Эндрю, Брилл шагнула через порог. Нахмурившись, она начала обходить стол, собирая грязные тарелки.  
      Затем, выглядя так, будто ему крайне неуютно, встал Эрик. Брилл знала, как трепетно он относится к появлению незнакомых людей, и ее кольнула уверенность в том, что эта встреча определенно пройдет плохо. Эндрю умел быть… жестким, если хотел. Когда Эрик посмотрел на нее, она проартикулировала беззвучное извинение.  
      — Как разумно с твоей стороны, Брилл, пригласить кого-то, чтобы помочь справиться с небольшим пирогом, — заявил Эндрю, чуть задрав нос и смерив Эрика взглядом. — Ты всегда была на излишне короткой ноге с прислугой.  
      Скривившись, Брилл со стуком отставила тарелки: она даже на расстоянии ощущала, как начинает закипать Эрик.  
      — Эндрю, ты говоришь отвратительные вещи. У тебя нет права приходить сюда и оскорблять моего гостя. Эрик мой друг.  
      Эндрю со смешком скрестил руки, одним пальцем постукивая по крышке коробочки с подарком, которую держал в руке. Он наконец-то закончил оценивающе разглядывать Эрика и, пренебрегая им, перевел внимание на Брилл.  
      — Прости меня, Брилл, я просто надеялся провести некоторое время с семьей. — Он сделал паузу, едва улыбнувшись уголком рта. — Хотя, полагаю, что для этого будут и другие поводы.  
      Расплетя руки, Эндрю вновь устремил взгляд своих темных глаз на Эрика, затем пересек комнату и протянул ладонь:  
      — Позвольте представиться, месье. Я барон Эндрю Леопольд Ланкастер Донован. А вы, как я понял… Эрик? У вас есть фамилия или вы просто Эрик?  
      — Это не твое дело, тщеславный убл… — Ответ Эрика лишь вызвал у Эндрю широкую ухмылку. Оба мужчины явно намеревались продолжить словесную баталию, но Брилл быстро их оборвала:  
      — Эндрю, разве ты не говорил, что у тебя есть подарок для Арии? Наверное, ты должен его отдать сейчас, потому что скоро ей пора ложиться спать.  
      Опустив руку, Эндрю обернулся и посмотрел на нее через плечо.  
      — Конечно, ты права. — Приклеив на лицо улыбку, он опустил взгляд на Арию, которая все еще сжимала левую штанину Эрика. — Я заглянул во все магазины по пути из Лондона, — начал он, протягивая девочке маленькую бархатную коробочку. Когда та не стала ее брать, улыбка Эндрю слегка потускнела. Со вздохом он открыл крышку и извлек пару перламутровых гребней в форме бабочек. — Твоя мама часто говорила мне, как ты любишь бабочек, Арианна. Теперь тебе не нужно ждать лета, чтобы увидеть их.  
      — Какой полезный подарок, Эндрю, — с улыбкой проговорила Брилл, счастливая тем, что оба мужчины тотчас отвлеклись от взаимных колкостей. – Ария, что нужно сказать своему дяде?  
      Когда Ария выпятила нижнюю губу и принялась ковырять ковер носком башмачка, Брилл вздохнула. Ее дочь тоже никогда не была привязана к Эндрю, и ее смущение не стало сюрпризом.  
      — Ария, скажи хотя бы спасибо.  
      — С-спасиб-бо, — заикаясь, тихонько повторила та и сунула большой палец в рот. В ее больших серых глазах стояли слезы разочарования.  
      Удрученная вернувшимся в речь дочери заиканием, Брилл шагнула вперед, нежно отцепила ее пальчики от ноги Эрика и подняла ее на руки.  
      — Ну, думаю, на сегодня достаточно впечатлений. Пора Арии идти в кровать.  
      Вернув нетронутые гребни в коробочку, Эндрю глянул в сторону Эрика:  
      — А вам не пора домой, Эрик?  
      Теперь уже Эрик наградил его ухмылкой:  
      — Вообще-то, учитывая, что я тут живу, идти мне недалеко.  
      Эндрю ошеломленно моргнул, молча уставившись на него, затем резко повернулся к Брилл. Бьющаяся на виске жилка выдавала его гнев, лицо лишилось всех красок.  
      — Брилл, мне нужно с тобой поговорить… немедленно. — С этими словами он развернулся на каблуках и удалился из комнаты.  
      Волна страха захлестнула Брилл, пока она, утешая, поглаживала Арию по спине. Она знала, что на горизонте неотвратимо маячит очередное сражение. А сражаться с Эндрю – все равно что спорить с кирпичной стеной.  
      — Ария, будь хорошей девочкой и иди в свою комнату. Мама скоро придет. — Наклонившись, Брилл спустила дочку на пол. Та мигом выбежала из столовой, не забыв прихватить свою новую фарфоровую куклу.  
      Эрик стоял напротив, за столом, сверля Брилл взглядом.  
      — Эрик, я понятия не имела, что он явится. Я прощу прощения за его поведение, это просто…  
      — Не извиняйтесь за него, Брилл. Такому типу людей нет прощения, — выпалил Эрик. — Что он о себе думает? Наверняка не работал ни дня в своей жизни. Наглый… невоспитанный… — Он обогнул стол и приблизился к Брилл; гнев превратил его голос в рычание.  
      — Эрик, пожалуйста… он был очень добр к нашей семье с тех пор, как умер Джон. Я прошу прощения за все, что он сказал, но у меня просто нет сил спорить с вами об этом прямо сейчас.  
      — Хмм… добр? А эта доброта включает запугивание вашей дочери и оскорбление ваших друзей?  
      Несмотря на ярость в его голосе, Брилл не смогла удержаться от улыбки.  
      — Так вы наконец-то признали себя моим другом?  
      Ее вопрос обезоружил Эрика — гнев мгновенно испарился.  
      — Что? Не меняйте тему.  
      — Эрик, будьте добры, убедитесь, что Ария готовится ко сну, а не поджигает что-нибудь на кухне.  
      — Брилл?  
      — Честно, Эрик! Я могу сконцентрироваться на противостоянии только с одним человеком за раз. Если вы хотите иметь возможность остаться здесь, мне нужно придумать для Эндрю чертовски хорошую причину.  
      — Ха! И зачем вам это нужно?  
      — Это его дом, его собственность. У него есть все права решать, кому можно тут остаться, а кому нет. — Шагнув вперед, Брилл схватила Эрика за руку и потащила из комнаты. — А теперь убирайтесь отсюда! — С этим напутствием она вытолкнула его за дверь столовой. Он чуть поколебался — и скрылся в задней части дома.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл пригладила руками перед платья, стараясь тем временем придумать оправдание присутствию Эрика в доме, и неохотно вышла в коридор, где ее поджидал Эндрю, стоявший со сцепленными за спиной руками. Услышав ее шаги, тот повернулся и вперил в нее пронизывающий взгляд.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы он покинул этот дом, Брилл. До конца недели он должен уйти.  
      Она скрипнула зубами, услышав в его словах гневный приказ.  
      — Эндрю, нет ничего непристойного в том, что он живет здесь. Я знаю много состоятельных семей, которые нанимают учителей с постоянным проживанием.  
      — Вполне возможно, но эти семьи не состоят из молодых и красивых вдов! В любом случае, что ты на самом деле знаешь об этом человеке? Где его рекомендательные письма? И какого черта он носит эту проклятую маску? Зачем честному человеку может понадобиться ходить в маске?!  
      — Эндрю, ты прекрасно знаешь, почему честный человек бывает вынужден прятать свое лицо! — воскликнула Брилл, по горло сытая его распоряжениями. — Как ты можешь судить его из-за того, что он родился с неким уродством?  
      — Не меняй тему. Что ты знаешь о нем? Откуда он? Ради всего святого, назови хотя бы его фамилию!  
      — К твоему сведению, я знаю его чуть больше двух месяцев, и он до сих пор не ограбил нас и не зарезал в постелях. Перед тем как попасть сюда, он был консультантом в оперном театре. Я думаю, это должно послужить наилучшей рекомендацией.  
      — Брилл, ты знаешь, мне нравится твой дух и твоя непосредственность, но в этот раз ты зашла слишком далеко.  
      — Я не стану просить его уйти.  
      — Брилл.  
      — Я. Не. Стану. Просить. Его. Уйти.  
      В глазах Эндрю мелькнула тень холодной злобы, словно облако перед полной луной. Быстрым движением он схватил ее за запястье и сжал его, будто в тисках.  
      — Почему ты постоянно отталкиваешь меня, Брилл, когда все, чего я хочу, — это защитить тебя?  
      Его пальцы медленно сжимались все крепче, и Брилл задохнулась от пронзивших руку вспышек боли.  
      — Эндрю, отпусти. Ты делаешь мне больно.  
      При этих словах странное выражение исчезло из его глаз, он немедленно отпустил ее. Брилл отступила на шаг, потирая то место, за которое Эндрю ее схватил. На коже над правым запястьем проступил огромный красный отпечаток руки.  
      — Да что с тобой случилось?!  
      Эндрю проигнорировал ее вопрос, но все-таки выглядел ужасно раскаивающимся в своем хамском поступке.  
      — Прости, Брилл. Я не хотел навредить тебе. Возможно, мы вернемся к этому разговору позднее. У меня есть дело в Париже. Ради удобства на ближайшие несколько месяцев я остановлюсь в основном доме. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Прости мою бесчувственность. Меня извиняет лишь полная неожиданность всего этого.  
      По-прежнему баюкая ноющее запястье, Брилл молча смотрела на Эндрю. Ее первой реакцией была ярость на то, что он поднял на нее руку, но каким-то образом его робость развеяла ее гнев.  
      — Да, наверное, так будет лучше всего.  
      — Тогда спокойной ночи, Брилл. Я зайду как-нибудь еще в ближайшие несколько дней, — заявил Эндрю, не соизволив даже сперва спросить ее разрешения.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Эндрю, — ответила она, провожая его до входной двери, а потом стояла и смотрела, как он легко взлетел на ожидающую его лошадь и ускакал по тропинке. Когда Эндрю скрылся за первым изгибом дороги, Брилл тихо положила руку на дверь.  
      И с силой захлопнула ее, заставив задребезжать висящее в коридоре зеркало.


	20. Молитва ребенка

      Эрик крался по коридору, с каждым шагом все сильнее мечтая пробить кулаком стену. Еще никогда за всю его взрослую жизнь другой человек не говорил с ним в столь снисходительной манере, как этот самодовольный павлин. «Как разумно с твоей стороны пригласить кого-то, чтобы помочь справиться с небольшим пирогом, — повторил Эрик, гневно выделяя каждое слово, — Он не был бы столь высокомерен, если бы мы остались наедине минут на пять. За пять минут я бы порвал его в клочья».  
      По крайней мере Эрик испытал некоторое удовольствие при виде потрясения на лице ублюдка, когда проинформировал того о своем текущем месте жительства. Эта небольшая пикантная новость, несомненно, поубавила у лорда Эндрю спеси. Да, конечно, это было ребячество, но он просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддеть этого человека. Это было проще простого.  
      Эрик жалел лишь о том, что из-за его слов у Брилл явно будут неприятности с ее «домовладельцем». То, что ее так сильно волнует, что о ней подумает Эндрю, приводило Эрика в бешенство. К тому же ему не нравилось, как этот человек разговаривал с ней. Как с ребенком, а не с молодой женщиной. И еще большую ярость вызывало то, что Брилл позволяла ему.  
      Почему она доверила этому франту владение своим домом, было для Эрика загадкой. Ее покойный супруг наверняка должен был оставить ей все. Семья Донован была, судя по всему, весьма состоятельной. Младший сын в такой семье, конечно же, мог обеспечить свою жену. Эрик резко остановился, когда его сразила внезапная мысль. Может, Брилл остается здесь, потому что хочет быть ближе к этому мужчине. Может, она любит Эндрю.  
      От этой мысли Эрику стало дурно.  
      Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь освободиться от растущего внутри страха. Сделав несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, он продолжил путь по коридору, чтобы исполнить просьбу Брилл и проверить, как там Ария. Поскольку Эрик был уже около детской, то смог услышать сквозь открытую дверь ее запинающийся голосок.  
      Гнев Эрика померк, и он остановился, слушая, как Ария с трудом пробирается сквозь каждое слово. От нестройного ритма ее речи он закрыл глаза. Каждая растянутая гласная и искаженная согласная вызывали у Эрика физическую боль. «Я был уверен, что мы добились прогресса. Еще утром она прекрасно говорила».  
      Он потряс головой и положил руку на дверь, собираясь толкнуть ее, когда его уши уловили некоторые из слов Арии. Эрик повернул голову ухом к щели, уверенный, что ослышался. Девочка молилась. За него.  
      Подтолкнув дверь еще на дюйм, Эрик заглянул за угол. Ария стояла на коленях возле кровати, сцепив перед лицом свои тонкие ручки. Ее глаза были зажмурены, она с трудом проталкивала слова сквозь непослушный рот.  
      — Г-господи, благослови м-маму, и дядю К-Коннера, и Эр-рика. П-прошу тебя, не д-дай дяде Эндрю ст-тать моим новым п-папой. У н-него з-злые глаза. — Девочка слегка поежилась, сосредоточенно скривив ротик. — П-прошу, не дай дяде Эндрю отпуг-гнуть Эрика. И н-не дай ему з-забрать Эрика на в-войну, чтобы его там з-застрелили.  
      Потом Ария замерла и опустила лоб на сложенные руки. Эрик ждал, что она продолжит, но та по-прежнему молчала, и он дернулся толкнуть дверь. И остановился, когда девочка вскинула голову и, открыв глаза, посмотрела вверх.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы Эрик стал моим новым папой, — заявила Ария без единой запинки, блуждала взглядом по потолку.  
      Держащаяся за дверь рука Эрика дрогнула, он резко отпрянул назад, потрясенный и полностью онемевший от смысла сказанных слов. Он не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал. Наверное, это какая-то ошибка. Это должна быть ошибка. Никто никогда не нуждался в нем. И все же Ария…  
      Эрик прижал трясущуюся руку к занывшему сердцу и слепо уставился на дверь. Боже, он не мог дышать: ужасная, невероятная тяжесть выдавила из него весь воздух. Что это была за сладостная агония? Он не мог распознать чувство, похитившее дыхание из его легких, силу из его членов. Что это _было_?  
      Потом Эрика вдруг осенило, точно вспышка молнии промелькнула на летнем небосклоне. Это была любовь. Как он мог не узнать это чувство? Разве он не любил прежде?  
      Нет, это было нечто совершенно другое. Нечто глубокое, как отпечаток руки на сердце, как трещина на кости. Нечто безусловное и щедрое. Он любил эту девочку так, словно она была его собственным ребенком, и это одновременно вдохновляло и ужасало. Он наконец отдал свое сердце другой женщине, и та хочет, чтобы он был ее отцом. Внезапно Эрика скрутило желание разразиться радостным смехом и одновременно — сбежать из этого дома и витающих в нем эмоций.  
      Вместо этого он стоял нем и неподвижен, все это время пытаясь восстановить жалкие останки своего самообладания. Втянув воздух, Эрик набрался достаточно храбрости, чтобы вновь заглянуть за край двери, — и удивленно поджал губы, осознав, что Ария исчезла со своего места возле кровати. Он едва не ахнул во весь голос: энергичный рывок за штанину застал его врасплох.  
      Посмотрев вниз, Эрик встретился взглядом с парой огромных серьезных серых глаз.  
      — Т-ты пришел п-почитать мне с-сказку?  
      — Извини, что? — прохрипел он, затем откашлялся — от нахлынувших эмоций у него перехватило горло. Эрик не хотел, чтобы Ария видела, в каком он сейчас раздрае, но скрыть бушующий в душе ураган чувств было довольно трудно.  
      — М-мама с-спорит с ним. Она п-послала т-тебя уб-бедиться, что я легла с-спать. — С этими словами Ария подняла правую руку и сунула в рот большой палец.  
      Эрик покачал головой и по обыкновению вытащил ее палец обратно. Во время их уроков не составило труда обнаружить, что сосание девочкой большого пальца было проявлением неуверенности. Он неделями старался отучить Арию от этой привычки и до нынешнего момента думал, что достиг успеха.  
      — И откуда ты это знаешь? Ты читаешь мысли, как твоя мать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Эрик, надеясь, что упоминания о словах Арии, сказанных во время их первого совместного обеда, достаточно, чтобы отвлечь от запинки в его голосе.  
      Даже не улыбнувшись, Ария лишь подняла на него взгляд и кивнула.  
      — Д-да, и к-как мамина м-мама тоже. Она р-работала в т-театре.  
      Подумав, что девочка шутит, Эрик улыбнулся и повел ее обратно в детскую. Но, поскольку его мысли продолжали вертеться вокруг ее слов, следующим шагом он задумался о других случаях.  
      — Ария, как ты узнала, что этим вечером за дверью был не Коннер?  
      — Я в-видела, что это б-был не он, — ответила девочка, снова потянув было большой палец ко рту, но сдвинутые брови Эрика заставили ее передумать.  
      — Ты не могла его видеть, Ария. Столовая находится на противоположной стороне дома, — возразил он, поднимая девочку на кровать и присаживаясь рядом.  
      Наконец-то Ария улыбнулась ему, как будто знала что-то, чего не знает он.  
      — Н-не глазами. Я в-видела его в своей г-голове, — с трудом пояснила она, постучав пальцем по лбу.  
      — Я не понимаю.  
      — Это то же с-самое, к-как бывает, к-когда я слышу м-музыку. Это п-просто тут. Иногда я з-знаю в-всякие вещи о л-людях, — ответила Ария, пожав плечами.  
      Все еще не совсем уверенный, что ребенок говорит серьезно, Эрик улыбнулся и кивнул.  
      — У тебя, должно быть, богатое воображение, раз ты веришь во все это, — заметил он, потянувшись, чтобы взъерошить ей волосы.  
      — Ты н-не в-веришь мне? — спросила Ария, ребячливо ухмыльнувшись и наморщив нос.  
      — Я верю, что ты веришь, — ответил Эрик с улыбкой, рассмеявшись, когда Ария закатила глаза.  
      — В-все в порядке. Большинство л-людей н-не понимают того, ч-что не м-могут увидеть с-своими глазами, — успокоила она его, похлопав по руке, словно утешая после неприятной новости.  
      Ария отвернулась от него и сползла с края кровати, протопав к прикроватному столику с мраморной крышкой и схватив с него книжку.  
      — Теперь ч-читай! — завопила она и побежала обратно, размахивая книжкой над головой, потом залезла обратно на кровать рядом с Эриком.  
      Открыв книгу, Ария опустила ту ему на колени и показала на картинку, где юная девушка целовала лягушку.  
      — Это м-моя любимая с-сказка! С-смотри, жил-был П-принц, который был очень п-плохим, поэтому его п-превратили в л-лягушонка. И ж-жила-была одинокая П-принцесса, к-которая гуляла в-возле пруда. А п-потом она поцеловала л-лягушонка, и он превратился об-братно в П-принца!  
      — Что ж, похоже, ты хорошо знаешь эту сказку. Зачем тогда тебе нужен я?  
      Ария хихикнула и склонила голову Эрику на плечо.  
      — Мне н-нравится, как ты г-говоришь. — Ткнув пальцем в книгу, она вытянула губки. — Ч-читай!  
      С преувеличенным вздохом он взял книгу в руку и, щурясь, посмотрел на страницы перед собой, словно не мог разобрать слова. И крякнул, когда Ария со смехом пихнула его в бок и снова велела читать. Перевернув первую страницу, Эрик откинулся к изголовью и начал:  
      — Давным-давно жил-был избалованный маленький принц…  
      Ария пристроилась к нему сбоку; ее щека прижималась к его рукаву, одна рука покоилась в сгибе его локтя. Висевшие на стене маленькие часы с золотым циферблатом отсчитывали минуты, а Эрик читал страницу за страницей, инстинктивно отыгрывая каждый эпизод — со смешными выговорами и драматическими паузами.  
      Он забылся в сказке, которую читал, так же, как привык забываться в своей музыке. Тиканье часов, отдаленное завывание ветра, привычное поскрипывание дома — все это отошло на задний план, пока он читал. Шум внешнего мира померк за ритмом его голоса и тихим дыханием Арии.  
      — И жили они долго и счастливо. Конец, — дочитал он и тихо закрыл книгу — вечерние звуки в один миг вернулись к нему. Теперь голоса в коридоре смолкли, и Эрик надеялся, что лорд Эндрю наконец-то соизволил откланяться.  
      Не услышав ни слова одобрения от лежавшей рядом девочки, Эрик глянул вниз, слегка обеспокоенный ее молчанием. И когда причина безмолвия стала очевидной, на его лице медленно возникла ласковая улыбка. Ария спала на его руке с приоткрытым ртом и порозовевшими щечками.  
      Эрик осторожно отложил книгу в сторону, не желая потревожить ее сон. Однако его предосторожность была напрасной: ничто не могло разбудить Арию, она даже не моргнула от его движения. Ее сон был глубок, и она уже пустила слюнку на его рукав.  
      Глядя на ребенка, Эрик не мог удержаться от улыбки. Он нерешительно протянул руку и коснулся щечки Арии кончиками пальцев. Это было на самом деле поразительно, что под такой крохотной оболочкой таится совершенство. Он никогда не думал, что может испытывать нечто подобное — словно он стал частью чего-то куда большего, чем он сам, словно он был нужен. И это было восхитительное чувство.  
      В этот момент звук шагов по неровным половицам заставил Эрика резко вскинуть голову. В дверном проеме, обхватив себя руками, будто ее знобило, стояла Брилл. Она рассеянно терла запястье и не мигая смотрела на него через всю комнату. По какой-то причине — возможно, из-за неверного света лампы или тишины дома — она казалась очень юной и очень одинокой.  
      Секунду спустя Брилл поднесла палец к губам и вошла в комнату. Края ее юбок задевали за ковер, издавая хорошо знакомый мягкий шепот. Брилл с легкостью опустилась на колени и начала приподнимать дочку, чтобы сдвинуть ее с руки Эрика. Услышав от него слабый звук протеста, она лишь улыбнулась.  
      — Теперь Ария не проснется. Она никогда не просыпается после хорошей сказки, — прошептала Брилл, приподняв дочку и переложив ее маленькую головку на подушку. Согнав Эрика с кровати, Брилл расправила одеяло и укрыла им хрупкое тело Арии.  
      Затем она медленно выпрямилась и жестом велела Эрику следовать за ней из детской. Когда они оба вышли в коридор, Брилл повернулась и закрыла дверь.  
      — Спасибо, что почитали ей. Для нее действительно очень важна сказка на ночь. Это помогает ей не бояться кошмаров.  
      Брилл отвернулась от двери, и пересекающие коридор тени скрыли ее лицо. Но ее глаза — Эрик ощущал взгляд ее глаз, скользящий по его лицу, словно прикосновение. Он отошел от Брилл, испытывая неловкость от интимности сумрака коридора, и пожал плечами, будто отвергая ее благодарность.  
      — Ария попросила меня почитать ей. Невелик подвиг. Не нужно благодарить меня, — отозвался он короткими отрывистыми предложениями.  
      Последовала пауза, потом Брилл тихо вздохнула.  
      — Что случилось? — спросила она, снова рассеянно потирая запястье.  
      — Почему вы считаете, будто что-то случилось? — возразил Эрик, после чего развернулся на каблуках и зашагал по коридору.  
      — Не говорите со мной таким тоном. Вы так говорите, когда у вас в голове вертится что-то, с чем вы не хотите иметь дела. И поэтому вы начинаете грубить.  
      — Я не грублю!  
      — Грубите. Так что, пожалуйста, объясните мне, какие у вас претензии в этот раз.  
      — Мне нечего сказать… — начал Эрик. Когда они дошли до двери в библиотеку, легкое прикосновение ладони к руке остановило его шаг.  
      — Как же так, мы просто забудем об этом? — тихо спросила Брилл, и ее рука чуть сжалась на его рукаве.  
      Эрик повернулся, сурово сжав губы. От мчащегося по венам потока эмоций его глаза пылали во тьме пронзительным светом. Брилл посмотрела на выражение его лица — и отпустила его руку.  
      — Если вам так необходимо знать, сегодня мне просто не понравилась неожиданная компания.  
      — Эндрю расстроил вас? Я знаю, он ужасно высокомерный, но…  
      Эрик фыркнул, изогнув уголок рта в усмешке.  
      — Что ж, вы собираетесь поступить так, как приказал лорд Эндрю? Он ведь распоряжается в этом доме? Мне следует уйти завтра утром?  
      Несколько секунд Брилл молча смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом медленно выпрямилась во весь рост.  
      — Никто не распоряжается в этом доме… никто, кроме меня! — Она надвинулась на Эрика, гневно размахивая руками. — Месье, как вы смеете предполагать, что я могу прогнать своего друга!  
      — О, так, значит, я ваш друг! — прошипел тот, внезапно разозленный проползшим по позвоночнику страхом. Осознание, что все, ставшее ему дорогим, могут снова вырвать из рук, ужасало. Он не хотел потерять это, не хотел больше быть один. Но не знал, каким образом остаться здесь.  
      — Конечно друг, болван! — выдавила Брилл, толкнув Эрика в грудь, — гнев пропал из ее голоса — и сделала шаг вперед. Внезапно она смущенно опустила глаза. — Вы самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был.  
      Не желая избавляться от защитного щита своего гнева, Эрик слегка наклонился вперед и прошипел:  
      — Какая, должно быть, у вас была грустная жизнь, если вы готовы признать меня лучшим другом.  
      Стоило только этим словам сорваться с губ, как Эрик тут же пожалел об этом. Но гордость не позволяла извиниться перед Брилл, не тогда, когда в ее власти было растоптать его счастье.  
      От его слов глаза Брилл расширились, затем она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть столь ясно читавшиеся на лице раненые чувства. Она молчала, но ее дыхание было хриплым. Эрик видел, как ее лицо заливает краска, как ее руки сжимаются в кулаки. Наконец Брилл в бешенстве подняла голову, молниеносно размахнулась и залепила ему пощечину. По левой щеке.  
      Эрик был настолько потрясен, что мог только смотреть, как она отводит руку для новой оплеухи. Но прежде чем Брилл смогла ударить его снова, он шагнул вперед и вцепился ей в руки. Та принялась вырываться с переходящим в рыдание рычанием. Она дергала и крутила свои руки, пытаясь освободиться. В процессе борьбы они влетели в стол, заставив подпрыгнуть стоявшие на нем безделушки. Больно ударившись бедром о край стола, Эрик рванулся вперед, зажав запястья Брилл в своих кулаках и прижимая ее локти к ее же талии.  
      — Как ты смеешь, сукин ты сын! Я не могу больше этого выносить! Я просто больше не могу справляться со всем одна! — Руки Брилл обвисли в его хватке, тело устало обмякло. — Я не могу сражаться со всеми. Я слишком устала, чтобы бороться.  
      — Ты никогда не устанешь слишком сильно, чтобы перестать бороться.  
      — Эрик, ты знаешь, я никогда не прогоню тебя, пока ты сам хочешь остаться.  
      Да, часть его знала это, но было приятно слышать эти слова от Брилл. Он вздохнул и отпустил ее руки. Вдруг их близость стала весьма, весьма очевидной. Эрик мог разглядеть каждую серебристую ресничку, бросающую тень на веки Брилл, мог ощутить на шее каждый ее выдох.  
      — Да, я знаю. Простите. Правда, — наконец ответил он, и свинцовый холод его страха растаял. Эрик поднял руки к ее лицу, едва не дотронувшись до нее, но отстранился. Если он не будет сохранять дистанцию между ними, то вскоре…  
      Когда Эрик отошел, Брилл залилась румянцем. Забавно, казалось, будто она едва ли не в трансе. У Эрика возникло побуждение поцеловать ее полуоткрытые губы, и он отодвинулся еще дальше.  
      — Вы выглядите уставшей. Вам нужно немного отдохнуть, — тихо заметил он, надеясь, что голос не выдаст проносящиеся в его голове мысли. Когда Брилл просто кивнула в ответ, он не решился оставить ее. Тень одиночества и потерянности вновь омрачила ее лицо.  
      — Теперь вам нет нужды делать все самой. Я ведь здесь, — сам испугавшись вырвавшихся слов, Эрик кашлянул.  
      Но сожаление об этой открытости покинуло его, когда лицо Брилл вновь озарилось улыбкой.  
      Она оттолкнулась от стены и выпрямилась.  
      — Да, я знаю.


	21. Кровь и цветы

      Брилл подскочила в кровати, вся в липком поту, дрожа так сильно, что стук ее зубов разносился по комнате. Несмотря на одеяла, укрывающие ноги в несколько слоев, ее знобило, можно сказать, даже вымораживало. Брилл знала, что в комнате тепло, но кожа все равно казалась натянутой, как барабан, и покрылась мурашками. Страх бился у Брилл в горле, сдавливая и выбивая воздух из легких. Она не могла дышать, не могла пошевелиться, парализованная этим страхом. Крепко стиснув зубы, она отчаянно старалась заглушить трепещущий в горле крик. Проникающий через окно спальни неверный свет зимнего солнца ничуть не помогал утихомирить бешеный стук ужаснувшегося сердца или отогнать ползущий вверх по позвоночнику холод.  
      Когда паника пошла на убыль, Брилл почувствовала, как в висках заколотились первые молоточки мигрени.  
      Минула неделя со дня рождения Арии. Каждый однообразный день протекал обыденно, даже скучно. Единственные исключения из этого правила происходили всякий раз, когда в дверь звонил Эндрю. Его визиты всегда были далеки от обыденности. В каждый из прошедших семи дней он не забывал прислать ей какой-нибудь подарок: последним подношением стал благоухающий букет оранжерейных цветов.  
      Брилл начала страшиться стука дверного молотка, возвещавшего о приходе посыльного — каждый подарок всегда предвещал прибытие его отправителя часом позже. Ария отказывалась покидать свою комнату, так же как Эрик отказывался выходить из библиотеки. У Брилл ум за разум заходил, когда она пыталась усмирить дочь и одновременно справиться с непредсказуемыми капризами Эрика.  
      Несмотря на относительную нормальность дневных часов в течение последней недели, ночи были совсем другой историей. Каждое утро Брилл просыпалась в ужасе от какого-то неизвестного кошмара. Она резко вскакивала, вся в липком поту, с сердцем, старающимся пробить грудную клетку. На самом деле было странно, что она не могла вспомнить, что ей снилось. Брилл думала, что должна была бы запомнить нечто столь пугающее. Но, очевидно, это был не тот случай.  
      Свесив ноги с края кровати, Брилл на мгновение понадеялась, что тревожащий ее сон может быть последствием перебранки, устроенной Эриком и ею в ночь праздника. Она и забыла, как это может ранить: его грубые слова выбили почву у нее из-под ног. Конечно, Брилл знала, что причина ее срыва заключалась не в словах Эрика. Дело было большей частью в ее собственном эмоциональном состоянии на тот момент.  
      По-видимому, Эндрю извлек на свет божий все ее слабые места. Брилл всегда было не по себе после его визитов — хотя она знала, что ее реакция определенно не связана с поведением Эндрю. Если уж на то пошло, он любил ее до безумия. В действительности он бы никогда не осудил ее.  
      Когда Эндрю той ночью откланялся, Брилл, как обычно, ощущала себя опустошенной. В тот момент, захлопнув дверь за его удаляющейся фигурой, она ощутила, как подступает давящий груз лет. Она как наяву увидела простирающиеся перед ней десятилетия одиночества, и ею овладела неуверенность в будущем.  
      Брилл чувствовала себя разбитой от непреходящей, пробирающей до костей усталости. И когда она тихо вошла в комнату Арии и стала свидетельницей трогательной сцены, как Эрик читает ее дочери, это еще сильнее напомнило Брилл о том, чего у нее больше никогда не будет — товарища, любимого, мужа. Но боже, как ей этого хотелось. И как она ненавидела Эрика за то, что он поколебал ее решимость прожить жизнь одной, за то, что напомнил ей о ее потере.  
      Теперь Брилл знала, почему так бурно отреагировала на его колкость. Почему ударила его. Оглядываясь на случившееся, она сожалела, что в гневе подняла на него руку. Брилл тогда утратила над собой контроль, а это она ненавидела.  
      И, вдобавок ко всем этим неприятностям, Коннер до сих пор не вернулся из своего сольного тура по Англии. Он должен был вернуться в тот вечер, когда явился Эндрю, но вместо этого Брилл получила письмо, в котором Коннер извинялся за свое отсутствие. Она знала, что, скорее всего, брат проводит время в каком-нибудь лондонском пабе, выпивая или пытаясь приударить за хорошенькими девушками.  
      Погруженная в эти невеселые мысли, Брилл провела рукой по своим спутанным волосам и встала. Глубоко внутри себя она знала, что ее сны — нечто большее, чем простая реакция на тревоги. Брилл не была идиоткой: она осознавала, что направленность ее снов более зловещая, нежели обычные кошмары, и была уверена, что вскоре произойдет что-нибудь ужасное.  
      Брилл подпрыгнула, когда ее босые пятки коснулись ледяного пола, и осторожно зашагала к шкафу. Стоя на одной ноге и отогревая вторую о голень, она обдумывала, что надеть сегодня. Не в силах долго выдерживать пробиравшийся под ночную сорочку холод, она быстро сорвала с вешалки первое попавшееся платье.  
      Вернувшись и поглядев на себя в зеркало после надевания необходимых слоев одежды, Брилл изумилась собственному выбору. Яркое бархатное платье цвета абрикоса, с верхней юбкой, подхваченной сзади и образующей водопад пенных кружев цвета экрю. Это было напоминание о прошлом, когда она была молода и беспечна, но Брилл помнила, какой хорошенькой ощущала себя, надевая его в качестве новобрачной.  
      Вообще-то она была ошарашена тем, что все еще могла в него влезть. Очевидно, рождение ребенка не настолько изменило ее фигуру, как она полагала. Хотя Брилл признавала, что с усилием протиснулась в горловину и что лиф, конечно, стал немного тесноват.  
      Платье все еще было красивым, но вряд ли практичным. Брилл со вздохом потянулась, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы на спине, но раздавшийся в коридоре грохот заставил ее замереть. Нахмурившись, она опустила руки и направилась к двери в одних чулках, забыв по дороге надеть туфли.  
      Брилл толкнула дверь как раз вовремя, чтобы мельком заметить улепетывающую из коридора Арию – та волочила за собой посланный Эндрю букет цветов. Брилл шагнула вперед, чтобы догнать дочку, но резко затормозила, когда ее правая нога опустилась на осколки разбитой вазы.  
      Не успела она осознать происходящее, как ей в пятку глубоко впились бритвенно-острые осколки. Пылающая боль охватила ногу, и Брилл с испуганным вскриком отскочила назад. Отчаянно ругаясь на нескольких языках, она запрыгала на здоровой ноге, оставив за собой кровавый след, когда попыталась встать ровнее.  
      — Ой-ой-ой-ой… — запричитала Брилл; сдвинув брови при виде потеков крови на полу.  
      Балансируя на одной ноге и борясь с тесным корсетом, она неуклюже изогнулась, чтобы лучше разглядеть рану, и почти выдернула из пятки первый осколок матового стекла, когда потеряла равновесие и начала заваливаться.  
      Пара сильных рук перехватила ее за талию, не дав грохнулась на пол. Брилл удивленно задрала голову — лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить над собой твердый подбородок явно побледневшего Эрика.  
      — Проклятье, Бри! Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Я был наверху, одевался, когда услышал твой крик. А потом, когда спустился сюда, оказалось, что весь коридор залит кровью!  
      Подпрыгнув, Брилл повернулась в его объятии, для равновесия вцепившись обеими руками в воротник его белой хлопковой рубашки.  
      — Эрик, я правильно поняла по тени упрека в вашем голосе, что вы волновались? — спросила Брилл, поморщившись от боли, и подняла ногу повыше, опираясь для устойчивости на теплую широкую грудь Эрика.  
      Расслабившись в его руках, она повернулась лицом к выемке под его подбородком, закрыв глаза от простреливающей ногу боли, и глубоко дышала, наслаждаясь ощущением безопасности, исходящим от объятий Эрика. Он был темным, таинственным, опасным — и таким замечательным.  
      Скрепя сердце Брилл отодвинулась.  
      Эрик издал тихий обиженный звук и проигнорировал ее вопрос.  
      — Не могли бы вы придержать свою постоянную потребность раздражать меня и просто объяснить, что произошло? — спросил он и наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть через плечо Брилл на ее поджатую ногу. При виде разрезанного и окровавленного чулка, покрытого торчащими кусочками стекла, брови Эрика поползли вниз, а возле рта пролегли жесткие складки. Взгляд, которым он одарил Брилл, был подобен грозовой туче — темной, клубящейся, изменчивой.  
      — О, это был несчастный случай. Ария опрокинула вазу с цветами, и я наступила на стекло.  
      В обнимающих ее талию сильных руках с длинными пальцами зародилась легкая дрожь.  
      — Вы должны быть более осторожны, — пробормотал Эрик, и что-то дикое вспыхнуло в его глазах, но он в мгновение ока обуздал этот порыв; лишь его руки крепче сжались на бедрах Брилл.  
      — Я так и собираюсь, — легкомысленно отозвалась она, пытаясь развеять внезапную напряженность момента.  
      Теперь Эрик смотрел на нее так, словно хотел заползти ей под кожу. Продолжая цепляться за его шею, Брилл остро ощутила тепло его обнаженной кожи под своими ладонями, и вдруг заметила, что рубашка Эрика застегнута лишь наполовину — четыре верхние пуговицы остались расстегнутыми. Брилл поняла, что пялится в распахнутый вырез рубашки на виднеющуюся в нем рельефную мускулатуру его груди. Затем она непроизвольно перевела взгляд выше, сначала на губы Эрика, потом вдоль изгиба маски — на его пылающие глаза. Эти глаза были глубоки, как океан, и ей внезапно захотелось утонуть в них.  
      — Мне нужно наложить швы, — услышала Брилл собственный голос и в страхе отвела глаза, несмотря на то, что жажда, которую она увидела во взгляде Эрика, перекликалась с ее собственными чувствами. Она отвернулась от него так резко, что заломило шею, и притворилась, что ищет свой медицинский саквояж. — Мне нужно найти свою сумку. Там иглы и спирт.  
      Когда Брилл повернулась всем корпусом, ее раненая нога ударилась об пол. Пылающие языки боли облизали ступню, едва не отправив ее на пол — у нее подломились колени. И снова надежные руки Эрика подхватили ее и без труда удержали, предотвращая падение.  
      С тяжелым вздохом Эрик нагнулся и, не говоря ни слова, просунул руку под ее коленями и поднял ее. Брилл задохнулась — мир наклонился, когда он выпрямился, — и вновь вцепилась обеими руками в отвороты его рубашки.  
      — Что вы делаете? Сейчас же опустите меня!  
      — Вы можете — в виде исключения — позволить кому-нибудь помочь вам без того, чтобы выразить свое недовольство этим? — рявкнул взъерошенный Эрик.  
      Брилл моментально захлопнула рот, сжавшись при виде капель крови, которые скапливались на кончике ее пятки и срывались вниз, на ковер. Эрик вынес ее из комнаты, кроша ботинки рассыпанные по полу осколки, быстро прошагал по коридору, потом, стараясь не задеть ее рану, повернул в сторону и проскользнул в дверь библиотеки. Там он осторожно опустил Брилл на край заваленного подушками дивана, подошел к окну и раздвинул шторы.  
      Когда Эрик повернулся спиной, Брилл ухватилась за лодыжку и подняла ногу повыше, чтобы осмотреть. Она с облегчением обнаружила, что из пятки торчит всего два средних размеров осколка. По дороге нога пульсировала, и она беспокоилась, что в ступне засела половина вазы. Тем не менее, стекло прорезало кожу довольно сильно, и было очевидно, что придется наложить несколько швов. Эрик бросил в ее сторону быстрый взгляд, затем размашистым шагом подошел к двери и скрылся в коридоре.  
      Брилл не смогла сдержать легкое разочарование от его ухода. Она ждала, что Эрик останется, начала рассчитывать на его поддержку. Поведя плечами, она выпрямилась, сжав губы, чтобы удержать готовый вырваться из груди унылый вздох. «Прекрасно, мне он не нужен!»  
      Сделав несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, Брилл согнула пальцы, подбадривая себя перед предстоящей операцией.  
      — Ладно, тогда я сделаю это сама. У меня нет времени полагаться на помощь всяких глупых мужчин. В любом случае, это не так уж трудно. Всего несколько швов, и я буду в порядке.  
      Но сперва следовало извлечь стекло.  
      Брилл уже была готова выдернуть пальцами первый осколок, когда Эрик влетел в комнату, таща ее медицинский саквояж. Брилл ощутила, как при виде него на ее лице расплывается идиотская улыбка. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать — когда Эрик находился в комнате, ей было гораздо спокойнее.  
      Эрик со стуком опустил саквояж и погрозил ей пальцем.  
      — Уберите оттуда руки! Если стекло расколется под кожей, пойдет нагноение.  
      — Да что вы говорите? — позволив боли развязать себе язык, саркастически отозвалась Брилл, наблюдая, как Эрик роется в саквояже. — А я и не знала.  
      Услышав ее язвительный, жалящий голос, Эрик посмотрел на нее поверх раскрытой сумки. Его черты на мгновение исказил гнев, но один взгляд в ее сторону расколол маску неодобрения. Что-то в выражении ее лица, видимо, смягчило его, окрасив его глаза в цвет рассветного моря. Внезапно Брилл стало любопытно, насколько страдающей она должна выглядеть, чтобы добиться симпатии этого жесткого человека.  
      — Будет лучше, если вы станете держать рот на замке, — тихо заметил Эрик, доставая из сумки пузырек со спиртом; выражение его лица вновь стало сдержанным. Отставив прозрачную жидкость, он погрузился обратно в недра саквояжа, напрягаясь все больше и больше, поскольку явно никак не мог обнаружить то, что искал. — У вас недостаточно здравого смысла, чтобы положить сюда настойку опия для обезболивания? — едко спросил он, бросив шовный набор на диван рядом с Брилл.  
      — У меня достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы _не класть_ ее сюда, кретин. Эта чертова микстура в лучшем случае вызывает привыкание, а в худшем — смерть!  
      — А вы в лучшем случае чертовски раздражаете, — парировал Эрик, и его гневный тон едва не вызвал у Брилл ухмылку вопреки ползущей вверх по голени пульсирующей боли.  
      Эрик подтянул к себе стул, уселся и нежно взял ее за лодыжку, чтобы осмотреть рану. Брилл наблюдала, как от сосредоточенности морщинки вокруг его глаз становятся глубже, как он осторожно поворачивает ее ногу, чтобы лучше видеть. Из-за его манипуляций подол ее юбки медленно задирался, но Брилл не замечала этого, пока руки Эрика баюкали ее лодыжку. Что-то в ощущении его длинных тонких пальцев на коже вызывало странное трепетное чувство, струящееся вниз вдоль позвоночника.  
      С досадливым ворчанием Эрик вновь устремил на Брилл недовольный взгляд.  
      — Этот чулок испорчен безвозвратно?  
      — Ну, да, в нем теперь больше дырок, чем в корже, — ответила та, изобразив на лице неуверенную улыбку. Сейчас, когда Эрик смотрел на нее этими глубокими непостижимыми глазами, она незаметно спустила подол юбок обратно на благопристойный уровень.  
      В ответ на ее слова Эрик кивнул и разрезал нижнюю часть чулка вокруг раны. Не говоря ни слова, он скользнул руками вверх по ее ноге — куда выше колена, — прежде чем Брилл успела возразить. Упустив время, чтобы его остановить, она ахнула и уперлась здоровой ногой ему в грудь, удерживая на расстоянии.  
      — Где ваша добропорядочность, месье? Приставать к раненой даме! — оскорблено воскликнула она; ее ирландский акцент рос, как туман, идущий с моря.  
      Эрика изогнул рот в слабой улыбке, оттолкнул мешающую ступню и начал скручивать верх чулка, спуская его вниз по ноге Брилл.  
      — Уверяю, вам незачем волноваться о моей добропорядочности. Я просто убираю это, чтобы лучше видеть рану.  
      — Что ж, полагаю, это допустимо, — согласилась Брилл, снова натягивая юбки на колено, и опустила ногу с его груди, позволяя продолжить стягивать с ее голени невзрачную шерстяную ткань, и зашипела, когда скрученная материя задела рваные раны на пятке.  
      Пальцы Эрика замерли на ее лодыжке. Затем он поднял на нее взгляд, и в его глазах зажегся озорной огонек.  
      — Хотя следует признать, что у вас восхитительные лодыжки.  
      — ЧТО? — вознегодовала Брилл, настолько взбешенная, что даже не заметила, как спокойно улыбающийся Эрик перетянул чулок через ее разорванную кожу.  
      Игнорируя ее возмущение, Эрик снова взялся за ее ногу, несколько раз тихо фыркнул и придвинул поближе шовный набор.  
      — Я надеюсь, вы забудете свои опасения и позволите мне принести настойку опия.  
      Брилл лишь надменно хмыкнула в ответ на это предложение:  
      — Нет необходимости.  
      — Брилл, — снова начал Эрик, еще более раздраженно.  
      — В этом нет необходимости, — медленно повторила она и потянулась за флаконом со спиртом.  
      — Храбрая девушка, — пробормотал Эрик, отобрав у нее спирт и восхищенно покачав головой. Он наклонил флакон над куском материи и придвинул свой стул поближе. Прикусив зубами нижнюю губу, Эрик принялся смывать кровь вокруг торчащего стекла. Когда жидкость обожгла рану, Брилл оставалась совершенно неподвижной. И когда Эрик ловко извлек из ее плоти первый осколок, не издала ни звука, хотя ей на глаза навернулись слезы. Только когда он вытащил второй кусок стекла, Брилл вздрогнула от боли.  
      При ее внезапном движении Эрик замурлыкал нечто умиротворяющее и нежно погладил подъем ее ступни. Его прикосновение и монотонный звук его голоса успокоили Брилл, и она медленно расслабилась в его руках.  
      — Похоже, у вас неплохие познания в начальной медицине, — начала она неровным голосом, не обращая внимания на скатившуюся между лопатками каплю липкого пота. — Где же вы научились лечить повреждения?  
      — Там и сям, — ответил Эрик, сосредоточившись на ее стопе и продолжая очищать поврежденную поверхность. Отложив окровавленную тряпку в сторону, он перевел взгляд на лицо Брилл. — Я путешествовал в молодости. Где-то во время этих скитаний и научился залечивать раны.  
      Впервые Эрик упомянул о своем прошлом. Брилл молча улыбнулась этому признанию.  
      — Я научилась так же. Мой отец был полевым хирургом. Мы всегда приезжали туда, где были нужны его умения. Большей части своих медицинских познания я обязана ему и тем, кого мы встречали во время путешествий.  
      Когда Эрик продел нитку в одну из иголок из ее сумки, Брилл вдруг забеспокоилась:  
      — Сколько раз вы накладывали швы прежде?  
      Лоб Эрика прорезала задумчивая складка.  
      — Вообще-то я не припоминаю, чтобы когда-нибудь зашивал рану, — спокойно сказал он. Брилл была на грани того, чтобы сбежать из его неумелых рук, когда этот сумасшедший подмигнул ей.  
      — Вы меня дразните!  
      Эрик лишь пожал плечами и наклонился ближе, сжимая в руке иглу. Брилл приготовилась как раз вовремя, чтобы подавить свою реакцию на первый обжигающий стежок. Эрик работал быстро, каждое движение было точным. Не успела Брилл и глазом моргнуть, как он откинулся обратно на стул, собирая использованные медицинские принадлежности.  
      Взглянув на свою ногу, Брилл впечатлилась его работой.  
      — Отличные швы, Эрик. Я бы и сама не сделала лучше.  
      — Полагаю, это в некотором роде комплимент.  
      — Совершенно верно. В конце концов, я никогда еще не встречала кого-то столь же искусного, как я, — со смехом ответила Брилл, отматывая кусок бинта. Она осторожно накладывала повязку на свою зашитую ступню, пока Эрик продолжал разбирать беспорядок.  
      Донесшийся от двери шорох отвлек ее. Ария робко мялась возле входа в библиотеку, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
      — М-мама, п-прости, что я разбила в-вазу и ранила твою н-ногу, — пробормотала она, потупившись.  
      — Ой, милая, все в порядке. Это был несчастный случай. Но в любом случае, что ты делала рядом с этими цветами?  
      — Я в-взяла н-несколько цветков для в-волос Эрика, — ответила Ария.  
Брилл в замешательстве перевела взгляд на Эрика за разъяснением, но, по-видимому, тот находился в таком же недоумении.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      — Цветы для в-волос Эрика, — повторила Ария, подняв вверх свою куклу и засунув в рот большой палец.  
      — Ты назвала свою новую куклу Эриком?  
      Когда Ария кивнула, Брилл расхохоталась.  
      — Ария, Эрик — это мужское имя. — Та лишь крепче прижала куклу к себе, явно не обращая внимания на этот незначительный факт.  
      Брилл намеревалась продолжить обсуждение, когда раздался отчетливый стук в дверь.  
      — Пресвятая Дева, надеюсь, это не очередной чертов посыльный, — пробормотала она, не успев спохватиться.  
      Ария исчезла в коридоре еще до того, как она договорила последнее слово. Услышав стук, Эрик замер, его лицо окаменело. Брилл со вздохом поднялась с дивана, перенося вес на здоровую ногу.  
      — Посмотрю, кто там. Надеюсь, они не захотят остаться.  
      Ковыляя по коридору, Брилл с трудом уловила слабое рычание, исходившее от оставшегося позади Эрика. Покачав головой, она продолжила свой неспешный путь, цепляясь по дороге за мебель. Еще одна серия ударов сотрясла входную дверь, заставив Брилл проклинать нетерпение визитеров.  
      — Иду! — крикнула она, едва не опрокинув подставку для зонтов, и раздраженно потянулась открыть дверь, готовая выбранить нежданных гостей.  
      Вид стоящей на пороге пары полицейских в форме заставил ее проглотить все резкие слова.  
      — В чем дело, месье? — нерешительно спросила Брилл.


	22. Ложь во спасение

      Брилл ворча потянула на себя тяжелую входную дверь и уже открыла было рот, чтобы выбранить нетерпеливого визитера. Однако когда ее взгляд упал не на посыльного в изношенной одежде, а на парочку полицейских в форме с иголочки, рот от удивления захлопнулся сам собой.  
      Вид представителей закона в тяжелых шерстяных плащах со сверкающими медными пуговицами заставил ее сердце затрепетать в груди. Брилл знала, что у них не может быть никаких претензий именно к ней, она не сделала ничего дурного. Но все же одно их внезапное появление заставляло нервничать.  
      Вдруг перед ее глазами промелькнуло воспоминание о предыдущем разе, когда в ее дверь постучались два человека в форме. Только те люди были военными, и их бесславной обязанностью была доставка похоронок.  
      Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать непрошенные воспоминания, Брилл неуверенно улыбнулась обоим мужчинам.  
      — В чем дело, месье? — вежливо поинтересовалась она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
      Полицейские стояли навытяжку, будто шомпол проглотили, всем видом показывая свою дисциплинированность и профессионализм. Продолжая разглядывать их, Брилл отвлеклась от безликой формы и заметила в их чертах серьезные различия. Мужчине, который стоял ближе к двери, было где-то за пятьдесят. У него было круглое обветренное лицо и крупные руки рабочего. Второй полицейский был куда моложе, почти мальчик. Он был чуть выше своего старшего товарища, а его песочного цвета волосы и теплые карие глаза больше подходили юному фермеру, нежели суровому представителю закона.  
      Молодой полицейский нацепил любезную улыбку и снял шляпу.  
      — Ничего серьезного, мадам. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы задать вам несколько простых вопросов.  
      Когда юноша заговорил, пожилой мужчина заворчал и метнул в коллегу сердитый взгляд. Будучи старшим по званию, он, конечно, хотел заговорить первым. Точно так же сняв шляпу, мужчина втянул обширное брюхо и перенес свое внимание обратно на Брилл.  
      — Мадам, я детектив Ле Кларк, а это мой нетерпеливый коллега сержант Бьюмон. — Детектив прервался, чтобы выудить из жилетного кармана маленькую потрепанную записную книжку. — Вы мадам Донован, верно?  
      Брилл кивнула, недоумевая, что нужно от нее этим двоим.  
      — Да, я Брилл Донован, — подтвердила она, притянув дверь поближе к себе. У нее вдруг возникло четкое ощущение, что Ле Кларку нельзя давать возможности заглянуть внутрь дома. Оба мужчины были крайне учтивы, но в ее голове затренькали тревожные звоночки.  
      Ле Кларк послюнявил большой палец и перевернул страницу своей маленькой книжечки; опустив густые брови и на миг затенив блеклые голубые глаза, он вчитался в написанное.  
      — И вы покупали два билета на спектакль «Дон Жуан», шедший в Опера Популер двадцатого января?  
      От столь странной темы вопросов любопытство Брилл сменилось смущением.  
      — Да, но к чему все это, месье? Почему вам так нужно знать, что я была в Опере более двух с половиной месяцев назад?  
      Ле Кларк со вздохом убрал записную книжку в карман и хитро улыбнулся:  
      — Уверен, раз вы посещали то представление, то осведомлены о несчастном случае в оперном театре. — Он немного подождал, явно ожидая какой-то реакции. Поскольку Брилл просто смотрела на него, он откашлялся и продолжил: — Когда упала люстра, от нее пострадало семнадцать зрителей — семнадцать именитых граждан.  
      — Я полностью осведомлена о том, что произошло, детектив, — прервала его Брилл — его покровительственный тон раздражал. — Трудно забыть такой несчастный случай, как вы его назвали.  
      Бьюмон шагнул вперед, на его губах промелькнула извиняющаяся улыбка, от которой на его щеках появились ямочки.  
      — Пожалуйста, простите нас, мадам. Мы не хотели расстроить вас. Мы уже пару месяцев расследуем несчастье в Опере. Мы опросили большую часть присутствовавших на спектакле людей, чтобы восстановить ход событий и понять, что произошло на самом деле. Вы — одна из последних в списке. У нас много времени ушло на то, чтобы определить точное место вашего проживания. — Он дружелюбно хмыкнул, вертя в руках шляпу.  
      — Я постараюсь по мере сил помочь вам в расследовании, но не уверена, что от меня будет особый прок.  
      Ле Кларк локтем снова задвинул Бьюмона себе за спину.  
      — Вас удивит, но даже малейшая деталь может позднее стать ключом к разгадке. Прошу, скажите, вы не заметили ничего странного в тот вечер? Возможно, вы встретили кого-то, кто показался вам необычным?  
      В животе Брилл зародилось тяжелое болезненное чувство. В тот вечер она встретила лишь одного необычного человека, и в данный момент он прибирался в библиотеке.  
      — Простите, месье, но я не понимаю, как мое мнение о ком-либо может помочь в вашем расследовании. В конце концов, что я знаю о работающих в Опере людях? Они все кажутся мне странными.  
      — Что ж, мадам, видите ли, поскольку мы опросили большую часть людей, которые были там в это время, будет довольно просто вычислить того, кто не соответствует. И когда мы найдем его, этого человека ожидает свидание с палачом, — со смехом проговорил Ле Кларк, похлопывая себя по круглому животу.  
      — Той ночью мне ни встретился никто, кого я посчитала бы опасным.  
      Ле Кларк поджал губы и сделал шаг вперед, нависнув над Брилл.  
      — Скажите, мадам, кто был с вами в тот вечер?  
      — Простите? — возмущенно переспросила та, не собираясь пугаться ребяческих попыток этого грубияна застать ее врасплох.  
      — Вы купили два билета, разве нет?  
      — Да, но какое это имеет отношение к вашему расследованию? — осведомилась Брилл, перенося весь вес на здоровую ногу, и осторожно оторвала больную стопу от земли, стремясь облегчить давление на раны.  
      Бьюмон снова шагнул вперед, выглядя слегка раздосадованным неучтивой манерой детектива задавать вопросы.  
      — Недавно мы получили письмо, где утверждалось, что мадам Донован укрывает у себя в доме подозрительную личность. И, приняв во внимание, что вы присутствовали на последнем представлении в Опере, мы были вынуждены спросить вас об этом.  
      Брилл в изумлении провела нервной рукой по бедру, разглаживая юбки, которые в этом совсем не нуждались.  
      — Кто послал вам это письмо? Я понятия не имею, что это может означать.  
      — Письмо было неподписанным, мадам. Мы не знаем, кто отправил его, но из-за серьезности ситуации нам пришлось руководствоваться им.  
      — Я понимаю, но позвольте заверить вас, что человека, которого вы ищете, в этом доме нет. Должно быть, это письмо — какой-то розыгрыш. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу помочь в ваших поисках во имя правосудия, но сейчас мне нужно приготовить завтрак для домочадцев. Хорошего дня вам обоим, — заявила Брилл, одновременно поворачиваясь, чтобы закрыть перед ними дверь.  
      Но еще до того, как дверь качнулась, чтобы закрыться, Ле Кларк сунул в проем ногу, не давая Брилл улизнуть. Удивленная прытью столь грузного человека, она замешкалась на пару секунд. Когда Ле Кларк положил ладонь на край двери, чтобы распахнуть ее пошире, гнев наконец затопил Брилл, опалив жаром ее щеки.  
      — Вследствие серьезности ситуации, мадам, мы должны с почтением попросить вас позволить нам обыскать дом. Наш долг — полностью проверить каждую поступившую информацию, а мы не сможем этого сделать, если сейчас просто уйдем.  
      — Вы хотите обыскать мой дом? — переспросила Брилл сквозь сжатые зубы, гнев исказил ее французский почти до неузнаваемости.  
      — Только чтобы убедиться в вашей безопасности, мадам, — заверил с улыбкой Бьюмон и шагнул вперед, оказавшись прямо позади своего начальника.  
      — Моя безопасность явно тут не при чем. Чего вам двоим действительно надо — так это назначить первого попавшегося козлом отпущения и повесить на этого беднягу преступление, которое ни один из вас не в состоянии раскрыть! — прошипела Брилл, постепенно повышая голос и буквально выкрикнув последнее слово.  
      Улыбка на лице юного сержанта мигом увяла. Он все быстрее и быстрее крутил в руках шляпу.  
      — Прекратите сию же минуту, мадам. Это совсем не так и…  
      — Ох, заткнись, Бьюмон! — детектив вышел из себя и с размаху толкнул дверь, заставив ту резко распахнуться, а Брилл – отшатнуться. Пятку пронзила боль — она тяжело опустилась на больную ногу. — Теперь, мадам, у нас есть основание, чтобы обыскать территорию независимо от вашего согласия. Однако у нас нет времени продолжать пререкания с самоуверенными дамочками! Пожалуйста, посторонитесь!  
      — Эй, детектив, может, нам стоит прийти в другое время и…  
      — Заткнись, Бьюмон! — рявкнул Ле Кларк и вразвалку переступил через порог.  
      От возгласа детектива все прочие звуки в доме тревожно замерли. Звучавшая фоном тихая мелодия на пианино неловко оборвалась; следом послышалась частая дробь шагов. В дверях гостиной появилась Ария, прижимающая к себе куклу. Девочка несколько секунд смотрела на полицейских, затем развернулась и умчалась по коридору.  
      Встав перед мужчинами, Брилл мгновенно остановила их продвижение. Ее угрожающую позу нарушала лишь хромота.  
      — Если вы намереваетесь вторгнуться в мой дом, то, по крайней мере, позвольте мне показать вам его. Господь знает, что вы, двое хулиганов, можете сделать, если я не стану за вами приглядывать. И если вы наследите на мои чистые ковры, я…  
      Отзвук марширующих по коридору тяжелых мужских шагов заставил Брилл умолкнуть. Ле Кларк склонил голову набок; на его губах зазмеилась улыбка.  
      — И кто это может быть, мадам Донован?  
      Брилл вздернула подбородок, пренебрежительно глядя на грузного мужчину.  
      — Это, — без колебаний заявила она, — должно быть, мой муж.  
      Многозначительная улыбка на лице Ле Кларка издохла в конвульсиях.  
      — Вы замужем?  
      Фыркнув и демонстративно посмотрев на настенные часы, Брилл расправила плечи.  
      — Разумеется, негодяй. Зачем называть меня мадам, если это не подразумевает, что я замужем?  
      — Почему же ваш муж позволяет вам открывать дверь незнакомым мужчинам, если он дома? — с подозрением поинтересовался детектив.  
      — Если вы подождете здесь одну секунду, то сами сможете задать ему этот вопрос, — выпалила Брилл, развернулась и похромала по коридору со всей возможной прытью, всю дорогу надеясь перехватить Эрика прежде, чем тот внезапно предстанет перед полицейскими.  
      Прислушиваясь краем уха, чтобы удостовериться, что Ле Кларк не трогается с места, Брилл подхватила юбки и поковыляла по коридору, ускоряясь с каждым шагом. Она завернула за первый угол — и уткнулась лицом в нечто большое, плотное и теплое. Громко ахнув, Брилл отшатнулась. Две крупные руки обвились вокруг ее запястий, чтобы удержать от падения.  
      — Брилл, какого дьявола принесло к нам под дверь? И какой дьявол орал на вас только что? — сверкая глазами, спросил Эрик и глянул поверх ее головы, выискивая источник шума.  
      — Чшш! Вы должны выслушать меня! Нет времени объяснять, но, прошу, просто поверьте мне, ладно? И, ради бога, просто подыгрывайте, неважно, что я скажу! — торопливо прошептала Брилл, стиснув его руку и потянув его за собой в прихожую.  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
      Игнорируя вопрос, она зажала Эрику рот ладонью и продолжила тащить его по коридору. Когда они завернули за угол и частично оказались в поле зрения стоящих в прихожей, Брилл внезапно остановилась и быстро оглянулась через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Ле Кларк не двигался. Обнаружив полицейского там же, где она его оставила, Брилл перевела взгляд на растерянное лицо Эрика.  
      А затем сделала то, что поклялась никогда больше не делать с другим мужчиной.  
      Не говоря ни слова, Брилл подскочила к Эрику на шаг ближе, тесно прижавшись к нему всем телом, стремительно вцепилась в лацканы его пиджака — и заколебалась на миг, отчаянно стараясь выровнять дыхание; сердце в ее груди пустилось вскачь. Когда Эрик начал выражать протест столь странному поведению, все колебания исчезли, Брилл дернула его за воротник и прижалась губами к его губам.  
      Эрик совершенно оцепенел от ее прикосновения, его руки сжались, а дыхание словно замерзло прямо в легких. Но в тот же самый момент ожили его глаза, озарившиеся светом сотен невысказанных эмоций, заполыхавшие с жаром, который заставил бы устыдиться пламя самого солнца.  
      Брилл хотела просто оставить легкий ласковый поцелуй в уголке рта Эрика, чтобы развеять сомнения детектива по поводу его присутствия в доме. Но стоило их губам соприкоснуться, как все намерения, все планы вылетели у нее из головы. Она не могла объяснить дрожь, зародившуюся в ее руках, и отчаянно цеплялась за расстегнутые края рубашки Эрика, держась изо всех сил — а дрожь все усиливалась, сотрясая ее сердце до самого основания. Настолько глубоко, что стало больно — сладость и печаль овладели ее душой.  
      Брилл чувствовала себя опаленной, до костей омытой адским пламенем, бушующим в пронзительной синеве глаз Эрика. Не в силах больше выносить силу его взгляда, она заставила себя закрыть глаза, потерявшись во тьме ревущего в жилах первобытного огня. Звуки и время отдалились, Брилл выпрямилась, встав на цыпочки, стремясь быть ближе к Эрику, стремясь чувствовать все это чуть дольше. Чтобы наконец-то, спустя долгое время, опять ощутить себя живой.  
      Когда Брилл отстраненно почувствовала тяжесть рук Эрика, которые в конце концов клещами сжались на ее боках, в кипящую кровь вплелась паутина страха, притушившая биение сердца. Тогда она отвернула лицо, содрогаясь от усилия, которое пришлось приложить, чтобы разорвать контакт. «Что я наделала? Что со мной происходит!»  
      Нервно прикусив зубами покалывающую кожу нижней губы, Брилл отодвинулась от Эрика и сделала глубокий отрывистый вдох. Она ощущала на себе его взгляд, движущийся по коже словно прикосновение. От тепла его ладоней на талии вдоль позвоночника носился целый табун мурашек. Но Брилл не могла заставить себя посмотреть на Эрика — ей было слишком совестно за свой поступок, чтобы встретить укор, который наверняка должен был быть в его глазах.  
      — Просто следуйте моим указаниям, — неверным голосом пробормотала Брилл и попыталась выскользнуть из объятий. Ее трусливому бегству воспрепятствовали крепкие руки, все еще сжимавшие ее талию. Только тогда она осмелилась посмотреть Эрику в лицо. Когда Брилл увидела его выражение, то немедленно пожалела о том, что ее взгляд не прирос к полу.  
      Эрик стоял, застыв, как гранитная плита, его лицо было неподвижно — кроме мелко подрагивающей нижней губы. Но надежда, которую Брилл увидела в его глазах, заставила ее колени обратиться в студень и остановила биение сердца.  
      Придя в отчаянье, она рванулась прочь от его прикосновений, и Эрик отпустил ее. Еще миг в его руках — и она бы совсем потеряла голову. Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то мужчина может иметь над ней такую власть, что совершенно лишает воли?  
      Отвернувшись от него, Брилл завернула за угол и шагнула вперед, чтобы полицейские увидели ее полностью.  
      — Месье, — откашлявшись, начала она, — я бы хотела представить вам своего мужа, Джонатана.  
      При виде полицейских Эрик прянул назад, как лошадь, напуганная гадюкой; лишь рука Брилл на его запястье удержала его от бегства.  
      — Он ненавидит незваных гостей, особенно когда работает, так что если вы будете так любезны и зададите свои вопросы и сразу уйдете, мы будем вам очень благодарны.  
      Ле Кларк бесцеремонно окинул взглядом маску Эрика и наконец встретился с ним глазами.  
      — Месье, вы Джонатан Донован?  
      Эрик нахмурился в неподдельном замешательстве, что только добавило реализма выдумке Брилл.  
      — Полагаю, что да, — заявил он, бросив в сторону Брилл неистовый взгляд. — А могу я узнать, кто вы, месье?  
      Детектив снова представился и представил своего напарника, а затем быстро перешел к расспросам.  
      — Месье Донован, мы расследуем несчастный случай, который произошел в парижском оперном театре два месяца назад, и пришли, чтобы задать вашей жене несколько вопросов о том, что случилось. Кроме того, мы получили письмо, которое гласило, что в этом доме находится подозрительная личность, и мы должны определить, имеет ли данная персона какое-либо отношение к этому делу.  
      При упоминании об оперном театре рука Эрика под ладонью Брилл судорожно сжалась, и, хотя выражение его лица по-прежнему было внимательно-равнодушным, Брилл заметила, как он побледнел. Это было понятно, учитывая, что она нашла его полумертвым в подвалах театра.  
      — И очень похоже, что полученное вами письмо указывает на меня, месье, — спокойно констатировал Эрик спустя мгновение. — Иногда проходящие мимо люди бывают немного удивлены, увидев человека, столь резко отличающегося от них, как я. — Он указал рукой на свою маску и продолжил: — К несчастью, подобное случалось и раньше. Сожалею, что у вас возникли проблемы из-за такого пустяка.  
      Брилл кивнула, благодарная Эрику за то, как уверенно он подыграл ее лжи.  
      — Да, бедняга Джон получил ожог, будучи еще ребенком, когда летний дом его семьи случайно сгорел дотла, — сказала она, похлопывая Эрика по руке.  
      Бьюмон понимающе кивнул, явно убежденный, но Ле Кларк продолжал хмуро смотреть на Брилл, будто пытаясь разгадать придуманную ею шараду. Когда детектив открыл рот, дабы продолжить допрос, Эрик резко оборвал его.  
      — Месье, могу я узнать номер вашего жетона? — учтиво осведомился он.  
      Ле Кларк, пораженный сменой темы, смущенно посмотрел на Эрика.  
      — Зачем вам понадобился мой…  
      — Ну, полагаю, будет проще, если к жалобе на человека, который орал на мою жену, ввалился в мой дом и напугал нашу дочь, будет приложен номер его жетона. А теперь скажите мне, как вы думаете, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы разжаловать детектива в рядовые патрульные, когда откроется, что он запугивает жен состоятельных граждан? — Эрик не повышал голос, но его тон стал угрожающим.  
      Изумленный этой отповедью Ле Кларк разинул рот: его кадык яростно задергался, явно сдерживал судорожный вдох. Внезапно вся бравада этого грузного мужчины растаяла и сошла на нет.  
      — Месье, у меня и в мыслях не было никого оскорблять — я лишь выполняю свою работу и…  
      — Ввиду того, что мы ответили на ваши вопросы, я, так и быть, оставлю без внимания ваше чертово хамство, если вы развернетесь и покинете это частное владение. У вас есть все, что нужно для расследования. Так что убирайтесь!  
      На последней реплике Эрика Ле Кларк слегка подпрыгнул и на шаг отодвинулся от возвышавшегося над ним мужчины.  
      — Конечно, месье. Думаю, мы в любом случае закончили, — выдавил он, схватил Бьюмона за руку и толкнул того в сторону входной двери.  
      Молодой полицейский повернулся, открыл дверь и кивнул Брилл и Эрику.  
      — Простите за беспокойство и хорошего вам дня, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил он — и был тут же утянут за собой улепетывающим детективом.  
      Шагнув вперед, Брилл наблюдала, как парочка залезла в свой открытый экипаж и умчалась по дороге прочь. Колеса, с трудом поворачивающиеся в покрытой ледяной коркой грязи, замедляли его движение, но вскоре коляска набрала приличную скорость. Брилл подождала, пока полицейский экипаж скроется за поворотом, затем медленно захлопнула дверь, и на ее лице зажглась торжествующая улыбка.  
      Крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, Брилл самодовольно хлопнула в ладоши.  
      — Ха! Этот боров, похоже, полный болван, раз решил связаться с раненой ирландкой! — заявила она, потрясая в воздухе кулаками. Поскольку стоявший перед ней Эрик ответил молчанием, Брилл опустила руки — оживления как не бывало.  
      — Зачем вы это сделали? — прозвучал тихий вопрос; Эрик говорил тем же низким и опасно вкрадчивым голосом, каким только что угрожал Ле Кларку.  
      Брилл открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но обнаружила, что все слова застряли у нее в глотке. Он спрашивает о лжи или поцелуе? В любом случае, она внезапно поняла, что довольно сложно найти разумную причину обоим поступкам.  
      — Помните ночь, когда я привезла вас сюда? — Эрик кивнул. Брилл оттолкнулась от двери и продолжила: – Я не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но в ту ночь в зрительный зал рухнула люстра, пострадало семнадцать человек. Эти полицейские хотели, чтобы я сказала им, не видела ли я кого-то, кто показался мне необычным. Они хотели возложить вину за это преступление на первого попавшегося бедолагу.  
      Эрик продолжал молча смотреть на нее, и Брилл поняла, что начинает молоть невнятицу, выстраивая между ними слова, словно дамбу, пытаясь перегородить разлившийся в воздухе поток эмоций.  
      — Я не хотела, чтобы они узнали, как вы попали в этот дом, потому что уверена — они сочли бы это странным. Так что первой пришедшей мне в голову идеей было выдать вас за своего мужа. И я правда очень извиняюсь за то, что поцеловала вас… так. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Но я полагала, что они не станут задавать лишних вопросов, если я буду достаточно убедительна, и я…  
      — Нет, вообще-то я имею в виду, почему вы меня покрывали?  
      Удивляясь, как это Эрик мог задать столь банальный вопрос, Брилл на секунду запнулась.  
      — Эрик, я имею обыкновение заступаться за своих друзей.  
      Какое-то гневное и отчаянное выражение промелькнуло на его лице, и он угрюмо уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
      — Вы не должны были лгать полиции, Брилл. Когда люди лгут полиции, из-за этого у них случаются неприятности.  
      — Да? А что еще я должна была делать? Я не собираюсь позволить им забрать вас и бросить в тюрьму!  
      Эрик зарычал и надвинулся на нее, прижав к стене.  
      — Вы должны были! Вы не понимаете! Я не заслуживаю вашего доверия! Я не заслуживаю, чтобы вы рисковали своим добрым именем ради меня! — шипел он, с неистовой силой вцепившись в ее плечи.  
      Затем его собственные плечи поникли, словно на спину ему внезапно обрушилась невероятная тяжесть.  
      — Брилл, — неровным голосом прошептал он. — Я должен кое-что вам сказать. Кое-что ужасное.  
      Брилл застыла в его хватке, пригвожденная к месту его мрачным тоном. И когда Эрик наконец вновь поднял на нее взгляд, она увидела плещущийся в глубине его глаз ужас.  
      — Что именно? — спросила она, внезапно испугавшись того, в чем он может признаться.  
      Но стоило только Эрику открыть рот, как входная дверь распахнулась, впечатавшись в стену с такой силой, что висевшие на той картины подпрыгнули. Брилл повернулась в руках Эрика, ожидая увидеть маячащего на пороге Ле Кларка. И витиевато выругалась, когда ее взгляд уперся не в грузного полицейского, а в ухмыляющегося от уха до уха братца.  
      Зажав подмышкой скрипку, Коннер шагнул через порог, и на его веснушчатом лице расплылась дьявольская улыбка.  
      — Ну и ну! Я уезжаю на две недели, а вы двое тут уже обжимаетесь! Руки прочь от моей сестры, месье!


	23. Возвращение брата

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание автора:** О, и вот ремарка к вопросу, кто же Коннер по знаку Зодиака — Овен или Стрелец. На самом деле до сих пор я даже не думала об этом. Но если бы мне нужно было выбрать между этими двумя знаками, я бы сказала, что он Овен. Мне было действительно очень приятно, что всем интересен Коннер. Это прекрасный персонаж, и я счастлива, что, по-видимому, многие люди со мной согласны.  
>  Кстати, на случай, если в дальнейшем возникнет и этот вопрос: я также решила, что Брилл, скорее всего, Рак, учитывая ее сдержанность с незнакомцами и верность семье и друзьям.

      Зажав подмышкой скрипку, Коннер шагнул через порог, и на его веснушчатом лице расплылась дьявольская улыбка.  
      — Ну и ну! Я уезжаю на две недели, а вы двое тут уже обжимаетесь! Руки прочь от моей сестры, месье!  
      Эрик не шевельнулся, невзирая на эпатажный приказ Коннера. Хуже того: он обнаружил, что _не в силах_ пошевелиться. Он стоял совершенно неподвижно, прикипев взглядом к лицу Брилл. Даже когда та отвела глаза, он не смог отвернуться от нее, не смог оторвать взор от мягкого изгиба шеи, впадинки на горле, полноты прелестных губ.  
      Почему он не может отвести взгляд? Когда он настолько утратил самоконтроль, что даже не может отвернуться от этой женщины?  
      Возможно, из-за поцелуя? Брилл была второй женщиной в его жизни, которая прикоснулась своими губами к его губам, но, конечно, это не могло стать причиной того, что он внезапно потерял голову. Эрик помнил, что даже после того как Кристина поцеловала его в подземельях Оперы, он был способен думать, двигаться — а ведь ее он любил. «Это что-то другое. Я не люблю Брилл… не люблю».  
      А затем случилось то, от чего Эрика прошиб холодный пот и от макушки до пят охватил паралич. Прямо перед тем как в дом ворвался Коннер, он был близок к тому, чтобы рассказать Брилл правду о своем участии в _несчастном случае_ в Опере. Вот почему он теперь не мог отвести от нее взгляд — потому что если бы он и вправду рассказал ей, что сделал, кем был, он бы почти наверняка потерял ее.  
      Женщина, подобная ей, которая столь высоко ценит жизнь, никогда не смогла бы вынести компанию убийцы. А он был убийцей, и не имеет значения, каковы были обстоятельства каждой смерти. Убийство остается убийством, и неважно, было оно совершенным из самозащиты или обдуманным.  
      Кровь, которую он проливал на протяжении своей жизни, пропитала каждую трещинку его души, покрыв его чернотой и пожрав мечты. Он никогда не должен даже думать о том, чтобы взвалить на Брилл груз этого знания. Чтобы запачкать своей тьмой ее свет.  
      Он едва все не потерял.  
      Прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик закрыл глаза. Он знал, что Коннер что-то говорит, но голос казался далеким и искаженным, заглушаемый грохотом его собственных мыслей. Он вышел из ступора, лишь когда ощутил прохладу пальцев Брилл, гладящих его по щеке.  
      Медленно открыв глаза, Эрик невольно уклонился от прикосновения. Во взгляде Брилл отразилось беспокойство, и она положила ладонь ему на подбородок. Она имела право беспокоиться — он явно выглядел помешанным.  
      — Вы бледны, Эрик. С вами все в порядке? — При этих ее словах Коннер прекратил трескотню и склонил голову набок, подражая своей сестре и изучая лицо Эрика вплоть до морщинки между бровями.  
      — Вам нет нужды выглядеть таким потрясенным, Эрик. Я просто дразнил вас обоих. Я даю вам полное разрешение тискать мою сестру так часто, как вам будет угодно. — Хотя Коннер сказал все это с открытым и спокойным выражением, в его глазах, посверкивающих из-под необычной широкополой шляпы, плясали веселые бесенята.  
      — Коннер! — тут же ахнула Брилл. — Что такое пришло тебе в голову? В любом случае, разве так говорят? Это совершенно возмутительно!  
      Игнорируя брань сестры, Коннер продолжал изучающе смотреть на Эрика, и веселье в его взгляде ослабило тугой клубок напряжения, свернувшийся у того в животе. Не в состоянии устоять одновременно против праведного гнева Брилл и невоспитанной натуры Коннера, он позволил себе чуть улыбнуться.  
      Коннер как будто только этого и ждал: он тоже улыбнулся, а затем принялся стаскивать с себя пальто.  
      — Ну-ну, Бри. Брат имеет право присматривать за своей сестрой.  
      — Да ты рехнулся!  
      — Ни в коем случае! — воскликнул Коннер, изображая гнев, затем быстро пересек комнату и сжал сестру в крепком объятии. — Я скучал по тебе, родная. В Англии без семьи было тоскливо.  
      — Ой, какие немыслимые враки! Ты всегда прекрасно проводишь время, независимо от того, где находишься, — со смехом заметила Брилл, стукнув по шляпе братца кончиком пальца. — Где ты достал эту жуткую шляпу?  
      — Жуткую? — переспросил тот с оскорбленным видом. — Я увел ее у одного техасца, который не смог оплатить мне долг в покер! Все ковбои носят стетсоны, — самодовольно заявил он, с важным видом пройдясь по комнате.  
      — Ты скотина, а не ковбой! — Услышав эти слова, Коннер прекратил красоваться и, разразившись смехом, поцеловал Брилл в лоб, взъерошив ее и без того растрепанные волосы.  
      Эрик начал отодвигаться от этой парочки, намереваясь освободить приличествующее пространство для их воссоединения, но Коннер остановил его, опустив руку ему на плечо. Он посмотрел на Эрика поверх макушки Брилл, и его улыбка слегка потускнела.  
      — Брилл, я едва не умираю с голоду. Ты в состоянии позаботиться о том, чтобы дать дорогому брату крохотный кусочек еды?  
      — Вообще-то мне следовало сказать, чтобы ты сам об этом позаботился, но, учитывая, что я еще не готовила завтрак для Арии, полагаю, что могу приготовить и на тебя тоже.  
      — О, это чудесно, детка, — ответил Коннер, игриво шлепнув Брилл по бедру. — Теперь с тобой все. И осторожнее с этой ногой, что бы с ней ни было, а то сделаешь еще хуже, — добавил Коннер вслед сестре, которая уже похромала по коридору.  
      Когда двое мужчин, наконец, остались в передней наедине, Коннер скорчил рожу и аккуратно положил свою скрипку на ближайшую полку.  
      — И все же, что она сделала со своей ногой?  
      По-прежнему находясь в замешательстве, Эрик смущенно моргнул, внезапно задавшись вопросом, что именно из случившегося этим утром известно Коннеру. Как ни крути, это семейство, по-видимому, всегда было на два шага впереди него.  
      — Откуда вы знаете, что она поранила ногу?  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер хлопнул Эрика по плечу.  
      — Она ковыляет хуже, чем хромая лошадь. Конечно, с ее ногой что-то случилось. Может, я и скотина, но не слепая.  
      Чувствуя себя идиотом, Эрик просто кивнул. Ощущение руки Коннера, дружески лежащей на его плече, сбивало с толку. Ему все еще было трудно привыкнуть к той легкости, с какой в этой семье относились к физическим контактам. Хотя, если честно, Эрик не возражал против такого их уклада.  
      — Кстати, о слепоте: я уверен, что нам надо перекинуться парой слов, — сообщил Коннер, одновременно направляя Эрика по коридору в гостиную.  
      Не обрадовавшись внезапной серьезности в голосе Коннера, Эрик занервничал.  
      — О, и о чем нам говорить? — спросил он с намеком на рычание.  
      Отпустив его, Коннер размашистым шагом подошел к пианино, скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к нему бедром. В ответ на угрожающий тон Эрика он выгнул бровь, но предпочел проигнорировать его.  
      — Не поймите меня превратно, но я должен попросить вас быть осторожнее с Бри. Она не такая стойкая, как о себе думает. — Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Коннер поднял руку, останавливая его. — Она прелестная девушка, и, видит бог, с ней можно закрутить хороший роман, но…  
      Сообразив, к чему тот ведет, Эрик фыркнул и сделал шаг вперед.  
      — Вы неверно поняли наши отношения, месье. То, что вы считаете…  
      На веснушчатом лице Коннера медленно расплылась понимающая улыбка.  
      — Вы пытаетесь сказать, что остались наедине с Брилл на целых две недели и даже не подумали о… ну, вы понимаете?  
      Разинув рот, Эрик уставился на него, и впрямь возмущенный его речью.  
      — Да, месье, именно это я имею в виду! Как я уже говорил, то, что вы предполагаете, абсолютно невозможно!  
      Коннер с усмешкой провел рукой по растрепанным волосам.  
      — Невозможно? То есть вы до сих пор не попытались ее поцеловать?  
      Жар медленно пополз вверх по шее Эрика и наверняка окрасил пунцовым его щеки. Ужаснувшись своей красноречивой реакции, он расправил плечи, нахмурился и придал лицу задумчивое выражение, надеясь отвлечь внимание брата Брилл от своих пламенеющих скул.  
      — Я могу честно сказать, что даже не пытался приставать к вашей сестре, месье!  
      Однако Коннер не впечатлился его свирепым взглядом и лишь вздохнул:  
      — Пресвятая Богородица, так какого черта ты ждешь?  
      Эрик смущенно моргнул, и его взгляд смягчился.  
      — Простите?  
      — Ну как ты думаешь, почему меня так долго не было?  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что ждали, когда ваша сестра закрутит роман с мужчиной, которого она вытащила из подвалов оперного театра и которого вы едва знаете?! Разве не вы только что сказали мне, чтобы я держался от нее подальше?  
      — Нет, — медленно начал Коннер, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым ребенком. — Я не говорил тебе держаться от нее подальше. Я попросил тебя быть с ней поосторожнее. У нее был ужасный период, когда погиб Джон, но сейчас она снова начала жить. И ты мне нравишься, несмотря на то, что все время такой серьезный. Это единственное, в чем у тебя преимущество перед другими парнями, которые имеют на нее виды.  
      — Не могу поверить, что вы это сказали.  
      — Ну, я человек, опередивший свое время. Я способен распознать, когда дама нуждается в хорошем поцелуе. А также парня, который должен целовать мою сестру, и делать это часто.  
      — И вы выбрали для выполнения этой миссии меня? Вы сумасшедший? — спросил Эрик, чувствуя, как острие ярости прорезало его смущение. Как смеет этот человек настолько походя предлагать подобные вещи? Словно быть с женщиной проще пареной репы. Это выводило из себя.  
      — Возможно, чуть-чуть, — отозвался Коннер, снимая черную ковбойскую шляпу и кладя ее рядом с собой на пианино. Улыбка Чеширского кота вернулась на место, хотя его изумрудные глаза насторожено следили за Эриком, когда тот начал мерить комнату шагами.  
      — Нет, тут вы ошибаетесь. Вы _совершенно_ чокнутый! — взорвался Эрик, ткнув пальцем в сторону Коннера. — Как вы можете быть столь небрежны с репутацией вашей сестры? Вы часто так делаете? Занимаетесь сводничеством, как старая кумушка? Или это особый случай, потому что по какой-то причине вы находите смешным терзать своего товарища невозможным!  
      Пока Эрик разорялся, Коннер продолжал молча следить за ним, по-прежнему плотно скрестив руки на груди и положив ногу на ногу. Видимо, его не особо напугала эта демонстрация ярости, хотя его характерная ухмылка уступила место нахмуренности.  
      После нескольких минут выслушивания наиболее изобретательных проклятий Коннер, вероятно, решил, что с него достаточно. Он оттолкнулся от пианино и сделал шаг к мечущемуся Эрику, мгновенно завладев его вниманием.  
      — Ладно, парень, кажется, я наткнулся на твое больное место. Ты не очень удачлив с дамами, да? — протянул он, умышленно подчеркнув каждое слово, чтобы перекричать проклятия.  
      Эрик на долю секунды застыл на месте, точно наткнувшись на стену, и слепая ярость застлала красным его зрение. А потом он метнулся через всю комнату и врезался Коннеру в живот, швырнув того на землю. Они покатились по персидским коврам, размахивая кулаками, пока спина Эрика не врезалась в одну из ножек пианино. Тетрадь с нотами взлетела в воздух и обрушилась на их головы, когда Эрик нанес удар и рассек Коннеру губу.  
      В отчаянном усилии Коннер спихнул с себя Эрика и сел прямо, стукнувшись головой о нижнюю часть пианино. Он осторожно тронул языком ранку на нижней губе; кривая ухмылка вновь тронула уголки его рта.  
      — Черт побери, ты бьешь сильнее, чем лягающийся мул! — воскликнул он, стирая кровь с подбородка. — Ох, я нашел очень больное место. Скажи мне Эрик, кто она? Та, что разбила твое сердце…  
      — Поговори еще, тупой вульгарный ублюдок — и я вырву тебе язык! — прошипел Эрик, с презрительной усмешкой согнув ноющие костяшки пальцев.  
      — Значит, это то, что останавливает тебя? — перебил его Коннер, пытаясь пригладить свои буйные волосы.  
      — Предупреждаю…  
      — К черту предупреждения, друг мой. Я перехвачу любой твой бросок. — Коннер откинулся назад, зловеще щелкнув суставами пальцев. — Что ж, это произошло, потому что она встретила кого-то еще, или потому что она в конце концов устала слушать твои причитания о неправильности…  
      Коннер уклонился от следующей атаки Эрика и, пригнув голову, налетел на противника, сбив того с ног. С кряканьем они оба тяжело грохнулись на пол; эхо от столкновения двух тел с твердым деревом раскатилось по дому. За хрипом своего тяжелого дыхания, они услышали звук поспешно поставленной на плиту кастрюли.  
      Помутузив друг друга на полу еще несколько минут, они, задыхаясь, отодвинулись в разные стороны. Эрик схватился за маску, чтобы убедиться, что та по-прежнему на месте, а Коннер распластался на полу, прикрыв глаза окровавленной рукой.  
      — Ты уже угомонился? — наконец спросил Коннер, когда смог восстановить дыхание. Не услышав иного ответа, кроме задумчивого молчания Эрика, он повернул голову и покосился на него.  
      — Я угомонился? — воскликнул Эрик все с той же яростью. — Это вы, месье, все это начали. Что я тебе сделал, что вызвало такую жестокость?  
      — Жестокость? Значит, вот как ты обо мне думаешь? — спросил Коннер, на сей раз без улыбки. Он с кряхтением сел — несколько непослушных рыжих прядей упали ему на глаза — и пристально посмотрел на Эрика. — Слушай меня очень внимательно. Ты нравишься Бри. Она реагирует на тебя сильнее, чем на кого бы то ни было за последние четыре года. Часть ее умерла в тот день, когда они опустили Джона в землю, и лишь совсем недавно я увидел, что она снова начала возвращаться к жизни. И это произошло из-за тебя. Так что я решил не дать тебе все испортить, даже если это означает, что мне придется немного истечь кровью, чтобы настоять на своем.  
      Тронув пальцем свою разбитую губу, Коннер наконец отвернулся от сгорбившегося Эрика.  
      — Что же на самом деле удерживает тебя? Возможно, вначале это и была другая девушка, но теперь-то что?  
      Слишком уставший, чтобы спорить дальше, Эрик покачал головой, отчаянно стараясь уследить за происходящим.  
      — Ты говоришь о вещах, которых просто не может быть. Ты заблуждаешься насчет наших отношений: я ее друг… ничего больше.  
      — Проклятье, да ты просто болван, если веришь в это. Разве тебе не оказывали знаки внимания?  
      — Заткнись! Ты не знаешь, на что это похоже. Должно быть, для тебя подобное в порядке вещей! — выпалил Эрик, ткнув пальцем в сторону Коннера. — В твоей внешности нет изъянов. Ты — чертов ирландский Адонис! Женщины наверняка без ума от твоих глаз, твоих волос, твоего лица! Я ненавижу людей вроде тебя, которые воспринимают всеобщие восторги как должное. — Встав на колени, Эрик расстроено стукнул кулаком по полу, внезапно пожалев, что так раскрылся перед этим идиотом.  
      Откинувшись назад и опершись на локти, Коннер вздохнул, очевидно, ничуть не обидевшись на уколы Эрика.  
      — Я так и думал. Мне всего лишь нужно было позволить тебе сказать это, — пробормотал он себе под нос.  
      — Нужно что?! — прошипел Эрик.  
      — Я полагал, что если позволю тебе немного поколотить меня, это может расшатать твою зажатость и заставить тебя распустить язык, — отозвался тот со страдальческой ухмылкой. — Признание проблемы — отличное начало для последующего ее решения.  
      — Тут нечего решать! Я чертов монстр!  
      — Брилл когда-нибудь показывала тебе фотографию Джонатана? — вдруг перебил Эрика Коннер, испытующе выгнув бровь.  
      — Какое это имеет отношение к…  
      — Показывала?!  
      — Нет, ничтожество!  
      — А о пожаре она когда-нибудь упоминала?  
      Не в состоянии предугадать, к чему клонит Коннер, Эрик покачал головой:  
      — Нет, не думаю.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что в этом мире нет ничего, что могло бы удивить Бри. Она видела оторванные пушечными ядрами головы и солдат, обгоревших настолько, что их тела были больше похожи на куски мумифицированной плоти.  
      — Я знаю это, но…  
      — А ты знаешь, умник, что она вышла замуж за человека, который получил в детстве сильные ожоги, когда сгорел летний домик Донованов? У него пол-лица было сплошь покрыто шрамами. Но наша Бри обладает уникальной способностью видеть то, чего не видят остальные. Удобно, правда?  
      Захваченный врасплох и полностью обезоруженный, Эрик мог лишь смотреть на Коннера широко раскрытыми глазами.  
      — О, вижу, ты этого не знал.  
      — Она что-то говорила о пожаре, но я думал, это была просто уловка, чтобы… — Эрик умолк, не в силах подобрать слова, в то время как в его голове хаотично метались мысли. Возможно ли это? Неужели он действительно нашел женщину, которая способна смотреть ему в лицо без содрогания? Это было куда больше, чем он надеялся. Он не мог позволить себе надеяться на подобное, потому что, в конечном счете, его мечты обязательно разбились бы о суровую реальность.  
      Эрик медленно поднял руку и провел ею по прохладной маске, потом закрыл глаза, и в его голове возникли непрошенные образы. Картинка с Брилл, улыбающейся ему через обеденный стол, проплыла перед внутренним взором, сменившись затем воспоминанием о ее длинной изящной ножке, которую он держал в своих руках не далее, как этим утром. Боже, какая у нее нежная кожа. «Проклятье, это все Коннер виноват!»  
      — Не стоит отказываться от блага только потому, что у тебя шрамы или что там еще, — медленно проговорил Коннер, воздевая себя на ноги. Повернувшись, он протянул Эрику руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и в этот момент на пороге появилась Брилл. За время своего отсутствия она успела закрепить булавками волосы на макушке. Хотя теперь у нее был более респектабельный вид, раздражение, которым пылало ее лицо, заставляло ее выглядеть взволнованной и растрепанной.  
      — Какого дьявола вы двое здесь устроили? — требовательно спросила она, уперев руки в бока в «классической боевой стойке Брилл».  
      — Мы просто разговаривали. Правда, Эрик? — с легкостью соврал Коннер, быстро наступив тому на ногу.  
      — Ой, да ладно! — Брилл вздохнула и шагнула в комнату, осторожно лавируя между раскиданных нот. — Коннер, я говорила тебе не затевать драки в этом доме. Я с тебя шкуру спущу, если вы что-нибудь разбили!  
      Коннер оскорбленно стянул криво висевший шейный платок и перебросил его через плечо.  
      — Мы ничего не разбили. Но спасибо тебе за то, что так беспокоишься о нашем самочувствии. Между прочим, я истекаю кровью!  
      — Ты можешь хоть до смерти истечь кровью, мне все равно, лишь бы не на мои новые ковры.  
      Коннер лишь рассмеялся.  
      — Или не на это чудесное платье. Ну и ну, Бри, сегодня ты выглядишь восхитительно!  
      Смущенно подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть низкий вырез платья, Брилл бросила взгляд на брата и похромала в сторону Эрика. Она посмотрела на него; ее глаза быстро обежали его лицо в поисках повреждений. Эрик почувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение.  
      Глаза Брилл всегда завораживали его. На первый взгляд они казались обычного серого цвета, но, если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было увидеть множество оттенков, переливающихся в глубине ее радужки. Хотя Эрик и не желал признавать этого, он мог представить себя утонувшим в ее глазах до конца жизни. Вопреки всем сомнениям, в его сердце жила крупица надежды. «Что мне делать?»  
      — С вами все в порядке? Он не поранил вас, правда?  
      Эрик моргнул, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, разбежавшиеся, когда голос Брилл ворвался в его размышления.  
      — Хмм, вы что-то сказали?  
      В ответ на столь нехарактерный для него недостаток красноречия губы Брилл тронула улыбка.  
      — Я спросила, все ли с вами в порядке.  
      — Все совершенно замечательно, — осторожно отозвался Эрик, делая шаг назад.  
      По ее лицу наконец расплылась усмешка:  
      — Ну, хотя бы на вид так и есть. В любом случае, ребята, я пришла, чтобы сказать вам обоим, что завтрак…  
      Брилл так резко осеклась на середине предложения, словно ее рот прикрыла невидимая ладонь. Ее взгляд уплыл в сторону от Эрика и, расфокусированный, остановился где-то поверх его плеча. Тот с возрастающей тревогой смотрел, как ее зрачки расширяются, закрывая мягкий дымчатый цвет глаз, делая их почти черными. Ее брови медленно поднялись, и выражение первобытного ужаса высосало всю краску с ее щек.  
      — Брилл, — начал Эрик, нерешительно потянувшись, чтобы коснуться ее руки. Когда та не отозвалась на его оклик, он взял ее за запястье. — Брилл, что это значит?!  
      Услышав в голосе Эрика беспокойство, Коннер бросился к ним.  
      — Что происходит?  
      — Я не знаю. Она разговаривала со мной, а потом вдруг замолчала, — огрызнулся Эрик, помахав рукой перед пустыми глазами Брилл. — Брилл!  
      После этого Коннер повел себя подозрительно тихо и, оказавшись рядом с сестрой, замедлил шаг.  
      — Не волнуйся. С ней все будет хорошо, — прошептал он и заправил ей за ухо выбившийся локон. — У нее были кошмары последнее время?  
      — Откуда мне знать!  
      Отмахнувшись от ответа Эрика, Коннер вздохнул.  
      — Не бери в голову. — Он осторожно положил руку на плечо Брилл и, придвинувшись теснее, приблизил губы к ее уху.  
      — Бри, родная, в чем дело? — Та не ответила, все так же уставившись в никуда и лишь изредка моргая. Бросив озабоченный взгляд в сторону Эрика, Коннер перефразировал вопрос. — Бри, что ты видишь?  
      Не отводя глаз от пятна на стене, та медленно ответила:  
      — Темно. Вокруг чернота, но сверху льется свет. Как разлом в небе. Кто-то наклонился, заслонив свет, но так холодно. Ты видишь его? — Ее руки резко затряслись, а тело колотили приступы сокрушительной дрожи. — Холодно… и нечем дышать… нечем дышать!  
      — Какого черта тут творится?! — громко спросил Эрик; тревога быстро переросла в липкий страх. «Что, если случилось что-то ужасное? Возможно, она очень больна… она может умереть!» — Разбуди ее! — крикнул он и, не задумываясь, потянулся вперед, схватил Брилл за запястья и хорошенько встряхнул.  
      От толчка та моргнула и встретилась глазами с Эриком, затем подняла руки и вцепилась в отвороты его пиджака.  
      — Не отпускай меня, Эрик. Не отпускай.  
      — Не отпущу, — пообещал он — теперь его душил страх, что с ней случилось нечто ужасное.  
      Ловя ртом воздух, Брилл слабо улыбнулась ему, и ее щеки вновь порозовели. На ее лице проступило облегчение, глаза закатились, и она, потеряв сознание, обмякла в объятиях потрясенного Эрика.


	24. Правда о видении, часть 1

      Брилл медленно возвращалась в реальность. Первыми возникли звуки, атаковавшие ее со всех сторон: щебет певчих птиц за окном дополнял стон кроватных пружин под ее весом. Странно, что она делает в постели? От этой мысли веки Брилл затрепетали и поднялись — и она тут же вскинула руку, чтобы прижать ее к правому виску, где пульсировала боль.  
      Солнечные лучи лились сквозь окно спальни, заливая ярким светом висящий над кроватью балдахин. Нахмурившись, Брилл сквозь пальцы посмотрела на драпировку. «Что происходит?» Последним, что она помнила, была потасовка, которую ее брат и Эрик затеяли в гостиной.  
      Когда матрас возле нее прогнулся под чьим-то весом, Брилл испуганно дернулась в сторону. Сильные, но нежные руки надавили ей на плечи, не давая подняться. Она боролась с ними, пока сквозь стук молоточков в черепе не проник успокаивающий голос брата:  
      — Тише, все в порядке. Просто тебе пока не стоит вставать.  
      Брилл, сбитая с толку, повернула голову на голос. Коннер примостился на краю кровати, и из-за сияющего позади солнца казалось, будто его голова объята пламенем. Несмотря на освещавшую его лицо легкую улыбку, яркие изумрудные глаза были затуманены заботой.  
      Постепенно Брилл узнала и нависающую над плечом Коннера тень. Эрик стоял, заложив руки за спину, натянутый, как струна: его внимание было целиком приковано к ее лицу.  
      — С вами все в порядке, Брилл? — спросил он отрывисто и резко, стискивая челюсти после каждого слова.  
      — Что происходит? Вы оба ведете себя так, будто кто-то умер, — заявила Брилл, обеспокоенная их серьезным поведением.  
      Торопливо прижав палец к ее губам, Коннер наклонился поближе.  
      — Чшш, не упоминай о смерти! Я не думаю, что он может с этим справиться.  
      — Погодите-ка, вы не помните, что случилось? — неожиданно вмешался Эрик, пламя тревоги в его глазах разгорелось сильнее, и он стрельнул взглядом в спину Коннера. — Ты сказал, что с ней все будет в полном порядке!  
      Развернувшись на кровати, Коннер отмахнулся от его обеспокоенного восклицания.  
      — Ну и кто теперь суетится, а? Ты кудахчешь хуже, чем курица над яйцом!  
      — Вовсе нет!  
      — А вот и да!  
      Брилл закатила глаза, тяжело вздохнула и хлопнула ладонями по одеялу, мгновенно прекратив перепалку.  
      — Простите, но, кажется, я спросила, что происходит!  
      Принявшийся было расхаживать по комнате, Эрик выпалил ответ, прежде чем Коннер успел открыть рот:  
      — С вами было все хорошо, а потом вы начали болтать бог знает что, пока с вами не случился глубокий обморок. — Повернувшись на каблуках, он вскинул руки в воздух; его поведение указывало не просто на страдание — Эрик явно едва не обезумел от горя.  
      Услышав описание ее действий, Брилл ощутила, как от лица отхлынула кровь. Она поспешно перевела взгляд на брата и схватила его за руку.  
      — Что я сказала, Коннер?  
      Тот секунду помедлил и послал Эрику предостерегающий взгляд. Затем, вновь перенеся внимание на сестру, вздохнул.  
      — Ты сказала, что тебе темно и холодно, но сверху льется свет. Ты видела, как кто-то наклоняется, перекрывая этот свет. К тому же казалось, будто ты не можешь дышать. — Коннер сделал паузу и сжал ее руку. — У тебя ведь были кошмары?  
      — Да, всю неделю, — медленно садясь, отозвалась Брилл; ее душили гнев и бессилие. — Но я не знаю, что все это значит! Почему я вижу эти вещи, если не в состоянии их понять! — с отчаянием спросила она, вцепившись в одеяло.  
      Почувствовав, какое направление приняли ее мысли, Коннер наклонился и взял ее за подбородок, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза.  
      — Бри, не начинай.  
      Вырвавшись из рук брата, она подтянула колени к подбородку и обвила их руками.  
      — Должно случиться что-то плохое, Коннер. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
      — Это не твоя вина, Бри! Ты не ответственна за спасение всех и вся. Тебя не осудят, если что-нибудь случится, не ты была причиной этого.  
      — Нет, но разве ничего не сделать, чтобы предотвратить трагедию, не столь же плохо, как быть ее причиной? — воскликнула Брилл, отчаянно желая швырнуть что-нибудь. Может, если она что-нибудь разобьет, ей станет лучше.  
      Эрик, который все это время стоял и молча наблюдал за этим странным диалогом, внезапно не сдержался.  
      — О чем, черт побери, вы говорите?! Я требую немедленных объяснений! — рявкнул он совершенно оглушительно. Брат и сестра тут же умолкли и вытаращились на него, едва не дрожащего от непонятного волнения. — Брилл, скажите мне, вы больны? С вами что-то не так? — сникнув, спросил он тихим голосом.  
      Брилл медленно приподняла подбородок с колен, потрясенная необычным поведением Эрика. Она никогда раньше не видела его настолько не в своей тарелке — его темные волосы беспорядочно свисали на лицо, словно он потратил большую часть времени, взъерошивая их, и даже одежда его была в беспорядке. До сих пор Брилл думала, что привыкла к странным перепадам его настроения, но это было что-то новенькое.  
      — Нет, я не больна, Эрик. Я не собиралась расстраивать вас. — «Это ведь не страх, правда? Этого не может быть… он ничего не боится…»  
      — Я не расстроен!  
      В ответ на столь страстное отрицание на лице Брилл медленно расцвела улыбка. Несмотря на напряженность ситуации, несмотря на явное беспокойство Эрика, она не могла удержаться от ухмылки. Его небрежный вид был попросту слишком милым, чтобы удержаться.  
      — Хорошо, значит, вы и не волнуетесь.  
      При этих словах Эрик внезапно прекратил метаться и резко повернул голову, впившись в нее яростным взглядом.  
      — Можете не сомневаться, я волнуюсь! Нормальные люди без причины не теряют сознание среди бела дня. А теперь вы оба расскажете мне, что происходит, или, ей-богу, я придушу вас!  
      Когда Эрик сделал угрожающий шаг к кровати, Коннер встал и скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Я не позволю тебе разговаривать с Бри в подобном тоне, — твердо заявил он, грозно нахмурившись. — Ей и без того есть о чем беспокоиться, чтобы еще ты добавлял забот.  
      — Ладно тебе, Коннер, ты же понимаешь, что он просто волнуется, так что не будь таким агрессивным.  
      Слегка расслабившись, Коннер повернулся обратно к сестре, изогнув уголок рта в кривой усмешке.  
      — Это я точно знаю, но вот чего я не могу представить, так это что конкретно ты собираешься ему сказать.  
      Улыбка Брилл дрогнула, и она бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Эрика. Тот напряженно стоял в футе от кровати: каждый мускул его тела словно бы застыл в ожидании ее слов. Он явно был не в том состоянии духа, чтобы услышать правду. «Но опять же, какой мужчина может быть готов услышать, что кажущаяся нормальной женщина, которую он знает последние два месяца, на самом деле чокнутая провидица?»  
      Медленно спустив ноги с кровати, Брилл встала, не в силах больше оставаться на месте. Коннер дернулся было помочь ей, но она лишь отмахнулась. Прошли годы с тех пор, как она посвящала в свой секрет кого-то помимо своей семьи. Даже Джон не знал, пока они не поженились. А сейчас перед ней замаячила перспектива сказать Эрику, и от растущего волнения у Брилл перехватило горло.  
      Стиснув руки, она перенесла вес с раненой ноги и принялась с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривать доски пола, избегая пылающих глаз Эрика.  
      — Ну, я полагаю, что задолжала вам объяснение своих действий, — начала она, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы прикусить губу.  
      — Вы чертовски правы! — последовал яростный ответ.  
      Брилл заколебалась, недовольно сжав рот. «Я знаю, он волновался за меня, но он точно не облегчает ситуацию». Перед тем как продолжить, она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы ослабить поднимающуюся горячей волной по горлу панику.  
      — Простите, если я не выказываю достаточно здравого смысла, но вы заставляете меня нервничать. Я не люблю очень часто говорить обо всем этом. Люди начинают относиться ко мне по-другому, когда слышат, что я… ну… что я…  
      Слова явно застряли где-то на полпути между мозгом и губами. Брилл обнаружила, что, пытаясь закончить предложение, лишь безмолвно разевает рот, как пойманная рыба. Сказать правду оказалось куда тяжелее, чем она себе представляла. Что ответит Эрик, когда она сообщит ему, что часто видит во сне несчастья до того, как они произойдут? Как это изменит их дружбу? Решит ли он, что она безумна? «Не думаю, что вынесу, если он не воспримет это нормально».  
      Глядя на ее все более явственное беспокойство, Эрик медленно расцепил скрещенные на груди руки. Брилл продолжала колебаться, и суровый изгиб его губ смягчился. Со вздохом Эрик позволил своим руками повиснуть вдоль тела.  
      — В мои намерения не входило заставлять вас так нервничать. Вы знаете, иногда слова просто вылетают из моего рта, прежде чем я успеваю их остановить.  
      Брилл посмотрела в его сторону, и улыбка расслабила сведенные мышцы ее челюстей. Нежность его тона в значительной степени успокоила ее, но сердце по-прежнему отказывалось перестать колотиться, как сумасшедшее.  
Не понимая нерешительности сестры, Коннер шагнул вперед и положил руку ей на плечо.  
      — Бри пытается сказать тебе, что в ее жилах течет капелька эльфийской крови, — заявил он с простодушным видом, и в ту же секунду та развернулась и ударила его в грудь.  
      — Что за вздор ты несешь? Я тут пытаюсь объяснить это настолько научно, насколько возможно, и тут ты влезаешь со своими эльфами!  
      — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Бри! Какая порядочная ирландская женщина способна презрительно фыркать при упоминании одного-двух эльфов? Тебе повезло, что маленький народец до сих пор не пришел и не сглазил тебя!  
      Сжав пальцами переносицу, Брилл молча покачала головой.  
      — Эрик, я пытаюсь сказать вам, что иногда я способна предугадывать события до того, как они произойдут. — Счастливая от своего объяснения, она перевела дух и посмотрела в сторону Эрика — и была немного обескуражена недоумевающим выражением его лица.  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
      — У Бри есть третий глаз, — услужливо вмешался Коннер. — Она может видеть, как что-то происходит, раньше, чем это происходит.  
      Взволнованно изогнув бровь, Брилл ждала реакции Эрика. Он не отмахнулся от этой идеи немедленно — это был хороший знак. Но он избегал ее взгляда, и его лицо вновь пылало гневом — это было плохо.  
      — Я не в настроении дурачиться, — прорычал он. — Если вы не чувствуете необходимости рассказать мне, что здесь творится, то так и скажите! Не сочиняйте истории, которые…  
      — К сожалению, Коннер говорит правду, — медленно подтвердила Брилл. — Конечно, он шутил насчет крови эльфов, но все остальное — правда. С самого детства я была способна предвидеть некоторые события прежде, чем они происходили. — Глянув вниз на свои кулаки, Брилл усилием воли разжала их.  
      Эрик чуть помолчал, задумчиво поджав губы.  
      — Вы серьезно?  
      — Да.  
      Ее краткий ответ, кажется, поверг Эрика в еще более глубокие раздумья. Брилл с пристальным интересом смотрела, как замыкается его лицо, становясь столь же непроницаемым и трудным для чтения, как гладкая могильная плита. Тяжелое чувство страха заворочалось внизу ее живота. В некоторой степени его молчание было хуже, чем открытая насмешка.  
      Тишина затянулась, и Брилл могла практически попробовать на вкус звенящее в воздухе напряжение. Когда Эрик наконец поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, она была уверена, что ее сердце готово выскочить из груди. Как она дошла до того, что вложила в этого мужчину столько чувства? Почему ей кажется, что столь многое зависит от того, что он сейчас скажет? «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»  
      — Поэтому вы были в Опере в тот вечер? — крайне неуверенно спросил Эрик, как будто боялся услышать ответ. — Вы знали, что люстра упадет… поэтому и приехали, да?  
      — Я не знала конкретно о люстре, но я знала, что произойдет нечто ужасное. Мне целую неделю снились сны про оперный театр и огонь. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я очень отчетливо это понимаю, но в то время не смогла сложить два и два. Так это начинается… я вижу сны. Хотя иногда это происходит и днем, как сегодня. Это всегда хуже… у меня начинает болеть голова, а в этот раз я потеряла сознание. — Брилл приподняла свою раненую ногу, чтобы перераспределить вес на подушечки пальцев, а не на пятку. Была ли это игра воображения, или на лице Эрика промелькнула вина? В чем он мог провиниться?  
      Эрик кивнул, прикусив зубами нижнюю губу, и вновь опустил глаза в пол.  
      — Ария не раз говорила мне, что в вашей семье все провидицы, но я думал, что она просто шутит, — сказал он, слабо улыбнувшись, и задумчиво потер подбородок.  
      — Вы приняли эти новости невероятно хорошо, — подозрительно сообщила Брилл. Она пришла к выводу, что Эрик — человек бурных страстей; это тихое согласие тревожило ее. Она ожидала какого-нибудь взрыва. «Это не может на самом деле быть так легко».  
      — За свою жизнь я пришел к выводу, что не все является тем, чем кажется, — ответил Эрик, пожав плечами.  
      От этого двусмысленного заявления Брилл нахмурилась.  
      — Это из-за того, что вы работали за кулисами в Опере?  
      Скрытность, которая составляла столь значительную часть его личности, вспыхнула и мгновенно омрачила черты его лица.  
      — Полагаю, можно и так сказать. Впрочем, у меня нет права судить кого бы то ни было. Если вы говорите, что нечто является правдой, значит, так оно и есть. Я должен был подумать о том, что до сих пор вы были способны достаточно доверять мне, чтобы не волноваться.  
      Брилл, не уверенная в том, как поступить, принялась яростно крутить обручальное кольцо. Вся сдерживаемая тревога, к счастью, начала рассеиваться, несмотря на оставшиеся в глубине души сомнения. Она не могла бы просить более мягкой реакции на свое признание: в действительности, то, что Эрик оказался таким понимающим, приводило в некоторое замешательство. Но Брилл была достаточно разумна, чтобы не смотреть в зубы дареному коню. Поскольку он выказал понимание, она примет это без вопросов.  
      — Надо запомнить на будущее, — пробормотала Брилл со слабым фырканьем. — Но теперь я полагаю…  
      Далекое эхо стука в парадную дверь прервало ее на середине фразы. Брилл отвела глаза от Эрика, чтобы бросить короткий взгляд на дверь спальни. Не говоря ни слова, она отпустила свое обручальное кольцо и быстро захромала через комнату. К тому моменту когда Брилл добралась до двери, она начала кипятиться.  
      — Ей-богу, если это снова те невозможные полицейские, я прижгу им задницы раскаленным железом, — ругалась она, в полной ярости при мысли о возвращении Ле Кларка. Боль пульсировала в черепе, не оставляя — особенно после утреннего переживания — места терпимости и пониманию. Она жаждала крови.  
      Когда она поковыляла в коридор, Коннер крикнул ей вслед:  
      — Эй, о каких полицейских речь?  
      Проигнорировав брата, Брилл продолжила путь, подобрав юбки, чтобы видеть, куда ступает. Она слышала, что оба мужчины следуют за ней по пятам: их тяжелые шаги перекрывали ее собственные, более легкие. Минуя по дороге в переднюю сделанную из красного дерева подставку для зонтов, Брилл остановилась и вытащила трость с серебряным набалдашником. Сжав ее так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, она размахнулась ею с явно убийственными намерениями и потянулась открыть дверь.  
      Лишь опустившаяся ей на плечо рука Коннера удержала Брилл от того, чтобы треснуть незваного гостя по голове.  
      — Ладно, Бри, как бы то ни было, разве так встречают гостей? Будь добра, позволь мне взять ситуацию в свои руки. Особенно если дело касается визита полиции.  
      — Хорошо, сделаем, как ты просишь. Но они войдут в эту дверь только через мой труп, — прорычала Брилл, затем отступила назад и дала Коннеру доступ к двери.  
      — Боже мой, — со смехом воскликнул Коннер. — Ты точно в ударе сегодня. Эрик, я не представляю, как ты выдерживаешь ее общество так долго! — крикнул он через плечо в сторону задержавшегося в коридоре Эрика.  
      — Это было тяжким испытанием, уверяю тебя, — последовал насмешливый ответ.  
      Отодвинув Брилл локтем еще на фут подальше со своего пути, Коннер прикусил губу, сдерживая сотрясающее тело веселье.  
      — Я знал, что есть причина, по которой ты мне нравишься, — рассмеялся он и распахнул дверь. Один взгляд на франтовато одетого мужчину на пороге — и улыбка Коннера мгновенно увяла.  
      Эндрю, до этого придирчиво стряхивавший пылинки с рукава, посмотрел на Коннера. Хотя выражение его лица оставалось вежливым, в черных омутах его глаз промелькнула тень неприязни.  
      — Доброе утро, Коннер, как приятно видеть тебя сно…  
      Не говоря ни слова, тот убрал руку с дверной ручки и шлепнул ладонью по полотну двери, со стуком захлопнув ее прямо перед носом Эндрю. Улыбка вернулась на место, Коннер повернулся на каблуках, чтобы обратиться к присутствующим:  
      — Кто-нибудь проголодался? Уверен, что смогу одолеть целую тарелку яичницы с беконом.  
      — Коннер! — воскликнула Брилл, ужаснувшись поведению брата. — Что за бес в тебя вселился! Ты не можешь просто закрыть дверь у человека перед носом!  
      Его обычно открытая улыбка стала чуть более гнусной.  
      — Если бы на крыльце был человек, я бы с тобой согласился.  
      С того места, где стоял, скрестив руки на груди, Эрик, донеслось одобрительное фырканье.  
      Брилл подняла глаза к потолку с мольбой ниспослать ей терпения, а затем одарила обоих мужчин ледяным взглядом, способным заморозить пшеничное поле в конце лета. Она замахнулась тростью, которую по-прежнему держала в руке, и хорошенько огрела Коннера по заду. Тот с воплем отскочил от нее — лишь затем, чтобы присоединиться к подпиравшему стену Эрику. Теперь оба мужчины имели одинаково бунтарский и сердитый вид.  
      — Не пускай этого тщеславного ублюдка в дом, Бри! Ты знаешь, что я думаю об англичанах в целом и о нем в частности. По крайней мере, когда ты вышла замуж за англичанина, Джон не оказался задницей.  
      — Святая Мария! Это его дом, Коннер! И я не буду участвовать в твоем хамстве! Я не могу попросту завернуть его с порога!  
      Включившись в разговор, Эрик поддержал кампанию Коннера:  
      — Уверен, что можете. Просто поверните замок, и мы будем избавлены от его нежелательного присутствия.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл покачала головой:  
      — Я надеялась, учитывая мое ранение и прочие неприятности этого утра, что вы двое хоть немного поддержите меня. Но полагаю, что прошу слишком многого! — Потрясая своим оружием, она приподняла белоснежные брови. — А теперь, раз уж вы не можете вести себя как следует, прошу вас удалиться из этой части дома.  
      Несколько секунд мужчины стояли, молча кипятясь, потом Коннер повернулся на каблуках и в бешенстве умчался по коридору. Оставшись в передней наедине с Эриком, Брилл уперла трость в стену.  
      — Вы тоже злитесь на меня за то, что я — единственный вежливый человек в этом доме? — требовательно спросила она, вызывающе задрав подбородок и свирепо посмотрев на него.  
      — Нет, — начал тот, оттолкнувшись от стены и опустив руки. — Но я не могу понять, почему вы упорно продолжаете подлизываться к _лорду_ Доновану. Это и впрямь непостижимо.  
      — Пожалуйста, Эрик, как вы не можете понять? Он сам по себе достаточно нервирует меня, но без вашей поддержки ситуация становится в десять раз хуже.  
      — Возможно, вы просто просите слишком многого, — холодно отозвался Эрик: все волнение и сопереживание, которые он выказывал раньше, полностью испарились. И, не успела Брилл открыть рот для продолжения спора, как Эрик канул в глубину коридора. Она повернулась и положила руку на дверную ручку — как раз в тот момент, когда до ее ушей донесся звук хлопнувшей задней двери.  
      Глубоко в груди угнездилось разочарование, но Брилл все равно с вымученной улыбкой открыла дверь.  
      — Здравствуй, Эндрю. Проходи.  
      Сняв шляпу и шагнув через порог, Эндрю мгновенно окинул переднюю взглядом.  
      — Мне привиделось или твой дорогой братец вернулся из Англии, чтобы ненадолго заехать к тебе?  
      — Да, он вернулся, — ответила Брилл, принимая у Эндрю его шляпу и пальто и вешая их на крюк возле двери.  
      — Наверное, ему трудно выкраивать время в своем расписании, чтобы часто навещать тебя. Он планирует остаться надолго? — вежливо спросил тот, следуя за Брилл по коридору в библиотеку.  
      — Вообще-то я понятия не имею, насколько он задержится, — рассмеялась Брилл. Когда Эндрю не присоединился к ее смеху, она сделала вид, что закашлялась.  
      — Хмм, жаль будет, если ему придется скоро уехать. Я ненавижу, когда ты остаешься тут одна.  
      Сев возле окна, Брилл моментально отвлеклась от разговора, увидев Эрика, колющего дрова во дворе. Видимо, чтобы справиться со своим мрачным настроем, он выбрал физический труд. Вновь переведя взгляд на сидящего перед ней деверя, Брилл улыбнулась:  
      — О, но я ведь не одна. Ты знаешь, что Эрик все еще здесь.  
      На лице стягивавшего перчатки Эндрю промелькнуло выражение изумления и замешательства. Он медленно скручивал кожу перчаток; сощурив глаза и размышляя.  
      — О, он здесь? Где была моя голова? Должно быть, я забыл.  
      — У тебя была какая-то причина считать, что его тут не может быть? — озадаченно спросила Брилл.  
      Посмотрев на нее с неожиданной улыбкой, Эндрю успокаивающе покачал головой:  
      — Конечно, нет. Я просто не подумал.  
      С облегчением поверив, что Эндрю действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, Брилл откинулась на спинку стула. На мгновение по позвоночнику прокрался страх, что Эрик планирует уйти, не предупредив ее. Но, к счастью, ее опасения быстро вернулись на приемлемый уровень. «Какая глупая мысль. Он бы не ушел…»  
      Побарабанив пальцами по кожаной обивке своего стула, Брилл снова посмотрела в окно.  
      — Как твои дела в Париже, Эндрю? Надеюсь, все в порядке.  
      Брилл честно намеревалась выслушать ответ, но, кажется, не могла оторвать глаз от мужчины во дворе. В какой-то неуловимый момент, пока она разговаривала с Эндрю, Эрик снял пиджак и повесил его на забор.  
      Брилл сделала глубокий вдох, глядя, как лезвие топора поднимается вверх и мелькает в холодном воздухе. Лезвие быстро пошло вниз, успешно раскалывая кусок дерева на две половинки: она почти ощущала звук удара, хотя и не могла его слышать. Впрочем, с ее выгодной позиции было видно, что пот пропитал белую рубашку Эрика и бисеринками выступил у него на лбу. Прикусив губу, Брилл отвернулась от окна и от вида работающего снаружи мужчины.  
      Эндрю, не заметив ее невнимательности, продолжал освещать подробности своего продвижения в Париже: дела явно шли прекрасно.  
      — Единственное, что я выучил во Франции, — нужно присматривать за делом на всех этапах его развития. Отвернешься хоть на минуту — и будь уверен, кто-нибудь начнет валять дурака. Однако я был удивлен, обнаружив…  
      Вопреки всем усилиям, глаза и разум Брилл жаждали вновь обратиться к окну. Было нечто умиротворяющее в том, чтобы наблюдать за Эриком, плавно поднимающим и обрушивающим топор с почти волшебной точностью. По какой-то причине ее обычная тревожность от присутствия Эндрю сегодня не подавала признаков жизни.  
      Брилл выпрямилась, когда увидела Арию, бегущую через двор к Эрику — как обычно, без пальто. Зима все еще не уступила полностью свою власть: пруд по-прежнему лежал подо льдом, и, хотя снег растаял, оставив после себя ледяную грязь, воздух был еще колюч и холоден. Поджав губы, Брилл нахмурилась. «Этот ребенок непременно и определенно заработает простуду».  
      Кашлянув, она быстро встала, довольная тем, что появилось оправдание побегу от нескончаемого монолога Эндрю.  
      — Прости, но я только что заметила снаружи Арию без пальто. Еще довольно зябко, она может заболеть. Я только сбегаю удостовериться, что она наденет что-нибудь теплое. Оставайся тут, если хочешь. Я скоро вернусь.  
      Эндрю, тоже поднявшись, разгладил рукой отвороты своего ладно скроенного пиджака.  
      — Тогда я буду тебя сопровождать.  
      Брилл удалось скрыть досаду раньше, чем та стала заметна.  
      — Что ж, хорошо…  
      Она со вздохом повернулась и поковыляла к двери. Проходя через переднюю, она набросила на плечи накидку и нацепила на нос очки, потом, сняв с крючка пальто Арии, перекинула его через руку и влезла в пару огромных галош. «Жду не дождусь лета, когда высохнет вся эта слякоть».  
      Приподняв юбки, Брилл вышла за дверь, не проверяя, последует ли за ней Эндрю, и медленно пошла по грязи; месиво засасывало ботинки при каждом шаге. Ария подняла глаза и заметила направляющуюся к поленнице мать, после чего показала пальцем в ее сторону и сказала что-то Эрику. Тот положил топор на плечо и повернулся в указанном направлении, но когда увидел приближающуюся пару, его лицо мгновенно омрачила тень неодобрения. Утерев лоб ладонью, Эрик опустил топор и скрестил руки на груди.  
      Проследив взглядом за его движениями, Брилл застыла на середине шага — из-за покрывавшего кожу пота рубашка плотно облепила тело Эрика. К щекам Брилл прилила кровь, когда та поняла, что откровенно разглядывает гладкие выпуклости и впадины его торса. «Господи, да у него на животе можно белье стирать!» — подумала она, приспустив с носа очки, чтобы лучше видеть.  
      Она отстраненно почувствовала, как Эндрю взял ее за локоть и что-то спросил. Тряхнув головой, чтобы прочистить мозги, Брилл оторвала взгляд от Эрика и обратила внимание на деверя.  
      — Что?  
      — Ты застряла? Могу я помочь тебе?  
      — А, нет, спасибо, — с улыбкой сказала она, выскользнув из руки Эндрю и снова быстро зашлепав по жиже.  
      Приложив ладонь ко лбу, чтобы еще сильнее затенить глаза, Брилл повыше подняла юбки и приблизилась к Эрику и дочке.  
      — Ария, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что не следует играть на улице без пальто.  
      Та улыбнулась матери одной из своих «тихушных» улыбок. Поскольку Брилл не впечатлилась этим маневром, Ария кивнула и шагнула вперед, чтобы позволить той надеть на нее пальто. Застегивая пальто на все пуговицы, Брилл наконец улыбнулась.  
      — Ну вот. Так-то лучше, правда? Теперь можешь играть, во что пожелаешь, — сказала она, потрепав дочку напоследок по голове и отпустив. Сейчас, когда Эрик не собирался больше развлекать ее колкой дров, Ария убежала гоняться за белками возле пруда.  
      Уперев кулаки в бедра и наблюдая за тем, как дочка носится по двору, Брилл вздохнула.  
      — Клянусь, если бы голова этого ребенка не была к ней прикреплена, она бы ее забыла.  
      При других обстоятельствах Эрик расхохотался бы на это заявление, но в этот раз он оставался неподвижен и молчалив. Когда Брилл глянула в его сторону, то с досадой обнаружила, что тот смотрит на Эндрю испепеляющим взглядом. К счастью, Эндрю не заметил этой неучтивости, поскольку был слишком занят — сощурившись, он наблюдал за Арией.  
      — Вполне ли прилично маленькой девочке быть столь необузданной? Разве она не должна учиться тому, как стать юной леди?  
      Не дав Брилл раскрыть рот, Эрик ринулся в атаку:  
      — Ребенку необходимо позволять делать то, что вздумается, так долго, насколько это возможно. Она довольно скоро вырастет. Кто вы такой, чтобы лишать ее детства?  
      Вежливая улыбка исчезла с лица Эндрю, он перевел ледяной взгляд на Эрика.  
      — А кто вы такой, чтобы разговаривать со мной в подобном тоне? Не так давно наказанием за подобную дерзость было повешение.  
      — Вы забываете, где находитесь, месье. Это Франция. Здесь мы сами освободили самодовольных вельмож от их голов!  
      С тяжелым вздохом Брилл хлопнула в ладоши, дабы привлечь их внимание.  
      — Ладно вам, господа! Мы все должны постараться быть цивилизованными. Кроме того… — Прервавшись на середине фразы, она посмотрела в сторону вопящей от восторга дочери. Ария держала путь через пруд и только что повалилась на живот.  
      — Ария, немедленно уходи со льда! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нельзя играть на пруду без сопровождения взрослого. Ты разобьешь голову, если не побережешься. Уходи оттуда сейчас же!  
      Отвернувшись от обоих мужчин, Брилл медленно направилась к пруду, поскольку Ария проигнорировала ее указание. Радость от катания по льду была слишком велика для ее здравого смысла. Позади Брилл слышала, что Эндрю сделал в сторону Эрика еще один словесный выпад. К чести Эрика, тот пытался держать свой темперамент под контролем: как ни крути, он пока еще не врезал лорду.  
      Продвижение Брилл к пруду внезапно прервалось, когда одна из галош безнадежно завязла в грязи. Брилл повернула голову, чтобы позвать на помощь.  
      — Не могли бы вы двое перестать спорить? — крикнула она, без особого успеха дергая застрявшую ногу. — Эрик, вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
      Несколько напряженных мгновений Эрик с сильной неприязнью мерил Эндрю взглядом, затем наконец отвернулся и посмотрел в ее сторону.  
      — Вы вообще не должны были выходить из-за своей ноги! У вас все швы разойдутся! — сердито упрекнул он ее.  
      Брилл сморщила нос, когда Эрик двинулся к ней, но не озвучила вертевшийся у нее на языке ехидный ответ. Вместо этого она обернулась и снова велела Арии убираться со льда. Эндрю неподвижно стоял возле поленницы, его темные глаза гневно блестели в свете холодного солнца.  
      Когда Эрик поравнялся с ней, Брилл застенчиво улыбнулась ему.  
      — Кажется, я застряла в этой проклятой грязи.  
      — Похоже на то, — отозвался тот, приподняв бровь.  
      — Я могла бы освободиться, но это бы означало, что я… — необъяснимая волна паники захлестнула горло Брилл, не давая закончить мысль. Она прижала руку к колотящемуся сердцу и попыталась определить источник внезапной тревоги. В глубине сознания яростно развевались красные флажки. «Странно, так бывает только непосредственно перед тем, как мои сны становятся реаль…»  
      Неожиданно в мозгу вспыхнули ее собственные слова. «Так холодно… так темно… сверху льется свет… нечем дышать».  
      Брилл ощутила, как от этих слов, возникших в голове вместе с картинкой, ее глаза расширяются от ужаса. Эрик замер прямо перед ней, нахмурив брови при виде ее побледневшего лица. Задыхаясь, она словно со стороны слышала свой хриплый шепот:  
      — Лед… Ария, уходи со льда. — Мучительно вдохнув большую порцию воздуха, Брилл выкрикнула: — Ария, уходи со льда, немедленно!  
      Абсолютная тишина, воцарившаяся после этих панических слов, была оглушительной. Лишь один звук прорвался сквозь шум в ее ушах. Громкий хруст разнесся по скотному двору, и Брилл так резко дернула головой, что та едва не отвалилась. Она снова открыла рот, чтобы крикнуть, но зловещий треск заполнил тишину, прежде чем она успела это сделать.  
      В последующие несколько секунд время дрогнуло и остановилось. Брилл видела, как улыбка медленно исчезает с лица дочери, как та смотрит себе под ноги, на образующуюся там трещину. Брилл с трудом подняла руку, вытянувшись, как будто могла сгрести Арию со льда и переставить на твердую землю.  
      И в мгновение ока время вновь пришло в движение. Брилл вздрогнула, когда по двору прогремел душераздирающий треск — на мгновение закрыв глаза от этого звука, она отвернулась. Искаженный детский вопль едва ли на миг пронзил воздух, а затем резко оборвался.  
      Глаза Брилл быстро распахнулись и обшарили опустевший пруд. Лишь огромная черная полынья указывала на то место, где секунду назад стояла ее дочь. В этот момент мир сузился и исчез во тьме подо льдом. С замиранием сердца Брилл качнулась вперед, прижимая кулаки ко рту.  
      — АРИЯ! — пронзительно закричала она, но лишь эхо ответило ей перед тем, как его поглотила зияющая во льду бездна.


	25. Правда о видении, часть 2

      — АРИЯ! — пронзительно закричала Брилл, но лишь эхо ответило ей перед тем, как его поглотила зияющая во льду бездна.  
      Она бездумно качнулась вперед, споткнувшись, когда ноги освободились от больших галош, оставшихся стоять посреди двора. Бросившись бежать по замерзшей грязи в одних домашних туфлях, с задравшимися до колен юбками, Брилл могла лишь снова и снова выкрикивать имя дочери, с каждым разом все более жалобно и отчаянно. Воздух обжигал легкие при каждом вдохе, паника знакомым болезненным жалом ранила прямо в сердце. Адреналин бурлил в крови, ноги вытягивались сверх обычных возможностей, убыстряя шаг до бешеной скорости: Брилл пересекла двор и оказалась у кромки пруда раньше, чем в ее голове успела сформироваться связная мысль. «Этого не может быть. Это сон. Этого не может быть».  
      Она бесцеремонно съехала вниз по насыпи у края пруда; в ее памяти невольно вспыхивали другие потери, другие смерти. Блеск простиравшегося впереди льда затуманился, и в ее разум вторгся образ отца и его последний вздох.  
      Брилл видела, как он умер, держала отца за руку, когда его тело стало твердым и холодным, ощущала собственное бессилие в те недели, пока он болел. На самом деле это было поразительно — только что он был здесь, сжимал ее ладонь, а в следующий момент умер. Как такое возможно? Как возможно, чтобы жизнь столь благородного и пылкого человека подошла к концу без сверкнувшей в небесах молнии или начавшегося апокалипсиса?  
      Он просто угас.  
      И в пятнадцать лет Брилл хотела уйти с ним. Угаснуть и избавиться от жгучей, отупляющей боли, которая после этого довлела над ней каждый день. Люди убеждали ее тогда, что время все лечит, что в конце концов она _преодолеет это_. Но Брилл пришла к выводу, что печальная правда состоит в том, что это горе никогда не забывается и не лечится, оно просто теряет свою остроту. Правда в том, что смерть болезненна для живущих. Она оставляет в сердце глубокую червоточину, кровоточащую и незаживающую.  
      Через два года после того, как они с Коннером потеряли отца, Брилл встретила братьев Донованов. Сначала она случайно познакомилась с Эндрю. Коннер уже в двадцать лет был известным в высшем свете Дублина скрипачом, и на одном из его выступлений Брилл буквально врезалась в того. Эндрю был вежлив, несмотря на ее неуклюжесть, и пригласил ее и Коннера на прием, который устраивал для своего младшего брата.  
      Синклеры приняли приглашение, хотя Брилл терпеть не могла шумные сборища. Она пошла, потому что в глубине души чувствовала, что это важно. Сам по себе прием был болезненно унылым: слишком много скучных британских аристократов, которые без умолку болтали всякие глупости, в то время как Брилл мечтала сбежать куда-нибудь от их взглядов. Улизнув от толпы, она нашла прибежище на нависающей над садом террасе. Здесь она познакомилась с Джоном. Как оказалось, тот тоже прятался от «сливок общества».  
      Уже после этой первой встречи Брилл знала, что выйдет за него замуж. Что-то в его спокойном добродушном нраве, в его застенчивости расшевелило ее разбитое сердце. Она полюбила его за это, полюбила сразу и навсегда. Джон вывел ее из тени отцовского надгробия, вернул вкус к жизни.  
      А потом он умер. Был убит выстрелом в голову, вдали от дома и от нее. Брилл почувствовала, как его смерть пронзила ее, еще до того, как пришло официальное письмо из армии. Когда Джон умер, она умерла вместе с ним.  
      Но, в отличие от покинувшего ее отца, Джон оставил ей кое-что, смягчившее слепящую тоску. Он подарил ей жизнь, подарил Арию. А теперь, перед лицом возможной потери еще одного дорогого существа, которым Смерть хотела удовлетворить свой ненасытный голод, сердце Брилл бунтовало, отказываясь вновь ощущать эту разрывающую душу боль.  
      Она заставила себя действовать трезво и сделала первые неловкие шаги по льду. Мягкие подошвы домашних туфель были гладкими, поэтому она наполовину скользила, наполовину бежала, раскинув для равновесия руки. Все воспоминания, все мысли покинули голову, оставив место лишь для одной-единственной мантры, которую Брилл повторяла снова и снова. «Выплывай, родная. Выплывай обратно. Вдохни. Выплывай, родная».  
      Словно бы подталкиваемая силой ее мысли, Ария пробилась к поверхности воды: ее тонкие ручки ухватились за кромку льда. С того момента, как девочка провалилась под лед, прошла едва ли секунда, но для ее матери с каждым ударом сердца проходила целая жизнь. Ария цеплялась за лед, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться над водой, но ее руки скользили по его поверхности, а маленькое тело сотрясала крупная дрожь — холод буквально вышибал дух.  
      Ускоряя шаг, Брилл неслась вперед: теперь ее вела скорее надежда, нежели отчаяние.  
      — Ария! Держись! Не двигайся, я сейчас приду!  
      Хотя та не могла внятно ответить из-за стучащих зубов, она слегка кивнула, показывая, что слышит. Не замедляясь, Брилл неуклюже скользила все ближе к тому месту, где ее дочь цеплялась за лед; ее ноги при каждом шаге норовили разъехаться. Когда она подобралась совсем близко к центру пруда, лед под ней зловеще затрещал. Взглянув вниз, Брилл замедлила шаг, мгновенно заметив сеть трещин, подобно паутине разбежавшихся от полыньи.  
      Оставалось еще более пяти футов. Брилл осторожно продвигалась вперед, напряженно прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли новый треск. Она отстраненно слышала, как кто-то выкрикивает ее имя, но проигнорировала это и сделала еще один шаг. Нога с хрустом провалилась сквозь тонкий лед, до щиколотки погрузившись в ледяную воду. Рухнув вперед, Брилл так сильно ударилась, что из легких вышибло весь воздух; выбившиеся пряди волос разметались по льду. Судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть, она подняла голову и встретилась глазами с Арией — между ними все еще было несколько футов. Морщась от вонзившихся в ногу острых игл холода, Брилл вытянула руку, отчаянно надеясь дотянуться до дочери.  
      — Попробуй ухватиться, милая! — крикнула она, напрягая каждый мускул, чтобы вытянуть руку еще хоть немного дальше.  
      Ария, чье ставшее пепельным лицо было наполовину скрыто под копной мокрых волос, отцепила одну ручку от кромки и яростно махнула ею в сторону матери, неистово колотя ногами и стараясь вытащить свое худенькое тело из воды. Ободряюще кивнув, Брилл медленно скользила вперед, не обращая внимания на боль от царапающих голень осколков льда.  
      — Еще совсем чуть-чуть, — прошептала она трясущимися губами, когда ее пальцы почти коснулись пальчиков дочери. Страх и надежда теснились в груди Брилл, мешая вдохнуть, когда она смогла дотронуться кончиками пальцев до ледяных пальчиков Арии. «Еще немного… — монотонно повторяла она про себя, несмотря на то, что лед под ней заходил ходуном. — Еще немного… еще чуть-чуть».  
      Внезапно сквозь затуманенное от сосредоточенности сознание Брилл ощутила, как кто-то дернул за подол ее юбки. Последовал очередной рывок, ее тело откатилось прочь от Арии, и ее ухватили за локоть. Протестующе крича, Брилл вырывалась из рук, теперь тянущих ее за рукав. Лед пронзительно захрустел, и ее вытащили с покрытого трещинами участка.  
      — НЕЕТ! Я почти дотянулась до нее. Пустите меня! — завопила она, цепляясь ногтями за лед и отчаянно пытаясь остановить движение назад.  
      Хватка на лодыжке неожиданно исчезла — только затем, чтобы переместиться на воротник накидки. Ткань натянулась, и крики Брилл перешли в бульканье: застежка на горле перекрыла дыхание. Теперь она боролась неистово, колотя сильные руки, схватившие ее за загривок. Не поддаваясь ударам, руки грубо тянули ее назад, освобождая плененную ногу ото льда и неуклонно оттаскивая Брилл прочь от того места, где ее маленькая девочка все еще цеплялась за край полыньи в центре пруда.  
      — Перестань сопротивляться, Брилл! — раздался ворчливый приказ, и одна из ее молотящих рук очутилась в жестком захвате.  
      Эндрю продолжал тянуть ее назад, его дорогие кожаные туфли скользили по льду, поминутно норовя разъехаться.  
      — Лед слишком ненадежный. Если бы ты осталась еще хоть на миг, нам пришлось бы спасать вас обеих!  
      В панике Брилл едва ли услышала хоть слово из того, что он говорил: несмотря на яростную борьбу, ее взгляд был прикован к Арии. Та перестала колотить ногами и теперь лишь обессиленно висела на краю полыньи; ее большие серые глаза медленно закрывались от усталости. С того момента, как Ария оказалась в ледяной воде, прошло уже слишком много драгоценных секунд. Невзирая на подкатывающее безумие, Брилл знала, что скоро ее девочка не сможет больше держаться и сползет обратно в темные воды пруда. Видя растущую слабость дочери, Брилл проигнорировала увещевание Эндрю и принялась биться в его руках с удвоенной силой. «Я должна добраться до нее… она не может умереть… если она умрет, у меня ничего не останется… ничего».  
      Срывая криком горло, Брилл ударила пятками в лед, тщетно стараясь высвободиться. Когда Эндрю внезапно отпустил ее, она плашмя упала на спину, стукнувшись головой о носок одного из его ботинок. Прежде чем она сумела встать на колени, Эндрю наклонился, легко поставил Брилл на ноги и грубо схватил за запястья. Он хорошенько встряхнул ее, и когда она снова начала вырываться, невозмутимо отвел руку назад и влепил ей пощечину. Прижав ладонь к горящей огнем челюсти, Брилл застыла; ее глаза наполнились слезами потрясения.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты натворила глупостей, рискуя жизнью, когда в этом нет необходимости, — начал Эндрю; его темные глаза притягивали свет весеннего солнца и отражали ее собственное испуганное лицо.  
      Свирепо сжав губы, Брилл отняла руку от щеки — лишь для того, чтобы двинуть Эндрю в челюсть. Тот изумленно моргнул, и она заорала ему прямо в лицо:  
      — Ты что, не понимаешь — времени нет!  
      Вновь придя в себя, Эндрю встряхнул ее еще раз; жилка на его виске яростно пульсировала.  
      — Мы просто должны принести веревку, и все будут спасены. Если кто-нибудь вернется на лед, это — единственный выход.  
      Брилл отвернулась от него, не желая, да и не в состоянии воспринимать его логичный тон. Ее взгляд упал на стоявшего совсем рядом Эрика. Тот готов был вот-вот сорваться с места, каждый мускул его тела трепетал от напряжения, которое словно разливалось в воздухе вокруг него. Все его внимание было приковано к Арии, изо всех сил старавшейся держать голову над водой.  
      Эрик медленно перевел взгляд на Брилл, и она была потрясена, увидев в его ярких синих глазах тот же застывший ужас, что испытывала в своем сердце. Он стискивал зубы, борясь с волнами страха, смывшего с его лица все краски. Оценив ее эмоциональное состояние и взволновавшись еще сильнее, Эрик шагнул на лед, но затем заколебался, точно предостерегая себя от следующего действия.  
      Не в силах просто стоять, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают жгучие слезы бессилия, Брилл рванулась прочь из рук Эндрю, откинув голову назад, ловя каждое движение Арии. Вид дочери, опускающейся все ниже и ниже в убийственный холод, гнал по крови новые волны ужаса, едва не заставляя терять сознание от захлестывающих эмоций.  
      — Кто-нибудь, сделайте же что-нибудь! — выкрикнула Брилл, забившись в стальной хватке Эндрю.  
      При ее словах Эрик явственно подпрыгнул, его глаза яростно метались между Арией и Брилл. Когда девочка соскользнула с кромки льда и с плеском ушла под воду, он начал действовать.  
      Его длинные стройные ноги двигались по льду так быстро, что шаг казался смазанным, тяжелые рабочие ботинки не давали поскользнуться, в отличие от обуви Брилл и Эндрю. В считанные секунды достигнув места, где исчезла Ария, Эрик быстро опустился на колени, затем лег на живот, распределив свой вес, и стал осторожно продвигаться вперед. Затаив дыхание, Брилл наблюдала, как он медленно приближается к полынье. Затем он вытянул руку, схватив молотящую по воде ручку ее дочери и вытащив ту обратно на поверхность.  
      Брилл мгновенно накрыло волной облегчения — столь сильного, что у нее подогнулись колени, и она прижала ладонь ко рту, чтобы приглушить задушенный всхлип. Опустившись на землю, несмотря на поддержку Эндрю, Брилл уперлась пальцами в лед, пытаясь стряхнуть его руки, но тот присел на корточки и обнял ее за талию.  
      — Не отпускай ее, Эрик! Не отпускай! — крикнула она и, прикусив нижнюю губу, смотрела, как тот медленно вытягивает Арию из темной воды. «Как будто он мог бы», — упрекнул ее голос на задворках сознания.  
      Нервно кроша руками лед, Брилл не обращала внимания на то, что больше не чувствует пальцев. Каждая клеточка ее тела, каждая унция ее силы была сосредоточена на двух людях на льду. Эрик осторожно и не торопясь вытаскивал полубесчувственную Арию из воды: девочка была уже не в силах помогать ему — температура ее тела опустилась так низко, что она больше не могла даже дрожать.  
      Брилл едва не подскочила от неожиданности, когда рука Эрика, которой тот держался за кромку, отколола большую льдину и погрузилась в ледяную воду. Эрик выждал секунду и попытался отодвинуться немного назад — только затем, чтобы сдвинуть еще одну глыбу льда. Над прудом разнеслось несколько витиеватых ругательств, и он потряс намокшей рукой, стараясь обсушить ее, насколько это возможно.  
      — Будь осторожен! — предостерегающе вскрикнула Брилл, вызвав у Эрика новую вереницу ругательств.  
      Он сумел полностью вытащить Арию из воды и подтянуть к себе. Осторожно поворачиваясь и толкая перед собой вялое тело девочки, он смог развернуться головой к Брилл и Эндрю. Приподняв подбородок надо льдом, Эрик посмотрел вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядом с тревожными глазами Брилл, и пропасть ей на месте, если он не подмигнул ей, прежде чем снова подтолкнуть Арию к берегу.  
      Покачав головой в ответ на эту развязную выходку, Брилл только-только начала слегка расслабляться, когда лед возле ног Эрика подломился, отчего нижняя половина его тела соскользнула в воду. Скривив губы в болезненной гримасе, он сделал усилие, чтобы вытянуть ноги из обжигающей воды. Со всхлипом Брилл вскочила, заставив Эндрю подняться вместе с ней. С кружащейся от страха головой она шагнула вперед и едва не свалилась, когда окоченевшие ноги ее не послушались. Рука Эндрю на ее боку напряглась и остановила падение.  
      Развернувшись в его объятиях, Брилл толкнула деверя в грудь.  
      — Эндрю, сделай что-нибудь, мы должны помочь ему.  
      — Именно об этом я и говорил, — пробормотал тот в ответ — явно не замечая серьезности ситуации, он невозмутимо наблюдал, как Эрик барахтается на льду.  
      В том месте, где, наполовину в воде, лежал Эрик, с громким треском снова разошелся лед. Эрик с воплем погрузился в воду полностью, на миг исчезнув из поля зрения, и тут же вынырнул, молотя ногами по воде и отфыркиваясь. Одной рукой он цеплялся за кромку льда, а другую прижимал к лицу, придерживая соскальзывающую маску. Ария, сумевшая медленно сесть, потянулась и слабо ухватилась за руку Эрика; ее дрожащий рот исторг жалобный вопль.  
      В этот момент в сердце Брилл разгорелся еще один огонек паники. Эрик был близким другом, но то, что она чувствовала сейчас, было куда большим, нежели беспокойство за друга. Она была поражена, практически парализована тревогой. «Это почти как будто…»  
      Звук прогрохотавших по двору шагов вырвал ее из оцепенения. Повернувшись, Брилл истерически рассмеялась при виде бегущего к ним брата.  
      — И чего вы тут кукуете? — яростно налетел на них Коннер; тяжело дыша, он стоял между ней и Эндрю и что-то делал с куском веревки в своих руках.  
      — Коннер, Ария провалилась под лед, а когда Эрик попытался вытащить ее, то…  
      — Я знаю! — последовал быстрый ответ, и Коннер споро свернул веревку в хитроумное лассо. — Я видел из окна. Поиск подходящей веревки в этом чертовом хлеве занял целую вечность!  
      — Скорее! Хватит болтать, лучше сделай что-нибудь!  
      Ловким движением Коннер раскрутил веревку над головой, его зеленые глаза сосредоточились на двух людях посреди пруда. Перед тем как он бросил лассо, Эрик еще подтолкнул Арию, заставив ту проехать по льду подальше от него.  
      — Сначала ее! — крикнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы; в воде его начало сильно трясти от высасывающего жизнь холода.  
      Кивнув, Коннер перевел внимание на племянницу и бросил лассо. Петля обернулась вокруг машущих ручек, одним рывком он затянул ее на тонких запястьях Арии и подтянул ту к берегу. Проковыляв вперед так быстро, как могла, Брилл рухнула на колени, сжала дочь в объятиях и принялась покрывать ее истеричными поцелуями, одновременно следя за мужчиной в воде. «Слава богу… слава богу!»  
      Тщетно стараясь развязать веревку на запястьях Арии, Коннер в конце концов щелкнул Брилл по носу, чтобы заставить ее остановиться. Пораженная этим странным поступком, та замерла и посмотрела на него — и в тот же момент брат быстро развязал веревку и выпрямился.  
      — Коннер, ты бы лучше вытаскивал этого благословенного человека из воды, — заявила она, изо всех сил прижимая дочь к груди.  
      — Это я и собираюсь сделать, глупышка, — отозвался тот, вновь раскручивая лассо над головой. Пристально вглядываясь, Коннер выжидал удобного момента, чтобы бросить его. — Эндрю, сделайте хоть что-нибудь полезное — сходите за врачом, — прошипел он, не сводя глаз со своей цели.  
      — Простите, но вы не имеете права мне при…  
      — Нет, вы правы, нет вам прощения, — последовал краткий ответ. — Эрик, подними руку вверх!  
      Сомневаясь, Эрик бросил взгляд на Брилл, стоявшую на коленях возле берега. Несколько секунд спустя он медленно отнял руку от лица и, стараясь выполнить указание Коннера, поднял ее над головой, одновременно пытаясь удержаться на плаву. Коннер без колебаний бросил лассо, которое плавно опустилось на руку мужчины.  
      — Где вы этому научились? — в замешательстве спросил Эндрю, глядя, как Коннер делает сильный рывок, затягивая петлю на запястье Эрика.  
      — Этому трюку меня научили довольно беспринципные техасские ребята, — расплывшись в язвительной ухмылке, отозвался тот, бросил на Эндрю быстрый взгляд и потянул за лассо. — Правда, технически он не предназначен для набрасывания веревки на людей.  
      Эндрю, насупившись, поджал губы.  
      — Для кого же это предназначено…  
      — Ну, знаете, свиньи, коровы… любая четвероногая скотина, — пояснил Коннер, налегая на веревку. — Хотя я слышал, они используют его и для того, чтобы ловить бесполезных ублюдков перед тем, как вздернуть их…  
      Брилл не понравилось, куда свернул этот разговор, поэтому она вмешалась:  
      — Эндрю, ты не мог бы сходить за врачом?  
      По очереди посмотрев на брата и сестру — сперва на нетвердую улыбку Брилл, затем на враждебную ухмылку Коннера, — Эндрю слегка кивнул.  
      — Конечно, — сказал он, развернулся и потрусил к своей лошади.  
      Как только он оказался за пределами слышимости, Коннер со смущенной улыбкой посмотрел на сестру.  
      — А зачем ТЫ попросила его отправиться за доктором? Я-то лишь хотел спровадить его.  
      Игнорируя вопрос, Брилл осталась стоять, глядя, как брат подтягивает Эрика по льду к берегу. Когда тот оказался в нескольких футах от нее, Брилл, прямо с дочкой на руках, двинулась вперед, осторожно скользя к тому месту, где лежал мокрый насквозь Эрик. При ее приближении он поспешно прикрыл лицо дрожащей рукой: маска практически слетела с его головы. С грустью отметив это, Брилл встала возле него на колени, положив руку ему на грудь и заставив посмотреть на себя.  
      Хотя Эрик и трясся, как дубовый листок в бурю, но все же смог изобразить на лице свирепое неодобрение.  
      — Да что с тобой, неси ее в дом!  
      — Он прав, — сказал Коннер, становясь позади сестры. — Все в порядке. Я отнесу ее.  
      Брилл поцеловала Арию в лоб и осторожно передала ее Коннеру. Мгновение она смотрела, как брат торопливо пересекает двор и скрывается в доме, а затем вновь переключила внимание на Эрика. Внезапно обнаружив, что при виде грубоватой нежности, смягчившей его глаза, она не в состоянии удержать слезы облегчения, потоком заструившиеся по лицу, Брилл наконец разразилась надрывными рыданиями. В то же самое время, когда слезы проложили обжигающе горячие дорожки по ее замерзшим щекам, она начала смеяться, глядя на мужчину, смотрящего на нее снизу вверх.  
      — Ты мог погибнуть, ты просто сумасшедший… спасибо тебе. Я никогда не смогу отплатить тебе за то, что ты сделал сегодня…  
      На это Эрик едва заметно покачал головой, избегая ее взгляда.  
      — Нет, это я обязан тебе… куда больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
      Наклонившись вперед, Брилл коснулась рукой его мокрой щеки, разглаживая хмурые морщинки. Когда Эрик прижал правую сторону головы к земле, пытаясь еще больше спрятать то, что больше не скрывала съехавшая маска, Брилл на миг со вздохом отвернулась. Снова посмотрев на Эрика, она осторожно взяла его за подбородок и повернула его лицо так, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Одной рукой он по-прежнему крепко удерживал маску.  
      — Прекрати это, сейчас же. Ты действительно считаешь, что я бы беспокоилась, если бы она свалилась прямо сейчас? Ты спас мою дочь, идиот.  
      — Если бы ты знала, как я выгляжу, ты бы так не говорила, — огрызнулся тот, взволнованный ее пристальным взглядом. — Это правда. На самом деле ты, скорее всего, убежала бы в…  
      Брилл торопливо накрыла рот Эрика ладонью, не желая, чтобы он искал повод для ссоры, когда она только что поблагодарила его за героизм.  
      — Иногда ты действительно бываешь бестолковым, Эрик, — сказала она.  
      Прикрыв глаза, она молча набралась мужества и коснулась его губ своими. И тут же словно бы электрический разряд послал волну дрожи вдоль ее позвоночника. Эрик замер, когда она накрыла его рот своим, как и в предыдущий раз, когда она его поцеловала. Его нерешительность умиляла, хотя Брилл знала, что эта неловкость возникла из долгих лет пренебрежения в детстве. «Поэтому я хочу сцеловать все эти годы, пока он не перестанет подпрыгивать всякий раз, как я прикасаюсь к нему».  
      — Спасибо тебе… — открыв глаза, прошептала Брилл в его рот и чуть отодвинулась назад, нахмурившись от тревоги, вызванной только что пронесшимися в голове мыслями.  
      — Пожалуйста… — отозвался Эрик дрожащим голосом, отчаянно стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, несмотря на то, что ее лицо было так близко к его собственному.  
      — Но в следующий раз постарайся не заниматься этим слишком часто. Ты заставил меня ужасно волноваться.  
      Взгляд Эрика мгновенно потемнел от чувства вины.  
      — Я знаю, что должен был действовать быстрее. Все то время, что я добирался до полыньи, Ария была в воде и…  
      Снова накрыв его рот ладонью, Брилл оборвала его.  
      — Нет, я имела в виду, что ты заставил меня волноваться и за тебя тоже. Когда ты провалился, мое сердце остановилось второй раз за день.  
      На лице Эрика промелькнуло потрясение, сменившееся медленно возникшей улыбкой, из-за которой вокруг его глаз разбежались симпатичные лучики. Брилл и не знала до этого момента, как ей дороги эти «смешливые» морщинки.  
      — Ты беспокоилась… обо мне? — тихо спросил Эрик, прикрыв в изнеможении глаза.  
      — Конечно, дурачок, — ответила она. Странное тепло начинало разливаться по ее телу, пока она смотрела в его измотанное и утомленное лицо.  
      Она была столь естественной, эта новая привязанность в ее сердце, что несколько секунд Брилл грелась в ее свете, наслаждаясь внутренним теплом, наполнившим сейчас ее душу. Но пока она утирала воду со лба Эрика, пока прислушивалась к звуку приближающихся шагов брата, ужасное понимание всплыло из глубины ее мыслей. Брилл четко осознала, что это было за новое неземное чувство, возникшее у нее к Эрику, и внезапно ее переполнил мрачный ужас.  
      Это была любовь.


	26. Сокровенное желание

      Эрик жалко съежился под горой одеял — холод сокрушал его тело. С того момента, как Коннер вытащил его из воды, прошли уже часы, а он до сих пор не мог унять дрожь. Эрик высоко ценил власть, и тот факт, что он совершенно не может контролировать собственное тело, приводил в бешенство. Не то чтобы Брилл и Коннер не позаботились о нем и Арии — на самом деле они изо всех сил старались прогнать холод, который сейчас, казалось, пробирал его до самых костей.  
      Без поддержки Брилл Эрик даже не смог бы переползти через порог дома, а потом эта проклятая женщина начала избавлять его практически от каждого клочка одежды. Тогда он был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться ее непристойной помощи, но теперь, когда Эрик вспоминал об этом, его лицо горело от унижения. Разумом он понимал, что было необходимо как можно быстрее снять с него мокрую одежду, но ощущение от того, что он находится раздетым в одной комнате с Брилл и взгляд ее очаровательных глаз блуждает по его коже, вызывая волны дрожи вдоль позвоночника, совершенно отличалось от того, что он испытывал сейчас. Сейчас Эрик ненавидел себя за то, что так охотно поддался низменным инстинктам, что думал подобные вещи о женщине, которая была столь добра к нему.  
      Что еще хуже, Эрик был уверен, что теперь Брилл явно избегает его. Конечно, она позаботилась о его удобстве, притащив с десяток дополнительных одеял и набив кровать наполненными горячей водой бутылками, но, исполнив свои врачебные обязанности, поспешила покинуть его. Сперва Эрик решил, что Брилл просто присматривает за дочерью, но со временем все больше убеждался в ее довольно странном поведении.  
      Это началось совсем незаметно: она заходила в комнату, только если здесь уже находился Коннер, и покидала ее сразу же, как только оставалась с Эриком наедине. Одно это не могло бы вызвать подозрение — как-никак, на ее попечении было два пациента — но то, как Брилл реагировала на него, точно вызывало. Всякий раз, когда Эрик заговаривал с ней, надеясь вызвать улыбку, Брилл лишь вздрагивала и не моргая таращилась на него, будто лань, попавшая охотнику на мушку; ее глаза сверкали на бледном лице подобно факелам.  
      Что-то изменилось. Что-то произошло с ее природной непринужденностью и чувством юмора. Их сменила необъяснимая осторожность, словно она опасалась сказать ему что-то, о чем потом пожалеет. Молчание Брилл убивало, и, хотя ее поведение было совершенно интригующим, Эрик знал, что она наверняка сердится на него, и он точно знал за что. Он не мог винить ее — Брилл была права, злясь на него, он и сам злился на себя за то, что сделал.  
      Когда Ария провалилась под лед, он колебался, замерев на краю пруда. «Что же случилось со мной?! — со стоном подумал Эрик, в отчаянии уткнувшись в подушку. — Я струсил — вот что случилось!»  
      Неудивительно, что Брилл была в гневе — она наконец поняла, кто он есть на самом деле: эгоистичный лицемерный ублюдок. Обычные люди, хорошие люди, как Брилл, когда их любимые попадают в беду, начинают действовать не раздумывая. Только монстры стоят на берегу, глядя, как тонет маленькая девочка, пока голос в голове велит им оставаться на месте и не рисковать.  
      Сжав ладонь в кулак и ударив им по матрасу возле головы, Эрик пробормотал несколько грубых ругательств, проклиная себя и свое вероломное сердце. Щелчок открывающейся двери разорвал тишину комнаты, заставив его замереть и поднять глаза от подушки, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшего. В щели между дверью и косяком показалась нежная рука Брилл — слабо сверкнуло обручальное кольцо — и сама она с опаской шагнула в комнату, осторожно неся в правой руке исходящий паром чайник.  
      Брилл почти незаметно заколебалась, когда заметила, что Эрик смотрит на нее.  
      — О, вижу, ты еще не спишь. Если ты устал, а я в этом уверена, то сейчас тебе лучше всего будет поспать. Температура твоего тела поднялась до нормальной.  
      — Это ты так говоришь, но мне все еще холодно, — проворчал Эрик сквозь зубы непреднамеренно резким тоном, отражающим его внутренний конфликт.  
      Восприняв это как признак того, что ему что-то нужно, Брилл вошла в комнату, позволив двери закрыться.  
      — Тебе холодно, потому что из-за травмы, причиненной зимней погодой, кровь в конечностях стала более низкой температуры, нежели в туловище. И теперь более холодная кровь вернулась обратно в крупные системы. Поэтому ты до сих пор дрожишь: твое тело вновь старается полностью согреться. — Поставив чайник на столик с мраморным верхом, Брилл прикусила нижнюю губу, что явно свидетельствовало о неловкости. — Вообще-то, это причина, по которой большинство людей умирает во время стихийных бедствий. Смешивание крови вызывает слишком сильное снижение температуры, чтобы тело могло ее восстановить. Если бы ты пробыл в воде еще немного… — спокойный аналитический рассказ Брилл внезапно оборвался, и она прикрыла рот кулаком; ее глаза потемнели от едва сдерживаемого ужаса перед тем, что могло бы произойти. Отвернувшись от Эрика, она сделала несколько медленных успокаивающих вдохов, затем повернулась обратно, снова подхватывая чайник. — Я сделала чай, на случай, если ты захочешь. — Последовала пауза, во время которой Брилл, внезапно нахмурившись, обвела комнату взглядом. — Пресвятая Дева, я не захватила чашку. Где была моя голова? Я схожу за ней, — сказала она и торопливо направилась к двери.  
      Пытаясь сесть, несмотря на ослабленные дрожью руки, Эрик окликнул ее:  
      — Погоди минутку, я должен кое-что тебе сказать. Пожалуйста, не уходи. — Когда Брилл остановилась в дверях и, обернувшись, посмотрела на него через плечо, он продолжил: — Ты вела себя очень странно, и мне кажется, я знаю почему.  
      Слова Эрика произвели на Брилл совершенно пугающий и неожиданный эффект. Ее милый ротик приоткрылся, а с лица схлынули последние оставшиеся краски, что сделало ее смертельно бледной. Со стуком поставив чайник обратно, она взирала на Эрика с таким ужасом, словно у него внезапно выросли рога.  
      — Знаешь? — выдохнула она.  
      Не в силах больше вытерпеть ее взгляд, Эрик отвернулся: он не знал, сможет ли выдержать обвинение, которое появится в этих глазах, когда он объяснит причину своего недавнего поступка.  
      — Да, и я не могу осуждать тебя.  
      Хотя Эрик и не смотрел на Брилл, он будто почувствовал слабое дуновение воздуха — настроение в комнате изменилось.  
      — Ты не можешь _осуждать_ меня? — осторожно спросила она, и в ее голосе послышалась сталь.  
      — Нет, ты имеешь право сердиться, — быстро ответил Эрик. — Я и сам от себя в ярости.  
      Поскольку Брилл молчала, он осмелился бросить взгляд в ее сторону. Но вместо гнева увидел скорее смущение.  
      — Погоди, о чем ты говоришь? — наконец поинтересовалась она; между ее белоснежными бровями пролегла забавная маленькая складка, означающая беспокойство.  
      — Про причину, по которой ты ведешь себя так странно. Потому что ты злишься на меня, — пояснил Эрик и сжал челюсти, пытаясь совладать со стучащими зубами. — А что? О чем, ты думала, мы говорим?  
      Быстро тряхнув головой и отмахнувшись от его вопроса, Брилл нервно улыбнулась.  
      — О, ни о чем, — пожав плечами, сказала она и, приблизившись к краю кровати, потянула пуховое одеяло, чтобы разгладить складки. — Что еще ты хотел сказать?  
      — Я знаю, почему ты сердишься на меня.  
      Подняв взгляд от одеял, которые она подтыкала вокруг его ног, Брилл чуть склонила голову набок, иронически подняв брови:  
      — Прости?  
      — Ты собираешься дать мне во всем сознаться или нет? — с яростью спросил Эрик. — Отлично! Самое время для тебя узнать, кто я на самом деле!  
      Обогнув угол кровати, чтобы встать рядом с ним, Брилл сложила руки на груди.  
      — Эрик, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? О чем ты болтаешь?  
      — Ты избегала меня с того момента, как мы вошли в дом, потому что злишься на меня, что я не начал действовать раньше. Я должен был немедленно бежать туда, как ты, но я стоял на берегу и ничего не делал.  
      С отвисшей челюстью уставившись на Эрика, Брилл несколько секунд потрясенно молчала. Встряхнувшись и прогнав из глаз смущение, она повернулась и подтащила ближайшее крылатое кресло поближе к краю кровати. Сев, она подалась вперед и накрыла своей рукой его лежавшую на матрасе руку.  
      — Эрик, я не сержусь на тебя.  
      Выдернув руку, тот натянул одеяла повыше на грудь, словно защищаясь от ее мягкого взгляда.  
      — А стоило бы! — упрекнул он. — Ты должна быть в ярости, потому что ты так долго была столь добра ко мне, а когда пришло время мне совершить что-то во благо этой семьи, я потерпел неудачу.  
      — О чем ты говоришь! Ты не потерпел неудачу. Ты спас жизнь Арии. Благодаря тебе она отдыхает в соседней комнате, вместо того чтобы ожидать погребения. Как я могу сердиться на тебя, Эрик? Ты спас мне жизнь, когда вытащил ее из воды.  
      Повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть Брилл в лицо, Эрик позволил глазам вспыхнуть отвращением к самому себе, которое, скользя, как масло, каталось внутри его живота.  
      — Хотя не собирался. Сначала я обрадовался, что ты выскочила на лед, а значит, мне этого делать не нужно. Так что я не собирался рисковать своей шеей, чтобы спасти кого-то.  
      — Эрик, перестань… — начала Брилл; ее глаза умоляли Эрика прекратить говорить те ужасные вещи, которые он намеревался сказать.  
      — Нет, ты должна выслушать это. Я не могу больше обманывать тебя. — Откинувшись в кресле и защитным жестом скрестив руки на груди, Брилл настороженно разглядывала его. Эрик продолжил: — Всю свою жизнь я жил только для себя одного. Я очень рано выучил, что нельзя полагаться на других: ни на семью, ни на любимых, ни на кого. Основываясь на этом, я рассматривал людей лишь с позиции того, чем они могут быть мне полезны. — Он сделал паузу, рискуя дать Брилл вставить слово и втайне надеясь, что эти прекрасные дымчатые глаза не отвернутся от него с отвращением. — Даже когда я стал кое о ком заботиться, то делал это в первую очередь лишь из-за того, что она могла сделать для моей музыки. Поэтому неудивительно, что именно так я рассматривал и тебя — как ты могла бы способствовать моей выгоде. Удивительным оказалось то, что по прошествии времени я начал видеть эту семью как людей, а не как средства для достижения цели. Прежде это случалось крайне редко. — Когда Брилл открыла рот, чтобы прервать его, Эрик лишь отмахнулся. — Но, даже несмотря на это, когда Ария была в опасности, я услышал этот чертов голос у себя в голове, говорящий, чтобы я задержался, позволил кому-то другому взять контроль над ситуацией. И, несмотря на твою доброту, я все еще ставил собственную безопасность превыше безопасности остальных. В этом отличие между мною и тобой. Ты постоянно думаешь о других, в то время как я постоянно думаю только о себе. — Подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть защипавшие глаза, Эрик на миг остановился. — Я не должен был мешкать. Я должен был тотчас бежать туда, — прорычал он.  
      Брилл со вздохом вновь подалась вперед, отчего кресло протестующе заскрипело. Эрик вздрогнул, ожидая ее ответа, в глубине души зная, что это конец их дружбе, что, скорее всего, она даже попросит его уйти. От этого ему стало тошно.  
      — Суровая жизнь создает суровых людей, — пробормотала Брилл, и ее глаза, по-прежнему неотрывно глядящие на него, затуманила боль, — а твоя жизнь, наверное, была ужасно тяжелой.  
      Поскольку Брилл не продолжила, Эрику оставалось только потрясенно смотреть на нее. Где осуждение, которое — в чем он был так уверен — должно бы скрываться в ее голосе?  
      — Что с тобой? Я только что сказал тебе, что…  
      — Что? Что ты человек? Что тебе совестно, потому что ты не выбежал на лед первым? Ты пытаешься убедить меня, что ты ужасная личность, но я просто тебе не верю. Возможно, в прошлом это и было правдой. Возможно, ты был тем человеком, каким себя описываешь, потому что тебе приходилось быть таким, чтобы выжить. Но я узнала совсем другого человека.  
      — Брилл…  
      — Нет, теперь ты меня послушай, — резко приказала она. — Когда подоспел Коннер с веревкой, ты сказал ему сначала вытащить Арию. Когда ты провалился под лед, то вместо того чтобы вытаскивать себя, ты отталкивал мою дочь подальше от края. Как может плохой человек совершать такие хорошие поступки? Возможно, у тебя возникли какие-то спорные мысли. Возможно, небольшая часть того, кем ты был, все еще в тебе. Но я не буду осуждать кого-либо только за то, что он подумал. Человека оценивают по его действиям. Как ты можешь не видеть великодушие своих поступков, когда оно столь очевидно для остальных? — Затем, выпрямившись, Брилл расправила подол. Сделав глубокий вдох, она несколько мгновений шарила глазами по комнате, пока вновь не опустила взгляд на Эрика. — Меня беспокоит, что у тебя, по-видимому, сложилось неверное представление, будто я в некотором роде лучше тебя.  
      — Что значит неверное? Факты есть факты. Я…  
      — Когда мне было десять, отец жил в Индии. Два года спустя мы отправились туда, где началась революция. — Брилл продолжала тем же холодным, сдержанным голосом, каким прервала его. — Я видела, как сотни людей умирают всеми мыслимыми способами. Дизентерия уносила их дюжинами каждый день. Артиллерийские снаряды отрывали руки, ноги, лица. И все же, несмотря на ужасы войны и мой юный возраст, я ни разу не пролила и слезинки по кому-то из этих людей. — Слегка содрогнувшись, она покатала в руках прицепившуюся к юбке ворсинку. — Я не могла плакать по этим бедным мальчикам. Что за человеком это меня сделало?  
      — Ты была юна… и вряд ли это то же самое.  
      — Это не имеет значения. Суть в том, что никто не совершенен. У всех в прошлом есть нечто, чем они не могут гордиться. И у всех есть нечто, с чем они родились, чтобы исправлять любые ошибки, которые они могут совершить, — гений, невидимый для тех, кто им владеет, но очевидный для всех остальных. У тебя просто трудности с признанием свидетельств тех, кто видит твоего гения. — Брилл криво улыбнулась и подалась вперед, чтобы поплотнее укутать Эрика одеялами. — Принести тебе еще одеял?  
      — Нет, чертова женщина, — проворчал он.  
      — Что ж, вижу, настроение у тебя поднялось, — надменно парировала Брилл, резко пихнув его руку. — Если ты собираешься продолжать вести себя как животное, я просто уйду. — Встав, она шагнула к двери, но внезапно вздрогнула и остановилась. Доскакав на одной ноге до кресла, она упала на сидение и подняла ногу, чтобы получше разглядеть пятку. — Чуть раньше я порвала все эти проклятые швы. Даже не ощущала этого, пока не вернулась в дом. Испортила любимую пару домашних туфель — они были полны крови, — вздохнула Брилл, медленно стягивая туфлю и устремляя мрачный взгляд на свою пятку.  
      — Что с тобой случилось? Бегала вокруг дома, как курица с отрубленной головой, притом что у тебя рана? Почему ты не позволила доктору, которого привел Эндрю, позаботиться о тебе? — осведомился Эрик.  
      Выражение лица Брилл быстро стало кислым. Она подула на больную ногу, бережно баюкая ту в руках.  
      — Я была бы счастлива, если бы хороший врач зашил мою чертову ногу. Но, к сожалению, он был вынужден спешно уехать по уважительным причинам.  
      — Почему он уехал? Я его даже не видел.  
      Оторвав взгляд от пятки, Брилл по-волчьи оскалилась, и ее жемчужные зубки сверкнули в свете полуденного солнца.  
      — Ну, полагаю, он счел затруднительным оставаться с моим ботинком в заднице.  
      — Прошу прощения?  
      — Как только он велел пустить Арии кровь, чтобы предотвратить лихорадку, я выставила его из дома, — просто ответила она. — На самом деле я вовсе не нуждалась в чьей-либо помощи.  
      Вопреки тому, насколько Эрику было плохо физически, он не сумел удержать улыбку при виде отваги этой женщины. Ее действия не переставали удивлять его.  
      — О, и что сказал Эндрю насчет того, что ты отвергла выбранного им лекаря? Человек действительно бежал, чтобы вскочить на лошадь. Я и не знал, что английские лорды умеют бегать.  
      Опустив ногу, Брилл села прямо и впервые с момента происшествия на льду улыбнулась Эрику. Краски вернулись на ее щеки, и она тихонько хихикнула; ее поза стала более расслабленной, к ней вернулась природная непосредственность. Что бы ни мучило ее последние несколько часов, заставляя избегать его компании и вести себя подобно незнакомке, оно явно исчезло. Брилл вновь стала собой, и глубоко затаившаяся тревога неосознанно исчезла из сердца Эрика.  
      Внезапно оказалось, что, когда Брилл улыбается ему подобным образом, он не чувствует себя так ужасно. Возможно, это была лишь игра воображения, или, возможно, это было приветливое выражение ее лица, но в любом случае ему больше не было так холодно. Странно, что одна женская улыбка смогла произвести на него такой эффект.  
      — Ты говоришь совсем как настоящий ирландец, когда речь заходит об английских лордах, — рассмеялась Брилл, заправляя несколько непослушных прядей волос обратно в узел на макушке. Немного отдышавшись, она вздохнула и посмотрела в окно. — Ты действительно сильно не любишь Эндрю.  
      Решив, что ее неоднозначное высказывание — вопрос, Эрик взялся ответить на него настолько искренне, насколько осмелился:  
      — Для женщины, которая может видеть будущее, ты определенно близорука, когда дело касается понимания людей. Слово «нелюбовь» слабо отражает всю глубину ненависти, которую я испытываю к этому человеку.  
      Издав горлом некий раздраженный звук, Брилл принялась постукивать кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам кресла.  
      — Полагаю, не стоит спрашивать почему.  
      Повернувшись набок, чтобы не вытягивать шею, глядя на нее, Эрик поудобнее устроился на подушке. Во время беседы его дрожь уменьшилась, и сейчас он чувствовал себя слегка заторможено. Прозвучавшее ранее предложение Брилл, что ему следует немного отдохнуть, теперь казалось не таким уж плохим.  
      — Нет, тебе не стоит спрашивать почему, так как мне пришлось бы сказать правду, которая заключается в том, что он высокомерный, самовлюбленный и эгоистичный болван.  
      — Кажется, я припоминаю, что почти теми же самыми словами ты описывал себя не далее, как полчаса назад, — заметила эта чертовка; ее улыбка стала чуть более самодовольной. Эрик ненавидел, когда она оказывалась права.  
      Волосы у него на загривке инстинктивно встали дыбом, и он напрягся под грудой одеял.  
      — Тебе кажется, что у меня есть что-то общее с этим человеком?  
      Успокаивающе покачав головой, Брилл наклонилась вперед и погладила его по руке.  
      — Конечно же нет. Вы — полная противоположность друг другу. — Она ласково сжала его локоть, и в ее глазах промелькнуло странное мягкое выражение. — Ты безрассудный, эмоциональный, вспыльчивый, упрямый… — перечисляла она, загибая палец на каждое определение.  
      С каждым словом Эрик взвинчивался все больше, пока ему не показалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он взорвется. «Как она смеет оскорблять меня, сравнивая с этой задницей!» Открыв рот, чтобы выпалить ответную колкость, Эрик осекся, поскольку она закончила предложение совсем не так, как он ожидал:  
      — И все это я нахожу ужасно милым. — Брилл убрала ладонь с его руки, ее глаза засияли необычным светом, и она сосредоточилась на подушке, избегая его смущенного взгляда. — Я была бы рада обменять сотню таких Эндрю, только чтобы заполучить одного Эрика, — прошептала она.  
      Неуверенный, что правильно расслышал, Эрик мог только, моргая, смотреть на Брилл, не в силах выдавить ни слова. Бедная женщина вдруг показалась ему столь же потрясенной, как и он сам, но прежде чем он сумел преодолеть шок, Брилл быстро вскочила на ноги, поморщившись, когда наступила на больную ногу.  
      Нервно засмеявшись, она сделала неловкий шаг в сторону.  
      — Подумать только, где была моя голова? Я собиралась принести тебя чашку для чая целую вечность назад, и это совершенно вылетело у меня из головы. Надо пойти и сделать это… в смысле чай. — С неуклюжей поспешностью попятившись назад от кровати, Брилл подхватила остывший чайник со столика, развернулась и вымелась вон из комнаты.  
      — Что это на нее нашло? — вслух удивился Эрик, совершенно ошарашенный ее экстравагантным поведением.  
      Вздохнув, он повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, рассеянно почесывая подбородок. Он опасался, что женщины навсегда останутся для него загадкой. Пока Эрик вспоминал события сегодняшнего дня, притаившаяся в уголках его сознания усталость начала давить на веки. Он боролся с растущей сонливостью, как раньше боролся, чтобы удержать голову над водой, но в этот раз мог сказать, что проиграл битву. Несмотря на то, что он жаждал снова прокрутить в голове только что случившийся разговор с Брилл, он знал, что испытания этого дня взяли свое. Ему нужен отдых.  
      Закрыв глаза, Эрик громко зевнул, позволяя минутам течь в спокойствии, ожидая провала в забытье. Колесики в его голове крутились все медленнее и медленнее, пока все мысли о сегодняшнем дне уплыли в языки окутавшего мозг тумана. Но даже когда он парил в невесомости в загадочном месте между сном и явью, холод продолжал вызывать онемение в пальцах и посылать волны дрожи вдоль конечностей.  
      И когда спустя какое-то, прошедшее в неподвижности, время в его замерзшую ладонь скользнула теплая рука, Эрик попросту и без вопросов сжал пальцы вокруг желанного тепла. Сон был приятен, вина и неуверенность, остававшиеся в его сердце, таяли, когда он сжимал эту фантомную руку, как будто та была настоящей. Каким-то образом этот сон, согревающий его сейчас, напоминал ему о ком-то… ком-то важном… ком-то, кто мог согреть его одной своей улыбкой.  
      Улыбаясь, он проваливался все дальше в сон; в его голове парил образ беловолосой женщины.  
      — Брилл…


	27. В руках ангела

      Благоухающий весенний ветерок мягко овевал Брилл, дремотно покачивающуюся в кресле на парадном крыльце. Она ощутила, как ветер ласкает ее щеки прохладными ладонями, и запрокинула лицо вверх, улыбаясь солнцу, согревающему кожу и подсвечивающему багряным внутреннюю поверхность век. Ритмичный скрип кресла успокаивал, и она, откинув голову на подголовник, позволила мыслям бродить, как им вздумается. Неподалеку раздавался перезвон ветряных курантов, звучащий мелодично и чуть одиноко, и Брилл наслаждалась безмятежностью момента. «Я никогда не думала, что так хорошо бывает просто сидеть и слушать».  
      Она перестала раскачиваться и открыла глаза, когда ее размышления были прерваны взрывами смеха. Моргнув, чтобы глаза привыкли к яркому свету, Брилл села прямо и мельком заметила счастливо бегущую через двор Арию. Глядя, как дочь играет на траве, она улыбнулась, но секунду спустя улыбка увяла.  
      Хотя вид играющей Арии представлял собой идиллическую картинку, по какой-то причине нутро Брилл тревожно сжималось, когда она наблюдала за ней. «Что-то произошло. Я должна вспомнить». Проблеск другого образа возник перед ее взором, заставив замереть в кресле. Ария играла во дворе, и одновременно Брилл так же ясно видела ее барахтающейся в полынье на пруду, но стоило ей моргнуть, как странная картина в мозгу поблекла. «Я сплю? О каких странных вещах я думаю».  
      Под воздействием тревоги, по-прежнему свинцом лежащей в животе, Брилл подалась вперед в кресле, намереваясь подняться на ноги и позвать дочь обратно в дом, но ей помешал вес собственного тела. Она ощущала себя отягощенной, будто в середине туловища добавилось фунтов двадцать. «Наверное, я простудилась. Я чувствую себя немного странно», — со вздохом подумала Брилл и ступила на край крыльца, подняв руку, чтобы заслониться от солнца.  
      — Ария, возвращайся в дом.  
      Та обернулась на голос матери и весело поскакала к крыльцу. Почувствовав себя куда лучше, Брилл вернула дочери улыбку и устало оперлась на один из столбов крыльца. Приложив руку ко лбу, она вновь утомленно прикрыла глаза. «Я просто зациклилась. Все в порядке».  
      Когда позади раздались тяжелые шаги, Брилл слегка подпрыгнула и выпрямилась. Прежде чем она успела повернуться лицом к подошедшему, пара сильных рук нежно обвилась вокруг ее талии: крупные ладони с тонкими пальцами легли на живот. Хотя жест было весьма непривычным, Брилл поняла, что лишь улыбается в ответ на дерзость этого мужчины.  
      — Разве я не просил тебя поберечь ноги хотя бы пять минут? — осведомился над ухом мужской голос с очаровательным французским акцентом. Колючая однодневная щетина щекотала ей щеку.  
      Где-то глубоко внутри Брилл знала, что ее должна была оскорбить бесцеремонность мужчины, но вместо этого она лишь откинулась назад в его объятиях, наслаждаясь его запахом — смесью пряностей и ночи. Все в этом незнакомце казалось знакомым, но, как Брилл ни старалась, ее затуманенный разум не мог полностью ухватиться за нужное воспоминание. Кто-то в голове нашептывал имя, но она была слишком удовлетворенной, чтобы обращать на это внимание.  
      — Я подумала, ты уже мог бы привыкнуть, что я делаю то, что хочется, — Брилл смутно слышала свой ответ, ее голос звучал необычно и отстраненно даже для ее собственных ушей. «Что со мной не так?»  
      Мужчина погладил ее по животу и рассмеялся:  
      — Ты всегда оставляешь за собой последнее слово. Я лишь надеюсь, что наш ребенок будет чуть менее разговорчивым, чем ты.  
      Моргнув, чтобы прочистить мозги, Брилл повернула лицо вбок, пытаясь разглядеть своего нежного пленителя.  
      — Какой ребенок?  
      Мужчина издал еще один смешок и обнял ее чуть крепче.  
      — Какой ребенок? Ты не устаешь меня изумлять! — смех стих, и мужчина ласково провел носом по загривку Брилл. — Пожалуй, тот самый, которого мы с таким удовольствием сделали примерно восемь с половиной месяцев назад, моя дорогая.  
      Из-за этого необычного состояния потрясение Брилл было приглушенным, отстраненным. Даже когда она опустила глаза, чтобы неверяще уставиться на свой глубоко беременный живот, колокольчики паники в ее голове лишь равнодушно звякнули. «Это не может быть правдой…» — монотонно бубнил разум, хотя вероломное сердце расцвело от этого события, от мужских рук, крепко обнимающих ее, от жизни, которая, как она чувствовала, бьется в ней. Она ощущала безопасность… счастье. Как много воды утекло с тех пор, как она испытывала нечто подобное?  
      Стоило только Брилл повернуть голову назад и вверх, чтобы улыбнуться загадочному мужчине, как земля под ее ногами качнулась: мир менялся и выцветал, пока она старалась разглядеть его лицо. Среди вихря закружившихся вокруг цветных пятен Брилл смогла различить лишь прозрачно-синие глаза своего таинственного мужчины.  
      — Как тебя зовут? — Но в глазах не было ответа, и объятие этих восхитительных рук ослабло. — Подожди! Назови мне свое имя! — снова крикнула она, потянулась — и схватила лишь воздух.  
      Раскинувшиеся перед глазами мягкие оттенки деревенской весны канули во тьму, и Брилл осталась стоять в одиночестве посреди бескрайней черной пустоты. Весь покой, все теплое удовлетворение, которые она ощущала всего несколько мгновений назад, потухли и умерли в ее сердце. Она медленно повернулась в дезориентирующей, но слабо знакомой темноте и почувствовала под ногами холодные сырые камни. «Я уже была здесь раньше».  
      Безжалостный вес револьвера оттягивал ладонь, но она не помнила ни почему он здесь, ни чего она боится. Словно наблюдала свои действия со стороны. Неизменно держа пистолет перед собой, Брилл шагнула вперед. Она хотела было позвать кого-то по имени, но резкий звук справа остановил ее. Она повела своим оружием, но то вырвалось из ее рук и, ударившись об пол, выстрелило. На какую-то долю секунды свет от вспыхнувшего пороха позволил Брилл мельком заметить лицо нападавшего — или, скорее, черную маску, закрывавшую верхнюю половину его головы.  
      Прозвучавший в отдалении тревожный крик птицы ворвался в кошмар спящего разума Брилл. Она со стоном сморщилась от утреннего солнца, плотно зажмурив глаза и окончательно вернувшись в реальность.  
      — Благословенны будь эти проклятые птицы, — с благодарностью пробормотала она, приоткрыла один глаз, чтобы оглядеть комнату, — и немедленно снова закрыла его. Накатил хорошо знакомый приступ головной боли, пульсирующей между висками и ввергшей ее в ужасное настроение. «И вдобавок ко всему я, кажется, заснула прямо в одежде. И этот сон был таким приятным вначале, — наморщив лоб, подумала она с оттенком сожаления. — Хотя к чему он привел? Конец был еще чуднее». Отогнав навязчивый кошмар, Брилл вернулась мыслями к более приятным аспектам своего сна, точнее, к его первой половине, отчего к ее щекам прилила кровь. Само собой, когда пробудившийся ум проанализировал все обстоятельства сна, она подумала, что мужчиной из сна наверняка был Эрик. Осознание было шокирующим само по себе, но еще более ужасным был тот факт, что Брилл хотела, чтобы этот сон стал явью. Она все еще ощущала вокруг себя призрачное кольцо рук мужчины из сна. «Я позволила своему воображению выйти из-под контроля. В конце концов, некоторое время я действительно думала, что влюблена в Эрика… и как это было бы глупо? Это было бы смешно, абсурдно». О, как она все же хотела не чувствовать эту прекрасную и немыслимую легкость в животе при одной мысли о мужчине.  
      С тяжким вздохом Брилл слегка покачала головой и начала садиться — только чтобы обнаружить, что не может сдвинуться с места. Что-то очень тяжелое лежало на ее боку, мешая подняться; сердце заколотилось в груди, когда она подняла руки к талии и нащупала там чью-то руку. От вызванного этим открытием потрясения у Брилл голова пошла кругом; паника отступила под давлением грандиозного усилия, потребовавшегося мозгу, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
      Медленно ощупывая пальцами чужую кисть, Брилл опустила глаза, чтобы оглядеть свое тело. Без сомнения, у нее на талии покоилась красивая мужская рука. Пока Брилл продолжала ошеломленно пялиться, эти длинные тонкие пальцы сжались и разжались на покрывавшем ее живот мягком бархате. Брилл в ужасе поморщилась, когда даже это легкое движение послало по ее жилам постыдную дрожь. Она знала, что лежит рядом с Эриком, так же твердо, как знала собственные мысли. Это была его рука — ни у кого больше не было таких рук: сильных, умелых, прекрасных.  
      И теперь паника взяла свое, вытеснив из головы все остальное. «Что мне делать? Как я вообще сюда попала? Я помню, как сидела рядом с ним… Должно быть, я задремала и случайно забралась на кровать. О боже! Я распутница! — Но над этими поспешными умозаключениями превалировала одна мысль: — Я должна убраться отсюда до того, как он проснется!» Жизненно важно было, чтобы Эрик не узнал, где она провела эту ночь.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл попыталась успокоиться. «Ладно. Ладно. Просто остановись ненадолго и подумай. Ты помнишь, как надо думать? О боже, я схожу с ума!» Осторожно подняв руку к той, что покоилась на ее животе, Брилл попробовала высвободиться из сонной хватки Эрика. После короткой паузы она осторожно взялась за чужие пальцы и принялась стаскивать их со своего тела. На мгновение показалось, что эта нехитрая манипуляция сработает, но прежде, чем Брилл удалось соскользнуть с кровати, ладонь Эрика сомкнулась уже вокруг ее пальцев, его рука подобно клещам сжалась вокруг ее талии, притискивая ближе, и сам он передвинулся во сне. Брилл едва не выпрыгнула из собственной шкуры, когда к ее спине прижалась твердая и теплая мужская грудь.  
      Теперь все стало еще хуже, чем раньше: ее рука оказалась прижата рукой Эрика. Брилл неуклюже повернула голову, хмуро глядя через плечо и стараясь убедить себя, что Эрик действительно спит — ситуация была слишком комична, чтобы быть реальной. Хотя она и не видела его лица, но была уверена, что глубокое и ритмичное дыхание свидетельствует, что Эрик погружен в сон.  
      Раздосадованная неудачей, Брилл подняла глаза вверх, надеясь обнаружить, что к потолку приклеено немного безмятежности. Ничего не найдя, она перевела взгляд на руку, с комфортом устроившуюся у нее на боку. Медленно высвобождая свою кисть, Брилл подползла поближе к краю кровати, пытаясь дать себе достаточно простора, чтобы вывернуться. С сосредоточенной гримасой она усердно перемещала свой вес и в итоге смогла лечь на спину. Затем, с величайшей осторожностью, Брилл снова повернула свое тело так, чтобы ее правое плечо смотрело в потолок.  
      Теперь она лежала лицом к лицу с мужчиной, которого совсем недавно стала воспринимать больше, чем друга. Хотя это и входило в ее намерения, когда она извивалась в объятии Эрика, Брилл оказалась не готова к парализующему потрясению от его невероятной близости. Они лежали практически нос к носу: их лица разделяла всего лишь пара дюймов. Одеревенев, она едва вспомнила, как дышать, когда ее щеки коснулось тепло его дыхания.  
      Еще больше, чем мысль о том, как Эрик, проснувшись, обнаружит ее в этом неловком положении, Брилл пугало то, что она скорее наслаждается этим. Столько времени прошло с тех пор, как она ощущала надежность прижимающегося к ней мужского тела. Это ощущение не было неприятным. На самом деле исходящий от него жар был успокаивающим. И хотя прикосновение к ее талии было небрежным, тяжесть руки Эрика оказалась пьянящей. Каждый раз, когда один из его пальцев дергался, у Брилл начинала кружиться голова. «Вряд ли будет хуже, если я просто отдохну тут секундочку», — немедленно подумала она и поднесла руку к самому лицу Эрика; ее глаза следили за каждым его вдохом с таким вниманием, какого Брилл сама от себя не ожидала.  
      Эрик лежал на правом боку; закрытая маской сторона его лица была спрятана глубоко в подушку, оставив на виду красивые черты. Белые лучи весеннего солнца лились в окно, подчеркивая плоскости и изгибы его тела подобно серебристой кайме на облаках. Это делало Эрика похожим совсем не на реального человека, а на выточенную из камня статую. Брилл чувствовала, как что-то странное охватывает ее сердце, будто бы то, как и весь остальной мир, перестало биться.  
      Как только она сомкнула веки, разрывая очарование момента, в голове раздался громкий и укоряющий голос логики. Вздохнув с искренним сожалением, Брилл с болью в сердце слегка отодвинулась назад, открывая глаза. Это было неподобающе. Было неправильно мучить себя тем, что не было реальностью.  
      Внезапно Брилл разозлилась на себя за то, что позволила мечтам завладеть своими мыслями, что позволила этой сладостной боли поглотить свое сердце. «Это нереально. Я сглупила. Я просто немного перевозбудилась из-за несчастного случая. Это пройдет… Я перестану это чувствовать. Я должна собраться с силами и остановить это. Я не позволю этому произойти снова!»  
      Ее ужасала перспектива вновь пережить ту же муку, что терзала ее после смерти Джона. Брилл отказывалась верить тому, что пыталось сказать ей сердце. «Я не влюбилась в него!» Не чая уже оказаться подальше от Эрика, она надавила рукой на его обнаженную грудь, изо всех сил выдираясь из железных объятий. Она перестала пытаться освободиться хитростью и решила действовать грубой силой. «Я должна удрать от него раньше, чем потеряю рассудок!»  
      — Ну же! — взревела Брилл и подняла здоровую ногу, чтобы добавить упора к усилию против его хватки.  
      При этих словах веки Эрика медленно затрепетали, поднимаясь; его затененные длинными ресницами ярко-синие с зеленым оттенком глаза сонно посмотрели в раскрасневшееся лицо Брилл.  
      — Значит, это не было сном, — пробормотал он в подушку.  
      — Что не было сном? — выдохнула Брилл, чувствуя себя так, словно ее поймали за чем-то неприличным.  
      — Ты, — ответил Эрик, сонно улыбнулся и опять закрыл глаза. На грани того, чтобы начать ругаться, Брилл изумленно покачала головой и решила все-таки разбудить его.  
      Но не успела — глаза Эрика неожиданно резко распахнулись. На его лице промелькнули узнавание и абсолютный шок, а потом у него отвисла челюсть. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Эрик ошеломленно взирал на собственную руку, как будто с трудом верил, что эта штука, удерживающая возле него Брилл, действительно прикреплена к нему. Стальное кольцо вокруг талии Брилл пропало — Эрик внезапно отпустил ее.  
      Она с испугом поняла, что не была готова к этому поспешному действию и не может остановить движение назад. Завопив, Брилл кубарем скатилась с кровати, и ее седалище с глухим стуком поздоровалось с досками пола. За падением последовала оглушительная тишина, потом ее ушей достиг еле различимый шелест постельного белья над местом, где она лежала. Из-за края постели нерешительно показалось лицо Эрика: одной рукой тот осторожно поправлял маску.  
      — Ты ушиблась? — почти застенчиво спросил он.  
      — Нет, нисколько! Я часто кидаюсь на пол, чтобы сделать зарядку, — огрызнулась Брилл, изливая на Эрика свое внутреннее напряжение. Отталкивая его словами, потому что очень боялась того, что сделала с ней его непосредственная близость.  
      От откровенной враждебности ее тона выражение лица Эрика быстро стало замкнутым. Хотя его глаза по-прежнему рассматривали ее с неуверенным любопытством, его лицо застыло.  
      — Прости, я не собирался сбросить тебя на зад, но, должен признаться, ты меня напугала!  
      Вздохнув, Брилл пренебрежительно махнула рукой в его сторону. «Я не должна отыгрываться на нем…»  
      — Все в порядке. В любом случае, это была моя вина, — сказала она, пытаясь подняться на ноги.  
      На миг пропав из ее поля зрения, Эрик спустил ноги с края кровати, плотно обернув простыню вокруг талии.  
      — Эй, дай мне помочь тебе, — заявил он, скорее приказывая, нежели прося, и протянул ей руку.  
      Глядя на него руку так, будто это была ядовитая гадюка, Брилл упрямо осталась на месте. «Если я снова дотронусь до него…» Эрик ждал с растущим нетерпением, в то время как она просто смотрела на него. Наконец, потеряв самообладание, Эрик наклонился, сцапал ее за запястье и воздел на ноги. Он явно чувствовал себя лучше, чем вчера.  
      Брилл сделала попытку освободиться из его захвата, но это оказалось не проще, чем снять оковы. Эрик выглядел лукаво, и по-хулигански, и немного одиноко, сидя здесь с волосами, торчащими под странными углами, с этой простыней, все еще плотно облегающей его бедра. Брилл знала, что он был особенно опасен в моменты, подобные этому, моменты, когда его обширный арсенал был немного нестандартным.  
      — В чем дело? — тихо спросил Эрик: его шею заливал темный румянец.  
      — О, не бери в голову, — поспешно отозвалась Брилл, крутя обручальное кольцо вокруг пальца. — Я просидела с тобой и Арией всю ночь, чтобы убедиться, что у вас не началась лихорадка. Должно быть, я клевала носом, когда пришла сюда в последний раз. Хотя и не знаю, как именно, но во сне я случайно забралась на кровать.  
      Эрик молча смотрел на нее. Брилл была почти уверена, что увидела в его глазах проблеск растущего разочарования, но затем оно вновь скрылось за зрачками. «Я сошла с ума. Теперь у меня галлюцинации».  
      Нацепив поверх нервозности ослепительную улыбку, Брилл снова резко рванула руку, но без толку. Как раз когда Эрик открыл рот, чтобы ответить, дверь спальни со стуком распахнулась. Мотнув головой на звук, Брилл почувствовала, что Эрик от удивления непроизвольно стиснул ее запястье.  
      — Ну и ну, кажется, тут что-то происходит? — громогласно вопросил смеющимся голосом Коннер и рассеянно оперся о дверной косяк.  
      Услышав этот вопрос, Эрик мгновенно отпустил руку Брилл. Обрадовавшись появившемуся поводу уйти, та торопливо пересекла комнату и встала рядом с братом.  
      — О, да ничего. Я просто проверяла его состояние, но уже ухожу.  
      Приподняв бровь, Коннер коварно усмехнулся.  
      — Ага, уверен, ты устроила ему полную проверку, — рассмеялся он, и Брилл шлепнула его по руке. — Я только что заглянул к Арии. Она уже проснулась. Ты знаешь, что она назвала свою новую куклу Эриком? — Брилл, смущенная внезапной сменой темы, только кивнула. Потирая подбородок, Коннер изобразил раздумье. — Это ты сказала ей так поступить?  
      — Нет, конечно. Ей просто нравится это имя.  
      Оттолкнувшись от косяка, Коннер опустил руку.  
      — Забавно — когда ты была маленькой, у тебя была кукла с точно таким же именем. По-моему, это была маленькая тряпичная обезьянка.  
      — Да не было у меня такой куклы, врун! Я не помню ничего подобного!  
      — Ну, она пропала, когда тебе было три года или около того. Папа ее так и не нашел. — Сделав паузу, Коннер подмигнул Эрику. — В любом случае, я пришел, чтобы сообщить тебе, что прибыл Мистер Неженка и желает пообщаться с тобой, Брилл.  
      — Прекрасно, большое тебе спасибо, — отозвалась та и промчалась мимо брата, спешно поправляя волосы. Галопируя по коридору, Брилл слышала голос Коннера, громко болтающего с Эриком. Она повернула за угол, и голоса как отрезало.  
      Не найдя Эндрю в передней, Брилл сунула голову в гостиную и увидела его там, глядящего в боковое окно, сложив руки за спиной. Брилл пересекла порог и шагнула в комнату. Услышав скрип половицы под ее ногой, Эндрю повернулся, взглянул на нее, улыбнулся и опустил руки.  
      — Как я рад тебя видеть, Брилл. Уверен, сейчас все в порядке. Я не узнавал у доктора, которого послал. Ты нашла его удовлетворительным?  
      — Извини, я не поблагодарила тебя за то, что прислал доктора.  
      Пока она говорила, Эндрю продолжал улыбаться; его угольно-черные глаза сверкали в солнечном свете.  
      — Не стоит благодарности. Это было самое меньшее, что я мог сделать, — сказал он, слегка дернув плечом. Улыбка медленно исчезла с его лица, довольно неожиданно сменившись тревогой. — Я надеюсь, ты уже не расстраиваешься из-за моих вчерашних действий. Я очень люблю тебя и Арианну. И всего лишь пытался найти наилучший способ спасти ее. Когда ты едва не провалилась под лед, меня чуть удар не хватил.  
      Покачав головой, Брилл отвела взгляд. В самой глубине души она все еще чувствовала себя преданной от его бездействия, но разумом понимала — то, что он говорит сейчас, наверное, правда.  
      — Я не расстроена, Эндрю. Ты сделал то, что счел наилучшим. Твоя забота достойна восхищения.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Эндрю снова чопорно улыбнулся ей.  
      — Рад слышать. Должен признаться, я ужасно волновался прошлой ночью, что ты будешь ненавидеть меня этим утром. — Вынув свои позолоченные карманные часы, он быстро сверился с ними. — Извини, что не могу остаться, но в Париже у меня еще много дел, требующих внимания. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйся обратиться ко мне.  
      Брилл, втайне радуясь тому, что Эндрю не может задержаться, улыбнулась ему. Ее нога начала болеть, поэтому она была не в настроении принимать гостей.  
      — Не беспокойся о нас. Теперь все в порядке.  
      Уверенно прошагав по комнате, Эндрю остановился перед ней, чтобы запечатлеть на ее руке легкий поцелуй. Брилл жаждала уклониться от этого знака расположения, но старалась не показывать этого явно. Совсем недавно за эту руку схватился Эрик. Как она хотела, чтобы сейчас не Эндрю держал ее. Когда тот выпустил ее руку, Брилл проводила его до входной двери. Не задержавшись, чтобы посмотреть, как он идет по дороге, Брилл быстро захлопнула дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной.  
      — На сей раз ты вляпалась в серьезные проблемы, Брилл, — пробормотала она себе под нос, уставившись в пространство, потом выпрямилась и пошла по коридору, чтобы проверить, как там Ария.


	28. В любви как на войне

      После ужасного происшествия на пруду минуло пять дней, и с каждым рассветом погода за окнами становилась все прекраснее. Солнечные лучи неуклонно разъедали тонкую корку покрывавшего землю инея, пока не растопили совсем. На самом пруду осталось лишь тонкое кольцо окаймлявшего темную воду кружевного льда. По двору разносился громкий треск и скрип — сок в тополях вновь пришел в движение.  
      Формально наступила весна, но красота прозрачно-голубого неба и нежная яркая зелень набухших почек не могли облегчить растущее напряжение в доме Донованов. На следующий день после того, как Брилл проснулась в руках Эрика, у Арии началась лихорадка.  
      Теперь Брилл упрекала себя, сидя на краю ее кровати. «Ария вяло двигалась. Я должна была понять, что она заболела до того, как началась лихорадка, но я была, черт возьми, слишком занята, беспокоясь о том, что думать о наших взаимоотношениях с Эриком». Она склонилась и нежно отвела волосы с бледных пухленьких щек Арии, тревожно нахмурившись, когда ладонь обжег исходящий от кожи дочки жар.  
      При виде встревоженного лица матери Ария беспокойно заворочалась, слабо обхватив маленькими ручками руку Брилл.  
      — М-мамочка, не в-волнуйся т-так.  
      Выдавив улыбку, та повернулась и взяла термометр с отделанного мрамором прикроватного столика.  
      — Я не волнуюсь, милая, — соврала она. — Я просто думаю о том, что прошлой ночью мне сказала во сне королева эльфов.  
      — К-кто это, к-королева эльфов? — тихо спросила Ария перед тем, как Брилл сунула термометр ей в рот.  
      Изобразив возмущение, Брилл заговорщицки наклонилась вперед.  
      — Ну, она повелевает всеми эльфами. Ночами объезжает землю в своем крохотном желуде, запряженном сверчками, чтобы навещать людей, пока те спят. Она гуляет по сновидениям тех людей, кто верит в нее, чтобы убедиться, что их не мучают кошмары. Иногда она даже нашептывает им в уши предостережения о будущем.  
      От этой истории лихорадочно блестевшие глаза Арии загорелись, а ротик изогнулся в слабой улыбке.  
      — Эт-то она р-рассказывает тебе о б-будущем? — очень невнятно прошептала она из-за зажатого в губах термометра.  
      Проницательно кивая и одновременно поглядывая на растущий столбик ртути в торчащей изо рта Арии стеклянной трубке, Брилл украдкой посмотрела на часы.  
      — Ага, разумеется, она. Говорят, в тех, кто обладает вторым зрением, есть немножко эльфийской крови, — пробормотала она, вытаскивая градусник и проверяя его. «Тридцать девять градусов — выше, чем вчера».  
      — А в-во мне есть эльфийская к-кровь? — устало спросила Ария, медленно закрывая глаза.  
      Сделав успокаивающий вдох, Брилл рассеянно кивнула, торопливо стряхивая градусник.  
      — Конечно же есть. Отчасти поэтому ты такая особенная, но, думаю, сейчас тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, — сказала она и отошла, чтобы намочить тряпицу в стоящей тут же миске с водой. Отжав ткань, Брилл вернулась обратно к кровати и положила на лоб Арии холодный компресс.  
      — М-мам, ты с-споешь м-мне, пока я б-буду з-засыпать?  
      — Да, милая. Только закрой глаза и отдыхай, — мягко отозвалась Брилл, подтыкая одеяло вокруг маленького дрожащего тела Арии. Когда та закрыла глаза, Брилл тихо замурлыкала печальный мотив. Проведя рукой по длинным черным волосам дочери, она добавила к лиричной и легко запоминающейся мелодии слова:  
       _Говорят, что в океане, что грызет седые фьорды,_  
       _Вдалеке от побережья есть страна теней._  
_Люди думаю, что солнце там усталое ночует,_  
_Ту страну зовут Хай-Бразил, счастья островом зовут._  
_И из года в год на синем горизонте океана_  
_Возникает смутный призрак — он изменчив и прекрасен,_  
_Скрыт за золотой завесой облаков, лежащих в море._  
_Он похож на сад Эдема — для людей недостижим!_ 1  
      Растягивая последнюю ноту баллады, будто не решаясь расстаться с ней, Брилл осторожно положила рядом с Арией ее новую куклу. Увидев, что дочка уже уснула, она не стала начинать следующий куплет. Протяжно вздохнув, чего она не позволяла себе с того момента, как вошла в комнату, Брилл сидела совершенно неподвижно, глядя на свою спящую девочку. Потирая ладонью щеку и собираясь с мыслями, она снова посмотрела на зажатый в левой руке термометр и, сбросив натянутую улыбку, сжала прибор так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
      Тихонько встав, Брилл повернулась и покинула комнату, только сейчас в панике сжав губы в узкую белую полоску. Очутившись в коридоре, она аккуратно прикрыла дверь, с мягким щелчком задвинув защелку, потом, прислонившись лбом к темному прохладному дереву и все еще держась рукой за дверную ручку, глубоко вздохнула, успокаивая себя. Цифры, которые она только что прочитала на термометре, ярко горели на внутренней стороне опущенных век. «Хуже, чем вчера».  
      Открыв глаза и невидяще уставившись на темные линии и завитки деревянной поверхности, Брилл позволила взвихриться в животе закручивающимся волнам болезненного страха. Широкие обручи тревоги все сильнее стискивали ее грудь, пока не стало казаться, что ребра сейчас треснут от нестерпимого давления. «Что мне делать? Я использовала холодные компрессы. Я дала ей все чертовы жаропонижающие, какие только могла. Что я упустила… я наверняка что-то упустила. Лихорадке уже следовало бы пройти».  
      Медленно отпустив дверную ручку, Брилл быстро заморгала, увлажняя пересохшие до жжения глаза. Она упрямо отодвинула тревожные голоса в голове на задний план, мгновенно освободив мысли от черных туч беспокойства, которые угнетали ее последние несколько дней. Оттолкнувшись от двери детской, Брилл — с пустым и белым как мел лицом — повернулась и медленно зашагала по коридору.  
      Сквозь застившее мысли благословенное оцепенение ее ушей достиг отдаленный звук игры на пианино, который медленно повел ее по коридору до дверей в гостиную. В обширном словаре Брилл не было слов, чтобы описать страстный звук каждой ноты или необычный ответ, который те пробуждали в ней. Клавиши обладали странной энергией, собственной жизнью, которая вызвала на ее покрасневших глазах слезы, которая мягко расслабила ее тело, так что колени превратились в желе, а на верхней губе выступили капельки пота. Подняв трясущуюся руку к своим стремительно краснеющим щекам, Брилл обшаривала глазами коридор, ища силы, чтобы овладеть собой, и стояла, не шевелясь, прикованная убийственной властью плывущей по воздуху музыки.  
      Эрик снова взялся за это. В последнее время какая-то навязчивая идея заставляла его постоянно стучать по клавишам. Когда он не мог пользоваться инструментом, Брилл заставала его прохаживающимся по коридору и с мрачным упорством что-то напевающим или отбивающим ритм, стуча пятками по ножке стула. Самым поразительным во всей этой ситуации было то, что каждая исходящая от него мелодия явно сочинялась на ходу. По большей части Брилл была рада отвлечься его музыкой — она была уверена, что сошла бы с ума от волнения, если бы не текущие из гостиной низвергающиеся ручейки звуков. Но бывали моменты вроде этого, когда Эрик предпочитал играть какие-то сентиментальные и ужасно нежные баллады, обольщая ее чувства, и она проклинала его имя.  
      Брилл стиснула свои ватные колени и упрямо расправила плечи. Она не будет столь слабовольна, чтобы падать в обморок всего лишь от какого-то бренчания на пианино. Одернув скромный сизый жакет, надетый поверх слегка помятой белой хлопковой блузки, Брилл повернулась на каблуках и сделала несколько неуклюжих шагов прочь от этого проклятого шума. «У меня есть много других дел помимо того, чтобы пускать слюни на назойливую игру на пианино. Я могу попробовать заварить заново ивовый чай, который уже давала Арии… возможно, концентрация была неправильной. Точно, другая концентрация — это разгадка, и, может быть, я смогу…» — тревожные мысли быстро захватили ее сознание.  
      Брилл прошла половину пути по коридору, когда первые, чистые, как колокольчик, звуки восхитительного тенора ворвались в ее мысли. Ее взор затуманился, и она испугалась, что упадет прямо тут от потрясшего все ее существо взрыва физического наслаждения. Ничто и никогда в жизни так ее не трогало. Это шокировало, смущало, ужасало.  
      Веки Брилл на краткий миг сомкнулись, когда добавились новые пласты голоса Эрика, ласково обволакивая ее и без того уже утомленный разум. До этого момента она была убеждена, что может преодолеть притягательность магнетизма Эрика, но теперь в том, что осталось от ее способностей к познанию, зародилось сомнение. «Как я могу бороться с тем, чего не в состоянии увидеть?» — рассеянно удивилась она, плывя в окружающей ее сладостной мелодии.  
      Когда в уши внезапно ударила тишина, Брилл, вздрогнув, резко открыла глаза. Она оглядела гостиную невидящим взором, насупив раскрасневшееся лицо. «Когда я попала сюда? Я даже не помню, как шла. — Она в ужасе посмотрела на сидящего за пианино Эрика: тот уронил руки с клавиш себе на колени и глядел на нее. — Как долго я простояла здесь как истукан!»  
      — Прости. Я не собиралась вмешиваться, — без церемоний выпалила она.  
      Эрик быстро отвел взгляд от ее сконфуженного лица и уставился на свои ладони.  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться. Я не знал, что ты была в этом крыле дома, — прошептал он в ответ, на мгновение приняв странно виноватый вид. — Я сыграю что-нибудь другое, если ты планируешь какое-то время быть поблизости, — продолжил он, повернувшись спиной и успешно ее игнорируя.  
      Это тоже стало в порядке вещей: холодная отстраненность в его речи и манерах. Брилл связывала это изменение со случившимся несколько дней назад унизительным происшествием в его спальне. Ни один из них не был полностью уверен в том, как вести себя с другим. Неудивительно, что Эрик избегал ее: несомненно, он думал, что она сумасшедшая или, того хуже, распутница. «Возможно, это и к лучшему, — печально размышляла Брилл. — Это поможет мне помнить о том, чтобы вести себя при нем должным образом».  
      Медленно приходя в себя от все еще бегающих вдоль позвоночника мурашек, Брилл нервно провела руками вниз по юбкам.  
      — Все, что ты играл в последнее время… прежде я этого никогда не слышала. Это все ты сочинил, верно?  
      Горделиво махнув рукой в ее сторону, Эрик пожал плечами.  
      — Я бы не назвал это сочинительством. Я лишь играю простые песенки, которые вьются в моей голове. Это помогает снять напряжение. И Ария любит слушать музыку, когда просыпается.  
      Брилл издала горлом мягкий звук, когда догадалась об одной из причин его странного поведения. Бедняга доводил себя тревогой до безумия — только его одержимость находила выход в игре на пианино, а не в медицинских учебниках. Его участие трогало. «Если бы этот дурак озвучил свою тревогу, вместо того чтобы сдерживать ее, это сэкономило бы кучу времени, потраченного на хождение вокруг него на цыпочках».  
      — Честно, Эрик, ты должен писать музыку профессионально. Или, по крайней мере, учить. Я никогда не знала более талантливого композитора.  
      Только тогда Эрик посмотрел на нее; от комплимента его высокие скулы покрыл легкий румянец.  
      — Какое-то время я думал о профессиональном преподавании, — честно признался он. — Я всегда хотел помогать людям услышать ту красоту, которую я слышу каждый день. Музыка, как правило, передает то, на что слова не способны. — Его лицо на краткий миг омрачила всепоглощающая печаль. Внезапно он резко повел плечами, будто сбрасывая груз своих мыслей, затем потянулся и закрыл крышку пианино. — Но этому не бывать.  
      — Очень жаль. У тебя настоящий дар помогать людям. Я видела тебя с Арией. Ты воодушевляешь одним своим примером.  
      — Не твоя забота, — огрызнулся Эрик. — Это дело прошлое. Я принял это.  
      Поглядев на его резко помрачневшее лицо, Брилл уперла кулаки в бедра.  
      — Что ж, огромное спасибо, дорогой господин, что избавляешь меня от этого обязательства. Теперь мне не о чем тревожиться, раз мне не нужно заботиться о тебе! Между прочим, у Арии со вчерашнего дня на градус поднялась температура! — взорвалась она, ее вспыльчивый характер мгновенно выплеснулся одновременно через забившуюся в голове гнетущую тревогу и язвительный тон голоса.  
      Со свистом развернувшись, разъяренная Брилл кинулась вон из комнаты; ее глаза застилала алая пелена гнева. Не оглядываясь, она протопала на кухню, игнорируя поднимающуюся по ноге обжигающую боль от раненой ступни. Подхватив ведро с подготовленной еще ранним утром мыльной водой, она со стуком поставила его на пол, намереваясь побороть ярость и тревогу тяжелой отупляющей работой.  
      Споро закатав рукава, она задрала юбки и опустилась на колени рядом с ведром. Как раз тогда, когда она сунула руку в воду и выудила щетку, к комнате подлетел Эрик. Не обращая на него внимания, Брилл принялась быстро и яростно тереть щеткой каменный пол.  
      Шагнув в комнату и ткнув в ее направлении пальцем, Эрик потребовал к себе внимания:  
      — Позволь-ка! Могу ли я предположить по твоему ребячливому возгласу, что ты намекаешь, будто я равнодушен к здоровью бедного ребенка? Потому что если это так, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься! Я ночами не сплю от беспокойства, у меня все мысли только об этом. Я не могу закончить ни одной увертюры, не забыв, с чего ее начал.  
      — Ну тогда не стоит срываться на мне, чертов мерзавец. Я стараюсь быть вежливой, а ты злобствуешь! У меня нет времени лечить твои чувства заодно со своей дочерью! — выкрикнула Брилл, небрежно плеская воду на пол. — Более того, я нахожу ужасно непочтительным с твоей стороны постоянно устраивать шум в доме, когда я пытаюсь думать! Ты знаешь, как трудно думать, когда все, что я слышу весь день — это чертово пианино? — Едва не опрокинув ведро, Брилл швырнула щетку в его мыльное содержимое и решительно уставилась в пол.  
      Она видела, как Эрик сжал кулаки, и знала, что была жестока, но не могла остановить вылетающие изо рта слова. Давление трехдневных паники и отчаяния в конце концов оказалось слишком сильным для ее самообладания. И сейчас все это изливалось с каждым срывающимся с ее губ ядовитым словом. У Брилл возникло странное ощущение, что ее телом завладела некая безумица, которая заставляет ее орать на близкого друга.  
      Когда она закончила, Эрик некоторое время молчал, и эта напряженная тишина заставляла Брилл чувствовать себя крайне неуютно.  
      — Если мое присутствие настолько докучает, возможно, будет лучше, если я уйду. Я оставался так долго лишь потому, что чувствовал, будто, обучая Арию, делаю что-то хорошее. Я и не подозревал, что так обременял тебя все это время.  
      Брилл, потрясенная этим тихо высказанным предложением, перестала атаковать пол и безмолвно уставилась на Эрика. Ужас, похожий на тот, который она испытывала после своих вещих кошмаров, поднялся в ее груди, сжимая горло и легкие, пока она не уверилась, что задохнется. «Он не может уйти… он не может бросить меня!» Она чувствовала, как ее лицо медленно превращается в маску чистой ярости, а ужас сменяется пылающим гневом.  
      — Как ты посмел предположить, будто я ни в грош тебя не ставлю, чудовище! Какой бессердечной и невоспитанной ты меня считаешь! Я сделала одно маленькое замечание по поводу громкости и частоты твоей одержимой игры — и ты уже грозишься сбежать. Только попробуй, и я пошлю по твоим следам самого Цербера! — визгливо прокричала Брилл, плеснув в сторону Эрика грязной водой.  
      — Прекрати это и разговаривай со мной, как взрослый человек, чокнутая змеюка! — прошипел тот, опасно сверкнув глазами, а она все продолжала яростно швырять в него пригоршни мыла и воды; растрепавшиеся волосы свешивались ей на лицо подобно белой свадебной вуали.  
      — Не смей мною командовать! — огрызнулась Брилл, притворно замахиваясь щеткой в его сторону. — Я должна чем-нибудь занять руки, иначе окончательно свихнусь!  
      — Мне плевать! Я не собираюсь просить дважды, и смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — проревел Эрик, врываясь в комнату и пиная ведро, отчего то заскользило по полу и опрокинулось в нескольких шагах от них.  
      После этого опрометчивого поступка моментально воцарилась тишина — они смотрели друг на друга со все возрастающим потрясением на лицах. Брилл разинула рот, изумленная этим неожиданным проявлением ярости, и медленно поднялась на ноги, избегая растекающейся по полу лужи.  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, — прошептала она, слепо глядя на ведро, катавшееся туда-сюда в нескольких футах от нее. Когда она подняла взгляд на Эрика, оказалось, что по его шее расползается густо-багровый румянец. Но не успел Эрик и рта раскрыть, как ее потрясение уже улетучилось.  
      Зажав щетку в правой руке, Брилл размахнулась и запустила ее через комнату: щетка ударила Эрика в грудь, отскочила и со стуком приземлилась на пол.  
      — Это за то, что устроил беспорядок. — Протопав по комнате, чтобы оказаться прямо перед ним, Брилл снова размахнулась, намереваясь двинуть его в нос. — А это за…  
      Но прежде, чем она смогла ударить Эрика кулаком в лицо, тот легко схватил ее за обе руки и стиснул их, словно клещами. Хотя он ни слова не проронил после того, как перевернул ведро на пол, сейчас в синеве его глаз полыхала одна лишь слепая ярость.  
      — Не смей поднимать на меня руку, — угрожающе промурлыкал он.  
      — Отпусти меня! — велела Брилл, возвращая ему такой же немигающий горящий взгляд. Упрямо задрав подбородок, она повторила свои слова, заметив, что когда она это сделала, взгляд Эрика дрогнул и на миг опустился на ее губы. Поскольку он не ответил, сквозь гнев пророс крохотный шип страха. Никогда в жизни ни один мужчина еще не был намеренно груб с ней. Она почти забыла, каким сильным был Эрик под своей обычной спокойной сдержанностью. Он мог причинить ей боль, если б захотел.  
      Ведомая этой новой вспышкой эмоций, Брилл принялась вырываться, как дикая кошка. Без предупреждения навалившись всем весом, она упала на пол, увлекая за собой захватчика, и исступленно забрыкалась, не замечая, ударяет в плоть или в пол, затем резко перекатилась на бок, пытаясь ослабить его хватку. Эрик, чертыхаясь, отпустил ее, но сразу же, быстро увернувшись от удачного пинка, набросился сверху, по сути пришпилив ее извивающееся тело к полу.  
      Задыхаясь от усилий, Брилл мгновенно продолжила борьбу, но, обнаружив, что это бесполезно, утихомирилась. Теперь, когда ее руки были зажаты у нее над головой, а ноги придавлены телом Эрика, она оказалась в гораздо худшей ситуации, чем раньше. Эрик склонил голову над ее правым плечом, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда он глубоко вздохнул рядом с чувствительной кожей за ухом Брилл, каждый мускул в ее теле застыл, чтобы подавить резкий выдох. Его действия мгновенно и необъяснимо превратили ее внутренности в желе.  
      Разум Брилл махом опустел, когда Эрик приподнялся, чтобы с опаской посмотреть на нее. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но с его губ не сорвалось ни единого звука, а взгляд вновь опустился на ее дрожащие губы.  
      — Я… ну… пожалуй… — пробормотал он бессвязно, и хватка на ее запястьях ослабла.  
      Часто и мелко дыша, Брилл чуть прикрыла глаза, позволяя его дыханию овевать ее пылающее лицо. Ее сердце забилось быстрее, когда Эрик отвел глаза от ее лица и сделал движение, будто собираясь подняться; не раздумывая, Брилл воспользовалась преимуществом его ослабшей хватки и, выбросив руку вперед, вцепилась в отвороты его рубашки. Единственно вертевшейся в голове мыслью была отчаянная потребность остановить Эрика.  
      Вздрогнув, тот продолжал старательно смотреть в сторону.  
      — Брилл, лучше всего будет, если я сейчас поднимусь… или… я…  
      — Ну уж нет… — яростно прорычала та и, рванув Эрика за рубашку, разом приблизила к себе его лицо. Бабочки, нежно трепетавшие у нее в животе, вдруг превратились в зайцев, вышибающих дух с каждым ударом сердца.  
      Что-то в ее голове щелкнуло и сдвинулось, эффективно заглушив холодный глас рассудка. Брилл почувствовала, как от ее слов по телу Эрика прошла еще одна волна дрожи, и нашла эту реакцию восхитительно возбуждающей. Захваченная вспыхнувшими в крови ощущениями, она, словно во сне, смотрела, как голова Эрика слегка повернулась к ней. Темное, едва сдерживаемое желание постепенно проступало на его лице, из груди вырывалось хриплое дыхание. Эрик явно балансировал на грани того, чтобы потерять контроль над собой, и в этот волнующий момент Брилл была счастлива подтолкнуть его за грань.  
      Она медленно провела языком по нижней губе, наблюдая, как расширяются его зрачки. А потом время все замедлялось и замедлялось… и остановилось, когда Эрик поднял руку и нерешительно повторил путь ее языка по губе, касаясь кожи самыми кончиками пальцев, словно боялся, что Брилл исчезнет от его прикосновения. Его чувственный рот исторг слабое проклятие, а затем припал к ее рту. Весь гнев, что бушевал в Эрике несколько минут назад, превратился в жаркую, почти грубую страсть.  
      Его рот был таким жестким, таким настойчивым. Но пальцы, зарывшиеся в ее волосы, были нежны. Звон разлетевшихся по каменному полу шпилек разнесся в воздухе странной, необычной мелодией. Брилл жадно впилась в верхнюю губу возбужденного Эрика, неуклюже реагирующего на ее отклик, и вызвала у него протяжный стон. У него ушло несколько секунд, чтобы интуитивно подхватить тот первобытный ритм, который отправил разум Брилл во внешние пределы вселенной. Все воспоминания о его изначальной слепой неопытности стерлись, и его рот творил с Брилл такое… она почти забыла, что такое возможно. Она обвила руки вокруг шеи Эрика, цепляясь за ткань его рубашки так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь.  
      Одним движением руки запрокинув голову Брилл, Эрик изменил угол поцелуя, углубив его до неистовой степени. Не думая ни о чем, кроме зародившегося внизу живота захватывающего дух трепета, Брилл не колеблясь раскрыла губы, когда его язык требовательно пробежался по ее нижней губе. Пуговицы ее маленького скромного жакета с легкостью расстегнулись, и пальцы Эрика почти грубо скользнули под ткань, чтобы начать новое исследование ее тела. Выгнув спину под его рукой, Брилл прикусила зубами его нижнюю губу.  
      Как раз когда пальцы Эрика нетерпеливо проникли между шнуровкой ее блузки и, обжигая, дотронулись до нижнего белья, воздух резко разорвал сухой кашель. Оба мгновенно замерли, прислушиваясь к болезненному звуку. Медленно открыв глаза, Брилл успела как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить промелькнувшее на лице Эрика выражение ужаса, а затем тот отдернул руки от ее тела, держа их в воздухе так, словно она каким-то образом подожгла его.  
      Положив руки на пол по бокам от головы Брилл, Эрик отстранился от нее и в мгновение ока оказался на ногах. В великом смятении мечась туда-сюда, он закрыл лицо обеими руками, бормоча что-то о разрушении всего, что было хорошего. Когда Брилл неуверенно села, Эрик слегка вздрогнул и повернулся к ней; в его широко раскрытых глазах блестели слезы.  
      — Прости меня, — прошептал он, развернулся и исчез за кухонной дверью, оставив Брилл взъерошенной и оглушенной.  
      Пошатываясь, она поднялась на ноги и позвала Эрика — только чтобы услышать, как открылась и со стуком захлопнулась входная дверь. «Это была моя вина… Господи, что он должен был подумать… что со мной стряслось… я потеряла рассудок». Еще одна серия лающих покашливаний прервала погоню Брилл. Она остановилась и машинально развернулась к детской, и только сделав несколько шагов по коридору, осознала, что вся промокла из-за разлитой Эриком по полу мыльной воды. Пнув журнальный столик, Брилл громко выругалась.

* * *

      Эндрю тихо сидел, постукивая сигаретой по углу пепельницы, и его угольно-черные глаза изучали простиравшийся перед ним грязный внутренний дворик. Он выглядел крайне чужеродно, сидя перед второсортным кафе в трущобах Парижа. Его безупречно скроенное пальто и атласный узор на жилете притягивали множество пытливых взглядов. Этот факт не доставлял Эндрю никакого беспокойства — он аккуратно сжал сигарету губами и сделал глубокую затяжку.  
      Хотя его лицо и было внимательно-невозмутимым, но взгляд становился острым всякий раз, когда он вынимал из пальто позолоченные карманные часы, чтобы сверить время. С глубоким вздохом Эндрю убрал часы и медленно поднял с соседнего стула свой цилиндр из кожи бобра. И в этот момент его темные глаза сузились: к кафе сломя голову бежал коренастый мужчина.  
      Когда мужчина сопя остановился перед Эндрю, тот аккуратно положил цилиндр обратно, и его приятные черты слегка омрачились.  
      — Ты опоздал, — сообщил он, придав этим двум словам достаточно веса, чтобы заставить взмокшего мужчину нервно переступить с ноги на ногу.  
      — Простите, месье. Мое расследование заняло больше времени, чем я предполагал. Я не думал, что…  
      — Мне плевать, что ты думал, — прервал его Эндрю, докурив сигарету в одну затяжку. — Я плачу тебе за информацию.  
      — Да, месье, — запинаясь, ответил мужчина, беспокойным жестом одергивая свое поношенное пальто. — И я принес кучу информации. Хотя собрать ее было очень трудно. Да, очень трудно! Я хочу потребовать за нее немного больше, чем мы договаривались.  
      С легким свистом втянув воздух, Эндрю задумчиво провел языком по зубам, а затем слегка улыбнулся.  
      — Если информация того заслуживает, возможно, я подумаю о том, чтобы повысить твое вознаграждение.  
      Немедленно просияв, оборванец уселся на ближайший стул. Эндрю изящно прижал к носу носовой платок, когда над столом поплыл исходящий от бедолаги запах пота.  
      — Вы будете очень довольны!  
      — Да-да, перестань болтать вздор и выкладывай!  
      — Я расспросил кучу народа, жившего в оперном театре, о человеке, про которого вы говорили, об Эрике. И вот что интересно. Никто не знает человека с таким именем.  
      — Что?! — угрожающе спросил Эндрю: его глаза слегка сузились.  
      — Не бойтесь! Мне попросту пришлось копнуть поглубже, чтобы раздобыть хороший материал! — Дождавшись от Эндрю холодного кивка, мужчина заговорщицким тоном продолжил, вываливая все, что он разузнал о последних месяцах существования оперного театра. По мере рассказа в темных глазах Эндрю разгорались ликующие огоньки.  
      — Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — мягко осведомился он.  
      Когда собеседник лишь смущенно покачал головой, Эндрю широко улыбнулся:  
      — Наконец-то я узнал, как от него избавиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Это отрывок из поэмы ирландского писателя, поэта и драматурга [Джеральда Гриффина](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_Griffin) (1803-1840) «Хай Брэзил, остров счастья» / «Hy Brasil, the Isle of the Blest» (вольный перевод — мой):  
>  _On the ocean that hollows the rocks where ye dwell,_  
>  _A shadowy land has appeared, as they tell;_  
>  _Men thought it a region of sunshine and rest,_  
>  _And they called it Hy-Brasail the isle of the blest._  
>  _From year unto year on the ocean's blue rim,_  
>  _The beautiful spectre showed lovely and dim;_  
>  _The golden clouds curtained the deep where it lay,_  
>  _And it looked like an Eden, away, far away!_
> 
> Еще одна любопытная ссылка — [о происхождении слова «Бразилия»](http://www.historyireland.com/volumes/volume16/issue4/features/?id=114331), где упоминается эта поэма:


	29. Гнев Призрака

      Эрик безмолвно сидел на сеновале в небольшом хлеву позади коттеджа Донованов, упираясь спиной в довольно большую кипу сладко пахнущего сена и неверяще проводя рукой по напряженному лицу, искаженному мрачной задумчивостью. Открыв глаза, он отрешенно изучал облачка пыли, кружащиеся в потоках солнечных лучей и все дальше улетающие от его укрытия. Эрик медленно поднял голову и протянул вперед руку, коснувшись самыми кончиками пальцев ближайшей полосы золотистого света — от его движения в воздух поднялась новая порция клубящихся пылинок. Растопырив пальцы, Эрик покрутил рукой в солнечном свете, внимательно наблюдая, как меняются оттенки на его коже, когда тени резко выделяют изгибы на суставах и маленький шрам на большом пальце. Медленно, с напряжением, которого сам он, кажется, не замечал, Эрик сжал пальцы вокруг почти осязаемого потока лучей. Пальцы прошли сквозь свет, вместо того чтобы схватить нечто плотное, и в его широко раскрытых глазах взметнулся темный, бурлящий вихрь.  
      С рычанием Эрик уронил руку, ударив кулаком по деревянным доскам пола. «Просто поразительно, сколь многое в моей жизни можно охарактеризовать одним этим жестом. Я тянусь к чему-то светлому и прекрасному, лишь затем чтобы обнаружить, что мои пальцы проскальзывают насквозь, не в силах удержать это».  
      Эрик провел целые сутки, трусливо прячась под потолком проклятого хлева, но пока что, несмотря на бесстрашие во многих ситуациях, не мог заставить себя встретиться с Брилл. Эта задача была просто за гранью его мужества. Как, во имя самого ада, можно представить, что он будет смотреть ей в глаза и объяснять мотивы своих хамских действий, если даже сам не в состоянии разобраться с причиной?  
      Вновь яростно стукнув кулаком в пол, Эрик лишь отстраненно отметил боль, пронзившую при ударе костяшки пальцев. Одна из волооких коров Брилл скорбно замычала позади него — стук взбудоражил ее дневной сон.  
      Снова поднеся слегка ушибленную руку к лицу, Эрик остервенело потер бровь, словно пытаясь с каждым круговым движением пальцев выдавить мрачные мысли. «Почему так получается, что я постоянно порчу все, к чему прикасаюсь? Даже вещи, о которых забочусь, я в итоге разрушаю. Я не должен был так надолго здесь оставаться. Я должен был догадаться, что могу выкинуть что-то вроде этого — наброшусь на молодую девушку, будто животное, прямо на кухонном полу».  
      Прикусив губу из-за досадной физической реакции, возникшей от одних лишь воспоминаниях об этом, Эрик опустил голову еще ниже. Это была самое худшее во всей ситуации. Какой-то его части понравилось кататься по полу кухни, крепко держа Брилл в объятиях, и она до сих пор не раскаялась в тех отвратительных вольностях, которые он себе позволил. Нет, не чувствуя ни капли сожаления, этот участок его разума в действительности страстно желал снова воспользоваться случаем. Эрик знал, что Брилл была уставшей и беззащитной, но, вместо того чтобы отнестись к ней с уважением, воспользовался этим в погоне за наслаждением. «Я действительно чудовище». Это было по-настоящему смешно — тот самый ярлык, который люди навешивали на него всю его жизнь, оказался правдой.  
      То обстоятельство, что его прикосновения вроде как вызвали у Брилл отклик, не облегчали сдавливающей сердце вины. Эрик пометил этот кусочек памяти как попытку выдать желаемое за действительное. Должно быть, он каким-то образом обманул сам себя, чтобы четко запомнить прикосновения Брилл, запомнить, как она притянула его ближе, и запомнить ее прикрытые в экстазе глаза.  
      Чуть затрепетав, когда перед внутренним взором выстроились эти обманчивые образы, Эрик медленно снял маску и вздрогнул, когда теплый сухой воздух мягко погладил обнажившуюся правую сторону лица. Приятное покалывание воздуха, коснувшееся чувствительной кожи, вернуло четкость блуждающим мыслям. Эрик со вздохом прижал ладонь к уродливой половине лица, расставив пальцы, чтобы охватить то, что одновременно определило и разрушило его жизнь.  
      Без зеркала, проводя одними лишь пальцами, Эрик медленно исследовал рукой каждый неровный бугор и каждую глубокую впадину того кошмара, что был его лицом. Проступающий в голове образ не был для него чем-то новым: безобразный, похожий на мертвую плоть облик давным-давно был навечно выжжен в каждом уголке его души. Однако, несмотря на знакомые ощущения, Эрик не мог сдержать отвращения к этой части себя, которую он ненавидел превыше всех остальных.  
      Быстро отдернув руку от лица, Эрик повернулся, чтобы достать затерявшуюся в сене маску. В желудке гулко заурчало, заставив его прервать поиски и посмотреть на свой предательский живот. «Проклятье, мне придется когда-нибудь вернуться. Возможно, я смогу дождаться темноты, чтобы прихватить что-нибудь съестное. — Пораженный этими мыслями, Эрик мрачно засмеялся. — Иногда сам себе удивляюсь — какие глупости лезут в голову. Каким же трусом я стал, раз не могу даже войти через парадную дверь и предстать перед этой женщиной как подобает мужчине».  
      Отдаленный стук распахнувшейся двери хлева, заставил его оторвать взгляд от сена и испытать мимолетную гордость при мысли, что он не слышал скрипа петель, возвещавшего о вновь вошедшем, — две недели назад он лично тщательно смазал их маслом. Эрик недолго радовался, потому что к стропилам поднялся аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, захватив его внимание и на миг полностью сбив вереницу размышлений.  
      — Эрик? — голос Брилл показался громким в относительной тишине помещения. — Эрик, я знаю, что ты здесь.  
      Сидя совершенно неподвижно, он тщательно прислушался, надеясь, что, возможно, не услышав ответа, Брилл уйдет. При звуке ее приближающихся шагов, разнесшемся по полу хлева, его сердце мгновенно ускорило бег, панически заколотившись в груди. Когда лестница, ведущая к его укрытию, чуть дернулась, Эрик вздрогнул, слегка раздосадованный настойчивостью Брилл. «Вот и оно… — подумал он со скручивающим внутренности страхом. — Она собирается сказать, чтобы я уходил. В конце концов я зашел слишком далеко. Я не должен был оставаться так надолго».  
      Над краем сеновала показалась макушка беловолосой головки Брилл — сама она, стоя на лестнице, сражалась с громоздким ворохом юбок. Одна из ее отполированных до зеркального блеска деревянных шпилек, поймав лучик солнца, тускло мерцала среди яркой белизны волос. При виде этих необычного цвета прядей в груди Эрика расцвело странное ощущение теплоты, на миг ослабив свившийся внутри страх. Самому себе вопреки, он был рад видеть Брилл, даже если это означало их последнюю встречу. «Боже, какой я дурак…»  
      И почти одновременно с тем, как над краем сеновала показались глаза Брилл, Эрик с леденящим ужасом вспомнил, что на нем нет маски — та все еще лежит где-то в сене. Ему оставалось лишь отвернуть лицо в сторону, когда голова Брилл появилась целиком, — он едва успел плотно прижать ладонь к кошмару своего уродства. С болезненно бьющимся о ребра сердцем Эрик, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как Брилл поднимается по лестнице.  
      Он с облегчением заметил, что она вовсе не смотрит в его сторону, сосредоточившись на том, куда ступают ее ноги. Воспользовавшись тем, что Брилл отвлеклась, Эрик принялся шарить свободной рукой в сене рядом с собой, со все возрастающим страхом разыскивая своенравную маску.  
      Шорох от этих отчаянных поисков все-таки привлек внимание Брилл: та наконец-то посмотрела в его сторону и робко улыбнулась.  
      — Я знала, что найду тебя здесь, — заявила она как ни в чем не бывало и подняла на площадку плетеную корзину, хотя сама замешкалась на лестнице. — Я принесла тебе поесть. Ты уже, должно быть, ужасно голоден. — Заметив странное поведение Эрика, Брилл слегка нахмурилась. — Что это ты делаешь?  
      — Не твое дело, — по привычке огрызнулся он, не успев спохватиться — будто маленький настороженный демон в его рту самовольно исторг этот злобный ответ. Повисло напряженное молчание, подобное натянутой между двумя столбами колючей проволоке.  
      Нервно постукивая пальцами по верхней перекладине лестницы, Брилл в кои-то веки выглядела так, словно растеряла все слова. «И неудивительно, бедная девушка смело пришла проверить состояние своего насильника, а тот сдуру огрызается на нее». Вздохнув. Эрик приостановил поиски и покосился на Брилл, хотя так и не повернулся к ней.  
      — Прости. Я не это имел в виду… я просто ищу… ну, я не могу найти свою… — Он умолк, увидев на ее лице молчаливое понимание. Каким-то образом под взглядом этих прекрасных ясных глаз Эрик почувствовал себя очень глупо, шаря вокруг в поисках маски.  
      Быстро кивнув, Брилл сделала последние несколько шагов и поднялась на площадку сеновала, однако зацепилась юбкой за гвоздь и навернулась лицом прямо в сено.  
      — Черт бы побрал эти проклятые юбки! — прошипела она, рванув провинившуюся ткань.  
      Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Эрик не смог сдержать улыбку, давным-давно научившись смеяться над эксцентричным использованием этой женщиной грубых выражений, вместо того чтобы досадовать.  
      — Тебе не стоило взбираться по лестнице, а то шею сломаешь.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл сняла с блузки клок сена.  
      — Уверяю тебя, это не то, чем я обычно наслаждаюсь. Тем не менее, мне нужно было это сделать, чтобы очутиться тут, и вот я здесь, — просто сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая юбки.  
      В свою очередь не находя, что еще сказать, Эрик мог только смотреть на Брилл, стоявшую в нескольких футах, что пролегли между ними в неловком молчании. Он знал, что должен немедленно извиниться перед ней за вчерашний поступок, но, сидя тут без маски, весь в сене, Эрик чувствовал себя уязвимым, как никогда в жизни. Всплывшая в голове мысль, что сейчас Брилл наверняка велит ему убираться, мгновенно заморозила даже настойчивые попытки отыскать маску.  
      Со странной полуулыбкой Брилл медленно нагнулась и выудила что-то из сена. Только когда она отряхнула эту вещь, Эрик понял, что она держит в руках его маску. На краткий, наполненный ужасом миг он уверился, что Брилл не вернет ее. Но как только он об этом подумал, мятежное выражение, почудившееся ему на лице Брилл, исчезло. Не сказав ни слова, та протянула ему запыленную маску, мимолетно задев его пальцы своими.  
      Деликатно кашлянув, Брилл отвернулась, пока он прилаживал маску на место.  
      — Я принесла немного еды — на случай, если ты захочешь побыть тут еще, однако…  
      — Брилл, — внезапно выпалил Эрик, прервав ее на середине предложения. — Я знаю, что было бы слишком просить тебя простить мое хамское поведение, я знаю, что предал все те проявления дружеского участия, которые ты демонстрировала мне последние несколько месяцев. Я избавлю тебя от тягостной необходимости просить меня убраться и просто поскорее уберусь отсюда.  
      — Ты так стремишься уйти, Эрик? — тихо спросила Брилл.  
      — Ну, я только предположил, что… ну… — «Почему она не соглашается, что я должен уйти? Разве она не должна сейчас плакать из-за того, что я сделал… или, по крайней мере, вопить?»  
      — Я собиралась сказать — перед тем как ты перебил меня, — что надеюсь, что ты обдумаешь возвращение в дом. Ария спрашивала о тебе, а я… ну, честно говоря, я вела себя очень глупо. Я позволила тебе томиться здесь целый день, прежде чем собралась с духом, чтобы выйти и встретиться с тобой. Я была готова позволить тебе поверить, будто ты совершил что-то дурное, дабы отделаться от собственного смущения.  
      — О чем ты говоришь?  
      Нервно крутя вокруг пальца обручальное кольцо, Брилл потупилась.  
      — Эрик, ты всего лишь отреагировал так, как отреагировал бы любой мужчина, и я намеренно настроила тебя против себя, потому что борьба с тобой была единственным, что я смогла придумать, чтобы не лишиться рассудка. Правда в том, что за то время, что ты тут жил, мы стали испытывать друг к другу дружескую привязанность. Мы оба, осмелюсь сказать, скорее, одинокие люди… возможно, это просто оказалось сильнее нас.  
      Эрик взирал на Брилл как громом пораженный, не в состоянии постигнуть, что она говорит. Она не злилась. Ей не было больно. Если уж на то пошло, проклятая женщина скорее выглядела смущенной собственным поведением, вместо того чтобы обратить внимание на его. «Может ли такое быть, что мои воспоминания не были полностью ошибочными? Она действительно ответила на мои объятия?» — прошептал крохотный голосок на краю его сознания.  
      — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь пойму тебя, — пробормотал Эрик. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло.  
      — С какой стати мне позволять своему дорогому другу мучить себя всего лишь из-за поцелуя? — тихо спросила Брилл; последние слова прозвучали слегка неразборчиво. — А ты, несомненно, уже истерзал себя.  
      — И как ты догадалась…  
      — Ты забываешь, что я знаю тебя, Эрик. Я изучила твой образ мыслей. — Брилл заглянула ему в лицо, и ее черты осветила улыбка. — Ты всегда выглядишь таким удивленным, когда я говорю что-нибудь вроде этого. — Наклонившись, она подняла стоявшую у края сеновала корзинку. — Так что, мне оставить это здесь, или ты вернешься в дом?  
      — Брилл, я больше не доверяю себе. Я не думаю…  
      Вздохнув, та шаркнула ногой по доскам пола, стрельнув в его сторону острым взглядом из-под белоснежных ресниц.  
      — Более чем достаточно, что я доверяю тебе.  
      Чувствуя себя безрассудным перед лицом такой поразительной веры, Эрик открыл рот прежде, чем успел спохватиться, отчего-то желая пошатнуть фундамент убежденности, на котором Брилл так твердо стояла.  
      — А что, если я скажу, что ты знаешь только часть меня? Что, если на самом деле глубоко внутри я ужасен? Даже теперь я могу использовать твою доброту, чтобы…  
      Эрик резко оборвал свою самоуничижительную тираду, поскольку Брилл повернулась к нему спиной и начала спускаться по лестнице. Возмущенный столь явным безразличием, он вскочил на ноги и последовал за ней к краю сеновала.  
      — Прошу прощения!  
      Взглянув на него поверх перекладины, Брилл улыбнулась.  
      — Да? — спросила она, спрыгнув на землю.  
      — Я пытался рассказать тебе кое-что важное, чертова женщина!  
      Подняв руку к уху, Брилл лишь посмотрела на него, а затем пожала плечами.  
      — Прости. Что?  
      — Возвращайся обратно наверх.  
      — Ты не мог сказать это несколько минут назад, чтобы мне не нужно было подниматься по лестнице? Лучше сам спускайся сюда, — крикнула та в ответ с откровенно самодовольным выражением лица.  
      В крайнем раздражении всплеснув руками, Эрик тихо прорычал несколько затейливых проклятий, а затем одним легким движением перемахнул на лестницу, спускаясь с удивительной ловкостью. Уже на земле он повернулся, чтобы возобновить расправу над собой, но заметил, что Брилл больше не стоит там, где была секунду назад. С растущим отчаянием оглядевшись вокруг, Эрик уловил взглядом краешек ее юбки, скрывающийся за дверью хлева.  
      Вдруг ощутив потребность начать рвать на себе волосы, Эрик неверяще потряс головой. Брилл никогда раньше не вела себя так, будто ей не особенно интересно то, что он должен был сказать — это огорошивало. Хотя всего несколько секунд назад он пытался пробудить в ней досаду, сейчас подобное пренебрежение малость задевало его гордость. Эрик не знал, что и думать. «Как она смеет сбегать, когда я с ней разговариваю? Язвительная, раздражающая женщина! Наверное, рассчитывает, что я последую за ней… или, возможно, ей наплевать».  
      Отряхивая сено с пальто и штанов, Эрик нерешительно шагнул вперед, затем собрался с духом и изо всех сил помчался за удаляющейся фигурой Брилл. Он легко нагнал ее во дворе, пока та тщательно выбирала, куда ступить. Схватив Брилл за руку, Эрик развернул ее лицом к себе, неожиданно злясь на нее сильнее, чем на себя.  
      И никак не ожидая увидеть ее улыбку. Чувствуя, что его каким-то образом облапошили, Эрик поспешно выпустил ее руку.  
      — Чего ты ухмыляешься?  
      — Я ухмыляюсь? — с напускной скромностью спросила Брилл.  
      — Какая муха тебя укусила? Я пытался кое-что рассказать тебе, а ты отреагировала ужасно невоспитанно.  
      Отвернувшись от него, Брилл пожала плечами и посмотрела себе под ноги.  
      — Просто цель оправдывала средства, — загадочно заявила она.  
      — Какая цель? О чем ты?  
      — Я же выманила тебя из хлева, правда? — счастливо отозвалась Брилл, повернулась и практически вприпрыжку побежала к дому.  
      Оставшись стоять в одиночестве посреди двора, Эрик мог лишь моргая смотреть вслед скачущей фигуре Брилл. Краем сознания он понимал, что должен быть зол на нее за эту скрытую манипуляцию, но, как ни странно, понял, что широко улыбается. «Она не соврала, когда сказала, что ей известен ход моих мыслей. Черт бы ее побрал, она знала, что я выбегу за ней». Осознание этого слегка пугало, потому что, хотя Брилл, несомненно, знала его, сама она оставалась для Эрика полнейшей загадкой. «Полагаю, все, действительно, прощено и забыто. Иначе она бы не утруждала себя». Сердце Эрика вернулось к спокойному, умиротворенному ритму.  
      Хотя он и не признавал этого, но испытывал острое облегчение от того, что остается в доме, где ему рады. Мягко фыркнув, Эрик закрыл глаза. «Забавно, раньше у меня никогда не было настоящего дома…»  
      Все еще недоверчиво качая головой, он двинулся вперед. Дойдя до парадной двери, Эрик аккуратно снял ботинки. Отставив грязную обувь в сторону, он заметил свежий букет оранжерейных цветов, демонстративно выставленных на ближайшем столе. Улыбка, вызванная нахальством Брилл, зачахла и сменилась злобным взглядом, Эрик скривил рот в презрительной ухмылке. «Здесь был Эндрю».  
      Выпрямившись, он крадучись пошел по коридору, по дороге высматривая Брилл. Услышав донесшийся из библиотеки скрип половицы, он резко свернул туда, однако, войдя, никого не обнаружил. Вздохнув, — его раздражение от недавнего визита Эндрю потускнело — Эрик подошел к окну и уткнулся лбом в стекло. «Я не должен позволять этому человеку действовать мне на нервы. Приходит он или нет, это не моя забота. Это не заслуживает моего внимания. Кроме того, Брилл достаточно раздражает и сама по себе».  
      Радуясь этому умозаключению, Эрик отступил от окна и повернулся, чтобы покинуть комнату. Когда он проходил мимо столика с корреспонденцией Брилл, от стопки отделилась связка бумаг и рассеялась по полу. Зарычав, Эрик наклонился, чтобы подобрать рассыпавшуюся кипу. Его не удивило, что среди бумаг оказались несколько конвертов от Эндрю, адресованных Брилл. Самодовольно закатив глаза, Эрик швырнул вскрытые письма обратно на столик. «О, как скверно, последнее время она была слишком занята, чтобы отвечать», — удовлетворенно подумал он.  
      Сложив оставшуюся часть открытой корреспонденции перед собой в неровную стопку, Эрик встал и бесцеремонно плюхнул эту кучу на столик. Он почти отвернулся от устроенного им беспорядка, как вдруг его внимание привлекло нечто необычное. Неоконченное письмо, написанное красивым почерком Брилл, валялось смятым наверху стопки, на самом виду. Странным в этом послании был заголовок.  
       _«Мой ненаглядный_ , — гласил тот, приковав взгляд Эрика и заставив его продолжить чтение. — _Спасибо за чудесные цветы, которые ты прислал этим утром. Подарок приятно отвлек меня от отчаяния, которым, кажется, сейчас постоянно наполнены мои дни. Хотя я надеюсь, что ты сможешь остаться подольше. Коннер опять уехал на несколько дней, чтобы почтить своим присутствием очередное коммерческое предприятие, и его отсутствие заставляет меня чувствовать себя страшно одиноко. Конечно, мне приятна компания Эрика, но я порою устаю от его странностей. Хотя я и не говорю этого вслух, его маска вызывает очень много вопросов. Ужасно, что я постоянно спрашиваю себя, что он скрывает под ней? Надеюсь, скоро ты опять навестишь меня, я очень по тебе скучаю…»_  
      Оглушенный расплывающимися перед глазами словами, Эрик мог лишь смотреть на письмо, пока окончательно не перестал различать буквы. Быстро сморгнув, он положил невинный с виду лист бумаги обратно на столик. «Это не может быть правдой… это какая-то ошибка, — упрямо подумал он, не желая отпускать тепло надежды, все еще бьющейся в его сердце. Непрошенный тайный шепот мрачно мурлыкал ему в ухо: «Она колебалась, возвращая мне маску. Ее одолело любопытство? — Тряхнув головой, Эрик отогнал эти мысли. — Нет, это не может быть правдой, это всего лишь ошибка… это даже не ее почерк. Я ошибся».  
      Медленно, будто в трансе, повернувшись, Эрик деревянной походкой направился к двери. «Я ошибся… — продолжал он повторять про себя, как заклинание. — Ошибся…» Но под шелковой паутиной мыслей внутри него вздымалось черное облако, заставляя внутренности плавиться от гнева, какого он не чувствовал с того дня, как попал в этот дом. Встряхнувшись, Эрик жестоко подавил растущую в нем ярость Призрака.  
      «Это была ошибка. Я докажу это».


	30. Одержимость

      Сердце Эндрю затрепетало в груди — что было для него весьма нехарактерно, — потому что в тот момент, когда он собирался покинуть библиотеку, латунная ручка двери вдруг повернулась. Быстро отступив в сторону, он спрятался за резко распахнувшейся дверью, осторожно поймав ее рукой в дюйме от своего носа. Повернув голову, он злобно улыбнулся, когда до его ушей донесся звук крадущихся шагов — это было именно то, что Эндрю надеялся услышать, хотя и рассчитывал, что Эрик вернется несколько позже. Это был просчет, который не следовало повторять снова.  
      Терпеливо ожидая в полной тишине, Эндрю улыбнулся еще шире, обнажая безупречно ровные зубы, когда услышал скрип столика, а за ним шелест упавших на пол бумаг. В черноту его глаз влился свет триумфа, на миг заставив их тускло замерцать, когда вслед за тихим шуршанием бумаги раздался громкий звук втягиваемого воздуха, свидетельствующий о сильном удивлении. Точно зная, что именно попалось на глаза вошедшему в комнату, Эндрю прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выпустить поднимающиеся в горле переливы смеха. _«Мой ненаглядный…»_  
      Последовавшее короткое молчание заставило Эндрю еще сильнее склонить голову набок, напрягаясь, чтобы уловить самый тишайший звук смятения. Но ничего более не последовало, и его маниакальная ухмылка слегка поблекла, а глаза сузились, превратившись в две темные щели. Месть и вполовину не так сладка, если нет немедленной реакции.  
      Задрожали половицы — это Эрик быстро развернулся, чеканным шагом пересек библиотеку и вышел вон. Когда шаги отдалились, Эндрю медленно надавил ладонью на дверь, и от его осторожного, почти змеиного движения та с тихим щелчком закрылась.  
      Отойдя от входа, Эндрю небрежно прошелся по комнате, остановившись перед столиком для корреспонденции, и легонько прихватил двумя пальцами лежащее поверх стопки письмо. Снова перечитав изящно выведенные слова, он похвалил себя за искусную подделку почерка Брилл. «Несмотря на сомнительное воспитание, у нее всегда была прекрасная рука», — коротко подумал он, аккуратно сложил письмо и спрятал его в жилетный карман.  
      Но впервые его привлекли в Брилл отнюдь не навыки письма. Если уж на то пошло, это были ее красивые миндалевидные глаза, на которые Эндрю и обратил внимание в первую встречу. Нежные, дымчато-серые и до странного проницательные, они подобно маякам сияли через переполненный бальный зал после совершенно незапоминающегося концерта ее брата — будучи лишенным музыкального слуха, Эндрю воспринимал его игру как нудный шум.  
      В то время Брилл едва исполнилось пятнадцать, и она была совершенно очаровательна, несмотря на невзрачное платье. На самом деле, именно ее весьма нелепый наряд и робкие манеры наряду с тем, что она была бедной ирландской сироткой, побудили Эндрю пройти через комнату к девушке. Что-то было в том, как та держалась у стен и отказывалась от всех приглашений на танец с извиняющейся улыбкой, которая зажгла в его груди пылающее чувство соперничества. Ее юность и ранимость были вызывающими, волнующими, крайне возбуждающими.  
      Эндрю хотел эту сладость для себя одного… хотел взять ее, поглотить ее, чтобы заполнить огромную, гулкую пустоту в своей душе.  
      Он был уверен тогда, что Брилл будет его, просто потому что всю свою жизнь Эндрю ни в чем не знал отказа. Он был старшим сыном состоятельного английского лорда и привык к удобствам, которые влекло за собой подобное положение. По этой причине он решил, будто сможет растопить лед вокруг сердца ирландской девицы — потому что он так хотел. Тогда Эндрю испытал настоящее потрясение: когда он коснулся плеча Брилл, чтобы спокойно пригласить ее на танец, она нечаянно опрокинула бокал с шампанским, который он держал в руке, и полностью залила его дорогой жилет из золотой парчи. Ситуация вышла столь смешной, что Эндрю не смог удержаться, чтобы не пригласить ее вместе с братом на празднование дня рождения своего брата, которое должно было пройти на той же неделе.  
      Чего он никак не ожидал, так это что его чертов уродливый братец уведет Брилл прямо у него из-под носа. «Черт бы его побрал, черт бы побрал. Этот выродок всегда все мне портил». Эндрю презрительно усмехнулся, глядя вниз, на неровную стопку писем, в бешенстве медленно комкая в руке листок бумаги. Он знал, что должен быстро убираться отсюда, но почему-то при мысли о брате у него по спине всегда пробегала судорога ярости; вот и сейчас его тело слегка дрожало.  
      Джон всегда так на него действовал. Даже когда они были детьми, между ними было постоянное соперничество. Во время одного знаменательного события — празднования его десятилетия, если быть точным, — Эндрю получил шетландского пони, который очень ему понравился, потому что стоил значительно дороже, нежели все, что когда-либо получал Джон. В то лето он каждый день ездил верхом на этом замечательно животном, лишь хохоча всякий раз, когда брат просил покататься. Но на следующий день рождения Джона, когда тому подарили набор старинных игрушечных солдатиков, весь интерес Эндрю к собственному подарку увял. Неистовый восторг Джона от столь простого подарка привел Эндрю в несвойственную детям ярость. Он не раздумывая продал этого пони, поскольку больше не мог мучить брата его наличием. После того года Эндрю возненавидел Джона с такой страстью, какую ничто больше не пробуждало за всю его жизнь.  
      Он ненавидел брата за удовлетворенность жизнью, за доброту и его проклятое чувство юмора — три качества, которые Эндрю никак не мог развить в себе. «Хех, Святой Джон и его бесконечная удача». Несмотря на то, что Эндрю был старшим братом, именно Джон всецело владел сердцем их отца. Недетская практичность Эндрю и его расчетливый ум отворачивали от него отца, и он долго страдал от этого. Вскоре благосклонность лорда Донована к младшему сыну стала столь заметной, что пошли слухи, будто бы он сделает Джона своим наследником. Эндрю воспринял эти новости не особо хорошо.  
      А потом, буквально пару месяцев спустя после седьмого дня рождения Джона, случился пожар. Семья и слуги выбежали на газон, как раз когда огонь начал выбивать окна; звон сыпавшегося на траву стекла казался странным фоном к треску и реву пламени. Лишь тогда они обнаружили, что Джона среди них нет. Кашляя от набившегося в легкие дыма, перемазанный в саже Эндрю наблюдал, как кто-то из бригады пожарных побежал обратно в горящий дом, чтобы несколько минут спустя вывалиться через парадную дверь с прижатым к груди свертком. Неузнаваемый в этой куче обугленного тряпья, Джон лежал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух; его маленькое личико превратилось в массу из волдырей и слезающей кожи.  
      В ту ночь Эндрю и его мать сидели в больнице у изголовья постели Джона, считая каждый его вдох, в то время как лорд Донован мерил шагами коридор снаружи. Прогноз был неутешительным для мальчика: все доктора были уверены, что он умрет в течение недели.  
      Все говорили, что чудом было уже то, что он не умер сразу. По-видимому, пожар начался в его комнате, от опрокинутой свечи. Но, невзирая на это зловещее предсказание, Эндрю всю ту неделю провел у изголовья брата, доказывая этим тупым идиотам, что тоже может быть таким же самоотверженным и великодушным, как и «Святой» Джон. Но даже этот поступок толком не признали — никто его даже не заметил.  
      К всеобщему удивлению Джон выжил. «По крайней мере, из-за этого я рано выучил, что не стоит верить всему, что говорят врачи… шарлатаны».  
      До сих пор Эндрю не мог смотреть на зажженную спичку, не думая о том дне. При первом жалящем дуновении вспыхивающей серы или металлическом щелчке зажигалки по его бледному лицу всегда скользила потаенная улыбка. Поразительно было, что прирученная и приятная в камине вещь может так быстро начать жить собственной жизнью, всего лишь за час уничтожив целый особняк. Кто бы мог подумать, что огонь может распространиться быстрее, чем пролитое молоко?  
      После пожара, когда лицо его брата стало выглядеть покрытым скорее расплавленным воском, нежели кожей, старый лорд Донован стал еще сильнее выказывать привязанность к младшему сыну, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть его. И хотя больше не возникало вопросов по поводу наследования Эндрю, постоянное равнодушие отца приводило его в бешенство. Этого было достаточно, чтобы кого угодно довести до безумия или одержимости.  
      «Но я был сильнее этого. Я добился своего вопреки прихоти судьбы, всякий раз играющей против меня. Действуя рассудительно, я сделал себе имя и утроил семейное состояние. Благодаря мне имя Донованов получило то уважение, которое имеет сегодня». Вновь улыбнувшись, Эндрю отвернулся от столика Брилл и порывисто зашагал к двери.  
      Долгие годы, несмотря на собственные успехи, получаемое Джоном нежное внимание разъедало его, но что бы Эндрю ни делал, ничто не могло разрушить эту невероятную привязанность между отцом и сыном. Это продолжалось до того момента, когда, к огромному потрясению окружающих и к ужасу отца, Джон заявил о своем намерении жениться на юной ирландке. Кто бы мог подумать, что Брилл окажется тем самым камнем преткновения, который разрушит любовь их отца к своему младшему сыну? Когда Джон женился на ней, лорд Донован лишил его всякой финансовой поддержки.  
      Только совет Эндрю насчет карьеры в армии уберег новобрачных от разорения. Будучи человеком учтивым — и вопреки своим рубцам, — Джон дослужился до звания майора, а потом пуля проделала в его лбу аккуратную дырку размером с монетку. Забавные штуки эти пули: весят всего несколько унций и при этом обладают силой в мгновение ока пробивать кости и плоть. Просто, элегантно, полезно.  
      Эндрю замер перед дверью библиотеки, упершись рукой в стену. Перед его глазами промелькнуло бледное лицо Джона. «Он выглядел таким удивленным…»  
      Вздрогнув от внезапно накатившего тревожного предчувствия, Эндрю провел трясущейся рукой по лицу. «Забудь об этом… просто забудь его уродливое лицо и проклятое скудоумие. Мне слишком многое нужно исправить, чтобы тратить время на мысли о Джоне. О чем действительно следует подумать прямо сейчас, так это о новом уроде, который мешает моим планам. — От этой мысли всякая тревога, охватившая Эндрю секунду назад, улетучилась, сменившись свежей волной холодного гнева. — Хех, и каковы были шансы, что он тоже окажется уродливым ублюдком?»  
      «Возможно, именно поэтому мне сразу не понравился этот малый, Эрик», — рассуждал Эндрю, внезапно осознавая очевидное. До сих пор он ни разу не задумывался, из-за чего именно он испытал к мужчине в маске почти мгновенную ненависть. Эрик слишком сильно напоминал его брата, со своим несомненным скрываемым уродством, темными волосами и замкнутым поведением. Сходство было поразительным.  
      Тем не менее, именно то, как Брилл смотрела на Эрика, по-настоящему вылилось в ненависть Эндрю к «учителю». После случая на пруду, когда он увидел, насколько серьезной стала ее привязанность к Эрику, Эндрю понял, что должен прибегнуть к военной хитрости. Он нанял в Париже омерзительного глупца, чтобы раздобыть информацию, и та оказалась крайне любопытной. Хотя у того бедолаги и не хватило мозгов, чтобы сложить два и два, сам Эндрю дураком не был. За преувеличениями и путанными слухами он разглядел реальную историю. «Не каждый день выясняешь, кто на самом деле тот бродяга, который живет под одной крышей с твоей предполагаемой невестой». По идее, Эндрю бы следовало попросту снова пойти в полицию с этой маленькой пикантной новостью, однако он был уверен, что если поступит так, Брилл отреагирует не самым желанным образом. Ее дружба с Эриком стала слишком крепкой.  
      Эндрю знал, что сперва должен ослабить эту непостижимую связь, которая явно возникла между ними. «Вдобавок это будет куда забавнее», — подумал он с усмешкой.  
      Потянув дверь библиотеки, Эндрю вышел в коридор; в свете полуденного солнца его глаза стали похожи на блестящих черных жуков. Поправив жилет и проверив карман, где лежало письмо, он небрежно сложил руки за спиной и прислушался к происходящему в столовой, откуда доносились громкие голоса. Остановившись перед дверью, он в восторге навострил уши, слыша напряжение в каждом произносимом в комнате слове.  
      Вытянув голову так, чтобы заглянуть за дверь, оставшись при этом незамеченным, Эндрю наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой. Брилл и этот чертов учитель стояли лицом к лицу посреди комнаты, и воздух между ними звенел от напряжения. Хотя в волосах Брилл застряло несколько соломинок, Эндрю не мог сдержать улыбку — настолько милой та сегодня выглядела. «Она всегда прекрасна в гневе».  
      — Эрик, о чем ты толкуешь! И, в любом случае, почему ты копаешься в моей личной корреспонденции?  
      — Как я уже говорил, это вышло случайно! Брилл, ты не ответила на мой вопрос.  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — вздохнула та.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты сказала мне правду, — последовал краткий ответ: в голосе мужчины звучало скрытое обвинение.  
      — Я и сказала правду, Эрик. Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
      Легонько постучав по дверному косяку, Эндрю шагнул через порог; придав лицу выражение вежливого участия, хотя внутри трепетал от ликования.  
      — Я не хотел прерывать… — начал он, сконфуженно опустив глаза, — но полагаю, что должен сказать тебе, что мой повар уже закончил готовить обед.  
      При появлении Эндрю Эрик мгновенно повернул голову в его сторону и уставился на него в раздраженном молчании. Несколько секунд спустя его поразительные синие глаза, ярко сверкающие из-за маски, сузились, вся его поза излучала агрессию.  
      — Что _вы_ тут делаете? — рявкнул Эрик.  
      — Эрик, прошу тебя. Эндрю предложил мне в помощь кое-кого из своей прислуги, пока Ария болеет, — умоляюще начала Брилл, положив руку на плечо Эрика. При этой новости по его лицу мгновенно скользнуло выражение тревоги.  
      Дернувшись от ее прикосновения, Эрик одним махом пересек комнату, его движения были хищными и стремительными.  
      — Нет, я знаю, почему вы здесь. Должно быть, это вы подложили письмо.  
      Услышав его угрожающий тон, Брилл встала между мужчинами; выражение ее лица быстро помрачнело от усталого гнева.  
      — Не смей говорить подобное! — дрожащим голосом заявила она, ткнув пальцем в сторону Эрика. — Я выносила почти все вспышки твоей ярости и тягостное молчание с огромным терпением, но я не позволю тебе распускать свой змеиный язык с Эндрю, когда он так помогает!  
      Поднеся ладонь ко рту, будто удивившись слетевшим с губ словам, Брилл потупилась.  
      — Должно быть, ты просто ошибся. — Затем, понизив голос до шепота, она продолжила: — Забудь об этом, Эрик. Я не знаю, что ты прочел, но ты ошибся. Ты ведь доверяешь мне, правда?  
      Последовало напряженное молчание, во время которого Эрик пристально смотрел поверх ее головы на Эндрю. Прочно удерживая на лице выражение легкого замешательства, Эндрю встретил этот взгляд со спокойной невозмутимостью. Наконец, пожав плечами, Эрик опустил взгляд на лицо Брилл, неохотно остывая.  
      — Да, я доверяю тебе. Ты это знаешь, — мягко отозвался он, мрачно нахмурив брови.  
      Эндрю невольно свирепо сощурился, наблюдая, как лицо Эрика смягчается и теряет свою ледяную окаменелость. Подавив вздох, он отвел глаза, не в силах без тошноты взирать на доказательство трогательных взаимоотношений между Брилл и этим мужчиной. Эндрю чувствовал, как по его телу разливается темная ярость; кипящая ненависть к сопернику заострила черноту его глаз. Когда Эрик поднял взгляд от привлекательного лица Брилл на его лицо, Эндрю встретил его волчьей усмешкой, оскалив все зубы.  
      — Но я не доверяю _ему_ , — прорычал Эрик; вновь напрягшись от гнева, мгновенно отразившегося на его лице. — Пойдем со мной, я докажу тебе, что он замышляет что-то недоброе.  
      Схватив Брилл за руку, Эрик промчался мимо Эндрю, волоча ее за собой, и, пока они неслись по коридору, Брилл, которой приходилось едва ли не бежать, чтобы поспеть за размашистым шагом Эрика, просила того двигаться помедленнее. Следуя за ними на безопасном расстоянии, Эндрю спокойно шел за парочкой до самого столика и со скрытой усмешкой ждал продолжения веселья.  
      Выпустив руку Брилл, Эрик показал на неровную стопку бумаги, обшаривая ее взглядом в поисках оскорбительного письма.  
      — Тут, оно прямо тут, — начал он, но не сумел сразу найти письмо и в смущении наморщил лоб. — Погоди-ка. Наверное, оно лежит под другими письмами, — предположил он слегка дрожащим от неловкости голосом и поднял пачку бумаг, перебирая их с растущим волнением. — Не понимаю. Я был уверен, что оставил его прямо здесь, — бормотал он в тихом неверии, отложив письма и принявшись лихорадочно обшаривать столик.  
      Пройдя дальше в комнату, Эндрю склонил голову набок, молча наблюдая за спектаклем.  
      — Возможно, Брилл была права. Должно быть, вы ошиблись, поскольку очевидно — что бы вы там ни искали, здесь этого нет. — Перенеся свое внимание на Брилл, Эндрю продолжил: — Возможно, мне также стоит вызвать своего личного врача.  
      — Ты уже помог более чем достаточно, Эндрю. Я позабочусь об Арии. Не думаю, что необходимо вызывать ей…  
Эндрю покачал головой, прерывая Брилл, и позволил себе перевести взгляд обратно на Эрика, который стоял, расстроено зарывшись руками в волосы.  
      — Я не имел в виду, что он должен приглядывать за девочкой, — сказал Эндрю, продолжая пристально смотреть на Эрика.  
      Брилл, ошарашенная его предложением, несколько секунд стояла молча, затем тоже с сомнением перевела взгляд на Эрика.  
      Увидев выражение их лиц, Эрик внезапно выпрямился и встал так, словно готов был вот-вот сорваться и улететь.  
      — Я не сумасшедший. Я знаю, что видел… я просто не понимаю, почему… — медленно встретившись глазами с Эндрю, Эрик стиснул зубы, демонстрируя неприкрытую ненависть. Он явно все понял — от шока его губы сжались в узкую белую полоску.  
      — Никто не утверждает, что вы сумасшедший, месье, просто вы тоже можете быть больны. Вы провели несколько минут в ледяной воде, и было бы неудивительно, если бы у вас началась лихорадка, как…  
      Не говоря ни слова, Эрик бросился через комнату, схватил Эндрю за горло и прижал к стене. Лицо Эрика было в каких-то дюймах от его лица, и он смотрел на Эндрю с яростью, балансировавшей на грани безумия. Когда пальцы на его шее стали сжиматься, Эндрю вдруг подумал, что, возможно, он допустил серьезный просчет. Где-то на заднем плане кричала от страха Брилл. Эндрю вскинул руки к шее, пытаясь разжать стальной захват.  
      — Ты что-то с ним сделал. Теперь я понял. На пару мгновений ты действительно заставил меня усомниться, не плод ли все это моего воображения. Куда ты подевал его, чертов ублюдок! — Поскольку Эндрю продолжал молча смотреть на него, Эрик снова приложил его затылком о стену. — ОТВЕЧАЙ!  
      Сморгнув звездочки, закружившиеся перед глазами от удара, Эндрю сделал усилие, чтобы выдавить хоть слово:  
      — Я не понимаю… о чем вы… говорите, — прохрипел он.  
      — Прекрати, Эрик! Что ты творишь! Перестань! — крикнула Брилл, кинулась вперед и вцепилась Эрику в плечо, силясь растащить мужчин. — Ты его придушишь! Отпусти его!  
      Эрик несколько раз прерывисто выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы — и внезапно отпустил горло Эндрю и отступил назад. Немного съехав по стене и хватая ртом воздух, тот пытался удержаться на ногах. Перед глазами у Эндрю плясали черные точки, его легкие с жадностью поглощали долгожданный кислород.  
      С трудом выпрямившись, он осторожно потер отпечатавшиеся на шее красные полосы.  
      — Вы представляете собой угрозу, — обвиняюще произнес он.  
      — А ты — двуличная гадина! — громогласно парировал Эрик.  
      — Эрик, да что с тобой стряслось?! — вопросила Брилл, в крайнем смятении потрясая кулаками в воздухе.  
      Не ответив ей, Эрик тряхнул головой и несколькими резкими энергичными движениями привел в порядок свою рубашку.  
      Пока он с заметными усилиями восстанавливал самообладание, Брилл принялась крутить на пальце обручальное кольцо. Эрик медленно перевел на нее взгляд: его глаза блестели от едва скрываемой боли.  
      — Значит, ты мне не веришь, — просто сказал он.  
      Прежде чем Брилл успела ответить, Эрик обогнул ее и направился к двери.  
      — Эрик, постой…  
      Развернувшись на пороге, Эрик скользнул мрачным взглядом по двум оставшимся в комнате людям; на лице застыли обвинение и гнев.  
      — Ты не веришь мне! — проревел он, развернулся и утопал по коридору.  
      После короткого оглушенного молчания Брилл поднесла руку ко лбу и устало закрыла глаза. Ее плечи затряслись, из груди вырвалось несколько тихих бессильных рыданий. Шагнув вперед, Эндрю приблизился к ней сзади и успокаивающе положил руку ей на спину.  
      — Не плачь, Брилл. Я уверен, что все наладится. Во всякой дружбе бывают ухабы, верно? — мягко сказал он, с усмешкой поглядывая на дверь.  
      — Прости меня, Эндрю, — всхлипнула та, закрыв лицо руками. — Я не знаю, что на него нашло. Я никогда не видела, чтобы он действовал настолько неадекватно.  
      Торжествующе положив руку на плечи Брилл, Эндрю нежно заправил за ее ушко выбившуюся прядь.  
      — Не волнуйся. Последние несколько дней все были в ужасном напряжении. Из-за лихорадки Арианны… — Когда Брилл повернула к нему заплаканное лицо, Эндрю ободряюще улыбнулся ей, наконец-то ощущая, что его жизнь не пуста — потому что Брилл в его руках. — Все будет в порядке. И никаких больше слез, ладно?  
      Кивнув, Брилл неуверенно вернула ему улыбку.  
      — Эндрю, я рада, что ты сегодня здесь, — прошептала она; по ее лицу скользнула тень удивления, как будто она только сейчас осознала этот факт.  
      Бережно проводив ее до двери, Эндрю погладил ее по спине.  
      — Идем, перекусишь чего-нибудь и почувствуешь себя лучше. Дай ему выпустить пар. Когда мужчина сердится, лучше оставить его наедине с собой. После обеда я бы хотел проверить, как там Арианна, а потом мне нужно ехать. — Позволив повиснуть тягостной паузе, Эндрю вел Брилл по коридору к кухне. — На случай, если тебе неспокойно быть в доме одной… я могу оставить с тобой пару моих людей, если хочешь.  
      — Нет, не нужно… но я ценю твою доброту. Ты был настоящим джентльменом — спасибо тебе за это.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Эндрю промолчал; его темные глаза самодовольно блестели в свете лампы. «Скоро, моя дорогая, в этом появится необходимость. Боюсь, нрав Эрика со временем значительно ухудшится. Просто пугающе…» — думал он, и смех гремел в его голове.  
      «Скоро, очень скоро».


	31. Дважды разбитое сердце

      Сгорбившись в кресле, Эрик сидел в библиотеке и в тишине предавался раздумьям. Он ожесточенно смотрел на столик Брилл, и его мысли носили самый мрачный характер. «Отсюда началась вся эта путаница, с этого проклятого письма, — зло думал Эрик, проводя пальцем по внешнему краю своей маски. — И это случилось всего несколько дней назад».  
      Поверхность стола теперь была основательно расчищена от всего, что на нем валялось прежде, — осталась только одинокая ручка со стальным пером. Брилл предусмотрительно убрала всю свою корреспонденцию на следующее же утро после того, как Эрик едва не вышиб из Эндрю дух. «Она не хотела снова рисковать и провоцировать мой гнев».  
      Тогда Эрик был так уверен, что за историей с таинственным письмом стоял Эндрю, однако с того дня в доме произошло множество загадочных событий, и случались они вне зависимости от присутствия или отсутствия молодого лорда. Пропадали разные мелочи — лишь для того чтобы появиться в неподходящих местах, и каждый случай обычно перемежался шумной ссорой между Эриком и Брилл.  
      Однажды утром Брилл спросила его, где ее серебряная расческа, и пришла в состояние бурной истерики, когда Эрик недоуменно пожал плечами. Эту вещь ей подарил отец, поясняла она, переворачивая дом вверх дном в поисках расчески. Когда Брилл нашла эту чертову расческу небрежно спрятанной за стопкой книг на его комоде, Эрик мог только неверяще уставиться на нее. Он знал, что не брал расчески, но как объяснить этот факт без того, чтобы выглядеть душевнобольным или лжецом, было выше его понимания.  
      Кивая в ответ на путаное объяснение Эрика, Брилл защитным жестом прижимала любимую вещь к груди.  
      — Полагаю, ты просто забыл, что взял ее, — бормотала она, отчаянно пытаясь найти оправдание этой неопровержимой улике против Эрика, но ее черты вновь омрачало подозрение.  
      Сомнение, которое Эрик видел в ее глазах и позе, приводило в бешенство и глубоко ранило. Разве не Брилл часто повторяла, что он ее самый лучший друг? Разве она не должна больше доверять ему, а не слову какого-то напыщенного и коварного аристократического ублюдка? Хотя Брилл и делала упорные попытки оправдать загадочные происшествия в его пользу, Эрик был бы дураком, если б не видел, как с каждым последующим случаем она исчерпывает логические объяснения. Он чувствовал, что их взаимная привязанность утекает, подобно песчинкам сквозь пальцы.  
      «Она лгала тебе». В голове Эрика вновь возник неприятно знакомый голос, мерцающий в бесконечных черных коридорах его воспоминаний и освещающий прошлое, которое он с таким трудом старался забыть последние несколько месяцев. Предательство, душевные муки и разбитые мечты снова и снова сотрясали его разум, превращая в обидчивого параноика вопреки тому, что он _знал_ — каждое отдельное странное происшествие было тщательно спланировано.  
      Это было хуже всего — Эрик _знал_ , что Эндрю каким-то образом стоял за каждым исчезновением, однако не мог поймать его или его слуг на месте преступления. Лорд Донован был одним из самых осмотрительных людей, с которыми Эрику приходилось сталкиваться за долгие годы. Он великолепно изображал заботливого деверя и одновременно опутывал дом пеленой неразберихи. Ни разу он не вышел из своей роли, ни разу тьма его угольно-черных глаз не выдала планов, которые, несомненно, роились у него в голове. Эрик едва не рвал на себе волосы от огорчения, когда все его теории относительно того, как Эндрю это проворачивает, оказывались несостоятельными.  
      «Мой разум коснулся самый дальних областей человеческого воображения, постоянно выходя за пределы, чтобы объять неведомое. Никогда ни одно знание не оказывалось выше моего разумения, не было ни одного ремесла или искусства, которое бы не поддалось мастерству моих рук, а теперь я не могу определить, каким образом этот человек неуклонно разрушает мое положение в этой семье!» С рычанием стиснув подлокотники кресла, Эрик смотрел в никуда, снова и снова прокручивая в голове каждую странность, которая произошла за последние несколько дней. Вновь его разум был пуст, его сосредоточенность подрывал шепот отравляющих доверие сомнений. «Она лгала… совсем как Кристина…»  
      Будучи человеком, привыкшим отвечать ударом на удар, Эрик дважды за последние несколько дней незаметно подсыпал довольно сильное слабительное собственного изобретения в еду и питье Эндрю. Лекарство вызывало у того ужасную болезнь, длившуюся целыми часами, что сокращало его визиты, пока он не перестал оставаться на обед. Эндрю не был идиотом, он, без сомнения, раскусил хитрость Эрика, вот почему уже этим утром в сводящих с ума исчезновениях произошло роковое изменение. Два дня неосведомленной жертвой планов злоумышленников была Брилл, но вдруг этому пришел довольно неожиданный конец. Этим утром настала очередь Эрика проснуться лишь затем, чтобы с болезненным страхом обнаружить пропажу некой своей собственности. Он не представлял, что способен так быстро утратить контроль.

_Ранее тем же утром_

      Эрик медленно открыл глаза, спросонья моргая от теплого желтого солнечного света, проникающего сквозь занавеси в его комнату. Какое-то время он лежал на боку, разглядывая этот приятный свет, вырисовывающий узоры на ковре. За все месяцы своего пребывания в доме Брилл Эрик так до сих пор и не привык просыпаться, ощущая на лице солнечные лучи — это все еще потрясало и восхищало его каждое утро. Здесь свет был приветливым, даже безопасным. Солнце, освещавшее его в этом доме, было совершенно не похоже на солнце из его прежней жизни. Из-за этой рассеянности у Эрика ушло довольно много времени на то, чтобы сообразить — что-то не так. «Боже, я чувствую себя странно».  
      Он осознавал, что лежит на правом боку, однако несколько секунд спустя его внезапно будто ударило — он ощущал щекой наволочку. Поднеся руку к правой половине лица, Эрик подскочил на кровати, когда его пальцы коснулись плоти вместо гладкой маски. Он не помнил, снимал ли маску на ночь и куда мог ее положить.  
      Парализующий ужас, сперва заставивший оцепенеть его разум, был инстинктивным, с раннего детства вколоченным безжалостной рукой матери, учившей его бояться собственного лица — и жизни без защитного покрова. Эрик лихорадочно скидывал на пол одеяла, подушки и простыни, шаря по кровати в поисках маски, как будто мог наткнуться на нее где-нибудь среди белья. К тому моменту, когда он начал переворачивать матрас, его чувства утонули в тошнотворном мареве ужаса. «Думай, думай… она должна быть где-то в комнате. Я просто снял ее и забыл, куда положил».  
      С трудом собравшись с мыслями, Эрик осторожно оглядел комнату, подавляя животную панику, грозящую омрачить его рассудок при малейшей потере контроля. Спустя несколько минут, когда все укромные места в комнате были тщательно обысканы, он медленно осознал страшную правду. Маски в спальне не было. С растущим ужасом Эрик неверяще посмотрел на дверь. Он должен был отважиться выйти из комнаты без надежности маски, без той защиты, которую она давала. Он не выносил этого с самого детства.  
      И пока Эрик сидел, безмолвно глядя на дверь, в его голове что-то сдвинулось с места, позволив всему напряжению последних дней победить здравый смысл. Скрытый голос, который безошибочно вел его через тяжелейшие годы жизни, снова зазвучал в нем, отравляя мысли и вынуждая сердце почти болезненно колотиться в груди. Все подозрения насчет Эндрю смыло отзвуками этого ужасающего холодного шепота. Вместо этого разъедающая злоба его разума обратилась к единственной персоне в доме, которая, будучи женщиной, олицетворяла каждые предательство и боль в его жизни, — к Брилл. «Она взяла ее… должно быть, она взяла ее. Вчера в доме никого больше не было».  
      Смятение быстро переросло в гнев, бережно укутавший Эрика своим теплом, оградивший от жестокого мира, от легкомыслия его женской половины. И когда тиски неистового бешенства сомкнулись на его разуме, Эрик вылетел из спальни, прикрывая одной рукой лицо, а другой яростно снося все с журнальных столиков, скидывая многочисленные безделушки на пол — только затем, чтобы послушать, как те разбиваются. Эрик рыскал по коридору, и необходимость разломать что-нибудь пульсировала в его теле, заставляя стискивать зубы и посылая по мышцам приступы дрожи.  
      В тот миг, когда ярость стала опьяняющей, из-за угла выбежала бледная от волнения Брилл. Когда она посмотрела на Эрика, тот прикрыл лицо и второй рукой, чувствуя себя голым от ее обеспокоенного внимания: кожа едва ли не горела там, где ее касался взгляд Брилл. На краткое мгновение он представил эти глаза среди окружающей его толпы, уставившиеся на него в оцепенелом страхе, уставившиеся на дьявольский кошмар его лица. Сердце Эрика вскипело от этого неясного видения, протестуя против туманящих рассудок воспоминаний.  
      Потом Брилл заговорила с ним, спрашивая, что случилось, но Эрик, погруженный в себя, не слышал ее. На Брилл обрушились ужасные обвинения и оскорбления; слова, рождавшиеся в его голове, вылетали изо рта стремительным ядовитым потоком. Затем, кинувшись прочь от напуганной женщины, Эрик с грохотом промчался по коридору, непрерывно вопя вертевшиеся на языке злобные обвинения. Подобно урагану, он несся через каждую комнату в доме, и за ним по пятам следовали торопливые шаги Брилл. Ее близость и его собственное отчаяние затягивали Эрика, и стены сжимались вокруг, выдавливая из легких весь воздух. Пойманный в ловушку собственной истерики, он споткнулся о перевернутое кресло и рухнул на колени, по-прежнему лихорадочно прижимая ладони к лицу.  
      Непрошенные видения холодных стальных прутьев и сверкающих ужасом глаз во тьме кишащего крысами шатра проплывали перед его крепко зажмуренными глазами. Внезапно почудилось, что он больше не стоит на коленях на полу в библиотеке Брилл, а сидит на рыхлой куче грязной соломы. Эрик практически ощущал через ткань брюк колючие уколы соломинок, ощущал потрясенные вздохи и крики, вызванные видом его обнаженного лица и отдающиеся глубоко в животе.  
      Он отстраненно услышал прорезавший воздух жуткий вой, рвущий барабанные перепонки своей душераздирающей высотой. Лишь сделав глубокий вдох, Эрик осознал, что звук исходит из его собственного горла. Съежившись на полу, он спрятал голову между коленей и сцепил руки на затылке. Он спрятался от света, ненавидя его с той же силой, с какой радовался утром.  
      Внезапно, когда Эрик уже уверился, что сходит с ума, его окутала теплая приятная темнота, умиротворяя чудовище, рыскающее вокруг его воспоминаний. В благословенном мраке старый шатер, клетка внутри него и маленький мальчик, которых Эрик пытался забыть всю свою жизнь, отступили обратно в подсознание. Один оцепенелый, дезориентированный миг спустя Эрик открыл глаза, сморгнув последних пленивших его разум призраков. Его успокоенное в объятиях темноты сердце замедлило свой неровный бег, дыхание стало менее болезненным и затрудненным.  
      Когда Эрик постепенно вернулся в реальность, ощущение тонкой руки, легонько гладящей его по пояснице, послало вдоль позвоночника дрожь потрясения. Мягкий голос, ритмично наговаривающий что-то ему в ухо, заглушил коварный шепот недоверия. Затем смущенный Эрик приподнял голову — и обнаружил, что, по-видимому, укрыт зелеными бархатными портьерами. Это их защитный барьер создал окутавшую его восхитительную тьму.  
      Должно быть, прошло минут десять-пятнадцать, пока Эрик собирал по кусочкам осколки своего разбитого сознания; дрожащие тонкие руки по-прежнему гладили его по спине, оставаясь с ним в последовавшей за всплеском эмоций тишине. Едва Эрик вспомнил причину своего срыва, как холодно велел этим нежным рукам и их очевидной обладательнице оставить его одного. И в той же самой натянутой манере вежливо попросил Брилл выходя из комнаты закрыть за собой дверь.  
      После небольшой паузы та без слова протеста оставила Эрика — ее молчаливое согласие странным образом расстраивало, — но вернулась секунду спустя и что-то уронила рядом с ним. Эрик приподнял портьеру ровно настолько, чтобы тупо впериться взглядом в свою маску, покачивающуюся в нескольких дюймах перед его лицом.  
      — Сегодня утром я нашла это у себя под дверью, — тихо произнесла Брилл перед тем, как развернуться и окончательно покинуть комнату. Эрик схватил маску, и в его сердце вновь затрепетало сомнение.

* * *

      Теперь, устроившись поудобнее и прокручивая в голове утреннее происшествие, Эрик с трудом мог поверить в то, что натворил. Он со стыдом закрыл глаза, думая об оскорблениях, которые он наверняка выкрикивал в лицо Брилл, хотя та всего лишь пыталась его успокоить. Смятение боролось с ужасом от всего случившегося, заставляя Эрика вновь и вновь сомневаться в собственном душевном здоровье. Привидение, вызывающее все беспорядки в доме, явно обнаружило слабое место Эрика.  
      Прямо у него под носом велась битва воль, и Эрик знал, что проиграл ее.  
      Потирая пальцем висок, он глубоко вздохнул. Он целый день не осмеливался высунуться из библиотеки, вместо этого предпочитая отсидеться в безопасности среди бастионов книг в кожаных переплетах. «Как я смогу посмотреть ей в лицо после тех ужасных слов, что наговорил? В сущности, моим действиям нет оправданий. Я запаниковал и наказал ее за все пережитые мною в детстве издевательства. Брилл бы никогда не взяла мою чертову маску. За всю мою жизнь она единственный человек, который даже не спросил о ней. Я болван».  
      Резкий щелчок поворачивающейся ручки заставил задумавшегося Эрика с мрачной тревогой посмотреть на дверь. Он был уверен, что противостояние, которое накручивалось день напролет, вот-вот закипит, раз Брилл решила проверить его. К огромному его удивлению, на пороге появилась не очаровательная мадам Донован, а Ария, которая стояла, устало привалившись к дверному косяку, и яростно сосала большой палец.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? — мягко осведомился Эрик чуть хрипловатым от нервного истощения голосом.  
      Вытащив влажный палец изо рта, Ария пожала плечами.  
      — Утром я п-почувствовала себя л-л-лучше, — просто ответила она, угрюмо окидывая его взглядом больших серых глаз.  
      — Вчера твоя мама сказала мне, что лихорадка спала, но тебе все еще необходим отдых, — устало пожурил ее Эрик и озабоченно нахмурился. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Хочешь, чтобы я позвал маму?  
      Покачав головой, Ария накрутила на пухленький пальчик прядь волос.  
      — Н-нет. Я искала т-т-тебя. П-почему ты п-прячешься здесь?  
      Не испытывая особого желания вступать в дискуссию с четырехлетним ребенком, Эрик торопливо схватил книгу со стола слева от себя.  
      — Я просто наслаждаюсь хорошей книгой, — солгал он. При его словах Ария замерла и так серьезно посмотрела на него, что Эрик вдруг испытал нелепое желание расхохотаться. «С этим выражением мягкого неодобрения на лице она пугающе похожа на Брилл».  
      Сунув большой палец обратно в рот, Ария отлепилась от косяка и громко прошлепала по комнате, остановившись дай бог в футе от правого колена Эрика.  
      — Л-лжец, — невнятно пробормотала она из-за пальца и взглянула на него из-под темных ресниц. — Ты п-прячешься от м-м-мамочки.  
      Признавая поражение, Эрик откинул голову на подголовник и умоляюще посмотрел на потолок. «Желаю удачи любому мужчине, который попробует солгать женщинам этого дома».  
      — Ну, допустим, что так. Хотя я не думаю, что она возражает против моего отсутствия — я весь день был в отвратительном настроении.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Ария шагнула вперед и без колебаний забралась к нему на колени. Эрик машинально обнял ее за талию, чтобы не свалилась, и девочка уютно устроилась у его груди, устало приникнув темноволосой головкой к его плечу.  
      — П-почему ты утром к-кричал на м-маму? — прошептала Ария, ухватившись за свободный край его рубашки. — Я н-не люблю, к-когда вы д-деретесь.  
      — На самом деле я не знаю, почему кричал на нее, — честно признался Эрик, рассеянно гладя Арию по голове. — Я был огорчен, потому что у меня кое-что пропало, и в тот момент я думал, что она могла это взять.  
      — Ты в-все еще с-сходишь с ума из-за того, что твоя м-маска п-пропала? — тихо спросила та, взглянув на него этими странными сине-серыми глазами, и коснулась пальцем нижнего края маски. — А п-под ней с-сильно чешется?  
      Эрик на миг остолбенел, но затем все же смог опустить глаза на сидящую у него на коленях Арию.  
      — Как ты узнала, что пропала именно моя маска? — В голове инстинктивно промелькнуло подозрение. «Что ей известно?»  
      На бледном лице Арии расцвела улыбка.  
      — Во м-мне есть к-кровь эльфов! — заговорщицки прошептала она. — П-помнишь, я г-говорила тебе.  
      — Да, помню. Я просто забыл на секунду, — виновато отозвался Эрик. «Теперь я знаю, что ненормален. Подозреваю ребенка в краже…» Мгновенная вспышка вдохновения проникла сквозь окутавший разум туман смущения, и он выпрямился, внезапно оживившись. — Тогда, наверное, ты можешь помочь мне с одной проблемой? — Когда Ария нетерпеливо кивнула, Эрик слегка улыбнулся. — Ты можешь сказать мне, кто ее взял? Или как они смогли ее взять?  
      Услышав вопрос, девочка скучающе кивнула, будто ответ был совершенно очевиден.  
      — Очень п-просто украсть что-то, к-когда кто-то с-спит. И очень п-просто сделать т-так, чтобы к-кто-то т-точно спал, если т-ты хочешь. Теперь мы можем п-поиграть на п-пианино? — спросила она, без предисловий сменив тему, как это умеют только дети.  
      Эрик не сразу ответил; ее слова заполонили каждый дюйм его мыслей. «Значит, ублюдок опоил меня, так? Как я не поймал его за этим? Вчера он пробыл тут едва ли десять минут, и я уверен, что он оставался в гостиной…» Чуть не лопаясь от ярости, он с трудом почувствовал, как Ария начала тянуть за его пиджак: ее настойчивые маленькие ручки похлопывали по карману, где Эрик хранил медальон с изображением Святого Иуды, который подарила ему Брилл.  
      — _П-пожалуйста_ , мы м-можем п-поиграть на п-пианино? — снова спросила Ария, уже более просящим тоном.  
      Очнувшись от раздумий, Эрик посмотрел на преисполненное ожиданий ангельское личико Арии и улыбнулся:  
      — Конечно, но помнишь ли ты свою партию в дуэте, который мы разучивали?  
      — Д-да, — счастливо завопила та и соскользнула с его колен.  
      Медленно встав, Эрик размял поясницу. Его на миг встревожила перспектива покинуть относительную защиту библиотеки, но восхищенная улыбка Арии всколыхнула все остававшиеся в нем резервы. «Она обвела меня вокруг своего крохотного пальчика», — с усмешкой подумал Эрик, чувствуя себя лучше от ее присутствия, несмотря на гнет тревоги, витавшей над ним последние несколько дней.  
      Он взял Арию за руку и медленно направился к двери; оптимизм, к которому он боялся прислушиваться всю последнюю неделю, вновь начал возвращаться в мысли, в кои-то веки подавляя негативное влияние шепота, который некогда помогал выжить, но теперь лишь засорял разум. «Не знаю, о чем я так беспокоился. Все получится, если я направлю на проблему все запасы своих умственных способностей. Кроме того, Эндрю всего лишь самонадеянный дурак. Он совершенно не представляет, с кем связался. Если он думает, что воровство маски может нанести мне непоправимый ущерб, то очень ошибается. Возможно, он выиграл битву, но победа в войне останется за мной».  
      Улыбаясь, Эрик рука об руку с Арией шел по коридору к библиотеке, откуда отчетливо доносились два голоса.

* * *

      Брилл встала, чтобы проводить Эндрю, когда тот посмотрел на свои карманные часы, сверяя время. Последние два дня он старался сокращать продолжительность визитов из-за неприятного расстройства желудка, но всегда заезжал проведать ее и Арию по меньшей мере раз в день, хотя бы и на несколько минут. Это было довольно странно — поведение Эндрю становилось все более и более предупредительным, даже ласковым, и в то же время взаимоотношения Брилл с Эриком становились до крайности напряженными.  
      Темперамент Эрика и бурные взрывы заставляли ее совершенно сходить с ума от волнения. Утреннее буйство было лишь последним в серии нарастающих приступов неистовой ярости. «Подумать только, он действительно считает, что я взяла его чертову маску», — фыркнув, подумала Брилл, используя раздражение для защиты от боли, вызванной недоверием Эрика.  
      До начала этой недели Брилл была уверена, что привыкла к его причудам и взрывному темпераменту, но последние несколько дней доказали, насколько она была не готова к знакомству с самыми темными сторонами его характера. Не зная, как вытащить Эрика из кризиса, Брилл могла лишь оставить его наедине с собственными мыслями, но закрывать глаза на творящиеся в доме странности становилось все труднее.  
      Брилл все еще доверяла Эрику: потрясения этой недели так и не смогли погасить огонь ее привязанности, что одновременно волновало и удивляло. «Помимо прочего, я лишилась рассудка, потому что знаю, что Эрику, черт побери, нужно едва ли не придушить меня до смерти, чтобы поколебать мои чувства».  
      Вопреки всем проблемам старательно удерживая на лице маску безмятежности, Брилл наблюдала, как Эндрю поднимает с соседнего стула свою шляпу. Она повернулась, чтобы проводить его до двери, но Эндрю остановил ее, положив руку на плечо. Вновь отвернувшись от двери гостиной, Брилл улыбнулась ему, терпеливо ожидая, что он хочет ей сказать.  
      Поскольку Эндрю не решался, Брилл поспешила заполнить тишину, внезапно смутившись под серьезным взглядом темных глаз.  
      — Я рада, что тебе лучше. Расстройство желудка может быть ужасно неприятным.  
      — Хмм, да, безусловно, — несколько рассеянно отозвался Эндрю, бросив быстрый взгляд через ее плечо в сторону дверного проема. — Мне греет душу, что тебя заботит мое благополучие.  
      — Ну конечно, как ни крути, ты…  
      Шагнув вперед, Эндрю сделал глубокий вдох и пристально посмотрел на нее. Брилл с легкой опаской следила, как его взгляд с чересчур знакомой жаждой задержался на ее губах, перед тем как вернуться обратно к ее глазам.  
      — Брилл, ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
      Слегка покраснев при воспоминании об этом, она потупилась, уставившись на свои сцепленные руки.  
      — Да, кажется, я опрокинула твой бокал прямо на твой великолепный костюм. Я тогда очень разволновалась из-за тебя.  
      — Уверен, что часть этого волнения рассеялась за прошедшие годы. Когда это было, десять лет назад? Надеюсь, теперь мое присутствие вызывает нечто большее, нежели волнение, — тихо пробормотал Эндрю; нежная улыбка смягчила обычно столь жесткую темноту его глаз.  
      Легкомысленно рассмеявшись, чтобы не выдать свое смущение и замешательство, Брилл похлопала его по руке.  
      — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я считаю тебя частью семьи, — хмыкнула она, шлепнув посильнее.  
      Театрально вздохнув, Эндрю закатил глаза.  
      — Этого я и боялся, — пробурчал он. Когда Брилл кашлянула, чтобы скрыть неловкость, он вдруг улыбнулся; в его темных глазах плескался смех. — Я просто поддразниваю тебя, Брилл. Я лишь недавно осознал, что последние годы был слишком серьезен и поглощен собой. — Немного придя в себя, Эндрю опустил взгляд на шляпу, которую держал в руках. — Я полагаю, что смерть Джона подействовала на нас сильнее, чем мы думали. В будущем я постараюсь демонстрировать менее строгие манеры. Мне нравится шутить с тобой… куда больше, чем я думал.  
      Помолчав секунду, Брилл посмотрела на свое обручальное кольцо, в задумчивости медленно покручивая его на пальце.  
      — Это прекрасные новости. Приятно слышать, что ты делаешь шаг вперед.  
      — О, кстати, о шагах вперед, — начал Эндрю, улыбнувшись чуть шире, и снова бросил взгляд через ее плечо на дверь. — Я также пришел к заключению, что был несправедлив к двум людям, к которым мне следовало быть добрее.  
      Брилл смущенно склонила голову набок:  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      Взяв ее руки в свои, Эндрю нежно пожал их и продолжил:  
      — Когда я впервые встретил твоего друга, Эрика, я полагал, что мне угрожает его присутствие. Из-за этого я был ужасно враждебен к нему, хотя и знал, что должен относиться к нему с предельным уважением.  
      Ошеломленная этим нетипичным для Эндрю заявлением, Брилл молча смотрела на него несколько мгновений.  
      — Уважать его… почему?  
      — Я думал, это очевидно… потому что он — _твой_ друг.  
      Брилл, тронутая словами Эндрю, отпустила его руки и с восторгом бросилась ему на шею.  
      — Ты на самом деле удивительный человек. Меня так мучило, что вы двое не ладили. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня!  
      Опустив подбородок на ее белоснежную макушку, Эндрю закрыл глаза.  
      — О, думаю, что представляю, — прошептал он так тихо, что Брилл не услышала. Немного отодвинувшись, Эндрю провел рукой по ее щеке, и Брилл улыбнулась ему. — Другой человек, с которым я вел себя ужасно, это Арианна.  
      Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Эндрю медленно покачал головой, останавливая ее.  
      — Она — единственное дитя моего брата, и я не выполнил свой долг по отношению к ней. Она необыкновенно умный ребенок, несмотря на проблемы с речью. Ты больше не должна растить Арианну в одиночестве, одна волноваться о ее развитии. Я объезжу весь мир, чтобы найти лучших учителей по каждому искусству или науке, какие только есть, если ты пожелаешь. В Европе есть великолепные лингвисты, которые, несомненно, помогут ей. Да, и я знаю одного блестящего профессора-лингвиста в Лондоне, который демонстрировал прекрасные результаты, работая с детьми вроде Арианны. Он с готовностью примет на обучение ребенка, стоит только мне попросить. Деньги не имеют значения, она получит все самое лучшее. Тебе больше не нужно волноваться.  
      Пораженная до глубины души, Брилл почувствовала, как от нахлынувшего облегчения ее колени превратились в желе. За несколько мгновений Эндрю нанес сокрушительный удар по одной из ее главных тревог. Всего несколько слов — и она внезапно ощутила, как с ее плеч упала тяжкая ноша. «Я не хочу быть одна… Я не хочу справляться с этим одна…»  
      С радостным смехом Брилл поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала пораженного Эндрю прямо в губы. Все еще смеясь, она отстранилась.  
      — Я люблю тебя… люблю тебя… люблю тебя! — нараспев повторяла Брилл в экстазе от того, что среди напряжения этой недели наконец-то показался сияющий лучик надежды. — Эндрю, огромное тебе спасибо… — начала она, и тут ее благодарственную речь прервал раздавшийся в коридоре громкий шум. Нахмурившись, Брилл резко обернулась к двери и едва уловила промелькнувшую тень, скрывшуюся из вида, когда в проеме с мрачным видом появилась Ария. Брилл хотела заговорить с ней, но не успела и глазом моргнуть, как та развернулась и убежала обратно по коридору.  
      Бросив через плечо озадаченный взгляд на Эндрю, Брилл следом за дочкой выбежала из гостиной, выбросив из головы странную тень как плод своего воображения.  
      Она не заметила выражение ликующего триумфа, осветившее лицо Эндрю после ее ухода: он тоже видел тень, но плодом воображения не счел.

* * *

      Эрик слепо брел по коридору к своей комнате, все расплывалось у него перед глазами, и это раздражало. «Почему я вижу все так нечетко?» — оцепенело удивился он. Шестеренки его сознания крутились все быстрее и быстрее, пока он не испугался, что голова лопнет. Вслед за ними и дыхание стало слишком частым; руки и ноги покалывало от головокружительного уровня кислорода в крови. Только оказавшись в безопасности спальни, Эрик заметил на щеках обжигающие влажные дорожки. «Она поцеловала его… она поцеловала его… она любит его… она сама это сказала… она любит его».  
      Пошатнувшись, он закрыл за собой дверь, отчаянно цепляясь за оглушающую оторопь, саваном окутавшую сердце. Его невидящий взгляд блуждал по комнате, которую он за прошедшие несколько месяцев привык считать своей. «Она лгала… она лгала… она лгала…… Сука… дешевая шлюха… она лгала… а я был достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить… как я мог поверить ей?»  
      Оттолкнувшись от двери, Эрик ощутил слабость и пылающую в груди почти физическую боль. Прижимая ладонь к сердцу, он на миг вообразил, будто слышит, как оно разбивается, оставляя после себя такую знакомую зияющую дыру, наполненную отчаянием. «По крайней мере, я не любил ее… вероломная маленькая дрянь… по крайней мере, я не любил ее».  
      И когда оцепенение отступило под натиском неукротимой ярости и боли от предательства, Эрик осознал ужасающую правду. Он был побежден…  
      «Я не могу здесь больше оставаться».


	32. Прощание

      Брилл гналась за Арией по коридору до самой детской, притормозив только за дверью.  
      — Ария, милая… — начала она, обшаривая взглядом темные углы в поисках дочери. Снаружи прогремел отдаленный раскат грома; ветер гнал тучи по потемневшему небу. Начиналась гроза.  
      — Я н-не х-хочу н-новых учителей! Я х-х-хочу Эрика! — тотчас завопила Ария, выйдя из тени и неподвижно застыв посреди комнаты.  
      — Ария, я не хочу, чтобы ты тревожилась из-за того, что только что произошло в гостиной. Я просто благодарила твоего дядю за предложение помочь нам. — Когда та проигнорировала это простое объяснение, запустив неудачно подвернувшуюся игрушку в полет над ковром, Брилл нахмурилась. Поведение Арии становилось все более и более капризным.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ОН б-больше н-не п-приходил! Я н-ненавижу Эндрю! Н-ненавижу его!  
      Прижав ладонь к виску, Брилл прошла дальше в комнату.  
      — Немедленно прекрати! Я не собираюсь терпеть подобное поведение, юная леди! С тех пор как умер твой отец, мы не видели от твоего дяди ничего, кроме добра! Если бы не его щедрость, мы жили бы на улице! Тебе известно, что твой дедушка по существу выгнал нас из Англии!  
      Громко топнув, Ария повернулась к матери спиной и закрыла уши руками. И просто нечеловечески, во всю мочь, заорала: ее высокий голос отразился от темных деревянных панелей. Хлопнув ладонью по стене, чтобы привлечь внимание вопящей, как баньши, дочери, Брилл шагнула вперед и нависла над трясущимся телом Арии.  
      — Прекрати! Прекрати немедленно! Я — твоя мать! — крикнула она, перекрывая безостановочный душераздирающий визг. Поскольку Ария и не думала прекращать свой шумный протест, Брилл громко выругалась, развернулась на каблуках и удалилась из комнаты. На пороге, взявшись за дверную ручку, она остановилась. — Когда научишься вести себя как следует, можешь выйти из комнаты. А до тех пор будешь сидеть здесь! — рявкнула она и захлопнула за собой дверь. Прижавшись спиной к прохладному дереву, Брилл прерывисто вздохнула. «Зачем я это сделала? Я не должна была орать на нее… похоже, я более взвинчена, чем думала. Последние дни привели меня в ужасное настроение. Я извинюсь перед ней, когда она немного остынет…»  
      Оттолкнувшись от двери, Брилл направилась по коридору обратно в гостиную, где ее терпеливо, и, видимо, чувствуя себя немного неуютно, по-прежнему ждал Эндрю. Он наверняка слышал ссору. Заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь, Брилл опустошенно улыбнулась ему:  
      — Я прошу прощения за это… она ужасно впечатлительна.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Эндрю медленно повертел в руках шляпу.  
      — Не нужно извиняться. Дети есть дети. Но, полагаю, мне пора уходить. Думаю, в любой момент может начаться дождь, к тому же уже поздно.  
      — О да, конечно, — растерянно ответила Брилл. — Я провожу тебя.  
      Она прошла с Эндрю до двери, продолжая нажимать на левый висок, борясь с растущим в нем давлением. «Проклятье, сейчас у меня нет времени на приступ мигрени. У меня нет времени даже на половину тех вещей, которые надо сделать». Открыв входную дверь, Брилл проводила Эндрю из дома. Тот надел шляпу и, торопливо попрощавшись, вышел во двор.  
      Внезапно развернувшись, Эндрю с беспокойством посмотрел на нее.  
      — Отдохни немного, Брилл. Ты выглядишь так, словно вот-вот упадешь в обморок, — безапелляционно заявил он, затем взобрался на свою лошадь и ускакал по дороге.  
      На мгновение привалившись к косяку и подставив пылающее лицо под пахнущий дождем ветер, который гнала собирающаяся гроза, Брилл утомленно закрыла глаза.  
      — Должно быть, я выгляжу просто ужасно, раз Эндрю велел мне отдохнуть. — Захлопнув дверь, она устало поплелась по коридору. — Возможно, я лягу спать немного пораньше. — Она вздохнула и посмотрела на часы.  
      Тащась в сторону спальни, Брилл начала медленно снимать многочисленные слои одежды. Как только исчезло сдавливающее объятие корсета, она почувствовала себя чуть лучше. Прохладная хлопковая ткань ночной рубашки приятно контрастировала с душным жаром повседневной одежды. Вскинув руки над головой, Брилл устало потянулась и направилась к стоявшему в углу комнаты ростовому зеркалу. Она вытащила из узла на затылке тонкие шпильки и позволила волосам свободно заструиться по спине. Запустив в них пальцы, она почти отвернулась от зеркала, когда заметила темно-красную каплю, выкатившуюся из левой ноздри и соскользнувшую на верхнюю губу. Вздрогнув при виде крови, Брилл подошла поближе к зеркалу, осторожно касаясь капли рукой.  
      — Что за черт? — пробормотала она, пристально вглядываясь в свое отражение. Стерев кровь, Брилл быстро моргнула и увидела, как ее лицо наливается смертельной бледностью. Странности продолжались: не прекращая смотреть на себя, она заметила, как ее зрачки расширились настолько, что их черноту окружало лишь тонкое кольцо серой радужки. В этот момент пол под ногами неожиданно накренился, и Брилл повело в сторону. Прямо к ней взлетел рисунок персидского ковра — она упала на пол, и ее зрение подернулось по краям серой дымкой. «Нет, нет… не сейчас… нет…»

* * *

      Масляно-желтый солнечный луч неуклонно светил на повернутое вверх лицо Брилл, пока она сидела, рассеянно качаясь в кресле на парадном крыльце. Бриз пощекотал ветряные куранты, вызвав короткий перезвон, и Брилл медленно открыла дремотные глаза. Она улыбнулась привычному виду дочери, прыгающей по высокой траве: ее темные волосы метались взад-вперед при каждом движении. Брилл сонно вдохнула приятный летний воздух; возле угла дома росла сирень, наполняя каждый вдох своим ароматом, а она ждала, успокаивающего появления таинственного мужчины.  
      Хотя Брилл никогда не видела его лица, она стала узнавать его по прикосновениям, по голосу. И, просыпаясь, знала, кого хотела бы видеть этим мужчиной, глубоко в душе надеясь, что сон просочится в реальность, что мужчина обретет имя. Но в то же время эти страстные стремления пугали Брилл: они делали ее беззащитной перед болью, с которой она, к несчастью, была чересчур близко знакома. Она знала — еще одна потеря разобьет то, что осталось от ее сердца. «Подумать только, Брилл, это всего лишь приятный сон. Перестань разбирать его и просто наслаждайся».  
      Знание, что все это ей снится, ничуть не уменьшало безмятежность момента, и Брилл не спешила пробуждаться от фантазии. Конкретно этот сон, впервые приснившись несколько недель назад, повторялся каждую ночь, пока Брилл не запомнила каждое движение, каждый запах, как будто их выжгло у нее в мозгу. Его постоянное появление действовало умиротворяюще после дней, наполненных тяжелыми конфликтами и напряженным молчанием. Почему-то, вопреки всему, Брилл знала: что ни делается — все к лучшему.  
      Но когда она откинулась в кресле, то заметила, что в этот раз что-то не так: она ощущала себя более легкой, нежели в последнем сне. Положив руку на живот, Брилл вздрогнула, когда ладонь опустилась не на выпуклую из-за беременности поверхность, как она привыкла, а на обычный плоский живот. Нахмурившись, она скользнула взглядом вниз и уставилась на это странное изменение во сне, который она успела так хорошо изучить. Она убрала руку от живота, и вокруг ее груди подобно змее сжалась вспышка страха перед этой пустотой. «Что-то не так… раньше этого не было».  
      Смущенно моргнув, Брилл подняла глаза на двор, где всего секунду назад счастливо играла Ария, но той нигде не было видно — она исчезла, словно ее никогда и не было. Встав, Брилл шагнула с крыльца, с растущей тревогой зовя дочку по имени, но ее напряженный слух ловил лишь перезвон ветряных курантов. Высокая трава и полевые цветы, лишь мгновение назад очаровывающие своей сочной яркостью, теперь неясно вырисовывались в бесконечной дали, скрывая нечто зловещее и неизвестное.  
      В Брилл зашевелилось глубоко угнездившееся смятение, все выше поднимаясь в сознании, пока не вцепилось когтями в каждую мысль, не захватило каждый вздох. Обняв себя руками, она повернулась обратно к дому, неуверенная, как поступить, — знание, что все это только сон, больше не утешало. Внезапно ее внимание привлекла парадная дверь: ее ушей достиг мягкий звук щелчка отодвигаемой задвижки. «Все верно — теперь дверь откроется в любую секунду. Вот так это происходит. Дверь открывается, и он выходит, мы разговариваем, а потом я просыпаюсь. Пожалуйста, я хочу проснуться… тут что-то не так».  
      Миг спустя взойдя обратно на крыльцо, Брилл с колотящимся сердцем ждала, когда откроется дверь. «Сейчас, в любую секунду…» Затаив дыхание, она смотрела, как в гулкой тишине сна с ужасающим скрипом медленно повернулась ручка двери. Шагнув еще ближе, Брилл протянула к двери дрожащую руку, но как только ее пальцы коснулись вращающейся ручки, та растворилась в ее руке, оставив темный провал на гладкой поверхности двери.  
      Когда дыра начала расти, Брилл испуганно отпрянула назад, глядя, как та расползается по дому, пока клубящаяся тьма не охватила площадь, достаточную для того, чтобы там мог пройти невысокий человек. Наблюдая за этой диковиной, Брилл склонила голову набок и прищурилась, пытаясь заглянуть в явственно бесконечный мрак, но ее взгляд ни за что не зацепился в изменчивом водовороте теней. Пока она, раскрыв рот, смотрела на это, грань, где дыра сбоку соприкасалась с домом, начала двигаться и изгибаться. Медленно, подобно кружащейся в водостоке воде, темнота начала засасывать в свою глубину все вокруг.  
      Отшатнувшись от открывающегося перед ней ужаса, Брилл развернулась и спрыгнула с крыльца, пустившись бежать сломя голову; ее юбки развевались позади.  
      — Это неправильно! Не так, как должно быть! — кричала она. — Эрик, Ария, где вы?!  
      Убегая, Брилл слышала позади себя отзвуки разрушения, пока зияющая пропасть все быстрее затягивала окружающее. Ей даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы увидеть, как та догоняет ее: земля все сильнее ходила ходуном у нее под ногами. «Проснись, Брилл. Это сон — просто проснись».  
      Наконец, не в силах больше выносить неведомую опасность позади себя, Брилл обернулась, чтобы посмотреть туда, где стоял дом. Не осталось ничего, лишь темнота непрогляднее самой безлунной ночи маячила в считанных дюймах от ее бегущих ног. Но когда Брилл резко повернула голову вперед, то краем глаза уловила смутный образ. Посмотрев туда в надежде обнаружить спасителя, она увидела вдалеке человека в плаще, скачущего прочь по тому, что осталось от дороги, ведущей от ее дома. Человек остановился и повернулся в седле: одна сторона его лица выглядела неестественно белой. Брилл узнала его и потрясенно остановилась.  
      — ЭРИК! ЭРИК, помоги мне! — завопила она, когда ее ноги начали медленно тонуть в угольной черноте. — Эрик, погоди, вернись! Подожди! Помоги мне! Не оставляй меня одну! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!  
      Но, будто не слыша ее, тот отвернулся и начал понукать лошадь, больше не посмотрев в ее сторону. Эрик, не оглядываясь, уезжал во тьму.  
      Резко сев, Брилл судорожно всхлипнула — холодный липкий пот выступил у нее на лбу и струился вниз по спине. Слепящая вспышка молнии на краткий миг осветила комнату мертвенно-белым светом, вслед за ней раздались сотрясшие дом раскаты грома. Брилл бездумно поднялась на подгибающиеся ноги и шатаясь вышла за дверь. Она так быстро бежала прочь от комнаты, что почти не помнила свой путь по коридору; подбежав к закрытой двери в спальню Эрика, Брилл колотила по темному дереву, пока у нее не заболел кулак. С нарастающей истерикой выкрикивая его имя, она рывком распахнула дверь и лихорадочно обшарила комнату взглядом. Та была пуста. Развернувшись, Брилл припустила в переднюю часть дома; достигнув парадной двери, она с нечеловеческой силой толкнула ее.  
      Страх гнал Брилл наружу, в самое сердце свирепой бури, и хотя ветер хлестал ее по лицу и пронизывал тело сквозь тонкую ночную рубашку, она не колебалась. Отчего-то она знала, что должна идти в хлев.  
      Отчего-то она знала, что Эрик оставляет ее.

* * *

      Трагедия — неизбежный итог событий: ее нельзя избежать и невозможно преодолеть. Единственно верная константа во вселенной, что жизнь заканчивается смертью, а любовь… любовь заканчивается предательством. Нет никакого «жили долго и счастливо», так не бывает. И пускай в самых потаенных уголках своего сердца Эрик всю жизнь отвергал эту правду — вопреки холодному отвращению матери и жестокому обращению цыган, у него больше не осталось сил и дальше бороться с этим. Не осталось иного выбора, кроме как принять то, что судьба вбивала в него с самого рождения. Он был рожден для одиночества и умрет одиноким.  
      Оцепенело глядя поверх спины старой упряжной лошади Брилл, Эрик прижался щекой к холке кобылы. «Не знаю, почему я так удивился. Меня не проведешь, это точно. Я знаю, что, несмотря на все, что создал, несмотря на каждую захватывающую арию, которую написал, или величественное здание, эскиз которого сделал, я так и остался уродцем с цыганской ярмарки». Закрыв глаза, которые невыносимо жгло, Эрик уткнулся носом в теплую шкуру лошади. Он отрешенно ощущал, как из-под его закрытых век выкатываются слезы, прокладывая по щекам горячие дорожки, и в хрупкий щит, выстроенный его потрясением, неумолимо бьется клокочущий ураган боли.  
      Эрик осторожно приподнял голову и пристально взглянул на мокрый участок шерсти на спине кобылы в том месте, куда он прижимался лицом. Секунду спустя дрожь в его сердце прекратилась, темные брови сошлись на переносице в сплошную линию. Перекликающийся шепоток агонии в его душе стих, и иная, более могущественная эмоция залила его сознание.  
      Когда Эрик повернулся и схватил седло с ближайшей перегородки, его окатила бодрящая волна разнузданного гнева, окружив своим адским жаром, сплавив в мертвый ком осколки разбитого сердца у него в груди. «Нет, отныне никаких больше страданий. Почему я должен оплакивать непостоянство проклятой ирландской распутницы? Она определенно не даст этому бедному идиоту в маске повода передумать, когда вернется в Лондон и будет греться в сиянии богатств молодого лорда. Она — всего лишь еще одна глава в трагической саге моей жизни. Я забуду ее… я забуду все это… это лишь вопрос воли».  
      Эрик бережно закидывал седло на спину кобылы и ставил его на нужное место, а в это время его ожесточившиеся сердце и разум кипели от растущей жажды насилия, жажды причинить боль, подобную той, что зависла у границ его гнева. Старая лошадь тихо заржала и мотнула своей большой головой, чтобы печально посмотреть на него, пока он подтягивал подпругу. И в этот момент маленький хлев сотряс раскат грома. Успокаивая лохматую кобылу, Эрик провел пальцем по ее морде: его рука дрожала, хотя лицо оставалось абсолютно непроницаемым.  
      Когда завывающий ветер с гулким ударом распахнул двери хлева, Эрик просто продолжил успокаивать испуганную лошадь. Но потом слева от него на пол упала тень, и он соизволил прервать свои манипуляции. Помрачнев от гнева, Эрик медленно повернулся к входу и убрал руки с головы кобылы, когда его взгляд наткнулся на знакомую фигурку, пытающуюся отдышаться прямо за порогом хлева.  
      Брилл стояла, промокшая до костей и дрожащая под холодными струями дождя; облачко от ее дыхания подобно белой свадебной вуали повисло в воздухе перед ее лицом. Она стояла совершенно неподвижно, почти как привидение, несмотря на беснующуюся вокруг нее бурю, длинные пряди ее волос безвольно свисали, облепив маленькое тело. Двигались только ее большие дымчато-серые глаза, окидывая взглядом оседланную лошадь и его фигуру в плаще.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — слабо спросила она, словно бы уже зная, каков будет ответ.  
      Не утруждая себя словами, Эрик отвернулся от Брилл: один ее вид — в мокрой ночной рубашке, с измазанными грязью ногами — поднял боль слишком близко к поверхности. Она выглядела такой юной, такой милой, что его почерневшее и раздавленное сердце вновь начало кровоточить… ее красота лишала воли, и Эрик поклялся, что возненавидит ее за это.  
      — Эрик, что ты делаешь?! — снова спросила Брилл, на сей раз обычно очаровательную мелодию ее речи исказили истерические нотки.  
      — В чем дело, мадам Донован? — вежливо осведомился Эрик опасно тихим голосом. — У вас возникли трудности с вашими способностями предсказывать будущее? Они не оправдали ваших ожиданий?  
      — Нет, Эрик, ты должен…  
      — Тогда, возможно, глаза обманывают вас, — бросил он через плечо: жестокость бурлила в нем, проскальзывая в голосе; руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
      — Пожалуйста, Эрик, что произошло, отчего ты так расстроился? — взмолилась Брилл, с опаской ступая в хлев; запачканный подол ее ночной сорочки волочился по сухой соломе.  
      Положив дрожащую руку на луку седла, Эрик тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Я не расстроен, мадам, — мягко ответил он, собирая вокруг себя холодную церемонность, словно броню против искренности, которую слышал в голосе Брилл. «Я могу возненавидеть ее, если постараюсь… тупой олух… чертова кошмарная женщина… заставила меня почти поверить… заставила меня надеяться, что… что, возможно… ПРОКЛЯТЬЕ!»  
      Обняв себя руками в защитном жесте, Брилл, дрожа, стояла возле стойла, где он продолжал седлать лохматую кобылу.  
      — Конечно, ты расстроен. Ты не называл меня мадам Донован с самых первых недель, когда мы только познакомились. Наверное, что-то произошло. Пожалуйста, скажи мне! — умоляла она; шуршащий звук ее шагов еще чуть приблизился.  
      В груди Эрика вновь заворочался гнев, который успокоили было ее тихие слова и беззащитный вид. «Она даже не знает! Она не ведает, что я видел ее… дрянь, убожество, сука! И вообще, почему ее признание в любви другому мужчине должно волновать старого доброго Эрика? Ведь он всего лишь медицинский казус!»  
      Яростно развернувшись, так что плащ с капюшоном завихрился вокруг его щиколоток, Эрик в упор уставился на промокшую женщину убийственным взглядом. Проклятая девчонка довольно навязчиво стояла на своем.  
      — Случилось то, что я видел вас… — внезапно прервавшись на середине тирады, Эрик зло усмехнулся Брилл. Что-то в выражении его лица встревожило ее, поскольку она наконец сделала шаг назад. Когда она прижала нервную руку к основанию шеи, у Эрика пальцы зачесались сжаться вокруг этой прелестной шейки и сдавить. «Это наверняка будет легко…»  
      — Это из-за тех странных вещей, которые творятся в доме? — взволнованно спросила Брилл. — Я знаю, что ты не имеешь отношения к пропажам. Если я не показала этого, то глубоко сожалею…  
      — О, вы действительно пожалеете… — прорычал Эрик, угрожающе шагнув вперед: его грозное поведение заставило Брилл отступить еще на шаг.  
      — Эрик, пожалуйста, — молила она со слезами на прекрасных глазах. — Скажи мне, что не так. Не уходи.  
      Вздернув подбородок, чтобы еще более свысока посмотреть на ее всхлипывания, Эрик сжал губы в тонкую линию, изо всех сил старясь удержать вертящиеся на языке оскорбления. Теперь он все ясно видел. Ее искренность, ее доброта, а в особенности ее красивые и ласковые выразительные глаза — все было фарсом. Эта женщина использовала свою внешность как оружие, обращаясь с ним куда более умело, чем самый искусный стрелок в мире. Как ни крути, Брилл едва не добралась до его окруженного стенами сердца — со своими нежными улыбками и остроумным язычком. «Но теперь это не сработает. Теперь я все так ясно вижу. Каким дураком я был, когда почти поверил ей. Маленькая бесстыжая лиса наверняка годами соблазняла Эндрю… Я почти готов пожалеть придурка, даже после всего, что этот ублюдок сделал… теперь ему предстоит с ней возиться».  
      — Как я говорил ранее, мадам, со _мной_ ничего не случилось. Я просто решил, что время моего пребывания здесь наконец подошло к завершению, — как ни в чем не бывало заявил Эрик, не сводя с лица Брилл пылающего взора. Принуждая себя увидеть, как на нем борются меж собой смущение и боль. «Это все ложь…»  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — выдохнула та срывающимся голосом.  
      Нетерпеливо вздохнув, Эрик безразлично пожал плечами.  
      — Как ни удивительно это может звучать для такой женщины, как вы, до того, как я попал сюда, у меня была своя жизнь. Я никогда не имел ни малейшего намерения остаться здесь навсегда. У меня есть дело, к которому я должен вернуться. — Ложь сладко текла с его языка, точно мед из улья. Особенно, когда он увидел, какой впечатляющий эффект она произвела на Брилл.  
      Это на самом деле было смешно, как легко он мог предугадывать эмоции Брилл теперь, когда видел настоящую природу ее очарования. Сперва потрясенно приоткрытый рот, затем смущение и неверие, которые сменяются застлавшей глаза болью. Как он мог раньше не замечать лживости всего этого? Как он мог дать себя одурачить этими женскими уловками, после того как всего несколько месяцев назад Кристина преподала ему детальный урок по вероломству женского сердца? «Я чертов дурак… вот как… я всю жизнь влюблялся во все красивое… но хватит с меня. Думаю, пришло время перестать быть дураком… думаю, пришло время вернуть немного той муки, которая терзала меня самого».  
      — Эрик, о чем ты говоришь? Какое дело? Почему ты так ведешь себя? Я думала… я думала, мы были…  
      — Что… что вы думали? Возможно, что мы — друзья? — спросил Эрик: в его горле вскипал безжалостный смешок. Сделав шаг вперед, подстегиваемый защитой своей ярости, он поднял руку и провел пальцем по холодной щеке Брилл. — Вы действительно верили, что все это правда? Бедняжка. Не хочу врать, я был благодарен вам за помощь. Но не заблуждайтесь — я бы ушел в тот же миг, как у меня появились силы, чтобы выйти за дверь, если бы не возникла забавная перспектива обучать вашу дочь. Единственный мой интерес к _вам_ — тот же самый, что долгие годы был у лорда Эндрю, — тихо закончил Эрик, демонстративно опустив взгляд на ее губы и прилипшую к телу ночную сорочку.  
      — Ч-что… — прошептала Брилл в оцепенелом неверии, неловко прикрывая грудь руками. — Почему ты говоришь такие вещи… ты не имеешь их в виду на самом деле. Ты спас жизнь Арии… почему ты это сделал, если тебе все равно?!  
      — Дорогая мадам, я, разумеется, чертов ублюдок, но даже я не могу дать утонуть маленькому ребенку.  
      Эрик продолжал смотреть на нее, и темная боль в глазах Брилл медленно озарилась гневом. Быстрым смазанным движением она отбросила его руку от своего лица.  
      — Прекрати немедленно! Ты лжешь! Почему ты это делаешь?!  
      Небрежно поправив плащ, Эрик отступил от Брилл.  
      — Как женщина, которая считает себя экспертом в области медицины, вы лучше, чем кто-либо, должны знать, что когда ампутируешь ногу, лучше всего делать это с острым зрением и твердой рукой.  
      — Это то, что ты делаешь? Ампутируешь себя от м… от этого дома?  
      — Разумеется.  
      — Ты собрался уехать, не сказав никому ни слова! Ты собрался уехать, ни с кем не попрощавшись… с Арией… со мной! Она любит тебя! Как ты можешь просто уйти?  
      Слегка нахмурившись от того, что его чистый, раскаленный добела праведный гнев зачернила едкая капель вины, Эрик повернулся к Брилл спиной. «На миг я забыл об Арии. Я не должен был бросать ее, не сказав ни слова. Проклятье, я всегда теряю голову, когда попадаюсь таким образом. Но… сейчас уже слишком поздно… всегда слишком поздно…»  
      — Девочка поймет. Она еще маленькая… дети забывчивы. — Оглянувшись через плечо на Брилл, Эрик по-волчьи ухмыльнулся ей, оскалив зубы. — Кроме того, она будет достаточно занята со своими новыми репетиторами, как только вы вернетесь в Лондон.  
      Брилл погрузилась в молчание; гром наполнил тишину между ними своим раскатистым ударом.  
      — Я тебе не верю, — прошептала она: ее голос сражался с выбелившей лицо безнадежностью.  
      Скованно прошагав туда, где его ждала старая кобыла, Эрик взял в руки поводья.  
      — Лучше бы вам начать, потому что я устал угождать вашим странностям и раздражительности. Как я уже сказал, я благодарен вам за помощь, но вы мне больше не нужны.  
      — Нет, Эрик…  
      — ВЫ МНЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ! — проревел он одновременно с очередным резким раскатом грома.  
      Когда затихло эхо его слов, последние основания Брилл доверять ему рассыпались в прах.  
      — Как ты смеешь говорить такое… после того, что я тебе сказала…  
      — Что? Что ваш единственный страх — быть бесполезной? Бедняжка. Полагаю, это пошло от вашей неспособности предотвратить смерть отца и мужа. Примите маленький совет, мадам — не имеет значения, как упорно вы учитесь, как старательно совершенствуетесь… в конце концов вы все равно останетесь всего лишь бесполезной юной девушкой. Никто не станет принимать всерьез дикие теории и многословные тирады женщины. А теперь я закончил с вами. Прощайте, Брилл. Я верну лошадь, как только прибуду в Париж.  
      Ужасное, душераздирающее рыдание сорвалось с дрожащих губ Брилл, первые сверкающие капли слез брызнули из ее глаз и покатились по щекам.  
      — Забирай лошадь, — захлебываясь, выдохнула она. — Считай, что это твое жалованье за два месяца уроков музыки.  
      С пугающей завороженностью Эрик пристально наблюдал за каждым неуловимым оттенком эмоций, мелькающих на мертвенно-белом лице Брилл. Что-то жуткое происходило в ней, начавшись у сердца и двигаясь наружу. Ее изящные руки теперь тряслись так сильно, что она даже не могла достаточно крепко сжать свое обручальное кольцо, чтобы по привычке покрутить его, как всегда делала в минуты волнения. Эрик ожидал гнева, ненависти, которые бы изогнули ее брови и сжали рот в узкую полоску, но все смотрел и смотрел — и ни один из этих признаков так и не появился.  
      К его смятению, по лицу Брилл продолжали струиться сверкающие бриллианты слез; разрушающая, давящая боль затуманивала ее глаза, окрашивая их в цвет мокрого грифеля. Своеобразный блеск живости, обычно делавший ее столь привлекательной, на миг замерцал, а затем растворился, заставив Брилл почти явственно съежиться прямо у него на глазах. «То же самое происходит, когда человек умирает… в отсутствие жизни они усыхают до элементарной смеси плоти и костей». Ярко-белая вспышка молнии, проникнув сквозь открытые двери, затопила светом внутреннее пространство хлева, выделив маленькую фигурку Брилл и ее мягкие изгибы подобно серебряной кромке облака. Это сделало ее похожей вовсе не на реальную женщину, а, скорее, на создание, сотканное из тумана.  
      Поняв, что больше не в состоянии выносить разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, Эрик отвернулся от Брилл. Внезапно вид ее боли перестал его забавлять. Тихо причмокнув, погоняя старую кобылу, он повел ее к двери, одновременно поднимая глубокий капюшон своего плаща и покрывая им голову, натянув ткань пониже на лицо. «Я смогу все это забыть… я смогу возненавидеть ее, если постараюсь. Это будет легко…»  
      В тот момент, когда Эрик готов был выйти наружу под проливной дождь, через маленький хлев колокольчиком прозвенел голос Брилл.  
      — Постой, Эрик… пожалуйста, не… не… — запинаясь, отрывисто выдохнула она.  
      Повернув голову вбок, он холодно посмотрел на Брилл, пытавшуюся выдавить из себя еще хоть слово. Но когда она подняла глаза и уловила в его взгляде насмешливое нетерпение, ее рот захлопнулся. О чем бы она ни собиралась просить его, все это умерло, не успев сорваться с губ.  
      — Неважно, — безнадежно прошептала Брилл. — Это не имеет значения… я видела, что это может произойти… почему я думала, что смогу изменить это… я никогда и ничего не могла изменить…  
      Пожав плечами, Эрик быстро развернулся лицом к беснующейся грозе, игнорируя вину, пытавшуюся пробиться сквозь защитный форпост его ярости. «Они забудут меня… люди всегда забывают. Меньше чем через месяц я останусь лишь в самых дальних уголках их ночных кошмаров». Одним смазанным движением он вскочил на спину старой кобылы, с умелой легкостью устроившись в седле. «Это будет легко… забывать легко…»  
      Не в силах больше терпеть сверлящий спину взгляд Брилл, Эрик пустил лошадь быстрой рысью, бросившись в дождь, убегая прочь от дома и всех хранимых в нем фальшиво счастливых воспоминаний. «Это все было ложью… это все было ложью… это все было ложью… это все было ложью». Рев ветра в ушах и голос в голове заглушали все прочие звуки, заключая его в тоннель небытия, позволяя легче смотреть прямо во тьму. «Куда я теперь пойду? Что мне остается?»  
      На мгновение, пока он мчался вперед, в объятие ночи, Эрику показалось, что он слышит Брилл, зовущую его сквозь свист ветра. «Это было ложью… ложью…» — непрерывно повторял голос в его голове. В конечном счете лишь сила этого разумного повторения удержала его от того, чтобы повернуться в седле и бросить взгляд на дом, на Брилл.  
      И внезапно он понял, куда должен ехать — в то единственное место, которое всегда служило ему домом. «Да, правильно. Я поеду домой. Я вернусь в свой прекрасный оперный театр».


	33. Тени печали

      За окном библиотеки громко запищал выводок птенцов малиновки — их мать вернулась, неся в клюве жирного извивающегося червяка. Со своего места на приоконном диванчике Брилл могла даже разглядеть их разинутые клювики, торчащие над краем гнезда. В обычной ситуации она бы улыбнулась при виде комично раскачивающихся лысых головок, но последнее время она вообще была не уверена, что когда-либо сможет улыбаться.  
      Апрель и май прошли как нескончаемая вереница печальных дней. Начало лета всегда было для Брилл любимым временем года. Это был период новой жизни, зеленых деревьев и детенышей животных. Оставалось всего несколько недель до ее дня рождения, который наступит в июле; ей исполнится двадцать шесть. Несмотря на все эти причины для радости, Брилл была не в силах расшевелить себя на что-то еще, кроме горечи. Жизнь вокруг продолжалась, проходя мимо, будто ничего не случилось, будто ее собственная жизнь не разбилась на дне глубокого черного ущелья, разлетевшись на миллион осколков.  
      Брилл научилась определять время сквозь завесу траура. Дни следовало измерять часами, часы — минутами, а минуты — количеством болезненных ударов разбитого сердца. Эрик уехал более двух месяцев назад. Умом Брилл понимала это: она знала, что сейчас его нет почти столько же времени, сколько он прожил с ними. Но почему-то этого было недостаточно для успокоения. Она была безутешна.  
      Слегка наклонив голову, Брилл прижалась лбом к оконному стеклу; щебечущие птички расплывались перед глазами, которые сфокусировались на ее собственном отражении, висящем в дюймах от ее лица. «Это не из-за того, что он уехал, — повторила она себе в тысячный раз за день, — но из-за того, как он уехал. Почему он говорил такое… я думала, он заботился о нас. Теперь я знаю, что ошибалась… Я была дурой, что пустила в дом незнакомца… я была дурой, что начала думать, будто могу полю… заботиться о нем. Я была дурой…»  
      Брилл со вздохом оперлась локтем о согнутое колено и потерла рукой покрасневшие глаза. Каждое утро, с тех пор как Эрик покинул ее, она приходила сюда, в библиотеку, чтобы утомленным взглядом следить за дорожкой. Вопреки растущему гневу на этого мужчину, столь небрежно растоптавшему ее чувства, она все еще приходила, чтобы часами сидеть и наблюдать. И ждать. Брилл уже не знала, почему утруждает себя этим, знала только, что не имеет сил не обращать внимания на дорогу или принять возможность того, что он никогда не вернется.  
      Внезапно в ее груди вспыхнула ненависть, на один благословенный миг разогнавшая забивающий легкие туман страдания, — Брилл вспомнила последние слова Эрика. Она обрадовалась гневу. Она обрадовалась сопровождавшему его ожесточению. Она радостно встречала любую эмоцию, кроме затопившего ее отчаяния. Брилл чувствовала, как выкарабкивается из чернильного мрака горя. «Ублюдок… ублюдок… как я могла быть такой идиоткой? Какой смысл в знании будущего, если я даже не могу увидеть истинную натуру окружающих? Ненавидь его, Брилл… ненавидь его за то, что он с тобой сделал… но ненавидь его еще больше за то, что он сделал с твоей дочерью!»  
      Ария восприняла новость об отъезде Эрика со странной стойкостью. Она стояла совершенно неподвижно, понурившись, с широко раскрытыми глазами, и Брилл опустилась перед ней на колени. Восприняв молчание Арии как хороший знак, она возблагодарила Господа, что, по крайней мере, ее дочь избежала потрясения и горя, которые испытывала она сама. И снова ошиблась.  
      Много дней Брилл тщательно следила за каждым действием дочки, выискивая малейший признак того, что та не так равнодушна, как кажется. Хотя Ария вела себя тише, чем обычно, но не выглядела столь же расстроенной отсутствием Эрика, как ее мать. Но постепенно, после нескольких недель этого беспечного отношения, видимость спокойствия начала слетать.  
      Однажды утром Брилл проснулась под знакомые звуки начала дуэта, которому Эрик учил Арию. Выскочив из постели в нелепом восторге от предполагаемого возвращения Эрика, она побежала по коридору в гостиную. Поскальзываясь в чулках, Брилл обогнула дверь и влетела в комнату; ее губы уже начали складываться в неуверенную улыбку. Несколько секунд она, как идиотка, стояла на пороге, пока не заметила нечто неправильное в плывущей по воздуху музыке. До ее ушей доносилась лишь половина мелодии, и когда она посмотрела на скамеечку перед пианино, то поняла почему.  
      Эрик не вернулся. Ария сидела в одиночестве, наигрывая первые две строфы дуэта (ее маленькие ножки качались над педалями), потом на долю секунды останавливалась — и начинала играть заново. Нерешительные прикосновения клавишам были в лучшем случае механическими. По-видимому, Ария не могла сыграть последнюю часть песни без направляющей ее умелой руки Эрика. В этот момент, пока дочь снова и снова играла одну и ту же мелодию, Брилл потеряла надежду когда-либо увидеть второго мужчину в своей жизни, сумевшего ее увлечь. Это последнее принятие было подобно утрате в семье — или ее собственной смерти.  
      Целую неделю Ария каждый день без остановки играла все ту же режущую слух мелодию. Эта дурацкая песня сводила с ума. К концу недели Брилл могла честно сказать, что ненавидит чертово пианино. Наконец, чтобы заглушить звук, она вставила ватные беруши. У нее не хватало духу велеть Арии прекратить. У нее больше ни на что не хватало духу.  
      Поскольку Ария много часов проводила за пианино, у Брилл ушло немало времени, прежде чем она заметила другие симптомы тихой тоски дочери. Каждый вечер за обеденным столом Брилл постепенно осознавала, что заикание Арии усиливается. Вскоре та уже не могла даже отвечать на простые вопросы: каждое слово растягивалось до невозможности. Брилл ощущала растущее отчаяние Арии, ощущала боль и смятение девочки, словно отражающиеся от ее собственных. Но что бы она ни делала, ничего не помогало. Результаты упорных трудов Эрика в его отсутствие полностью улетучились. Стало даже хуже, чем было.  
      Ситуация усугублялась до тех пор, пока однажды Ария попросту не перестала разговаривать. Брилл перепробовала все уловки, какие только смогла придумать, чтобы вытянуть из нее хоть слово, но безрезультатно. В тот день, когда Брилл последний раз слышала речь дочери, ее душевную боль начала разъедать ненависть. Брилл могла ненавидеть его за страдания, причиненные Арии, это было легко, это было естественно… но, черт побери, почему нельзя было унять парализующую мысли боль?  
      Позади раздалась тяжелая поступь, отвлекая Брилл от грустных размышлений. Отняв лицо от стекла, она повернула голову и увидела вошедшего в библиотеку брата. Его обычно веселый нрав был приглушен до неузнаваемой сдержанности. «Бедняга до смерти беспокоится за нас, — рассеянно подумала Брилл, попытавшись изобразить улыбку и потерпев фиаско. — Как только он услышал, что произошло, сразу примчался обратно. Если бы не он и Эндрю, я бы сошла с ума».  
      — Бри, та новая кухарка, которую прислал Эндрю, говорит, что приготовила на обед стью1. Хочешь, я принесу тебе немного? — тихо спросил Коннер.  
      Слегка нахмурившись, Брилл взглянула на брата и пожала плечами.  
      — Я не очень голодна, Коннер, но спасибо за предложение, — ответила она и отвернулась обратно к окну.  
      Неловко переступив, тот скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Ты должна есть, Бри. Ты и так слишком исхудала. Это не идет на пользу здоровью.  
      — Женщина никогда не бывает слишком стройной, — вспыхнула она, возможно, слишком поспешно. — Поэтому мы и носим корсеты.  
      Нерешительность Коннера быстро превратилась в раздражение. Он приблизился к приоконному диванчику, сверкая зелеными глазами из-под нахмуренных рыжих бровей.  
      — Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Бри, ты знаешь, что он не вернется! Не наказывай из-за этого свое тело.  
      — Конечно, он не вернется! Он оставил нашу семью без малейшего сомнения! Никогда в жизни я так не ошибалась в людях, как ошиблась на его счет!  
      — Брилл, должно быть, произошло какое-то недоразумение, — медленно начал Коннер, ероша свои кудри. — Я просто не могу поверить, что…  
      Вскочив на ноги в неистовом приливе энергии, Брилл накинулась на ошарашенного брата, отталкивая его обеими руками.  
      — Верь во что угодно! Я была там! Я слышала его слова! Он использовал все, что я когда-либо рассказывала ему, чтобы ранить меня как можно сильнее! НЕ ЗАЩИЩАЙ ЕГО! — ее голос возвысился до крика, щеки опалило адским жаром.  
      Коннер стоически принял это взрыв; раздражение постепенно ушло с его лица. Медленно подняв руки, он обхватил Брилл за плечи, слегка сжал, утихомирив ее яростные удары, и с явной жалостью посмотрел на сестру.  
      — Тише, Бри… перестань драться. Я не тот человек, на которого ты зла.  
      За его словами последовала напряженная тишина. Брилл стояла вытянувшись, сверля его сухими глазами с предназначенной для другого ненавистью. Из ее взгляда медленно уходил боевой задор, оставляя глаза застывшими и невыразительными, как серебряные монеты. Вновь внутри сквозь гнев прорастала боль, опуская плечи и заставляя колени подгибаться. Шагнув в объятия Коннера, Брилл положила голову ему на плечо, внезапно почувствовав себя слишком уставшей, чтобы стоять без поддержки.  
      — Я знаю, что это не ты. Прости, последние месяцы я так ужасно вела себя с тобой. Кажется, я просто не могу войти обратно в ритм. Сейчас я грущу, а в следующий момент злюсь. Иногда это так утомляет.  
      — Я знаю, дорогая, я знаю, — успокаивающе пробормотал Коннер ей в волосы. — Ты тоскуешь. Я понимаю. Ты потеряла очень близкого человека.  
      Ощутив подступающие к глазам горячие слезы, Брилл прижалась к брату, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать натиск обжигающей горло черной выворачивающей боли.  
      — Я скучаю по н-нему, — прошептала она срывающимся голосом в рубашку Коннера. — Думаю, я бы скучала по нему, даже если бы мы никогда не встречались. Как такое вообще возможно? Почему я все еще испытываю эти чувства? Я так сильно хочу ненавидеть его, но он будто завладел моими мыслями. Я просто не могу избавиться от него.  
      — Нужно время, Бри. Просто дай себе еще немного времени.  
      Подняв голову от плеча Коннера, Брилл посмотрела на него наполненными болью глазами.  
      — Я устала ждать, когда эти чувства исчезнут, — сказала она, с каждым словом повышая голос; в ее взгляде вновь промелькнула жесткая горечь гнева. — Я измучилась и устала позволять окружающим мужчинам контролировать мою жизнь.  
      Выпутавшись из уютных объятий брата, Брилл расправила плечи, разглаживая липкими руками перед юбки.  
      — Думаю, настало время принять несколько собственных решений, — прорычала она, отойдя от Коннера и стремительно выскочив за дверь библиотеки.

* * *

      Эрик абсолютно неподвижно лежал на мостике, висевшем высоко среди стропил над сценой Опера Популер. Доска под его грудью слегка качнулась, когда он поднял руку, чтобы сунуть ладонь под щеку; его неподвижный взгляд прикипел к пустой сцене внизу. В мире нет ничего, что нагоняет уныние сильнее, чем неиспользуемый театр. «Не то чтобы мне в этом отношении требуется какая-то помощь. Это место могло ломиться от обилия людей — я бы все равно чувствовал себя последней дрянью». Вздохнув, Эрик лениво оторвал щепку, топорщившуюся на краю мостика в паре дюймов от его лица.  
      Огромная пустота вокруг звенела гулкой тишиной позднего часа. Даже отребье из числа рабочих Оперы давным-давно угомонилось, оставив Эрика наедине с мыслями. Это было наименее любимое им время суток — когда все стихало. По крайней мере, при резком дневном свете неослабевающий грохот, издаваемый рабочей бригадой, устраняющей последствия пожара на сцене, мог бороться с тьмой, заволакивающей его разум. Днем Эрик приходил на этот пятачок над сценой, чтобы наблюдать за людьми, которые пилили и стучали молотками, вслушиваясь в их жалобы и шумные диалоги. Это была единственная связь с человеческим родом, за которую он цеплялся.  
      Более двух месяцев назад Эрик рыскал по знакомым залам и коридорам своего любимого театра как одержимый, разыскивая доступные цели, чтобы выместить свою ярость. Те, кому по неведению не повезло попасться ему на пути, немедленно испытали на себе обширный репертуар его трюков; эти бедолаги подверглись куда более грубому обращению, чем, возможно, заслуживали. Он наказывал их за предательство, о котором они ничего не знали.  
      И, тем не менее, несмотря на то, что гнев занимал все его мысли, Эрик знал, что должен быть очень осторожен. Он не мог быть столь же небрежным, каким был когда-то: теперь было недопустимо, чтобы обитатели театра уловили даже намек на его присутствие. Единственная дерзость, которую ныне позволял себе Призрак Оперы, — это неприятные случайности и жуткие звуки, наводившие ужас на окружающих. Ему необыкновенно нравилось слушать, как взрослые мужчины задыхались и дрожали от страха. Это помогало отвлечься от воспоминаний, постоянно бьющихся внутри черепа, а Эрик отчаянно нуждался в отвлечении.  
      Даже несколько знакомых лиц, которые предпочли продолжить работу в театре, не могли уберечься от его тайного и безмолвного гнева. Старые рабочие сцены и закаленные хористы, нанятые с миру по нитке, бежали от странных завываний или громких стуков. Однако все изменилось однажды, когда он задержал мимолетный взгляд на строгих чертах своей старой спасительницы мадам Жири и ее прелестной дочери Мэг. Непреодолимая жажда вступить в контакт с мадам практически подавила все его чувства. Время, проведенное в доме Донованов, лишило его воли, сделало зависимым от контакта и общения с людьми. Эрик скучал по простому общению, ужасно скучал.  
      С того дня он избегал всех знакомых, намеренно отказываясь от встречи с ними, от стремления пообщаться. С того дня он больше не видел никого из семейства Жири и был счастлив, когда элементарное желание говорить с другими померкло. Его время вскоре поглотили иные проекты, все глубже затягивая его в избранное им самим одиночество.  
      Пугающая перспектива восстановления дома, скрытого глубоко под многолюдными улицами Парижа, надолго заняла свободное время Эрика. Толпа мародеров, которая преследовала его в ночь премьеры «Дон Жуана», растащила или разломала большую часть его имущества; лишь немногое уцелело и могло быть использовано в дальнейшем.  
      Пропали все книги, которые он собрал за свою долгую и одинокую жизнь: несколько рассыпанных страниц, гниющих в темных водах подземного озера, — вот все, что осталось от его библиотеки. Мебель также исчезла или лежала в обломках на холодном каменном полу, оставив комнаты его старого жилища печально пустующими. Эрик шумно выдохнул, нагнувшись, чтобы оцепенело подобрать втоптанный в землю одинокий лист с нотами. Если бы в его измученном и почерневшем сердце еще оставалось место, он бы возненавидел тех, кто так грубо обошелся с его вещами, но, поскольку он был слишком занят, ненавидя одного конкретного человека, ненависть к незнакомцам требовала усилий.  
      Постепенно, в течение многих и многих недель, Эрик тайком утаскивал предметы первой необходимости, в которых нуждался, чтобы жить с относительным комфортом. Старые списанные занавесы превратились в драпировки для стен, которые защищали его от сырости и холода каменных подвалов; детали декораций были разобраны и переделаны в мебель в соответствии с его потребностями. Костюмный цех вновь наполнил его гардероб теплой и даже модной одеждой. Еду он просто крал по ночам с кухни. В отсутствие значительного бюджета, к которому он когда-то привык, Эрик довольствовался театральными обносками, радуясь всему, что мог достать.  
      Каким-то образом, несмотря даже на спартанские условия, Эрик чувствовал себя уютно, вернувшись в подземные тоннели, так хорошо знакомые ему еще с юности. Оперный театр раскрыл ему объятия, снова приняв в свою устрашающую тьму. Хотя разум Эрика постоянно метался в ярости, а кровь закипала в венах, Опера оставалась его единственным верным товарищем. Зачем ему нужна сероглазая девушка, когда есть ласковые камни единственного настоящего дома, укрывающие его от ненавидящих глаз людского рода? «Скоро я вообще не захочу даже думать о ней. Пройдут годы — и она сотрется из моей памяти. Опера снова откроется, в ее залах зазвучит музыка, и я забуду эти проклятые лживые глаза. Я забуду эту милую девочку и рыжеволосого фигляра. Но я не забуду ненависть, которую буду беречь как возлюбленную. Я не забуду слова, которые дважды развеяли мои иллюзии. «Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя».  
      Подняв голову и быстро вскочив на ноги, Эрик крадучись прошел по мостику, не обращая внимания на бездну, пролегшую между его ногами и уровнем под ними. Беззвучно двигаясь, он с поразительной легкостью перемахивал с балки на балку, медленно держа путь вниз, на уровень сцены. Тяжелые подметки краденых сапог с тихим стуком ударились о деревянный пол, и звук показался оглушительным в сумрачной тишине театра. Скользя среди теней, Эрик прошел за кулисы, остановившись у определенного места задней стенки. Резким движением он нажал на камень, и потайная дверь перед ним плавно отъехала в сторону. Шагнув в царившую за ней радушную тьму, Эрик сердито оглянулся через плечо.  
      «Интересно, что она делает прямо сейчас…»

* * *

      Поправляя сидящие на носу темные очки, Брилл стояла во дворе под нежным летним ветерком. Бросив быстрый взгляд на свое обручальное кольцо, она задумчиво поджала губы. Затем медленно подняла правую руку и сжала двумя пальцами гладкую полоску золота. Пара оборотов — и Брилл решительно сняла с безымянного пальца символ своего обручения с любимым Джоном. После нескольких секунд печального разглядывания кольца, она спрятала его в карман и услышала, как позади беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу юная кухарка Эндрю.  
      — Мадам, я передала ваше письмо курьеру примерно час назад, — торопливо сказала та — уже третий раз за день. — Я не знаю, что могло задержать его. Я просила его поторопиться, говорила, что это важно. Несомненно, лорд Донован уже в пути.  
      Не оборачиваясь к мнущейся служанке, Брилл небрежно отмахнулась.  
      — Не волнуйся так, Аделина, — мягко ответила она, бесстрастно глядя на дорогу. — Мы не в состоянии ускорить его прибытие, заламывая руки, и ты не можешь повлиять на скорость курьера.  
      Кухарка согласно вздохнула, успокоенная заверениями своей новой хозяйки. В ее голосе зародилась робкая улыбка, и она шагнула ближе к Брилл.  
      — Мадам, я рада служить вам. Вы куда добрее большинства господ, на которых я работала.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл глянула на служанку. «Ей вряд ли больше восемнадцати… как странно».  
      — Я просто не думаю, что человек должен дурно обращаться с теми, кто на него работает. У тебя честная работа. Если бы у людей было хоть немного ума, они бы уважали своих слуг чуть больше и не смотрели на них сверху вниз.  
      Когда Аделина посмотрела на нее, совершенно потрясенная этим неординарным мнением, Брилл почти испытала порыв улыбнуться — почти. Мгновение спустя их ушей достиг дробный стук копыт.  
      — Аделина, спасибо, что подождала со мной, но не могла бы ты ненадолго отлучиться и проверить, как там Ария?  
      Расценив это заявление как вежливую просьбу оставить в покое, юная кухарка кивнула и ретировалась обратно в дом. Оставшись одна на маленьком крыльце, Брилл смотрела на приближающуюся эффектную фигуру молодого лорда Донована холодным непреклонным взглядом. Сейчас, когда она наблюдала за тем, как Эндрю осадил перед ней лошадь и соскочил на землю, в пустоте ее серых глаз читалась решимость. Одежда Эндрю была в беспорядке, а волосы торчали в разные стороны под невообразимыми углами; темные глаза же смотрели прямо на Брилл. Он явно выехал в спешке, получив ее срочное письмо.  
      Беспокойство исказило приятные черты Эндрю, пока он шел к ней через двор.  
      — Что такое, Брилл? Что случилось? — спросил он, как только оказался на расстоянии слышимости. — Ты написала в письме только, что я должен немедленно приехать.  
      Положив руки на живот, в котором будто порхали бабочки, Брилл подождала, пока Эндрю приблизится еще немного, и наконец ответила:  
      — Ничего не случилось, Эндрю. Я просто хотела быть уверенной, что ты явишься побыстрее.  
      При этих словах на его лице промелькнула и мгновенно скрылась тень раздражения.  
      — Брилл, — медленно начал он. — Если это неважно, тебе не следовало заставлять меня так волноваться. Я едва не свернул себе шею, скача сюда. Я думал, произошло что-то ужасное.  
      На мгновение Брилл ощутила укол вины. «Он действительно выглядит встревоженным. Бедняга, за последние несколько месяцев я осложнила ему жизнь».  
      — Прости, что заставила тебя волноваться, но в некотором смысле было важно, чтобы ты приехал.  
      Послав ей сердитую улыбку, Эндрю пригладил рукой в перчатке свои растрепанные волосы.  
      — Тогда в чем дело? Почему мне нужно быть здесь?  
      Бабочки в животе Брилл, замершие от этого простого вопроса, внезапно превратились в стадо взбесившихся слонов. «Правильно ли я поступаю? Коннер так разозлился, когда я рассказала ему о своих планах. Я не знаю, могу ли сделать это… справедливо ли это по отношению к Арии… Коннеру… да и самому Эндрю? Но я устала позволять другим делать первый шаг. Я устала бродить по этому дому в ожидании мужчины, которому не стоит давать второй шанс. Я должна что-то изменить. Я должна обеспечить Арии какую-никакую стабильность. Я должна… я должна выбросить ЕГО из головы».  
      Шагнув ближе к человеку, который долгие годы заботился о ее семье, Брилл вытянула дрожащую руку, чтобы поправить белый шелковый галстук Эндрю. Сосредоточив взгляд на его шее, она откашлялась.  
      — Думаю, важно, чтобы ты был здесь, когда я приму твое предложение, — глухо сказала она вопреки тоненькому голоску в голове, протестующе кричащему: «Ты не любишь его! Ты не любишь его!»  
      Застыв в остолбенелом молчании от ее небрежных слов, Эндрю мог лишь, моргая, глядеть на нее, глотая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.  
      — Что ты только что сказала? — наконец, запинаясь, спросил он.  
      — Я сказала, что решила принять твое предложение и выйти за тебя замуж, — повторила Брилл, пытаясь изобразить хотя бы подобие энтузиазма.  
      На губах Эндрю медленно возникла улыбка, его черные глаза засияли таким блеском, какого Брилл никогда в них раньше не видела. Он никогда не выглядел счастливее, чем сейчас.  
      — Боже, Брилл! Если бы ты включила в свое письмо это маленькое уточнение, я бы просто прилетел сюда! — смеясь, Эндрю взял ее руки в свои и прижал к губам. — Ты только что сделала меня счастливейшим человеком на земле! — провозгласил он; его зубы засверкали в солнечном свете, и улыбка стала еще шире.  
      Успокоенная детским восторгом стоящего перед ней мужчины, Брилл, до этого задерживавшая дыхание, с облегчением выдохнула. «Возможно, это все-таки будет не так уж плохо… возможно, я была несправедлива к нему все эти годы. Он единственный человек в моей жизни, кроме Коннера, который был на моей стороне. Который не покинул меня. Он единственный… это должно что-то значить, правда?»  
      — Полагаю, это означает, что предложение осталось в силе, — сказала она: тень ее прежнего чувства юмора на миг пробудилась к жизни.  
      — Определенно! Всегда! — расхохотался Эндрю. — Я не могу дождаться, чтобы всем рассказать. Они будут так рады услышать эту новость! — Слегка снизив градус восторга, он заключил Брилл в короткое объятие. — Я буду тебе хорошим мужем, Брилл. Тебе больше никогда не придется ни о чем беспокоиться. Я обо всем позабочусь… Я сделаю так, что никто и никогда больше не причинит тебе боль, — прошептал он ей на ухо.  
      Устало прикрыв глаза, Брилл повернула голову к источнику этих теплых слов. «Это именно то, что я надеялась услышать».  
      — Да, никто и никогда больше, — со вздохом отозвалась она. — Никогда больше…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Ирландское блюдо, представляющее собой тушеное мясо (обычно баранину) с картошкой и луком. Больше всего похоже на наш «кавардак».


	34. Празднества и предательства

      Ночное небо мерцало, с него сыпались крупные ажурные снежинки, опускаясь на высокие, по колено, сугробы. Сквозь низко надвинувшиеся тучи на заснеженную землю проливала свой холодный белый свет полная луна, освещая длинную извилистую подъездную аллею и кареты, медленно продвигающиеся к возвышающемуся в конце ее огромному величественному зданию. Мягкий топот лошадиных копыт и жалобный скрип снега под множеством колес заполняли тишину ночи. Темные фигуры быстро выбирались из карет, прибывших первыми, и устремлялись к массивным двойным дверям особняка Донованов.  
      Дом светился в полумраке лунной ночи, подобно маяку: каждое окно в трехэтажном прямоугольном фасаде сияло теплым светом газовых ламп. Тонкая сеть плетей уснувшего на зиму плюща увивала желтоватые камни фасада, напоминая о пышности летних садов. Распахнутые ныне парадные двери обрамляли коринфские колонны, отражая случившееся пару десятилетий назад возрождение в архитектуре популярного романского стиля.  
      Брилл отошла от заиндевелого окна, затем натянула на дрожащие руки белые шелковые перчатки — ее беспокоило количество заходящих в дом людей. Эндрю устроил грандиозный Рождественский бал в честь праздника и их приближающейся свадьбы, которая была запланирована на Новый Год, и пригласил всех снобов голубых кровей на континенте — по крайней мере, так казалось. Согласно последним подсчетам Брилл, прибыло более двухсот человек. И знания, что вскоре ей придется спуститься вниз и общаться с такой огромной толпой, было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему больной.  
      Сделав успокаивающий вдох, Брилл подошла к стоявшему в углу комнаты ростовому зеркалу. Несмотря на сжимающую внутренности тревогу, хотя бы снаружи она выглядела спокойной. Никогда не заботясь о своем внешнем виде, Брилл испытала легкое смущение, когда явилась целая команда служанок, чтобы привести ее в респектабельный вид для сегодняшнего вечера.  
      Бригада швей в Париже целый месяц работала над расшитым бриллиантами платьем, которое сейчас было на ней надето, и Брилл удивляло, что это не заняло больше времени. Лиф был настоящим шедевром из струящегося кружева и аккуратно пришитого розового жемчуга, которые образовывали сад цветов, протянувшихся от горловины до бедер. Блестящие багряные вставки выглядывали из-под шелковых юбок жемчужного цвета. Очевидно, на одни только юбки ушло более шести ярдов лучшего шелка, который мог предоставить Город Света1 — по крайней мере, так утверждали слухи.  
      И хотя платье было ярким — во всех смыслах — примером того, как много можно себе позволить, располагая большими деньгами, это было лишь началом порожденных предстоящим празднеством трудностей. Суматоха в доме не стихала неделями: целые шествия декораторов и поваров постоянно сновали туда-сюда, раздавая советы и записывая точные указания лорда по обустройству бала. Брилл оставалось лишь стоять в сторонке — она была не особо уверена, что в данном процессе кому-то интересно ее мнение.  
      Наконец, в завершение череды этих сюрреалистических переживаний, две молоденькие служанки четыре часа трудились над ее волосами, прежде чем сочли результат удовлетворительным. Определенно, из-за этого бала Эндрю нагнал страху на всю Францию; он хотел, чтобы для нее все было безупречно, — и равным образом хотел, чтобы она была безупречна для всех его друзей.  
      Последние шесть месяцев Брилл из кожи вон лезла, чтобы оправдать его ожидания, чтобы стать безупречной невестой. В некоторой степени она чувствовала себя обязанной исполнить желания Эндрю, даже если в глубине души не могла заставить себя полюбить его. Даже когда день ото дня все сильнее проявлялись признаки его глубокой и стойкой привязанности, Брилл не могла выдавить из себя по-настоящему счастливую улыбку: все подарки и комплименты обычно встречали прохладный интерес и вежливую благодарность.  
      Вина, засевшая в разбитом и лишенном сил сердце, понуждала Брилл искать компенсации в других областях жизни. Только теперь она осознавала, сколь многое в себе убивает ради этого подвига: заботливый врач-самоучка, упорный исследователь, мать-одиночка со вспыльчивым характером — все они окажутся растоптаны насмерть под пятой ее новой роли. Жизнь, которую она избрала для себя в качестве будущей жены английского лорда, подавляла ее.  
      По просьбе Эндрю Брилл упаковала немногочисленные пожитки и переехала со своим маленьким расколотым семейством в изысканный особняк Донованов. Покинуть уютный коттедж оказалось на удивление легко. Сейчас для нее в доме жило слишком много воспоминаний, чтобы задерживаться надолго: стены дышали несчастьем, зеркала отражали образ мужчины, которого она отчаянно стремилась забыть. По прибытии Брилл в новый дом Эндрю благоразумно съехал оттуда в номер в пентхаусе отеля, которым владел в Париже.  
      Бедняга постоянно беспокоился о том, чтобы защитить Брилл от досужих сплетен парижских аристократов. Он терпеливо сносил ее неотесанные манеры и постоянно покрывал ее промахи своими улыбками и красноречием. И хотя Эндрю не догадывался о врожденной застенчивости, которая одолевала Брилл в окружении незнакомых людей, он всегда был рядом во время каждого неловкого знакомства, горячо защищая ее, стоило ему только заметить хотя бы слово неуважения, сорвавшееся с губ какого-нибудь аристократа.  
      Но, несмотря на защиту и руководство Эндрю, пересуды касались не только нового положения Брилл в обществе — и это постепенно свело на нет ее работу волонтером в госпитале ветеранов. Один из компаньонов Эндрю, очевидно, мельком увидел Брилл, когда однажды та купала молодого солдата. Новости о ее кошмарно неординарном поведении разнеслись по салонам парижской знати за считанные дни. Эндрю прямо не упоминал при ней об этом инциденте, но Брилл нечаянно подслушала, как он яростно спорил с человеком, оказавшимся достаточно глупым, чтобы донести до него эти новости. С того дня Брилл больше не ходила в госпиталь — она не хотела, чтобы Эндрю из-за нее потерял друзей.  
      Брилл была признательна, что жених не просил ее отказываться от вещей, которые она любила больше всего: если бы он так сделал, она бы возмутилась. Пожалуй, страстная защита ее странностей с его стороны вызвала в ней неожиданное чувство благодарной привязанности. Эндрю не просил ее измениться, и за это она с готовностью приспосабливалась к строгости его жизненного уклада. Теперь ее дни состояли из тихих размышлений и утонченных занятий, подобающих женщинам из высшего общества. Удивительно, что женщины дворянской крови до сих пор не свихнулись: Брилл было так скучно в этой новой жизни, что хотелось кричать, но она не могла пожаловаться, потому что, если уж на то пошло, изменить что-то в своей жизни было ее собственным выбором.  
      Устало вздохнув, Брилл отошла от зеркала и, грациозно ступая, направилась в коридор, где ее слуха достигли звуки бала, доносящиеся с нижнего этажа. Еще одна волна тошнотворного ужаса вскипела на миг в ее груди, когда ее омыли отзвуки смеха множества людей. Отвернувшись от этих звуков, Брилл краем глаза уловила быстрое движение.  
      При виде дочери, мрачно стоящей позади нее посреди коридора, жесткие линии взволнованного лица Брилл смягчила полуулыбка.  
      — Почему ты не в постели? Милая, тебе приснился дурной сон? — Молча кивнув в ответ на вопрос матери своей темной головкой, Ария уставилась в пол.  
      Озабоченно нахмурив белые брови, Брилл подошла к дочери и, склонившись, нежно погладила ее по голове.  
      — Хочешь рассказать мне, что тебе снилось? Ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше, — выждав секунду, Брилл опустила взгляд на бледное лицо Арии, но ее вопрос был встречен тишиной. «Вроде бы мне уже следовало перестать надеяться на что-либо другое», — печально подумала она, взяв в ладони лицо дочери и поцеловав ее в лоб. — Возвращайся к себе в комнату, а я приду через час и расскажу тебе сказку. К тому времени я смогу улизнуть с праздника.  
      Подняв на Брилл свои огромные серые глаза, Ария с отчаянием посмотрела на нее и отпихнула от себя ее ладони. С каменным выражением лица она развернулась и ушла обратно по коридору, исчезнув за углом раньше, чем Брилл успела ее позвать. Разочарованно зарычав, Брилл сжала руки в кулаки: внезапный порыв что-нибудь сломать переполнял ее до тех пор, пока она не уверилась, что вот-вот взорвется. «Иногда мне хочется просто встряхнуть ее! Вытряхнуть воспоминания об этом проклятом человеке прямо из ее головы. Возможно, тогда она снова заговорит со мной…»  
      — Мадам… — донесся с лестницы нерешительный голос, прервав ее размышления.  
      Брилл раздраженно обернулась к стоящей на ступеньках юной служанке.  
      — В чем дело? — прошипела она.  
      Подпрыгнув от тона госпожи, та едва не потеряла свой белый накрахмаленный чепчик. Вскинув руки, чтобы поймать своенравный головной убор, темноглазая девушка нервно улыбнулась, поднимаясь на лестничную площадку.  
      — Лорд Донован просит вас спуститься.  
      Подняв руку, чтобы поправить впившееся в шею многоярусное бриллиантовое ожерелье, Брилл слегка кивнула.  
      — Конечно, я уже иду, — пробормотала она, аккуратно подобрала юбки и направилась к лестнице. Задержавшись около юной служанки перед тем, как сделать первый шаг, Брилл виновато прикусила губу. — Прости. Я не хотела отыгрываться на тебе, — неловко начала она, все еще неуверенно ощущая себя в этикете общения между господами и слугами.  
      Покраснев в ответ на неожиданное извинение, девушка склонила голову.  
      — Я понимаю, что вы волнуетесь за маленькую мадемуазель. Если хотите, я могу посидеть с юной мадемуазель Донован, пока вы не вернетесь.  
      — Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Да, посиди, пожалуйста, — ответила Брилл со слабым облегчением. Осторожно ступив на первый лестничный пролет, она услышала, как за ее спиной девушка торопливо зашагала по коридору. Минуя прекрасно обставленные боковые комнаты и празднично украшенные переходы, Брилл пробиралась через дом, следуя на звуки хриплого смеха, доносящиеся из главного бального зала.  
      Чтобы восстановить дыхание, она остановилась за углом; сердце болезненно колотилось в сверкающие на груди бриллианты. «Я могу это сделать… Это совсем не трудно. Все, что требуется — говорить с людьми. Я могу это сделать. Не будь трусихой, Брилл!» Ее мужество чуть окрепло, и Брилл быстро завернула за угол, пока снова не накатила паника.  
      «Я могу это сделать. Я могу это сделать, — истово твердила она про себя, окидывая взглядом множество людей, толпящихся возле дверей в бальный зал. — Я могу это сделать».

_Час спустя_

      Маленькая группка увешанных драгоценностями наследниц богатых семейств, громко щебеча, собралась вокруг новой представительницы их круга. Впервые с объявления о скандальной помолвке в светской хронике лорд Донован отлучился на секунду, оставив свою любимую невесту в восхитительном одиночестве. Наследницы и супруги аристократов столпились вокруг этой экзотической женщины: они почуяли свежую кровь.  
      — Скажите, дорогая, — пропела полная и величественная пожилая вдова. — Правда ли, что ваша матушка была _актрисой_ в Лондонском театре? — Задав этот оскорбительный вопрос, женщина подняла пурпурный перьевой веер и принялась обмахиваться им, чтобы скрыть гаденькую улыбочку.  
      Брилл тоскливо посмотрела в сторону проницательной пожилой дамы, страстно желая сбежать из зала прямо через площадку для танцев. Когда она, чтобы потянуть время, поднесла к губам почти пустой бокал с шампанским, тот показался слишком тяжелым. Лицо Брилл было столь же холодным и безмолвным, как падающий снаружи снег, не отразив ни малейшей реакции на звучавший в вопросе острый интерес, хотя ее мысли вспыхнули враждой. «Чертова проклятая тетка. Пытается со всей сердечностью выяснить у бедной маленькой ирландской чистильщицы обуви, насколько именно на самом деле низко ее происхождение. Глупая чванливая напыщенная старая сука!»  
      — Я не хочу утомлять вас всех старыми историями о славе моей матери в Британии, — начала Брилл; ее тихий ледяной голос, казалось, заморозил старух на вдохе. — Кроме того, я знаю множество ваших семейный историй, которые куда более красочны.  
      — Как так? — быстро осведомилась юная хорошенькая дебютантка, не заметившая повисшего в воздухе напряжения, поскольку наткнулась на болтающую группу только что.  
      Лениво взмахнув бокалом, Брилл указала на старую вдову, одетую в переливчатый пурпур.  
      — Ну, насколько я помню, семья Алдридж, к примеру, разбогатела, когда грабила церкви, возвращаясь из крестовых походов. Разве не так, мадам? — вопросительно приподняв белоснежные брови, закончила она, глядя на кипящую от злости аристократку.  
      Когда пухлая дама в бешенстве удалилась, оставив вопрос без ответа, Брилл лишь пожала плечами, словно бы не осознавая оскорбительной подоплеки своего высказывания; остальные женщины умолкли, неверяще хлопая глазами — насмешливые комментарии замерли на их губах, так и не сорвавшись. Весьма довольная собой и своим маленьким триумфом, Брилл опустошила бокал шампанского и поставила его на поднос проходившего мимо официанта. Вообще-то, из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина и весело пузырящегося в голове алкоголя, она не испытывала больше особого смущения.  
      Брилл продолжила бы вежливо и изящно язвить в ответ на уколы этих глупых сорок, но вид аккуратно причесанной темноволосой головы на странно знакомых плечах прервал ход ее мыслей. «Эрик…» Это имя, эта надежда взорвались в ее голове, прежде чем она смогла их остановить. Брилл застыла, распахнув глаза, затем поспешно извинилась перед стоящими вокруг женщинами и направилась через зал. Не задумываясь об абсурдности своих действий, она следовала за мужчиной сквозь толпы и была на грани того, чтобы позвать его, когда эта болезненно знакомая черноволосая голова повернулась к ней, открывая незнакомое лицо. Живот Брилл мгновенно налился свинцом, и, если бы позволил корсет, она бы согнулась пополам от боли своей ошибки. «Должно быть, это алкоголь… заставил меня искать его в других. Должно быть, это алкоголь. Я забыла его. Я забыла этого ублюдка».  
      Подняв нетвердую руку, чтобы прикрыть дрожащие губы, Брилл осторожно отошла от теснящейся толпы в дальний угол, где смогла выровнять дыхание. Схватив еще один бокал с пузырящимся шампанским, она тихо встала, прислонившись к стене, и за считанные минуты жадно проглотила сладкий напиток. Вторая волна вызванной алкоголем эйфории поползла по ее телу, усмиряя крутящую во внутренностях боль.  
      Брилл была настолько поглощена попытками очистить мысли, что даже не расслышала приближения тяжелых шагов, пока рука с длинными пальцами не обвилась нежно вокруг ее запястья. Она так резко отпрыгнула от неожиданного прикосновения, что рука тут же разжалась.  
      — Матерь божья, Бри, ты так машешь руками, что едва не разбила мне нос! — громко воскликнул Коннер, не обращая внимания на полдюжины устремленных на него косых взглядов. — Я имею в виду, что последний раз мы расстались, имея некоторые разногласия, но я не ожидал нападения, — весело продолжил он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поцеловать изумленную сестру в лоб.  
      — Коннер! — воскликнула Брилл с подлинным восторгом, которого не показывала месяцами. Обвив руки вокруг шеи брата, она стиснула его так, что тот едва не задохнулся. Отпустив Коннера, она шагнула назад, все еще держа его руки в своих. — Я не думала, что ты придешь. Ты в красках продемонстрировал свое возмущение моему решению выйти замуж за Эндрю. И не отвечал на мои письма!  
      Беззаботная улыбка Коннера слегка поблекла под налетом смущения, и он задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
      — Конечно, я пришел, чтобы поддержать сестру перед свадьбой. Ничто не могло меня от этого удержать. Даже моя глубокая и неизменная неприязнь к женишку, который мне препятствовал…  
      Услышав это, Брилл нахмурилась и огорченно выпустила руки брата.  
      — Прошу тебя, Коннер… хоть на секунду перестань дурно отзываться об Эндрю. Бога ради, я же собираюсь за него замуж!  
      Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, тот вздохнул.  
      — Извини… но что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что я не отвечал на твои письма?  
      Потянув брата за собой, Брилл вывела его из главного зала в боковой коридор, где они могли поговорить, не опасаясь любопытных ушей и глаз. Ее настроение неожиданно изменилось: она вдруг поняла, что злится на внезапное появление брата.  
      — Все эти месяцы я писала тебе каждую неделю, а тебе не достало вежливости хоть раз ответить! То есть я знаю, как ты взбешен тем, что я приняла предложение Эндрю, но никак не ожидала, что ты окажешься столь холоден и ни разу не навестишь нас. Особенно учитывая, что я нуждалась в поддержке после… ну, после… — кашлянув, Брилл отвернулась от брата.  
      Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, и Брилл пробежала пальцами по тяжелой прохладе украшений на своей шее. В отражении на стекле картины она видела возвышающуюся позади темную фигуру брата. Легкое прикосновение руки к ее плечу заставило Брилл скрепя сердце снова повернуться к Коннеру.  
      — Брилл… — медленно начал он, — я не получал от тебя никаких писем. Я думал, что это ты злишься на меня за то, что я сказал об Эндрю. Я пришел сегодня только потому, что услышал от кого-то, что здесь должен состояться праздничный бал в честь вашей предстоящей свадьбы.  
      Пораженная услышанным, Брилл покачала головой:  
      — Нет, это не может быть правдой. Я лично написала тебе приглашение. Ты должен был получить его!  
      Темная, убийственная пелена медленно погасила обычно яркие зеленые глаза Коннера, придав им опасный цвет древесной листвы.  
      — И кому же ты передавала эти письма, Брилл? Это был Эндрю, правда?! Эта свинья никогда не любила меня, но я и подумать не мог, что он зайдет так далеко, чтобы устранить меня!  
      Не желая слушать столь нелепые обвинения, Брилл оттолкнула раздраженного Коннера и бросилась обратно в зал. Вся радость от возвращения блудного братца улетучилась, сменившись на подогреваемый алкоголем гнев.  
      — Я не стану слушать эти глупости. Только из-за того, что тебе хватило безалаберности дать мне неверный адрес — СНОВА — ты не имеешь права поливать грязью моего жениха.  
      Споро следовавший по пятам за ней Коннер схватил ее за руку и насильно развернул к себе.  
      — Придет день, когда ты не сможешь закрывать глаза на грехи этого человека. Однажды ты раскаешься, что связала с ним свою жизнь, когда следовало бы все бросить и последовать за…  
      Затянутая в шелк ладонь Брилл внезапно с размаху опустилась на левую щеку Коннера, прервав того на середине предложения. Потрясенный этим жестоким поступком, Коннер отпустил ее и отступил на шаг, быстро прикрыв рукой пострадавшую щеку.  
      — Что?! Что?! — бешено переспросила Брилл, снова замахнувшись на застывшего брата. — Что я должна была сделать, Коннер? Я должна была побежать за тем негодяем, верно?! Ты это собирался сказать?  
      Выглядя немного оробевшим от того, что сболтнул лишнее, Коннер стиснул зубы и уставился на собственные ботинки.  
      — Я не хотел расстроить тебя.  
      — Черт побери, Коннер! Почему ты никак не повзрослеешь? Я знаю, что папа умер, когда мы оба были совсем юными, но ты не можешь вечно вести себя, как ребенок. Ты не можешь волочиться за юбками и пить, колеся по Европе, всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
      На щеках Коннера проступил гневный румянец, лицо потемнело от свирепой ярости. Брилл невольно задела старую рану, пробив добродушие брата насквозь, словно ударила по нему кувалдой. Коннер шагнул к ней с таким видом, будто в этот момент хотел придушить ее.  
      — Почему нет, Брилл? Что меня остановит? Кроме того, ты достаточно повзрослела за нас обоих, — прошипел он с несвойственным ему ехидством. — Ответственная, надежная Брилл. Которая не сможет сделать что-то не так, даже если постарается, и которая ну такая правильная во всем, за что ни возьмется. Может, хватит, Брилл?! Ты можешь устраивать свою жизнь как угодно и выходить замуж за первого встречного, но, черт возьми, позволь и мне самому принимать решения!  
      — Убирайся… — прошептала Брилл с припорошенной гневом болью. — Убирайся из этого дома!  
      — С радостью… — фыркнул Коннер, обогнул дрожащую фигурку младшей сестры и удалился по пустынному коридору. — Я бы пожелал тебе счастья с новым мужем, но религиозные убеждения не позволяют мне дать согласие на брачный союз между моей сестрой и демоном — похитителем писем! Я не могу поверить, что ты была столь глупа, чтобы доверять ему!  
      — УБИРАЙСЯ! — рявкнула Брилл, схватив фарфоровую статуэтку и запустив ею вслед удаляющейся фигуре Коннера. Когда тот свернул за угол и оставил ее одну в тишине холла, Брилл защитным жестом обняла себя за плечи; боль вернулась к жизни, перекрывая пузырящийся в крови дурман шампанского. Желание заплакать жгло глаза, но ни одна слезинка так и не скатилась по ее полыхающим щекам. Брилл не думала, что у нее вообще остались слезы.  
      Слепо повернувшись, она направилась обратно в заполненный людьми зал, не в силах ни секунды больше выносить тишину пустого коридора. «Что со мной происходит… почему я сказала все это?» Пройдя в двери зала, бледная и взбудораженная Брилл смешалась с толпой, неожиданно обрадовавшись шуму и окружающим ее незнакомым лицам. Слова брата все звучали и звучали в ее голове.  
      «И кому же ты передавала эти письма, Брилл?»

_Тем же вечером, позже_

      Брилл, одетая в одну лишь ночную сорочку, воровски кралась от спальни дочери; белое кружево подола мягко шуршало по ковру коридора. Вскоре после гневного ухода Коннера она ускользнула с бала, чтобы заглянуть к Арии, как и обещала. Шли часы, и Брилл слушала, как праздник внизу подходит к концу. Теперь, в молчании спящего дома, она на цыпочках пробиралась по темным коридорам и переходам особняка.  
      Взглянув на большие напольные часы, выступившие перед ней из тени, Брилл тихонько выругалась. «Что я делаю… это безумие», — думала она, торопливо спускаясь по темной лестнице на первый этаж. Задержавшись внизу лестницы, она нервно огляделась: от зловещего ощущения, что кто-то наблюдает за ней, волоски на руках вставали дыбом. «Не будь дурой, все спят».  
      «В любом случае, я не делаю ничего дурного. Теперь я здесь живу. Если я хочу прогуляться посреди ночи, это мое дело… — покачав головой от этого жалкого оправдания, Брилл отошла от лестницы и миновала еще несколько коридоров, пока не остановилась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перед темнеющей дверью в кабинет Эндрю. — Не то чтобы я поверила тому, что наговорил сегодня Коннер… Я просто собираюсь быстро осмотреться, чтобы убедиться, что Эндрю не крал мою почту. Это так глупо, я должна прямо сейчас вернуться в кровать…» Но она осталась стоять где стояла, занеся руку над дверной ручкой.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, прозвучавший в ее ушах до странности громко, Брилл осторожно повернула холодную латунную ручку и обнаружила, что комната заперта. Она ждала этого, поэтому потянулась и вынула шпильку из спускавшейся вдоль спины небрежной косы. Изогнув концы шпильки, Брилл встала на колени, чтобы ее глаза оказались на одном уровне с замочной скважиной. Засунув в отверстие модифицированную шпильку и прижавшись ухом к двери, она осторожно повернула импровизированный ключ. Сосредоточенно прикусив язык, Брилл повернула шпильку еще раз, торжествующе улыбнувшись, когда в воздухе разнесся резкий металлический щелчок.  
      Медленно поднявшись, она снова взялась за ручку и толкнула теперь уже открытую дверь внутрь. Поколебавшись, Брилл ступила под священные своды личного кабинета Эндрю — места, куда раньше не осмеливалась войти. Отбросив страх, она поспешила к массивному дубовому столу, протянувшемуся вдоль одной из сторон комнаты. «Я совсем рехнулась… Я точно рехнулась. С чего бы Эндрю не отправлять мои письма?»  
      Раздвинув портьеры позади стола, чтобы впустить жемчужный лунный свет, Брилл быстро отвернулась от окна и села в кожаное кресло Эндрю. Открывая ящики один за другим, она быстро пробегала глазами по бумагам, все это время чувствуя себя полной дурой. Барабаня пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола, она почти убедила себя встать и уйти, когда потянулась вниз и открыла последний ящик. Наклонившись вперед, Брилл недоверчиво рассматривала его содержимое, затем взяла пачку нераспечатанных писем — на каждом были четко написаны имя и адрес ее брата. Ужас от того, что она увидела своими собственными глазами, затопил ее. Онемевшими пальцами Брилл достала письма из ящика и положила на стол.  
      Когда комнату вдруг залил свет газовых ламп, Брилл едва не выскочила из кожи, но, когда она подняла глаза на стоящего в дверях мужчину и увидела выражение его лица, сердце ее ухнуло в пятки.  
      Эндрю хмуро смотрел на нее через комнату, свет ламп отражался в его темных глазах мириадами огоньков. Он сделал один-единственный изящный шаг и, оказавшись в комнате, медленно закрыл за собой дверь.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь, Брилл? — тихо спросил он, и его взгляд упал на стопку писем на столе.  
      Не позволяя бегущему вдоль позвоночника ознобу взять верх над бурлящей внутри яростью, Брилл вскочила на ноги, схватила пригоршню нераспечатанных писем и сжала их в кулаке так, что костяшки побелели.  
      — Что это, Эндрю? Почему ты спрятал все мои письма?! Ты не имел права этого делать!  
      Тихо откашлявшись, Эндрю прошел в середину комнаты.  
      — Я не хотел тебе этого говорить, потому что несколько месяцев назад у тебя был такой трудный период, а Коннер становился все более непредсказуемым. Он постоянно пытался…  
      — Я тебе не верю! — выкрикнула Брилл, прервав это бесстрастное объяснения. — Не существует причины, по которой ты мог бы так со мной поступить! — Скомкав письма в руке, Брилл швырнула их в лицо жениху. Обогнув стол с такой скоростью, что ее белая коса хлыстом взметнулась за спиной, она затрясла пальцем под носом у Эндрю.  
      — Прекрати это… — медленно проговорил тот; его глаза, похожие на черных жуков, следили за ее дикой жестикуляцией. Когда Брилл проигнорировала угрозу, таившуюся в этих двух словах, Эндрю схватил ее за запястье, сжав его чуть сильнее, чем следовало. — Я сказал, прекрати это! — прошипел он, все сильнее стискивая пальцы вокруг ее тонкой руки. — Если хочешь знать, я не питал особой любви к тому, каким образом твой братец постоянно высмеивал меня за моей спиной. И поэтому я думал, что если ты разок не получишь от него письма, то мне не придется терпеть его раздражающее присутствие. — Лицо Эндрю слегка смягчилось, затем он улыбнулся Брилл. — Кроме того, нам ведь не нужно, чтобы вся твоя семья ходила за нами по пятам во время медового месяца, не так ли?  
      — Я не верю тебе! Я не верю, что ты мог манипулировать нами подобным образом. Ты не имел права!  
      — Полагаю, я только что объяснил свои причины, — заявил Эндрю, перестав улыбаться. — Итак, я готов простить тебе взлом моего кабинета. Так что — дискуссия окончена.  
      — Нет, не окончена! Откуда мне знать, что ты уже не делал подобные вещи? Откуда мне знать, что ты… — голос Брилл оборвался в жуткую тишину, когда в ее голове промелькнула ужасная мысль. Побледнев, как выцветшая фотография, Брилл уставилась на Эндрю широко раскрытыми ищущими глазами. — Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к тому, что Эрик уехал? — ошеломленно прошептала она, мгновенно осознав чудовищность ситуации. — Ты что-то сделал, чтобы заставить его уех…  
      Удар пришел из ниоткуда. Зубы Брилл клацнули, и тут же перед глазами вспыхнули яркие звезды. Борясь с головокружением, она запрокинула лицо — черные бездонные глаза Эндрю, казалось, приближались, становясь все больше и застилая поле зрения, пока ничего, кроме них, не осталось. Хватка вокруг ее запястья усилилась.  
      — Я же сказал тебе, разговор окончен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Одно из прозвищ Парижа.


	35. Реальность богаче выдумки

      Удар пришел из ниоткуда, застигнув Брилл врасплох, и она бы упала на колени, если бы не стальная хватка вокруг запястья. Подняв свободную руку к пылающей щеке, она вскинула голову и ошеломленно взглянула в спокойное лицо Эндрю. В его темных глазах промелькнул отблеск чего-то, похожего на удивление, словно он сам поразился этому удару не меньше, чем Брилл. Но этот момент был кратким и быстро прошел. Давление на ее запястье усилилось.  
      — Я же сказал тебе, разговор окончен, — твердо заявил Эндрю, нахмурившись — между его бровей пролегла вертикальная складка. Выждав мгновение, он осторожно посмотрел на мертвенно бледное лицо Брилл и, поскольку та не стала спорить, слегка разжал руку на ее запястье и помог ей выпрямиться. Он нежно провел самым кончиком пальца по красному следу удара на ее щеке. Брилл отшатнулась с болезненным полувздохом-полувсхлипом; ее широко распахнутые серые глаза смотрели настороженно, как у загнанного в угол зверька.  
      При виде ее реакции на красивое лицо Эндрю еще глубже наползла тень беспокойства и сожаления. Он уронил руку, и непроницаемая чернота отступила из его глаз, сметенная чувством вины.  
      — Я не хотел этого делать. Прости… я не хотел. Причинить тебе боль — последнее, чего бы я хотел.  
      — Ты ударил меня… — неверяще прошептала Брилл, сделав еще несколько торопливых шагов назад. — Как ты мог так поступить?  
      Проведя рукой по аккуратно уложенным волосам, Эндрю со стыдом уставился в пол.  
      — Прости… Я не знаю, что произошло. Я бы никогда не обидел тебя! Я люблю тебя, Брилл.  
      Наткнувшись на стоявший позади стол, Брилл перестала пятиться. Отупляющий шок замедлил все мысли, оставив ее практически парализованной: она могла лишь смотреть через комнату на Эндрю, который стоял, отвернувшись, низко опустив голову и опершись рукой о стену. Брилл снова подняла дрожащую руку и защитным жестом коснулась своего пылающего лица, следя глазами за каждым движением Эндрю. По комнате разлилось удушливое молчание, пока даже легчайший звук не стал казаться громовым раскатом. Влажное шипение газовых ламп и металлическое тиканье карманных часов Эндрю слились воедино, создавая зловещий ударный фон скопившемуся в комнате напряжению.  
      С проклятьем Эндрю развернулся и направился туда, где, вжимаясь в твердую поверхность стола, стояла Брилл. Его щеки покрывал яркий румянец, глаза блестели, как пылающие угли, с губ срывались тяжкие вздохи.  
      — Это все было просто ошибкой, — наконец сказал Эндрю, пытаясь придать голосу легкость. — Раньше я никогда настолько не терял контроль над собой, и впредь этого не повторится. Клянусь! Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда. Ты это знаешь!  
      По-прежнему оставаясь неподвижной, Брилл вцепилась в край стола позади себя. Она видела, как губы Эндрю двигаются, произнося какие-то слова, но все звуки поглощало гудение в голове. Хотя жжение на лице постепенно утихло, Брилл была не в силах постичь то, что происходило сейчас у нее на глазах. Она знала Эндрю десять лет, и за все это время он никогда слова плохого ей не сказал. Как мог этот человек, который поддерживал ее после смерти Джона, быть одновременно и тем, кто сейчас стоит перед ней и просит прощения за то, что ударил ее? Это не может быть один и тот же человек. Как будто Эндрю, которого она знала, был одержим кем-то совершенно чужеродным. «Или, возможно, я вообще никогда на самом деле его не знала».  
      Когда пространное и логичное извинение Эндрю подошло к концу, Брилл обнаружила, что хочет принять все, что он сказал. Пока она стояла тут, практически ощущая наливающийся на щеке синяк, малодушный голос в голове принялся успокаивающе нашептывать ей в ухо: «Смотри, каким робким он теперь выглядит. Бедолага занимается самобичеванием из-за своей маленькой ошибки. Он извинился… он чувствует себя ужасно. Эти письма… все это просто недоразумение. Это было недоразумением…»  
      Слегка кивнув в ответ на свой внутренний монолог, Брилл уставилась в пол. Было невозможно думать, пока ее глаза были пойманы умоляющим взглядом Эндрю. «Это была ошибка… ошибка, забудь об этом, и это никогда не повторится. Это была ошибка».  
      Медленно открыв рот и выпятив подбородок, Брилл нахмурилась: ее разум начал проясняться. До нее начал доходить смысл ситуации. «Нет… это неправильно… все совсем не в порядке… не в порядке…» — выкрикнул другой голос, сильный голос, к которому она привыкла. Возникшее было малодушие увяло от силы прежнего духа, который она подавляла все эти месяцы. Ярость, вызванная поступком Эндрю, вскоре охватила все ее существо. Легендарный характер Брилл вернулся во всей своей красе.  
      Когда гнев рассеял туман в голове, Брилл вновь скрестилась с Эндрю взглядами. Тот ждал ответа. И когда она, сжав губы, оттолкнулась от стола, то была готова предоставить ему таковой.  
      — Это не было ошибкой, Эндрю. Ты взрослый человек! Ты не сможешь назвать мне ни одной возможной причины, по которой я приму то, что ты поднял на меня руку подобным образом!  
      Шокированный ее неожиданным нападением, Эндрю мог лишь, моргая, смотреть на свою невесту, которая яростно тыкала в его сторону пальцем. По бессмысленному выражению его лица было ясно, что он ждал от нее тихого согласия. Впервые с момента помолвки темперамент Брилл просочился наружу, и, по-видимому, Эндрю не знал, что с этим делать.  
      — И учти, Эндрю, никакие извинения не заставят меня отмахнуться от произошедшего!  
      — Брилл, почему ты ведешь себя подобным образом? Я сказал, что мне жаль. Чего еще ты от меня ждешь? — ответил Эндрю: робкое выражение его лица истаяло в злобном взгляде. Раздраженно поджав губы, он скрестил руки на груди.  
      Брилл практически видела, как в его голове завертелись колесики. «Прямо сейчас он удивляется, что за муха меня укусила. Я должна постоять за себя. Я не должна позволить ему увериться, что всегда буду соглашаться с ним. Он всегда говорил, что любит меня… но любит ли он настоящую меня или ту личность, которую я демонстрировала? Ох! Какой я была дурой».  
      Впервые за долгие месяцы ощутив себя самой собой, Брилл позволила своему гневу вырасти, счастливая тем, что наконец чувствует что-то еще помимо оцепенения, владевшего ею с того момента, как она приняла предложение Эндрю. Она медленно сжала кулаки и уперла их в бедра, ощущая странное головокружение от привычного действия. Она была готова к битве, а что насчет Эндрю?  
      — Ты можешь объяснить, что моя личная переписка с братом делает в ТВОЕМ столе? — прорычала она: слова буквально выстреливали из ее рта — быстрые и опасные, как летящие пули.  
      — Брилл… — начал Эндрю с ноткой покровительственного вздоха. — Я тебя умоляю. Нам обязательно разбираться со всем этим прямо сейчас? Уже поздно, и тебе следует лечь спать. — Наряду с тревогой в его темные глаза вновь проскользнуло раздражение. Раньше он никогда не сталкивался с этой стороной Брилл.  
      — Ты можешь ответить мне, когда я спрашиваю, имеешь ли ты отношение к поспешному отъезду Эрика? — продолжала та, как будто он и слова не сказал, ощущая, как к лицу вновь приливает кровь, затем сделала шаг вперед и потрясла кулачком под носом у Эндрю. При упоминании имени Эрика в его глазах подобно отблеску пламени свечи на долю секунды промелькнула вспышка холодной ярости, но эта эмоция сгладилась так быстро, что Брилл не успела ее даже заметить, не то что испугаться. — Отвечай же!  
      Скрестив руки на груди и слушая возгласы Брилл с холодным раздражением в глазах, Эндрю стоял на своем. Трещина, возникшая на миг в его спокойствии и выдержке, плотно закрылась.  
      — Я не стану сейчас участвовать в этом ребячестве, Брилл. Уже поздно. Ты должна…  
      — Перестань говорить мне, что я должна делать, — прошипела она. — Я сыта этим по горло.  
      В ответ на такую несговорчивость Эндрю сощурился, одним неуловимым движением схватил запротестовавшую Брилл за руку и выволок ее из кабинета.  
      — Ты будешь делать, как я скажу. Ты моя невеста. Ты будешь делать, как я скажу, и пойдешь спать!  
      — Нет, не буду, самонадеянный ублюдок! До сих пор я давала тебе свободу действий, потому что доверяла твоему здравому смыслу, но больше не собираюсь быть твоей тихой глупо улыбающейся невестой! Слушай, когда я к тебе обращаюсь! — упираясь голыми пятками, Брилл пыталась оторвать пальцы Эндрю от своего запястья. — Пусти меня. Нам нужно поговорить об этом… скажи мне правду!  
      Оглянувшись через плечо, Эндрю одарил ее взглядом столь ледяным, что мог бы расколоть дерево до самой сердцевины.  
      — Иногда правде лучше оставаться погребенной, Брилл, — холодно заявил он, несясь дальше и волоча ее за собой к темной лестнице.  
      Едва ли не скача вприпрыжку, чтобы не отстать от напористого аллюра Эндрю, Брилл продолжала выдираться из его хватки.  
      — Мой отец часто говорил, что все тайное обязательно становится явным. Скажи мне правду сейчас, или я сама до нее докопаюсь. Это важно для меня, Эндрю. Я выставила своего брата из дома, потому что защищала тебя! — ее голос неестественно громко разнесся по безмолвной тьме коридора.  
      Замерев на нижней ступеньке, одной рукой крепко вцепившись в перила, Эндрю задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
      — Правда? — пробормотал он себе под нос со странным мрачным наслаждением в глазах. — Какая приятная неожиданность.  
      — Что ты сейчас сказал?  
      Вздрогнув, как будто забыл о ее присутствии, Эндрю быстро посмотрел ей в лицо, затем развернулся и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Брилл уставилась ему в спину, заметив, что его сведенные плечи внезапно расслабились, и ощутила, как из хватки на ее руке исчезло некоторое напряжение. Мистическим образом настроение Эндрю повысилось, он одарил ее короткой улыбкой и замедлил шаг.  
      Потом, отпустив запястье Брилл, Эндрю остановился и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее сверху вниз.  
      — Полагаю, я задолжал тебе объяснение, — наконец вздохнул он; сейчас его манеры вновь напоминали того открытого и невозмутимого мужчину, которого она знала. Полное превращение меньше чем за секунду было озадачивающим. Должно быть, что-то изменило его мнение. — Полагаю, мне следует начать с того, почему письма твоего брата оказались у меня в столе. — Поджав губы и засунув руки в карманы, Эндрю оперся бедром о перила. — Я не хотел говорить тебе, потому что боялся, что это ранит твои чувства. Эти письма были у меня, поскольку их все отослали обратно. Очевидно, адрес был неправильный. Думаю, Коннер снова уехал, не сказав тебе, и я не хотел, чтобы ты волновалась об этом за несколько недель до свадьбы. — Пожав плечами, Эндрю потупился. — Видя, как ты расстроена, я понимаю теперь, что должен был давно сообщить тебе. Что еще я могу сказать, кроме того, что совершил ошибку? — Вынув руку из кармана, чтобы потрепать Брилл по подбородку, он робко улыбнулся. — Это достаточно правдиво для тебя? Есть что-то еще, о чем тебе нужно знать?  
      Мысленно прокручивая объяснение, Брилл продолжала молчать, ее глаза следили за лицом Эндрю в поисках хоть какого-то знака притворства, но ничего не обнаружили: его темные глаза неотрывно смотрели на нее, ничего не отражая в тусклом свете. Его рассуждения тоже были неоспоримы, он не сказал ни единого неверного слова.  
      Профессия Коннера предусматривала постоянные разъезды, и он часто покидал город, не уведомив свою младшую сестру. Это не означало, что он не заботился о ней или не хотел, чтобы Брилл знала, где он был, скорее, причина была в том, что он — пустоголовый музыкант. Коннер так и не повзрослел по-настоящему после смерти отца, предпочитая проводить дни, танцуя по жизни и волочась за юбками. Игнорируя само существование боли в этом мире, он таким способом справлялся с собственной болью. «Я не должна была называть его инфантильным. Это было нехорошо с моей стороны… он заботился обо мне, насколько мог, пока я не вышла замуж за Джона».  
      Тот же малодушный голос, который хотел не обращать внимание на грубое поведение Эндрю этим вечером, воспользовался нерешительностью Брилл, снова предлагая легкий выход из всей этой неразберихи. «Все верно. Должно быть, Коннер забыл. Не знаю, отчего я так расстроилась, я должна была сама об этом подумать. Кроме того, зачем бы Эндрю желал украсть мои письма? Это просто глупо. Эндрю всегда заботился обо мне… он всегда был добр…»  
      Но на этот раз песнь сирены не смогла полностью просочиться в ее сознание, и Брилл распознала этот обманчивый шепот. Оттолкнув прочь жеманный голос, она неодобрительно посмотрела на Эндрю, который погладил ее по плечу, затем развернулся и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Он принял ее секундное молчание за окончание разговора.  
      Приподняв подол своей ночной сорочки и последовав за Эндрю вверх по лестнице, Брилл снова открыла рот:  
      — Спасибо за объяснение, — начала она, поднимаясь за ним на лестничную площадку.  
      Живо улыбнувшись, Эндрю пожал плечами:  
      — Я рад, что мы смогли разобраться с этим недоразумением. Я чувствовал себя весьма неуютно, ссорясь с тобой, но это преподало мне урок — я должен крепче держать свой гнев в узде. Теперь все должно вернуться в норму… но я постараюсь быть более честным с тобой. Когда произойдет что-то важное, ты об этом узнаешь.  
      Сжав руки на груди, Брилл спокойно кивнула:  
      — Я рада, что ты так решил, потому что у меня есть к тебе еще один вопрос.  
      Эндрю великодушно улыбнулся ей, и его зубы ярко сверкнули в тусклом свете.  
      — Конечно, спрашивай, о чем хочешь, — беспечно сказал он.  
      Без промедления выражение лица Брилл стало таким же ровным и холодным, как зимний пейзаж за окнами, и она озвучила последнее вспыхнувшее в голове подозрение:  
      — Ты не ответил мне, когда я спросила, имеешь ли ты какое-нибудь отношение к отъезду Эрика. Так имеешь?  
      За этим провокационным вопросом последовал миг тишины; даже в темноте Брилл видела, как с лица Эндрю смело весь хороший настрой. Изменение его выражения было мгновенным: рот крепко сжался, брови нахмурились, а глаза угрожающе засверкали. Внезапно Брилл стало не по себе, и она торопливо попятилась назад, пока не нащупала пяткой край ступеньки.  
      — Этот человек ушел по своей воле. Я не выгонял его из дома. Если я правильно помню, в то время я был болен.  
      Несмотря на повисшее в пространстве между ними ощутимое напряжение, Брилл не колебалась. Она упорно продолжала:  
      — Да, но я помню что-то насчет письма, которое вывело его из себя перед тем, как он уехал. Правда, забавно, что Эрика разозлило именно письмо, а не что-то другое? Особенно учитывая, что сегодня я обнаружила, что мои письма оказались у тебя.  
      Сжав кулаки до побелевших костяшек, Эндрю резко отвернулся от нее.  
      — Эрик… Эрик… Эрик… Почему я не могу избавиться от этого проклятого имени?! — с надрывом выдавил он: его плечи едва ли не тряслись от исходившей от каждого слова мощи. — Совсем как Джон… снова и снова, и, кажется, ничто не может избавить от этого проклятого имени, кроме разве что… — Поток слов внезапно прервался. Эндрю слегка выпрямился, словно его только что посетило неожиданное озарение.  
      Переминаясь с ноги на ногу на холодном мраморе пола, Брилл жадно слушала, уставившись в спину своего жениха и хмурясь все сильнее. В голове воскресли знакомые тревожные колокольчики. Она чувствовала, что упускает нечто невероятно важное. «О чем он говорит? Совсем как Джон — что?»  
      Движимая энергией звенящего в затылке беспокойства, Брилл сделала шаг вперед и осторожно взялась за напряженную руку Эндрю.  
      — Эндрю, ты должен сказать мне. Я не могу выйти замуж за человека, который склонен что-то скрывать от меня.  
      Повернув голову на звук ее голоса, тот уперся взглядом в пол; его глаза смотрели так яростно, что Брилл ожидала, что ковровая дорожка вот-вот вспыхнет. Он продолжал смотреть куда-то в пространство, и резкие черты его профиля казались сероватыми в гнетущей темноте особняка.  
      — Ты… не можешь… выйти за меня? — раздался агонизирующий шепот.  
      — Нет, если ты собираешься поступать подобным…  
      Прервав Брилл, Эндрю медленно повернулся к ней лицом: чернота его глаз сливалась с ночным мраком, придавая его обычно приятному лицу маниакальный вид безглазого черепа.  
      — Что еще я должен для тебя сделать?! Неблагодарная маленькая ирландская потаскуха!  
      Оскорбившись, Брилл сильнее сжала руку на его предплечье:  
      — Как ты смеешь называть меня…  
      Зарычав и оскалив белые зубы, Эндрю дернул руку вверх, освобождаясь от ее хватки. Когда Брилл торопливо отпустила его, кончик его локтя случайно задел ее подбородок и фактически рассек ее нижнюю губу точно посередине. Напуганная этим неожиданным движением и расцветшей во рту болью, Брилл поспешно отшатнулась, подняла руки, чтобы зажать струящуюся по лицу кровь, и в тот же миг нащупала под пяткой пустоту.  
      Не вполне осознавая происходящее, истекающая кровью Брилл начала заваливаться назад, во тьму лестничного пролета: ее нога соскользнула с края верхней ступеньки и провалилась в никуда. Взмахнув руками, Брилл отчаянно попыталась ухватиться за перила, цепляясь ногтями за гладкую поверхность, но из-за крови пальцы скользили, не давая удержаться.  
      Время замедлилось, пока не стало казаться, что оно совсем остановилось: рука Брилл окончательно соскользнула с перил, пятки съезжали по ступеньке, пока совсем не потеряли опору. Понимая, что падает, Брилл медленно подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом с Эндрю. Тот вздрогнул, разинув рот в безмолвном крике, потом потянулся к ней и вцепился в ее рукав. Измененное чувство времени Брилл растянулось, затем ускорилось, и ее рукав оторвался, оставшись в кулаке Эндрю. Она даже не успела закричать, когда ее левое бедро ударилось о край лестницы.  
      Пересчитав каждую ступеньку, Брилл кубарем скатилась по лестничному маршу, со стоном растянувшись у его подножия: ее голова покоилась на нижней ступеньке. Зрение сжалось в серый тоннель, помутневшим взором она вглядывалась в перевернутые вверх дном и казавшиеся бесконечными лестницы. Над ней склонилось расплывающееся лицо кричащего изо всех сил Эндрю… и в этот миг чернота полностью поглотила ее. Сделав осторожный вдох сквозь боль, пульсирующую в каждом дюйме тела, Брилл погрузилась в уютные объятия тьмы.  
      Ее последняя ясная мысль сконцентрировалась на ушедшем счастье. «Эрик…»

* * *

      Эхо резко оборвавшегося лихого крещендо наполнило самые темные пространства подвалов под оперным театром. Руки Эрика застыли над клавишами, позволяя мрачным нотам раствориться в никуда, пока сам он упирался невидящим взглядом в верхушку канделябра своего недавно отремонтированного органа. Когда к его конечностям медленно вернулась подвижность, Эрик, нахмурившись, повернул голову в сторону, его руки медленно соскользнули со слоновой кости на колени. Развернувшись на гладком дереве табуретки, чтобы окинуть взглядом главную залу своего жилища, Эрик искал тени там, куда не дотягивался свет свечи.  
      — Эй? — позвал он в пустоту комнаты, почувствовав себя идиотом, когда ответило лишь печальное эхо его собственного голоса.  
      Покачнувшись, Эрик встал и провел рукой по левой стороне лица, продолжая ощупывать комнату взглядом. «Могу поклясться, что только что слышал, как кто-то произнес мое имя… Должно быть, это одиночество в конце концов свело меня с ума». Чувствуя себя так, словно у него под кожей что-то ползает, Эрик энергично потер ладони. Ощущение панического ужаса сжало его желудок, но он попытался взять себя в руки.  
      В последний месяц или около того Эрик наконец-то исцелился от томительной потребности быть рядом с людьми и снова удалился в холодные глубины своего подземного владения. Внизу, во мраке глубочайших подвалов Оперы, он смог наконец успокоиться, смог забыть. Он больше не ощущал притяжение людей, живущих и работающих в здании над ним. Теперь Эрика устраивало и собственное общество, ну, или он так думал. Если он слышит голоса, это было не слишком хорошим знаком. А хуже всего, он боялся, что узнал мягкие интонации, с которыми было произнесено его имя. Эрик готов был поклясться, что некая ирландка находилась в этой комнате рядом с ним. Но, к счастью, миг его помешательства был краток. Уже сейчас, пока он стоял, пристально вглядываясь в черную воду подземного озера, его пульс возвращался в норму.  
      Постукивая пальцем по ямочке на подбородке, Эрик повернулся и подхватил другой рукой ближайшую лампу, затем, повинуясь внезапному порыву, прошествовал к кромке темной воды и прыгнул в поджидающую его лодку. Споро отталкиваясь шестом в тишине озера, он мрачно улыбнулся знакомому пламени, разгоревшемуся между плеч. Не задумываясь об этом, Эрик бесшумно плыл под темными сводами к противоположному краю озера. «Возможно, я слишком долго оставался наедине с собой. Возможно, пришло время провести час-другой над землей. Просто чтобы убедиться, что я не совсем рехнулся», — думал он, закрепляя лодку.  
      Выпрямившись, Эрик сдернул лампу с носа лодки и, выйдя из тьмы, начал пробираться сквозь запутанную череду лестниц и коридоров. С каждым преодоленным пролетом он все четче различал приглушенные звуки людской жизни. Осмотрительно скрываясь в самых темных углах оперного театра, подальше от любопытных глаз, Эрик лез верх, пока не взгромоздился на свое любимое место высоко над сценой.  
      По царившему на сцене относительному запустению он заключил, что уже довольно поздняя ночь. Не спала лишь пара уборщиц, подметавших заново отстроенную сцену. Вздохнув и склонив голову набок, он прислушался к болтовне женщин. Знакомый прононс родного языка действовал до странного исцеляюще, окончательно расслабляя остатки тревоги в его животе. «Это не слабоволие — потребность время от времени слышать чей-нибудь голос, хотя бы недолго. Я был неправ, отсутствуя так долго».  
      Одна из работавших внизу женщин вдруг потрясенно ахнула, отвлекая его от раздумий. Глянув вниз, Эрик не смог удержаться, чтобы не подслушать их разговор, гадая, что так поразило женщину.  
      — Все говорят об этом. Не могу поверить, что ты так и не увидела его! — воскликнула старшая из женщин, постукивая по полу своей метлой.  
      Хмуро посмотрев на товарку, более молодая светловолосая женщина покачала головой и пожала плечами.  
      — Мне было чем заняться. У меня не было времени, чтобы сделать перерыв и пойти поглазеть на какого-то мужчину.  
      — Что за глупость, — упрекнула ее женщина постарше. — И он не был просто каким-то мужчиной. Он был очень красивым. Рыжие волосы и самые прекрасные зеленые глаза, какие я когда-либо видела. К тому же иностранец.  
      Резко выпрямившись высоко над их головами, Эрик прислушался тщательнее, ощутив укол любопытства. «Иностранец с рыжими волосами и зелеными глазами… по описанию очень похоже на Коннера. Что за странное совпадение».  
      — В любом случае я была занята, — обиделась блондинка, сметая пыль в аккуратную кучку. — Как бы там ни было, зачем какому-то незнакомцу приспичило бродить по Опере? Мы еще не открылись.  
      — Ну, я слышала от Мадди, что он приходил, чтобы повидаться с кем-то конкретным, кто раньше здесь работал.  
      — Да здесь куча народу РАНЬШЕ работала. После пожара половина труппы уволилась. И кого он искал?  
      — Ты когда-нибудь слышала о мужчине по имени Эрик, который работал тут до пожара, потому что именно его он и искал. Я не уверена… — говорившая осеклась, затем обе женщины с удивлением глянули вверх, привлеченные донесшимся оттуда странным шумом. — Ты это слышала?  
      Эрик зажал рот обеими руками, чтобы приглушить рвавшийся наружу изумленный вопль. Мостик под ним раскачивался от его резких движений, канаты протестующе скрипели. Он сидел абсолютно неподвижно, поэтому звуки вскоре стихли, и женщины под ним нервно рассмеялись. «Должно быть, это совпадение. Почему бы Коннеру искать меня здесь? Я не говорил, что вернулся… — Чертыхаясь про себя, Эрик вспомнил, как однажды сказал проклятому ирландцу, что когда-то работал в оперном театре. — Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье!»  
      Кашлянув, старшая женщина вернулась к уборке; слегка понизив голос, она продолжила с того места, где остановилась:  
      — Он сказал, что этот Эрик должен ему денег или что-то вроде того. И что если кто-нибудь в курсе, куда делся этот человек, они должны дать ему знать. Тебе надо было видеть, какое лицо было у мадам Жири, когда она услышала это имя. Я думала, она грохнется в обморок, пока мужчина не упомянул о деньгах. Кажется, после этого она расслабилась. Подозреваю, что тот Эрик, которого она знала, не мог задолжать деньги этому ирландцу, — закончила она, пожимая плечами.  
      — Какая странная история, — пробормотала блондинка и наклонилась, чтобы замести кучку пыли в совок.  
      «Действительно, странная история, — думал Эрик, бесшумно вставая и крадясь по мостику к ближайшей лестнице. — Какого дьявола Коннеру вздумалось искать меня сейчас, после стольких месяцев? Я определенно не брал взаймы у этого человека никаких денег. Я бы с ним даже в покер играть не сел — не такой уж я дурак». Отмахнувшись от инцидента как от разового вторжения, Эрик решил больше об этом не беспокоиться. Коннер не знал, что он вернулся в Оперу, и просто хватался за соломинку. Тот факт, что Эрик был уверен, что слышал этой ночью голос сестры Коннера, был отвергнут как странное совпадение и не более того.  
      «Нет нужды и дальше волноваться об этом. Эта часть моей жизни закончена. Нет нужды волноваться… он не вернется».

* * *

       Боль, дробящая кости боль наполняла разум Брилл, пока та медленно приходила в себя. Звон в ушах заглушал все звуки извне, кроме ритмичного стука ее собственного сердца, но вдалеке, будто полуоформившуюся мысль, она слышала мужской голос, шепчущий ей в ухо. Смутно узнавая голос, Брилл вздохнула, наслаждаясь состоянием полудремы. «Джон…»  
      — _Эндрю, рад снова видеть тебя. Я был уверен, что ты откомандирован за многие мили отсюда. Что ты тут делаешь?_ — добродушно пробормотал сквозь тьму первый голос.  
      — _Так и было…_ — последовал нерешительный ответ от столь же знакомого голоса. — _Но я решил, что они в состоянии поскучать без меня несколько дней, поэтому я могу сбежать и навестить своего младшего брата._  
      На этом месте первый голос, голос Джона, рассмеялся.  
      — _Думаю, в этом и состоит преимущество полковника перед скромным майором.  
      — Хмм… да. Разумеется_ , — рассеянно ответил Эндрю, как будто на самом деле не обратил на это внимания. — _Брилл написала мне позавчера_ , — внезапно произнес он. — _Она просила позаботиться о тебе. Сказала, что в последнее время видит очень дурные сны. Бедняжка. Бедная, бедная девочка._ — В голос Эндрю вкралось раздражение, лишь затем чтобы смениться своего рода нетерпеливой злобой.  
      — _Да, она правда очень беспокоится. Но я всегда говорил, что ей не о чем волноваться_ , — медленно отозвался Джон, как будто его удивили странные интонации брата.  
      Затем последовало короткое шуршание ткани, и Эндрю заговорил снова:  
      — _Боюсь, у нее есть повод для беспокойства, Джон._  
      — _О чем ты гово…_ — фраза оборвалась, когда в ушах Брилл раздался оглушительный хлопок.  
      Рывком придя в сознание, она с шумом втянула воздух и с бешено стучащим сердцем и скручивающими живот масляными волнами тошноты медленно открыла глаза. Моргая от льющегося в окно яркого света, Брилл двинулась, чтобы повернуться на бок, но остановилась, когда бок лизнула вспышка боли, и в замешательстве приложила руку к пульсирующей голове. Отзвуки кошмарного сна все еще бились в черепе. «Что произошло? Что это было? Это было похоже на Джона и Эндрю, когда они вместе были в армии… но эта последняя часть… эта последняя часть…»  
      — О, вижу, вы уже проснулись. Это хорошо, — пробормотал мягкий голос от края кровати.  
      Резко повернув голову, Брилл взглянула на пожилого джентльмена в сидящих на кончике носа больших круглых очках.  
      — Кто вы? Что произошло? — хрипло прошептала она, пытаясь прочистить мозги и наблюдая, как незнакомец поправляет очки.  
      — По-видимому, прошлой ночью вы упали с парадной лестницы. Лорд Донован вызвал меня осмотреть вас. Я доктор Бьюмон, — умолкнув, мужчина поднялся и достал из стоящей на полу кожаной сумки маленький флакон. — Полагаю, вы испытываете сильную боль. Вы сломали ребро и довольно сильно ударились головой, пока катились вниз. Я зашил вашу губу и забинтовал ребра. Вам повезло, что не сломали шею. — Сев на стул возле кровати, старый доктор улыбнулся ей: — Откройте на секунду рот, я дам вам кое-что от боли.  
      С подозрением глянув на флакон в его руках, Брилл облизала губы, поморщившись из-за швов на нижней губе. Мгновение она подумывала отказаться от предложения, но очередная волна боли, пронзившая грудную клетку, испарила последние капли решимости. Брилл покорно открыла рот и без звука протеста приняла настойку опия. Скривившись от горечи лекарства, она поблагодарила доктора и испуганно скользнула взглядом по комнате.  
      — Лорд Донован здесь? — тихо спросила она, отчаянно надеясь, что ответом будет «нет». Покачав головой, доктор начал складывать свои вещи.  
      Пока старик собирал свой медицинский набор, Брилл мысленно вернулась в прошлую ночь. Конкретные детали по-прежнему были расплывчаты, но она запомнила две очень важные вещи. Во-первых, Брилл помнила, что именно спровоцировало всю ситуацию в целом, когда Эндрю ударил ее в приступе ярости. Во-вторых, она воскресила в памяти сон, приснившийся ей несколько минут назад, и размышляла над тем, что могло означать столь ужаснувшее ее видение.  
      Достоверность сна была невероятной, даже непостижимой. Тревожные колокольчики оглушительным хором звенели в голове Брилл всякий раз, когда она вспоминала последние три секунды своего звукового видения. В ее одурманенном состоянии мозг не мог полностью охватить то, что обычно было очень ясным. «Как это может быть правдой? Это не может быть верным… Они же братья… Эндрю никогда бы не причинил вреда Джону… — шептала малодушная часть. — Кроме того, у Эндрю не было причины причинять вред Джону. Ведь это он был наследником рода Донован. У него не было причины…»  
      С трудом усевшись и привалившись к горе подушек позади, Брилл была благодарна быстрому действию лекарства, умерившего боль в ребрах. Пока доктор Бьюмон прощался, в ее голову закралась жуткая мысль. «Но у Эндрю была веская причина. У него всегда была веская причина для всего, что он делал в последние десять лет. Я… что, если он убил Джона из-за меня? Что, если он был таким щедрым после его смерти не в память о брате, а из-за меня?!»  
      Радуясь тому, что доброго доктора больше нет в комнате, чтобы увидеть, как ужас от понимания стирает все краски с ее лица, Брилл прикрыла рукой трясущиеся губы. «Он ни разу не ответил насчет Эрика… что, если и за этим стоял он? — Воспоминания, которые в то время казались совершенно безобидными, сейчас мрачно нависали на границах ее сознания. — За эти годы было столько несчастных случаев. На следующий день после того, как Джон объявил о нашей помолвке, его любимая гончая была случайно убита на охоте. Эндрю выглядел таким расстроенным, потому что это его пистолет промахнулся. Да были сотни подобных случаев! Он все время настаивал, чтобы Арию отослали в школу… Господи, как я могла быть настолько слепой!»  
      Накатила паника. С затрепыхавшимся где-то в горле сердцем Брилл трясущимися руками натянула одеяла повыше на грудь. Неоспоримая истина, которая годами висела перед носом, в итоге отказалась и дальше отделываться поверхностными объяснениями. Эндрю был не тем, кем казался: под маской стойкой привязанности скрывалась тьма, которая лишь теперь проступила сквозь трещины. «Я должна что-то сделать! Что я могу?! Я прогнала Коннера… и Эрик ушел. Мне больше не к кому обратиться! Я не могу здесь больше оставаться!»  
      Сквозь бьющиеся в голове смятение и ужас Брилл внезапно совершенно четко осознала одну вещь. Она должна как можно скорее убраться из этого дома. Она должна сбежать от Эндрю раньше, чем тот снова потеряет контроль над собой.


	36. Страх

      Брилл медленно открыла глаза и в наркотическом оцепенении оглядела спальню. Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, она прижала ладонь к виску: казалось, будто голова парит в шести футах над телом. Сознательные мысли попеременно то оказывались в фокусе, то размывались, выплывая из-под волн текущего в жилах опия. Но хотя бы боль он обуздал.  
      «Опять ночь, — отстраненно подумала Брилл, осматривая затемненную комнату из-под полуопущенных ресниц. — Сколько времени прошло? Это первая ночь… или уже вторая?» В самом деле, удивительно, как быстро летит время, когда не полностью контролируешь себя.  
      Уронив руку обратно, Брилл вяло перевела глаза на вспыхнувшую возле кровати спичку. Косясь на пляшущий перед глазами раздражающий огонек, она молча смотрела, как невидимые руки поджигают стоящую на прикроватном столике свечу. Когда свет растекся в маленький кружок на ковре, из теней внезапно материализовалось лицо Эндрю. Отпрянув от неприятного зрелища, Брилл медленно отодвинулась от него.  
      — Здравствуй, дорогая, — промурлыкал Эндрю и придвинул свое кресло поближе к кровати. — Рад, что ты очнулась. Доза лекарства, которую прописал доктор, на два дня сделала тебя довольно тихой.  
      — Два дня? — неясно пробормотала Брилл, и ее сердце испуганно затрепыхалось в груди. Когда в слабом свете промелькнули идеально белые зубы Эндрю, волоски на руках Брилл встали дыбом. Что-то в его тоне, в его зловещей ухмылке посылало сквозь ее одурманенный мозг тревожную дрожь. В воздухе между ними поплыл резкий отвратительный запах, отчего у Брилл защипало в носу, пока она старалась определить, что же это за тошнотворная дрянь.  
      — Да, прошло уже целых два дня, — ответил Эндрю слегка заплетающимся языком, внимательно следя своими черные глазами за каждым ее движением, — и я полагаю, самое время нам с тобой поговорить о том, что случилось. Я чувствую себя ужасно…  
      — Ты пьян? — наконец спросила Брилл, заметив, как Эндрю слегка покачнулся в кресле.  
      Тот обдумал вопрос, и его плечи затряслись от хохота.  
      — Да как сказать… полагаю, что да, — наконец отозвался Эндрю, облокотившись на край кровати. — У меня в ушах все еще стоит твой крик, когда ты падала — я слышу его снова и снова. Мне нужно было прекратить это. Джин, как я убедился за эти годы, прекрасно помогает стереть из памяти неприятные воспоминания. — Он повернулся и уставился на стоявшую на столе свечу, на его лице промелькнула бездумная улыбка. — Да, джин всегда действует потрясающе, — прошептал он. В мрачной пустоте его глаз отражались искры света. Медленно, продолжая глядеть на танцующее пламя, Эндрю сжал покоящиеся на кровати руки в кулаки. Наконец, со сдавленным вздохом закрыв глаза, он отвернулся от света.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? Сейчас глубокая ночь. Ты должен уйти.  
      На лице Эндрю возникла кривая, ломаная ухмылка. Открыв глаза, он склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая кольцо с печаткой на своей правой руке.  
      — Я думал о том, что произошло, и захотел прийти и обсудить это. — Он сделал паузу и огляделся, видимо, только теперь заметив темноту позднего часа. — Я не отдавал себе отчета, что уже так поздно. — Снова навалившись на кровать, Эндрю замер около правого плеча Брилл, опираясь подбородком на руку. — Но, поскольку ты пришла в себя, и я уже здесь, не вижу в этом трудности. Кроме того, в том, что я так волнуюсь последние два дня, отчасти есть и твоя вина. Ты даже не представляешь, через какие муки я прошел. Это было кошмарно.  
      Попытавшись сесть немного ровнее, Брилл нахмурилась: сквозь сотрясающий ее тело ужас просочился порыв праведного гнева.  
      — _Моя_ вина в том, что ты волновался? Я что, ради смеха спрыгнула с той лестницы?!  
      Слегка скривившись от ярости в ее голосе, Эндрю покопался в карманах своего пиджака и вытащил оттуда серебряную фляжку. Отвинтив крышку, он запрокинул голову и сделал несколько глубоких глотков, после чего завинтил крышку обратно и положил фляжку на кровать рядом с собой.  
      — Я не толкал тебя, если ты это пытаешься сказать, — категорично заявил он, нервно барабаня пальцами по простыне. — Это было бы полнейшим идиотизмом, учитывая, как долго я трудился, чтобы сделать тебя своей. Я бы не рискнул потерять тебя подобным образом. Я люблю тебя больше самой жизни… и всегда любил. — Убрав руку с серебряной фляжки, Эндрю потянулся и взял Брилл за руку. Когда та выдернула пальцы, на его лицо словно набежала туча. — У меня ушло десять лет, чтобы продвинуться так далеко, и будь я проклят, если позволю чему бы то ни было снова встать между нами, даже твоему собственному упрямству. Ты станешь моей женой, даже если для этого придется запереть тебя до конца твоих дней. Я не могу потерять тебя. Не могу.  
      — Ты сошел с ума, — прошептала Брилл, придя в ужас от услышанного. — Ты не можешь заявлять это всерьез. Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что запрешь меня? — Приходя во все большее возмущение, она толкнула Эндрю в грудь. — Как ты смеешь угрожать мне подобным образом? Теперь ни одно твое извинение не заставит меня забыть всю ту ложь, которой ты меня потчевал. Как ты смеешь даже думать о том, что я все еще хочу выйти за тебя?!  
      Ее слова тяжело повисли в воздухе между ними, и Эндрю перевел взгляд обратно на горевшую на столе свечу. Что-то надломилось в его лице, ставшем темным и жестоким. Он помолчал с минуту, почти с маниакальным упорством глядя на танцующее пламя своими глазами, похожими на черных жуков. Проведя рукой по смоляным волосам, Эндрю осторожно поднялся на ноги. Слегка покачнувшись, он снова обратил свое внимание на лежащую в постели Брилл.  
      — Ты думаешь, я угрожал тебе, милая? — медленно произнес он сквозь булькавший в груди смех. — Я еще даже и не начинал тебе угрожать. — Опустив колено на край кровати, Эндрю прижал запястья Брилл к матрасу раньше, чем та успела выговорить хоть слово протеста. — Ты даже в самых страшных кошмарах не можешь представить себе, что я могу с тобой сделать.  
      Стараясь высвободиться, Брилл лягнула обеими ногами, но поняла, что это выше ее возможностей: болеутоляющее, по сути, пригвоздило ее к постели.  
      — Отпусти меня.  
      — Не думаю, что когда-нибудь снова отпущу тебя. Сейчас я опишу тебе, что происходило все эти годы. Я позволил тебе немного проявить себя и выйти замуж за моего неблагодарного младшего братца. Я сознавал, что в то время тебе нужна была капелька свободы, и дал ее тебе. Я был готов ждать более подходящего случая. И продолжал ждать после того, как ты похоронила мужа. Это было прекрасно, потому что я знал, что в конце выиграю. Но отныне я больше не приму никаких отговорок… я больше не согласен ждать или делить тебя с кем-нибудь. Я не без причины убрал с дороги этого типа, Эрика, хотя должен признать, задача оказалась куда проще, чем я ожидал. Этот человек не более доверчив, чем зверь в клетке. Он наверняка счастлив, что уехал и освободился от твоих восхитительных чар.  
      Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы излить злобу на склонившегося над ней человека, но ее прервали, опустив на губы ладонь и задушив все готовые вылететь слова.  
      — Да, знаю, ты думаешь, что не хочешь выходить за меня замуж. Признаю, я слишком давлю, чтобы заполучить тебя в свои руки. Что тут скажешь — я был расстроен. Но прежде чем ты что-либо ответишь, позволь открыть тебе маленький секрет. Пока ты спала эти два дня, я пошел на некоторые крайности, чтобы быть получить гарантии твоего дальнейшего расположения. Видишь ли, я знаю тебя настолько хорошо, что уверен — из-за нашего маленького разногласия ты бы попыталась сбежать из-под венца. Я наблюдал за тобой так долго, что знаю каждую твою мысль. Вот почему я написал команде юристов, которые представляют интересы семьи Донованов, попросив их начать судебное разбирательство о передаче опеки. — Когда Эндрю увидел, что Брилл в замешательстве наморщила бровь, на его лице возникла широкая улыбка. — Дело в том, что мама ужасно скучает по Арии. Она беспокоится, что ее внучку растит нищая ирландка, которая не обеспечивает той надлежащий уход. Более того, просто возмутительно, что одна из семейства Донован воспитывается в католической вере. Учитывая эти обстоятельства и мое влияние, не думаю, что мне будет слишком трудно забрать у тебя из-под носа права на ребенка моего брата. И позволь быть честным… если ты решишь и дальше противиться мне, то никогда больше не увидишь свою дочь.  
      Внезапно замерев, Брилл неверяще смотрела на затененное лицо Эндрю: ее разум старался осознать серьезность этого заявления. «Это не может быть реальным… это неправда. Не так все должно быть. Когда все пошло не так?»  
      — О, я наконец-то полностью завладел твоим вниманием. Теперь ты видишь, что я готов сделать ради тебя… или с тобой. И я еще и до половины не добрался… — прошипел Эндрю в ухо Брилл. — Я могу сделать с тобой сотни отвратительных вещей, и никто тебя не защитит, ни слуги, ни полиция, никто. Ты совсем одна… ты можешь кричать во весь голос всю оставшуюся жизнь, но никто не придет тебе на помощь. Я — твоя единственная связь с внешним миром. Стоит мне сказать слово — и ты исчезнешь, и никто этого даже не заметит, — тяжело дыша, Эндрю убрал руку со рта Брилл и слегка завалился на нее, угрожающе вращая глазами.  
      — Мой брат бы защитил, — воскликнула Брилл, как только ее губы оказались на свободе. Выгнув спину, она попробовала сбросить с себя пьяного мужчину, но, кажется, это движение лишь возбудило его. Эндрю потряс головой и вновь сфокусировал на ней взгляд своих затуманенных алкоголем глаз.  
      — Уверен, он бы так и сделал, если бы знал. Но не думаю, что он в ближайшее время узнает о твоих проблемах. — Чуть икнув, Эндрю ухмыльнулся. — Еще варианты? — Когда на лицо Брилл наползло выражение оторопелого ужаса, он ослабил хватку, отпустив ее запястья, и, выпрямившись, сел на краю кровати.  
      Шарахнувшись прочь от чудовища, замаскировавшегося под мужчину, которого она знала десять лет, Брилл яростно терла запястья, отчаянно пытаясь оттереть с кожи ощущение его недавнего прикосновения. Вся тяжесть ее нынешнего положения наконец начала проникать в ее затуманенный мозг. Она была в чужой стране, без друзей, с которыми можно было бы перемолвиться словечком. Ее жених на самом деле оказался властным полубезумным психопатом, который явно не терзался колебаниями, уводя ее жизнь прямо у нее из-под носа. «Как до этого дошло? Когда все изменилось? Когда все вышло из-под контроля? Моя жизнь не должна быть такой!»  
      Стараясь удержаться за эти мысли, Брилл смяла простыни в кулаках. «Что я могу сделать? Я ничего не могу! Он может отнять у меня все, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Я не могу уйти. Я никого не знаю. Никто мне не поможет, и где я, женщина, сумею найти работу? Если я уйду с Арией, вероятно, мы будем голодать и умрем на улице… Я ничего не могу сделать!» По ее телу прокатилась волна паники, окрашивая каждую мысль в мрачные тона, погружая во тьму, какой Брилл не видела со дня смерти Джона… с того дня, когда ее единственный друг ускакал в ночь. Пытаясь дышать сквозь парализующую вязь своего личного кошмара, Брилл безмолвно смотрела, как Эндрю потянулся и взял подсвечник.  
      — Надеюсь, я успешно отмел любые дальнейшие аргументы по этому вопросу. Пожалуйста, отныне постарайся быть более приветливой. Я ненавижу ссориться с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил он; в колеблющемся свете его глаза блестели подобно глянцевым пуговицам. Мягко улыбнувшись пламени в своих руках, Эндрю медленно поднялся на ноги. — Мы с Джоном часто так ссорились… и посмотри, куда это его привело. — Без дальнейших рассуждений он направился к двери, вытянув руку и двигаясь в темноте наощупь. Дойдя до дверного проема, Эндрю остановился, чтобы задуть свечу, оставив комнату во власти удушливой тьмы. Казалось, что эхо от повернувшегося в замке ключа будет разноситься вечно.  
      Скатившись с края кровати, Брилл поковыляла через комнату на предательски подкашивающихся ногах. Каждый вдох и выдох давался с трудом из-за усилий, которые она прилагала, чтобы добраться до двери. Вслепую поискав дверную ручку и наконец крепко ухватившись за холодный шар, Брилл собрала все оставшиеся силы и повернула его. Обнаружив, что дверь заперта, она заколотила в нее кулаком — ощущение загнанности в ловушку пробудило животные инстинкты.  
      — Выпусти меня! Ты не можешь запереть меня здесь! Я не зверь! Выпусти меня! — снова и снова дико вопила она, пока не охрипла и не отбила кулак. На ее отчаянный призыв никто не отозвался.  
      Опустившись на пол, Брилл отрешенно заметила жгучие дорожки текущих по щекам слез. Прислушиваясь к окружающей ее давящей тишине, он закрыла лицо трясущимися руками. Через некоторое время сердце успокоилось, паника стихла, и разум Брилл прояснился. «Я не могу здесь оставаться, это точно. Это просто слишком опасно… Я не могу жить под угрозой, что Эндрю отнимет у меня ребенка… Я не могу рисковать этим. Я должна вытащить нас отсюда. Я должна… что бы ни было… я должна». И пока Брилл немигающим взором смотрела в темноту, в ее голове начал созревать план. Она приняла решение и знала, что делать.

* * *

      Оставалось ровно пять дней до Рождества; снаружи все укутал снежный покров, холлы были украшены остролистом, но, если бы кто-нибудь со стороны делал выводы, основываясь исключительно на выражении лиц женщин семейства Донован, то ни за что бы не смог предположить этот простой факт. Брилл неподвижно сидела на своем стуле за обеденным столом, с лицом столь же спокойным и холодным, как зимняя равнина; Ария подражала матери во всем, вплоть до напряженного наклона плеч. Сегодня Брилл впервые за несколько дней разрешили свидание с дочерью, но из-за стоявшего над душой Эндрю воссоединение получилось в лучшем случае вялым. Мать и дитя сидели друг напротив друга, скромно сложив руки на коленях.  
      Во главе стола Эндрю смотрел поочередно то на одну, то на другую, наслаждаясь покорностью, которую углядел в их молчании.  
      — Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы присоединиться к нам за сегодняшним ужином, Брилл, — начал он, медленно поднося к губам исходящую паром полную ложку с супом.  
      Глаза Брилл на миг задержались на замершей у рта Эндрю ложке, затем она быстро опустила взгляд на свои колени.  
      — Я соскучилась по твоей компании, Эндрю, — тихо проговорила она, не моргнув глазом играя отведенную ей роль.  
      Улыбнувшись, тот проглотил горячий суп.  
      — Один из слуг сказал мне этим утром, что вчера обнаружил тебя, блуждающей по коридорам поздно ночью. Что же ты там делала в такой час? — легкомысленно спросил он.  
      Втянув носом воздух, Брилл подыскивала подходящий ответ. «Черт бы побрал этих проклятых слуг… шпионят и наушничают обо всем, что я делаю…» В последние несколько дней стоило ей допустить оплошность, как она оказывалась запертой в своей спальне. «Но скоро мне все равно не придется об этом беспокоиться», — с прохладцей подумала она, глядя, как Эндрю подносит ко рту еще одну ложку супа. Изобразив стыдливое пожимание плечами, Брилл повертела в руках салфетку.  
      — Я проголодалась и не хотела никого беспокоить. Так что просто спустилась вниз и отрезала несколько кусков хлеба.  
      Пока Эндрю искал в лице Брилл малейший признак притворства, в комнате висела напряженная тишина. Ничего не обнаружив, он прикрыл ладонью зевок.  
      — В следующий раз разбуди кого-нибудь.  
      — Разумеется, — отозвалась Брилл и, заметив, что Эндрю трет глаза, улыбнулась уголком рта. Отодвинув нетронутую тарелку с супом, она слегка покачала головой, когда Ария дернулась, чтобы отведать немного своей порции. Та сконфузилась и со стуком положила ложку.  
      Затем в комнату вошел лысоватый мужчина средних лет и медленной, плавной походкой приблизился к столу.  
      — Могу ли я подать следующее блюдо, милорд? — спросил он, часто моргая в ожидании ответа. Неопределенно кивнув, Эндрю отпустил мужчину.  
      Облизав губы, Эндрю вновь обратил свое внимание на Брилл.  
      — Ты должна извинить меня… внезапно я почувствовал себя очень уставшим.  
      — Должно быть, в последние дни вы перетрудились, милорд, — участливо ответила Брилл, кладя свою салфетку рядом с бокалом. Переведя взгляд на дверь, она ощутила, как сердце екнуло у нее в груди. Затем, когда несколько минут спустя из кухни никто не вернулся, ее губы украсила тонкая улыбка, становясь все шире, пока швы не натянулись. — Слуги всегда едят одновременно с нами? — тихо спросила Брилл, хотя уже знала ответ.  
      — Да, я никогда не видел смысла в том, чтобы заставлять их ждать, пока… пока я не закончу, — отозвался Эндрю, глотая слова.  
      — Как мило с твоей стороны, — коротко сказала Брилл с легчайшей ноткой ехидства, когда Эндрю вяло сполз вниз на своем стуле. — Твоя доброта сделала сегодняшний вечер куда удобнее для исполнения плана.  
      — Плана… о чем ты говоришь?  
      Прижимая руку к своим ушибленным ребрам, Брилл медленно встала, прошлась по комнате и быстро проверила все двери; убедившись, что в ближайшее время в комнату никто не прокрадется, она снова перенесла внимание на Эндрю, старавшегося сохранить вертикальное положение. — Если бы ты требовал от слуг есть после тебя, я бы не смогла точно рассчитать время действия снотворного, которое добавила в пищу. — Посмотрев на настенные часы, Брилл скрестила руки на груди. — Прошло ровно пятнадцать минут с того момента, как ты проглотил первую ложку супа.  
      — Ты что-то подсыпала мне в еду? — медленно произнес Эндрю, почти проревев последнее слово.  
      — Да… ну, не совсем. Поскольку я не знала, что именно приготовит повар этим вечером, я не могла попросту намазать одну тарелку. Вместо этого я подмешала во всю соль на кухне сильное снотворное, которое твой добрый доктор давал мне, когда я жаловалась на недосыпание. Видишь ли, будучи женщиной, я знаю, что независимо от блюда, необходимым ингредиентом будет соль.  
      — Черт тебя побери, женщина… как это поможет тебе?! Сейчас ты не оставляешь мне выбора, кроме как избавить свою племянницу от твоей опеки… Ты будешь счастлива, если я позволю тебе хотя бы выйти из комнаты… Ты будешь умолять меня… — Свалившись со стула в попытке встать, Эндрю с грохотом приземлился на пол. — Чарльз! — воззвал он к своему слуге, но лишь молчание было ему ответом.  
      — Я никогда в жизни ни о чем тебя не попрошу! — яростно прошипела Брилл и оттащила Арию подальше от лежащего на полу мужчины. — И теперь ты узнаешь, каково это — звать на помощь и не услышать ответа! Можешь хоть сгнить на этом полу — мне дела нет. К тому времени, как вы проснетесь, _милорд_ , мы будем далеко.  
      — Ты не сможешь сбежать с ней, нищая ирландская шлюха! — кричал Эндрю ей вслед, пока Брилл выводила Арию из комнаты.  
      Пробежав по коридору за руку с дочерью, Брилл свернула в боковую комнатку и подхватила сумку, которую припрятала тут заранее, набив скромной одеждой для себя и Арии, а также положив пачку денег, которые стянула из одного из сброшенных Эндрю пальто. Брилл направилась к ближайшему лестничному маршу, быстро говоря на ходу:  
      — Хорошо, дорогая, мы собираемся покинуть это место прямо сейчас, потому что если мы не уйдем, кое-какие плохие люди попытаются вернуть тебя обратно в Англию. — Явно напуганная мыслью о том, что ее могут разлучить с матерью, Ария вцепилась в ее юбки. — Впрочем, не волнуйся, — весело продолжила Брилл, — я не допущу этого.  
      Быстро поднявшись по лестнице, Брилл прошла в детскую. На минутку отпустив Арию, она вытащила из шкафа столько теплой одежды, сколько могла, и, переодев дочку, закутала ее в подходящую зимнюю накидку. Схватив любимую куклу Арии, ту самую, которую та привыкла называть Эриком, Брилл впихнула ее в свою едва не лопающуюся сумку, а затем пошла по коридору в свою комнату. Таким же манером скинув с себя тонкий шелковый туалет, Брилл надела припрятанное глубоко в шкафу скромное коричневое платье. Накинув на голову старую тряпку, чтобы скрыть примечательный цвет своих волос, она направилась к выходу.  
      В этот момент в дверь вошла юная служанка, перегородив Брилл путь. Немедленно опознав в девушке тихую повариху, присланную в ее дом многие месяцы назад, до того как уехал Эрик, Брилл продолжила двигаться вперед.  
      — Что вы сделали со всеми, мадам?! Я зашла на кухню, а все лежат на полу. Они вообще не шевелятся! — взвизгнула девушка дрожащим от страха голосом. — Вы что, отравили их?!  
      — Нет, они просто спят… никто не пострадал.  
      — Вы всех убили, мадам! — продолжала Аделин, пропустив мимо ушей слова Брилл. — Они все мертвы, и если вы уйдете, полиция обвинит меня! Вы бы и меня убили, если бы я не чувствовала себя настолько плохо, что не стала сегодня ужинать! — В голосе девушки зазвучали истеричные нотки, сделав ее речь практически неразборчивой.  
      — Аделин… — медленно начала Брилл, пытаясь успокоить обезумевшую служанку. — Никто не умер. Они все просто…  
      — Что ж, я не позволю вам оставить меня одну объясняться с полицией!  
      Почуяв в словах девушки некоторую угрозу, Брилл бросилась вперед, чтобы удержать дверь. Но еще до того, как ее рука сомкнулась на дверной ручке, Аделин резко захлопнула белую деревянную дверь прямо у нее перед носом. До ушей Брилл донесся слишком хорошо знакомый ей щелчок поворачивающегося в замке ключа. Колотя кулаком в дверь, она слышала удаляющиеся прочь по коридору испуганные шаги Аделин.  
      — Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье! — громко простонала Брилл, уронив на пол плащ, который держала в руке. — И что теперь?! Черт бы побрал эту девчонку!  
      Ощутив, как первая волна паники подобно кулаку сжимает сердце, Брилл принялась метаться по комнате. Ее брань прервало настойчивое дергание за юбки, и она опустила взгляд на спокойное лицо дочери.  
      — Что такое, дорогая? — с легким нетерпением спросила Брилл. — Мамочка должна подумать о новом пути побега.  
      Ария молча подняла ручку и торжественно указала на окно. Проследив глазами за пальцем дочери, Брилл медленно понимающе кивнула.  
      — Ария, ты куда сообразительнее мамочки, — сказала она, надевая сброшенный плащ и подхватывая сумку. Подбежав к окну, Брилл распахнула створки и выглянула наружу, оценивая безмятежный белый покров, раскинувшийся в десяти футах под ними. В комнату ворвался порыв ледяного ветра, приподнимая занавеси на стенах.  
      — Предстоит долгий спуск, — пробормотала она, неуверенно глядя на маленькую фигурку Арии, когда дочка подошла и встала рядом с ней. Пожав плечами, та отмахнулась от высоты, показывая, что не боится.  
      — Хорошо же, — решительно проговорила Брилл. Повернувшись, она подняла с пола сумку и выбросила ее в окно, затем, стряхнув с подоконника снег, перекинула ногу через край и вылезла наружу, по дороге запутавшись в юбках и едва не кувыркнувшись в царящую внизу темноту. Глянув по сторонам, она издала удивленный смешок, заметив белую решетку для вьющихся растений, мерцающую на стене дома всего лишь в футе от ее окна. Вцепившись для опоры в одну из белых перекладин, Брилл встала на колени, чтобы помочь Арии взобраться на подоконник рядом с собой.  
      — Ладно, вот как мы поступим, — медленно произнесла она. — Мы спустимся по этой короткой лестнице и побежим к конюшне. Там мы позаимствуем одну из лошадей, чтобы не пришлось брести по снегу. Хорошо звучит? — Кивнув, Ария коротко глянула на шпалеры, затем на землю, и ее лицо затуманил тончайший налет страха.  
      — Все будет в порядке. Я помогу тебе спуститься. Все, что тебе нужно делать, это держаться за меня, — уверила ее Брилл, и Ария обвила ручками шею матери. Подтянувшись на решетке и приняв вертикальное положение, Брилл крепко прижала дочку к бедру, несмотря на пронзившие бок стрелы боли, и медленно перенесла ногу на импровизированную лестницу, проверяя ее на прочность. Когда тонкая деревянная планка выдержала ее вес, Брилл поставила рядом с первой и вторую ногу, прильнув к стене дома, как обезьяна. Держась одной рукой, она осторожно переставляла ноги с перекладины на перекладину. Текли минуты, и она сосредоточилась одновременно на том, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не уронить Арию.  
      Когда до сугроба осталось несколько дюймов, Брилл благодарно вздохнула.  
      — Это было нетрудно, — заявила она в ночь, внезапно почувствовав себя непобедимой. «Все будет в порядке. Как только мы доберемся до Парижа, дела не будут так плохи. Если я хорошенько постараюсь, то найду работу и место для ночлега… Все будет в порядке».  
      Наклонившись, чтобы поставить дочку на землю, Брилл подняла их наспех собранную сумку и, игнорируя боль, вызванную этими действиями, направилась к конюшне; Ария следовала за ней по пятам. «Все будет в порядке… все будет в порядке», — мысленно повторяла Брилл, когда они тихо проникли внутрь и оседлали сонную кобылу. Привязав сумку позади седла, она повернулась и натянула шапочку на уши Арии. Подведя лохматую лошадку к дверям конюшни, Брилл зловеще улыбнулась в сторону смутной тени особняка. «Все будет в порядке…»  
      Посадив Арию на спину животного, Брилл неуклюже забралась позади нее. По-мужски устроившись в седле, она привела в порядок юбки и плащ и, обернув его края вокруг маленькой фигурки Арии, причмокнула кроткой лошади и пришпорила ее коленями. Медленно пробираясь по темной аллее, они вскоре добрались до проселочной дороги. Пустив кобылу рысью, Брилл направила ее по дороге в сторону их конечного пункта назначения, Парижа.  
      «Все будет в порядке… — подумала она в последний раз, теперь скорее как молитву, чем как утверждение. — Все будет в порядке».

* * *

      Однако три дня спустя все было отнюдь не в порядке. Был канун Сочельника, а Брилл тряслась от холода в одном из многочисленных парижских переулков, вместо того чтобы греться у ревущего очага. Поначалу широкие городские тротуары и похожие на лабиринт боковые улочки казались благословением. Можно было легко затеряться среди толп, спешащих по грязному снегу. Но на что Брилл никак не рассчитывала, так это на возмутительную дороговизну и распространенный дефицит, которые создавал в городе огней зимний период.  
      Украденных денег, на которые она рассчитывала прожить, пока не найдет работу, хватило едва ли дольше чем на день. В страхе, что кто-нибудь узнает странный цвет ее волос, Брилл заглянула в магазин париков и купила самый дешевый парик натурального цвета, какой смогла найти. Теперь, став темноволосой женщиной с длинной челкой, отчасти скрывающей черты ее лица, Брилл выглядела более похожей на Арию, чем когда-либо прежде. Но это случилось до того, как она осознала, насколько дорога жизнь в городе для одинокой женщины с ребенком, до того, как она открыла, насколько в действительности бессердечен Париж.  
      Остаток денег был потрачен на оплату двух ночей в кишащих крысами трущобах, коридоры в которых подозрительно воняли человеческой мочой. Не имея возможности купить стремительно дорожающий хлеб, Брилл два дня ничего не ела, отдавая дочери то немногое, что могла себе позволить, все это время проклиная свою глупость, из-за которой она купила парик, чтобы замаскировать волосы, когда могла бы потратить деньги на еще один батон хлеба.  
      И теперь они остались ни с чем, вынужденные блуждать по холодным сверкающим улицам города, поскольку не могли позволить себе снять жилье еще на сутки. Перспектива провести ночь без крыши над головой тяжким грузом висела в мозгу Брилл. Она видела груды тряпья, в которые кутались дрожащие бездомные в малолюдных переулках. Те, которые еще дрожали, могли считаться счастливчиками: она заметила окостеневшие, замерзшие тела тех неудачливых бедолаг, которые не пережили ночь. «Думай, Брилл, думай! Мы должны найти, где переночевать. Бесплатное место… куда пускают одиноких женщин… О боже… Что мне делать?»  
      Переложив сумку в другую руку, Брилл выпрямила затекшую спину. «Кажется, эта проклятая сумка становится тяжелее с каждой минутой». Опустив голову, она привалилась усталым плечом к холодной кирпичной стене. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Арии, Брилл криво улыбнулась, сделав отважную попытку удержать набежавшие слезы отчаяния и бессилия. «Я должна позаботиться об Арии… даже если придется голодать неделю, я должна позаботиться о ней. Мне нужно найти ей место для ночлега… нужно найти для нее еду. Если не найду, то что же я за мать… Моя ошибка уже в том, что я заставила ее пройти через это…» Ударив кулаком в стену позади себя, Брилл ощутила, что ее нижняя губа начала дрожать.  
      Как раз в тот миг, когда тяжесть их положения грозила раздавить Брилл под своим весом, она почувствовала, что за ее юбки дергает тонкая ручка. Глянув вниз, она увидела, что Ария смотрит на дорогу.  
      — В чем дело, милая? — устало спросила Брилл, проследив глазами за взглядом дочери, но не увидев ничего для них интересного.  
      Показав пальцем, Ария снова дернула мать за юбки и сама отправилась по улице. Брилл, встревоженная ее быстрым уходом дочери, подпрыгнула, оттолкнулась от стены и, вцепившись в сумку, бросилась за удаляющейся фигуркой. Свернув в погоне за дочерью сперва за один угол, потом за следующий, Брилл вдруг выбежала на широкое открытое пространство, едва не пролетев мимо внезапно остановившейся Арии.  
      — Что это с тобой?! — почти кричала Брилл, крепко стиснув ее руку. — Кто-нибудь мог похитить тебя! Или ты сама бы потерялась! Не смей больше убегать от меня! Ты слышишь меня, никогда… — отповедь оборвалась на середине, когда Брилл заметила, что широко распахнутые глаза Арии уставились через площадь на огромное здание, возвышающееся менее чем в пятидесяти ярдах от них.  
      Запрокинув голову, чтобы рассмотреть десятиэтажный шедевр, Брилл поняла Арию. Узнавание скользнуло по ее усталому лицу, пока глаза путешествовали по пышной архитектуре и детально вылепленным статуям Парижской Оперы. Она остолбенело нахмурилась и сжала губы. «Почти год прошел, с тех пор когда я была здесь… смешно, именно тут я впервые встретила Эрика».  
      На мгновение позабыв о многочисленных проблемах, Брилл поддалась настоянию дочери и последовала за той к основанию лестницы, ведущей к одному из множества парадных входов здания. Застарелая душевная рана, от которой, как она была уверена, удалось избавиться, вскипела в Брилл, безжалостно пульсируя в уже порядком изношенном сердце. «Именно тут я впервые встретила Эрика…» Качнув головой, Брилл отвернулась от здания, отвернулась от эмоций, которые то возродило в ней. Намереваясь оставить позади шедевр Гарнье, она огляделась в поисках Арии — только чтобы обнаружить, что та машет ей с вершины лестницы.  
      Брилл, слегка выведенная из себя вернувшимся на плечи грузом бесконечных забот, уперла кулак в бедро.  
      — Заканчивай играть, пора идти, — поскольку Ария продолжала махать как ни в чем не бывало, она подобрала юбки и начала взбираться по лестнице, кипя от злости на непослушание дочери. — Ну же, Ария! У нас есть более важные вещи… — умолкнув на полуслове, Брилл разъяренно наблюдала, как Ария разворачивается и просачивается в здание через ближайшую дверь.  
      Проворчав про себя несколько проклятий, Брилл пробежала оставшиеся футы и бросилась в ту же дверь, за которой скрылась Ария. На секунду сбитая с толку царившим внутри полумраком, она замедлила шаг, глядя вокруг ослепшими глазами и ожидая, пока зрение привыкнет к сумраку. Закрыв на мгновение глаза, Брилл только сейчас осознала, как внутри театра тепло. Сгибая замерзшие пальцы, она запрокинула лицо вверх, наслаждаясь покалыванием во всем теле. «Боже… я почти забыла, что такое быть в тепле…» Вздохнув, Брилл открыла глаза.  
      — Ария? — тихо позвала она, убежденная, что в любой момент появится кто-нибудь и выпроводит их вон. Неуверенно переложив сумку из одной руки в другую, она шагнула дальше в незнакомую часть театра. До сих пор попадая в это здание только через входы для зрителей на экипажах, Брилл не могла полностью сориентироваться. Последовав на звуки голосов, она бесшумно прокралась по пустынным коридорам. — Ария!  
      Тихонько толкнув дверь, Брилл очутилась в зрительном зале. На сцене, по всей видимости, репетировала балетная труппа. Намереваясь уйти тем же путем, каким пришла, Брилл внезапно заметила черноволосую головку Арии, торчащую над алыми бархатными креслами в нескольких рядах от нее. Чертыхаясь про себя, Брилл закрыла за собой дверь и, пригибаясь, пошла, чтобы вернуть дочку с шестого ряда, где восседал этот невозможный ребенок. Быстро добравшись до замершей фигурки Арии, Брилл изогнулась, чтобы схватить девочку за руку и выволочь ее из театра.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь?! — прошипела она чуть громче, чем рассчитывала.  
      — Хотела бы задать вам тот же вопрос, — раздраженно раздался с левой части сцены властный женский голос. Щебетавшие между собой балерины замерли при звуках этого голоса, погрузив весь зрительный зал в напряженную тишину.  
      Когда Брилл медленно подняла взгляд на множество обращенных к ней лиц, ее сердце пропустило удар. Она застыла, как лань под прицелом охотника, ее глаза расширились, от испачканного лица отхлынули все краски, а кожа зудела, словно по ней кто-то ползал. Пытаясь совладать с грозящей подавить рассудок инстинктивной застенчивостью, Брилл намеренно сфокусировала взгляд на стоящей на сцене стройной женщине средних лет.  
      — Я… ох… ну, я…


	37. Добро пожаловать в Оперу

      Медленно взяв за руку свою невозможную дочку и прижимая ее к боку, Брилл смотрела на сцену из-под черной челки, скрывающей в своей тени ее приметные светлые брови. Наблюдательная женщина на сцене сделала несколько властных шагов вперед; с каждым изящным покачиванием бедер ее странно короткие черные юбки вихрились вокруг коленей. Хотя лицо женщины казалось ледяным, словно камень, Брилл не удержалась, чтобы не уронить взгляд на точеные ножки танцовщицы, нетерпеливо постукивающие по настилу сцены. «Я помню, как надевала такие же туфли… давным-давно».  
      — Я спросила, что вы тут делаете? — вновь задал вопрос этот мягкий голос — с чуть большим раздражением.  
      Крепче прижав к себе сумку и Арию, Брилл опустила глаза с уверенной фигуры на сцене на изношенные и грязные носы собственных ботинок. Ее сердце заколотилось о грудную клетку, с почти болезненной силой ударяясь о ребра, она утратила контроль над дыханием. Она практически ощущала, как взгляды танцовщиц скользят по ее телу, обжигая кожу. Но отчего-то эта женщина с каштановыми волосами больше, чем все прочие, заставила Брилл остро осознать, что она с головы до пят покрыта слоем липкой грязи и одета в поношенное платье.  
      Как мог один лишь вид нормальных, чистых людей вынудить ее резко ощутить, как низко она пала? Менее недели назад она была сыта, согрета и одета в лучший бархат, какой только могла предложить Европа. Люди заискивали перед ней, перед каждым внешним проявлением ее счастья, лезли из кожи вон, чтобы исполнить каждое ее желание. У ее дочери было все, чего может желать ребенок: гувернантки, игрушки, красивая одежда. И все изменилось всего за несколько дней. Теперь она блуждает по улочкам Парижа, дрожа от холода и голода, моля бога о том, чтобы до наступления ночи найти для дочки хоть что-нибудь съедобное. Брилл не задумывалась об этом до нынешнего момента, но пока она стояла, уставившись в пол, жестокая реальность жизни в полной мере обрушилась на ее усталую голову. «Что я наделала? Что я наделала? Я подвергла наши жизни опасности. Я дура. Я самая большая дура на свете! Как это могло случиться? Как все могло пойти настолько неправильно? Не так я предполагала изменить свою жизнь!»  
      По горлу Брилл начала подниматься черная злоба на все принятые ею решения, забивая дыхание и едва не исторгая слезы из глаз. Она чувствовала себя грязью, и те, кто сейчас смотрел на нее, лишь сильнее напоминали о том, что она потеряла. Смущенно подняв руку, чтобы прикрыть обтрепанные черные узелки двух швов на губе, Брилл откашлялась.  
      — Простите нас, мадам. Мы не хотели мешать, — ответила она сквозь пальцы.  
      Несмотря на то, что она говорила, не повышая голоса, ее слова звонко разнеслись по тихому залу, отчего большинство танцовщиц на сцене перестали имитировать растяжку и в открытую на нее уставились. Некоторые легонько толкали локтем подруг, заинтригованные акцентом Брилл, но большинство ухмылялись, явно забавляясь ее видом.  
      Неожиданно приглушенное бормотание на сцене перекрыло громкое жужжание. С полдюжины балерин явственно подпрыгнули, когда боковина старого задника сорвалась со стропил у задней части сцены: веревки, которые должны были ее удерживать, перелетали через ворот так быстро, что в итоге одна из них застопорилась и потянула за собой вниз всю опорную систему. Когда груда ткани и веревок с грохотом рухнула на пол, танцовщицы завизжали, как баньши, и бросились по сцене врассыпную.  
      — Мадам! Мадам! Это Призрак! Мы знали, что он здесь! Он всегда здесь был! Вот доказательство! — воскликнули несколько нервных девушек почти в унисон и указали в темноту над головами. — Те глупцы, которые думают, что он всего лишь человек, ошибаются!  
      Передернувшись от оглушительного гвалта, устроенного голосящими танцовщицами, Брилл уронила сумку на пол. Она и глазом не моргнула, когда задник рухнул на пол — видимо, ничто больше не могло ее удивить, ее душа словно бы оцепенела, — но пронзительные вопли насиловали уши. Воцарившийся на сцене хаос вернул ей самообладание, и, отрешившись от шума, Брилл мрачно наблюдала, как девушки в истерике носятся туда-сюда. Повернув голову, чтобы опустить взгляд на дочку, Брилл обнаружила, что та, спокойная как никогда, молча смотрит вверх, на стропила, сунув в рот большой палец. Мягко вытащив упомянутый палец из неподобающего ему места, Брилл взъерошила Арии волосы. Когда она вновь обратила свое внимание на сцену, то заметила, что балетмейстер смотрит на нее задумчиво и уже без капли раздражения. Их взгляды пересеклись на краткий миг, а затем незнакомка повернулась к своим подопечным, требуя тишины.  
      Со сцены донеслось дуновение воздуха: балетмейстер тяжело вздохнула, наблюдая за тем, как гомон девушек постепенно стихает, а потом прижала ладонь к виску, оценивающе глядя на жалкие, дрожащие фигурки Брилл и Арии. Когда ее глаза наконец поднялись от кончиков ботинок Брилл и сосредоточились на ее покрытом синяками лице, выражение лица женщины еще немного смягчилось: по-видимому, она приняла какое-то решение. Девушки сгрудились вокруг нее и со всем пылом юности вновь начали болтать о странном злоумышленнике, поминутно оглядываясь на валяющуюся в задней части сцены груду старой ткани. Когда балетмейстеру надоели их глупости, она обернулась и бросила через плечо мрачный взгляд.  
      Мгновенно воцарилась тишина, и женщина снисходительно махнула рукой в сторону танцовщиц:  
      — Кстати, мы можем ненадолго прерваться. Вы все ступайте в репетиционный зал и сидите там. И бога ради, ни одного упоминания о призраках, иначе я с вас шкуру спущу.  
      Девушки гуськом упорхнули за кулисы, с любопытством косясь на стоящих в шестом ряду темноволосую женщину с ребенком; некоторые ехидные танцовщицы корчили оскорбительные рожицы за спиной своей преподавательницы. Видимо, девушки не хотели уходить, понимая, что пропустят нечто интересное. Несомненно, они кое-что знали о нраве своей руководительницы, и это вызывало злорадный блеск в их юных глазах. Брилл заметила их многозначительные переглядывания и мгновенно напряглась в ожидании того, что задумала балетмейстер. «Худшее, что она может сделать, — это выгнать нас. Хотя тут и тепло, у нас нет никакого оправдания, чтобы остаться… так что в действительности неважно, насколько она ужасна… не имеет значения, что она скажет».  
      Вздернув подбородок в демонстративном пренебрежении к неминуемому, Брилл оторвала взгляд от пола, чтобы посмотреть на стоящую посреди сцены одинокую фигуру.  
      — Они выглядят весьма послушными для табуна подростков. Почему вы их отослали? Чтобы быть уверенной в отсутствии свидетелей, когда будете разбираться с нищенками? — Брилл оборвала себя, почувствовав, что в голос просочились испытываемые ею горечь и ярость.  
      — Не повышайте на меня голос, — невозмутимо ответила женщина, оставив без внимания ее резкий тон. — Меня зовут мадам Жири, я здешний балетмейстер.  
      — Мне все равно, кто вы. Мы не сделали ничего дурного. Двери были не заперты, и никто нас не остановил. Вы станете корить ребенка за любопытство? Нет нужды…  
      — Помолчите, — заявила мадам Жири, спокойно прервав высказывание Брилл. Ступив на самый край сцены, она задумчиво поджала губы. — Когда несколько минут назад рухнула декорация, вы даже не вздрогнули, — пробормотала она себе под нос, затем слегка повернулась и уставилась в темноту над головой.  
      Готовая дать отпор, Брилл искала в словах странной женщины хоть какой-то намек на обвинение. За последние несколько дней она научилась не доверять любому сказанному слову. В большинстве своем люди — лжецы и мошенники, теперь она это знала.  
      — И что? Театр — странное место. Здесь обязаны происходить странные вещи. Меня уже ничто не удивляет. — Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять с пола выроненную сумку, Брилл взяла Арию за руку. — Я еще раз прошу прощения за то, что прервала вашу репетицию, но теперь нам надо идти.  
      — Они говорят, это место населено привидениями, — ответила мадам Жири, внимательно глядя на Брилл своими холодными глазами. — Около года назад здесь произошла ужасная катастрофа. Многие едва не погибли. Говорили, что это дело рук Призрака, потому что директора не вняли его требованиям.  
      Медленно выпрямившись, Брилл проигнорировала странное замечание женщины. «Я помню это. Я помню, что когда приходила сюда, люди судачили о Призраке».  
      — Каким боком меня должна касаться какая-то дремучая история о привидении? Только глупцы придумывают подобные сказки, чтобы рассеять свои страхи. Привидений не существует.  
      Мадам Жири чуть улыбнулась уголками губ.  
      — Действительно… как интересно, — вытащив маленькие карманные часы, она проверила, который час. — За кулисами трудно сохранить подобную логику. Вера в Призрака была в последний год настолько сильна, что многие из нашей труппы после катастрофы сбежали без предварительного уведомления. Даже сейчас штат едва ли достаточно укомплектован, чтобы поддерживать театр на плаву.  
      — Значит, они болваны и заслуживают того, чтобы умирать от голода на улицах, раз отказались от вполне приличной работы из-за суеверия. Я бы убила, лишь бы только получить здесь хоть какую-нибудь работу, а эти идиоты уволились из-за какой-то дурацкой истории про привидение! — прорычала Брилл, взбешенная мыслью о подобной нерадивости. Отвернувшись от сцены, она потопала по проходу между рядами, волоча за собой Арию.  
      Но не успели они дойти до конца ряда, как мадам Жири спрыгнула с края сцены на пол возле первого ряда партера. Преследуя удаляющуюся парочку, она бросилась к шестому ряду ей наперерез и, закрыв Брилл путь, уперла кулаки в бедра.  
      — Я не могу отпустить вас. Вы…  
      Встревоженная таким поворотом событий, Брилл не дала ей закончить:  
      — Вы не можете удерживать нас здесь. Мы не сделали ничего плохого. Я извинилась за то, что прервала ваш урок, но не позволю и дальше унижать себя. Прочь с дороги!  
      Нахмурившись, мадам Жири закатила глаза.  
      — У вас отвратительные манеры, барышня. Я не одобряю подобную дерзость. А теперь закройте рот, потому что вы пойдете со мной прямо сейчас, — сцапав Брилл за руку, она развернулась и направилась к боковой двери.  
      Брилл, пораженная такой наглостью, на миг поддалась и оказалась вытащена из зала в боковой коридор, но удивление быстро сменилось возмущением, и она начала вырываться.  
      — Что с вами такое?! Отпустите меня! — почувствовав, что Ария дергает ее за руку, Брилл запнулась и посмотрела на волочащуюся следом дочь. Хотя та не издала ни звука, выражение ее лица свидетельствовало о сильном страдании. — Вы огорчаете мою маленькую дочку! Мы ничего не сделали.  
      Обернувшись на Арию, мадам Жири замедлила шаг:  
      — Я просто полагаю, что вам необходимо кое с кем встретиться.  
      Сквозь возмущение Брилл проник укол страха. «К кому же она хочет меня отвести… разве только кто-то предупредил администрацию!»  
      — В этом нет никакой нужды, мадам, я была бы рада пойти своей дорогой! Простите меня за дерзость, — резко сменив тон на умоляющий, Брилл начала сильнее выдираться из рук женщины. Она не могла позволить задержать себя за незаконное проникновение.  
      Неожиданно остановившись перед довольно простой и невзрачной дверью, мадам Жири с раздражением бросила через плечо:  
      — Ох, ну замолчите же — никто не собирается вредить вам, глупая девчонка. А теперь не шумите хотя бы пару минут, иначе я позволю вам уйти через парадную дверь и вернуться к руинам вашей нынешней жизни. — Снова переведя взгляд на дверь, она подняла руку и громко постучала по необработанному дереву. С той стороны послышалось шарканье, затем дверь медленно распахнулась, обнаружив за собой миниатюрную сгорбленную старушку с гладко зачесанными седыми волосами и торчащими на кончике носа огромными очками.  
      — Чем обязана? Я думала, у тебя репетиция в разгаре, — спросила старушка и сощурилась — морщинки вокруг ее глаз стали глубже — сперва на мадам Жири, затем на Брилл. — Кто это? Почему ты схватила эту молодую особу?  
      Отпустив наконец руку Брилл, мадам Жири улыбнулась старушке.  
      — Кати, у меня отличные новости. Я нашла тебе новую работницу. — Отступив в сторону, она подтолкнула Брилл вперед — поближе к старушке.  
      Пораженная услышанным, Брилл разинула рот:  
      — Ч-что вы только что сказали?  
      Проигнорировав ее бессвязное лопотание, мадам Жири снова обратилась к этой Кати:  
      — Клянусь, это, должно быть, манна небесная. Она только что пришла с улицы.  
      Качая головой, та принялась недовольно разглядывать Брилл.  
      — Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что у нее есть хоть какой-то опыт работы? Она выглядит слишком юной. Я не стану связываться с бесполезной молоденькой девочкой. И ты только посмотри на нее. Она выглядит не лучше, чем обычная нищенка, а пахнет и того хуже. — Когда Брилл вздрогнула от этого замечания, Кати вновь безжалостно покачала своей седой головой и поправила очки. Шагнув вперед, она ущипнула Брилл за руку. — И посмотри на это. Тощая, как щепка, — ветром снесет. Нет, Антуанетта, не думаю, что она справится. Мне нужен кто-нибудь покрепче — работа предстоит нелегкая. — Отказав им, старуха отступила назад, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед самым их носом.  
      В остолбенелом молчании глядя на этот торг, Брилл открыла рот, чтобы вставить слово, но мадам Жири нетерпеливо помахала рукой перед ее лицом, заставляя умолкнуть. Самоуверенно скрестив руки на груди, она подождала, пока дверь почти не закрылась, а затем заговорила снова.  
      — Кати, она сказала, что не верит в привидения.  
      На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и дверь замерла в дюйме от косяка — а потом резко распахнулась, впечатавшись в стену.  
      — Она знает? — требовательно спросила старушка, выходя в коридор, и с непонятным интересом вновь оглядела Брилл с ног до головы. — Что ж, это все хорошо и чудесно, но у меня на этой неделе уволились две девушки — из-за того, что в их комнатах сам собой зажигался и гас свет.  
      Брилл, чувствуя себя так, словно в кои-то веки в пределах досягаемости оказалась какая-то добрая сила, наконец открыла рот:  
      — Что за глупая причина бросать такую замечательную работу. Газовые светильники все время гаснут, — сделав паузу, она перехватила сумку и посмотрела на Арию. Кажется, та живо интересовалась происходящим над ее темноволосой головкой разговором. — Но могу я спросить, о чем именно идет речь?  
      Поджав губы, Кати перевела на Брилл свои яркие орлиные зеленые глаза и, уперев руки в бока, явно приготовилась к спору.  
      — Я Кати Дюбуа. Руковожу бригадой уборщиц оперного театра. К сожалению, у меня были трудности с удержанием персонала на работе. Вы знаете что-нибудь о таком виде работы, как домашнее хозяйство, уборка и полировка?  
      При мысли о домашней работе Брилл мысленно же скривилась: та всегда приводила ее в ужас — но внешне ее бледное лицо оставалось безучастным. Сформировавшаяся в голове ложь соскользнула с ее губ, прежде чем она успела ее осознанно спланировать:  
      — Само собой, какая женщина не знает все тонкости поддержания чистоты? Я понимаю, что по мне этого не скажешь, но я усердная работница. Я бы с удовольствием взялась за любую работу, которую вы предложите.  
      — Не знаю. Мне не по душе идея о найме иностранцев, — проворчала мадам Дюбуа и, сжав губы, неуверенно посмотрела на Брилл. В этот самый момент из-за маминых юбок показалась Ария и, выскочив вперед, очутилась сбоку от брюзжащей старушки. Когда Кати посмотрела вниз, на ее темноволосую головку, спокойное лицо Арии расплылось в широкой улыбке, и в тусклом свете прелестно сверкнули ее ямочки. Слегка отпрянув от такого нахальства, мадам Дюбуа мрачно вперилась взглядом в улыбающееся личико. — Чего она хочет? — резко спросила она у Брилл, явно чувствуя себя неловко от внимания Арии.  
      В равной степени заинтригованная поведением дочери, Брилл чуть пожала плечами. Почему-то она чувствовала, что все, сказанное ею в последующие несколько секунд, может как обеспечить их крышей над головой, так и вернуть обратно на улицу. Она не могла позволить последнему случиться.  
      — Я не знаю. Обычно она стесняется незнакомых людей. Возможно, вы просто ей нравитесь.  
      На это мадам Дюбуа громко фыркнула, слегка надувшись, словно была уверена, что сказанное не может быть правдой: она явно не относилась к тому типу людей, которые нравятся многим. Но, поскольку Ария, накрутив на палец свои темные локоны, продолжала ей улыбаться, свирепое лицо Кати начало разглаживаться.  
      — Надо же, какая странная девочка. Так улыбается незнакомым людям, — отстраненно сказала она, но уже далеко не так резко. Вытянув узловатую руку, загрубевшую за годы тяжелой работы, она неуклюже потрепала Арию по голове. — Но у нее чудеснейшие глаза, напоминающие весеннюю дымку. — Продолжая глядеть на очаровательную улыбку Арии, мадам Дюбуа и сама начала улыбаться. — Полагаю, мне не помешает некая временная помощь, пока не найду подходящих работников. — Вдруг переведя свое внимание на Брилл, она снова нахмурилась. — Но не рассчитывайте на большой достаток. Скорее всего, я уволю вас в конце недели.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Брилл постаралась придать своему лицу бесстрастное выражение, хотя внутри вся бурлила от облегчения.  
      — Я понимаю.  
      Хмыкнув, мадам Дюбуа скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Вижу, что понимаете. Теперь можете быть свободны, начнете работать с завтрашнего вечера. И, ради бога, вымойтесь перед этим. Вы воняете так, словно валялись в отбросах. — Вновь обратив острый взгляд на мадам Жири, которая все это время стояла позади, Кати ткнула в ее сторону пятнистым от старости пальцем. — Я бы поблагодарила тебя за предоставленную лишнюю пару рук, но, скорее всего, эта окажется бесполезной.  
      Сохраняя вежливое выражение лица и тайно улыбнувшись одними глазами, мадам Жири лишь кивнула:  
      — Я покажу им, где живут уборщицы и где расположены кухни. Это по пути, а у меня много времени. У девочек перерыв.  
      Властно взмахнув рукой, мадам Дюбуа отпустила мадам Жири, словно та была обычной работницей, а не балетмейстером.  
      — Да-да. Как тебе угодно, при условии, что ты заодно покажешь им, где можно умыться. — После этого Кати повернулась и уплыла обратно в комнату, закрыв перед ними дверь.  
      Нагнувшись, чтобы взять Арию за руку, Брилл повернулась к мадам Жири, с удивлением обнаружив, что та, совершенно спокойно восприняв грубость Кати, немедля развернулась и зашагала по коридору.  
      — К ней нужно привыкнуть, — бросила Жири через плечо. — Пусть вас не смущает ее сварливость. Она такая же, как все. Просто не сердите ее — и вы прекрасно приноровитесь.  
      — Рада слышать, — пробормотала Брилл, разглядывая темное закулисье, по которому они сейчас шли. Она никогда раньше не бывала в этой части Оперы. Это было похоже на лабиринт. Свисающие канаты и куски старых декораций сбивали с толку. Вдруг Брилл поняла, почему здесь могла удержаться легенда о призраке: по какой-то причине она явственно чувствовала, что за ней наблюдают.  
      — Не отставайте. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы вы заблудились тут в первый же день. Оперный театр порой приводит в небольшое замешательство, но вы к этому привыкнете. Идите за мной, и я покажу вам дормитории1 и кухни.  
      Неопределенно кивнув, Брилл посмотрела вверх, на паутину свисающих канатов и блоки за ней. Уголком глаза она заметила какое-то смазанное движение и, повернув голову, уставилась в темноту — но не обнаружила ничего необычного. «Не позволяй воображению взять верх. То, что тут жутковато, не означает, что тут есть что-нибудь необычное. Смотри вперед… не оглядывайся… не смотри по сторонам… не думай ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы держаться за свое место как можно дольше. Это наш единственный шанс».  
      И с этими мыслями Брилл отмахнулась от ощущения взгляда на своей спине и последовала за мадам Жири, глядя строго вперед. «Фуух… призрак, ну да, конечно…»

_Полутора часами ранее_

       Эрик сидел, крепко держась рукой за веревку, и рассеянно смотрел на сцену, простиравшуюся далеко внизу прямо под его ногами. Слегка опираясь подбородком на поручень своего излюбленного мостика, он лениво скользил взглядом по репетирующим юным танцовщицам. Ежедневно приходить на этот мостик стало его досадной привычкой. Одиночество больше не привлекало Эрика, как раньше. Что-то внутри него, что-то новое, бунтовало против пустоты его прежнего дома в подземельях Оперы. Это было похоже на зависимость, эта новая потребность в контакте с людьми — зависимость, которой он был не в силах сопротивляться.  
      Эрик уныло улыбнулся в царившую над сценой темноту и перехватил веревку поудобнее. Это всегда было забавно — вызвать перестук декораций во время репетиции, чтобы накрутить этих девушек. Игры с труппой были одним из немногих оставшихся у него развлечений. Конечно, Эрик старался сдерживаться, чтобы не напугать их слишком сильно, этих бедняжек, особенно учитывая, как сильно это усложняло жизнь мадам Жири.  
      Начавшаяся внизу суета резко вывела его из состояния задумчивости. Кто-то прервал репетицию балета, и, хотя это были всего лишь дублерши прима-балерин, Эрик был уверен, что Антуанетта пришла в ярость. Склонив голову набок, чтобы лучше слышать разговоры внизу, он уловил проскользнувшую в голосе старой знакомой резкость. «О да… определенно вне себя. Вроде бы к настоящему моменту люди уже должны выучить, что ее нельзя прерывать во время…»  
      — Простите нас, мадам. Мы не хотели мешать, — донесся до него приглушенный ответ на один из вопросов мадам Жири.  
      Рывком выпрямившись, Эрик ощутил, как с его лица отхлынула вся кровь. «Этот голос… этот голос… он так похож на…» Веревка стремительно заскользила между его вдруг онемевшими пальцами, заставив рухнуть на пол целый задник. Подскочив от неожиданного звука, он злобно чертыхнулся про себя — обрушить всю эту проклятую штуку вовсе не входило в его планы.  
      Напряженно вслушиваясь в воцарившийся под ногами хаос, Эрик пытался различить в толпе голосов один конкретный. Прошло всего несколько минут ожиданья — хотя ему они показались вечностью, — а затем нескончаемое перешептывание танцовщиц прорезал певучий мелодичный голос. Женщина сказала лишь несколько фраз, но Эрик уже был уверен, что знает обладательницу этого запавшего в душу голоса.  
      «Я должен убедиться… но отсюда зал не рассмотреть… я должен убедиться!» Вскочив на ноги, Эрик тихо пробежал по мосткам, двигаясь с хищной грацией пантеры. Мелькая среди теней, он осмотрительно избегал членов труппы, устроивших перерыв двумя уровнями ниже. Их присутствие продолжало мешать передвижению, пока Эрику не удалось обогнуть эту маленькую группку и добраться до пола напрямик. Когда он уцепился за висевшую перед лицом веревку, его руки дрожали от нетерпения. «Успокойся… просто успокойся». Прыгнув в темноту, удерживаемый одной лишь веревкой, он начал быстро спускаться на нижний уровень. Одним махом соскользнув вниз — его руки были защищены черными кожаными перчатками — Эрик приземлился, со стуком ударившись подошвами об пол.  
      Он едва ли сделал пару шагов, когда до его ушей донесся топот полудюжины ног, двигающихся в его направлении — он как раз успел нырнуть за занавес, когда мимо прошла часть балетной труппы. Очевидно мадам Жири отпустила девушек на перерыв. «Хорошо, меньше народу — меньше шансов, что меня заметят…» Эрик с нетерпением ждал, пока девушки пройдут; каждая секунда казалась пыткой.  
      Прокравшись в потайное место позади ширмы для переодевания, он выглянул в зрительный зал — лишь затем чтобы обнаружить, что тот совершенно пуст. С досады Эрик едва не перевернул ширму, дав ей хорошего пинка. «Проклятье!» Резко развернувшись, он побежал дальше по закулисью. Их нужно было отыскать до того, как Антуанетта выпроводит женщину вон. Отсутствие полной уверенности быстро сводило с ума. С каждой прошедшей секундой Эрика все сильнее охватывала паника.  
      Плутая между ремонтным оборудованием и старыми декорациями, он пытался мысленно разубедить себя, чтобы избавиться от этой медленно лишающей дыхания напасти. «Это не может быть она. Это просто невозможно. Она должна была выйти замуж. Я читал объявление в газетах».  
      Скользнув в тайник возле комнаты главной уборщицы, Эрик прижался к стене. Навострив уши, он тщательно прислушивался к разговору, происходившему прямо за углом возле его нынешнего укрытия. Мадам Жири явно не выгнала загадочную женщину. «Бога ради, она предлагает ей работу!» Быстро заглянув за угол, Эрик заметил Антуанетту, обсуждающую что-то с этой брюзгливой дамочкой, Кати Дюбуа. В сторонке стояли худая оборванная женщина с длинными черными волосами и маленькая девочка, вцепившаяся в ее юбки. «Слава богу… это не она… она не похожа на нее. У этой женщины темные волосы… это не может быть она». Но затем женщина снова заговорила, и вся его шаткая уверенность развеялась, как дым.  
      Спрятавшись обратно за угол, Эрик подождал, пока мадам Жири не повела темноволосую женщину в дормиторий. Держась на расстоянии, он маневрировал, чтобы оказаться перед ними. Ему нужно было увидеть лицо этой женщины, просто необходимо! Молодая женщина внезапно остановилась и повернулась лицом прямо к его убежищу. Нырнув обратно в тени, Эрик безмолвно смотрел, как та обшаривает взглядом тьму позади себя.  
      Узнавание было мгновенным и ошеломляющим: хотя ее лицо было частично затенено из-за тусклого освещения, Эрик узнал ее так же ясно, как если бы они стояли лицом к лицу. Пока он неверяще всматривался в знакомые черты Брилл, из него будто выпустили весь воздух. Эрик медленно съехал на пол — ноги его не держали — не в силах оторвать глаз от этого прекрасного лица. Затем Брилл отвернулась от него и пошла дальше, но ее лицо, ее голос будто поселились в его голове. В один стремительный миг вернулась вся боль от предательства, которая сжигала его после ухода.  
      «Почему она здесь? ПОЧЕМУ, ПОЧЕМУ? Почему она не может оставить меня в покое? Почему я просто не могу прожить остаток своих дней в мире и спокойствии? — И одновременно с сжимающимся вокруг кольцом мучительной боли возник гнев, защищая сердце пылающим щитом ярости. — Как она посмела явиться сюда… из всех мест — именно сюда!»  
      Медленно поднявшись на ноги — все его тело тряслось от бешенства — Эрик слепо отбросил всю боль, всю привязанность, оставшиеся в его сердце. Как он успел убедиться, он никогда не знал Брилл. Как он успел убедиться, Брилл была всего-навсего еще одной лживой ведьмой. Но на краю сознания, взывая к рассмотрению, по-прежнему маячил один вопрос. «Почему она сюда пришла? Судя по состоянию платья, похоже, прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как ее обожаемый лорд о ней заботился. — Всплеск отвратительного ликования прошел сквозь тело Эрика при мысли о случившемся с ней несчастье; тысячи ужасных сценариев разворачивались в его голове, пока он вглядывался во тьму. — Возможно, молодой лорд наконец понял, что она из себя представляет. Я почти готов пожалеть его. Несомненно, она нашла, на кого еще обратить свою привязанность, пока была под его опекой. Должно быть, из-за этого он ее выгнал». Она была лгуньей, совсем как Кристина. Но на сей раз все было по-другому. На сей раз он не должен поддаваться страданию. На сей раз он может вернуть все, что получил.  
      На лице Эрика медленно возникла мрачная улыбка, дыхание со свистом вырывалось из его легких, словно он пробежал, по меньшей мере, милю. «Брилл заплатит за то, что явилась сюда. Если она и не верит в привидений, то теперь, ей-богу, поверит! Я уж постараюсь ее убедить!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Общая спальня на 4-16 мест, обычно встречается в хостелах и студенческих кампусах; также спальное помещение для монахов в католических монастырях.


	38. Гнев и жалость

      Прибавив ходу, чтобы не отстать от удаляющейся фигуры, Брилл не обращала внимания на вставшие дыбом волосы на затылке. Она почему-то не могла избавиться от ощущения, что за ней наблюдают, но не позволяла себе снова оглянуться. Держась прямо, словно аршин проглотила, Брилл сжала руку Арии и улыбнулась ей. Почувствовав на себе взгляд матери, та ответила ей рассудительным взглядом, тоже улыбнулась, сверкнув на краткий миг ямочками, а затем обернулась назад.  
      — Не бойся. Темнота не скрывает ничего, чего нельзя было бы увидеть при свете, — успокоила ее Брилл, приняв чересчур серьезный вид Арии за выражение тревоги. Когда та лишь пожала плечами и продолжила смотреть через плечо, Брилл с трудом поборола порыв проследить за ее взглядом. У нее самой вдоль позвоночника все еще бегали мурашки.  
      — Здесь у нас несколько гримерных, где актеры готовятся к спектаклям, — раздался голос мадам Жири, грубо ворвавшись в размышления Брилл и заставив ее слегка вздрогнуть. — Точно такие же комнаты находятся в другом крыле театра. Позади них несколько больших дормиториев, где живут рабочие и уборщицы. В целом тут можно поселить около семисот пятидесяти человек одновременно.  
      Заглянув в коридор, куда указала мадам, Брилл заметила в самом его конце дверь. Она узнала этот коридор, узнала эту дверь. Пока она смотрела в пустой проход, перед ее глазами возникла другая сцена, мгновенно заслонив собою настоящее. Мысленно Брилл наблюдала, как юная девушка с темными кудрявыми волосами выбегает из комнаты в слезах, с жалобными причитаниями, а за ней бежит ее спутник. «Это та комната, где находилась эта девушка. Как ее звали? Ка… что-то там. Я помню ощущение, что эти двое были каким-то образом вовлечены во все происходившее, но я никогда не понимала как. Кристина… я помню, они называли ее Кристиной».  
      «Вообще-то, сейчас, если подумать, я припоминаю, что Эрик, когда я нашла его, говорил о ком-то по имени Кристина. Странно…» Вытряхивая образы из головы, Брилл на миг прикрыла глаза.  
      — Здесь так темно, потому что сейчас ничего не ставят?  
      Прервав свой краткий обзор, мадам Жири убрала непослушный локон обратно в прическу и подняла свои зеленые глаза, словно бы оценивая несколько странное поведение Брилл.  
      — Нет. Этот коридор на данный момент пустует по другой причине. Люди думают, что в нем обитают привидения. И если нет необходимости, никто тут не селится.  
      — Привидения… — пробормотала Брилл куда менее издевательским тоном, чем прежде. На нее начала воздействовать зловещая атмосфера этого места. Уже не казалась такой неправдоподобной вера в то, что нечто укрывается в тенях, ожидая подходящего момента, готовясь к нападению. Вдруг в глубине ее живота прошла волна дрожи, унося ту слабую уверенность, что еще оставалась. «Почему я чувствую себя так, словно не должна здесь находиться, словно не хочу здесь быть?»  
      Вытряхнув из головы подобные мысли, Брилл последовала за мадам Жири, успевшей свернуть в следующий коридор. Пока они шли, удаляясь от помещений непосредственно возле сцены в более ярко освещенную и пригодную для жизни часть Оперы, тревога Брилл чуть утихла, заставив ее чувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что поддалась суевериям, которые сама же и высмеивала менее часа тому назад. Троица прошла мимо двойных дверей, за которыми был слышен громкий стук и шумная болтовня.  
      Из-за дверей донесся взрыв бурного смеха, и мадам Жири на секунду остановилась.  
      — Это кухни. Я не думаю, что вы будете задерживаться здесь дольше, чем необходимо, чтобы взять себе еду. Мы нанимаем поваров исключительно за их мастерство — на случай, если приглашенные актеры пожелают что-нибудь особенное.  
      Одна из створок двери распахнулась, и в коридор, пятясь, выкатился пузатый мужчина с черными как смоль волосами, окутанный восхитительным ароматом какого-то незнакомого блюда. Балансируя подносом, который он держал одной рукой, мужчина повернулся — и резко остановился, заметив женщин. Вытерев свободную руку о передник, он широко улыбнулся мадам Жири и Брилл и покачал подносом.  
      — Привет. Что привело таких красоток, как вы, к моей кухне? — приподняв брови, спросил он с легким итальянским акцентом.  
      Уперев руки в бедра, мадам Жири раздраженно надулась:  
      — Просто занимайся своим делом, Жерар. И вообще, почему ты болтаешься тут без дела, когда должен работать?  
      Не обращая внимания на ее тон, повар медленно присел на корточки и взял со своего подноса булочку; протянув ее Арии, он подождал, пока та отпустила мамины юбки и нерешительно взяла подарок.  
      — Ох, ладно тебе, Жири. Не нужно затевать ссору. Я _работаю_ , обеспечиваю эту прелестную маленькую девочку тем, что необходимо каждому ребенку, — сладостями.  
      Ткнув пальцем в сторону мужчины, мадам Жири шагнула вперед:  
      — Прекрати немедленно, чертов болван. Эта девочка еще не обедала, а ты тут пичкаешь ее сахаром и чепухой. Ступай себе подобру-поздорову, пока мы не подцепили твою глупость.  
      Со скрытым весельем наблюдая за этой сценой, Брилл погладила Арию по темноволосой головке, кивнув, когда та посмотрела на нее, прося разрешения съесть зажатую в руке сладость.  
      — Ну, думаю, от одной булочки вреда не будет, — пожимая плечами сказала она, сознательно преуменьшая собственную реакцию на доброту незнакомца.  
      Бессознательное недоверие боролось в ней с признательностью. Наконец-то люди начали относиться к ним обеим с простой порядочностью, когда она уже начала считать, что лишилась этого навсегда, — и Брилл не была уверена, что обо всем этом думать. Выжженная в мозгу животная настороженность одновременно заставляла стыдиться саму себя и сохраняла рассудок. Легче было поверить, что все люди подонки, нежели примириться с фактом, что из-за ее собственной глупости они с дочкой оказались в большой опасности. Во всем, что с ними случилось, была виновата только она. Возможно, в каком-то смысле, она даже заслужила эти страдания. Бог находит способ покарать нечестивцев, а Брилл начала серьезно сомневаться в своей морали. «Когда мы блуждали там, на улицах… я была готова пойти на что угодно, чтобы защитить Арию… на что угодно».  
      Мужчина выпрямился, хрустнув при этом коленями, и с той же приветливой улыбкой повернулся обратно к мадам Жири.  
      — Видишь, ничего страшного. А сейчас мне действительно пора бежать. Я очень занятой человек, и у меня нет времени торчать тут и болтать весь день, — с этими словами Жерар развернулся и оставил женщин на произвол судьбы, махнув им через плечо. — До свидания, любовь моя! Я жду не дождусь следующей встречи, — громко добавил он и исчез за углом.  
      Закатив глаза, мадам Жири зашагала в противоположном направлении, бормоча себе под нос что-то нелестное:  
      — Этот человек… клянусь… какая глупость…  
      Нежно подтолкнув Арию в спину, чтобы та тоже шагала вперед, Брилл последовала за женщиной. Без труда ощущая исходящее от нее раздражение, Брилл хранила молчание, просто кивая, когда та показывала ей остальные помещения. Мадам Жири остановилась перед еще одной непримечательной дверью и посмотрела на часы, свисающие на цепочке с ее талии.  
      — Здесь находятся дормитории обслуживающего персонала. Каждая комната вмещает примерно десять человек. Весь этот коридор предназначен для женщин. Большая часть комнат в настоящее время пустует, но, думаю, вам нецелесообразно будет селиться отдельно. Поскольку вы новенькая и все такое прочее. Остальные дамы могут помочь вам привыкнуть к жизни здесь. Поначалу будет довольно трудно. Опера сама по себе целый мир — у нас свои законы и обычаи, которые могут показаться странными человеку со стороны.  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы сообщить, что у нее наверняка не будет никаких проблем с театральными причудами, Брилл тут же его захлопнула. Она не могла сказать этой женщине, что ее путешествия по экзотическим местам давным-давно сделали ее невосприимчивой к странным обычаям. Уборщицы из низшего класса не ездят по миру со своими отцами. Она должна помнить об этом. Отныне Брилл Донован умерла.  
      Заметив устремленный на ее лицо острый взгляд мадам Жири, Брилл неловко переступила с ноги на ногу.  
      — Могу я спросить — почему вы помогли мне, мадам? Вы даже не спросили, как меня зовут. К слову сказать, меня зовут Брилл Дон… Брилл Доннер, а это Ария, — наконец выдавила она, чувствуя потребность хоть что-то сказать под этим стальным взглядом. Ложь прозвучала шитой белыми нитками.  
      — Нам нужны люди, которые не захотят неожиданно уйти в ближайшее время. И простите, но вы не выглядите как человек, имеющий возможность выбирать, где ему оставаться в данный момент, — демонстративно переведя взгляд на огромный синяк, окрасивший щеку Брилл в болезненно-сизый, мадам Жири на миг умолкла. Ее лицо немного смягчилось, и она положила руку Брилл на плечо. — Откуда у вас этот синяк, милая? Вы от кого-то убегаете? Мы можем принять меры, чтобы вы и ваша маленькая девочка были здесь в безопасности, если…  
      Ускользнув от прикосновения, Брилл потупилась. Хотя она страстно желала положиться на заботу этой женщины, но не в силах была вновь отыскать доверие в своем сердце.  
      — Я вдова, мадам. Джон, мой муж, умер много лет назад. Меня не нужно ни от кого защищать.  
      — Я ничего не говорила про мужа, милая. Но если вы так утверждаете, то я поверю вам на слово. — Мадам Жири кашлянула и, вновь придав лицу жесткое выражение, повернула ручку и толкнула дверь. — Вы обе идите в комнату в конце коридора и вымойтесь. Вокруг никого не должно быть, так что вы получите некоторое уединение. Кухни открыты весь день, поэтому вы сможете также взять себе что-нибудь поесть. Отдохните немного. Насколько я понимаю, завтра ночью — ваш первый рабочий день.  
      — Ночью? Почему ночью?  
      Мадам Жири сделала паузу перед тем, как ответить:  
      — Большая часть уборки производится ночью или рано утром. Работа идет быстрее, когда вокруг меньше народу. А еще покровители и управляющие не любят весь день обходить работающих уборщиц. — Когда по лицу Брилл скользнула тень негодования, она улыбнулась. — Для вашего же блага вам нужно научиться скрывать этот гнев. Привыкнуть к тому, что на вас смотрят свысока. Чем скорее это произойдет, тем скорее перестанет уязвлять. Даже прочие уборщицы будут так поступать, пока вы не достигнете их уровня, и даже тогда они будут шептаться у вас за спиной. — Подождав секунду, пока Брилл кивнет в знак понимания, мадам Жири отошла от двери. — Теперь я вас оставлю. Я уверена, Кати скоро введет вас в курс дела.  
      — Спасибо, мадам. Вы оказали мне неоценимую услугу, и я никогда этого не забуду, — тихо сказала Брилл, направляя Арию в их новый дом.  
      — Я сделала это не для вас, мадам Доннер, — последовал краткий ответ. — Как я сказала, нам нужны рабочие руки. Вот и все, — без дальнейших слов мадам Жири повернулась и удалилась по коридору, напоследок еще раз посмотрев на часы, прежде чем исчезнуть за углом.  
      Оставшись одна, Брилл бросила сумку на пустующую кровать и тяжело опустилась рядом. Потерев заломившие глаза, она вздохнула — неровное освещение Оперы убивало: она хотела бы, чтобы при ней оказались ее затемненные очки. Стоило ей только тихонько присесть на бугристый матрас, как внутри поднялась такая волна облегчения, что Брилл даже испугалась, что ее разорвет от избытка эмоций. «Теперь мы в безопасности. Нам есть где жить. Наконец-то я могу немного расслабиться». Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и Брилл не смогла не засомневаться в своей удаче. Прокручивая в голове недавние события, она искала в ситуации какой-то подвох, ожидая, когда же почва уйдет у нее из-под ног. Последнее время она чувствовала себя так, словно постоянно барахтается по зыбкому болоту. Но сейчас, кажется, к ней вернулась удачливость ее народа.  
      Улыбаясь, Брилл протянула руку и подождала, пока Ария подойдет и сядет рядом с ней.  
      — Ну, похоже, это наш новый дом. Захватывающе, правда? Жить в Опере. Возможно, тут есть и другие маленькие девочки, с которыми ты сможешь играть.  
      Та лишь пожала плечами, и Брилл вздохнула. Поведение дочери не становилось лучше. На самом деле оно становилось все более и более тревожным. Когда Ария улыбнулась мадам Дюбуа, Брилл думала, что хлопнется в обморок от потрясения. Впервые за многие месяцы она видела свою дочку улыбающейся. С тех пор как Эрик ушел, Ария стала другой. Теперь она всегда была угрюмой, а ее большие серые глаза — безжизненными и бесстрастными. Для маленького ребенка это было совершенно ненормально. Брилл начала всерьез задаваться вопросом, сможет ли Ария когда-нибудь вновь стать той же шаловливой маленькой девочкой, какой была когда-то. Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить ее возненавидеть Эрика. Даже сейчас, после всего, что произошло, Брилл продолжала его ненавидеть.  
      — Ну, давай сходим умоемся и съедим что-нибудь. Может, тот милый повар даст тебе еще одну булочку. — На лице Арии промелькнула бледная улыбка, и Брилл, снова вздохнув, встала, скривившись, когда из-за помятых ребер резко кольнуло в боку. Выйдя из своей комнаты и зашагав по коридору в ванную, она бросила короткий взгляд через плечо — здесь определенно был кто-то еще, и этот кто-то наблюдал за ней. «Будь осторожна. Не поддавайся глупости других людей. Здесь нечего бояться. Теперь мы в безопасности».

* * *

      Балансируя ведром с мыльной водой в одной руке и шваброй — в другой, Брилл, покачиваясь, спускалась следом за мадам Дюбуа в полутемный холл. Шла всего лишь вторая ночь ее работы, а она уже вымоталась до предела. Даже в самых страшных кошмарах она не могла представить себе все тяготы жизни уборщицы. Часы накануне ночью, проведенные на коленях за отскабливанием пола, усугубили боль в ребрах, а теперь еще и ноги и руки одеревенели, так что даже просто ходить было больно. Рыхлое мыло, использующееся для мытья полов, разъело ей руки, поэтому кожа на суставах пальцев трескалась и кровоточила. Учитывая степень ее физических страданий, удивительно, что она еще была в состоянии связно мыслить. Чуть споткнувшись, Брилл выплеснула немного воды на пол, заработав за полетевшие брызги неодобрительный взгляд Кати. Быстро извинившись, она перехватила ведро покрепче.  
      Пыхтя, мадам Дюбуа открыла ближайшую дверь и указала на темную комнату.  
      — Этими комнатами не пользовались около года, но из-за замаячившего на горизонте открытия Оперы их надо вычистить. Так вот, некоторые из них превратили во временные кладовки, поэтому тебе, возможно, придется кое-что переставить.  
      — Мне будет кто-нибудь помогать? — спросила Брилл, опуская ведро.  
      Кати издала короткий смешок и положила на пол щетку и фонарь.  
      — Ты единственная, кто готов заходить в этот коридор. Так что придется управляться самой. Я жду, что к завтрашнему дню все эти комнаты будут убраны и вымыты.  
      — Да вы шутите. В этом коридоре, наверное, не меньше десятка комнат!  
      — Да, и все они должны быть вычищены до завтра, — ровно ответила мадам Дюбуа. Затем она повернулась и пошла прочь от закипающей Брилл, оставив ее в круге мигающего света фонаря.  
      — Ну… и вам тоже веселого Рождества! — пробурчала Брилл, вытирая свои уже запачканные руки о белый оборчатый передник своей униформы. «Мадам Жири не шутила, когда утверждала, что люди будут пытаться помыкать мной. Но я отказываюсь привыкать к этому. Надо просто продолжать работать, пока не сровняюсь с ними… или пока не превзойду. Люди пожалеют, попытайся они изводить меня!»  
      Поднявшись, Брилл плотнее завязала косынку на своих черных волосах, затем оглядела пользующийся столь дурной репутацией коридор. Свисающие с потолка огромные полотнища паутины колыхались над лежащими вдоль стен маленькими кучками мусора, наводя на мысль о куда большем беспорядке, который наверняка творится в комнатах. Обняв себя руками, Брилл растерла побежавшие по предплечьям мурашки. «Зловещее место».  
      Ее воображение уже превращало эту обстановку в нечто жуткое. Казалось, будто сама тьма сжимается вокруг нее, затрудняя дыхание. Из-за пределов светового круга донеслись слабые скребущие звуки, и Брилл заметила краем глаза сверкающие из темноты глазки-бусинки. «Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что тут водятся крысы. Ненавижу крыс…» Подняв фонарь, она сделала глубокий вдох, передернула плечами, стряхивая странные ощущения, и шагнула в первую же дверь слева от себя.  
      В смятении оглядев комнату, Брилл закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть покрывавший все толстый слой пыли.  
      — Это займет целую вечность, — простонала она и, повернувшись, вышла обратно в коридор, чтобы забрать инвентарь.  
      Резко остановившись, когда не увидела своих вещей там, где оставила их, Брилл несколько секунд пялилась на пустое место. Тряхнув головой, она оглядела коридор и заметила швабру и ведро стоящими на полу у соседней двери. «Странно, я уверена, что оставила их прямо здесь». Быстро сходив и забрав инвентарь, Брилл заторопилась назад в комнату, где оставила фонарь.  
      — Почему со мной всегда случаются странности? — вслух подумала она и начала мыть пол.  
      Накануне ночью ее личные вещи словно бы обрели ноги или просто пропали, но Брилл посчитала, что это дело рук других женщин. Кроме того, куда бы она ни пошла, ее всюду будто преследовали странные звуки. Громкие удары, жуткие скрипы — а один раз даже далекий смех — докучали ей каждый миг. Она проработала в театре всего два дня, а остальные женщины уже боялись ее. Они говорили, что она проклята или каким-то образом разозлила призрака.  
      В некоторой степени Брилл была рада, что они избегают ее. Так было легче игнорировать их, никого не оскорбляя. Она абсолютно не была заинтересована в том, чтобы заводить друзей или хотя бы тратить энергию, чтобы побороть внутреннюю застенчивость и быть дружелюбной. Если глупцы хотят судачить о ней за ее спиной, пусть их. Ей все равно. Они не могут сделать ничего, что заденет ее.  
      Яростно намывая все вокруг и не обращая внимания на ноющую боль во всем теле, Брилл закончила уборку за час.  
      — Возможно, это будет не так плохо, как я думала, — сказала она себе, стараясь звуком своего голоса заполнить давящую тишину.  
      Подобрав инвентарь, Брилл выволокла его в коридор. Отчаянно балансируя всем скарбом, она направилась в следующую комнату. Но стоило ей потянуться, чтобы открыть дверь, как задвижка щелкнула и отодвинулась сама собой, а дверь медленно приоткрылась на несколько дюймов. Брилл мигом отпрянула назад — все волосы у нее на затылке немедленно встали дыбом. К тому моменту, как она, дрожа, перевела дух, ее и без того уже натянутые нервы посылали в голову тревожные звоночки.  
      — Ладно, это было странно, — прошептала Брилл, продвинувшись вперед на фут, чтобы толкнуть дверь ногой. В комнате не обнаружилось ничего, кроме груды коробок и нескольких простыней, покрывающих обломки мебели, и Брилл нервно кашлянула. — Наверное, эту комнату я оставлю на сладкое.  
      Быстро развернувшись, она неуклюже заторопилась к комнате в конце коридора, пытаясь избавиться от скручивающего внутренности беспокойства. Уронив швабру и щетку, Брилл медленно открыла последнюю гримерную и с тревогой оглядела ее интерьер. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, она шагнула в комнату и со стуком поставила на пол фонарь и ведро. Слишком резко выпрямившись, она задохнулась от острой боли в ребрах и, опустившись на ближайшую коробку, обхватила руками живот, надеясь перетерпеть жгучую боль.  
      — Дыши, просто дыши, — простонала Брилл себе, ожидая, когда ушибы перестанут пульсировать.  
      — _Брилл…_ — едва уловимо прошелестел в воздухе удивительно красивый голос, прозвучав так близко, что она могла бы поклясться — кто-то шептал ей прямо в ухо.  
      С сердцем, трепещущим почти в горле, Брилл вскочила на ноги, опрокинув при этом стоявшее позади ведро и разлив воду по всему полу.  
      — Кто здесь?! — пронзительно вскричала она, быстро — несмотря на то, что пришлось прижимать руки к ноющим бокам, — обыскивая темную комнату в надежде заметить хоть какое-то движение. — Если здесь есть кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, отзовитесь!  
      Сгорбившись в тускло освещенной гримерной, Брилл выжидательно прислушивалась, стараясь уловить хоть один звук помимо собственного хриплого дыхания. Когда ее ушей достигла лишь гнетущая тишина, которую она уже начала ассоциировать с Оперой, Брилл задрожала. Шли минуты, но ничего не происходило, и она медленно расслабила сведенные от напряжения мышцы спины. Обойдя валяющееся на боку ведро, Брилл прошлась вдоль стен комнаты, проверяя за коробками и заглядывая под простыни. Сорвав последнее пыльное покрывало, она посмотрела на заднюю стену, только теперь заметив на ней огромный завешенный участок. Прокравшись туда на цыпочках, она осторожно потянула за угол полотна, а затем резко сорвала его.  
      Завопив во весь голос, Брилл отпрянула от скрывавшейся под простыней фигуры, но когда она повернулась, чтобы дать деру, то краем глаза заметила, что фигура повторила ее движения. Замерев, Брилл бросила еще один взгляд на смутный силуэт и внезапно поняла, что кроме нее в комнате никого нет: она смотрит на огромное зеркало в бронзовой раме и на собственное кошмарное отражение.  
      Выдавив вереницу цветистых проклятий, Брилл, обмякнув, тяжело оперлась на зеркало и прижала правую ладонь к его прохладной поверхности. Впав в безмолвие, она несколько минут провела совершенно неподвижно. Затем медленно подняла глаза обратно на зеркало, пока не уставилась прямо на свое разбитое лицо. Брилл едва узнавала собственные черты, обрамленные свежеприобретенными черными волосами. Синяки и темные круги под глазами с особой четкостью выделились в переменчивом свете стоявшего на полу фонаря. Подняв левую руку и проведя трясущимися пальцами по швам на нижней губе, Брилл на секунду нахмурилась. Она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что здесь, рядом с ней, есть кто-то еще, но это ощущение отличалось от того, что она испытывала в последние два дня: сейчас в ее животе расцветал скорее не страх, а странное тепло. Ее пронзила тоска столь сильная, что прожгла душу до самой сердцевины, и Брилл привалилась к твердой зеркальной поверхности. Прошло уже так много времени с тех пор, как она не чувствовала себя одинокой. Но стоило только этому крохотному ростку утешения пустить корни в ее сердце, как Брилл снова посмотрела на окружающую зловещую обстановку. На ее и без того усталые плечи немедленно обрушился тяжкий груз реальности. «Что это со мной? Здесь никого нет. Я одна… совсем одна. О боже…» У Брилл вдруг защипало глаза.  
      Неожиданно разразившись слезами, она уронила измученный взгляд со своего белого как мел отражения обратно на пол. Рыдания, которые она подавляла неделями, вскипели в ней, наконец прорвав навязанный ею жесткий контроль. Соскользнув на пол, Брилл боролась с охватившей все тело слабостью.  
      — Должно быть, я схожу с ума. Что со мной происходит?! Держи себя в руках, Брилл… — Несколько раз прерывисто вздохнув, она попыталась остановить поток бегущих по щекам бессильных слез. — Я не могу этого сделать. Почему я решила, что могу? Я такая дура. Когда я превратилась в такую дуру? — Погруженная в тишину, прерываемую лишь ее собственными всхлипами, Брилл привалилась виском к прохладному стеклу зеркала. — Мне даже нечего подарить завтра Арии на Рождество, — пробормотала она, полностью подавленная своими мыслями.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, она закрыла глаза, позволяя исходящей от стекла под щекой прохладе просочиться под кожу, затем рассеянно вытерла высыхающие на лице дорожки слез. Узлы, скрутившиеся в животе от осознания собственного убожества, медленно исчезали, пока внутри не осталась одна лишь пустота. «Я должна встать и вернуться к работе, — устало подумала Брилл. — Я просто немного испугалась, но теперь пора снова браться за работу».  
      Издалека сквозь тишину до нее донесся новый звук. Чуть приподняв голову, Брилл открыла глаза, пытаясь определить его источник. Повернув голову к двери, она тщательно прислушалась к восхитительному голосу, поющему, казалось, где-то в коридоре, потом, перестав хлюпать носом, расслабила сведенные плечи и села прямо.  
      — Должно быть, кто-то остался порепетировать поздно вечером, — прошептала Брилл себе, приглушив голос, чтобы лучше слышать необычайно привязчивую мелодию.  
      Но, вопреки очарованию разносящихся звуков, было в них и нечто тревожащее. Почему-то этот голос казался смутно знакомым, как будто она уже слышала его раньше, когда-то давно. «Но это глупость…» Брилл тихонько сидела и сама себе улыбалась: чувство безысходности и страха, все еще мучившие ее, медленно растворялись в струях божественной музыки, и она чувствовала странное воодушевление.  
      Поднявшись на ноги, Брилл отошла от зеркала и поставила расплескавшееся ведро как следует. С журчащей в ушах новой умиротворяющей мелодией она нашла в себе силы поднять швабру и вернуться к работе. Смущенная недавним всплеском эмоций, Брилл драила комнату как одержимая, время от времени подпевая талантливому тенору в те моменты, когда должен быть вступать хор.

* * *

      Следить за перемещениями Брилл по театру оказалось на удивление легко. Большую часть времени она не расставалась с Арией, таская ее за собой по театру, словно боялась выпустить из поля зрения. Всякий раз, когда девочка была с ней, Эрик держался на безопасном расстоянии. Он осознавал для себя всю опасность присутствия Арии — даже спустя столько времени он чувствовал, что в его сердце все еще сохранилась привязанность к ребенку. Его невыносимо ранило зрелище того, сколь тихой и печальной стала эта маленькая девочка. Временами Эрик задавался вопросом, какое страшное несчастье могло стать причиной этой странной перемены, обычно приходя к выводу, что в этом каким-то образом виновата Брилл. Теплое чувство, которое Эрик все еще питал к Арии, никоим образом не затуманивало ярость, которую он испытывал в адрес ее матери. Пожалуй, наоборот, оно лишь увеличивало ее.  
      За последние два дня не нашлось бы и секунды, когда Эрик незримо не следовал за этой женщиной, пока она выполняла свою работу, и для него было куда безопаснее, если с ней не было Арии. Вид Брилл, на коленях скребущей пол в уборной, приносил ему странное удовлетворение. Эрик был не в силах сдержать ощущение собственного превосходства, накрывающее его всякий раз, когда он видел, как она морщится и потирает ноющую поясницу. Приятно было осознавать, что лживая шлюха теперь пала так же низко, как принизила его много месяцев назад. Наконец-то он чувствовал, что в какой-то мере восторжествовала справедливость. Наконец-то люди получают воздаяние по заслугам.  
      И когда Эрик понял, что мадам Дюбуа ведет Брилл по тому самому коридору, где находится «гримерная с привидениями», в уголке его рта мелькнула самодовольная улыбка. «Теперь она будет одна. Поблизости не будет ни одной живой души. Теперь я могу немного повеселиться».  
      Прислушиваясь со своей позиции в потайном ходе, идущем параллельно коридору, Эрик ждал, пока не услышал удаляющиеся шаги мадам Дюбуа. Нажав на рычаг, он выскользнул из скрытого панелью отверстия в стене и, бесшумно пробежав по темной комнате, с грацией охотящегося хищника осторожно прокрался в коридор. Заметив, что Брилл все еще разговаривает сама с собой в комнате на той стороне коридора, Эрик подобрал ее вещи и перетащил их к соседней двери. Снова нырнув в тени гримерной, он ждал за закрытой дверью, пока не услышал снаружи сконфуженный возглас Брилл.  
      С дьявольской улыбкой на лице он лениво привалился к каменной стене, наслаждаясь разлившимся в животе чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Он уже давно не ощущал себя таким живым. «Да, мне не было так хорошо с тех пор, как я покинул тот дом. Это похоже на пробуждение от сна. Отныне у меня снова появилась цель в жизни. Заставить ее заплатить за то, что она сделала».  
      Прошла уйма времени, прежде чем Эрик вытряхнул себя из теплых объятий фантазии о грядущей мести. Навострив уши, он услышал, что Брилл вышла из комнаты напротив и направилась к той, где в данный момент скрывался он. Быстро сориентировавшись, он потянул за дверь, ведущую в его комнату, повернув ручку до того, как она смогла ее коснуться. Отступив назад, в затемненные горы сваленных коробок, он подождал, когда Брилл убежит прочь по коридору, а затем прокрался к задней стене и вновь исчез в известном лишь ему проходе.  
      Осторожно пробираясь сквозь тьму своих владений, Эрик в считанные секунды достиг конца хода. Замедлившись, он подошел к зеркалу, зеркалу Кристины — и прежние воспоминания мгновенно ворвались в его разум. Но как только боль, которая шла рука об руку с этими мыслями, начала безжалостно биться в его потрепанное сердце, Эрик быстро закрыл для них свой разум, выстраивая стены против ран, которым никогда прежде не удавалось его повергнуть.  
      Пока он сражался с заполонившими мысли старыми воспоминаниями, к горлу подкатил комок черной бурлящей ненависти. Легче всего было ненавидеть. Это было привычно и приятно. И прямо сейчас единственный объект, на который он должен был направить весь этот гнев, находился по ту сторону завешенного зеркала — судя по звукам, всего в нескольких шагах.  
      Не успев понять, что творит, Эрик открыл рот и пробормотал ее имя, машинально изменив голос и направив его так, чтобы тот казался сам собою возникшим в воздухе. Потрясенный собственным безрассудством, Эрик зажал рот рукой и бесшумно попятился от зеркала. Он прислушивался к шквалу звуков за темным стеклом, означающему, что Брилл ищет источник таинственного голоса. «Странно, насколько отличается ее реакция. Когда Кристина впервые услышала мой зов, она безоговорочно решила, будто я ангел, а Брилл ищет человека. Забавно…»  
      Вновь придвинувшись ближе к чернеющему стеклу, Эрик склонил голову набок, пытаясь определить, где именно в комнате находится Брилл. Когда эта чертовка рывком содрала с зеркала покрывало, он сдуру отшатнулся назад, уверенный в том, что пронзивший воздух крик — следствие того, что она каким-то образом его заметила. Едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах, Эрик почти развернулся, чтобы сбежать обратно в темный коридор, но в этот момент к нему вернулся здравый смысл.  
      «Что я делаю — это нецелесообразно. Она не могла меня увидеть… я идиот». Повернувшись обратно к мерцающему свету, который проникал сейчас сквозь поверхность зеркала, Эрик прикипел глазами к женщине, стоящей менее чем в шаге от него. «Я могу с этим справиться. Я могу смотреть на нее и ничего не чувствовать. Я могу…»  
      Подняв неуверенный взгляд на лицо Брилл, он был потрясен тем, что увидел. Стоящая перед ним женщина больше не была той уверенной, полной жизни ирландкой, которую он запомнил с той поры. Сейчас она скорее напоминала возникший из мрака призрак, а ее глаза были темными и тусклыми, словно старые серебряные монеты. До этого момента у Эрика не было возможности близко разглядеть Брилл — прошедшие два дня он всегда наблюдал за ней на расстоянии. То, что он видел теперь, было совершенно неожиданным и слегка тревожащим. Обведя взглядом контуры лица Брилл, он ощутил укол жалости. «Это плохо… куда проще ненавидеть ее такой, какой я ее запомнил… но это… это…»  
      На щеке Брилл красовался уродливый изжелта-зеленый синяк, и — если он не ошибался — в середине ее нижней губы было наложено, по меньшей мере, два шва. Эрик мрачно нахмурился, ошеломленно глядя в пустые глаза Брилл. Всякое удовлетворение, которое он получил, мучая ее в эти два дня, улетучилось, пока она, не догадываясь об этом, смотрела прямо на него. Невзирая на отчаянные попытки предотвратить это, семена жалости проросли в его сердце и начали разрушать крепостной вал гнева. «Что с ней случилось, почему она выглядит подобным образом? Из ее глаз ушел свет…»  
      Медленно, сам не осознавая, что делает, Эрик вытянул руку и положил ее на стекло в том месте, где с другой стороны к нему притрагивались пальцы Брилл. Прижав затянутую в перчатку ладонь к стеклу, он почти ощутил, что касается ее, и внезапно в смятении обнаружил, что _хочет_ прикоснуться к ней, чтобы оживить мертвую пустошь, которую увидел в ее взгляде. И когда на эти широко раскрытые тускло сияющие глаза навернулись непролитые слезы, Эрик осознал, что желает про себя, чтобы эти слезы исчезли, осознал, что недостаточно силен, чтобы неподвижно стоять, видя ее несчастье.  
      У Брилл подкосились ноги, из ее груди вырвались сдерживаемые прежде рыдания. Опустившись вслед за ней, все еще прижимаясь через стекло ладонью к ее ладони, Эрик сел на пол. «Что со мной не так? Она же предала меня… почему я чувствую все это? Почему я чувствую, что должен утешить ее? Господи, ну почему я такой слабовольный? Вставай… оставь ее здесь… разворачивайся и уходи…» Но он обнаружил, что не может этого сделать. Что-то в затуманившем глаза Брилл бездонном отчаянии было слишком знакомым. В ее взгляде читался тот же сломленный дух, который Эрик однажды видел в собственном взгляде.  
      Прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, он позволил состраданию расколоть лед вокруг своего сердца. Открыв рот и осторожно проецируя свой голос в пространство коридора снаружи комнаты, Эрик тихонько запел подбадривающий мотив собственного сочинения.  
      Реакция Брилл не замедлила воспоследовать. При звуках его голоса она подняла голову от зеркала и глянула на коридор, откуда явно доносилась песня. Ее хлюпающие рыдания стихли, она склонила голову набок, вслушиваясь в плывущие по воздуху упоительные ноты. Несколько минут спустя Брилл с новыми силами поднялась на ноги. В тот миг, когда ее рука с той стороны стекла отстранилась от его руки, Эрик ощутил эту пустоту в самой глубине своей души.  
      Он продолжал напевать, когда Брилл вернулась к работе, и страх и пустота, отражавшиеся на ее лице, сменились решимостью. Закрыв глаза, он медленно протянул в тишине последние ноты, оставив ее под щитом послезвучия своей музыки. Медленно встав и проведя напоследок пальцами по поверхности зеркала, Эрик отвернулся от зрелища поглощенной работой Брилл. Уронив руку вдоль тела, он отступил в коридор, неверяще покачивая головой от собственного странного поведения.  
      Очевидно, чары Брилл все еще действовали на него. Ударив кулаком в ближайшую каменную стену, Эрик выпустил пар от собственного смущения и досады единственным доступным ему способом. «Гори оно все в аду!»

 

 

* * *

 

 **Нижеследующее является примечанием для тех, кому интересно, насколько Брилл осведомлена о прошлом Эрика. Juliana написала это специально для всех вас. Так что вот. Надеюсь, это ответит на все ваши вопросы.**  
  
Что знает Брилл:  
  
**П.О.** — Когда Брилл впервые попала в оперный театр, она слышала слухи о таинственном «Призраке Оперы». Она не верит в привидения и поэтому скептична по отношению к всеобщему настрою, исключая странные происшествия, которые рассматривает как совпадения, которые интерпретировало чрезмерное воображение обитателей театра. Затем она получает записку с угрозами от «О.П.» и начинает подозревать, что кто-то поддерживает миф о привидении, чтобы манипулировать людьми посредством их страхов. Хотя она слышала некоторые слухи, но не знает о склонности Призрака к маскам и о его предполагаемом местонахождении в нижних подвалах.  
  
**Дон Жуан** — На самом деле Брилл видела лишь малую часть событий. Разумеется, она заметила смену актера и была очарована его голосом (пожалуйста, учтите, что она никогда не слышала, как поет «Эрик»). Однако осознание ею истинной подоплеки ее видений произошло за секунды до того, как с Эрика сорвали маску. Так что Брилл никогда не видела лица «Дон Жуана» и не имеет причин считать, что оно изуродовано, поскольку Пьянджи тоже носил маску. Она также не видела, как Призрак уронил люстру и похитил Кристину — она была слишком занята тем, чтобы увести людей от опасности, и в это время не смотрела на сцену. Поэтому для нее таинственный мужчина на сцене был не более чем дублером — и никак не связан с катастрофой. Когда Брилл, увидев Пьянджи, вышла на сцену, то заметила у того на шее веревку, но не имела возможности рассмотреть ее перед тем, как провалилась. Тем не менее, у нее нет причин подозревать, что он был задушен, поскольку она фактически не видела, что это была удавка.  
  
**Под оперным театром** — Когда Брилл оказалась под театром, она столкнулась с озабоченным грязным типом, который и рассказал ей о людях, которые охотятся на Призрака Оперы. Она поняла, что во всем произошедшем винят Призрака. Поэтому, когда она нашла в подвалах Эрика, то предположила, что на него напал кто-то, кто принял его за Призрака Оперы. В своем сострадании раненому и отчаявшемуся человеку Брилл даже не предполагала, что он может быть «человеком за образом призрака». Хотя Эрик и был без маски во время их путешествия к выходу, во тьме и дыму она не разглядела толком его лица. Он надел маску, как только они очутились вне здания, когда Брилл побежала за помощью.  
  
**Эрик** — Пока Эрик приходил в себя в ее доме, Брилл не снимала с него маску, думая (вполне оправданно), что он по той или иной причине может болезненно на это среагировать. Большую часть жизни она была доктором-самоучкой и дочерью полевого хирурга, поэтому не испытывала особой нужды видеть его лицо — поскольку решила, что это не имеет значения. Из взаимоотношений с Эриком Брилл вынесла, что он музыкант, но хотя он и играл в ее присутствии на пианино и скрипке, она никогда не слышала, как он поет (т. е. не могла идентифицировать его как человека, который пел партию Дон Жуана). Эрик сказал Брилл и Коннеру, что сотрудничал с директорами оперного театра, и они в это поверили. Брилл стало известно кое-что о прошлом Эрика, но это в первую очередь касается его детства, — она знает, что он был заброшенным и забитым ребенком из-за своего лица.  
  
**Происшествие с парижской полицией** — Когда к ним явились полицейские (глава 21), они задавали Брилл вопросы о вечере премьеры «Дон Жуана Торжествующего». Они спрашивали, не заметила ли она что-нибудь подозрительное. Однако они не упомянули ни лицевые дефекты или какую-либо маску, ни похищение Кристины, ни то, что весь этот хаос устроил мужчина, игравший Дон Жуана (знают ли это _они сами_ или нет, уже неважно). Однако когда они спросили о чем-то необычном, Брилл первым делом подумала об Эрике, признавая, что большинство людей при виде маски будут захвачены врасплох и подозрительны. Поэтому она и соврала, что он — ее муж. Она решила, что это разумный выход, чтобы избежать голословных обвинений против того, кому не повезло выглядеть не так, как прочие. (Также стоит отметить, что Эндрю, который написал письмо в полицию, на данном этапе не имел никаких причин считать, что Эрик и есть Призрак Оперы. Он надеялся на то же, чего боялась Брилл, — а именно, что Эрика обвинят лишь за то, что он отличается от других.) После ухода полиции Эрик едва не рассказал Брилл всю правду, но их прервало возвращение Коннера. В 28-й главе Эрик снова едва не рассказал ей все, но на сей раз Брилл просто сбежала, намереваясь выманить его из хлева. К тому моменту, как он ее догнал, их диалог принял совсем иной оборот.  
  
**Возвращение в оперный театр** — Коннер наводил справки в Опере, пытаясь определить местонахождение Эрика. Впоследствии он выяснил, что Эрик здесь не работает и никогда не работал. Однако Коннер в то время не контактировал с Брилл, поэтому она ничего не знает о его открытиях. И на данный момент она и не думает задавать тот же вопрос.


	39. Веселого Рождества

      Небрежно помахивая опустевшим ведром, Брилл не спеша брела по темному коридору, держа перед собой фонарь, указывающий ей путь сквозь сумрак. После одиннадцати часов уборки каждое соприкосновение ступней с полом ощущалось словно электрический разряд через все тело. Однако, несмотря на терзавшую конечности физическую слабость, Брилл испытывала странную эйфорию. Часы показывали, что сейчас позднее рождественское утро, хотя если судить по освещению внутри театра, вполне могла быть еще полночь. Но по какой-то причине Брилл больше не боялась теней. Гнетущая атмосфера, преследовавшая ее с самого появления здесь, очевидно, каким-то образом за ночь растворилась.  
      Напевая себе под нос один из любимых рождественских гимнов, Брилл резко повернула налево, за сцену, минуя нишу, полную спасенного реквизита с последнего спектакля театра. На мгновение она остановилась и подняла фонарь повыше, чтобы осветить стену, покосившись на вздымавшиеся до самого потолка нарисованные языки пламени. «Я их помню… вечер премьеры «Дон Жуана Торжествующего»… во время той последней сцены там был огонь, похожий на этот, прямо перед тем как начался настоящий пожар…»  
      С другой стороны занавеса мимо Брилл пронеслась тень, достаточно поколебав воздух, чтобы вызвать рябь вдоль задника. В тот же миг тонкий материал позади нее вздыбился вперед от внезапного дуновения ветра, заставив Брилл слегка отступить.  
      — Эй? Есть тут кто-нибудь? — неуверенно спросила она и подождала ответа, думая, что сейчас-то ее охватит страх — но тот оставался взаперти.  
      Поскольку никто не отозвался, Брилл вздохнула и пошла дальше, поводя плечами, чтобы избавиться от спазма в позвоночнике. Вновь резко свернув налево, она обогнула край задников — и врезалась в того, кто шел навстречу. Падая навзничь, Брилл громко ахнула, на что эхом откликнулся пронзительный вскрик второй оказавшейся на полу жертвы их столкновения.  
      Быстро совладав с дыханием, Брилл посмотрела на юную блондинку, вопящую во весь голос в футе от нее.  
      — Чшшш. Бога ради, все в порядке. Это всего лишь я. Успокойтесь, — заявила Брилл и протянула руку, чтобы утихомирить девушку.  
      Замерев от прикосновения Брилл, та открыла глаза и сконфуженно уставилась ей в лицо, осознав, что не столкнулась во тьме с каким-нибудь подлым негодяем. Девушка нервно хихикнула и села чуть прямее.  
      — Как сказать, — прощебетала она. — Вы меня чуть до смерти не выпугали.  
      — Простите, я не видела вас, пока мы друг в друга не врезались, — со слабой улыбкой отозвалась Брилл, пока они разглядывали одна другую. Смех девушки, пусть и нервный, оказался заразительным. Медленно поднявшись, Брилл принялась собирать свой инвентарь, быстро поправив фонарь, пока тот не погас.  
      Встав на ноги подобным же образом, блондинка протянула изящную руку.  
      — Меня зовут Мэг, — с улыбкой представилась она. — Я балерина в этом театре, пускай и не самая лучшая.  
      Слегка колеблясь, принимать ли протянутую руку, Брилл потупилась. Начав работать в Опере, она быстро составила для себя свод правил, и среди них был запрет на заведение друзей. Так будет легче уйти, если придется… если Эндрю найдет ее… без эмоциональных привязанностей. С шумом выдохнув, Брилл вновь взглянула в приветливое лицо Мэг и все-таки пожала предложенную руку. «Не стоит грубить людям. Иметь возможность переброситься словом — не преступление… возможно, неплохо будет хоть разок поговорить с кем-то моего возраста… пусть даже она балерина».  
      — Я Брилл, — медленно проговорила она и добавила: — Одна из местных уборщиц. — Признавая свой низкий статус, Брилл была уверена, что девушка быстро оставит ее в покое, но, к ее удивлению, та лишь улыбнулась и наклонилась помочь ей собрать инвентарь.  
      — Судя по акценту, ты из Англии, — непринужденно заметила Мэг, оперевшись на ручку швабры, выражение ее лица стало мечтательным. — У меня была подруга, которая в прошлом году уехала в Англию, чтобы выйти замуж. Хотела бы я поехать куда-нибудь вроде Англии… да куда угодно… — оборвав себя, Мэг хмыкнула. — Прости, я тут болтаю всякую чепуху, а мы ведь едва знакомы.  
      — Вообще-то, на самом деле я из Ирландии. И в болтовне нет ничего дурного. Я всю ночь провела наедине с собой. Приятно услышать еще чей-то голос помимо собственного. Когда почти все засыпают, здесь становится очень тихо. В смысле, если бы не та поздняя репетиция прошлым вечером, я бы малость свихнулась от тишины, — удивленно моргнув от того, с какой легкостью она нашла общий язык с этой девушкой, Брилл резко умолкла.  
      Секунду Мэг смотрела на нее с недоумением.  
      — Прошлым вечером не было никакой поздней репетиции, — в конце концов сказала она.  
      — Что? Но я думала…  
      — Как будто певцы стали бы на самом деле задерживаться на репетиции, — продолжила Мэг, оглянувшись через плечо в темноту. — Никто не любит оставаться тут ночью. — Вновь повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Брилл, она слегка поежилась. — Кстати говоря, ты не против, если я немного прогуляюсь с тобой? Я шла в дормиторий, когда столкнулась с тобой… и моя свечка погасла.  
      Все еще переваривая тот факт, что певец, которого она слышала накануне ночью, был не из труппы, Брилл молча кивнула и последовала за Мэг, направившейся по коридору, по-прежнему сжимая в руке швабру.  
      — Это из-за привидения все так боятся темноты? Только о нем все и говорят… о призраке, — наконец спросила Брилл, догнав Мэг.  
      Та немного задумалась перед ответом, и ее сияющая улыбка потускнела до сосредоточенной хмурости.  
      — Нет, не совсем. Если бы ты спросила меня об этом год назад, я бы сказала да… но сейчас все по-другому. Думаю, больше всего люди боятся памяти о привидении.  
      — Правда? Странная теория. Так ты считаешь, что теперь призрак исчез? — спросила Брилл, с любопытством глядя на Мэг.  
      — О, я точно знаю, что он исчез, — отозвалась та, крепче сжимая ручку швабры. Она на миг оглянулась на Брилл, словно бы взвешивая что-то, затем снова заговорила: — Я знаю, что мы только познакомились, но, полагаю, мой рассказ уже никому не повредит. — Сделав глубокий вдох, Мэг криво и нерешительно улыбнулась. — В то время люди верили, что все странные события происходят из-за привидения. Мы даже давали ему прозвища — «Оперное привидение», «Призрак Оперы». Странные происшествия продолжались годами, но особо нам не мешали. Они были похожи скорее на проказы… даже розыгрыши. Но вот чего мы не знали, так это того, что все эти шутки, все случайности на самом деле были делом рук не привидения.  
      — Извини, что?  
      — Это был человек из плоти и крови. Я видела его собственными глазами.  
      Внезапно остановившись посреди шага, Брилл, нахмурив брови, посмотрела на Мэг.  
      — Ты серьезно? Это привидение, о котором все говорят, было человеком? — Мэг кивнула и пожала плечами. — Но почему он позволил людям думать, что он нереален?  
      — Не думаю, что наш призрак хотел, чтобы кто-либо знал, что он реален. Если бы люди узнали, они бы не дали ему спокойной жизни.  
      Снова зашагав вперед, Брилл размышляла над полученной информацией.  
      — Но как мог кто-то передвигаться по этому месту и оставаться невидимым?  
      — Он жил не там, где все остальные. Люди болтали о мелькавших в подвале тенях, но тогда никто не принимал этого всерьез. Но в ночь «Дон Жуана», когда начался пожар, я спустилась в подвалы… Я видела, где все эти годы жил этот человек. У меня от того места мороз по коже. От одной мысли, что кто-то живет в этой тьме… Даже несмотря на вещи, которые он творил под конец… мне всегда было жаль его.  
      — Что произошло с этим человеком? — наконец спросила Брилл, когда Мэг замолчала. Как и ту, Брилл взволновала мысль о разумном существе, живущем в лабиринте подземелий Оперы. В ее голове вспыхнули воспоминания о часах, которые она провела, блуждая во мраке. «В ту ночь я нашла там Эрика. Как кто-то мог жить в подобном месте? Холод, сырость, тьма… больше напоминает склеп, чем подвал здания».  
      — Большинство людей думает, что он умер. По правде с тех пор никто не замечал ничего особенно странного. Хотя некоторые все еще валят все случайности в театре на привидение, не думаю, что они по-настоящему ощущают его присутствие. Возможно, и к лучшему, что он умер. По крайней мере, ему больше не приходится прятаться за маской.  
      Последние слова рассуждения Мэг тяжко повисли в воздухе, просачиваясь на передний план разума Брилл. «Маска? Человек, который жил под Оперой, носил маску? — Подняв руку, чтобы скрыть вздымающийся в горле судорожный вздох, Брилл упорно глядела в пол. — О чем я думаю? Они не могут быть одним и тем же человеком. В смысле, да, Эрик носил маску… и я нашла его здесь, внизу, но… но это наверняка совпадение. Он не мог делать все те вещи, в которых обвиняли оперное привидение. Я слышала, как кто-то говорил, что это из-за призрака упала люстра… Возможно, у Эрика и хватило бы вспыльчивости, чтобы отправить в полет целую армию, но он не мог на самом деле попытаться навредить людям. Хотя один бог знает, как он навредил мне… использовав мою семью для достижения своих целей и оставив, как только в нас отпала нужда…»  
      Когда Мэг остановилась возле одного из дормиториев для балерин, Брилл едва не врезалась ей в спину. Юная блондинка с улыбкой повернулась и отдала ей швабру.  
      — Ну, тут я и живу. Спасибо, что проводила. Извини, если напугала тебя старыми историями про призрака.  
      Молча покачав головой, Брилл до побелевших костяшек стиснула ручку швабры.  
      — Ты меня не напугала.  
      — Да ты вся белая как простыня.  
      — Просто слишком задумалась, — немного чересчур поспешно заявила Брилл и отошла подальше. — Приятно было познакомиться. В следующий раз, когда захочешь прогуляться, может, тебе стоит взять фонарь вместо свечки. — Торопясь поскорее отделаться от этой милой девушки, Брилл помахала Мэг и упорхнула по коридору в направлении собственного дормитория, ничего так не желая, как выкинуть ее россказни из головы.  
      Быстро шагая по коридору, Брилл оставила позади неплохо отделанную область, где жили балерины и прочие артисты, и перешла в более простецкую часть для обслуживающего персонала. Остановившись перед выбеленной дверью, Брилл сложила все вещи в темный чулан, оставив при себе лишь фонарь. Необычайно обширная задача по уборке заняла у нее больше времени, чем обычно, — инвентарь остальных женщин уже стоял в чулане. В окрестностях осталось совсем немного народу, и Брилл решила, что прочие, должно быть, покинули театр, чтобы навестить друзей и семью на Рождество. «Счастливчики…» Тихонько прикрыв дверь, Брилл повернулась и перешла к следующей двери дальше по коридору, на мгновение прижавшись рукой к шершавому необработанному дереву.  
      «Почему всякий раз, когда я оказываюсь здесь, что-нибудь непременно напоминает мне об Эрике? Я думала, что наконец-то освободилась от него. Я даже готова была выйти за Эндрю, лишь бы выкинуть его из головы. — Отняв руку от двери, Брилл потерла озябшие плечи. — Почему я не могу избавиться от него?»  
      Вздохнув, Брилл расправила грязноватый белый фартук, надетый поверх простого коричневого платья. Взявшись за ручку двери, она собиралась было открыть ее, когда внезапный взрыв смеха заставил ее замереть. Тщательно прислушавшись, она слабо улыбнулась: «Какой счастливый звук». Она продолжала внимать доносящемуся из дормитория хихиканью, и улыбка переросла в широкую ухмылку. Брилл узнала этот звук, хотя и не слышала его многие, многие месяцы. «Ария, это смех Арии!»  
      Рывком распахнув дверь, она ворвалась в большую комнату, и ее мертвенно-белое лицо осветила надежда, окрасив щеки здоровым румянцем. Ария сидела на полу спиной к двери, прислонившись головкой к краю кровати, и пристально рассматривала нечто на покрывале. Хлопнув в ладоши, Брилл наблюдала, как дочка подпрыгнула и повернулась вокруг своей оси — на ее личике сияла широкая улыбка. Глядя на мать, Ария встала, подобрала предмет с кровати и побежала к ней. Ее мелкие черты выражали крайний восторг, ясные глаза искрились почти забытой проказливостью.  
      — Веселого Рождества, милая. Почему ты сидишь тут совсем одна? Я думала, ты играла с другими детьми, пока мама работала. — Протянув руки и опустившись на колени, Брилл подхватила дочку в краткое объятие.  
      Игнорируя вопрос, Ария потянула ее за рукав, демонстрируя предмет, который держала в ручках, чтобы Брилл могла его как следует разглядеть. С улыбкой опустив глаза, та взяла протянутую вещь и осторожно, стараясь не уронить, медленно изучила ее.  
      Искусно вырезанная обезьянка, одетая как арабский султан, сидела на деревянной основе, скрестив задние лапки, и держала в передних пару сияющих цимбал. Проведя пальцем по роскошному шелковому одеянию забавного маленького зверька, Брилл слегка нахмурилась и перевернула безделушку.  
      — Какая миленькая вещица, — пробормотала она, хмурясь еще сильнее. Что-то в этой игрушке казалось странно знакомым. В голове промелькнуло отдаленное воспоминание о другой обезьянке, хотя та была куда проще и одета в простую серую ткань, а не шелк. «Когда-то у меня тоже была маленькая игрушечная обезьянка. Коннер упоминал что-то о том, как я потеряла ее…»  
      Ария с энтузиазмом кивнула и, забрав игрушку у матери, крепко прижала ее к себе, перевернула и нажала на крохотный рычаг с обратной стороны. Вновь поставив обезьянку головой вверх, Ария в очередной раз радостно взвизгнула, когда передние лапки зверька принялись двигаться туда-сюда, размеренно тренькая цимбалами. Когда же странная вещица начала наигрывать тихую мелодию, Брилл, как и дочка, тоже не смогла удержаться от улыбки.  
      — Где ты это взяла? — перекрывая музыку, спросила она, не особо рассчитывая на ответ.  
      К ее изумлению Ария ответила.  
      — Это п-подарок, — просто сказала она, заставив мать потрясенно застыть в молчании.  
      Чувствуя глубоко в сердце укол вины, Брилл могла лишь продолжать улыбаться дочери. Впервые за всю ее жизнь праздник не был полон подарков: у нее попросту не было столько лишних денег. Но теперь кто-то взял на себя заботу о рождественском подарке для ее маленькой девочки — в виде этой странной маленькой игрушки. Возможно, в этом мире еще осталось немного добропорядочности.  
      — Ты знаешь, кто дал ее тебе? — полюбопытствовала Брилл, желая позднее поблагодарить этого великодушного человека.  
      Кивнув, Ария поцеловала обезьянку в макушку и крепко обняла, затем подняла на мать свои огромные сверкающие глаза и улыбнулась.  
      — П-призрак д-дал ее м-мне, — тихо ответила она, повернулась и умчалась на другой конец комнаты, оставив позади взволнованную столь странным ответом Брилл.  
      — Это сделал призрак?

* * *

      В Рождество рассвет в Париже выдался холодным и ясным; свежевыпавший снег сиял под лучами солнца так, что было больно глазам. Утро еще только занималось, и улица, на которой стоял полицейский участок, была относительно тихой. Многие офицеры еще сладко посапывали в своих постелях, когда из-за закрытых дверей участка донесся неистовый рев. Снаружи кабинета главы участка послышалась ритмичная тяжелая поступь, и некоторые рядовые полицейские неподалеку нервно заломили руки. Крепко стиснув руки за спиной, Коннер повернулся на каблуках и промаршировал от двери кабинета, остановившись, лишь когда дошел до дальней стены. Сжимая и разжимая кисти, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не всадить кулак в ее бежевую штукатурку.  
      — Разве вы не сказали мне на входе, что начальник уже на месте? — отрывисто осведомился Коннер, слегка повернув голову и пристально уставившись на собравшуюся позади группку молодых полицейских.  
      — Месье, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Сейчас Рождество, и если шеф опаздывает, как можно его винить? — нервно ответил один из них. Терзая в руках свою шляпу, он неосознанно отступил на шаг, когда красный от ярости Коннер развернулся полностью.  
      Специально используя свое преимущество в росте, обычно добродушный Коннер разразился такой отборной бранью, что все юноши в ужасе поперхнулись.  
      — Я хочу сообщить о преступлении, а этот проклятый богом бурдюк с жиром день-деньской дрыхнет у себя дома! — воскликнул он, расцепив пальцы и бурно жестикулируя.  
      Делая обеими руками успокаивающие пассы, подавший ранее голос молодой полицейский шагнул вперед, нервно оглядывая коридор.  
      — Пожалуйста, не говорите так, месье. Я уверен, что шеф уже в пути. Если вы были свидетелем преступления, я был бы счастлив принять ваше заявление.  
      Не желая прислушиваться к логичным рассуждениям юноши, Коннер обеими руками взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы; разъедающая внутренности паника толкала его на физическое насилие. «Сколько времени уже прошло? Я даже не знаю, как давно она пропала. Проклятье, я не должен был уходить с приема. Я должен был остаться… Что со мной не так? Я должен был защитить ее… Проклятье… Проклятье… Проклятье».  
      — Не поучай меня тут, напыщенный мелкий… — начал он, возвысив голос до рева, когда дверь дальше по коридору распахнулась, прервав его тираду.  
      — Какого черта здесь творится? Кто вы, черт побери, такой? — пророкотал чрезвычайно раздраженный голос, и, осуждающе тыча пальцем в Коннера, к маленькой группе взбудораженных полицейских вперевалочку подкатился крупный пузатый мужчина.  
      Надменно скрестив на груди руки, Коннер смерил пришельца взглядом, не выказав ни тени уважения.  
      — А вы кто такой?  
      Расправив свой простой темный плащ, пузан поджал губы:  
      — Я глава этого участка, месье. Что вы тут делаете? Вы нарушаете порядок.  
Быстро повернувшись к кабинету, вокруг которого он кружил последние минут двадцать, Коннер без разрешения распахнул дверь. С величавым видом зайдя в помещение, он вновь повернулся, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, когда за ним последует пузан. Спустя пару напряженных мгновений офицер вздохнул и прошел в кабинет мимо Коннера, медленно проковылял к простому столу в дальнем конце комнаты и уселся за него. Вытащив очки со стеклами-полумесяцами, глава участка сумрачно посмотрел поверх них на беспокойно мечущегося Коннера.  
      — Итак, по какому поводу вы так раскричались в коридоре? — учтиво спросил он с оттенком легкой снисходительности.  
      Сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на толстяка, Коннер сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе вновь перейти на крик. Раздирающая мозг паника едва позволяла сосредоточиться на деле. Неконтролируемая дрожь пронизала его насквозь, от мышц над верхней губой до кончиков пальцев на ногах: после двух дней слепого ужаса постоянно усиливающийся страх в итоге сокрушил его тело.  
      Всего лишь сорок восемь часов назад он, поджав хвост, вернулся в поместье Донованов, преисполненный намерений своевременно помириться с сестрой, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество с ней и Арией. Коннер до мельчайших подробностей помнил то ощущение, когда он скакал по заснеженной дороге к главному зданию, — что погода была удивительно холодной, учитывая время года. Вчерашний снег лежал на французских равнинах, укрывая поля белым насколько хватало глаз. Лишь бурая грязь на дорогах и черные голые деревья привносили в эту яркую монотонность немного цвета. Но Коннер помнил, как, несмотря на безмятежность ландшафта, им овладевал страх, пока он проезжал под выстроившимися вдоль дороги перешептывающимися скелетоподобными тсугами. Какая-то потайная часть его разума шепотом намекала на дурные предзнаменования в такт каждому скрипу седла и стону скованных зимой деревьев.  
      Тогда Коннер лишь передернул плечами, одним простым движением стряхивая неприятное ощущение, и продолжил свой путь в блаженном неведении о хаосе, воцарившемся в имении к тому моменту, как он появился на пороге. Подняв руку, он громко постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев.  
      Когда никто не отозвался, Коннер чуть нахмурился и постучал снова. Прошло еще несколько минут, но к двери никто не подошел. Если бы не доносящееся откуда-то изнутри шарканье и приглушенное бормотание, он бы поклялся, что никого нет дома — место вызывало ощущение заброшенности.  
      С быстро растущим нетерпением Коннер наклонился вперед и, повернув вычурную латунную ручку, обнаружил, что парадная дверь не заперта. Ступив в главный холл, он сложил подарки на ближайший стол и огляделся. Он помнил, как крикнул в тишину дома, заметив, что разговоры в коридоре немедленно смолкли. Несколько секунд спустя из боковой комнаты показалась какая-то старая дева, которая, суматошно всплескивая руками, завизжала на Коннера, требуя сейчас же освободить помещение.  
      Когда он отказался подчиняться этой истеричке, та едва не лопнула от возмущения. Игнорируя странное поведение и откровенно уничижительный тон женщины, Коннер послал ей надменную улыбку.  
      — Не мелите чушь, — бросил он, проходя мимо. — Вы наверняка уже видели меня раньше. Я брат Брилл и приехал, чтобы провести с ней Рождество.  
      Едва не наступая ему на пятки, старая дева бросилась вдогонку, заламывая руки и продолжая требовать, чтобы он немедля убирался.  
      — Вы не понимаете, месье. Вам не следует быть здесь прямо сейчас. Дом… он не готов к приему гостей. Тут все вверх тормашками.  
      Коннер смутно помнил, как спросил ее, о чем она говорит. И когда та ответила, его кривая ухмылка перевернулась во встревоженную гримасу. В несколько коротких слов женщина объяснила, что его младшая сестра пропала несколько дней назад, и хозяин дома сейчас ее ищет. Не желая верить этим россказням, Коннер заставил ее повторить это несколько раз.  
      С того самого момента Коннер жил в расплывчатом мире эмоционального раздрая: в застенках этого охваченного паникой мирка звуки доносились до его ушей как сквозь вату, в голове постоянно бубнили беспорядочные обрывки незаконченных мыслей, свет и цвет поблекли до приглушенной серости. Поразительно, что он вообще мог продолжать жить в подобном состоянии.  
      Тряхнув головой в очередной попытке сфокусироваться на задаче, Коннер оставил размышления. Скользнув к самому краю стола главы участка, он принялся вышагивать перед ним туда-сюда.  
      — У меня сообщение о преступлении, месье. Насколько я понимаю, полиция до сих пор не вмешалась.  
      Слегка выпрямившись в кресле, офицер несколько утратил раздраженный вид, на его толстощеком лице возникло выражение неподдельной сосредоточенности.  
      — О каком преступлении вы хотите сообщить? С этим мог бы справиться один из младших офицеров, месье. У нас в Париже прекрасный отдел по борьбе с преступностью, и…  
      Резко развернувшись и опершись обеими руками на край стола, Коннер прервал его:  
      — Просто выслушайте меня хоть минутку. Моя сестра пропала несколько дней назад. Прислуга сказала мне, что она исчезла среди ночи вместе со своей четырехлетней дочерью.  
      Нахмурившись, глава участка откашлялся.  
      — Бог мой, неудивительно, что вы так странно себя ведете, месье. — Нагнувшись, чтобы выудить из ящика несколько листков бумаги, полицейский поднял ручку и глянул на Коннера. — Итак, давайте по порядку. Где ее видели последний раз, и кто именно ее видел?  
      Рухнув на ближайший стул, Коннер провел по лицу трясущейся рукой.  
      — Я разговаривал с полудюжиной слуг, которые утверждали, что видели ее во время обеда, но не позже. Вообще-то… кажется, они не особо стремились распространяться о том вечере… похоже, врали. Ее и ее дочь, Арию, последний раз видели в поместье Донованов около…  
      Перестав записывать, полицейский отложил ручку.  
      — Вы сказали Донованов?  
      — Да, как я говорил…  
      Медленно встав, глава участка успокаивающе улыбнулся:  
      — Не стоит так волноваться, месье. Если бы вы спросили лорда Донована, прежде чем как прийти сюда, вы бы узнали, что он уже связался с нами. Мы уже послали полицейских на поиски вашей сестры.  
      — Нет, вы не понимаете. Она так странно вела себя перед тем, как это все случилось! Наверняка именно лорд Донован и виновен в ее исчезновении. Этот сукин сын абсолютно сумасшедший!  
      — Послушайте, месье…  
      — Нет, это вы послушайте. Пойдите и допросите его! Спросите, что на самом деле произошло той ночью. Спросите, почему никто ничего мне не говорит… почему они все утверждают, что не помнят!  
      Чуть причмокнув губами, офицер обошел стол и умиротворяюще опустил руку Коннеру на плечо.  
      — О вашей сестре позаботятся. Мы бросили половину штата на ее поиски. Мы найдем ее. И поймаем того, кто ее похитил.  
      Вздрогнув, Коннер моргнул и посмотрел на полицейского.  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
      — Лорд Донован сказал нам, что ее, скорее всего, похитил старый слуга-недоброжелатель. Мы ждем записку с требованием выкупа.  
      — Что?  
      — К сожалению, Донован не смог вспомнить его имя. Но он описал его. Судя по всему, это именно тот, кто нам нужен. Только преступники носят маски. Но не беспокойтесь — когда мы найдем его, то найдем и вашу сестру. Даже если он держит ее в тайном месте. Мы не потерпим неудачу.  
      Пока глава участка медленно провожал его до двери, Коннер пытался осмыслить услышанное.  
      — Погодите-ка, вы сказали, что он предположительно носит маску?!  
      — Да, будет несложно отыскать его, даже если пока мы не напали на след. Это лишь вопрос времени. — Широко улыбаясь, уверенный, что помог убитому горем ирландцу, полицейский вывел Коннера за дверь кабинета.  
      Стряхнув его руку, Коннер повернулся.  
      — Погодите…  
      — Как только мы что-нибудь услышим, сразу дадим вам знать. Всего хорошего, месье. — Сделав знак нескольким младшим офицерам, глава участка отступил под защиту своего кабинета.  
      — Эй, погодите минутку! — начал Коннер, пытаясь последовать за ним, когда кто-то ухватил его за локоть.  
      — Идемте со мной, месье, — вежливо заявил рослый сержант и подтолкнул Коннера в сторону выхода.  
      — Нет, я не закончил! Я должен сказать ему о…  
      Слабо улыбнувшись, полицейский кивнул, на самом деле нисколько не вслушиваясь. Они прошли к выходу, где сержант бесцеремонно вытолкал Коннера за дверь. Оставшись ошарашенно стоять под снегом, Коннер оглядел улицу, не соображая, как поступить. Вцепившись обеими руками во встрепанные рыжие волосы, Коннер утробно зарычал — достаточно яростно, чтобы заставить нескольких горожан прыснуть в разные стороны.  
      — И что, черт побери, мне теперь делать?


	40. Всего лишь человек

      В глубочайших закоулках оперных подвалов стояла могильная тишина, тени перетекали одна в другую, пока не оставалось ничего, кроме темноты. В каменных коридорах вздыхал ветер, словно бы вырываясь изо рта какого-то огромного существа, с каждым порывом принося с собой порцию морозного влажного воздуха. Постоянно капающая на заднем плане вода была единственным звуком во тьме — и пищей для тонкого слоя зеленых водорослей, покрывавших каменные полы. Царившая тут атмосфера больше напоминала давно заброшенный склеп, застывший и бескровный, нежели подвалы одного из лучших в мире театров.  
      Мало кто из покровителей Опера Популер знал, какие секреты это пышное здание прячет под архитектурой барокко и позолоченными скульптурами. Не подозревая об этом, они прогуливались по отполированному мрамору и гляделись в многочисленные зеркала, стоя в это время прямиком над семью уровнями подземных ходов. Ни одна живая душа, счастливая в своем неведении, не осознавала, что ходит над полными мрака владениями созданий ночи.  
      Но один угол необъятной подземной тьмы был освещен крошечным огоньком, вобравшим в себя единственные жизнь и тепло, какие только можно было найти под тоннами твердой каменной кладки. В самом нижнем подвале, возле подземного озера, над которым была возведена Опера, присутствовали признаки человеческой жизни. Из-за покрытой илом железной решетки над темными водами мерцали свечи, посылая во тьму полосы света. Звук воды, плещущей у низких каменных ступеней, едва наполнял оглушительную тишину, ослабляя давление воздуха, делая его выносимым.  
      Справа от лестницы, на большой каменной гряде, развалился грандиозный орган, помпезно возвышаясь над разбросанными в беспорядке листами бумаги, чернильницами и прочими письменными принадлежностями, сваленными на пол. В некоторых местах стены и потолок слой за слоем покрывала толстая прочная ткань, эффективно защищая от холода и сырости, делая комнату относительно теплой по сравнению с остальными подвалами. Сквозь дверной проем был виден тусклый коридор, растянувшийся от главной комнаты через ряд закрытых комнат до широкого арочного проема, из-под двери которого пробивался свет одинокой свечи, рассылая по полу причудливые тени.  
      Эрик согнулся над краем старого дубового сундука, сбоку от которого возвышалась груда пыльного хлама, и доставал из коробки очередной потрепанный предмет. Он годами не притрагивался к этому старому мусору, о многих найденных сейчас предметах он давным-давно забыл. Вздохнув, Эрик откинулся на пятки и потер горящие глаза.  
      Было очень поздно, и он вымотался до предела, но, кажется, не мог достаточно успокоиться, чтобы лечь спать. На самом деле он не спал ночами уже несколько суток подряд и знал почему. Как и многое другое, его бессонница была напрямую связана с недавним появлением Брилл в театре. Эта женщина разрушала его жизнь на всех мыслимых уровнях. Эрик ощущал себя физически, умственно и эмоционально опустошенным, как будто само нахождение в одном здании с Брилл высасывало жизнь из его тела.  
      Несколько дней назад он сделал над собой значительное усилие, чтобы держаться как можно дальше от этой женщины, думая, что, возможно, если он просто не будет ее видеть, то найдет силы выгнать ее из головы. Но пока что его блистательный план победоносно прошелся коваными сапогами по нему самому. Вместо того чтобы исчезнуть из мыслей Эрика, теперь эта ведьма отравляла каждый миг его существования, въедаясь в самые дальние закоулки сознания, наполняя сны образами и запахами, которые он предпочел бы забыть.  
      Повернув голову вбок, Эрик боролся с воспоминаниями, взывающими к его вниманию. «У нее ровно шесть разных улыбок… я помню. Одна появляется, когда она нервничает, одна — когда просвещает тебя…» Тяжело вздохнув, он раздраженно хохотнул и вновь залез в стоящий перед ним сундук.  
      — Боже, это конец. Я схожу с ума. Я в конце концов сдался под натиском своего одинокого существования и растерял чертовы мозги, — пробормотал он себе под нос, осторожно вытягивая из сундука старый пыльный обрывок, зажав его между указательным и большим пальцем.  
      Отбросив лоскут в сторону, Эрик закатил глаза.  
      — А теперь я прибегаю к разговорам с самим собой. Фантастика. Полагаю, не составит труда вообразить, что… — Резко умолкнув, он моргнул и уставился на маленький серый предмет, лежавший под обрывком.  
      Эрик медленно вытащил вещицу из дубовых застенков. Быстро поднявшись, он повернулся и, бросившись к одинокой свече, стоявшей на небольшом столике в центре комнаты, сунул комок из набитой чем-то серой ткани ближе к свету. Со слабой недоверчивой улыбкой он узнал игрушку. Серая обезьянка размером с кисть руки лежала в изгибе его ладони, ее маленькая уродливая мордочка распухла в тех местах, где разошлись швы. Легонько подтолкнув одну из лапок обезьянки пальцем, Эрик перестал улыбаться и нервно и неуверенно нахмурился.  
      «Как давно я ее не видел? С тех пор как пришел сюда… с тех пор… — Прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик прикусил нижнюю губу. — Забавно, именно эта маленькая обезьянка сподвигла меня сделать ту музыкальную шкатулку. Это была единственная игрушка, которую я получил в детстве, странно, что она стала моей, когда я был во власти тех британских цыган. Сейчас, когда я думаю об этом… как я вообще получил эту вещь?» Задумчиво нахмурив брови, Эрик размышлял над этим какое-то время. В его голове возникали мрачные картины: внутреннее пространство потрепанного желтого шатра, твердые черные стержни стальной клетки. И ощущение скрещенных на нем взглядов, от почти материального прикосновения которых по коже ползали мурашки.  
      «Нет, сосредоточься… ты пытаешься вспомнить нечто конкретное… не думай обо всем… только о вопросе… где я взял эту игрушку?» Затем завеса его памяти приподнялась, прочищая мысли, и из тьмы возникло нечто, о существовании чего он прежде не знал. Прутья и шатер вернулись на поверхность, но вместе с ними пришло что-то еще. Крохотная белая ручка протянулась из темноты, чтобы ухватиться за прутья из воспоминаний, и бледный образ детского лица то проступал, то пропадал из фокуса. Синий кружевной чепчик обрамлял маленькое личико, с которого на него бестрепетно взирали большие до странного светлые глаза. Девочка беззвучно подняла другую ручку и шмякнула на подстилку его клетки набивную обезьянку, торжественно толкнув вещицу к нему. В тот самый миг, как Эрик вспомнил, как потянулся за игрушкой, память вновь возвратилась в жестокость того, что было тогда его реальностью.  
      Стремительно вскочив на ноги, Эрик внутренне собрался, вытащив себя из глубин, куда быстро погружались его мысли. В том периоде его жизни были вещи, о которых он никогда бы не желал вспоминать. Стыд, унижение кружили прямо у поверхности его мыслей, угрожая вырваться, если он только позволит. Но этот ребенок… маленькая девочка — было чем-то, о чем Эрик никогда до этого не задумывался. «Не было ли это лишь плодом моего воображения? Должно быть, так и есть… Я бы помнил об этом раньше, если бы это было не так».  
      Пока Эрик стоял, разглядывая крохотную обезьянку, в левом виске начала азартно пульсировать ноющая боль. Вздохнув, он повернулся и пренебрежительно кинул игрушку на кровать; его настроение быстро скатывалось до мрачного. Он скользнул к маленькому журнальному столику слева от кровати и схватил стоявшие там часы. Зарычав при виде того, сколько сейчас времени, он со стуком поставил часы обратно. Снова повернувшись, Эрик вылетел из комнаты и, заложив руки за спину, принялся расшагивать по коридору. «Мне надо поспать. Я должен лечь, закрыть глаза и заснуть».  
      «Может, немного музыки поможет». Развернувшись на каблуках, Эрик угрюмо протопал к комнате с органом и рухнул на скамейку. Занеся руки над клавишами, он поднял взгляд на каменный потолок и мгновенно понял, что будет неспособен достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы сыграть хоть одну ноту. Его мысли вновь с горечью вернулись к женщине, чье присутствие изначально вынудило его бодрствовать и копаться в старых воспоминаниях.  
      Снова вскочив на ноги, Эрик направился к гондоле, стоящей на приколе всего в нескольких футах от него, но, немного поразмыслив, сменил курс, чтобы прихватить из спальни плащ для защиты от зябкого ночного воздуха. С изящным взмахом он набросил на плечи накидку с капюшоном и пошел к двери. Сообразив, что неосознанно замер, чтобы оглянуться на серую набивную игрушку, наполовину свисавшую с края кровати, Эрик тихо выругался. В мгновение ока преодолев расстояние до кровати, он поправил обезьянку и положил ее на одну из подушек. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, что заботится о какой-то там изношенной детской игрушке, он покачал головой и вылетел из комнаты к поджидающей его лодке. Схватив со дна лодки длинный шест, он зловеще улыбнулся в потолок. Если сам Эрик был не в силах уснуть, то стопроцентно не собирался позволять ЕЙ спокойно поработать ночью. Возможно, если он выплеснет немного раздражения, это поможет прочистить мозги.

* * *

      — Ария, бога ради, уже поздно. Тебе пора спать. Разве ты не огорчишься, если утром будешь слишком усталой, чтобы пойти играть с другими ребятами? Знаешь, у них тут даже школа есть. Ты можешь научиться куче интересных вещей.  
      Едва поспевая вслед за матерью, сжимая в каждой ручке по щетке, Ария с готовностью открыла рот.  
      — Я н-ненавижу других д-д-девчонок! — прощебетала она. — Они г-глупые и г-г-говорят т-только о п-платьях.  
      Повернувшись и неодобрительно нахмурившись, Брилл завозилась со шваброй и ведром.  
      — Ты не должна так говорить. Разве ты не хочешь завести друзей? — спросила она со слабой улыбкой. Ария снова разговаривала, словно и не было ее долгой немоты, и Брилл не могла испытывать большего облегчения.  
      С самого рождественского утра, когда в их комнате появилась загадочная музыкальная шкатулка, Ария, по-видимому, шаг за шагом восстанавливалась после своего приступа торжественного молчания. Под каким бы гнетом ни жила она все эти месяцы, тот начал рассеиваться. Теперь она говорила, иногда даже с незнакомыми людьми. Что-то в самом театре, в его таинственности или тихой уединенности, излечивало открытые раны в душе Арии. Наконец-то она перестала горевать о своем пропавшем друге в маске. В свете этих долгожданных изменений Брилл не могла долго на нее сердиться.  
      — Т-ты м-мой друг, м-м-мамочка. К-кроме того, другие д-д-дети говорят п-плохие вещи. Они д-думают, я н-не понимаю по-ф-французски, потому что я н-не говорю с ними. Н-но я понимаю. Они г-говорят, ч-что мы ц-ц-цыганки… или в-ведьмы.  
      Возмущенно фыркнув, Брилл поджала губы. С самой первой ночи здесь, когда все странности в Опере, кажется, собрались вокруг нее, многие уборщицы шепотом распускали у нее за спиной похожие идиотские слухи. Она надеялась, что своих детей они учат манерам получше. Определенно нет.  
      — Ну что ж, ты права. Они глупые, — сказала Брилл, скорчив рожу через плечо. — Но у мамы еще много работы. Я отведу тебя обратно в постель.  
      Игнорируя запинающиеся протесты Арии, она завернула за угол и без промедления прошла в главное фойе, располагающееся сразу за входом, предназначенным для покровителей, прибывающих в экипажах. Впереди она заметила сгорбленную фигуру пожилой женщины, ковылявшей по одной из двух мраморных лестниц с ведрами в руках. Узнав в ней по переднику и белой повязке на волосах одну из своих коллег-уборщиц, Брилл отвела глаза, не желая привлекать к себе ее внимание. Приглушив шаги, она огляделась, чтобы найти другой путь в дормиторий. Она была не в настроении выслушивать жалобы очередной старухи по поводу ее работы или «чванливых» манер.  
      Ария, заметив осторожность матери, тоже с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью зашагала на цыпочках, следуя за ней по пятам. Прокравшись за лестницу, обе тихонько пересекли помещение. Брилл собиралась было скользнуть в боковую дверь, когда застывший воздух разорвал стук деревянного ведра о камень. Брилл медленно оглянулась через плечо и виновато вздохнула, увидев, что сгорбленная женщина, тяжело дыша, устало привалилась к каменным перилам.  
      Переложив весь свой инвентарь в одну руку, Брилл развернулась и медленно вернулась к лестнице. Махнув Арии следовать за ней, она неуверенно начала подниматься по ступенькам. Ни одна уборщица ни разу не сказала ей доброго слова, но простая порядочность не давала Брилл просто пройти мимо старого человека, нуждающегося в помощи. Женщина повернула голову и наградила Брилл пристальным взглядом черных, похожих на жуков, глаз.  
      — Чего тебе надо? — грубо спросила старуха со странным акцентом.  
      Почувствовав, что любое предложение помочь будет встречено резким отказом, Брилл по-быстрому заново подобрала слова.  
      — Э… Ну, я увидела, что у вас тут два полных ведра… и… э… — Посмотрев на свое полупустое ведро, Брилл испытала прилив вдохновения. — И я подумала, что будет неплохо, если я смогу воспользоваться вашей водой. Видите, свою я почти всю истратила.  
      Недружелюбное выражение морщинистого старушечьего лица несколько смягчилось, закашлявшись, она оттолкнулась от перил и выпрямилась.  
      — Да, можешь использовать немного моей воды. Но тебе придется самой ее нести. — Оглядев Брилл сверху вниз, старуха вытащила платок и вытерла лоб; в ее темных глазах зажглись искорки понимания. — Я не могу таскать наверх все тяжести. В любом случае, не то чтобы меня кто-то слушал.  
      Пропуская мимо ушей брюзжание женщины, Брилл наклонилась и подняла с пола полнехонькое ведро.  
      — Ой, не знаю. Я обычно всегда обращаю внимание на тех, кто ста… э… кто явно опытнее меня.  
      Коротко хохотнув, старуха подхватила второе ведро и последовала за Брилл вверх по лестнице, только тогда, видимо, заметив идущую позади них Арию.  
      — Это твое? — спросила она, бесцеремонно ткнув узловатым пальцем в сторону девочки. — Разве она не должна уже спать?  
      — Я как раз вела ее в кровать. Она не любит оставаться с другими детьми и хотела посмотреть, что я буду делать сегодня.  
      Громко фыркнув, старуха приподняла брови и обратилась к Арии:  
      — Эти сопляки плохо с тобой обращаются, ага?  
      Глядя на сморщенную женщину широко раскрытыми глазами, Ария несколько секунд молчала, затем наконец ответила:  
      — Они м-меня д-дразнят и н-называют м-маму ведьмой.  
      На лице женщины медленно возникла улыбка, она подняла взгляд на Брилл.  
      — Так это о тебе они все болтают, ага? Забавно, что когда люди собираются вместе, им всегда надо сделать из кого-нибудь козла отпущения. — Слегка запыхавшись к моменту, когда они достигли вершины лестницы, старуха снова вытащила платок и кашлянула в него. — А теперь верни мне ведро, дитя. Я знаю, что на самом деле оно тебе не нужно.  
      Невозмутимо вернув полное мыльной пены ведро, Брилл посмотрела на дочку:  
      — Ну же, идем в кровать.  
      Когда Брилл и Ария повернулись, чтобы уйти, старуха остановила их своим каркающим голосом:  
      — Погоди минутку. Прежде чем уйдешь, скажи, как вас зовут?  
      — Брилл Доннер… а это моя дочь Ария.  
      — Что ж, Брилл Доннер, я не стану трепаться, что ты сегодня говорила со мной, — пообещала старуха.  
      — Почему нет?  
      — Потому что до недавнего времени я была оперной ведьмой. И я правда не думаю, что в твоих интересах оказаться в одном ряду с местными изгоями, — ровно ответила старуха, не моргнув глазом признаваясь в своем низком статусе.  
      Сообразив, что предупреждение женщины — своего рода благодарность, Брилл слабо улыбнулась.  
      — Спасибо за предостережение, но думаю, я сама разберусь, кто тут изгой. Как я уже сказала, я склонна прислушиваться к мнению лишь тех людей, кто знает о чем говорит. И, между нами ведьмами, я и ломаного гроша не дам за то, что половина местных обо мне думает. — Упрямо задрав подбородок, Брилл положила ладонь на темноволосую головку Арии. — Если мне когда-нибудь действительно понадобиться занять у вас воды, кого мне просить?  
      На морщинистом лице женщины промелькнуло удивление тихому упрямству Брилл, но она все же ответила.  
      — Ну, меня зовут Мари, — пробормотала она. Брилл кивнула, помахала ей и скрылась в коридоре.  
      Оставив Мари позади, она повела Арию по длинному каменному коридору, вскоре поравнявшись с дверью, ведущей прямиком к авансцене. Остановившись возле двери, Брилл приложила к ней ухо. Первые несколько ночей по пути обратно после выполнения порученной работы она всякий раз наблюдала, как Мэг снова крадется со сцены к дормиторию. Естественно, Брилл стало любопытно, почему той не спится по ночам, но пока у нее не было ни малейших идей насчет причин столь поздней активности девушки.  
      Ничего не услышав через плотное дерево дверного полотна, Брилл со вздохом отступила назад. Она возвращалась в дормиторий раньше, чем обычно, чтобы уложить Арию, и не ожидала этим вечером увидеть Мэг. Нахмурившись от вскипавшего в горле разочарования, Брилл переложила ведро из руки в руку. Подобные чувства были опасны: они влекли за собой привязанность, а это было последним, чего она желала. Она не доверяла этим эмоциям и не доверяла самой Мэг. По какой еще причине балерина стала бы связываться с простой уборщицей, если не хотела чего-то?  
      «Скорее всего, она еще даже не подошла. Я никого не знаю в этом театре, и лучше бы мне вовсе не общаться ни с кем так свободно, да еще и регулярно. Даже если мне будет одиноко… я справлюсь». Почти отвернувшись от двери, Брилл ощутила, как ее легонько тянут за юбки. Посмотрев на дочку, она удивилась, увидев на ее личике озорную ухмылку, но не успела спросить, что тут такого веселого, как Ария взялась за ручку и просочилась за дверь. Улыбнувшись про себя, Брилл тихонько последовала за ней. «Мне следует следить за выражением лица. Должно быть, она видела, как я раздумывала над тем, чтобы вернуться этим путем».  
      На цыпочках прокравшись по огромному пространству темного зала, Брилл резко замерла, заметив мерцающий на сцене огонек. Наклонившись, она придержала Арию за плечо, не дав той убежать вперед, не переставая при этом наблюдать за кружащей по сцене фигурой. Мэг, в своем белом платье для упражнений, стояла там в грациозной позе с поднятой на уровень пояса ногой. Простояв так несколько секунд, девушка перешла к серии цветистых шагов на кончиках пальцев.  
      Брилл молча и с большим интересом наблюдала за танцовщицей. Годы минули с тех пор, как она сама надевала пуанты, но она еще помнила то ощущение, когда умело балансируешь на носках. От одной мысли об этом у Брилл заболели ноги. «Как давно это было? Больше десяти лет назад. Конечно, сейчас я и в первую позицию встать не сумею».  
      — Т-так т-ты раньше т-т-танцевала, мамочка? — тихо спросила Ария, с сияющей ямочками улыбкой глядя на впечатляющие прыжки Мэг.  
      — Да, очень давно, до того, как встретила твоего отца. Хотя я нигде не выступала. Мне не нравилась идея, что на меня одновременно будет смотреть столько народу. Нужно быть очень искусной и очень храброй, чтобы танцевать перед другими людьми.  
      Глубокомысленно кивнув, словно знала все, что следует знать о боязни сцены, Ария похлопала по подбородку деревянной ручкой щетки.  
      — Ты д-довольно храбрая, м-мама. Т-ты т-танцевала, к-когда Эрик б-был в нашем старом д-доме.  
      Брилл резко втянула воздух при звуке этого имени, ее улыбка увяла. И снова ее удивил укол старого горя, заворочавшегося в животе при одной мысли о бывшем друге. «Это нелепо. Почему я не могу забыть этого проклятого мужчину? Неужели я совершила нечто столь ужасное, что заслуживаю быть наказанной этими бесконечными мыслями об этом тупом эгоистичном человеке?»  
      — Да, я танцевала. Но мы все тогда были друзьями. Всегда легче делать что-то вместе с друзьями. — Чувствуя себя неуютно от того, куда ведут вопросы Арии, Брилл быстро зашагала к сцене, остановившись у подножия лестницы, чтобы дочка ее нагнала. Дождавшись Арию, Брилл поднялась по короткой лесенке и медленно вышла на сцену.  
      Она окликнула Мэг перед тем, как вступить в круг света, чтобы не напугать девушку. Из их прежнего общения Брилл уяснила, что напугать Мэг проще простого. «Само собой, так и должно быть, потому что она особенно верит во все эти байки о привидении. До сих пор не пойму, как она, точно зная, что год назад все странности происходили из-за человека, все равно верит, что в театре водятся призраки».  
      При звуке голоса Брилл Мэг резко повернулась, напрягшись всем телом, но затем узнала ее.  
      — Господи, Брилл, я чуть в обморок не упала от страха. Тебе не стоит выскакивать на людей из темноты, — выдохнула девушка, прижав руку к сердцу. Она пыталась отдышаться, на лбу у нее выступили крупные капли пота. Было очевидно, что она усердно тренировалась уже довольно долгое время.  
      — Прости. Я не хотела тебя пугать, — извинилась Брилл, ставя на пол ведро и швабру. — Но ты сама-то тут делаешь? Ты этим занимаешься каждую ночь?  
      Щеки Мэг заполыхали ярким румянцем, и она мгновенно потупилась.  
      — Я привыкла репетировать сверх обычного после того, как уснут остальные девушки. В это время всегда тише.  
      Уперев кулаки в бедра, Брилл приподняла брови:  
      — Зачем? Ты и так достаточно репетируешь, занимаясь целый день со своей матерью.  
      Подняв глаза от пола, Мэг встретила взгляд Брилл с такой решимостью, какую та никогда прежде не встречала.  
      — Да, и если я порепетирую несколько лишних часов, то стану намного лучше них. Я твердо намерена в этом году стать одной из прима-балерин, а кроме того, из-за известности моей матери люди ждут от меня особенного таланта.  
      — Никогда не думала об этом в таком ключе, — задумчиво ответила Брилл. — Но, полагаю, это правда. Наверное, странно, когда тебя постоянно сравнивают с матерью.  
      — О, дело не только в ней. Большинство моих подруг уже уволились, потому что нашли места получше. Кажется, люди просто не замечают меня с первого взгляда, и все. Я всего лишь хочу быть уверена, что им придется бросить и второй взгляд.  
      Забыв про свое прежнее обещание сохранять дистанцию, Брилл улыбнулась.  
      — Ты великолепная танцовщица, Мэг. Любой, кто не обращает на тебя внимания, вообще не достоин знакомства с тобой! — с жаром закончила она, подойдя и положив руку Мэг на плечо. — Не стоит убивать себя лишними репетициями.  
      От добрых слов Брилл неукротимость в глазах Мэг померкла, и она светло улыбнулась.  
      — Да, но тогда мы с тобой не сможем болтать по ночам, — со смехом сказала она, когда Брилл смущенно отступила назад.  
      — Не глупи. Я не настолько интересна. Кроме того, я всего лишь уборщица. Ты просто боишься темноты и поэтому рада компании.  
      — Видишь! Вот поэтому мне нравится болтать с тобой! Ты не веришь всему, что тебе говорят. Ты живешь своим умом. Я всегда хотела быть такой же уверенной в себе, как ты.  
      Не зная, что ответить, Брилл нервно хохотнула и торопливо вернулась к своиму инвентарю. Не переставая смеяться над ее явственным смущением, Мэг смахнула стекающую по щеке каплю пота и, продолжая наблюдать за суетящейся Брилл, наконец заметила маленькую темную фигурку Арии, стоящей на краю светового круга.  
      Взвизгнув от восторга, Мэг кинулась к девочке и присела перед ней на корточки.  
      — Брилл, ах ты предательница! Ты не говорила, что у тебя есть маленькая дочь! — заявила она и принялась ворковать над Арией: — Ты такая миленькая! И так похожа на маму с этими прекрасными серыми глазами!  
      Сперва заробев от столь неожиданного ажиотажа, Ария вцепилась в щетку, которую по-прежнему прижимала к своему простенькому синему платьицу. Быстро глянув на мать в поисках поддержки, она начала постепенно расслабляться и даже чуть улыбнулась Мэг.  
      — Т-ты м-мамина подруга? — медленно спросила она, с особым тщанием выговаривая трудные слова, словно пыталась контролировать заикание перед незнакомкой; ее французский был удивительно разборчив для такого маленького ребенка.  
      Невольно перейдя на сюсюканье, Мэг улыбнулась настороженной девочке.  
      — О да, твоя мама каждую ночь защищает меня от привидения по пути домой.  
      Ария недоверчиво нахмурилась и покосилась на мать.  
      — Т-ты глупая. П-привидение не м-может н-навредить тебе, — она захихикала, прикрывшись ладошкой, и, обежав Мэг, спряталась за материнскими юбками. Потянув за тесемки фартука Брилл, Ария сложила ручки ковшиком вокруг ее уха и громко прошептала: — Она т-такая же смешная, к-как дядя К-К-Коннер. К-как т-ты д-думаешь, они д-должны п-пожениться? П-потому что она т-твоя подруга.  
      Быстро шикнув на нее, Брилл широко улыбнулась Мэг, надеясь, что та не расслышала возмутительного комментария ее дочери.  
      — Боже, боже, ты только посмотри, который час. Мне точно пора отвести эту юную леди в кровать, — торопливо проговорила Брилл, прикрыв Арии рот, чтобы та не ляпнула еще какое-нибудь умозаключение.  
      Ошеломленно прижимая ладони к щекам, Мэг энергично кивнула и поспешила подхватить полупустое ведро Брилл, прежде чем та успела до него дотянуться.  
      — Конечно, о чем я думаю? — игриво погрозив пальцем Арии, Мэг подмигнула ей. — Ты слишком маленькая, чтобы разгуливать здесь так поздно. Пожалуй, к тому времени, как ты уснешь, уже придет пора вставать.  
      — Ну, это перебор. От моей смены прошла только половина, так что не думаю, что уже настолько поздно, — заявила Брилл, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять с пола швабру.  
      По большей части проигнорировав ее ответ, Мэг продолжала шагать впереди, беззаботно помахивая ведром.  
      — Брилл, ты обязана разрешить мне познакомить Арию с другими девушками. Они обожают детей, но почти все остальные дети — наглые мелкие паршивцы, а их матери — унылые старые коровы.  
      Следуя за ней к левому краю сцены, Брилл лишь молча покачала головой, а Ария коротко хохотнула.  
      — Какие ужасные вещи ты говоришь, Мэг, — проворчала Брилл, хотя втайне была с ней согласна.  
      Крутанувшись на месте, но при этом изящно не дав ведру выплеснуться, та сморщила нос.  
      — Ой, ты сама знаешь, что это правда. Ты бы не была столь серьезна, если бы это было не так! — рассмеялась она.  
      Троица уже готова была уйти со сцены, когда с противоположной ее стороны донесся громкий грохот. Все трое от этого звука подпрыгнули, а Ария и Мэг еще несколько секунд вопили, как баньши, потом наступила тишина. Успокаивающе опустив руку на макушку дочери, Брилл повернула голову и уставилась в темноту позади них. Вскоре последовала серия постепенно затухающих ударов, эхо от которых разносилось под высоким сводчатым потолком зала еще некоторое время после их прекращения.  
      Подскочив поближе к недрогнувшей Брилл, Мэг опасливо огляделась, неосознанно встав так, чтобы Ария оказалась между ней и матерью.  
      — Как думаешь, что это было? — робко спросила она, ее глаза теплого коричного оттенка испуганно расширились.  
      — Наверное, что-то откуда-то упало, — отозвалась Брилл, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность под холодным безразличием. Однако, когда с той стороны сцены до них долетел тихий мрачный смешок, уже нельзя было отрицать, что шум не был ни безвредным, ни случайным. — А может, и нет.  
      — М-м-мамочка, ч-ч-что эт-т-то?! — крикнула Ария на английском, страх забил ей горло, усугубив заикание до такой степени, что она едва могла говорить.  
      По сцене простучала приближающаяся к ним частая дробь шагов, и троица прижалась друг к другу еще теснее. Мэг задушено пискнула, когда в них едва не врезались две юные хористки. Совсем молоденькие девушки, с белыми как мел лицами, резко остановились, узнав Мэг. Бросив быстрые насмешливые взгляды в сторону Брилл, они вновь сосредоточились на своей старшей товарке.  
      — Мэг, там призрак! Ты его слышала? Он смеялся над нами, пока мы бежали! Мы как раз занимались своими делами, когда он столкнул на нас этот тюк со старыми костюмами. О, Мэг, не рассказывай своей матери, что мы были здесь так поздно. Она непременно накажет нас, если узнает об этом! Бежим обратно в дормиторий, скорее! — взмолилась более юная из хористок, хватая Мэг за руку.  
      Впечатленная их неприкрытой демонстрацией страха, Мэг повернулась к Брилл, приоткрыв трясущиеся от ужаса губы.  
      — Брилл, нам надо идти!  
      Быстро сцапав Мэг за локоть, Брилл не дала той умчаться прочь. Обе хористки же медлить не стали и упорхнули на противоположный край сцены, их шаги затихли в темноте, бросив троицу на милость привидения. Несколько мгновений Мэг беспомощно дергалась в хватке Брилл, потом сдалась и машинально посмотрела вверх.  
      — Ты еще что-нибудь слышишь? — прошептала она, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу; мягкая кожа ее пуант шуршала по деревянному полу.  
      Сжав руку Мэг, Брилл чуть встряхнула ее.  
      — Слушай, Мэг! Ты сама говорила, что призрака тут нет! Ты сказала мне, что все проблемы были из-за человека.  
      Начиная слегка задыхаться от малейшего звука, та продолжала смотреть вверх.  
      — Брилл, нам надо уходить! — проскулила она, страх на ее лице быстро превратился в ужас. — Этот человек мертв. Он умер в прошлом году после пожара… и теперь это действительно призрак! Пожалуйста, Брилл, идем со мной.  
      Наконец отпустив локоть Мэг, Брилл повернулась и проследила глазами за ее взглядом — наверх, в темноту. Опасливое выражение ее лица сменилось мрачной решимостью.  
      — Мэг, если год назад это был человек, почему сейчас не может быть то же самое? Один из рабочих может подшучивать над всеми… — пробормотала она, как будто убеждая саму себя, затем нагнулась и медленно открутила головку швабры с рукояти.  
      Мэг молча наблюдала, как Брилл выпрямилась, сжимая в руке рукоятку наподобие дубинки.  
      — Что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
      — Мне категорически надоело до смерти пугаться всякий раз при выходе на смену. У меня больше нет времени терпеть этот вздор.  
      — Погоди, Брилл! Ты не можешь идти туда одна! Вернись со мной. Завтра все снова будет в порядке.  
      — Мэг, ты не могла бы отвести Арию обратно в дормиторий уборщиц? Я догоню вас через несколько минут, — отозвалась Брилл лишь с легкой ноткой неуверенности в голосе. — Ария, ступай с маминой подругой.  
      — Я н-н-не х-хочу! Я х-хочу п-пойти с т-тобой! — завопила девочка, когда Мэг взяла ее за руку.  
      — Чшш… я скоро вернусь, — сказала Брилл, мимоходом потрепав Арию по головке, и быстро пошла вглубь сцены. — Оставайтесь тут, если не хотите идти в общежитие.  
      — Брилл, ты рехнулась! — прошипела Мэг в темноту, Брилл помахала ей и исчезла за боковыми кулисами. Пару мгновений Мэг с тревожной гримасой на лице опасливо переминалась, жадно прислушиваясь к малейшему звуку. Опустив глаза на маленькую девочку, которая теперь смотрела на нее, она постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться. — Твоя мама вернется через несколько секунд. Не волнуйся.  
      От этих слов крошечное личико Арии явственно расслабилось. Хотя девочка по-прежнему была крайне бледна, она явно немного успокоилась. Они с тревогой смотрели друг на друга, потом Ария слабо улыбнулась.  
      — Да, думаю, дяде Коннеру ты понравишься.

* * *

      Беззвучно посмеиваясь, Эрик притаился на втором уровне колосников правого закулисья. Схватившись одной рукой за простые деревянные перила прямо перед собой, второй рукой он держался за живот, вздрагивая при каждом приступе хохота. Легковерие живущих и работающих в этом театре людей не переставало забавлять. Простая, невинная шалость явно воодушевила его — и, что еще лучше, головная боль тоже прошла.  
      Хотя поначалу Эрик намеревался сделать Брилл единственной мишенью своих пугалок, он был несколько разочарован, когда понял, что не может отыскать эту женщину. Ее не было там, куда ее обычно посылали в этот час ночи. И под конец он сделал вывод, что оно и к лучшему. Увидев ее в теперешнем состоянии, он мог совершить роковую ошибку.  
      Вместо этого Эрик переключил внимание на двух юных хористок, возвращавшихся с позднего свидания. Столкнув с края колосника кипу репетиционных костюмов, он обрушил на ничего не подозревающих девушек дождь из одежды. Их реакция оказалась более забавной, чем он ожидал. Хотя шутка не могла взаправду навредить им — что, разумеется, не входило в его намерения, — эта парочка так резво подпрыгнула, что одна из них с громким стуком опрокинула стул. К этому времени сценка стала столь комичной, что Эрик пару мгновений действительно хохотал в голос.  
      Теперь он наблюдал, как напуганные девушки мчатся по сцене: их вопли разносились по залу. Достигнув противоположного края, хористки столкнулись с другой группой полуночников, незамеченной им ранее. Тени группы несколько секунд нервно метались, голоса повышались и стихали — хористки выкладывали свою потрясающую историю. Прислонившись лбом к перилам, Эрик ощутил, как сдерживаемое так долго напряжение постепенно покидает его. Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. «Возможно, мне наконец-то удастся немного поспать».  
      Взявшись одной рукой за полу накидки, чтобы вытащить ее из-под ног, Эрик открыл глаза и готов был уже встать, когда его внимание привлек раздавшийся сзади тихий скрип. Одним неуловимым движением, действуя скорее инстинктивно, он натянул на голову капюшон. Слегка повернув голову, чтобы установить источник звука, Эрик застыл, когда из-за его левого плеча донесся знакомый холодный голос.  
      — Двинешься еще хоть на один чертов дюйм — и я раскрою твой череп, как переспелую дыню, — угрожающе прошипел из тьмы голос с отчетливым ирландским акцентом.


	41. Столкновение

      — Двинешься еще хоть на один чертов дюйм — и я раскрою твой череп, как переспелую дыню, — со слегка усилившимся акцентом прошипела Брилл в темноту, пытаясь взять голос под контроль.  
      При звуке ее голоса сидевший на корточках мужчина завалился назад и откинул руки, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Испугавшись этого внезапного движения, Брилл пронзительно взвизгнула и поспешно отшатнулась, чтобы убраться с его пути. Наступив на подол собственной юбки, она споткнулась и тоже полетела на пол; рукоятка швабры выпала из ее руки и громко клацнула о половые доски в паре футов от нее. Мгновенно приняв сидячее положение, Брилл наблюдала, как таинственный мужчина барахтается на полу едва ли в шаге от нее, беспомощно выпутываясь из накидки, затем резко отвела взгляд. Потянувшись в сторону, Брилл схватила свое самодельное оружие и воспользовалась им вместо опоры, чтобы быстро вскочить на ноги.  
      Непрестанно ругаясь, мужчина в плаще выпрямился почти одновременно с ней, мгновенно повернулся и оглядел ее, заставив чуть отступить. Низко натянутый на голову глубокий капюшон полностью скрывал его лицо в тени — кроме самого кончика волевого подбородка. Когда мужчина заметил в ее трясущихся руках занесенное оружие, из-под края черного капюшона сверкнул поразительной синевой глаз. Судя по всему, этого человека ни капли не беспокоил не особо угрожающий вид Брилл — равно как и недавняя неуклюжесть не повлияла на теперешние тщательно выверенные движения.  
      Не сказав ни слова, темная фигура встала, не сводя пристального взгляда с ее лица. Брилл ощущала его взгляд, подобный жаркому прикосновению к щеке, и чувствовала в его глазах опасность, хотя и не могла видеть его лица. Когда мужчина полностью выпрямился, она в смятении разинула рот: незнакомец, которому она так легкомысленно грозила настучать по голове, оказался куда выше, чем она ожидала. Подняв глаза на черный капюшон его накидки, туда, где должно было располагаться лицо, Брилл искала хоть какие-то узнаваемые черты — но не находила ничего, кроме теней и этих пронизывающих, сверкающих глаз.  
      Покрепче сжав пальцы вокруг скромной ручки от швабры, своего единственного средства защиты, Брилл сделала еще один торопливый шаг назад. В этот момент сам дьявол не мог бы напугать ее сильнее, нежели эта темная безликая тень.  
      — Я велела вам оставаться на месте, — угрожающе подчеркнула Брилл, хотя ее чувства были весьма далеки от той свирепости, какую она изображала.  
      В этот момент мужчина глубоко вдохнул, словно бы сокрушаясь над ее дерзостью. Исходящий из этого обширного пространства под его капюшоном свистящий звук в совокупности произвел зловещий эффект.  
      — Я вас чем-то оскорбил, мадам, что вы угрожаете мне подобным образом? — вежливо осведомился тихий хрипловатый голос; благовоспитанный ответ полностью противоречил дьявольскому облику мужчины. Любезности лишь сильнее подчеркивали жесткость его тона.  
      Брилл собиралась было выкрикнуть ответ, но слова застряли в глотке, так и не вылетев. На кратчайший миг голос незнакомца показался ей странно знакомым. Ей почудилось, что сквозь грубость и шероховатость его тона она слышит нотку чего-то узнаваемого. И внезапно Брилл затопили волны ощущения, что она откуда-то знает этого мужчину. Все его черты были тщательно скрыты тенями, но она могла различить силуэт и гордый разворот плеч — и от этих двух фактов у нее в затылке зазвенели тревожные колокольчики. «Я знаю его? Я не могу его знать».  
      Опустив конец рукоятки, Брилл сконфуженно нахмурилась, пытаясь сообразить, почему испытывает это странное чувство дежавю.  
      — Что у вас за дела в Опере? Вы одеты не как рабочий. Мы не рады незнакомцам, крутящимся тут после закрытия.  
      За ее вопросом последовала долгая тишина, затем мужчина повернул голову и бросил пристальный взгляд вправо. Он почти незаметно переступил с ноги на ногу и вновь перевел внимание на Брилл.  
      — С какой стати я должен снисходить до ответов на вопросы уборщицы-простолюдинки? — крикнул он в ответ — и гнев в его голосе затмил справедливость этих слов.  
      Сделав рукой пренебрежительный жест, загадочный мужчина отвернулся от нее и шагнул направо, чтобы удалиться по проходу, явно горя желанием избавиться от ее присутствия. Поджав губы, Брилл ощутила, как в ней нарастает ярость. Она так и не привыкла к тому, как унизительно здесь обращается с ней большинство людей. Инстинктивно ощетинившись, она сделала шаг вперед и ткнула мужчину рукояткой в грудь, не давая тому уйти.  
      — Для рабочего у вас слишком правильная речь, месье. Но ни один знатный господин не будет устраивать свидание в театре в столь поздний час. Большинство из них приглашает любовниц в отельные номера. У нас тут быстро заучивают азы правил конфиденциальности, — холодно заявила она, чувствуя себя необычайно освеженной бурлящим в крови жгучим бешенством. Хорошо было иметь возможность снова открыто показать свой гнев.  
      — Зачем вы докучаете мне этим бесполезным вздором?  
      — Суть в том, месье, что раз вы не демонстрируете обычных черт местной знати, значит, скорее всего, вы такой же простолюдин, как и я. — Когда мужчина в плаще отступил от швабры и попытался быстро ретироваться в противоположном направлении, Брилл последовала за ним. Незнакомец тихо зарычал, но она стояла на своем — даже перед лицом его растущего раздражения. Преследуя его темную фигуру с настойчивостью бульдога, она в третий раз заступила ему дорогу. — Я не закончила! Я собиралась сказать, что раз вы такой же простолюдин, как и я, то я без малейших колебаний сдам вас в полицию, если вы продолжите еженощно пугать персонал! Шутка уже приелась. Вы уже явно получили свою порцию веселья, теперь пришло время прекратить. У вас наверняка есть какая-то работа в театре, чтобы достаточно занять вас и чтобы вы оставили всех в покое.  
      Замерев, мужчина защитным жестом опустил голову и приподнял плечи; от его позы разливалось растущее напряжение.  
      — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите.  
      — Разве нет? Вы не слыхали о местном привидении? И о его розыгрышах над людьми?  
      — Нет.  
      — Итак, вероятно, вы не видели никого другого, шныряющего тут повсюду во тьме? Потому что, очевидно, именно призрак недавно сбросил кипу старых костюмов на парочку хористок.  
      — Абсолютно никого.  
      Брилл резко втянула воздух и досадливо сжала губы в узкую полоску. Тревога, которую она ощущала лишь несколько минут назад, начала выветриваться, и истории о призраках и странных событиях поблекли в ее голове. Ее страхи магическим образом расплавились от жара нарастающего раздражения.  
      — То есть то, что вы стояли над тем самым местом, где те девушки были напуганы, — просто совпадение? — Последний вопрос был встречен ледяным молчанием, и Брилл топнула ногой. — По-вашему я совсем дура? Я знаю, что это были вы, кто бы вы там ни были. И я требую, чтобы вы немедленно прекратили эти глупости.  
      — Почему? Боитесь, что растеряете свою богом проклятую самоуверенность? Что окажется, что вы не так храбры, какой притворяетесь?  
      Стремительно шагнув вперед, Брилл злобно ударила таинственного мужчину в грудь рукояткой швабры:  
      — Нет, засранец. Моя четырехлетняя дочка была со мной сегодня во время работы. Когда ты сбросил этот мусор на тех девушек, то до смерти напугал ее. Она совсем еще крошка… и клянусь, если из-за этого у нее будут кошмары, я тебя изловлю и кастрирую за все неприятности, что ты мне причинил.  
      Из-под капюшона вырвалось недоверчивое фырканье, и Брилл почувствовала, как эти пылающие глаза вновь уставились на нее, затем мужчина отпихнул рукоятку. Мгновение поизучав ее лицо, мужчина неловко замялся.  
      — Я не знал, что вы там были… не говоря уже о присутствии Ар… ребенка.  
      — Незнание не служит оправданием, месье. А ваше невежество не изменяет факта ваших действий, учитывая, что, по-видимому, вы только что сознались в преступлении.  
      — И что вы знаете о преступлениях? Худшее, что здесь случалось, это громкий шум и мерцающие тени.  
      — Или люстра, сброшенная на головы ни в чем не повинным людям? Как насчет этого? — И вновь ее вопрос был встречен молчанием — уже привычная реакция, когда мужчина не желал отвечать. — Не хотите спросить меня, откуда я об этом знаю? Я знаю, что человек, притворявшийся призраком в прошлом году, едва не стал массовым убийцей. Я знаю, что люди здесь по-прежнему достаточно боятся его, чтобы впадать в истерику всякий раз, как опрокидывается подсвечник. Какое вы имеете право спекулировать этим страхом? Если это не преступление, то тогда я уж и не знаю, что им считать!  
      — Они говорят, что человек, совершивший все это, уже мертв, поэтому не стоит бояться повторения прошлогодних событий. Они явно были делом рук безумца. Мои действия ни в коей мере нельзя сравнивать с…  
      — Это не имеет значения. Вы используете воспоминания о прошлом годе к своей выгоде. Вы используете поселившийся в них страх в своих целях!  
      — А что, если я скажу вам, что твердо намерен продолжать все, что пожелаю, независимо от ваших заявлений.  
      — Тогда я без проволочек пойду в полицию и проинформирую их о нашей проблеме с призраком. Я не позволю вам или кому-либо другому учить мою дочь бояться ее нового дома. — Подняв руку, чтобы скрыть неожиданно проскочивший в голосе надлом, Брилл на шаг отступила от мужчины. — Я этого не позволю. — «Нет… моя дочь не научится бояться мести мужчины. Как я научилась. Будь я проклята, если не добьюсь этого».  
      Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, Брилл постаралась взять себя в руки, не желая выглядеть слабой перед незнакомцем. И вздрогнула, когда тот сделал крохотный шаг вперед, словно намереваясь коснуться ее… но спустя мгновение вновь подался назад. Под ее настороженным взглядом фигура в плаще окостенела и отступила еще на несколько футов, пока не наткнулась на перила. Дурное предчувствие, которое не отпускало Брилл в первые пару минут разговора с незнакомцем, нахлынуло с новой силой. Затем что-то изменилось в воздухе между ними — тот завибрировал от напряжения подобно туго натянутой скрипичной струне.  
      — Не думаю, что визит в полицию будет в ваших интересах, — прошептал мужчина с намеком на мрачную улыбку.  
      — Что вы имеете в виду? — с излишней резкостью полюбопытствовала Брилл.  
      — Вы ведь не просто так пришли сюда, верно? Вы правда хотите, чтобы в полиции узнали, где вы работаете? — Он сделал паузу и склонил голову набок, наблюдая, как выражение ее лица меняется от неверия к ужасу. — Потому что, видите ли, молодая женщина может скрываться в Опере лишь по двум весьма конкретным причинам. Либо она совершила какое-то преступление и решила залечь на дно, либо она сбежала от мужа… или отца… или любого другого родственника мужского пола, какого пожелаете назвать. Потому что если бы вы не прятались от чего-то, то остались бы снаружи, и о вас бы позаботилась семья.  
      — Понятия не имею, о чем вы. В смысле, вы даже не знаете меня. Я никогда прежде не слышала здесь ваш голос, — заявила Брилл, еще сильнее встревоженная информацией, которой этот загадочный мужчина так небрежно с ней поделился. Словно знал больше, чем говорил.  
      — И я могу представить, что ваш «родственник мужского пола» заплатил бы кругленькую сумму за сведения о вашем местонахождении, — продолжил тот, поднимая затянутую в перчатку руку и замирая, едва не дотронувшись до пряди ее распущенных волос. Белизна хлопковой рубашки мужчины засияла во мраке, когда накидка сползла назад, открывая одежду под ней. — Что это вы сотворили со своими чудесными волосами, мадам? — мягко пробормотал он; необычайно музыкальный голос оплетал разум Брилл паутиной обмана. «Святая Мария, у него голос, как у сирены. Ох! О чем я только думаю? Он подлый, бесчестный мерзавец… прекрати думать о его голосе».  
      Яростно отпрянув от протянутых пальцев, Брилл хлопнула мужчину по руке, выкидывая ту из своего личного пространства. Хватая ртом воздух, как вытащенная из воды рыба, Брилл перебросила растрепанные локоны своего парика обратно за спину. Хотя незнакомец на самом деле не коснулся ее, она ощутила, как из точки, где остановилась его рука, словно бы ударил электрический разряд, болезненно пройдя сквозь ее душу.  
      — Что вам за дело до моих волос, месье? Я вас не знаю! — требовательно спросила Брилл, подбивая мужчину раскрыть свой блеф со всем жаром, на какой была способна. «По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это был блеф».  
      — Раньше они были белыми, — ухмыльнулся тот.  
      Окаменев от потрясения, Брилл с разинутым ртом уставилась на таинственного мужчину; все возрастающий ужас клещами пережал ей горло.  
      — Откуда вам это известно, месье? — сумела она прошептать сквозь онемевшие, покалывающие губы.  
      — Я уже видел вас раньше. Видите ли, у меня очень хорошая память. Вы были здесь в прошлом году, разве нет… наверное, вынюхивали что-то. Ваша фамилия Донован… не Доннер. — Последовала крошечная пауза, во время которой мужчина придирчиво поддернул тыльную сторону своих черных перчаток. — Погодите-ка, разве Донованы — это не то богатое иностранное семейство? Недавно эта фамилия мелькала в газетах. Кажется, пропала юная невеста лорда Донована. Итак, как думаете, во сколько это оценят заинтересованные стороны? — Стоило только незнакомцу с улыбкой в голосе упомянуть Эндрю, как Брилл будто с головы до пят окатило ледяной водой.  
      — Ах ты ублюдок, как ты смеешь угрожать мне… — начала Брилл, с полыхающей в глазах яростью надвигаясь на мужчину, но прежде чем она успела закончить оскорбление, тот выставил руку раскрытой ладонью вперед, подняв ее на уровень глаз, и оборвал мысль Брилл на середине ругательства.  
      Отшатнувшись от этого внезапного движения, Брилл инстинктивно пригнула голову, словно ждала, что незнакомец ее ударит. Одному только упоминанию имени бывшего жениха оказалось под силу полностью изменить ее поведение, вновь заронив в голову зерно неуверенности в себе. Лишь мгновение назад Брилл была волевой молодой женщиной, которая не побоялась пойти во мрак, чтобы сразиться с призраком, — теперь на ее месте стояла наивная запуганная девушка. Перед ее внутренним взором слишком ясно вырос образ ее собственного покрытого синяками лица, напомнив, почему она вообще ушла, напомнив о неделях, которые она прожила в заточении и ужасе, прежде чем обрела свободу. Бросив быстрый взгляд вверх из-под ресниц, Брилл слегка выпрямилась, осознав, что этот мужчина вовсе не собирался ее ударить. Он всего лишь поправлял капюшон.  
      Уперев кончик шваберной рукоятки в пол, Брилл использовала ту вместо подпорки — у нее подламывались колени. «Держи себя в руках… оставайся спокойной… оставайся спокойной…»  
      — Немедленно скажите мне, каковы ваши намерения, месье! Вы насмехаетесь над опасными вещами, которых определенно не понимаете до конца. — «Нет… нетнетнет. Это неправильно. Мы только-только устроились. Я была так осторожна… получила работу в месте, где Эндрю точно никогда меня не отыщет…» НЕТ… Брилл наконец-то расшифровала сигналы об опасности, наводнившие ее разум при первой встрече с незнакомцем. Она ощущала не угрозу физического насилия, но нечто куда худшее. Он знал ее секрет… и он без затруднений поделится им с любым, кто захочет выслушать.  
      — Почему я обязан сдавать вам информацию, когда вы столь решительно готовы сдать меня властям? — издевательски произнес таинственный мужчина. — Будет так легко распустить слух… так легко сообщить вашему ненаглядному, где вас найти. Хотя не уверен, что теперь он захочет принять вас обратно… что вы натворили, чтобы заполучить эти синяки? Это наверняка было нечто ужасное. Ну, должно быть, вы слишком щедро делились своим расположением с прислугой.  
      Брилл овладело смятение, ее глаза невольно наполнились слезами. «Я должна убираться отсюда…нам придется уйти… я смогу найти другую работу… я смогу… но мы должны уйти…» Не отрывая взгляда от пола, она развернулась и бросилась бежать по проходу, в панике уронив свое оружие. Позади немедленно раздался звук тяжелых шагов, становясь все громче — преследователь быстро настигал ее. И когда Брилл уже думала, что мужчина наступает ей на пятки, звук внезапно прекратился, оставив ее наедине с эхом собственного рваного дыхания.  
      Прижав ладонь к животу, Брилл чуть замедлилась и оглянулась через плечо. Никого позади не увидев, она испуганно остановилась. Ее глаза метались от тени к тени, но Брилл не замечала ни малейшего движения, кроме слабого покачивания свисающей над проходом паутины веревок и блоков. Вздохнув с облегчением, она повернула голову и снова посмотрела вперед. Без предупреждения сверху низверглась огромная черная тень, приземлившись всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от нее. Отшатнувшись, Брилл вскрикнула — тень выпрямилась, превратившись в знакомую фигуру загадочного мужчины.  
      — Я еще не закончил, — угрожающе подчеркнул он.  
      — Тогда, прошу вас, месье, скажите, чего вы хотите. У меня не особенно много денег, чтобы купить ваше молчание… но все равно умоляю вас об этом. Если он найдет нас, то отберет у меня дочь. Моя жизнь будет разрушена!  
      — Что ж, возможно, вы этого заслуживаете, — холодно ответил мужчина.  
      — Лишь господь бог знает, чего каждый из нас заслуживает за свои преступления, — пробормотала Брилл; преодолев контроль, по ее правой щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
      Заметив это, мужчина отвернул голову вбок.  
      — Перестаньте реветь. Я только что сообразил, что в моих же интересах держать то, что мне известно, при себе.  
      Слегка поежившись, Брилл подняла взгляд, удивленная последним заявлением. Недавние события в ее жизни приучили ее не ожидать от других доброты. На самом деле она пришла к заключению, что люди, в массе своей, мелочные и эгоистичные создания, ставящие собственный комфорт превыше всего остального. Поэтому неудивительно, что ее потрясение быстро превратилось в подозрение.  
      — О чем вы говорите?  
      — То, что я знаю, конечно, стоит целое состояние… однако как только я раскрою ваш секрет, вы, несомненно, при первом же удобном случае разболтаете всем о моей полуночной активности.  
      — Да… да, это уж точно, чертов двуличный бабуин! — огрызнулась Брилл, сердито стерев слезу. С некоторым облегчением она в полной мере осознала скрытый смысл того, на что намекал незнакомец. «Это было очевидно… боже, он так накрутил меня, что я это упустила! Если я расскажу о нем, он расскажет обо мне… и наоборот…»  
      Чуть кивнув, словно бы вовсе не удивившись очередному оскорблению, мужчина безразлично пожал плечами.  
      — По всей видимости, мадам, у нас с вами безвыходная ситуация. Перемирие, если пожелаете.  
      — Так далеко я бы не загадывала. Мерзкий выродок, — выплюнула Брилл, не успев спохватиться, что, оскорбляя человека, от которого зависит, она ступает на опасную территорию.  
      Согнувшись вдвое — с эффектным взмахом плаща, — незнакомец громко расхохотался над ее ругательством.  
      — Ну спасибо вам.  
      — Мне противна сама мысль о том, что я вынуждена хранить молчание, пока вы пугаете людей до смерти, но если вы настаиваете на том, чтобы продолжать поддерживать легенду о Призраке, то должны пообещать, что никому не причините реального вреда! Неважно, что вы обо мне знаете, я всем расскажу, что происходит, в ту же минуту, как кто-то будет ранен.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина повернул голову и глянул на нее через плечо.  
      — У вас определенно хватает мужества, раз продолжаете требовать, не имея ни малейшего преимущества.  
      — Это не ответ.  
      — Я не обязан вам ничего обещать. Я могу устроить хоть кровавое побоище, и это все равно будет не ваша забота.  
      — О, зато теперь это моя забота. Видите ли, раз я в курсе о ваших проделках, значит, буду точно так же виновна в любом преступлении, какое вы можете совершить. Я буду выискивать махинацию в основе любой вашей простой «забавы», как вы это называете. — Эта информация пришлась незнакомцу не особо по вкусу. Из-под капюшона раздалось низкое рычание, явно показывая его неудовольствие от идеи о вмешательстве Брилл.  
      — Черт бы тебя побрал, глупая женщина… — прошипел он, опустив руку на перила позади себя. Почувствовав свое превосходство, Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы продолжить, но вновь закрыла его, когда мужчина повернулся к ней спиной.  
      — Эй, погодите-ка… — начала Брилл, но ее оборвали посреди предложения: мужчина перемахнул через деревянные перила и спрыгнул на уровень ниже. Подбежав к краю мостков, Брилл обшарила взглядом мрак под собой в поисках знакомой фигуры. Ничего не обнаружив, она стукнула кулаком по перилам. — Эй! Не забывайте, я буду следить за вами! — крикнула она в темноту.  
      Наклонившись и облокотившись о деревянное заграждение, Брилл шумно выдохнула, пытаясь хотя бы отчасти избавиться от затянувшегося напряжения. «Что же, все не так плохо, как могло быть. Конечно, моя маскировка коту под хвост… но сейчас он не может использовать это против меня. По крайней мере, это хорошие новости. Ария и я можем спокойно продолжать жить здесь. Само собой, при условии, что я буду сохранять статус кво, — чуть поджав губы, Брилл постучала пальцем по щеке. — Да, равновесие — это благословение… но господь помогает тем, кто помогает себе сам. Возможно, я сумею улучшить свое положение, перетянув равновесие на свою сторону. Пока я знаю лишь голос этого мужчины… и что он равен мне. Я не смогу узнать его в лицо… но если узнаю имя или как он выглядит, тогда стану хозяином положения».  
      Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Брилл выпрямилась и вытерла руки о передник. Мурлыча себе под нос, она мягко ушла в темноту, уверенная в том, что, хотя ее секрет раскрыт, теперь у нее есть план, как решить ситуацию в свою пользу.  
      — Он пожалеет, что заставил меня так поволноваться… Я намерена превратить его жизнь в кошмар наяву.  
  


* * *

      Неделя ночных смен пролетела для Брилл незаметно — она упорно пробивалась в круг «своих» в театре, без возражений принимая любое задание и вызываясь на те работы, которые не желал выполнять прочий персонал. Брилл устраивалась в своей новой жизни, освеженная новой целью. Предлагая свои услуги с умеренной регулярностью, Брилл нарочно сделала себя незаменимой для мадам Дюбуа и остальных работников Оперы. Хотя товарки продолжали шептаться у нее за спиной, она быстро продвинулась по социальной лестнице. Она не собиралась оставаться рядовой уборщицей вечно.  
      Без странных случаев, отличающих дни один от другого, Новый Год минул для Брилл незаметно. Она осознала смену года, только когда Мэг вскользь упомянула об этом однажды ночью после тренировки. Просто в театре время текло по-иному, и дни проходили, даже не запечатлеваясь в мозгу. Особенно сейчас, когда проведенные за работой часы составляли лишь малую толику того, что занимало мысли Брилл. Сейчас перед ней лежала загадка «Оперного привидения», которую хотелось разгадать, и «друзья», с которыми можно было поговорить.  
      Сидя на полу по-турецки, Брилл счастливо наблюдала, как Мэг прыгает по сцене — ночная тренировка только-только началась. Она давно перестала сопротивляться предложениям дружбы со стороны этой юной балерины. Заразительному смеху и легкому нраву Мэг просто невозможно было долго сопротивляться.  
      — Мэг, ты случайно не знаешь рабочего ростом примерно шесть футов три дюйма? И с очень правильной речью? — спросила она, тщательно стараясь выдержать безэмоциональный тон.  
      Брилл не рассказала Мэг — и никому другому, если уж на то пошло, — что произошло в ту ночь, когда она отправилась на поиски привидения. Она не хотела, чтобы Мэг знала, что еще один таинственный мужчина примерил на себя роль печально известного Призрака. Одно дело — нервничать из-за тени, когда думаешь, что это всего лишь привидение, и совсем другое — когда та же тень вполне может оказаться человеком из плоти и крови.  
      Балансируя на одной ноге и вытянув другую назад, Мэг несколько секунд раздумывала над вопросом.  
      — Нет, большинство местных мужчин низкорослы и глупы. А что? Ты положила на кого-то глаз, Брилл? — с улыбкой полюбопытствовала она.  
      «Черт побери! Значит, он не рабочий сцены». Со смехом покачав головой, Брилл отмахнулась от этого предположения.  
      — Нет! Это все, что у тебя на уме? Мужчины? Мне есть на что потратить время с куда большим удовольствием, — беззаботно заявила она.  
      Встав на носочки, Мэг закатила глаза.  
      — Ой, да ладно… не говори мне, что не замечаешь всех этих симпатичных молодых мужчин, которые постоянно пытаются заигрывать с танцовщицами и хористками.  
      — Вовсе не замечаю. Они все для меня на одно лицо. Ни один не выделяется настолько, чтобы хотя бы заинтриговать.  
      — Ой, а я думаю, они все замечательные, — мечтательно отозвалась Мэг с мягким выражением больших карих глаз. — Еще в детстве я грезила о рыцаре в сияющих доспехах, который женится на мне и увезет с собой на поиски приключений. Нет, в самой Опере нет ничего плохого… но я всегда хотела повидать дальние края и безумно влюбиться.  
      — Да будет тебе, Мэг, нельзя надеяться, что какой-то мужчина исполнит твои желания, — особенно те богатенькие молокососы, которые тут отираются. У них у всех лишь одно на уме и совсем нет мозгов. Если хочешь посмотреть мир — возьми и посмотри.  
      Остановившись, Мэг поглядела на Брилл, ее плечи затряслись от хохота.  
      — Иногда ты говоришь поистине шокирующие вещи, Брилл… Вообрази только… я, намеренная сбежать в одиночку. Мать просто умрет! Но это был бы волнующий опыт.  
      — Именно! Долой мужчин и все их пороки! — воскликнула Брилл, вскинув кулак.  
      Схватившись за живот от одолевающих ее приступов смеха, Мэг доковыляла до Брилл и уселась рядом с ней.  
      — Тебе придется уговорить мадам Дюбуа позволить тебе работать по утрам, Брилл. Ты слишком забавная, чтобы держать тебя только при себе. Наши девушки уже просто влюбились в Арию. Они считают, что она само очарование. Так что, естественно, им стоит познакомиться и с тобой. Я уже рассказала им всем, как ты побежала в темноту, с оружием в руке, за Призраком, когда тот сбросил костюмы на хористок.  
      — О нет, Мэг, как ты могла! Люди начнут думать, что я какая-нибудь буйная. Но меня очень беспокоит, что Ария ходит за тобой целый день, пока я сплю, — но она отказывается проводить время с другими детьми. Она ведь не докучает людям, верно?  
      — О нет. Я как следует за ней присматриваю. И они все любят ее! Даже моя матушка время от времени поднимает ее и носит на руках. А ведь обычно она ненавидит маленьких детей.  
      — Я рада, что Ария наконец-то нашла, чем занять дни. Другие дети все время дразнят ее… и я выяснила, что она чаще болтается по театру в одиночестве, чем играет с ними. Меня чуть удар не хватил, когда я это услышала… в этом месте так легко потеряться.  
      — Что ж, не переживай, подруга! Ее приятно иметь под рукой, — сказала Мэг и наклонилась, чтобы игриво шлепнуть Брилл.  
      Уклонившись от удара, та рассмеялась в кулачок.  
      — Ох, Мэг. Ты явно сумасшедшая, если думаешь, что не привлекаешь внимание людей. Думаю, ты — одна из самых интересных личностей здесь. Однажды какой-нибудь бедолага придет сюда, и ты похитишь его сердце.  
      — Я думала, ты не веришь в любовь. Разве не ты как-то сказала мне, будто считаешь, что любовь это… это… ой, как ты там ее назвала?  
      — Любовь — это биологический трюк, химическая осечка в мозгу, которая затуманивает рациональное мышление и подрывает здравый смысл, — безапелляционно заявила Брилл с горьковатой усмешкой. — Как думаешь, почему бы еще женщинам связываться с мужчинами? Но для тебя я сделаю исключение в своих убеждениях. Если кто и встретит романтическую любовь, то это будешь ты.  
      — Это так мило с твоей стороны, но я предсказываю нам обеим «долго и счастливо»! — с энтузиазмом воскликнула Мэг, поднимаясь на ноги и плавно скользя по сцене.  
      — Ну, раз ты так говоришь… — с улыбкой отозвалась Брилл, чувствуя себя странно умиротворенной, несмотря на суматоху недавних событий. «Долго и счастливо? Возможно, это не так уж неправдоподобно, как когда-то казалось. Я продолжу трудиться изо всех сил и точно пробью себе путь наверх. Пробью себе собственный путь. Но сначала мне нужно выяснить, кто был тот мужчина. Даже если для этого придется поговорить с каждым человеком, который здесь работает, я все равно найду его. И как только услышу его голос, то сделаю первый шаг на этом пути.  
      Жизнь определенно налаживается».


	42. Человек под маской Призрака

      Над кровлей Опера Популер завывал свирепый и холодный зимний ветер, впиваясь в щеки Эрика подобно тысячам крошечных кинжалов и уносясь вдаль. Смаргивая невольно выступавшую на глазах жгучую влагу, Эрик ссутулился. Слишком погрузившись в ледяные глубины мыслей, он едва замечал морозный воздух и покалывающую боль — разве что когда ветер откидывал края капюшона.  
      С той самой ночи, когда они с Брилл столкнулись лицом к лицу, Эрик не мог думать ни о чем другом. Эти несколько кратких минут снова и снова проигрывались в его голове бесконечной зацикленной пьесой, пока он анализировал и критиковал каждое свое слово и каждый жест. Вскоре собственные действия стали вызывать у Эрика бурное раздражение. Ситуация давала возможность озвучить все обиды, открыто обвинить эту проклятую женщину и наконец-то избавиться от той симпатии, которую он когда-то к ней испытывал. И все же он позволил этому моменту ускользнуть сквозь пальцы.  
      Вместо того чтобы смело встретиться с ней как мужчина, он натянул на голову капюшон плаща и изменил высоту голоса, чтобы Брилл не смогла узнать его среди теней. Сперва Эрик счел эти реакции омерзительно трусливыми, но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, он осознал, что, вероятно, это было к лучшему. В тот самый момент, как он услыхал сзади ее голос, его живот пронзило дрожью страха, отчего ему стало почти физически плохо, отчего он забыл о любых подвигах. Поэтому, чтобы избавиться от распускающихся внутри клубов тревоги, Эрик облачился в знакомую защитную мантию Призрака, черпая комфорт и уверенность в мистичности созданного им много лет назад образа. И лишь потому, что он притворился кем-то иным, Эрику удалось говорить с ней таким образом, практически спокойно — теперь он это понимал. «Да, так намного лучше. Намного безопаснее».  
      Чуть покачав головой, Эрик закрыл глаза, прячась от кусачего ветра, наконец выпутавшись из мрачных мыслей и ощутив его ледяные порывы. Он заторможено стряхнул с плеч тонкую присыпь снега и встал, потом, растирая затекшие ноги, позволил взгляду окинуть расстилавшийся внизу серый город. Придя в раздражение от вида снующих по улицам толп народу, Эрик прекратил массаж и, шагнув вперед, нагнулся над краем крыши, сощурившись, посмотрел на мужчин и женщин, погруженных в перипетии своей обыденности. «Не следовало мне сюда приходить. У меня от этого всегда портится настроение. Этот бурлящий жизнью город внизу… они даже не догадываются о своем счастье».  
      Настроение вновь полетело вниз по спирали, и Эрик склонился еще ниже, положив локти на замерзший каменный бортик. Пока колючий ветер ерошил его аккуратно расчесанные волосы, Эрик провел затянутым в перчатку пальцем по внешнему краю маски, в сотый раз за сегодняшний день вернувшись к печальным размышлениям о присутствии Брилл в Опере. «Конечно, эта чертова женщина не оставит меня в покое. Она задавала слишком много вопросов. Да я даже пойти никуда не могу без ее вынюхиваний. Она хуже чертовой ищейки…»  
      — Но что, дьявол побери, мне с ней поделать? У нее достаточно рычагов воздействия, чтобы я наверняка прекратил ей досаждать, — сказал Эрик вслух и раздраженно сжал губы. Зарычав, он хватил кулаком по холодному камню. — Не стоило позволять ей подкрасться ко мне. Какая глупая ошибка. С другой стороны, кажется, я заразился глупостью… последнее время почти все, что я делаю, попахивает идиотизмом. И все-таки что со мной не так, если, имея такой шанс заставить ее корчиться от стыда, я отступил… даже посочувствовал ей? Что-то в выражении ее лица в тот момент надломило мою решимость. Черт бы ее побрал! Она вела себя так, словно ждала, что я ее ударю.  
      Злясь на себя за каждую вероломную унцию испытанной симпатии, Эрик принялся жевать нижнюю губу. Слегка поежившись, он нахмурился, ощутив, как что-то врезалось ему в грудь. Отодвинувшись от каменного бортика, Эрик опустил раздраженный взгляд на один из своих жилетных карманов. Плавным движением он запустил пальцы в негодный карман и подцепил кончиком указательного пальца длинную серебряную цепочку. «Это еще что такое?» С растущим любопытством Эрик ловко дернул за цепочку и с потрясенным смятением узнал качающийся перед глазами медальон.  
      Изображение Святого Иуды подмигнуло ему, когда он поднес вращающийся серебряный диск поближе к лицу. Эрик нашел подарок, который Брилл дала ему на ненастоящий день рождения. В уголках его рта заиграл тончайший намек на улыбку — Эрик вспомнил тот момент, когда Брилл протянула ему образок. «Она сказала, что считает его подходящим, учитывая, что Святой Иуда — заступник в безнадежных делах… Она смеялась, когда говорила это… подтрунивала надо мной. Боже, как я любил, когда ее глаза начинали сиять от смеха».  
      — Я думал, что потерял его, — произнес Эрик с ноткой смущенного изумления. — Странно, что раньше я не ощущал его в кармане. Уверен, я уже надевал этот жилет после… но… — Оборвав себя, Эрик мгновенно помрачнел. «Перестань вести себя, как идиот… эти воспоминания — фальшивка… ты ЗНАЕШЬ это».  
      Собрав цепочку в ладонь, Эрик медленно накрыл пальцами благостный лик святого, стиснув медальон в кулаке. Когда кожа перчатки скрипнула от резкого натяжения, ему кое-что пришло на ум. «Мне следовало бы догадаться. Позволила незнакомцу разделить день рождения со своей дочерью… ха… я был дураком, раз еще тогда не задался вопросом о ее мотивах. Но я выучил урок, как всегда».  
      Отведя кулак назад, Эрик дернулся было, чтобы швырнуть символ своего разочарования с крыши Оперы, но в последний момент что-то остановило его руку. Дрожа от усилия избавиться от кулона, он застыл посреди движения. Но чем яростнее Эрик боролся, тем труднее ему было пошевелиться. Воспоминания неумолимо вспыхивали в его голове. Закрыв глаза, Эрик воскресил образы зардевшейся и смеющейся Брилл, когда та многие месяцы тому назад учила его танцевать, и застенчивых, но притягательных глаз Арии, широко улыбающейся ему, несмотря на все его очевидные странности. Даже мимолетное видение весельчака Коннера, так легко принявшего его, поднялось из глубин памяти. Затолкав воспоминания обратно в подвалы разума, Эрик медленно опустил кулак вдоль тела. Тогда-то он и понял, что выкинуть прочь и медальон, и воспоминания будет вовсе не так просто, как он думал. И что его борьба за это только началась.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Эрик выпрямился и отошел от края крыши — лишь затем, чтобы развернуться и подбежать обратно. Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, он нервно потер руки.  
      — Брилл умна… слишком, черт возьми, умна, чтобы не изучить досконально мои привычки… тропки, по которым я перемещаюсь по театру. Когда это произойдет, она станет досаждать еще больше. — Пнув основание статуи, Эрик поморщился от прострелившей замерзшую ногу боли. Бегло выругавшись на нескольких языках, он вслепую запрыгал на одной ноге по плоской поверхности крыши. — Черти и преисподняя! Держи свой гнев под контролем. Все в порядке. — Опасливо опустив пульсирующую ногу, Эрик осторожно перенес на нее свой вес и направился к двери, ведущей обратно в Оперу. — Никогда в жизни не встречал еще человека, способного побить меня на поле иллюзий и трюков. Никто и никогда не сумеет до конца раскрыть все секреты Призрака, и здесь я практически несомненно Призрак. Не знаю, почему я с таким трудом приноровляюсь к старым способам. И вообще, я был Призраком почти двадцать лет… и стал всего лишь Эриком, после того как Брилл притащила меня к себе домой.  
      С громким хлопком дернув на себя ведущую на крышу дверь, Эрик ворвался в здание. Вздымающийся с нижних этажей воздух омыл его кожу, наконец-то возвратив лицу чувствительность. Глубоко вдохнув, он согнал в кучу рассеявшиеся мысли и притворил за собой дверь.  
      — Отныне я полон решимости обращаться с этой женщиной со всем безразличием незнакомца. Это будет легко, стоит мне только вспомнить все, что она натворила. Я не позволю себе вновь обмануться ее симпатичным личиком. Это будет легко…»  


* * *

      Утром дверь в дормиторий Брилл, скрипнув, медленно отворилась до середины. Все обитатели комнаты сладко спали — лишь созвучный храп разбивал молчание, когда пара грациозных ножек прошествовала туда, где спала Брилл. Присев на корточки возле кровати последней, симпатичная блондинка протянула руку и нежно потрясла ее.  
      Подскочив на кровати, как будто ей влепили пощечину, Брилл громко выдохнула и лишь потом узнала скорчившуюся рядом фигуру.  
      — Мэг! Во имя всех святых, ты едва не устроила мне сердечный приступ. Какого черта ты тут отираешься?  
      С извиняющейся улыбкой Мэг Жири повернулась и открыла сундук в ногах ее кровати.  
      — Прости. Я напугала тебя. Я не хотела. — Порывшись в небольшом сундучке с одеждой и личными вещами подруги, Мэг вытащила самое лучшее платье, какое смогла найти: простое, темно-синее, с узенькой кружевной отделкой по горловине и вокруг запястий. Подняв взгляд и заметив недоуменное выражение лица Брилл, она быстро встала. — Мне ужасно жаль, что я тебя разбудила. Я знаю, что прошлой ночью ты работала допоздна, но у нас тут переполох на сцене, и в связи с этим мадам Дюбуа велела мне привести тебя.  
      Потирая заспанные глаза, Брилл села, пытаясь вникнуть в слова Мэг.  
      — О чем ты? И который сейчас час? — покосившись на соседнюю кровать и осознав, что та пустует, она нахмурилась. — Ты заодно случайно не в курсе, куда сбежала Ария?  
      Стянув с подруги одеяло, Мэг прижала палец к губам.  
      — Чшш. Мы же не хотим перебудить всех остальных. Но да, я знаю, где Ария. Чуть раньше утром я отвела ее в классную комнату. Она сказала, что хочет посмотреть на занятия, пусть даже сама еще слишком мала для них. Но давай же, тебе надо поторапливаться!  
      Закатив глаза и встав, Брилл выхватила платье из рук Мэг — более чем слегка раздраженная внезапной побудкой.  
      — С какой стати мадам Дюбуа велела меня разбудить? Эта женщина начинает действовать мне на нервы!  
      Повернувшись обратно к сундуку, Мэг вытянула комплект свежего нижнего белья и передала его подруге.  
      — Я все понимаю. И чувствую себя ужасно. Но она сказала, что сегодня приехало несколько важных людей, а ты вроде бы умеешь вести себя достаточно благоразумно, чтобы находиться рядом с ними. Полагаю, что именно поэтому она хочет, чтобы ты пришла.  
      Когда Мэг отвернулась, Брилл тайком поправила парик, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как ужасно чешется голова под этой проклятой вещицей. В очередной раз помечтав об отдельной комнате для себя и дочери, она тихо прошла в дальний конец дормитория, где стояла, прислоненная к стене, ширма для переодевания. Установив ширму и спрятавшись за ней, Брилл стянула через голову ночную сорочку и надела тонкое хлопковое белье, которое достала для нее Мэг.  
      Уступив соблазну, она вытащила из парика множество закреплявших его шпилек и сняла черную копну, затем размотала собственную косу, скрученную в тугой пучок на макушке. Резко тряхнув головой, она позволила волосам разметаться по спине, массируя пальцами кожу черепа, чтобы уменьшить зуд и щекотку, вызванные практически круглосуточным ношением маскировки. Зная, что передышка долго не продлится, Брилл быстро перезаплела волосы, заколола косу шпильками, которые держала во рту, и снова натянула парик. Закрепляя его оставшимися шпильками, она слегка вздрогнула, когда одна из них воткнулась слишком глубоко, — но не успела она поправить своенравную шпильку, как за ширму заглянула Мэг, принесшая пару туфель.  
      — Хочешь, я помогу со шнуровкой на спине? — спросила та, не заметив, как поспешно Брилл отдернула руки от парика. — А еще я могу заплести тебе волосы, если хочешь.  
      Нагнувшись, чтобы подобрать упавший на пол корсет, Брилл неопределенно махнула рукой в ее сторону.  
      — Я заранее зашнуровала корсет, поэтому осталось только затянуть его спереди. Так быстрее, и это позволяет мне контролировать, насколько тугим его сделать. С тугой шнуровкой и тонкой талией полы особо не поскребешь, — криво улыбнувшись, сказала она и, обернув корсет вокруг талии, споро застегнула крючки. Потянувшись, она сдернула перекинутое через ширму платье и надела его через голову.  
      Не сказав ни слова, Мэг шагнула вперед и принялась застегивать пуговицы на ее спине. Чуть вздрогнув от ощущения двигающихся вдоль позвоночника ловких пальцев, Брилл ждала, когда же в животе образуется противный комок, как обычно бывало в щекотливых ситуациях. Но ощущение все не приходило. Немало удивившись, она поняла, что чувствует себя совершенно комфортно, принимая помощь от новой подруги. Взглянув через плечо на Мэг, Брилл невольно ухмыльнулась. «Даже в детстве я не думала, что у меня появится подруга, которой я позволю помогать себе в чем-то столь личном. Подозреваю, что врожденная сдержанность часто не давала мне завести подобную дружбу. Мне всегда было нелегко знакомиться с новыми людьми… и до сих пор так. Но почему-то, несмотря на все это, я всего за несколько недель сумела заполучить подругу, с которой сблизилась настолько, насколько мне за всю жизнь не удавалось сблизиться ни с одной женщиной. Забавно, как все складывается».  
      — Кто эти важные персоны, о которых ты упоминала? — спросила она, когда Мэг застегнула последнюю пуговицу.  
      — Сегодня директора показывают Оперу парочке потенциальных покровителей. У них были огромные сложности с тем, чтобы заполучить приличное финансирование из-за того, что произошло в прошлом году. Полагаю, многие просто испугались. Поэтому чрезвычайно важно, чтобы сегодня все прошло как по маслу.  
      Прыгая на одной ноге, Брилл натянула один изношенный черный башмак, потом другой и быстро их зашнуровала.  
      — Ну и что там случился за переполох, из-за которого мадам Дюбуа пришлось послать за уборщицей? Обычно они не любят, если мы крутимся поблизости, когда нас может увидеть кто-нибудь важный.  
      Сморщив нос с нехарактерным для нее кислым выражением лица, Мэг отступила на шаг и направилась к двери дормитория.  
      — Чтобы привлечь некоторых весьма состоятельных инвесторов, директора наняли нескольких знаменитостей. У них ушло на это почти шесть месяцев. История о том, что случилось год назад, прогремела по всему континенту. Мало кто изъявил желание работать здесь.  
      — Ты все еще не объяснила, по какому поводу был переполох.  
      Тихонько прикрыв за ними дверь, Мэг скисла еще больше.  
      — Новая прима-балерина и ведущее сопрано затеяли ссору. Пошвырялись друг в дружку букетами, которые им поднесли директора. Причем вместе с вазами.  
      Брилл весело фыркнула, представив себе это эпическое сражение двух напыщенных гусынь.  
      — Они поссорились в первый же рабочий день? Из-за чего?  
      Посылая в сторону продолжавшей хихикать Брилл неодобрительные взгляды, Мэг подождала, пока та достанет из чулана швабру и совок.  
      — Кажется, это имело отношение к тому, какую гримерную хотела каждая из них. Марианна, новая прима-балерина, сказала, что хочет комнату возле той, где большое зеркало, но Карлотта сказала, что хочет ее же. Наша примадонна заявила, что ей совершенно необходима именно эта комната, чтобы разместить свиту, которая еще не прибыла.  
      Остановившись, Брилл подняла глаза на Мэг:  
      — Ты сказала Карлотта? Разве не она была ведущим сопрано в прошлом году?  
      — Да, это она. Вообще-то она долго отказывала возвращаться и отрабатывать контракт до конца. Но, думаю, в конце концов ни один другой театр не предложил ей работу, поэтому ей и пришлось вернуться. И хотя она та еще заноза в мягком месте, мне ее немного жаль… в прошлом году ее… ну, если можно так выразиться… ее любовник был убит во время пожара — он был ведущим тенором. — Затем, оглянувшись через плечо на Брилл, Мэг замедлила шаг. — А откуда ты узнала, что она была здесь в прошлом году?  
      Брилл покраснела от своей оплошности, потупилась и припустила следом за подругой.  
      — Ну, уборщицы — известный рассадник сплетен. Я просто узнала имя из тех историй, которые они рассказывали.  
      Приняв это объяснение без лишних вопросов, Мэг тоже ускорилась, чтобы поравняться с Брилл.  
      — Что я хочу тебе сказать перед тем, как поднимешься на сцену, так это что, когда я уходила, Карлотта и Марианна еще орали друг на друга. Поэтому на твоем месте я бы вела себя тише воды ниже травы и убралась оттуда как можно скорее. Надеюсь, они там не развели еще больший бардак.  
      — Не волнуйся, они меня даже не заметят, — уверила ее Брилл — и в этот момент ее прервал пронзительный вопль. Съежившись от звука, она поспешила вперед: разгорающаяся там перепалка ей совсем не нравилась.  
      Ворвавшись на сцену, Брилл резко затормозила на краю небольшой толпы. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она попыталась заглянуть поверх плечей стоящих перед ней рабочих сцены. Было очевидно, что спор между примами до сих пор не утих. Умирая от желания посмотреть, как грызутся эти две артистки, Брилл шагнула вбок и врезалась прямиком в мадам Дюбуа.  
      Крепко схватил Брилл за руку, та прищурилась, секунду изучая ее лицо своими орлиными глазами, затем поволокла ее куда-то в сторону.  
      — Где ты пропадала, девочка? Мы столько времени тебя прождали, и вот я обнаруживаю тебя слоняющейся тут без дела.  
      Брилл с силой прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы удержаться от резкого ответа, и на прощание помахала Мэг, пока ее тащили вокруг толпы. На другой стороне народ стоял посвободнее. Брилл оглянулась туда, куда все пялились, и заметила величественную темноволосую даму, которая собачилась с хрупкой рыжеволосой женщиной. Первая склочница была на добрый фут выше своей оппонентки; на ее смоляных кудрях красовалась яркая, почти безвкусная шляпка, покачивающаяся при каждом яростном взмахе рук; своим высоким голосом с сильным акцентом она несла неразборчивую околесицу на смеси двух языков. Спорщица пониже явно была намного моложе первой — около двадцати двух лет против тридцати с чем-то, — но, несмотря на хрупкость и молодость, девушка беспардонно ткнула пальцем в грудь темноволосой женщины, расхохотавшись, когда та заалела от гнева. По некоторой причине Брилл сочла эту сцену особенно смешной. Она бы посмеялась, если бы мадам Дюбуа в этот момент не отпустила ее руку, отчего Брилл потеряла равновесие и споткнулась.  
      — А теперь докажи свою полезность и прибери весь этот беспорядок, — заявила мадам Дюбуа и, скривив морщинистое лицо, посмотрела вниз, на валяющиеся на полу осколки стекла. — Проклятые надменные девки загубили всю чудную полировку сцены, — продолжала она ворчать, пробираясь сквозь окружавшее переругивающихся див столпотворение и оставив Брилл собирать разбитые вазы.  
      Покачав головой от идиотизма ситуации в целом, Брилл опустила на пол совок и принялась быстрыми, ловкими движениями сгребать осколки. Поставив ногу на заднюю часть совка, чтобы удержать его на месте, она замела в него небольшие кучки стекла и нагнулась, чтобы поднять его. Подхватывая в горсть юбки, Брилл начала выпрямляться, когда вдруг, посреди вдоха, воздух словно бы замерз у нее в легких.  
      С расширенными от шока глазами Брилл со стуком уронила совок на пол. Ее охватила до боли знакомая паника; ожили тревожные колокольчики на задворках сознания. Запертый в горле вдох наконец-то прорвался сквозь ее безвольные губы, и одновременно зрение начало расплываться. «Что-то не так… что-то…» Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от звона и остатков тумана перед глазами, Брилл подняла взгляд на стропила, следуя указаниям, которые нашептывал инстинкт.  
      Обнаружив, что ее глаза упираются не куда-нибудь, а в покачивающуюся над группой зевак связку мешков с песком, Брилл мутным взглядом уставилась на самый крупный из трех. На миг ее зрение раздвоилось, одна реальность накладывалась на другую, множа стропила и мешки, которые она видела воочию, — и те, что представали перед внутренним взором. В то время как на первой картинке все оставалось неподвижным, один из мешков на второй задрожал и с угрожающей скоростью полетел вниз. Следуя глазами за призрачным мешком, Брилл увидела, как тот шлепнулся в самую середину собравшейся толпы, прямо на голову кричащей темноволосой женщины. Она часто заморгала, и тревожный образ рассеялся, оставив ее с ужасом пялиться в никуда.  
      Распознав эту мимолетную волну необъяснимого ужаса, весьма далекого от простой тревоги, Брилл озадаченно нахмурила брови. Она взяла себя в руки, и стесненность в груди и болезненная тошнота постепенно пропали — теперь за струны ее сердца дергал не страх, но гнев. Собравшись с силами и оставив позабытые швабру и совок валяться на полу, Брилл сделала несколько шагов вперед, прикипев глазами к сумраку над головой. «Я знаю лишь одного человека в этом театре, кто может подстроить такого рода ловушку. Я точно намну ему бока, как только выясню, кто он такой… Я же говорила ему, что если кто-нибудь пострадает…»  
      Игнорируя по-прежнему переругивающихся слева от нее див, Брилл продолжала смотреть вверх, пока наконец краем глаза не заметила промелькнувшую тень. Прищурившись, она наблюдала, как висящий высоко над толпой мешок с песком крутанулся, а затем начал раскачиваться. Громко ахнув, когда мешок нырнул на два фута вниз и рывком остановился, Брилл бросилась вперед, ввинчиваясь в толпу зевак.  
      Внезапно ощутив приступ клаустрофобии от сдавливающих ее тел, Брилл принялась расчищать путь локтями, пихая их под ребра окружающих направо и налево, оставляя за собой шлейф возмущенных ругательств. Вломившись во внутренний круг, где две женщины продолжали визжать друг на друга, она бесцеремонно устремилась к ним.  
      — Мадам? Синьора? Пожалуйста, можно вас попросить чуть подвинуться вправо? — торопливо спросила Брилл, запрокинув голову и не отрывая взгляда от раскачивающихся вверху мешков.  
      Потрясенная столь дерзким вмешательством, более молодая женщина, разинув рот, повернулась к Брилл — ее длинные огненно-рыжие волосы выбились из-под шпилек и прилипли к вспотевшей щеке — и в изумлении отшатнулась. Вторая, более высокая женщина, которая, как подозревала Брилл, и была возвратившимся сопрано, лишь на секунду умолкла, а затем обратила свою ярость уже на нее.  
      — А! И к’то ты есть? Как сметь ты… э… сметь ты говорить с нами! Ты знать, к’то я такая? Я есть ведущая дама т’ут, ты не говорить со мной! Убираться сейчас же! — на ломаном французском потребовала женщина — ее итальянский акцент коверкал слова почти до неузнаваемости. Грубо размахивая руками перед самым лицом Брилл, Карлотта бешено сверкала глазами.  
      Выведенная из себя ее снобизмом, Брилл отвела взгляд от стропил и уперла его в умело накрашенное лицо Карлотты. Та заморгала, удивленная ее отвагой — Карлотта явно не привыкла, чтобы низшие по положению встречались с ней глазами.  
      — Нет, синьора, вы точно не понимаете, я лишь пытаюсь предупредить вас, что мешки с песком…  
      Не дав Брилл закончить, Карлотта злобно посмотрела вверх и расхохоталась.  
      — С ними в’се в порядок. — отвернувшись от Брилл, певица мгновение изучала толпу. — Мадам Дюбуа? Уволить эту женщину прямо теперь! Эй! Вы слышать, что я…  
      И в этот момент тираду Карлотты прервал раздавшийся наверху скрип. Все, кто был на сцене, одновременно подняли глаза — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на сцену падает десятифунтовый мешок с песком. Уставившись на него с ошеломленным недоверием, певица застыла на месте, будто парализованная — и мешок летел прямо ей на голову. У Брилл оставался лишь один выход, поэтому она ринулась вперед и сбила Карлотту с ног; мешок приземлился в считанных дюймах от их лиц, и пол задрожал от удара. Мгновение Брилл лежала неподвижно, затем сделала несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь утихомирить заходящееся сердце. «Так близко…»  
      Осторожно приняв сидячее положение, Брилл посмотрела на Карлотту и обнаружила, что та в ужасе таращится на массивный коричневый мешок у себя перед носом. Затем она медленно перевела повлажневшие карие глаза на Брилл.  
      — Как ты узнать? Ты спасти мне жизнь… — тихо пробормотала она трясущимися губами.  
      Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут двое мужчин средних лет кинулись к Карлотте и бережно поставили ее на ноги, хлопоча над дивой так, словно она стеклянная. И оставив Брилл сидеть на полу. «Отрадно сознавать, что рыцари еще не перевелись, — с сарказмом подумала она. Поднявшись без посторонней помощи, она раздраженно разгладила юбки. — Что ж, спасибо тебе, Брилл… как мило с твоей стороны было спасти нашу диву…»  
      Она вздохнула, наблюдая, как те двое мужчин продолжают виться возле Карлотты, — та оставалась нехарактерно молчаливой, не реагируя на их причитания. Быстро отвернувшись от мужчин, Брилл выругалась про себя, когда узнала в одном из них Андре, директора театра. С момента их прошлой встречи минул целый год, но она не могла рисковать, что он узнает ее, несмотря на темные волосы.  
      Карлотта, которая выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок, перевела ошалелые глаза на Брилл, наблюдая, как та медленно скрывается в толпе. Поскольку всеобщее внимание было приковано к звездам шоу — включая Марианну, которая теперь истерически вопила, — Брилл не составило труда ускользнуть со сцены за кулисы. На ее лице застыла ярость. «Я говорила ему не пытаться кого-нибудь ранить… Я ГОВОРИЛА ему…»  
      Позабыв об опасности, которая только что угрожала ей самой, Брилл преодолела несколько лестничных пролетов, направляясь на верхний уровень закулисья, преисполненная решимости изловить таинственного мужчину, пока тот не скрылся с места преступления. Поднявшись на нужный этаж и замедлив шаг, дальше она пошла крадучись, осторожно и бесшумно. Только тогда, оставшись одна, Брилл сообразила, что даже не подумала прихватить с собой хоть какое-нибудь оружие. Обозвав себя дурой, она прикусила нижнюю губу, размышляя, не спуститься ли обратно. Она еще не добралась до того места, где предположительно прятался этот злодей, и знала, что если сейчас уйдет, то может упустить его еще на несколько недель, если не навсегда.  
      Все еще колеблясь, как поступить, Брилл застыла, услышав мягкое постукивание. Сосредоточившись на звуке, она скривилась, сообразив, что это чрезвычайно тихие шаги: совсем рядом, прямо за углом, кто-то небрежно прогуливался по мосткам. Прищурившись, она склонила голову набок, пытаясь уловить больше звуков. «Что ж, ему определенно плевать на все случившееся, — если это он. Почему он двигается так медленно? Он должен бы бежать без оглядки…»  
      Напрягшись, когда шаги приблизились к ее укрытию, Брилл ощутила, как в ее животе тревожно заурчало. Даже не видя этого человека, она откуда-то знала, что это тот самый мужчина, с которым она столкнулась неделю назад. Осознав это, она переполнилась черной клокочущей яростью. «Он мог убить кого-нибудь! Этот маньяк действительно мог убить кого-нибудь!»  
      Отбросив все рациональные мысли, Брилл завернула за угол и встала прямиком на пути высокого мрачного незнакомца, ее тело звенело, как струна, и рвалось в бой. Она сурово наблюдала, как тот при виде нее подпрыгнул и мгновенно опустил капюшон ниже на лицо. Хотя усилия мужчины скрыть свою личность были весьма поспешными, дневной свет, льющийся сквозь окна дальше по проходу, позволил Брилл разглядеть жесткую линию его нижней челюсти и четко очерченные полные губы. Помимо воли ее глаза прикипели к этому чувственному рту, в данный момент раздраженно сжатому. На краткий миг разум Брилл опустел, и ее вновь накрыло какое-то глубинное, подсознательное ощущение, что она знает этого человека. Вздрогнув, она отвела взгляд, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том участке капюшона, за которым мужчина прятал глаза.  
      Они стояли так в напряженном молчании, и Брилл собирала вокруг себя рассеявшуюся ярость, словно доспехи, ограждая себя от странных мыслей и чувств, хлынувших в голову в присутствии незнакомца. Наконец тот слегка шевельнулся, неловко переступив с ноги на ногу.  
      Наклонив голову, мужчина откашлялся.  
      — Опять шныряете по верхним уровням? — спросил он низким хриплым голосом, к которому Брилл успела привыкнуть. — Думаю, вам пора прекратить этим заниматься.  
      Потрясенная этой легкомысленной речью — учитывая, что он только что совершил преступление, — Брилл угрожающе шагнула вперед, практически кипя от негодования.  
      — В-вы злодей! — выпалила она, сжимая кулаки. — Как вы смеете разгуливать тут, словно владеете этим местом, после того, что только что натворили?!  
      Захваченный врасплох ее выпадом, мужчина изумленно разинул рот.  
      — Простите?  
      — Не прикидывайтесь, месье. Мы оба знаем, что вы сам дьявол во плоти! Как вы могли это сделать? Кто-нибудь мог погибнуть!  
      — О чем вы говорите? Это какая-то бессмыслица, — заявил незнакомец с ноткой смущения.  
      Встретив его спокойный ответ возмущенным фырканьем, Брилл бешено всплеснула руками.  
      — Хватит! Хватит лгать! Я знаю, кто здесь устраивает все неприятности. С чего вы решили, будто я не догадаюсь, что это вы сбросили тот мешок на Карлотту?  
      Мужчина издал короткий недоуменный звук и склонил голову набок.  
      — Карлотта вернулась? — тихо спросил он, и в его грубом голосе прозвучало нечто, напоминающее сожаление. — Но погодите минутку… вы сказали, что кто-то сбросил что-то на Карлотту?  
      — Да! Мешок с песком, ты, чудовище! Ты сбросил мешок с песком! Он весил десяток фунтов и мог убить ее!  
      Незнакомец расправил плечи и скривил рот.  
      — Вы обвиняете меня в попытке убить кого-то? Что заставило вас думать, что я имею какое-то отношение к этому происшествию?  
      — Вы серьезно? — остолбенело поинтересовалась Брилл. — Неделю назад я изловила вас с поличным, когда вы сбросили костюмы на двух хористок! Здесь тот же почерк!  
      Видимая часть лица мужчины покраснела от гнева, он насмешливо усмехнулся, обнажая белые зубы.  
      — Браво, мадам. Конечно, это наверняка был я, поскольку я единственный бесчестный человек в этом театре.  
      Ощущая каждое его слово, словно нож в сердце, Брилл залилась краской, каждый мускул в ее теле вибрировал от нестерпимого желания залепить незнакомцу пощечину. Как так получилось, что в оба раза, что они общались, он умудрился выставить ее идиоткой всеми возможными способами?  
      — Не пытайтесь увильнуть, месье. Вы и сами прекрасно знаете, что вы — единственный человек в театре, который скрывает свое лицо и украдкой подшучивает над людьми!  
      Поджав губы, мужчина мгновение пристально смотрел на нее из-под защиты своего капюшона, затем развернулся и зашагал по проходу прочь от нее.  
      — Прощайте, мадам. У меня больше нет времени выслушивать ваш бред сумасшедшей, — и он на ходу пренебрежительно помахал рукой.  
      Не собираясь позволить незнакомцу так легко сорваться с крючка, Брилл припустила следом.  
      — Я говорила вам, что если кто-нибудь пострадает, я сообщу властям!  
      — Сообщайте, если хотите, они все равно меня не найдут, — уверенно заявил тот, продолжая удаляться и не обращая на нее внимания.  
      — Стойте! Вы не можете относиться к этому с подобным легкомыслием! Я в мгновение ока засажу вас в тюрьму. — Раздраженная тем, что в ответ на ее угрозы незнакомец даже не оглянулся, Брилл стиснула зубы и схватила его за плечо. В тот момент, когда ее пальцы коснулись черной ткани его накидки, руку будто прошило электрическим разрядом, разослав странное, но вовсе не неприятное покалывание по всему ее телу.  
      Вывернувшись из-под ее руки, мужчина яростно отшатнулся от ее прикосновения. Быстро отступив, он неподвижно застыл, словно испугавшись, что она нападет на него. Немного удивленная столь чрезмерной реакцией, Брилл уставилась на него и отвернулась, только заметив, как что-то упало на пол между ними. «Наверное, у него карман порвался…» Опустив взгляд на ярко выделяющуюся на темных досках серебряную искорку, Брилл нахмурилась, поняв, что это некое подобие медальона.  
      Машинально наклонившись, чтобы поднять кулон, она вздрогнула, когда незнакомец ринулся вперед, тоже потянувшись к серебряной побрякушке. Перехватив медальон у него из-под руки, Брилл прижала тот к груди. Другой рукой она ударила мужчину в грудь, по существу лишив его равновесия и отправив носом в пол. Торжествуя, Брилл разжала пальцы и опустила глаза на поразительно знакомый образок. Обалдело ахнула и внимательнее вгляделась в покоящийся на ладони медальон с изображением Святого Иуды.  
      На Брилл нахлынула ужасающая волна глухой тоски, на один мучительный миг у нее перехватило дыхание.  
      — Где вы это взяли? — слабым голосом спросила она, задрожав от макушки до пяток. Ужас пронзил ее до глубины души. «Мне знаком этот медальон… я подарила его Эрику в прошлом году… С ним что-то случилось? О боже… что, если этот человек что-то с ним сделал и забрал образок?» Брилл стояла, пригвожденная к месту, слыша лишь все нарастающее гудение в затылке, и ее глаза медленно наполнялись слезами. Опустив застывший взгляд туда, где барахтался, пытаясь подняться, незнакомец, она почувствовала, как от ее лица отхлынула вся кровь. — Что ты с ним сделал? — Мужчина затих, припав к полу, и что-то внутри нее сломалось. Брилл ринулась вперед и наотмашь ударила под капюшон снизу вверх, заехав незнакомцу по подбородку и заодно скинув с его головы капюшон. — ГОВОРИ, ЧУДОВИЩЕ! ЧТО ТЫ С НИМ СДЕЛАЛ? — крикнула она во весь голос, в то же время боясь услышать ответ.  
      Одним смазанным движением, словно не осознавая, что лишился маскировки, мужчина повернулся и зарычал на нее — гнев заострил приятные черты его закрытого полумаской лица.  
      — Да ничего я с ним не делал, стерва! — рявкнул он и собрался было добавить что-то еще, но заколебался, заметив выражение ее лица.  
      Брилл смотрела на мужчину пустым взглядом, снова и снова неверяще обшаривая глазами его черты. Хотя половина его лица была прикрыта, видимая часть была красива мрачной красотой: от четкой линии челюсти до пронзительных синих глаз. Бледная как простыня Брилл застыла, стоя на одном колене, и ее глаза постепенно затуманивали тени невероятной, душераздирающей боли. Когда мужчина недоуменно нахмурился, она наконец зашевелилась. Стиснув в кулаке прохладный серебряный медальон, ощущая, как колючее оцепенение разрывает ее внутренности, Брилл открыла рот.  
      — Эрик? — дрожащим голосом выдохнула она.


	43. Судьбоносная встреча

      Удар наотмашь по подбородку застал Эрика врасплох. Маленькая, тонкокостная рука Брилл стукнула его под странным углом, отчего у него клацнули зубы и чуть помутилось в голове. Ошеломленный силой удара, он громко охнул, в процессе прикусив язык. Сморгнув плавающие перед глазами точки, он открыл рот и рывком принял полусидячее положение, тяжело оперевшись на локти.  
      На грани того, чтобы выплеснуть всю собравшуюся в голове едкую злобу, Эрик заколебался, заметив выражение лица Брилл. Что-то изменилось в ней за те несколько секунд, что прошли с момента удара. Гнев и страх, натягивавшие кожу вокруг ее глаз и рта, мистическим образом исчезли, сменившись потрясенным неверием. В попытке разгадать причину этой внезапной трансформации, Эрик мог лишь, неуютно поеживаясь, ответно пялиться на нее в течение нескольких мучительных минут.  
      Наблюдая, как ее туманно-серые глаза темнеют от эмоции, которую можно было описать лишь как незажившее горе, Эрик боролся с печалью, по-прежнему раздиравшей его собственное сердце. Он знал, что уже не должен этого чувствовать, знал, что гнев должен был выжечь все прочие эмоции… но не выжег, и Эрик не знал почему. Пока он решался выдавить хоть слово, лицо Брилл лишилось всех оставшихся красок, и она уставилась своими огромными больными глазами прямо ему в лицо.  
      Брилл открыла рот в тот самый момент, когда Эрик осознал, что его больше не защищает капюшон.  
      — Эрик? — выдохнула она с легчайшим намеком на вопрос, повисшем на конце этого единственного слова.  
      Когда звук его собственного имени, произнесенного с этой болезненно знакомой интонацией, наполнил тишину, Эрик резко отшатнулся — инстинктивное стремление сбежать перевесило все остальное. Внутренности потянуло, словно в животе была гиря, заставив его страдать от стыда того типа, какого он не испытывал с самой ранней юности. Хотя его маска была по-прежнему надежно прикреплена к своему месту, то, что Брилл раскрыла его личность, жалило сильнее, чем все те разы в прошлом, когда незнакомцы глазели на его проклятое лицо. Перевернувшись на четвереньки, Эрик завозился, пытаясь найти точку опоры; паника выжигала в его голове лишь одну мысль: «Я не могу позволить ей увидеть меня!»  
      Вскочив на ноги, он поспешно шагнул вперед с твердым намерением сбежать, как последний трус, когда его остановил слабый рывок за накидку. Замявшись, Эрик повернул голову и, опустив взгляд, увидел Брилл, растянувшуюся на полу и обеими руками вцепившуюся в полу его накидки. С лицом, на котором было написано животное отчаяние, она поднимала свои пылающие, как лампы, глаза вдоль его тела, пока наконец не остановилась на лице.  
      Именно это странное опустошение, исказившее тенями ее черты, не дало Эрику сбежать окончательно. Уголки ее губ изогнулись в легчайшей из улыбок, а в глазах появился тот свет, которого не было раньше.  
      — Что?! — глупо огрызнулся Эрик, не зная, что еще сказать, и в его животе по-прежнему росла вина, пока не стало казаться, что его сейчас разорвет. Сверкавшие в глазах Брилл крошечные проблески счастья мгновенно исчезли.  
      Услышав грубый тон Эрика, она отпустила край его плаща с таким видом, будто он дал ей пощечину.  
      — Что значит «что»? — спросила Брилл, и из ее взгляда понемногу начала пропадать неотвязная тьма. Когда Эрик понял, что не в состоянии ответить, ее подкрашенные темным брови сошлись в ровную линию, а полные губы сжались. Воздев себя на ноги, Брилл застыла на почтительном расстоянии от него. — Как давно ты здесь? — тихо спросила она, тщательно выговаривая слова, отчего ее обычно очаровательный певучий акцент почти сошел на нет.  
Неспособный ни на что другое, Эрик выпрямился во весь рост и перевел холодный надменный взгляд на лицо Брилл, защищая себя ореолом превосходства от ее пронизывающих глаз.  
      — Не понимаю, каким образом это может быть вашей заботой, мадам.  
      — Не моя забота? — беззвучно повторила она и вдруг посмотрела на него как на незнакомца. — О чем ты говоришь? После того как ты ушел, я ничего не слышала о том, куда ты отправился. Кто его знает, может, ты умер…  
      — Да, именно на это я и рассчитывал, — сухо ответил Эрик.  
      Опустив взгляд на по-прежнему зажатый в руке образок, Брилл чуть покачала головой; глубокий румянец окрасил ее щеки ярко-алым.  
      — Ты что, не слушаешь?! Я сказала, что думала, будто ты умер. Я знала, что ты был зол на что-то, когда уехал, но была твердо уверена, что ты хотя бы напишешь, чтобы сообщить как поживаешь. Когда я не получила ни весточки… и что мне было думать? Я месяцами ждала от тебя хотя бы словечка. — Опять стиснув медальон в кулаке, Брилл снова подняла глаза. — Почему ты не написал? — спросила она голосом, полным теперь не горя, но горечи.  
      От этих слов Эрика прошило разрядом ярости, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. «Она ведет себя так, словно это я неправ… словно она ничего не сделала!» Его затопил приступ гнева — черного и ослепляющего, — блокируя все, кроме зла, которое ему причинили в жизни, кроме зла, которое ему причинила Брилл. Шагнув вперед, он ткнул пальцем, сунув его прямо ей под нос; в утреннем свете его глаза сверкнули синим пламенем.  
      — Как будто ты не знаешь, почему я не написал! — прошипел Эрик и снова спрятал руку под плащом, заметив, что та дрожит.  
      Переваривая его высказывание, Брилл на секунду смутилась:  
      — Извини, но я понятия не имею, на что ты намекаешь.  
      Фыркнув, Эрик криво усмехнулся:  
      — О, ну конечно… ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, о чем я говорю. Видимо, женщины всегда очень удачно забывают свои собственные проступки.  
      Не испугавшись ни его фальшиво-высокомерной позы, ни мрачного выражения, Брилл протянула руку, словно хотела дотронуться до его.  
      — Эрик, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что не так…  
      Отдернув плечо, чтобы уйти от прикосновения, Эрик подавил подсознательную жажду, изнывая по простому человеческому контакту, который обещала ее протянутая рука. Он скучал по этому, по прикосновению и единению, которое привык ощущать в семействе Донованов. Это напоминало отказ от сильного наркотика. И из-за того, что он так отчаянно хотел тоже протянуть руку и сжать пальцы вокруг ее руки, Эрик отодвинулся еще дальше, внезапно осознав, насколько реальную угрозу его рассудку представляет собой Брилл.  
      После его бегства та безвольно уронила руку вдоль тела, на ее лице промелькнула досада, и она уставилась взглядом в пол. Затем она нервно дернулась, чтобы покрутить обручальное кольцо вокруг пальца, но остановилась, коснувшись вместо него обнаженной кожи. Застыв, Эрик сообразил, что простого золотого колечка, которое Брилл носила на протяжении всего их знакомства, больше нет. «Бога ради… она же носила эту вещь как религиозную святыню. Наверное, избавилась от нее, когда решила выйти замуж за Эндрю».  
      Погруженный в свои мысли, Эрик не заметил, как вновь изменилось выражение Брилл.  
      — Что ты делаешь тут, наверху? — подозрительно спросила она — изменился даже язык ее тела: как будто она разговаривала с незнакомцем.  
      Захваченный врасплох резкой сменой направления вопросов, Эрик пару мгновений пытался сообразить, что она говорит, но когда в серых глазах Брилл отразилось растущее недоверие, его омыло волной облегчения. Перед лицом этой сдержанной враждебности было куда легче забыть, каким слабым его сделало ее горе. Эрик был рад, что теперь в ее проникающих в самую душу глазах зажегся огонек гнева. Этот гнев затуманил зеркало ее взгляда, позволив ему не чувствовать себя настолько открытым, как будто Брилл видела насквозь его блеф.  
      — Что ты делаешь тут наверху, Эрик? — с нажимом повторила она, когда он не ответил.  
      Прищурившись, Эрик оскалился, обнажив белые зубы, желая увидеть на красивом лице Брилл тот знакомый проблеск страха, который он обычно вызывал в других людях.  
      — Занимайтесь своим делом, мадам. Людям не следует вмешиваться в дела других. Особенно когда они хотят оставаться в тени.  
      Он намеренно затронул единственную тему, которая могла бы взвинтить ее тревогу до небес. За те часы, что он провел, наблюдая за Брилл с момента ее появления, Эрик пришел к выводу, что ее присутствие в Опере не вполне добровольно. Что-то произошло после того, как он уехал — что-то, вынудившее ее скрываться. Он видел покрывавшие ее лицо синяки, когда она только пришла, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что она каким-то образом взяла на себя слишком много в отношениях с новым женихом. Когда Эрик впервые заметил ее избитое лицо, его разум затуманило неожиданное беспокойство, но теперь он был уверен, что она, скорее всего, заслужила все, что с ней приключилось.  
      Он наконец-то оттолкнул Брилл достаточно далеко, чтобы с ее лица стерлись всяческие признаки озабоченности или боли, сменившись маской ледяного презрения. Она упрямо задрала подбородок:  
      — Ты мне угрожаешь?  
      Пожав плечами, Эрик послал ей зловещую улыбку.  
      — Если ты предпочитаешь так думать…  
      Долгое напряженное мгновение Брилл изучала его лицо — ее темные жесткие глаза резко выделялись на бледном лице.  
      — Это ты изменился, Эрик… или тот человек, каким ты был год назад, было всего лишь притворством?  
      Теперь, когда больше не было нужды сопротивляться силе ее явно фальшивой заботы, Эрик, ощущая уверенность в себе, с радостью упал обратно в холодные объятия своего интеллекта. Он знал, что логика способна победить что угодно, даже любовь. Поэтому у него точно не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы справиться со смутной привязанностью, которую он когда-то испытывал к этой девчонке.  
      — Вы действительно жили в иллюзии, что каким-то образом за несколько жалких месяцев смогли хоть что-нибудь узнать о том, кто я есть? Вы и впрямь еще большая дура, чем я думал вначале. — Небрежно проведя затянутым в перчатку пальцем по краю маски, Эрик презрительно окинул взглядом простое платье и изношенные туфли Брилл. — Конечно, должен признать, что сперва я был благодарен вам, хотя после того нескончаемого времени, что я провел, выслушивая ваши идиотские идеи и суждения, мне не терпелось освободиться от вашей компании.  
      Не дернув ни единым мускулом перед лицом его едких комментариев, Брилл стояла совершенно неподвижно. Постороннему человеку это холодное отсутствие реакции показалось бы странным, учитывая жалящую подоплеку его фраз, но Эрик был умнее. Он знал, что ее похожее на маску спокойствие было явственным сигналом того, насколько она на самом деле расстроена. Как и он сам, столкнувшись с серьезной болью, Брилл выстраивала массивные укрепления вокруг своего сердца. Ее ледяной ответ лишь раззадорил в нем злобную жилку, подняв ту на поверхность.  
      — Ты лжешь. Ты не можешь сказать мне, что все это было нереальным. Не могу поверить, что все это было выдумкой. Ты был добр к моей дочери, ты помог ей обрести голос, когда никто не мог…  
      Эрику не понравилось заданное словами Брилл сентиментальное направление, и он быстро перебил ее.  
      — В отличие от некоторых моих знакомых, я не говорю вещи, которые не имею в виду, — безапелляционно заявил он, прикрывая лаконичностью ответа грозящие просочиться в голос угрызения совести. Воспоминания о маленькой ученице воскресили за эмоциональными барьерами застарелое сожаление. Эрику довольно легко удавалось найти оправдание своему дурному обращению с Брилл, но когда он думал о том, как уехал, даже не попрощавшись с Арией, то на самом деле чувствовал себя чудовищем.  
      По телу Брилл пробежала дрожь, выдавая растущее смятение. На ледяном фасаде зазмеились трещины, и она упрямо сделала шаг вперед, нарочно вторгаясь в личное пространство Эрика.  
      — Разве это слова порядочного человека? Я наслушалась много опрометчивых выражений с тех пор, как пришла в это место… но ты бесспорно самый непочтительный, самый безобразный человек, которого я когда-либо… — замолкнув на середине тирады, Брилл откашлялась и, видимо, заново пересмотрела свои слова, прежде чем продолжить. — Твое заносчивое и нездоровое высокомерие по отношению к чувствам остальных иначе как отвратительным не назовешь. Твоя мать, должно быть, оплакала твою исторгнутую из ада душонку в тот самый миг, когда ты родился!  
      От ярости зрение Эрика заволокло красным — и он вскинул обе руки, чтобы прервать жизнь этой женщины, стоящей менее чем в шаге от него. Застыв в дюйме от того, чтобы сомкнуть руки на горле Брилл, он пытался сохранить контроль над собой, несмотря на то, что она своими немигающими жесткими серыми глазами подначивала его поднять на нее руку. Обескураженный читавшимся в лице Брилл несгибаемым вызовом, Эрик опустил руки и отступил от нее. «Какого черта со мной творится? Одно то, что она знает, как разозлить меня, не означает, что я должен поддаваться ее манипуляциям. Я выше этого. Я могу контролировать свой гнев… и не унижу себя, подняв руку на наглую сучку».  
      — Что? На тебя вдруг снизошел проблеск совести? — процедила сквозь зубы Брилл. — Это ведь ты пугал всю Оперу последние несколько недель, верно? Теперь это все приобретает столько смысла. Я-то удивлялась, почему все странности будто бы преследуют меня. Это потому что ты в меня и целился, да, чудовище?! Сегодня ты кое-кого чуть не убил!  
      — Заткнись, женщина…  
      — Не можешь терроризировать людей, когда они смотрят тебе прямо в глаза? Настолько труслив, что можешь изводить людей, только прячась в тени? Ты забыл, что я не боюсь тебя, Эрик! И я точно не верю в Призрака, которым ты притворяешься!  
      Эрик ухмыльнулся, в его кинжально-остром взгляде зажегся коварный огонек:  
      — А кто говорит, что я притворяюсь?  
      Столкнувшись с этой новой мыслью, Брилл бездумно моргнула и потрясенно разинула рот. Эрик смутно подумал, что, наверное, его импульсивное заявление было не лучшей тактикой, но он был так зол на Брилл, что ему стало плевать. Он хотел выдавить из нее этот боевой задор. Брилл обдумывала смысл его утверждения, и ею явно медленно овладевал все более и более глубокий ужас. Определенно, судя по лицу, она была посвящена в истории о некоторых особенно нашумевших проделках Призрака.  
      — Мэг ведь сказала, что этот человек носил маску… и что…  
      — И что он жил под Оперой? Забавно, разве не именно там вы нашли меня в прошлом году? — легкомысленно поинтересовался Эрик, наслаждаясь этим свежеоткрытым способом терзать свою бывшую подругу.  
      Выглядя так, словно ее мутит, Брилл торопливо шагнула назад.  
      — Этот человек… они сказали, что это он сбросил люстру в толпу… что он убивал людей. Он мог бы стать массовым убийцей, если бы та люстра рухнула немного под другим углом… зрителям просто повезло. Все говорят, что он был безумцем.  
      — Бесспорно… так они и говорят, — уклончиво отозвался Эрик, предпочтя не упоминать тот факт, что он специально установил чертову люстру, чтобы та упала именно так, как упала, минуя толпу, но причинив огромные разрушения. Ни к чему ей об этом знать. На самом деле он предпочитал, чтобы Брилл думала о нем как об убийце. Возможно, если он достаточно напугает ее, она уйдет, и он наконец-то от нее освободится.  
      Сделав еще шаг назад, когда ее мозг охватил все сходство между Эриком и Призраком, Брилл едва заметила, как медальон Святого Иуды выскользнул из ее онемевших пальцев и стукнулся об пол у ее ног.  
      — Держись подальше от меня… — пробормотала она. — Держись подальше от моей дочери. Я лично тебя прикончу, но не дам причинить моей семье какой-либо вред.  
      — Пожалуйста, не бросайтесь пустыми угрозами, мадам… это довольно печальное зрелище. И я предпочитаю не давать столь же пустых обещаний. Как знать, кто может пострадать, когда, скажем, упадет задник или мешок с песком? И я чрезвычайно не хочу вас здесь видеть, мадам… оставаясь тут, вы лишь усугубите свои проблемы.  
      Продолжая отступать от него, словно пятясь от дикого зверя, Брилл подняла руку в останавливающем жесте, хотя Эрик даже не дернулся, чтобы последовать за ней.  
      — Ты не станешь обещать держаться подальше от Арии?  
      Ненавидя себя за то, что использует девочку в собственных целях и против ее матери, Эрик изобразил как можно более равнодушный вид.  
      — Нет, этого я не могу обещать.  
      Побледнев, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Тогда вы получите желаемое, месье. Ведь я не могу больше оставаться тут — с зависшей над головой угрозой такого рода! — Крутанувшись, она умчалась по проходу, ее длинная черная коса бешено развевалась позади нее.  
      На лице Эрика подобно вспышке летней молнии промелькнула торжествующая улыбка — короткая, но тем не менее яркая. В жилах бушевал адреналин, отчего слегка кружилась голова и возникало ощущение собственной непобедимости, но вскоре эйфория стала спадать, и он начал осознавать всю тяжесть того, что только что сделал. Счастье боролось в душе с горем, заставляя задыхаться от столь противоречивых эмоций. Он успешно выстоял против одной из тех женщин в своей жизни, что предали его, ранили его… но отчего-то это знание одновременно и пронзало сердце ледяным шипом сожаления. Эрик знал, что что-то потерял, раз и навсегда, и почему-то это его ужасало.  
      Наблюдая, как Брилл исчезает за углом, Эрик застыл, будто прирос к месту. Он боялся, что если сдвинется хоть на дюйм, то дрожь, сотрясавшая руки, распространится по всему телу, и стоит ей начаться, он никогда не сумеет ее остановить. Прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик прикрыл дрожащей рукой глаза. Внезапно почувствовав, что ноги его не держат, он оперся о ближайшую стену, тяжело к ней привалившись. Затем перекатился спиной к стене, и ноги окончательно подломились. Он медленно сполз на пол, теперь закрывая лицо обеими руками.  
      «Вот так я и представлял себе наше столкновение. Вот так все и должно было произойти. Сначала она застала меня врасплох, но… но я отреагировал как должно. Вот что мне было нужно. — Уронив руку на колено, Эрик легонько стукнулся затылком о стену — раздражение от смешанных эмоций едва не сводило его с ума. — Так почему же я чувствую себя так, будто совершил какую-то ужасную ошибку?»

* * *

      Пребывая в полуобморочном состоянии, Брилл с трудом спустилась по лестницам до первого этажа. В смущении и панике, с кружащейся головой, она перепрыгнула через две нижние ступеньки и помчалась по задней части сцены, срезая путь до своей комнаты. В ее мыслях царил такой хаос, что она даже не услышала несколько обеспокоенных голосов, позвавших ее по имени, когда она пробегала мимо немногих оставшихся на сцене людей. Каждый вдох обжигал легкие, но она продолжала лететь по боковому коридору. Проскочив на несколько футов мимо нужной двери, Брилл дала задний ход и, пошатываясь, ввалилась в комнату, ничуть не заботясь о том, что кто-то из ее товарок проснется от шума.  
      Не в силах целиком охватить, что именно произошло в последние несколько минут, Брилл рухнула на колени возле своей кровати и грохнула на матрас маленький сундук. Схватив средних размеров сумку, она принялась заталкивать в нее свои скромные пожитки. Потянувшись, чтобы сделать то же с одеждой Арии, она обнаружила, что руки так сильно трясутся, что она едва может держать сундук открытым.  
      Покончив с поспешными незапланированными сборами, Брилл вскочила на ноги и выбежала из дормитория. «Он был здесь… все это время он был здесь и специально прятался от меня! Он совсем не такой, как я о нем думала… все это время он притворялся. Он обманул меня… не могу поверить, что была такой дурой. А хуже всего… он причинял вред людям. Он даже сам это признал. Это он устраивал тут все неприятности. Он даже по какой-то извращенной причине избрал мишенью меня».  
      Слепо устремившись по коридору, она направилась в классную комнату театра в надежде, что Ария не заскучала и не покинула класс. «Мне следовало бы догадаться раньше! Мэг рассказывала мне эти истории, но я ей не поверила. Она говорила, что это мужчина в маске вредил людям в прошлом году… БОЖЕ! Ну сколько еще мужчин бегает вокруг в масках! Почему я не увидела связи… он же в любой момент мог навредить мне или моей семье… я такая дура… нужно увести Арию отсюда…»  
      Ворвавшись в классную комнату, Брилл проигнорировала возмущенный возглас учителя. Она мгновенно заметила Арию, которая развернулась на стуле и в свою очередь взволнованно уставилась на взъерошенную мать. Не утруждая себя объяснениями с брызгающим слюной учителем, Брилл зашла в комнату, схватила дочь за руку и, буквально волоча ту за собой, развернулась и промаршировала за дверь.  
      С каждой секундой, что Ария бежала вслед за матерью, выражение ее лица становилось все тревожнее.  
      — М-мама, ч-что с-случилось! П-почему у т-тебя эта с-сумка?  
      — Нам надо уходить отсюда, Ария. Кое-что случилось. Кое-кто знает, кто мы такие, и поэтому нам надо уйти раньше, чем они сделают что-нибудь плохое, — дрожащим голосом заявила Брилл.  
      Поскольку первоначальная паника немного поутихла и мозг был готов обрабатывать больше, чем одну мысль за раз, Брилл наконец ощутила все последствия случившегося. Каждое счастливое воспоминание, которое все еще связывало ее с Эриком, было под вопросом. Сейчас весь прошлый год казался сплошной ложью, а те месяцы, что она провела, оплакивая внезапный отъезд Эрика, заставляли ее чувствовать себя идиоткой. Сердце замерзло в груди и с каждой новой приходящей на ум мыслью о предательстве разбивалось на миллион мельчайших осколков. Но сильнее всего сердце болело при мысли о том, что придется оставить Оперу и друзей, которых она успела тут завести. Чтобы защитить себя и своего ребенка, ей вновь придется исчезнуть, вновь придется искать выход из положения на улицах Парижа.  
      Чуть не плача, Брилл боролась с беспомощностью, которая в любой момент грозила затопить ее. «Я была дурой… полной идиоткой. Позволила себе почувствовать… что-то к нему… но это все было обманом… он сам так сказал… это все было обманом».  
      — Н-но м-мамочка, я не х-хочу уходить! — взвыла Ария.  
      — Как и я, но у нас нет выбора! Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал что-нибудь про нас… не хочу, чтобы Эндрю нас снова нашел. Если он это сделает, то сможет отнять тебя у меня… понимаешь?  
      Ария кивнула и уставилась в пол своими огромными серыми глазами, мутными от непролитых слез.  
      — К-кто это? — наконец спросила она. — Из-за к-кого нам п-придется уйти в этот раз?  
      Не желая разглашать ужасную правду, Брилл держала рот на замке. Она сохранит в секрете свою стычку с Эриком — дочь не должна разделить боль, которая терзает ее сейчас.  
      — Не бери в голову… это не имеет значения.  
      Ария нахмурила свои темные бровки и скорчила упрямую рожицу:  
      — Т-тебе не н-нужно в-врать. Я з-знаю, к-кто это.  
      Резко остановившись, Брилл повернулась и присела на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с дочкой.  
      — О чем ты говоришь? Кто это по-твоему?  
      Ария безмолвно смотрела в пол, ее лицо помрачнело, став суровым и не по-детски угрюмым.  
      — Это б-был ОН, п-правда?  
      — О ком ты говоришь!  
      — Это в-вина Эрика, что м-мы должны уйти, правда? — в конце концов со злостью выпалила Ария. — Он — п-привидение, о к-котором все время г-говорят л-люди. Привидение, к-которое н-носит м-маску.  
      Слегка встряхнув ее, Брилл с трудом могла поверить в услышанное.  
      — Как давно ты знаешь, что Эрик здесь? Как давно ты знаешь, что он и есть это привидение?  
      Сжав губы, Ария подняла глаза и встретилась с матерью взглядом:  
      — С т-того времени, к-как мы п-пришли сюда. С т-того времени, к-как все н-начали г-говорить об этом.  
      — Почему ты мне не сказала! Как ты узнала, что это он?  
      — Я знала, п-потому что п-просто ч-чувствовала, ч-что он з-здесь… я п-просто знала. Н-но я н-ничего не с-сказала, п-потому что н-не хотела, ч-чтобы вы с ним снова б-были д-друзьями, — горько пробормотала Ария. — Я н-не сказала, п-потому что н-н… п-потому что н-н-не… — В растущем возбуждении она никак не могла выговорить последнее слово. Брилл попробовала успокаивающе положить ей руку на плечо, но Ария отпрянула с красным от ярости личиком. — Потому что я НЕНАВИЖУ его! — наконец выкрикнула она с поразительной чистотой. — Он п-притворялся моим д-другом, а потом ушел, н-ничего не сказав! Я ненавижу его…  
      Притянув дочку в ласковое объятие, Брилл прижалась щекой к ее темноволосой макушке. «Все это время она знала и ничего не сказала. Я должна была догадаться, что это ее многомесячное молчание означает нечто большее, чем говорили мне люди. Она тоже горевала о нем… но ничего не сказала».  
      — Я знаю… знаю… но все будет в порядке… не волнуйся… пока мы держимся вместе, все будет в порядке. Нам никто больше не нужен.  
      Ария молча кивнула ей в шею, все еще содрогаясь от всплеска эмоций. Когда в коридоре раздались шаги, она подняла голову и безмолвно потянула Брилл за рукав. Обернувшись, та увидела спешащую к ним Мэг.  
      Тяжело дыша от напряжения, Мэг преодолела оставшиеся до них несколько ярдов.  
      — Что такое происходит, Брилл? Несколько минут назад я видела, как ты пробежала по сцене, но ты не откликнулась, когда я позвала. Ты была такой бледной, что я испугалась, что ты вот-вот упадешь замертво!  
      С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Брилл неуютно поежилась. Вот поэтому-то она и была такой замкнутой, когда только пришла в театр. Она хотела избежать этого — расставания с другом.  
      — Кое-что произошло, Мэг… Нам с Арией нужно покинуть Оперу… мы больше не можем здесь оставаться. Это просто небезопасно.  
      — Это из-за того упавшего мешка? Конечно же это не может быть из-за него… в смысле, это была всего лишь случайность…  
      — Это была НЕ случайность… — выпалила Брилл, не успев спохватиться. — Но причина не в этом… есть кое-что еще… пожалуйста, Мэг, не задавай вопросов…  
      Она пошла по коридору к одному из боковых выходов, но Мэг следовала за ней по пятам.  
      — Брилл, тебе необязательно уходить. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, мы можем помочь тебе и здесь. Я знаю, что ты от кого-то прячешься… никто не нанимается сюда уборщицей, если только не прячется или не убегает от кого-то. Никто здесь не позволит никому обидеть тебя… тебе не нужно уходить!  
      Отмахнувшись от слов Мэг, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Нет, ты не понимаешь… прости, Мэг… Я не хотела уходить вот так. — Дойдя до ряда ведущих наружу дверей, Брилл ощутила, как горло вновь перехватывает паникой. «Как мне найти работу? Что мне теперь делать?»  
      Встав перед ней и заблокировав путь к двери, Мэг вытянула руку в останавливающем жесте.  
      — Брилл, ты не должна вот так уходить. Где ты собираешься искать работу? Куда ты собираешься идти? Останься… Опера защищает своих людей… ты не можешь просто… — Ее прервал громкий стук распахнувшейся позади двери. Мэг вздрогнула и отпрыгнула с прохода. Увидев силуэт высокого мужчины, ввалившегося внутрь в обнимку с тяжелым саквояжем, она раздраженно поджала губы. — Где ваши манеры? Что с вами такое, что вы врываетесь в дверь и пугаете людей среди бела дня? — огрызнулась Мэг в несвойственной ей педантичной манере.  
      В ответ на укор Мэг мужчина повернулся, и его черты на мгновение затенил льющийся сквозь дверной проем яркий солнечный свет. Мужчина тут же уронил саквояж и шагнул через порог. Стянув шляпу, он поклонился дамам, и его рыжие волосы засверкали в лучах солнца.  
      — Мои извинения, милые дамы. Я понятия не имел, что кто-то пользуется этой боковой дверью. А поскольку все явно заняты, приветствуя двух новых див, я решил не добавлять суеты… — по-прежнему стоя в поклоне, мужчина задрал голову и дурашливо ухмыльнулся сперва Мэг, а затем Брилл. Когда его взгляд упал на лицо последней, мужчина умолк и резко выпрямился. — Брилл? — тихо спросил он с недоверчивой улыбкой, пробравшейся, кажется, даже в самую глубину его травянисто-зеленых глаз.  
      Брилл, не менее потрясенная и обрадованная, прижала руки к открытому рту.  
      — Коннер? Пресвятая Мария, не могу поверить, что ты здесь!


	44. Ужасная ошибка

      Зажмурившись из-за льющегося сквозь дверной проем солнечного света, Брилл приставила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы защитить глаза. Мужчина прекратил возиться со своим саквояжем и шагнул через порог, сдергивая шляпу и склоняясь в эффектном поклоне. Еще до того, как мужчина поднял голову и улыбнулся им, Брилл знала, кто перед ней. Застыв в ступоре, она смотрела, как ее брат улыбается сперва Мэг, а потом ей. На краткий напряженный миг ее посетила дикая мысль, что, возможно, он не узнал ее в маскировке, а затем с его губ испарилась бессмысленная дурашливая ухмылка, а взгляд сосредоточился на ее лице.  
      — Брилл? — тихо спросил он с недоверчивой улыбкой, пробравшейся, кажется, даже в самую глубину его травянисто-зеленых глаз.  
      — Коннер? Пресвятая Мария, не могу поверить, что ты здесь!  
      Испустив визг, в котором восторг мешался с тоской, Брилл бросилась в руки брата. Прижавшись щекой к мягкой ткани его лацкана, она поняла, что у нее подламываются колени. Тошнотворный свинцовый груз, давивший на внутренности, чуть расплавился, когда ее омыло облегчением, ослабив конечности до грани обморока. Внезапно Коннер обхватил ее, нежно поддерживая, пока она обвисла в его объятиях. Кипящие в ней страх и смущение утихли до слабого бульканья на заднем плане, оставив после себя место для всплеска радости столь сильной, что Брилл начала задыхаться.  
      Приняв на себя вес обмякшей сестры, Коннер сжал кулаки за ее спиной, поколебавшись, прежде чем полностью притянуть ее в свои объятия — будто боялся, что она исчезнет. Наконец, положив руку ей на макушку, он закрыл глаза и болезненно вздохнул.  
      — Ты и вправду здесь, да? Едва могу поверить. Я искал тебя… и когда не смог найти… Я был уверен, что вы с Арией обе мертвы.  
      Открыв глаза, Коннер глянул поверх плеча Брилл и улыбнулся Арии, стоящей в нескольких шагах от них и сосущей большой палец. Отведя руку в сторону, он пригласил племянницу разделить объятие. Та словно бы только и ждала малейшего сигнала — кинулась вперед и обхватила ручками его ноги. Мгновение все трое так и стояли, вцепившись друг в друга, отчаянно желая убедиться, что их воссоединение не просто плод воображения. Наконец Коннер скрепя сердце отстранился от столь дорогих ему людей.  
      Взяв Брилл за плечи, он отодвинул ее, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
      — Что с тобой произошло? — срывающимся голосом спросил он. — Где ты была? Почему не дала мне знать, куда направилась?  
      Посмотрев в растерянные зеленые глаза брата, Брилл изобразила слабую улыбку.  
      — Прости, что накричала на тебя в тот вечер на приеме в честь помолвки. Мне следовало прислушаться к тебе… все пошло наперекосяк.  
      Пожав плечами, Коннер отвел глаза и уставился в пол:  
      — Не извиняйся… пожалуйста, не надо… это все моя вина… мне следовало быть более заботливым… я должен был позаботиться о тебе… а меня там не было.  
      Брилл, с ужасом осознавшая, что брат чувствовал себя виновным в ее исчезновении, собралась было опровергнуть его заявление, когда краем глаза заметила мелькнувшую тень. За долю секунды все ощущение благополучия и счастья испарилось, и его место вновь занял страх. Внезапно вспомнив причину, по которой она собиралась выбежать через боковую дверь, Брилл одеревенела, с испугом оглядываясь через плечо.  
      — Коннер… нам нужно убираться отсюда…  
      — Что? Почему?  
      Наполовину прикрыв рот рукой, Брилл наклонилась и прошептала Коннеру на ухо:  
      — ОН здесь, Коннер… Я не знала до сегодняшнего дня… но… но это он… я смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Прошу, Коннер, мы должны покинуть это место!  
      Очевидно, не вполне понимая, кто такой этот «он», Коннер в растерянности слегка склонил голову набок.  
      — О ком ты говоришь? — нахмурившись, он обежал взглядом коридор, при этом его выражение быстро стало таким мрачным, каким Брилл его никогда раньше не видела. В обычно ярких изумрудных глазах Коннера загорелись хищные огоньки, живое веснушчатое лицо застыло в гримасе. — Эндрю… он здесь? Ты о нем говоришь?  
      — Нет… Коннер, послушай… ты не понимаешь. Мы должны уйти…  
      Неопределенно кивнув, тот сделал тщательно контролируемый вдох.  
      — Нет нужды убегать, Бри, — со странным спокойствием сказал он. — Просто покажи мне, где он… Я порву его в клочья голыми руками…  
      Вцепившись пальцами в руку брата, Брилл старалась вернуть его внимание.  
      — НЕТ! Я говорила не об Эндрю! Коннер… это… это...  
      Одна лишь мысль о злополучной встрече с бывшим другом вызвала в ней всплеск тревоги, способный пробить крышу. Реальность того, что было сказано, только начала полностью доходить до ее сознания. До сего момента Брилл действовала словно в тумане отрицания. Существовала некая ее часть, которая была не в состоянии охватить ситуацию целиком, но теперь сон закончился, и Брилл с пугающей ее саму категоричностью знала, что определенная часть ее жизни подошла к концу. Ее жизнь с Эриком была фарсом, и созданные ею фантазии наконец разбились на миллион осколков. Со слезами на глазах Брилл прижала руку к груди, пытаясь справиться с сокрушительной болью, с которой раскололось надвое ее сердце. В ушах у нее зашумело, мешая сосредоточиться на словах окружающих.  
      — Я чувствую себя не очень… не очень… — пробормотала она, слыша собственный голос словно издалека.  
      — Да бога ради! — прогудел откуда-то сбоку резкий голос. — Она же вот-вот упадет в обморок. Нам надо пойти куда-нибудь, чтобы она могла присесть.  
      Вздрогнув от неожиданного вмешательства, Коннер покосился на шагнувшую вперед Мэг, нервно стиснувшую руки перед собой. Он хотел было ответить, но застыл, когда сфокусировал взгляд на ее лице. Видимо, в этот момент он впервые по-настоящему увидел ее. Несколько мгновений эти двое молча смотрели друг на друга: Коннер с удивлением и сдержанным интересом, Мэг — насупившись и залившись румянцем. Потом Коннер кашлянул и отвел глаза. Моргнув несколько раз, он предусмотрительно нацепил убедительную игривую улыбочку.  
      — Разумеется, вы правы. Я повел себя как невежда, задавая столько вопросов и вынудив всех бесцельно стоять тут все это время. — Ласково взяв сестру под локоть, он наклонился вперед и тихонько спросил: — Можешь идти… ты бледная как смерть.  
      — Да, я могу идти… у меня просто кружится голова… как будто выбили почву из-под ног, — выдавила Брилл сквозь бескровные губы, беспомощно глядя на Мэг, беспокойно топчущуюся в нескольких футах от них. В ее и без того израненное сердце вонзился шип вины. «Я больше не могу ей лгать. Это слишком опасно… мое прошлое… она имеет право знать, кого назвала своим другом… она имеет право знать об опасности, которой грозит знакомство со мной».  
      — Где мы можем побыть наедине… чтобы никто на нас не наткнулся? Думаю, мне следует кое-что объяснить вам обоим, — выдохнула Брилл, слишком уставшая и эмоционально опустошенная, чтобы и дальше продолжать разыгрывать этот фарс.  
      Когда и Коннер, и Брилл посмотрели на Мэг, чье знание Оперы превосходило их собственное, та секунду подумала, а затем предложила:  
      — Есть одно место, куда никто не заглядывает. И оно укромное… и тихое. Но… но, э… ну, люди туда не ходят, потому что все еще считают, что там водятся привидения.  
      — Превосходно, — провозгласил Коннер, на мгновение отпустил сестру и повернулся, чтобы перенести свой саквояж через порог. Открыв его, он наклонился и извлек незапятнано-черный скрипичный футляр, потом, выпрямившись, перекинул через плечо длинный ремешок футляра и вернулся к сестре.  
      При виде того, как легко Коннер согласился с выбором места, насчет которого она сама явно не была уверена, на лице Мэг промелькнуло раздражение.  
      — Погодите, вы не понимаете. В прошлом году…  
      Пренебрежительно взмахнув рукой, Коннер обвил другую руку вокруг талии Брилл:  
      — Звучит превосходно. Показывайте дорогу, мадам.  
      Ощетинившись, Мэг возглавила их маленькую группу; ее пуанты шуршали по устилавшим пол деревянным панелям.  
      — Мадемуазель, месье, хотя вряд ли для вас это имеет значение, — отрезала она сквозь поджатые губы, мчась впереди них по коридору.  
      На краткий миг заколебавшись, Коннер посмотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре блондинки, и его привычную дурашливую ухмылку сменило лукавое, оценивающее выражение. Когда Брилл подняла взгляд, удивляясь заминке, он покачал головой и медленно двинулся вперед, улыбнувшись, когда Ария ухватила его за фалды и примкнула к процессии. Минуя ряд четырехфутовых барабанов в африканском стиле, подобно стражам выстроившимся вдоль стены, и пригибаясь, чтобы подлезть под лесом низко висящих занавесов, Коннер во все глаза пялился на окружающие их диковины, не выказывая и тени той сдержанности, которую испытывала Брилл, впервые проникнув в странное царство, раскинувшееся позади оперной сцены.  
      Когда группка свернула в длинный коридор, Брилл резко затормозила, узнав место, куда вела их Мэг.  
      — Я знаю это место. Мадам Дюбуа заставила меня вычистить весь коридор. Здесь находятся гримерные ведущих артистов Оперы. Кажется, в прошлом году из комнаты с зеркалом была похищена подающая надежды певица. Вот почему они думают, что тут водятся призраки… ну, по крайней мере, так я слышала. — Уставившись в пол, Брилл не удержалась, чтобы вновь не подумать об Эрике. «Он сказал, что это он был привидением, о котором все толковали. Это он украл ту девушку? Помимо всего остального он совершил еще и это? Боже… меня сейчас стошнит».  
      Улыбнувшись сбивчивому рассказу Брилл, Коннер в притворной тревоге задрал свои рыжие брови, как обычно пытаясь юмором сгладить напряженность момента, особенно сейчас, видя, как вновь побледнела сестра.  
      — Ну и ну… у них есть привидение и все такое. Что ж, это точно сделает мое пребывание здесь особенно интересным. И это обеспечивает прекрасную возможность помучить моих чванливых коллег. Насколько я слышал, обе ведущие актрисы — просто тихий ужас.  
      Повернувшись к двери и неодобрительно сверкнув глазами, Мэг весьма серьезно выслушала беспечное заявление Коннера.  
      — Стыд и позор твоему брату, Брилл, — сказала она, пытаясь сохранить укоризненное выражение перед лицом легкомыслия Коннера. — Даже если эти склочницы вполне всего этого заслуживают, — пробормотала она, открывая дверь в старую гримерную Кристины.  
      Быстро зайдя в комнату и закрыв за ними дверь, Коннер осторожно подвел Брилл к одному из стоящих по углам кресел. Со вздохом упав в него, та потерла рукой глаза, придя в легкое замешательство от собственного отражения, загнанным взглядом смотрящего на нее из огромного, высотой от пола до потолка, зеркала. Она слабо улыбнулась, когда Ария плюхнулась на пол у ее ног, крепко зажав в ручке полу ее юбки.  
      Внезапно занервничав, Брилл несколько секунд избегала смотреть на Мэг и брата, но потом все же собралась с духом и подняла на них взгляд:  
      — Полагаю, я задолжала обстоятельное объяснение. Вам обоим. Все обернулось далеко не так, как я думала… сейчас я едва себя узнаю…  
      Мэг с озадаченным видом подтащила к ее креслу подушечку для ног и уселась, наклонившись вперед и зажав кисти между коленей. Коннер стоял, прислонившись одним плечом к украшенной резными листьями бронзовой раме зеркала и скрестив руки на груди. Его улыбка сменилась нейтральным выражением спокойного интереса, хотя глаза по-прежнему сверкали яркой прозрачной зеленью из-под рыжих бровей. Насколько Брилл могла судить, несмотря на расслабленную позу, Коннер был как на иголках в ожидании ее ответа. Совсем недавно он считал, что она вполне может быть мертва — несомненно, он жаждал хоть каких-нибудь объяснений.  
      Отлепившись от своего места возле зеркала, Коннер заговорил первым:  
      — Полагаю, лучше всего начать сразу с того момента, когда я видел тебя в последний раз. После приема в честь помолвки я ни словечка от тебя не слышал.  
      Оживившись, Мэг заинтересованно выпрямилась на своей скамеечке.  
      — Ты была помолвлена, Брилл? Я и не знала, что ты собиралась замуж во второй раз.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл откинулась в кресле и перевела взгляд с брата на Мэг и обратно.  
      — Да, некоторое время я была помолвлена, — машинально произнесла она.  
      Игнорируя нетерпеливый вздох Коннера, Мэг наклонилась вперед, уже всецело охваченная любопытством.  
      — Ну, и кто это был? Почему его здесь нет… что случилось?  
      Сделав паузу, чтобы продраться через посыпавшиеся на нее вопросы, Брилл заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
      — Я была помолвлена с нынешним лордом Донованом, Эндрю. Это казалось мудрым поступком. Я была вдовой, без дохода… и Ария нуждалась в заботе. Он просил моей руки и раньше, но я ему отказала. Но когда он попросил снова, прошлым летом, у меня не нашлось причин сказать «нет».  
      Улыбка на лице Мэг увяла, она явно была обескуражена равнодушным тоном, с каким ее подруга говорила о своем женихе. Слегка оправившись, Мэг открыла рот.  
      — Ты была помолвлена с английским лордом! — взвизгнула она и закашлялась. — И я знаю эту фамилию, он один из самых богатых людей на Британских островах. Как же ты с ним познакомилась?  
      — Ну, вообще-то я уже была с ним знакома, потому что когда-то была замужем за его братом. Мэг, меня зовут не Брилл Доннер… а Донован. Моим первым мужем был Джон Донован. И мы познакомились на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Джона… думаю, мы были приглашены, потому что Коннер произвел впечатление на большую часть аристократов на концерте, который давал на той же неделе.  
      Наконец утратив остатки терпения, Коннер шагнул вперед прежде, чем Мэг успела среагировать на признание Брилл.  
      — Ну ладно, довольно предыстории. Бри… ты должна рассказать мне, что произошло. Я больше не могу оставаться в неведении.  
      Брилл не понравилось выражение глаз брата, и она заколебалась.  
      — Возможно, тебе будет лучше не знать, Коннер, — медленно сказала она.  
      Неосознанно перейдя на родной язык, Коннер раздраженно провел рукой по и без того уже встрепанным волосам.  
      — Не вздумай юлить! — рявкнул он на гаэльском. — Я хочу в точности знать, что произошло, чтобы, когда буду убивать этого ублюдка, прикинуть, как долго и мучительно это делать!  
      — Ой, Коннер, да ладно! В тебе говорит гнев! Ты такого не сделаешь! — воскликнула Брилл, рассвирепев при мысли, что по ее вине брат подвергнет себя подобной опасности. — Ты оставишь его в покое… ты и понятия не имеешь, насколько он опасен!  
      Как всегда быстро остыв, Коннер снова привалился к стене.  
      — Ладно… — ровным голосом заявил он. — Ну так что, рассказывай.  
      Брилл бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Мэг, все еще чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что приходится открыть свое прошлое кому-то из театра. Отбросив не до конца ушедшее недоверие, она сложила руки на коленях.  
      — Той ночью, после того как ты ушел… вернее… после того как я выгнала тебя из особняка, я думала над твоими словами про то, что Эндрю прячет от меня твои письма. В ту же ночь я вломилась к нему в кабинет и действительно нашла в одном из ящиков все письма, которые ты мне посылал, — сделав успокаивающий вдох, она продолжила историю, излагая события сухим, безжизненным тоном: — Эндрю застукал меня за обшариванием его стола. Он был зол, но не особенно, по крайней мере, поначалу… но когда я уличила его насчет писем, что-то изменилось. Он… ну, он ударил меня, и я… — объяснение Брилл прервал донесшийся со стороны зеркала громкий треск. Она бросила взгляд на Коннера в тот самый момент, когда тот отдернул кулак от стеклянной поверхности.  
      Сжав побелевшие от ярости губы, Коннер молча велел Брилл продолжать.  
      — Ммм… ладно. Эндрю предоставил мне очень логичное объяснение, почему у него оказались твои письма, и, стыдно признаться, но я ему поверила. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, какой трусихой стала. К тому времени я настолько привыкла, что мне указывают, как поступить, что проглотила все, что он сказал.  
      Наклонившись вперед, Мэг положила руку на колено Брилл.  
      — Ох, Брилл, это так ужасно. Не могу поверить, что кто-то мог такое с тобой сделать.  
      — Ох… дальше еще хуже, — с нервным смешком отозвалась та. — Конечно, он без конца извинялся, что поднял на меня руку. По крайней мере, к чести своей, тогда я поверила ему далеко не сразу. Думаю, я только начала осознавать, что, возможно, знала его совсем не так хорошо, как считала. Мне бы и в голову не пришло, что он может причинить мне вред… но, опять же, учитывая мою историю неверных суждений о человеческой добропорядочности, следовало бы догадаться. Чтобы окончательно загладить вину, Эндрю сказал, что хочет быть честным со мной. Он спросил, нет ли у меня других вопросов, которые нужно прояснить, поэтому я спросила его, не имеет ли он какого-либо отношения к тому, при каких обстоятельствах несколькими месяцами ранее от нас ушел Эрик. Не думаю, что Эндрю ожидал этого вопроса, потому что он не ответил. Когда же я надавила, он просто проигнорировал меня и велел возвращаться в спальню. На лестнице скандал лишь обострился, поскольку из его молчания я уяснила, что он сделал что-то, чтобы убрать Эрика. Когда Эндрю попытался стряхнуть мою руку, я потеряла равновесие и скатилась с лестницы.  
      Мэг громко ахнула и прижала руки ко рту:  
      — Брилл! Вот почему ты была вся в синяках, когда только пришла сюда? Твой жених столкнул тебя с лестницы! Я все гадала, откуда они, но не осмеливалась лезть в твое прошлое. Не хотела, чтобы ты возвращалась к плохим воспоминаниям… ох, Брилл, прости меня!  
      — Господи, Бри! Почему ты мне не написала? Я бы забрал тебя оттуда!  
      С трудом поднявшись, Брилл возбужденно заметалась по комнате.  
      — Я не могла… хотела, но не могла. После той ночи он следил за мной, как ястреб… держал меня запертой в спальне. Он не позволял мне видеться с Арией и неоднократно говорил, что если я не выйду за него замуж, он отнимет ее у меня… что он будет судиться за опеку, — резко остановившись, Брилл заломила руки. — Более-менее поправившись, я взяла Арию и сбежала. Мы без проблем добрались до Парижа… но из-за зимы все стоило намного дороже, чем я рассчитывала. Я продала лошадь… продала обручальное кольцо… изменила внешность… и в итоге мы закончили здесь, и я получила работу уборщицы. Я хотела написать тебе, Коннер, но боялась, что Эндрю каким-нибудь образом перехватит письмо и тогда узнает, где я прячусь… — Вернувшись к креслу, Брилл снова опустилась в него. — Однажды ночью, напившись, он пришел ко мне в спальню и… ну, у меня создалось впечатление, что Эндрю как-то причастен к смерти Джона… Коннер, из того, что он сказал… думаю, он застрелил собственного брата, чтобы я вновь оказалась свободна и он мог жениться на мне. И я думаю, что это он организовал поспешный отъезд Эрика… Я не в курсе, что именно он сделал, но уверена, что это его вина… хотя, зная то, что я знаю сейчас — может, оно и к лучшему, что Эрик тогда уехал.  
      — И что это должно означать? — лаконично спросил Коннер. — Если бы он остался, ты бы никогда не согласилась выйти замуж за Эндрю… — принялся он перечислять, загибая палец.  
      — Коннер… — начала Брилл напряженным голосом.  
      Проигнорировав вмешательство сестры и продолжив без паузы, Коннер слегка повысил голос, загибая второй палец:  
      — Ты бы никогда не переехала в этот огромный особняк и не была отрезана от меня…  
      — Коннер, пожалуйста, бога ради…  
      — И могу поспорить, если бы Эндрю попытался устроить все это дерьмо, пока Эрик был в доме, тот бы ему руки оторвал! — закончил он, едва ли не крича. — Вот почему я со спокойной душой оставил тебя, чтобы закончить тур по Англии, — потому что знал, что дома есть кто-то, кто присмотрит за тобой!  
      Прижав обе руки к вискам, Брилл попыталась отгородиться от слов Коннера. Царапающая боль в груди вновь начала расти, пока она оказалась не в состоянии думать о чем-либо еще, пока не стало трудно дышать.  
      — Заткнись, Коннер! — в конце концов заорала она. — Ты по-прежнему излишне уверен в добропорядочности этого человека, хотя он уехал, даже не попрощавшись ни с кем из нас!  
      Несколько долгих минут царила тишина, затем Коннер оттолкнулся от стены и пересек комнату, чтобы опуститься на колени рядом с сестрой. Взяв ее липкие руки в свои, он поднес ее холодные пальцы к губам, отчаянно стараясь охватить разумом жуткую историю, которую поведала ему Брилл.  
      — Ты сказала, он здесь… кто этот он, о котором ты говорила? — спросил он, явно пытаясь сменить тему.  
      — Эрик… Эрик здесь. Думаю, он был здесь все это время… с прошлой весны, когда он уехал… он сказал мне, что это он — тот, кто был…. ну, он — тот, кто… — Внезапно умолкнув на середине предложения, Брилл захлопнула рот. Она смущенно блуждала взглядом по ковру на полу, поняв, что не может закончить то, что собиралась сказать. Она не могла сказать им, что это Эрик терроризировал оперный театр, она не могла озвучить его преступления вслух. «Что со мной не так? Я должна сказать им… чтобы они сознательно избегали его… но… но я не могу…» И вдруг ее озарила ужасная догадка — она точно знала, почему не может разоблачить Эрика: даже после всего произошедшего она защищала его.  
      Не обратив внимания на затянувшееся молчание сестры, Коннер встал с задумчиво-отстраненным взглядом.  
      — Погоди-ка, если он здесь, тогда почему он не…  
      Отмахнувшись от вопроса брата, Брилл покачала головой, не желая углубляться в это обсуждение. Точно так же вскочив на ноги и уперев руки в бока, Мэг буквально вибрировала от ярости — пышный белый шифон ее костюма для занятий бешено трепетал от ее возбуждения.  
      — Не могу в это поверить… не могу поверить…  
      Ощутив, как сердце ухнуло в пятки от реакции подруги на ее историю, Брилл приготовилась к тому, что та сейчас скажет, что с их дружбой покончено. Учитывая, что все это время она лгала Мэг, Брилл не могла ее винить.  
      — Мэг… прости, что я лгала тебе… но я боялась, что…  
      — Нет. Нет, не извиняйся. Я понимаю, почему ты это делала. Ты никого тут не знала, когда только пришла… ты не знала, можно ли мне доверять. Я просто так зла… на… на этого Эндрю. Ты должна описать мне, как он выглядит, чтобы я была начеку, — выпалила Мэг. — Как я сказала раньше, мы тут заботимся о своих… и можешь быть уверена — если этот парень здесь объявится, ему повезет, если он сумеет уйти, сохранив при себе все части тела.  
      Взглянув на свою юную подругу, Брилл широко улыбнулась. Что-то в дрожащей от гнева миниатюрной фигурке Мэг, в ее подпрыгивающих при каждом взмахе кулака кудрях было исключительно уморительным.  
      — Ну, спасибо, Мэг… приятно слышать.  
      Сохраняя молчание во время их диалога, Коннер наконец снова встрял.  
      — Ладно, нам нужен план, как с этим справиться, — торопливо произнес он и обеими руками взъерошил волосы, на мгновение опустив глаза на разъяренную Мэг и вновь отведя взгляд.  
      — Да, несомненно, — так же торопливо согласилась Брилл. — Мы должны убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Здесь попросту небезопасно!  
      Наморщив нос в явном несогласии с предложением сестры, Коннер расслабленно скрестил руки на груди и скривил рот в мятежной гримасе.  
      — Несомненно, нет, — заявил он в тот самый миг, когда те же слова донеслись с противоположного конца комнаты, со стороны нахмурившейся Мэг.  
      Выглядя немного удивленной и раздраженной тем, что повторила позу Коннера — вплоть до с вызовом скрещенных на груди рук, — Мэг кашлянула и задрала подбородок.  
      — Ты не можешь просто встать и уйти, Брилл. Если ты так поступишь, как считаешь, разве люди не будут усиленно гадать, что подвигло тебя к столь поспешному бегству? Многие начнут распускать языки, а это последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно.  
      Быстро развивая тему, Коннер задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку:  
      — Да, и я полагаю, ты и сама в курсе, что это одно из лучших мест в Париже, чтобы затеряться, Брилл. Эндрю может искать хоть до посинения, но никогда тебя тут не отыщет. Здесь у тебя есть друзья… они присмотрят за тобой. Я не могу позволить тебе так легко уйти.  
      В отчаянии покачав головой, Брилл ударила рукой по подлокотнику кресла.  
      — Нет! Ты не понимаешь. Это место тоже опасно… только сегодня я обнаружила, что…  
      Не дав ей закончить, Коннер махнул рукой, призывая ее успокоиться.  
      — Чего бы ты здесь ни боялась, мы с этим справимся. Но прямо сейчас тебе нельзя уходить. Брилл ты же видишь логику в наших словах, так? Здесь безопаснее… при любом раскладе.  
      Со стуком захлопнув рот, Брилл задумчиво уставилась в пол. «Если я уйду, мне придется побороться, чтобы найти другое честное занятие. И даже с помощью Коннера это будет почти невозможно. Он захочет пойти со мной… и если Эндрю следит за ним, то нас засекут довольно скоро. Боже мой… они правы… остаться здесь будет меньшим из двух зол… невзирая на присутствие Эрика… невзирая на то, кто он такой на самом деле… разумеется, я могу избегать его. Я достаточно разумна, чтобы держаться на шаг впереди. И мое личное отношение к идее остаться абсолютно не играет роли… придется абстрагироваться от этого. Будет трудно… но мне придется это сделать, ради Арии».  
      — Да, осмелюсь сказать, что вы оба правы. Несмотря ни на что, остаться в Опере — наилучший вариант. Справляться здесь с известной мне опасностью куда проще, нежели столкнуться с неизвестными опасностями где-то еще.  
      — Хорошо, я рад, что ты видишь осмысленность этого варианта. Я беспокоился, увидишь ли… учитывая, что ты — одна из самых бессмысленных женщин, какую я знаю, — серьезно заявил Коннер, но язвительность его слов смягчалась шутливыми искорками в глазах. Кашлянув и напустив на себя чересчур драматический вид, он прошествовал по комнате. — Тебе больше нет нужды продолжать надрывать жилы, драя здешние полы. Отныне ты можешь оставаться со мной. Тебе больше не придется ни о чем беспокоиться…  
      — Коннер, если я останусь с тобой и Эндрю окажется поблизости, он вскоре найдет нас. Разве он не ожидает, что мы так или иначе установим контакт? Разве он не расспрашивал тебя, где я? — спросила Брилл, неохотно присоединившись к планированию своего уже решенного нахождения в Опере.  
      — Нет, но он науськал полицию на розыски. К тому времени, как я пришел в участок, чтобы подать заявление, он уже успел там побывать.  
      — Проклятье… Ладно, значит, придется держаться подальше от властей. Но, думаю, очевидно, что я должна продолжат работу. Как до этого сказала Мэг, лучше, если я не буду привлекать к себе внимание. В смысле, ты не думаешь, что люди сочтут странным, что одна из уборщиц вдруг оказывается сестрой их нового ведущего скрипача? Поэтому никто не должен знать, что мы знакомы.  
      — Ну, да, это звучит довольно странно, но нелепо думать, что я позволю тебе продолжать в том же духе. Как будто ничего не изменилось. Теперь, когда я тебя нашел, будь я проклят, если хоть на секунду выпущу тебя из виду.  
      — Я не стану обузой, Коннер! Я и сама прекрасно справляюсь. Я сама нашла работу и намерена ее сохранить.  
      — Черти и преисподняя! Господи, Бри, ты упрямее мула! — вспыхнул Коннер, а потом неохотно добавил: — Но, думаю, отчасти ты права. Если Эндрю знает, где я, это может вывести его прямо на тебя.  
      — Значит, решено? Мы продолжаем действовать в точности, как раньше? — спросила Брилл, положив руку на макушку дочери и только тогда заметив, что та, сощурившись, неотрывно смотрит на зеркало. Проследив за взглядом Арии, она изучила стеклянную поверхность, но не нашла ничего необычного — ничего, что заслуживало бы столь пристального внимания, какое она видела на лице дочки. Нахмурившись, Брилл отвернулась, однако ее кожа зудела от странного ощущения, будто за ней наблюдают.  
      — Все, сказанное в этой комнате, останется в этой комнате, — подытожила Брилл и с непреклонной решимостью сжала губы. «Все правильно… оставь все в этой комнате… Эндрю… Эрика… все… забудь обо всем… запри это… отринь боль… ты сможешь… просто отпусти это…отпусти это…» Когда все присутствующие согласно кивнули, Брилл взяла Арию за руку и направилась к двери. Мэг последовала сразу за ней, ее большие оленьи глаза встревоженно смотрели прямо перед собой.  
      Позволив женщинам обогнать себя, Коннер на несколько минут задержался в гримерной. Повернувшись, он медленно извлек футляр со скрипкой из того места, куда положил его, когда вошел. Перекинув ремешок через плечо, он выскочил за дверь, тихонько прикрыв ее за собой, но прежде чем он отпустил ручку, в его глазах зажегся огонек.  
      — Эрик все это время был здесь и ничего не сделал? — пробормотал Коннер себе под нос. — Ну, мне просто нужно разобраться, почему так. И лучше бы ему иметь хорошее оправдание, иначе, вероятно, придется вколотить в его толстый череп немного здравого смысла. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Драка не помешала бы. — Отпустив ручку, Коннер развернулся и поспешил по проходу, чтобы догнать сестру и Мэг, скрывшихся за дальним поворотом.

* * *

      Коннер, ссутулившись, сидел на краю сцены со своей драгоценной скрипкой на коленях, свесив босые ноги в оркестровую яму. Позади него Карлотта внезапно прекратила репетировать свою арию и начала громко распекать какую-то бедную хористку неизвестно за что. Он улыбнулся, когда большинство остальных оркестрантов скорчили друг другу рожи, имитируя разносившийся над сценой впечатляющий визг. Если бы не хорошее чувство юмора других музыкантов, Коннер бы уже раздраженно побился лбом о сцену — из-за устраиваемых дивой постоянных перерывов и кажущихся нескончаемыми сварливых требований. За неделю, прошедшую со дня его прибытия в театр, он еще ни разу не сыграл весь кусок целиком за один присест.  
      Ограничения, накладываемые работой в качестве члена большой команды, начали подтачивать даже его невозмутимое спокойствие. Привыкнув к незамедлительным результатам в качестве соло-исполнителя, Коннер несколько дней приспосабливался к процессу ежедневных оперных репетиций. Правда, он не думал, что когда-либо привыкнет к ярким взрывам Карлотты или более тихим и вероломным жалобам новой ведущей балерины, Марианны. Он наморщил нос при мысли, что, в некотором роде, его можно поставить на одну доску с этими чокнутыми дивами — потому что он тоже был знаменитостью, приглашенной, чтобы привлечь богатых инвесторов. На самом деле, довольно забавно, как усердно его обхаживали оба директора Оперы, учитывая, что он вообще согласился пойти к ним работать, только чтобы остаться в Париже. Коннер хотел держаться поближе на случай, если получит хоть малую весточку от Брилл. Конечно, теперь ему больше не нужно было об этом беспокоиться.  
      Подняв глаза, Коннер глянул через плечо на остальных участников представления, пытающихся успокоить разъяренную диву. С легкостью вскочив на ноги, он прошел по сцене и с улыбкой встал перед спорящей толпой женщин.  
      — Дамы, возникла какая-то проблема? — вежливо поинтересовался он.  
      При его появлении все разговоры прекратились, и множество пар благодарных женских глаз скрестили взгляды на его веснушчатом лице. Включая свою патентованную ухмылку, Коннер полностью отдавал себе отчет, насколько привлекательным обычно кажется женщинам сочетание его ладно сидящего, отлично пошитого костюма с босыми ногами и растрепанными волосами. Его слегка небрежный стиль обычно производил на прекрасный пол весьма положительный эффект. Он знал, что люди считают его беззастенчивым вертихвостом, но отчего-то не возражал против этого ярлыка. Просто, используя капельку шарма, было куда проще добиться желаемого, нежели спором.  
      При его появлении кислое выражение лица Карлотты сменилось чересчур ослепительной улыбкой, и она, растолкав остальных, встала прямо перед Коннером.  
      — Нет-нет… нет проблема здесь. Мы просто э… как вы говорить… обсуждали кое-что, да? — Стрельнув глазами по сторонам, Карлотта подождала, пока остальные актрисы не кивнут в знак согласия с ее утверждением.  
      — Великолепно! — воскликнул Коннер, игриво подмигнув собравшимся женщинам. — Возможно, тогда мы можем продолжить репетицию. Хотя, должен сказать, основываясь на том, что мы продвинулись так далеко, пение вдохновляет. — Сделав паузу после этой вопиющей лести, он повернулся, чтобы занять свое место в оркестровой яме, и невольно наткнулся взглядом на репетирующую в отдалении балетную труппу.  
      Поймав ответный взгляд наблюдающей за ним одной конкретной блондинки, Коннер тут же отвернулся и опустился, чтобы сесть на краю сцены. Чувствуя себя немного глупо из-за того, что его сердце пропустило удар при виде подруги Брилл, Мэг, он быстро поднес скрипку к подбородку, более чем готовый вновь начать репетицию и забыть мальчишеское смущение, от которого к щекам прилила кровь. «Господи, я с пятнадцати лет не ощущал подобной неловкости в присутствии женщины. Странно то, что при этом Мэг не самая красивая женщина, с какой я имел дело. Определенно, мне не с чего вести себя как ребенок при одном взгляде в ее направлении. Но не знаю… есть в ней нечто такое, что выбивает из колеи. Может, потому что она всегда выглядит такой раздраженной, когда замечает, что я на нее смотрю. Да и наплевать, лучше вообще об этом не думать». В ожидании, когда дирижер поднимет палочку, Коннер вновь погрузился в размышления о насущном.  
      За те семь дней, что минули с его прибытия, днем у него почти не оставалось времени на сестру и племянницу. Лишь по ночам, спустя долгие часы после окончания репетиций, он мог навестить Брилл в ее смену. Никогда не отличавшаяся особой ловкостью в обращении с совком или шваброй, его сестра отказывалась от любой помощи в деле уборки. Она справедливо полагала, что все его усилия будут только мешать. И, несмотря на вину, которую Коннер испытывал из-за того, какой изнурительной была работа Брилл, и застарелую тревогу, терзающую его всякий раз, когда он гадал, какими именно сведениями располагает Эндрю на данный момент, время, которое он проводил с сестрой, было счастливым.  
      Но когда Коннер был не с семьей или на репетиции, то посвящал свободное время поискам, которые Брилл наверняка бы не одобрила. Собственно, по этой самой причине он нарочно скрывал от нее свою деятельность, поскольку, пообещай он перестать, это лишь воспрепятствовало бы его плану. Хотя приходилось признать, что даже и без вмешательства Брилл он не особо далеко продвинулся в поисках своего бывшего друга в маске. Коннер попросту не знал, с чего начать, потому что не мог спросить, где Эрик остановился или в каком отделе работает. Так что каждая свободная минута была посвящена обшариванию оперного театра сверху донизу.  
      Уронив нестройно взвизгнувшую скрипку на колено, Коннер повернулся и в открытую уставился через плечо на Марианну, затеявшую очередную перепалку в балетной труппе. Он наблюдал, как мадам Жири решительно подошла к ней и начала размахивать перед ее лицом тростью, которую носила с собой на занятия. Умоляюще посмотрев на дирижера, Коннер тяжко вздохнул. Уловив намек, тот кивнул и быстро распустил оркестр — к вящему облегчению присутствующих. Радостно вскочив на ноги, Коннер прошлепал по сцене и свернул в одну из кулис, страстно желая убежать подальше от шума, производимого недовольными хором и балеринами. Проходя мимо Мэг, он послал ей свою лучшую улыбку, но, вместо того чтобы улыбнуться в ответ, та лишь бросила на него настороженный взгляд и отвернулась. Раздраженный этой странной реакцией, Коннер подхватил футляр и положил в него свой инструмент куда менее деликатно, нежели обычно.  
      Перекинув ремешок через плечо, Коннер расправил лацканы пиджака, затем, выудив карманные часы, сверился со временем и направился к ближайшей лестнице.  
      — Что ж, нет лучшего способа избавиться от раздражения на женщин, чем пробираться через горы пыльного реквизита в поисках безмозглого недоумка, — пробормотал он себе под нос, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз.  
      Не имея четкого плана, куда пойти сегодня, Коннер прекратил подъем, достигнув третьего уровня колосников. Легко ступая, он лениво миновал зверинец из чучел животных и, позволив разуму отвлечься, остановился, чтобы показать язык замершему в оскале тигру. Донесшаяся из бокового прохода вереница тихих шагов заставила Коннера быстро выпрямиться и вернуть язык на подобающее место. Склонив голову набок, он некоторое время прислушивался к звуку, но затем вновь перевел внимание на куда более интересную выставку поломанного оружия, выстроившуюся вдоль стены позади животных. «Похоже, это один из рабочих сцены. Они всегда так пружинисто ходят — полагаю, это помогает им сохранять равновесие на мостках».  
      Перешагнув через лежащую на полу оленью голову, Коннер снял со стены копье и с улыбкой потыкал им в нее. Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение, он повернулся вправо — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить высунувшееся и юркнувшее обратно за угол лицо. «Странно, — тут же подумал он, — этот парень что, только увидел меня и сразу же кинулся искать другой путь?» Забыв вернуть копье на место, Коннер перепрыгнул через оленью голову обратно и поспешил к ближайшему повороту, за которым скрылся незнакомец.  
      Бесшумно крадясь на подушечках босых ног, Коннер завернул за угол — только чтобы увидеть исчезающий за следующим поворотом капюшон накидки. «Хмм, определенно не рабочий сцены… те не стали бы надевать такой длинный плащ». Теперь уже окончательно заинтригованный, Коннер ускорился и завернул за следующий угол уже бегом. Окинув взглядом пустой проход, он нахмурился, не найдя и следа загадочной фигуры. Резко остановившись, он заметил, что конкретно в этом коридоре нет ни одной двери, за которой мог бы исчезнуть незнакомец. «Какого черта? Я не настолько от него отставал…» Поправив ремешок скрипичного футляра, Коннер по-быстрому проверил за штабелем огромных рулонов ткани, но там никого не было.  
      Сбитый с толку, он прошел по всей длине прохода, выискивая какое-нибудь объяснение тому, как может человек раствориться в воздухе. Где-то в середине коридора он обнаружил темный, истертый ногами участок пола, который, изгибаясь, вел прямиком к стене. Понимающе улыбаясь, Коннер принялся осторожно прощупывать пальцами стену, пока не наткнулся на тончайшую щель, явно указывающую на своего рода потайную дверцу. Мысленно рассмеявшись собственной догадливости, он начал искать рычаг, чтобы ее открыть. «Ну что, этот полдень определенно выдался куда более интересным, чем я рассчитывал».  
      Случайно ударившись локтем о висевший на стене подсвечник и наткнувшись на щеколду, Коннер испустил торжествующий вопль, когда стена перед ним отодвинулась, открыв темный, узкий и низкий проход. Не задумываясь, насколько разумно бродить в незнакомых тайных проходах, особенно когда никто не знает, где он, Коннер довольно расправил плечи и нырнул в поджидающую его тьму.  
      Тихо крадясь по узкому коридору, он прошел несколько сотен футов, прежде чем тот начал загибаться влево. Оставив позади этот поворот, Коннер моргнул, увидев впереди силуэт мужчины, открывающего маленькую дверцу. Прибавив ходу, он поспешил следом и поймал дверь, не дав той полностью закрыться. Ступив в этот проход так тихо, как только мог, Коннер застыл, увидев, как человек в плаще чуть повернулся. «Проклятье, думаю, он заметил, что дверца закрылась не так быстро, как должна, ха… эй, секундочку…» Заметив характерный край белой маски, Коннер забыл о необходимости таиться и со стуком опустил на пол свой футляр.  
      Услышав этот тихий звук, мужчина впереди пустился наутек; от внезапного движения черный плащ вздыбился за его спиной. Готовый к подобной реакции Коннер бросился следом, только тогда вспомнив про бутафорское копье, которое по-прежнему сжимал в руке. Резко остановившись, он отвел копье назад и метнул его вслед удаляющейся фигуре, попав мужчине прямо под правое колено. Силы удара оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот с удивленным ругательством повалился на пол.  
      Торжествующе расхохотавшись, Коннер добежал до конца коридора раньше, чем мужчина успел подняться, и радостно на него напрыгнул. Грубо уперев колено ему в поясницу, он опустил руки на плечи своего пленника:  
      — Привет, Эрик. Давненько не виделись.  
      Замерев на полу, тот повернул голову и злобно посмотрел на Коннера.  
      — Слезь с меня к чертовой матери, а то пожалеешь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
      — Боюсь, друг мой, я не могу этого сделать. Видишь ли, я малость утомился, целую неделю тебя разыскивая. И теперь, изловив тебя, я малость не желаю просто позволить тебе снова сбе… Гаах!  
      Коннер оказался полностью захвачен врасплох, когда в середине его речи Эрик круто изогнулся под ним и одним стремительным движением отбросил его через весь коридор. Стукнувшись головой о дальнюю стену, Коннер сумел встать на колени, и его гнев разгорелся со скоростью лесного пожара.  
      — Проклятый ублюдок, разве так здороваются?! — прорычал он, ухватился за полу Эриковой накидки и резко дернул, частично придушив противника.  
      — Разве я сперва не просил по-хорошему?! — прохрипел тот, вцепившись в застежку плаща. Несколько кратких мгновений он боролся с предательским одеянием, а затем пнул Коннера по рукам, заставив выпустить плащ.  
      — Ага, и тебе бы следовало знать, что я все равно тебя не послушаю, идиот! — заорал Коннер в ответ, впечатывая кулак в подбородок Эрика. Последовала безобразнейшая драка, во время которой мужчины яростно мутузили один другого.  
      Тяжело дыша от усталости после нескольких минут выбивания дури друг из друга, Эрик огрызнулся:  
      — Я не в настроении для этого, Коннер. Разве у тебя не найдется занятия получше, например, присматривать за твоей чертовой сестрицей?  
      — Неа, она говорит, что может и сама прекрасно за собой присмотреть, — раздалось ответное бурчание, и Коннер, схватив позабытое копье, ткнул им Эрика в левое плечо.  
      Сунув руку в плащ, тот вытащил небольшой обоюдоострый кинжал — но, подняв клинок, чтобы пригрозить Коннеру, с изумлением наткнулся взглядом на ствол маленького револьвера. Мгновенно напрягшись, Эрик отступил на шаг.  
      — Ну и ну, какой ты быстрый, друг мой, — язвительно сказал он, остро сверкнув на запыхавшегося противника синими глазами, сейчас приобретшими цвет речного льда.  
      Издав чуть задыхающийся смешок, Коннер пожал плечами, продолжая держать пистолет на уровне груди Эрика.  
      — Ты же меня знаешь… Я все время влипаю в переделки… но никогда не проигрываю в драке. А теперь, может, ты постоишь спокойно достаточно долго, чтобы я мог перекинуться с тобой парой слов.  
      — Можешь говорить, если хочешь. Это ничего не значит для меня, но точно не жди, что я присоединюсь к какому-нибудь трогательному моменту. У меня нет времени на болтовню, — парировал Эрик, и нож мистическим образом вновь пропал под его пиджаком. Затем он осторожно коснулся затянутой в перчатку рукой немного рассеченной нижней губы.  
      — Ага, точно. Какие у тебя еще есть безотлагательные дела? Кроме того, это не займет много времени. У меня всего лишь пара вопросов. — Когда Эрик лишь фыркнул в ответ, Коннер рассеянно вытер сочащуюся из носа кровь. — Это просто, правда. Я задаю вопрос, и ты отвечаешь, а потом мы оба можем разойтись по своим делам. Прежде всего, я хочу знать, почему Брилл только недавно узнала, что ты тут, когда очевидно, что ты находился здесь все это время. Ей бы действительно не помешала помощь от старого друга.  
      Несколько безмолвных мгновений Эрик с яростью глядел на Коннера и наконец процедил:  
      — Как ты сам утверждаешь, твоя сестра не любит принимать помощь от других. Но едва ли можно сказать, что мы расстались друзьями. И раз так, я решил сохранять дистанцию.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Коннер прислонился спиной к стене:  
      — А, я догадался. Ты не в курсе. Слушай внимательно, что бы там ни разозлило тебя до такой степени, что ты в бешенстве умчался… ну, все это было постановкой. Я припас для тебя безумнейшую историю… в которую ты не поверишь. Но если вкратце, то Эндрю обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Он все подстроил, чтобы выдворить тебя из дома.  
      Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, Эрик вздохнул.  
      — Да, да. Это я уже знаю. Но поверь, не только Эндрю повинен в том, что я уехал. Я знаю, что он тогда пытался сделать. Его трюки я легко мог разгадать. Нет, я принял решение уйти из-за поступков самой Брилл.  
      Недоуменно уставившись на него, Коннер обдумывал его слова.  
      — О чем ты говоришь? Она не хотела, чтобы ты оставлял ее. Боже, Эрик, когда ты уехал, казалось, будто в доме кто-то умер. Она месяц не выходила на улицу — просто сидела целыми днями у себя в комнате и смотрела в окно.  
      — Что? — эта небольшая подробность явно выбила Эрика из колеи: холодное выражение его лица слегка дрогнуло. — Нет, это наверняка было из-за чего-то другого… ты ошибаешься. Я больше не мог там оставаться… не после того, как увидел ее…  
      Заметив сделанную им паузу, Коннер сел чуть прямее.  
      — Что… что ты увидел?  
      — Думаю, вряд ли уместно обсуждать это с ее братом… — огрызнулся Эрик.  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер уронил на колено руку с зажатым в ней оружием.  
      — Не будь таким ханжой, Эрик! Господи! — с сарказмом воскликнул он, нарочно и с удовольствием нажимая на все «рычаги» старого друга, зная, что это кратчайший путь докопаться до истоков проблемы.  
      Раззадоренный этой шпилькой, Эрик оскорбленно застыл.  
      — Прекрасно! Раз уж ты так сильно жаждешь узнать, хам невоспитанный! Я видел ее целующейся с Эндрю… после того как она сказала, что любит его. Теперь счастлив? Я ответил на все твои вопросы, думаю, мне пора.  
      — Ни с места, чокнутый ублюдок, — вскользь заявил находящийся в замешательстве Коннер. — Я доподлинно знаю, что Бри не испытывала к Эндрю ничего, кроме смутной приязни. В каком контексте она это сказала?  
      Явно исчерпав чашу терпения до донышка, Эрик побагровел от ярости.  
      — Я больше не хочу это обсуждать! — взорвался он. — Как ты не понимаешь? Она сделала выбор… вот и все! Даже если этот выбор позже обернулся катастрофой… То есть я мог бы сразу ей это сказать. Я знал, что этот человек опасен, с самого первого момента, как увидел его… поэтому неудивительно, что он… м… ладно, неважно.  
      — Погоди… откуда ты знаешь, как все обернулось? Тебя там не было. И я ничего не говорил о том, что Эндрю опасен.  
      Чуть скривившись, будто сообразив, что ляпнул лишнее, Эрик потупился и с трудом выдавил:  
      — Ну… почему бы еще она здесь очутилась? У нее должна была быть веская причина, например, побег от кого-то.  
      — Угу… — подозрительно протянул Коннер, не вполне удовлетворившись хромающим на все четыре лапы объяснением Эрика. — Ну же… не будь таким засранцем, — сказал он, меняя тему. — Расскажи мне, когда она сказала, что любит Эндрю.  
      Уступив настойчивому допросу Коннера, Эрик откинулся на стену.  
      — Кажется, они разговаривали о будущем Арии… и прочих глупостях насчет того, что лорд Донован намерен лучше относиться ко мне, — устало ответил он.  
      Неверяще хлопнув себя ладонью по лицу, Коннер покачал головой:  
      — Господи, Эрик. Ты действительно ничего не знаешь о женщинах, верно?  
      Вновь гневно сверкнув глазами, Эрик выбросил ногу вперед, пытаясь достать до его правой лодыжки.  
      — Каким бы ограниченными ни были в ваших глазах мои познания, месье, я не идиот. Когда кто-то говорит, что любит другого человека, это всегда означает, что…  
      — В данном случае это означает, что она благодарна ему за помощь и счастлива, что он наконец-то собирается лучше обходиться с тобой. Она не подразумевала то значение, о котором ты думаешь. Эти слова МОГУТ иметь больше, чем одно значение, Эрик. Брилл просто была рада, потому что очень волновалась тогда об Арии и о тебе. Ее беспокоило, что Эндрю не относится к тебе как к равному… потому что она очень заботилась о твоем благополучии.  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы возразить, Эрик вновь закрыл его, когда в его мозг просочился полный смысл услышанного.  
      — Нет… нет… это не так… — запинаясь, начал он, на его лице медленно проступало выражение ужаса. Коннер смотрел, как Эрик упер взгляд в пол — и практически видел, как крутятся колесики в его голове.  
      — Это единственная причина, по которой ты уехал? — тихо спросил Коннер, чувствуя, что время грубых угроз осталось позади.  
      Молча кивнув, Эрик, по-видимому, несколько мгновений не мог отыскать голос.  
      — Я думал, что… я чувствовал, что она каким-то образом предала меня… что, возможно, она просто использовала меня, чтобы вызвать ревность у того, кого на самом деле любила… Я…  
      — Тебе следовало бы подумать дважды, — вздохнул Коннер. — Зачем бы ей было это делать… зачем бы ей было утруждать себя столь детально спланированным спектаклем, чтобы заставить ревновать мужчину, за которого она отказалась выходить замуж? Подумай… ты же умный человек… в этом нет никакого смысла!  
      — Нет, ты ошибаешься. В этом есть смысл… я бы не уехал без причины… Я бы не отказался от всего только потому… потому… — продолжал спорить Эрик, отчаянно цепляясь за уверенность и гнев, которые поддерживали его в последний одинокий год. — Ты просто пытаешься сбить меня с толку…  
      — Не пытайся себя этим утешать, — отрезал Коннер чуть более грубо, нежели намеревался изначально. — Задумайся… просто задумайся на секунду… Я прав — в том, что ты говоришь, вообще нет смысла… и, думаю, ты это знаешь. Может, ты знал это с самого начала… но это все, что у тебя было. Ну же… ты знаешь, что Брилл — последний человек в мире, который бы нарочно причинил вред тому, о ком заботится… ты знаешь это.  
      — Нет… боже мой, — хрипло прошептал Эрик. — В этом ведь нет никакого смысла, да? Я не знаю, почему не видел этого раньше. Я просто был так зол, что это ослепило меня. Даже месяцы спустя я ничего не видел за своим гневом. Все, что я мог вспомнить, — это ту последнюю ночь, ничего больше.  
      — Иногда люди так заняты, разглядывая закрытую дверь перед собой, что не замечают открытое в нескольких шагах окно, — философски заявил Коннер, внезапно почувствовав себя ужасно из-за сломленного, страдальческого света, затуманившего взор Эрика. Он не ожидал, что его известие так сильно расстроит друга. И, наблюдая за тем, как Эрик продолжает обдумывать все сказанное, практически видел, как на плечи тому постепенно ложится тяжесть нового озарения.  
      — Что со мной не так? — прошептал себе Эрик, и на его лицо легла тень полной опустошенности. — Я бросил ее… и отдал в руки чудовища… Я позволил случиться всем этим кошмарным событиям…  
      Он вскинул глаза на Коннера и прижал обе руки к округлившемуся рту, выглядя так, словно вся его реальность перевернулась с ног на голову.  
      — Кажется, я совершил ужасную ошибку! — глухо простонал он, и его глаза чересчур ярко заблестели над кончиками пальцев.


	45. Неожиданный спаситель

      Усевшись на корточки, Брилл вытерла лоб рукой. Обозревая свежеотдраенный пол позади себя, она удовлетворенно, хоть и устало, улыбнулась и, подобрав грязную жесткую щетку, поднялась на ноги. Прогнув спину, Брилл потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы рук и плеч, потом, расправив юбки, повернулась и подошла к стоявшему в нескольких футах практически опустевшему ведру. Бросив щетку в ведро, она вздохнула и опустила взгляд на жалкие остатки воды.  
      — Проклятье, я была уверена, что одного ведра окажется достаточно, чтобы закончить с этой комнатой. — Отведя взгляд, Брилл мысленно прикинула, сколько времени займет поход через весь этаж к ближайшему водопроводному крану. Не найдя иной альтернативы, она наклонилась и, подхватив ведро за ручку, вынесла его в коридор. «По крайней мере, по пути я могу навестить Коннера и Арию. Убедиться, что он не превратил ее в маленькую дикарку… надеюсь, они еще ничего не подожгли».  
      Выйдя из коридора, Брилл на секунду задержалась, внезапно вспомнив, что оставила бутыль с мылом. Она со вздохом опустила ведро и поспешила обратно в пыльную примерочную; сразу же заметив бутыль, она направилась туда, обходя мокрые участки на полу, и подобрала ту с пола. Сунув выделенную ей небольшую порцию мыла в карман передника, Брилл, мурлыча себе под нос, вернулась в коридор. Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять ведро, она ахнула и отдернула пальцы от ручки.  
      — Какого черта? — комкая в руке ткань передника, Брилл озадаченно уставилась на полное ведро воды у своих ног. Быстро оглядев коридор, она сконфуженно подняла руку к голове. — Эй? — с нервным смешком позвала она. — Здесь кто-то есть? Коннер, если это ты пытаешься так шутить, я тебе по ушам надаю! — Когда ответа не последовало, смех испарился из ее глаз, и она принялась нервно жевать нижнюю губу. — Ну ладно… вот теперь я начинаю немного волноваться.  
      Пытаясь игнорировать растущую тревогу, Брилл подняла ведро и вернулась в комнату. Ей пришла в голову мысль, что этот странный случай можно списать на ряд факторов — но лишь от одного из них у нее по позвоночнику начинали бегать мурашки. Хотя вполне возможно, что это Коннер ее разыгрывает, но уж очень все было похоже на то, что это оперное привидение решило запудрить ей мозги. Брилл не была дурой — она знала, что все странные шумы, которые досаждали ей в первые недели работы в Опере, можно смело приписывать Эрику. И он заявил без обиняков, что если она выберет остаться, то превратится в мишень для дальнейших шалостей. Пытаясь не дать этому сценарию накрутить ее, Брилл сделала успокаивающий вдох и вернулась к работе. «Я просто не буду реагировать. Это наилучший план. Я просто закончу тут и пойду».  
      Наклонившись, Брилл снова опустила щетку на пол — правда, трясущимися руками. В последние несколько дней она взяла за правило никогда не работать в одиночку по этой самой причине: она боялась, что произойдет что-нибудь странное. Этим вечером был первый раз, когда она осмелилась поработать одна — но при этом, что странно, ведро не было первым необъяснимым случаем. Звуки, от которых волосы вставали дыбом, и мелкие пакости обрушились на нее в первые несколько дней после прибытия Коннера, заставив содрогнуться.  
      Но примерно неделю спустя Брилл начала замечать перемены в разыгрываемых над ней «шутках». Вместо пугающих звуков, которые она привыкла ожидать, вмешательство Эрика по большей части переключилось на появление и исчезновение предметов — что Брилл отчасти приветствовала. Накануне днем некоторые уборщицы нашли забавным донимать ее расспросами насчет того, как она узнала, что мешок с песком упадет, прежде, чем это случилось, и вскоре вопросы превратились в обвинения и брань. Однако они поразительно быстро заткнулись, когда по возвращении в свои комнаты обнаружили пропажу всех своих вещей, кроме кроватей. С того времени они, слава богу, решили избегать ее — несомненно, весьма признательные, что их имущество не исчезло насовсем, а оказалось разбросанным по всему театру.  
      Хотя новые проделки Эрика обескураживали, они стали гораздо менее пугающими, и если бы Брилл не знала лучше, она бы сказала, что все, случившееся в последнее время, больше помогало, чем раздражало. «Но я знаю лучше. Только потому, что наполнение ведра помогло мне, скорее всего, он сделал это, чтобы смутить меня. Хотя это все по-прежнему кажется таким нереальным… как дурной сон. Сначала я наполовину ожидала, что он попытается зарезать меня прямо в постели… он выглядел таким разозленным, когда я видела его последний раз… но даже сейчас… после всего… я все еще не в силах уложить в голове, что он убийца… что он может навредить мне. Всякий раз, как я пытаюсь убедить себя в этом, все, что всплывает передо мной, — это как он выбегает на лед, чтобы вытащить Арию из пруда, или какими стыдливыми были его улыбки, когда мы только начали узнавать друг друга».  
      Застыв в потоке счастливых воспоминаний, Брилл сжала губы в узкую полоску, отказываясь позволить себе вновь предаваться заблуждениям. Оглядев комнату, чтобы отвлечься, она осознала, что в какой-то момент в процессе раздумий она, должно быть, закончила с полом. С оживленной улыбкой она поднялась на ноги, собрала весь свой инвентарь и выскочила за дверь.  
      Быстро преодолев извилистые коридоры и джунгли списанного реквизита, Брилл сложила щетку и ведро обратно в чулан. Заведя руки за спину, чтобы снять испачканный фартук, она направилась в переднюю часть театра, надеясь перехватить там брата и дочь, болтающихся где-то возле сцены. Когда она приблизилась к участку непосредственно за сценой, то наконец-то уловила знакомый перезвон смеха Арии.  
      Следуя на звук, Брилл вышла из левой кулисы. Заметив Коннера, небрежно привалившегося к огромному гипсовому слону в нескольких футах перед ней и смотрящего на сцену, она приглушила шаги, подкрадываясь к нему сзади, затем потянулась и пощекотала братца под ребрами. Испугавшись неожиданного действия, Коннер самым натуральным образом подпрыгнул, отшатываясь от нападающего, и лишь потом сообразил, что это всего-навсего его сестра.  
      — Брилл! Ей-богу, ты меня едва не напугала… — с легкой обидой сказал он.  
      При этих словах две фигуры перестали выделывать коленца по сцене и повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на них. Самодовольно улыбаясь, словно совершила какой-нибудь великий подвиг, Брилл ощутила, как ее тревога постепенно растворяется.  
      — Ой, хватит врать. Ты бы уже верещал как девчонка, если бы сразу не узнал меня.  
      Выглядя возмущенным, Коннер демонстративно расправил пиджак и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
      — Ой, правда, что ли? Ну что ж, дождись, когда я застану тебя врасплох. Тогда и поглядим, кто будет верещать.  
      — М-мама, — завопила Ария с середины сцены. — П-посмотри с-сюда! Г-гляди, ч-что мне Мэг п-принесла!  
      Брилл с улыбкой отвлеклась от пикировки с братом, чтобы взглянуть туда, где рядом с Мэг крутилась Ария. Та прыгала в миниатюрной копии учебного костюма Мэг с укороченными белыми юбочками и синей ленточкой на талии. Расхохотавшись, когда Ария исполнила серию неуклюжих, но энергичных прыжков, Брилл хлопнула в ладоши и поспешила на сцену.  
      — Браво! Ты на пути к тому, чтобы стать одной из лучших здешних танцовщиц! — хихикнула она, подойдя и опустив руку на темную макушку Арии. — Мэг, где же ты взяла этот костюм? Он невероятно прелестный!  
      — Я попросила одну даму из отдела костюмов пошить его, — любовно сказала Мэг, наклоняясь и заново завязывая синий бантик на талии неугомонной Арии. — У них была лишняя ткань, и они с радостью это сделали. Весь персонал покорен этой маленькой шалуньей.  
      Рассмеявшись над комментарием Мэг, Ария засеменила прочь, подняв ручки в воздух и закружившись вокруг своей оси.  
      — Я л-лучшая! — завопила она и упала на задик.  
      Расслабленно сложив руки на животе, Брилл сияющими весельем глазами наблюдала за выступлением дочки.  
      — Здорово слышать, что она снова ведет себя так. Последнее время все было настолько серьезно, что я беспокоилась…  
      — А еще здорово видеть, что ты снова хотя бы немного улыбаешься, — перебил ее Коннер, фланируя по сцене, чтобы присоединиться к дамам. — Правда, должен признать, я немного завидую тому веселью, которое вызывает этот маленький наряд. Когда все хорошенькие девушки в помещении развлекаются между собой, это заставляет мужчину почувствовать себя в каком-то смысле брошенным, — сказал он со всей серьезностью, хотя искорки в его глазах выдавали шутливость.  
      Мэг собиралась было ответить, но покраснела и закрыла рот. Очевидно, то, что Коннер отнес ее к хорошеньким девушкам, сбило ее с мысли. Брилл опустила руки, с интересом следя за реакцией подруги и переводя взгляд с нее на брата, глаза которого казались замкнутыми и оценивающими, и обратно. «Удивительно, что я не заметила этого раньше… как странно они оба себя ведут».  
      Наконец взяв себя в руки, Мэг стрельнула глазами в сторону Коннера и откинула мешающий локон за плечо.  
      — Я очень сомневаюсь, что вы когда-либо в жизни страдали от отсутствия развлечений, месье.  
      Коннер поднял брови, в изумлении наморщив лоб.  
      — Тогда, боюсь, вы подловили меня на лжи. Поскольку этого я не могу отрицать.  
      Надув губы, Мэг слегка задрала подбородок.  
      — Я считаю, что жизнь зачастую нечто большее, чем простой поиск одного наслаждения за другим, — холодно заявила она, своими широко распахнутыми оленьими глазами тщательно отслеживая реакцию Коннера.  
      Плутоватая улыбка медленно изогнула сперва один уголок его рта, затем другой.  
      — Вы так думаете? — спросил он таким тоном, что Мэг вздрогнула и отступила на полшага. — Тогда, полагаю, у вас никогда не было полноценного вечера в городе. Возможно, если б был, вы думали по-другому.  
      Заметив промелькнувший на лице Мэг гнев, Брилл поспешно вмешалась. Положив ладонь на грудь брата, она послала ему предостерегающий взгляд, когда Мэг развернулась кругом и удалилась туда, где Ария в очередной раз поднималась с пола. Брилл давно уже не волновал беззаботный стиль жизни брата и его волочение за юбками — она множество раз любя обзывала его хамом или того похуже. Но почему-то видеть его бесстыдно флиртующим с ее подругой было совсем другим делом: сестринская сердечность, с какой она прежде смотрела на его поведение, малость поблекла. Мэг не была столь свободной в своих симпатиях, как большинство других танцовщиц, — она была скорее мечтательницей. Брилл не желала видеть, как Мэг попадет под чары безусловного обаяния Коннера, а потом пострадает от него.  
      Коннер в мгновение ока перевел взгляд на Брилл, выражение его лица полностью сменилось, выражая братскую привязанность.  
      — Прости… я забыл спросить тебя, как прошла сегодняшняя смена.  
      Посчитав столь легкую смену темы не более чем отвлекающим маневром, Брилл медленно опустила руку.  
      — Все прошло хорошо. Я закончила немного пораньше. Большая часть самых грязных участков Оперы уже была вымыта хотя бы по разу, поэтому работа уже не такая тяжелая, как прежде. — Сделав паузу, Брилл глянула вбок, чтобы увидеть, как Ария продолжает кружиться по сцене на безопасном для подслушивания расстоянии. — Правда, я должна тебя кое о чем спросить… ты случайно не заходил в коридор второго этажа в восточном крыле?  
      — Нет, я был тут все это время, — отозвался Коннер. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
      — Ну, произошла престраннейшая вещь… Я на секунду оставила ведро в коридоре… пустое ведро… а когда через несколько минут вернулась за ним, оно вновь было полным. Сперва я решила, что это, наверное, ты идиотничаешь, как обычно… но…  
      — Но теперь ты знаешь, что я был здесь… думаешь, это был кто-то еще? — осторожно спросил Коннер без тени улыбки и покосился куда-то в сторону.  
      — Да, именно так я и думаю, как, впрочем, и ты. И я прям не знаю, кто же еще в этом месте может решить, что проделать нечто подобное будет ужасно забавно? Забавно попытаться свести меня с ума? — с растущим негодованием спросила Брилл, уперев руки в бедра.  
      Праздно крутя одну из латунных пуговиц своего жилета, Коннер пожал плечами. Он не выглядел ни капли озабоченным или удивленным ее историей.  
      — Возможно, ты ошибаешься насчет этого. Наполнение пустого ведра не выглядит таким уж злодеянием, как по мне. Больше напоминает помощь, чем что-либо еще… совсем как то, что случилось с теми проклятыми женщинами, которые досаждали тебе вчера. Что, если это все — своего рода предложение мира?  
      Мгновение Брилл, растерянно моргая и потрясенно разинув рот, смотрела на брата. С щелчком захлопнув рот, она схватила Коннера за локоть, принуждая встретиться с нею взглядом.  
      — О чем ты говоришь? Предложение мира? Это же нелепо!  
      — Почему это кажется тебе надуманным? Это вполне вероятно… может, время залатало пролегшую между вами трещину, что бы это ни было. Тебе известно, что он никогда не был хорош в извинениях.  
      Отпустив руку Коннера, Брилл торопливо сделала шаг назад.  
      — Не я все это начала. Он не мог просто взять и ни с того ни с сего решить измениться. Мое присутствие для него как заноза в заднице, потому что я знаю его тайну… я знаю, почему он здесь. Ты не все знаешь, Коннер… я не все тебе рассказала.  
      Заинтересовавшись, Коннер вопросительно поднял бровь.  
      — О? И о чем ты мне не рассказала?  
      — Я… ну… — почти мгновенно осознав свою ошибку, Брилл прикрыла рукой свой коварный рот. Она по-прежнему находила невозможным озвучить полный размах Эрикова обмана. «Я сказала Коннеру, что он изменился… что он не тот человек, каким тот его считал. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы удержать его от разыскивания Эрика. Ему не нужно знать… никому не нужно знать». — Неважно. На самом деле это не имеет значения. Разве тебе не пора в постель? Я беспокоюсь, что ты не высыпаешься из-за того, что по полночи проводишь со мной.  
      Нахмурившись от внезапной смены темы, Коннер поднял руку и дернул за черную ленту, не дающую его волосам лезть в лицо. Накручивая ленту на пальцы, он вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
      — Ой, да ладно, Бри… уж ты бы могла и сообразить. Если бы я не был здесь с тобой, я был бы снаружи, исследуя ночную жизнь Парижа. Я просто держусь подальше от неприятностей, вот и все… а не лишаю себя сна.  
      Покачав головой, Брилл позволила себе слегка расслабиться. «Он не имел ничего в виду, когда сделал это странное предположение… он только хочет думать об Эрике лучше… помимо прочего, они ведь были друзьями».  
      — Ага, как же… как будто кто-нибудь в состоянии удержать ТЕБЯ подальше от неприятностей.  
      Расхохотавшись, Коннер наклонился и поцеловал Брилл в лоб.  
      — Ой-ой, ну же, как ты можешь такое говорить? Мне на ум приходит несколько человек, которые портят мне все веселье тем, что держат меня подальше от неприятностей, — тихо сказал он, на миг отведя глаза, чтобы посмотреть через голову сестры туда, где на сцене смеялись над чем-то Ария и Мэг.  
      — Ну, считай, тебе повезло, что кто-то из нас мирится с твоими проделками, — отозвалась Брилл, не заметив нехарактерное смущение, погасившее ухмылку брата.  
      — Бри, ты ведь подруга Мэг… ты думаешь, что… что…  
      — Что — что?  
      Прочистив горло, Коннер покачал головой, наконец вновь опустив взгляд на лицо сестры.  
      — Ох, ничего… Как считаешь, кухни в этот час уже закрыты? Я вдруг что-то очень проголодался. Не хочешь пойти со мной и вломиться в кладовые с едой?  
      — Что? Не будь дураком. Если повара застукают тебя за воровством их еды, они тебя на куски порежут.  
      — Значит, это было «нет»? — шутливо спросил Коннер и потянулся, чтобы заново перевязать ленту в шевелюре. — Какая жалость… тогда придется пойти самому. Если завтра меня не увидишь, высылай поисковую экспедицию, — сказал он, помахал рукой и, развернувшись, направился к одной из кулис.  
      Заметив, что Коннер уходит со сцены, Мэг перестала играть с Арией и медленно выпрямилась. Взяв девочку за руку, она бросилась через сцену к Брилл.  
      — Куда это он навострился с такой прытью? — спросила она с фальшивым безразличием.  
      — Он сказал что-то насчет того, чтобы вломиться на кухни и взять что-нибудь поесть, — пробормотала Брилл и нахмурилась, увидев, как Ария зевает, прикрывшись ладошкой. — Но думаю, нам всем более чем достаточно переживаний для одного дня. Ария, кажется, сейчас тебе самое время ложиться спать.  
      Когда Брилл нагнулась, чтобы поднять свою протестующую дочку, Мэг оглянулась туда, где скрылся в темноте Коннер.  
      — Я не хотела грубить… но я все гадаю, твой брат всегда был таким… ну… вертихвостом, или это просто новая тенденция? Казалось бы, мужчина его возраста уже должен быть женат.  
      Удерживая Арию верхом на своем бедре, Брилл испытующе посмотрела на Мэг.  
      — Нет, он всегда был таким, как сейчас.  
      — Ты за него не беспокоишься? Что он волочится за каждой юбкой? — выпалила Мэг и потрясенно прикрыла рот. — Ой! Прости, не нужно отвечать на это! Я не знаю, что на меня нашло! Пожалуйста, не обижайся… я ничего такого не имела в виду.  
      Засмеявшись уже в открытую, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Нет, я не обиделась. Я знаю, что он из себя представляет… и как себя ведет. — Сделав паузу, она обеспокоилась пугающим румянцем, окрасившим лицо Мэг ярко-алым. — Хотя не думаю, что он подразумевает под этим что-то личное. То есть под тем, как он себя ведет. Это скорее способ держать людей на расстоянии, чем что-либо еще. Не тревожься об этом слишком сильно. Если он досаждает тебе, я могу с ним об этом поговорить.  
      — Ой, нет… тогда он поймет, что мы говорили об этом! — взвизгнула Мэг. — Это не проблема — я раньше сталкивалась с ловеласами куда худшими, чем он. Мне просто было любопытно, вот и все. Притворись, что я никогда об этом не упоминала, — торопливо закончила она, качая головой.  
      — Ну хорошо… считай, все забыто, — отозвалась Брилл и медленно направилась в одну из кулис. С Мэг, следующей по пятам, она оставила сцену позади, возвращаясь в дормитории. Несколько минут они шли в молчании, затем Брилл с нервной улыбкой повернулась к Мэг, испытывая необходимость заполнить звенящую тишину. — Как продвигаются репетиции с Карлоттой и Марианной? Я слышала о них жуткие вещи, но, конечно, они не могут быть настолько плохи.  
      Скривившись, Мэг собралась было ответить, но ее прервал раздавшийся позади скрипучий голос:  
      — Боюсь, с этого момента ты сможешь испытать это на собственной шкуре. — Вскрикнув, Брилл и Мэг едва не подпрыгнули от неожиданности и развернулись — в нескольких футах от них стояла мадам Дюбуа.  
      Отреагировав на их испуг приподнятой бровью, мадам Дюбуа поправила очки узловатым пальцем.  
      — Я вас напугала? Простите… — Умолкнув после своего равнодушного извинения, старуха заметила Арию, прижавшуюся к плечу Брилл. Когда ее взгляд упал на миниатюрный костюм балерины, в который та была одета, с ее лицом произошла странная трансформация. Угрюмая сгорбленная женщина улыбнулась.  
      Подойдя ближе, мадам Дюбуа сложила ладони вместе и ухмыльнулась Арии.  
      — Так ты теперь танцовщица? Фу-ты, ну-ты… да ты милашка! — проворковала она.  
      Послав Мэг недоверчивый взгляд, Брилл неуверенно улыбнулась.  
      — Отдел костюмов сшил это для нее. Ей нравится наблюдать за репетициями балета в течение дня.  
      При этих словах мадам Дюбуа скисла, и с ее сморщенного лица пропала улыбка.  
      — Да, что ж, у меня нет времени, чтобы стоять и болтать весь день. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
      — Да?  
      — Теперь, когда Опера вот-вот снова откроется, стало ясно, что нам понадобится небольшая группа дневных уборщиц. Я решила, что ты станешь частью этой группы, учитывая, что ты одна из немногих презентабельных женщин, что есть в моем распоряжении, — сделав паузу, старуха достала из кармана носовой платок, несколько секунд кашляла в него, затем убрала обратно. — Это все, что я имела сказать… разве что я советую тебе оставаться на стезе добродетели, если хочешь сохранить эту новую должность. Это привилегия — быть допущенной до передней части театра в дневные часы, и я без колебаний отправлю тебя обратно в ночную смену, если из-за тебя будут проблемы! — Закончив на этой оптимистичной ноте, мадам Дюбуа повернулась и уковыляла туда, откуда пришла.  
      Подруги подождали, пока ее согбенная фигура не скроется за углом, и разразились смехом.  
      — Что это вообще такое было? — спросила Мэг между приступами хохота. — Я живу тут всю жизнь и, кажется, никогда раньше не видела эту женщину улыбающейся!  
      — Полагаю, она, должно быть, втайне любит детей… — пробормотала Брилл и опустила глаза на Арию. — Потому что мне она определенно никогда так не улыбалась!  
      Приподняв головку с плеча матери, Ария сунула в рот большой палец.  
      — Она м-милая д-дама, г-глубоко внутри, — заявила она. — Она п-просто забыла, к-как быть дружелюбной, и в-все.  
      Изумленная этим утверждением, Брилл могла лишь покачать головой.  
      — Ну, значит, тебе известно что-то, чего не знаю я. Может, если ты станешь крутиться поблизости, она будет почаще вспоминать о том, чтобы вести себя полюбезнее. — Что-то в этом предположении пришлось Арии по вкусу, потому что она улыбнулась вокруг пальца и вновь опустила головку на плечо матери.  
      — Зато то, что ты будешь работать днем, звучит многообещающе, — сказала Мэг, когда они дошли до коридора с разными дормиториями. — Ты сможешь увидеть репетиции. И иногда мы можем обедать вместе. О! И я смогу представить тебя некоторым другим девушкам… то есть тем, которые милые… — Хлопнув в ладоши, она продолжила перечислять свои планы, пока они не добрались до двери в ее комнату. — Ну, полагаю, тогда увидимся завтра! — сказала она, помахав рукой, тихонько открыла дверь и исчезла внутри.  
      Покачав головой от энтузиазма подруги, Брилл побрела дальше по коридору, туда, где находилась ее собственная комната. «Ну, по крайней мере, мне не придется так сильно беспокоиться о работе в одиночку. Днем это будет не так пугающе. Он не сможет рыскать вокруг без того, чтобы его не увидели. Это хорошо… наконец-то мне не придется постоянно озираться через плечо… это хорошо».

* * *

      Устало опираясь на швабру, Брилл чуть приподняла ногу, чтобы выпрямить сведенные мышцы, сгибая и разгибая пальцы внутри поношенных рабочих ботинок. Отвернувшись, она зевнула, прикрываясь ладонью, и пошарила глазами вокруг в поисках сгорбленной фигуры своей зоркой нанимательницы. В нескольких футах от нее, на сцене, Карлотта с трудом проговаривала одно из слов своей реплики. Сжавшись от неблагозвучных ударений и окончаний в речи певицы, Брилл поняла, что ей слегка жаль эту женщину: она знала, как трудно пытаться выучить новый язык и правильно говорить на нем. Вернее, она жалела ровно до того момента, как Карлотта топнула ногой и прокричала несколько бранных слов на итальянском.  
      Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Брилл отвела взгляд от сцены, ища еще что-нибудь, что могло бы ее заинтересовать. Первый день работы в новом назначении быстро утратил свою притягательность, когда ей сказали просто стоять в одной из кулис, затем чтобы не проворонить беспорядок, буде таковой появится. После нескольких часов безделья ею быстро овладела скука. Даже с забавными тирадами Карлотты, разбивающими монотонность репетиции хора, Брилл обнаружила, что ее мысли дрейфуют, как лед по весне. «По крайней мере, я могла наблюдать за кордебалетом, пока он репетировал, но, думаю, мадам Жири устала от всех этих перерывов. Ей понадобился всего час, чтобы перенести репетиции балета в другое помещение. Какая жалость… это было единственным, что держало меня бодрствующей. Я почти жажду, чтобы кто-нибудь что-нибудь разбил, и я могла это убрать».  
      Потерев глаза, Брилл изо всех сил старалась не уснуть, пока Карлотта продолжала браниться на смеси итальянского и французского, которая вряд ли имела смысл хоть на одном из языков. Наблюдая, как дива гарцует туда-сюда, Брилл заметила маленькую группку людей, взобравшихся на сцену прямо напротив того места, где стояла она. Оживившись в предвкушении своего рода развлечения, она вгляделась сквозь толпу людей, стоящих между ней и вновь прибывшими. Примечательная белая копна волос месье Андре возбужденно подскакивала рядом с его высоким компаньоном, в котором Брилл узнала месье Фирмена, и еще одним мужчиной, которого она никак не могла опознать. «Что тут забыли директора? Обычно они сидят по кабинетам».  
      Со смутным интересом Брилл улыбнулась, склонив голову набок и пытаясь разглядеть, кто же такой этот третий мужчина, которого директора с собой притащили. «Наверное, очередной покровитель… с этим они точно хватили через край — должно быть, он ужасно богат». Всякая активность на сцене постепенно замирала, когда все больше и больше людей обращали внимание, что за ними наблюдают. Громкие крики Карлотты мгновенно стихли, она повернула голову к мужчинам и нацепила яркую улыбку на свое привлекательное лицо. Пафосно подняв руку, Карлотта прошествовала к ним, напевая и прихорашиваясь, пока Фирмен ее представлял.  
      — Что здесь такое происходит? — полюбопытствовал позади Брилл знакомый голос.  
      Обернувшись на брата, она коротко улыбнулась ему, довольная, что он предпочел заскочить, хотя технически их не должны были видеть вместе чересчур долго.  
      — Думаю, они нашли очередного богатенького аристократа, чтобы попытаться развести его на деньги. Хотя, должна сказать, я поражена, что ты объявился… не думала, что ты озаботишься тем, чтобы прийти на сцену, учитывая, что сегодня у оркестра нет репетиции.  
      Сморщив нос от ее удивленного тона, Коннер пожал плечами и встал рядом с ней.  
      — Я оскорблен до глубины души, Бри, что ты так скверно обо мне думаешь. Я обязан был остановиться и проверить, не заскучала ли ты еще до смерти. Но, раз уж тебе явно плевать на мой визит, мне придется пойти и поговорить с кем-нибудь еще. Может, я смогу попозориться и поунижаться перед тем богатеем, кто бы он там ни был… это звучит забавно.  
      Без малейших колебаний оставив сестру, Коннер зашагал через сцену туда, где расположилась группа участников хора. Брилл наблюдала за ним, качая головой. «Ну, по крайней мере, это немного развеяло скуку… хотя, по правде, он не должен слишком часто разговаривать со мной в течение дня. Люди подумают, что со стороны ведущего скрипача странно болтать с одной из уборщиц».  
      Брилл с улыбкой смотрела, как растрепанная рыжая голова брата с легкостью продвигается сквозь толпу — пока та внезапно не остановилась, прямо перед тем местом, где стояли директора. Прошла секунда или две, и она уже была готова перенести внимание на что-нибудь другое, как вдруг по толпе, отделявшей ее от брата и директоров, прокатилось заметное волнение. По воздуху проплыло громкое проклятье, за которым последовал грохот, и Коннер с загадочным мужчиной обменялись несколькими разгоряченными словами. Озадаченная этим поворотом событий, Брилл следила, как Коннер резко развернулся и без тени своей обычной деликатности начал проталкиваться мимо сгрудившихся рядом участников хора.  
      Почувствовав, что что-то не так, Брилл подняла швабру и пошла через сцену. Смертельно бледный Коннер вывалился из толпы, как раз когда она шагнула из-за кулисы. Чуть приблизившись, он сделал дикий жест руками, призывая ее остановиться, но при этом, что довольно странно, усиленно отворачивался, чтобы не смотреть прямо на нее. Не понимая, что это вдруг на него нашло, Брилл остановилась, где стояла, и сосредоточенно нахмурилась.  
      — Коннер, — торопливо пробормотала она, когда брат подошел еще ближе. — Что за… — Покачав головой, тот наконец встретился с ней глазами, снова и снова беззвучно проговаривая одно слово: «Беги… беги…» Брилл со стуком захлопнула рот, ее тело окатило волной ужаса, заставив ее отпрянуть, и она метнула испуганный взгляд на мужчин, которые теперь гнались за Коннером по сцене.  
      Примерзнув к месту, Брилл смотрела, как Андре и Фирмен преследуют Коннера, явно умоляя того вернуться, а за ними небрежно следует цветущий и прекрасно одетый черноглазый мужчина. Выглядя мрачно удовлетворенным устроенным им скандалом, Эндрю похлопывал по своей гладко выбритой щеке серебряным набалдашником прогулочной трости, держась на расстоянии от суетящихся директоров. Прикрыв рот, чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу крик, Брилл отвела глаза от своего бывшего жениха, прогулочным шагом направляющегося к ней через сцену. «Он здесь… о господи… что же мне делать? Может, он не увидел меня… я просто незаметно ускользну… прямо сейчас он смотрит только на Коннера…»  
      Послав брату больной, шокированный взгляд, Брилл развернулась на каблуках и направилась обратно в том направлении, откуда пришла. Это было все, что она могла сделать, чтобы не удариться в бег. Она преодолела не более десятка футов, когда воздух прорезал высокий взвинченный голос Андре, остановив ее на середине шага.  
      — Эй, ты, стой! Извини! Надо кое о чем позаботиться на другом конце сцены… давай живенько иди и убери это! — разом растеряв всю учтивость, крикнул он, пока Фирмен продолжал звать Коннера.  
      Брилл в панике лихорадочно раскидывала умом в поисках хоть какой-нибудь идеи, как поступить. Она не могла развернуться и сделать так, как велел Андре, потому что Эндрю обязательно увидит ее лицо. Но она не могла и попросту сбежать и тем самым привлечь к себе излишнее внимание. Трясясь крупной дрожью, Брилл сжала кулаки вокруг ручки своей швабры: ужас достиг таких высот, что полностью стер в голове все рациональные мысли.  
      Коннер выбрал этот момент, чтобы накинуться на директоров.  
      — Я не буду работать с этим человеком! — заорал он во все горло, звуча точь-в-точь как Карлотта — и по громкости, и по интонации. — Я отказываюсь! Напрочь! Меня тошнит от одного его вида!  
      Полностью отвлекшись на это яростное выступление, Андре забыл о темноволосой уборщице, которой он кричал, и вместо этого сосредоточил все внимание на Коннере.  
      — Конечно же вы не это имеете в виду. Месье Донован — один из выдающихся англичан в…  
      — Да! — перебил его Фирмен, не дав закончить. — Лорд Донован предложил нашему оперному театру весьма привлекательный бюджет. Мы все должны почтить за честь…  
      — О, все в порядке, — сказал метельно-холодный голос, успешно перекрыв все прочие звуки на сцене. — Я всегда был осведомлен о том, что думает обо мне господин Синклер. Не стоит пытаться изменить его мнение. — Возникла пауза, во время которой Эндрю подошел и остановился в нескольких футах от напряженного Коннера. — Хотя, должен сказать, что очень рад снова вас видеть, Коннер. Мне говорили, что вы теперь работаете здесь, что я нашел довольно странным… учитывая то, что вы солист. Но, полагаю, вы имеете полное право развиваться. Скажите… как там поживает Брилл? Не сомневаюсь, вы получили от нее известие.  
      Последовал напряженный момент, когда Брилл была уверена, что Коннер набросится на Эндрю с кулаками.  
      — Жаль вас разочаровывать… но я уже несколько месяцев ничего о ней не слышал. Мы расстались перед Рождеством… как вы знаете.  
      Потрясенная разговором, происходящим всего лишь в нескольких футах позади нее, Брилл начала неуклюже отодвигаться от спорщиков. Ноги отказывались служить ей, пока она медленно ковыляла в относительную защиту кулисы. Швабра со стуком выпала из ее онемевших пальцев, она завернула за угол и, спотыкаясь, побежала по коридору. Когда ее легкие начали гореть, Брилл остановилась, выбросив руку, чтобы опереться на стену дрожащим телом. Сделав несколько быстрых вдохов, она поблагодарила свои счастливые звезды, что ее не узнали.  
      «Не могу поверить в то, что только что произошло… боже мой… о боже мой… Он с такой легкостью мог случайно посмотреть в мою сторону и заметить меня. Я просто стояла там, как идиотка! Все, чего я добилась, могли снова у меня отобрать… если бы он поднял глаза и узнал меня!» От этой мысли Брилл затошнило, и она сползла на пол, обеими руками закрыв пепельно-бледное лицо. Внезапно она ощутила порыв засмеяться, поднимающийся в ней среди кипящих волн страха. Нервно хихикая, она неверяще покачала головой. «Должно быть, я схожу с ума… над чем я смеюсь?»  
      Сидя на полу, силясь заглушись собственный облегченный смех, Брилл прислонилась затылком к стене. «Что ж, это твоя ирландская удача… хотя отныне все будет по-другому… особенно если Эндрю собирается стать…» Остановившись на середине мысли, Брилл с испугом подняла голову от стены. Звук приближающихся мужских голосов прорезал ее облегчение подобно ножу — и голоса становились все ближе. Замерев, Брилл усиленно прислушивалась к звукам, пытаясь не удариться в панику, когда узнала недвусмысленно льстивые интонации Андре и Фирмена.  
      Вскочив на ноги, Брилл бросилась по длинному коридору, прочь от голосов, — лишь затем чтобы обнаружить, что мужчины непреднамеренно следуют тем же путем. Завернув за угол, Брилл рискнула обернуться назад. Увидев обоих директоров, ведущих Эндрю по своему Гран-Туру1 по Опере, она нырнула обратно за угол. «Ирландская удача, ну да! Сплошная выдумка! Я самая неудачливая женщина на свете. Черт!»  
      Подобрав юбки, Брилл помчалась по другому коридору, как раз когда мужчины прогулочным шагом свернули за тот угол, где она стояла. Пытаясь оставаться спокойной, насколько это возможно, она с относительной легкостью держалась впереди них, но, куда бы она ни поворачивала, кажется, голоса все время неотступно следовали за ней. Быстро оглянувшись через плечо, Брилл скользнула за очередной угол. Желая проверить, по-прежнему ли висит у нее на хвосте эта небольшая группа, она на миг задержалась в начале коридора. Заметив оную группу в отдалении, она развернулась, намереваясь снова сбежать — но остановилась, упершись взглядом в тупик.  
      Неверяще уставившись на глухую стену перед собой, Брилл разразилась проклятьями.  
      — Этого не может быть! — двинувшись к первой из двух выходящих в коридор дверей, она подергала за ручку. Обнаружив, что та заперта, она перешла к другой — та тоже была надежно закрыта.  
      Растеряв остатки спокойствия, Брилл вновь побежала в начало коридора, проверяя, насколько продвинулись мужчины. Видя, что те неуклонно приближаются, она вновь принялась дергать запертые двери. Исчерпав все варианты, Брилл попятилась, пока не уперлась спиной в дальнюю стену. «Может, они не пойдут этим путем… просто подожди… может, они повернут». Тщательно прислушиваясь, Брилл ждала, надеясь услышать, что голоса и шаги становятся глуше, но поняла, что мужчины подошли еще ближе, и выругалась про себя.  
      Замерев там, где стояла, Брилл не имела ни малейшей возможности спрятаться. Обняв себя защитным жестом, она могла лишь ждать и слушать, как мужчина, который был в силах походя разрушить ее жизнь, приближается к тупику. С каждым шагом она ощущала, как воздух замерзает в ее теле, лишая ее дыхания, превращая кровь в лед.  
      — О господи… о господи… — тихо причитала она, слушая, как мужчины учтиво обсуждают то одну, то другую деталь интерьера.  
      В тот момент, когда давление возросло настолько, что Брилл была уверена, что у нее разорвется сердце, она услышала позади себя странный свистящий звук. Сквозь ужас пробилось недоумение, и она резко развернулась, чтобы узнать источник странного звука. Недоверчиво моргая, Брилл с разинутым ртом смотрела на маленькую дверцу на том месте, где несколько секунд назад была лишь стена. Из мрака дверного проема появилась рука в перчатке и поманила ее пальцем.  
      Словно во сне Брилл проследила взглядом от этой кисти по всей длине мускулистой руки, которой та принадлежала, до широкого мужского плеча. Ей не требовалось заглядывать дальше, чтобы точно знать, кто стоит перед ней. Она чувствовала ауру его присутствия как удар в сердце. Отступив на шаг, она наконец подняла глаза на знакомое, наполовину скрытое маской, лицо Эрика. Ожидая узреть в его чертах гнев или злобу, Брилл была потрясена, обнаружив, что в его глазах сияет серьезность.  
      — Брилл, — мягко пробормотал он, и звук его голоса протолкнул сквозь объявший ее ужас осколок спокойствия. — Иди… иди ко мне… быстро.  
      Чувствуя себя странно обнадеженной ласковым тоном Эрика, Брилл ощутила, как ее сердце возвращается к нормальному ритму. «Я должна бояться… он угрожал мне страшными карами, если я останусь… но… я не могу найти в себе страха… я…» За ее плечом голоса директоров раздавались уже у самого начала коридора, но Брилл была не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от глаз Эрика. Сознавая, что у нее нет другого выхода, она неуверенно вложила руку в протянутую ладонь.  
      Длинные изящные пальцы Эрика сомкнулись вокруг ее пальцев, и одним быстрым движением он потянул Брилл вперед, бесшумно втаскивая в тени, поджидающие ее за секретной дверцей. Панель скользнула на место, с тихим свистом закрывшись за Брилл ровно в тот момент, когда Эндрю и оба директора прошли мимо коридора. Не заметив ничего особенного, они без малейшей задержки продолжили путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Продолжительное путешествие, включавшее поездку по Франции, Нидерландам и Италии, что являлось общепринятой составной частью образования английского джентльмена в XVIII в.


	46. Найти прощение

      Ловким движением Эрик дернул скрытый рычаг справа от себя, и потайная панель с мягким щелчком скользнула на место. Полная тьма окутала их подобно теплу старого лоскутного одеяла в зимний день, прижимаясь по-интимному близко и полностью стирая свет. Пока они стояли совершенно неподвижно, оба прислушиваясь, как с другой стороны панели сперва нарастают, а после удаляются голоса, между ними воцарилось странное выжидательное молчание. Эрик ощущал, как Брилл задержала дыхание, пока они ждали, а потом длинно прерывисто выдохнула, когда угроза снаружи миновала. Отчего-то звук ее тихого дыхания, такой близкий в темноте, нервировал. Это ощущалось совсем не так, как он думал — это ощущалось опасным. От этого осознания его сердце пустилось вскачь, бухая в ушах, пока он не уверился, что Брилл тоже слышит его в воцарившейся между ними тишине.  
      Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от этих странных, прилипчивых мыслей, Эрик отвел глаза от того места, где, как он знал, менее чем в футе от него стояла Брилл. Отвернувшись к теням, он крепче сжал руку вокруг ее пальцев и без слов сделал шаг дальше в проход. Его внезапное движение было встречено неуверенным сопротивлением, но прошла лишь секунда, и Эрик почувствовал, как Брилл делает шаг, чтобы последовать за ним. Ее настороженное доверие послало по венам электрический разряд надежды. «Возможно, Коннер был прав. Возможно, ущерб не необратим».  
      До этого самого движения Эрик не позволял себе мечтать о подобной возможности. Неделю назад, когда Коннер в полной мере просветил его по поводу его недопонимания, гнев, который так долго взращивал Эрик, рассыпался, оставив в его душе зияющую дыру, и это пробудило страх, какого он не испытывал никогда прежде, опутавший его мысли подобно наркотику. С того дня, не располагая ничем, кроме бесконечного количества времени, Эрик терзал себя за свои поступки, не в силах поверить, что на сей раз очередной проблеск счастья у него вырвала исключительно его собственная глупость. В том, что произошло, была лишь его вина, и он знал, что даже столь терпеливому человеку, как Брилл, потребуется чудо, чтобы простить его. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Эрик давно уже перестал верить в чудеса, особенно если речь шла о его жизни.  
      «Как я мог так ошибаться? Только ли мой гнев ослепил меня, или я родился без чего-то жизненно важного — родился без способности быть счастливым? Теперь это все так очевидно… как я мог позабыть тысячи добрых поступков из-за минутного сомнения? Теперь я в состоянии все это вспомнить — с болезненной ясностью. Я все еще могу видеть ее, стыдливо улыбающуюся мне, когда я выказал интерес к ее исследованию… или то, как она смеялась, когда я прогнул ее назад в тот вечер, когда она учила меня танцевать. И Ария… ее я тоже забыл… как я мог оставить ее, даже не простившись? Я был ее учителем… она полагалась на меня… она не заслуживала, чтобы ее бросили. Наверное, я действительно чудовище».  
      Итак, Эрик как настоящий трус не в силах был заставить себя взглянуть в лицо обвинению, которое наверняка прочтет в глазах Брилл, и поэтому последнюю неделю таился в тенях, наблюдая, набираясь храбрости, необходимой, чтобы поговорить с ней, слишком неуверенный в себе, чтобы сделать первый шаг. Небольшие оказии, вроде наполнения пустого ведра или возвращения потерянных вещей, подворачивались почти каждый день, предоставляя удобную альтернативу тому, чтобы встретиться с Брилл прямо, и шанс искупить преступления, которые он совершил против нее раньше. И Эрик довольствовался этим в качестве единственного способа их контакта, не имея иных идей, как справиться с ситуацией, — но этим утром, когда он подслушал имя нового покровителя, все изменилось.  
      Он продвигался по проходу, пролегающему параллельно кабинету Андре, когда сквозь стену проник до дрожи знакомый голос. Слушая переговоры между молодым лордом Донованом и обоими директорами, ему не составило большого труда сообразить, что происходит. И еще меньше труда заняло осознание, что если Эндрю наткнется на Брилл или Арию, случится нечто ужасное.  
      Образ лица Брилл, каким оно было, когда та впервые появилась в Опере — избитое, со швами, — в эти первые мгновения пронесся перед глазами Эрика, послав по телу ослепляющую волну ярости. Ярости на человека, оставившего синяки на ее лице — но больше на себя самого, за то, что отказывался замечать ее бедственное положение. Сгорая от стыда, что когда-то думал, будто она могла заслужить подобное жестокое обращение, Эрик на несколько секунд дал волю гневу, купаясь в очищающем пламени бешенства. Тогда он осознал, что если Эндрю хоть как-то будет угрожать Брилл, он вступится. По-видимому, судьба наконец-то решила сыграть ему на руку.  
      Нахмурившись в темноте, Эрик пытался выкинуть из головы все мысли об Эндрю и том, что он сделал, желая полностью сосредоточить все свои способности на следующей за ним Брилл. Двигаясь медленно, подстраиваясь под ее незнание обстановки, Эрик осторожно пробирался по проходам, не нуждаясь в свете. Он путешествовал этими сумрачными путями достаточно часто, чтобы составить в голове полную карту Оперы. Показывая дорогу по пологому скату, Эрик направлялся подальше от любого места, где Брилл могла подвергнуться хоть малейшей опасности быть замеченной или услышанной. Пришло время им поговорить друг с другом, и, основываясь на предыдущем опыте, Эрик был уверен, что Брилл без колебаний словесно выпорет его за всю глупость, — поэтому вел ее на крышу, где она сможет до потери голоса кричать на него, не боясь, что кто-то им помешает.  
      Вытянув руку, он нажал на замаскированную кнопку, заставив открыться дверь прямо перед ними. Ослепительный белый свет, льющийся сквозь проем, принес с собой порыв холодного зимнего воздуха. Свободной рукой Эрик поднял полу своего плаща, чтобы поскорее защитить их с Брилл глаза от омывшего их резкого солнечного света. Как только прошло достаточно времени, чтобы глаза привыкли, он медленно вышел за дверь и ступил на крышу Опера Популер, отпустив при этом руку Брилл. Сделав несколько торопливых шагов по яркому снежному насту, Эрик проложил некоторое расстояние между собой и Брилл, по-прежнему стоящей под укрытием небольшого дверного проема.  
      — Зачем мы здесь? — напряженно спросила Брилл, ее голос прорезал уединенную тишину крыши.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо, Эрик чуть поежился от ветра и яростного, слепящего света.  
      — Ты пыталась убежать от нашего нового покровителя. Это самое дальнее место, куда ты можешь пойти, не покидая здание, — уклонился он от прямого ответа.  
      Услыхав это, Брилл свирепо нахмурила зачерненные брови.  
      — Не смей врать мне в лицо подобным образом, — прошипела она, выйдя из затененного проема. — В чем истинная причина? Подумал, что было бы забавно привести меня сюда и немножко постращать?  
      — Нет, нет, конечно же нет!  
      — Потому что у меня для тебя новости — учитывая, как прошел мой день, прямо сейчас ты ничем не сможешь меня испугать! — выпалила Брилл, начиная дрожать от холода.  
      Подняв обе руки в примирительном жесте, Эрик полностью развернулся к ней лицом, принуждая себя встретиться с ее пылающим взглядом.  
      — Причина не в этом. Совсем не в этом. Я ни в коей мере не хотел тебя волновать. Я выбрал пунктом назначения это место, всего лишь для того чтобы мы могли спокойно поговорить.  
      На лице Брилл отразилось удивление, она обхватила себя руками.  
      — О чем же еще нам с тобой говорить? — тихо спросила она, и тлеющий в ее глазах гнев не смог полностью заслонить боль, омрачающую взгляд. — Смею сообщить, ты уже все сказал в нашу последнюю встречу. Ты ненавидишь меня… я ненавижу тебя. Конец истории.  
      Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вновь захлопнул его, когда до него дошел смысл ее слов. Робкая надежда, старавшаяся укорениться в сердце, отступила под этим новым ударом, оставив внутри пустоту.  
      — Ты ненавидишь меня? — не успев спохватиться спросил он — его голос звучал ужасно неуверенно даже для его собственных ушей.  
      Брилл не моргая смотрела на него, и ветер трепал ее темные волосы, вытаскивая длинные пряди из плена пучка, чтобы хлестнуть по щеке; ее лицо застыло жесткими, холодными чертами мраморной статуи. Лишь в ее огромных грозовых глазах — единственном слабом месте защиты — Эрик замечал мерцание эмоций, которые прятало лицо. Твердый и суровый гранит ее взгляда дрогнул, потеряв былую уверенность от искренности и уязвимости его голоса. Быстро опустив глаза, Брилл глубоко и прерывисто вздохнула.  
      — Не делай этого…  
      — Чего? Чего не делать? — спросил Эрик, пристально изучая ее лицо, пытаясь угадать, о чем она думает. Слабое дрожание ее нижней губы наконец выдало то же смятение, которое, как ему казалось, отражалось в ее глазах. Сжав опущенные руки в кулаки Эрик заставил себя игнорировать отчаянную потребность стереть эту легкую дрожь, страстное желание провести большим пальцем по жестким линиям ее рта, забрать ту боль, что оставила на них свой отпечаток. «Я сделал это с ней. Я — тот, кто ранил ее, сделал ее улыбку холодной, как зимнее солнце. Забавно, правда… что на этот раз мое безразличие разрушило чье-то счастье… а не наоборот».  
      Ссутулившись, Брилл сжала губы в тонкую линию, собираясь с духом, чтобы вновь поднять глаза и встретиться с ним взглядом.  
      — То, что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, — огрызнулась она, отнимая одну руку от живота, чтобы выразительно махнуть ею в его сторону. — Разыгрываешь это представление. Изменяешь голос как раз таким образом, чтобы поколебать мою решимость. Притворяешься переживающим, и раскаивающимся, и вежливым… и похожим на себя-прежнего.  
      — Я не притворяюсь! — выпалил Эрик, уязвленный тем, что Брилл могла так подумать.  
      — Я тебе не верю! Может, когда-то и верила. Но ты сам, лично, признался в своем двуличии! Я не идиотка, Эрик… — уколола его Брилл, и праведный гнев вновь окрасил ее щеки ярко-алым.  
      Скривившись от этих слов, Эрик проклял собственную глупость. «Почему я зашел так далеко, что наговорил ей все это?»  
      — Тогда я сказал много чего, что не вполне было правдой… — натянуто выдавил он, пытаясь придумать способ объясниться.  
      Не давая ему и секунды покоя, Брилл шагнула вперед:  
      — Ты сказал, что был тем человеком, которого все боятся. Что ты Призрак…  
      — Да, сказал… но… — согласился Эрик, совсем не в восторге от того, куда свернул разговор.  
      Продолжая атаку, Брилл ткнула в его сторону пальцем:  
      — Ты говорил мне, что некоторое время притворялся этим персонажем. Судя по тому, что я слышала, Призрак Оперы годами был бичом этого места.  
      — Да, я сказал это, но ты не даешь мне объяснить… я…  
      — Ты признался, что стоял за прошлогодним несчастьем… что ты сбросил люстру на толпу невинных людей. Ты убил ведущего тенора… убил рабочего сцены!.. — продолжила Брилл голосом, опасно приблизившимся к крику. — Попробуй, скажи мне, что все это неправда…  
      Яростно мотая головой, Эрик отвернулся от нее и посмотрел на заснеженный город внизу. «Что же мне ей сказать? Как же объяснить… особенно ей… она не поймет. Я знаю, она не поймет. Для того, кто настолько высоко ценит человеческую жизнь… что бы я ни сказал, оно не изменит этого. Проклятье!» Потерев рукой открытую половину лица, Эрик развернулся обратно — все его тело напряглось в ожидании того, что презрение на лице Брилл сменится отвращением.  
      Должно быть, какая-то часть растущего в нем отчаяния отразилась в его чертах, потому что Брилл слегка сбавила обороты.  
      — Я знаю, что ничто из того, что я сейчас могу сказать, никоим образом не изменит то, что я делал в своей жизни, — тихо начал Эрик, сосредоточив взгляд на покрытом снегом камне у своих ног. — Но дай мне возможность защититься. То, что ты слышала, не вполне беспристрастно.  
      Расплетя руки, Брилл вздохнула:  
      — Отлично. Скажи все, что хочешь сказать.  
      Неопределенно кивнув, Эрик принялся нервно прогуливаться до края крыши и обратно.  
      — Я никогда никому не рассказывал то, в чем собираюсь признаться тебе. Прости, если это будет не вполне связно. Я не привык… делиться… э… личным.  
      Метнув быстрый взгляд туда, где стояла явно невпечатленная Брилл, Эрик продолжил расхаживать, потирая затянутые в перчатки руки.  
      — Когда я был совсем маленьким, наверное, около восьми лет от роду, моя мать встретила очень милого мужчину. После долгих лет со мной в качестве единственной компании она с легкостью покорилась ему. Я знал, что не могу больше оставаться там… она никогда не будет полностью счастлива, если ей придется видеть меня за обеденным столом. Итак, я сбежал и, несмотря на весь свой интеллект, даже не подумал взять с собой что-то еще помимо одежды, в которой был. Так что неудивительно, что далеко я не ушел, — сделав паузу, Эрик понял, что его разум невольно вернулся в те времена. Воспоминание о том ночном побеге вспыхнуло в его голове: каждая деталь, вплоть до холодной влажности воздуха на коже, до сих пор тщательно хранилась в подвалах его обширной памяти.  
      — Откуда ты знал, что она никогда не будет счастлива в твоем присутствии? — вдруг спросила Брилл, и ее неожиданное вмешательство вырвало Эрика из сиюминутных воспоминаний.  
      Оглянувшись на нее через плечо, Эрик удивленно задрал брови.  
      — Может, я и был всего лишь ребенком. Но дураком я не был… Я знал, когда был нежеланным. — Он неосознанно провел рукой по внешнему краю маски. — Я наткнулся на стойбище цыган. Стоило им только увидеть меня, они тут же сообразили, что я могу быть им невероятно полезен. Видишь ли, они владели шоу уродов… и я стал их звездой.  
      Брилл издала тихий, почти неразличимый звук. Подняв взгляд, Эрик подумал, что уловил слабое изменение в ее чертах. Яркий гневный румянец постепенно пропадал, оставляя ее лицо бледным и смятенным. Что бы она ни собиралась услышать, это было явно не то.  
      — Я прожил с ними около семи лет, пока не сумел сбежать, пока не нашел стимул оставить их. Человек, который держал меня… вместо того чтобы избить… однажды он придумал худшее наказание. Понимаешь… женщины были ему не по вкусу, а к тому времени я был уже подростком, так что… — Кашлянув, Эрик прошелся, чтобы опереться на одну из многочисленных статуй, украшавших крышу. — Когда он напал на меня, я задушил его первой попавшейся под руку веревкой. Я сбежал из их лагеря… мадам Жири, которая тогда была юной балериной, помогла мне сбежать и спрятала здесь, под театром. Я жил тут с… я прожил тут примерно двадцать лет.  
      — Такому юному… пришлось делать подобный выбор, — почти неслышно прошептала Брилл. — Ты был вправе защитить себя. — Комкая в руках передник, она сделала неуверенный шаг вперед и резко остановилась. — Мне всегда было любопытно, откуда ты… ты никогда не рассказывал о своем прошлом, когда… ну, когда жил со мной… э… с нами… в смысле, с Арией, Коннером и мной, — пробормотала она с болью в глазах и выпустила из рук измятую ткань. — Но я не понимаю, как это объясняет все, что я упомянула.  
      — Не объясняет, но я веду к этому. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знала… потому что должна знать… потому что я никогда не рассказывал тебе раньше. — Когда Брилл просто кивнула, Эрик принялся жевать нижнюю губу. — Ты спросила о том, что случилось в прошлом году. Я не знаю, как это произошло, правда. Как все изменилось… но однажды, три года назад, я заметил молодую девушку… на самом деле заметил ее голос. У нее был потрясающий потенциал… и я взялся учить ее. Каким-то образом моя любовь к ее таланту превратилась в одержимость. Она была единственным звеном, связывающим меня с другими людьми… я начал чрезвычайно оберегать это. Когда она влюбилась в другого молодого человека… что-то во мне пошатнулось… я перестал узнавать сам себя.  
      — То есть ты убил тех людей, пытаясь удержать девушку? — едко спросила Брилл.  
      — Нет! — воскликнул Эрик, развернувшись от надежной поддержки холодного камня обратно лицом к ней.  
      — Тогда почему? Я пытаюсь понять, что ты мне рассказываешь, но все, что я могу, — это гадать, зачем ты вообще утруждаешь себя. В чем смысл?  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты поняла, что все, что я наговорил тебе в прошлый раз, не вполне правда. Я хотел отпугнуть тебя, потому что по глупости был все еще зол на тебя за нечто, обернувшееся фатальной ошибкой с моей стороны. Правда, что я убил Буке и Пьянджи, но оба случая были самозащитой. Буке вбил себе в голову, будто попытаться поймать знаменитого Призрака — хорошая идея. Он преследовал меня на колосниках, я защищался, и он разбился насмерть. С Пьянджи было то же самое… если бы он просто сидел смирно, все было бы в порядке. Но во время финального представления он достал пистолет… и поэтому я скрутил его… э… какой-то веревкой, которая была у меня с собой… но… но удерживал слишком долго. Когда я отпустил… он не шевелился… я даже не сразу сообразил, что убил его. Люстра… ну, никто не умер, потому что я направил ее падение вперед и на сцену. Я не был безумен… мне просто нужен был отвлекающий маневр.  
      — С того места, где я тогда сидела… это выглядело чем-то гораздо большим, чем отвлекающий маневр, уверяю тебя, — съязвила Брилл, спрятав руки подмышки, чтобы удержать тепло.  
      — Я знаю… мне нет прощения за мое поведение, — понурив голову, промямлил Эрик.  
      — Как удобно, что каждое совершенное тобой преступление так легко оправдывается…  
      — Разве ты мне не веришь?! Я сказал правду! — спросил Эрик и вновь резко вскинул голову.  
      — Нет, — просто ответила Брилл, в ее лице явственно читалась неуверенность. — Ты и впрямь ожидал, что я выброшу из головы эту историю, когда две недели назад сам ясно продемонстрировал, что ни капельки не раскаиваешься в прошлых поступках… когда уронил те мешки Карлотте на голову? Это был поступок изменившегося человека?  
      Всплеснув руками, Эрик громко выругался.  
      — Я этого не делал! В театре возможны и просто несчастные случаи! Вот так всегда и бывает! Делаю я что-то или нет — все винят в этом меня!  
      — Да, и основываясь на твоей бесславной карьере, я не склонна в это верить, — запинаясь сказала Брилл, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы ранить как можно сильнее. Она хотела было продолжить, но Эрик остановил ее, подняв руку и призывая к молчанию.  
      — В любом случае, это не имеет значения, — торопливо прорычал он, уязвленный ее неверием. — Я привел тебя сюда не для того, чтобы все это рассказывать… мне просто нужно было, чтобы ты знала правду и чтобы я мог… ну… — прерывисто вздохнув, Эрик поспешно развернулся кругом и, подойдя, встал лишь в нескольких футах от Брилл. — Я хотел извиниться за то, что сделал тебе. За попытку напугать тебя… и за тот мой отъезд. Я ушел почти по той же самой причине, по которой оставил материнский дом. Я думал, ты отдала свою симпатию другому… думал, ты любишь Эндрю… и не в силах был остаться и наблюдать… ну…  
      Между ними повисло глубокое молчание, пока Брилл пялилась на него, явно потрясенная этим нескладным извинением. Ее брови медленно поползли вверх, а рот изогнулся, выпуская высокий, истерический смех. Озадаченный пустым, неестественным звуком этого внезапного хохота, Эрик вытянул руку, чтобы взять Брилл за локоть, но та уклонилась от прикосновения. Отвернувшись от него, она обхватила голову обеими руками, и смех перешел в крик. Согнувшись вдвое, она кричала, пока в легких не иссяк воздух.  
      Напуганный столь эксцентричным и явно безумным поведением, Эрик отшатнулся в тот самый момент, когда Брилл вновь повернулась к нему.  
      — Не могу в это поверить! Ты — самый… самый… — сделав паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями, она прижала ладонь ко лбу. — Да ты неполноценный!  
      — Что? — раздраженно отозвался захваченный врасплох Эрик. — И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Какой я неполноценный? — огрызнулся он, не успев спохватиться.  
      — Ты просто ребенок в том, что касается отношений с людьми. Глупый неуклюжий мальчишка! Ты реагируешь на все бездумно и не заботясь о последствиях. Ты способен на доброту и нежность, но постоянно предпочитаешь ударить — даже тех, кто никогда не причинял тебе вреда. Следовательно, ты неполноценный.  
      Не зная, что сказать, и не доверяя вскипающему в горле гневу, Эрик держал рот на замке. Видя, что ее стрелы промахнулись мимо цели и не сумели спровоцировать его гнев, Брилл сдула с глаз прядь волос.  
      — Ты думал, будто я люблю Эндрю, и поэтому решил уйти, даже не обсудив со мной этот вопрос? — грубо спросила она.  
      — Да, ну, в то время я… я думал, что… знаю, это глупо, но я подумал, что ты держишь меня под рукой, чтобы заставить его ревновать, — выпалил Эрик; его глаза расширились, когда Брилл застыла, и только слабый тик в уголке ее глаза предупреждал о грядущем взрыве.  
      — Что же я сделала, что могло внушить тебя уверенность, что я вообще способна на такое?! — завопила она, с диким блеском в глазах ринувшись туда, где стоял Эрик.  
      Медленно отступая от надвигающейся Брилл, Эрик молча помотал головой:  
      — Нет… ты ничего не сделала. Это мой скудный опыт привел меня к такому умозаключению. Когда ушла Кристина… у меня в целом было весьма смутное представление о людях… когда я услышал, как ты говоришь Эндрю, что любишь его, в отрыве от контекста… мне не о чем было подумать, кроме этого…  
      — Ты мог бы сильнее доверять своим друзьям!  
      — Я знаю… — устало ответил Эрик.  
      — И ты правда думаешь, что можешь просто извиниться за то, что сделал, и на этом все закончится? Что все вернется на круги своя? — съязвила Брилл, чуть наклонившись вперед и сильно пихнув его в грудь. — Ты хоть представляешь, что сделал с моей семьей?!  
      Открывая и закрывая рот, точно выброшенная на берег рыба, Эрик попятился назад, едва не навернувшись от напора ее ярости.  
      — Нет… я, ну… я…  
      — После твоего ухода речь Арии ухудшилась. Она растеряла всю уверенность, которую ты ей давал. Когда ты даже не попрощался с ней, она почувствовала себя брошенной единственным мужчиной, на кого она когда-либо смотрела как на отца! Ее заикание стало таким ужасным, что она перестала разговаривать с незнакомцами… потом перестала разговаривать с членами семьи… пока однажды она вообще не перестала разговаривать! Она месяцами не произносила ни слова, просто сидела за пианино и играла один отрывок снова и снова. Только за ту боль, что ты причинил ей, я могу ненавидеть тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь!  
      Тошнотворная, бурлящая волна вины обрушилась на сердце Эрика. «Она не разговаривала? Я не знал… господи… что я натворил!»  
      — Брилл, я ведь не знал. Я не думал, что… Ты должна знать, что я бы никогда намеренно не навредил Арии. Ты _знаешь_ это!  
      — Я не знаю ничего подобного! — прошипела та, ее била яростная, почти неконтролируемая дрожь. — Я знала человека по имени Эрик, который, как я когда-то думала, никогда бы никому не навредил, но, по-видимому, такого человека вовсе не существовало. Вы, месье, незнакомец.  
      — Не говори так… я по-прежнему…  
      — Я не закончила! — крикнула Брилл, кинувшись вперед, чтобы снова пихнуть его. — Я сказала, что за одно это могу ненавидеть тебя… но это еще не все. Коннер ни разу ни словом об этом не обмолвился… но я видела, что он скучал по спорам с тобой. Ты предал его доверие. Он позволил тебе играть на его драгоценной скрипке… чего он никогда никому не позволял. Он признал тебя своим другом… он доверял тебе присматривать за нами, когда сам был в отъезде. И ты просто уехал безо всяких объяснений!  
      «Друг… У меня был друг… Проклятье… я никогда по-настоящему не думал… ну, в смысле, он был таким необычным».  
      — Брилл… я не должен был…  
      — Заткнись… Я еще даже не добралась до того, что ты сотворил со мной, проклятый идиот! До того, как ты попал в наш дом, я разучилась смеяться… не могла вытащить себя из скорби по Джону… но каким-то образом ссоры с тобой из-за твоих странных причуд и вспыльчивости вывели меня из нее. Я вновь открыла свое сердце… я чувствовала, что ты почти как… как будто ты был членом семьи.  
      — Членом семьи… — тупо повторил Эрик, и дыра в его сердце стала еще шире — слова Брилл напомнили ему о том, что когда-то было в его руках. «Семья… Я никогда прежде не ощущал себя частью чего-то… но я был… Я был членом их семьи… разве нет… — Но отчего-то, несмотря на грандиозность откровения Брилл, он не мог не ощущать толику горького разочарования. — Да… часть семьи вроде брата… или кузен… или…»  
      — В то время я не могла вообразить и дня, чтобы не видеть тебя. Я оживала, когда ты входил в комнату, и ты разбил мне сердце своим отъездом, — надломано закончила Брилл, лишившись последних остатков ярости, сменившихся пустым выражением горя. Она прикрыла рот ладонью, пряча задушенный всхлип, ее глаза не моргая глядели Эрику в лицо.  
      А тот со странным своего рода благоговением смотрел, как в ее невероятных туманно-серых глазах собираются слезы.  
      — Не плачь… — простонал он, наполовину про себя, ее слезы возродили в его груди печальное подобие паники. Потянувшись к застежке плаща, Эрик расторопно расстегнул ее и быстрым движением обернул теплую ткань вокруг плеч Брилл, снова застегнув, прежде чем та успела возразить. — Я никогда не мог выносить твоих слез, — мягко сказал он, все еще слегка касаясь руками ее хрупких плеч.  
      Плотнее запахнувшись в тяжелую черную ткань, Брилл без комментариев приняла его жест заботы, но секунду спустя обратила внимание на положение его рук.  
      — На тебя невозможно долго сердиться… — осуждающе пробормотала она. — Я не должна прощать тебя за то, что ты натворил, но… когда ты смотришь на меня такими глазами, я вижу, как человек, которого я когда-то знала, глядит на меня в ответ, — и моя решимость начинает подтаивать.  
      Не вполне понимая, о чем она говорит, Эрик лишь смотрел на нее сверху вниз, смущенно моргая. Каким-то образом что-то в голосе Брилл вогнало его в краску, и он отдернул руки от ее тела, словно его могло сжечь одним прикосновением. «Что такое с моими глазами? Я и забыл, какая она зачастую бывает странная… говорит подобные вещи… это почти как… ну…»  
      — Поверь мне… — неуверенно начал он. — Я ни в коей мере не пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать это…  
      Снисходительно махнув между ними рукой с зажатым в горсть плащом, Брилл покачала головой:  
      — Нет, не обращай внимания. Мне следовало бы знать, что есть что-то еще, чего ты не понимаешь.  
      — О чем… о чем ты говоришь?  
      Нечто похожее на застенчивость заставило Брилл отвести взгляд и потупиться.  
      — Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, насколько подавляющей может быть сила твоей личности, — с некоторым раздражением ответила она.  
      Не веря, что правильно расслышал, Эрик чуть наклонился вперед.  
      — Извини, но если ты пытаешься намекнуть, что…  
      — Ой, да не обращай внимания! — выпалила Брилл, перебив его. — В любом случае, не могу поверить, что говорю об этом! И когда я перестала следить за языком?!  
      Обидевшись на ее покровительственный тон, Эрик слегка задрал подбородок:  
      — Я уверен, что не имею ни малейшего понятия!  
      По щекам Брилл пополз вверх румянец, и она стрельнула в него полным негодования взглядом, но, к своему изумлению, Эрик заметил, что ее взгляды и речи совершенно отличаются от того, что было еще десять минут назад. Страх исчез. Ненависть исчезла. И на их место пришли своего рода раздраженный гнев и застарелая печаль. «Что ж… возможно, это прогресс». Брилл некоторое время изо всех сил старалась собраться с мыслями, раздражение утихло, и ее глаза потемнели от печали.  
      — Думаю, есть одна вещь, которая во всей этой грустной истории задевает сильнее всего… то, что за все время, что мы провели вместе, ты никогда ни на йоту не доверял никому из нас, — пробормотала она.  
      — Нет, ты ошибаешься, — немедленно возразил Эрик, возмущенный тем, что она могла такое подумать. — За всю мою жизнь ты и твоя семья были единственными людьми, кому я когда-либо доверял. Я бы не раздумывая вручил тебе свою жизнь.  
      — Это не тот тип доверия, о котором я говорю. Легко возлагать на кого-то заботу о твоем благополучии. Но ты же никогда не поверял нам нечто куда более важное… ты никогда не поверял нам себя.  
      — О чем ты сейчас говоришь? — выпалил Эрик.  
      — Ты никогда не поверял мн… э… нам свое сердце! — внезапно воскликнула Брилл, выпростав руку из теплого плаща и ударив его в грудь.  
      — Конечно, я поверял. Я глубоко заботился обо всех вас, и…  
      — Нет, ты ни капли нам не доверял. Ты сбежал, не поверив, что мой характер выше предательства! Ты не можешь этого отрицать…  
      — Это был единственный прецедент, и не думаю, что…  
      Быстро выбросив руку, Брилл легонько прижала ладонь к его губам; слезы, которые стояли в ее глазах, грозились пролиться в любой момент.  
      — Ты никогда не доверял мне свое прошлое. Ты думал, я бы осудила тебя за то, что произошло, когда ты был ребенком? Или случившееся в Опере? Я бы поняла, если бы ты только _сказал_ мне…  
      Раздраженно всплеснув руками, Эрик заскрежетал зубами.  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, женщина? Разве ты не понимаешь, что я не мог рассказать тебе такое… и дело было не в доверии, дело было в…  
      — В чем?! — крикнула Брилл, и по ее щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
      Прикусив губу, Эрик протянул руку и ласково остановил эту слезу большим пальцем, стерев влагу с пылом, начавшим его пугать.  
      — А ты не видишь? Я не мог позволить тьме внутри меня коснуться тебя. Ты была слишком хороша для этого.  
      Застигнутая врасплох столь редким для Эрика проявлением нежности, Брилл несколько мгновений с открытым ртом смотрела на него; воинственный свет в ее глазах померк до мечтательной пелены.  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что это было только твое решение? Я хотела… хочу увидеть всего тебя. Тьму и свет, — прошептала она, прижав неуверенную ладонь к его щеке, прямо под краем маски. Закрыв глаза, Эрик склонил голову навстречу ее прикосновению. — Красоту и уродство.  
      Вздрогнув на последнем слове, он в инстинктивной панике резко распахнул глаза. Вероломный голос в его голове кричал, что она не лучше других, что она просто хотела посмотреть, что под маской, что она может снять ее в любую секунду. Напрягшись всем телом, Эрик ждал этого скручивающего внутренности момента, когда пальцы Брилл сорвут маску с его лица — но этот момент все не наступал. Когда охваченный ужасом разум Эрика оказался способен вновь сфокусироваться на лице Брилл, тот осознал, что она не пытается силой забрать у него этот твердый кусочек кожи. Вместо этого она спокойно наблюдала за каждым его движением этими чертовыми блестящими от слез глазами. Устыдившись себя, Эрик понял, что только что подтвердил мнение Брилл. «Я недостаточно доверяю ей, чтобы поверить, что она не пытается тайно меня унизить. Что она не закричит и не убежит в ужасе от того, что под маской. Боже… ну я и ублюдок!»  
      Мысленно чертыхаясь, Эрик подыскивал подходящие слова. «Каким образом мое извинение превратилось в это странное исследование моего характера? Она выглядит такой разочарованной… она должна быть в ярости. С яростью я могу совладать… а это разочарование… оно как нож в груди».  
      — Я не собиралась снимать твою чертову маску, Эрик, — в конце концов сухо заявила Брилл. — У меня еще осталась унция уважения, чтобы не оскорблять тебя подобным образом.  
      — Я знаю. Знаю! Это была инстинктивная реакция. Я просто… в смысле… — желудок Эрика свело от тошнотворного ужаса, пока Брилл продолжала выжидательно смотреть на него. «Я могу это сделать? Если это означает заслужить ее прощение, я могу это сделать? Могу?.. Я не знаю… Я не знаю…»  
      — Если ты чувствуешь, что должна увидеть… я… я… — бессвязно забормотал Эрик и поднял дрожащую руку к боковой стороне маски — клокочущий внутри ужас был достаточно осязаем, чтобы выдавливать слова из горла.  
      Его онемевшие от паники пальцы нащупывали завязки маски, когда тонкая рука легла на его руку, останавливая неуклюжие движения. Замерев от прикосновения, несколько секунд Эрик стоял как дурак — понимание медленно забрезжило над его затуманенным страхом разумом. Сосредоточившись на лице Брилл, он ощутил, как та отводит его вялую руку от его головы и опускает вдоль тела. Потом как сквозь вату он почувствовал, что ее руки вернулись на его лицо: холодные пальцы обхватили щеки чуть ниже ушей. Чуть нажав, Брилл наклонила его голову вниз, потом привстала на цыпочки и запечатлела на его лбу ласковый поцелуй.  
      — Все в порядке, малыш… — промурлыкала она, совсем как мать капризному ребенку. — Я не хочу видеть представление такого рода. — Потом, отойдя от него, Брилл отвела взгляд, словно вдруг устыдившись своего поступка.  
      На Эрика внезапно, как слеза на душу, обрушилась потеря ее прикосновения, и он страстно пожелал хотя бы на мгновение, но продлить ощущение ее рук, обхвативших его лицо.  
      — Думаю, теперь мне пора возвращаться. Мадам Дюбуа станет задавать вопросы, если я пропаду чересчур надолго, — сказала Брилл, откашлявшись. Торопливо отвернувшись от Эрика, она похрустела по снегу к до сих пор открытой потайной дверце в ближайшей стене.  
      — Погоди! Мне нужно знать… ты еще злишься на меня? — выпалил Эрик — с ее уходом головокружительная размытость в мозгу отчасти пропала.  
      — Да, — тут же откликнулась Брилл. — Я в ярости.  
      — Что? — тихо спросил он, придя в отчаяние от ее слов.  
      — Но это не значит, что я не могу со временем изменить решение, — задумчиво продолжила Брилл, словно бы удивившись этому выводу не меньше, чем он.  
      Ухватившись за этот шанс, Эрик поспешил за ней.  
      — Нет таких слов, чтобы описать глубину моего раскаяния и сожаления о боли, которую я причинил тебе и твоей семье. Я буду счастлив провести остаток жизни, пытаясь загладить свою вину перед тобой… до самой смерти, — пролепетал он.  
      — Остаток твоей жизни? — спросила Брилл с веселым интересом и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
      Внезапно сообразив, как дерзко, должно быть, прозвучали его слова, Эрик ощутил, как у него заполыхали щеки. «Боже милосердный, что со мной не так? Великолепно, Эрик… что за глупость ты сказал… это прозвучало почти как извращенное предложение руки и сердца!»  
      — Я имел в виду, что изо всех сил попытаюсь…  
      Покачав головой, Брилл шагнула в дверной проем.  
      — Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Просто показывай обратный путь, пока меня не уволили за долгую отлучку.  
      Кивнув, счастливый услышать легкость в ее интонациях, Эрик последовал за ней, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.


	47. Новый покровитель

      Малость надувшись, Коннер обошел сестру, излучая флюиды глубокой обиды.  
      — Я оскорблен до глубины души, Бри, что ты так скверно обо мне думаешь. Я обязан был остановиться и проверить, не заскучала ли ты еще до смерти. Но, раз уж тебе явно плевать на мой визит, мне придется пойти и поговорить с кем-нибудь еще. Может, я смогу попозориться и поунижаться перед тем богатеем, кто бы он там ни был… это звучит забавно.  
      Улыбаясь про себя, ни капли не чувствуя той обиды, какую столь тщательно изображал, он медленно пошел к перешептывающейся толпе хористок, топтавшейся в центре сцены. Чуть пригнувшись, он притормозил у края толпы, беззастенчиво подслушивая один из приглушенных разговоров, происходящий между двумя довольно симпатичными хористками.  
      — На сей раз это правда? Они и впрямь нашли покровителя? — спросила миниатюрная веснушчатая брюнетка у своей более высокой светловолосой товарки.  
      Пожав одним плечом, та задумчиво поджала губы, в ее ярких синих глазах загорелся расчетливый блеск.  
      — Не знаю… но он, должно быть, невероятно богат. Любопытно, он… — она резко умолкла, когда Коннер кашлянул у нее над ухом.  
      Обе девушки вздрогнули от его внезапного появления и совсем прекратили шушукаться, а на их лицах расплылись две одинаковые улыбки Чеширского кота. Гибкая блондинка приподняла в его направлении ухоженную бровь и полностью сосредоточила на нем свое внимание.  
      — Дамы, — дразняще протянул Коннер и выпрямился. — Есть новости об этом новом франте? Что-нибудь интересное?  
      Маленькая брюнетка взволнованно открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но вторая девушка встряла, не дав ей вымолвить ни слова. Проскользнув шокирующе близко к груди Коннера, блондинка соблазнительно улыбнулась и легонько провела пальцем по лацкану его пиджака.  
      — Я с удовольствием все тебе об этом расскажу, красавчик, — промурлыкала она, и Коннер задрал бровь на ее развязность.  
      Хористка была именно такого типа, за которым обычно ухлестывал Коннер: ее большие опытные глаза и рот в форме идеального сердечка были теми характерными чертами, которые обязательно посылали восторженную дрожь вдоль его хребта. Но что-то было не так, интерес не приходил, и Коннер не в состоянии был изобразить обычную игривую улыбку в ответ на ее очевидные телодвижения. Скорее он с неудовольствием отворачивался от ее приглашающего лица, его глаза отстраненно обшаривали толпу в поисках совершенно другой красавицы-блондинки. «Любопытно, балетная труппа на перерыве или они здесь… Черти и преисподняя! О чем я думаю?» Разозлившись на себя, Коннер заставил свой взгляд вернуться к стоящей перед ним девушке.  
      Без тени улыбки он оторвал шаловливые пальчики блондинки от своей одежды.  
      — Не настолько сильно я хочу знать… — ласково отозвался он, и его тон почти завуалировал укол в его словах — почти.  
      Девица оскорбленно отдернула руку от его прикосновения и умчалась прочь, утащив за собой темноволосую подругу. Теперь, когда путь был открыт, Коннер начал протискиваться сквозь толпу. «Наверное, я в каком-то смысле идиот… пускаю слюни на вредную мелкую блондинку, с которой едва знаком. Боже… может, мне надо перепихнуться…» Быстро вырвавшись из тесной стоящей группы девушек, он нацепил на свое хмурое, раздраженное лицо приветливую улыбку и приблизился к Андре, Фирмену и темноволосому мужчине, который в данный момент отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть через плечо.  
      — Господа, я тут проходил мимо, когда заметил, что вы проводите экскурсию. Могу я представиться? — услужливо спросил Коннер, отчего оба — и Андре, и Фирмен — торопливо закивали на его предложение. «Надеюсь, если этот простофиля действительно согласится спонсировать театр, мы сможем наладить серьезные репетиции. Меня тошнит от всех этих бестолковых нелепостей, которыми мы занимаемся последнее время», — проворчал он про себя, в то время как безупречно одетый посетитель склонил голову набок, явно уловив его ирландский акцент.  
      Когда богач наконец развернулся лицом к нему, все мысли в голове Коннера резко замерли. Едва ли в футе от него, элегантный и неподвижный, как зимний день, стоял человек, которого он не видел — и не желал видеть — более девяти месяцев; но, несмотря на долгое отсутствие, Коннер не забыл холодные привлекательные черты или черные, как жуки, глаза, которые сейчас буравили его. Когда Брилл пропала, ему месяцами снились эта спесивая усмешка и черствый взгляд. Это было лицо прямиком из его кошмаров. «Эндрю…»  
      — Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, господин Синклер, — ровным голосом заявил Эндрю, и его темные глаза сосредоточились на потрясенном лице Коннера. — Поскольку я могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы уже встречались.  
      Коннер ощутил, как у него отвисла челюсть, пока до мозга медленно доходила чудовищность того, что видели его глаза. «Этого не может быть… он НЕ МОЖЕТ стоять тут прямо сейчас. Пресвятая дева… Брилл же всего-навсего на другом краю сцены! — Сердце болезненно провалилось в пятки, и первая волна страха окатила разум. Открывая и закрывая рот, Коннер боролся с острым желанием повернуть голову и оглянуться туда, где стояла сестра. — Ему нельзя позволить увидеть ее… или… или…» Образ испуганного лица Брилл всплыл перед его внутренним взором, и когда Коннер подумал о том, через что ей пришлось пройти в руках Эндрю, страх сменился яростью. Потребовалась вся его воля, чтобы не занести кулак и не пересчитать улыбающемуся лорду зубы.  
      Слепо крутанувшись на каблуках, Коннер врезался в стоявшую неподалеку гипсовую колонну, опрокинув проклятую штуковину на пол и разбив на кусочки. Проклиная собственную глупость, он заторопился обратно сквозь собравшуюся толпу. «Я должен хотя бы предупредить ее… чтобы она не сделала что-нибудь глупое. Я просто пройду прямо мимо нее… даже не взгляну на нее… но я должен ее предупредить». Выдравшись из прилипчивых объятий толпы, Коннер замедлил шаг и направился туда, где стояла Брилл. Он видел, как из ее глаз пропал смех, когда она заметила втравившееся в его лицо выражение полного ужаса. Она хотела было заговорить, но он торопливым жестом оборвал ее.  
      — Беги… — беззвучно произнес Коннер, шум от приближающихся сзади Андре и Фирмена пришпорил его панику. Глаза Брилл переметнулись на двух затюканных мужчин, но потом она, вздрогнув, узнала и третьего из пересекающей сцену группы. Сделав глубокий вдох, Коннер собрался с мыслями, прислушиваясь к тому, как сестра торопливо разворачивается и отступает в тени кулис. Стук ее подошв стал почти неслышен, когда Андре позвал ее, веля остановиться и пойти убрать случайно расколотую Коннером колонну. Проклиная небеса, ад и все, что только приходило на ум, Коннер развернулся, чтобы обратиться к пробирающимся к нему директорам.  
      Бросив короткий взгляд на директоров, он спешно подыскивал способ уберечь Брилл от необходимости поворачиваться — и быть узнанной. Не придумав ничего путного, он вздохнул и просто сделал то, что получалось само собой — повел себя как засранец. Вскинув руки, Коннер бешено взревел, устроив целое представление с убеганием со сцены и успешно привлекая внимание всех присутствующих к своей эпатажной выходке. Волна потрясения прокатилась по собравшимся участникам хора, пока они наблюдали, как он доводит себя до исступления. Копируя одну из многочисленных вспышек Карлотты, он повысил голос до оглушительного вопля, усиливая акцент до тех пор, пока слова не слились в одну длинную неразборчивую тираду, и продолжал верещать по дороге к кулисе.  
      Андре и Фирмен могли лишь, роняя челюсти, несколько секунд пялиться ему вслед, совершенно захваченные врасплох несвойственной ему истерикой. Оба директора быстро оправились от первоначального неверия и немедленно забыли о темноволосой уборщице, к которой обращались, сосредоточив все свое льстивое внимание на удаляющейся фигуре их ведущего скрипача.  
      — Я не буду работать с этим человеком! — выкрикнул Коннер через плечо, когда оба директора побежали за ним. — Я отказываюсь! Напрочь! — продолжил он, перескакивая с французского на английский и обратно, и эффектно взмахнул рукой. — Меня тошнит от одного его вида!  
      — Конечно же вы не это имеете в виду, — засвиристел Андре, его голос сорвался на последнем слове, поскольку он пытался перекричать Коннера. — Месье Донован — один из выдающихся англичан в…  
      — Да! — перебил его Фирмен, не дав закончить. — Лорд Донован предложил нашему оперному театру весьма привлекательный бюджет. Мы все должны почтить за честь…  
      — О, все в порядке, — сказал метельно-холодный голос, успешно перекрыв все прочие звуки на сцене. — Я всегда был осведомлен о том, что думает обо мне господин Синклер. Не стоит пытаться изменить его мнение. — Возникла пауза, во время которой Эндрю подошел и остановился в нескольких футах от напряженного Коннера. — Хотя должен сказать, что очень рад снова вас видеть, Коннер. Мне говорили, что вы теперь работаете здесь, и я нашел это довольно странным… учитывая, что вы солист. Но, полагаю, вы имеете полное право развиваться. Скажите… как там поживает Брилл? Не сомневаюсь, вы получили от нее известие.  
      Последовал напряженный момент, во время которого Коннер подумал, что вот-вот набросится на Эндрю с кулаками.  
      — Жаль вас разочаровывать… — прорычал он сквозь зубы, яростно ткнув пальцем в сторону Эндрю, — но я уже несколько месяцев ничего о ней не слышал. Мы расстались перед Рождеством… как вы знаете.  
      Заметив в жесте Коннера с трудом сдерживаемое бешенство, тот медленно расплылся в улыбке:  
      — Да… я действительно знаю. Она выгнала вас из дома, не так ли? Каково это было, господин Синклер… быть изгнанным из загородного дома английского лорда? Должно быть, это задело вашу раздутую ирландскую гордость…  
      Обезумев от ярости, Коннер понесся на ухмыляющегося Эндрю.  
      — Я сотру с твоего лица эту улыбку, чертова английская свинья! — прошипел он.  
      Вцепившись рукой в лацкан Эндрю, Коннер занес кулак, полный решимости впечатать его лорду в нос. Но за миг до того, как кулак пошел на сближение, на его правом локте повисли две сдерживающие руки.  
      — Не надо! — ввинтился в ухо Коннера отчаянный голос Фирмена. — Господа, ваши разногласия наверняка не настолько серьезны, чтобы доходить до драки… или того хуже — до изъятия вклада.  
      Отпрянув от неожиданного нападения, Эндрю беспокойно стоял в нескольких футах от них; его темные глаза с тревогой следили, как Коннер расслабился и отодвинулся от суетливых рук Фирмена.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что мое присутствие здесь будет настолько необходимо, — чопорно заявил Эндрю, поправляя пиджак.  
      — Ой? И как это вы догадались? — огрызнулся Коннер.  
      — Просто, — отозвался Эндрю, залезая в жилетный карман и вынимая сложенный листок пергамента. — Деловые обязательства требуют моего временного возвращения в Англию. Поэтому, хотя мне очень понравилась наша беседа, господин Синклер, меня не будет здесь, чтобы засвидетельствовать повторное открытие Оперы, — продолжил он, развернув листок и передав его в руки изумленного Фирмена.  
      Потрясенный этим заявлением, Коннер с щелчком захлопнул рот. Он обуздал себя, нацепив маску спокойствия, и в его голове закрутились шестеренки. «Его здесь не будет? Какого черта? Я был уверен, что он пришел сюда только потому, что ожидал, что я могу знать, где Брилл… Это хорошо… это лучше, чем я думал. Может, это все-таки не обернется катастрофой». На него накатило облегчение столь сильное, что едва не подкашивались ноги.  
      — Это контракт об условиях и положениях моего патронажа, — сказал Эндрю, щелкая по углу страницы. — Как видите, я уже подписал его. Я решил субсидировать Оперу до того, как пришел сюда. Экскурсия была просто… забавой. Думаю, вы найдете условия приемлемыми. Мое единственное условие — чтобы вы ввели на позицию ведущего тенора одного из трех англичан из этого списка. Они все наделены соответствующим талантом и все имели главные роли в Лондонском Оперном театре. Понимаете, я думаю, это только справедливо, что раз уж англичанин поддерживает ваше небольшое производство, то англичанин же должен и получить свою долю внимания публики наравне со знаменитостями, которых вы уже выбрали.  
      — Ну, я не знаю, месье… у нас же есть ряд принципов в выборе исполнителей. И будет весьма сложно… — начал Андре и заглянул через плечо Фирмена, чтобы украдкой покоситься на бумаги. Его глаза быстро пробежали по верхней странице, пока не замерли в точке почти в самом низу. Шагнув поближе, Андре ткнул дрожащим пальцем в эту самую точку. — Боже мой… эта цифра тут… это… эти…  
      Теперь выглядя скучающим, Эндрю лишь приподнял бровь на бормотание Андре:  
      — Цифра, на которую вы указываете, это сумма, которую я выделил в ваше распоряжение.  
      Фирмен и Андре мгновение тупо смотрели на Эндрю — а затем вновь опустили остолбеневшие глаза на контракт.  
      — Это невероятно щедро, милорд, — пролопотал Фирмен, его карие глаза едва не выпадали из глазниц. — Это самый большой бюджет, какой нам когда-либо давали… Я… я не знаю, что сказать.  
      От столь явного изумления Фирмена уголки рта Эндрю медленно изогнулись в самодовольной улыбке.  
      — Да, что ж, когда я вкладываюсь в проект, то не люблю делать его через задницу, извините за выражение. И фамилия Донованов определенно может сэкономить вам деньги. Это место станет ярким примером для других оперных театров… мы заставим их все краснеть от стыда.  
      Взволнованно поклонившись, Андре в восторге потер руки, тронутый этой воодушевляющей речью; озабоченные морщинки вокруг его голубых глаз разгладились.  
      — Да, милорд. Я никогда не слышал более воодушевляющей и вдохновляющей…  
      Подняв руку и призвав его к молчанию, Эндрю прервал возбужденную лесть директора.  
      — Также я слышал, что в этом месте благоразумно быть щедрым, — протянул он и поднял на окружающих свои черные глаза. — По городу ходят слухи, что в прошлом году ваш покровитель совершил ошибку и разозлил местного духа… как его называли… кажется, Призраком. — С лиц Андре и Фирмена разом сошли улыбки, их лица едва ли не в панике напряглись. — Скажите мне, — спокойно продолжил Эндрю, задумчиво сощурившись, — у вас были еще проблемы с вашим привидением? Какие-нибудь еще проблемы с исчезнувшим сопрано? Хотя не думаю… мадемуазель Даае сбежала в Англию, чтобы выйти замуж.  
      Помотав головой, Фирмен торопливо перебил:  
      — О нет, милорд! Нет… все наши проблемы давно в прошлом! И да, мадемуазель Даае сейчас далеко… где-то.  
      Слегка кивнув, Эндрю поджал губы.  
      — Нет? Совсем ничего? Жаль… я люблю хорошие истории о привидениях.  
      — Да, спорю, что любите! Что вы об этом знаете? Они выяснили, что это было вовсе не привидение. За все в ответе какой-то бедный псих, и его, скорее всего, разорвала на кусочки толпа, которая ворвалась на нижние уровни… — огрызнулся Коннер, удивляясь внезапному интересу Эндрю к оперному привидению.  
      Вновь ограничившись лишь приподнятой бровью, Эндрю потер большим пальцем серебряный набалдашник своей трости.  
      — Вам просто нужно расписаться на месте для подписи и зарегистрировать документ с моими адвокатами здесь, в Париже, — и сделка будет заключена, — сказал он, полностью меняя тему.  
      Восприняв как должное оцепенелое молчание директоров, Эндрю обошел собравшихся мужчин, помахивая тростью за спиной.  
      — Пока вы рассматриваете это предложение, давайте продолжим экскурсию. Я бы хотел познакомиться с другими ведущими артистами, которых вы заполучили.  
      Обеспокоенный таким поворотом событий, Коннер развернулся вслед удаляющемуся лорду.  
      — Зачем? Вы уже сказали, что экскурсия неважна. — «Я не знаю, куда пошла Брилл… Проклятье… как я могу держать его подальше от нее, если не знаю, где она или куда его занесет?»  
      — Возможно, я хотел бы увидеть образец того, что может предложить это заведение, — расплывчато ответил Эндрю.  
      — Да тебе медведь на ухо наступил, бабуин чванливый! — взорвался Коннер. — Сам господь бог со всеми своими ангельскими чинами может спуститься вниз, и ты все равно не отличишь их голоса от поросячьего визга.  
      Игнорируя его выпад, Эндрю продолжал удаляться, совершенно равнодушный к оскорблениям. Фирмен подскочил к Коннеру и крепко ухватил его за руку.  
      — Возможно, вам было бы лучше пойти и ненадолго остудить голову. Иными словами, пока лорд не уедет.  
      Свирепо глядя вслед Эндрю, Коннер медленно сжал кулаки.  
      — Да, конечно, — вежливо сказал он тоном столь же убийственным, как молнии, которые метали его глаза. — Просто приглядывайте за этим человеком… если я когда и видел змею, то это он.  
      И с этим Коннер развернулся на каблуках, скрываясь за драпированными складками занавеса. Гневно откинув рукой тяжелую ткань, он дождался, пока не удостоверился, что его не видят, и бросился бежать. «Ну ладно… просто спокойно подумай. Как я могу отыскать Брилл в этом дурацком лабиринте? Я уже приближаюсь к месту откуда могу добраться до сцены, не заблудившись… кого бы мне попросить…»  
      — Ну конечно… Надо было подумать об этом раньше… — пробормотал он себе под нос и наобум скользнул за угол, сменив маршрут, чтобы теперь направиться прямиком к балетному классу.  
      Пробежав мимо группы примеряющих костюмы танцовщиц, Коннер прогрохотал по лестничному пролету. К тому времени, как он прибыл к своей цели, его лицо раскраснелось, а веснушчатый лоб блестел от пота. Вломившись сквозь двойные двери в комнату для занятий, он едва успел оценить ряд упражнявшихся в растяжке балерин, как на него накинулась мадам Жири.  
      — Что, во имя всего святого, означает это вторжение, месье?! — спросила она, стукнув тростью по паркету.  
      Столкнувшись во всей красе с внушительным взглядом этой женщины, Коннер обнаружил, что его разум совершенно опустел.  
      — Э… ну… — покосившись в сторону, он внезапно заметил прихорашивающуюся в углу Марианну. В приступе вдохновения Коннер ухмыльнулся и обворожительно поклонился мадам Жири. — Я пришел сообщить вам, что наш новый покровитель осматривает театр. Лорд Донован сказал, что заинтересован в знакомстве с лучшим, что может предложить Опера.  
      — И это все? — отозвалась та, равнодушная к его дурашливой ухмылке. — Они тоже намерены прервать мое занятие?  
      Почесав в затылке, словно внезапно устыдился, Коннер пожал плечами:  
      — Нет, не думаю… Кажется, наш покровитель не очень впечатлен танцами, но… хммм… как он их назвал… «опиумом для народа»?  
      От этих слов танцмейстер застыла и побагровела от возмущения.  
      — Он сказал, что… что… — выплюнула она.  
      — Что балет — опиум для народа… — подсказал Коннер и невинно качнулся с носков на пятки, со скрытой улыбкой следя, как мадам Жири до белых костяшек стискивает в руках трость.  
      — Ну, это мы еще посмотрим! — рявкнула она и отвернулась от него. К тому моменту, как мадам Жири вылетела из комнаты, она шипела, как раскаленная сковорода, а ее обычно холодные, как камень, глаза сверкали убийственным блеском.  
      Наблюдая, как кипящая от злости женщина выскакивает за двери, Коннер попятился назад в балетный класс и развернулся к полной комнате сгорающих от любопытства девушек, только когда увидел, как краешек черных юбок мадам Жири исчезает за углом. Удовлетворенный тем, что теперь он в безопасности и что Эндрю вот-вот получит по шее, Коннер осмотрел комнату на предмет искомых конкретных блондинистых кудрей. Заметив добычу, он в несколько широких шагов пересек открытое пространство класса. Легонько тронув Мэг за плечо, чтобы привлечь ее внимание, Коннер хотел было заговорить, но остановился, когда от ее обнаженной кожи по его руке вдруг пробежал электрический разряд. Отдернувшись, как будто ожегшись, Коннер мог лишь дикими глазами разглядывать собственные пальцы, когда Мэг развернулась и с тревогой на него уставилась.  
      — Что вы тут делаете? — выпалила она с испуганным беспокойством в больших карих глазах.  
      Тряхнув головой, чтобы прочистить мозги, Коннер нагнулся, чтобы прошептать ей в ухо, стараясь не обращать внимание на соблазнительный аромат, исходящий от ее светлых кудрей.  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной, быстро. Я объясню снаружи… но мне необходима ваша помощь.  
      Чуть склонив голову набок, Мэг, слушая его, замерла, изящно сложив руки над животом. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она сделала глубокий вдох и кивнула. Тогда Коннер отодвинулся от нее, тщательно стараясь не коснуться вновь, повернулся и показал, что пропускает ее вперед. Мэг моргнула при виде этого галантного жеста и проследовала глазами вверх по изгибу его руки до лица, успевшего принять подобающее выражение. Послав ему раздраженный взгляд, она расправила плечи и поспешила вперед него из комнаты.  
      Как только они очутились в коридоре, Мэг развернулась к Коннеру, взметнув светлыми кудрями, и потрясла пальцем у него под носом:  
      — Что это было такое важное, что вам понадобилось утащить меня с занятия?  
      Выудив из жилетного кармана носовой платок, Коннер помахал им в воздухе между ними, дерзко изображая капитуляцию перед лицом ее гнева.  
      — Успокойся, девочка. У меня была веская причина… не стоит так рьяно выплескивать на меня свое недовольство только потому, что я тебе не нравлюсь.  
      Ударив по платку, Мэг свирепо сощурила свои обычно дружелюбные глаза.  
      — Не называй меня девочкой, безответственный вертихвост!  
      Разозлившись и быстро потеряв терпение, Коннер ощутил, как меркнет и сползает с его лица защитная ухмылка, оставляя после себя лишь мучительную тревогу.  
      — Слушай, у меня правда нет времени спорить с такой, как ты. Новый покровитель, о котором я упоминал ранее… это Эндрю!  
      Подавившись застрявшим в горле гневным ответом, Мэг захлебнулась и прижала руку ко рту.  
      — Что? Эндрю… в смысле ТОТ САМЫЙ Эндрю? — Впервые с момента их встречи мягкость ее глаз затуманил реальный страх.  
      — А, вижу, теперь я завладел твоим вниманием! Да, Эндрю в смысле бывший жених Брилл. Он здесь, устраивает себе чертову экскурсию по Опере. И я без понятия, где сейчас Брилл! Он пока еще ее не увидел, но нам надо поживее ее найти, или он может случайно на нее наткнуться и все разрушить! — Подняв руки, Коннер впился пальцами в волосы, отчего те встопорщились под странными углами, а потом в волнении потер ладонями лицо.  
      — Ладно, ладно! Тогда мы пойдем и поищем ее, — нетвердым голосом сказала Мэг, потянувшись, дернула его руку вниз и крепко стиснула своей маленькой ручкой.  
      — Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь, — неопределенно пробормотал Коннер, внезапно отвлекшись на тепло ее ладони.  
      Приняв мягкость его тона за тревогу, Мэг лишь похлопала его по руке и повела за собой. Первоначальный страх в ее глазах уступил место пылкой решимости.  
      — Не волнуйся, я здесь выросла. Я знаю это место лучше, чем кто-либо… или по крайней мере почти лучше. Мы отыщем ее!  
      Найдя странное успокоение в ее уверенности, Коннер ощутил, как на его лице вновь оживает кривая улыбка.  
      — Ты права. Мы найдем ее… просто показывай дорогу.

* * *

      Охнув, Брилл споткнулась на неровной плитке пола тайного прохода, по которому Эрик вел ее вниз. Тьма была настолько кромешной, что когда она завалилась вперед, то даже не видела собственные руки, которыми взмахнула, чтобы удержать равновесие. По глупости она не приняла предложенную Эриком руку, когда они начали свое путешествие обратно на нижние этажи. Она просто сочла перспективу дотронуться до него, пускай даже столь обыденным образом, слишком опасной, чтобы себе это позволить. Даже без какого-либо физического контакта Брилл было чрезвычайно трудно мыслить связно: одной лишь силы его присутствия оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить ее сердце заколотиться в груди.  
      «Вообще-то, практически всего, что случилось сегодня, достаточно, чтобы я лишилась рассудка. Я больше не знаю, что думать. Должна ли я верить ему, когда он говорит, что сожалеет? Должна ли я верить его объяснениям тому, что произошло в прошлом году… что он не хотел никому навредить? Не знаю… Я хочу верить ему, но лишь продолжаю видеть то выражение его лица, какое видела две недели назад. Он выглядел таким разгневанным… таким непохожим на себя, что я едва узнавала его. Я никогда прежде не сталкивалась с этой его стороной… и она пугает меня. Она заставляет меня спрашивать себя, чего же еще я не знаю. Возможно, я узнала человека… но проглядела скрывающееся за ним чудовище?»  
      На миг закрыв глаза, Брилл прерывисто вздохнула и сильнее прижала руку к груди, пытаясь выдавить старую боль, которая исходила из глубокой трещины в ее душе, пытаясь наполнить отчаянье гневом, но потерпела неудачу, потому что вдруг осознала, что в какой-то момент в последние полчаса пустота внутри нее съежилась и исчезла. Резко распахнув глаза, она потрясенно смотрела в темноту. За смущением и яростью скрывалась иная эмоция, которую она не ощущала месяцами — необычное чувство удовлетворения, словно она наконец находится там, где должна быть.  
      Осуждая собственные своенравные эмоции, Брилл вновь опустила руку. «И все это близко не дотягивает до того факта, что он сбежал подобным образом. Я даже не могу думать об ЭТОМ без того, чтобы снова не впасть в бешенство».  
      Слабо фыркнув от этой мысли, Брилл быстро выправилась от очередного приступа неуклюжести, втайне надеясь, что шагающий перед ней Эрик ничего не заметил. Не повезло. Он повернулся к ней во мраке — его движение выдавал лишь легкий шелест его одежды. Эрик двигался скрытно, как кот.  
      — Ты спотыкаешься уже в четвертый раз, — сказал он секунду спустя, низкие перекаты его пришедшего из тьмы голоса словно бы ласкали чувства Брилл.  
      — Ну, огромное тебе спасибо, что ведешь счет! — огрызнулась она в ответ, гораздо резче, чем намеревалась. «Да бога ради, Брилл! Не превращайся в мегеру только потому, что у тебя слишком много всего на уме. Все, что я точно знаю, это то, что сегодня он спас мне жизнь… и это должно хоть чего-то стоить». Сжав переносицу, она попыталась умерить свой пыл. — Извини… Но я просто не могу понять, как ты можешь идти, ничего не видя. Ты просто шагаешь, как будто прогуливаешься по улице, а я практически все время падаю!  
      — У меня были годы на то, чтобы освоить все углы и закоулки этого места. Я вижу все это мысленно, даже если не могу увидеть глазами, — небрежно ответил Эрик, и его простое объяснение сгладило тот факт, что он только что признался, что держит в голове план всего театра. — Обычно у меня не возникает проблем с там, чтобы вести кого-то. Если бы у меня было больше времени, я бы догадался захватить лампу, — немного виновато закончил он.  
      — Нет… нет… со мной все нормально. Тут и в самом деле не было особо много времени, чтобы подумать. Ты вроде как вмешался в последнюю секунду, когда появился, чтобы помочь мне, — сделав паузу, Брилл положила руку на стену, пытаясь сориентироваться в кромешной тьме. — Кстати, кажется, я не поблагодарила тебя за это. Так что… спасибо.  
      — Ты была зла. Я не рассчитывал на спасибо.  
      — Да, но я все равно благодарна тебе. Мой гнев — не оправдание, чтобы относиться к кому-либо неуважительно или хамски, — убежденно сказала Брилл.  
      Эрик некоторое время молчал.  
      — Некоторые люди с тобой бы не согласились. Думаю, большинству куда проще дурно обходиться со своими приятелями, — задумчиво отозвался он с каким-то мрачным оттенком.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
      — Ну, я никогда не брала пример с чужой глупости.  
      В ответ он издал тихий звук, напоминающий смешок.  
      — Нет, никогда. — После этого они погрузились в неловкое молчание, и неуютное напряжение Брилл лишь возросло от того, что она не может видеть лицо Эрика, прочитать его выражение. Плотнее запахнув на плечах заимствованный плащ, она уткнулась носом в воротник. «Боже, эта штука пахнет им…»  
      Эрик шевельнулся в темноте, нарушая удушливую тишину.  
      — Было бы гораздо легче, если бы ты позволила мне вести тебя за руку, — медленно сказал он.  
      — Я знаю, — вздохнула Брилл, раздраженная логичностью этого предложения. — Ну хорошо же, давай скорости ради.  
      — Да, целесообразности ради, — с легкостью согласился Эрик с намеком на улыбку.  
      Вдохнув, Брилл слепо вытянула перед собой руку, борясь с возбужденным покалыванием, которое уже ползло вверх по предплечью. «Проклятье… что это с тобой? Перестань быть такой безмозглой… он еще даже до тебя не дотронулся. Кроме того, у меня нет причины возбуждаться… в конце концов… я зла на него…» Сообразив, что невольно задержала дыхание, она выдохнула, внезапно очень благодарная темноте тоннеля, — по крайней мере, она была уверена, что никто не видит несомненно глупое выражение ее лица. Было нечто успокаивающее в том факте, что Эрик и понятия не имеет, насколько она буйнопомешанная. «Господи, всего лишь пара ласковых слов от него, и часть меня готова лезть из кожи вон. Соберись!»  
      Немного помедлив в напряженном ожидании, Брилл вскоре ощутила растущее негодование.  
      — Ну? В чем дело? Передумал?  
      — Конечно нет. Я просто пытаюсь придумать наилучший способ определить, где твоя рука. Если ты не заметила, здесь довольно темно… и я не хочу рисковать и… ну… — сказал Эрик, слегка запнувшись на последнем слове. — Я не хочу рисковать и ухватиться за что-нибудь другое вместо твоей руки, — скороговоркой закончил он: торопливости речи не удалось полностью скрыть неловкость в его признании.  
      Что-то в его интонации — или в использованных словах — сломало лед, которым Брилл столь тщательно окружила свое сердце. Почувствовав, как от этой, несвойственной Эрику застенчивости, к ее щекам прилила кровь, Брилл отдернула руку и прижала ее ко рту, чтобы скрыть поднимающийся в горле невольный смешок. Среди всего, что, по ее мнению, он мог бы сказать, такого точно не было.  
      — О… ну… да, я понимаю, каким образом это может стать проблемой, — в итоге хихикнула она, не в силах более сдерживать смех. Эрик издал раздраженный звук. — Извини… Я не хотела смеяться… просто, если бы я сдерживалась еще хоть секунду, у меня бы зубы раскрошились.  
      — Ну, это не особо помогает ситуации, — последовал лаконичный ответ.  
      Кашлянув, Брилл кивнула:  
      — Нет, ты прав… извини. Просто ты удивил меня, вот и все. — Единственной реакцией на ее извинение был низкое фырканье. — Господи боже, Эрик, здесь тьма кромешная. Я не собираюсь перерезать тебе глотку, если мы наткнемся друг на друга.  
      — Да, ну, я посчитал, что стоит перестраховаться, учитывая…  
      — Учитывая? — подсказала Брилл, когда он остановился.  
      Даже без света она знала, что на лице Эрика расплылась улыбка — как будто в самом воздухе что-то менялось, когда он улыбался.  
      — Учитывая твой взрывной ирландский темперамент, — самодовольно сказал он.  
      С шутливым оскорбленным оханьем Брилл прижала руки к лицу.  
      — Ничего себе, месье! Что за вещи вы говорите благовоспитанной даме. Это прямо-таки возмутительно! — рассмеялась она, как ни странно, с легкостью подхватив это беззлобное подтрунивание; на мгновение бездна месяцев разлуки сжалась, а после и вовсе исчезла — горечь и эмоциональный хаос между ними растворились во мраке тоннеля. — Сейчас же прекращай всю эту брехню.  
      — Брехню, хмм? Иногда я не имею даже малейшего представления, о чем ты говоришь.  
      — Ох, будь ты неладен, ты отлично знаешь, что я имею в виду, господин «У меня в голове полный план Оперы». Вот, возьми меня за руку, пока я не свернула шею в этом проклятом месте, — напрямик сказала Брилл и помахала рукой перед собой.  
      Эрик издал горлом мягкий клокочущий звук разочарования.  
      — Не выражайтесь, мадам, — мрачно сказал он. — Но продолжай говорить. Я буду использовать твой голос как ориентир.  
      С лица Брилл пропала улыбка, и она с некоторым сожалением почувствовала, что легкость их старой дружбы расплылась и ослабела, скатившись обратно в неуклюжесть.  
      — Хм, ну ладно. Вот так задал задачку… внезапно мне нечего сказать.  
      — Как будто у тебя когда-нибудь могут иссякнуть темы для разговора.  
      Распаленная его выпадом, Брилл дала волю гневу.  
      — Уж кто бы говорил! Постоянно болтаешь о каком-нибудь архитектурном стиле или тому подобную чепуху. — Машинально скривив лицо в преувеличенно чванливом выражении, хотя никто не мог его видеть, она понизила голос и добавила в него комически напыщенный французский акцент. — Но, конечно, — загнусавила она, явно пытаясь скопировать одного конкретного француза, — ой, как вы можете вравнивать вривольновть втиля рококо в клаввичевкой чивтотой, и все такое прочее…  
      Эрик не ответил на ее подколку, но Брилл практически ощущала, как он раздосадовано нахмурился. Она собралась было продолжить, но ее остановило легкое, невесомое касание кончика пальца, на миг задевшего щеку и исчезнувшего — чтобы секунду спустя вернуться и более уверенно провести по линии ее подбородка. Всхлипнув от неожиданности, Брилл открыла рот, когда прохладная мягкая кожа черной перчатки Эрика скользнула вниз по ее шее и дальше, через плечо, следуя изгибу локтя. В тех местах, где ее касались пальцы Эрика, кожа покрылась мурашками от наслаждения, оставив Брилл задыхающейся и возбужденной.  
      Завершив свое путешествие по предплечью, Эрик нежно обхватил своими пальцами ее руку.  
      — Нашел тебя… — просто сказал он, и его слова пробились сквозь оцепенелость Брилл, звуча так, словно вышли из глубины ее собственных мыслей.  
      Чуть тряхнув головой, Брилл постаралась прочистить мозги и изгнать струйки тепла, сворачивающиеся внизу живота. Пока она тщетно придумывала, что сказать, Эрик мягко потянул ее вперед, медленно ведя сквозь тьму. Она была избавлена от усилий, когда тот заговорил первым.  
      — Я знаю, что ты наверняка не совсем поверила в то, что я рассказал тебе сегодня, — ровно сказал Эрик, его голос был совершенно бесстрастен, ничуть не выдавая, что творится у него в голове.  
      — О? И откуда ты это знаешь?  
      — Там, на крыше, я видел это в твоих глазах. Когда ты в бешенстве или защищаешься, твое лицо становится безучастным… но глаза… они не умеют лгать, — продолжил он, пытаясь звучать невозмутимо. — Однако все в порядке. Я ожидал куда худшего… я привык всегда ожидать худшего.  
      Почувствовав мрачный подтекст в его безразличных словах, Брилл поняла, что невольно стискивает его руку.  
      — Эрик… я…  
      — Мы на месте, — грубо объявил тот и откашлялся. — Этот проход выведет тебя на второй этаж, рядом с дормиториями балерин. Не думаю, что Андре и Фирмен приведут сюда Эндрю. Ты будешь в безопасности.  
      Брилл услышала где-то впереди слабый щелчок, а затем повернулась потайная дверь, и проем расчертили полосы приглушенного света от газовых ламп. Этот свет выразительно обрисовал фигуру Эрика, подчеркнув его широкие плечи и стройную талию с эффектом почти что ангельского нимба. С трудом сглотнув и отведя глаза, Брилл сделала успокаивающий вдох.  
      — Что же в итоге заставило тебя передумать?  
      Повернувшись в дверном проеме, чтобы взглянуть на нее через плечо, Эрик нахмурил единственную видимую бровь.  
      — Что?  
      — Вплоть до прошлой недели ты был категорически настроен против меня. Что заставило тебя передумать?  
      Рассматривая ее, Эрик сжал губы, потом вздохнул.  
      — Я поговорил кое с кем, кто проинформировал меня о моей глупости… — уклончиво ответил он, явно стараясь избежать темы.  
      Задумчиво прикусив губу, Брилл медленно улыбнулась, когда в ее голове оформилась догадка.  
      — Ты разговаривал с Коннером?  
      — Возможно…  
      — Не беспокойся, что выдаешь его или что-то такое. Я сообразила, что он что-то сделал исподтишка еще на той неделе, когда увидела его щеголяющим с разбитой губой. — Вдумавшись в это, Брилл издала тихий мягкий смешок. — Помнишь первый раз, когда вы двое встретились? Я боялась, что вы поубиваете друг дружку… ты принял его за грабителя.  
      Разорвав зрительный контакт, Эрик вновь отвернул голову к приоткрытой двери — но не раньше, чем Брилл заметила мелькнувшую на его губах тень улыбки.  
      — Да, я помню. Ты стерла носовым платком кровь с моего лица.  
      Ощутив, как при воспоминании об этом ее щеки начинают гореть, Брилл быстро сменила тему.  
      — Да, Ария была так счастлива, когда… — и резко умолкла, сраженная ужасной мыслью. Она открыла рот, но не сумела издать ни звука, лишь торопливо шагнула вперед. Обойдя Эрика, она выбралась в коридор. — Пресвятая Дева… я и не подумала об этом раньше.  
      Озабоченный внезапной бледностью Брилл, Эрик бросился за ней вдогонку по пустынному коридору.  
      — Что? Что такое?  
      — Ария! Я даже не подумала об этом. Эндрю мог увидеть ее! Он мог увидеть ее и понять… Я должна найти ее! — Брилл практически кричала, не обращая внимания на то, что кто-нибудь может услышать ее исступленную речь.  
      — Брилл… — нервно позвал ее Эрик и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они одни. Потом схватил ее за руку, останавливая, и развернул к себе. — Брилл, тебе нет нужды волноваться.  
      — Что?! — воскликнула она. — Почему нет? Я забыла защитить своего ребенка, потому что была слишком занята ругаясь с тобой! Отчего же мне не надо волноваться?!  
      Быстро двинувшись вперед, Эрик зажал ей рот рукой, не давая вымолвить больше ни звука.  
      — Чшш… — прошипел он. — Я сказал тебе не волноваться, потому что уже знаю, где она. Ария спит на кухне. Главный повар всегда дает ей печенье, когда она заходит. По-видимому, когда она устала, повара уложили ее в задней части на груду мешков с мукой. Эндрю ни за что не пустят туда, пока они готовят обед.  
      Замерев, Брилл уставилась на него поверх его ладони. Эрик медленно отнял пальцы от ее губ.  
      — Как ты об этом узнал? — тихо спросила она.  
      Убрав другую руку с ее запястья, Эрик отодвинулся.  
      — Я некоторое время наблюдал за вами обеими. С того момента, как вы пришли сюда… я наблюдал, — сказал он, скривившись от собственных слов.  
      — Правда? — спросила Брилл, малость захваченная врасплох и не уверенная, следует ли ей быть благодарной или возмущенной его признанием.  
      — Да, ты, безусловно, наверняка знаешь, что за всеми необъяснимыми случаями на этой неделе стоял я… Я пытался придумать способ искупить…  
      — Все гадости, которые совершил до этого?  
      — Да… — устало сказал Эрик, и в его глазах промелькнула печаль, которую она не видела прежде.  
      Слабо улыбнувшись, Брилл сложила руки на животе.  
      — Знаешь… все это время я чувствовала присутствие здесь кого-то, кого не могла увидеть. Кого-то, присматривающего за мной… как ангел-хранитель.  
      На последнем слове Эрик резко вскинул голову — нечто темное и безымянное сверкнуло в пылающей синеве его глаз.  
      — Нет! — грубо огрызнулся он. Прошла секунда, и опасный отблеск в его взгляде дрогнул и канул обратно в глубину. — Прости. Я не нарочно…  
      — Не извиняйся… все нормально, — спокойно отозвалась Брилл.  
      — Думай о моих действиях скорее как о поступках заботливого друга… и ничего кроме, — кашлянув и отведя глаза, Эрик неторопливо шагнул назад. — Мне надо идти. Несомненно, люди уже ищут тебя.  
      — Да… ты прав, — сказал Брилл, внезапно поняв, что не хочет, чтобы он уходил, и злясь на себя за подобные чувства. Сжав кулаки, она наблюдала, как Эрик поворачивается и, не сказав больше ни слова, вновь скрывается за потайной дверью. Мысленно вздохнув, Брилл посмотрела на ровную стену на том месте, где мгновение назад была дверь, потом развернулась и поспешила по коридору.  
      «Ну ладно, надо пойти и проверить Арию… затем надо как-то найти Коннера и сказать ему, что со мной все в порядке», — подумала она, даже не заметив сгорбленную фигуру, которая в этот время показалась из-за угла и целеустремленно направилась к ней. Мадам Дюбуа была уже в паре футов, когда Брилл ее заметила.  
      — Где, черт побери, тебя носило, девчонка?! — рявкнула старуха. — Я дала тебе место в надежде, что ты и впрямь будешь стоять там и делать дело. Новый покровитель только что уехал, и я обнаружила нехватку работниц, потому что ты сбежала!  
      — Мадам, простите, я могу объяснить… — сказала Брилл, пытаясь оставаться спокойной перед лицом столь яростного недовольства.  
      Покраснев от гнева, мадам Дюбуа затрясла пальцем под ее носом.  
      — За такое мне следует выгнать тебя пинком под зад! Это недопустимо!  
      Встревоженная тем, куда свернул разговор, Брилл подняла руки в умиротворяющем жесте:  
      — Нет, мадам, в этом совершенно нет необходимости! Я заглажу вину за свое отсутствие. Клянусь.  
      Возмущенно фыркнув, старуха шлепнула Брилл по рукам, опуская их вниз.  
      — Так, послушай, ты…  
      Сжавшись, когда та продолжила тираду, Брилл позволила себе бросить взгляд поверх ее головы, заметив движение в конце коридора. Вздрогнув, она увидела, как Коннер и Мэг торопливо появляются из-за угла, и при виде ее на их лицах медленно проступает облегчение.  
      — Вот ты где, Брилл! — воскликнула Мэг, радостно помахав рукой, и, обогнав Коннера, встала рядом с Брилл. — мы повсюду тебя искали!  
      Повернувшись к ней, мадам Дюбуа, побагровев, застыла.  
      — Эй, ты! Я разговариваю с этой ленивой девкой. Отвали, или я тебя выпорю! — заорала она, выразительно размахивая руками под носом у Мэг.  
      — Эй, ну же, мадам… мы определенно можем уладить все без того, чтобы себя накручивать, — встрял Коннер, присоединившись к маленькой группе, — на лице у него сияла самая обворожительная из его ухмылок.  
      Ничуть не поддавшись его чарам, старуха прищурилась:  
      — А почему это вы увиваетесь вокруг одной из моих работниц? Какое вам до нее дело?!  
      Коннер бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Брилл, и его улыбка чуть потускнела.  
      — Э… ну…  
      Тыча пальцем ему в грудь, мадам Дюбуа практически тряслась от ярости.  
      — С меня хватит! Больше никаких глупостей. С МЕНЯ ХВА…  
      Внезапно голос старухи превратился в тошнотворное бульканье, и она бездумно стиснула рукой свою грудь. Переведя потрясенные, испуганные глаза на Брилл, она тихонько пискнула и завалилась набок. Мгновенно среагировав, Коннер успел подхватить мадам Дюбуа, не дав той рухнуть с высоты своего роста, и, осторожно уложив на пол, взволнованно потряс ее за плечо.  
      — Мадам? Что такое? — резко спросил он.  
      Разевая рот, как вытащенная на берег рыба, та уставилась в потолок.  
      — Моя грудь… как будто что-то сидит у меня на груди, — тихо пробормотала она, ее дыхание было слишком быстрым. Пустая отрешенность заволокла ее обычно цепкие глаза, пока ее руки продолжали цепляться за блузку.  
      Быстро опустившись на пол возле мадам Дюбуа, Брилл положила прохладную руку ей на лоб.  
      — Держитесь, мадам… просто дышите помедленнее. Сохраняйте спокойствие… просто… — осекшись, Брилл с ужасом втянула воздух, когда старуха замерла и перестала дышать.  
      Мэг пронзительно взвизгнула, привлекая нескольких любопытных зевак, показавшихся в конце коридора.  
      — Она мертва! О ГОСПОДИ! Брилл, она мертва!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Примечание переводчика:** Богом клянусь, что фразу про опиум для народа не я выдумала.))) Так оно было в оригинале. Не верите - можете посмотреть сами.))_


	48. Перемены

      Брилл опустилась на колени возле мадам Дюбуа и положила нетвердую руку на ее холодный и влажный лоб. «Что еще сегодня могло пойти не так? Святая Мария… сначала Эрик, а теперь это? Я едва в состоянии думать… голова слишком переполнена».  
      — Держитесь, мадам… просто дышите помедленнее. Сохраняйте спокойствие… просто… — осекшись, Брилл с ужасом втянула воздух, когда старуха замерла и перестала дышать. С колотящимся сердцем Брилл подняла до пределов распахнувшиеся глаза на брата, стоявшего на коленях напротив нее; его зеленые глаза потемнели от паники. «Что же мне делать? Боже, что же мне делать?! Думай… думай».  
      Заглянув через плечо Брилл, Мэг заметила признаки подступающей смерти — посиневшие губы и натянувшуюся кожу — на лице распростертой на полу женщины. Отскочив назад, она пронзительно взвизгнула, привлекая нескольких любопытных зевак, показавшихся в конце коридора.  
      — Она мертва! О ГОСПОДИ! Брилл, она мертва!  
      Подпрыгнув от безумных криков подруги, Брилл разорвала зрительный контакт с Коннером и опустила взгляд на застывшее перед ней тело, медленно убирая руку со сморщенного лба старухи.  
      — Я разозлила ее… — медленно выговорила она онемевшими губами; все оставшиеся в ее лице краски смыло чувством вины, выдавившим воздух из легких. «Думай… думай. Что же мне делать? Это я виновата… я не должна была с ней спорить!»  
      Отпустив кисть мадам Дюбуа, Коннер уронил руки на колени и, подняв глаза на сестру, нахмурился:  
      — Что?  
      — Я убила ее… я так сильно разозлила ее, что у нее остановилось сердце. О боже! О боже! — прижав обе ладони ко рту, Брилл ощутила, как в груди распускается ужас, борясь за место с галопирующим сердцем, — и кровь застыла у нее в жилах. — Это я виновата!  
      — Эй, — грубо оборвал ее Коннер, — это не из-за тебя она откинула копыта. Так что прекрати так говорить. Она ста… была старой женщиной, и для нее было вполне естественно…  
      Вздрогнув от категоричности его слов, Брилл подняла взгляд, позволив рукам безвольно повиснуть по бокам.  
      — Что она умерла? — закончила она, и ее зачерненные брови задумчиво сошлись на переносице. Потрясение и отупляющая паника сошли на нет, и колесики в ее голове вновь завертелись. «Нет… погоди-ка. Ты сообразишь… когда-то соображала. Думай, Брилл… Думай…»  
      Когда в конце коридора начали собираться несколько рабочих сцены и артистов хора, Мэг прекратила свои истерические крики и как зачарованная с ужасом уставилась огромными глазами на лежащее у ее ног неподвижное тело мадам Дюбуа. Ударившись в слезы, она закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась от этого малоприятного зрелища.  
      — М-мы должны позвать священника… чтобы она получила соборование… — пробормотала Мэг сквозь пальцы.  
      С разгладившимся лицом Брилл смотрела на свои руки. «Много воды утекло с тех пор, как я думала об этом… но… когда-то я знала… нет… я _знаю_ , как помочь. Я могу это сделать. Просто сохраняй спокойствие… просто сохраняй спокойствие».  
      — Нет… погоди, — прошептала она про себя, нагнулась и прижала два пальца сбоку к шее мадам Дюбуа.  
      Не услышав тихой фразы сестры, Коннер повернул голову и с тревогой взглянул на Мэг. На его лице отразилась вспышка застарелой боли, когда он увидел струящиеся из-под ее тонких рук слезы. Поднявшись, Коннер шагнул к плачущей девушке и ласково тронул ее за локоть.  
      — Эй, ну же, не плачь, девочка. Не плачь… — с осторожной нежностью пробормотал он.  
      Мэг молча повернулась и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, до белых костяшек вцепившись в его лацканы.  
      — Ненавижу это… то, как люди выглядят, когда умирают… Я не хочу видеть, как еще кто-то умирает. Мертвые… остановившиеся глаза… это похоже на ночной кошмар, — разбито всхлипнула она.  
      Обняв одеревеневшими руками дрожащую талию Мэг, Коннер смущенно провел ладонью по рассыпавшимся по ее спине мягким кудрям.  
      — Чшш, девочка. Чшш… ты в безопасности… не волнуйся, я тебя держу.  
      Пропустив эту нежную сцену между подругой и братом, Брилл издала тихий воодушевленный вопль.  
      — Она не умерла! — провозгласила она, после того как прижала ухо к груди мадам Дюбуа. Снова усевшись прямо, она неверяще улыбнулась уголком рта, когда до нее дошла суть ее открытия. «Я слышала легкий шелест… не пульс… но это еще жизнь». Тело Брилл задрожало в возбуждении, и она принялась трясущимися руками торопливо закатывать рукава.  
      Мгновение спустя Коннер вскинул голову и посмотрел на сестру:  
      — Что?  
      Слегка вздрогнув от его резкого движения, Мэг подняла лицо, чтобы вглядеться в его изумленное выражение. Моргнув сквозь слезы, она проследила за его взглядом и с открытым ртом уставилась на Брилл.  
      Яростно махнув парочке, та наклонилась и прижала руки — одну над другой — под прямым углом к середине груди мадам Дюбуа.  
      — Она еще не умерла! Я знаю, как помочь ей… Не понимаю, почему я сразу же не подумала об этом… Я была в панике и сглупила… но я знаю, как ей помочь! — запинаясь проговорила Брилл: от волнения слова наплывали одно на другое, — и, зафиксировав локти, жестко надавила на грудь старухи.  
      Оба, и Коннер, и Мэг, стояли, разинув рты, и смотрели на Брилл так, будто та лишилась рассудка. Мэг медленно запрокинула голову, чтобы с беспокойством глянуть на Коннера. Они обменялись чуть неуверенными взглядами, потом Мэг опустила широко открытые карие глаза на свои руки, по-прежнему цепляющиеся за одежду Коннера, и, тотчас же отпустив его воротник, залилась ярким румянцем. Заметив ее растущую неловкость, Коннер неохотно разжал объятия.  
      — Хм… Бри… Я знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но… ты не думаешь, что уже немного поздновато, чтобы… ну…  
      Не отрываясь от своего занятия и продолжая ритмично нажимать на грудь старухи, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Нет, даже если сердце останавливается… мозг живет еще несколько минут. Но если сердце искусственно стимулировать извне, возможно, то восстановится и вновь начнет биться. Она не мертва… пока нет… мне просто нужно… вернуть ее сердцу ритм… — слегка задыхаясь сказала она, сознательно закрывая обзор толпе людей, медленно придвигающейся к ним по коридору.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо на небольшую группу мужчин и женщин, шепчущуюся в нескольких ярдах позади него, Коннер пожевал нижнюю губу:  
      — Не уверен, что понимаю… но если ты думаешь, что можешь сделать что-то хорошее… валяй.  
      Отстраненно кивнув, Брилл прекратила ритмично надавливать руками и наклонилась вперед, чтобы зажать старухе нос и накрыть ее рот своим. По собравшейся толпе прокатилось потрясенное шушуканье, когда Брилл вдохнула воздух в легкие мадам Дюбуа. В тот момент, когда Брилл вновь села прямо, чтобы продолжить давить той на грудную клетку, из-за угла выскочил мужчина в сутане и побежал по коридору, едва не врезавшись в край толпы.  
      — Э… Бри… если ты собираешься сотворить какое-нибудь чудо, советую поторопиться… кажется, кое-кто позвал священника, — заявил Коннер, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
      Резко остановившись, священник на миг согнулся пополам, его щеки раздувались, словно он пытался восстановить дыхание. Тогда Коннер шагнул вперед, чтобы преградить ему путь, но не успел даже раскрыть рот, как священник, останавливая его, поднял руку — авторитетность жеста не убавил даже последовавший за ним приступ лающего кашля. Наконец, отдышавшись, священник выпрямился, с неудовольствием потянув воротничок, и посмотрел на Коннера. С огромными небесно-голубыми глазами, прячущимися за очками, с копной кудрявых светлых волос и круглым детским лицом, этот мужчина тридцати с небольшим лет не вписывался в классический образ католического священника: даже в своей строгой черной сутане он напоминал скорее деревенского паренька, чем кого-то еще. И все же, несмотря на неординарный вид, была в мужчине некая убедительность. Поправив очки, он забавно чуть пожал плечами, пытаясь как следует собраться. Не в силах заглянуть за нависшую фигуру Коннера, священник еще не заметил странную сцену, разворачивающуюся у того за спиной.  
      Стоявшая позади Мэг неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, когда Коннер скрестил руки на груди и обратился к вновь прибывшему:  
      — Здравствуйте, святой отец. Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
      По-совиному моргнув из-за очков, молодой священник откашлялся.  
      — Да, ну… Я отец Джеймс Томас, священник, закрепленный за оперным театром. Меня проинформировали, что кто-то нуждается в соборовании. Я прибыл так быстро, как только смог в этой неудобной сутане и… э… нет… я не это имел в виду… она не неудобная… просто… — сделав глубокий вдох, он начал заново: — Где бедная душа, нуждающаяся в моих услугах?  
      — А, ну, это в некотором роде спорный вопрос, — спокойно ответил Коннер, подвинувшись вбок, когда отец Томас попытался заглянуть ему за спину.  
      Слегка нахмурившись, священник вынул из кармана маленькую Библию и, раскрыв ее, убрал с потрепанных страниц сложенную пурпурную ленту. Погрозив пальцем в сторону Коннера, так что лента заколыхалась у него в руке, отец Томас негодующе выпятил грудь.  
      — А теперь слушай сюда, ты! Я не потерплю всех этих глупостей, которыми меня здесь обычно потчуют! У меня есть работа, которую нужно выполнить, и я не позволю тебе сорвать священные обязанности моей службы.  
      Проведя рукой по волосам, Коннер смущенно посмотрел через плечо на Брилл, продолжавшую трудиться над мадам Дюбуа. Отец Томас отклонился вбок, чтобы проследить за его взглядом, — и с рассерженным воплем метнулся мимо него и упал на колени возле распростертой старухи. Схватив Брилл за локоть, отец Томас попытался остановить ее.  
      — Что вы делаете?! — задохнулся он. — Оставьте бедную женщину в покое!  
      — Простите, святой отец. Я не могу этого сделать, — буркнула в ответ Брилл и, нагнувшись, быстро дважды выдохнула воздух в пустые легкие мадам Дюбуа.  
      Уставившись на Брилл так, словно та одержима дьяволом, отец Томас отпустил ее руку и потрясенно отвесил челюсть, поскольку она продолжила его игнорировать. — Но… Мне надо соборовать мадам… — медленно сказал он, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, будто разговаривал с диким животным.  
      — Делайте как считаете нужным, святой отец, — задыхаясь отозвалась Брилл, не отрывая грифельно-серых глаз от своей задачи.  
      Фыркнув, молодой священник оглянулся на топчущихся позади Коннера и Мэг:  
      — Вы все тут рехнулись?  
      Пожав плечами, Коннер сверкнул неподобающе широкой ухмылкой.  
      — О, вы и понятия не имеете, святой отец, — ровно сказал он. — Но давайте, выполняйте свою работу. Непохоже, что это помешает той даме.  
      — Не _помешает_ той даме? — повторил священник, и его выразительное лицо собралось в недовольную гримасу. Резко переведя горящий возмущением взгляд обратно на Брилл, отец Томас выругался. — Отлично… я продолжу, невзирая на безумие, которое, по-видимому, внезапно охватило это проклятое место!  
      Усевшись на корточки и временами бросая довольно убийственные взгляды на все происходящее, отец Томас поднял зажатую в руках пурпурную ленту. Поцеловав середину длинной шелковой полосы, он поднял ее над головой и повесил себе на шею, так что та повисла на его плечах подобно епитрахили 1. Быстро осенив крестным знамением лежащую женщину, священник принялся декламировать на латыни молитву елеосвящения2. С нетерпением дождавшись, когда Брилл вновь откинется назад после вдувания воздуха в легкие мадам Дюбуа, отец Томас вытащил из сутаны маленькую бутылочку. Перевернув ее, он смочил палец святой водой, затем, потянувшись вперед, начертал небольшой крест на лбу старухи.  
      Убрав руку, священник продолжил ритуал, не отрывая глаз от странных действий Брилл. Добравшись до конца церемонии, отец Томас опустил руки на бедра:  
      — Теперь вы счастливы? Осквернение соборования усопшего… это определенно…  
      Продолжая игнорировать и его самого, и его укоры, Брилл нагнулась, чтобы вновь вдохнуть воздух в застывшие легкие женщины.  
      — Ну же… ну же! — тихо повторяла она. — Я знаю, что ты еще здесь… ну же!  
      Открыв рот, чтобы продолжить порицание, отец Томас в праведном гневе надул щеки в тот самый момент, когда мадам Дюбуа сделала болезненный вдох, с шумом втянув в себя воздух. Всякий звук в коридоре немедленно смолк, и все глаза неверяще обратились к лежащей на полу женщине. На секунду все затаили дыхание, а затем грудь мадам Дюбуа поднялась самостоятельно, втягивая очередную порцию воздуха.  
      С лица отца Томаса разом смыло все раздражение, он вытаращился сперва на теперь уже дышащую мадам Дюбуа, затем на Брилл.  
      — Черт подери… — выпалил он и, устыдившись, прихлопнул рот рукой.  
      Вновь усевшись прямо, с блестящим от пота лбом, Брилл осторожно проверила жизненно важные функции мадам Дюбуа. Улыбаясь от уха до уха, она запрокинула голову, чтобы ухмыльнуться Мэг и Коннеру; ее глаза слегка расширились от изумления.  
      — Сработало… — выдохнула она. Потом, восторженно хлопнув в ладоши, она воскликнула: — Сработало! Сработало!  
      — Господь всемогущий… — со смехом сказал Коннер, — одна из твоих несуразных идей действительно сработала! — По сгрудившейся толпе прошло шевеление — несколько рабочих убежали, выкрикивая новости о том, как мадам Дюбуа воскресла из мертвых.  
      Взгромоздившись на ноги, Брилл цапнула за локоть одного из удаляющихся мужчин.  
      — Эй, ступай-ка приведи врача. Надо позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы последил за ней, пока она не очнется. — Отпустив мужчину, она ткнула пальцем в стоявших поблизости двух его приятелей. — А вы двое… сходите за носилками. Ее необходимо перенести в более теплое и удобное место.  
      — Как вас зовут? — тихо спросил отец Томас, который так и застыл как громом пораженный на коленях рядом с мадам Дюбуа; его пальцы дрожали, когда он положил ладонь ей на лоб.  
      Улыбка Брилл малость увяла, она бросила быстрый взгляд на Коннера и Мэг. «Ой-ей… На секунду я обо всем забыла. Проклятье… мне полагается сидеть тише воды ниже травы. Отлично сработано, Брилл!»  
      — Ну… я…  
      Услышав в ее голосе колебание, священник поднял на нее глаза.  
      — Пожалуйста… я должен знать ваше имя. Как вы это сделали? Она не дышала… но… — Моргая из-за стекол очков, он сделал вдох и поднял руку, чтобы тронуть пальцем свисающий с шеи крест.  
      — Ну… я…  
      Шагнув вперед, Мэг обогнула Коннера и взяла Брилл за локоть.  
      — Думаю, нам пора возвращаться к своим обязанностям. У тебя еще куча дел, — тихим голосом сказала она и потянула Брилл за собой.  
      Уловив ход мыслей Мэг, Коннер откашлялся.  
      — О… да… работа… мы все должны вернуться к работе. — Поспешив вперед, он улыбнулся отцу Томасу и увлек и сестру и Мэг за собой по коридору. — До встречи, Томми. Я несомненно загляну как-нибудь к тебе на исповедь.  
      Протестуя, Брилл пыталась вывернуться из хватки Коннера и Мэг.  
      — Нет, погодите… Я не могу просто оставить мадам Дюбуа вот так лежать там. Я должна…  
      — Ты должна продолжать молчать и продолжать идти, — едва слышно прошептал ей Коннер. — Ты спасла ей жизнь, Бри. Проклятье, практически вернула чертову тетку из мертвых. Так вот, насколько я вижу, ты уже достаточно сделала на сегодня. И без того скверно, что все только и будут болтать, что об уборщице, которая может поднимать мертвецов… поэтому просто продолжай идти.  
      — Он прав, Брилл. Не волнуйся об этом. Они позаботятся о мадам, — вторила Мэг. Позади троица слышала возгласы зовущего их отца Томаса, но, к счастью, он не последовал за ними. Наддав, Мэг и Коннер утащили Брилл по коридору и за угол.  
      — Это была самая безумная вещь, какую я видела в жизни! — сказала Мэг после нескольких секунд прогулки в тишине. — Как ты научилась это делать, Брилл?  
      Возбуждающие эффекты бегущего в крови адреналина стали спадать, и Брилл сделала прерывистый вдох, ощущая, как тяжесть событий этого дня начинает давить на нее. Сжав переносицу, она прильнула в объятие брата.  
      — М… до того как я пришла сюда, я проводила медицинское исследование. Самостоятельно, конечно… поэтому я на самом деле не знала, работают ли мои идеи… Прости, но… я… я вдруг что-то устала.  
      — Конечно, устала. У тебя был насыщенный день, а ты даже не обедала. Сначала появился Эндрю… потом ты исчезла, и мы с Мэг в поисках тебя обегали все это дурацкое место… потом мадам Дюбуа считай что свалилась замертво у твоих ног. Господи, да я бы на твоем месте уже валялся без сознания, — непринужденно трещал Коннер, изредка отводя сверкающие глаза, чтобы оглянуться через плечо. — Не думаю, что мадам Дюбуа станет возражать, если на остаток дня ты возьмешь отгул.  
      — Ой, божечки! — встряла тут Мэг. — Как думаете, кем они заменят мадам Дюбуа? Само собой, она больше не сможет работать после такой внезапной болезни. Может, они предложат тебе занять ее место, Брилл!  
      Рассмеявшись на это, та покачала головой, радуясь тому, что может чем-то отвлечь вскипающие мозги.  
      — Надеюсь, что нет. Скорее всего, они выберут кого-нибудь более опытного, чем я. Я знаю одну женщину, которая работает здесь вот уже более двадцати лет.  
      — Ты подразумеваешь ту старую цыганку, Мари? Она была здесь вечно! Да… полагаю, в этом есть смысл. Она была тут дольше всех. Хотя есть дежурная шутка, что она практикует черную магию, — задумчиво проговорила Мэг.  
      — Я сильно сомневаюсь, что эта бедная старушка взаправду знает черную магию. Я уже сталкивалась с ней… она немного брюзглива, но ничего зловещего, — расплывчато отозвалась Брилл, неосознанно отвлекаясь от беседы и беспокоясь больше о том, что случилось за день. «Думаю, мне необходимо как следует над всем поразмыслить. Боже, одного Эрика более чем достаточно, чтобы свести меня с ума. Мне и жизни не хватит, чтобы разгадать этого человека. Я была так потрясена тем, что он говорит, что не думаю, будто в самом деле осознавала, что происходит. Я должна быть в ярости… и я в ярости… но, кажется, в действительности это до меня еще не дошло. Он разбил сердце мне… разбил сердце моей семье… и все же… хотя логика борется с ним… я чувствую почти как будто… как будто глубоко внутри, что все это время моя душа жаждала его возвращения. Боже… что со мной не так?!»  
      — Кстати, Бри, куда ты тогда пошла, после того как покинула сцену? Мы потратили прорву времени, пытаясь тебя найти, — беспечно спросил Коннер, многозначительно смерив взглядом черный плащ на ее плечах, который был явно велик.  
      Проследив за его взглядом, Брилл посмотрела на себя — и по ее жилам прокатилось потрясение. «Я забыла вернуть это ему… Боже, со всем, что случилось, я даже забыло, что это на мне надето!»  
      — М…  
      — А! Мне следовало догадаться! — внезапно воскликнула Мэг и, наклонившись, пропустила край Эрикова плаща между пальцами. — Ты пряталась в отделе костюмов, верно? Это, пожалуй, _лучшее_ место, чтобы скрыться. Женщина, которая им заведует, завалила практически каждый дюйм запасной одеждой и завершенными проектами. Отличная придумка, Брилл!  
      Не желая признаваться, что произошло на самом деле, Брилл просто кивнула.  
      — Да, отдел костюмов… Я захватила это на случай, если понадобится замаскироваться. Но, к счастью, не пришлось. Кстати… что случилось с Эндрю? Он еще в здании? — спросила она, полностью поменяв тему.  
      Приподняв бровь и глядя на Брилл с явным недоверием к ее истории о месте укрытия, вмешался Коннер:  
      — Нет, думаю, он уже ушел. Он оставил контракт директорам на подпись, поэтому вряд ли планировал надолго остаться после того, как они закончили экскурсию.  
      — Хорошо… хотя, если он собирается стать покровителем, это принесет нам целую кучу проблем. Мне придется все время смотреть в оба, когда он появится… — начала Брилл, взволнованно терзая нижнюю губу. «Как будто мне и без того мало забот!»  
      — Нет, не думаю, что это станет проблемой, — ровно сказал Коннер.  
      — Хмм? Почему нет?  
      — Ну, перед тем как я в бешенстве умчался, он сообщил, что его не будет на повторном открытии. У него дела в Англии или что-то типа того, и большую часть времени он будет отсутствовать. Что есть маленькое чудо. Я не думаю, что нам придется слишком беспокоиться о нем. Сначала я боялся, что он что-то подозревает, но теперь почти уверен, что нет. Ты самая, черт возьми, удачливая из всех, кого я встречал, Бри!  
      Закатив глаза, Брилл покачала головой. «Если б ты знал…»  
      — Думаю, мне стоит пойти и ненадолго прилечь. Все произошедшее меня вымотало.  
      — Ладно, ты заслужила небольшой отдых. Ни о чем не тревожься… просто отдыхай, — сказал Коннер, ласково потрепав сестру по плечу.  
      — Ария спит на кухне. Просто убедись, что она не сбежала и не влипла в какие-нибудь неприятности. Если понадоблюсь, я в дормитории, — сказала Брилл и выскользнула из поддерживающих рук Коннера. Медленно шагая по коридору, оставив позади Коннера и Мэг, она прижала руку к виску.  
      Тысяча противоречащих мыслей боролась за пространство в ее голове, делая практически невозможным разделить их и выстроить хоть в каком-то порядке. «По крайней мере, Эндрю здесь не будет… одной заботой меньше. Не могу поверить, что забыла вернуть Эрику плащ… теперь мне определенно придется снова с ним увидеться… все происходит слишком быстро. Я не знаю, смогу ли уследить… Я выяснила, что Эрик был Призраком Оперы… что он убивал людей… что он сбросил люстру на всех этих бедных зрителей в прошлом году».  
      Сердце захолонуло при мысли о том, что ее бывший друг на самом деле был убийцей. Остановившись, чтобы устало привалиться к ближайшей стене, Брилл закрыла глаза. «Убийца…» Реальность этого образа послала мурашки вдоль ее позвоночника, но она обнаружила, что часть ее восстала, чтобы защитить его.  
      «Он сказал, что это все было самозащитой. И что он настроил так, чтобы люстра упала мимо зрителей, — взахлеб напоминала она себе, все это время пытаясь не зацикливаться на том, почему ее столь сильно успокаивает мысль о нем в таком ключе. — Не позволяю ли я своему гневу на него затуманивать мое суждение? Не сужу ли я его слишком строго? Возможно… но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что он не все мне рассказал. Есть что-то, о чем он умолчал… Я просто не могу уловить о чем. Может, это имело отношение к той девушке, о которой он говорил. Кристина… он сказал, что любил ее… наверное, до сих пор любит».  
      Когда Брилл вспомнила, какой хорошенькой была юная певица в те несколько раз, что она ее видела, ее пронзил неожиданный укол ревности.  
      — Проклятье! — выдохнула она и рывком открыла дверь в свою комнату. — Ну ладно… хватит. Я явно переутомилась. Не думай об этом больше… подумай об этом завтра…

* * *

      Несколькими днями спустя Брилл ни на йоту не приблизилась к окончательному ответу. К счастью, Эрик больше не появлялся: он явно либо избегал ее, либо давал ей немного покоя, немного времени подумать. «Очень скверно, что я слишком глупа, чтобы починить собственные мозги, — горько подумала Брилл, наяривая потускневший серебряный поднос полирующей тряпкой. –— Никакое время это не исправит». Положив поднос, пока не продавила дурацкую вещицу, она встала со своего места и швырнула тряпку на пол. Оставив незаконченную работу, она вылетела за дверь и понеслась по коридору.  
      «Хотя бы никто не заметит моей отлучки. У отдела уборщиц до сих пор нет новой начальницы, ввиду того, что у Андре и Фирмена не хватает мозгов. И, конечно, мадам Дюбуа все еще выздоравливает в больнице». Бесцельно пройдя через несколько пустых коридоров, Брилл резко остановилась, услышав красноречивый визг, который без сомнений означал, что где-то поблизости Карлотта. Склонив голову набок, Брилл тщательно прислушалась к богопротивному звуку, не желая ненароком столкнуться с дивой. Прошло несколько минут; ссора прекратилась, угасла в тишину.  
      Удовлетворенная тем, что вздорная итальянка убралась дуться к себе в гримерную, Брилл свернула за угол, чтобы продолжить свое бесцельное блуждание. «Я не хочу верить ему… потому что знаю: если поверю — обязательно прощу… а прямо сейчас я не хочу даже прощать его. Единственная вещь, которая волнует меня в рассказе Эрика, это его искренность. Конечно, искренность можно подделать… но… взгляд его глаз, этот ужас, как будто он балансирует на краю пропасти, а я вот-вот столкну его… и то, как он говорил, не имело ничего общего с его обычной манерой. Он не был собой… и это перевешивает все прочее, заставляя меня хотеть поверить ему». Она резко остановилась, едва не врезавшись в высокую черноволосую женщину. Карлотта испуганно взвизгнула и вскинула руку, чтобы не дать свалиться безвкусной шляпке, которая держалась на ее голове на одном честном слове.  
      — Что ты себе позволять! — возмущенно фукнула дива, потом внимательно вгляделась в лицо Брилл, и постепенно гнев ушел из ее величественных черт. — Это ты! Ты — тот, кто толкнуть меня тот день, когда упасть мешок.  
      Застыв, как лань под прицелом охотника, Брилл поняла, что ее разум совершенно опустел. Ее поймали.  
      — М… нет, должно быть, вы спутали меня с кем-то другим. — Пригнув голову, Брилл быстро отвернулась, пытаясь сбежать от пронизывающих темных глаз Карлотты.  
      Потянувшись, та вцепилась в локоть Брилл мертвой хваткой, развернув ее, так что они вновь оказались лицом к лицу.  
      — Нет! Ты есть та! Я не забывать лица. Я узнать твои глаза. Они этот странный светлый цвет. Как вы говорить… э… серый?  
      Осознав, что не сумела выкрутиться из этой ситуации, Брилл, пытаясь храбриться, расправила плечи и задрала подбородок:  
      — Прекрасно… да, я сознаюсь. В тот день это была я. И что с того? Конечно, вы не можете винить меня в излишней грубости. Я пыталась убрать вас с дороги, поэтому…  
      Махнув рукой в лицо Брилл, Карлотта призвала ее к молчанию:  
      — Я не идиот. Я знать, что ты спасти меня. Я искать тебя. Я спрашивать много твое имя, но никто не знать.  
      — Да, никто не может знать имя уборщицы, — съязвила Брилл, вырвав руку из хватки Карлотты. Смутившись заявлению дивы, она рассеянно потерла онемевшее предплечье. — Чего вы так сильно хотели, что повсюду расспрашивали обо мне? — с тревогой спросила она.  
      Помрачнев от дерзости Брилл, Карлотта сжала губы в узкую полоску:  
      — Я не любить твой тон.  
      — Тогда отстаньте от меня! У меня есть еще работа и нет времени на все это, — соврала та и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Когда ее вновь остановила рука на локте, Брилл вздохнула.  
      — Нет, не уходить! — воскликнула Карлотта без привычных визгливых интонаций — в ее слова просочилось странное отчаяние, отчего Брилл снова повернулась к ней. — По… пожалуйста… — продолжала певица, запнувшись на редко используемом ею слове. — Я должна говорить с тобой. Это очень важно! Я иметь работа для тебя… работа на меня.  
      Потрясенная до немоты, Брилл могла лишь, открыв рот, пялиться на Карлотту. Изучая лицо женщины в поисках хоть какого-нибудь признака криводушия, она не нашла ни одного — лишь в темных глазах Карлотты сверкал какой-то исступленный страх, крививший уголки ее рта в гримасу. Взяв себя в руки, Брилл опасливо огляделась, надеясь, что вокруг никого нет и никто не подслушивает их странный разговор.  
      — Что вы подразумеваете под работой? — медленно спросила она в конце концов.  
      Наклонившись поближе, так что их глаза оказались почти на одном уровне, Карлотта откашлялась.  
      — Я знать, что ты есть, — дрожащим голосом прошептала она. — Ты знать о мешках до того, как они упасть. У тебя быть видение… я знать.  
      В груди Брилл вспыхнул уголек страха. Ее и раньше называли ведьмой другие уборщицы, но тут было другое — это не было обвинением или оскорблением. Карлотта действительно верила в то, что говорила, и эта убежденность пугала.  
      — Не знаю, что вы могли…  
      — Ты помочь мне в тот день, потому что видеть опасность. Мне надо, чтобы ты работать на меня. Я ненавидеть это место. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много опасностей… — продолжила Карлотта и отвела взгляд от лица Брилл, чтобы со страхом покоситься на темный угол. — Я ненавидеть это место…  
      Первоначальный страх уступил место жалости. «Не этого я ожидала. Возможно, она не такая ограниченная, как я думала».  
      — Я не гадалка… — мягко начала Брилл. — Не думаю, что смогу помочь вам… Я…  
      — Не скромничай, дитя… — пожурил иссохший старческий голос откуда-то сзади. Подпрыгнув от внезапного звука, обе женщины синхронно взвизгнули от неожиданности. Повернувшись на голос, Брилл вздохнула с облегчением, узнав птичью фигуру стоящей там старухи.  
      — Мари, бога ради, ты напугала меня. Что ты тут делаешь? — нервно спросила Брилл.  
      Проигнорировав вопрос, та шагнула вперед, скользнув ей под бок, и, сияя глазами, улыбнулась Карлотте.  
      — Она просто скромничает. Это всегда наилучший выход для людей с подобным даром… чтобы защитить себя, понимаете. — Когда Мари выжидающе умолкла, Карлотта чуть расслабилась и понимающе кивнула.  
      Ошарашенная Брилл метнула в Мари раздраженный взгляд:  
      — Мари, не думаю, что…  
      Взмахнув у нее под носом морщинистой рукой, та покачала седой головой, показывая, что ей лучше бы помолчать.  
      — Но раз вы предложили ей должность, она будет счастлива ее занять.  
      — Что? — гневно выпалила Брилл. — Нет… я не думаю…  
      — Конечно, будет несколько правил, — продолжила Мари, похлопав негодующе фыркнувшую Брилл по руке. — Она получит личное жилье для себя и дочери. Чтобы заглянуть в будущее, нужна сильная концентрация, и, покоя ради, ей понадобится личная комната.  
      Веря каждому слову, Карлотта энергично кивала, явно радуясь, что, кажется, скоро она получит в свое распоряжение личную гадалку. Без особой паузы Мари подняла узловатый палец, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова:  
      — Ее нынешнее жалование также неприемлемо… вы будете платить ей… э… в пять раз больше того, что она зарабатывает как уборщица.  
      — В пять раз? — переспросила Карлотта, резко перестав кивать. — Это больше, чем я платить всем остальным, кто работать на меня!  
      — Да, и она будет делать гораздо больше, чем все остальные, кто работает на вас, — быстро парировала Мари. — И это еще один вопрос. Она не будет вашей служанкой… у вас не будет власти приказывать ей делать все, что вам захочется. У нее будет одна — и только одна работа.  
      — Хорошо… Хорошо. Мы договориться? — выплюнула Карлотта, нервно заламывая руки перед животом.  
      Вместо ответа Мари повернулась и посмотрела на Брилл:  
      — Что скажешь? Ты согласна на работу с отдельной комнатой и лучшей платой?  
      — Ну… я… — Поглядев сперва на старуху, затем на Карлотту, Брилл неуверенно открыла и закрыла рот. «Я не знаю, что за игру ведет Мари. Я не умею заглядывать в хрустальный шар или что-то такое. Но… может, это не имеет значения… за пятикратное жалование можно и немного приврать. Тогда у меня будет достаточно денег, чтобы отложить на всякий случай… может, нет худа без добра». — Да, я согласна… если вы примете все условия, на которые указала Мари, — в итоге сказала Брилл, обнаружив, что соврать оказалось куда легче, чем она думала.  
      На лице Карлотты промелькнула улыбка облегчения, тут же скрывшись за ее обычной высокомерной усмешкой.  
      — Ладно тогда… Я знать, какую комнату ты можешь получать, раз она пустой прямо теперь. Пакуй вещи и нести их в комнату в конце коридор с примерочные. Ты узнать, это правильно комната из-за зеркало. Я прийти на днях. Будь готова тогда начать работа. — Резко крутанувшись, Карлотта вымелась из коридора, едва не потеряв шляпку, когда сворачивала за угол.  
      Повернувшись к Мари, Брилл уперла кулаки в бедра; ее глаза сверкали раздражением, которое она сдерживала все это время.  
      — О чем ты думала?! Я не гадалка! Почему ты меня так подставила? У меня практически не было иного выбора, кроме как принять ее предложение!  
      Не впечатлившись ее вспышкой, Мари поднесла к лицу платок и слабо кашлянула.  
      — Я платила за доброту, с которой ты отнеслась ко мне, когда помогла затащить ведро на лестницу. Я не хотела, чтобы ты упустила эту возможность. Используй все это к своей выгоде. Подобные шансы не очень часто выпадают таким людям, как мы. Вторые шансы вообще мало кому выпадают, правда.  
      Слегка умерив свой пыл, Брилл расслабилась.  
      — Это может создать множество новых проблем… — медленно сказала она.  
      — Когда они придут, тогда и будешь разбираться, — ответила Мари и, положив руку на локоть Брилл, повлекла ее по коридору. — Не беспокойся… я собираюсь научить тебя двум вещам. Во-первых, тебе надо научиться лучше врать. А во-вторых, тебе надо научиться устраивать представление… может, я научу тебя читать карты.  
      Не уверенная, что верно расслышала, Брилл повернулась и опустила глаза на старуху, продолжавшую тянуть ее за собой.  
      — Какие карты?  
      — Да Таро же, глупая. Я собираюсь превратить тебя в цыганскую гадалку, настолько достоверную, как будто ты ею родилась. Ты когда-нибудь прежде бывала на цыганской ярмарке?  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы ответить отрицательно, Брилл вдруг остановилась. Расплывчатый, полуоформленный образ мелькнул в ее голове, заставив сделать паузу. Сосредоточившись, она смогла разобрать внутренности потрепанного желтого шатра и смутные очертания огромной толпы. Стряхнув странное воспоминание и возникшее вместе с ним чувство тревоги, она достаточно собралась с мыслями, чтобы ответить.  
      — Нет, я никогда прежде не бывала на цыганской ярмарке. — Потом, вспомнив, какого сорта представления там устраивали, Брилл окаменела лицом. — И не имею ни малейшего желания, — огрызнулась она.  
      Внимательно оглядев ее из-под серебристых бровей, Мари лишь покачала головой:  
      — Не дерзи мне, деточка. И твои чувства по поводу их методов к делу не относятся. Они знают, как делать деньги… это все, что должно тебя заботить. Поэтому смирись с этим ради своего же будущего.  
      Поджав губы, Брилл проглотила то, что еще собиралась сказать.  
      — Ладно… считай, что все забыто.

* * *

      Позже, той же ночью, Брилл ворочалась в кровати, не в состоянии уснуть в новой обстановке. За недели, что прошли с момента ее появления в Опере, она стала привыкать к громкому храпу остальных уборщиц. А теперь застывший воздух наполняли лишь тихое дыхание Арии в нескольких футах от нее и ритмичные удары ее собственного сердца в ушах. Тишина новой комнаты была немного тревожащей, но Брилл больше досаждала иллюзия изолированности, которую давала эта тишина. Хотя комната располагалась между еще двумя, толстый камень их стен гасил все проникающие звуки. Это заставляло ее почти скучать по шуму, производимому другими людьми. По крайней мере, тогда она знала, что не полностью сама по себе.  
      Оставив попытки заснуть, Брилл в конце концов села. Спустив ноги с кровати, она раздраженно постучала пальцами по полу и заправила за ухо непослушную прядь белоснежных волос. Чуть улыбнувшись, она перекинула косу через плечо, рассеянно покручивая ту между пальцами. Она уже давно не чувствовала себя настолько свободно, чтобы обходиться без маскирующей защиты темного парика, и теперь наслаждалась каждой минутой одиночества, означающей избавление от постоянного зуда.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл отстраненно посмотрела на гигантское зеркало, стоявшее прямо напротив ее кровати. Ее собственное отражение взглянуло на нее в ответ — подобное белому маяку на темном фоне. Найдя свой образ в полный рост малость нервирующим, Брилл ссутулилась, почти бессознательно разглаживая горловину ночной сорочки. Прикусив нижнюю губу, она тихо встала, подошла к гардеробу и вытащила сатиновый пеньюар и большой шарф, чтобы замотать волосы. Остановившись на миг, она провела рукой по ряду простых, но отлично пошитых платьев, висевших внутри. Немного раньше этим днем, когда она перетаскивала свои вещи в эту комнату, юная девушка оставила здесь несколько коробок готовой одежды и записку, которая гласила, что ее нынешний стиль неприемлем для той, кого наняла всемирно известная дива. Тихо посмеявшись про себя апломбу этого жеста, Брилл повернулась и выскользнула за дверь.  
      Шагая по темным коридорам, она обошла стороной несколько групп уборщиц, не заинтересованная во встрече с этими дамами или их языкатыми оскорблениями. Не зная точно, куда именно направляется, зная лишь, что ей необходима прогулка, Брилл обнаружила, что вышла из задней части в огромные парадные помещения Оперы. Чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке в наполненных эхом мраморных залах, она специально приглушила шаги, разглядывая окружающую обстановку. «Забавно, до сих пор у меня и правда не было времени, чтобы заметить… но это место действительно очень красиво».  
      Напевая себе под нос, она миновала двойные двери с маленькой, неброской дощечкой с названием над ними. Чтобы рассмотреть более внимательно, Брилл остановилась и прищурилась сквозь темноту на маленькую бронзовую табличку. «Библиотека… Господи, я и не знала, что здесь есть библиотека. — Задумчиво надув губы, она пожала плечами. — Ну, скорее всего, она забита скучными книгами по музыке или чем-то вроде того… но, может, я найду что-нибудь, что поможет заснуть». Она отворила дверь и ступила внутрь.  
      Скорее ощущая, нежели видя огромные размеры помещения, Брилл застыла у дверей. Эта комната была гораздо темнее, чем остальной театр, поскольку все портьеры на окнах были плотно закрыты, и каждая пропускала лишь узенькую полоску лунного света. Пройдя дальше в библиотеку, Брилл вытянула руки перед собой, чтобы лучше ориентироваться. Влетев в край стола, она выразительно выругалась по-ирландски, потирая ушибленное бедро. Неуверенно проведя рукой по прохладной поверхности стола, она наткнулась на коробок спичек и керосиновую лампу. Улыбнувшись своей удаче, Брилл была практически готова зажечь лампу, когда ее рот накрыла крупная затянутая в перчатку рука.  
      Подпрыгнув от прикосновения, она вскрикнула в затыкающую ее ладонь, и тогда появилась еще одна рука, которая нежно обхватила ее предплечье.  
      — Чшш, это я, — прошипел сквозь тьму знакомый баритон Эрика, и тот убрал руку от ее рта.  
      Ослабев от облегчения, Брилл повернулась в его хватке и ткнула его в ребра.  
      — Ты меня до смерти напугал! Производи хоть какой-нибудь шум, когда двигаешься, распроклятый!  
      — Ой… я не собирался тебя пугать… прости, — пробурчал Эрик, потирая то место, куда она его ударила.  
      Недовольная интимностью, которую создавала темнота, Брилл быстро повернулась и, чиркнув спичкой, зажгла лампу на столе. Оглянувшись на Эрика, все еще наполовину скрытого тенями, она пыталась держаться за вызванный страхом гнев.  
      — Как ты узнал, что это была я, а не кто-то другой? Ты не можешь просто шляться тут, хватая людей во мраке!  
      Уголок его рта изогнулся в намеке на усмешку:  
      — Я знал, что это ты, до того, как коснулся тебя… Я не дурак. Я бы не показался абы кому.  
      Чувствуя, кто он каким-то образом насмехается над ней, Брилл выпрямилась в полный рост, сильнее стянув на талии края пеньюара.  
      — О, и как ты узнал? — надменно поинтересовалась она.  
      Эрик шагнул вперед, в свет лампы, и на его лице промелькнула улыбка — которую он, впрочем, быстро подавил.  
      — И сколько человек в этом месте могли бы сказать нечто вроде «Хоть бы шесть тюков кладбищенской грязи упало на того идиота с дерьмом вместо мозгов, который воткнул здесь этот стол»? — спросил он и пожал одним плечом, сражаясь с норовящей вернуться улыбкой.  
      — Ну… я… — Брилл запнулась, ощущая, как ее щеки неумолимо краснеют.  
      — Услышав твою речь, я не хотел напугать тебя, просто произнеся что-то из ниоткуда.  
      — Думаю, ты полностью провалился в части с ненапуганием.  
      — Да, полагаю, что так, — согласился Эрик, его глаза на секунду оторвались от ее лица, чтобы оглядеть ее неформальное одеяние. Кашлянув, он отвел взгляд, какое-то мгновение выглядя слегка сконфуженным, но затем обуздал себя и вернул лицу бесстрастное выражение. — Что ты делаешь, разгуливая так поздно по Опере? Не можешь заснуть?  
      — Нет, — со вздохом ответила Брилл, ощущая, как расслабляется в его присутствии, невзирая на все желание оставаться настороже.  
      — Тебе не стоит так сильно беспокоиться, — поколебавшись, сказал Эрик. — Ты заболеешь, если будешь на всем зацикливаться.  
      — Ага, и ты еще будешь поучать меня насчет зацикливания, — фыркнула Брилл. — Но я не поэтому не могу уснуть. Просто в моей новой комнате так тихо… Думаю, мне понадобится некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к ней.  
      Единственная видимая бровь Эрика недоуменно поползла вниз.  
      — Новая комната? — безразлично спросил он, пытаясь скрыть факт своего неведения.  
      — Что, не знал? — отозвалась Брилл. — О, святые небеса… значит, ты не вездесущ? Слава богу! — Хмыкнув в ответ на ее сарказм, Эрик скрестил руки на груди. — Ладно, не дуйся, — сказала она секунду спустя. — Сегодня меня наняли на новую работу. Договор был заключен прежде, чем я сообразила, что мы с Арией получаем собственную комнату  
      — А… — просто сказал Эрик, выглядя весьма раздраженным своей неосведомленностью по этой части.  
      Чувствуя себя слегка неуютно в последовавшей за этим тишине, Брилл бухнула:  
      — Не то чтобы я хотела перемен или чего-то такого. Но мне в каком-то смысле принудили к этому…  
      Эрик вскинул глаза, и в них проскочил мрачный огонек.  
      — Ты не должна делать то, чего не хочешь… я позабочусь об этом… — сурово припечатал он.  
      Испугавшись столь внезапной перемены в его поведении, Брилл обхватила себя руками. «Итак, Призрак вновь показал свое лицо…»  
      — Нет… я не имела в виду, что меня принудили против воли. Просто я не уверена, что подхожу.  
      Эрик перенес вес на другую ногу, и тени схлынули из его глаз.  
      — Уверен, ты можешь сделать все, за что возьмешься всерьез, — натянуто сказал он, с огромным тщанием подбирая слова.  
      — Да, но проблема не в этом. Понимаешь, Карлотта ожидает, что я буду своего рода гадалкой, и…  
      — Карлотта? Карлотта наняла тебя?! — перебил ее Эрик.  
      Кивнув, Брилл продолжила:  
      — Да, думаю, она боится, что Призрак выясняет с ней отношения. Она считает, что для безопасности ей нужно нанять кого-то с ясновидением… ей ведь незачем бояться, верно? — добавила она после того, как заметила некую безымянную эмоцию, скользнувшую по его обычно сдержанному лицу.  
      Выругавшись на ее выпад, Эрик метнул в нее разъяренный взгляд, затем развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал прочь; упав в стоящее в нескольких ярдах кресло, он потер висок, прилагая явные усилия, чтобы контролировать свой гнев.  
      — Нет… этой напыщенной кривляке незачем меня бояться. Я не питаю к ней никакой ненависти только из-за того, что она не умеет как следует петь.  
      Схватив лампу, Брилл последовала за ним через комнату и уселась в кресло напротив. Узелок ее наголовного шарфа слегка ослаб от ее резкого движения, выпустив прядь белых волос.  
      — Разве можно винить меня за потребность задать этот вопрос? — спросила она с таким ощущением, словно ей придется защищать себя уже за этот вопрос. Выражение беспомощности, сковавшее после этого черты лица Эрика, заставило ее почувствовать себя злодейкой.  
      — Да, — огрызнулся Эрик, но быстро приструнил свой гнев. — Нет… я не это имел в виду. Думаю, это просто застало меня врасплох.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Что ты боишься меня, — прорычал он, глядя на нее сквозь пальцы, и его глаза хрустально заблестели в свете лампы.  
      Вина грозила расцвести в груди Брилл, пока она, разинув рот, таращилась на него через разделяющие их несколько футов. «Проклятье… не смей чувствовать себя виноватой… если он пострадает от умеренного приступа эмоционального расстройства, это пойдет ему на пользу!» Выпрямившись в кресле, она почти физически ощетинилась:  
      — А я не имею права задать простой вопрос?! Ты ведешь себя так, будто ждешь, что все вернется к тому, как было прежде.  
      — И что с этим не так?  
      Подняв обе руки, Брилл с досадой стянула с головы шарф, ее небрежно заплетенная коса свесилась через плечо.  
      — Ты невозможен! Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько мне тяжело просто разговаривать с тобой и не спятить. Каждый раз, как я вижу тебя, это похоже на то, словно кто-то втыкает нож мне в сердце… словно я рассыпаюсь на части изнутри наружу. Я не знаю, что думать, когда дело касается тебя… чертов ублюдок! — взорвалась она, едва не вылетев из кресла от необузданной силы эмоций.  
      Уронив руки на подлокотники, потрясенный Эрик бессильно уставился на нее:  
      — Ну… я…  
      — Учитывая мои переживания, — не унималась Брилл, — тебе повезло, что я веду себя с тобой настолько вежливо. Я три месяца ждала твоего возвращения… как идиотка сидела у чертова окна. И помимо того шесть месяцев молилась богу, чтобы дал мне забыть тебя… — продолжила она — ужас от того, в чем она созналась, выдавливал воздух из легких, но, по-видимому, она просто не в силах была заставить себя остановиться.  
      Сидя в молчании, кажется, целую вечность, все это время глядя на нее своими проникающими в самую душу глазами, Эрик наконец зашевелился в кресле.  
      — Прости меня… — мягко сказал он. — Иногда я забываю об уважении к чувствам других. Проведя в одиночестве столько времени… полагаю, я горю желанием контактировать с людьми… или, может, это… — будто вдруг придя в ужас от того, что намеревался сказать, он захлопнул рот.  
      Раздраженная тем, что он контролирует себя лучше, чем она, Брилл порывисто вздохнула и вновь опустилась в кресло.  
      — Что… бога ради, просто скажи это. Непохоже, что у нас остались еще секреты друг от друга.  
      — Я просто думаю, что неуместно говорить тебе это, учитывая, куда зашел наш разговор.  
      Ткнув в его сторону пальцем, Брилл сощурила свои серые глаза в две стальные щели.  
      — Скажи это! — угрожающе прошипела она.  
      Вздрогнув от тона ее голоса, Эрик посмотрел на нее с опаской.  
      — Я лишь собирался добавить, что, возможно, я попросту горю желанием постоянно иметь тебя поблизости. Я не осознавал, насколько скучаю по разговорам с тобой, пока не уехал. Звучит глупо… но я постепенно привык к твоему присутствию. И без тебя стало… пусто.  
      Не ожидая, что он скажет что-то настолько личное, Брилл опустила руку. Ее гнев осел на заднем плане разума, и она вновь засомневалась в своем рассудке. «Что со мной не так? Почему я не могу просто избавиться от него… забыть его? Боже… я чувствую себя ровно так, как он описал… как будто он стал частью меня… и после его ухода я ощущала… пустоту. Я сошла с ума… вспомни, Брилл… он может быть опасен… он может навредить тебе… он… смотрит самыми печальными глазами, какие я когда-либо видела в жизни».  
      Отвернувшись, чтобы не видеть Эрика, Брилл надеялась, что таким образом сумеет отыскать хоть какое-то подобие контроля нарисованным на половых досках.  
      — А что ты вообще тут делал? — спросила она, быстро сворачивая тему с опасного пути, куда та их завела. «Поговори мы так еще с минуту… и кто знает, что я могу наболтать!»  
      Пару секунд поморгав, как будто с трудом мог уследить за ходом их диалога, Эрик распахнул пиджак и выудил две книги в кожаных переплетах.  
      — Я просто пришел, чтобы вернуть это, когда ты забрела сюда, — сказал он, тоже выглядя обрадованным сменой темы.  
      Встав, Брилл преодолела расстояние между ними, чтобы взять эти книги. Взглянув на названия, она удивилась и в то же время смутилась.  
      — Словарь гаэльского? И… «Современные инновации в медицине»? Зачем же они тебе понадобились? Я отчасти ожидала, что ты читаешь что-нибудь по музыке… или архитектуре…  
      Кашлянув, Эрик встал, небрежно засунув руки в карманы.  
      — У меня много интересов… — расплывчато заявил он несколько более расслабленным голосом.  
      Ткнув его уголком одной из книг, Брилл закатила глаза.  
      — Словарь гаэльского — интересный? Значит, этим ты занимался последние несколько дней? Читал странные книжки?  
      Выглядя раздраженным ее неверием, Эрик отобрал у нее книги.  
      — Я хотел освоить несколько тем, которые смогу обсудить с тобой. Учитывая, что твой родной язык гаэльский, я подумал, что это будет уместно. И у меня случайно возродился интерес к медицине.  
      Найдя его сдержанный ответ весьма показательным, Брилл слегка улыбнулась уголками губ. «Он изучал их для того, чтобы было о чем поговорить без риска… что-то, что не было бы надуманным… общий интерес. — В его тайном стремлении защитить ее от любого неудобства было нечто трогательное. Оно мягко разъедало лед, который она столь отчаянно хотела сохранить вокруг своего сердца. — Я и забыла, каким он может быть застенчивым… это… восхитительно». Потрясенная собственными своенравными мыслями, Брилл осознала, что чересчур долго с мечтательным видом пялится на Эрика.  
      — А из-за чего возродился интерес к медицине?  
      — Из-за того, что ты сделала с мадам Дюбуа… — с восторгом сказал он, и от искреннего восхищения его глаза ярко заблистали в затененной комнате. — Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Она перестала дышать… и я слышал, как ты сказала, что у нее нет пульса. Но всего через восемь минут она задышала снова!  
      Почему-то знание, что он наблюдал, смутило Брилл до крайности.  
      — Ты это видел?  
      — Да, это было как смотреть на что-то, больше напоминающее пьесу, чем реальную жизнь. Я помню, ты объясняла, как будет работать эта штука… но совершенно другое дело, когда видишь это собственными глазами.  
      Возбуждение Эрика было заразительным, и Брилл обнаружила, что прижала ладони друг к другу и неосознанно наклонилась ближе к нему — подол ее пеньюара скользнул по верху его начищенных туфель.  
      — Я была так напугана… Я не знала, сработает ли это!  
      — Не ври… — с улыбкой сказал Эрик. — Ты самый храбрый человек, какого я знаю. Кроме того, ты терпела меня…  
      — Да, и на следующей неделе подаю ходатайство на причисление к лику святых… — со смехом парировала Брилл.  
      Улыбнувшись ее подколке, Эрик покосился на ее волосы. Что-то в выражении его лица изменилось, улыбка пропала, и он легонько провел пальцами по одной из прядей.  
      — Что ты сделала со своими волосами?  
      — Я носила парик… — выдохнула Брилл, на миг потерявшись в штормовой синеве его глаз. — Подумала, что лучше бы прикрыть белый цвет…  
      — Хорошо, я рад, что это не было постоянным… Мне нравится белый.  
      Дыхание замерзло у Брилл в груди, пока она ждала, что Эрик сделает тот единственный шаг, который нужен, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними. Каждая клеточка ее тела ждала… и ждала, но он не шевельнулся, и Брилл в полном ужасе втянула воздух. «Я хотела, чтобы он меня поцеловал… о боже мой… о боже мой… я точно рехнулась». Отвернувшись от Эрика, она скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как его рука упала обратно.  
      — Я должна идти… — дрожащим голосом сказала она. — Завтра мне надо рано вставать и учиться у Мари, как быть гадалкой. Так что я должна… идти…  
      — Брилл… — торопливо позвал Эрик, когда она развернулась и бросилась через комнату к дверям. — Что я сказал?  
      — Ничего… — отозвалась она, махнув рукой. «Я должна убраться отсюда!» — подумала она; теперь паника затуманивала ее разум до такого состояния, что ей пришлось несколько секунд бороться с дверьми, чтобы открыть их. — Увидимся позже! Спокойной ночи…  
      Брилл слышала, как Эрик издал тихий протестующий звук, когда она выбежала из библиотеки, но не последовал за ней. Слепо мчась по внушительным каменным коридорам передних помещений Оперы, Брилл, задыхаясь, остановилась у парадной лестницы. Привалившись к прохладному мрамору одной из колонн, она прижалась пылающим лицом к гладкому, ровному камню. «О боже мой… о боже мой… этого не может быть… этого не может быть…»  
      Подняв раскрасневшееся лицо и невидяще уставившись в пол, Брилл ощутила слабость, когда ужасное осознание обрушилось на ее чувства, оставив ее потерянной и паникующей в его волнах. Прикрыв рот рукой, она с силой прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы удержать готовый сорваться смятенный вздох. «Это худшее, что могло случиться! НЕТ… НЕТ…»  
      «Я все еще люблю его».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Часть церковного облачения, шелковая лента шириной 5-10 см и длиной около 240 см, огибающая шею и обоими концами спускающаяся на грудь. Епитрахиль надевается поверх подризника или рясы. В крайних случаях заменой епитрахили может служить любой длинный кусок материи или веревки, благословленный как епитрахиль. Впоследствии такой благословленный предмет надлежит использовать только как епитрахиль либо сжечь.  
> 2 То же, что и соборование.


	49. Исповеди

      Ти­хонь­ко прек­ло­нив ко­лени в зад­ней час­ти пус­той ча­сов­ни, Брилл бес­по­кой­но пе­реби­рала в паль­цах бу­сины че­ток. Взгля­нув на изоб­ра­жение рас­пя­того Хрис­та, ви­сящее над скром­ным ал­та­рем в пе­ред­ней час­ти, она пре­рывис­то вы­дох­ну­ла, при­жимая сог­ну­тые ру­ки к пор­ха­ющим в жи­воте ба­боч­кам. Опус­тив взгляд от мир­но­го ли­ца Хрис­та на ма­лень­кий ряд све­чей сле­ва от не­го, она смот­ре­ла на заж­женные огонь­ки, на­де­ясь най­ти в их све­те сво­его ро­да без­мя­теж­ность или по­нима­ние.  
      Всю прош­лую ночь Брилл не спа­ла — ле­жа в пос­те­ли, она гля­дела на собс­твен­ное от­ра­жение в ги­гант­ском зер­ка­ле, одер­жи­мая пятью ужас­ны­ми сло­вами. «Я все еще люб­лю его». Ча­сы тя­нулись мед­ленно; ут­ро нас­та­ло, не прив­не­ся ни­какой яс­ности в ее мыс­ли. Она по­нятия не име­ла, что де­лать с этим но­вым осоз­на­ни­ем, с но­выми эмо­ци­ями, на­пол­ня­ющи­ми те­ло и по­дав­ля­ющи­ми чувс­тва.  
      Ког­да прос­ну­лась Ария, Брилл не за­была по­мочь ей одеть­ся пе­ред тем, как от­вести в клас­сную ком­на­ту, но все это вре­мя бы­ла слов­но в оце­пене­нии от ус­та­лос­ти и эмо­ци­ональ­но­го пе­ре­утом­ле­ния. Слов­но бы ощу­щая стра­дание ма­тери, Ария шла ти­хо, без сво­их обыч­ных ша­лос­тей, ее се­рые гла­за тща­тель­но сле­дили за каж­дым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца Брилл. Это нем­но­го нер­ви­рова­ло — нас­коль­ко по­нима­ющим ка­зал­ся взгляд до­чери. Стрях­нув это чувс­тво, Брилл быс­тро вер­ну­лась в свою ком­на­ту, но как толь­ко вош­ла, тут же вне­зап­но по­яви­лась Ма­ри с ко­лодой яр­ко рас­кра­шен­ных карт и лек­ци­ей, объ­яс­ня­ющей их зна­чение. Урок не прод­лился дол­го: ког­да Ма­ри опос­ты­лела нев­ни­матель­ность Брилл, она, фыр­кнув, уда­лилась, в спеш­ке ос­та­вив кар­ты.  
      По­ер­зав на ко­ленях, Брилл опус­ти­ла гла­за на ка­мен­ный пол. Она приш­ла в ча­сов­ню, что­бы по­пытать­ся очис­тить смя­тен­ный ра­зум, но до сих пор на нее ни сни­зош­ло ни кап­ли уми­рот­во­рен­ности. Вздох­нув, она прек­ра­тила пе­реби­рать чет­ки и уб­ра­ла длин­ную нит­ку бус в кар­ман. «Не знаю, че­го я ожи­дала. Мо­жет, нем­но­го бо­жес­твен­но­го вме­шатель­ства… или, мо­жет, не­боль­шой со­вет бы не по­мешал. Что де­лать, ког­да осоз­на­ешь, что влюб­ле­на в со­вер­шенно не­под­хо­дяще­го че­лове­ка? Что де­лать? Воз­можно, ес­ли я не ска­жу ему вслух «я люб­лю те­бя», это не ста­нет ре­аль­ностью. Не го­вори это­го вслух…»  
      Вновь пос­мотрев на рас­пятье, Брилл по­дави­ла вздох и под­ня­лась на но­ги.  
      — Это глу­по… Я не дол­жна бы­ла про­сить по­мощи та­кого ро­да. О чем я ду­мала?  
      — Воз­можно, вы прос­то ис­ка­ли не­кой за­щиты? — раз­дался по­зади нее при­ят­ный муж­ской го­лос.  
      Рез­ко раз­вернув­шись, Брилл уз­на­ла сто­яв­ше­го в две­рях ча­сов­ни уны­ло оде­того че­лове­ка.  
      — Отец То­мас… я не ду­мала, что здесь кто-то есть, — вы­пали­ла она, ви­нова­то ог­ля­дывая ком­на­ту, что­бы из­бе­жать при­вет­ли­вого взгля­да го­лубых глаз свя­щен­ни­ка.  
      Вой­дя в ча­сов­ню, тот пос­лал ей доб­ро­душ­ную улыб­ку, яв­но за­метив ее дис­комфорт.  
      — В это вре­мя я всег­да выс­лу­шиваю ис­по­веди… хо­тя, дол­жен соз­нать­ся, боль­шую часть дней я толь­ко и де­лаю, что чи­таю, — ска­зал свя­щен­ник, для вы­рази­тель­нос­ти под­няв не­боль­шую книж­ку в ко­жаном пе­реп­ле­те. Ког­да Брилл лишь нер­вно за­ломи­ла ру­ки, он опус­тил книж­ку об­ратно. — Вам нет нуж­ды так бес­по­ко­ить­ся. Я не за­ин­те­ресо­ван в на­паде­нии на тех, кто при­шел по­молить­ся в мою ча­сов­ню.  
      Осоз­нав, нас­коль­ко глу­по она се­бя ве­дет, Брилл с уси­ли­ем рас­сла­била пле­чи.  
      — Ко­неч­но же нет, свя­той отец. Я бы ни­чего та­кого не по­дума­ла… — осек­шись, она по­тупи­лась, воп­ре­ки все­му на­де­ясь, что свя­щен­ник не уз­на­ет в ней ту, с ко­торой ссо­рил­ся над бес­чувс­твен­ным те­лом ма­дам Дю­буа.  
      Пос­ле се­кун­дно­го за­меша­тель­ства отец То­мас поп­ра­вил оч­ки:  
      — Вы ска­жете мне на­конец свое имя? Я уже не­кото­рое вре­мя пы­та­юсь вы­яс­нить, кто же имен­но вос­кре­сил ма­дам Дю­буа.  
      Око­ченев от то­го, к че­му он кло­нил, Брилл быс­тро пе­реби­ла его:  
      — Прос­ти­те, свя­той отец, но мне прав­да нуж­но ид­ти. Всег­да есть ра­бота, ко­торую не­об­хо­димо сде­лать.  
      Скло­нив го­лову на­бок, отец То­мас лишь всмот­релся в ее ли­цо сквозь свои тол­стые лин­зы.  
      — Не сто­ит… — на­чал он, не­лов­ко по­тянув за свой во­рот­ни­чок. — Я знаю, что рань­ше был слег­ка нед­ру­желю­бен, но это не зна­чит, что мы не мо­жем на­чать все сна­чала. Ка­кие бы у вас ни бы­ли сом­не­ния, они аб­со­лют­но бес­почвен­ны. Кро­ме то­го, я свя­щен­ник… ес­ли вы ко­му и мо­жете до­верять, так это мне, — за­кон­чил он с за­бав­ной кри­вобо­кой улыб­кой.  
      Чувс­твуя се­бя со­вер­шенно по-иди­от­ски из-за не­дове­рия, с ко­торым из­на­чаль­но от­неслась к это­му яв­но доб­ро­му че­лове­ку, Брилл вздох­ну­ла. Шаг­нув впе­ред, она про­тяну­ла свя­щен­ни­ку ру­ку и не­уве­рен­но улыб­ну­лась.  
      — Прос­ти­те, свя­той отец… пос­ледняя па­ра день­ков вы­далась нап­ря­жен­ной. Я са­ма не своя и бо­юсь, что бы­ла гру­ба с ва­ми.  
      Охот­но по­жав про­тяну­тую ру­ку, отец То­мас чуть по­жал пле­чами; в его не­бес­но-го­лубых гла­зах, ка­жущих­ся боль­ше из-за оч­ков, пля­сали ис­корки сме­ха.  
      — Ес­ли ду­ма­ете, что бы­ли гру­бы, вам сто­ило бы пос­мотреть, как ве­дут се­бя со мной не­кото­рые дру­гие, — со смеш­ком ска­зал он. — Пре­дыду­щий прис­тавлен­ный к Опе­ре свя­щен­ник не про­дер­жался и двух не­дель. Хо­тя… вро­де как он был свар­ли­вым ста­рым уб­люд… — вы­пус­тив ру­ку Брилл, отец То­мас слег­ка скри­вил­ся. — Ой, я не дол­жен был так го­ворить. Он был прек­расным че­лове­ком.  
      В гор­ле Брилл плес­кался смех, по­ка она наб­лю­дала, как ли­цо от­ца То­маса крас­не­ет от сму­щения. На миг ее нес­по­кой­ные мыс­ли от­сту­пили на­зад, дав се­кун­ду сво­боды от оку­тывав­ше­го ее весь день ту­мана дур­ных пред­чувс­твий.  
      — Ме­ня зо­вут Брилл До­но… Дон­нер, свя­той отец. Прос­ти­те, что не ска­зала вам рань­ше. Ду­маю, это прос­то тол­па зас­та­вила ме­ня раз­нер­вни­чать­ся.  
      По­нима­юще кив­нув, свя­щен­ник про­шел ми­мо Брилл в пе­ред­нюю часть ча­сов­ни, где приб­рал спич­ки и не­ис­поль­зо­ван­ные све­чи воз­ле ал­та­ря. По­вер­нувшись об­ратно ли­цом к ней, он про­вел ру­кой по во­лосам, уби­рая ле­зущие в гла­за куд­ря­вые пря­ди.  
      — Я это по­нимаю. За ку­лиса­ми слу­хи рас­простра­ня­ют­ся очень быс­тро. Вы об этом тре­вожи­лись?  
      Улыб­ка за­мер­ца­ла и стек­ла с ли­ца Брилл.  
      — Тре­вожи­лась? Что на­вело вас на эту мысль… — про­бор­мо­тала она, и все по­дав­ля­емое сму­щение с но­вой си­лой об­ру­шилось на ее мыс­ли.  
      — Мо­жет, я и свя­щен­ник, ма­дам Дон­нер, но я не ду­рак. Я рас­познаю тре­вогу, ког­да ви­жу ее, — ска­зал отец То­мас, пог­ро­зив паль­цем в ее сто­рону и оза­бочен­но на­мор­щив лоб.  
      Рас­сла­бив­шись, Брилл пос­ла­ла ему еще од­ну улыб­ку. «Как стран­но, что мне по­надо­билось столь­ко вре­мени, что­бы най­ти са­мого ми­лого оби­тате­ля это­го мес­та. Ко­неч­но, боль­шинс­тво лю­дей, с ко­торы­ми я ра­бота­ла, бы­ли не очень ре­лиги­оз­ны. У них не бы­ло при­чин упо­минать о нем. Я бы хо­тела, что­бы они упо­мяну­ли… всег­да на поль­зу, ког­да есть кто-то, с кем мож­но по­гово­рить… — Слег­ка кив­нув, Брилл пос­мотре­ла на дверь, за­тем сно­ва ту­да, где, учас­тли­во гля­дя на нее, сто­ял отец То­мас. — Ну, я про­сила со­вета… мо­жет, он пря­мо пе­ред гла­зами».  
      — Вы ска­зали, что обыч­но при­нима­ете ис­по­веди при­мер­но в это вре­мя? — мед­ленно спро­сила она.  
      — Хмм… да, — от­ве­тил тот.  
      — Тог­да, на­вер­ное, вы мо­жете выс­лу­шать се­год­ня мою ис­по­ведь? — не­уве­рен­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась Брилл, од­новре­мен­но га­дая, вер­но ли пос­ту­па­ет.  
      Про­си­яв, отец То­мас по­дошел к ней по про­ходу меж­ду скамь­ями.  
      — Ко­неч­но, мо­гу. Идем­те сю­да, — взвол­но­ван­но ска­зал он и по­вел Брилл к ис­по­ведаль­ням в уг­лу, преж­де чем та ус­пе­ла об­ду­мать, что же она де­ла­ет. При­дав ли­цу бо­лее серь­ез­ное вы­раже­ние, он от­крыл од­ну из две­рей для нее, а за­тем во­шел че­рез дру­гую и зак­рыл ее за со­бой.  
      Ока­зав­шись в за­лож­ни­ках собс­твен­но­го вы­бора, Брилл сде­лала глу­бокий вдох и шаг­ну­ла в ис­по­ведаль­ную ка­бин­ку, зак­рыв ее за со­бой. Усев­шись, она с тре­вогой жда­ла, ког­да отец То­мас от­кро­ет за­наве­шен­ное сет­кой окош­ко, со­еди­ня­ющее две кро­хот­ные ком­натки. «Не ошиб­ка ли это? Мо­гу ли я до­верять… гос­по­ди, Брилл, не­уже­ли ты ста­ла нас­толь­ко ци­нич­ной, что не мо­жешь до­верять свя­щен­ни­ку? Он ду­хов­ное ли­цо… воз­можно, из это­го раз­го­вора вый­дет что-ни­будь хо­рошее. Мне же не­обя­затель­но упо­минать име­на. Это ис­по­ведь… а не прос­то там бол­товня о прош­лом». В этот мо­мент зас­лонка на ма­лень­ком окош­ке с ти­хим щел­чком сколь­зну­ла в сто­рону, зас­та­вив ее слег­ка под­ско­чить.  
      Про­чис­тив гор­ло и соб­равшись с мыс­ля­ми, Брилл скло­нила го­лову:  
      — Прос­ти­те ме­ня, свя­той отец, ибо я сог­ре­шила. Пос­ледний раз я ис­по­ведо­валась шесть ме­сяцев на­зад.  
      — Так дав­но? Не­уди­витель­но, что у вас столь­ко тре­вог, — поч­ти неп­ри­нуж­денно отоз­вался свя­щен­ник с той сто­роны пе­рего­род­ки. — Тог­да прос­то нач­ни­те от­ку­да вам угод­но. Что осо­бен­но за­нима­ет ваш ум?  
      — Да я и не знаю, с че­го на­чать, — про­бор­мо­тала Брилл се­бе под нос, от­ки­нув­шись за­тыл­ком на сте­ну по­зади се­бя. «Что осо­бен­но за­нима­ет мой ум… у ме­ня на уме толь­ко од­но. Нет! Не ду­май об этом… не го­вори это­го вслух». — Я по­няла, что поз­во­ляю сво­ему гне­ву взять на­до мной верх. Это про­ис­хо­дит слиш­ком час­то, и я знаю, что дол­жна де­монс­три­ровать боль­ший кон­троль. — «Хо­тя Эрик зас­лу­жил каж­дый бо­жий раз, ког­да я на не­го ора­ла», — мыс­ленно про­бур­ча­ла Брилл и со­щури­лась от этой мыс­ли.  
      — Ваш гнев раз­жи­га­ет ка­кой-то кон­крет­ный че­ловек или та­ких мно­го? — ров­но спро­сил отец То­мас.  
      Сде­лав бы­ло вдох, что­бы от­ве­тить, Брилл зах­лопну­ла рот, ког­да со­об­ра­зила, что со­бира­лась упо­мянуть муж­чи­ну, ко­торый осо­бен­но дей­ство­вал ей на нер­вы.  
      — Ни­кого кон­крет­но­го, — ска­зала она вмес­то это­го. — Не­кото­рые дру­гие жен­щи­ны здесь уме­ют быть весь­ма ехид­ны­ми. Я прос­то поз­во­лила им дос­тать ме­ня.  
      — Поз­во­лив се­бе встре­тить их бес­чувс­твие зло­бой, вы да­ли обид­чи­кам одер­жать над ва­ми верх. Вы заг­на­ли се­бя в ло­вуш­ку гне­ва по собс­твен­ной во­ле. Нас учат про­щать тех, кто выс­ту­па­ет про­тив нас, а не встре­чать их яростью. Вы по­нима­ете?  
      Слег­ка вып­ря­мив­шись, Брилл раз­дра­жен­но сжа­ла гу­бы. «О, лег­ко ска­зать. Про­щение — это всег­да что-то, к че­му нуж­но стре­мить­ся… ко­неч­но, ес­ли толь­ко чер­тов муж­чи­на, ко­торо­го те­бе пред­по­лага­ет­ся прос­тить, не нас­толь­ко вы­бива­ющий из ко­леи зас­ра­нец, что ты да­же сос­ре­дото­чить­ся не в сос­то­янии, ког­да он в од­ной ком­на­те с то­бой».  
      — Да, я по­нимаю… прос­то мне неп­росто вся­кий раз на­ходить в сво­ем сер­дце это по­нима­ние, осо­бен­но ког­да _кое-кто_ сам че­ловек неп­ростой. Кро­ме то­го, не то что­бы его _сто­ит_ про­щать пря­мо сей­час. Это не дол­жно быть для не­го так лег­ко.  
      — Те­перь это зву­чит так, слов­но вы го­вори­те о ком-то кон­крет­ном, — ска­зал свя­щен­ник со сла­бым от­тенком ве­селья, про­ник­шим в его го­лос в от­вет на ее мсти­тель­ный тон.  
      Чуть по­розо­вев от собс­твен­ной оп­лошнос­ти, Брилл нер­вно раз­гла­дила ру­ками юб­ки:  
      — О, ну, по­лагаю, что го­ворю.  
      — Итак, по­чему же из-за это­го кон­крет­но­го че­лове­ка вы да­ете во­лю гне­ву?  
      «От­личная ра­бота, Брилл…»  
      — М… ну, это дол­гая ис­то­рия, свя­той отец. Ду­маю, это не то, что вы хо­тели бы…  
      — У ме­ня весь день впе­реди, ди­тя мое. Ес­ли вы хо­тите про­щения за свои гре­хи, то дол­жны приз­нать­ся в их при­чинах.  
      Пос­ле­довал миг ти­шины, во вре­мя ко­торо­го Брилл стис­ну­ла ру­ки в ку­лаки. «Черт, черт, черт! Я хо­тела выт­ра­вить это­го муж­чи­ну из сво­их мыс­лей — и при пер­вом же удоб­ном слу­чае при­нялась тре­пать­ся о нем. Хо­тя я все рав­но хо­тела прий­ти сю­да… мо­жет, из­бе­гать го­ворить об этом — не­вер­ный план». По­беж­денно вздох­нув, она от­ки­нулась на­зад и с жа­ром при­нялась рас­ска­зывать дол­гую дра­матич­ную ис­то­рию о со­быти­ях прош­ло­го го­да. Она на­мерен­но опус­ка­ла клю­чевые де­тали вро­де имен и то­го фак­та, что она не­дав­но уз­на­ла, что муж­чи­на, ко­торо­го она спас­ла в под­ва­лах, был Приз­ра­ком Опе­ры, и что он по-преж­не­му оби­та­ет где-то в зда­нии.  
      Пос­ле то­го, как Брилл за­кон­чи­ла, отец То­мас от­кашлял­ся.  
      — Сле­дова­тель­но, сей­час вам при­ходит­ся стол­кнуть­ся с тем же че­лове­ком, ко­торый бро­сил вас и ва­шу семью? Те­перь я мо­гу по­нять ваш гнев, ма­дам Дон­нер. Ра­зум не в си­лах пос­тичь все­го, за что вы дол­жны его не­нави­деть.  
      По­ер­зав, Брилл нах­му­рилась.  
      — Я не не­нави­жу его, — вы­пали­ла она, слег­ка още­тини­ва­ясь на нот­ку не­доволь­ства, с ко­торой свя­щен­ник го­ворил об Эри­ке. — На са­мом де­ле глав­ная проб­ле­ма в том, что я люб­лю его… — Ужас­нувшись то­му, что на­руши­ла собс­твен­ное пра­вило и вслух упо­мяну­ла о сво­их чувс­твах, Брилл прих­лопну­ла рот ла­донью. «Ду­ра, ду­ра!»  
      — А, я по­нял. Это мо­жет быть проб­ле­мой… но лю­бовь не грех. Ко­неч­но же, вы не ду­ма­ете, что сде­лали что-то дур­ное, все­го лишь по­любив это­го че­лове­ка. Да­же ес­ли он со­вер­шил нес­коль­ко оши­бок.  
      Вновь нак­ло­нив­шись впе­ред, Брилл по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Нет… ме­ня так силь­но бес­по­ко­ит вов­се не то, что мне есть де­ло до это­го муж­чи­ны. Ме­ня му­ча­ет то, ка­ков он. Он со­вер­шенно не под­хо­дит…  
      — Ка­ким об­ра­зом не под­хо­дит? Он пло­хо с ва­ми об­ра­ща­ет­ся? При­чиня­ет фи­зичес­кий вред?  
      — Нет… он всег­да так за­ботит­ся обо мне. Ес­ли толь­ко он не в силь­ней­шем нер­вном нап­ря­жении, то всег­да об­ра­ща­ет­ся со мной как с хрус­таль­ной. И да­же ког­да я слиш­ком дав­лю на не­го, он не бь­ет ме­ня, — от­ве­тив, Брилл вспом­ни­ла Эн­дрю: вспом­ни­ла хо­лод­ное, соб­ранное вы­раже­ние его ли­ца, ког­да он уда­рил ее по ще­ке.  
      — Зна­чит, он слиш­ком мно­го вы­пива­ет? — с не­кото­рым сму­щени­ем спро­сил отец То­мас.  
      — Нет, не ду­маю, что во­об­ще ког­да-ли­бо ви­дела его вы­пива­ющим.  
      — Тог­да что для вас столь не­под­хо­дяще, ди­тя? По срав­не­нию с тем, за ко­го вы сог­ла­сились вый­ти за­муж… этот муж­чи­на, по-ви­димо­му, впол­не без­вре­ден, осо­бен­но учи­тывая, что он вро­де бы со­жале­ет о том, что у­ехал, не пре­дуп­ре­див.  
      — Он не под­хо­дит, по­тому что я поч­ти уве­рена, что он все еще пи­та­ет ин­те­рес к сво­ей пер­вой люб­ви! Он ни­ког­да ни­чего о ней не го­ворит… но, ра­зуме­ет­ся, та­кое нель­зя прос­то вы­кинуть из го­ловы, — вы­пали­ла Брилл, оз­ву­чив один из ве­личай­ших сво­их стра­хов. «По­чему я вы­бал­ты­ваю все это? Я не дол­жна бы­ла го­ворить по­доб­ное. Эрик да­же ни ра­зу не упо­минал, что по-преж­не­му лю­бит Крис­ти­ну… по­чему я го­ворю об этом? По­чему я все силь­нее и силь­нее рев­ную к де­вуш­ке, с ко­торой да­же ни­ког­да по-нас­то­яще­му не встре­чалась?»  
      — Вы спра­шива­ли его об этом?  
      При­дя в ужас от этой мыс­ли, Брилл на­чала ощу­щать се­бя боль­ной.  
      — Нет, я не мо­гу спро­сить его об этом!  
      — Тог­да вы ни­ког­да не уз­на­ете всей прав­ды, не так ли? — слег­ка уп­рекнул отец То­мас. — Воз­можно, вы прос­то оши­ба­етесь…  
      С през­ре­ни­ем от­вер­гнув по­пыт­ку свя­щен­ни­ка раз­ве­ять ее тре­воги, Брилл нак­ло­нилась впе­ред, от­ча­ян­но стре­мясь обос­но­вать свои опа­сения, от­ча­ян­но стре­мясь удер­жать свой гнев.  
      — Он уби­вал лю­дей, свя­той отец! — вос­клик­ну­ла она, не ус­пев спох­ва­тить­ся. — Хо­тя он ска­зал, что вся­кий раз это бы­ла са­моза­щита… Ес­тес­твен­но, вы мо­жете по­нять мои сом­не­ния в том, что­бы поз­во­лить се­бе ка­кие-ли­бо чувс­тва в от­но­шении не­го.  
      — И вы дей­стви­тель­но ве­рите, что это бы­ла са­моза­щита?  
      Брилл от­кры­ла бы­ло рот, что­бы от­ве­тить, но сра­зу же зак­ры­ла об­ратно. Она вдруг осоз­на­ла, что ее пер­вым по­буж­де­ни­ем бы­ло от­ве­тить да. «Это вер­но? Ве­рю ли я то­му, что он рас­ска­зал?» Поп­ро­бовав сно­ва, она при­жала ла­донь к вис­ку.  
      — Нет… я не дол­жна ве­рить ему, но, ду­маю, что на­чинаю ве­рить его сло­ву. Спер­ва я не ве­рила, по­тому что бы­ла очень зла на не­го, но он вел се­бя так стран­но… так не­похо­же на се­бя, что я не мо­гу чес­тно ут­вер­ждать, что не ве­рю ему. Обыч­но он аб­со­лют­но уве­рен в сво­их дей­стви­ях… как буд­то ему все рав­но, что по­дума­ют ос­таль­ные… но пос­леднее вре­мя я это­го не ви­дела. На са­мом де­ле, пос­леднее вре­мя он нас­толь­ко не­уве­рен­но ве­дет се­бя в мо­ем при­сутс­твии, что мне труд­но по­нять, что де­лать… это рас­по­лага­ет к се­бе… и я это не­нави­жу. — Уро­нив ру­ку на ко­лени, она про­дол­жи­ла: — Но это все же не от­ме­ня­ет ре­аль­нос­ти то­го, что он сде­лал. С ран­не­го детс­тва ме­ня учи­ли с ува­жени­ем от­но­сить­ся к чу­жой жиз­ни, и я знаю, что раз он спо­собен от­нять жизнь, то в чем-то ли­шен это­го ува­жения. Как мне сми­рить­ся с этим?  
      Свя­щен­ник из­дал ти­хий не­доволь­ный звук и ше­вель­нул­ся за пе­рего­род­кой.  
      — Зна­чит, в этом ва­ша нас­то­ящая проб­ле­ма. Вы воз­ла­га­ете на се­бя роль са­мого Гос­по­да Бо­га. Не вам су­дить дру­гих за прош­лые гре­хи, ко­торые не име­ют к вам от­но­шения. Толь­ко Бог спо­собен заг­ля­нуть в ду­ши лю­дей и ус­трем­ле­ния их сер­дец. Эти прес­тупле­ния бы­ли не про­тив вас, и, сле­дова­тель­но, не вам про­щать или осуж­дать его за со­вер­шенное, — от­ве­тил отец То­мас.  
      — Это не­лепо! — вып­лю­нула Брилл, при­дя в ярость от са­мой мыс­ли об этом. — Я не осуж­даю его… Ре­аль­ность си­ту­ации в том, что… — Пос­те­пен­но утих­нув, из­на­чаль­ный всплеск гне­ва сги­нул, ког­да до нее до­шел пол­ный смысл его слов. Пот­ря­сен­но при­жав ру­ку к ко рту, она плюх­ну­лась об­ратно на ска­ме­еч­ку. — Это то, что я де­лаю?  
      — Да… — лас­ко­во отоз­вался отец То­мас. — Не вам тре­вожить­ся о его прош­лом. Ис­купле­ние мо­жет быть да­рова­но да­же то­му, кто от­нял чью-то жизнь. Од­на­ко это под­ра­зуме­ва­ет… что он спо­собен рас­ка­ять­ся в сво­их гре­хах… ес­ли вы пред­по­лага­ете, что он про­дол­жит ид­ти тем же пу­тем, то дол­жны най­ти в се­бе си­лы пор­вать с ним. Ть­ма час­то пог­ло­ща­ет свет… не пог­ру­жай­тесь в тень.  
      Пос­ле то­го как свя­щен­ник за­кон­чил, Брилл нес­коль­ко ми­нут мол­ча­ла, об­ду­мывая его сло­ва. «Ис­купле­ние мо­жет быть да­рова­но каж­до­му… но лишь Бог спо­собен заг­ля­нуть в ду­шу че­лове­ка. И все же я осуж­да­ла Эри­ка. На­вер­ное, это все оз­на­ча­ет, что я дол­жна пе­рес­тать… дол­жна най­ти си­лы, что­бы прос­тить его». Вздох­нув, она по­няла, что тре­вога на­чина­ет рас­се­ивать­ся, и стран­ное, не­ожи­дан­ное ощу­щение по­коя за­лива­ет бо­лез­ненную па­нику. Что-то внут­ри нее с щел­чком вста­ло на мес­то, от­части за­пол­нив ды­ру в сер­дце. При­жав ру­ку к гру­ди, Брилл сде­лала пре­рывис­тый вдох. Она и за­была, ка­ково это — ощу­щать се­бя цель­ной.  
      — Спа­сибо вам, свя­той отец, — не­оп­ре­делен­но про­бор­мо­тала она, ед­ва ли об­ра­тив вни­мание, что свя­щен­ник про­дол­жил ис­по­ведь, от­пустив ей гре­хи.  
  


* * *

      Бес­шумно дви­га­ясь в тус­кло ос­ве­щен­ном ко­ридо­ре, Эрик по­тянул­ся и раз­дра­жен­но смах­нул низ­ко сви­са­ющую па­ути­ну. Пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней он око­пал­ся в сво­ем под­земном до­ме, ли­хора­доч­но чи­тая все, до че­го толь­ко смог до­тянуть­ся. Сна­чала он на­мере­вал­ся лишь за­нять се­бя де­лом, нас­коль­ко воз­можно, что­бы от­влечь­ся от единс­твен­ной са­мой важ­ной ве­щи, что бы­ла у не­го на уме — Брилл, но пос­те­пен­но об­на­ружил се­бя вы­бира­ющим кни­ги, ко­торые в обыч­ном сос­то­янии не выз­ва­ли бы у не­го ин­те­реса. Ме­дицин­ские учеб­ни­ки и ис­то­ричес­кие хро­ники Ир­ландии вне­зап­но при­об­ре­ли ог­ромное оча­рова­ние, и Эрик точ­но знал, по­чему оно так. Его по­пыт­ка не за­цик­ли­вать­ся на од­ной кон­крет­ной ир­лан­дке про­вали­лась, и по­это­му он — пос­коль­ку ни­ког­да не приз­на­вал по­раже­ния — прев­ра­тил это раз­дра­жен­ное осоз­на­ние в неч­то по­лез­ное, под­би­рая пред­ме­ты и ис­то­рии, ко­торые счи­тал «бе­зопас­ны­ми» для за­вязы­вания раз­го­вора с Брилл.  
      «Не то что­бы я мог вос­поль­зо­вать­ся чем-то из то­го, что про­чел. Чер­то­ва жен­щи­на на­пуга­ла ме­ня, объ­явив­шись в биб­ли­оте­ке. И, как обыч­но, я ска­зал что-то глу­пое, и она веж­ли­во и то­роп­ли­во ре­тиро­валась. — Мрач­но нах­му­рив­шись, Эрик за­мер в про­ходе. — Впро­чем, по­делом мне… вро­де бы пос­ле все­го слу­чив­ше­гося я дол­жен бы хоть нем­но­го на­учить­ся ува­жению. Пря­мо пе­ред тем как она уш­ла, я дей­стви­тель­но был на гра­ни то­го, что­бы схва­тить ее и…»  
      Сму­тив­шись от собс­твен­ных мыс­лей, Эрик руг­нулся и стал вновь красть­ся по ко­ридо­ру, не дер­жа в го­лове осо­бой це­ли. «Я прав­да ду­рак. По­целуй я ее — и это все раз­ру­шило бы. Уве­рен, на пер­вый раз она ме­ня прос­ти­ла… я про­сил ее по­верить в мою ис­крен­ность — и не прош­ло и не­дели, как я в мо­мент сла­бос­ти и впрямь об­ду­мываю, не раз­ру­шить ли мне эту хруп­кую друж­бу. Ку­да де­лать моя дис­ципли­на?» Ми­нуя пе­рек­ресток со всем этим на уме, Эрик ос­та­новил­ся и пос­мотрел на­лево. Пос­ле се­кун­дно­го ко­леба­ния он рез­ко по­вер­нул в этот бо­ковой про­ход, по­том, за­мед­лив и приг­лу­шив ша­ги, нап­ра­вил­ся к ог­ромно­му се­рому пря­мо­уголь­ни­ку, выс­ту­па­юще­му из тем­но­ты впе­реди.  
      Ус­лы­шав из-за зер­ка­ла го­лоса, Эрик сба­вил ско­рость и приб­ли­зил­ся к стек­лянной плас­ти­не; в его гла­зах свер­ка­ла ярость. «Ка­кого чер­та ко­му-то по­надо­билось в ста­рой ком­на­те Крис­ти­ны? — Вздрог­нув, он уви­дел, как двое ма­лень­ких маль­чи­ков под­ня­ли му­зыкаль­ную шка­тул­ку, по­дарен­ную им Арии на Рож­дес­тво. — Ка­кого чер­та?» Обе­жав взгля­дом ком­на­ту пе­ред со­бой, Эрик вдруг осоз­нал, что те­перь та за­нята, и — что еще бо­лее стран­но — уз­нал ве­щи, раз­ло­жен­ные в не­боль­шом по­меще­нии. Чувс­твуя се­бя так, слов­но по­лучил ло­патой по го­лове, он вне­зап­но до­гадал­ся, кто имен­но пе­ре­ехал в при­мероч­ную с при­виде­ни­ями. «Она ска­зала, что пе­ре­еха­ла… но не ска­зала ку­да».  
      Его омы­ло ли­хора­доч­ное, бес­по­рядоч­ное вол­не­ние, зах­ва­тывая кон­троль над все­ми мыс­ля­ми, по­ка он про­дол­жал наб­лю­дать за дву­мя маль­чиш­ка­ми, изу­ча­ющи­ми му­зыкаль­ную шка­тул­ку. «Брилл бу­дет жить в ком­на­те Крис­ти­ны. Смот­реть­ся в это зер­ка­ло, сов­сем как де­лала она… Хо­дить по по­лам… оде­вать­ся и спать здесь с раз­ме­тав­ши­мися по пле­чам во­лоса­ми. Нет… это­го не мо­жет быть. — Эрик по­тер дро­жащей ру­кой ле­вую сто­рону ли­ца, изо всех сил ста­ра­ясь сдер­жать гро­зящие за­поло­нить рас­су­док низ­менные мыс­ли. — Гос­по­ди… не ду­май о по­доб­ных ве­щах. Ты лишь под­ве­дешь се­бя под ра­зоча­рова­ние!»  
      В этот мо­мент дверь в ком­на­ту от­во­рилась с про­тес­ту­ющим скри­пом, зас­та­вив обо­их маль­чи­ков под­ско­чить и об­ра­тить свое вни­мание на во­шед­шую в ком­на­ту ма­лень­кую де­воч­ку. Эрик смот­рел, как Ария рез­ко ос­та­нови­лась при ви­де дру­гих де­тей, ее се­рые гла­за мгно­вен­но ста­ли боль­ши­ми и встре­вожен­ны­ми, сов­сем как это час­то бы­вало у ее ма­тери.  
      — Ч-что вы д-двое т-тут де­ла­ете? — мед­ленно спро­сила Ария, при­лагая яв­ные уси­лия, что­бы сде­лать речь чи­ще.  
      Бо­лее вы­сокий из маль­чи­шек, тот, ко­торый дер­жал шка­тул­ку, над­менно шаг­нул впе­ред.  
      — Ч-ч-что т-т-ты с-с-со­бира­ешь­ся с этим д-д-де­лать? — спро­сил он с пре­уве­личен­ным за­ика­ни­ем.  
      Пок­раснев от ос­корби­тель­но­го то­на его го­лоса, Ария опус­ти­ла взгляд. За зер­ка­лом у Эри­ка за­щеми­ло сер­дце — он точ­но знал, на что по­хожи жгу­чие ожо­ги уни­жения. Быс­тро мор­гая, он изо всех сил ста­рал­ся из­ба­вить­ся от де­зори­ен­ти­ру­юще­го ощу­щения, что вмес­то то­го, что­бы наб­лю­дать за Ари­ей, он ка­ким-то об­ра­зом ви­дит са­мого се­бя в детс­тве. «Я и за­был, как мы бы­ли по­хожи… бо­же, как я мог бро­сить ее, не ска­зав ни сло­ва? — Но­вая ужа­са­ющая мысль мед­ленно опус­ти­лась на за­лив­шее ра­зум мрач­ное чувс­тво ви­ны. — Я пос­ту­пил точ­но так же, как моя мать… Я по­кинул Арию, хо­тя за­верял, что ос­та­нусь… хо­тя знал, как мно­го зна­чит для ме­ня пре­быва­ние там… Я та­кой же, как все те лю­ди в мо­ей жиз­ни, ко­торые от­верну­лись от ме­ня… Я за­разил­ся их жес­то­костью». Но, преж­де чем Эрик ус­пел ввер­гнуть се­бя в пу­чины чер­но­го ос­лепля­юще­го гне­ва на собс­твен­ное бес­серде­чие, про­изош­ло неч­то не­ожи­дан­ное. Ария мед­ленно под­ня­ла го­лову — ее ще­ки бы­ли все еще яр­ко-ро­зовы­ми от сму­щения — и со­щури­ла гла­за, прев­ра­тив­ши­еся в две ле­дыш­ки: в ее про­низы­ва­ющем взгля­де вспых­нул взрыв­ной тем­пе­рамент ее ма­тери.  
      По­вер­нувшись, она по­ложи­ла при­несен­ный с со­бой тон­кий учеб­ник на прис­тенный сто­лик, а за­тем упер­ла ма­лень­кие ку­лач­ки в бед­ра в ха­рак­терной бо­евой стой­ке жен­щин се­мей­ства До­нова­нов.  
      — В-вон от­сю­да, в-вы оба!  
      — Или что ты сде­ла­ешь? — наг­ло спро­сил вы­сокий маль­чиш­ка.  
      — Да, что? — под­дакнул вто­рой.  
      Воз­му­щен­но на­дув ще­ки, Ария топ­ну­ла нож­кой:  
      — Т-те­перь это на­ша к-ком­на­та. Вам б-боль­ше не поз­во­лено т-тут иг­рать.  
      — О? — уди­вил­ся вы­сокий маль­чиш­ка, слег­ка под­бро­сив в воз­дух му­зыкаль­ную шка­тул­ку. — Ну, не ду­маю, что вы за­дер­жи­тесь на­дол­го. В этой ком­на­те во­дит­ся при­виде­ние. Оно вы­ходит по но­чам и сжи­га­ет лю­дей гла­зами!  
      К чес­ти сво­ей, Ария лишь под­ня­ла его на смех.  
      — Это г-глу­по. А т-те­перь вер­ни м-мне мою м-му­зыкаль­ную шка­тул­ку!  
      Ра­зоча­рован­ный, что его ис­то­рия не на­пуга­ла ее, вы­сокий маль­чиш­ка скри­вил ли­цо в кис­лую гри­масу и бро­сил шка­тул­ку на пол.  
      — Прек­расно, за­бирай. Я не…  
      В мгно­вение ока, в тот са­мый миг, ког­да му­зыкаль­ная шка­тул­ка с ме­тал­ли­чес­ким трес­ком уда­рилась об пол, Эрик на­конец по­терял тер­пе­ние, пе­ренап­ра­вив свою ярость на двух чу­жаков. От­крыв рот, он из­дал низ­кий по­тус­то­рон­ний вой, нап­ра­вив го­лос так, что­бы тот зву­чал буд­то бы ис­хо­дя из точ­ки пря­мо по­зади вы­соко­го маль­чиш­ки. Со­щурив­шись, он с не­кото­рым удов­летво­рени­ем наб­лю­дал, как оба маль­чи­ка рез­ко кру­тану­лись и, блед­нея, об­ша­рили гла­зами ком­на­ту в по­ис­ках ис­точни­ка зву­ка. Не уви­дев ни­чего под­хо­дяще­го, они без лиш­них слов вы­бежа­ли вон.  
      Как толь­ко маль­чиш­ки уб­ра­лись, Ария по­дош­ла к сво­ей раз­би­той шка­тул­ке, по пу­ти под­няв от­ва­лив­шу­юся обезь­ян­ку, си­дев­шую в фу­те от нее. Ее ниж­няя гу­ба слег­ка зад­ро­жала, и она пос­мотре­ла на зер­ка­ло — ее се­рые гла­за сколь­зну­ли по то­му мес­ту, где сто­ял Эрик. Чуть от­сту­пив, тот не­уют­но по­ежил­ся, как буд­то Ария мог­ла раз­гля­деть его пря­мо сквозь стек­ло. «Не ду­маю, что уже наб­рался дос­та­точ­но храб­рости, что­бы пред­стать пе­ред ней. Она бы­ла пер­вой… единс­твен­ной, кто зас­та­вил ме­ня вновь по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя жи­вым. И я да­же не по­думал о ней в тот день, ког­да у­ехал. Я за­был про нее…»  
      — Т-ты там? — ти­хо спро­сила Ария, вновь опус­тив взгляд на за­жатую в ру­ках сло­ман­ную иг­рушку.  
      Эри­ка как гро­мом по­рази­ло. Он тут же за­пани­ковал и от­сту­пил еще на нес­коль­ко ша­гов. «Прок­лятье! Я пос­то­ян­но за­бываю, ка­ким ос­то­рож­ным сле­ду­ет быть ря­дом с эти­ми жен­щи­нами… им не­воз­можно сол­гать и от них не­воз­можно спря­тать­ся». Вздох­нув, он ре­шитель­но по­давил пле­щущи­еся в жи­воте бур­ля­щие вол­ны дур­но­го пред­чувс­твия. Дви­нув­шись впе­ред, он на­жал скры­тую кноп­ку спра­ва от зер­ка­ла, мед­ленно отод­ви­нул сколь­зя­щую па­нель в сто­рону и роб­ко вы­шел из ук­ры­тия, чувс­твуя се­бя на ред­кость не­уют­но под ис­пы­ту­ющим взгля­дом де­воч­ки.  
      Ария с нас­то­рожен­ным вы­раже­ни­ем сле­дила за его по­яв­ле­ни­ем, а за­тем вновь пе­рек­лю­чила вни­мание на сло­ман­ную иг­рушку.  
      — Я зна­ла, ч-что ты там был.  
      Каш­ля­нув, Эрик ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом с тем мес­том, где сто­яла она, по-преж­не­му скор­чившись над му­зыкаль­ной шка­тул­кой и со­бирая об­ломки сво­ими ма­лень­ки­ми руч­ка­ми.  
      — И как же ты уз­на­ла? — глу­по спро­сил он, хо­тя все, че­го он хо­тел — это мо­лить это­го пя­тилет­не­го ре­бен­ка о про­щении.  
      Ария вски­нула го­лову, буд­то бы силь­но уди­вив­шись, и ее руч­ки за­мер­ли.  
      — Это т-тот го­лос, ко­торый т-ты ис­поль­зо­вал для п-пло­хих лю­дей, к-ког­да ч-чи­тал мне с-сказ­ки, — прос­то ска­зал она.  
      Пос­ле это­го ком­на­та пог­ру­зилась в ти­шину, по­ка Ария и Эрик смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га. В кон­це кон­цов от­ве­дя взгляд, Эрик зас­та­вил се­бя дви­гать­ся и сел на кра­ешек кро­вати. «На­вер­ное, Брилл спа­ла здесь прош­лой ночью… — отс­тра­нен­но по­думал он, пос­ле че­го до не­го вдруг дош­ла опас­ность то­го, к че­му ве­дут та­кие мыс­ли. Ед­ва усев­шись на мат­рас, он сно­ва рез­ко вско­чил. — Бо­га ра­ди, не ду­май об этом. Она хо­роший друг… ни­чего осо­бо не из­ме­нилось… она друг…»  
      Мол­ча наб­лю­дая за его стран­ным по­веде­ни­ем, Ария нах­му­рила тем­ные бров­ки.  
      — П-по­чему ты их п-прог­нал? — вдруг спро­сила она.  
      Ту­по мор­гая па­ру се­кунд, Эрик от­ча­ян­но ста­рал­ся пе­ренап­ра­вить мыс­ли об­ратно к раз­го­вору.  
      — Мне не пон­ра­вилось, как они с то­бой об­ра­щались, — чес­тно от­ве­тил он.  
      Ария лишь сжа­ла гу­бы в уз­кую по­лос­ку, что­бы удер­жать их от дро­жи, ког­да вновь пос­мотре­ла на кро­хот­ную мар­тышку в сво­их ру­ках.  
      — Они с-сло­мали м-мой рож­дес­твенский п-по­дарок, — со вздо­хом ска­зала она. — Это б-бы­ла м-моя единс­твен­ная иг­рушка.  
      На мгно­вение за­быв об ос­то­рож­ности, Эрик шаг­нул впе­ред и опус­тился на ко­лени ря­дом с де­воч­кой, по­могая ей соб­рать раз­би­тые ку­соч­ки в ма­лень­кую куч­ку.  
      — Не бес­по­кой­ся. Я мо­гу это по­чинить. Бу­дет да­же луч­ше преж­ней, — быс­тро ска­зал он, на­де­ясь пре­дот­вра­тить рас­ту­щую уг­ро­зу слез, ко­торые, как он ви­дел, на­вора­чива­лись на гла­за Арии. — Что же слу­чилось с той кук­лой, ко­торую ма­ма по­дари­ла те­бе в прош­лом го­ду? У те­бя ведь еще есть она для иг­ры?  
      Ария ти­хо ик­ну­ла и по­тер­ла ку­лач­ком гла­за, раз­ма­зывая те­кущие по ще­кам сле­зы.  
      — Я б-боль­ше н-не иг­раю с Эри­ком, — про­шеп­та­ла она, опус­тив ру­ки, что­бы пос­мотреть пок­раснев­ши­ми гла­зами ему в ли­цо.  
      Ли­шив­шись да­ра ре­чи от стра­дания, на­писан­но­го на ее мок­ром дет­ском ли­чике, Эрик нак­ло­нил­ся впе­ред, слов­но бы что­бы сте­реть сле­зы с ее щек; за­тяну­тые в пер­чатку паль­цы за­вис­ли на во­лосок от ее ко­жи — и вновь от­дерну­лись. Лю­бой кон­такт ка­зал­ся неп­ра­виль­ным, как буд­то он мог ка­ким-то об­ра­зом за­разить ре­бен­ка од­ним лишь при­кос­но­вени­ем.  
      — Я не знаю, что ска­зать, что­бы ис­ку­пить свой пос­ту­пок. Мне так жаль…  
      — Т-ты тог­да рас­сердил­ся на м-ме­ня? Я б-бы­ла т-та­кой пло­хой, что ты з-за­хотел уй­ти?  
      Пот­ря­сен­ный тем, что она так ду­ма­ет, Эрик быс­тро за­мотал го­ловой, от­ча­ян­но же­лая ис­пра­вить ее не­вер­ное тол­ко­вание.  
      — Нет! Это сов­сем не так. Ты бы­ла све­том мо­ей жиз­ни. Ты ни­ког­да не мог­ла сде­лать ни­чего та­кого, из-за че­го я за­хотел бы у­ехать. Я у­ехал, по­тому что был глуп­цом… и со­вер­шил ошиб­ку. Ты ког­да-ни­будь со­вер­ша­ла ошиб­ку, ко­торую всей ду­шой хо­тела бы иметь воз­можность от­ме­нить?  
      — Д-да… Я с-ска­зала м-ма­ме, что н-не­нави­жу те­бя. Я не д-дол­жна бы­ла это­го д-де­лать, п-по­тому что это б-бы­ла неп­равда.  
      Не ве­ря сво­им ушам, Эрик скло­нил го­лову на­бок:  
      — Ты ме­ня не не­нави­дишь?  
      — Н-нет, я прос­то б-бы­ла с-сер­ди­та и опе­чале­на, и я з-знаю, что те­бе жаль. Ма­ма г-го­ворит, мы дол­жны про­щать л-лю­дей, ко­торые нам до­роги. Это п-прос­то за­няло у ме­ня вре­мя.  
      Не в сос­то­янии от­ве­тить сквозь рас­ту­щий в гор­ле ко­мок, Эрик от­вернул­ся и, сдви­нув бро­ви, бо­рол­ся с прак­ти­чес­ки неп­ре­одо­лимым же­лани­ем дать во­лю на­вер­нувшим­ся сле­зам.  
      — Ус­та­ми мла­ден­ца, — про­бор­мо­тал он от­части са­мому се­бе. — Зна­чит, ты про­ща­ешь ме­ня за отъ­езд. Ду­ма­ешь, это ра­зум­но?  
      Встав, Ария про­топа­ла вок­руг куч­ки об­ломков шка­тул­ки и вста­ла сбо­ку от Эри­ка. Су­нув боль­шой па­лец в рот, она пе­реми­налась с но­ги на но­гу, по­ка Эрик не по­тянул­ся и, пос­ле се­кун­дно­го ко­леба­ния, не вы­тащил лас­ко­во оный па­лец из ее губ.  
      — Это н-не име­ет зна­чения. К-кро­ме то­го, я ску­чала по т-те­бе б-боль­ше, чем с-сер­ди­лась, — на­конец ска­зала та и ух­ва­тилась ру­кой за его ру­кав.  
      С рас­кры­тым ртом ус­та­вив­шись на Арию, Эрик не мог пос­тигнуть зре­лость и са­мо­об­ла­дание, с ко­торы­ми обыч­ный ре­бенок спра­вил­ся с этой ужас­ной си­ту­аци­ей. «Воз­можно, мы не нас­толь­ко по­хожи, как я ду­мал… в ее воз­расте я ни­ког­да не смог бы пос­ту­пить как она. Я бы до­бивал­ся гне­ва и мес­ти. Как она дос­тигла та­кой муд­рости… Я не зас­лу­живаю по­доб­ной пре­дуп­ре­дитель­нос­ти… ни от од­ной из них».  
      — По­чему я во­об­ще бро­сил та­кую за­меча­тель­ную ма­лень­кую де­воч­ку? — про­бор­мо­тал он ед­ва ли не се­бе под нос.  
      — Я слы­шала, как м-ма­ма г-го­вори­ла, что это б-был м-мо­мент умо­поме­шатель­ства, — съ­яз­ви­ла Ария со сла­бой улыб­кой, ос­ве­тив­шей ее рас­су­дитель­ный взгляд.  
      Не в си­лах сдер­жать смех, Эрик по­луза­душе­но хи­хик­нул:  
      — Она так и ска­зала? Ну, твоя ма­ма ум­ная жен­щи­на.  
      Вер­тя ту­лови­щем ту­да-сю­да, Ария па­ру мгно­вений смот­ре­ла, как юб­ки взвих­ря­ют­ся вок­руг ее ко­ленок.  
      — Ты в-ведь не с-со­бира­ешь­ся с-сно­ва уй­ти, п-прав­да? — не­уве­рен­но спро­сила она.  
      — Нет… боль­ше ни­ког­да, — от­ве­тил Эрик с убеж­денностью, уди­вив­шей его са­мого. — Боль­ше ни­ког­да.  
      Улыб­ка на ли­це Арии ста­нови­лась все ши­ре и ши­ре, по­ка не рас­тя­нулась от уха до уха, на щеч­ках ве­село за­иг­ра­ли ямоч­ки.  
      — Т-тог­да я р-ра­да, что ты в-вер­нулся, — удов­летво­рен­но вздох­ну­ла она, скак­ну­ла впе­ред и креп­ко об­хва­тила руч­ка­ми шею сво­его быв­ше­го учи­теля.  
      Ин­стинктив­но зас­тыв от не­ожи­дан­но­го кон­такта, Эрик око­ченел от столь от­кро­вен­но­го про­яв­ле­ния сим­па­тии. Сдер­жанно вы­дох­нув, он поз­во­лил се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся в объ­ятии, мол­ча вос­хи­ща­ясь нас­лажде­ни­ем, ко­торое дос­тавлял этот прос­той жест. «Год на­зад я бы и не по­думал, что та­кая вещь, как объ­ятия ре­бен­ка, во­об­ще для ме­ня воз­можна. За всю мою жизнь ник­то и ни­ког­да по доб­рой во­ле не ка­сал­ся ме­ня, не­зави­симо от при­чины… раз­ве что в гне­ве… а те­перь… те­перь все нас­толь­ко по-дру­гому. Как я мог быть нас­толь­ко глуп, что­бы ос­та­вить все это… что­бы бро­сить единс­твен­ных лю­дей, ко­торые во­об­ще по­каза­ли мне ис­тинное зна­чение семьи?»  
      Вы­ныр­нув из раз­ду­мий, ког­да Ария вы­вер­ну­лась из его рук, Эрик глу­по улы­бал­ся в прос­транс­тво; прох­ладный душ уми­рот­во­рен­ной без­мя­теж­ности омы­вал все его чувс­тва. Ария с лю­бопытс­твом по­дош­ла ко все еще от­кры­той по­зади них зер­каль­ной па­нели.  
      — Это п-прав­да з-здо­рово, — с во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем ска­зала она, уже ус­пев пе­рей­ти от серь­ез­ной те­мы сво­его про­щения к дру­гим, бо­лее ин­те­рес­ным ве­щам.  
      Пот­ра­тив еще мгно­вение, что­бы соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми, Эрик мед­ленно встал и по­дошел к зер­ка­лу. От­крыв па­нель по­шире, он хи­хик­нул при ви­де изум­ленно­го ли­ца Арии, всмат­ри­ва­ющей­ся в от­крыв­ший­ся за ней тус­кло ос­ве­щен­ный ко­ридор.  
      — Да, и за ней да­же есть по­тай­ной ход. Во всем те­ат­ре ник­то боль­ше не зна­ет о нем, кро­ме ме­ня… а те­перь и те­бя, — ска­зал он на­рочи­то низ­ким го­лосом, как де­лал, ког­да чи­тал Арии сказ­ки.  
      Воз­бужден­но зах­ло­пав в ла­доши, та при­нялась под­ска­кивать на мес­те:  
      — К-ку­да он в-ве­дет?!  
      Про­тянув ей ру­ку, Эрик за­говор­щицки нак­ло­нил­ся.  
      — А что, ес­ли я те­бе по­кажу? — спро­сил он, ког­да Ария по­тяну­лась вверх и взя­лась за пред­ло­жен­ную им ру­ку. Энер­гично за­кивав, та без ма­лей­ше­го ко­леба­ния пе­реп­рыгну­ла че­рез по­рог и, ед­ва дож­давшись, по­ка Эрик зак­ро­ет за ни­ми зер­каль­ную па­нель, ри­нулась в тем­но­ту.  
  


* * *

      Кон­нер не­тер­пе­ливо топ­тался за две­рями ча­сов­ни, ожи­дая, ког­да вый­дет сес­тра. Отор­вав взгляд от зак­ры­тых две­рей, он мель­ком гля­нул на кар­манные ча­сы и вы­ругал­ся про се­бя, уви­дев, сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени. «Бо­же ми­лосер­дный, в чем она мо­жет так дол­го ис­по­ведо­вать­ся? Вро­де как она во­об­ще не де­лала ни­чего дур­но­го. — Стук­нув паль­цем по хо­лод­ной ме­тал­ли­чес­кой по­вер­хнос­ти ча­сов, он с щел­чком зак­рыл зо­лотую крыш­ку и, тя­жело вздох­нув, скрес­тил ру­ки на гру­ди и ве­лел се­бе ус­по­ко­ить­ся. — Не то что­бы у ме­ня бы­ли ка­кие-то кон­крет­ные де­ла… все ре­пети­ции при­ос­та­нов­ле­ны до при­ез­да но­вого те­нора… и, по­лагаю, в этом-то и проб­ле­ма… Мне не­чем за­нять­ся, кро­ме как без кон­ца на­вещать ба­лет­ные клас­сы. И имен­но тог­да, ког­да мне не­об­хо­димо нем­но­го от­влечь­ся, Брилл ре­ша­ет об­легчить ду­шу пе­ред свя­щен­ни­ком и за­нима­ет­ся этим це­лую веч­ность!»  
      Кон­нер так прис­таль­но сле­дил за дверь­ми ча­сов­ни, что ед­ва об­ра­тил вни­мание на про­шед­шую ми­мо груп­пу ба­лерин. Быс­тро по­косив­шись на них, он за­метил, что хи­хика­ющие де­вуш­ки все по­голов­но брю­нет­ки, и, так же быс­тро от­вернув­шись, вы­кинул их из го­ловы и вновь ус­та­вил­ся на зак­ры­тые две­ри. Но его ми­молет­ный взгляд яв­но под­стег­нул не­кото­рых ба­лерин же­ман­но зах­ло­пать рес­ни­цами в его сто­рону. Вздрог­нув, ког­да од­на из них по­ложи­ла ру­ку ему на ру­кав, Кон­нер бе­зучас­тно мор­гнул, гля­дя на об­ра­щен­ное к не­му ли­цо хо­рошень­кой си­нег­ла­зой де­вуш­ки.  
      По­давив пер­во­началь­ный всплеск раз­дра­жения, Кон­нер не­охот­но на­цепил улыб­ку. «Не будь бу­кой… Не их ви­на, что ты прев­ра­тил­ся в брюз­гли­вого ста­рикаш­ку».  
      — Ну-ну, де­вуш­ки, — лег­ко­мыс­ленно ска­зал он, вы­вора­чива­ясь из ру­ки ба­лери­ны. — Как ви­дите, я жду ис­по­веди… мне нуж­но о мно­гом по­думать… мо­жете се­бе пред­ста­вить.  
      Слег­ка на­дув гу­бы, де­вуш­ки уда­лились — но преж­де од­на из них по­вер­ну­лась и бро­сила:  
      — Зна­ешь, ты боль­ше сов­сем не за­бав­ный, Кон­нер. Ес­ли у те­бя есть сер­дечный ин­те­рес, прос­то ска­жи всем ос­таль­ным, что­бы мы не тра­тили свое вре­мя!  
      Уже ус­пев вновь пог­ру­зить­ся в раз­мышле­ния, он лишь с улыб­кой по­махал им и вновь пе­ревел взгляд на дверь ча­сов­ни. «Ага, вер­ное… у ме­ня сер­дечный ин­те­рес… вот смех-то. Где чер­ти но­сят Бри?» Вновь про­верив ча­сы, Кон­нер прис­ло­нил­ся за­тыл­ком к прох­ладной ка­мен­ной сте­не и зак­рыл гла­за. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд он вслу­шивал­ся, не раз­дас­тся ли звук от­кры­ва­ющих­ся две­рей.  
      Вне­зап­но до­нес­ший­ся из ни­от­ку­да дет­ский го­лос взвиз­гнул ему в ухо:  
      — БУ­УУ!  
      От­ско­чив от сте­ны, Кон­нер с бе­шено ко­лотя­щим­ся сер­дцем раз­вернул­ся на звук… и опус­тил сжа­тые ку­лаки, ког­да ис­точник воя за­хохо­тал, нас­лажда­ясь его ре­ак­ци­ей.  
      — Дя­дя К-Кон­нер, т-ты ис­пу­гал­ся!  
      — Прес­вя­тая Де­ва, Ария, у ме­ня из-за те­бя чуть сер­дце из гру­ди не вып­рыгну­ло! — чуть за­дыха­ясь по­журил он, при­жав ру­ку к гру­ди и пы­та­ясь вос­ста­новить ды­хание. — Ка­кого чер… э… по­чему ты раз­гу­лива­ешь са­ма по се­бе? Зна­ешь, так мож­но и по­терять­ся, — мрач­но за­явил он, пог­ро­зив пле­мян­ни­це паль­цем.  
      — Очень сом­не­ва­юсь, что она бы по­теря­лась, Кон­нер, учи­тывая, что Ария бы­ла со мной, — бе­запел­ля­ци­он­но за­явил от­ку­да-то сза­ди спо­кой­ный муж­ской го­лос.  
      Да­же не по­вора­чивая го­ловы, Кон­нер точ­но знал, кто сто­ит по­зади не­го. Внут­ри вспых­ну­ла ис­кра об­легчен­но­го ли­кова­ния — в те­ат­ре не наш­лось бы дру­гого че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го Кон­нер был нас­толь­ко рад ви­деть. Над ос­таль­ны­ми бы­ло да­леко не так ве­село под­тру­нивать. «На­конец-то бу­дет с кем по­гово­рить. Сла­ва бо­гу!»  
      — Ну, тог­да черт бы те­бя поб­рал, Эрик! Поз­во­ля­ешь ей под­би­рать­ся ко мне по­доб­ным об­ра­зом. Так и по­мереть не­дол­го! — ме­лод­ра­матич­но ска­зал Кон­нер, но ос­ве­тив­шая его ли­цо ух­мылка на­чис­то пе­реби­вала серь­ез­ность слов. За­тем, по­вер­нувшись, он слег­ка хлоп­нул Эри­ка по об­тя­нуто­му пла­щом пле­чу и оце­нива­юще гля­нул на его ши­роко­полую фет­ро­вую шля­пу. — На­до бы те­бе все зу­бы пе­рес­чи­тать!  
      Ви­димый из-под края шля­пы рот изог­ну­ла кри­вая са­модо­воль­ная ус­мешка.  
      — Ну поп­ро­буй, я к тво­им ус­лу­гам, — не­воз­му­тимо ска­зал Эрик; мяг­кие ин­то­нации го­лоса пор­ти­ли пря­чущи­еся в его си­них гла­зах драз­ня­щие ис­корки.  
       Скло­нив го­лову на­бок, Кон­нер на миг уди­вил­ся не­типич­ной иг­ри­вос­ти, ко­торую ви­дел на ли­це при­яте­ля. «Мо­жет, они с Брилл на­конец-то по­лади­ли. Пос­леднее вре­мя они сво­дили ме­ня с ума… Бри пос­ледние па­ру дней как-то лю­то хан­дри­ла… не­сом­ненно, из-за глу­пос­ти Эри­ка».  
      — Ну и ну, ка­кое у те­бя се­год­ня хо­рошее нас­тро­ение. И с че­го та­кие гран­ди­оз­ные пе­реме­ны? Вы с мо­ей сес­трой прек­ра­тили вы­тан­цо­вывать друг вок­руг дру­га? — улы­ба­ясь, про­тянул Кон­нер.  
      Эрик ми­гом пе­рес­тал ух­мы­лять­ся и мет­нул в не­го ос­трый взгляд. Но преж­де, чем он от­ве­тил, Ария прыг­ну­ла впе­ред и нас­той­чи­во по­дер­га­ла за дя­дину шта­нину.  
      — Нет, я с-ска­зала, что б-боль­ше не сер­жусь… по­это­му т-те­перь он счас­тлив! И он с-ска­зал, что мо­жет п-по­чинить мою му­зыкаль­ную шка­тул­ку, по­тому что она р-раз­би­лась, — че­рес­чур гром­ко для пус­тынно­го ко­ридо­ра ска­зала она.  
      По­ложив ла­донь на тем­но­воло­сую го­лов­ку Арии, Кон­нер под­мигнул ей:  
      — А, ну, это ми­ло. Ты ку­да со­об­ра­зитель­нее сво­ей ма­тери. А те­перь те­бе сто­ит по­пытать­ся убе­дить ее быть по­лас­ко­вее с бед­ным Эри­ком.  
      — Не смей про­сить ре­бен­ка об этом! — раз­дра­жен­но вос­клик­нул Эрик.  
      — По­чему? Бо­ишь­ся, что пя­тилет­ка ре­шит твои проб­ле­мы быс­трее те­бя? — не­вин­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Кон­нер, воп­ро­ситель­но при­под­няв ры­жую бровь. Эрик на это гнев­но фыр­кнул, но Кон­нер по­вер­нулся об­ратно к Арии и с на­пыщен­ным ви­дом под­нял ее на ру­ки. — Раз­ве это неп­ра­виль­но, Ария? Смо­жешь ре­шить проб­ле­мы ма­мы и Эри­ка?  
      За­жав рот обе­ими руч­ка­ми, что­бы скрыть рву­щий­ся на­ружу сме­шок, Ария бро­сила ми­молет­ный взгляд в сто­рону Эри­ка и при­со­еди­нилась к ве­селью.  
      — Я м-мо­гу! Я м-мо­гу все ис­пра­вить, п-по­тому что я ге­ний! — ра­дос­тно взвиз­гну­ла она, до­воль­ная тем, ка­ким скон­фу­жен­ным выг­ля­дит Эрик.  
      По­качав го­ловой, тот зак­рыл гла­за и вздох­нул:  
      — Прок­лятье… я со­вер­шенно от­вык про­тивос­то­ять тво­ему осо­бому та­лан­ту вы­водить из се­бя, Кон­нер. Я пос­то­ян­но за­бываю, нас­коль­ко ты не­ис­пра­вим.  
      — Ну спа­сибо, — ми­лос­ти­во от­ве­тил Кон­нер и пе­ред­ви­нул Арию так, что­бы зак­рыть ей уши ру­ками. — Кста­ти… Брилл сей­час на ис­по­веди, ес­ли хо­чешь по­дож­дать, по­ка она вый­дет. Хо­тя она тор­чит там уже чер­то­ву прор­ву вре­мени… есть что-то кон­крет­ное, в чем она мо­жет ис­по­ведо­вать­ся, месье? — спро­сил он, под­мигнув, бе­зум­но ра­ду­ясь то­му, что пи­киру­ет­ся с Эри­ком, а не ду­ма­ет об од­ной свет­ло­воло­сой ба­лери­не.  
      От двус­мыслен­ности воп­ро­са Эрик пот­ря­сен­но уро­нил че­люсть и, вы­тара­щив­шись на Кон­не­ра, мед­ленно за­лил­ся ру­мян­цем. Со сту­ком зах­лопнув рот, он царс­твен­но вып­ря­мил­ся, вы­тянув­шись во весь рост, что­бы от­влечь вни­мание от ок­ра­сив­ше­го его ще­ки сму­щения.  
      — К со­жале­нию, ме­ня ждут дру­гие де­ла, — чо­пор­но ска­зал он, за­тем изоб­ра­зил то­роп­ли­вый пок­лон и раз­вернул­ся, что­бы пос­пешно уда­лить­ся.  
      Рас­хо­хотав­шись и от­няв ла­дони от ушей Арии, Кон­нер сле­дил, как Эрик ухо­дит, по­ка фи­гура в пла­ще не ис­чезла там, где дол­жна бы­ла на­ходить­ся сплош­ная сте­на.  
      — Ну, это бы­ло за­бав­но, — ска­зал он с из­рядной до­лей удов­летво­рения, и как раз в этот мо­мент две­ри ча­сов­ни со скри­пом рас­тво­рились.  
      Брилл мед­ленно выш­ла из ком­на­ты, в глу­бокой за­дум­чи­вос­ти ус­та­вив­шись в пол. Быс­тро шаг­нув впе­ред, Кон­нер соб­рался бы­ло поп­ри­ветс­тво­вать ее, но за­коле­бал­ся при ви­де сдер­жанно­го, слег­ка оше­лом­ленно­го вы­раже­ния ее ли­ца. «Бед­ная де­воч­ка… вся эта ку­терь­ма с Эри­ком и впрямь гло­жет ее из­нутри. Хо­тя она выг­ля­дит нем­но­го по­луч­ше… не та­кой пе­чаль­ной. Но, ко­неч­но, прос­тая ис­по­ведь не в сос­то­янии все ис­пра­вить. Ей не­об­хо­димо хоть не­надол­го от­влечь­ся от серь­ез­ных ве­щей… нем­но­го по­весе­лить­ся. Во­об­ще-то, нем­но­го ве­селья и мне бы не по­меша­ло… — нах­му­рив­шись от этой мыс­ли, Кон­нер за­дум­чи­во под­жал гу­бы. — Да… нам всем не по­меша­ет нем­но­го раз­влечь­ся…» Ему в го­лову приш­ла ве­лико­леп­ная идея, от­че­го на его ли­це мед­ленно рас­цве­ла улыб­ка.  
      — А вот и ты, Бри, — на­конец ска­зал он. — Я ждал те­бя здесь це­лую веч­ность.  
      В мгно­вение ока Брилл под­ня­ла взгляд на бра­та и за­кати­ла гла­за, мгно­вен­но вы­пав из за­дум­чи­вого сос­то­яния.  
      — Силь­но сом­не­ва­юсь, — от­ве­тила она, шаг­нув впе­ред и заб­рав у не­го Арию. По­цело­вав доч­ку в ще­ку, она слег­ка улыб­ну­лась. — В ка­кие неп­ри­ят­ности вы ус­пе­ли вля­пать­ся?  
      — Ни­чего по­доб­но­го, — ска­зал Кон­нер с пре­уве­личен­ным вздо­хом и, встав ря­дом с сес­трой, по­ложил ру­ку ей на пле­чи. — И, ду­маю, в этом-то и проб­ле­ма… по­нима­ешь, у ме­ня слиш­ком мно­го вре­мени и со­вер­шенно не­чем его за­пол­нить.  
      — Ах ты, бед­няжка!  
      — Нет, прав­да, Бри, пос­леднее вре­мя все вок­руг ужас­но скуч­ные! Осо­бен­но ты! Но у ме­ня есть пре­вос­ходная идея, как это ис­пра­вить!  
      — О, и что же это? — спро­сила та без осо­бого эн­ту­зи­аз­ма.  
      — Я ре­шил за­катить при­ветс­твен­ную ве­черин­ку в честь но­вого те­нора. Толь­ко пред­ставь, — на­чал Кон­нер, рас­ки­нув ру­ки в ши­роком все­ох­ватном жес­те, — му­зыка, тан­цы, хо­рошая еда и бес­ко­неч­ные бу­тыл­ки ви­на! Что ду­ма­ешь об этом? Раз­ве не здо­рово зву­чит? Это от­вле­чет на­ши мыс­ли от всех за­нима­ющих нас проб­лем.  
      Сла­бо ус­мехнув­шись в от­вет на его ожив­ленное опи­сание, Брилл по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Кон­нер, в этой идее есть один фа­таль­ный прос­чет. Ве­дущий те­нор еще не при­был. Я да­же не уве­рена, что Ан­дре и Фир­мен уже выб­ра­ли, ко­го хо­тят на это мес­то. Ты не мо­жешь ус­тро­ить при­ветс­твен­ную ве­черин­ку для ко­го-то, ко­го тут да­же нет!  
      Слег­ка вып­ря­мив­шись, Кон­нер на миг от­шатнул­ся от нее, ста­ра­ясь выг­ля­деть как мож­но бо­лее ос­кор­блен­ным.  
      — Я не иди­от, Брилл, я знаю, что его еще здесь нет… но что я мо­гу по­делать, ес­ли он нас­толь­ко не­веж­ли­вый па­рень, что про­пус­ка­ет собс­твен­ную ве­черин­ку?  
      — Да как он во­об­ще мо­жет о ней знать?!  
      Пог­ро­зив в ли­цо сес­тре паль­цем, Кон­нер лишь по­жал пле­чами:  
      — Это не мои труд­ности.  
      Ого­рошен­ная пол­ным от­сутс­тви­ем у не­го ло­гики, Брилл при­жала ла­донь к вис­ку.  
      — Есть еще од­на проб­ле­ма, Кон­нер. Ты не мо­жешь поз­во­лить се­бе приг­ла­сить на ве­черин­ку весь те­атр. Да­же у те­бя нет столь­ко де­нег.  
      С ши­рокой ух­мылкой Кон­нер за­лез в кар­ман паль­то и дос­тал на­битый бан­кно­тами бу­маж­ник. Брилл пот­ря­сен­но по­тяну­лась и вых­ва­тила эту ку­чу де­нег из ру­ки бра­та.  
      — От­ку­да ты это взял?! — прак­ти­чес­ки вык­рикну­ла она; ее гла­за ед­ва ли не вы­леза­ли на лоб от изум­ле­ния.  
      Выр­вав день­ги об­ратно, Кон­нер рас­сме­ял­ся от вы­раже­ния ли­ца сес­тры.  
      — На са­мом де­ле по­теш­ная ис­то­рия. Пом­нишь тот день, ког­да при­пер­ся Эн­дрю, что­бы под­пи­сать­ся на пок­ро­витель­ство? Ну, к со­жале­нию, я поч­ти под­рался с ним. Я схва­тил его за пид­жак, но не ус­пел уда­рить, по­тому что ме­ня от­та­щил Фир­мен.  
      — И ка­кое это име­ет от­но­шение к день­гам?  
      — Я не ус­пел уда­рить Эн­дрю… за­то ус­пел ста­щить его ко­шелек, — за­кон­чил Кон­нер. — С тех пор я все ду­мал, что с ни­ми де­лать. Я знал, что он в тот же день убыл в Лон­дон, по­это­му прос­то при­дер­жал их.  
      Ус­та­вив­шись на бра­та так, слов­но тот ли­шил­ся рас­судка, Брилл лишь по­кача­ла го­ловой:  
      — Ты аб­со­лют­но чок­ну­тый!  
      — Спа­сибо, — отоз­вался тот, уби­рая ку­пюры об­ратно в кар­ман.  
      — Кон­нер, ты не мо­жешь пот­ра­тить их на ве­черин­ку. Прес­вя­тая Ма­рия, что, ес­ли Эн­дрю вер­нется за ни­ми?  
      — Не вер­нется… че­ловек вро­де не­го не ста­нет ску­чать по по­тере па­ры со­тен фун­тов. Он прак­ти­чес­ки вла­де­ет по­лови­ной Бри­тании… так что его по­теря — моя на­ход­ка… и твоя то­же! Но мне еще столь­ко все­го нуж­но сде­лать до ве­чера! Не сто­ит мне сто­ять тут и бол­тать с то­бой! — ска­зал он и по­вер­нулся, что­бы ши­роким ша­гом уда­лить­ся по ко­ридо­ру. — Но преж­де ска­жи мне, что при­дешь. Ты дол­жна, без те­бя не бу­дет ни­како­го ве­селья! — бро­сил он че­рез пле­чо.  
      — Кон­нер, я аб­со­лют­но не в нас­тро­ении… — на­чала Брилл, со­вер­шенно воз­му­щен­ная всей си­ту­аци­ей.  
Об­ры­вая ее, Кон­нер мах­нул ру­кой над го­ловой:  
      — От­лично, тог­да уви­дим­ся там!  
      — Нет, Кон­нер, я не…  
      — По­ка, Бри! По­гово­рим поз­же, — крик­нул он и свер­нул за угол. Ока­зав­шись в оди­ночес­тве, Кон­нер поз­во­лил улыб­ке мед­ленно спол­зти с ли­ца и глу­боко вздох­нул. «Хо­рошо, мо­жет, доб­рая пор­ция вы­пив­ки по­может мне за­быть об этой чер­то­вой тан­цовщи­це…»


	50. Во время вечеринки

      Брилл перетасовывала видавшую виды колоду карт Таро на простеньком трехногом столике, стоявшем в ее новой спальне, молча размышляя над всеми событиями сегодняшнего дня. Слова отца Томаса порхали в ее голове туда-сюда подобно мошкам вокруг одинокого огонька, одновременно принося ощущение спокойной уверенности и страха. «Если я прощу его за то, что он сделал моей семье, то мне нечем будет защитить от него свое сердце. Как я могу расстаться с гневом, когда знаю, что если поступлю так, то позволю своему сердцу разбиться? Я знаю, что люблю его… так же уверенно, как знаю, что завтра взойдет солнце, но мне невыносима мысль о любви к кому-то, кто не питает ко мне такой же интерес. Смогу ли я жить просто в дружбе? Смогу ли я выдержать его присутствие и не лишиться рассудка? Себя мне не одурачить…» Повторяя эффектные способы тасования, которым ее научила Мари, Брилл рассеянно смахнула щелчком карту с колоды на стол. Ее тщательно зачерненные брови медленно сошлись, когда она нахмурилась на изображение слившихся в объятии мужчины и женщины на глянцевой поверхности карты.  
      — Влюбленные… отлично, именно то, что мне нужно прямо сейчас, — вздохнула Брилл про себя, схватила карту и наугад сунула обратно в колоду.  
      Подняв взгляд от своей книжки с картинками, которую она читала, Ария вопросительно склонила головку набок.  
      — М-мама, а что значит «влюбленные»? — с любопытством спросила она.  
      Вынырнув из бесконечных спиралей своих мыслей, Брилл положила колоду на стол и через плечо оглянулась на дочку.  
      — Это слово, означающее, что двое людей очень сильно любят друг друга, — осторожно сказал она, не желая вдаваться в детали больше необходимого.  
      Глубокомысленно кивнув, Ария без дальнейших расспросов снова уткнулась в книжку, явно удовлетворенная объяснением. Вновь повернувшись к маленькому столику, Брилл заметила свое отражение в висящем на противоположной стене зеркале. Наморщив ему нос, она заправила за ухо выбившуюся темную прядь.  
      — Думаю, однажды я возненавижу это зеркало. Я уже устала постоянно смотреть на себя.  
      Перевернув страницу, Ария таинственно улыбнулась.  
      — Мне оно н-нравится, — просто сказала она. — Оно з-значит, что мы не в-всегда одиноки.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Брилл, встав и пройдя по комнате, чтобы плюхнуться на кровать рядом с дочкой. Рассеянно пропуская темные волосы Арии между пальцев, она мельком глянула на книжку в ее руках. «“Принц-Лягушонок”… это была ее любимая сказка. Где же она раздобыла копию?»  
      Склонив головку навстречу материнскому прикосновению, Ария улыбнулась еще шире, демонстрируя шатающийся передний зуб.  
      — Я не м-могу сказааааааать тебеееееееее, — хихикая, пропела она.  
      Счастливая видеть в серых глазах дочки намек на проказливые искорки, Брилл выгнула бровь, отчаянно пытаясь не засмеяться вместе с Арией.  
      — Ой, правда? Не можешь сказать мне, вот так вот?  
      — Н-неет! — взвизгнула Ария, когда Брилл наклонилась вперед и немилосердно принялась щекотать ее подмышками. Издавая нечто среднее между хохотом и криком, Ария извивалась на кровати; ее маленькие ножки яростно колотили по матрасу.  
      Теперь уже смеясь в открытую, Брилл на миг остановилась, давая Арии передышку.  
      — Теперь ты откроешь свои секреты, или придется продолжить пытку? — спросила она между смешками, поднимая в воздух согнутые когтями руки и делая угрожающее щекочущее движение.  
      Быстро соскользнув с кровати, Ария сбежала на противоположную сторону столика, следя, не погонится ли за ней Брилл, и ухмыляясь так, что ямочки на ее лице так и сверкали.  
      — Я н-никогда н-не скажу! — наконец воскликнула она, когда мать встала на ноги.  
      Уперев кулаки в бедра, Брилл приняла театральную позу — а потом кинулась вперед, чтобы погнаться за Арией вокруг столика.  
      — Убегать бесполезно! — счастливо фыркнула она и метнулась вбок в попытке поймать дочку. — Я тебя пой…  
      Брилл осеклась, когда дверь в ее комнату бесцеремонно распахнулась, стукнувшись о стену. Испуганно ахнув, она развернулась лицом к незваному гостю, обняв Арию рукой за плечи, когда та подбежала, чтобы спрятаться за ее юбками. В дверном проеме стояла Карлотта, ее грудь вздымалась и опускалась чуть чаще обычного, пока она обшаривала комнату дикими, мечущимися глазами.  
      — Я слышать крики. Что ты здесь делать? Это звучать как будто кто-то здесь убивать! — выпалила она, жеманно расправляя свой бархатный жакет; тревога в ее взгляде канула за гигантские стены эгоизма.  
      Расслабив защитное объятие на плечах дочери, Брилл ощутила, как при виде новой работодательницы с ее лица исчезает улыбка. Точно так же выпрямившись в стремлении встретить более высокую женщину относительно на равных, она боролась со страстным желанием поинтересоваться у певицы, почему родители не научили ее стучаться. «Прекрати… она распереживалась из-за всего этого шума… будь милой».  
      — Простите, я не знала, что мы так громко вели себя. Мы просто играли.  
      Фыркнув, Карлотта прошла дальше в комнату и насмешливо улыбнулась при виде скромных пожитков, усеивающих столы и комод.  
      — Ну, это быть чертовски раздражительно, — огрызнулась она, театрально приложив ладонь ко лбу. — Йа надеяться, ты теперь счастлива, потому что у меня есть голова болеть! И у всех есть дела более важнее, тчем заботиться обо мне в трудная минута! — Обиженно надувшись, Карлотта с удобством устроилась за небольшим столом в середине комнаты, несмотря на жалобы выглядя до странного довольной этим расположением.  
      Втянув воздух, чтобы удержать вертевшиеся на языке ехидные возражения, Брилл медленно проводила Арию обратно на кровать, потом подошла и встала рядом с Карлоттой. Метнув убийственный взгляд в мрачно-красивое лицо женщины, она продолжала держать рот на замке, полная решимости не заводиться от ребячливых и гадких слов певицы. «Ну что ж, прекрасно: она не собирается вести себя вежливо, значит я просто не скажу ни слова. Нанимательница или нет… она действует мне на нервы. — После нескольких секунд тишины Карлотта повернулась и посмотрела прямо в мятежное лицо Брилл; в ее темных глазах отразился намек на неожиданную эмоцию. — Если бы я не знала лучше… я бы сказала, что она выглядит почти одинокой. Нет… она бы не пришла сюда, чтобы брюзжать по любому поводу, если бы это было так… какая глупость».  
      — Ну, и чего ты тут стоять просто так? — капризно рубанула Карлотта и скрестила руки на груди.  
      Гнев отступил, и теперь Брилл осторожно отслеживала каждое выражение лица певицы, с изумлением поймав очередной слабый отблеск печали в ее взгляде. «И как я не заметила этого раньше? Горе, скрытое под вспышками раздражения…» Кашлянув, она расслабила позу, чувствуя себя немного виноватой за все ужасные мысли, что мелькали в ее голове пару мгновений назад.  
      — Хм… Если у вас болит голова, может, я схожу вам за лекарством? — медленно процедила Брилл сквозь зубы, изо всех сил стараясь звучать дружелюбно.  
      Раздраженно взмахнув рукой, Карлотта выдала серию квохчущих горловых звуков.  
      — Ах, ах… забыть о моя боль. Кто до нее есть дело? Всем плевать!  
      Закатив глаза, Брилл пожала плечами и обошла стол кругом, чтобы сесть напротив угрюмой певицы. С огромным интересом следя за разговором, Ария зажала рот обеими ручками, чтобы сдержать рвущийся с губ смешок. Услышав приглушенный звук, Карлотта резко повернула голову и, выпрямившись, ткнула пальцем в ее направлении:  
      — Над чем она ржать, а? Йа не видеть ничего смешного.  
      — Она не ржет… она просто улыбается, поскольку ей не часто доводится видеть столь богато одетых дам. Помимо прочего, я была всего лишь уборщицей, пока вы меня не наняли, — убедительно сказала Брилл, практически сама поверив в собственную ложь.  
      Развернувшись, чтобы метнуть в Брилл подозрительный взгляд, Карлотта раздраженно постучала по спинке стула пальцем, украшенным кольцом. Не увидев в бесстрастном выражении лица Брилл ничего из ряда вон, она снова расслабилась, и на ее лице расцвела самодовольная улыбка.  
      — Ну конечно, йа забыть на секунда. Неудивительно, что она уставиться, да? — со смехом сказала она. — Кстати, я всем сказать, что ты — мой новый ассистентка. Это чтобы мне не приходиться делиться. И йа видеть, что платья, которые я послать, тебе подходить. Это хорошо, потому что ты выглядеть ужасно, а йа не мочь иметь вокруг меня уродливых людей, особенно новая ассистентка.  
      Апломб, с которым Карлотта выдала последнее предложение, заставил Брилл прыснуть от смеха. Однако, поймав посланный ей свирепый взгляд певицы, она быстро угомонилась и слегка смущенно кашлянула.  
      — Да, одежда прекрасно подошла. У меня уже давно не было ничего нового.  
      Подняв ручку, словно была в классе, Ария радостно подскочила на кровати.  
      — А м-могу я тоже получить н-новую одежду?! — требовательно спросила она, вновь привлекая к себе внимание Брилл и Карлотты.  
      Выглядя малость шокированной тем, что девочка действительно обращается к ней, Карлотта тупо уставилась на нее, а затем, не ответив, снова повернулась к Брилл.  
      — Она всегда такая… э… как вы сказать… откровенная?  
      — Да, боюсь, это у нее от меня, — отозвалась Брилл, делая Арии знак сесть и успокоиться. — Чшш, родная, не докучай этой… э… милой даме.  
      Медленно изогнув уголки губ в довольной улыбке, Карлотта подняла руку, чтобы поправить свою тщательно уложенную прическу.  
      — У тебя забавный дочь. Она не бояться меня, как все другие сопляки в это место. Она очень смелый, да? Как йа быть в ее возраст. — Оглянувшись через плечо, певица обратилась к Арии: — Йа полагать, что йа мочь дать тебе немного одежда тоже, раз ты заставить меня улыбаться, да?  
      — Ур-ра! — завопила Ария.  
      — О нет… вы не можете… — неловко начала Брилл, чувствуя, что этот жест чем-то напоминает подачку. — С моим новым жалованием я определенно могу позволить себе покупать ей вещи. Вам нет нужды предлагать подобное.  
      Пренебрежительно махнув рукой в ее сторону, Карлотта проигнорировала ее аргументы.  
      — Ах, нет! Йа буду делать, что йа хотеть! Если йа хотеть купить вещи, значит, йа купить, — припечатала она. Заметив на столе карты, Карлотта наклонилась вперед и с любопытством вперилась в колоду. — Ты знать, что йа прийти сегодня? — наконец спросила она, подняв одну карту, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.  
      Питая надежду, что сегодняшняя странная встреча пройдет без упоминания о ее новой обязанности, Брилл внутренне скривилась.  
      — Нет… в смысле, я этого не знала… — сделав паузу, она практически услышала в голове голос Мари, снова и снова повторяющий главную тему всех их занятий. «Всегда будь загадочной. Именно загадочность прежде всего делает гадалку успешной».  
      Вздохнув, Брилл нацепила свое самое лучшее таинственное выражение.  
      — О, то есть да. Да, я знала.  
      Хлопнув ладонью по столешнице, Карлотта удовлетворенно ухмыльнулась.  
      — Йа так и знать! Ты прочитать мое будущее сейчас, да? — спросила она таким тоном, что стало ясно — она не примет отказа.  
      Улыбаясь сквозь охватившую ее панику, Брилл медленно придвинула к себе карты через стол.  
      — Да, конечно. Если вам так угодно, — с сомнением сказала она и принялась тасовать колоду, мысленно повторяя все значения карт. «Ладно, итак, Отшельник означает, что нужна осмотрительность. Справедливость обещает положительное разрешение конфликтов, а Повешенный означает… проклятье, что он означает?»  
      Сделав вдох, Брилл прекратила тасовать колоду и положила ее на стол.  
      — Что бы вы хотели узнать? Прошлое, настоящее или будущее? — спросила она, пытаясь выглядеть уверенной в том, что делает.  
      — Будущее, — быстро ответила Карлотта и немного нервно покосилась на зеркало за плечом Брилл.  
      Кивнув, Брилл закрыла глаза, чувствуя себя малость глуповато из-за всей этой неуклюжей театральщины.  
      — Ну ладно… будущее… — сказала она, проведя рукой над картами, прежде чем снять верхнюю и положить ее на стол. Когда Карлотта громко ахнула, Брилл открыла глаза и посмотрела на изображение Смерти, череп которой скалился на нее с перевернутой ею карты. Сжавшись от неудачного жребия, Брилл подняла взгляд и увидела, как с лица Карлотты отхлынули все краски. «Дерьмо, Брилл… подразумевалось, что от этого она должна почувствовать себя лучше! Даже если половину времени она сука из сук, бедная женщина по-прежнему считает себя мишенью чертова Призрака Оперы».  
      Отчаянно пытаясь спасти положение — а Карлотту — от падения замертво к ее ногам, — Брилл нацепила самую яркую из своих улыбок.  
      — О, это хороший знак.  
      — Что? — дрожащим голосом спросила Карлотта, оторвав взгляд от жутковатой картинки на столе.  
      Постучав по карте, Брилл кивнула с убежденностью, которой вовсе не ощущала:  
      — Да.  
      — Но… но… это Смерть! — задыхаясь, выдавила Карлотта, в ужасе прижимая руки ко рту.  
      — Нет… нет… вы неправильно понимаете. Это название карты, и оно не означает, что кто-то умрет на самом деле. Понимаете, важно положение карты. Когда оно прямое, как сейчас, это хороший знак. Это значит, что в вашей жизни грядет новое начало.  
      — Правда? — последовал неуверенный вопрос.  
      — Да, наверное, это отсылка к повторному открытию оперного театра. Я слышала, что у вас множество поклонников, которые жаждут снова услышать ваше пение. Они рассказывали, как великолепен был ваш дебют, когда вы только начинали карьеру в итальянской Опере, — искренне сказала Брилл, перечисляя слухи, которые слышала от других уборщиц, намеренно опуская часть насчет того, каким натужным и утрированным стал голос Карлотты.  
      Облокотившись на стол для устойчивости, Карлотта несколько мгновений молча восстанавливала дыхание.  
      — Да, в это есть смысл. Йа на секунда испугаться, что… — умолкнув, она посмотрела на Брилл, а затем быстро выпрямилась. — Йа думать, это все на сегодня, да?  
      Пока Брилл наблюдала, как Карлотта берет себя в руки, ею овладел внезапный приступ симпатии.  
      — Знаете, это означает, что вам нечего здесь бояться, что вы можете начать заново и отринуть прошлое, — сказала она, прежде чем успела передумать проявлять доброту к столь злобной и эгоистичной особе. — Извините, если это вас расстроило. Я должна была объяснить все быстрее, — Брилл сделала паузу — ей в голову пришла непрошенная мысль. — Я знаю, что Кон… э… ведущий скрипач устраивает сегодня вечеринку. Может, вам стоит пойти и немного повеселиться… отвлечься от этого расстройства.  
      Краткий миг Карлотта пялилась на Брилл, выглядя довольно обескураженной ее предложением.  
      — Ты очень странный женщина, — сказала она наконец, вставая и отходя от стола. — Пригласить _меня_ на подобный праздник, только представить, ха! Но теперь пока-пока, у меня сегодня есть много дел.  
      Тоже встав, Брилл проводила Карлотту до двери.  
      — Хорошего вам дня, синьора.  
      Рассеянно кивнув, Карлотта вымелась из комнаты и, остановившись в нескольких шагах дальше по коридору, обернулась и с улыбкой посмотрела на Брилл:  
      — Да… я думать, это быть хороший день.

* * *

      Позднее тем же вечером Брилл отвлек от игры с Арией громкий нестройный звук разогрева нескольких музыкантов, просочившийся под закрытой дверью. Обменявшись с дочкой любопытными взглядами, она быстро встала, открыла дверь и высунулась из комнаты. Несколько мгновений она прислушивалась к какофонии, а потом ее осенило, что именно должен означать этот шум.  
      — Полагаю, это значит, что Коннер все-таки действительно собирается закатить эту дурацкую вечеринку, — сказала она, сморщив нос и повернувшись туда, где сидела за столом Ария.  
      Та улыбнулась и спрыгнула со стула. Встав рядом с Брилл, она обхватила ручками ее ноги и умоляюще выпятила нижнюю губу.  
      — М-можно я пойду с т-тобой на в-вечеринку дяди К-Коннера, мамочка? Я н-никогда н-не х-ходила на вечеринки!  
      Потрепав сгорающую от нетерпения дочку по голове, Брилл нахмурилась:  
      — Ну, я ведь тоже не собираюсь идти, родная. Там будет всего лишь куча стариков, и вовсе никакого развлечения для тебя.  
      Ни на йоту не разубежденная этим заявлением, Ария еще сильнее выпятила нижнюю губу и настолько распахнула глаза, что Брилл чуть не поверила, что они вот-вот выпадут из глазниц.  
      — П-пожалуйста, мамочка? В-всего на ч-чуточку?  
      Чувствуя, что ее решимость колеблется под напором столь мастерской мольбы, Брилл возвела глаза к небу и взяла Арию за руку.  
      — Ну ладно, зайдем ненадолго. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты полночи не могла заснуть, поэтому, если станешь буйствовать слишком сильно, мы немедленно вернемся.  
      Счастливо подскакивая рядом с матерью, Ария с энтузиазмом кивнула.  
      — Я не б-буду буйствовать! — взвизгнула она, продолжая возбужденно приплясывать.  
      Покачав головой над уже взвинченным поведением Арии, Брилл вышла из их комнаты и направилась по коридору, где в отдалении раздались звуки бойкой ирландской мелодии. Игриво раскачивая их с Арией переплетенные руки, Брилл ощутила, как малая толика легкомыслия дочери просачивается и в ее собственное поведение.  
      — Надеюсь, они уже не налегли на алкоголь, — пробормотала она про себя, продолжая улыбаться Арии.  
      Приближаясь к области закулисья, Брилл миновала несколько старых занавесов, кривовато развешенных перед одной из задних стенок. Ровно тогда, когда она проходила мимо последнего ряда, из-за ткани высунулась рука в перчатке и цапнула ее за предплечье, утаскивая их с Арией из прохода в затененное пространство между занавесами. С перепугу не удержав крепкое словцо, Брилл открыла рот, чтобы завопить.  
      — Пожалуйста, не ори. Я часами ждал возможности поговорить с тобой наедине. Будет чертовски досадно, если, не дав мне и слова вымолвить, к тебе на помощь слетится целая толпа, — донесся из теней спокойный баритон Эрика, и рука на предплечье Брилл разжалась.  
      Всматриваясь сквозь небольшое расстояние между ними, Брилл пыталась разглядеть этого зануду среди теней: как обычно, он был практически с головы до пят одет в черное, и сияющая белизной маска была единственной его частью, выделяющейся в тусклом свете.  
      — Ты что, получаешь наслаждение, пугая меня подобным образом? — раздраженно прошипела Брилл. «Нет… это не должно происходить прямо сейчас. Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы все обдумать… Мне нужно больше времени, чтобы сочинить план. Мне пока рано видеться с ним», — подумала она, и слабый намек на панику заставил ее сердце зачастить. — Однажды ты вот так выпрыгнешь — и у меня случится сердечный приступ!  
      Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к проникающему сквозь ткань тусклому свету, Брилл могла разглядеть, как чертов Эрик пожимает плечами.  
      — Если это случится, я знаю отличный способ вернуть тебя к жизни, — сказал он с изрядной долей шутливого веселья в голосе.  
      — Ха, ха… — ответила Брилл, чувствуя себя малость глуповато, что не сумела придумать ответ получше.  
      Ария выбрала этот момент, чтобы вырваться из ее руки и, скакнув вперед, подергать за полу Эрикова темного плаща.  
      — М-мы с-собираемся на вечеринку, — радостно сказала она, не выказывая ни капли той сдержанности, что пропитывала каждое действие Брилл. — Х-хочешь п-пойти с нами? — невинно закончила она.  
      Бросив пораженный взгляд на прыгающую козликом дочку, Брилл быстро глянула на лицо Эрика. «Какого черта? Когда произошло столь резкое изменение? Черт бы побрал этого мужчину… он уже склонил Арию на свою сторону».  
      — Да, Эрик… — с сарказмом присоединилась она. — Почему бы тебе не пойти с нами?  
      Проигнорировав высокомерие в голосе Брилл, Эрик слегка наклонился и погладил Арию по головке.  
      — Извини. Прямо сейчас я не могу пойти с вами, но, уверен, вы отлично повеселитесь.  
      Ощущая, как в ней копится раздражение, Брилл фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Ты сказал, что хочешь кое-что сказать… ну так говори.  
      Уловив в ее тоне острый укол гнева, Эрик мигом поднял на нее глаза.  
      — О да, — сказал он и выпрямился; нежности в его голосе как не бывало. — Почему ты не сказала мне, что переехала в комнату Кр… в комнату с зеркалом, — требовательно спросил он.  
      Из всего, что Эрик мог сказать, этого Брилл ожидала меньше всего.  
      — Что?  
      — Почему ты не сказала мне, в какую комнату переехала? — вновь спросил он, чуть громче, видимо, предполагая, что она не расслышала вопрос.  
      В те пять секунд, что понадобились Эрику, чтобы повторить вопрос, Брилл почувствовала, как первоначальное раздражение на всех парах пролетело путь от простой досады прямиком к ревнивой ярости.  
      — Ооо… так ты хочешь знать, почему я не сказала тебе, что теперь живу в старой комнате Кристины?  
      Последовала короткая пауза.  
      — Я этого не говорил.  
      — Да тебе и не нужно было. Извини, что забыла сообщить… думаю, я просто не сообразила, что ступаю на священную территорию. — Когда Эрик раздраженно взмахнул руками, Брилл продолжила, не давая ему ответить на выпад: — Тебе есть еще что сказать?  
      Раздраженно выдохнув, Эрик стиснул руки в кулаки.  
      — Мне много чего есть сказать о твоей новой нанимательнице, — холодно заявил он.  
      От покровительственного, неодобрительного подтекста этой простой фразы у Брилл волосы на загривке встали дыбом, и она сжала губы в узкую полоску.  
      — О? — медленно сказала она, одним этим звуком предостерегая его от продолжения.  
      Не вняв намеку остановиться, пока есть такая возможность, Эрик шагнул ближе, так что они встали практически нос к носу, и единственным, что их разделяло, было маленькое тело Арии.  
      — Мне не по вкусу, как она с тобой разговаривает, — мрачно сказал Эрик, и едва скрытая в этих словах угроза послала вдоль хребта Брилл странную восторженную дрожь.  
      Обнаружив, что машинально подается вперед, подчиняясь магнетической притягательности его присутствия, Брилл отшатнулась, ужаснувшись собственному поступку. «Держи себя в руках! Я знала, что разговаривать с ним прямо сейчас было скверной идеей… проклятье!»  
      — Да, что ж, не понимаю, каким боком это тебя касается, — огрызнулась Брилл — бурлящая в крови паника сделала ее голос более грубым, чем она намеревалась.  
      — Разумеется, это меня касается! — мгновенно отозвался Эрик, интонации Брилл раздули угли его собственного гнева. — Поскольку я твой друг, это определенно мое дело. Она — чванливая ведьма, и я не прочь…  
      Наставив на него палец, Брилл пихнула его в грудь, пытаясь увеличить расстояние между ними.  
      — А теперь послушай-ка меня внимательно, Эрик! Ты оставишь Карлотту в покое, и неважно, насколько ребячливо она себя ведет. Не будет никаких загадочных шумов или странных случаев с ней. Ты меня слышишь?  
      — Да почему нет-то?! — гневно выпалил он. — Я не намерен стоять в стороне, пока кто-то помыкает тобой, Брилл!  
      — Правда? И с чего бы это? Раньше-то у тебя здорово получалось закрывать глаза, пока мною помыкали. Может, небольшая смена обстановки поможет тебе в этом начинании! — взорвалась Брилл, не успев спохватиться. Мгновенно пожалев о вопиющей подлости этих слов, она прихлопнула рот ладонью.  
      Что бы Эрик ни собирался сказать в ответ, это умерло у него на губах. В темноте Брилл видела, как его плечи слегка поникли, и он отвернулся от нее. На несколько напряженных секунд повисла тишина, пока Ария чуть переминалась между ними, крутя головкой и переводя взгляд с матери на Эрика. Нервно кашлянув, Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы извиниться, но поняла, что не в силах подобрать верных слов.  
      Спустя еще несколько мучительных мгновений она тяжело вздохнула.  
      — Я ценю твою заботу, но ты действительно не имеешь права указывать мне, что делать, — быстро сказала она, отчаянно желая прервать невыносимое молчание. — И ты действительно не должен судить Карлотту так строго.  
      — О? И почему же? Насколько я вижу, она заслуживает того, чтобы ее судили как разнюнившуюся мегеру.  
      — Для человека, который страдал от жестокостей мира и который всегда требовал терпимости, но никогда не получал ее, временами ты определенно бываешь совершенно нетерпимой скотиной, — вздохнула Брилл и потянулась вниз, чтобы взять Арию за руку. — Может быть, мне и не нравится Карлотта, но, по крайней мере, я понимаю причины ее эгоизма. Она чувствует, что конец не за горами, и, возможно, она еще не готова к нему. Страх часто заставляет людей совершать странные поступки. Тебе не мешало бы научиться сдержанности в формировании суждений о людях.  
      С этими словами Брилл развернулась и выскользнула из-за занавесов, потянув за собой Арию. «Ну что ж, все прошло скверно. Я превращаюсь в сварливую грымзу… Я не собиралась наговорить всего этого, но слова просто продолжали сыпаться сами собой. Возможно, идея Коннера была верной… возможно, вечеринка — это как раз то, что вытрясет из меня враждебность. Боже, выпивка была бы очень кстати!»  
      — Мамочка, п-почему ты к-кричала на Эрика? — наконец спросила Ария, когда они приблизились к доносящейся со сцены разгульной музыке.  
      — На самом деле я не знаю, — со вздохом сказала Брилл, ощущая, как покидает ее праведный гнев.  
      — Н-ну, ты не должна, — продолжила Ария, — он п-пытается быть хорошим.  
      Нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать дочь в макушку, Брилл улыбнулась.  
      — И как это я заполучила такую умненькую маленькую девочку? — спросила она себя, когда они вышли на сцену к толпе гуляк.  
      Свет и музыка затопили чувства Брилл, пока она с некоторой долей беспокойства обозревала собравшуюся толпу. «Господи, да тут полно народу!» Вся сцена была забита людьми всех классов и сословий. Смех и разговоры перемежались громкими мелодиями от квартета, создавая возбуждающий гул, который наполнял весь театр. В воздухе заискрила энергия, когда несколько парочек закружились в танце, расчищая под импровизированную танцплощадку огромное пространство в середине сцены. «Может, это будет вовсе не так плохо, как я думала…»  
      Как только они появились среди толпы, Мэг принялась протискиваться к ним мимо прочих гостей.  
      — Брилл! Я не думала, что ты придешь, — хмыкнула Мэг, когда поравнялась с ней, быстро помахала Арии и взяла руки Брилл в свои. — Я рада, что ты решила прийти. Люди уже принялись за выпивку, а пошел всего только первый час. Вместе мы хотя бы сможем отбиваться от рабочих! — со смехом сказала она.  
      — Не думаю, что тебе понадобится какая-то помощь, чтобы скинуть чью-нибудь неугодную задницу с края сцены, — ответила Брилл; пока она оглядывала зал и все окружающие ее счастливые лица, ее настроение слегка повысилось. — Ты не знаешь, где мой братец?  
      Улыбка Мэг мигом обернулась раздраженно сжатыми губами.  
      — Несомненно, волочится за юбками, — быстро сказала она. — Но нет, я давненько его не видела. Единственный раз, когда я его заметила, он развернулся кругом и убежал обратно в толпу. Он всегда так странно себя ведет?  
      — Чаще всего да, — со смехом ответила Брилл. — Хотя уверена, что он ничего такого не имел в виду.  
      — О, на это я не сержусь, — сказала Мэг, демонстративно разглядывая ногти. — Я бы даже не заметила, что он меня игнорирует, если бы он, сбегая, не сбил парочку рабочих.  
      Краем глаза внимательно следя за подругой, Брилл была слегка встревожена притворным безразличием, которое увидела на ее лице. «Коннеру лучше быть поосторожнее… Мэг явно не настолько устойчива к его чарам, как я думала». Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Мэг ей не дала.  
      — Правда, я слышала, что он уже опустошил целую бутылку вина, — продолжила она, явно уделяя чересчур много времени болтовне о том, до кого ей вроде как нет никакого дела.  
      — Кто уже опустошил целую бутылку вина? — раздался позади них резкий недовольный голос.  
      Вздрогнув, Мэг и Брилл развернулись и лицом к лицу столкнулись со старшей Жири.  
      — Ой, никто, мама, — робко сказала Мэг.  
      Подняв бровь, мадам Жири смерила взглядом сначала свою дочь, потом Брилл и постучала пальцами по темному набалдашнику трости.  
      — Угу… Ты, главное, смотри не впутайся в неприятности, Мэг Жири, иначе я отхожу тебя по мягкому месту! — напутствовала она. Затем перенесла внимание на вцепившуюся в материнские юбки Арию, и суровое выражение ее лица смягчила ласковая улыбка. — Идем посмотрим на вечеринку, хочешь?  
      Радостно кивнув, Ария отлепилась от Брилл и, вскинув ручки, протопала к мадам Жири; та наклонилась и подняла ее с пола.  
      — Н-но я не д-должна б-буйствовать, — серьезно сообщила Ария, заставив мадам рассмеяться.  
      — Звучит как отличный совет, — ответила та и посмотрела на Брилл. — Я собираюсь ненадолго похитить вашу дочь. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете. Если понадобимся, мы будем сидеть и наблюдать, как танцует молодежь. — И без лишней суеты мадам Жири удалилась и села в глубине сцены, где в такт музыке кружилось несколько парочек.  
      Брилл и Мэг обменялась изумленными взглядами и расхохотались.  
      — С ней ведь и впрямь бесполезно спорить? — спросила Брилл.  
      — Бесполезно, — хихикнула Мэг. — Надеюсь, ты на самом деле не возражаешь.  
      — О, все в порядке. Ария куда вернее развлечется, наблюдая за танцующими, чем если будет таскаться за мной, — сказала Брилл и попыталась отмахнуться от молодого человека с подносом, уставленным бокалами с вином. Поскольку тот не понял намека, Мэг стащила с подноса бутылку и два оставшихся бокала и быстренько придала мальчишке ускорения, шлепнув пониже спины. Впихнув один из бокалов в руки Брилл, она отпила из своего.  
      — БРИЛЛ! — проревел до боли знакомый голос с другого края сцены — едва различимый за музыкой и гомонящей толпой.  
      Одеревенев при звуках этого голоса, Мэг повернула голову туда, где Коннер махал им через головы других людей.  
      — Ой… я совсем забыла, что мне надо кое-что сделать, — быстро сказала она, развернулась и умчалась в противоположном направлении, оставив Брилл пялиться ей вслед.  
      «О боже… пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я не веду себя так же рядом с Эриком! Я лучше умру…» Не задумываясь, Брилл поднесла к губам бокал с вином и сделала приличный глоток, как раз когда ее братец наконец-то пробился сквозь толпу. Возможно, все дело было в первой порции вина, теплом разлившейся в желудке, но Брилл в этот момент поняла, что не хочет вести себя так же глупо, как Мэг и Коннер. «Господи… любить кого-то тот еще геморрой».  
      — Вот ты где! — сказал Коннер чуть громче, чем необходимо, встав рядом и приобняв Брилл за плечи. — Я везде тебя искал!  
      Согнувшись под его весом, Брилл попыталась спихнуть с себя его руку, но безуспешно.  
      — Я слышала, что ты уже уговорил бутылку вина. Сомневаюсь, что ты так уж рьяно искал!  
      — Хах, кто скормил тебе эту брехню?!  
      — Мэг.  
      Подпрыгнув, словно кто-то ткнул его иголкой, Коннер с тревогой оглянулся через плечо:  
      — Ее ведь нет поблизости?  
      — Нет… кажется, ты ее напугал. Но, бога ради, прекрати на меня так наваливаться. Ты меня уронишь!  
      Глуповато улыбаясь, Коннер убрал руку и шагнул назад, держась удивительно ровно, учитывая количество сидевшего в нем алкоголя.  
      — Разве не великолепная вечеринка? — живо поинтересовался он. — Это именно то, что всем было нужно.  
      — И тебе больше всех, верно? — с сарказмом спросила Брилл, и в этот момент очередная волна умиротворяющего тепла от вина добралась до ее головы. Она улыбнулась и машинально подняла бокал к губам.  
      — А как же, — беспечно отозвался Коннер, небрежно отпихивая пошатывающегося мужчину с полной бутылкой вина в руках, который подошел к нему слишком близко. Когда тот со смехом свалился на пол, Коннер нагнулся и, отобрав у него бутылку, изящным жестом наполнил бокал Брилл. — Эй, пока не забыл, могу я тебя кое о чем спросить? — сказал он, попутно отпивая прямо из горлышка.  
      — Да, думаю, можешь, — ответила Брилл, с интересом наблюдая, как мужчина на полу перевернулся и на карачках уполз обратно в толпу.  
      — Когда ты вышла замуж за Джона, ты ведь любила его, так?  
      — Да, и что это за вопрос, Коннер? Пытаешься вогнать меня в тоску? — требовательно спросила Брилл, отталкивая бутылку от своего бокала, когда братец попытался долить туда еще вина.  
      — Нет… я не пытаюсь вогнать тебя в тоску. Это был просто вопрос… — сделав паузу, Коннер взволнованно потер лицо рукой. — То есть это означает, что ты знаешь, как это ощущается, верно? В смысле, когда ты влюблен.  
      Моргнув, Брилл малость нетрезво уставилась на брата, пытаясь сообразить, к чему он клонит.  
      — О чем ты говоришь?  
      Качнувшись вперед, Коннер снова наклонил бутылку над ее бокалом. Отдернув руку, Брилл с легким испугом обнаружила, что ее бокал опять совершенно пуст. «Когда это произошло?»  
      — Итак, скажи мне… на что это похоже. Мне любопытно.  
      Задрав бровь, Брилл собиралась было брякнуть что-нибудь легкомысленное, но налет серьезности в выражении лица брата остановил ее.  
      — Это было действительно потрясающее ощущение. Словно я парила в паре дюймов над землей. Приятное, нежное ощущение. Как возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия.  
      Задумчиво сощурившись, Коннер слегка кивнул.  
      — А… так это было необременительно, верно? Делало тебя по-настоящему счастливой? — спросил он, и на его лице заиграла облегченная улыбка.  
      Едва не кивнув в знак согласия, Брилл внезапно остановилась, думая о своих бурных чувствах к конкретному Призраку.  
      — Ну… иногда. При этом, конечно, бывают моменты, когда думаешь, что сходишь с ума. Когда все, о чем ты можешь думать, — это один-единственный человек… и гадаешь, чем он занимается… все время задаешься вопросом, а правильно ли то, что ты чувствуешь. Когда каждый вдох приходит с надеждой снова увидеть его.  
      Открыто скривившись, Коннер разразился проклятьями и взъерошил рукой свои и так растрепанные волосы. Развернувшись, он удалился от Брилл на несколько шагов, затем крутанулся и, вернувшись, встал рядом с ней.  
      — Ты уверена? В смысле, может, ты немного путаешься. Это твой ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ бокал вина, — с надеждой сказал он.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл ткнула в его сторону пальцем.  
      — Это не четвертый мой бокал. Всего лишь второй! — защищаясь, заявила она, но потом опустила глаза и обнаружила, что бокал снова пуст. «Ух ты… неудивительно, что у меня такой туман в голове… четвертый… не может такого быть». — И я не путаю — именно это я ощущаю к… м… ощущала…  
      Улыбаясь косноязычию сестры, Коннер поцеловал ее в щеку, тревога, что омрачала его черты, вновь скрылась под заразительной ухмылкой.  
      — О… Так вот как это _ощущается_ , да?  
      — Заткнись. Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду!  
      — Ага… само собой! — сказал Коннер, уклонившись, когда Брилл замахнулась на него рукой. — Тебе стоит всерьез подумать о том, чтобы выйти на танцплощадку, Бри. Мне кажется, немного веселья поможет тебе отвлечься.  
      Схватив брата за локоть прежде, чем тот успел сбежать, Брилл заставила его посмотреть на нее.  
      — Коннер, танцев, выпивки и дуракаваляния не всегда бывает достаточно. В конечном счете все равно придется столкнуться с реальностью.  
      Похлопав ее по руке, Коннер потупился, избегая ее обеспокоенного взгляда.  
      — Вот тут ты ошибаешься, Бри. Я давным-давно столкнулся с реальностью и смирился с выбранным образом жизни. Что я отказываюсь делать — так это позволять себе влюбиться в кого-то, как папа влюбился в нашу мать. Ты была слишком маленькой, чтобы помнить… но я знаю, что может сделать с человеком любовь. Часть его умерла в тот день, когда умерла мама, — вытащив руку из хватки Брилл, Коннер послал ей короткий воздушный поцелуй и растворился в толпе.  
      Чувствуя себя совершенно огорошенной столь несвойственным брату откровенным заявлением, Брилл могла лишь смотреть ему вслед, наблюдая, как его ярко-рыжая голова продвигается к танцплощадке в глубине сцены. «Ух ты… он по уши влюбился, верно? Раньше я думала, что это просто увлечение… но теперь… неужели он и вправду влюбился в Мэг? Что за мысль!»  
      — Должно быть, кто-то подмешал что-то в воду… все как обезумели.  
      — Извините, мадам, — позвал сзади мужской голос, заставив Брилл, напуганную вторжением в ее мысли, крутануться на месте.  
      — Что! — рявкнула она, не успев смягчить раздраженные интонации. С неприкрытой свирепостью уставившись на ухмыляющегося ей довольно симпатичного мужчину, Брилл отшатнулась, когда тот сделал жест, будто хотел дотронуться до ее руки, и вызванное алкоголем хорошее настроение, в котором она пребывала, почти мгновенно испарилось.  
      Мужчина был несколько захвачен врасплох ее недружелюбным ответом, его улыбка дрогнула.  
      — Э… не желаете потанцевать? — с надеждой поинтересовался он.  
      — Нет, — быстро сказала Брилл. — Прощайте.  
      По-прежнему не улавливая намека, мужчина еще немного задержался:  
      — Ну а как насчет…  
      — Она сказала нет. А теперь кыш! — встряла Мэг, огибая толпу и подходя к ним. Очутившись лицом к лицу с двумя недружелюбными женщинами, мужчина сдался и ускользнул как раз в тот момент, когда Мэг поравнялась с Брилл, тщательно оглядывая ее окружение огромными карими глазами. — Эй, Брилл, как тебе эти мужчины? От их поведения хочется рвать на себе волосы.  
      — Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — с улыбкой сказала Брилл, внезапно до безобразия счастливая вновь видеть подругу; ее минутное раздражение прошло, и она взяла Мэг за руку. — Итак, ты решила, что раз Коннер ушел, можно спокойно возвращаться? — спросила она, утягивая бутылку с подноса проходившей мимо женщины.  
      Пытаясь выглядеть возмущенной, Мэг продержалась лишь пару секунд, прежде чем расхохотаться.  
      — Нет! Я даже не осматривалась… а что, он что-нибудь говорил обо мне?  
      Рассмеявшись вместе с Мэг, Брилл покачала головой:  
      — Я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать!  
      — Ах, какая ты вредная, — сказала Мэг, наморщив носик.  
      — Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — выдохнула Брилл в промежутках между смешками. — Думаю, я уже немного пьяна.  
      — Прекрасно. Мне плевать, расскажешь ты мне или нет! — сказала Мэг, скрещивая руки на груди, и глянула через плечо Брилл, туда, где в нескольких ярдах от них танцевали парочки. — Но, думаю, тебе следует знать, что мама увела Арию спать около пятнадцати минут назад.  
      — Что? Который сейчас час?  
      — Думаю, около десяти.  
      — Да ладно? Эта фраза насчет времени полета… нет… пролетающего времени — чистая правда!  
      Продолжая пялиться на танцплощадку, Мэг лишь рассеянно кивнула, ее лицо стремительно мрачнело. Проследив за ее взглядом, Брилл увидела своего брата, довольно страстно отплясывающего с какой-то незнакомой женщиной. Не говоря ни слова, Мэг взяла руку Брилл в свои и направилась ближе к танцплощадке. Ковыляя за подругой, та мысленно прокляла столь «удачно» выбранный Коннером момент.  
      — Мэг, я терпеть не могу песню, которую сейчас играют. Давай подойдем и попросим музыкантов сыграть что-нибудь другое, — быстро проговорила Брилл, желая отвлечь Мэг от разыгрывающейся перед ними пикантной сцены.  
      Не обращая внимания на ее предложение, та резко остановилась у края танцплощадки. Вздрогнув, Брилл узнала грациозную женщину, которую Коннер кружил по сцене в данный момент. Сжав пальцами переносицу, Брилл покачала головой, когда он запрокинул Марианну, вечно ноющую прима-балерину, пока ее макушка едва не чиркнула по полу. «Боже, ему обязательно надо было подцепить самую раздражающую девицу из всех присутствующих». Марианна визгливо хохотнула, когда Коннер вновь поставил ее нормально; от этого звука остальные девушки захихикали, а Мэг напряглась.  
      — Э… Мэг… — начала Брилл, кладя руку на локоть подруги.  
      В обыкновенно ласковых карих глазах Мэг вздымалась яркая, раскаленная волна ревности, наполняя ее хрупкое тело, пока ее практически не затрясло от эмоций. Стряхнув руку Брилл, она промаршировала по танцплощадке, в своем стремлении поскорее добраться до центра распихивая попадающиеся по дороге пары и не сводя глаз со своей цели — рыжеволосого ирландца и изящной балерины. Брилл не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как наблюдать, и она нервно стиснула руки перед собой, все это время надеясь, что Мэг не сделает чего-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. «Обычно она не такая агрессивная… дело может кончиться плохо».  
      Остановившись четко позади продолжавшей вяло хихикать Марианны, Мэг ткнула ее в плечо. Вздрогнув, как будто ее двинули горячей кочергой, Марианна повернулась к ней и заметно скисла. Ровно в этот самый момент Коннер встретился взглядом с Мэг поверх головы своей партнерши по танцу, и его зеленые глаза потрясенно расширились.  
      — Ой, смотри, это же _маленькая_ Жири, — сладким голоском пропела Марианна, с ехидной усмешкой поворачиваясь обратно к Коннеру. — Уходи, Мэг. Тут _некоторые_ люди пытаются танцевать.  
      Мэг явно намеревалась ей что-то сказать, но после этого приторно-фальшивого заявления закрыла рот, очевидно, утратив часть пьяного куража, который привел ее на площадку. Сжав кулаки, она с яростью вперилась в спину Марианны, — ее тонкие золотистые локоны затрепетали, — изо всех сил пытаясь подобрать слова. Она машинально подняла взгляд — чтобы снова встретиться взглядом с Коннером.  
      Коннер напрягся от снисходительного тона, которым Марианна разговаривала с Мэг, и беспокойство в его лице сменилось едва контролируемым осуждением. Его зеленые глаза стали жесткими и острыми, как осколки бутылочного стекла, и он опустил взгляд на запрокинутое лицо Марианны.  
      — Ага, пытаются — самое подходящее слово, — грубо выпалил он, выглядя совершенно потрясенным тем, что сказал — судя по тому, как он захлопнул свой вероломный рот и густо покраснел, — все это время косясь на Мэг.  
      По-видимому почерпнув в его заявлении ту силу, которой ей не хватало пару секунд назад, Мэг задрала подбородок и вновь похлопала Марианну по плечу.  
      — Это тебе сигнал уйти со сцены по-тихому, — проворковала она, копируя тошнотворно-приторные интонации прима-балерины.  
      С отвисшей от возмущения челюстью Марианна переводила глаза с Коннера на Мэг, не в состоянии поверить, что у кого-то хватило духу разговаривать с ней подобным образом. Упрямо выпятив челюсть, она вперила в Коннера стальной взгляд, закатила ему пощечину, после чего развернулась и кинулась в толпу.  
      — Если хочешь тратить время на партнершу второго сорта — что ж, ради бога, валяй, — злобно бросила она через плечо, перед тем как скрыться в толпе.  
      Понаблюдав за удаляющейся фигурой Марианны, лавирующей между парами, Мэг и Коннер вновь медленно скрестили взгляды. Неуклюже помявшись, Коннер пригладил рукой свои непокорные волосы, впервые в жизни выглядя так, словно не знает, что сказать.  
      — Прости… как правило, я не разговариваю с дамами подобным образом, но… она не должна была говорить о тебе такие вещи, — пожав плечами, выдавил он и потупился едва ли не стыдливо.  
      — Да, что ж… я тоже обычно не затеваю подобные ссоры, — с нервным смешком ответила Мэг.  
      Поймав взгляд Мэг, Брилл сделала ободряющий жест, беззвучно подсказывая потанцевать с Коннером. «Вот теперь я уверена, что они оба чувствуют одно и то же… самое время им прекратить валять дурака». Ухмыляясь про себя, она понаблюдала, как Мэг разворачивается обратно к Коннеру и делает шаг в его остолбенелые объятия, затем повернулась и медленно побрела к толпе. Подняв руку к голове, Брилл подождала, пока зал не перестанет кружиться, и, слегка пошатываясь, ушла в правую кулису, оставляя позади музыкантов и громкий смех участников вечеринки. «Я определенно слишком много выпила… что забавно, учитывая, что я вообще не собиралась пить. Я как-никак мать семейства… я не имею права напиваться… я…»  
      Накренившись влево, Брилл потеряла равновесие и свалилась на пол. Засмеявшись без особой причины, она так и осталась лежать где была, довольствуясь этим и не намереваясь сразу же вставать. Раздавшийся позади звук шагов ни в коей мере не остудил ее хмельное веселье. Слегка повернув голову, Брилл следила, как пара отполированных до блеска мужских модельных туфель приближается к ней по полу. Вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь, когда эти туфли остановились примерно в футе от нее, и хотя она не видела лица мужчины, но была уверена, что знает, кто стоит перед ней. Уверенность лишь возросла, когда мужчина опустился на колени и положил ладонь ей на спину — и с его прикосновением пришло глубокое, нутряное чувство узнавания, от которого сердце Брилл пропустило удар. «Эрик…»  
      Она тяжело, побежденно вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Холодный голос логики в ее голове сошел на нет, больше не просчитывая все возможные в будущем последствия. И когда Брилл открыла глаза в воцарившейся в ее разуме благословенной тишине, она улыбнулась. «Эрик…»

* * *

      Глубоко расстроенный настроем их с Брилл последней встречи, Эрик стоял в тенях подобно статуе, парализованный тем, что она сказала. Истина ее слов прорезала его разум, словно острое лезвие, оставив его, одинокого и лишенного опоры, тонуть в бездонном омуте собственных мыслей. «Я требую терпимости… но сам я нетерпим. Когда я уподобился тем, кто превратил мою жизнь в ад?»  
      Наконец найдя силы вытянуть себя из задумчивости и начать двигаться, Эрик шустро поднялся на несколько лестничных пролетов, чтобы посмотреть на сцену с высоты птичьего полета. С этой выгодной позиции он наблюдал за гуляками внизу, особенно пристально следя за Брилл и Арией. Час пролетел незаметно, сосущее ощущение в животе пропало, и Эрик понял, что начинает улыбаться: его глаза отражали идущий снизу свет, когда он беззвучно хохотал над буйным танцем Арии рядом с мадам Жири. «Сегодня Брилл придется славно потрудиться, чтобы уложить ее. Возможно, чтение той книги, что я дал Арии, немного поможет…»  
      Стоило только Эрику успокоить себя этой мыслью, как Жири увела Арию прочь, и он вновь перевел внимание на Брилл. Когда он наконец выцепил ее темноволосую голову из моря других голов, то был более чем слегка раздражен, обнаружив, что какой-то молодой человек приглашает ее на танец. Краткий миг он наблюдал за этой сценой с безразличием — пока незнакомец не положил руку на локоть Брилл. Резко выпрямившись, Эрик скрежетнул зубами — по его венам заструились едкие реки чистой ревности. Нагнувшись, чтобы рассмотреть получше, Эрик глядел вниз с угрюмым, грозящим взорваться увлечением вплоть до того самого момента, когда юноша, получив отказ, удалился.  
      Но даже после того, как он увидел, как к Брилл, смеясь над чем-то, подбежала Мэг, Эрик обнаружил, что не в состоянии расслабить мертвую хватку на одном из канатов задника, болтающемся возле его головы. Нечто неопознанное, родившееся во время наблюдения за тем, как другой мужчина проявляет интерес к Брилл, сделало болезненно очевидной одну простую вещь. Эрик осознал, что не желает, чтобы любой другой мужчина даже смотрел в ее сторону, и что он желает — каждым фибром души — чтобы это _он_ приглашал ее на танец и смеялся вместе с ней. Внезапно выбранная им позиция в тенях утратила всю свою привлекательность, и впервые за долгое время побуждение показать себя перед незнакомыми людьми — если это означает оказаться рядом с Брилл, — затуманило его рассудок.  
      Эрик бездумно вскочил на ноги и с проворством, рожденным годами практики, быстро пробежал по мостику. Миновав лестницу, ведущую на нижние уровни, он схватился за веревку и без малейшего колебания слетел на три яруса вниз. Соскользнув по веревке, он со стуком приземлился и мгновенно прикипел взглядом к льющемуся со сцены яркому свету. Замерев с веревкой в руках, Эрик вдруг осознал, что делает. Быстро оглядевшись, он пригнулся, скрываясь из виду, и остро засомневался в собственной вменяемости. «Я вовсе не собирался выйти на середину этой проклятой сцены! Это вовсе не то, что я только что делал!»  
      Покачав головой, Эрик привалился к здоровенной декорации. «Да… это именно ТО, что я только что делал… Богом клянусь, эта женщина когда-нибудь меня погубит, — склонив голову набок, он прислушался к запинающимся шагам бредущего по коридору гостя вечеринки. — Ну, похоже, кто-то сегодня славно повеселился. — Звук икоты, раздавшийся, когда гуляка приблизился к месту, где прохлаждался Эрик, заставил его нахмуриться. — Погоди-ка… это чертовски похоже на…» Грохот рухнувшего на пол тела сопровождался чересчур громким взрывом хохота. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Эрик обогнул декорацию, за которой прятался, и мгновенно заметил лежащую ничком темноволосую женщину. Хотя он и не мог видеть ее лица, но не сомневался, кто именно растянулся поперек коридора.  
      Поспешив вперед, Эрик упал на колени возле Брилл и ласково дотронулся рукой до ее спины. В желудке мгновенно свернулась болезненная тревога — но потом Брилл одурманенно улыбнулась ему.  
      — Что ты делаешь? С тобой все в порядке? — торопливо спросил Эрик, начиная раздражаться, когда она захлебнулась смехом.  
      — Я упала? — невнятно спросила Брилл, приняв сидячее положение.  
      — Да… ты пьяна? — обвиняюще спросил он, и недовольство, которое он уловил в своем голосе, заставило его сделать паузу.  
      Проигнорировав вопрос, Брилл широко раскинула руки и крепко обняла его за шею.  
      — Я знала, что это был ты! Я тебя не видела, но я знала! Я так рада, что ты здесь… Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень важное! — зафонтанировала словами Брилл, обмякнув у него на груди и уронив голову ему на плечо.  
      Испугавшись столь непривычного выражения привязанности, Эрик застыл, каждый мускул в его теле напрягся, пока он силился придумать ответ. После секунды натянутого молчания он поднял обе руки в попытке оторвать от себя руки Брилл. Мягкость ее столь интимно прильнувшего тела быстро начинала отвлекать.  
      — Ты можешь сказать завтра, когда действительно будешь знать, о чем говоришь, — слегка прерывисто сказал он.  
      Сопротивляясь стараниям отодвинуть ее, Брилл вцепилась в полы его плаща.  
      — Я полностью контролирую то, что говорю, — легкомысленно заявила она и разразилась очередным приступом хохота.  
      Ощутив, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, Эрик поспешно откашлялся и усилием воли вернул своему лицу выражение хмурой свирепости.  
      — Тогда почему ты упала?  
      Явно поставленная в тупик этим вопросом, Брилл подняла голову и посмотрела ему в лицо. Ее глаза сияли в темноте подобно светильникам и, кажется, смотрели прямо в него, за долю секунды вторгаясь прямо в душу. Отцепившись от его одежды, она подняла руку, чтобы провести ею по морщинке между его бровями.  
      — Всегда такой серьезный, — тихо пробормотала она обольстительно низким голосом.  
      Когда палец Брилл прошелся от его лба вниз по левой щеке, остановившись лишь в уголке рта, тело Эрика пронзила дрожь. Пригвожденный к месту опьяняющей силой ее нежного прикосновения, он понял, что поворачивает лицо навстречу ее руке. Мгновение спустя он медленно встретился с Брилл взглядом. Неотрывно следя за каждым его движением этими своими всезнающими серыми глазами, та провела самыми кончиками пальцев по его нижней губе, послав вдоль его хребта кипящую волну ощущений. Встряхнувшись, Эрик отпрянул от ее прикосновения и поднялся на ноги — его сердце бухало в груди, а к щекам приливала кровь. «Что я делаю? Она пьяна, она не понимает, что творит…»  
      — Думаю, тебе стоит пойти спать… — неровным голосом сказал он, потерев рукой лицо в попытке восстановить самообладание.  
      Пожав плечами, Брилл наклонилась вперед и потянула за его брючину, вновь игнорируя его слова.  
      — Прости, что была такой вредной, Эрик. Думаю, это потому что иногда ты слишком меня смущаешь.  
      Всмотревшись в нее сквозь растопыренные пальцы, он вздохнул:  
      — И что? Сейчас ты не смущена?  
      — О нет… сейчас все предельно ясно. Вот почему мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Понимаешь, я не хочу вести себя как идиотка, как это делает мой брат. Хотя, кажется, он начинает исправляться. Но когда-то давно я пообещала себе, что никогда больше не полюблю другого… но я не вполне уверена, что в нашей воле принимать такие решения. И отец Томас сказал мне сегодня, что я брала на себя роль божьего суда в отношении тебя… а я этого даже не осознавала. Люди могут отыскать прощение за свое прошлое, и твое прошлое не исключение… я не должна была так отвратительно обращаться с тобой, — с серьезным видом бубнила Брилл, перескакивая с французского на гаэльский и обратно, пока Эрик не нагнулся и не помог ей встать.  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что все это — полная бессмыслица, верно? — спросил он, воздев ее на ноги и осторожно отодвинувшись, когда она вновь попыталась заключить его в объятия. «Ей правда надо перестать это делать…» — подумал он, с тревогой наблюдая, как она неуверенно покачивается.  
      Махнув рукой в его сторону, Брилл прижала палец к губам:  
      — Чшш… не говори так громко!  
      — Я говорю негромко, — со смехом откликнулся Эрик, не в силах оставаться безучастным перед лицом разворачивающейся перед ним уморительной сцены.  
      — Ну, тогда подойди сюда… думаю, я собираюсь завалиться на тебя, сумасшедший, — потребовала Брилл тоном, напоминающим ее обычное здравомыслие.  
      Долю секунды поколебавшись, Эрик прерывисто вздохнул. «Ладно, Эрик… Держись… просто… просто держи себя в руках. Это Брилл… женщина, которая стала твоим другом… Не думай о том, какие фантастические ощущения дарят ее руки, обнимая тебя». Но глубоко внутри он знал, что это оправдание долго не протянет. С того момента, как он увидел, как она вошла в двери Оперы, что-то между ними изменилось. Долгое отсутствие и просачивающийся гнев лишь добавили в их отношения новую и опасную грань. В каждом их пересекающемся взгляде, под самой поверхностью, сквозила отчаянная жажда. «Друг… самый близкий друг».  
      Эрик нежно взял Брилл за руку.  
      — Тебе действительно пора в постель. Осмелюсь предположить, что завтра ты будешь чувствовать себя ужасно.  
      Подковыляв ближе, с легкостью переплетя свои пальцы с его, Брилл прислонилась к его плечу.  
      — Да, но сейчас я чувствую себя прекрасно! — без запинки ответила она, кладя свободную руку ему на грудь. — Веди! Время отправляться в постель!  
      — Да, что ж… — сказал Эрик, уворачиваясь от ее прикосновения, и шагнул вперед, медленно ведя Брилл по коридору.  
      Некоторое время они шли ровно, пока координация Брилл не начала ухудшаться. Даже с поддержкой Эрика ее ноги стали заплетаться: она так часто спотыкалась, что в итоге он сдался и обхватил ее рукой за талию. Когда же он попытался ускориться, обнаружив, что тесный контакт приводит его в чрезвычайное смятение, Брилл начала хихикать. Опустив на нее взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, что такого смешного она нашла, Эрик вновь осознал, что ее дурашливость вызывает у него невольную улыбку.  
      — Это все так странно. Призрак Оперы практически несет меня обратно в мою комнату… присматривает за мной. Спасибо, Эрик… особенно после того, что я наговорила раньше, — наконец сказала Брилл, крепче ухватившись за его пиджак, когда ноги вновь подвели ее.  
      — Не благодари. Все, что ты сказала, было правдой. Никогда не имел удовольствия иметь в своей жизни кого-то, кто не боится быть со мной честным. Конечно, пока не встретил тебя.  
      Подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, Брилл перестала улыбаться, и ее глаза потемнели, когда она заметила его смущение.  
      — Не знаю, почему мне потребовалось столько времени, чтобы осознать это, — выдохнула она.  
      — Что осознать?  
      — Что я люблю тебя, — быстро ответила Брилл мягким голосом, ласкающим его уши с каждым словом.  
      Остолбенев, Эрик прикипел глазами к ее лицу, уверенный, что ослышался.  
      — Что?  
      — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, — повторила Брилл, с каждым повтором останавливая и вновь запуская его сердце.  
      — Не говори этого… — тихо взмолился Эрик.  
      Без дальнейших разговоров Брилл привстала на цыпочки и приблизилась к нему, пока ее губы практически не столкнулись с его губами, и крепко прижались к ним — ее сладкое, с винным привкусом дыхание омыло его лицо. Застигнутый врасплох, Эрик мгновенно и без обычного своего колебания обвил руками ее талию. Брилл тут же принялась его целовать, каждым легчайшим движением губ пытаясь выдернуть из временного паралича. Эрик продержался лишь секунду, прежде чем сила его желания не сломила всякий контроль.  
      Все мысли в его голове разом рассыпались, впервые в жизни оставив его разум столь же пустым, как подвалы Оперы после заката. Он отстраненно ощущал, как руки Брилл скользнули вверх, чтобы обвиться вокруг его шеи, притягивая его ближе, притягивая само его сердце — и время остановилось. На секунду забыв, что не должен возвращать это прикосновение, что она, наверное, каким-то образом ошиблась, Эрик вздрогнул, и его руки сжались на ее талии, притискивая ее мягкое, податливое тело, на мгновение уступив желаниям плоти.  
      Качнувшись вбок в неистовом объятии, пара едва не перелетела через обломки декораций. Не обратив на это никакого внимания, они лишь притиснулись ближе, пока спина Эрика не ударилась о дальнюю стену, придав его разболтанным чувствам достаточно устойчивости, и он на миг отстранился — лишь затем чтобы углубить поцелуй. Отстраненно он услышал металлическое _дзинь_ своей галстучной булавки, улетевшей куда-то в ночь, расстегнувшись, когда ищущие руки Брилл потянули за его воротник. Жар, разгоревшийся внизу его живота, расползался лесным пожаром, объяв разум пламенем и светом. Сквозь ревущее в голове сияющее пекло проносились образы, рисующие перед ним картины его жизни с того самого памятного момента, когда он ощутил себя по-настоящему живым, с того момента, как он встретил Брилл. Мысленным взором он видел ее, улыбающуюся ему поверх книги, и изящество, с которым она всегда укрощала его гнев. Глубоко в сердце он наконец-то ощутил себя целым.  
      Замедляя заданный ими лихорадочный темп, Эрик поднял руки к лицу Брилл, нежно гладя ее щеки и покрывая поцелуями ее совершенный рот. Углубляя заполнивший его колодец эмоций, это новое, более неторопливое тепло разливалось по телу, окутывая все его существо, пока он уже не мог сказать, где заканчивается он сам и начинается Брилл. Но этот миг сладчайшей наполненности долго не продлился, и грозный разум Эрика после столь длительного молчания вновь заработал на полную мощь.  
      Неохотно отодвинувшись, Эрик прижался лбом ко лбу Брилл. Тяжело дыша, они стояли так в темноте, цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. «Что я наделал? Клянусь, я не должен был, но все равно сделал это…»  
      — Брилл, прости меня… Я не должен был воспользоваться случаем… я…  
      Остановившись посреди извинения, отчаянно стараясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли, Эрик ощутил, как Брилл обмякла в его руках. Опустив взгляд, он осознал, что в извинениях не было необходимости — Брилл все-таки отключилась, продолжая цепляться за него даже в бессознательном состоянии. Прислонившись затылком к стене, Эрик взмолился послать ему сил, потом согнулся и поднял ее на руки. Пошатываясь, он побрел по коридору, позволив шоку хотя бы ненадолго приглушить бушующие эмоции. Дойдя до двери в спальню Брилл, Эрик тихо вошел, изо всех сил стараясь не разбудить Арию, посапывающую в детской кроватке у дальней стены. Быстро приблизившись к большей из двух кроватей, он уложил Брилл на матрас, аккуратно пристроив ее голову на подушку. Пристально глядя в ее спящее лицо, Эрик сделал глубокий вдох.  
      «Коннер сказал, что существует больше чем один вид любви, — онемело подумал он. — Наверное, завтра она и не вспомнит ничего. Пожалуйста, господи… не дай ей вспомнить… — Устало ссутулившись, Эрик закрыл лицо руками, только теперь ощутив на щеках влажные дорожки вызванных потрясением слез. — Это не должно повториться».


	51. Слова и разговоры

      Брилл обнаружила себя висящей посреди холодной тьмы, пока ее разум лениво пробирался сквозь обрывочные мысли и полуоформленные образы. Она улыбнулась, когда в памяти всплыло волнующее ощущение того, как ее рот безбоязненно целует странно знакомые губы. Однако это ощущение не сопровождалось никаким образом, позволяя испытать обостренное чувство физического узнавания. Каждое движение, каждый вдох и звук пробуждали ее чувства, заставляя щеки полыхать, потому что даже не видя лица человека, которого целует, Брилл понимала, что точно знает, чьи губы столь страстно прижимались к ее губам.  
      Когда ее прошил электрический разряд чистого наслаждения, она медленно начала более явно осознавать свое тело: подушку под головой и тепло накрывавшего ее одеяла, когда она повернулась на кровати, — но когда она готова была вот-вот пробудиться, сквозь умиротворяющую пустоту сна тайком пробились побеги боли, пронзив ее мозг подобно свету, рассекающему черную летнюю ночь. Застонав, Брилл наконец с трудом продрала глаза, мутно уставившись через комнату на собственное красноглазое отражение, глядящее на нее из зеркала. Она слегка вздрогнула, когда поле зрения вдруг заслонило ухмыляющееся личико дочери.  
      — М-мама, ты проснулась! — с восторгом спросила Ария и уперла обе ручки в матрас.  
      Закряхтев в ответ, Брилл подняла руки к голове, прижав их к пульсирующему в висках болезненному давлению.  
      — Нет, думаю, я умерла, — промямлила она. Закрыв терзаемые жжением глаза, она схватила одеяло и натянула его на голову, пытаясь, насколько возможно, укрыться от света.  
      — Ну, это неудивительно, — раздался откуда-то от изножья кровати знакомый баритон Эрика — легчайший оттенок беспокойства нарезал его слова в короткие взрывы звуков.  
      «А ЕМУ-то о чем беспокоиться? Это у меня в голове катается тролль», — угрюмо подумала Брилл, прежде чем ее мозг оказался реально способен обработать странность пробуждения в одной комнате с Эриком. Как только Брилл осознала сей факт, она откинула одеяло с головы и разинув рот уставилась вдоль кровати туда, где в кресле сидел Эрик, глядящий на нее с напряженным интересом. Под этим неотрывным взглядом, с по-прежнему болтающимися в разуме последними призраками сна, Брилл покраснела еще сильнее, уверенная, что он как-то догадался, что ей снилось. «О господи… что, если я что-нибудь сказала во сне». Несколько мгновений оба не отводили глаз, пока в воздухе между ними проносился тревожаще мощный поток, заряжая его столь плотным напряжением, что Брилл на миг вообразила, будто видит протянувшуюся между ними связь.  
      Она открыла было рот, чтобы спросить, почему он здесь, сказать что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от захватывающих дух эмоций, которые плескались в прозрачных синих глазах Эрика, но прежде чем хоть слово сумело протиснуться между ее сухих губ, она стыдливо опустила взгляд на его шею. И со смутным удивлением заметила, что его обычно безукоризненно завязанный шейный платок свободно болтается — булавка, которая обычно скрепляла узел, пропала.  
      Замерев, Брилл не могла удержаться, чтобы не вспомнить свой щекотливый сон: перед внутренним взором проступила память об отскочившей и с щелчком стукнувшейся о дальнюю стену галстучной булавке. Она нахмурила брови и более пристально посмотрела на Эрика, с каждой секундой отмечая все новые зацепки для нечетких воспоминаний о минувшей ночи. «О… боже… мой… Это был не сон!»  
      Натянув одеяло до носа в попытке скрыть преисполненное ужасом выражение лица, Брилл отползала назад, пока не уперлась спиной в изголовье. Завихрившаяся в желудке тошнота вынудила ее поднести руку ко рту, она была уверена, что ее вот-вот вырвет. «Что мы делали? Почему он здесь этим утром… что мы делали?»  
      — Что ты тут делаешь? — тихо спросила она.  
      Откашлявшись, Эрик наконец отвел глаза от ее лица, прекратив тревожно следить за его выражением.  
      — Я знал, что этим утром тебе будет плохо, — медленно начал он: все те же опасливые нотки наполняли каждое произнесенное им слово. — Поэтому решил остаться. И пока ты спала, я кое-что смешал, чтобы успокоить твой желудок. — Указав на стоящий на прикроватном столике небольшой флакончик с прозрачной жидкостью, Эрик поднял руку и рассеянно потянул за свой шейный платок, пока черная шелковая лента не развязалась окончательно и не повисла бессильно вокруг его шеи. — Поскольку у меня было лишнее время, я также воспользовался возможностью, чтобы починить музыкальную шкатулку Арии, — закончил Эрик, пытаясь звучать небрежно — но при этом украдкой поглядывая на Брилл.  
      Сочтя упоминание своего имени приглашением к разговору, Ария забралась на кровать и прижалась к боку матери.  
      — М-мама, ты болеешь? Я м-могу дать тебе л-лекарство, — взволнованно сказала она и, подняв руку, похлопала Брилл по лицу.  
      Ухватившись за повод отвлечься, та уткнула пылающее лицо в темноволосую головку дочки и, на миг закрыв глаза, позволила ощущению волос, касающихся ее щеки, одолеть прочие дрейфующие в мозгу смущающие воспоминания.  
      — Не волнуйся. Со мной все будет в порядке. У меня просто немного болит голова.  
      Явно удовлетворившись этим, Ария развернулась и соскользнула с кровати, чтобы подойти и поднять свою свежеотремонтированную музыкальную шкатулку. Отнеся игрушку в угол маленькой комнаты, она повернула заводной ключик, наблюдая за тем, как задвигалась крохотная обезьянка на крышке. Оставшись относительно наедине с Эриком, Брилл настороженно покосилась туда, где он сидел. В этот момент тот отвлекся от нее, со слабой улыбкой смотря, как Ария играет со шкатулкой; наблюдая за счастьем девочки, он полностью расслабился. Получив возможность открыто изучать сидящего у изножья Эрика, Брилл не могла не заметить, как очаровательно он выглядит, когда от улыбки в уголках его глаз разбегаются морщинки.  
      Вздохнув, она покачала головой. «Ну… даже если я в известной степени набросилась на него прошлой ночью, это не должно ничего изменить… Мои чувства уж точно не изменились… и самое время начать вести себя по-взрослому. Может, настало время принять то, чего я хочу, а не убегать от этого. Может, настало время перестать тревожиться и просто… просто жить. Я еще молода… слишком молода, чтобы жить с ледяной броней на сердце. И наконец-то… наконец-то я твердо знаю, чего хочу. Мне просто нужно набраться смелости, чтобы взять это».  
      Успокоившись, Брилл позволила одеялу сползти на сторону, села прямее и, пытаясь игнорировать пульсирующую в голове боль, спустила ноги с края кровати. Коснувшись пола обутыми в чулки пятками, она вдруг осознала, что довольно шокирующе раздета. В какой-то момент, пока она была без сознания, Эрик, должно быть, снял все те многочисленные слои одежды, которые подобает носить женщине ее статуса, оставив лишь простую хлопковую нижнюю сорочку. Хотя это спасло ее от ломоты в спине и ребрах, открытие было несколько унизительным.  
      — Больше никогда не буду напиваться, — пожаловалась Брилл себе под нос, этими словами наконец вернув себе внимание Эрика.  
      — Если хочешь, я могу попробовать смешать что-то и для твоей головы, — сказал он, его глаза выдавали беспокойство, с которым он разглядывал ее сгорбленную фигуру.  
      Отмахнувшись, Брилл покачала головой. Когда от этого простого действия комната перед ней закачалась, она замерла и прижала ладонь ко лбу.  
      — Нет, мне стоит пострадать за свою глупость. Следовало бы дважды подумать, перед тем как пить на пустой желудок. Но все равно, это было весьма милое предложение с твоей стороны.  
      — Милое? — слегка недоверчиво фыркнул Эрик. — Уверен, ты единственный человек на планете, кто мог сказать подобное.  
      — Ну, тем не менее, это правда. Полагаю, я единственный человек на планете, у кого хороший вкус. — Когда Эрик неверяще нахмурился, Брилл ощутила, как уголки ее губ изгибаются в улыбке. «Господи, неужели ему так трудно принять комплимент?» — Но оставим это. Думаю, нам следует обсудить события прошлой ночи.  
      При этих словах Эрик резко выпрямился в своем кресле — так быстро, что несколько прядей его тщательно уложенных волос выбились и упали ему на глаза. Он выглядел до крайности встревоженным.  
      — Если хочешь… — медленно ответил он и впился пальцами в собственные бедра — во всей его позе сквозило мрачное предчувствие.  
      Воздев себя на ноги, Брилл подошла к шкафу, чтобы взять пеньюар. Повернувшись обратно, она со странным удовлетворением заметила, что Эрик не в силах оторвать глаз от каждого ее движения. «Похоже, он не так равнодушен, как я думала… он мужчина… может, будет не так уж невозможно убедить его, что между нами существует нечто большее, нежели дружба. Должно быть нечто большее, нежели дружба… Теперь я знаю, что не сумею прожить с одной лишь дружбой. Не с тем, что я чувствую. Я должна убедить его отбросить свою уязвимость… Я могу это сделать… уверена, что могу». Привнесенная этой мыслью робкая надежда вызвала у Брилл широкую улыбку.  
      Ее улыбка явно нервировала Эрика, потому что он принялся ерзать при виде ее просветлевшего лица. Сообразив, насколько он неуютно себя чувствует, раз столь открыто выражает свое беспокойство, Брилл притушила улыбку. «Наверное, ему любопытно, помню ли я прошлую ночь или нет. Надеюсь, его не хватит удар, когда я скажу, что помню. Последний раз, когда случилось нечто подобное, он машинально предположил, что каким-то образом совершил нечто дурное. У меня ушла целая вечность, чтобы сообразить, как выманить его из того чертова амбара».  
      Затянув на талии пояс пеньюара, Брилл вытащила волосы из-под воротника, лишь тогда сообразив, что вместе с остальной одеждой пропал и черный парик. «С той жизнью, которую он вел, как он мог подумать что-либо другое… Сомневаюсь, что его еще хоть когда-нибудь добровольно целовала любая другая женщина. Конечно, за исключением Кристины…»  
      При нежеланной мысли о юной певице воодушевление Брилл малость скисло, и она дернула за свою небрежно заплетенную белую косу. Стряхнув эту мысль, она повернулась и, шаркая ногами, придвинула кресло к креслу Эрика. «Я не превращусь в ревнивую мегеру… Этой бедной девушки даже здесь нет».  
      — Думаю, прежде всего я задолжала тебе извинение, — начала Брилл.  
      Мгновение Эрик тупо пялился на нее, все его тело напряглось, словно он ожидал, что она набросится на него, — но затем его плечи смущенно поникли.  
      — Что?  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл улыбнулась сквозь пульсацию в голове и сердце.  
      — Я задолжала тебе извинение. Я вела себя безответственно и поставила тебя в неловкую ситуацию.  
      Со стуком захлопнув раскрытый рот, Эрик покраснел и отвернулся. Теперь его лицо омрачала скорее вина, чем смущение.  
      — Брилл… — колеблясь начал он таким тоном, которым обычно признаются в каком-нибудь ужасном преступлении.  
      Поняв, что его настроение стремительно обрушивается в самые черные глубины, Брилл поспешила это предвосхитить.  
      — Полная картина от меня все еще ускользает, но я знаю, что наверняка сказала что-то странное. — Умолкнув, Брилл нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно она сказала. «Уверена, это должно было быть нечто смертельно унизительное, учитывая, как ведет себе Эрик».  
      Облизав губы, Эрик вновь закрыл рот, в его чертах облегчение боролось с разочарованием.  
      — Итак, значит, ты помнишь не все? Что ты сказала… — кажется, разочарование победило, поскольку он разорвал зрительный контакт и уткнулся взглядом в собственные ноги. — Я так и думал… что ты была слишком пьяна, чтобы понимать, что говоришь, — вздохнул он.  
      «Он выглядит таким подавленным. Что же я сказала?» Заправив за ухо прядь волос, Брилл покосилась на Арию. Та сидела на полу возле зеркала, жадно прислушиваясь к разговору взрослых.  
      — Ария… не хочешь ли пойти и поиграть в другом месте?  
      На личике Арии медленно расцвела играющая ямочками улыбка, и она покачала головой.  
      — Нееет, — радостно сказала она.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл поджала губы, чувствуя себя слегка неуютно от того, что дочка слушает каждое сказанное ею слово, особенно если учесть, что она только что решила в сущности соблазнить Эрика.  
      — Ария… — угрожающе начала она.  
      Вскочив на ноги, явно ничуть не впечатленная строгим голосом матери, та спокойно подошла к двери.  
      — Я ухожу, но вернусь, так что вам обоим лучше вести себя хорошо! — безапелляционно заявила она, затем, повернувшись, открыла дверь и вышла из комнаты, напоследок, перед тем как исчезнуть в коридоре, одарив Брилл и Эрика серьезным взглядом.  
      Что-то в предупреждении ее пятилетней дочки вызвало у Брилл приступ веселья, и хотя сейчас, оставшись наедине с Эриком, она невероятно нервничала, но не смогла удержаться от смеха.  
      — Она такая смешная. Это прозвучало так, словно это мы — маленькие дети.  
      На лице Эрика мелькнула тень улыбки, и он посмотрел на Брилл.  
      — Она всегда все делает по-своему, правда? Полагаю, это у нее от тебя.  
      — Эрик, что я сказала прошлой ночью? — без промедления ласково спросила Брилл, надеясь немного застать его врасплох. Эрик тут же перестал улыбаться, и его черты вновь сковала тревога. Ощутив исчезновение этой улыбки подобно удару под дых, Брилл принялась вертеть в руках концы своего пояса.  
      Эрик принялся отбивать каблуком по одной из ножек кресла какой-то бешеный ритм, и, наблюдая за ним, Брилл практически видела, как по его телу разливается паника.  
      — Ничего важного… — уклонился он.  
      — Эрик… — сказала Брилл тем же самым тоном, с каким совсем недавно обращалась к дочери.  
      Бросив взгляд в ее сторону, тот встал.  
      — Ты не сказала ничего, о чем стоит беспокоиться. Я взрослый человек… Я могу распознать, когда кто-то не понимает, что говорит…  
      Тоже встав, пускай и не так грациозно, как собеседник, Брилл последовала за начавшим расхаживать по комнате Эриком.  
      — Эрик, скажи мне!  
      Качая головой, тот отступил от нее, словно от зачумленной, пятясь назад, пока Брилл не приперла его к дальней стенке.  
      — Нет, Брилл… не заставляй меня произносить это, — взмолился он, и его голос слегка сорвался на последнем слове. — Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух… я уже и без того чувствую себя достаточно глупо.  
      Дивясь, что же такое могло вылететь из ее рта, чтобы сделать Эрика настолько нервным, Брилл на миг заколебалась, поддавшись безмолвной мольбе в его глазах. Но затем, укрепив свою решимость, слегка задрала подбородок.  
      — Скажи мне…  
      Секунду Эрик смотрел на нее, не до конца веря, что она намерена принудить его сделать что-то, что он однозначно просил не делать. Его взгляд медленно накалился, и в глазах разгорелся защитный гнев. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Эрик выпрямился, глядя на Брилл с высоты своего роста, используя в свою пользу каждый дюйм.  
      — Отлично… если ты настаиваешь, я тебя просвещу.  
      Он небрежно одернул пиджак, привередливо оправляя одежду.  
      — Ты много чего наговорила, но, полагаю, наиболее примечательный момент дискуссии случился, когда ты сказала, как сильно любишь… — Невзирая на надетую маску чопорности, Эрику пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы откашляться. — Что ты любишь меня.  
      Кивнув и округлив рот в идеальную «о», Брилл ощутила, как ее сведенные брови разглаживает улыбка. «Я должна была догадаться… ДОЛЖНО было быть что-то вроде этого, чтобы он вел себя до такой степени странно. Удивительно… я не чувствую себя настолько смущенной, насколько предполагала…»  
      — Эрик…  
      Пренебрежительно махнув рукой, тот пожал плечами.  
      — Как я уже сказал… ты не понимала, что говоришь. Я это знаю. А еще я знаю, что существует множество нюансов этого слова. Как-никак мы друзья… вполне можно ожидать своего рода… привязанность между нами, — сказал он, спокойно оправдывая это слово, — и на его левой щеке задергалась мышца.  
      Шагнув вперед, Брилл погладила его по предплечью. От ее прикосновения Эрик резко вскинул голову и инстинктивно отпрянул от ее пальцев, его глаза надломлено сияли.  
      — Не надо, Брилл… — прорычал он, и его взгляд сверкнул хищным, отчаянным блеском. — Не трогай меня прямо сейчас.  
      Ничуть не испугавшись его свирепой вспышки, Брилл проигнорировала приказ и сделала еще шаг. Оказавшись едва ли в дюйме от Эрика, она раскинула руки и обхватила ими его подтянутый торс, прижавшись лицом к мягкой ткани черного пиджака. Сжав руки покрепче, когда каждый мускул в теле Эрика напрягся, Брилл удерживала объятие, слушая, как его сердце трепещет в грудной клетке подобно пойманной птице.  
      — Я на самом деле люблю тебя, Эрик, — тихо сказала она в его грудь, вздымающуюся с каждым вдохом. — Я на самом деле люблю тебя.  
      Несколько секунд они стояли так, прижавшись друг к другу в неподвижном напряжении — а затем с Эриком произошло разительное изменение. У него вырвался тяжелый вздох, ослабляя растущее напряжение, словно спущенный из чайника пар. Он обмяк в объятиях Брилл, каждый мускул будто превратился в воду. Медленными, плавными движениями он поднял руки, остановив их на волосок от того, чтобы коснуться ее рук. Сжав кулаки, он сделал глубокий вдох и, выдохнув, разогнул стиснутые пальцы и положил обе ладони ей на плечи. Сдавшись, Эрик опустил голову и прижался левой щекой к ее макушке; его руки обвились вокруг хрупкой фигуры Брилл, возвращая неистовое объятие.  
      — Я знаю, — пробормотал он в ее белоснежные волосы. — Я всегда жаждал этих слов… но не знал, как тяжело будет наконец их услышать.  
      — Однако ты веришь мне, когда я говорю их? — спросила Брилл. Эрик чуть повернул голову, так что его губы коснулись ее волос, и через этот близкий контакт она ощутила, как его рот смягчает слабая улыбка. По позвоночнику Брилл прокатилась дрожь наслаждения, и ее собственные губы расплылись в ответной улыбке.  
      — Да, я верю тебе… Как я могу не верить? Ты — единственная истина в моей жизни.  
      Прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не дать той задрожать, Брилл закрыла глаза, пытаясь овладеть собой. «Этот мужчина определенно умеет подобрать слова, — заполошно подумала она; ее сердце словно бы разбухало в груди, пока она не решила, что вот-вот умрет от острой боли. Мгновение давнишнего страха омрачило светлый настрой, но прошло, когда Брилл насильно оттолкнула его прочь. — Больше никакого взвешивания цены. Я знаю, каково это — быть без него… Я никогда не буду готова испытать это снова». Откинув голову, она немного отодвинулась, чтобы видеть выражение лица Эрика.  
      — Пообещай, что мы больше никогда не расстанемся, — настойчиво прошептала она.  
      Эрик в неявном удивлении изогнул бровь и тоже отклонился, чтобы изучить ее поднятое к нему лицо.  
      — Разве я могу уйти? — наконец спросил он и забавно чуть пожал плечами, как будто смутившись того, что сорвалось с его губ.  
      Улыбаясь, Брилл отпустила его пиджак и, просунув руки между ними, потянула за его шейный платок, расправляя свисающий шелк в попытке заново завязать его.  
      — Ну, полагаю, это значит, что мы связаны навеки.  
      — Смилуйся над нами Бог, — съязвил Эрик, разрушая серьезность момента в достаточной мере, чтобы они оба разразились смехом.  
      — Ах! Как не стыдно такое говорить! — расхохоталась Брилл и дернула за платок, игриво притягивая ближе его лицо. Они продолжали хихикать, и им было вполне комфортно вместе, чтобы оставаться стоять в паре дюймов друг от друга. И Брилл показалось естественным приподняться на цыпочки и в легком поцелуе прижать свои улыбающиеся губы к губам Эрика. Только отодвинувшись, она осознала, что сделала.  
      Видя пустое, оцепеневшее выражение его лица, Брилл почувствовала, как в ней вновь зашевелилась тревога. «Ой… может, не следовало делать это… слишком быстро?» Она хотела было сказать что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить воцарившуюся тишину, когда в дверь постучали. Эрик стрельнул глазами в ту сторону, Брилл повернула голову, чтобы проследить за направлением его взгляда, — и с ужасом увидела, как начинает поворачиваться дверная ручка. Снаружи послышался голос Мэг, зовущий ее по имени.  
      Эрик молча разжал объятия и метнулся через маленькую комнату, чтобы прижать ладонь к гладкой доске. Застыв на месте, с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем, Брилл могла лишь удивляться ловкости, с которой он передвигался. Когда дверь сотряслась под его ладонью, Эрик повернулся к ней, свободной рукой делая торопливый жест, призывающий ее сделать хоть что-нибудь — его пальцы при этом слегка дрожали.  
      — Брилл? Что происходит? У тебя дверь заклинило! — крикнула Мэг с той стороны.  
      Скривившись, Брилл прошла по комнате и встала рядом с Эриком.  
      — О, не волнуйся насчет этого. Так случается время от времени. Мне просто нужно ее хорошенько дернуть, вот и все. Держись подальше, ладно? — громко сказала Брилл. Перенеся внимание на Эрика, она понизила голос до шепота. — Что нам делать? Она не должна тебя увидеть…  
      — Брилл? С кем ты там разговариваешь? — тревожно спросила Мэг снаружи.  
      Поднеся палец к губам, чтобы обозначить необходимость соблюдать тишину, Эрик потянулся вниз, осторожно взял руку Брилл и приложил ее к двери. Теперь, имея возможность отойти, он наклонился вперед, чтобы прошептать ей на ухо.  
      — Я удивлен, что в тебе так мало веры, Брилл, — поддразнил он, стараясь ослабить все еще висевшее в воздухе напряжение, и быстро придал лицу невозмутимое выражение. Попятившись, Эрик развернулся и прокрался к зеркалу. Разинув рот, Брилл с изумлением наблюдала, как он спокойно щелкнул по камню возле края зеркала и отодвинул в сторону стеклянную панель. Он уже двинулся, чтобы перешагнуть через порог, когда Брилл наконец-то сумела подобрать челюсть.  
      — Какого черта? Эрик, за моим зеркалом был тайный проход, и ты ничего не СКАЗАЛ об этом! — задохнулась она, едва не забыв о необходимости вести себя потише. В ответ Эрик лишь повернулся и вновь прижал палец к губам, перед тем как задвинуть стекло обратно. Изучая зеркало с того места, на котором стояла, Брилл пыталась уловить, стоит ли еще Эрик за его гладкой поверхностью. Не найдя ничего необычного, она ощутила, как к щекам начинает приливать жар. «О господи! Кто-нибудь может стоять за этой штуковиной, а я даже не узнаю… Хмм… Пожалуй, придется пересмотреть всю процедуру одевания и раздевания». Подпрыгнув, когда дверь сотрясла очередная серия ударов, Брилл отвернулась от зеркала и открыла дверь — каждый стук по дереву отдавался в ее раскалывающейся голове.  
      Мэг стояла с другой стороны с поднятой для нового удара рукой. Опустив кулак, она криво улыбнулась.  
      — С кем ты разговаривала, Брилл? — медленно спросила она, заглядывая через плечо Брилл внутрь, явно ища второго человека. — Ты слегка покраснела…  
      Склонив голову набок, та нацепила немного недоуменное выражение.  
      — Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — с вымученной улыбкой сказала она. — Здесь никого нет.  
      — Хмм… — пожав плечами, отозвалась Мэг и прошла мимо Брилл в комнату. Сложив руки за спиной, она грациозно развернулась и улыбнулась. — А, значит, полагаю, ты действительно не прячешь тайного поклонника.  
      Быстро глянув через плечо Мэг на зеркало, Брилл расхохоталась и отмахнулась от ее заявления. «Ты себе даже не представляешь… — Закрыв за ней дверь, Брилл подошла к одному из кресел и плюхнулась в него. — Думаю, мне нужен совет, как со всем этим справиться… с тех пор как я пыталась привлечь внимание мужчины, прошло уже много времени. Хмм… Наверное, можно спросить Коннера. Он точно многое знает о мужчинах и женщинах». Посветлев от этой мысли, Брилл вернула внимание к подруге, теперь с удовольствием готовая выслушать все, о чем та болтает.  
  


* * *

      Коннер повернулся на кровати и прикрыл лицо рукой. Не открывая глаз, он нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что это такое его разбудило. «Что это было? По звуку напоминало шаги…» Несколько минут прислушиваясь к тикавшим в углу комнаты часам, он в конце концов сдался, когда до его ушей не донеслось иных звуков. Вслепую нащупав край одеяла, он натянул его смятым комком на голову и приготовился соскользнуть обратно в сон, беззаботно свесив ногу с края кровати.  
      — Коннер? — позвал из тишины знакомый мужской голос.  
      Выругавшись, Коннер рывком повернулся набок, сдернул с лица одеяло и покосился на стоявшего над душой Эрика.  
      — С какой стати пробираться сюда и пугать меня до полусмерти?! — раздраженно спросил он. — У меня похмелье, которым можно убить лошадь!  
      Скрестив руки на груди, Эрик не выказал ни малейшего сочувствия состоянию Коннера. На самом деле он скорее до крайности нервничал: его щеки заливал багровый румянец, а грудь вздымалась и опадала чересчур быстро.  
      — Уже больше полудня.  
      Приняв сидячее положение, Коннер швырнул в его сторону подушку.  
      — Да? Спасибо, что сообщил, сколько времени, засранец! Я лег в шесть. Убирайся!  
      Нагнувшись, чтобы поднять подушку с пола, Эрик замахнулся и шмякнул ею Коннера по макушке, затем вновь занес над его головой набитое перьями оружие, готовый обрушить его в любой момент; в его глазах зажегся опасный огонек.  
      — К сожалению, по уважительным причинам у меня не хватает терпения разбираться с твоей раздражающей особой. Так ты сядешь и поговоришь со мной, или мне придется прибегнуть к большей жестокости?  
      Коннер с рычанием оперся на локти и свирепо уставился на Эрика.  
      — Какого черта! Что может быть такого важного, что тебе понадобилось явиться сюда и донимать меня? — глянув на закрытую дверь, он провел рукой по спутанной копне волос. — И вообще, как ты вошел? Я был уверен, что закрыл ее…  
      Опустив подушку, Эрик придвинул стул к краю кровати и сел.  
      — Это неважно. Мне нужно кое о чем тебя спросить, — настойчиво сказал он.  
      — Нет… забудь об этом. Ты сводишь меня с ума. Мне плевать, хоть до смерти забей этой дурацкой подушкой… по крайней мере, это положит конец моим страданиям. — Закрыв глаза, Коннер повернулся к Эрику спиной и, прижав ладонь к виску, попытался вымассировать из него боль. Не услышав, чтобы Эрик уловил намек и убрался, он бросил короткий взгляд через плечо. Эрик раздраженно надулся, напрягся всем телом и сидел совершенно неподвижно, уставившись глазами в пол. Коннер ждал словесного урагана, которого привык ожидать от своего приятеля, но ничего не последовало. Эрик молчал. «Наверное, он заболел, или что-то его останавливает».  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Коннер перекатился на спину.  
      — Ну ладно, чего такого ты хочешь узнать?  
      Эрик поднял на него омраченный напряжением взгляд, секунду изучая его лицо.  
      — Ты это всерьез? Ну, что выслушаешь?  
      — Да… да… только чтобы добиться твоего ухода, — проворчал Коннер.  
      Эрик выдохнул, и его черты, пусть и на краткий миг, осветила облегченная улыбка.  
      — Это насчет твоей сестры, — торопливо заговорил он. — Мне нужно твой совет. Я нахожу Брилл… чрезвычайно досаждающей последнее время… Я…  
      Подняв руку и призвав его остановиться, Коннер скорчил гротескную гримасу, пытаясь снять почти лихорадочное напряжение, волнами исходящее от Эрика. Выгнув бровь на его неопрятный вид, Коннер сморщил нос в притворном отвращении.  
      — Итак… она _досаждала_ тебе, да? Месье, пожалуйста, вы же не собираетесь поведать некую грязную историю с участием моей сестры, правда? Не думаю, что мой слабый желудок вынесет эту мысль.  
      Наградив потуги Коннера на юмор убийственным взглядом, Эрик поерзал на стуле и покраснел в очередной раз.  
      — Это абсурд… — слабо сказал он, его гнев явно был задавлен виной.  
      Малость устыдившись того, что лишь усилил дискомфорт Эрика, вместо того чтобы облегчить его, Коннер охнул.  
      — Черти и преисподняя, Эрик! Я просто слегка подтрунивал над тобой. Ты выглядишь таким серьезным, что я испугался, что это ужасное выражение навеки пристанет к твоему лицу. — Вздохнув, Коннер откашлялся, отбросив дурашливость — искренняя тревога за странного друга одержала верх. «Он, должно быть, действительно волнуется о чем-то для себя важном, если не ответил на мою подколку… он всегда парировал в том же духе».  
      — Прости… — искренне начал Коннер и уселся ровнее, полностью сосредоточив внимание на своем угрюмом друге. — Валяй, спрашивай о чем хочешь.  
      Несколько секунд изучающе глядя на Коннера, Эрик убедился, что тот и впрямь настроен серьезно, прежде чем продолжить:  
      — За время нашего знакомства я пришел к выводу, что ты человек, умудренный опытом. Хотя мне и неохота признавать это, но ты более осведомлен в некоторых вещах, благодаря знанию общества. Я бы хотел по возможности почерпнуть немного этого знания, чтобы понять некоторые тонкости насчет твоей сестры.  
      Коннер несколько секунд пялился на Эрика, беспомощно моргая, пытаясь перевести его чересчур официозную речь во что-то относительно осмысленное. «Проклятье, он наверняка чем-то обеспокоен. Он говорит так, словно ему в зад кочергу засунули, только когда уклоняется от сути». Почесав в затылке, Коннер ощутил, как усиливается головная боль.  
      — Итак… ты имеешь в виду, что я больше знаю о девушках, и ты хочешь узнать некоторые их женские секреты, чтобы попытаться разобраться в некоторых странностях Брилл?  
      Кашлянув, Эрик кивнул:  
      — Чувствую себя полным идиотом, что спрашиваю.  
      — Не волнуйся об этом, — тут же сказал Коннер и задумчиво уставился в пол, невольно вспоминая Мэг и их танец прошлой ночью. Мгновения, которые он провел, держа ее в объятиях, были в буквальном смысле самыми счастливыми в его жизни. «Что мне с этим делать? Это больше не простое увлечение…» — Я не уверен, что прямо сейчас являюсь самым подходящим человеком для подобных вопросов, Эрик.  
      — Почему? Потому что влюбился в Мэг Жири? — проницательно поинтересовался тот.  
      Мгновенно бросив в его сторону свирепый взгляд, Коннер скрипнул зубами.  
      — И с чего ты это взял?  
      Фыркнув, Эрик выпрямился на стуле.  
      — Это любому дураку видно. То, как ты сохнешь по ней.  
      — О! Значит, полагаю, я должен выглядеть так же глупо, как ты всякий раз при виде Брилл! — уколол в ответ Коннер, успешно пресекая все, что еще мог бы добавить Эрик.  
      — Так ты намерен мне помогать или нет? — после напряженного молчания наконец спросил тот.  
      — Это ты ушел от темы! Но задавай свой вопрос, если вообще собираешься! — парировал Коннер.  
      — Только если ты поклянешься никому ни слова проронить об этом, — потребовал Эрик, нуждаясь в его заверении.  
      — Ладно!  
      — Ладно! — раздраженно откинувшись на спинку, Эрик пересказал историю своих последних взаимодействий с Брилл, сузив свои синие глаза в две щели, как будто провоцируя Коннера сказать в ответ что-нибудь бесцеремонное.  
      — Она дважды поцеловала тебя менее чем за двадцать четыре часа, — повторил Коннер, его брови взлетели едва ли не до корней волос, в уголках губ играла улыбка. — Ну, и о чем тут беспокоиться? В следующий раз верни поцелуй!  
      Свистяще выдохнув, Эрик покачал головой:  
      — Ты упускаешь суть!  
      — И в чем суть? Она сказала, что любит тебя… в чем проблема?  
      — Иногда ты бываешь просто возмутительным тугодумом, — огрызнулся Эрик.  
      — Только иногда? Божечки, спасибо, Эрик, ты так добр! — саркастично сказал Коннер.  
      В ярости вскочив на ноги, Эрик вцепился руками в волосы.  
      — От тебя с ума сойти можно! Ты же сам сказал, что слово «люблю» может иметь множество значений! Разумеется, Брилл выражала это чувство. Мы всегда были всего лишь самыми близкими друзьями. Мне кажется, я могу рассказать ей о чем угодно. Но всякий раз, когда она рядом, я начинаю забывать об этом. Я ощущаю себя так, словно балансирую на краю пропасти и в любой момент могу упасть с этого края во тьму. — Расхаживая по комнате, он резко остановился у одной из стен. — Когда она рядом, все просто исчезает, пока единственной реальностью не остается лишь то, что я вижу в ее глазах, — уныло закончил он.  
      Найдя данное Эриком описание подозрительно похожим на его собственные чувства к Мэг, Коннер неуютно поерзал.  
      — То есть ты смущен, потому что уверен, что ее мотивы чисто дружеские по своей природе, но при этом понимаешь, что твои мысли сбились с пути истинного? Ты это всерьез?  
      — Я не хочу позволять своей неопытности разрушить одну из немногих хороших вещей в моей жизни, — натянуто ответил Эрик. — Я скорее умру, чем дам своим поступкам каким-то образом подорвать наши отношения, — сказал он с убежденностью, которую Коннер счел достойной восхищения.  
      — Боже милосердный, Эрик! Тебе не нужна моя помощь. Ты уже люб… э… заботишься о Брилл больше, чем о себе, — заявил Коннер, машинально поправившись, чтобы не озвучить слово «любишь». Отчего-то он просто знал, что Эрик, возможно, не готов услышать это конкретное слово касательно своих собственных чувств. — Ты не сможешь разрушить ваши с ней отношения… ты сам себе этого не позволишь.  
      — Мне бы твою уверенность, — горько пробормотал Эрик отбивая какой-то ритм кулаком по стене и не отводя от нее глаз.  
      — Как и ко всему в жизни, я пришел к своей уверенности через обширную практику. Возможно, тебе стоит просто расширить свою. — Наклонившись вперед, чтобы поднять с пола, куда ее уронил Эрик, свою подушку, Коннер положил ее на кровать рядом с собой. Пока он, расправляя, гладил подушку рукой, в его голове всплыл пылающий вопрос. Рассеянно поскребя однодневную щетину на подбородке, он спорил сам с собой, должен ли завершить разговор сейчас или стоит озвучить опасную мысль, крутящуюся в данный момент у него в голове. Поскольку он не привык отступать, Коннер сел прямее и открыл рот.  
      — А ты никогда не рассматривал вероятность, что действия Брилл могут свидетельствовать о том, что она считает тебя больше, чем другом? — неторопливо спросил он, приготовившись к скорому всплеску эмоций, который наверняка последует за его комментарием.  
      Склонив голову набок, Эрик молча выслушал вопрос, а затем медленно повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Коннера через плечо: синева его глаз сияла столь же холодно и остро, как речной лед.  
      — В будущем я бы предпочел, чтобы ты держал подобные скудоумные предположения при себе, — бесстрастно заявил он. — Хотя я все еще приучаю себя к моментам близости, которые люди делят друг с другом ежедневно, я не дурак. Любые иллюзии, какие я когда-то питал относительно противоположного пола, давно умерли.  
      Выставив руку, Коннер слабо улыбнулся, полностью осознавая, что если продолжит, то дело дойдет до рукоприкладства. «Не то чтобы я возражал против драки… но, возможно, стоит отложит это до тех пор, пока я не перестану чувствовать себя так, словно голова вот-вот взорвется».  
      — Ладно… не обращай внимания, — сварливо уступил он.  
      Ощутив, что скользкую тему оставили в покое, Эрик отлепился от стены и пригладил рукой свои растрепанные волосы.  
      — Хорошо… но, думаю, пришло время мне уйти, — в конце концов сказал он, пройдя в угол комнаты и проведя ладонью по деревянной панели. По щелчку его пальцев в стене открылась маленькая дверца.  
      Выпрямившись, Коннер ошеломленно уставился на отверстие.  
      — Это так ты сюда проник? Проклятье, Эрик… ты ОБЯЗАН показать мне все свои секретные проходы. Это может оказаться невероятно забавной информацией. — Бросив последний взгляд через плечо, Эрик без лишних слов просто скрылся из виду.  
      Расслабившись, Коннер уронил голову обратно на мятую подушку, пытаясь не углубляться в размышления по поводу случившегося только что странного разговора, но усилие оказалось напрасным. «Глупец… он так боится того, что случится, что даже не может признаться самому себе, что любит ее или что она явно любит его. Господи… и почему это звучит так знакомо?» Разозлившись на себя, он выкинул из головы все мысли, полный решимости наконец-то немного отдохнуть и, отоспавшись, выветрить последствия вчерашней вечеринки.  
      Ровнехонько тогда, когда Коннер был готов отключиться, звук торопливо поворачиваемого в замке ключа заставил его глаза вновь распахнуться. Уставившись на дверь, он наблюдал, как Брилл врывается в его комнату. Ее состояние было чертовски сходно с состоянием Эрика: покрасневшее лицо и дерганые неловкие движения. Усевшись на кровати, Коннер поднял руку, прежде чем она успела вымолвить хоть слово.  
      — Я что, обречен никогда больше не найти покоя?! Чего тебе надо?  
      Не устрашившись недружелюбного приветствия брата, Брилл подбежала и умостилась на краешке кровати.  
      — Ты ведь мужчина, Коннер… поэтому знаешь образ мыслей мужчин, — начала она без предисловий.  
      — Извини?  
      — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, как дать мужчине понять, что я в нем заинтересована, — безапелляционно заявила Брилл. — И у меня мало времени. Я наврала Мэг с три короба, чтобы избавиться от нее на пару минут и получить возможность поговорить с тобой. Но она в любую минуту может отправиться меня искать…  
      — Почему тебе понадобилось от нее сбегать?  
      — Я не была уверена, что она будет не против ворваться к тебе, пока ты спишь, но и грубить не хотела. Так что поэтому — и еще потому, что у меня голова словно в тиски зажата, поэтому, полагаю, мыслить трезво не получилось.  
      — У тебя определенно талант усложнять вещи… но, возвращаясь к текущей теме, я так понимаю, что мужчина, в котором ты заинтересована, это Эрик?  
      — Конечно, он, не будь идиотом.  
      — Что ж, никакая помощь тебе явно не требуется. Поцелуи — отличный способ показать мужчине, что ты заинтересована, — сказал Коннер, поняв, что выспаться не удастся, и, выбравшись из постели, нетвердой походкой подошел к шкафу, чтобы достать одежду. — Не пойму, почему именно сегодня все подряд жаждут спросить моего совета! — раздосадовано проворчал он, вытянув чистую рубашку и жилет. Сдернув через голову рубашку, в которой спал, он надел чистую, потом жилет и принялся небрежно застегивать пуговицы.  
      — А кто еще просил у тебя совета? — резко спросила Брилл, наблюдая за ним с другого конца комнаты.  
      — Эрик уже побывал здесь, черт бы его подрал. Он хотел узнать, почему женщины так странно себя ведут. Твое недавнее поведение явно поставило его в тупик. Он едва понимает, что ему со всем этим делать. Он боится, что оттолкнет тебя или еще какой подобной чепухи! — проревел Коннер, основательно устав от глупости Брилл и Эрика.  
      Его вспышка явно привела сестру в молчаливое состояние, поскольку она больше ничего не добавила, когда Коннер сел, чтобы натянуть ботинки. Когда он наконец встал и направился к двери, Брилл вскочила и последовала за ним.  
      — Почему… почему он боится, что оттолкнет меня?  
      — Ты красивая женщина, а он не монах… как ты думаешь, почему? — сказал Коннер, задрав бровь, и распахнул дверь.  
      Вместо того чтобы впасть в ступор от столь откровенно высказанной новости, Брилл лишь улыбнулась.  
      — Ну, это хотя бы кое-что. Начало…  
      — Начало чего?  
      — Коннер… недавно я осознала нечто совершенно потрясающее. Я осознала, что все еще люблю этого идиота… и поэтому полна решимости внушить ему те же чувства по отношению ко мне.  
      Подняв руку, чтобы приглушить внезапно защекотавший горло взрыв смеха, Коннер глянул в ее сторону.  
      — Что ж, удачи с этим! — легкомысленно заявил он и вышел за дверь. Брилл несколько секунд молча следовала за ним, явно переваривая вываленную на нее информацию.  
      — Куда мы идем? — наконец спросила она, звуча немного отстраненно и удивленно оглядывая окружающую обстановку, поскольку до сих пор явно не обращала внимания, куда идет.  
      — Я веду тебя обратно в твою комнату, чтобы ты могла встретиться с Мэг, — бросил Коннер через плечо.  
      — О… — был единственный ответ; взгляд Брилл вновь задумчиво уткнулся куда-то в пол.  
      Затем Коннер ускорил темп, внезапно возжелав потеряться в забвении, которое давала ему его скрипка. Они добрались до комнаты Брилл в рекордные сроки.  
      — А вот и я! Дом, милый дом, — сказал Коннер, театрально взмахнув рукой.  
      Нахмурившись, Брилл провела рукой сверху вниз по переду платья.  
      — Могу поклясться, что оставила дверь открытой… — медленно сказала она, шагнула вперед и повернула ручку.  
      Предостерегающе опустив руку сестре на плечо, Коннер не дал ей открыть дверь.  
      — Давай лучше я… — сказал он и мягко задвинул Брилл себе за спину.  
      — Коннер, да что с тобой такое? — запротестовала та.  
      Повернувшись к ней, он поднес палец к губам:  
      — Ты вообще соображаешь, что теперь нам следует быть более осторожными? Теперь, когда Эндрю стал покровителем, ты не можешь просто нестись во весь опор. В твоей комнате может кто-то быть… нам просто следует быть осторожными.  
      Глаза Брилл расширились, и она охотно спряталась за широкими плечами Коннера, держась за спинку его жилета, когда он потянулся и взялся за ручку. Одним плавным движением он распахнул дверь, позволив той с громким стуком впечататься в стену. Сделав шаг в комнату, Коннер мгновенно поймал взглядом молодую женщину, склонившуюся перед зеркалом — которая при звуке открывшейся двери с испуганным вздохом повернулась к ним; ее затянутые в шелк руки взметнулись ко рту.  
      Застигнутый врасплох при виде богато одетой юной дамы, Коннер кашлянул.  
      — Эммм… Здравствуйте?  
      Почувствовав смущение брата, Брилл высунула голову из-за его плеча. Увидев, что имеет дело с девушкой, она буквально физически ощетинилась, явно разъяренная видом незнакомки, стоявшей среди ее вещей. Убрав голову обратно, она протолкнулась мимо брата в комнату.  
      — На кой ляд вы забрались ко мне в комнату?! — грубо спросила она, уперев руки в бедра в своей классической боевой стойке.  
      Когда девушка опустила руки ото рта, чтобы нервно сплести их перед собой, Брилл чуть изменила позу. Ее кулаки соскользнули с бедер и бескостно повисли по бокам. Незнакомая девушка подняла руку, чтобы заправить за ухо локон шоколадного цвета, и шагнула вперед — на ее напряженном лице возникла смущенная улыбка.  
      — Простите… Я не сообразила, что кто-то пользуется этой комнатой… — медленно сказала девушка, оглядывая комнату и словно бы удивляясь разбросанным там и сям личным вещам. — В смысле… я была слишком сосредоточена и поэтому не обратила внимания… — кашлянув, она попыталась дружелюбно улыбнуться. — Да что это со мной? Мне следует представиться. Я…  
      — Кристина… — хрипло выдохнула Брилл и повернулась, чтобы бросить брату через плечо потрясенный взгляд широко распахнутых глаз.  
      Удивленно моргнув, Кристина секунду смотрела на Брилл, пытаясь сообразить, откуда та знает ее имя.  
      — Да, верно. Я Кристина де Шаньи.


	52. Над бурей поднятый маяк

      Безвольно уронив руки вдоль тела, Брилл сгорбилась, ошеломленно уставившись на стоявшую перед ней симпатичную девушку. Виконтесса шагнула вперед и в знак приветствия протянула руку, но Брилл не могла найти в себе силы достаточно встряхнуться, чтобы принять дружеский жест. Она оцепенела от шока. Кристина чуть переступила с ноги на ногу, когда стало очевидно, что Брилл не собирается отвечать, ее улыбка померкла и она опустила взгляд в пол.  
      — Я понимаю, вы сердитесь, — сказала она мягким и сокрушенным голосом маленького ребенка, не поднимая выразительных глаз от пола. — Пожалуйста, простите за вторжение. В мои намерения не входило обидеть вас.  
      Брилл слегка кивнула на это, продолжая невежливо пялиться. Она не могла отвести взгляд от стоящего перед ней фантома. Кристина казалась плодом ее воображения, вытащенным из самых глубин ее страхов. Но даже находясь в шоке, глубоко внутри Брилл знала, что это не сон, — это было даже слишком реально. Она видела каждый тщательно уложенный локон, обрамляющий лицо виконтессы: у нее были волосы сочного цвета расплавленного шоколада. Брилл невольно подняла дрожащую руку к собственной голове, пробежав пальцами по прикрывавшему необычно белые волосы парику. Кристина обладала свежей, невинной красотой, что было довольно раздражающе.  
      Затем сквозь черноту разума Брилл прорвалась одна-единственная мысль, повторяясь снова и снова, пока она не уверилась, что никогда больше не сможет подумать ни о чем другом. «Это она… она… это она … она была той, кто оставила его там внизу. Это она». Не осознавая этого, Брилл выпрямилась, ее спина стала прямой, как доска.  
      — Да, что ж, результаты и намерения зачастую две разные вещи, — жестко выпалила она.  
      Кристина слегка подпрыгнула от грубого тона, подняв потрясенный взгляд на ее лицо: она явно не привыкла к подобному обращению.  
      — Что? — чуть неуверенно спросила она, и ее хорошенькие полные губы вопросительно приоткрылись.  
      Брилл мгновенно охватил гнев, похитив дыхание и оставив ее трепещущей с головы до пят. «Она оставила его там, в темноте и дыму… она оставила его умирать». Открыв рот, она угрожающе шагнула вперед, в этот момент совершенно не заботясь о том, что Кристина понятия не имеет, ни кто она такая, ни о причине ее неприкрытой враждебности. И вот тогда ее локоть обхватила твердая рука, не давая двинуться дальше и сбив боевой настрой. Оглянувшись, Брилл слегка удивилась, увидев в глазах брата предостережение. Медленно расслабившись, она ощутила, как к охваченному яростью разуму возвращается способность мыслить трезво. «Пресвятая Дева, что я чуть было не натворила? Думаю, я вполне была готова ударить ее…»  
      Почувствовав, что опасность миновала, Коннер ослабил хватку и послал стоявшей напротив встревоженной женщине очаровательную улыбку.  
      — Никаких обид, мадам, — миролюбиво сказал он, возвращая на лицо Кристины неуверенную улыбку.  
      — О, это хорошо, — ответила она и сдержанно выдохнула.  
      — Прошу нас извинить. Полагаю, ваше присутствие напугало нас. Я Коннер Синклер, ведущий скрипач, — сказал Коннер, шагнув вперед и быстро поднеся руку Кристины к губам.  
      Следя за тем, как девушка покраснела от этого старомодного жеста, Брилл принудила себя к вежливости. «Очевидно, что она вовсе не чудовище. Охолонись, Брилл. Ты не можешь просто так нападать на людей. Она не знает, кто ты, а ты не знаешь, почему она здесь». Когда ласковые глаза Кристины вновь повернулись к ней, Брилл выдохнула, успокаивая себя.  
      — Я Брилл До… Доннер. Я ассистентка…  
      — КРИСТИНА! — завопил из коридора пронзительный взбудораженный голос, прервав ее на середине предложения. Затем в комнату вбежала Мэг, протиснувшись мимо Коннера в стремлении добраться до старинной подруги. Обняв Кристину, она громко рассмеялась. — Не могу поверить, что это ты!  
      При виде Мэг лицо Кристины озарилось ослепительной улыбкой, и впервые его выражение стало по-настоящему живым.  
      — Мэг! Как же я рада тебя видеть! Прошло столько времени!  
      Та отодвинулась от подруги, и ее улыбка потускнела, лоб прорезала вопросительная морщинка.  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? Прошел уже целый год… Почему ты не написала, что приедешь?  
      Кристина бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Коннера и Брилл и вновь перевела его на Мэг.  
      — Мы можем обсудить это наедине? — тихо спросила она, прикрывая рот рукой, явно не желая, чтобы ее услышали посторонние.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо, Мэг посмотрела на Коннера и Брилл, будто только что заметила их присутствие. Издав забавный полусмешок, она повернулась обратно к виконтессе, взяв ее руки в свои.  
      — О, это всего лишь Брилл и Коннер. М… месье Синклеру… э… можно доверять, и Брилл — моя лучшая под… м… она — мой очень хороший друг, — сказала Мэг, подкорректировав свою речь перед лицом девушки, которая когда-то была ее ближайшей подругой. — Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться на их счет.  
      — Твой очень… хороший друг? — медленно спросила Кристина, чуть прищурив глаза на Брилл — на кратчайший миг в ее выражении промелькнула ревность. Эта мрачная эмоция не особо шла ее лицу, но она быстро пропала, оставив вместо себя слабую, уязвленную печаль. — Да, что ж, меня не было очень долго… — сказала она себе. — Мэг, если ты не возражаешь, я правда не хочу, чтобы слишком многие знали, что я здесь.  
      Пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, Брилл, слушая диалог Мэг и Кристины, скрестила руки на груди. Юная виконтесса с выжидающим видом глянула на них. У Брилл ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы сообразить, что та и в самом деле ждет, что она уйдет и позволит им поговорить. Она недоверчиво вскинула брови чуть ли не к волосам, но затем заметила, что за выжидательной улыбкой не таится злого умысла. Слегка задрав подбородок, Брилл более пристально вгляделась в девушку и даже при ближайшем рассмотрении не смогла найти ни намека на недоброжелательность. «Она и впрямь ожидает, что я покину собственную комнату, чтобы дать им с Мэг возможность уединиться. И даже не осознает, насколько это грубо… Что за странная девушка».  
      Встряхнувшись, Брилл вздохнула и согнала с лица хмурость, сделав усилие, чтобы нацепить нейтральную полуулыбку. «Она создает впечатление раненой птички… словно пострадала от какого-то ужасного удара и до сих пор не оправилась… словно… словно ей нужно, чтобы кто-то о ней позаботился. Неудивительно, что Эрик в нее втрескался». В сердце Брилл просочилась крохотная капля жалости, и она отвела взгляд и направилась к двери. Кристина кивнула и вновь повернулась к Мэг, открыв рот, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
      Остановившись на пороге, Брилл толкнула дверь, чтобы открыть ее посильнее, и прислонилась спиной к косяку.  
      — Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мадам де Шаньи. У вас с Мэг, очевидно, накопилось много тем для обсуждения. Так что я вас отпускаю, — с улыбкой сказала она и вежливо указала на дверь.  
      Секунду Кристина моргала, потом вопросительно повернулась к Мэг, явно не ожидая, что ее попросят удалиться. Не заметив этого обмена взглядами, та взяла Кристину за руку и повела к двери.  
      — Увидимся позже, Брилл, — сказала Мэг, проходя мимо, и, впервые за все время пребывания в комнате посмотрев на Коннера, смущенно улыбнулась. — До свидания, месье Синклер.  
      — Господи, детка, ты меня убиваешь этим «месье Синклер». Просто Коннер… ты и сама это знаешь, — ответил Коннер и медленно расплылся в улыбке, видя, как на щеках Мэг проступает румянец.  
      Та лишь улыбнулась и наклонила голову, потянув Кристину за руку и торопливо удалившись. Глядя, как парочка шагает по коридору — Мэг тащила Кристину за собой, — Брилл и Коннер несколько секунд молчали. Когда они одновременно повернулись друг к другу, Брилл приподняла бровь.  
      — Итак, значит, просто Коннер? — подмигнув, спросила она.  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер вышел за дверь.  
      — Да, и что? — будто защищаясь, ответил он вопросом на вопрос. — Но куда более важно, что такого в мадам де Шаньи, что заставило тебя выглядеть так, будто ты увидела привидение? И это только мое воображение, или ты правда выпустила коготки и готова была выцарапать этой девушке глаза?  
      Брилл перестала улыбаться и последовала за братом в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь. Его слова вернули ее к грандиозности текущей ситуации, напомнив, что хотя Кристина и не была чудовищем, как думала Брилл, но ее присутствие по-прежнему могло создать чертову уйму проблем. «Фух! Зачем ей понадобилось приехать именно сейчас! Именно тогда, когда я наконец осознала, что мне нужно делать. Это может все испортить! Я должна узнать, почему она вернулась…» Тяжко простонав, Брилл привалилась к двери и постучалась головой о прохладное деревянное полотно.  
      — Черти и преисподняя! — выругалась она и отодвинулась от двери. Сжав губы в узкую полоску, она оглянулась через плечо на коридор. «Я должна узнать, зачем она здесь». Приподняв юбки, Брилл помчалась по коридору, широко раскрытыми глазами высматривая свою новую добычу. Коннер удивленно крикнул ей вслед, но она не остановилась. Несколько секунд спустя Брилл услышала позади приближающийся тяжелый топот брата.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, порысив рядом с ней.  
      — Я собираюсь пойти пошпионить за виконтессой де Шаньи, — решительно заявила Брилл.  
      — Зачем? В смысле, я понимаю, она новенькая, но она не выглядит такой уж интересной. — Слегка замедлившись, Коннер задумчиво изогнул бровь. — На самом деле сейчас, когда я думаю об этом… она довольно странная, тебе так не кажется? У нее такой отстраненный взгляд, как будто она витает в облаках или что-то вроде того.  
      Покосившись на брата, Брилл лишь прибавила шагу.  
      — Думаю, мне следует сказать тебе. Ты знаешь, что Эрик раньше жил здесь, но я не рассказала тебе всю историю. Он не был консультантом у директоров. Он был… э… скорее…  
      Вновь поравнявшись с Брилл, Коннер повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и на его лице расплылась дьявольская улыбка.  
      — Что, что он был Призраком?  
      Споткнувшись и затормозив, Брилл уставилась на брата:  
      — Что? Как ты узнал? Я ничего тебе об этом не говорила!  
      — Ой, да ладно. Возможно, я и не так умен, как ты, но я не дурак. Местные обожают травить байки. Как только я услышал, что прежде здесь жил человек в маске, который сеял смерть и разрушение по всему театру, то сразу понял, что это был Эрик.  
      — Ты знал и ничего не сказал! Истории, которые они рассказывают, ужасны… если ты поверил им, разве это тебя не встревожило?!  
      Расхохотавшись, Коннер потянулся вперед и дернул за темно-синюю косынку, покрывавшую волосы Брилл.  
      — Да ладно, Бри! Я знаю Эрика. Я наблюдал за ним… за тем, какой он с тобой и Арией. Человек, который ведет себя так, как он, не может быть чудовищем. Я просто рассудил, что в историях многое переврали. В смысле, ты ведь не поверила во все эти глупости, правда? Почему тогда я должен был?  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы ответить, Брилл быстро снова его закрыла — волна стыда остановила слова в ее горле. «Божечки… у Коннера больше веры, чем у меня!» Пытаясь стряхнуть следовавшее по пятам за виной раздражение, Брилл вновь зашагала вперед.  
      — Ну, некоторые истории — правда. Кристина де Шаньи когда-то звалась Кристиной Даае.  
      — Погоди-ка! Ты имеешь в виду, что эта девушка якобы была похищена в прошлом году?!  
      — Да. Это она. Но вот чего они не упомянули в своих историях, так это что мадам де Шаньи была первой благословенной любовью Эрика! А теперь она вернулась по какой-то неизвестной причине! Я планирую выяснить, зачем она здесь!  
      Поправив обеими руками криво сидящую косынку, Брилл заглянула за угол и увидела, что дальше по коридору, запрятавшись в уютную маленькую нишу, сидят Мэг и Кристина. Отпрянув от угла, Брилл повернулась и взбежала по ближайшей лестнице. Прокравшись по верхнему уровню, она добралась до места прямо над девушками. Усевшись на деревянный пол, Брилл свесила голову с балкона, чтобы слышать происходящий внизу разговор. Мгновение спустя к ней присоединился Коннер. С нижнего этажа до них долетали тихие женские голоса. Потянувшись через узкое пространство между собой и братом, Брилл схватила его за руку и сосредоточенно нахмурилась, пытаясь разобрать слова.  
      — О, это была красивая церемония, — мечтательно сказала Кристина. — Кругом были цветы, что оказалось для меня великим сюрпризом, учитывая, что стояла середина зимы. Я была немного разочарована, что брат и сестры Рауля не смогли явиться на свадьбу. Но поскольку все было организовано в последнюю минуту, легко понять, почему они не смогли приехать.  
      Между старыми подругами ненадолго повисло молчание, а потом заговорила Мэг.  
      — Звучит великолепно… — медленно сказала она, явно желая пропустить пустую болтовню и спросить о чем-то еще. — Значит, ты счастлива? Письма, которые ты посылала, были не очень-то содержательными.  
      — О да, я очень счастлива! — с воодушевлением сказала Кристина.  
      — Итак, кстати, ты поешь в Лондоне? Расскажи, на что похож тамошний оперный театр?  
      Со своего наблюдательного пункта Коннер и Брилл смотрели, как Кристина чуть опустила голову.  
      — О нет. Я больше не пою, — пробормотала она. — Не вполне подобает жене виконта зарабатывать на жизнь или выступать на сцене.  
      Наклонившись вперед, Мэг взяла руки Кристины в свои.  
      — Ну, это глупо… у тебя ведь такой великолепный голос. Как они могут не хотеть, чтобы ты пела?  
      — О нет… дело не в том, что мне не позволено петь, — заговорила Кристина, стремясь защитить мужа и его семью. — Я просто не хочу специально делать что-то, что поставит их в неловкое положение. Все дело в этом и… ну… с прошлого года я чувствую себя странно, когда пою одна. Я никогда прежде этого не делала.  
      — О чем ты говоришь? В прошлом году у тебя было полно сольных партий.  
      После заявления Мэг повисла напряженная тишина, затем Кристина медленно покачала головой:  
      — Я не это имела в виду, Мэг.  
      — О… я понимаю, — мягко ответила та. — Кристина… почему ты вернулась? И почему ты не хочешь, чтобы слишком многие знали, что ты здесь?  
      Юная виконтесса глубоко вздохнула и встала, обходя по кругу стулья, на которых они сидели, потом остановилась прямо перед Мэг — от каждого ее движения исходила лихорадочная энергия.  
      — Клянешься, что никому не расскажешь? — с отчаянием спросила она, нуждаясь в заверении.  
      — Кристина, когда-то мы были лучшими подругами… конечно, я никому не скажу!  
      — И даже тем людям, которых я встретила до этого? — неловко продолжила Кристина. — Мужчина довольно мил… но эта женщина — у меня от нее волосы на затылке зашевелились. Я никогда прежде не видала таких глаз, как у нее: цвета надвигающегося шторма и такие же опасные. Они напомнили мне кое о ком… эти опасные глаза. — Затем она умолкла и потерялась в своих мыслях, вернувшись обратно к Мэг лишь через несколько секунд.  
      — Брилл — хороший человек… она никому бы не причинила вреда, — осторожно сказала Мэг, словно старалась усмирить беспричинные детские страхи. — Но я не скажу никому из них, если хочешь.  
      Вновь отойдя от подруги, Кристина разгладила руками перед своего платья.  
      — Я вернулась ради своего учителя, Мэг, — наконец сказала она очень тихим голосом и повернулась, ожидая реакции.  
      Наверху Брилл ахнула, не успев сдержаться, и, зажав рот обеими руками, бросила быстрый взгляд на брата. Тот поднес палец к губам и вновь вернулся к происходящему внизу разговору — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Мэг вскочила на ноги.  
      — Кристина, ты ведь наверняка знаешь, что он, скорее всего, мертв! То есть люди по-прежнему любят по старой памяти винить его за все случающиеся тут мелкие происшествия… но он МЕРТВ. С той ночи его никто не видел. Он умер в ту ночь, когда упала люстра.  
      Пока Мэг говорила, Кристина медленно опустилась на ближайший стул и закрыла руками лицо.  
      — Да, я знаю, что он мертв. Я вернулась, чтобы похоронить беднягу. Мне месяцами снилось, как он лежит там внизу, в темноте… эти сны буквально преследовали меня. Я подумала, что, возможно, если я устрою ему похороны… это наконец-то положит конец истории Призрака. Ты поможешь мне, Мэг? Поможешь мне найти его? Я пыталась вспомнить, как работает механизм зеркала, когда в комнату вошли месье Синклер и мадам Доннер.  
      — Кристина, ты даже не знаешь, где искать. Подвалы Оперы обширны. В прошлом году никто не нашел тела… может, и мы никогда не найдем.  
      Уронив руки от лица и хлопнув по коленям, Кристина подняла на Мэг широко распахнутые глаза, в которых читалась боль от предательства.  
      — Мы должны найти его, Мэг! Я должна — или сойду с ума! Я оставила его там… Я должна дать ему упокоиться с миром! И если ты мне не поможешь, тогда я не знаю, что мне делать! — выкрикнула она с ноткой истерики.  
      Подняв обе руки в успокаивающем жесте, Мэг кивнула.  
      — Ладно… ладно. — Ее согласие, видимо, как-то успокоило Кристину, но не сумело полностью уничтожить висящее в воздухе напряжение. — Э… Кристина… почему ты пришла одна? Почему тут нет Рауля?  
      Явно устав от недавнего всплеска эмоций, та лишь вздохнула.  
      — О, я не сказала ему, что поеду сюда, — сказала она, махнув рукой, отметая тему как несущественную.  
      — Ты не сказала мужу, куда отправляешься?! — неверяще захлебнулась Мэг.  
      — О, он ни за что бы не отпустил меня, если бы узнал! — торопливо выпалила Кристина, пытаясь утихомирить явную тревогу подруги. — Но я оставила ему записку, где написала, что собираюсь в Париж… так что он не будет волноваться.  
      — Кристина, боюсь, ты поступила опрометчиво… — сказала Мэг, покачав головой. Опустившись на колени перед юной виконтессой, она вновь взяла ее за руки. — Неужели ты не подумала, как это может ранить Рауля? Он, наверное, до смерти волнуется о твоей безопасности. А ты даже не подумала об этом!  
      Пару секунд Кристина бездумно моргала, а потом сжала руки подруги в своих.  
      — О, ну конечно же он все поймет, — со смутной уверенностью сказала она. Затем, наклонившись вперед — ее поза изменилась, став по-девичьи веселой, — Кристина с улыбкой поднесла руки Мэг к своим губам, отбросив серьезность недавней беседы с той же легкостью, с какой откладывают на стол не понравившуюся книгу. — Но ты просто обязана больше рассказать о себе. Я тут распинаюсь, а о твоей судьбе ничегошеньки не знаю. Ты еще не стала ведущей балериной? О, конечно, ты должна была стать!  
      Уровнем выше щебечущей парочки Брилл и Коннер переглянулись. Схватив брата за руку, Брилл повернулась, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
      — Нельзя позволить ей рыскать в подвалах. Что она сделает, если обнаружит, что он не умер? У меня есть ощущение, что она слегка… экзальтированная.  
      — Не имею ни малейшего понятия, но начинаю думать, что добром это не кончится… ни для одной из сторон, — отодвинувшись от края, Коннер сел прямо и потер шею. — Уверен, Мэг не даст ей разгуливать там в одиночку… она слишком умна для этого. — Нагнувшись вперед, чтобы потянуть за юбку Брилл, он сумел выдавить свою обычную полную оптимизма улыбку. — А ты не слишком ли волнуешься об этом, нет? Все получится. Эрику надо только держаться от нее подальше.  
      По-прежнему взирая сверху на макушку Кристины, Брилл ощутила, как от ее лица отхлынула кровь, оставив после себя головокружение и пустоту.  
      — Я не уверена, что он захочет держаться подальше… — прошептала она онемевшими губами, с ужасом осознавая, что ее надежды на будущее могут оказаться тщетны. Что, возможно, она вообще никогда не завоюет Эрика. — Я не могу сказать ему… он не должен знать…  
      Нахмурившись, Коннер встал и наклонился, чтобы подать руку Брилл — и мгновение спустя та приняла ее. Обхватив сестру за плечи, Коннер посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
      — Ты не можешь утаить это от него. Ты сама это знаешь…  
      Повернув голову, чтобы бросить взгляд в сторону перил и доносящихся снизу женских голосов, Брилл выдохнула и кивнула:  
      — Да… я это знаю. Я знаю… но как я ему скажу?

* * *

      В тот же день, позднее, Брилл тихо передвигалась по коридорам Оперы, воображая, что чувствует себя почти призраком: видит людей вокруг себя, но знает, что в этот момент не является частью их мира. Она ощущала себя так, словно шла внутри пузыря, отделенная от перешептываний о мистическом прибытии мадам де Шаньи, и была рада этой пропасти оцепенения. Надежды Кристины на секретность провалились, и к обеду все уборщицы, а то и артисты, были в курсе ее появления.  
      Уже дважды с момента их первой роковой встречи Брилл ловила юную виконтессу сидящей в засаде у ее комнаты и, несомненно, жаждущей снова пробраться внутрь и попытать счастья с зеркалом. Теперь Брилл поставила целью запирать дверь всякий раз, когда покидала комнату, желая выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы рассказать Эрику о присутствии Кристины. Проходили часы, она выполняла ежедневные обязанности, развлекала Арию и перекидывалась парой слов с Карлоттой — но ее голова все это время была занята попытками придумать наилучший способ выложить Эрику последние новости. Сейчас уже был поздний вечер, около девяти часов, и на нее все еще не снизошло озарение.  
      Оставшись один на один со своими планами, когда мадам Жири вновь похитила Арию, Брилл накручивала себя, глядя на свое отражение в гигантском зеркале. «Наверняка она смотрела в это зеркало, как я сейчас смотрю…» Отчего-то от этой мысли у нее вдоль хребта пробежал холодок. Не в силах более сидеть взаперти в своей комнате, Брилл вышла в коридоры. Кое-как она добрела до библиотеки и взяла томик поэзии Шекспира и письменный вариант «Фауста». Решив, что еще один посетитель в библиотеке — это на одного больше, чем нужно, она быстро удалилась.  
      Прогуливаясь по одному из многочисленных безымянных коридоров, Брилл похлопала по карманам, дабы удостовериться, что книги по-прежнему на месте. «Как мне сообщить ему? — спросила она себя в тысячный раз за этот день. Сжав пальцами переносицу, она на секунду остановилась. — Боже, все эти размышления ни к чему не ведут. Ну же, Бри! У тебя две книжки… иди куда-нибудь и почитай их и перестань хоть на миг думать об этом».  
      Снова зашагав вперед, она спонтанно повернула направо, поняв, что направляется в самую заднюю часть театра. Через несколько минут путь преградила дверь, и Брилл потянула ее на себя, не задумываясь о том, куда направляется. Когда она переступила через порог, в нос ей внезапно ударил запах сена и конского навоза. Моргнув, Брилл подняла взгляд от пола и обнаружила себя в конюшнях Оперы.  
      Остановившись, она с интересом огляделась. Длинное помещение было пустым, за исключением дремлющих в стойлах лошадей. «Должно быть, ночная смена конюхов завтракает приблизительно в это время». Несколько животных подняли головы, чтобы посмотреть на нее через дверцы стойл, когда ее юбки зашуршали по устилающей пол соломе. Слегка улыбнувшись, Брилл закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.  
      — Ах, этот запах. Напоминает мне о нашем старом амбаре.  
      Впервые за день расслабившись, она открыла глаза и подошла к первому стойлу, где, глядя на нее сонными глазами, стоял крупный гнедой жеребец. Вытянув руку, Брилл погладила его по макушке.  
      — Ну вот, хороший мальчик. — Хихикнув, когда жеребец толкнул ее лбом в ладонь, она потрепала его по голове и отошла. Вытирая руки об юбки, она повернулась вокруг своей оси. — Ну, думаю, это место подходит для чтения не хуже других.  
      Проходя между стойлами, она останавливалась у каждого, чтобы по-быстрому потрепать его обитателя перед тем, как двинуться дальше. Сняв с крючка висящий на стене фонарь, Брилл заметила в углу конюшни большую груду свежего сена. Подцепив ближайшее ведро, она перевернула его и водрузила сверху фонарь, а сама плюхнулась в сено. «О, это напоминает мне о тех временах, когда я была совсем юной… солнечным днем играла в амбаре… или тот день, когда Эрик явился в амбар, где я доила корову… кажется, это был день рождения Арии». Откинувшись назад, она достала из кармана одну из припасенных книг.  
      Очистив разум от проблем, она открыла тоненький томик и погрузилась в чтение, наслаждаясь покалывающим ощущением от сена под спиной.  
      — Сравню ли с летним днем твои черты…1 — вслух начала она, с улыбкой пробегая глазами по знаменитым словам. Вместо того чтобы напомнить о ее собственных любовных проблемах, эти слова помогли растворить остававшийся в животе узел.  
      Некоторое время спустя до Брилл донесся звук приближающихся шагов. Опустив книгу, она склонила голову набок, прислушиваясь к стуку каблуков по каменному полу, пока некто обходил конюшню по кругу. Когда шаги замерли на полпути к ее укрытию, Брилл выковырялась из копны и подкралась к углу ближайшего стойла: любопытство подталкивало ее выяснить, кто еще отважился забрести в это пустынное местечко. Высунувшись из-за края стойла, Брилл заметила знакомую мужскую фигуру, освещенную мерцающими фонарями. «Эрик… черт!» Юркнув обратно за угол стойла, она распласталась на деревянных поперечинах, надеясь, что он не услышал ее. Устремив невидящий взгляд в пол, Брилл ощущала, как сердце забухало у нее в груди. «Может, если я просто подожду, пока он уйдет, и… Пресвятая Дева, Брилл! Когда ты стала такой трусихой? Рано или поздно тебе придется ему сказать».  
      Прикусив губу, она оттолкнулась от стойла и встала, торопливо отряхивая приставшие к юбкам клочки сена и соломы. «Почему всякий раз, когда я вижу его, я с головы до пят покрыта грязью? Хоть однажды я бы действительно хотела выглядеть прилично…» Осмелившись бросить еще один быстрый взгляд за угол, она нахмурилась, заметив, что Эрика больше нет на месте. Выйдя в центральный проход между стойлами, она огляделась в поисках того, куда он мог деться.  
      Внезапно из того самого стойла, перед которым до этого стоял Эрик, донеслось ласковое гудение. Торжествующе улыбнувшись, Брилл тихонько прошла по проходу и встала прямо напротив стойла, откуда исходили приятные звуки. Перегнувшись через короткую, по грудь, дверцу, она увидела, что Эрик согнулся в три погибели возле задних ног обитателя стойла. Лохматый скакун стоял совершенно расслабленно, пока Эрик осторожно вынимал из кармана жестяную банку. Открыв банку, он взял небольшое количество чуть желтоватой мази и принялся наносить ее на левую бабку лошади.  
      — Я и не знала, что в свободное время вы подрабатываете коновалом, месье. Что ты делаешь с этим бедным животным? — поинтересовалась Брилл, на миг забыв о волнении.  
      Вздрогнув, Эрик выронил банку и едва не завалился набок — его внезапное движение заставило лошадь мотнуть головой и посмотреть на него. Поспешно повернувшись, он секунду пялился на Брилл, но после расслабился, нагнувшись, подобрал банку и встал. Пару мгновений Эрик оставался на месте, опасливо глядя на Брилл и вертя банку в руках, затем выдохнул, и из его позы заметно улетучилась большая часть напряжения; он достал из кармана носовой платок и вытер руки.  
      — Ты специально хотела, чтобы меня затоптали до смерти, или просто не осознавала опасность? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать сурово, — но когда он подошел и встал с другой стороны дверцы стойла, сквозь строгий вид пробивалась улыбка. — У коня артрит. Я всего-навсего нанес обезболивающую мазь, чтобы помочь его суставам.  
      Брилл взглянула на Эрика и ощутила, как ее губы изгибаются в улыбке. Было что-то чрезвычайно милое в том, как он успокаивал животное голосом во время лечения.  
      — Значит, я напугала тебя?  
      — Ничуть, я все это время знал, что ты здесь, — быстро ответил Эрик с ноткой своего обычного высокомерия.  
      Потянувшись, Брилл ткнула его в ребра — привычные приливы и отливы их пикировки заставили ее, пускай и ненадолго, забыть о своих опасениях.  
      — Просто признай это. Я напугала тебя до икоты. И поделом — это тебе за то, что постоянно шпионишь за мной.  
      С Эрика сползла маска хладнокровия, и его лицо медленно расплылось в очаровательной ухмылке.  
      — Полагаю, я теряю хватку. Было время, когда никто не способен был меня обставить. А ведь я даже сперва обыскал это место… где ты пряталась, что я не увидел тебя?  
      Ткнув большим пальцем через плечо, Брилл указала на кипу сена:  
      — Я читала с обратной стороны этой копны.  
      — А, это объясняет, почему ты вся покрыта этими клочками, — сказал Эрик и ловко снял с ее плеча пучок сена.  
      Хотя контакт длился всего лишь мгновение, Брилл сквозь платье ощутила тепло его пальцев подобно клейму на коже. Со свистом втянув воздух от его прикосновения, она впилась пальцами в дерево дверцы стойла, чтобы устоять на ногах. Эрик замер в процессе отбрасывания сена, явно заразившись повисшим в воздухе потрескивающим напряжением. Выражение его лица чуть изменилось, и он уронил руку на дверцу рядом с ее руками. Синева его глаз отступила, превратившись едва ли не в черноту из-за расширившихся зрачков, его взгляд скрестился с ее взглядом.  
      Между его бровями прорезалась крохотная морщинка, взгляд дрогнул и опустился. Эрик стоял совершенно неподвижно, глядя куда-то в сторону, словно преодолевая какой-то внутренний конфликт. Секунду спустя он расслабился и вновь посмотрел в глаза Брилл, на его лице была пресная, но дружелюбная улыбка.  
      — Что ты читала? — спросил он, возвращая разговор на безопасные рельсы.  
      Брилл следила, как из глаз Эрика пропадает возбужденный, опасный блеск, и ее сердце упало. Сжав кулаки, она оттолкнулась от стойла, давая ему возможность распахнуть дверцу и выйти.  
      — Я захватила две книги, — сказала она, стараясь соответствовать его легкомысленным интонациям, повернулась и вернулась к груде сена, где оставила книжки. — Я немного почитала Шекспира, перед тем как услышала, что ты пришел, но еще я взяла «Фауста» в варианте для чтения. Я решила, что должна ознакомиться с историей, раз уж по ней поставлена такая популярная опера.  
      — То есть ты до сих пор не знаешь эту трагедию? — спросил Эрик, будто не веря, и подошел к ней.  
      — Нет, — отозвалась Брилл, снова упала на сено и подняла обе свои книги. — В молодости я никогда особо не интересовалась литературой.  
      — Да, я знаю. Всегда истый ученый… несомненно, читающий сухие факты из томов по анатомии. Не могу поверить, что ты не знаешь «Фауста»… это одна из моих любимых поэм… более того, моя любимая опера, — сказал Эрик, по-прежнему стоя в отдалении — его голос был оживленным, но в глазах светилась настороженность.  
      — Правда? — пробормотала Брилл и перевернула книгу в руках, ощущая зуд удовлетворения от того, что узнала еще одну личную деталь его жизни. «Его любимая…» Вновь посмотрев туда, где стоял Эрик, она сверкнула улыбкой и похлопала по копне рядом с собой. — Тогда подойти, сядь тут и расскажи мне почему, — бодро сказала она, не желая, чтобы он снова избегал ее.  
      — Я лучше постою…  
      Раздраженно постучав пальцем по переплету, Брилл сменила тактику:  
      — Ну, если не хочешь рассказывать мне, так бы и сказал.  
      — Нет, я не это имел в виду.  
      — Нет, все в порядке… Я не любительница перемывать косточки. Можешь оставить это при себе.  
      — Брилл, я не говорил, что не стану…  
      — Тогда я просто прочитаю ее сама. Хотя, должна признаться, она довольно скучная… — мимоходом заявила Брилл, открыла книгу и вперилась в текст, сморщив нос после того как прочитала первые несколько строчек.  
      Выругавшись про себя, Эрик прошествовал к копне и брюзгливо плюхнулся в сено рядом с ней. Отобрав книгу у нее из рук, он со стуком захлопнул ее.  
      — Из всех слов, которые я мог бы использовать, чтобы описать это конкретное произведение, слово «скучное» не значилось бы по определению, — огрызнулся он.  
      — Правда? — невинно спросила Брилл, широко улыбаясь тому, что удалось достаточно взбесить его, чтобы заставить забыть об осторожности.  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы ответить, Эрик вновь с щелчком закрыл его, заметив ее лучезарный вид. Оглядев себя, сидящего, как она и просила, он откинул голову на копну и снова выругался.  
      — Проклятье, Брилл! Ты самая коварная женщина, с какой я когда-либо сталкивался. Как тебе удается так обдурить меня, что я делаю все, что ты попросишь?  
      — Это потому, что я хорошо тебя знаю, — со смехом сказала Брилл. — А теперь — ты намерен рассказать мне, почему так любишь «Фауста», или нет? Если не придется тебя заставлять, это на самом деле сэкономит мне немного времени.  
      Глянув на нее с того места, где он сидел, скрестив руки, Эрик еще попытался цепляться за свое раздражение, но ее подстрекание оказалось слишком велико для его решимости. Вздохнув, он поскреб подбородок.  
      — Это история об искуплении… полагаю, это всегда привлекало меня. В поэме есть женщина, которая впадает в грех и совершает немыслимые вещи… но в конце она все равно получает прощение и возносится на небеса.  
      — Тогда я понимаю, почему тебе она нравится… — сказала Брилл и ласково сжала его предплечье. Эрик почти рефлекторно шевельнулся, чтобы взять ее руку в свою, их пальцы переплелись, как будто были созданы для этого — ладонь к ладони. Осознав, что он сделал, Эрик уставился на свою руку, словно та жила отдельно от него, потрясенный тем, что забыл соблюдать приличествующую дистанцию.  
      Желая отсрочить неизбежное отдергивание, Брилл лишь крепче сжала руку. Ей нравилось ощущение его обнаженной кожи: впервые за долгое время Эрик был без перчаток.  
      — Возможно, когда они наконец поставят «Фауста», мы сможем посмотреть его вместе.  
      Оторвав глаза от их соединенных рук, Эрик моргнул на ее заявление, а затем улыбнулся, явно отвлеченный их физическим контактом.  
      — Да, это было бы неплохо. К тому же, я знаю местечко, с которого открывается наилучший вид.  
      Кивнув, Брилл повернулась и вытащила из соломы рядом с собой томик Шекспира.  
      — А много ли ты читал Шекспира пока жил тут, Эрик? — непринужденно спросила она, пытаясь удержать его в разговорчивом, а не чрезмерно задумчивом модусе.  
      — Я нахожу некоторые его работы сносными, но в основном это романтическая чушь, — медленно отозвался он, вновь опуская взгляд на ее маленькую руку, покоящуюся в его руке.  
      — Как ты смеешь такое говорить! — подколола Брилл. — Я думала, что из всех людей на свете именно тебе должны нравиться его работы.  
      — Почему именно мне?  
      — Потому что ты самый безнадежный романтик из всех, кого я встречала, — сказала Брилл и перевернула страницу, едва сдержав улыбку, когда почувствовала, как он недоверчиво фыркнул.  
      Гнев заставил Эрика среагировать почти мгновенно.  
      — Я не такой! — воскликнул он, энергично взмахнув свободной рукой.  
      — Нет, такой, — ответила Брилл, не поднимая глаз.  
      — Какая чепуха! — хмыкнул он, выдергивая клочки сена возле себя, пока не поднял маленькое облачко пыли.  
      — Вовсе нет… я слышала кое-какую из сочиненной тобой музыки, когда ты играл, чтобы помочь уложить Арию в постель. За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не слышала более берущей за душу романтической мелодии. Клянусь, иногда, когда я слушала, как ты играешь, у меня подгибались коленки, — выдохнула Брилл — сама мысль о его музыке пробудила в ее животе целую стайку бабочек.  
      Эрик секунду пялился на нее, его взгляд сместился на ее рот, потом рывком поднялся обратно к глазам: в его собственных глазах явственно проступило непонятное, почти расчетливое выражение. Ее слова заставили его о чем-то серьезно задуматься, и Брилл не могла не желать узнать, о чем именно.  
      — Правда?.. Я и понятия не имел… — неуверенно произнес Эрик — недоверие быстро одолело все остальное.  
      Покачав головой, он кашлянул и, взяв себя в руки, отмахнулся от ее признания.  
      — Ну, думай, как тебе нравится. Но ты не можешь отрицать, что Шекспир пишет исключительно о страдающих друг по другу идиотах. Тебе не кажется, что это в некотором роде чересчур? «Сравню ли с летним днем твои черты?» Какая инфантильность.  
      Открыто нахмурившись, Брилл перевернула несколько страниц.  
      — Ты слишком придирчив. — Остановившись на определенном отрывке, она положила книжку на колени. — Спорю, над этим ты смеяться не станешь… «Может ли измена Любви безмерной положить конец? Любовь не знает убыли и тлена. Любовь — над бурей поднятый маяк, Не меркнущий во мраке и тумане»2. — С торжествующим стуком закрыв тоненький томик, Брилл посмотрела на Эрика, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. — Это один из моих любимых. Особенно мне нравится последняя строка. «Над бурей поднятый маяк…» Как восхитительно думать о любви подобным образом. Именно такой она и должна быть. — Слегка откинув голову, так, чтобы затылок улегся на сено, Брилл повернулась — и ее щека чуть коснулась плеча Эрика. — Над бурей поднятый… и неважно над какой.  
      В этот миг по его телу прошла слабая дрожь, и Брилл почувствовала, как его плечи затряслись под ее щекой. Когда она подняла глаза на его лицо, то обнаружила, что Эрик очень пристально смотрит на нее — все его внимание было сосредоточено на ее лице, на каждом произнесенном ею слове. То, что ее так пристально изучают столь неудержимо прекрасные глаза, немного приводило в замешательство. Под пылающим взором Эрика разум Брилл полностью опустел, и на секунду она подумала, что, возможно, он коснется ее и свободной рукой. Но в его лице вновь читался какой-то конфликт, и еще мгновение спустя Эрик моргнул и слабо улыбнулся — его чертов бесконечный контроль снова победил.  
      — Нет, не думаю, что стал бы смеяться над этим.  
      После этого они погрузились в звенящую тишину, каждый занятый собственными мыслями. Вскоре Брилл вспомнила одну из основных причин, по которой ей в этот день необходимо было переговорить с Эриком. «Я не должна это больше откладывать. Хотя и хотела бы…» Она неуютно поерзала: эта мысль превратила ее внутренности в свинец. Почувствовав ее беспокойство, Эрик сжал ее ладонь и вопросительно посмотрел на нее. Зная, что время пришло, но все равно боясь того, что предстоит, Брилл прикусила нижнюю губу.  
      — Эрик… мне нужно сказать тебе кое-то очень важное… — слабым голосом начала она.  
      — Хмм? И что же? — спросил тот и, услышав ее тон, сел ровнее; на его лице возникла раздражающе отстраненная улыбка.  
      — Эрик, я не знаю, как сказать это, потому что опасаюсь, что это тебя расстроит, — пробормотала Брилл, чуть сощурив глаза на его нарочито отчужденное выражение. «Почему он это делает?.. Все время отступает… раньше он так не делал… Я и без того достаточно на взводе из-за того, что придется рассказать ему о Кристине… черт бы его побрал за то, что делает все еще хуже».  
      — Ну что ж, тогда просто скажи и покончи с этим. Сомневаюсь, что, что бы это ни было, оно всерьез меня расстроит, — умиротворяюще сказал Эрик.  
      «Ага, как же…» Тяжело вздохнув, Брилл потянулась и похлопала по их сплетенным рукам.  
      — Сегодня я видела кое-кого, кто… — Остановившись, она кашлянула, пытаясь набраться смелости. Очевидно, храбрость покидала ее всякий раз, как она глядела на Эрика. Отвернувшись от него, Брилл зажмурилась. — Сегодня я видела Кристину… — торопливо сказала она; слова налетали друг на дружку в ее стремлении поскорее вытолкать их. Открыв глаза, Брилл украдкой покосилась на Эрика — лишь затем, чтобы обнаружить, что тот по-прежнему смотрит на нее озадаченно, без тени ожидаемого потрясения.  
      — Кого? — медленно спросил он со смущенной улыбкой.  
      — Кристину… Кристину… — многозначительно продолжила она. — Бывшее ведущее сопрано Опера Популер.  
      Улыбка Эрика быстро потускнела, он напрягся.  
      — Что? — прерывисто выдохнул он, и в его взгляде проступила горечь, какой Брилл никогда раньше не видела. — Нет… этого не может быть… ты ошиблась.  
      — Я не ошиблась, — понизив голос, Брилл ощутила, как в ней начинает закипать паника. — Я видела ее сегодня в своей комнате. Она пыталась разобраться, как открывается зеркало. Она сказала, что вернулась, чтобы похоронить тебя, Эрик… она думает, что ты мертв…  
      Пока она говорила, Эрик вытащил свою руку из ее и прижал к груди, как будто ее прикосновение каким-то образом ранило его. Острое, беспокойное раздражение заставило его рот сжаться в тонкую линию.  
      — Да, она могла бы решить, что я умер… все-таки именно она оставила меня там умирать, — горько выплюнул он — в его взгляде быстро росла тихая ярость. Гнев такой силы, что он сиял в его широко распахнутых глазах подобно безумию.  
      — Я попыталась удержать ее подальше от зеркала… поэтому мне и нужно было сказать тебе, что она здесь. Думаю, это, скорее всего, единственный известный ей путь в подвалы.  
      Словно бы не вполне слыша ее, Эрик вскочил на ноги — его безвольно опущенные руки дрожали.  
      — Она здесь… она здесь… — снова и снова шептал он, его лицо исказила столь глубокая мука, какой Брилл никогда и ни у кого не видела.  
      Тоже поднявшись, она последовала за Эриком, принявшимся расхаживать между стойлами.  
      — Эрик… мы с Коннером рассудили, что тебе всего лишь следует держаться от нее подальше. Ей вообще не нужно знать, что…  
      Крутанувшись на каблуках, Эрик развернулся к Брилл, его глаза были острыми, как крошево речного льда. Подняв руку, от ткнул в ее сторону пальцем, его жесты демонстрировали едва контролируемую агрессию.  
      — Коннер узнал об этом раньше меня? Коннер! — крикнул он, громкость его голоса выросла до опасной высоты.  
      Отшатнувшись, Брилл могла лишь кивнуть перед лицом его бешенства.  
      — Он стоял там… когда…  
      Вцепившись обеими руками в волосы, Эрик отвернулся от нее, целиком охваченный черным, неконтролируемым гневом. Лошади в ближайших к нему стойлах принялись тревожно ржать в ответ на невообразимые звуки, исходящие из его рта. В его горле поднимался вой, больше подобающий дикому зверю, нежели человеку.  
      — Значит, пускай приходит… — прорычал он.  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что это…  
      Резко повернув голову, чтобы свирепо глянуть на Брилл, Эрик оскалился, обнажив зубы, что придало ему исступленный, злобный вид.  
      — Прекрати указывать мне, что делать… — гаркнул он. — Ради бога, просто оставь меня к черту в покое!  
      Сжавшись от ярости в его словах, Брилл подняла руку, чтобы прижать к ноющему сердцу. Свинец в ее животе стал тверже, отчего она физически почувствовала себя больной.  
      — Эрик… не говори так… Мы с Коннером можем помочь, мы…  
      — Заткнись! Заткнись! Или ей-богу я…  
      — Или ты что? — медленно потребовала Брилл, и боль, вырубающая дыру в ее груди, слегка шевельнулась, превращаясь в гнев. С радостью приветствуя его очищающий жар, Брилл позволила ему взять верх. Он был лучше, чем боль, он ощущался оправданным. Обогнув кипящего негодованием Эрика, она помахала рукой через плечо и направилась прямиком к двери.  
      Проклятья позади нее стихли, и Эрик повернулся ей вслед.  
      — Подожди… куда ты идешь?! — воскликнул он чуть менее резко.  
      — Когда дашь себе труд вести себя как подобает джентльмену, тогда я тебя и выслушаю. А до тех пор тебе бы лучше ко мне не приближаться, иначе получишь такую взбучку, какой в жизни не получал! — не оглядываясь крикнула Брилл.  
      — Что? Нет, погоди… я не нарочно…  
      Ускорившись, она ожесточила свой дух против просочившихся в его голос новых, умоляющих ноток.  
      — Я не позволю на себя орать! И не позволю тебе использовать меня вместо личного мальчика для битья! — Не дав Эрику шанса сказать что-либо еще, не дав извиниться, Брилл ударилась в бег, предоставив его самому себе. «Не оглядывайся… не оглядывайся… Видит бог, я люблю его, но не потерплю подобного обращения… Я не могу показать ему, насколько он пугает меня в таком состоянии». Несясь по бесконечным коридорам, составляющим заднюю часть театра, Брилл едва ли не обгоняла сумасшедший галоп собственного сердца.  
      Пробегая мимо нескольких групп людей, она даже не заметила Мэг и Кристину или мадам Жири и Арию, пока не миновала их. Мэг окликнула ее, но она была не в состоянии остановиться и объяснить свое странное поведение — и потому продолжала бежать сломя голову. В конце концов врезавшись в дверь в свою комнату, Брилл замешкалась, вставляя ключ в замок. Распахнув дверь, она ввалилась внутрь и села на свою кровать. «Все кончено… что, если все кончено? Может, карта со Смертью, которую я вытянула, предназначалась не Карлотте… что, если конец предсказывался мне?»  
      Ужасающая правдоподобность этой мысли заставила ее в отчаянии закрыть лицо руками. «Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… не позволь этому всему закончиться. — В ее голове непрошено всплыли слова, которые она прочитала Эрику всего лишь полчаса назад, издеваясь над ней своей жизнеутверждающей уверенностью. — Может ли измена любви безмерной положить конец… любовь не знает убыли и тлена… любовь — над бурей поднятый маяк, не меркнущий во мраке и тумане…» Повернувшись и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Брилл молча покачала головой.  
      — Если бы в реальной жизни все было так однозначно, — выдохнула она. — Над бурей поднятый маяк… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Строчка из 18 сонета У. Шекспира (пер. С. Я. Маршака).  
> 2 Строки из 16 сонета У. Шекспира (пер. С. Я. Маршака).


	53. Устами младенца

      — А ты знала, что в ранней юности я была балериной? — неторопливо ведя Арию по коридору, спросила мадам Жири, и ее жесткий рот дрогнул в легчайшем намеке на улыбку. В ответ та вскинула голову и широко ухмыльнулась своей наперснице.  
      Утвердительно кивнув, Ария сунула в рот большой палец, размахивая в воздухе другой рукой, пока мадам не взяла ее.  
      — С-совсем как М-мэг, — промямлила она вокруг пальца. — За исключением т-того, что учительница т-танцев была п-по-настоящему злой. З-заставляла девушек с-стоять на носочках, пока они не п-падали.  
      Чуть застигнутая врасплох этой на удивление точной информацией, мадам Жири уставилась на Арию, которая игриво раскачивала взад-вперед их соединенные руки.  
      — Как ты об этом узнала, дитя?  
      С влажным чмоканьем убрав палец изо рта, та вскинула на мадам свои притягательные серые глаза.  
      — В-во мне течет к-кровь эльфов, кааак и в м-маме, — пропела она.  
      Нахмурившись, мадам Жири лишь покачала головой.  
      — Ну и воображение! — воскликнула она, издав горлом тихий смешок. «И все же… как она прознала про старую злобную мадам Гордан?» — Но, думаю, пришло время вернуть тебя в твою комнату. Уже больше девяти часов, а детям в твоем возрасте нужно много спать. А еще, кажется, я уже достаточно давно похитила тебя у матери.  
      Рассмеявшись, Ария повернулась и обхватила ногу мадам Жири свободной рукой.  
      — Мне н-не хочется с-спать! — взвизгнула она. — Р-расскажи еще с-сказку!  
      Шумно выдохнув — что для нее было весьма близко к откровенному хохоту, — мадам Жири отцепила от себя руку Арии.  
      — Нет, ни в коем случае.  
      — Все в порядке! М-мамочка с-сейчас з-занята разговором!  
      — Разговором с кем, дитя мое? — рассеянно спросила мадам. Затем, окинув взглядом коридор, она подняла брови, увидев, как из-за угла выходят ее дочь и — кто бы мог подумать — Кристина Даае. Потрясенно моргнув, она остановилась, и Ария врезалась ей под колено. Высунувшись из-за ее юбок, Ария проследила за направлением ее взгляда и с интересом уставилась на парочку.  
      Ткнув пухлым пальчиком в сторону двух молодых женщин, она повернулась и посмотрела на мадам Жири:  
      — К-кто это?  
      — Кое-кто, кого я и не думала снова увидеть… — прошептала мадам себе под нос. «Что она тут делает? Если бы у этой девчонки была хоть капелька мозгов, она бы никогда не вернулась…» Она нахмурилась еще сильнее, и выражение ее лица в мгновение ока стало кислым.  
      Вновь зашагав вперед, с Арией на хвосте, она приближалась к Мэг и Кристине. Но не успела она сделать и трех шагов, как под каблуком у нее что-то хрустнуло. Отвлекшись, мадам Жири опустила глаза. Подняв ногу, она смотрела на доски пола и лежащий на них маленький золотой предмет.  
      — Да что ж такое, — пробормотала она, нагибаясь и поднимая вещицу с пола. Выпрямившись, она разжала пальцы, чтобы взглянуть, на что же такое она наступила. На ее ладони ненавязчиво лежала крохотная золотая галстучная булавка — на ее лицевой стороне была выгравирована изящная заглавная «Э». От лица мадам Жири мгновенно отхлынула вся кровь, она неверяще глядела на знакомый предмет. «Это… Я узнаю это… этого не должно здесь быть. Это принадлежало… это принадлежало Эрику».  
      Подпрыгивая на мысочках, чтобы увидеть, что держит мадам, Ария с любопытством уставилась на булавку.  
      — Почему это б-было на п-полу? — спросила она.  
      — Не знаю. Ее не должно было здесь быть. Она не могла бы пролежать тут целый год… она… не могла бы, — залопотала обычно столь собранная женщина. «Он же мертв… он умер… правда ведь?» Она резко вскинула голову на раздавшийся в коридоре громкий топот. Наблюдая, как Брилл проносится мимо них, как сумасшедшая, явно даже не заметив, что они тут стоят, мадам Жири стиснула булавку в кулаке. — Что происходит?!  
      Стоящая рядом с ней Ария испустила долгий страдальческий вздох, глядя, как мать исчезает за углом.  
      — Я же _велела_ им вести себя хорошо! — воскликнула она, скрещивая маленькие ручки на груди.  
      — Что? Кому? — изумленно спросила мадам Жири, разжимая кулак, чтобы вновь посмотреть на булавку.  
      Слегка привалившись к ее юбкам, Ария покачала головкой и опять вздохнула.  
      — М-маме и Эрику, — буднично заявила она. — Они в-все время р-ругаются.  
      Метнув в девочку потрясенный взгляд, мадам Жири рухнула на колени и схватила ее за плечи.  
      — Что ты только что сказала?  
      Теперь выглядя малость смущенно, Ария завозилась в ее руках.  
      — М-мама и Эрик. Они в-всегда р-ругаются, н-несмотря на то, что сейчас они д-добрые друзья. Они р-ругались, даже к-когда он ж-жил с нами п-прошлой весной.  
      Медленно повернув голову и посмотрев на приближающихся к ним Мэг и Кристину, одновременно обернувшихся через плечо, чтобы проводить взглядами убегающую фигуру Брилл, мадам Жири ощутила, как у нее затряслись руки.  
      — О господи…  
  


* * *

      В дверь Брилл постучали, и она резко уселась и потерла лицо. Она не плакала — боль была приправлена гневом, что предотвратило подобную реакцию, — но все еще чувствовала, что с таким лицом на людях лучше не появляться. Поднявшись на ноги, Брилл подбежала к зеркалу и быстро перевязала косынку на голове, дабы как следует скрыть волосы. Подойдя к двери, она открыла ее и с удивлением обнаружила несколько возбужденную мадам Жири, стоящую в коридоре вместе с Арией.  
      Без предисловий мадам ворвалась в комнату, ее острый взгляд метался вокруг, как будто что-то ища.  
      — Я взяла на себя смелость вернуть вам дочь, — сказала она с притворным спокойствием. — Очень любезно с вашей стороны позволить такой старой вдове, как я, похитить ее так надолго. Она постоянный источник развлечения… и просвещения, — добавила она после короткой паузы.  
      Брилл лишь кивнула, глядя на мадам Жири и пытаясь угадать причину ее явного беспокойства.  
      — О нет… она любит уходить с вами. Она постоянно твердит мне, как здорово вы рассказываете сказки, — медленно сказала она, наблюдая, как мадам обходит комнату по кругу. — А еще это дает мне немного личного времени… чтобы…  
      — Чтобы поговорить со старыми друзьями? — оборвала ее мадам Жири, повернув голову, чтобы проверить ее реакцию.  
      Что-то в ее выжидательном выражении заставило сердце Брилл бешено заколотиться в груди. «Она определенно не может знать, что я ПРАВДА уходила, чтобы поговорить со старым другом. Здесь все считают, что он мертв».  
      — Полагаю, что так бы оно и было, если бы в этом здании у меня был хоть какой-нибудь старый друг. Как вы знаете, учитывая, что вы присутствовали при моем найме, я пробыла здесь всего ничего, — холодно ответила она, нацепив на лицо защитную маску бесстрастности.  
      Еще секунду поизучав ее лицо, мадам Жири повернулась к огромному зеркалу, проверив свое отражение и поправив платье.  
      — Это верно… я и забыла, — сказала она и провела рукой по поверхности зеркала.  
      После этого в комнате воцарилась густая, душная тишина, отчего Брилл почувствовала себя очень неуютно. Двинувшись, чтобы подвести Арию к шкафу, она подумала о том, что нужно уложить ее спать и таким образом отвлечься от подозрительного поведения мадам Жири. Достав с полки простую хлопковую ночную сорочку, Брилл нагнулась, чтобы снять с Арии туфли.  
      Отскочив от матери, Ария уклонилась вбок.  
      — Я еще не хочу в постель!  
      Погнавшись за верещащей девочкой, Брилл изловила ее возле кровати.  
      — А я что-нибудь говорила о постели? Все, чего я хотела, это туфли. — Сцапав Арию за ноги, она проворно сняла оба маленьких детских черных ботинка и потянулась вверх, чтобы развязать поясок ее белого передничка. Стащив через голову Арии ее синее платьице, Брилл повернулась, чтобы взять ночную сорочку. Не замедлив использовать эту возможность, Ария вывернулась из-под руки матери и, полуголая, побежала вокруг комнаты с тем отсутствием стыдливости, которое присуще лишь очень маленьким детям.  
      Наблюдая за этим ритуалом со своего места возле зеркала, мадам Жири, по-видимому, слегка расслабилась. Быстро двинувшись, она поймала Арию и, вернув ее Брилл, помогла надеть через голову ребенка ночную сорочку.  
      — Знаете, совсем недавно я видела девушку, которая когда-то пользовалась этой комнатой как гримерной. Ее звали Кристина.  
      — Да, я знаю. Многие люди рассказывали про нее самые разные истории. Она приходила сегодня. Они с Мэг ушли, чтобы поболтать друг с другом. Наверное, таким хорошим подругам было тяжело разлучиться на столь долгое время.  
      — Некоторые говорят, что разлука идет лишь на пользу сердцу.  
      Сделав паузу, чтобы собрать одежду Арии, Брилл чуть пожала плечами, думая о бесконечных месяцах, которые провела вдали от Эрика.  
      — Те, кто так говорит, должно быть, никогда не любили по-настоящему. Разлука — это пытка.  
      — Возможно, поэтому Кристина и вернулась, — вслух размышляла мадам Жири, пристально глядя в лицо Брилл. — Она всегда любила… это место.  
      Скинув одежду на кровать, Брилл нахмурилась, пытаясь сообразить, почему мадам делает такие странные заявления. «Она ведет себя так, словно хочет спросить меня о чем-то… но не может себя заставить».  
      — Ну… было приятно поболтать с вами, мадам, но, боюсь, сейчас самое время укладывать Арию. Спасибо, что присмотрели за ней сегодня… это позволило мне выкроить немного времени на чтение, — сказала Брилл, изобразив улыбку, и вежливо проводила женщину до двери.  
      Остановившись на пороге, мадам Жири повернулась к ней и нахмурилась.  
      — Я беспокоилась за вас… когда увидела, как вы пробежали мимо нас. Мы все подумали, что случилось нечто ужасное.  
      — Вы это видели? — спросила Брилл, залившись краской стыда.  
      — Да… что же вынудило вас бежать не разбирая дороги?  
      Потупившись, Брилл привалилась к косяку.  
      — Ничего особенного. Я не стану обременять вас своими личными трудностями.  
      Мадам Жири вздохнула, явно не удовлетворившись ответом, и положила руку Брилл на плечо.  
      — Я не преувеличивала, когда сказала, что беспокоилась… вы добрый друг для моей дочери… вы хорошо влияете на нее. И я обожаю вашего чудесного ребенка. Так что… если у вас есть какие-то проблемы, я буду рада помочь. Я знаю, что намного старше вас, но… иногда опыт чего-то стоит. — Похлопав Брилл по руке, мадам Жири сделала шаг назад, выглядя чуть менее напряженной, чем была, когда вошла в комнату, хотя явно по-прежнему глубоко о чем-то раздумывая. — Да, вы хорошая девушка… не экзальтированного типа.  
      Слегка улыбнувшись странному комплименту, Брилл подняла на нее глаза:  
      — Да, смею надеяться, что нет.  
      Кивнув, мадам Жири повернулась и вышла в коридор.  
      — Ну, тогда спокойной ночи. И… думаю, будет разумно с вашей стороны отныне держать вашу дверь запертой.  
      — Почему это? — спросила Брилл, внезапно занервничав. «Она ведет себя так, будто что-то знает… это сводит с ума».  
      — Просто так, дитя… — последовал ответ, и мадам Жири скрылась за углом. — Абсолютно без причины.  
  


* * *

      Вдалеке отдавался эхом звук капающей воды… а Эрик мерил шагами пространство своего подземного обиталища. Он бродил взад-вперед, от края озера до задней стены своей спальни, — каждый шаг был резким, одеревенелым и судорожным движением. Куда-то подевалась природная грация, обычно присущая Эрику, сменившись механической сосредоточенностью. Он не просто предавался тягостным раздумьям о том, что ему рассказала Брилл, он был одержим этой мыслью.  
      Остановившись возле своей кровати, Эрик уперся взглядом в стену перед собой, его глаза бегали по висевшему на ней раскрашенному старому заднику. Потянувшись, он слегка поправил задник, убедившись, что идущий от каменных стен холод не проникает в комнату. «Почему она здесь? Почему она вернулась — спустя столько времени? Чтобы похоронить память об Оперном Привидении? — Быстро, как молния в летнюю грозу, по его разуму прокатился гнев, воспламеняя кровь, пока Эрик не уверился, что жар поглотит его тело и он превратится в кучку пепла. — По крайней мере, тогда я нашел бы немного покоя…»  
      Сжав кулаки, он отвернулся от стены и направился к двери, глядя через коридор на одну весьма определенную комнату. Сощурившись, он, кажется, долгие часы смотрел на закрытую дверь. Эрик знал, что за этой дверью находилось тщательно обставленное пространство, специально спроектированное для одной-единственной женщины. Он сделал эту комнату для нее, для Кристины. «Вопиющая наглость… вернуться сюда спустя столько времени». Оцепенев, Эрик стиснул зубы, продолжая смотреть на старую комнату Кристины, вспоминая, как долго и усердно трудился, чтобы сделать ту совершенной для нее. Он потратил недели, мучительно раздумывая над каждой деталью, желая, чтобы ей было удобно, желая, чтобы она осталась. «Но, конечно же, она не осталась… неблагодарная распутница…» — горько подумал он, и сквозь гнев пробилась боль.  
      Зарычав, Эрик отвернулся, чтобы не видеть старую комнату Кристины и воспоминания, которые та пробуждала. Жестокость, которая, как он клялся, больше не была частью него, прожигала себе путь сквозь его душу, оставляя дыры в последних заслонах его контроля над гневом. «Глупое… гибельное… незрячее дитя! Ненавидь ее… Ненавидь ее, Эрик… не позволяй ей больше преследовать тебя… не позволяй причинить боль. НЕНАВИДЬ ЕЕ!»  
      Взвыв, Эрик взмахнул рукой, сметая все с ближайшего столика, круша и разбивая. Заведенный видом хаотично разбросанных по полу осколков стекла, он схватился за угол столика и швырнул его через полкомнаты. «Ненавидь ее… ненавидь ее… ненавидь ее!» Он безумно заметался по кругу в центре комнаты, его взгляд упал на огромную кровать с балдахином, которую он лично вырезал из сбереженных кусков дерева. Прыгнув вперед, Эрик принялся дергать красный бархатный полог, пока тот целиком не свалился на пол.  
      Хрипло дыша, Эрик медленно опустился и сгорбился на постели, вдруг лишившись всей демонической энергии своего гнева. Подняв трясущуюся руку к лицу, он снял маску и, держа одной рукой кусок плотной белой кожи, провел пальцем по его внутренней стороне. «Ненавидь ее… ненавидь ее…» — отчаянно думал он, вороша былое унижение, которое причинила ему Кристина, позволяя незажившим ранам вновь открыться и закровоточить. Его взгляд затуманился, горькие слезы собрались в уголках глаз, мука, которая, как он полагал, давно утихла, снова наполнила его. Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как он по собственной воле думал о Кристине — и все же одного упоминания ее имени и знания, что она так близко, оказалось достаточно, чтобы вновь погрузиться в пучину отчаяния. «Почему я так и не сумел забыть ее? Почему все ощущается так, словно произошло только вчера? Я уже должен был отпустить ее».  
      «Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить эту муку? Какой совершил ужасный грех, который проклял меня этим чертовым лицом?!» Когда холодный воздух комнаты омыл правую сторону его лица, Эрик откинулся на кровать, погрязнув в накатившем отвращении к себе, теперь отравляющим его разум. Когда он вытянулся на постели, ему в спину уперлось что-то комковатое. Повернувшись набок, он сунул руку под остатки балдахина и, обливаясь слезами, нащупал предмет, прервавший его праздник жалости к себе. Выдернув оный предмет, Эрик готов был швырнуть его через комнату — но остановился.  
      Маленькая тряпичная обезьянка, которую он нашел погребенной в одном из своих старых сундуков недели назад, ухмылялась ему; ее черные глазки-пуговички сияли в мерцающем пламени свечей. Несколько секунд Эрик, бездумно моргая, смотрел на игрушку, а затем сдавленно вздохнул — и жжение в глазах чуть уменьшилось. По какой-то причине эта крохотная обезьянка заставила его обратиться мыслями к Брилл. «Странно… так не должно быть. Я получил это задолго до того, как вообще познакомился с ней. Единственная игрушка моего детства». Он не осознавал этого, но, когда он опустил игрушку себе на грудь, страдание отступило на задний план.  
      Хмуро глядя на простенько сделанную обезьянку, Эрик изо всех сил старался вызвать воспоминание о том, как он получил игрушку. «Еще раз, как это случилось? Там была маленькая девочка. Ей вряд ли было больше трех лет. Как же такой маленький ребенок мог разгуливать в одиночку? Странное маленькое создание… подарило игрушку такому, как я. Но я помню эти глаза… словно это произошло вчера… бледные, как утренний туман». Перед его внутренним взором непрошено всплыл образ искаженного болью лица Брилл с приставшими к волосам пучками соломы.  
      Резко усевшись, Эрик яростно выругался.  
      — Проклятье! Я орал на нее, как бешеный психопат, разве нет? — Зарычав на собственную тупость, он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Я даже до сих пор об этом толком не подумал. После того, как она выбежала из конюшни, я был так занят собой, что заметил лишь ее поспешное бегство. Черти и преисподняя! — прошипел он, используя одну из любимых фразочек Коннера.  
      Отложив маленькую обезьянку, Эрик торопливо вскочил на ноги и, сцапав маску, быстрым, целеустремленным шагом вышел за дверь.  
      — Я должен извиниться… Я должен был извиниться сразу же, но был слишком занят, погрязнув в своем чертовом гневе, чтобы выдавить хоть что-то разумное. Тупица… тупица!  
      Запрыгнув в поджидающую лодку, Эрик оттолкнулся от причала и направил ее по абсолютно гладким черным водам озера. Полностью сосредоточившись на текущей задаче, он едва ли замечал течение времени, пока не обнаружил, что с колотящимся сердцем карабкается по многочисленным лестничным пролетам, ведущим на верхние уровни. Лишь лавируя по темным коридорам верхних этажей, он с изумлением понял, что все мысли о Кристине полностью выветрились у него из головы.  
      Потрясенный, Эрик резко остановился. Стоило только ему осознать этот выверт собственного рассудка, как мысли о Кристине нахлынули обратно, вновь поглотив его чувства. Стоя совершенно неподвижно, он позволил ощущениям полыхнуть в крови, и — что странно — мгновение спустя терзавшие его разум когти агонии разжались. Приложив ладонь ко лбу, Эрик подивился этому новому открытию и вновь устремил взгляд вдоль сумеречного коридора. «Интересно, который сейчас час… Надо было посмотреть на часы, перед тем как уходить. Вроде бы не очень поздно, но… кто знает, сколько времени я потерял».  
      Заметив в темноте перед собой светло-серый прямоугольник, Эрик замедлил шаг — при виде зеркала в нем взыграла тревога. Тихо подобравшись к стеклу, он быстро сообразил, что все светильники в комнате погашены. На стоящих друг напротив друга кроватях мирно посапывали две фигуры, погруженные в глубокий сон. «Я и не знал, что уже так поздно. Разумеется, я провел в своих комнатах не больше часа… — Переведя пристальный взгляд на стоящие на прикроватном столике часы, он изумленно сощурился. — Три часа? Как три часа могли пролететь так быстро?!»  
      Подняв руку к голове, Эрик вздохнул. «Не стоит будить их… определенно…» — рассудительно подумал он — первая логичная мысль за вечер, — но, невзирая на колебание, стремление поступить правильно толкнуло его вперед. Тронув участок на стене, где располагался механизм открывания дверцы, он тихонько скользнул в комнату, не потревожив находящихся в ней людей. Эрик потер ладони: натянутые нервы заставили сердце громко забиться. «Господи, вроде бы после всех тех раз, что я перед ней извинялся, можно было уже привыкнуть и перестать так нервничать».  
      Опустившись на корточки возле кровати Брилл, он потянулся было, чтобы разбудить ее, когда его взгляд упал на ее спящее лицо. Застыв посреди движения, он со свистом втянул воздух и отвернулся, но было поздно — образ ее беззащитного лица уже намертво впечатался в его мозг. Перед сном Брилл оставила волосы непокрытыми, и теперь они веером разметались по подушке; ее губы в форме сердечка чуть размыкались при каждом выдохе. Сосредоточенно уставившись в пол, мысленно Эрик представил, как проводит пальцем по изгибу ее челюсти, по впадине шеи и вниз к… Прикрыв дрожащей рукой глаза, он судорожно вдохнул. «Боже мой… что со мной не так? Что случилось… я всегда был таким распутником, или это что-то новенькое?»  
      Брилл издала во сне тихий звук и повернулась на кровати, заставив Эрика вновь кинуть взгляд на ее лицо и застыть; все мысли в его голове резко остановились, пока он ждал, проснется она или же нет. Когда Брилл вновь замерла, он расслабился. Напряженность предыдущего момента прошла, и он взял себя в руки. Получив возможность изучать спящую женщину без смутной угрозы в лице собственных темных мыслей, Эрик жадно вперил в нее взгляд, сосредоточенно сведя брови вместе. И вскоре ему в голову пришло неизбежное сравнение.  
      Если бы год назад кто-нибудь спросил его, кто для него вернее всего олицетворяет красоту, ответ, конечно же, был бы «Кристина». Она обладала неподвластной времени и в то же время хрупкой красотой, которая не позволяла увидеть за лицом недостатки ее характера, ее юность и закрытый разум. Темные, бездонные глаза, создающие впечатление отзывчивости, глядели с лица, обрамленного буйными кудрями ровного и чистого цвета красного дерева. Эрику всегда нравились ее волосы, и он часто воображал, каким может быть ощущение, если запустить в них пальцы. «Словно это когда-нибудь происходило…» Но сейчас, наблюдая за спящей Брилл, он — возможно, впервые — осознал, насколько та ослепительно красива. «Странно… она настолько отличается от Кристины. Прежде я бы мог поклясться, что Кристина — самая красивая женщина, какую я когда-либо видел… но сейчас… — Там, где Кристина была тьмой, Брилл была светом. Ее волосы, прямые, как солома, были белыми, точно свежевыпавший снег, и все же Эрик припомнил, как его парализовало всякий раз, когда она распускала их. — А я думал, что мне нравятся кудри…» И, конечно, глаза Брилл, вместо того чтобы быть темными и загадочными, имели странный цвет морского тумана, ничего не скрывая, но все видя. Как вообще возможно рассматривать двух женщин столь разных и все равно столь ошеломительно красивых?  
      «Само собой, на самом деле вовсе не лицо делает ее такой привлекательной, — подумал Эрик, продолжая следить за тем, как спит Брилл. — Думаю, дело в ее личности. Я никогда не встречал такой умной женщины, как она. Осмелюсь предположить, что, дай ей возможность, она бы превзошла меня в любой области. Раньше мы часами дискутировали на самые разные темы. — Протрезвев от этой мысли, Эрик задумчиво скривил рот. — Вообще-то, теперь, когда я думаю об этом… я почти ничего не знал о Кристине, помимо ее любви к музыке. Наверняка же я должен знать что-то… Я любил ее как никого другого…»  
      Пока он пытался разобраться в этом странном открытии, Брилл вздохнула и приоткрыла глаз:  
      — Ты всю ночь намерен тут простоять? Довольно-таки смущает, когда за тобой наблюдают, пока ты пытаешься заснуть.  
      Удивленно ахнув, Эрик отпрянул и хлопнулся на задницу.  
      — Как давно ты проснулась?!  
      Открыв второй глаз, Брилл сонно зевнула.  
      — Всего минуту назад или около того. Знаешь, ты разговариваешь сам с собой, когда по-настоящему глубоко о чем-то задумываешься.  
      — Что? Это не так! — промямлил Эрик, поднимаясь обратно. «Боже… что, если это правда? Что я сказал?!»  
      — Но не переживай… ты всегда болтаешь бессмыслицу, — продолжила Брилл, словно он и слова не произнес. Медленно закрыв глаза, она натянула одеяло до подбородка. — Тебе что-то нужно? Или мне следует привыкать к полуночным визитам через зеркало?  
      «Полуночные визиты… хотел бы я… Проклятье, я опять это делаю!» Стиснув зубы, Эрик ощутил, как по его лицу поднимается жар. Тряхнув головой, он постарался определить по лицу Брилл, в каком она настроении, но понял, что в данный момент эта задача совершенно ему не под силу. «Она дразнит меня… определенно. Но она на меня не злится? Она должна злиться, разве нет? Я кричал на нее, как безумный».  
      — Я пришел, чтобы извиниться перед тобой…  
      Размеренно кивнув, Брилл снова зевнула.  
      — Да, я знаю. Я рассчитывала, что ты в конце концов так и поступишь. Почему ты так долго ждал?  
      — Я не осознавал, что уже так поздно.  
      — Был занят тягостными раздумьями? — легкомысленно спросила она и открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него сквозь тьму — их характерный серый цвет потерялся в царившей в комнате темноте.  
      — Это не оправдание… Я ужасный образчик людского племени. Ты пыталась спокойно и мягко донести до меня важную информацию, а я разорался тебе в лицо. Я думал, что сумел немного обуздать свою вспыльчивость… но, очевидно, это не так. Мне бесконечно жаль, что я так отреагировал. Не могу поверить в то, что сделал.  
      Приподнявшись на локте, Брилл задумчиво поджала губы:  
      — Я принимаю твое извинение. Я знала, что в тот момент ты был не вполне в здравом уме. Однако, как ты понимаешь, я не потерплю больше подобного поведения. В этот раз я вошла в твое положение… но в следующий раз не могу дать гарантий, как отреагирую уже я.  
      — Я знаю, — вздохнул Эрик, наклонившись вперед, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях. «Она должна злиться…» Вина за неконтролируемое поведение пожирала его внутренности. Он запоздало удивился спокойному пониманию Брилл, понимая, что не заслужил такого отношения. Иметь дело с гневом было бы гораздо легче. Он знал, как утихомирить ее ярость. Тот факт, что она заняла более высокую позицию, заставлял его нервничать. — И ты не обязана этого делать. Почему ты не сердишься на меня?  
      — О, я сердилась, но сейчас я слишком устала. Было нечестно с твоей стороны заявиться, пока я сонная.  
      — Что? Нет… я даже не осознавал…  
      — Угомонись. Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю, — вздохнула Брилл, наблюдая за тем, как он устраивается в более удобное сидячее положение. — И ты не ужасный человек, Эрик. Если б так, ты бы не стал возвращаться, чтобы попросить прощения.  
      Застигнутый этим врасплох, Эрик мог лишь несколько секунд таращиться на нее. Уголки его рта медленно растянулись в улыбке. «Как она это делает? Заставляет меня чувствовать… будто я могу быть лучшим человеком… Что я хороший человек».  
      — Ты слишком добра.  
      — Нет, не слишком. Я просто говорю правду, — сделав паузу, Брилл подняла руку, чтобы убрать лезущую в глаза прядку, и ее движение безраздельно завладело вниманием Эрика. «Боже, каждый ее жест так… очарователен».  
      Пожевав нижнюю губу, Брилл нахмурилась.  
      — Безопасно ли мне спрашивать, что ты намерен предпринять по поводу Кристины? — медленно спросила она, явно с великим тщанием подбирая слова.  
      Уронив руки на колени, Эрик опустил взгляд в пол.  
      — На самом деле я не знаю.  
      После секундного колебания, нервно постучав пальцем по матрасу, Брилл уселась на кровати и уперла локти в бедра.  
      — Очевидно, что она не может похоронить тебя… учитывая, что ты еще жив.  
      — Да, очевидно, нет… но я в растерянности касательно того, как поступить. Когда я думаю о прошлом годе… о том, что произошло… я чувствую, как во мне, подобно волне, поднимается ярость. И, тем не менее, есть нечто внутри меня, что хочет вновь увидеть ее… Долгое время она, кажется, была единственным человеком в мире, кто мог разобраться в моем положении и понять. Она была моей музой…  
      Он продолжал говорить, а Брилл оставалась совершенно неподвижной, ее тело застыло в принятой позе, пока она слушала его речь. Озабоченный ее молчанием, Эрик поднял взгляд на ее лицо.  
      — Я доверяю твоему суждению, Брилл… как мне поступить? — спросил он, ненавидя умоляющие нотки, которые слышал в собственном голосе.  
      — Не спрашивай меня об этом… — прерывисто выдохнула та.  
      Усевшись прямее, Эрик в открытую нахмурился на ее заявление. Брилл никогда прежде не отказывалась свободно говорить с ним. То, что она сделала это сейчас, приводило в замешательство. Он ощутил потерю ее откровенности как удар под дых.  
      — Брилл…  
      — Ты все еще любишь ее? — наконец спросила та — усилившийся акцент выдавал ее смятение.  
      Удивленный прямотой вопроса, Эрик откинулся назад, глядя на Брилл, и колесики в его голове бешено закрутились. «Люблю ли? Может ли вообще нечто подобное умереть? Или измениться?»  
      — Я не знаю… — удрученно простонал он. — Честно, я не знаю. Я так зол… но…  
      — Но ты просто не знаешь… — закончила за него Брилл; на последнем слове у нее перехватило дыхание.  
      Скорее почувствовав, нежели увидев изменение в ее поведении, Эрик склонил голову набок, пытаясь определить, что именно вызвало эту перемену. Он ощущал ее боль как рану в собственном сердце, и в воздухе повис гнев, густой, как дым от костра. «Что я сказал? Что изменилось? Это произошло, когда я упомянул, что не уверен в том, как поступить. Почему это беспокоит ее… разве только…»  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл слегка встряхнулась, и бурные эмоции, которые Эрик чувствовал разлившимися в воздухе, пропали.  
      — Ну, вполне очевидно, что ты еще не отпустил память о ней, — сказала Брилл и поднялась на ноги. — Думаю, ответ для тебя заключается в том, как, по твоим ощущениям, ты должен поступить, чтобы сделать это. — Изобразив очередной зевок, она отвернулась и направилась к зеркалу. — Но уже поздно… нам следует продолжить этот разговор в другой раз. Я не хочу разбудить Арию.  
      Уставившись на нее, Эрик покачал головой на ее незыблемое спокойствие. Это было по-настоящему поразительно.  
      — Да, ты права, — пробормотал он, встал и подошел к зеркалу, внутренне чувствуя себя еще хуже, чем когда пришел. «Разве извинению не полагается помочь тебе почувствовать себя лучше?» Отчего-то он ощущал, что каким-то образом предал доверие Брилл, и это ощущение было невыносимым.  
      — Брилл, я не специально…  
      Подняв руку, прежде чем Эрик успел продолжить, Брилл прервала его.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Эрик, — твердо сказала она, отказываясь встречаться с ним взглядом.  
      Моргнув в ответ на ее лаконичное прощание, он стиснул зубы, теперь ощущая в ее позе непонятную решимость. Казалось, будто она мысленно что-то планировала. На миг желание сказать что-нибудь еще стало почти непреодолимым. Эрик не мог отделаться от чувства, что оставляет ситуацию незавершенной. Но, поскольку Брилл продолжала сверлить взглядом пол, он пошел на попятную и повернулся к зеркалу, быстрым движением открыв его. «Возможно, сейчас неподходящее время…»  
      — Спокойной ночи, Брилл. — Когда Эрик перешагнул через порог зеркала, он ощутил себя так, словно оставляет позади нечто жизненно важное.  
  


* * *

      Становилось поздно, после заката прошло несколько часов, но ночная жизнь Парижа не собиралась затихать, особенно на извилистых улочках и переулках, составлявших городской «район красных фонарей». Новомодные электрические лампочки бесчисленных рекламных вывесок бросали на улицы свой ровный яркий свет. Блуждающие толпы гуляк проходили по улице друг мимо друга, громко интересуясь, где можно найти самое лучшее вино или в каком борделе самые хорошенькие женщины.  
      Прислонившись к окрашенной кирпичной стене между двумя довольно шумными барами, стоял модно одетый мужчины; его темные глаза с холодной брезгливостью изучали громогласных обитателей улицы. Он ни одеждой, ни манерами не походил на остальных мужчин, кочующих от бара к бару. Повернув голову, чтобы оглянуться в темноту за собой, он поднес к губам сигарету и лениво затянулся — кончик загорелся среди теней дьявольским красным светом.  
      Выдохнув клубящееся облачко дыма, Эндрю заметил другого мужчину, торопливо шагающего к нему по переулку. Швырнув недокуренную сигарету на землю, он сверкнул мрачноватой улыбкой, приветствуя поравнявшегося с ним мужчину.  
      — Очень рад снова увидеть тебя, — учтиво сказал он.  
      Вновь прибывший чуть крякнул и отодвинулся назад, так что его лицо осталось в тени.  
      — Если не возражаете, милорд, то не могли бы вы завязать с этим дерьмом?  
      — Разумеется, — ответил Эндрю, ничуть не впечатленный грубостью своего компаньона.  
      — Можете сказать мне, ради чего все это? — спросил мужчина с широким жестом, одним взмахом руки обозначая их окружение. — Это место не похоже на вашу обычную обстановку.  
      Выразительно пожав плечами, Эндрю залез в карман и вытащил пару серых кожаных перчаток.  
      — Ну, я определенно рад слышать, что ты не считаешь эту гнилую клоаку моими естественными угодьями, — саркастично заявил он.  
      — Я не имел в виду ничего неуважительного, милорд, но, конечно же, вы понимаете, насколько странно все это должно выглядеть. Почему из всех мест для нашей встречи вы выбрали это?  
      Натянув сперва одну перчатку, потом другую, Эндрю слегка поджал губы и глянул на особенно шумную группу проходящих мимо мужчин.  
      — К сожалению, пороки богачей таковы, что по ночам в этом районе шляется множество молодых людей. Хотя я нахожу саму мысль об этом месте отвратительной, это самое надежное место встречи, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя заметили.  
      — И зачем такая секретность?  
      — У меня есть для тебя работа…  
      — Да, я знаю — я был на пути в оперный театр, когда получил ваше послание…  
      Махнув рукой, чтобы прервать мужчину, прежде чем тот сможет продолжить, Эндрю покачал головой:  
      — Нет, тут гораздо большее. Мне требуется пара лишних глаз в Опере. Ты послужишь этими глазами.  
      — Вы новый покровитель… почему вы сами не можете пойти куда вздумается?  
      — О, я могу, — отозвался Эндрю. — Однако это было бы неблагоразумно, если я хочу достичь нынешней цели. Понимаешь, я кое-кого ищу — кое-кого, кто не желает быть найденным прямо сейчас, кое-кого, кто, по моему убеждению, скрывается в оперном театре. Я не идиот. Я знаю, что не найду ее в этом месте, пока она не почувствует себя в достаточной безопасности, чтобы показаться в открытую.  
      — Она, милорд?  
      Эндрю сунулся в карман пиджака, вытянул маленькую картинку в рамке и протянул ее собеседнику.  
      — Моя беглая невеста. Это копия ее самого недавнего портрета.  
      Неуверенно взяв картину, мужчина посмотрел на нее, затем снова на Эндрю.  
      — Могу я спросить, почему она не желает быть найденной, милорд?  
      — Можешь; однако я не чувствую расположения объяснять тебе свои взаимоотношения с моей будущей женой. Все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что ее необходимо найти… и что, возможно, она сама не понимает, что это в ее же интересах. Я уверен, что ее брат, месье Коннер Синклер, помогает ей скрываться. Она путешествовала со своей маленькой дочерью… ребенок сильно заикается… это тоже поможет тебе отыскать ее.  
      Мужчина неуютно поежился.  
      — Милорд, я благодарен за все, что вы сделали для меня и моей семьи… но мне не по душе оставаться в неведении насчет всей картины.  
      Почувствовав его нервозность, Эндрю резко развернулся и метнул в него немигающий взгляд черных глаз.  
      — Меня подводит слух, или я действительно слышу, что ты пытаешься отказаться от оказания мне этой незначительной услуги? — спросил он опасно низким голосом.  
      — Нет, милорд, я готов на все ради семейства Донованов… но я…  
      Шагнув к мужчине, Эндрю выпрямился во весь рост, глядя тому прямо в глаза.  
      — Разве не я десять лет назад подобрал тебя, шарившего по карманам зевак, чтобы выжить?  
      Мужчина отшатнулся от угрожающего движения Эндрю.  
      — Да, вы сделали это, милорд.  
      — И что, ты хочешь вернуться к той жизни или предпочитаешь остаться в том положении, до которого я тебя возвысил? — прошипел Эндрю, и мигающие электрические огоньки отразились от ровной поверхности его глаз.  
      Возникла небольшая пауза, во время которой мужчина втянул голову в плечи и нервно сцепил руки за спиной. Наконец он поднял взгляд, его лицо приобрело жесткое выражение.  
      — Просто назовите ваши условия, милорд.  
      Практически моментально расслабившись, Эндрю отступил назад, вновь обретя манеры благовоспитанного джентльмена.  
      — Хорошо… очень хорошо. Ты не пожалеешь о своем решении.


	54. Темные воды

      Три дня тянулись ужасающе медленно, и с каждым уходящим днем Брилл чувствовала себя все ближе к потере рассудка. Ничего не происходило — в этом была вся проблема, и, по всей видимости, не ожидалось никакой развязки, которую можно было бы предвкушать. Выполняя ежедневные обязанности, которые в основном выливались в успокаивание страхов Карлотты при помощи карт Таро, Брилл продолжала ждать какого-нибудь взрыва, но Эрик явно внял ее совету и днем затаивался, хотя Кристина, кажется, потеряла след с тех пор, как Брилл начала запирать свою комнату.  
      Единственное замеченное Брилл отличие исходило из неожиданного источника. Мадам Жири взяла моду пристально следить за ней на протяжении дня, заставляя удивляться этому новому интересу с ее стороны. «Как будто у меня и без того не хватает забот», — думала Брилл, положив подбородок на локоть и со сдержанным интересом наблюдая за репетицией. Карлотта, как обычно, надменно распевала со всем присущим ей своеобразием, ее голос слегка подрагивал на высоких нотах.  
      Рядом с Карлоттой стоял высокий, почти долговязый мужчина с припорошенными сединой каштановыми волосами. Это был Дэниэл Джонс, новый тенор. Он прибыл два дня назад с одним-единственным чемоданом в качестве багажа и с дружелюбной улыбкой. Для такого худого человека его голос был определенно бесподобен, с потрясающей силой вырываясь из его сухощавого тела. «Мистер Джонс весьма талантлив. Спорю, директора счастливы, что все-таки уступили требованиям Эндрю».  
      При мысли об Эндрю по позвоночнику Брилл прокатилась дрожь страха, все волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а кровь застыла в жилах. Одеревенев там, где сидела — сразу за одной из кулис сцены, — Брилл медленно повернула голову, обшаривая глазами все вокруг, почти ожидая увидеть позади себя мужчину из своих кошмаров. Не увидев никого, кроме певцов и отца Томаса на другом конце сцены, она усилием воли заставила себя расслабиться. «Божечки… Брилл, что это с тобой? Вся взбудоражилась совершенно без причины. С тобой все хорошо… ты в безопасности… никто нас здесь не найдет».  
      Прерывисто выдохнув, Брилл помахала отцу Томасу, заметив, что тот смотрит на нее. Священник чуть вздрогнул и помахал в ответ, затем развернулся и скрылся за недостроенной декорацией. «Вообще-то, бедный святой отец тоже ведет себя очень странно. Наверное, его что-то тревожит». Пение на сцене прервалось, когда дирижер начал стучать своей палочкой по пюпитру — с явственно читаемым на лице раздражением он пытался подправить выговор Карлотты.  
      — Нет… нет… нет! Это слово произносится как «сча… с… тье». Не «щчаситие», мадам, — простонал он, сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
      Мгновенно надувшись на критику, Карлотта не менее раздраженно всплеснула руками.  
      — Я знать! Я знать! Я не идиот! — воскликнула она; ее громкий голос так сильно напугал нового дирижера, что тот уронил палочку. Прошествовав туда, где сидела Брилл, Карлотта принялась ругаться себе под нос на беглом итальянском; темный плюмаж на ее шляпке бешено развевался от ее возбужденных движений.  
      — Мочь ты ему поверить? — спросила дива, махнув в сторону дирижера. — Я не думать, что он понимать, с кем говорить! — Затем, прижав руку к шее, она слабо кашлянула.  
      — Вам не стоит так кричать. Это может плохо отразиться на вашем голосе. Не думаю, что вам бы пришлось так сильно напрягаться на высоких нотах, если бы вы так часто не кричали, — спокойно заявила Брилл, залезая себе в карман и доставая маленькую синюю бутылочку с пульверизатором. Карлотта гневно топнула ногой, но Брилл встала прежде, чем та успела разразиться очередной тирадой. — Я приготовила это для вашего горла, — сказала она и протянула бутылочку Карлотте. — Не знаю, кто дал вам ту, другую смесь, которой вы пользовались, но она была ужасна.  
      — Это глупо. Она всегда делать мою горло чувствовать лучше, — огрызнулась Карлотта и скрестила руки на груди, отказываясь забирать бутылочку у Брилл.  
      — Это потому, что она вызывает онемение, так что вы не испытываете боль, когда напрягаете связки. — Слегка встряхнув собственную бутылочку, Брилл продолжила: — А это на самом деле снимет раздражение.  
      Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Карлотта сцапала бутылочку и опустила на нее взгляд.  
      — Я не платить тебе за вещи такой род.  
      Пожав плечами, Брилл снова уселась:  
      — Мне просто нужно было чем-то занять руки. Меня кое-что беспокоит.  
      — Да, я заметить, что ты действительно быть тихая в эти последний несколько дни. Это раздражать! Я не хотеть иметь рядом угрюмые люди. Я… — запнувшись на середине предложения, Карлотта расширившимися от шока глазами уставилась куда-то поверх головы Брилл. Развернувшись на стуле, та проследила за ее взглядом и заметила крадущуюся перед занавесом Кристину. Подняв трясущийся палец, Карлотта указала на девушку и взвизгнула.  
      Когда она сделала несколько внушительных шагов по направлению к тому месту, где стояла Кристина, Брилл, вскочив на ноги, схватила ее за локоть. Кристина, со своей стороны, вздрогнула от крика Карлотты и быстро ретировалась за занавес; звук ее торопливых шагов вскоре стих — она сбежала.  
      — Что она делать тут! Они настолько меня ненавидеть?! — завыла Карлотта, напрягшись в хватке Брилл.  
      — Возможно, она навещает Мэг, — поспешно сказала та, изо всех сил стараясь удержать в руке локоть дивы.  
      — Нет… нет! Мой карьера окончен! Она вернуться, чтобы совсем меня уничтожить! Как она делать раньше! — заверещала Карлотта и прижала руки к лицу.  
      Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успела — дива выдралась из ее хватки и в слезах умчалась со сцены, направляясь прямиком в свою гримерную. Позади нее пронесся дружный громкий вздох, когда все, кто был на сцене, осознали, что репетицию прервали в очередной раз. Дирижер расстроенно всплеснул руками, швырнув палочку на пюпитр с достаточной силой, чтобы выбить из партитуры несколько листков. Мистер Джонс стоял с разинутым ртом и пялился вслед удалившейся диве, затем его широко распахнутые глаза орехового цвета переместились на лицо Брилл.  
      Он изучал ее лицо несколько секунд, между его бровями образовалась легкая складка.  
      — Она всегда такая? — медленно спросил он: в каждом слове угадывался намек на Ист-Эндский акцент.  
      Пожав плечами, Брилл вскинула обе руки:  
      — Да, он она скоро вернется. Не беспокойтесь об этом. До вечера открытия еще полно времени.  
      Подойдя к ней, новый тенор с любопытством на нее покосился.  
      — Отрадно слышать.  
      Кивнув, Брилл отступила от него.  
      — И все же мне следует пойти за ней… возможно, я смогу вытащить ее из комнаты примерно за час.  
      — За час! — проревел дирижер со своего места в оркестровой яме. — Мы выбьемся из графика! Не могу в это поверить!  
      — Ай, да угомонитесь вы. Разумеется, оркестр вполне может продолжить репетицию без нее, — донесся откуда-то из ямы голос Коннера. — И мистер Джонс по-прежнему может петь… давайте просто начнем со следующей части!  
      Радуясь тому, что больше не является центром всеобщего внимания, Брилл повернулась и умчалась вслед за Карлоттой. Когда она проходила мимо ряда гипсовых ионических колонн, из-за одной из них выбежала Ария, и Брилл с трудом остановилась, чтобы не врезаться в дочь.  
      — Во имя всего святого, почему ты тут бегаешь? Я думала, ты в классе.  
      Скручивая свою юбку на коленках, Ария улыбнулась ей:  
      — Там было с-скучно, п-поэтому я ушла.  
      — Боже милосердный! Ты не можешь вот так запросто бродить тут сама по себе!  
      Надувшись, Ария выпустила свою юбку и прицепилась к юбкам Брилл.  
      — Я была н-не одна. Я играла с К-кристиной. В п-прятки… н-но она сбежала р-раньше, чем сумела найти меня.  
      — Она играла с тобой в прятки? — недоверчиво переспросила Брилл. «Никогда бы не подумала, что у нее хватит спокойствия, чтобы возиться с ребенком. Мне следовало бы разозлиться, что Ария не в школе… но со стороны Кристины было довольно мило присмотреть за ней». Тяжело вздохнув, Брилл оставила попытки рассердиться на бывшую певицу, хотя на самом деле очень бы этого хотела. Если бы она могла просто возненавидеть эту девушку, все стало бы гораздо проще.  
      — Ну, думаю, она сбежала, потому что знала, что Карлотта была готова ее убить, — сказала Брилл, оглядев коридор. — Кстати говоря, ты случайно не видела, куда побежала Карлотта? Я подумала, что могла бы попробовать ее успокоить.  
      Покачав головой, Ария подняла ручки в воздух, дожидаясь, пока Брилл нагнется и поднимет ее.  
      — Я ее н-не видела, — сказала Ария и положила голову ей на плечо. — А т-теперь мне н-нужно возвращаться обратно в ш-школу? Я уже умею ч-читать!  
      — Наверное, я ужасная мать, — пробормотала Брилл себе под нос и потрепала Арию по голове. — Нет, тебе необязательно возвращаться прямо сейчас, но завтра тебе придется остаться там на все время. Ходить в школу очень важно. — Продолжая свою лекцию о пользе учебы, она шла в сторону коридора, где располагалась большая часть гримерных. Дойдя до закрытой двери в гримерную Карлотты, она подняла кулак и постучала по дереву. Единственным ответом был звук удара, как будто кто-то швырнул какую-то мебель в стену. Спустив Арию на пол, Брилл попыталась снова.  
      — Синьора? Прошу вас, выходите. На сцене всем вас очень не хватает. — На секунду шум в комнате прекратился, но довольно скоро грохот и ругань раздались вновь. Специально закрыв Арии уши, когда ругательства переключились на английский, Брилл сделала шаг прочь от двери. — Ну, полагаю, она пока не готова выйти.  
      Ария закатила глаза:  
      — Она б-буйствует. Я н-не думала, что старые л-люди могут буйствовать.  
      — Да, ну, не все _старые люди_ ведут себя соответственно возрасту. На самом деле я не уверена, что… — В этот момент из-за угла донесся звук двух спорящих голосов, прервав ход размышлений Брилл.  
      Повернув голову на звук, она сделала несколько шагов прочь от двери Карлотты. Чтобы узнать явно непререкаемый голос мадам Жири, ушла всего пара секунду. Странным было то, что обычно сдержанная женщина по-настоящему на кого-то кричала. И этот кто-то, чей голос звенел в воздухе подобно колокольчику, имел наглость орать на нее в ответ. Рассеянно поглаживая макушку Арии, Брилл наблюдала, как из-за угла появляются мадам Жири и Кристина — обе целиком поглощенные ссорой.  
      — Ты должна покинуть это место! Ты больше не принадлежишь ему. Тебя уже увидела Карлотта, и посмотри, к какому срыву это привело! — прошипела мадам Жири, ее голос громко разнесся в тишине коридора. Больше вокруг никого не было.  
      Кристина сжала опущенные руки в кулаки, отстаивая свою позицию даже перед лицом напора мадам.  
      — Не третируйте меня! Вы больше не вольны руководить моими действиями.  
      — Нет, этим должен заниматься твой муж! — быстро парировала мадам Жири. — Но ты даже не сказала ему, что поехала сюда.  
      На лице Кристины промелькнула ярость, она развернулась и попыталась проскочить мимо танцмейстера.  
      — Я не обязана это выслушивать. И кому какое дело до Карлотты? Она злобная и гнусная старая вышедшая в тираж неудачница! Вы знаете, как она обращалась со мной!  
      Сцапав Кристину за локоть, мадам Жири не дала ей сбежать.  
      — Да, но вспомни, как ты сама обращалась с ней! Ты позволила бедному Эрику убрать ее с твоего пути, чтобы помочь тебе удовлетворить амбиции.  
      — Я ни о чем таком его не просила! — крикнула Кристина, ее кудри дико подпрыгивали вокруг лица, пока она выворачивала и тянула свои руки, силясь освободиться из хватки мадам Жири, до белых костяшек вцепившейся в ее локоть.  
      — Но ты и не остановила его! Не раньше, чем осознала, что происходящее выходит из-под твоего контроля! Лишь тогда ты поняла, каким опасным может быть твой темный ангел. Вот поэтому ты должна уехать. Оставь это все. Не вороши опять старые воспоминания.  
      — Теперь он мертв! Нечего ворошить. Почему каждый, кого я вижу, говорит, что я должна уехать… никто не хочет помочь мне. Я не понимаю. Сначала Мэг не хочет уговорить свою подругу позволить мне воспользоваться зеркалом, а теперь вы пытаетесь заставить меня уехать! — Понизив голос, Кристина тяжело привалилась к стене, словно эта вспышка высосала из нее всю энергию. — Как вы не можете понять, что я должна дать ему покой? Я должна… он бы хотел, по крайней мере, быть похороненным… как нормальный человек. Я пытаюсь сделать что-то правильное…  
      Тяжко вздохнув, мадам Жири шагнула вперед и положила руку Кристине на плечо.  
      — Это место было его домом, Кристина. Может, ты хочешь сделать это ради себя самой? Чтобы тебе самой стало легче… а не ради него. Мы не можем изменить то, что случилось… все совершили ошибки.  
      Прижав руки к лицу, виконтесса принялась тихонько всхлипывать, ее узкие плечи горестно понурились.  
      — Но больше всех я. Я совершила ужасные поступки, потому что слишком слаба. Я знаю, я не сильная личность… поэтому я так любила его. Его голос всегда был таким уверенным, таким сильным. Я и Рауля полюбила в первую очередь из-за этого… Я знала, что буду в безопасности, потому что в действительности знаю, что во мне есть трусость. Так что неправильного в том, чтобы попытаться искупить хоть малую толику своих грехов против моего бедного ангела?  
      Запинающихся слов Кристины оказалось достаточно, чтобы достучаться до сердца Брилл, и та ощутила жалось к девушке. «Сейчас ей вряд ли больше девятнадцати… она по-прежнему всего лишь дитя. Боже мой… Эрик фактически достаточно стар, чтобы годиться ей в крестные отцы. Неудивительно, что она вела себя так, как вела». Вздрагивая от продолжавшегося в конце коридора разговора, Брилл медленно взяла Арию за руку и повернулась, чтобы на цыпочках прокрасться в другой его конец, туда, где находилась запертая дверь в ее собственную комнату. Она хотела ускользнуть незамеченной ссорящейся парой. «Возможно, мадам Жири сумеет убедить ее уехать и не создавать здесь проблем».  
      Вытащив ключ, Брилл сунула его в замок и с великой осторожностью попыталась беззвучно повернуть его. Механизмы замка упорно сопротивлялись, порушив ее план соблюдать тишину, когда с громким звуком пришли в движение; замок со щелчком открылся, и дверь распахнулась внутрь. Замерев на месте, Брилл услышала, как разговор на том конце коридора внезапно прекратился. Быстро втолкнув Арию в комнату, она оглянулась через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть спешащую к ней по коридору Кристину — выражение ее лица было полно суровой решимости, свежий маленький ротик сжат. Мадам Жири бежала следом за ней. «Дерьмо!»  
      Торопливо шагнув в комнату, Брилл сделала последнее бесполезное усилие, чтобы избежать лихорадочного взгляда юной виконтессы, но та кинулась вперед и прижала ладонь к двери.  
      — Погодите! Не закрывайтесь от меня, — с отчаянием взмолилась она, на ее раскрасневшихся щеках блестели дорожки слез.  
      Мадам Жири остановилась позади Кристины, пытаясь схватить ее и оттащить от двери.  
      — Кристина… пойдем отсюда. Не докучай мадам Доннер, — сказала она, бросив на Брилл быстрый изучающий взгляд. И вновь ту постигло отчетливое ощущение, что мадам Жири знает что-то, о чем не говорит вслух.  
      Стряхнув руку мадам, Кристина потянулась вперед и взяла Брилл за руку, ее темные глаза были покрасневшими и умоляющими.  
      — Я знаю, что была ужасно груба с вами при нашей первой встрече, — начала она, — но, пожалуйста, отриньте свою неприязнь ко мне хоть ненадолго, и я никогда больше не побеспокою вас.  
      Ария подвинулась ближе к юбкам Брилл и неуверенно посмотрела на Кристину, явно озадаченная страданием своей приятельницы по игре в прятки. Нервно засунув большой палец в рот, она обняла рукой ногу Брилл.  
      — М-мамочка… что происходит?  
      По-видимому, только что заметив Арию, Кристина отпустила Брилл и, поднеся руку ко рту, громко ахнула.  
      — О господи! Я просто убежала и бросила тебя на середине нашей игры! Я такая глупая!  
      Сжалившись над удрученной девушкой, Брилл шагнула в сторону и пропустила ее в комнату, предложив кресло. Мадам Жири мялась на пороге, не сводя глаз с зеркала. Обойдя вокруг стола, Брилл заняла второе кресло, сложив руки на коленях, чтобы сдержаться и не начать нервно потирать их друг о друга. «Если бы Эрик стоял за зеркалом, смог бы он удержаться и не выйти, чтобы поговорить с ней…» От этой мысли ей стало плохо, но чем больше она узнавала Кристину, тем менее была склонна грубо обходиться с ней. Это слишком напоминало избиение щенка.  
      — Вы выказали огромный интерес к моей комнате, мадам, — медленно начала Брилл, стараясь звучать так, будто она еще не посвящена в причины подобного поведения. — Этому есть причина? — «Любопытно, что она собирается сказать. Она не из тех, кому хорошо удается ложь… но я для нее незнакомка».  
      Кристина заерзала под ее пристальным взглядом:  
      — В прошлом году, когда я пела здесь, это была моя гримерная.  
      — А… — с кивком ответила Брилл, позволив своему молчанию повиснуть в воздухе между ними. Все еще стоящая на пороге мадам Жири теперь метнула острый взгляд в Брилл, пригвоздив ее к креслу этим весьма оценивающим взглядом.  
      Вздохнув, Кристина положила ладони на стол.  
      — Как много вы услышали из того, что я говорила в коридоре? — вдруг спросила она. — Потому что очень важно, чтобы некоторая часть этой информации была известна лишь ограниченному числу людей.  
      — Ну, я… — начала Брилл.  
      Выпрямившись в кресле, Кристина неуклонно продолжила свою речь, и внезапно Брилл поняла, в чем заключается обаяние этой девушки. В ее жестах сквозила неподдельная искренность, в полной мере отражая каждую ее эмоцию, отчего любой в ее присутствии испытывал желание расслабиться. «Может, она и глупое дитя… но я понимаю, почему она могла бы понравиться людям».  
      — В прошлом году, до того как я вышла замуж, в театре произошел ужасный случай, и я потеряла близкого друга, — печально скривившись, сказала Кристина. — Это зеркало — дверца, ведущая в тайный проход. Когда вы поймали меня в первый день, я пыталась открыть ее и проникнуть в этот ход. Я хотела пойти и найти этого старого… друга, чтобы обеспечить ему надлежащие похороны.  
      Во время этой речи Брилл будто бы в изумлении задрала брови. Кристина открыла было рот, чтобы продолжить, когда из угла комнаты донеслась дребезжащая мелодия. Мадам Жири и Кристина застыли на месте, прислушиваясь к первым нескольким тактам простенького мотивчика, их глаза прикипели к тому месту, где, держа на коленях шкатулку Эрика, сидела Ария. Закрыв глаза, Брилл с шумом втянула воздух. «Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста… не говорите мне, что они узнали эту дурацкую музыкальную шкатулку… пожалуйста…»  
      Кристинино кресло протестующе скрипнуло, когда та вскочила на ноги — ее темные глаза следили за тем, как тренькает цимбалами маленькая обезьянка на крышке шкатулки. Печаль и отчаяние в ее лице медленно сменились узнаванием, потом гневом.  
      — Где вы это взяли? — требовательно спросила она низким, глубоким голосом.  
      Мадам Жири оттолкнулась от дверной рамы, ее обычно угрюмое выражение дрогнуло, глаза были устремлены на музыкальную шкатулку.  
      — Я так и знала… — прошептала она себе, привлекая ошарашенные взгляды Брилл и Кристины.  
      — Что вы знали? — спросила Брилл и медленно встала, все это время пытаясь демонстрировать спокойствие, хотя внутри у нее все переворачивалось.  
      — Вы знали, что эта женщина крала вещи из его дома, и ничего не сделали! Она воровка! — воскликнула Кристина, поворачиваясь к мадам Жири.  
      Рассвирепев, Брилл выпрямилась, будто палку проглотила. Все слабые намеки на жалость вылетели в окошко, когда из совершенного маленького ротика Кристины вырвалось слово «воровка».  
      — Будьте осмотрительнее с тем, кого вы называете воровкой, мадам, — угрожающе прорычала Брилл, сузив свои серые глаза и отпихивая кресло в сторону.  
      Кристина послала ей разъяренный взгляд, после чего развернулась и пронеслась по комнате со скоростью света. Прежде чем Брилл сумела остановить ее, виконтесса нагнулась и выхватила музыкальную шкатулку прямо из рук Арии — действия Кристины скатились обратно до ребячества, которое Брилл с самого начала разглядела за этими грустными карими глазами. Ария вскочила и принялась подпрыгивать, пытаясь вернуть себе игрушку. Прижимая шкатулку к груди, Кристина отступала, пока не врезалась в зеркало, отказываясь позволить девочке дотронуться до нее.  
      — Все это время вы мне врали! Вы знали о проходе, потому что крали вещи из его дома! Это его музыкальная шкатулка! Она не ваша!  
      Впившись пальцами в спинку своего кресла, Брилл оскалила зубы, когда увидела, как в глазах Арии начинают собираться слезы.  
      — Лучше бы вам положить это прямо сейчас, или, боже, помоги мне, я заберу ее у вас… и не думаю, что вам понравится, как я это сделаю.  
      Почувствовав скрытую в этих словах угрозу, Кристина лишь крепче вцепилась в шкатулку.  
      — Я не обязана вас слушаться. Вы ничего не можете мне сделать. Я виконтесса… на случай, если вы не знали. Мой муж из очень могущественной семьи. Вы ничего не можете мне сделать.  
      — Вашего мужа здесь нет… — безапелляционно заявила Брилл.  
      Задохнувшись, Кристина перевела испуганный взгляд на мадам Жири, ища поддержки.  
      — Вы это видите? Она угрожает мне! Посмотрите в ее глаза! Я вижу это в ее глазах… они такие же, как были у него, когда он шел и делал что-нибудь безумное! — истерически взвизгнула Кристина.  
      — Перестань орать, глупая девчонка, — огрызнулась мадам Жири и шагнула в комнату. — Разве ты не видишь, что на самом деле тут происходит? Она вовсе не украла эту музыкальную шкатулку…  
      Прервав ее, Кристина встряла, отказываясь слушать любые возражения тому, что она уже сочла правдой.  
      — Так, значит, вы не поможете? Я так и знала… все ненавидят меня за то, что произошло! Никому нет дела до того, насколько мне плохо! — Развернувшись, она выбежала за дверь, протиснувшись мимо мадам Жири в процессе своего поспешного отступления.  
      Увидев, что ее музыкальная шкатулка скрылась за дверью вместе с виконтессой, Ария начала плакать.  
      — М-мама! Она украла м-мою игрушку! Ту, что д-дал мне Эрик!  
      — Ложь! Вы все лжете! Он бы никогда и ничего вам не дал, — проверещала Кристина и бросилась прочь по коридору, оставив всех присутствующих в потрясенном молчании глядеть ей вслед. Брилл никогда прежде не видела, чтобы взрослый человек вел себя подобным образом. Тревожило, насколько быстро изменилось все поведение Кристины. Буквально за пару секунд она перешла от тупого отчаяния к яростной истерике.  
      Подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте и двинувшись вперед, мадам Жири встала между Брилл и дверью.  
      — Не берите в голову. Она всегда именно так и справлялась с эмоциональными переживаниями. Она просто не может не вести себя так… она так и не смирилась со смертью отца… так и не сумела после этого повзрослеть. Сперва я решила, что ей стало немного получше, но, кажется… она снова взялась за старое.  
      — Это не детское поведение. Арии четыре года, и она не разгуливает вокруг, крича на людей и врываясь в их комнаты. — Мадам Жири попыталась взять Брилл за локоть, но та отпрянула от прикосновения. — Нет! Это поведение юной девушки, которую никогда в жизни не осаживали. Люди жалели ее из-за ее горя, но, честно говоря, это не оправдание тому, чтобы вести себя, как избалованный ребенок. И я буду той, кто НЕ станет делать ей поблажку!  
      Повернувшись, Брилл быстро опустилась на колени перед Арией и обхватила ее личико ладонями. Пока она наблюдала, как полные слез глаза ее дочери поднимаются, чтобы встретиться с ее, в ней еще сильнее разгорелся гнев, отчего стало трудно проявить нежность, даже когда она отерла мокрые щеки Арии. «Вырвать игрушку прямо из рук ребенка…»  
      — Побудь здесь немного, мамочка скоро вернется и принесет тебе твою шкатулку. — Брилл поцеловала Арию в лоб, когда та начала икать сквозь слезы. — Не волнуйся… — Поднявшись, Брилл повернулась и направилась прямиком к двери, ее щеки ярко полыхали от ярости.  
      Когда мадам Жири попыталась остановить ее, она лишь уклонилась в сторону и выбежала за дверь; каблуки ее закрытых туфель застучали по деревянному полу. Крепко держа руками свои юбки, Брилл домчалась до конца коридора аккурат вовремя, чтобы заметить исчезнувший за очередным поворотом кружевной турнюр виконтессы де Шаньи. Ускорившись, Брилл завернула за тот же угол и с обновленными силами рванула за удирающей виконтессой. Месяцы работы уборщицей укрепили ее мышцы, и ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы изловить более субтильную девушку. Загнав ее в тупик, Брилл физически блокировала Кристине пути побега. Та раздраженно грохнула кулаком в стену и развернулась лицом к преследовательнице.  
      Прижав руку к груди, Брилл пыталась отдышаться.  
      — Ну ладно, довольно этих глупостей. Верните мне музыкальную шкатулку, и я буду готова забыть обо всем этом.  
      Попятившись, Кристина прижалась к стене, неистовство в ее глазах отточилось до ярости. Она явно не могла поверить, что Брилл действительно стала ее преследовать.  
      — Не подходи ко мне, ты, чокнутая ирландская… э… м…  
      Слегка изогнув вверх уголки губ, Брилл проигнорировала приказ Кристины и сделала угрожающий шаг вперед.  
      — Что? Ирландская шлюха?.. Воровка… Ковыряющаяся в картошке сучка? Выбери что-нибудь одно… Я слышала их все.  
      Разинув рот от выданных Брилл эпатажных выражений, Кристина могла лишь неопределенно мотать головой.  
      — Нет… то есть я не хотела… нет… я бы не сказала такого…  
      — Ой, прошу тебя… не стоит так пыжиться. Я знаю, что ты так думала. — Поскольку Кристина продолжила протестовать, Брилл ткнула в ее сторону пальцем, заставив умолкнуть.  
      — В чем дело? Ты слишком хороша, чтобы кого-то оскорблять? — Виконтесса уставилась на Брилл так, словно та была исчадьем ада.  
      — Ты чокнутая.  
      — Верни это, — потребовала Брилл, не обращая внимания на выпад Кристины, и указала на музыкальную шкатулку, которую та по-прежнему прижимала к себе.  
      — Нет! Я не стану! И не позволю тебе запугать меня! Это тебе не принадлежит. Если уж на то пошло, она моя!  
      — О? И с чего ты так решила? — спросила Брилл, скрещивая руки на груди.  
      Неловко переминаясь, Кристина переводила взгляд с пола на лицо Брилл и обратно.  
      — Она принадлежала моему другу… я говорила тебе. Я была его единственным другом, так что… так что… можно сказать, что она моя, потому что больше некому позаботиться о его вещах… и ему больше некому было их оставить.  
      Издевательски усмехнувшись монологу Кристины, Брилл неверяще всплеснула руками. «Его единственный друг? Боже мой, у нее забавный способ вспоминать события». Не в состоянии больше держать язык за зубами, она шагнула вперед и схватила шкатулку — ее лицо оказалось едва ли в пяти дюймах от Кристининого.  
      — Ты невероятна. Не знаю, как ты представляешь себе дружбу… но я определенно не рассматриваю оставление человека в задымленном подвале как акт дружбы!  
      Отказываясь выпускать из рук игрушку, которая теперь была единственным разделяющим их предметом, Кристина потрясенно заморгала.  
      — Откуда вы это знаете?! — выдохнула она.  
      Осознав свою ошибку, Брилл мысленно выругалась. «Проклятье, а теперь я сказала слишком много… никто больше не должен знать об этом… и вот я проболталась! Проклятье!» Но, каким-то образом, невзирая на неприятные последствия, к которым могла привести излишняя откровенность, Брилл была не в силах сдержать порыв сказать больше. Сама мысль об этой девушке, корчащей из себя святошу, когда дело касалось Эрика, заставляло любую логику вылететь в трубу. Вспомнив, каким предельно разбитым и побежденным выглядел Эрик, когда она впервые нашла его, Брилл ощутила, как едкие волны раскаленного добела гнева разъедают ее мысли. «Он лежал ничком во тьме, насквозь промокший… звал ее по имени, зная при этом, что она оставила его на растерзание толпы».  
      — Я много чего знаю… например, как ты верила, что он был ангелом, посланным с небес, чтобы защитить тебя. И что тебе это нравилось, потому что позволяло чувствовать себя так, будто ты не какое-то там трусливое бесхарактерное ничтожество. О, как ты, наверное, была разочарована, когда осознала, что он был всего лишь человеком… и к тому же изуродованным… а не совершенством, которое ты вообразила. Это порушило твои мечты, не так ли? — выплюнула она, выстреливая в девушку одним жестким вопросом за другим, понимая, что не в силах остановить капающий с ее губ поток яда.  
      Нижняя губа Кристина начала мелко дрожать, когда Брилл вдохнула, чтобы добить ее.  
      — Но одно я понять не могу, — продолжила Брилл, грубо выдергивая музыкальную шкатулку из ослабевших пальцев Кристины. — Действительно ли дело было в его лице, или это твоя собственная ограниченность сделала для тебя невозможным полюбить его?  
      Ее голос сурово звенел в воздухе, и лицо Кристины лишилось всех своих цветущих красок, ее кожа приобрела цвет старой кости. В темных глазах Кристины всплыла тень ужаса, она явно обдумывала слова Брилл, гадая, было ли сказанное правдой. Бессильно уронив руки вдоль тела, она медленно покачала головой, ее хрупкая фигурка застыла в намеке на гнев.  
      — Как ты смеешь!.. Что ты знаешь об этом или обо всем остальном? Тебя здесь не было! Ты не знаешь, как меня терзало — и терзает — все это! Как ты смеешь! — Быстро вскинув руку, Кристина ударила Брилл по щеке, достаточно сильно, чтобы та начала гореть. Ахнув от совершенного ею неуправляемого поступка, девушка быстро оттолкнулась от стены и обогнула застывшую фигуру Брилл, в ее глазах проступило сожаление. — О господи! Простите… я не хотела… то есть я не хотела ударить вас, это просто… я была так зла… и…  
      Повернувшись, чтобы поставить игрушку на пол, Брилл поднесла руку к лицу. «Итак, она хочет сыграть на этом поле, да?» — угрюмо подумала она и выпрямилась.  
      — Я намерена дать вам небольшой совет, мадам де Шаньи, — мягко сказала Брилл и медленно приблизилась к перепуганной девушке. — Если вы когда-нибудь еще в будущем кого-то ударите… не извиняйтесь за это.  
      Как следует размахнувшись, она влепила Кристине звонкую пощечину — достаточно сильную, чтобы уронить ту на пол. Ощущая себя неимоверно порочной от того, насколько хорошо она себя от этого почувствовала, Брилл стояла над впавшей в прострацию девушкой, расплывшись в торжествующей ухмылке. «Ух ты… это было здорово».  
      — ВОТ ЭТО правильный способ! Так и запиши!  
      С набухающим на лице четким отпечатком ладони, Кристина начала поспешно отползать, потом с трудом воздела себя на ноги и продолжила отступление. Открыв рот, она заорала во всю мощь своих оперных легких, призывая на помощь, и привлекла внимание нескольких любопытных зевак.  
      Не впечатлившись устроенной девушкой суматохой, Брилл махнула остановившимся в конце коридора двум рабочим сцены.  
      — Не беспокойтесь, это всего-навсего незначительная неприятность с крысами! — крикнула она, приложив руки рупором ко рту, чтобы перекрыть завывания виконтессы. Явно удовлетворившись этим разъяснением, оба мужчины не говоря ни слова удалились, вновь оставив их наедине.  
      Подобрав музыкальную шкатулку, из-за которой все и началось, Брилл уперла кулак свободной руки в бедро и оглядела Кристину сверху донизу. Бурливший внутри гнев утихомирился до тихого кипения, удовлетворившись знатной пощечиной. Пройдя мимо умолкнувшей наконец девушки, Брилл небрежно пошла по коридору.  
      — А теперь ты пойдешь со мной и извинишься перед моей дочерью за то, что отобрала ее рождественский подарок, — велела она. — Или тебе придется остаток жизни провести вдобавок еще и с тем постыдным фактом, что ты украла у ребенка. Уверена, в аду есть специальное место для людей, вытворяющих подобное.  
      На мгновение показалось, что Кристина намерена опротестовать эту угрозу, но затем она нехотя двинулась вперед. Угрюмо следуя за Брилл по пятам, она крепко держалась рукой за ушибленную щеку.  
      — Это еще не конец… — пробормотала она. — Я не стану этого терпеть.  
      Улыбаясь самой себе, ощущая странную легкость, Брилл лишь кивнула. Она больше не чувствовала угрозы в присутствии этой девушки в Опере. Скандальное поведение Кристины показало ей, насколько очевидно несовершенной та была на самом деле, разрушая мысленно выстроенный и лелеемый Брилл образ безупречной женщины. «Вот это реально. С этим я могу бороться. И могу победить».  
      — Итак, ну что ж, сыграем, — жизнерадостно сказала она. «Не могу дождаться!»  
  


* * *

      Распластавшись на спине, разглядывая свисающую над ним паутину веревок и блоков, Коннер утомленно прикрыл глаза. Напрягая мускулы на руках, чтобы не дать им затечь, он удовлетворенно выдохнул. «Ну, это была довольно успешная репетиция. Даже принимая во внимание сбежавшую Карлотту. И мне в принципе по душе новый тенор… он весьма приятный малый». Его правого уха достиг приглушенный звук приближающихся шагов, и Коннер приоткрыл один глаз и уставился на недовольное лицо Мэг.  
      — Зачем ты разлегся на полу? Ты же испачкаешься!  
      Шутовски ухмыляясь девушке, Коннер пожал плечами.  
      — Какая разница? Одежду всегда можно постирать. — Протянув руку, он игриво подергал за подол ее юбки. — Ну же, посиди со мной. Все ушли на перерыв.  
      — И о чем нам с тобой разговаривать? — спросила Мэг, несмотря на то, что грациозно опустилась, присаживаясь на пол рядом с ним. — Сомневаюсь, что у нас вообще есть хоть что-нибудь общее!  
      — Такое вполне может быть… — подмигнув, отозвался Коннер. — Но я знаю, что у нас есть по крайней мере одна общая тема.  
      — О, и что же это?  
      — Танцы… — сказал Коннер, расхохотавшись, когда на лице Мэг возникло потрясенное выражение. — Я просто дразню тебя. У нас полно общих тем. Мы оба работаем здесь… мы оба знаем мою сестру…  
      Его легкомыслие произвело желаемый эффект — Мэг криво улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
      — Какие ужасные примеры!  
      Перекатившись, чтобы положить подбородок на руку, Коннер метнул быстрый взгляд на по-прежнему околачивающихся поблизости артистов.  
      — Верно… ну что ж, давай посмотрим… может, найдем что-нибудь получше? Хммм… Ты когда-нибудь выступала в других театрах?  
      — О нет… Я всегда танцевала здесь. Я недостаточно хороша, чтобы гастролировать.  
      Крякнув, Коннер наморщил нос.  
      — Это неправда… ты превосходна.  
      Моргнув от серьезности его тона, Мэг густо покраснела. Она открыла было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но остановилась и на миг отвела взгляд от его глаз.  
      — О… нет… — задохнулась она и вскочила.  
      Мгновенно насторожившись, Коннер тоже поднялся на ноги, чтобы определить причину внезапного ухода Мэг. В одной из кулис стояла Кристина, отчаянно призывая подругу присоединиться к ней. Тревога Коннера тут же сдулась, он вздохнул и поплелся за Мэг. «Я думал, мадам де Шаньи не хотела афишировать свое присутствие. Шататься возле сцены — наихудший способ для этого».  
      Как только Мэг приблизилась к ней, Кристина схватила ее и утянула за занавес. Дивясь столь странному поведению, Коннер без раздумий последовал за девушками. Слабо помахав Мэг, чтобы дать ей знать, что он тоже тут, он скрестил руки на груди и остановился в нескольких футах от Кристины, дабы та его не сразу заметила.  
      — Кристина… что случилось с твоим лицом? — спросила Мэг у подруги.  
      — Эта гадкая женщина напала на меня! Брилл… или как ее там. В ней есть нечто очень странное, Мэг. Она знает вещи, которые не должна знать. И у нее была музыкальная шкатулка Эрика! Я пыталась забрать ее, но она заставила меня вернуть шкатулку после того, как ударила меня.  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер в изумлении уставился девушке в спину. «И это та самая цыпочка, по которой Эрик сох несколько месяцев назад. Боже милосердный… да она, должно быть, совсем дурочка, если думала, что может потягаться с Брилл и выйти победительницей».  
      Пока Мэг слушала рассказ Кристины, на ее лицо набежала тень. Высвободившись из хватки подруги, она нахмурилась:  
      — Кристина… это последняя капля. Ты украла что-то у Брилл? Разве стоит удивляться, что она забрала это обратно?!  
      — Нет, но…  
      — Но ничего. Я представила тебя своим друзьям… после того, как ты появилась безо всякого предупреждения, и вот ты идешь к ним и ведешь себя, как безумная! — Взмахнув рукой в воздухе, Мэг покачала головой и протиснулась мимо Кристины, направляясь к Коннеру. — Если ты ожидаешь сочувствия, ты ошиблась, придя за этим ко мне. Время повзрослеть, Кристина! — Вцепившись в локоть Коннера, Мэг потянула его за собой и умчалась из-за кулис.  
      — Мэг…  
      — Чшш… Просто продолжай идти, или мне станет плохо, — прошептала Мэг, стиснув пальцы на предплечье Коннера. — Ненавижу ссориться… но я и забыла, какой странной она может быть. Не могу поверить, что она действительно сбежала с чем-то, принадлежащим Брилл… господи… да я сейчас со стыда сгорю!  
      — Ну, ты в этом не виновата. Ты не можешь ее контролировать…  
      Слабо улыбнувшись в ответ на это, Мэг подняла глаза на Коннера, и ее выражение прояснилось.  
      — Знаешь, когда ты не ведешь себя раздражающе, ты на самом деле милый мужчина, — сказала она, будто бы слегка удивленная этим открытием.  
      — Ну, спасибо тебе, — отозвался Коннер, кладя руку поверх руки Мэг, покоящейся у него на сгибе локтя, — и тяжело вздохнул оттого, насколько правильным ощущался этот жест. «Что ж… дьявол… теперь я не знаю, смогу ли вообще когда-нибудь ее отпустить».  
  


* * *

      Ослепительно улыбаясь собственному отражению в зеркале в своей комнате, Брилл едва ли слышала хоть слово из того, что говорила ей в ухо мадам Жири. Кристина извинилась довольно быстро — и так же быстро сбежала, оставив Брилл сиять от своей маленькой победы. Возбуждение горело в теле Брилл, которое словно бы наполнилось свежей энергией. Она не могла дождаться новой встречи с Эриком, чтобы начать борьбу за его сердце. Каким-то образом, теперь, взяв верх над Кристиной, она знала, что может сделать что угодно, если возьмется за дело всерьез. «Спасибо, Кристина...» — счастливо думала Брилл, поднимая руку к алой отметине на своем лице, оставшейся от удара виконтессы.  
      — Как давно вы знаете об Эрике? — спросила мадам Жири, чуть повысив голос, когда стало ясно, что Брилл не особо-то ее слушает.  
      Встряхнувшись, Брилл сосредоточила внимание на мадам. «Ну, полагаю, меня раскусили, — рассеянно подумала она, обнаружив, что это не взбудоражило ее так сильно, как она предполагала. — По крайней мере, это сделал кто-то, кому я могу доверять. Эрик постоянно рассказывал, как добра была к нему мадам Жири».  
      — В прошлом году, в ту ночь, когда упала люстра, я нашла его в подвалах. В то время я не знала, кем он был… только, что он страдает и одинок. С помощью своего брата я вывезла его из Парижа к себе домой.  
      От изумления мадам Жири так задрала брови, что те чуть не запутались в волосах.  
      — Он позволил вам позаботиться о нем? Он не ушел? Добровольно остался в вашем доме? В доме незнакомки? В доме _женщины_?!  
      Сложив руки на коленях, Брилл невозмутимо кивнула.  
      — Сначала у него не было особого выбора. В ту, первую ночь он был на волосок от смерти… Я не сомкнула глаз, поскольку была уверена, что он может погибнуть. И пускай он был незнакомцем, я не хотела, чтобы он умер в одиночестве.  
      Подойдя и сев с ней рядом на кровать, мадам Жири взяла ее за руку.  
      — А потом, когда ему стало лучше?  
      — После этого он захотел остаться. Он помогал Арии с речью и занимался с ней музыкой.  
      — Он… захотел остаться? — медленно повторила мадам Жири, не сводя глаз с лица Брилл. — Как вы здесь очутились?  
      — Он вернулся в Оперу… и по случайности мы с Арией тоже попали сюда. В тот день, когда вы помогли мне получить работу… мы правда всего лишь заблудились. На самом деле тогда я не знала, что он здесь.  
      Фыркнув, мадам Жири перевела взгляд на зеркало, не в состоянии выдать еще какой-нибудь вопрос.  
      — Я не знаю, что сказать. С того дня, как я встретила его, когда помогла ему попасть в это место, в нем была озлобленность, которая, как я была уверена, никогда не позволит… а потом, конечно, я была уверена, что он умер. Боже мой… не знаю, осознаете ли вы вообще, что, вероятно, совершили… он предпочел остаться… — прижав свободную руку ко рту, мадам Жири резко осеклась и встала. — Мне нужно идти… но, возможно, мы сможем договорить позже? — спросила она — выражение ее лица смягчилось настолько, что Брилл была уверена: та вот-вот ударится в слезы.  
      По-прежнему находясь в эйфории от недавних событий, Брилл наблюдала, как мадам Жири выскочила из комнаты. «Вот те на… какова же будет ее реакция, когда я скажу ей, что полна решимости выйти замуж за этого тупицу?» — подумала Брилл, и острое желание захихикать, словно школьница, заставило ее согнуться пополам и плотно зажать рот рукой. Чуть повернув голову, она посмотрела на соседнюю кровать, где дремала Ария, крепко обхватив своими маленькими ручками возвращенную музыкальную шкатулку. Очевидно, переживание из-за ситуации с Кристиной вымотало ее. Не прошло и десяти минут после того, как Брилл вынудила виконтессу извиниться, как Ария забралась на свою кровать и уснула. Теперь, глядя на дочь, Брилл не могла не видеть черты своего бывшего мужа в спящем личике ребенка. «Спорим, от Эрика будут красивые дети…»  
      Слегка смутившись этой мысли и более чем слегка взволновавшись, Брилл вскочила с кровати и принялась расхаживать по комнате туда-сюда. Бушующая в ней энергия ликования не давала усидеть на месте. «Интересно, где он сейчас… скорее всего, где-то далеко, погруженный в раздумья. Если бы раньше он находился где-то поблизости, сомневаюсь, что он бы сумел удержаться и не вмешаться в мой небольшой скандал. Должно быть, он внизу, в своем доме…»  
      Нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по стеклянной поверхности зеркала, Брилл задумчиво прикусила губу. В ее голове возникла идея — она знала, что та была дурацкой, но, кажется, не могла от нее избавиться. «В этом здании семь уровней подвалов… полно места, чтобы спрятаться. Хотя вроде бы он упоминал, что жил на самом нижнем. — Вздохнув, Брилл провела рукой по камню, где, как она знала, располагался открывающий зеркало механизм. — Не будь дурой, Брилл… он еще даже не приглашал тебя туда… может, он не желает, чтобы ты вот так запросто там объявилась… и ты даже не знаешь, куда идти».  
      Чуть протрезвев от перспективы ледяного приема, на который, как она знала, Эрик был вполне способен, Брилл поджала губы и оглянулась через плечо на Арию. «Дурацкая… идея… пойти блуждать по подвалам, ища его. Скорее всего, он все равно скоро сам придет». Оттолкнувшись от зеркала, она двинулась было, чтобы снова сесть на кровать, но обнаружила себя подходящей к двери и запирающей замок. Вернувшись к зеркалу, Брилл несколько минут расхаживала перед ним, потом потянулась и нажала на потайной механизм, которым, как она видела, пользовался Эрик, чтобы открыть зеркало. Стеклянная панель бесшумно отъехала в сторону, открывая темный проход.  
      Глядя во тьму, Брилл заколебалась. «Я уже говорила ему, что люблю его… но не думаю, что он понял. Самое время прояснить это. Я знаю, его тревожит присутствие здесь Кристины… и смущает… и я не помогу ему в этом, если все выболтаю… но как он может ясно увидеть ситуацию, если не знает?» Схватив ближайшую лампу, Брилл зажгла фитиль. Ее решимость окрепла, и, поставив лампу на стол, она опустилась на колени возле Арии.  
      Слегка встряхнув дочку, Брилл разбудила ее.  
      — Мама собирается пойти и поискать Эрика за зеркалом. Не пускай никого, кроме Мэг и Коннера. И оставайся в этой комнате… никуда не убегай. Понятно?  
      Сонно кивнув, Ария потерла глаза и отвернулась.  
      — Я поняла… Я с-скажу дяде К-коннеру, если он придет.  
      Встав, Брилл подхватила лампу и переступила через порог зеркала, закрыв за собой стеклянную панель и оставив лишь маленькую щелочку — на случай, если не сумеет разобраться, как открыть ее изнутри. Сделав глубокий вдох и попытавшись усмирить беспокойство, Брилл пошла по проходу. В тишине тайных переходов она нашла странное успокоение, к ней вернулся оптимизм и, шагая по каменному коридору, она почувствовала себя куда лучше. Время текло быстро, она едва ощущала пол под ногами. Спускаясь по серии лестничных маршей, она всякий раз ненадолго останавливалась, чтобы заглянуть через перила в чернильную темноту, по-прежнему клубящуюся под создаваемым лампой маленьким кружком света.  
      — Господи… и он способен передвигаться по этому месту в кромешной тьме, — легкомысленно сказала себе Брилл, и вдруг неожиданная волна страха проморозила ее до костей. Застыв на месте, она быстро осмотрелась в поисках хоть какой-то причины для этого чувства. Ничего не увидев, она постаралась скептически отнестись к зазвеневшим в голове чересчур знакомым тревожным колокольчикам. «Не будь дурой… На этой неделе у меня не было никаких кошмаров. Обычно, если должно произойти что-то плохое, у меня случаются кошмарные сны… Я просто перенервничала».  
      — Просто перенервничала, — повторила Брилл вслух, чуть споткнувшись на следующем шаге. Рассмеявшись, она покачала головой. — Успокойся… здесь внизу нет ничего плохого, что могло бы навредить тебе. В смысле, в этих проходах обитает только Эрик… ничто не может тебе навредить. — Выпрямившись, она откинула с глаз темные пряди своего парика. — Фу-ты ну-ты, даже со светом я умудряюсь спотыкаться. Не могу представить, как бы справлялась в темноте. — Неторопливо опуская ногу на следующую ступеньку, Брилл продолжила спуск. — Я прямо-таки вижу, как ломаю шею в этом…  
      Пол под ее ногами с грохотом разъехался, ступенька, на которой она стояла, исчезла в мгновение ока. Не успев даже вскрикнуть, Брилл рухнула в темноту; лампа выпала у нее из рук и покатилась дальше по лестнице. Кувыркаясь посреди черноты, кажется, целую вечность, Брилл наконец обрела голос и, завопив во всю мочь, замолотила руками по воздуху.  
      Без предупреждения она погрузилась в ледяную воду, ее крик захлебнулся на середине, когда она ушла под воду с головой. Всплыв на поверхность, Брилл судорожно вдохнула и забарахталась.  
      — Какого черта?  
      Пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, она поплыла в сторону, пока ее пальцы не нащупали гладкий камень. На мгновение ее объял оцепенелый ужас, но затем она сумела стряхнуть его и начать думать. Держась рукой за стену, Брилл принялась искать путь на сушу. «Наверное, лестница была непрочной… мне просто нужно найти выход отсюда, и… — Рациональная мысль резко оборвалась, когда над ее головой что-то громко залязгало. Посмотрев вверх, Брилл пыталась разглядеть источник шума, но ничего не увидела. — Что это?»  
      Лязг становился все громче, и ею начала овладевать паника. Высунув руку из воды, Брилл потянулась вверх, навстречу металлическому звону. Мгновение спустя ее пальцы коснулись грубой поверхности какого-то большого железного предмета. У нее ушла лишь секунда, чтобы сообразить, что предмет, похожий на решетку, опускается над ее головой, толкая ее руку, толкая _ее_ вниз и под воду. «О боже мой… о боже мой… Что это?»  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл закричала во все горло, ее собственный испуганный голос словно в насмешку отразился от стен. Исступленно тычась в опускающуюся решетку, она боролась с паникой, чтобы попытаться придумать что-нибудь, какой-нибудь план. Вернувшись обратно к стене, она передвигалась вдоль нее, пока ее нога не стукнулась о подводную трубу. «Да, возможно, это ключ». На миг возликовав от этого открытия, Брилл нырнула и наощупь поплыла вдоль трубы, пока не обнаружила огромный скользкий вентиль. Упершись ногами в стену, она вцепилась в него обеими руками, уверенная, что вот-вот спасется.  
      Напрягаясь всем телом, она с огромным усилием налегла на вентиль — и ничего не произошло. Попробовала снова — с тем же результатом. Всплыв, она вдохнула и, вновь нырнув, лихорадочно потянула вентиль. Ей просто не хватало силы.  
      Снова вернувшись на поверхность, утратив всякую надежду, Брилл ощутила, как решетка начинает давить ей на макушку. Запрокинув лицо, она часто задышала, крича в перерывах между каждым вдохом. «Я не могу умереть здесь… Ария спит наверху… Эрик даже не знает о моих чувствах… Я не могу умереть здесь!» Ее крики становились все бессвязнее, по мере того как ее рот скрывался под водой. Вцепившись руками в стальные прутья, Брилл силилась вдохнуть, по-зимнему холодная вода булькала у нее во рту.  
      «Я не могу умереть здесь… Я не могу умереть здесь… Я знала, что это была дурацкая идея… Следовало бы догадаться». Ей почудилось, будто в отдалении она услышала приглушенный звук, словно чирканье подошв о камень, но в ушах слишком громко отдавался шум ее собственного искаженного дыхания, чтобы быть уверенной. До красноты вжимаясь лицом в решетку, Брилл чувствовала, как ее щеки омывает и заливает вода. Она в последний раз набрала в легкие воздух, но ей не хватило времени, чтобы крикнуть, — решетка целиком погрузилась в воду.  
      Плывя в жгучей ледяной тьме, Брилл ощутила, как в груди начало возрастать давление; обжигающий жар, не похожий ни на что испытанное прежде, распространялся по легким со скоростью пожара. «Я не хочу умирать здесь… Я… Я не… — Перед глазами заплясали огоньки, и внезапно паника начала пропадать. — Я не хочу… умирать. — Закрыв глаза, она ощутила непреодолимую потребность просто вдохнуть, сдаться. — Я не хочу…»  
      Огоньки увеличивались в размере, пока она не перестала видеть что-либо еще, — и после этого она не видела ничего. «Я… Я… не хочу…»


	55. Чудеса и безумство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание переводчика:** В четвертой части главы рейтинг повышается до R. Внезапно так.)))

      Сидя за письменным столом, Эрик наклонился вперед, чтобы сдуть с лежащего перед ним листа бумаги лишнюю грифельную крошку. Постукивая кончиком карандаша по столу, он всматривался в линии и тени только что нарисованного им лица. «Лицо Брилл… не Кристины… и что это значит?» Изначально он сел, чтобы попытаться очистить разум, чтобы получить ответ насчет того, как ему следует поступить по поводу Кристины, но это явно не сработало, потому что все, что он нарисовал, было связано с Брилл.  
      Вздохнув, Эрик опустил карандаш и поскреб рукой челюсть, неосознанно размазав черный грифель по подбородку. «То, как она выглядела в сне… Господи, мне это понравилось. На что это похоже — иметь возможность смотреть на нее, когда захочется? Просыпаться и каждое утро видеть ее лицо…»  
      Полностью захваченный фантазиями, Эрик едва уловил доносящийся из главной озерной комнаты пронзительный звон. Через несколько секунд звук наконец пробился сквозь царивший в его мозгах туман. Резко повернув голову, Эрик выглянул за дверь, слегка сбитый с толку режущим слух шумом. Когда он в конце концов определил источник неожиданного звука, то уныло встал и, выйдя в главное помещение и пройдя мимо огромного органа, отодвинул свободно свисающую портьеру, открывая ряд запыленных латунных колокольчиков. Выругавшись, он наблюдал за тем, как один из них мотается вверх-вниз — раздражающий звон явно исходил от него.  
      «Я почти позабыл о них… — запоздало подумал Эрик, читая полустертую надпись под надрывающимся колокольчиком. — Это звонок от водяной ловушки. Наверное, он сломался. — Вновь опустив портьеру, он проследовал к лодке, пришвартованной в маленьком доке на краю озера. — Полагаю, придется пойти туда и заткнуть уже проклятую штуковину…»  
      Гребя во тьме, Эрик с легкостью вел лодку по затопленным переходам и обрамленным колоннами арочным проемам. Остановившись около небольшой лесенки, ведущей к поросшей мхом каменной площадке, он выпрыгнул из лодки и привязал ее. Сняв маленький фонарь, который покачивался на носу судна, он отправился дальше пешком, но успел сделать лишь пару шагов, когда до его ушей донеслось бряцанье цепей и шестеренок. Сердце ушло прямиком в пятки — за металлическим лязгом он едва уловил захлебывающиеся последние крики, явно издаваемые человеком. «Там действительно кто-то есть!»  
      Эрик со всех ног кинулся к тому месту, где находилась одна из его многочисленных ловушек с сюрпризом. Ему даже не пришло в голову, что он должен отступить, продолжать скрываться, что кто бы ни попался в его сети, он рано или поздно может выдать его. Все, что Эрик слышал — это голос Брилл в своей голове, служащий ему совестью и подгоняющий бежать еще быстрее. «Я больше не слышу криков. Боже милосердный… почему я оставил все эти чертовы ловушки взведенными? У меня есть и другие способы держать людей подальше… Мне не нужны эти дурацкие механизмы. Если я убил кого-нибудь… она никогда не простит меня».  
      Разбрызгивая лужи, он завернул за угол, высоко держа фонарь, его глаза метались по раскинувшемуся перед ним огромному темному омуту. Там, где в воду медленно опускались управляющие решеткой цепи, она была покрыта рябью, но к середине волнение сходило на нет. Решетка явно погрузилась несколько минут назад, и это означало, что попавший в ловушку человек тоже был под водой уже несколько минут.  
      С колотящимся сердцем Эрик осматривал чернильно-черную воду в поисках признаков жизни, любой темной тени, которая могла указать на тело. Ничего видно не было, и он начал сомневаться, что крики ему вообще не почудились. «Возможно, ловушка все-таки просто сломалась», — с надеждой подумал он. Повернувшись, чтобы поставить фонарь на землю у ног, он заметил бесшумно всплывающий на поверхность водоема темный предмет. Покосившись на него, Эрик опустил рычаг, вытягивавший решетку из воды. Когда цепи со скрипом задвигались в обратном направлении, предмет подплыл ближе к площадке, где стоял Эрик. Присев на корточки, чтобы ближе рассмотреть эту штуку, тот склонил голову набок. «Напоминает дохлую крысу… — рассеянно подумал он и потянулся, чтобы вытащить предмет из воды. Однако, поднеся темную свалявшуюся вещь к свету, он сообразил, что это вовсе не крыса. — Парик… черный парик?»  
      Эрик глядел на промокший насквозь комок волос, и его внутренности медленно скручивало тошнотой. «Это похоже на… парик Брилл…» Уронив парик на пол, он резко выпрямился, мгновенно вперив взгляд в воду, которая теперь, когда решетка прорвала ее поверхность и медленно поднималась в воздух, казалась угрожающе спокойной. И, пока Эрик смотрел, вслед за решеткой показалось что-то белое, развевающееся под водой подобно лентам на ветру. У Эрика ушло меньше секунды, чтобы опознать в черной воде уникальный цвет волос Брилл.  
      Бездумно ринувшись вперед, он практически скатился с маленькой лесенки, ведущей к краю воды. Резко затормозив у ее подножия, он с возрастающим ужасом осознал, что решетка поднялась над водой не более чем на полфута. Ослепнув от чисто животной паники, Эрик раздраженно взвыл и обеими руками ухватился за застрявшую железяку. «Пожалуйста, господи… пожалуйста… она не двигается… господи, помилуй!»  
      Текли мгновения, и ничего не происходило. Эрику казалось, будто он пытается поднять саму Оперу — так незначительно продвинулась решетка. «Нет нет нетнетнет…» Затем внезапно шестеренки и блоки издали жалобный стон, и здоровенная решетка начала задираться под непривычным углом. Каждый мускул в теле Эрика горел, на лбу выступили вены — он тянул решетку вверх, цепи залязгали проворнее, провиснув от его усилия. С яростным рыком цепи сорвались с блоков, и весь механизм вдруг остановился. Отпустив край решетки, Эрик рухнул на землю, прополз под ней и как был, одетый, плюхнулся в поджидающую воду.  
      Едва заметив вымораживающую температуру омывшей его тело воды, подхлестываемый паникой Эрик быстро выплыл на середину водоема. Схватив Брилл за плечо, он перевернул ее тело лицом вверх, но та не начала хватать ртом воздух, как он надеялся — она просто вяло покачивалась, и маленькие волны захлестывали ее застывшее, неподвижное лицо. «Она не двигается… она должна двигаться. Надо вытащить ее отсюда. — Держа эту единственную мысль поближе к сердцу, Эрик поборол онемелый страх, царапающийся в дверь его рассудка. — Надо вытащить ее отсюда… Все будет в порядке… Надо вытащить ее отсюда». Просунув руку подмышками Брилл, он поволок ее спиной вперед к ведущей на площадку лестнице, бесцеремонно разбрызгивая воду и борясь с тяжестью собственной промокшей одежды и мертвого веса Брилл.  
      Нащупав ногой первую скользкую ступеньку, Эрик с надсадным криком вырвался из воды, таща за собой тело Брилл за воротник. Карабкаясь по лестнице, он игнорировал туманящее разум головокружение, игнорировал пересохшее, саднящее горло и наждачный воздух, заполняющий и вырывающийся из легких — игнорировал все, кроме своей единственной незыблемой цели. Остановившись сразу, как только достиг площадки, Эрик наконец свалился на каменный пол. «Ну ладно… теперь мы на суше… все в порядке… все в…»  
      Лишь тогда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Брилл. Та лежала на полу совершенно неподвижно, без малейших признаков дыхания, ее голова была чуть склонена набок, выглядя сейчас, когда ее обычно улыбающиеся глаза были закрыты, а яркие волосы намокли и прилипли к коже, до странного маленькой. Эрик узнал этот вид — синие губы и натянутую кожу. Он видел его на лицах мужчин, умерших от его руки. «Нет, это неправда», — оцепенело подумал он.  
      — Брилл? — сказал он, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться ее лица. Чуть отдернувшись от исходящего от ее кожи ледяного холода, Эрик ощутил, как треснула образовавшаяся от потрясения онемелая корка вокруг его сердца, и внутрь вкатилась боль.  
      — Брилл! — с отчаянием позвал он, и его голос отразился от каменных стен, будто издеваясь своим гулким звуком. Эрик подполз ближе, схватил Брилл за узкие плечи и затряс с яростью, которую словно бы не мог остановить. — Брилл! Прекрати это! Очнись! — Когда до него начала доходить реальность ситуации, то, запрокинув голову и уставившись в потолок, Эрик безмолвно проклял Бога. «Она мертва… она мертва… это я виноват. Я должен был лучше защищать ее. Я должен был уделять больше внимания вместо того, чтобы думать о… о бесполезных вещах!»  
      Стиснув кулаки на влажной ткани платья Брилл, Эрик издал нечеловеческий вопль — звук рвался из его горла, изливая душераздирающую муку, подобную которой он никогда не испытывал прежде. Ему казалось, будто он умирает, будто кусочки его сердца отрываются и падают во тьму. «Не могу дышать… так больно, что я не могу дышать. Это несправедливо… это несправедливо!» Согнувшись под тяжестью навалившейся со всех сторон темноты, Эрик опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в плечо Брилл, его руки дрожали, а глаза начало жечь от горьких слез. Казалось, будто каждая клеточка его тела кричит, восставая против ополчившейся против него судьбы.  
      — Не поступай так со мной… — хрипло прошептал Эрик в ледяную кожу Брилл, и по его щекам наконец потекли слезы.  
      Он закрыл глаза, рыдания начали сотрясать его тело, не давая вдохнуть. Прошло лишь несколько секунд, но для него прошла уже целая вечность. Перед внутренним взором Эрика холодно растянулись все грядущие дни его жизни — бесконечная процессия времени, лишенного всякого смысла, кроме очередного вдоха, столь же пустая и безжизненная, как распластавшаяся под его руками женщина. «Я не могу этого сделать. Я не могу ее отпустить…»  
      — Прошу, не уходи туда, куда я не могу последовать… — взмолился он. — Пожалуйста… не оставляй меня здесь одного. Я… я люблю тебя. — Эти последние три слова, слова, которые он даже и не думал, что скажет когда-нибудь снова, соскользнули с его губ с потрясшей его самого легкостью, — и тогда Эрик осознал: причина, по которой это оказалось так легко, в том, что эта мучительная связь не была неожиданностью — он чувствовал ее все это время, возможно, с первых мгновений, как увидел Брилл. Но теперь все было кончено. «Я люблю ее».  
      — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, — повторял Эрик, как молитву, и гнев в нем превратился в горькое сожаление. «Господи, что я наделал? Это должен был быть я… ты забрал не того…»  
      Непроизвольно в его голове, словно посланный самими небесами, промелькнул образ Брилл, согнувшейся над старой мадам Дюбуа, вдыхающей жизнь обратно в ее очевидно мертвое тело. Рывком подняв лицо от груди Брилл, Эрик невидящим взором обшаривал каменную стену напротив, просматривая сцену, которая сама собой проигрывалась у него в голове. И внезапно он услышал голос Брилл, шепчущий в его уши — спокойствие в ее словах утешало его.  
       _«Даже если сердце останавливается и человек не дышит, мозг продолжает жить еще несколько минут. Все, что нужно сделать, это вновь запустить сердце… и человек может быть спасен. Подумай, сколь многих можно было бы спасти»._  
      Струящиеся из покрасневших глаз Эрика слезы остановились, а тело вновь наполнилось жизненной энергией. «Все, что нужно сделать, это вновь запустить сердце». Наклонившись вперед, Эрик положил руки на грудь Брилл точно так же, как, по его воспоминаниям, сама Брилл делала с мадам Дюбуа. Плавно надавив несколькими короткими толчками и молясь, что сделал все правильно, он ощутил, как грудная клетка Брилл подается вниз с каждым движением. Остановив надавливания, он зажал нос Брилл и накрыл ее рот своим, наполняя ее легкие своим дыханием. С целеустремленностью отчаявшегося человека Эрик повторял процесс снова и снова. «Ну же… работай… ну же… Я знаю, это может сработать! Она делала так же. Я видел, что это сработало. Я читал ее чертовы исследования тогда, в доме. Я знаю, это может сработать!»  
      Тикали минуты, и у Эрика начали уставать руки, но он отказывался останавливаться. Он знал, что если остановится, то умрет вместе с Брилл и будет погребен под Оперой в могиле, им же самим и созданной. «Это сработает… это сработает». Нагнувшись, чтобы вновь прижать губы к губам Брилл, Эрик закрыл глаза.  
      — Брилл, проклятая ты женщина. Сделай, как я говорю, хоть раз в своей жиз…  
      И прежде, чем он смог закончить предложение, случилось невозможное. Брилл сделала болезненный вдох. Застыв на месте, почти боясь шевельнуться и нарушить хрупкое равновесие момента, Эрик наблюдал, как ее грудь опять поднялась, наполняясь воздухом безо всякой посторонней помощи. Уголок ее рта искривился в слабой гримасе, и ее тело сотряс приступ жестокого кашля, выгоняющего скопившуюся в легких воду. Медленно, словно с огромным усилием, глаза Брилл приоткрылись, изучая потолок над их головами. Должно быть, Эрик издал тихий потрясенный звук, потому что Брилл моргнула и сконцентрировалась на его лице. В ее глазах промелькнуло мгновенное узнавание — а затем она снова потеряла сознание.  
      Ее кожа утратила серый цвет, хотя по-прежнему выглядела чересчур бледной — и Эрик ощутил, как вместе с вернувшимися на ее лицо красками к нему снова возвращается его собственная жизнь. Неверяще подняв руку к лицу, он в крайнем изумлении уставился на Брилл. После чего, посмотрев вверх, он сделал кое-что, чего не делал с самого раннего детства. Он возблагодарил Бога.  
      Протянув неуверенную руку, боясь, как бы Брилл не исчезла от его прикосновения, Эрик ласково убрал с ее щек спутанные волосы. Именно тогда пронизывающий холод камня под его коленями начал просачиваться сквозь обрушившееся на тело облегчение. Задрожав в промокшей одежде, он отвернулся от бессознательного лица Брилл, наконец обратив внимание на окружающую их темноту. «Нужно согреть ее… немедленно». Наклонившись вперед, он просунул руки под спину Брилл и встал, крепко прижимая ее к себе. Подойдя туда, где оставил фонарь, он осторожно нагнулся и подобрал его с земли. Быстро добежав до поджидающей его лодки, Эрик мягко уложил Брилл на дно маленького судна, потом, заняв позицию возле кормы, убрал весла, отдав предпочтение длинному шесту, лежащему вдоль днища. Он не хотел подвергать Брилл рывкам, которые производила гребля.  
      Ведя лодку обратно через лабиринт колонн, вскоре Эрик увидел приветливое сияние света своего подземного дома. Расслабив напряженное тело, он выдохнул и опустил взгляд на Брилл — в сотый раз за последние пятнадцать минут, — все еще не желая выпускать ее из виду более чем на несколько секунд. Заведя лодку в маленький док перед органной комнатой, Эрик выбрался наружу и привязал ее. Затем, тщательно соблюдая равновесие, он наклонился и поднял Брилл, повернулся и быстро пошел к коридору, уже составляя в голове план того, что должен сделать. «Разумеется, надо разжечь печку… собрать побольше одеял… но ее одежда… ей нельзя оставаться в промокшей насквозь одежде… но во что мне ее одеть? — Столкнувшись с этой обескураживающей мыслью, он слегка заколебался в начале коридора, переводя взгляд со старой комнаты Кристины на свою собственную. — Я не могу положить ее в моей комнате… определенно…»  
      С рычанием тряхнув головой, Эрик размашисто прошагал вперед и толкнул дверь в старую комнату Кристины. «Повзрослей, Эрик… теперь это будет комната Брилл. Да что с тобой? Беспокоишься об идиотских вещах, когда Брилл только что чуть не умерла! — Вновь сосредоточившись на текущих задачах, он подошел к кровати и, нежно опустив Брилл на пол, осторожно принялся стаскивать с нее мокрую одежду. — Господь милосердный… я и понятия не имел, что женщины носят столько чертовых слоев одежды!» Отбрасывая промокшую одежду в сторону, он раздел Брилл до нижнего белья и, насколько мог отведя глаза, стянул оставшиеся слои и поднял ее на кровать. Быстро накрыв Брилл, Эрик бросился к газовой печке в углу комнаты, зажег ее и, повернувшись, подобрал с пола мокрую одежду. Заколебавшись у двери, он поймал себя на том, что даже на миг не желает оставлять Брилл одну, вздохнул, отошел от двери, разложил одежду перед печью и вернулся к кровати. Притянув кресло, он уселся, пристально наблюдая за лежащей Брилл, тихо дышавшей под горой одеял.  
      Улучив минутку, чтобы посидеть спокойно, в отсутствие какой-либо непосредственной опасности, Эрик получил возможность поразмышлять над тем, что произошло, и снизошедшими на него откровениями. «Беда была так близко. Она чуть не погибла. И все по моей вине. Если бы я изначально не построил этот дурацкий механизм!» Потянувшись, он положил руку на кровать рядом с Брилл, желая ощутить движение одеял от ее дыхания, чтобы убедиться, что это все не просто сон, что она на самом деле в безопасности. Потом, слегка вздрогнув в мокрой одежде, когда действие адреналина сошло на нет, Эрик откинулся назад и закрыл лицо руками.  
      И лишь в этот момент осознал, что правая сторона его лица больше не прикрыта маской. Где-то в процессе преисполненного паники спасения Брилл она сгинула в темной воде. «И я даже не заметил. — Впервые в жизни что-то оказалось важнее необходимости прикрывать лицо. Брилл оказалась важнее. — Что мне теперь делать? — удрученно подумал Эрик, пробегая трясущимися пальцами по глубоким расщелинам и неровным гребням, образующим его уродство. — Любовь к ней может все разрушить… но я знаю, что даже если попытаюсь, все равно не в силах буду перестать… и еще знаю, что не смогу держаться от нее подальше. — Устало опустив руки вдоль тела, он закрыл глаза. — Пусть это будет только моей ношей. Я не стану искушать высшие силы, прося о чем-то большем. Ее жизни достаточно… иметь ее рядом будет достаточно… должно быть».  
      Поежившись при этой мысли, Эрик горько хохотнул, глядя на неподвижную фигуру Брилл. Наклонившись вперед, он вытянул руку, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по ее мягкой щеке. «Иметь ее рядом будет достаточно… но… думаю, я буду жить ради моментов вроде этого. Моментов, когда я смогу притворяться, будто родился нормальным человеком… что она моя… — Чуть привстав с кресла, он приблизил к лицу Брилл свое лицо, его глаза тревожно глядели в ее закрытые глаза. — Моментов вроде этого…» Закаляя свой дух, готовясь к тому, чтобы прожить всю жизнь подобным образом, он закрыл глаза и нежно коснулся губами ее рта. Запирая это ощущение в недрах своего разума, Эрик вновь уселся в кресло и безмолвно продолжил охранять покой Брилл.  
  


* * *

      Брилл медленно вплывала в сознание, выходя из странного сна про игрушечную обезьянку и мальчика в клетке. Но как только ее органы чувств стали полнее воспринимать тепло одеял вокруг нее и запах расплавленного свечного воска, она начала чувствовать давящую тяжесть собственного тела. Она ощущала себя такой тяжелой и неповоротливой, что было трудно дышать, и даже пальцем шевельнуть было больно. Пытаясь открыть глаза, Брилл заметила проблеск сияния свечей, мерцавших на затянутом тканью потолке, но обнаружила, что на это действие ей не хватает сил, и ее веки вновь опустились. Она тихо лежала, слишком утомленная, чтобы вновь попробовать двинуться, но не способная найти забвение в беспамятстве, а затем очень ясно услышала звук голосов, плывущий по воздуху откуда-то снаружи комнаты.  
      — Коннер, ей нужен врач. Прошло два дня, а она лишь раз открыла глаза! Это может означать, что у нее какое-то повреждение. Я читал о людях, переживших утопление лишь затем, чтобы никогда не очнуться ото сна. Мне нужна какая-нибудь помощь… здесь внизу я схожу с ума. Я не знаю, что делать! — воскликнул голос Эрика, его обычно мягкий тенор огрубел от эмоций.  
      — Ты не можешь никого привести сюда, Эрик. Ты это знаешь. Если ты это сделаешь, будь уверен — окажешься в тюрьме еще до захода, — ответил Коннер, явно пытаясь говорить ровно, хотя было очевидно, что он тоже взволнован.  
      — Да мне плевать! — взорвался Эрик. — Ты думаешь, мне не все равно? Однажды я уже чуть не потерял ее… Я не желаю позволить такому еще когда-либо случиться. Если это значит, что я должен пожертвовать своей свободой, что ж — это цена, которую я готов заплатить.  
      — Бога ради, успокойся, чокнутый ублюдок. Говорить дерьмо вроде этого — верный способ отправить Брилл к ее создателю. Если все это время она слышала, как ты говоришь подобные вещи, неудивительно, что ей не становилось лучше. Она бы не хотела, чтобы ты это делал…  
      — Тогда скажи мне, что делать. Я не могу перемещать ее. Путь на поверхность способен убить ее. Проклятый воздух настолько чертовски холодный, что я удивлен, что ты не умер по дороге сюда. Здесь я, по крайней мере, могу быть уверен, что ей тепло. Но здесь нет возможности для лучшего медицинского ухода! Мне пришлось ждать до этого момента, чтобы хотя бы отлучиться достаточно надолго и сходить за тобой. Я был до чертиков уверен, что она будет мертва, когда мы вернемся, но у меня не было другого выбора.  
      — С этим все в порядке… ты правильно поступил, сходив за мной. По крайней мере, теперь я могу придумать для всех оправдание ее отсутствию. Вчера, когда никто не сумел отыскать ее, Карлотта будто свихнулась. Она на самом деле довела себя до слез — так волновалась. И Мэг была готова пойти в полицию. Она была уверена, что пришел Эндрю и похитил Бри.  
      — А что с Арией… наверное, она была очень напугана, просидев так долго в одиночестве, — тихим голосом сказал Эрик.  
      — Вообще-то, она беспокоилась меньше всех. Две ночи тому назад она явилась ко мне в комнату и рассказала, что Брилл на некоторое время ушла погостить к тебе. Но, опять же, по-видимому, она всегда знает, что происходит, до того, как это случается. — Возникла легкая пауза, и послышался парный звук приближающихся к комнате Брилл шагов. — Здесь с ней все будет хорошо, — заявил Коннер с расстояния примерно в фут от кровати. — Кроме того… какой доктор сможет позаботиться о ней лучше тебя? Ты знаешь, что делать… ты, помимо прочего, чертов гений. Просто поверь, что сможешь помочь ей поправиться. Уверен, она бы поверила в тебя… так что просто поверь в себя сам.  
      В ответ Эрик мягко фыркнул, но Коннер, видимо, проигнорировал его.  
      — Я не могу больше задерживаться тут… но, полагаю, сумею найти дорогу обратно. Я разберусь со всем на поверхности, поэтому не беспокойся об этом… беспокойся только о ней. И перестань размышлять о том, чтобы выкинуть какой-нибудь дурацкий фортель. Клянусь, когда я думаю, что…  
      Вздохнув, Брилл ощутила, как падает обратно в поджидающую тьму вызванного истощением сна. Голоса Коннера и Эрика растворились в тишине, и Брилл почувствовала, что вес ее собственных конечностей уменьшился. Испытав облегчение от этой свободы, она не боролась с падением, но приветствовала его. У нее почти не было времени на то, чтобы обдумать подслушанный разговор, прежде чем ее разумом овладел сон.  
      Сперва в ее спящем мозгу цвет растворился во тьме, затем постепенно начали проступать смутные образы. Перед ее мысленным оком под аккомпанемент дребезжащей музыки каллиопы вырос грязноватый желтый шатер. Достигнув откидного полотнища шатра, Брилл осознала, насколько тот огромен. На самом деле все выглядело чересчур большим. И когда из шатра стали выходить люди, они показались ей великанами. Она неверяще уставилась на них, пока они проходили мимо, — все они смеялись и обсуждали _нечто_ , только что увиденное ими внутри шатра. Никто не заметил ее присутствия.  
      Сердце Брилл заколотилось, и она крепче прижала к груди зажатого в руках мягкого тряпичного зверька. «Здесь мамочки тоже нет…» В ее голове разрасталась по-детски тревожная мысль, кажущаяся одновременно чужеродной и знакомой. Чуть поколебавшись, она обнаружила, что приближается ко входу в шатер — страх заморозил ее кровь, пока она обшаривала взглядом темноту внутри в поисках того создания, о котором говорили люди. Но когда ее глаза привыкли к тусклому свету, она увидела вовсе не чудовище. Вместо этого из темноты проступила железная клетка, сперва показавшаяся пустой — пока Брилл не присмотрелась как следует. С пола поднялась сгорбившаяся фигурка мальчика, в поисках непонятно чего копавшегося в соломе, устилавшей дно его тюрьмы.  
      Страх Брилл рассеялся, и она шагнула в шатер со странным ощущением, будто ее тянет к этой клетке и этому мальчику. «Почему этот мальчик в клетке? Чудовище засунуло его сюда?» Когда она двинулась вперед, ее нога неуклюже пнула булыжник, издав скользящий звук, от которого мальчик резко развернулся, уставившись на нее глазами цвета зимнего неба. Остановившись на миг, Брилл сунула в рот большой палец. «Он выглядит испуганным… Спорю, это чудовище засунуло его сюда». Протопав вперед, она встала совсем рядом с огромной клеткой, ее макушка едва доставала до ее пола. Заметив поблизости ведро, она вскарабкалась на него, для устойчивости вцепившись в холодные железные прутья. Заглянув в клетку, она заметила, что мальчик попятился от нее, забившись в дальний конец клетки; его пронзительные яркие глаза сверкали из-под спутанной массы темных волос. Он вызывающе задрал подбородок, специально выставляя свое лицо из теней, наблюдая за Брилл, когда та обратила внимание на бесформенный ужас, всецело господствующий на правой стороне его чумазого лица. Не мигая уставившись на него, Брилл изучала его неровные черты, как сделала бы с чем угодно, чего никогда раньше не видела. Вытащив большой палец изо рта, она чуть пожала плечами, решив, что он чем-то напоминает африканские маски, которые папа повесил на стену у них дома.  
      Выглядя слегка растерянно, мальчик что-то сказал ей, но она не поняла. «Интересно, почему он так смешно говорит… как будто в нос. — Когда мальчик повторил фразу, выглядя все более и более смущенно, поскольку в ответ она продолжала просто смотреть на него, Брилл нахмурилась. — Неудивительно, что он не знает, как правильно разговаривать. Тут ему говорить не с кем. Спорю, это чудовище еще и страшное…» Брилл опустила взгляд на маленькую серую обезьянку в своих руках, и ее посетила великолепная идея. Плюхнув обезьянку на пол клетки, она протолкнула свою любимую игрушку сквозь прутья. «Теперь у него появится друг…» — без сожаления подумала она. Отчего-то она знала, что однажды получит игрушку обратно.  
  


* * *

      Медленно распахнув глаза, Брилл уставилась в потолок над собой. Странная плохо подобранная ткань, которая его покрывала, больше не выглядела незнакомой. Множество раз она просыпалась, видя ее перед собой, хотя если бы кто-нибудь спросил, она бы не сумела ответить, сколько прошло времени. Здесь ничего особо не менялось, не давая возможности отметить уходящие часы. Комната была лишена окон, не пропуская солнечный свет. Лишь постоянное мерцание свечей разгоняло тени. «Мне снова снился этот сон… что же он может означать?»  
      Повернув голову набок, Брилл ошеломленно осознала, что это действие больше не требует таких усилий, как раньше. Проверяя это новое открытие, она осторожно приняла сидячее положение, в замешательстве разглядывая свое окружение. Обстановка в комнате бесспорно тяготела к женственному стилю, но стены демонстрировали то же странное покрытие, что и потолок. «Вот этот кусочек очень напоминает старый занавес…» Ощутив внезапный порыв, Брилл опустила взгляд на свое тело и была потрясена, обнаружив, что сидит тут без клочка одежды. Схватив простыни, она в ужасе натянула их до подбородка. «Да где же я, черт возьми?!»  
      Ведомая растущей растерянностью и неловкостью, она перекинула ноги через край кровати. Коснувшись босыми пятками ковра на полу, она осторожно перенесла на них свой вес. По-прежнему прижимая к груди простыню, Брилл обернула ее вокруг себя на манер тоги, после чего попробовала встать. На то, чтобы удержаться на ногах, у нее ушло три попытки. Тяжело опираясь на стену, она сделала несколько осторожных шагов от кровати. Проходя мимо висящего на стене зеркала, она не могла не обратить внимание на свое лишенное красок лицо. Остановившись, Брилл нахмурилась, заметив темные круги вокруг глаз и болезненную бледность кожи. «Боже милосердный… что произошло?»  
      Глубоко задумавшись, она попыталась разобраться в своем взбаламученном разуме, чтобы найти ответ на этот вопрос. «Я помню, как поругалась с Кристиной… потом собралась поискать Эрика, чтобы сказать ему о своих чувствах… потом… — Закрыв глаза, Брилл продиралась сквозь обрывочные воспоминания. — Я упала… в воду, и что-то опускалось… толкая меня под воду… а потом… потом… потом был этот странный сон про мальчика в клетке. — Привалившись к стене, Брилл отвернулась от зеркала. — Зачем Эрику понадобилось сооружать здесь, внизу, что-то вроде этой водяной ловушки… вот кретин…»  
      При мысли об Эрике Брилл вновь зашагала вперед, планомерно обходя комнату, пока не добралась до двери. Тихо повернув ручку, она высунула голову в сумрачный коридор. Никого не увидев, она вышла из комнаты, убедилась, что простыня надежно обмотана вокруг ее груди, и, пошатываясь, направилась к открытому пространству в конце коридора. Дойдя туда, Брилл набралась храбрости и заглянула за угол, не зная, чего ожидать. Помещение было огромным и открытым, с одной стороны ведя к чему-то, явственно напоминающему темное озеро. Газовые светильники на стенах и сотни свечей освещали пространство так же ярко, как солнце, силой своего сияния разгоняя сумрак. С другой стороны помещения у стены расположился орган — его размер довлел над пространством, и вскоре Брилл не могла смотреть больше ни на что другое.  
      И, продолжая пялиться на инструмент, она осознала, что за органом сидит мужчина, наклонившись вперед и положив голову на закрывающую клавиши деревянную панель. Ей хватило доли секунды, чтобы узнать Эрика по широким плечам и темным волосам. Испытав облегчение от того, что наконец-то отыскала что-то знакомое, Брилл, шатаясь, поковыляла туда, где, согнувшись над органом, спал Эрик. «Он выглядит усталым… в обычной ситуации он бы не заснул, сидя вот так. Едва ли он вообще что-либо делает случайно».  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы окликнуть его, Брилл закрыла его снова, когда Эрик молниеносно выпрямился на скамейке. Он слегка повернул голову вбок, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. «Разве я шумела?» Повернувшись, чтобы глянуть через плечо, Эрик заметил ее, привалившуюся к стене. Тотчас же он рывком повернул голову обратно и уставился прямо перед собой, потянувшись к маске, лежавшей перед ним на органе. Но стоило только его пальцам коснуться твердой кожи маски, как он заколебался и затем вновь уронил руку вдоль тела; мышцы на его плечах напряглись, словно он молча готовился к некой великой битве. Эрик поднес руку к лицу, и все его тело начало трястись — легкая дрожь распространилась от плеч вниз по рукам. Даже его босые ноги задрожали на полу, когда он тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Ты очнулась… — наконец сказал он, и эти три слова несли в себе самое глубокое облегчение, какое Брилл когда-либо слышала. Кашлянув, Эрик вновь развернулся на скамейке, наклонив голову таким образом, чтобы скрыть в тени неприкрытую правую сторону лица. — Какое-то время я не был уверен, что это вообще произойдет.  
      «Все было настолько плохо? Я правда была настолько близка? Конечно же, Эрик, должно быть, спас меня… если бы не он, я бы умерла?» Внезапно почувствовав себя выдохшейся, Брилл привалилась к стене. Встревоженный этим признаком ее слабости, Эрик вскочил на ноги так быстро, что опрокинул скамеечку. Он мгновенно очутился рядом с Брилл, не дав ей и шанса сползти на пол. Обхватив ее рукой за талию, он с легкостью поднял ее и, поддерживая, отвел к маленькому столику, где усадил на один из стульев.  
      — Ты не должна была тут разгуливать, — мягко пожурил Эрик. — Я так и _знал_ , что должен был остаться там с тобой.  
      — Я не знала, где нахожусь… — пробормотала в ответ Брилл; чем дольше она находилась в присутствии Эрика, тем сильнее ей овладевало смущение. Закрыв глаза, она попыталась собраться с мыслями. «Боже, я выгляжу как ходячий труп… и к тому же одета в простыню!»  
      — Нет, само собой, ты не знала… это место, где я живу. Сейчас мы под Оперой.  
      — Правда? Ну, полагаю, это объясняет, почему тут нет окон, — легкомысленно сказала Брилл, стараясь отвлечься от того, какой уязвимой она себя чувствует, и как до странного тихо ведет себя Эрик. «Наверняка он ужасно волновался. Господи! Что за дрянь приключилась, стоило мне только захотеть признаться ему в моих чувствах. Думаю, прямо сейчас мне не хватит на это сил. Придется подождать…»  
      Потом между ними повисло молчание, и Брилл ощутила на себе пристальный и испытующий взгляд Эрика.  
      — Ты ведь спас меня, верно? Спасибо.  
      — Не благодари меня. Если уж на то пошло, это я виноват, что ты подверглась опасности. Этот чертов механизм мог убить тебя! А я все это время позволял ему оставаться во взведенном состоянии!» — практически выкрикнул Эрик: звучавшая в его голосе ненависть к себе послала вдоль позвоночника Брилл тревожную дрожь.  
      Открыв глаза, Брилл подняла их на нависшего над ней Эрика. Протест, который она собиралась озвучить, умер у нее на губах, и она уставилась на его неприкрытое лицо. Брилл слышала, как слабый потрясенный вздох заклокотал в ее горле, но обнаружила, что не в силах остановить этот звук. Эрик замер от ее возгласа и со стуком захлопнул рот. Принимая совершенно новую, непривычную ей позу, он опустил глаза в пол и вздернул плечи вверх в защитном жесте. Это выглядело так, словно Эрик готовился к удару.  
      На какой-то миг все, что Брилл была в состоянии видеть — это открывающееся перед ней уродство. Правая скула Эрика располагалась примерно на дюйм выше левой, выпячиваясь из естественной плоскости его лица под странным углом, создавая провалы и впадины, несвойственные человеческому лицу. Это походило на то, как если бы кто-то взял лопату и шарахнул его по голове, сбивая симметрию лица. Брилл поняла, почему в ходящих про Призрака слухах его облик сравнивали с черепом: неестественная структура костей образовала вокруг глаза Эрика глубокую выемку, сделав ту похожей на темную глазницу скелета. И кожа на правой стороне его лица лишь добавляла схожести с черепом. Бледно-желтая, как старый свечной воск, эта кожа обтягивала лицо и была столь болезненно-тонкой, что на лбу Эрика было отчетливо видно паутину пульсирующих вен.  
      Но, после продлившегося нескольких напряженных мгновений потрясения при виде того, что до сего момента оставалось скрытым, Брилл поняла, что уродство отодвигается на второй план, и его место занимают знакомые черты Эрика. И чем дольше она смотрела на него, тем сильнее начинала ощущать, что уже видела где-то раньше это лицо. Недоуменно нахмурившись, она с изумлением осознала, что лицо Эрика в точности совпадает с исковерканными чертами мальчика из ее снов. «Это был не сон… это было воспоминание! Я действительно там была… причина, по которой все было таким огромным, в том, что я сама была очень маленькой. Мы уже встречались прежде!»  
      — Это был ты… — выдохнула она, не осознавая, что открыла рот. — Это был ты.  
      Эрик явно не ожидал этого скорее благоговейного выражения узнавания, которое, как знала Брилл, было большими буквами написано у нее на лице, и его непрочный панцирь раскололся.  
      — Что?  
      — Пока я спала, мне приснился мальчик. Там была клетка в старом желтом шатре… Думаю, это, наверное, была ярмарка или что-то вроде того, потому что я помню музыку и толпы народу. Но когда я вошла в шатер, то увидела мальчика в этой клетке… и его лицо… его лицо…  
      — Его лицо было моим лицом… — прошептал Эрик, медленно сделав шаг вперед и опустившись на стул напротив Брилл, — его глаза не отрывались от ее лица. Видимо, он больше не ждал, что она закричит от его вида, и по мере того, как текли секунды, язык его тела вернулся к своему обычной властной манере. — А ты была той девочкой… маленькой девочкой, которая пропихнула свою игрушку сквозь прутья.  
      Слабо улыбнувшись, Брилл ощутила, как в ее крови пузырится эйфория, на миг заставляя забыть об усталости. Потянувшись, она взяла Эрика за руку, нуждаясь в том, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение к его коже и убедить себя, что это уже не сон.  
      — Да… именно так все и произошло. В моем сне… ну… на самом деле в моем воспоминании… я дала ее тебе, чтобы ты не боялся чудовища в шатре.  
      В недоумении чуть склонив голову набок, Эрик сжал ее руку.  
      — Чудовище в шатре? Там никто не жил, кроме меня.  
      — Но я слышала, как некоторые выходящие из шатра люди говорили что-то о чудовищном чем-то… я не могу точно воспроизвести… это довольно смутно. В действительности я не понимала, что говорят многие из них.  
      — Вероятно, в том возрасте ты не знала французского, — ответил Эрик. — Но чудовище… они называли меня дитя дьявола… или дитя чудовища.  
      — Чудовищем был ты?!  
      — Да.  
      — Это ужасно… я не понимала… — после этого Брилл впала в неподвижность, и ее губы дрогнули в улыбке. — А я-то думала, что даю тебе защиту от чего-то еще… а это ТЫ был тем, кого они все боялись. Подозреваю, тебе вовсе не нужна была та дурацкая обезьянка.  
      Заразившись ее улыбкой, Эрик тоже посветлел лицом.  
      — Даже будучи такой крохой, ты пыталась защищать людей. Вряд ли ты догадывалась, что годы спустя по-прежнему будешь дарить мне оберегающие подарки. — Опустив глаза, он сунул палец за воротник, вытаскивая серебряную цепочку, которую носил под рубашкой, и прицепленный на нее образок Святого Иуды.  
      — Ты это носишь? Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не веришь в вещи такого рода.  
      — Я не верю… или, во всяком случае, не верил, — сказал Эрик, пожимая плечами. — Но его дала мне ты… поэтому я сделал исключение. — С удовольствием разглядывая ее румянец, он растянул свои безупречно вылепленные губы в ухмылке, один уголок его рта поднялся выше другого из-за неравномерного натяжения кожи. Брилл нашла эту кривую улыбку странно привлекательной. Но, поскольку она продолжала в упор смотреть на него, вскоре Эрик начал поеживаться под ее мягким взглядом, явно вспомнив, что остался без защиты своей маски, и все еще не вполне свыкнувшись с этим знанием.  
      — Знаешь… я все еще храню эту обезьянку… — в конце концов сказал он, высвободил свою руку из ее и встал. Повернувшись, Эрик быстро подошел к органу и поднял лежащую там маску. Надев свой «щит», он, кажется, тайком выдохнул. — А теперь я действительно должен положить тебя обратно в постель…  
      Еще до того, как эти слова отзвенели в воздухе, они оба сообразили, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало это простое заявление. Брилл вопросительно приподняла бровь, и Эрик сконфуженно покраснел.  
      — Э… вернее… я имел в виду, что тебе по-прежнему необходим отдых… и… хм… — Пока он выдавливал это бессвязное неловкое объяснение, его взгляд блуждал сверху вниз по обнаженным плечам Брилл к тому месту, где вокруг ее груди была туго обмотана простыня, — и, словно бы с огромным усилием закрыв глаза, Эрик принялся сжимать и разжимать кулаки.  
      Почувствовав, что под внезапно одеревеневшим выражением его лица происходит какая-то колоссальная битва, Брилл не стала использовать это к своей выгоде. «Сейчас не время играть на его слабостях… слишком много всего случилось… но я не сдамся».  
      — Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — наконец сказала она добродушно, чтобы облегчить его неловкость. «Насколько это, наверное, странно для него. Он ведь так привык быть тут один…»  
      Молча кивнув на это, Эрик подошел к ней, помог подняться и проводил по коридору в ее комнату.  
      — В шкафу должна быть одежда, — сказал он, отводя глаза, пока Брилл забиралась обратно на кровать.  
      — Спасибо тебе… — со вздохом сказала та, опускаясь на подушки. «Кажется, я устала сильнее, чем думала». Закрыв глаза, она почувствовала, как Эрик укрыл одеялом ее измотанное тело. — Не давай мне чересчур долго спать… — невнятно сказала Брилл, уже соскальзывая в сон и не слыша, сказал ли Эрик что-нибудь в ответ.  
  


* * *

      Пять дней спустя Брилл с удобством сидела в кресле в главной комнате Эрикова подземного дома, держа в руках книгу. На следующий день после того, как она очнулась, Эрик отважился пробраться в библиотеку, принеся оттуда более десятка томов, которые, по его мнению, могли бы ее заинтересовать. Но после дней, наполненных отдыхом и исключительно умеренной активностью, Брилл могла честно сказать, что ее уже тошнит от этого, что она устала пялиться в книжки, и даже беседы с Эриком приняли сдержанный характер. Казалось, что последнее время он был рядом с ней необычайно осторожен, его предусмотрительность и бесконечная доброта создали между ними странно наэлектризованное напряжение. В одно мгновение он расточал ей нежное внимание, а в следующее прятал его за свежевозведенными стенами, едва не сводя Брилл с ума этой непоследовательностью. Иногда это настолько выводило ее из себя, что она жаждала просто схватить Эрика и сорвать с него всю одежду — хотя подобный поступок был бы совершенно неподобающим. «И отправил бы меня в ад в ручной корзинке… о чем я только думаю?» Поэтому они ежедневно кружили друг вокруг друга, напряженные и настороженные, как парочка незнакомых котов в переулке.  
      Взглянув поверх книги на оного Эрика, Брилл, прищурившись, изучала его спину. «Я понимаю, он пережил огромное волнение… то есть он оттащил меня от края смерти… но я не могу не ощущать легкую потерю теперь, когда он замкнулся в себе». Словно почувствовав ее испытующий взгляд, Эрик развернулся на стоявшей у органа скамейке и улыбнулся ей. Устыдившись того, что ее застукали за разглядыванием, Брилл вновь спряталась за книгу; в ее животе заискрилось возбужденное покалывание. «Господи… этот мужчина способен превратить меня в лужицу одним чертовым взглядом».  
      — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — вежливо спросил Эрик.  
      — Нет, мне ничего не нужно, — с раздраженным вздохом сказала Брилл. Кивнув на ее ответ, Эрик снова повернулся к ней спиной, вернувшись к карябанию на лежащем на органе листке бумаги. Глядя ему в спину, Брилл ощутила, как ее раздражение начало возрастать. «Глупый мужчина со своей глупой вежливостью… и глупая я, что еще не сказала ему». — Что ты там делаешь?  
      — Пишу…  
      — Да, это я вижу! Что ты пишешь? — Опустив перо, Эрик вновь развернулся и посмотрел на нее. На миг Брилл почудилось, что она увидела мелькнувшую в его глазах и сразу же подавленную сильную эмоцию. При виде этого по ее позвоночнику вверх пробежала дрожь, заставив действительно остро ощутить каждый дюйм своего тела.  
      Откашлявшись, Эрик поднял верхний листок и подул на него, чтобы высушить чернила.  
      — Я просто записываю несколько мелодий, которые вертятся у меня в голосе.  
      Выпрямившись, Брилл отложила книгу в сторону.  
      — Почему ты ни одной не играешь?  
      — Я не хотел докучать тебе.  
      — Это нелепо. Ты знаешь, что мне всегда нравилось слушать, как ты играешь.  
      Неуютно поежившись, Эрик отвел взгляд.  
      — Я думал, ты могла привыкнуть к тишине… кроме того… не всякая музыка подходит для того, чтобы исполнять ее в любое время.  
      Закатив глаза, Брилл поднялась и прошла по комнате. Отгоняющим жестом она вынудила Эрика подвинуться на скамейке и уселась рядом с ним.  
      — Не будь таким вредным, Эрик… Я с ума схожу от всей этой тишины. Думаю, немного музыки могло бы мне помочь. Сыграешь что-нибудь для меня?  
      Зыркнув волком, тот отодвинулся от нее подальше, с чрезмерным тщанием следя за тем, чтобы их тела разделял по меньшей мере дюйм пространства.  
      — Не думаю…  
      Положив руку Эрику на локоть, Брилл сверкнула торжествующей улыбкой:  
      — Пожалуйста… сыграй что-нибудь. Я стану умолять, если хочешь.  
      Широко распахнув глаза и отвесив челюсть, Эрик глянул сперва на ее руку на своем локте, затем снова на ее лицо — где мгновенно залип на ее улыбающемся рте, и у него перехватило дыхание. Рассеянно кивнув, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от ее губ, Эрик с трудом сглотнул.  
      — Ну хорошо же… Полагаю, это… э… никому не навредит.  
      Пойманная в обернувшиеся вокруг нее цепи его глаз, Брилл шевельнулась на скамеечке, неосознанно придвигаясь к нему. Ее разум опустел, а лицо запылало ярко-розовым. На миг она уверилась, что умрет, если Эрик не наклонится и не поцелует ее, положив конец этой невыносимой пытке ожидания и незнания. Но в итоге тот ничего не сделал, и момент прошел, оставив Брилл дрожащей и разочарованной.  
      Разрывая обжигающее прикосновение своего взгляда, Эрик опустил глаза на клавиши и занес над ними подрагивающие руки. Он опустил пальцы, чтобы слегка неровно ударить по первой клавише, но, по мере того как стал чувствовать себя более уверенно, принялся извлекать ноты из органа ласкающими движениями, словно тот был его возлюбленной — медленно, даже нежно. Брилл уже видела это прикосновение раньше, когда Эрик гладил лошадей в стойлах, спокойно убеждая подчиниться ему. Наблюдение за его игрой лишь напомнило ей о том, как эти длинные, изящные руки могли бы ощущаться на ее собственном теле.  
      Эрик исполнял какую-то скучную мелодию, что-то легкое, но, несмотря на это, чем дольше он извлекал песню из инструмента — как фокусник, извлекающий кролика из шляпы, — тем сильнее Брилл начинала ощущать ревущую глубоко во внутренностях страсть. «Просто быть рядом с ним… жить здесь с ним… Боже, я не могу этого вынести! — Спустя всего лишь несколько минут игры Брилл выбросила руку и положила поверх руки Эрика, отчаянно стремясь остановить эти великолепные пальцы, ощущая наводняющее разум опасное желание. — Я больше не в силах это выносить… Я так сильно люблю его, что иногда думаю, что могу умереть от этого».  
      Эрик чуть повернул голову, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на нее, но смущение умерло в его глазах, когда он заметил ее румянец. Все его тело одеревенело, а затем он попытался отвести взгляд — но Брилл до белых костяшек сжала его руку.  
      — Не отводи взгляд…  
      Эрик попытался вытащить руку из ее хватки, на его стиснутых челюстях заходили желваки.  
      — Брилл, я думаю, ты должна пойти в свою комнату, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — И… запри дверь, — добавил он после короткой паузы.  
      Отказываясь отпускать его, Брилл не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.  
      — Зачем… ведь помимо нас с тобой здесь никого нет? — возразила она.  
      Вскочив на ноги, Эрик вырвался от нее и попятился.  
      — Вот именно! — воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста, Брилл… иди к себе… или я не знаю, что могу сотворить.  
      Тоже вскочив, Брилл последовала за ним через комнату.  
      — Ты сводишь меня с ума, тупица! — закричала она, надвигаясь на Эрика, пока не очутилась достаточно близко, чтобы потрясти пальцем у него под носом.  
      — Тупица? — захлебнулся Эрик, и, когда он осмелился вновь опустить взгляд на ее лицо, тот был преисполнен скорее негодованием, нежели отчаянием.  
      — Да, ты самый тупой мужчина из всех, кого я когда-либо встречала! — заорала Брилл, раздраженно вцепляясь руками себе в волосы. — Что я должна сделать, чтобы заставить тебя поцеловать меня, чертов идиот?!  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы гневно парировать, Эрик со стуком захлопнул его, когда осознал, что она сказала. Выглядя так, словно его ударили в живот, он врезался в стол, остановивший его поспешное отступление.  
      — Что? Прости… я тебя не понял.  
      — Ты чертовски хорошо понял, что я сказала! Но, если хочешь, я могу повторить это на пяти разных языках, — огрызнулась Брилл, подойдя к нему так близко, что ее юбки проехались по низу его брючин. — Я пыталась ронять намеки там и сям… но ты безнадежен, и теперь мне приходится повлиять на ситуации чуть более агрессивно! Я знаю, что не должна, но еще я знаю, что если не сделаю этого, мы застрянем тут навечно, вытанцовывая друг вокруг друга, пока оба не помрем от старости! Я устала ждать…  
      — Нет… погоди… ты сбита с толку. Ты только что сказала, будто хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал.  
      — Я не сбита с толку.  
      Выражение лица Эрика быстро помрачнело, и он вытянул руку, чтобы удержать Брилл на расстоянии.  
      — Думаю, этот несчастный случай все-таки повредил твой мозг. Бога ради, Брилл… ты же видела мое лицо… вот почему я… э…  
      — Ты поэтому показал мне, как выглядишь? Чтобы напомнить мне, насколько ты уродлив… чтобы напомнить мне сохранять дистанцию? — тихо спросила Брилл, приблизившись еще на волосок, чтобы провести пальцем по краю его лацкана. — Потому что мне кажется, ты не справился с задачей… потому что это лишь укрепило мое решение. Это заставило меня осознать, что я ждала тебя всю свою жизнь. Что мы не просто встретились по счастливой случайности. Разве ты не задаешься вопросом, почему именно я была в тот день на ярмарке… и почему именно я нашла тебя под Оперой? Возможно, все это время Бог пытался показать нам путь друг к другу.  
      Взявшись рукой за мягкую ткань лацкана его пиджака, Брилл резко дернула. Перехватив ее руки своими, Эрик сделал последнее отчаянное усилие, чтобы оттолкнуть ее.  
      — Брилл… прекрати это… ты не можешь иметь в виду, что… Я смирился со своей участью… Я ни за что бы не… не…  
      Отвлекшись на ощущение ее пальцев, ласково гладящих его большой палец, Эрик так и не закончил фразу. Его хватка на руках Брилл ослабла, а после и вовсе исчезла. Наконец-то обретя свободу, Брилл потянула за его пиджак, приподнялась на цыпочки и одновременно коснулась губами его губ. От этого легкого прикосновения Эрик замер, как истукан, — а затем потянулся к ее рту, со стоном лишившись остатков сопротивления, и обхватил ее лицо руками. И в этот самый момент Брилл поняла, что страсть снедает его так же, как и ее.  
      Откинув голову назад, она сдалась скручивающемуся в теле опьяняющему желанию, отринув все вопросы и тревоги, пока не осталось ничего. Она может пожалеть обо всем, кроме прожигающих кровь восхитительных взвихрений и ощущения рта Эрика на своих губах. «Это то, чего я хочу… Это то, чего я ждала…» Это ощущалось именно так, как она и хотела, так, как она мечтала, — безрассудно и всепоглощающе.  
      Поцелуй поначалу был нежным, даже неуверенным, но это довольно быстро изменилось. Обхватившие лицо Брилл руки Эрика скользнули назад и накрепко запутались в ее распустившихся волосах, полностью изменив характер их объятий. В мгновение ока все эмоции, что целый год росли между ними, вскипев, вырвались на поверхность с такой яростью, что заполыхал сам воздух.  
      Став теперь распаленным и ненасытным, Эрик повторял каждое движение Брилл с удивившим ее рвением. Потянув за волосы, он запрокинул ее голову назад, как одержимый насилуя ее губы. Задохнувшись от причиненной его грубостью легкой боли, Брилл в отместку куснула его нижнюю губу — и ее действие подстегнуло Эрика именно так, как она и ожидала. Обвив руками его шею, она практически кинулась в объятие, пока их тела не оказались накрепко прижаты друг к другу. Когда на стоявший позади Эрика стол обрушился их сдвоенный вес, тот отъехал, и с него с грохотом упал подсвечник.  
      Разорвав при этом звуке поцелуй, Брилл и Эрик уставились на оплавляющиеся свечи, после чего ошеломленно посмотрели друг на друга, дыша так тяжело, словно пробежали несколько миль. Опустив голову на грудь Эрика, Брилл засмеялась, осмелившись одной рукой забраться под тяжелую ткань его пиджака. Эрик остановил ее шаловливые пальчики, до боли сжав их; взгляд его васильково-синих глаз потемнел и потяжелел от страсти.  
      — Брилл, — прорычал он, — что мы делаем?  
      — То, что должны были сделать месяцы и месяцы назад, — парировала она низким уверенным голосом, водя пальцем по его шее, следуя линии, где прямо под кожей истошно заходился пульс.  
      — Но я не знаю, что делаю… Я никогда прежде… в смысле, я читал, но…  
      — Ты же артист, Эрик… используй воображение и импровизируй, — пробормотала Брилл, проводя губами по дорожке, мгновения назад проложенной ее пальцем, пробуя на вкус тепло и соленость его кожи.  
      — Это нереально… Наверное, я сплю, — задохнулся Эрик, когда она принялась покусывать его левую мочку.  
      Куснув чуть сильнее, Брилл заставила его подпрыгнуть.  
      — Попробуй только сказать мне, что это нереально, — с вызовом сказала она.  
      В глазах Эрика вспыхнул дикий огонь, разгораясь все ярче с каждой секундой, что он стоял, глядя на нее, — пока Эрик не потянулся вперед и не обрушился ртом на ее губы. Возвращая неистовый поцелуй, Брилл отдалась нахлынувшей на нее слепой страсти. Стол снова подпрыгнул, когда они врезались в него, едва не опрокинув, но на сей раз никто из них этого не заметил. Дергая за пиджак Эрика, Брилл усердно старалась снять эту деталь одежды, пока они, спотыкаясь, отошли от шаткой опоры стола и слепо закружились по комнате.  
      Когда Эрик оторвался от ее рта, Брилл принялась было протестовать, но звук превратился в стон, когда его губы начали спускаться по ее горлу, копируя то, что мгновения назад делала с ним она. Захваченная каждым движением, каждым ощущением, Брилл едва замечала, что они переместились из органной комнаты в коридор. Тяжело ударившись спиной о стену, Эрик ахнул в ее ищущие губы. Быстро поменяв их местами, он прижал Брилл к стене, их бедра тесно терлись друг о друга. Ощутив бедром увеличивающееся доказательство возбуждения Эрика, Брилл широко и свирепо улыбнулась. Для устойчивости обняв Эрика руками за шею, она подскочила и обвила ногами его талию.  
      — Думаю, тебе сейчас самое время положить меня в постель, — пробормотала она ему на ухо непередаваемо низким голосом и вдохнула его запах — запах чистой опасности.  
      Эрик разразился смехом, будто не мог поверить, что она использовала против него его собственные неуклюжие слова. Потянувшись вперед, Брилл покрыла поцелуями изгиб его улыбки, и он для устойчивости обхватил ее рукой за талию. Держа ее одной рукой, Эрик повернулся и, шатаясь, побрел по коридору, едва не ввалившись в открытую дверь комнаты Брилл. Пинком захлопнув за собой дверь, он потерял равновесие и, опасно накренившись вперед, на заплетающихся ногах пересек комнату, после чего они оба рухнули на кровать. На миг задохнувшись, Брилл почувствовала, как Эрик перекатился на четвереньки и почти обалдело подполз туда, где лежала она. Улыбаясь ему, она закрыла глаза, когда Эрик благоговейно провел пальцем по ее щеке, радуясь замедлению этой гонки, подобному спокойствию в «оке бури».  
      Приняв полусидячее положение, Брилл принялась расстегивать пуговицы рубашки Эрика. Подняв глаза и встретившись с ним взглядом после того, как расстегнула последнюю, она запустила руки под белую ткань, чтобы стащить ту с его плеч. Эрик вздрогнул, когда ее пальцы коснулись плоти, — твердые, поджарые линии его торса беспомощно содрогались, и Брилл пришло в голову, что, возможно, это был первый раз, когда другой человек касался его обнаженного тела не затем, чтобы причинить боль. Осознание этого лишь придавало каждому прикосновению большее значение. Отбросив рубашку на пол, Брилл потянулась вперед и провела губами по ключице Эрика, отодвинувшись, только когда его дрожь стихла, а кожу согрел румянец. Затем Эрик посмотрел на нее и мрачно нахмурился, его глаза с растущим отчаянием скользили по лишенному пуговиц переду ее платья. Расхохотавшись над его напряженной сосредоточенностью, Брилл убрала в сторону распущенные волосы и повернулась к нему спиной, указывая на ряд пуговиц сзади.  
      Лицо Эрика затопило облегчение, и его онемелые пальцы пробежались вдоль ее хребта, с молниеносной скоростью расстегивая пуговицы.  
      — Эрик, для мужчины, который никогда прежде не раздевал женщину, у тебя очень приличная скорость, — задыхаясь, поддразнила Брилл, когда Эрик покончил с последней застежкой.  
      Целуя ее плечи и одновременно помогая ей стянуть с них платье — так же, как под его взглядом делала она, — Эрик издал низкий горловой, гудящий звук. Ощутив, как вибрация этого звука отдается вдоль позвоночника, Брилл, скидывая платье, затрепетала от восторга. Потянувшись за спину, она рванула завязки корсета, дергая шнуровку, пока неудобная вещь не растянулась достаточно, чтобы снять ее; вскоре за корсетом последовали нижние юбки, когда Эрик развязал удерживавший их пояс.  
      Хотя теперь они двигались медленнее, бьющийся внутри Брилл жар не остыл: скорее наоборот, нежность и неуверенность Эрика лишь подбрасывали дров в раздувающееся пламя ее страсти. Она потянулась к нему, и они покатились по кровати, исследуя обнажившуюся кожу друг друга блуждающими, лихорадочными руками. Оказавшись под Эриком, Брилл обнаружила, что ее тело напрягается под каждым его прикосновением. Его вес, это твердое, жесткое давление его тела, ощущалось на ее теле столь правильным, что она удивлялась причинам, по которым путь до этой точки занял у них столько времени. Внезапно все причины держаться от Эрика подальше предстали изжившими себя.  
      Ощущая трепетание его пульса возле своего собственного, Брилл подразнила языком его сосок, приходя в восторг от того, как Эрик удивленно втянул воздух, реагируя на нее, и украдкой просунул руку под ее сорочку, своими потрясающе деликатными пальцами оглаживая чувствительную кожу ее живота. Эрик скомкал ткань и потянул вверх, через голову Брилл, слишком потерявшись в ощущениях, чтобы колебаться, — его стеснительность испарилась подобно блеску выступившего на их телах пота. Зная, что должна испытать некое чувство стыдливости, Брилл ждала, когда же оно на нее обрушится, но этого так и не произошло, даже когда Эрик застыл, прикипев взглядом к ее обнаженной груди. Каким-то образом исчезновение его нерешительности вдохновило Брилл последовать его примеру, и ощущение прикосновения кожи к коже было слишком правильным, чтобы смущаться. Никогда в жизни она не чувствовала себя более настроенной на движения и нужды другого человека, учась у него так же, как он учился у нее.  
      В мгновение ока ее панталоны тоже исчезли, соскользнув на пол еще до того, как она осознала, что их узел развязан. Брилл слышала, как Эрик резко вдохнул, пока его глаза путешествовали по изгибам ее тела: приоткрыв рот, с застывшим на лице выражением благоговения, он последовал руками за движением взгляда, касаясь ее так, словно она была святыней. Наконец-то продвинувшись от простого следования за инициативой более опытной Брилл, Эрик начал удовлетворять собственное любопытство, медленно проводя рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра, пока не услышал, как она выстанывает его имя.  
      Нежась в его пытливых руках, Брилл огладила его спину сверху вниз, лаская многочисленные шрамы, пока не наткнулась на преграду в виде пояса брюк. Пробежавшись пальцами по ткани, она добралась до переда и принялась торопливо освобождать Эрика от этой последней раздражающей детали одежды. Циркулирующее в Брилл жидкое удовольствие начало отвердевать в острие предвкушения, когда она спустила брюки по бедрам Эрика; сделав паузу, чтобы дать ему отшвырнуть их на пол, она взяла по-прежнему свисающий с его шеи медальон Святого Иуды и перекинула через его плечо, чтобы холодный металл не терся о ее разгоряченное тело.  
      Теперь Брилл пульсировала вся целиком, изнутри и снаружи, горя везде, где их кожа соприкасалась. Она больше не осознавала, что цепляется за Эрика, ее руки блуждали по твердым плоскостям и углам его тела, даря ему такое же мучительное наслаждение, какое он дарил ей. Единственное, что сейчас оставалось для нее ясным, — это давление ее растущего желания. Чуть подвинувшись, Брилл закинула ногу на ноги Эрика, ласково направляя его так, чтобы его бедра устроились меж ее бедер. Затуманенными от страсти глазами она смотрела, как Эрик вновь приникает чувственным ртом к ее рту. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Брилл открылась перед ним, и, сцеловывая с ее губ резкий выдох, Эрик вошел в нее.  
      Прижимаясь к нему, Брилл потерялась в омывавшей их буре; мир потускнел, и ее реальность сосредоточилась на этом единственном моменте, на этом единственном мужчине. Вместе с ним Брилл взмыла к небесам, рассыпаясь среди звезд в сокрушительной вспышке наслаждения. И впервые ощущала себя целой.


	56. Двигаясь вперед

      Поле зрения Эрика заволокло серым и все суживалось, и под конец он не видел ничего, кроме лица Брилл, не ощущал ничего, кроме ее податливой плоти под его плотью. Вцепившись в простыни по бокам от ее головы, Эрик чувствовал, как внутри него сворачивается нечто первобытное, разносясь по крови и увеличиваясь, пока он не уверился, что умрет. Потом, в тот самый миг, когда он опрокинулся с края какого-то неизведанного обрыва, тело Брилл застыло под ним, и его имя сорвалось с ее губ низким стоном. У Эрика была лишь краткая секунда на то, чтобы встревожиться этой реакции, прежде чем скручивающееся внутри напряжение брызнуло на свободу, выкинув из головы все разумные мысли. Ничего больше не учитывалось, ничто не имело значения.  
      Звук собственного хриплого дыхания стал первым вернувшимся признаком реального мира — он ненормально громко отдавался в ушах, пока Эрик силился сориентироваться. Быстро проморгавшись, он увидел мелко переплетенные нити простыни едва ли в дюйме от своего лица. Подняв голову, он чуть покосился вбок. Брилл лежала, крепко зажмурившись, от легкой испарины ее бледное лицо жемчужно сияло в свете лампы. «Интересно, я лежал так минуты или часы?» — задался вопросом Эрик, продолжая разглядывать Брилл, пока его разум ворочался, стараясь снова начать работать.  
      Шевельнувшись под ним, Брилл открыла затуманенные глаза и подняла на него взгляд. Мгновение спустя паутина тумана рассеялась, и она попыталась глубоко вдохнуть.  
      — Эрик, милый, тебе придется слезть с меня, иначе я задохнусь, — с трудом прошептала она.  
      Задрав брови на ее заявление, Эрик рывком приподнялся на локтях.  
      — Прошу прощения, я не подумал, — запинаясь ответил он и скатился в сторону. Теперь, когда в голове прояснилось, по пятам за отступающей страстью накатили неуверенность и замешательство.  
      После этого Брилл разразилась смехом, притянув его взгляд с потолка на ее лицо.  
      — Что? — медленно спросил Эрик, оглядывая комнату в попытке отыскать, что могло быть настолько смешным. Отмахнувшись от вопроса, Брилл зажала рот рукой, приглушив все еще клокочущие в ней смешки, неспособная в данный момент на связную речь. Пока Эрик пялился на ее улыбающееся лицо, уголки его губ начали хмуро опускаться. «Над чем она смеется? — гадал он. — Боже… наверное, я сделал что-нибудь глупое! С чего я решил, будто могу быть хоть сколько-нибудь хорош в чем-то подобном?!» Потерев рукой лицо, он хотел было извиниться, когда Брилл накрыла ладонью его рот.  
      — Прекрати, — твердо потребовала она, недавний смех полностью исчез из ее голоса, но по-прежнему плясал в полуприкрытых глазах.  
      Убрав руку Брилл со своего рта, Эрик метнул в нее острый взгляд.  
      — Что? Что прекратить?  
      Внимательно глядя на него этими своими глазами цвета бури, Брилл приподнялась на локте — ее рот растянула ленивая улыбка, волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам.  
      — Сомневаться в себе, тревожиться, размышлять о том или ином. Знаешь, я ведь могу сказать, когда ты это делаешь…  
      — Да, да. Я знаю… ты чертова телепатка, — сказал Эрик более грубо, чем намеревался.  
      — Нееет… — весело ответила Брилл, не обращая внимания на его тон. Подняв руку, она провела большим пальцем вдоль морщинки между его бровями. — Я могу сказать, потому что когда ты размышляешь о чем-то, у тебя на лбу появляется милая маленькая морщинка.  
      Уставившись на нее, Эрик, кажется, не сумел удержать на лице хмурое выражение.  
      — Тогда почему ты только что смеялась? — требовательно спросил он, ухватившись за угол простыни, чтобы целомудренно прикрыться.  
      Уронив руку от его лица, Брилл наклонилась вперед.  
      — Прошу прощения, я не подумал, — сказала она с чрезмерным французским акцентом, который всегда использовала, когда подражала ему. — Не знаю, почему это меня так развеселило. Когда ты чувствуешь себя неловко, то становишься более светским. Это просто выглядело глупо после… ну, учитывая, как мы только что были близки.  
      Тревожно посмотрев на нее еще мгновение, Эрик в конце концов откинулся на подушки.  
      — О… и это все? — небрежно спросил он, то и дело косясь на Брилл уголком глаза, в полной растерянности относительно того, что теперь делать. «Каков приличествующий этикет для такого типа ситуаций? — Остановившись на долю секунды, он поморщился от собственной мысли. — Проклятье, я ПРАВДА становлюсь более светским, когда мне не по себе!»  
      — Да, это все, — пробормотала Брилл, подползая ближе к его боку, пока жар ее кожи не согрел сквозь простыню бедро Эрика, послав по хребту стадо мурашек. В отличие от него, Брилл не стала утруждать себя натягиванием покрывал, вместо этого предпочтя лечь на живот и скрестить ноги в воздухе. Ее близость и видимое безразличие к собственной наготе начали отвлекать Эрика, и он непроизвольно отвел взгляд от ее лица, следуя по изящному изгибу ее спины. «Как она может чувствовать себя непринужденно в таком виде?»  
      — Ну, это… хорошо, — тупо сказал Эрик, продолжая с откровенным любопытством пялиться на тело Брилл. До этого он был настолько захвачен ощущением ее рук, что сейчас был первый раз, когда он действительно видел ее, и только ее. Без слоев одежды, без нижних юбок и ярдов укрывающей ткани, вообще без каких-либо украшений — она по-прежнему оставалась невероятно красивой. Стиснув зубы, Эрик пытался игнорировать новую искру возбуждения, уже сжимающую мышцы живота. Заметив направление его взгляда, Брилл слегка пригнула голову, и на ее щеках засиял румянец. «Полагаю, она не настолько безразлична, как я считал», — тут же подумал Эрик; перед лицом ее стыдливости его тревога чуть утихла.  
      Потянувшись назад, чтобы набросить на себя простыню, Брилл сверкнула кривой улыбкой, впервые с тех пор, как Эрик познакомился с ней, выглядя так, словно не знает, что сказать. Эрика удивило, насколько очаровательным было это легкое колебание, и он невольно расслабился. Каким-то образом понимание, что Брилл тоже в чем-то чувствует себя неуверенно, помогло ему справиться с собственными сомнениями, заглушить коварный шепоток в голове.  
      — Кстати, — начала Брилл, водя пальцем по швам наволочки, — и когда она медленно подняла глаза на лицо Эрика, в них плясали отголоски ее обычной живости и юмора. — Очевидно, месье, что вы сделали гораздо больше, чем просто _немного_ читали про… как же это назвать… ночные искусства.  
      — Извини? — спросил Эрик, вздернув брови к волосам.  
      Сморщив нос, Брилл ткнула его под ребра.  
      — Пресвятая Дева… ты собираешься заставить меня сказать это как есть, да? Что я имела в виду, это то, что ты крайне быстро научился. Если бы я знала, что это будет так приятно, я бы давным-давно тебя соблазнила. — Сказав это, она прикусила губу и повернула голову, чтобы спрятать лицо в ближайшую подушку. — О боже, не могу поверить, что только что это сказала!  
      Оглушенный, Эрик мог лишь пялиться на Брилл, пока та заливалась ярко-красным румянцем. «Погоди-ка… она только что сказала, что… все прошло хорошо… верно? Я не напортачил». Он медленно расплылся в улыбке, и его омыло глубокое чувство удовлетворенной самоуверенности. Внезапно Эрику стало невтерпеж вновь повторить их «ночные искусства» — и испробовать несколько вещей, о которых он читал. Теперь он широко ухмылялся, тихий голосок в голове умолк окончательно, а в груди разлилось сияющее тепло. «Как я не осознал этого прежде… Господи, я люблю эту женщину».  
      Приободрившись, Эрик потянулся — в первый раз без какого-либо внешнего поощрения — и пробежался пальцами вниз по руке Брилл, поражаясь тому, что _ему_ наконец-то доступна столь простая роскошь, как прикосновение в такой небрежной манере — как нормальному человеку. Реагируя на его ласку, Брилл подняла голову и улыбнулась ему поверх подушки.  
      — Я не мог бы желать лучшего учителя, — пробормотал Эрик, наслаждаясь тем, что улыбка Брилл стала еще шире.  
      Подвинувшись вперед, Брилл прижалась к нему вплотную, так что их обнаженные бедра терлись друг о друга под простынями, затем опустила голову в изгиб его плеча; ее рука уютно улеглась поперек его голой груди. На мгновение Эрик закрыл глаза, впитывая легкое, как перышко, давление ее руки на своей коже, пряча это ощущение в кладовые разума. Обвив Брилл рукой за талию, он притянул ее ближе и склонил голову набок, чтобы пристроить подбородок на ее мягкой макушке. Брилл вздохнула от его прикосновения, принимая его с такой готовностью, что Эрик содрогнулся до самой глубины души. «Единственная вещь, которую я не в силах постичь, это почему. Почему она так охотно позволяет мне касаться ее… зная, кто я есть… что я… как я выгляжу?»  
      — Брилл? — нежно позвал он. — Почему… ты решила… — малость неловко кашлянув, он остановился, неуверенный, как озвучить вопрос, который начал вырисовываться на задворках его сознания.  
      — Что? Наброситься на тебя? — подсказала та; ощущение ее дыхания послало по коже Эрика мурашки удовольствия.  
      Молча кивнув, он ласково пробежал пальцами по спине Брилл, спускаясь ниже, к выпуклости ее ягодиц, поскольку она, по-видимому, ничуть не возражала против его вольностей. Шевельнувшись, Брилл приподняла голову от его плеча, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
      — Потому что если бы я этого не сделала, мы бы никогда ничего не решили. И хотя я знаю, что ты не желаешь этого слышать, ты прекрасный образчик мужчины. С маской или без маски… — сказала она, проводя пальцем вдоль внешнего края его маски.  
      Вздрогнув от прикосновения, Эрик попытался осмыслить ее ответ, но обнаружил, что эта задача ему не по зубам. Целую жизнь, полную стыда и необходимости прятаться, просто нельзя было стереть одним нежным предложением, как бы он этого ни хотел.  
      — Я знаю, что ты должна испытывать счастье, что жива, после того как на этой неделе побывала на волосок от гибели. Всякий раз, когда люди обманывают смерть, вполне объяснимо, что после этого они некоторое время совершают… более принужденные поступки, — не подумав, выпалил он.  
      У Эрика была едва ли секунда на то, чтобы еще раз подумать над сказанным, прежде чем Брилл окоченела рядом с ним — все мягкие изгибы в мгновение ока превратились в сталь. Она продолжала смотреть ему в лицо, но из глаз пропал смех, и теперь они буравили его глаза с интенсивностью, способной расплавить свинец. Именно в этот момент Эрик осознал свою ошибку.  
      — Значит, ты думаешь, что я переспала с тобой из благодарности за то, что ты меня спас? — тихо спросила Брилл, ирландский акцент в ее голосе загустел подобно морскому туману — явный признак растущего волнения.  
      Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Брилл остановила его, довольно грубо прихлопнув ладонью его губы. Все ее тело дрожало, она поднялась так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
      — Черт бы тебя побрал, тупица! — прошипела она и, длинно и цветисто проклиная его имя на гаэльском, повернулась и, сцапав подушку, смачно шарахнула его по голове.  
      Сопротивляясь ее атаке, Эрик попытался сесть, чтобы избежать удушения.  
      — Это не то, что я имел в виду! — завопил он, пытаясь перехватить запястья Брилл.  
      — Что бы ты там себе ни думал, я бы не отдалась любому из благодарности! — продолжала та его честить. — Я не какая-нибудь там дешевая шлюха, которую любой в Дублине может подцепить на углу улицы!  
      Наконец сумев схватить Брилл за руки, Эрик отбросил подушку.  
      — Это не то, что я имел в виду! Что бы ты там себе ни думала, здесь я совершенно некомпетентен! Я слышу слова, которые ты говоришь, но мне трудно постичь их. Поэтому, конечно же, неудивительно, что я говорю разные глупости!  
      Прекратив вырываться, Брилл раздраженно поджала губы. Несколько напряженных мгновений спустя пламя в ее глазах угасло, а руки расслабились в его хватке.  
      — Да, полагаю, неудивительно, что ты говоришь разные глупости, — наконец согласилась она.  
      — Ты не должна так легко с этим соглашаться, — с легким раздражением пробормотал Эрик.  
      Подтянув простыню, чтобы обмотать вокруг своего торса, Брилл села прямо и нахмурилась на него, ее гнев явно еще не полностью утих.  
      — Ты очень хорошо знаешь единственную причину, по которой я выбрала отношения с тобой. Я несколько раз говорила тебе, что люблю тебя.  
      — Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что предположил, будто ты имела в виду платоническую любовь? — спросил Эрик, сжавшись от того, насколько глупо это прозвучало, сказанное вслух.  
      Возведя очи к небесам, Брилл вздохнула:  
      — Ты серьезно?  
      Приподнявшись на локтях, Эрик откинулся на изголовье.  
      — Да. Я бы не сказал этого, если бы не подразумевал.  
      У Брилл от неверия отпала челюсть. Затем, покачав головой, она коротко хохотнула.  
      — То есть тот факт, что мы несколько раз целовались, до твоего мозга не дошел?  
      — Хм… ну…  
      Махнув рукой, Брилл отмела это в сторону.  
      — Значит, теперь мы разобрались… все, что только что произошло, определенно не было платоническим.  
      — Я не идиот, — пробурчал Эрик, в полной мере чувствуя тяжесть собственной наивности. «Как долго мы вытанцовывали вокруг этого? Сколько времени потратили зря, когда могли бы быть вместе?» — задался он вопросом, закрыв глаза. — Но я могу понять твой гнев. Я не должен был оскорблять тебя предположением, будто ты могла бы даровать мне свое расположение по любой иной причине, кроме любви. Твое сердце не позволило бы ничего другого.  
      — Ну, полагаю, я могу тебя простить, — нехотя сказала Брилл и плюхнулась рядом с ним, тоже оперевшись на изголовье. — Кроме того, в данный момент я просто слишком устала, чтобы ссориться с тобой.  
      Между ними протянулось молчание, и Эрик уставился в потолок, размышляя, что сказать. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как ему было трудно свободно разговаривать с Брилл. Прикусив губу, он украдкой бросил взгляд в ее сторону, постукивая себя по животу указательным пальцем.  
      — Как давно ты узнала? В смысле, о своих чувствах ко мне…  
      — Ты хочешь знать, когда я осознала это или впервые почувствовала? — отозвалась Брилл, рассеянно скользя рукой по матрасу, пока не переплела пальцы с его пальцами.  
      — И то, и другое.  
      — Я осознала это после того, как ты вытащил Арию из озера, когда она провалилась под лед.  
      — Так давно? — пробормотал Эрик, чувствуя себя идиотом, потому что Брилл пришлось едва ли не умереть, чтобы выжать то же осознание из его упертых мозгов.  
      — Но должна признать, что впервые я почувствовала, что в тебе есть что-то… особенное… когда впервые к тебе прикоснулась… когда нашла тебя под Оперой. Странно, что я так ясно это помню… но когда ты привалился ко мне, пока мы пробирались наружу, я помню, что подумала, как это необычно, что мы так хорошо подходим друг другу. Я была идеального роста, чтобы ты мог на меня опереться, а ты был идеального роста, чтобы я могла тебя поддерживать, — уверенно заявила Брилл.  
      Медленно наклонившись в сторону, подтягиваясь ближе к исходящему от тела Эрика теплу, она свернулась у него под боком.  
      — А теперь могу я задать тебе вопрос? — спросила она.  
      Коротко и резко вдохнув, Эрик испытал моментальный приступ паники, омывший его разум. Почему-то он был уверен, что Брилл собирается спросить его, когда он осознал свои чувства к ней. И хотя в том, чтобы сказать ей о своей любви, не было никакого риска, раз уж она уже призналась ему в своих чувствах, Эрик ощущал себя идиотом от того, сколько времени у него ушло на осознание собственных чувств. «Прежде я лишь однажды сказал эти слова… Кристине. И поглядите, чем это обернулось. НЕТ… Нет… это совсем другое! Даже думать не смей об этом!»  
      — Конечно… — наконец ответил он, слыша беспокойство в собственном голосе.  
      — Какой твой любимый цвет? — беспечно спросила Брилл, ее тон изменился, словно она почувствовала его неудобство. Легкомысленный вопрос полностью застал Эрика врасплох.  
      — Извини? — спросил он и уставился на нее, задумчиво наморщив лоб. «Как такое может быть — когда я уже уверен, что разгадал ее, она всякий раз доказывает обратное? Никогда не давит, когда я уверен, что она будет, и всегда пристает с чем-то, что не кажется важным».  
      Лениво потянувшись, Брилл закинула ногу на его ногу, заставив Эрик подскочить от прикосновения ее шелковистой кожи.  
      — Я знаю, это глупо — хотеть знать подобную вещь… но… полагаю, я… хочу узнать тебя получше. Ты всегда такой скрытный, и я чувствую себя в очень невыгодном положении, учитывая, сколько всего ты обо мне знаешь.  
      Испытав облегчение, что удалось отделаться столь легким вопросом, Эрик рассмеялся.  
      — Из всех вещей, о которых ты могла бы спросить… — хихикнул он и покачал головой. Даже не глядя на Брилл, он ощутил, как она нахмурилась, и потому резко перестал смеяться, дабы изобразить, что он серьезно размышляет над ее вопросом. — Что ж, давай посмотрим… не думаю, что я на самом деле когда-либо об этом задумывался.  
      Продолжая молча ждать, Брилл лишь склонила голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Несколько секунд спустя Эрик почувствовал, как его глаза самовольно опускаются вниз, чтобы встретиться с ее глазами, его улыбка остыла, и он позволил себе изучать ее классические черты.  
      — Думаю, серый, — пробормотал он.  
      — Хмм? — Брилл задрала брови, ее прекрасные глаза цвета тумана дрогнули, словно она забыла собственный вопрос, пока смотрела на него.  
      — Мой любимый цвет, — пояснил Эрик и провел самыми кончиками пальцев по ее щеке, наблюдая, как темнеют и тяжелеют от его прикосновения ее глаза. — Мой любимый цвет серый.

* * *

      Шагая в полдень по парижской улице, Коннер сгорбил плечи от ледяного ветра и, подвинув сидящую у него на бедре Арию, поправил ее зимнее пальто. Прошлепав по заледенелой луже, он с легкостью разминулся с остальными идущими по тротуару людьми, не обращая внимания на улыбки встречных женщин. Хмуро глядя точно себе под ноги, он вскидывал взгляд лишь затем, чтобы проверить таблички с названиями улиц, прежде чем двинуться дальше, неуклонной и решительной поступью уходя все дальше и дальше от Оперы.  
      — Дядя К-коннер… к-куда м-мы идем? — громко спросила Ария, перекрикивая ветер.  
      Скинув с лица хмурое выражение, Коннер улыбнулся племяннице.  
      — Это секретное приключение, поэтому я не могу тебе сказать.  
      Прикрыв рот запрятанными в рукавички руками, Ария хихикнула и покачала головой.  
      — Ты в-врун! — взвизгнула она и обняла его за шею. — К-куда мы по п-правде идем?  
      — Ах, ты слишком умная для меня, детка, — рассмеялся в ответ Коннер и получше перехватил ее извивающееся тельце. Ария счастливо кивнула на это, болтая ногами в такт его шагам. — Мы ищем цветочный магазин, милая, если ты на самом деле хочешь знать.  
      — Я л-люблю цветы!  
      Подняв свободную руку, чтобы потереть ухо после не в меру ретивого возгласа, Коннер чуть поморщился.  
      — Ради бога, Ария, притуши голос. Иначе доведешь своего бедного дядюшку до глухоты.  
      — Но я н-не могу п-притушить голос, — с напускной скромностью заявила та. — П-потому что он н-не горит.  
      Опустив глаза на невинно улыбающуюся детскую мордашку, Коннер пронзительно расхохотался, привлекая несколько встревоженных взглядов к своему неприличному поведению.  
      — Ей-богу, а ведь ты права! Жаль мне того парня, который решится бросить тебе вызов, когда тебе стукнет пятнадцать.  
      — Фу, я н-ненавижу мальчишек. Кроме т-тебя и Эрика.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Коннер успокаивающе похлопал ее по спине.  
      — Ну ладно, не забивай голову.  
      Заметив на другой стороне улицы цель их путешествия, он остановился на краю тротуара. Быстро перейдя через дорогу, с подпрыгивающей на его бедре Арией, Коннер вновь начал хмуриться, когда они приблизились к цветочному магазину.  
      — М-мы б-будем п-покупать Мэг цветы? — спросила Ария, когда до маленькой лавочки, которую ему порекомендовал другой участник оркестра, осталось лишь несколько магазинов.  
      — Ага.  
      — К-какие ц-цветы ей нравятся?  
      — Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
      Приложив руку ковшиком к уху Коннера, Ария громко зашептала сквозь ветер.  
      — Тогда т-ты в б-беде! — пропела она.  
      Полностью согласный с племянницей, Коннер насупился еще сильнее. «Господи, она и понятия не имеет, в какой беде я на самом деле. — Уставившись на вывеску, пока они приближались к магазинчику, он шел, практически не разбирая дороги. — Розы вроде как клише. Проклятье, я должен был порасспрашивать и выяснить, что ей нравится». Течение мыслей Коннера резко оборвалось, когда он с разгона врезался в симпатичную брюнетку, едва не столкнув ту с тротуара.  
      Ария испуганно взвизгнула, и он выбросил руку, чтобы не дать упасть юной барышне, на которую наткнулся.  
      — Простите! Я не смотрел, куда иду. Я… — осекшись, он опустил взгляд на лицо девушки. Узнав ее, Коннер явственно вздрогнул и резко отшатнулся. — Мадам де Шаньи? Ну надо же, как тесен мир… Хм… что вы делаете в этой части города?  
      Кристина несколько секунд испуганно моргала на него, затем медленно улыбнулась.  
      — Месье Синклер? Боже, вы напугали меня! — Подняв изящную руку к сидящей у нее на голове отделанной мехом шляпке, виконтесса перевела свои темные глаза с него на Арию. Ее лоб прорезала тоненькая морщинка, и она опустила руку. — Отель, в котором я остановилась, всего лишь на другой стороне улицы, — рассеянно сказала она.  
      — А… ну что ж… Еще раз извините, что врезался в вас, — быстро сказал Коннер. Кивнув Кристине, он сделал шаг, чтобы обойти ее. — Всего вам доброго.  
      Скованно удаляясь от виконтессы, Коннер мысленно выругался, когда услышал стук ее каблучков, следующий за ним по тротуару. Ария повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть через его плечо.  
      — Дядя К-коннер… К-кристина идет за тобой.  
      — Месье Синклер! — позвала Кристина, прибавив ходу, чтобы догнать его. Когда они поравнялись, дыхание вырывалось у нее изо рта густым белым облачком.  
      — Да? — беспечно отозвался Коннер, намеренно прибавляя шаг, чтобы заставить ее еще ускориться. «Надеюсь, она отстанет, если ей придется бежать».  
      — Уверена, вы знаете, что мы с Мэг долгое время были подругами, — заявила Кристина, ее кудри подпрыгивали, пока она старалась держаться рядом.  
      — Ага, — коротко ответил Коннер, чувствуя, что его обычное чувство юмора начинает ему изменять. Он уже видел, как эта кажущаяся хрупкой красавица превращается в буйную сумасшедшую, и не имел желания особо раскрываться перед столь непредсказуемой женщиной.  
      — Поэтому думаю, вам следует знать, что она неравнодушна к маргариткам.  
      Остановившись на полном ходу, Коннер повернул голову и посмотрел на виконтессу.  
      — Простите?  
      Отдышавшись, Кристина повторила свое утверждение, неловко пожав плечами, когда он лишь продолжил смотреть на нее.  
      — Зачем вы мне об этом рассказываете? — наконец спросил он.  
      — Ну… я заметила, что вы направляетесь в цветочный магазин. А еще я заметила, как много внимания вы уделяете Мэг. Я ошиблась, когда предположила, что вы собираетесь купить ей цветы? — полюбопытствовала Кристина, сложив руки перед собой.  
      — Простите, что говорю это, но я несколько удивлен, что вы в последнее время были в состоянии особо что-нибудь заметить… учитывая ваше… поведение в Опере.  
      Выглядя так, будто очень неловко, Кристина потупилась, и внезапно Коннер ощутил себя последней крысой за то, что язвит ей.  
      — Да… полагаю, я этого заслуживаю, — со слабой опустошенной улыбкой пробормотала она. — Это место… переполнено воспоминаниями. Достаточно пройтись среди этих стен… и все они возвращаются обратно… Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя так, словно я тоже вернулась обратно… обратно к тому человеку, которым я тогда была.  
      — Значит, теперь вы другой человек? — спросил Коннер, малость ошарашенный тем, что эта женщина, которую он едва знал, так с ним откровенничает.  
      — Все меняются… даже люди вроде меня. В любом случае, я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь. — Подняв на него свои мягкие темные глаза, Кристина слегка встряхнулась и сверкнула чарующей улыбкой. — Вы кажетесь приятным человеком. Если уж на то пошло, вы, по-видимому, вызываетесь присматривать за ребенком мадам Доннер, пока она… болеет. — Посмотрев на Арию, потом снова на Коннера, она потерла руки. — Итак, Мэг нравятся маргаритки, точно. И если вам удастся упомянуть некоторые места, по которым вы путешествовали, это будет иметь успех.  
      — Хм… благодарю… — сказал Коннер. Кристина отвернулась и глянула на него через плечо.  
      — Мне правда пора идти, — сказала она, торопливо помахав на прощание. Машинально подняв руку в ответном жесте, Коннер тоже помахал ей, и виконтесса устремилась дальше по улице.  
      — Это было… странно, — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как Кристина исчезает из виду. Опустив взгляд на Арию, Коннер скорчил рожицу и развернулся, чтобы оторопело приблизиться к двери цветочного магазина. Войдя в магазин, он спустил Арию на пол, чтобы та могла свободно порезвиться, а сам принялся внимательно рассматривать яркие букеты.  
      Остановившись перед маргаритками, он, нахмурившись, взглянул на белые цветы. «Не вижу причины, по которой мадам де Шаньи стала бы мне врать насчет чего-то столь дурацкого, как цветы. И все же, если судить по ее поведению до данного момента, по-моему, с ее стороны очень странно помогать незнакомцу без причины. Возможно, в виконтессе есть нечто большее, чем я видел», — нехотя признал Коннер, набрал охапку цветов и быстро расплатился за них.  
      Выйдя за дверь, со следующей по пятам Арией, Коннер не мог не улыбнуться про себя. Неожиданно он больше не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, как раньше, — к нему вернулась часть его обычной самоуверенности. «То, что ей нравятся маргаритки, имеет смысл. Они из счастливого типа цветов, без лишней суетливости. Они ей подходят. — Опустив взгляд на Арию, чтобы взять ее за руку, Коннер принялся насвистывать себе под нос. — Самое время взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на деле. Довольно валять дурака».  
      Ария посмотрела на него и ухмыльнулась.  
      — Ей п-по п-правде понравится букет. Я п-просто знаю это.  
      — Рад слышать это от тебя, детка. У меня сразу от сердца отлегло, — засмеялся Коннер, пробираясь мимо потока пешеходов обратно к Опере. Приблизившись к широким бульварам, которые вели к театру, он заметил на другой стороне улицы высокую фигуру Джеймса Тернера, быстро двигавшегося в противоположном направлении — каждый его шаг выглядел так, будто он вот-вот сорвется на бег. Тенор завернул за угол и скрылся с глаз прежде, чем Коннер даже успел подумать, не перейти ли через дорогу, чтобы поздороваться с ним.  
      Пожав плечами, Коннер нагнулся и поднял Арию одной рукой; к другому боку он прижимал букет. Ускорившись, он на ходу подбрасывал племянницу, пока та не расхохоталась от восторга, а ее щеки не раскраснелись от ветра. Быстро добравшись до одного из малоиспользуемых входов в Оперу, Коннер резво взбежал по лестнице и распахнул закрытую дверь. Увидев с другой стороны отца Томаса, он затормозил и улыбнулся.  
      — Приветствую, святой отец. Простите, что едва не врезался в вас… похоже, сегодня это становится моей ужасной привычкой.  
      По-совиному моргнув сквозь очки, священник помялся и вымучил из себя улыбку.  
      — Не берите в голову.  
      — Значит, собираетесь прогуляться снаружи? Сегодня чудесный ясный день, хотя все еще холодно.  
      Глянув на цветы, отец Томас кивнул в ответ на утверждение Коннера, явно более чем слегка поглощенный своими мыслями.  
      — Приятно слышать. Я надеялся немного подышать свежим воздухом по дороге на встречу с одним из моих наставников в аббатстве.  
      Подмигнув священнику в попытке улучшить его унылое настроение, Коннер шагнул в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти.  
      — Мы вас тут ужасно обременяем, святой отец? Клянусь, скоро я приду на исповедь!  
      Тревога в глазах отца Томаса чуть угасла, и он рассмеялся.  
      — Не скажу, что буду ждать, затаив дыхание, месье, но, если решите прийти, обязательно предупредите заранее.  
      — Почему это?  
      — Чтобы я мог выделить день или около того на то, чтобы выслушать всю ее без перерыва, — не моргнув глазом ответил священник и, помахав, прошел мимо Коннера.  
      Расхохотавшись, Коннер покачал головой.  
      — Я знал, что вы мне нравитесь не просто так! — громко крикнул он вслед, затем развернулся и вошел в Оперу. Вновь поставив Арию на ноги, он закрыл за собой дверь, уже планируя, как именно будет ухаживать за одной светловолосой балериной. Заметив внезапно помрачневшее выражение лица Арии, Коннер потрепал ее по голове.  
      — В чем дело, детка? Волнуешься из-за мамы? — Когда та лишь пожала плечами, Коннер погладил ее по волосам. — Не волнуйся, с ней все будет в порядке. Эрик заботится о ней, — успокоил он. — Хочешь пойти и помочь мне устроить сюрприз для Мэг?  
      Кивнув, Ария ухватила его за штанину и улыбнулась этой идее, сверкнув ямочками.  
      — Это б-будет в-весело.

* * *

      Торопясь по многолюдным улицам, мужчина решительным шагом прокладывал себе путь сквозь толпы. Задирая голову, он изучал таблички с названиями улиц, чтобы удостовериться, что движется в правильном направлении. Его лоб прорезала задумчивая морщина, и он ускорил шаг, страстно желая поскорее достичь места назначения. «Думаю, самое время мне узнать полную историю того, что происходит в этом месте», — повторял он себе снова и снова, чтобы удержать взаперти свернувшуюся в животе тревогу.  
      Добравшись до более фешенебельной части города, мужчина замедлил шаг и стал более внимательно вглядываться в указатели с номерами домов, мимо которых проходил. Найдя искомое здание, он торопливо толкнул входную дверь и вошел в хорошо обставленное фойе. Сидящий за столом молодой человек при его появлении поднял глаза и нахмурился.  
      — Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — учтиво спросил молодой клерк.  
      — Я пришел встретиться с лордом Донованом.  
      — Вам назначено? — последовал сдержанный ответ.  
      — Ну… нет.  
      — Тогда, боюсь, вам придется зайти в другое время, — механически продекламировал клерк, словно произносил эту фразу уже тысячу раз. — Месье Донован чрезвычайно занят и в данный момент никого не может принять. У него в разгаре одно чрезвычайно важное дело.  
      Не обращая на него внимания, мужчина двинулся к закрытым дверям позади клерка.  
      — У меня нет на это времени. Я должен встретиться с ним сегодня!  
      Клерк встал, чтобы задержать мужчину, и, очевидно, вот-вот должен был разразиться скандал. Но именно в этот момент одна из створок двойной двери за столом клерка открылась. Донесшийся из-за нее ледяной голос остановил в фойе всякое движение.  
      — Впусти его. Все в порядке.  
      Метнув в незваного гостя неодобрительный взгляд, клерк расправил пиджак и вернулся за свой стол. Точно так же поправив одежду, мужчина миновал стол и вошел в открытую дверь. Эндрю стоял рядом с ней; когда он потянулся, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, его лицо было бесстрастным, однако темные глаза горели огнем, который заставил мужчину остановиться. Не сказав ни слова, Эндрю повернулся и пошел по отделанному мрамором коридору, минуя несколько других дверей, где сидели, погруженные в дела, другие клерки. Мужчина слегка приоткрыл рот при виде кипящей вокруг работы. «Я и понятия не имел, что лорд Донован руководит подобным местом… То есть я знал, что он бизнесмен, но, наверное, не рассчитывал, что он настолько вовлечен».  
      Дойдя до огромной двери красного дерева, находившейся в конце коридора, Эндрю аккуратно потянул ее на себя и вошел в скрывающийся за ней кабинет. Дождавшись, когда дверь за ними закроется, он развернулся.  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя есть для меня какая-нибудь информация, — резко начал он. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы у этого вторжения была причина. Ты сделал, как я велел? Ты нашел ее?  
      — Да, милорд, — ответил мужчина. — Я видел ее. Вы были правы. Она там.  
      Огонь во взгляде Эндрю потух, и он осел на свой стол, на его лице мелькнула слабая улыбка. Его жесткие темные глаза смягчились, когда он уставился в пол.  
      — Слава богу, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Я начинал думать, что ошибся. — Оттолкнувшись от стола, он прошелся по комнате; его поведение полностью отличалось от того, что он демонстрировал в фойе, — теперь оно было наполнено лихорадочным беспокойством. — Скажи мне… как она? Что она там делала? С ней все в порядке?  
      Испугавшись столь нехарактерной для Эндрю открытости, секунду мужчина лишь пялился на него.  
      — Милорд, прежде чем я скажу что-то еще, я должен целиком знать стоящую за всем этим историю.  
      Глаза Эндрю мгновенно похолодели, он вскинул подбородок.  
      — О? Значит, ты _должен_ знать? А почему я должен быть обязан объясняться перед тобой?  
      — Я не могу передавать какую-либо информацию, если она может навредить юной леди, милорд. Кажется, она счастлива там, и я не могу понять, почему…  
      Подняв руку и призвав его к молчанию, Эндрю кивнул:  
      — А, я понимаю. Ты беспокоишься о ее благополучии. Полагаю, это я могу понять, учитывая, что в последние несколько месяцев я едва ли был в состоянии думать о чем-либо еще, кроме ее благополучия. Что ж, тогда я удовлетворю твое желание… и расскажу, зачем необходима вся эта секретность.  
      Повернувшись, он подошел к своему столу и сел, учтивым жестом показав гостю, что тот тоже может присесть. Откинувшись в кресле, Эндрю сложил пальцы домиком и посмотрел на мужчину своими острыми темными глазами.  
      — Вся эта грустная история началась около года назад. Уверен, ты слышал о случившемся в прошлом январе несчастье. Брилл была там в тот вечер, желая вместе с братом посмотреть новую оперу. Когда театр объяло огнем, она осталась, чтобы помочь пострадавшим, насколько это было в ее силах. — Улыбнувшись, Эндрю пожал плечами. — Она всегда была такой. Слишком доброй даже в ущерб себе. — Отмахнувшись от этого сентиментального изречения, он продолжил: — Там, среди пожара, она нашла мужчину, мужчину в маске. Тот явно был на грани смерти, но она забрала его и заботилась о нем, не зная, кто он на самом деле.  
      Гость выпрямился, и на его лице возникла легкая тревога.  
      — Мужчина в маске!  
      В темных глазах Эндрю сверкнул мрачный огонек, и он кивнул.  
      — Судя по твоей реакции, предполагаю, ты уже слыхал о призраке. Хорошо… это избавляет меня от лишних объяснений. Нет нужды говорить, что он не умер в ту ночь, но остался с Брилл… и стал учителем Арии, когда поправился. Он медленно распространил свое зло по ее дому, все это время отравляя ее разум ложью, а также отравляя разум ее брата. — Сделав тут паузу, словно ему было слишком тяжело говорить, Эндрю откашлялся. — Я не особенно эмоциональный человек… поэтому ему было легко настроить их всех против меня. Преступники и убийцы зачастую талантливы в том, чтобы вводить людей в заблуждение. Нет нужды говорить, что хотя я был помолвлен с Брилл, ему удалось принудить ее оставить свой дом и прийти туда.  
      Обдумывая эту информацию, мужчина прикусил губу и поерзал на стуле.  
      — Но она выглядит счастливой…  
      Отмахнувшись от этого, Эндрю наклонился вперед.  
      — Как я уже сказал, он обладает огромной властью над другими. Но я убежден, что все они по-прежнему в большой опасности. Он убивал и убьет снова. Ты должен помочь мне, пока не стало слишком поздно, — сказал он, его голос стремительно повысился до почти умоляющих интонаций.  
      Быстро кивнув, мужчина поднялся.  
      — Конечно, я помогу… я и понятия не имел, что… ну… обо всем этом. Просто скажите мне, что делать. Эта бедная женщина… Я и не знал.  
      — Пока продолжайте в том же духе, — сказал Эндрю, тоже встав и подойдя к двери, чтобы проводить мужчину. — Скоро я свяжусь с тобой. У меня есть план, как убрать ее от него, чтобы никто не пострадал.  
      — Конечно же, мы должны обратиться в полицию.  
      — Нет! — резко выкрикнул Эндрю, затем сделал вдох и начал заново: — Нет… Он умный человек и сразу почует полицейских. В этом причина секретности, и поэтому пока мы должны быть осторожны. Я могу на тебя положиться? — После короткой паузы мужчина кивнул. — Хорошо… ты поступаешь правильно… возможно, даже спасаешь множество жизней. Жди от меня распоряжений.  
      Мягко выпроводив мужчину за дверь, Эндрю закрыл ее лишь после того, как убедился, что его сообщник торопливо удаляется по коридору. Он тихонько запер дверь, и его величественные черты расплылись в торжествующей усмешке.  
      — Великолепно… он всему поверил… — выдохнул Эндрю низким голосом, в котором затаилась угроза. — Скоро… скоро мы снова будем вместе. — Громко расхохотавшись, он повернулся и прислонился к двери — от прокатившегося по телу облегчения у него ослабли колени.  
      Проведя рукой по идеально уложенным волосам, Эндрю продолжал глухо хохотать. «Ты увидишь, Джон. Она выберет меня… Мне пришлось подождать, но теперь я знаю — она увидит свет. Она выберет меня. Она будет любить меня, как я всегда любил ее. Она наконец-то будет моей… и только моей. И может быть… может быть, наконец-то… я больше не буду чувствовать эту пустоту внутри. Когда она будет рядом… я наконец-то смогу стать цельным». Тяжело вздохнув, Эндрю выпрямился и открыл дверь.  
      — Такер! — крикнул он в коридор, заставив молодого человека высунуть голову из-за двери одного из остальных кабинетов. — Пожалуйста, вызовите моих адвокатов. Я бы хотел продолжить с ними обсуждение дела об опеке… немедленно.


	57. Маргаритки

      Задавшись целью отыскать одну конкретную светловолосую балерину, Коннер брел с Арией на буксире, быстро проверяя сцену, его глаза были темны и крайне сосредоточены. Не найдя на репетиции ни Мэг, ни остальных балерин, он сменил направление и принялся искать в закулисье. Несколько рабочих сцены, трудившихся над огромной декорацией, прервались и помахали, когда Коннер поравнялся с ними, предложив ему бутылку вина. Ария клещом вцепилась в его брючину, когда он остановился, чтобы отклонить предложение.  
      Задрав бровь при виде букета в руке Коннера, один из рабочих засмеялся и опустил молоток.  
      — Ты завел себе девушку, о которой мы не знаем, Синклер? — поддразнил он, заговорщицки подмигнув приятелям.  
      — Зачем тебе это знать? — парировал Коннер и потрепал Арию по головке.  
      — Чтобы я мог увести ее, прежде чем она потратит время на такого, как ты! — сказал тот, вызвав среди других рабочих взрыв хохота.  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер лишь отмахнулся от этого заявления, будучи в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы вскидываться на подколку, хоть та и была добродушной.  
      — Ха… ха… ха. Я бы с удовольствием поболтал с вами еще, джентльмены, но у меня действительно запланированы более _важные_ вещи. — Пропустив Арию вперед себя, он развернулся, чтобы уйти, и по маленькой группке рабочих прокатилась очередная волна смеха.  
      Повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на дядю, Ария сморщила нос.  
      — Ты в-ведь не позволишь к-кому-нибудь увести М-мэг, правда?  
      — Конечно нет, детка.  
      — Потому ч-что это было б-бы плохо!  
      — Да, было бы, — рассеянно кивнул Коннер, мысленно обдумывая несколько вариантов, как подарить Мэг цветы.  
      Труся рядом, чтобы поспеть за широкими шагами Коннера, Ария ухватилась за полы его пальто, на ее лице расплылась озорная улыбка.  
      — З-значит, ты с-собираешься ж-жениться на ней?  
      — Безусловно… — Остановившись на середине шага, Коннер нахмурился, когда до него дошел истинный смысл ее вопроса. Бросив на Арию короткий взгляд, отчего та захихикала, он вновь зашагал вперед. — Эй, слушай… какое ты злое создание, что морочишь своего бедного дядю, — мрачно сказал он, безуспешно пытаясь придать своим словам толику серьезности.  
      Продолжая смеяться себе под нос, Ария чуть пожала плечами, явно вполне довольная собой.  
      — Теперь ты н-не можешь забрать свои с-слова назааад, — пропела она, закрутив свои юбки вокруг коленок. — Тебе п-придется это с-сделать!  
      Открыв рот, чтобы пожурить Арию за ее внезапную глупость, Коннер обнаружил, что вовсе не раздражен, как того ожидал. На самом деле часть его нашла ее заявление чрезвычайно приятным. «Жениться на Мэг, хех? Что за дурацкая идея… — подумал он, скорее чтобы попытаться рационализировать собственные своенравные мысли, нежели для чего-то еще, но, несмотря на суматоху в мозгах, идея о том, чтобы остепениться, по-прежнему была привлекательной. — Боже, наверное, я старею». И пока он стоял так, глядя в никуда, по его лицу начала растекаться глупая кривая ухмылка.  
      «Хмм… что за мысль… брак. На что это может быть похоже?» Поправив зажатые в руке цветы, Коннер позволил разуму углубиться в предположения. Он представил себе, каково было бы просыпаться каждое утро с одной и той же женщиной — с Мэг; иметь возможность коснуться ее залитых утренним солнцем волос и наблюдать, как ее темные глаза теплеют, когда она просыпается от его прикосновения. Эта мысль одновременно ужасала и очаровывала, наполняя его странным сияющим ощущением, какого он никогда прежде не испытывал. «Что ж, это может оказаться и вполовину не так плохо».  
      — Дядя К-коннер! — громко позвала Ария, дергая его за штанину. — Дядя К-коннер. Что ты д-делаешь?  
      Вынырнув из мечтаний, Коннер, моргая, посмотрел на нее; его улыбка слегка увяла, когда он сообразил, каким идиотом его сумела сделать всего лишь одна женщина.  
      — Что? О, я ничего не делаю, детка. Просто думаю.  
      — Н-ну тогда думай на х-ходу, — потребовала Ария и сильнее потянула его за одежду.  
      — Ну да, — со смехом пробормотал Коннер, пытаясь прочистить мозги. Мечты оставили его в слегка растрепанных чувствах. Кашлянув, он опустил взгляд на букет маргариток и сверкнул яркой улыбкой, отложив все странные мысли в сторону. — Но теперь хватит валять дурака, детка! — сказал он с напускной строгостью. — Мне нужно вручить эти цветы одной определенной даме, пока они все не завяли.  
      — Это н-не я стояла тут, г-глядя в никуда! — возмущенно воскликнула Ария и промчалась мимо него в такой манере, что стала в точности похожа на мать.  
      Покачав головой, Коннер последовал за племянницей. Он сделал вдох, собираясь было выдать очередную легкомысленную остроту, когда из-за угла показалась знакомая светловолосая фигура. Испугавшись внезапного появления Мэг, Коннер посмотрел по сторонам, а затем заскочил за вешалку с ожидающими подгонки законченными костюмами. С колотящимся сердцем он сделал Арии знак следовать за ним, но та без зазрения совести проигнорировала его молчаливый приказ. «Проклятье… я тут планировал какое-нибудь спокойное вручение, а она выходит из-за угла и едва ли все не портит. Я не могу просто так отдать ей этот чертов букет… Боже милостивый, еще ни одна женщина не заставляла меня чувствовать себя настолько выбитым из колеи».  
      Тихо ругаясь, Коннер наблюдал, как Ария помахала Мэг, подзывая ее; когда Мэг подошла ближе, ее миловидные черты озарила легкая улыбка.  
      — Что ты тут делаешь одна-одинешенька? — спросила Мэг, встав перед девочкой, ее глаза цвета корицы медленно оглядывали коридор.  
      — Я н-не одна, — ответила Ария и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на укрытие Коннера, озорство окрасило ее лицо в ярко-розовый. — Здесь дядя К-коннер.  
      При этих словах Мэг оживилась, и, видя ее реакцию Коннер тоже заулыбался в своем укрытии. Почему-то знание, что одно лишь упоминание его имени может вызвать у нее такую улыбку, послало по его венам волну самонадеянного удовлетворения. «Пресвятая Дева, неужели она всегда так выглядит, когда я не смотрю? Все, что я когда-либо получал, это хмурое лицо».  
      — О? И где же тогда твой бесполезный дядя? — спросила Мэг, и по-прежнему сияющая на ее лице улыбка смягчила досаду в ее голосе.  
      Малость сдувшись, Коннер нахмурился. «Боже, она самая, черт возьми, несносная женщина», — проворчал он про себя и выпрямился: раздражение вытеснило нервозность.  
      — Ах, ну же, детка, и кто тут бесполезный? — спросил он и вышел из своего укрытия, осторожно пряча цветы за спиной и сверкая торжествующей ухмылкой.  
      Мэг подпрыгнула от его внезапного появления, ее хорошенький ротик широко распахнулся. Взяв себя в руки, она задрала подбородок и свирепо на него уставилась.  
      — Да что с тобой такое, что ты выскакиваешь вот так и пугаешь меня? — упрекнула она; в его присутствии ее осанка изменилась. — И что ты делал, скрываясь там?  
      Не обращая внимания на ее ежистую позу, Коннер провел свободной рукой по волосам, пытаясь отбросить раздражение настолько, чтобы быть очаровательным.  
      — Я не прятался, детка, — беспечно сказал он, взглядом призывая Арию к молчанию, чтобы та не вмешалась. — И приношу свои извинения, если напугал тебя.  
      Застигнутая врасплох его вежливым ответом, Мэг, явно ожидавшая от него какой-нибудь дерзкой реплики, сделала шаг назад. Выглядя слегка растерянной перед лицом его новой, более спокойной стороны, она отвела взгляд.  
      — Хм… ну, ничего страшного. Полагаю, небольшой испуг никому еще не навредил. — Опустив взгляд, она заметила, что Коннер держит руку за спиной. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
      Разыгрывая недоумение, тот чуть пожал плечами:  
      — Делаю что?  
      — Держишь вот так руку позади, — сказала Мэг, став чуть более уверенной в себе теперь, когда нашла новую тему для разговора. — Что ты там прячешь?  
      Понимая, что его игра раскрыта, Коннер вынул из-за спины маргаритки, мысленно проклиная себя за то, как неотесанно выглядит это вручение, даже несмотря на то, что он нацепил свою самую лучшую улыбку. Мэг посмотрела на букет, ее глаза широко распахнулись от удивления, когда она узнала белые цветы; но затем ее улыбка медленно исчезла, и она отвела взгляд. Эта перемена озадачила Коннера и заставила резко взволноваться. «Господи, ее поведение меняется быстрее, чем летняя гроза. Почему так происходит, что я не могу предугадать ее?»  
      — Понятно. Направляешься куда-то, чтобы в очередной раз закрутить шашни? — ласково сказала Мэг и повернулась, чтобы потрепать Арию по голове. — Мог бы хоть догадаться сперва попросить кого-нибудь присмотреть за Арией.  
      Коннера окатила быстрая и жаркая волна гнева, и он шагнул вперед.  
      — Ну ладно, с меня хватит твоих грубостей, — прорычал он. — Что ж, я долгое время готов был это терпеть. В конце концов, какое мне дело, если ты думаешь, будто у меня на уме одно лишь волочение за юбками, но твое предположение, что я могу быть безответственным, когда дело касается Арии, абсолютно невыносимо.  
      Потрясенно уставившись на него, Мэг открыла рот, чтобы ответить, затем снова закрыла, выглядя совсем как выброшенная на берег рыба. Сделав глубокий вдох, Коннер всучил ей в руки букет.  
      — И цветы предназначались тебе, детка. Маргаритки… я слышал, это твои любимые цветы. — Чувствуя растущую в животе тяжесть, Коннер наклонился, чтобы взять Арию за руку. «Это была ошибка. Следовало бы догадаться. Чертова девчонка ненавидит меня… с чего я решил, что это была хорошая идея». Кашлянув, он повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Извини, что побеспокоил.  
      Поспешно шагнув следом, Мэг ухватила его за рукав пальто.  
      — Подожди, не уходи. Я не хотела так ужасно себя вести.  
      Оглянувшись на нее через плечо, Коннер не смог удержаться от небольшой язвительности.  
      — О? Ты чуть было меня не одурачила, — недобро сказал он.  
      Без малейшего протеста проглотив колкость, Мэг кивнула.  
      — Прости, что я предположила, будто ты плохо обращаешься с Арией… На самом деле я не имела этого в виду… Не знаю, почему я вообще это сказала. Каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом с тобой, у меня изо рта сами собой вылетают самые ужасные вещи.  
      Выражение лица Коннера слегка смягчилось, он поднял руку к ее руке, лежащей у него на локте, — тепло ее кожи казалась для его чувств подобным наркотику.  
      — Да, полагаю, я произвожу на тебя такой эффект. Мгновенное раздражение, — сказал он, пропитав каждое слово сарказмом.  
      Теребя в пальцах один из цветков, Мэг потупилась, ее щеки стали ярко-розовыми, когда она вытащила кисть из-под его руки и позволила той упасть вдоль тела.  
      — Я не всегда мгновенно раздражаюсь из-за тебя, — пробормотала она. — Только когда ты ведешь себя как повеса.  
      — То есть большую часть времени… — ответил Коннер, его злость прошла, и он приподнял уголки губ в намеке на улыбку. «Почему я не могу продолжать злиться на нее? Она бы получила по заслугам… но… я просто не могу».  
      Взглянув на него, Мэг секунду изучала его лицо, потом тоже улыбнулась.  
      — Да…  
      Покачав головой, Коннер рассмеялся.  
      — Ну, по крайней мере, ты честна… одно из множества достоинств, которые меня в тебе восхищают.  
      — Восхищают… во _мне_? — скептически пролопотала Мэг, ее светлые кудри затряслись, когда она недоверчиво покачала головой.  
      Чувствуя, что нашел слабое место в колючей защите, которую она всегда выставляла в его присутствии, Коннер воспользовался своим преимуществом, наконец-то ощутив под ногами твердую почву. Выпустив руку Арии, он сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись на расстоянии касания от Мэг.  
      — Да, детка, я чрезвычайно тобой восторгаюсь, — сказал он с усилившимся ирландским акцентом и небрежно провел пальцем по руке, в которой та держала букет маргариток.  
      Мэг вздрогнула от его прикосновения и, ахнув, приоткрыла рот.  
      — Но… почему? — выдохнула она. — Я не сделала ничего выдающегося.  
      — Ах, вот тут ты ошибаешься. Ты более чем просто выдающаяся, ты абсолютно изумительная. — Проведя пальцем по изящным косточкам ее большого пальца, Коннер нежно обхватил ее запястье, тщательно сохраняя легкость прикосновения, чтобы не напугать ее, хотя испытывал дикую и пылающую жажду притиснуть ее к себе и зацеловать до потери дыхания.  
      Ощущая заполошное биение ее пульса под пальцами, Коннер улучил момент, чтобы собраться с мыслями, сделав особое усилие, чтобы не пялиться на ее дрожащую нижнюю губу. «Боже… я и раньше желал женщин… но, господи, помоги мне, если эта не заставит меня умереть от желания».  
      — Возможно, ты не путешествовала по всему земному шару или не получила какое-нибудь дурацкое место прима-балерины, но к настоящему времени я уже неделями наблюдал за тобой, и для меня становится все более ясно, что ты обладаешь достоинствами, которых я никогда прежде в женщинах не видел.  
      — Ты… ты просто так это говоришь… — промямлила Мэг и опустила взгляд туда, где его рука обхватывала ее запястье.  
      — Нет, я редко говорю то, что не имею в виду. Это пустая трата времени, которое можно потратить на гораздо более важные вещи.  
      — О, и какие, например? — спросила Мэг, в ее голос отчасти вернулась ее обычная пылкость, и она набралась мужества, чтобы посмотреть Коннеру в глаза.  
      Сверкнув дьявольской улыбкой, тот поддался кипящей внутри жажде.  
      — Вещи вроде этой, — пробормотал он и потянул Мэг за руку, притягивая к себе, пока цветы не оказались зажаты между ними. Опустив голову, Коннер слегка коснулся губами ее губ, держа глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть, как на ее лице вспыхивает шквал ярких эмоций. Потрясение, уступающее место гневу, затем превращающемуся во вздох блаженства, когда ее большие выразительные глаза начинают закрываться. Рука, держащая маргаритки между ними, ослабла, белые цветки осыпались на пол каскадом лепестков, и Мэг подняла руки, чтобы обхватить его лицо.  
      Ее прикосновение прошило Коннера подобно удару молнии, заставив кровь вскипеть, а колени подогнуться. Не в силах совладать с собой, он почувствовал, как нежность оставляет его, и впился губами в ее губы, зарываясь руками в ее солнечные волосы. Нечто внутри него, нечто, о недостатке чего он и не подозревал, шевельнулось и обосновалось на новой позиции, оставив его одновременно потрясенным и до странного цельным. Внезапная и яростная потребность уложить Мэг на пол и взять прямо здесь, в коридоре, захлестнула его разум, заставив увидеть звезды из-за силы этой жажды. В спонтанной реакции на эту опасную потребность, Коннер отшатнулся, его руки дрожали у Мэг в волосах, пока он старался прочистить голову. «Нет… ты не можешь. Не с ней… это было бы неправильно».  
      В ответ на его отступление Мэг открыла глаза, в которых светился вопрос, пока она изучала его раскрасневшееся лицо. Опустив ладони на его грудь, она прерывисто вздохнула.  
      — Я не буду очередной зарубкой на вашем кроватном столбике, месье, — решительно заявила она, хотя и не стала отодвигаться из его объятий.  
      При этих словах глаза Коннера опасно сверкнули, и он медленно заставил себя разжать руки на ее мягких кудрях.  
      — Но ты вполне можешь стать последней.  
      Не доверяя себе и дальше находиться в ее присутствии, не теряя оставшегося контроля, Коннер осторожно отошел от Мэг. Склонив голову с некоторым шармом, которым он так славился, Коннер торопливо развернулся на каблуках и поспешно ретировался. Проходя мимо Арии, он взял ее за руку и без оглядки устремился по коридору.  
      Семеня рядом с ним, Ария изогнула шею, чтобы оглянуться туда, где Мэг быстро опустилась на ближайшую кучу коробок. Переведя взгляд обратно на Коннера, девочка заухмылялась, сверкнув ямочкой на щеке.  
      — Думаю, ей п-понравились ц-цветы, — живо сказала она, вызвав у того сдавленный смешок.  
      — Да… осмелюсь сказать, это так.  
  


* * *

      Сидя на своей скамеечке для пианино, Эрик безучастно смотрел на знакомые клавиши перед собой. Обычно это было местом убежища, местом творения, где его разум мог освободиться от окружавшей его жестокости. Но, пока пламя свечей беззаботно плясало, отбрасывая тени по комнате, его разум оставался пуст. Умиротворяющая симфония, которая обычно игралась только для него, сейчас молчала, оставляя его наедине с мыслями и потрясающими воспоминаниями о прошедшем дне. Когда он сидел вот так, спокойно глядя прямо перед собой, трудно было поверить, что за последние двадцать четыре часа вся его жизнь полностью изменилась. Это казалось скорее сном, нежели чем-то еще.  
      Закрыв глаза, Эрик потянулся в подвалы своего разума, заново проигрывая события прошлой ночи в стремлении убедить себя, что это произошло на самом деле. За опущенными веками он видел изгиб щеки Брилл, покрасневшей от страсти, и слышал ее мягкий певучий голос, снова и снова повторяющий его имя, пока он не перестал слышать все остальное. Потерев рукой лицо, Эрик опустил локти на край органа. Стараясь выровнять дыхание, он практически ощущал на своем теле опьяняющее прикосновение рук Брилл — настолько острым было развернувшееся перед ним воспоминание.  
      Эти сохраненные картины были столь яркими, что им удалось, спустя несколько часов, вытащить его из-под бока у Брилл. Та заснула, положив голову ему на плечо, после того как они некоторое время разговаривали. Эрик провел несколько бессонных часов, разглядывая ее спящее лицо — так же, как он делал несколько ночей тому назад в ее комнате. Сон не шел к нему, поскольку он боялся, что если закроет глаза, то остатки сна выгорят в ничто, подобно утреннему туману под солнцем. Поэтому он выскользнул из спальни, оделся и пришел в комнату с органом, чтобы подумать.  
      Повернувшись на скамейке, Эрик посмотрел через плечо на коридор в другом конце помещения. «Брилл еще спит. Она слабее, чем притворялась. Полагаю, никто не может так запросто оправиться, побывав на грани смерти. — Новый укол страха прошил его разум при одном воспоминании об опасности, которой подверглась Брилл. Даже сейчас, когда угроза миновала, его затрясло. — Мысль о жизни здесь без нее… особенно сейчас… вымораживает».  
      Встав, Эрик зашагал по комнате, уставившись строго себе под ноги. «Почему я не рассказал ей о своих чувствах? Она сказала мне… почему я не мог просто сказать ей? И почему она не подняла эту тему…» Глядя на ковер, он сунул руки в карманы брюк, вопросы крутились в его голове с головокружительной скоростью. Не вполне осознавая, что делает, Эрик поднял взгляд на маленький запертый стол, придвинутый к одной из стен. Подойдя к столу, он схватил ключ с одной из полок и сунул его в замок. Открыв нижний ящик, Эрик вытащил из него кусок скомканного пергамента. Разгладив бумагу на столешнице, он опустил взгляд на единственный оставшийся рисунок улыбающегося лица Кристины. Нахмурившись, он изучал совершенное изображение ее черт, рассматривая ее лицо в первый раз с того момента, когда засунул рисунок в этот ящик месяцы назад. Он ждал, что на него накатят старые чувства — старая тоска, печаль, но, к его потрясению, оказалось, что он не чувствует ни одной из тех неистовых эмоций, что Кристина когда-то зажгла в нем. Когда он смотрел на рисунок, это было все равно что смотреть на любое другое приятное изображение. Если он что и чувствовал, так это остаточные крохи горького гнева, поселившегося глубоко в душе, но даже они казались далекими и обрывочными, как полузабытый сон.  
      Вскочив на ноги, Эрик уронил листок на пол. «Вот оно… вот почему я не могу сказать это». Подбежав к ближайшему столу, он схватил чистый лист бумаги и быстро накарябал записку для Брилл, после чего запрыгнул в поджидающую его в доке лодку. Гребя в темноте, Эрик чувствовал, как с его плеч сваливается груз тревоги, оставляя его легким, как перышко. Теперь он был уверен в том, что нужно делать. Проплыв мимо бесконечных рядов затененных колонн, вскоре он достиг противоположного края озера. Привязав лодку, он практически пробежал оставшийся путь до верхних уровней.  
      «Человек не может жить, преследуемый своим прошлым. Это моя ошибка. Я не похоронил прошлое». Лавируя по темным переходам с порожденной годами практики ловкостью, Эрик сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Добравшись до тупика, он нажал на потайной механизм и выскользнул из своего подземного мира наружу.  
      Плавно перемещаясь, то появляясь, то скрываясь из виду, подобно тени в пасмурный день, Эрик незамеченным шел по коридорам Оперы. Он методично обыскивал этажи в поисках женщины, которую не видел целый год, той самой женщины, которая едва не убила его своим отказом. Он знал, что Кристина должна быть где-то тут, и планировал найти ее.  
      Благоразумно встав за свисающим задником, Эрик позволили группе театральных плотников пройти мимо. Издалека плыли по воздуху голоса хора, репетирующего второй акт «Фауста». Отодвинув пальцем занавес, Эрик тщательно осмотрел пространство за ним на предмет еще кого-нибудь мимопроходящего. Свет едва тронул черты его лица, затеняя глаза, и он позволил ткани вновь упасть на место.  
      «Да где же она?» — подумал Эрик с растущим раздражением, и затем, подобно вспышке молнии, его череп пронзила мысль. Плавно развернувшись, он поспешил туда, откуда пришел, направляясь прямиком к гримерным, к комнате Брилл. Минуя конец коридора, он заметил миловидную брюнетку, стоящую перед закрытой дверью комнаты с зеркалом, спиной к нему, и довольно громко разговаривающую с Мэг.  
      — Кристина, ради бога, я просила тебя держаться отсюда подальше. Брилл больна. Разве ты не понимаешь, что с твоей стороны будет подло заходить сейчас в ее комнату? — требовательно спросила Мэг, в ее интонациях явственно звенело ожесточение — но, что было довольно странно, настоящего гнева в ее голосе вовсе не слышалось. На самом деле, она, по-видимому, была в необычайно хорошем настроении.  
      — Да, я знаю, — ответил приятный, похожий на колокольчик голос Кристины, звуча по-настоящему покаянно, с тем ее особенным тоном, который вынуждает тебя инстинктивно ей поверить. — Я знаю, что я ужасный человек. Я просто подумала… — Вздохнув, Кристина сделала паузу. — Мэг, ты правда веришь, будто то, что я делаю, неправильно?  
      — Да, — уверенно ответила та. — Все остальные оставили прошлый год позади. Возможно, пришло время и тебе это сделать. У тебя есть твоя собственная жизнь… у тебя есть муж, который любит тебя… но ты цепляешься за личность, какой была тогда. Все остальные выросли.  
      Кристина чуть опустила голову, ее плечи покорно поникли.  
      — Да… да… ты права. Но, пожалуйста, пойми, я думала, будто поступаю правильно, возвращаясь сюда. Я думала, будто могу… что-то исправить, в какой-то мере.  
      — Я знаю. Ты просто делаешь это неверным способом.  
      Слабо махнув рукой, Кристина грустно засмеялась.  
      — Да, видимо, я всегда делаю все неверным способом. Теперь я пытаюсь делать хорошие вещи, когда только могу, но, видимо, это никогда не работает. То есть я была так уверена, будто знаю, что месье Синклер пытался делать этим утром, но, полагаю, насчет этого я тоже ошибалась.  
      Повисла короткая тяжелая пауза, а затем Мэг заговорила.  
      — Что? — медленно спросила она.  
      Кивнув, Кристина опустила руку.  
      — Да, я чувствую себя такой простофилей. Этим утром я назвала ему твои любимые цветы, потому что думала, что он ухаживает за тобой. Бедолага выглядел таким растерянным, что я подумала, что могу помочь ему.  
      — Что заставило тебя думать, будто он за мной ухаживает? — громко выпалила Мэг.  
      Застигнутая врасплох тоном подруги, Кристина заколебалась.  
      — Ну… то, как он смотрит на тебя, напомнило мне, как на меня смотрел Рауль. Я была уверена… но не вижу у тебя цветов, так что, полагаю, я была неправа. Прости. Я не хотела навредить. Я просто хотела видеть тебя счастливой. И месье Синклер кажется милым человеком.  
      — Ты заметила, что он смотрит на меня… таким образом? — пробормотала Мэг так тихо, что ее голос едва пронесся через коридор.  
      — О да, — тут же ответила Кристина. — Постоянно… когда бы ты ни вошла в комнату, он как будто оживляется. И несколько раз я слышала, как он спрашивает у других, где ты. Но, наверное, я ошиблась.  
      — Нет… ты не ошиблась. Он действительно принес мне цветы, — выдохнула Мэг, прижимая руку к сердцу, словно опасалась, что оно выскочит у нее из груди. — Извини… думаю, мне нужно немного побыть наедине с собой. Поговорим позже… — Развернувшись так быстро, что юбки костюма для репетиции завихрились вокруг ее коленей, Мэг помчалась по коридору, направляясь прямиком туда, где сразу за углом в данный момент стоял Эрик.  
      Ругнувшись про себя, Эрик рывком скрылся из виду за миг до того, как Мэг свернула за угол. Наблюдая за ее бегством, он покачал головой. «Интересно, что такого с ней сегодня сделал Коннер. Она выглядит так, словно у нее земля ушла из-под ног». Тщательно прислушавшись, Эрик заметил, что Кристина не сдвинулась со своего места в коридоре. Быстро перемещаясь вдоль стены, к которой прижимался спиной, он нажал на специальный камень и скользнул в открывшуюся позади него маленькую дверцу. Незаметно пройдя сквозь темноту, Эрик за несколько секунд добрался до комнаты с зеркалом. Открыв стеклянную панель, он вышел в пустую и запертую спальню Брилл. С щелчком отодвинув щеколду на двери, он вновь вернулся под защиту гигантского зеркала.  
      В беспокойном ожидании Эрик наблюдал, как дверь медленно, со скрипом открылась — он знал, что так и случится. На деревянной панели появилась маленькая усыпанная драгоценностями рука, а сразу следом Кристина сунула голову в комнату. Ее темные глаза секунду тревожно обшаривали тени, после чего она шагнула дальше в пустое пространство.  
      — Эй? Есть тут кто-нибудь? — позвала она, замешкавшись на пороге.  
      — Заходи и закрой дверь, дитя, — велел Эрик, повысив голос таким образом, чтобы быть уверенным — она сделает именно так, как он сказал.  
      Кристина одеревенела там, где стояла, ее лицо осунулось и побледнело, а огромные глаза повернулись и уставились на зеркало. На несколько напряженных мгновений она застыла посреди у двери посреди движения, и Эрик начал беспокоиться, что та ее часть, которая всегда реагировала на его голос, исчезла. Но затем, двигаясь, будто во сне, виконтесса скользнула в комнату и, толкнув дверь, закрыла ее за собой.  
      Стоя за зеркалом, Эрик позволил себе секунду поизучать ее тонкое лицо. Он признавал ее природную красоту, которая, кажется, лишь возросла за прошедший год, но не ощущал инстинктивной реакции одержимости, которую привык ассоциировать с ее хрупким видом. Он не ощущал навязчивой тяги или жажды защитить ее. Совсем как когда он посмотрел на ее изображение и почувствовал лишь слабый гнев — и даже тот, по-видимому, пропал, потому что сейчас, когда его глаза больше не застил идеал, который Кристина когда-то для него представляла, Эрик видел, что в действительности она всего лишь привлекательная девушка.  
      Прямо перед его глазами мерцающий образ, который он воздвиг в памяти, рассыпался, заменившись видом усталой и встревоженной женщины, стоящей перед ним сейчас. Эрик расслабился, и ему показалось, что всю остававшуюся в нем нарывающую ярость просто смыло, вывело из него очищающей волной прозрения.  
      — Я знаю, что это ты… — нетвердым голосом пробормотала Кристина. — Ты на самом деле здесь или ты… э…  
      — Привидение? — предположил Эрик, когда голос Кристины дрогнул. — Нет, дитя. Я по-прежнему вполне живой. Извини, что разочаровал… Я знаю, ты проделала ужасно долгий путь, чтобы дать мне упокоиться с миром. Я рассудил, что лучше прямо сейчас сказать тебе, что никакого тела для тебя нет.  
      — Пожалуйста… — На лице Кристины промелькнул страх, и она прижалась к двери. — Пожалуйста, прекрати это… выйди и покажись мне, если и дальше желаешь мучить меня.  
      С неприкрытым раздражением выслушав ее мольбу, Эрик мысленно повторил собственные слова, зная, что вообще не сказал ничего мучительного. «Это я изменился? Почему я раньше не видел, насколько она легко возбудимая?» Не чувствуя никакой опасности от того, чтобы показаться, Эрик плавно вышел из-за зеркала в комнату. Глаза Кристины при виде него расширились еще сильнее, ее взгляд шарил по его фигуре с лихорадочным неверием. Стоя совершенно неподвижно, Эрик позволил ей внимательно изучать себя, не ощущая обычного укола неловкости, который, как правило, провоцировал подобный взгляд.  
      — Ты явился сюда за местью, мой бедный ангел? — наконец спросила Кристина, выглядя так, словно в любой момент рухнет в обморок. — Я знала, что однажды это случится. Подобно Иуде, я знала, что буду страдать за свое предательство.  
      Нахмурив брови в безжалостный взгляд, Эрик утратил всякую нежность перед лицом ее быстро обостряющейся истерики. Расправив плечи и вскинув подбородок, он нацепил жесткую маску неодобрения, с легкостью войдя в повелительную роль учителя, которым был когда-то.  
      — Замолчи, — грубо потребовал он, быстро оборвав ее бормотание.  
      Кристина уставилась на него, разинув рот, когда он спокойно выдвинул стул и сел.  
      — Мадам, я нахожу шокирующим, что вам достало самомнения сознательно поставить себя на одну доску с библейским персонажем.  
      Залившись отчаянным румянцем в ответ на его тихо высказанное порицание, виконтесса запротестовала:  
      — Ну… я…  
      — Разве я не велел вам помолчать? — оборвал бормотание ее Эрик. Пришпилив ее к двери подавляющим взглядом, он откашлялся и продолжил: — Во что бы вы там ни верили, я ни в малейшей степени не заинтересован в том, чтобы наказывать вас за то, что вы со мной сделали, каким бы чудовищным это ни было.  
      Чуть обмякнув от облегчения, Кристина прикусила нижнюю губу.  
      — Почему нет?  
      Сделав паузу, Эрик задал себе тот же вопрос. «По идее, я должен быть в ярости… столкнувшись с ней лицом к лицу. Но, как ни странно, это не так».  
      — Многое может произойти за год. Человек, даже такой, как я, может научиться прощать своих обидчиков. Этому меня научил кое-кто более мудрый, чем я».  
      Услышав, как смягчился его тон, Кристина неуверенно выпрямилась, в ее глазах засветился вопрос, хотя ей явно не хватало духу его озвучить.  
      — Да, — продолжил Эрик, точно зная, о чем она думает, несмотря на то, что она оставалась безмолвной. — Даже такой урод, как я, оказался способен к общению с другими человеческими существами кроме вас. Хотя это может удивить вас, но на вас свет клином не сошелся. Мой мир не кончился после того, как вы ушли, равно как и моя жизнь. Я продолжил жить, невзирая на ваш поспешный отъезд.  
      — Это не то, о чем я думала! — воскликнула Кристина, хотя на ее лице была явно написана вина за собственные мысли.  
      — Именно то, — ответил Эрик, и в его вздохе прозвучала нотка жалости. «Если подумать, я был настолько потерян, что год назад ее мысль могла бы быть правдой».  
      Комнату наполнило натянутое молчание, отягощенное неприятными воспоминаниями и напряжением текущего момента. Кристина уставилась в пол, не в состоянии больше встречаться глазами с Эриком.  
      — Я никогда не собиралась навредить тебе, — прошептала она, и по ее побелевшим от потрясения щекам скатились две крупные слезы. — Я думала о тебе с той самой ночи…  
      Поднявшись на ноги, Эрик небрежно расправил пиджак.  
      — Примите небольшой совет от своего бывшего учителя, дитя. Отпустите сожаления. Вы не можете изменить то, что сделали… не то чтобы я этого хотел. Если бы вы не сделали то, что сделали, моя жизнь не стала бы такой, какой стала сейчас. Признаю, на мне тоже лежит часть вины за то, что случилось. Теперь я понимаю, насколько в действительности были неподобающими мои знаки внимания к вам. Я увидел ваше горе и ошибочно предположил, что вы могли бы понять меня. Из-за этого я не разглядел, что вы были всего лишь ребенком. Не утруждайте себя горькими думами обо мне… как и я не буду думать о вас.  
      — Вы изменились, — прерывисто выдохнула Кристина, глядя на него как на незнакомца. — Что здесь случилось? Вы выглядите… таким… другим.  
      Эрик посмотрел в сторону, думая о женщине, которая вызвала все эти перемены.  
      — Хмм, возможно, я изменился. У меня было несколько хороших ролевых моделей для подражания.  
      — Кто? — осмелилась спросить Кристина. Когда Эрик не ответил, она повторила вопрос более настойчиво, отведя от него глаза, чтобы посмотреть через комнату туда, где стояла музыкальная шкатулка, которую он починил для Арии. — Кто?!  
      Не подозревая, на чем сосредоточился ее взгляд, Эрик иронично улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
      — Не ваша забота.  
      Кристина открыла было рот, чтобы возразить против его уклончивости, но Эрик махнул рукой, призвав ее к молчанию, более чем желая закончить с ней. Чувствую, что сказал все, что собирался, он повернулся и подошел к зеркалу, оставшиеся в его душе тени сгорели, и его мысли вновь вернулись к женщине, которая в данный момент спала у него дома. Он слышал, как сзади Кристина отлепилась от двери и направилась к нему.  
      — Подождите, не уходите. Я столь многого все еще не понимаю.  
      Игнорируя ее мольбу, Эрик без тени сомнения шагнул через порог своего секретного прохода.  
      — Возвращайтесь к своему мужу, мадам. Уверен, он наверняка ужасно по вам скучает. — Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Кристину в последний раз, Эрик раздвинул уголки губ в улыбке. «Кажется, будто я оставляю что-то позади… будто я наконец-то двигаюсь вперед». — Прощайте, Кристина.  
      С мягким щелчком задвинув зеркало на место, Эрик развернулся и скользнул обратно во тьму своего подземного мира. Он слышал позади приглушенный стук Кристининых кулаков по стеклу, но не остановился и не оглянулся. Теперь он знал, что, хотя, возможно, и будет иногда думать о ней, но никогда не оглянется вновь. «Я похоронил ее так же надежно, как она хотела похоронить меня. Все кончено…»


	58. Предостережение из загробного мира

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, во 2-й части главы рейтинг вновь повышается до R.

      Эндрю резко проснулся, вдоль позвоночника ползла леденящая душу дрожь. Прерывисто вдохнув, он застыл под атласными простынями, его черные глаза распахнулись и уставились на нависающий над ним затененный балдахин. Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, чтобы прижать к колотящемуся сердцу, Эндрю силился определить, что же именно его разбудило. Вслушавшись в тишину спящего дома, он не услышал ничего необычного, ничего, что могло бы вызвать пробуждение с забившимся в горло сердцем и выступившим на коже холодным потом. «Возможно, это был всего лишь сон. Это был всего лишь очередной чертов сон».  
      Эта успокаивающая мысль едва успела промелькнуть мозгу, когда Эндрю испытал четкое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. Новая волна дрожи защекотала плоть, и он замер на кровати, полностью сосредоточившись на темной комнате. Как и раньше, он не услышал ничего необычного, но ощущение осталось: откуда-то из тьмы его спину сверлили глаза, заставляя кожу зудеть, протестуя против столь пристального, испытующего взгляда. Придя в полную боевую готовность, Эндрю чуть повернул голову вбок, туда, откуда, как он был уверен, за ним наблюдает незваный гость, и, притворяясь спящим, медленно осматривал комнату.  
      В дальнем углу, небрежно развалившись в кожаном кресле с высокой спинкой, сидел мужчина. Хотя его лицо и большая часть тела были скрыты в тени, Эндрю заметил, как аккуратно волосы мужчины были зачесаны назад, открывая лоб, и отличный пошив его темной одежды. Нечто необъяснимое в безликом незнакомце взвинтило нервы Эндрю до предела, создав глубоко засевшее чувство ужаса, взвихрившееся в животе. Мужчина не двигался, кажется, даже не дышал, и все же Эндрю отчетливо ощущал исходящую от его неподвижной фигуры угрозу.  
      Эндрю сунул руку под подушку и вытащил маленький пистолет, затем уселся на кровати и с убийственным спокойствием наставил оружие на вторженца, игнорируя бегущие по рукам мурашки.  
      — Не двигайтесь, месье, или я вышибу вам мозги, — прошипел Эндрю незнакомцу, щелкнув курком пистолета, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.  
      — Думаю, для этого уже слишком поздно, Эндрю, — ответил мужчина мягким шепотом, который поплыл по воздуху подобно похоронному набату.  
      Тело Эндрю прошил мгновенный разряд паники, когда он подумал, что узнал интеллигентные интонации в этом голосе, каким бы тихим тот ни был. Акцент, построение слов будто бы пришли прямиком из прошлого, и голос незнакомца был ничем иным как голосом его брата. На одно краткое, неуверенное мгновение Эндрю ощутил, как осыпаются позади него года, оставляя его в шатком положении, пока он пытался дать разумное объяснение происходящему. «Нет, это неверно… это ошибка. — Он знал, что слух наверняка обманул его, уверяя, что напротив сидит Джон. — Этого не может быть. У меня разыгралось воображение. Это не его голос… он мертв».  
      — Что? — сумел выдавить Эндрю онемевшими губами.  
      Затененная фигура не шевельнулась, но что-то изменилось в самой атмосфере, разлив в воздухе зимнюю стужу, окутав комнату одеялом холода — по-могильному жестокого. Напряженно ожидая ответа, Эндрю смотрел, как его собственное дыхание замерзает в воздухе перед его лицом. Затем мужчина в кресле медленно слегка повернул голову в сторону, позволив лучу лунного света упасть на его бледное лицо — на покрытое заметными рубцами лицо Джона.  
      — Ну, это просто, _брат_ , поскольку, видишь ли, я думаю, тебе уже немного поздновато теперь угрожать мне. — Джон продолжал глядеть в сторону, но уголок его рта изогнулся в иронической улыбке, и он поднял палец, чтобы провести по маленькому круглому пулевому отверстию в середине своего лба. — Для тебя уже немного излишне «вышибать мне мозги», и, кем бы ты ни был, Эндрю, но ты никогда не был из тех, кто повторяется.  
      Ощутив, как пистолет выскользнул из его онемевших пальцев, чтобы безобидно шлепнуться на постель, Эндрю физически почувствовал себя больным. Закрыв глаза, он сделал несколько судорожных вдохов.  
      — Это нереально. Это нереально. Ты мертв и похоронен, это нереально, — он заставил себя поверить в собственное бормотание, ощущая, как ужас и вина подобно крику вздымаются в горле, выбивая дыхание из легких.  
      — Забавно, как вещи, что мы творим во тьме, будто бы всегда выходят на свет… в конце концов.  
      Открыв глаза, когда выяснилось, что их закрывание не помогло рассеять дух, Эндрю вжался спиной в изголовье кровати, трясясь от холода, который болезненно пробирал его до самых костей.  
      — Это не…  
      — Но это реально, Эндрю. Ты помнишь, что произошло. Тебе это достаточно часто снилось. Вот почему ты теперь так много пьешь — чтобы забыть сны, — но ты по-прежнему помнишь.  
      — Прекрати это…  
      — Ты помнишь, как тебя пожирала зависть, прожигая дыры в твоем рассудке, пока ты не мог больше думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, что не имеешь того, что имею я.  
      — Нет.  
      — До того момента, когда убийство не стало казаться менее болезненным, нежели жизнь с этой мукой, до того момента, когда ты направил дуло мне в голову и спустил курок.  
      Стукнув кулаком по изголовью за собой, Эндрю покачал головой.  
      — Все было не так. Ты всегда лгал насчет меня! Ты всегда осуждал меня. Я видел это в твоих глазах, Джон. Твоих и нашего отца!  
      — Ты знаешь, что я этого не делал. Возможно, осуждение, которое ты видел в нас, было лишь отражением того, что чувствовал ты сам.  
      — Заткнись! Ты всегда все знал, не так ли? Всегда был таким понимающим и мудрым. Как можно было с этим тягаться? Всего лишь одна маленькая эгоистичная мыслишка, всего лишь один миг тщеславия — и я стал менее значим, чем ты! _Я!_ Первенец — и я стал незначительнее тебя! А когда я наконец-то нашел что-то… кого-то… который, я знал, может исправить то, что во мне неправильно… ты отнял у меня это! Снова!  
      Когда на протяжении всей этой тирады затененная фигура не пошевелилась, Эндрю внезапно умолк: горечь давностью в десятки лет забила ему горло. Ужаснувшись своему собственному неуравновешенному поведению, он основательно приуныл и яростно стиснул зубы. Мгновенная вспышка гнева угасла, и Эндрю побледнел. «Что я делаю… это нереально. Я не могу спорить со своим мертвым братом».  
      — Почему это происходит? — хрипло выдохнул он и закрыл руками лицо.  
      — Ты знаешь почему…  
      Мотая головой, Эндрю отказывался отвечать призрачному голосу, но тихий английский Джона все-таки нарушил безмолвие.  
      — Мне совсем не нравится то, что ты делаешь, Эндрю… что ты планируешь сделать. Отпусти ее, брат. Ничто в этом мире теперь не в состоянии исправить то, что в тебе сломано. Ты зашел слишком далеко.  
      — А что, если я не остановлюсь? — с вызовом спросил Эндрю, ища среди теней глаза младшего брата.  
      Джон вновь погрузился в окружающую его тьму, и его контуры померкли, слившись с ночью.  
      — Тогда ты умрешь.  
      Громко ахнув, Эндрю резко выпрямился на кровати, его сердце так сильно колотилось в грудной клетке, что он уверился, что у него сломаются ребра. Со страхом блуждая взглядом по комнате, он выбрался из кровати, тяжело рухнув на пол, когда ноги запутались в простынях. Пока он лежал на коврах, локти пронзила боль, рывком возвращая его в реальность. Повернув голову, он уставился на вполне обыкновенное кресло на другом конце комнаты, где всего лишь мгновения назад видел сидящим своего мертвого брата. Теперь оно опустело, но Эндрю готов был поклясться, что по-прежнему ощущает пронизывающий воздух могильный холод.  
      Его сердце медленно перестало бухать в груди, оставив ему головокружение, пока страх застаивался и рассеивался. С трудом усевшись, Эндрю опустил взгляд на глубокие красные следы на своих локтях. Непрошенный взрыв смеха от облегчения пузырился в его горле, его плечи тряслись, когда он откинулся на ближайший комод.  
      — Все-таки это был всего лишь сон, — пробормотал он себе и устало закрыл глаза. — Я знал это. Это был всего лишь чертов сон. — Смех приобрел слегка истерический оттенок, когда он воздел себя на ноги и подошел к окну. Рухнув на приоконный диванчик, Эндрю оглядел черное пространство ночного парижского горизонта. Прислонившись липким лбом к прохладному оконному стеклу, он усилием воли отбросил остатки страха, вновь возвратившись к столь утешительной для него холодной логике.  
      Эндрю просидел так несколько часов, сгорбившись на парчовых диванных подушках, прижав колени к подбородку; его глаза обшаривали контуры темнеющих внизу зданий, пока солнце лениво вставало из-за горизонта. «Она там… прямо сейчас. Всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда… Наконец-то мне больше нет нужды беспокоиться… Наконец-то, после десяти лет ожидания, она будет моей. Все будет хорошо…» Радуясь рассветному солнцу и мыслям о Брилл, Эндрю улыбнулся. Ужас ночи исчез из его разума, и он составил список вещей, которые должен сделать за этот день. Один из многих его зарубежных партнеров находился в разгаре весьма прибыльного слияния; мысли о встрече и цифрах дохода наполнили его голову и позволили не думать ни о чем другом.  
      Успокоившись, Эндрю скованно поднялся на ноги и прошел по комнате, чтобы одеться в тишине, не желая ждать, пока ему поможет кто-то из слуг. Расправив шейный платок, он торопливо спустился по лестнице своего городского дома и вышел через парадную дверь, игнорируя любопытство, туманящее глаза дворецкого, мимо которого он прошел в холле. «Чувствую себя таким дураком… поверил, что Джон действительно был там, — кисло подумал Эндрю, шагая по пустынной улице. — Боже мой, на миг мне показалось, будто я потерял рассудок. Возможно, стоит показаться врачу, чтобы выписал мне что-нибудь, что поможет со сном. Немного настойки опия определенно гарантирует, что впредь я не увижу ничего, что не желаю видеть».  
      Добравшись сквозь тишину раннего утра до своей парижской конторы, Эндрю вошел внутрь, зная, что клерки не появятся еще в течение как минимум часа. Усевшись за свой массивный стол, он просмотрел некоторые вчерашние документы. Заметив лежащий сбоку новый конверт, Эндрю взял его и улыбнулся при виде обратного адреса, четко отпечатанного на белой бумаге. Это было письмо от его адвокатов. Вытащив находящиеся внутри документы, Эндрю прочитал про себя договоры о попечительстве, его темные глаза засветились, он достал ручку и подписался внизу последней страницы.  
      Откинувшись в кресле, он положил ручку. Теперь Ария принадлежала ему на законных основаниях. Глядя на собственную размашистую подпись, он не мог не испытать секундного сомнения. Вспышка неуверенности пробилась сквозь триумф, заставив улыбку перейти в хмурую гримасу. «Если я сделаю это… пути назад не будет». Последние слова брата всплыли в голове Эндрю, несмотря на то, что он потратил часы, чтобы забыть их.  
       _— Мне совсем не нравится то, что ты делаешь, Эндрю… что ты планируешь сделать. Отпусти ее._  
      Лежащие на столе руки Эндрю затряслись, и его эмоции затопила вина. «Что я делаю? Что я делаю? — Отпихнув от себя документы, он потер лицо ладонями, чувствуя, будто находится на грани некоего важного прозрения, но боится сделать последний шаг в неизвестность. — Не слишком ли далеко я зашел? Не позволил ли своей единственной попытке все исправить стать тем самым ядом, что разлагает мою душу? Брилл… Бри… почему ты просто не выбрала меня? Почему меня один раз в жизни нельзя было увидеть как лучшего?» Мука рвала его душу, и эти давно погребенные вопросы больше невозможно было замолчать.  
      «У меня есть выбор… Я могу просто отступить». И на мгновение Эндрю представил себе, что любит Брилл достаточно сильно, чтобы на самом деле отпустить ее, — но этот момент слишком быстро одолели годами изводившие его концентрированный гнев и подавленный тщеславный эгоизм. Решительно повернувшись, Эндрю открыл один из ящиков стола и вытащил бутылку бренди, запрокинул ее и, не переводя дыхание, сделал несколько отчаянных глотков. Отставив бутылку, он подождал, пока алкоголь согреет кровь и окутает разум успокаивающим туманом. Он больше не чувствовал себя балансирующим на грани какого-то ужасающего озарения.  
      Неуверенность рассеялась, плохие воспоминания растворились, и Эндрю ощутил, как к нему возвращается жесткий самоконтроль, ощутил, как темная кипящая энергия одержимости проносится по его чувствам подобно урагану. Отбросив сомнения и столь близко ощущавшийся момент прозрения, Эндрю спокойно сделал глубокий вдох. Выражение его лица стало леденяще холодным и твердым, как каменная статуя; он достал чистый лист бумаги, чтобы написать записку своим адвокатам. Сунув письмо и подписанный договор о попечительстве в новый конверт, он отложил его в сторону, чтобы позднее отправить. Все шло так, как он и планировал, и теперь — только чтобы доказать себе, что не изменит своего решения, — Эндрю написал вторую записку директорам Оперы. В письме он предлагал устроить в честь вечера повторного открытия театра бал-маскарад, все это время полностью отдавая себе отчет, что они не смогут отказать в просьбе своему новому покровителю.  
      «Больше никаких сомнений. Теперь я знаю, что должен делать. Она будет моей… даже если ради этого мне придется перебить половину жителей Парижа. И просто для того чтобы убедиться, что на ее сердце больше нет претендентов, я уложу этого проклятого человека в маске в могилу. Больше никаких трюков… никаких уловок… нет, на этот раз мне придется быть более прямолинейным. Прямолинейным, как пуля в голову».  
      «Она будет моей…»  
  


* * *

      Зарывшись в груду покрывавших ее кровать одеял, Брилл пыталась игнорировать раздражающий холод, который посылал дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Когда мурашки переползли на руки, она, открыв один глаз, уставилась на дальнюю стену. Со стоном оставив усилия вновь уснуть, она перекатилась и забросила руку на другую половину кровати, с улыбкой шаря среди простыней в поисках теплого тела Эрика. Когда ее пальцы вместо тела наткнулись лишь на оставленное им углубление, уже успевшее остыть от несомненно длительного отсутствия, улыбка увяла.  
      Приняв сидячее положение, Брилл растерянно оглядела комнату, не обнаружив нигде ни намека на присутствие Эрика. Натянув простыню, чтобы прикрыть обнаженное тело, она перебросила ноги через край кровати и прошлепала к двери. Высунув голову в коридор, она позвала Эрика, но ответа не получила.  
      Вернувшись обратно, Брилл поплотнее запахнулась в простыню, чтобы защититься от никуда не девшегося холода. Полная тишина в комнате внезапно показалась ей малость тревожащей. «Я и забыла… что это место так глубоко под землей. Он очень старался, чтобы сделать его похожим на дом, но все же… в действительности это скорее каменная гробница». Бросив короткий взгляд вверх, Брилл подошла к стоящему в углу комнаты гардеробу. Открыв одну из дверец, она заглянула внутрь, на висящую в нем восхитительную одежду, прекрасно сознавая, что каждое из платьев было пошито для другой женщины.  
      Вытащив симпатичное бледно-голубое платье, Брилл сняла простыню и облачилась в подобающие слои нижнего белья. Немного повозившись с одеждой, которая явно была предназначена для более худой фигуры, она застегнула ряд маленьких белых пуговок впереди, с трудом сладив с верхними пуговицами лифа на груди. «Во имя всех святых, эта девушка, должно быть, питалась одним воздухом, чтобы стать такой худенькой!» — кисло подумала Брилл, стараясь дышать неглубоко, чтобы не растягивать сильнее необходимого и без того плотно сидящее платье.  
      Повернувшись, она подошла к стоявшему у одной из стен ростовому зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на себя. По мере того, как она изучала свое отражение, с ее лица медленно сползло угрюмое выражение. Проведя ладонями по затейливо вышитому лифу, Брилл не сумела сдержать расцветший на щеках довольный румянец. Бледно-голубой шелк выгодно оттенял цвет ее глаз, придавая им мягкий оттенок старинного серебра, и, хотя платье было тесным, пошито оно было отлично. Взяв с комода коробочку шпилек, Брилл заколола волосы в простой пучок на макушке. «Что ж, может, я и не могу дышать, но будь я проклята, если у Эрика не прекрасный вкус. Давненько я не нашивала таких чудесных платьев».  
      Слегка воспрянув духом, она улыбнулась, вышла за дверь и направилась в органную комнату. Остановившись на пороге, она оглядела помещение. Сейчас была освещена лишь половина пространства, большая часть толстых белых свечей стояла в своих канделябрах незажженной; тени добавляли этому месту ощущения тишины, почти заброшенности. Рассеянно пробежавшись пальцами по мягкому шелку платья, Брилл стряхнула очередную волну смятения и двинулась вперед. «Как он не сошел с ума, живя здесь в полном одиночестве? Здесь так тихо… словно я осталась единственным человеком в мире».  
      Нуждаясь в чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от того факта, что она одна-одинешенька в месте, откуда она понятия не имеет, как выбраться, Брилл подошла к столу и задвинула все стулья. Составив вместе несколько разбросанных книг, она подняла их и пристроила на ближайшую полку. Теперь, расслабившись оттого, что не нужно думать, насколько пугающим кажется озеро, протянувшееся во тьме справа, Брилл принялась собирать скомканные листы бумаги, разбросанные по всему полу вокруг органа. Вывалив забракованные сочинения в мусорную корзину, она не могла не подивиться тому, каким безалаберным становился Эрик, когда сосредотачивался на своей музыке. Повсюду вокруг его органа и ближайшего письменного стола в буквальном смысле валялись кучи забытых шариков из пергамента.  
      — Фу, ну что за неряха, — со смешком пробормотала Брилл и потянулась, чтобы уцепить еще один скомканный листок бумаги возле самого стола. — Кто бы мог подумать, что он такой неопрятный. Он всегда так тщательно следит за своим внешним видом.  
      Уже готовая кинуть этот последний шарик к прочему мусору, она заметила, что — в отличие от остальных — на этом нет нотного стана. Отогнув пальцем уголок, Брилл сумела разглядеть толстые линии и тени рисунка углем. «Я и не знала, что он рисует». Отставив мусорную корзину, она выпрямилась и с улыбкой разгладила листок на столе. И моментально узнала нарисованную на нем девушку. Брилл плюхнулась на ближайший стул и вперилась в улыбающееся лицо Кристины. Что-то в ее сердце надорвалось, и она отпихнула рисунок в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить внезапно ставшее поверхностным дыхание.  
      «Он рисовал ее…» — оцепенело подумала Брилл; боль омыла ее сокрушающей волной. Ее вновь придавило одиночеством пустой комнаты, оставив дрожащей и прислушивающейся к эху собственного дыхания, звучащего слишком громко для ее ушей. Сжав губы, Брилл пыталась хоть как-то сладить со своими быстро сорвавшимися в штопор эмоциями. «Перестань так драматизировать. Он может делать все, что ему угодно… это всего лишь рисунок. Кроме того, он валялся на чертовом полу…»  
      Вздохнув, Брилл прикрыла глаза рукой. «Не знаю, почему это так меня задело. Я просто ненавижу постоянное напоминание о ней… о том, что он, наверное, все еще питает к ней некоторую привязанность. Почему бы еще он стал хранить все ее вещи? Вот почему я остановила его раньше, чем он мог бы сказать, что любит меня… Я не хотела, чтобы он просто вернул мне мои же слова. Не тогда, когда он по-прежнему носит в сердце кого-то еще».  
      Потянувшись, Брилл медленно скомкала рисунок одной рукой, смахнула его со стола и отвела взгляд. «Рано или поздно… рано или поздно, думаю, он сможет выбросить ее из головы. Я позабочусь об этом». Вырванная из мрачных раздумий звуком весел, шлепающих по неподвижной воде, Брилл подняла глаза, вглядываясь в тени за мерцающим кругом свечного света. Бряцанье железных цепей заставило ее встать. Где-то во тьме из воды со скрипом поднималась огромная стальная решетка, посылая по озеру мелкие волны. Мгновение спустя показался нос знакомой двуместной лодки, и, умело направляя ее в док, Эрик принялся беззаботно напевать; его голос красиво разносился меж каменных сводов подвалов.  
      На миг забыв о своем огорчительном открытии, Брилл наморщила лоб, удивляясь необычно хорошему настроению Эрика. Тот в это время выпрыгнул из лодки и бесшумно сошел на причал, в мгновение ока привязав веревки. Когда он повернулся к Брилл, его лицо засияло радостью, какой она никогда прежде не видела. Она ощутила, как ее сердце пропустило удар. С природной грацией танцора размашисто зашагав к ней на своих длинных ногах, Эрик послал ей ослепительную улыбку.  
      — Что привело тебя в такое хорошее настроение? — чуть задыхаясь спросила Брилл, ее сердце зачастило, когда Эрик встал прямо перед ней.  
      — О, ничего. Просто избавился от кое-какого старого багажа, — пробормотал он, его взгляд, не особо скрываясь, соскользнул с ее лица и оценивающе пробежался вниз по ее обтянутому шелком телу.  
      Затем выражение его лица слабо изменилось — от совсем чуточку поджавшихся губ и сощурившихся глаз у Брилл пересохло во рту.  
      — Хмм, звучит ужасно скучно. Я… э… я…  
      Эрик решительно шагнул вперед, на его лицо вернулась улыбка, но теперь в откровенных синих глазах вместо смеха была опасная жажда.  
      — Да, ужасно скучно, — с легкостью согласился он, подняв палец, чтобы едва скользнуть по шелковому рукаву платья.  
      Безмолвно вытаращившись на Эрика, Брилл ощутила дрожь наслаждения, расходящуюся от того места, где ее касались его пальцы; жар его руки горячил кожу, пока она не уверилась, что ее кровь вот-вот закипит. Что-то в нем изменилось — она видела это так же ясно, как жесткие полночно-синие крапинки в его глазах. Впервые Эрик намеренно коснулся ее без малейшего намека на колебание. Сейчас его лицо озаряла и действия направляла та уверенность, которой раньше не было. Казалось, будто тени в нем были выжжены исходящим из каждой клеточки жаром, который она практически видела воочию.  
      — Этот цвет тебе идет. Я всегда знал, что в шелке ты будешь выглядеть сногсшибательно, — пробормотал Эрик и прошелестел пальцами по рукаву Брилл до самого плеча, остановившись у низкого выреза; его взгляд упал туда, где застыли пальцы. — У этого платья пуговицы спереди, — прошептал он будто бы сам себе.  
      Прикусив нижнюю губу, Брилл могла лишь кивнуть, обнаружив, что голос совершенно оставил ее. Вернув взгляд на ее лицо, Эрик поднял вторую руку и нежно обхватил ее зарумянившуюся щеку.  
      — Прости, что тебе пришлось просыпаться в одиночестве. Я думал, что вернусь скорее.  
      — Не надо извиняться… ничего страшного.  
      — Нет… ничего страшного… но, понимаешь ли, уже какое-то время я гадаю, на что это может быть похоже — просыпаться рядом с тобой. Полагаю, это конкретное удовольствие придется отложить на потом, — тихо сказал Эрик — тембр его голоса снизился до мурлыканья. Власть его тона послала по телу Брилл мелкую дрожь, и ее разум полностью опустел; воспоминание о рисунке утекало, пока она не перестала думать обо всем, кроме глаз и прикосновения Эрика.  
      — Зачем ждать? — вздохнула Брилл, шагнув навстречу долгожданному теплу его тела, когда он запрокинул к себе ее лицо.  
      На мгновение Эрик нежно провел губами по ее губам, словно пробовал воду — все это время его глаза оставались открытыми и внимательными. Когда Брилл потянулась, чтобы обвить его руками за шею, другого поощрения ему не понадобилось. Рука Эрика скользнула с ее щеки назад и зарылась в ее волосы, достаточно ослабив пучок, чтобы отправить в полет несколько булавок. Мир под ногами Брилл словно исчез, заставив ее прижаться к Эрику, чтобы не потерять равновесия. На секунду оторвавшись от нее, Эрик сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул с низким рычанием: вибрации от этого звука вызвали в Брилл возбужденный трепет в тех местах, где их тела соприкасались.  
      — Ты ведь не жалеешь ни о чем из этого, правда? — громко спросил Эрик, благоговейно поглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу ее виска.  
      — Конечно, нет, — тут же ответила Брилл. — Как я могу?  
      — О, ты удивишься, узнав, как это может быть легко, — пробормотал Эрик и принялся вытаскивать из ее волос оставшиеся шпильки. — Просто отвернуться. — Наклонив голову, он запечатлел на ее приоткрытых губах страстный поцелуй. — Множество раз я хотел сделать именно это. Ты необыкновенно пугающая женщина, Бри. — Серией легких, как перышко, поцелуев пробежавшись губами вверх по ее щеке, Эрик улыбнулся ей в кожу. — Ты можешь заставить мужчину потерять голову. Если бы я думал о ком-то еще, кроме тебя, я бы никогда не сумел преодолеть в себе Призрака.  
      Откинув голову назад, Брилл со вздохом отдалась его трогающим до глубины души откровениям.  
      — Что вы такое говорите, месье, — выдохнула она. — Кто-нибудь может подумать, будто вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить.  
      Замерев у ее уха, Эрик прижался щекой к ее щеке.  
      — Хорошо, потому что именно это я и пытаюсь сделать.  
      Внутри Брилл забурлило непреодолимое желание расхохотаться над звучащим в его словах апломбом, но именно в этот момент Эрик повернул голову, и его губы собственнически скользнули по ее губам, поглощая счастливый звук. Брилл охотно вернулась в его объятие, смех почти мгновенно пропал, сменившись накатывающими волнами палящего жара. Они споткнулись, когда Эрик наступил ей на платье, едва не уронив обоих наземь, — но ни один не разорвал контакт. Откровенно дразня рот Брилл, Эрик изменил характер поцелуя, придав ему ощущение нетерпения, почти отчаяния.  
      Его руки переместились на перед ее платья, расстегивая маленькие белые пуговки, пока из-под лифа не показалось кружево сорочки. Ощутив, как глубоко в животе начинает свиваться знакомое напряжение, Брилл стянула с плеч Эрика плащ. От прикосновения ее рук Эрик едва не выдрал с мясом последние несколько пуговиц, торопясь вынуть ее из шелкового плена. Неистовство его действий завело Брилл до предела, каждый дюйм ее тела, где блуждали его руки, просто горел.  
      Рефлекторно прикусив нижнюю губу Эрика, Брилл рвала на нем рубашку, и в итоге та повисла клочьями у него на груди. Эрик дико зарычал ей в рот, толкая ее назад, пока она не врезалась в край стола. Не обращая внимания на мгновенную вспышку боли там, где дерево встретилось с плотью, Брилл проскребла ногтями вниз по напряженной спине Эрика, а тот, схватив ее за бедра, с легкостью приподнял ее, усадив на стол. Брилл обвила ногами его талию, притягивая к себе, пока ей в живот не уперлось доказательство его возбуждения. Щедро покрывая влажными поцелуями обнаженную грудь Эрика, она сдернула с него останки рубашки. Коварно обведя языком один из его сосков, Брилл испытала приступ животной гордости, когда Эрик издал гортанный стон.  
      — Господи, женщина! — воскликнул он, и его голос хрипло и опасно зашептал ей в ухо: — Ты намерена свести меня с ума.  
      Послав ему обжигающе призывный взгляд, Брилл медленно выгнула спину, максимально приблизив свое лицо к лицу Эрика.  
      — Значит, ты хочешь остановиться, _маэстро_? — промурлыкала она, специально подчеркнув титул нотками откровенной чувственности. От ее фразы из горла Эрика вырвалось тихое «ах», словно он не в состоянии был издать никакой иной звук. Облизав нижнюю губу, Брилл провела рукой по его подбородку, молча пригибая его голову к себе. — Нет? Тогда, бога ради, дирижируй мной.  
      В глазах Эрика ярко вспыхнуло неприкрытое вожделение, и он сдернул Брилл со стола, прижав к себе ее хрупкое полураздетое тело. Теперь, когда его губы и руки атаковали ее со всех сторон, время слов прошло. Стараясь не отставать от бешеного накала ласки Эрика, Брилл едва заметила, что они выбрались из органной комнаты в коридор, скидывая на пол всевозможные безделушки в своем стремлении поскорее преодолеть странный набор мебели на своем пути. Миновав ее комнату, они врезались в закрытую дверь в комнату Эрика — сила удара их объединенного веса едва не сорвала ту с петель. Их руки были настолько заняты, стремясь поскорее избавиться от оставшейся одежды, что на то, чтобы повернуть дверную ручку, ушло несколько минут.  
      Застигнутые врасплох внезапно открывшейся дверью, они ввалились внутрь и рухнули на ковер. Приземлившись на грудь Эрика, Брилл замерла на миг, пытаясь совладать с дыханием, ее распущенные волосы свесились с плеч, пройдясь по обнаженной коже Эрика. Сверкая глазами сквозь тени неосвещенной комнаты, тот зарылся в ее волосы пальцами и, намотав прядь на руку, нежно притянул ее вниз. После этого безумный темп снизился, словно краткий штиль после шторма, — но они все равно продолжали изучать друг друга с прежней энергией. Пробежавшись руками вверх по телу Эрика, Брилл восхитилась силой, которая открывалась ей: натянутые мышцы его торса подрагивали там, где за ее пальцами следовали ее губы.  
      Добравшись до лица Эрика, она коснулась нижнего края его маски, в то время как тот завел руки ей за спину и принялся распускать шнуровку ее кремового корсета. Остановившись на миг, Брилл подняла голову и нахмурилась. Проведя пальцем по белой коже, она вздохнула.  
      — Сними это ради меня…  
      Эрик был так занят ослаблением ее корсета, что ему понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать ее слова.  
      — Что? — мягко спросил он, слишком отвлекшись на выпуклость ее бюста, чтобы уделять особое внимание чему-то еще.  
      Постучав пальцем по маске, чтобы все-таки привлечь его внимание, Брилл повторила:  
      — Сними это ради меня.  
      Между бровями Эрика возникла характерная морщинка, обозначая его тревогу, и он испытующе посмотрел на Брилл — в его глазах страсть сражалась с сомнением.  
      — Брилл, — простонал он. — Я правда не думаю…  
      — Я хочу ощущать под губами твое лицо… все твое лицо… каждую грань и впадину, пока не узнаю его так же хорошо, как свое собственное, — прошептала Брилл ему на ухо, чувствуя, как его тело напрягается в ответ на ее слова. — Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел меня без ее тени. Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, зная, что я без страха принимаю каждый дюйм тебя. Я слишком многого прошу?  
      Эрик слегка приоткрыл рот, изучая ее полыхающими полуприкрытыми глазами. Затем он медленно поднес руку к лицу и, сделав глубокий вдох, снял маску. Тени комнаты украсили его лицо серебристым полумраком, смягчая ужасающий облик правой стороны его лицо и подчеркивая жесткие, суровые черты левой. После первоначального шока от того, что видит Эрика без неподвижно нахмуренной маски, Брилл расплылась в улыбке. Было так странно видеть игру эмоций на всем его лице, что она вдруг почувствовала головокружение.  
      Наклонившись вперед, Брилл нежно поцеловала Эрика в щеку — прямо под запавшим правым глазом, ощутив, как жар его румянца обжигает ей губы.  
      — Так-то лучше, — пробормотала она, скользнув рукой вниз, чтобы расстегнуть его ремень. Вновь резко придя в движение от ее прикосновения, Эрик уронил маску на пол возле своей головы, на его лице промелькнуло выражение слабого облегчения. Стянув ослабленный корсет, Брилл перекинула волосы через плечо, чтобы убрать их от своего лица.  
      — Разве нам не стоит перебраться на кровать? — прохрипел Эрик, стягивая с ее плеча отороченный кружевом рукав сорочки.  
      — Зачем терять время? — спросила Брилл, стряхивая с себя последний предмет туалета и принимаясь расстегивать его брюки. Эрик открыл было рот для машинального вопроса, но позабыл все слова, когда она стащила с него брюки, не оставив между ними ничего, кроме дрожащего от предвкушения воздуха. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Брилл не дала ему времени на удивление, опускаясь и принимая его в себя, инстинктивно подавшись навстречу, когда Эрик ошеломленно поднял руки к ее бедрам.  
      Поначалу они оба двигались медленно, слишком захваченные обжигающим ощущением, чтобы думать о чем-то еще, помимо все сильнее и сильнее натягивающегося в них восхитительного напряжения. Но потом, когда кровь быстрее разогналась по жилам, а их терпение истончилось, темп возрос. Выгнувшись во тьме, Брилл отпустила себя; срываясь за грань, Эрик стремительно утянул ее туда. Она смутно ощутила, как Эрик последовал за ней, выстанывая в тишине комнаты ее имя.  
  


* * *

      Задремав в приятной дымке эйфории, Брилл ощутила, что пара сильных рук защитным жестом обвивает ее талию. Открыв глаза, она лениво потянулась, пытаясь сообразить, как долго она пролежала на полу рядом с Эриком. «Ничего себе, наверное, мы ужасно вымотали друг друга». Посмотрев вверх, она с улыбкой встретила сосредоточенный взгляд синих глаз Эрика.  
      — Как долго ты вот так на меня смотришь? — легкомысленно спросила Брилл, целуя изгиб его плеча.  
      — Я уже говорил тебе раньше, как задавался вопросом, на что это похоже — смотреть, как ты просыпаешься.  
      — И как, твое любопытство было удовлетворено?  
      Эрик изогнул уголок рта и покачал головой.  
      — Думаю, этот предмет требует дальнейшего изучения. Возможно, примерно через несколько лет я буду удовлетворен.  
      Втянув воздух, Брилл пыталась не выискивать слишком много смысла в его заявлении, несмотря на то, что отчаянно желала увидеть в нем намек на то, что Эрик готов провести с ней остаток жизни. Отведя взгляд, боясь, что он увидит в ее глазах страстную тоску, Брилл заставила себя расслабиться.  
      — Вы слишком многое себе позволяете, месье, — беззаботно сказала она, дразня Эрика, чтобы отвлечь от мгновения ее слабости.  
      Его грудь затряслась от смеха, и он покачал головой на ее слова; правая сторона его лица больше не казалась столь отвратительной — теперь, когда юмор оживил ее безобразность.  
      — Правда? Ну, полагаю, мы еще посмотрим.  
      После этого они замолчали, просто слушая дыхание друг друга, в данную минуту довольные одной лишь своей близостью. «Я могла бы лежать так вечно». Чувствуя, что ее веки вновь начинают сонно опускаться, Брилл встряхнулась. Она бессвязно гадала, что поделывала Ария с тех пор, как она последний раз видела ее. Любопытство быстро перешло в беспокойство, и Брилл попыталась вспомнить, сколько именно времени она уже провела в разлуке с дочерью. «Святая Мария, я даже не знаю, как давно это было. Здесь нет солнца, чтобы отмечать дни… бедное дитя… сколько времени она уже без меня?»  
      Чуть приподнявшись при этой мысли, Брилл пожевала нижнюю губу.  
      — Эрик, думаю, вскоре я должна буду возвратиться наверх, — сказала она, быстро озвучив свои заботы.  
      — Что? Почему? — спросил тот тоном, который всегда использовал, когда был чем-то неприятно поражен.  
      — Ну, я просто подумала, что Коннер уже некоторое время заботится об Арии… и трудно сказать, какой в какой ужас эти двое могли ввязаться. И вообще, я не знаю, какую байку он сочинил, чтобы оправдать мое отсутствие. Мне повезет, если после всего этого Карлотта меня не уволит.  
      Эрик слушал ее разглагольствования, и вокруг его рта образовались «скобочки», свидетельствуя о раздражении.  
      — Не беспокойся насчет Карлотты. На самом деле тебе все равно больше нет нужды работать на нее, да оно и к лучшему, учитывая, что мне никогда не нравилось, как она с тобой разговаривает.  
      — Конечно же, мне по-прежнему нужно работать. Не валяй дурака. Я еще недостаточно накопила, чтобы так запросто перестать работать.  
      Пренебрежительно пожав плечами, Эрик вытянул руку над головой, чтобы подцепить сброшенное одеяло, валявшееся на полу в паре футов от них.  
      — Я не валяю дурака, как ты говоришь. Зачем тебе надрываться, когда вы с Арией можете остаться здесь со мной?  
      Его вопрос упал в тишину, как камень в пересохший колодец, — Брилл пыталась переварить то, что он только что сказал. «Он хочет, чтобы мы все жили тут, внизу, вместе? Тут!» Хотя Эрик и набросил на них одеяло, по ее коже пробежала дрожь. Оглядев окружающий сумрак, Брилл вспомнила, каково это было — остаться в этом месте одной: без Эрика тьма и серые каменные стены придавали ему совершенно зловещую атмосферу. Сама мысль о том, чтобы снова остаться здесь в одиночестве, заставила ее почувствовать себя больной.  
      — Ты действительно думаешь, что она будет тут счастлива, Эрик? — мягко спросила Брилл.  
      — Почему нет?  
      — Она еще ребенок. Иногда темнота пугает ее, а здесь, внизу, нет ничего, кроме темноты.  
      Набрав воздуха, будто намереваясь ответить, Эрик вновь закрыл рот, не сказав ни слова. Его лицо омрачило разочарование, и он отвернулся от Брилл.  
      — Нет, ты права. Это не место для семьи, — пробормотал он, его рот сжался в жесткую линию, а глаза обежали комнату. — Вы обе заслуживаете большего, нежели это место.  
      Опустив голову обратно на изгиб его плеча, Брилл закрыла глаза. Раз уж Эрик так походя говорил о будущем, она тоже осмелилась озвучить свои надежды.  
      — Мне не придется вечно работать здесь. В конце концов мы сможем покинуть это место и найти дом где-нибудь еще… где-нибудь в лучшем месте.  
      После этого Эриком будто бы овладело какое-то странное мрачное настроение: его взгляд стал острым, и он сильнее прижал к себе Брилл.  
      — Если бы я только мог помочь тебе в этом начинании. За пределами этого места у меня нет навыков, чтобы зарабатывать честным путем, а прошлое не дает мне показать лицо здесь, — пробормотал Эрик себе под нос так тихо, что Брилл не была уверена, что правильно его расслышала. — Вот что положено делать мужчине… поддерживать свою семью.  
      — Бога ради, о чем ты говоришь?  
      Покачав головой, Эрик отринул этот странный настрой и нежно провел рукой по щеке Брилл.  
      — Неважно, завтра я отведу тебя обратно. — Не доверяя его кажущемуся спокойствию, но не имея иного выбора, кроме как принять его, Брилл лишь кивнула и, теснее прильнув к нему, тревожно уставилась в полумрак комнаты. «Почему у меня такое ужасное чувство, что все идет вовсе не так гладко, как я думала?»


	59. Что-то общее

      Сосредоточенно прикусив губу, Мэг разглядывала табличку с названием улицы, не обращая внимания на огибающий ее поток прохожих. Она со вздохом вытянула из-за корсажа помятый клочок бумаги. Сверившись с торопливо накарябанным маршрутом, она перешла улицу и продолжила свой путь к одной из главных городских больниц, где, по словам Коннера, лежала Брилл. Быстро пройдя ряд указанных в маршруте улиц, Мэг поняла, что немного задыхается от волнения, одолевавшего ее все прошедшую неделю.  
      «Коннер сказал, ничего серьезного, но тогда почему ей понадобилось лечь в больницу? Она даже не выглядела больной перед тем, как он отвел ее туда. Я чувствую себя ужасно, что ничего не заметила. Коннер должен был раньше что-нибудь сообщить. Однако стала бы я слушать? Я не верю и половине того, что он болтает. Господи, я ужасная подруга!»  
      Нахмурившись, Мэг опустила взгляд на болтающуюся в ее левой руке корзинку с печеньем, думая, каким жалким подарком оно выглядит теперь, когда она практически у самых дверей больницы. «Я должна была прийти скорее… но не могла заставить Коннера сказать, где она». Нервно поправив корзинку, Мэг посмотрела на серые каменные ступеньки, ведущие к нависающему над ней скучному, эстетически неприятному зданию. Еще до того, как она потянулась, чтобы открыть дверь, порыв ветра обдал ее резким запахом антисептика, едва маскирующего безошибочную вонь болезней. Подняв дрожащую руку к носу, Мэг попыталась дышать через рот, но казалось, будто сам камень под ногами нашептывал о том, что лежит внутри.  
      «Боже, ненавижу больницы, и эта еще на самом деле одна из лучших в городе». Тряхнув головой, Мэг расправила плечи и открыла парадную дверь. Пройдя по черно-белому шахматному полу, она направилась к огромному столу, который, судя по всему, был местом, куда можно обратиться за информацией. Встав перед аккуратно и упорядоченно обставленным столом, она подождала, пока сидящая с другой стороны худая женщина перестанет печатать и заметит ее. Когда женщина даже не шевельнулась, чтобы поднять на нее глаза, Мэг вежливо кашлянула, заработав за свои усилия острый, раздраженный взгляд.  
      — Могу я вам помочь? — рявкнула женщина, всем видом показывая, что присутствие Мэг ей досаждает.  
      Чуть нахмурившись на резкий тон, та провела рукой вниз по бедру, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке в этих юбках до пят и уличных ботинках.  
      — Да, я пришла, чтобы навестить подругу.  
      — Да? Что же, разве не все за этим приходят? Есть ли у вашей подруги имя, мадемуазель, или вы хотите, чтобы я сидела тут и угадывала его для вас? — фыркнула в ответ женщина, вернувшись к печатанью, когда Мэг что-то возмущенно пролопотала.  
      Слегка задрав подбородок, Мэг отпустила ткань своих юбок и выпрямилась.  
      — Ее зовут Брилл Доннер, — сказала она как можно небрежнее. — И я была бы очень признательна, если бы вы сказали мне номер ее палаты.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, женщина развернулась на стуле и открыла картотечный ящик у себя за спиной.  
      — Давайте-как посмотрим… Дэвон… Де Клерк… Дюмон… Тут нет никакой Доннер, вы пришли не в ту больницу. — Вновь повернувшись лицом к Мэг, женщина выдавила принужденную улыбку, ее глаза критически окинули простое зеленое платье Мэг. — Возможно, вам стоит попытать счастья в «Мерси» в двух кварталах отсюда. Они чаще принимают больных из… вашей части города, — закончила она, вытянула бумагу из печатной машинки и отложила ее в сторону.  
      Разъярившись на явное оскорбление, услышанное ею в словах секретарши, Мэг наклонилась вперед и хлопнула ладонью по стопке чистой бумаги прежде, чем женщина успела схватить новый листок.  
      — Нет, мне сказали, что она в этой больнице, — прорычала она чуть более свирепо, нежели намеревалась, при этом не переставая поражаться своей чрезмерной реакции. — Я прошла десять кварталов, чтобы добраться сюда, и когда вернусь назад, мне предстоит около шести часов репетиции балета. Поэтому, как нетрудно догадаться, я не в настроении мириться с вашей дерзостью. — Убрав руку со стола, Мэг выпрямилась, радуясь тому, что женщина, разинув рот, потрясенно уставилась на нее.  
      Немного выждав, Мэг нашла в себе силы улыбнуться.  
      — Может, вам стоит поискать Донован, — медленно заявила она, словно разговаривая с непослушным ребенком.  
      Едва кивнув, женщина повернулась и снова принялась рыться в документах. Оглянувшись через плечо, она пожала плечами:  
      — Этой фамилии я тоже не вижу. Впрочем, обе эти фамилии британские… а к нам за целый месяц не поступило ни одного иностранца.  
      Нахмурившись на эту неожиданную информацию, Мэг сделала шаг назад. «Когда этим утром я загнала Коннера в угол, уверена, он сказал, что Брилл тут. Я уверена в этом, потому что он даже упомянул, насколько далеко от оперного театра находится эта больница. Но ее здесь нет… тогда где же, черт возьми, она была всю эту неделю?!» Кивнув секретарше, Мэг развернулась и выскочила наружу через парадную дверь. Уронив корзинку с печеньем на колени довольно бледной женщины в инвалидном кресле, Мэг лишь отмахнулась, когда пациентка поблагодарила ее.  
      Шагая так торопливо, насколько было возможно, Мэг начала долгий путь обратно в театр. «Не могу поверить, что Коннер назвал не ту больницу. Я просто не могу этого понять… разве что… разве что он сказал мне неверный адрес намеренно. — Сжав кулаки при этой мысли, Мэг ускорилась, хотя и знала, что наверняка вымотает себя еще до репетиции. — Боже! Ну и мерзавец… отправил меня искать ветра в поле. И где, во имя господа, Бри?!» С каждым шагом раздражение Мэг быстро раздувалось в гнев. Она просто не могла постичь причину обмана Коннера, и, хотя она и не желала этого признавать, ее ранило осознание, что он не доверяет ей свой секрет.  
      Время летело невероятно быстро, пока Мэг шла по мощеным тротуарам и широким магистралям, притягивая несколько любопытных взглядов всякий раз, когда ее мысли вырывались изо рта невнятным ворчанием. Она даже едва обращала внимание на горящие от усталости ноги, пока не вскарабкалась по парадной лестнице Оперы и не ввалилась в открытые парадные двери. Заметив группку других балерин — уже в костюмах для репетиции, — Мэг утянула одну из них в сторону.  
      — Эй, ты знаешь, где сейчас месье Синклер?  
      Девушка захлопала глазами на раскрасневшееся лицо Мэг и ее взволнованное поведение, и у нее ушло несколько секунд, чтобы обрести голос.  
      — Последний раз, когда я его видела, он репетировал куски из второго акта в своей комнате. Ну, честно говоря… на самом деле я его не видела… хм… Мэг, с тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь весьма возбужденной.  
      Отмахнувшись от любопытства девушки, Мэг прошла мимо нее.  
      — Нет, со мной все в порядке… или, в любом случае, будет в порядке, как только я оторву этому человеку что-нибудь жизненно важное.  
      Оставив девушку пялиться ей вслед, Мэг подобрала юбки и поспешила по мраморным полам передних залов — каблуки ее ботинок глухо стучали по холодному камню, — быстро найдя дорогу к ближайшему коридору в закулисье. Щурясь в особо затененных местах, Мэг разыскивала одного весьма конкретного рыжего мужчину — на случай, если тот решил выйти из своей комнаты.  
      Не найдя Коннера около сцены, Мэг отправилась прямиком в его комнату; к тому времени, как она остановилась перед дверью, ее гнев перешел в стадию кипения. Из комнаты слышались протяжные ноты скрипичной мелодии — явный признак того, что ее жертва действительно внутри. Пытаясь игнорировать мечтательный зуд, который она ощущала всякий раз, когда слышала, как играет Коннер, Мэг захлопнула рот и распахнула закрытую дверь. Увидев, как Коннер подпрыгнул при ее внезапном появлении, она остановилась на пороге, уперев руки в бедра и приготовившись к предстоящему сражению.  
      Коннер едва не уронил смычок, когда Мэг распахнула дверь; скрипка взвизгнула и умолкла. Уставившись на Мэг потрясенными, неуверенными глазами — зелеными, как молодая листва, — он явственно сглотнул.  
      — Не знал, что ты придешь… э… Случилось что-то важное, Мэг? — наконец спросил он, когда стало очевидно, что Мэг слишком бурлит от злости, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
      Ткнув в сторону Коннера пальцем, Мэг заставила его умолкнуть.  
      — Случилось что-то _важное_? — медленно повторила она, думая о тех двух часах, которые потратила впустую, блуждая по Парижу.  
      Почуяв, что ему вот-вот устроят головомойку, Коннер поспешно вскочил на ноги, отложив скрипку на стол.  
      — Э… Мэг…  
      Сделав несколько шагов в комнату, та ощутила, что ее щеки начинают полыхать.  
      — К твоему сведению, сегодня я пошла навестить Брилл, — заявила она и скрестила руки на груди, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Коннер откровенно вздрогнул при ее словах.  
      — Пропади все пропадом, Мэг, не предполагалось, что ты пойдешь туда в ближайшее время. Эта больница в десяти кварталах отсюда. Какой безмозглый дурень отвез тебя туда?  
      — Никто меня не отвез, месье Синклер. Я туда дошла.  
      Мгновение неверяще глядя на Мэг, Коннер тяжело вздохнул. Отвернувшись от нее, он поднял руку к голове, вытянув несколько прядей ярко-рыжих волос из завязанной на затылке ленты.  
      — Проклятье… наверное, мне стоило вместо нее назвать больницу Святой Марии. По крайней мере, эта находится в районе победнее и поопаснее.  
      Склонив голову набок, Мэг зашла в комнату.  
      — Что ты сказал?!  
      Вновь развернувшись к ней лицом, Коннер сверкнул своей патентованной улыбкой.  
      — О, ничего.  
      — Прекратите играть со мной в игры, месье Синклер.  
      — Ну же, я думал, что мы уже сошлись на Коннере.  
      Не обратив внимания на вмешательство, Мэг продолжила наступление:  
      — Я пошла в больницу, в которой, по твоим словам, лежит Брилл, но, что удивительно, у них не было записей, что она вообще там была. Скажи мне, где она. А еще я хочу знать, зачем тебе понадобилось мне врать.  
      Улыбка Коннера быстро увяла, и он сделал шаг назад; потупившись, он явно старался придумать, что сказать ей.  
      — Ну, понимаешь…  
      Мэг изучала выражение его лица, и ей понадобились буквально секунды, чтобы заметить маленькую морщинку у него на лбу, которая всегда появлялась, когда он врал. Разъярившись на продолжающуюся попытку обмануть ее, Мэг ощутила, как ее руки сжались в кулаки. «Даже сейчас он по-прежнему пытается соврать. Спесивый идиот». Повернувшись, она с треском захлопнула дверь, оборвав очередную ложь, готовую сорваться с губ Коннера.  
      — Хорошенько обдумайте это объяснение, месье Синклер, пока оно не станет правдой.  
      Вскинув руки в защитном жесте, Коннер попытался утихомирить ее успокаивающим жестом, но Мэг лишь свирепо смотрела на него, пока он не застыл. Вновь уронив руки вдоль тела, он подошел к стулу и тяжело опустился на него.  
      — Ладно, ладно. Я скажу тебе правду. Вероятно, я должен был сказать тебе с самого начала, но вся эта ситуация запутана сверх всякого разумения.  
      Оставшись стоять, Мэг только сухо кивнула, все еще слишком разгневанная, чтобы выйти из боевого состояния. Тревожно поглядев на нее еще мгновение, Коннер рассеянно провел пальцем по столу рядом с собой.  
      — Все это время Бри не была больна, и она шагу не ступала через порог больницы.  
      — Тогда какого черта ты сказал это? И где она?  
      — Ах, детка, не знаю, что побудило меня сказать тебе это. Просто в тот момент показалось проще рассказать каждому одну и ту же историю. Я стремился скорее исказить правду, чем полностью соврать. Никогда не мог уследить за всеми мелкими деталями, которые создают и разрушают неправду. — На миг сделав паузу, Коннер вымученно улыбнулся, с каждой уходящей секундой выглядя все более стесненно под безмолвным взглядом Мэг. — Полагаю, я запаниковал, когда скормил эту историю заодно и тебе. Это было глупо.  
      Видя, каким взволнованным он становится, Мэг наконец сжалилась над ним и села на один из оставшихся стульев, хотя и тщательно сохраняла невозмутимое лицо. Этот проклятый мужчина просто не смог бы осознать, насколько трудно ей было оставаться кипящей от злости, когда он понурился, словно щенок. «Хотела бы я, чтобы он обрезал волосы покороче. Слишком трудно сосредоточиться, когда они начинают выбиваться из-под ленты подобным образом». Стряхнув эти бредовые мысли, Мэг сдержанно выдохнула.  
      — Коннер, где все это время была Брилл?  
      Чуть сжав губы, тот в глубоком раздумье упер взгляд в стол. Пристально глядя на него, Мэг практически видела, как в его голове крутятся колесики мыслей. Коннер явно был более взволнован из-за этого вопроса, нежели из-за всех остальных, — факт, который весьма сбивал с толку. «Боже, для него невозможно просто побыть искренним секунду в своей жизни без того, чтобы загодя это обдумывать».  
      — Хотя я правда хочу быть с тобой честным, Мэг, но не уверен, имею ли на это право, — сказал Коннер с отсутствовавшей всего миг назад решимостью.  
      Ошеломленная таким поворотом событий, Мэг мгновение смотрела на него через стол.  
      — О чем ты говоришь?  
      — Ну, Брилл в некотором роде случайно кое с кем сбежала.  
      Это было не то, что Мэг ожидала услышать.  
      — А?  
      — Ну, на самом деле это не было запланировано или что-то такое. Вообще-то, произошел своего рода несчастный случай, который на некоторое время уложил ее в постель. Я уверен, что сейчас ей лучше, но она осталась с… э… другом.  
      Оставшиеся грани гнева Мэг пропали, смытые волнами поднявшегося в ней изумления.  
      — У Бри есть любовник! — выпалила она, девическое возбуждение заставило ее хлопнуть ладонями по столу — ее слабость к романтике и любовным романам показала себя во всей красе.  
      Издав странный звук, нечто среднее между смехом и хрюканьем, Коннер нахмурился.  
      — Да, надеюсь, что _теперь_ уже есть, — шепотом пробормотал он.  
      Почувствовав легкую вину за недавнюю демонстрацию гнева, Мэг чуть сгорбилась на стуле. «О боже, значит, вот зачем все эти секреты. Не каждый захочет, чтобы о его личной жизни сплетничали в театре. И бедная Бри… ей придется заиметь хорошее оправдание своему отсутствию для Карлотты. И, похоже, это было в некотором роде незапланированно. Хотя я бы хотела, чтобы Коннер достаточно мне доверял, чтобы просто все рассказать». Чуть повертев в руках бейку, обрамлявшую пояс ее платья, Мэг ощутила обиду, что Коннер не включил ее в круг осведомленных.  
      — Ты должен был сказать мне, вместо того чтобы скармливать байку, что Брилл находится чуть ли не на другом конце города. Я впустую потратила половину утра, — хмуро укорила Мэг, надеясь, что Коннер не заметит слабой дрожи в ее голосе. — До сих пор я думала, что могу рассчитывать на доверие.  
      Потянувшись через стол, Коннер поймал руки Мэг, прежде чем та успел их убрать.  
      — Я правда тебе доверяю, детка, — твердо сказал он, сведя рыжие брови в жесткую линию и баюкая в ладонях ее маленькие кулаки. — Я правда доверяю тебе. И, уверен, Бри тоже тебе доверяет.  
      — Что ж, вы, месье Синклер, определенно выбрали забавный способ показать это.  
      — Боже милостивый, я Коннер, детка.  
      — Месье, то есть это такой загадочный ирландский обычай?  
      — Я Коннер.  
      Не обращая внимания на его вмешательство и находя странное удовлетворение в том, чтобы раздражать его, Мэг лишь продолжила, словно Коннер не произнес ни слова:  
      — Или вы необычайно дурно воспитанный хам, месье?  
      Фыркнув в ответ на ее довольно прицельные уколы, Коннер чуть покраснел и зацепил взглядом сияние разбитых бутылок из-под содовой. Потянувшись вперед через маленький круглый столик, не отрывая глаз от лица Мэг, он самой своей близостью вынудил ее умолкнуть.  
      — Я не в состоянии вынести, когда ты постоянно называешь меня месье Синклером, — практически прорычал он.  
      Глаза Мэг стали огромными и круглыми, и она опустилась обратно на стул, отчаянно пытаясь отодвинуться подальше от его внезапного вторжения. Чувствуя себя немного выбитой из колеи этим внезапным изменением атмосферы, она с трудом подобрала слова.  
      — О? И почему же это?  
      Коннер едва заметно изогнул уголок рта в нахальной улыбке и нежно накрутил на палец выбившийся локон у ее виска.  
      — Потому что я прилагаю все чертовы усилия, чтобы как следует ухаживать за тобой, прежде чем выпалить, как безумно я в тебя влюбился. Как ты потрясла меня до глубины души в первый же миг, как я тебя увидел. — Он чуть наморщил лоб и опустил руку на запунцовевшее лицо Мэг. — И, должен признать, довольно странно для леди называть своего поклонника «месье».  
      После заявления Коннера в комнате повисла напряженная тишина, оставив Мэг сбитой с толку. «Люблю… он только что сказал, что любит меня… — Ее разум был совершенно пуст, она с открытым ртом уставилась Коннеру в лицо; оно находилось так близко, что на миг Мэг показалось, будто она способна сосчитать каждую веснушку на его мальчишеском лице. — На что это может быть похоже? Чтобы узнать что-то, подобное этому… можно потратить всю жизнь». Прижав к щеке дрожащую руку, она слегка наклонила голову навстречу его прикосновению, тая внутри с каждой проходящей секундой, что эти невозможно зеленые глаза оглядывали ее черты.  
      — А… понятно, — глупо пробормотала Мэг, слишком очарованная, чтобы придумать какую-нибудь из своих обычных остроумных реплик.  
      Чуть сощурив глаза, Коннер склонил голову набок, приблизив лицо к ее лицу. Он замер в дюймах от нее, достаточно близко, чтобы Мэг ощутила его дыхание. Ее сердце пропустило удар, пока она ждала, когда он сократит дистанцию, втайне желая, чтобы Коннер ее сократил. Словно прочитав ее мысли, тот сверкнул глазами, ставшими ярче лесной листвы, и опустил взгляд на ее губы.  
      Лишь когда Мэг показалось, что она вот-вот взорвется от предвкушения, Коннер слегка улыбнулся и отодвинулся. Расправив пиджак, он повернулся и небрежно обошел стол. Быстро лишившись гудящего во всем теле эйфорического напряжения, Мэг вновь обмякла на стуле. Отчаянно обмахивая рукой полыхающее от румянца лицо, она удивилась собственной реакции на этого невозможно раздражающего мужчину. «Боже, как он это сделал? Одним своим взглядом он способен растопить меня в лужу».  
      Выпрямившись с огромным усилием, Мэг кашлянула.  
      — И что заставляет тебя думать, будто я верю или будто мне есть дело до того, что ты только что сказал? Я знаю, как ты искушен в отношении женщин, — выплюнула она, старательно пытаясь забыть те самые слова, которые мечтала услышать всю жизнь.  
      После этого Коннер повернулся к ней, на его губах искрилась яркая улыбка. Он подмигнул Мэг.  
      — Ай-ай, ну и ну, детка, и кто же теперь врун? Тебе очень даже есть дело. Женщине не требуется так обмахивать себя, если ей плевать на мужчину. И даже если ты правда не веришь мне сейчас, я намереваюсь очень, очень скоро заставить тебя поверить. — Рассмеявшись в ответ на ее гневное выражение, Коннер аккуратно поднял свою скрипку и положил в футляр.  
      Направившись к двери, по дороге он схватил Мэг за руку и потянул за собой в коридор, прежде чем та успела запротестовать.  
      — Идем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
      — Что?! Нет, я никуда не намерена с тобой идти. Ты с ума сошел! — воскликнула Мэг, хотя и обнаружила, что следует за Коннером без особого сопротивления. — У меня репетиция через два часа.  
      — Не беспокойся, детка, мы не собираемся покидать здание, — легкомысленно отозвался Коннер, ведя ее по коридору в лабиринт закулисных переходов.  
      Молча шагая, Мэг с тревожным интересом смотрела на их сцепленные руки. «Я не могу верить ему. Он — самый несносный мужчина, какого я когда-либо встречала… но… почему я следую за ним… почему в тот момент я хотела, чтобы он меня поцеловал? Боже, я схожу с ума!» Они пробрались между декорациями, некоторые из которых были обернуты старыми занавесами, и миновали группу хористов, переодевавшихся в свои костюмы. Ободряюще сжав руку Мэг, Коннер поднялся по нескольким лестничным пролетам. Лишь тогда Мэг додумалась хотя бы спросить, куда они направляются.  
      — Коннер, правда, если это закончится пустой тратой времени…  
      Остановившись, Коннер оглянулся через плечо и приподнял бровь.  
      — Значит, я снова Коннер, да?  
      Легонько шлепнув его по плечу свободной рукой, Мэг затрясла головой, пока несколько прядей не выскочило из-под шпилек.  
      — О, забудь об этом! Теперь-то ты собираешься сказать мне, куда мы идем, или нет?!  
      Подняв их сцепленные руки к губам, Коннер оставил теплый поцелуй на тыльной стороне ее кисти и отпустил ее.  
      — Не волнуйся. Мы уже на месте.  
      От прикосновения его губ к коже руки Мэг покрылись мурашками снизу доверху. Она принялась растирать их и скептически огляделась. Они стояли в той части закулисья, которая служила складом, где обитатели Оперы хранили свое барахло. Окруженная разномастными сундуками и неиспользуемой мебелью, Мэг повернулась, и посмотрела в сторону Коннера, который вытаскивал из неразберихи огромный сундук.  
      Фыркнув, она помахала перед носом рукой, закашлявшись, когда в воздухе закружились поднятые Коннером хлопья пыли.  
      — Чье это? — спросила Мэг из-под ладони.  
      Подтащив окованный медью сундук поближе к ней, Коннер сморщил нос.  
      — Мое, само собой.  
      — Тогда почему ты хранишь его здесь?  
      Отщелкнув два замка, Коннер откинул крышку, жестом приглашая Мэг подойти.  
      — Он слишком большой, чтобы постоянно держать его в комнате. И тут нет вещей, которые нужны мне каждый день. Поэтому я держу его здесь.  
      Невзирая на сомнения, Мэг действительно стало любопытно, что же он задумал. Двинувшись вперед, она встала прямо позади Коннера и заглянула через его плечо, отказываясь, тем не менее, садиться рядом с ним на деревянный пол.  
      — Ну, и что тут у нас?  
      Невозмутимо пожав плечами, Коннер вытащил длинный кусок красного шелка, усеянного золотыми звездами; держа его перед собой на вытянутых руках, он медленно повернул голову и ухмыльнулся Мэг.  
      — О, всего лишь всякая всячина.  
      Очарованная изысканной тканью, Мэг плюхнулась на пол возле Коннера и пробежалась пальцами по переливающемуся одеянию.  
      — Ох ты, какая прелесть. Никогда раньше не видела ничего подобного.  
      — Это традиционный наряд индийских дам. Они оборачивают это вокруг себя, пока оно не становится похоже на платье, — беспечно ответил Коннер, протягивая ей сари и вновь углубляясь в сундук.  
      — Ты бывал в Индии!  
      Прервав поиски, Коннер кивнул, словно посещение столь далекой страны было самой обыденной вещью в мире.  
      — О да, когда я был моложе, мы вместе с отцом прожили там несколько лет.  
      В этот момент в Мэг поднялась волна восторга, от которой захватило дух. Она всю жизнь мечтала о путешествии в экзотические места, но ни разу не имела возможности это сделать. Она давно смирилась с тем, что никогда не побывает в местах, о которых читала в книгах. Лишь те, кто выделялся из толпы, как прима-балерины, могли покинуть родину и посмотреть мир, и Мэг знала, что она не из тех, кто сумеет подняться так высоко. Она была из тех, кто меркнет на заднем плане. Достаточно было и просто слушать рассказы остальных об их путешествиях.  
      — Ооох… и как это было? Я столько всего читала про Индию. У них там правда водятся тигры? И они правда разговаривают более чем на ста разных языках?  
      — Да и да. Вообще-то, иногда тигры заходили в деревни, чтобы воровать кур. Если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как они проходят мимо. Я никогда больше не слышал такого тихого звука.  
      Задохнувшись от восхищения, пославшего дрожь вверх по позвоночнику, Мэг неосознанно придвинулась к Коннеру, положив сари на колени и с неприкрытым любопытством уставившись в недра сундука.  
      — А тебе не было страшно?  
      — Иногда… но обычно они проходили через деревню без проблем. Как ни странно, но я к ним привык.  
      Хлопнув в ладоши, Мэг послала Коннеру лучезарную улыбку: все ее раздражение и гнев отступили под натиском этого нового открытия. В конечном счете, у них явно было что-то общее, что-то, о чем можно было поговорить, не ссорясь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы она смогла простить Коннера за ложь насчет Брилл в больнице.  
      — Расскажи мне еще!  
  


* * *

      Крепко держа Брилл за руку, Эрик двигался сквозь чернильный мрак подземелий. Он шел медленно, подстраиваясь под ее незнакомство с переходами, — и еще потому, что очень не хотел возвращать ее в верхний мир. С каждым шагом Эрику казалось, будто он все ближе к тому, чтобы разрушить хрупкий сон, в котором он жил последние несколько дней. Это рвало ему сердце — страх, что он лишится блаженства от присутствия Брилл.  
      В такие моменты Призрак в нем вновь подбирался опасно близко к поверхности. Искушение просто перекинуть Брилл через плечо и вместе с ней снова исчезнуть в наполненных эхом глубинах его подземной тюрьмы стало почти осязаемо сильным. И все же Эрик боролся с этими искушениями и не оглядывался. Брилл попросила его отвести ее обратно, и он отведет. Прежде ему уже довелось пожить в выдуманном мире с Кристиной, и он знал, что не в силах снова вынести этого. Возможно, на сей раз реальность могла оказаться более оправдывающей себя, нежели притворство.  
      «Ха! Возможно, дело обстоит и так, но, даже если она чудесным образом не придет в себя и не убежит с криком, следует учитывать и другие обстоятельства». Хотя Брилл этого и не подразумевала, но именно она дала ему первый маленький толчок навстречу реальности, когда уклонилась от его инфантильных планов. Сейчас, думая об этом, Эрик дивился, как он в принципе мог предположить, что она и Ария откажутся от удовольствия жить под солнцем и переберутся в его дом, напоминающий могилу.  
      «Как глупо… разумеется, она отказалась. Она заслуживает лучшего… она заслуживает жизни… не жалкого существования под ногами других, никем не замечаемой. Могу ли я дать ей эту жизнь? Даже денег, которые я отложил с жалованья, будет недостаточно. Есть ли у меня навыки, чтобы жить в этом мире как человек, а не как привидение?»  
      В этот миг Эрик почувствовал, как Брилл нежно сжала его руку. Это легкое проявление заботы ослабило панику, высасывающую воздух из легких. Прерывисто выдохнув, Эрик нервно улыбнулся. По-видимому, Брилл всегда знала точный момент, когда он был на грани того, чтобы вновь впасть в мрачное состояние. «Отложи беспокойство на потом, когда ей не придется делить его с тобой».  
      — Думаю, Ария будет так счастлива снова видеть нас, — предположила Брилл в темноту. — Я заметила, что ты почти не поднимался наверх, пока ухаживал за мной. Так что бедное дитя уже довольно давно лишено нашего общества.  
      Радуясь, что можно подумать о чем-то еще, помимо собственных закручивающихся в бесконечную спираль мыслей, Эрик тут же ответил:  
      — Да, осмелюсь сказать, это правда. Ребенка нельзя разделять с матерью.  
      — Или с тобой, — перебила Брилл. — Клянусь, она охраняет ту музыкальную шкатулку, которую ты ей подарил, как будто это священная реликвия.  
      Вопреки себе Эрик обнаружил, что хихикает. Притянув Брилл поближе, он отпустил ее руку — лишь затем, чтобы обнять ее за талию.  
      — Ты всегда рисуешь такие заманчивые образы.  
      — Это правда! У тебя отличный подход к детям. Ты просто чудо среди мужчин.  
      Покраснев в ответ на эти слова, Эрик чуть опустил голову.  
      — Что ты такое говоришь. Я едва ли вообще имел дело с детьми, пока не встретил Арию. Ты определенно преувеличиваешь.  
      Легонько стукнув его по руке, Брилл положила голову ему на плечо.  
      — Ты вообще думаешь о том, чтобы завести собственных детей? — вздохнула она. Потом, видимо, сообразив, о чем спросила, она со свистом втянула воздух. — Проклятье, я не собиралась произносить это вслух.  
      — Все в порядке, — пробормотал Эрик, чуть повернув голову, чтобы провести губами по ее мягким волосам. — Я не против твоего вопроса. Раньше я думал о том, на что это может быть похоже — завести семью, но через некоторое время перестал гадать.  
      — Почему?  
      — В какой-то момент стало слишком больно думать о чем-то, что, как я считал, никогда не произойдет. И вдобавок к этому — страх, что я могу передать возможному потомству свое уродство. Я отказываюсь обрекать еще одну невинную душу на подобную судьбу. — Эрик сделал паузу, когда в его голове сверкнуло осознание, выметя все прочее силой одной небывалой мысли. — Боже мой… Брилл, я только что сообразил, что мы… в смысле… ты не думаешь, что могла…  
      Раздался чистый, похожий на звон колокольчика смех Брилл, и она похлопала Эрика по груди.  
      — Значит, ты только сейчас осознал кое-что важное, да? Нет, в ближайшее время я от тебя не забеременею.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь?!  
      — Если пожелаешь, я могу объяснить это с медицинской точки зрения, но, смею предположить, ты не захочешь знать детали. Конечно, в таких делах нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов… но, как уже было сказано, не думаю, что тебе стоит бояться. — Брилл приподняла голову с его плеча, и Эрик почувствовал, что она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Но, Эрик, ты не можешь быть наверняка уверен, что передашь ребенку нечто нежелательное.  
      — Я также не могу быть уверен, что чего-нибудь не передам.  
      — Да, и если ребенок родится похожим на саму Смерть, он все равно не будет жить так, как пришлось тебе. Я буду любить его так же, как люблю тебя… и это определенно существенно меняет дело.  
      Задумчиво поджав губы, Эрик смотрел прямо перед собой. «Она только что дала понять, что не возражает понести от меня. Это не было мое воображение… я слышал ее ясно как день. — Ощутив головокружение, он наслаждался моментом захватывающего дух восторга. — Ребенок… мой ребенок… Боже, что за мысль». Улыбаясь как идиот, Эрик оставил попытки представить, на что это может быть похоже — стать отцом ребенку Брилл. Счастье, которое он ощутил, было чересчур острым, сродни физической боли, но Эрик желал, чтобы это не прекращалось.  
      Теперь двигаясь быстрее, едва касаясь ногами земли, Эрик добрался до коридора с зеркалом, ведущим в комнату Брилл. Теперь, когда он был способен в льющемся из комнаты тусклом свете разглядеть лицо Брилл, Эрик провел пальцем по ее щеке, в этот момент испытывая особенно сильную нужду прикоснуться к ней.  
      Нажав на открывающий зеркало рычаг, он шагнул через порог, затем повернулся, чтобы помочь Брилл. Улыбаясь ей, когда она встала рядом с ним на ковер, он дернулся было, чтобы закрыть зеркальную дверцу, когда уловил краем глаза какое-то слабое движение. Отреагировав с грацией хищника, Эрик толкнул Брилл себе за спину и повернулся лицом к незваному гостю — и все это заняло буквально полсекунды. Смертельно спокойный и готовый смело встретить любую опасность, он вытянул из рукава маленький кинжал.  
      Кресло в углу комнаты скрипнуло, когда Кристина де Шаньи быстро поднялась на ноги. При виде Брилл, выглядывающей из-за спины Эрика, виконтесса слегка задрала подбородок, темные глаза метнули в нее тяжелый взгляд.  
      — Я так и знала. Я знала, что это должна была быть _она_!


	60. Тени прошлого

      — Я так и знала. Я знала, что это должна была быть _она_! — сказала Кристина, трясущейся лилейно-белой рукой указывая туда, где выглядывала из-за спины Эрика, Брилл; в тусклом свете темные глаза виконтессы сияли на бледном лице подобно звездам. — Тебя выдали глаза. У тебя глаза, как у Эрика… пылающие, дикие глаза.  
      Чуть согнувшись в поясе, Брилл подалась вбок, чтобы получше разглядеть стоящую в другом конце комнаты девушку.  
      Первоначальные уколы вызванного ее неожиданным появлением страха заставили сердце Брилл забиться быстрее, когда Эрик толкнул ее за себя. Но теперь, видя, что это Кристина, а не незнакомец или, того хуже, Эндрю, Брилл нарочно подавила волны беспокойства в попытке мыслить более ясно. Юная виконтесса была далеко не худшим из зол, какое сегодня могло их раскрыть. Со стороны Брилл было глупо не обратить более пристальное внимание на обстановку перед тем, как они вошли в комнату, но она была так погружена в мысли об Эрике и столь беззаботно обрисованных им образах их общих детей, что не заметила ничего необычного, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но теперь Брилл знала, что, какое бы там противостояние ни надвигалось, ей понадобятся мозги в рабочем состоянии, поэтому старалась сохранять трезвомыслие, несмотря на растущую тревогу, запылавшую в груди. «Боже милосердный, поверить не могу, что это она. НЕ паникуй… не паникуй. Только потому, что это первый раз с прошлого года, когда они с Эриком разговаривают… это ничего не значит. Просто не паникуй… она не впадет в истерику, если ты не запаникуешь».  
      Повторяя эту успокаивающую мантру снова и снова, Брилл стояла с окостеневшей спиной, готовая к битве, воображая один катастрофический сценарий за другим. Она видела Кристину, с криками выбегающую из комнаты при виде своего давно «мертвого» учителя и притаскивающую по их души представителей власти. Но, что гораздо хуже, она могла вообразить, как Эрик оставляет ее и выбегает вместе с Кристиной — подобная сцена уже неделями преследовала ее в кошмарах, а сейчас с кристальной четкостью разыгрывалась прямо перед глазами. И все же, ровно тогда, когда паника начала забивать ей глотку, Брилл вновь подняла взгляд на легендарную Кристину — но вместо сияющей и чистой картинки, которую выстроила в голове, она не могла не заметить, какой маленькой выглядит девушка в своих превосходных украшениях и строгом атласном платье, какой невероятно юной и более чем земной. Паника начала утихать. «Бога ради, это дитя дрожит с головы до пят. Она напугана? Чего она боится? Эрика? Меня?»  
      Набравшись смелости, Кристина рискнула вновь заговорить:  
      — Но что заставляет тебя думать, будто ты имеешь право на положение, которое себе обеспечила?  
      — Извини? — безучастно спросила Брилл, слишком заблудившись в своих мыслях, чтобы уделять внимание тому, что говорила Кристина.  
      — Что заставляет тебя думать, будто ты заслуживаешь быть рядом с ним?  
      Потрясенная дерзостью вопроса, Брилл мгновение лишь пялилась на девушку, после чего ею овладело раздражение. Прищурившись и нахмурившись, она сделала угрожающий шаг вперед, но Эрик выбросил руку, останавливая ее. Все попытки удержать голову ясной быстро вылетели в окно.  
      — Слушай, ты, вероломная девчонка… Не смей разговаривать со мной со своего высокомерного пьедестала. Ты не имеешь права ничего обо мне спрашивать. Ты потеряла все права, какие имела, помнишь?  
      — Я серьезно! Ответь на мой вопрос! Ты имеешь право на занятое тобой положение? Эрик не такой, как другие мужчины. Ты не можешь ожидать этого от него.  
      — Ты ошибаешься. Ты всегда ошибалась насчет…  
      Махнув рукой, Кристина оборвала Брилл.  
      — Нет, я права, и ты тоже это знаешь. Ты видела то, что под маской? Если бы видела, то не сумела бы сказать то, что сказала. Слишком легко говорить подобные вещи, если ты этого не видела.  
      Брилл поняла, что едва ли в состоянии подобрать осмысленный ответ. Она просто не могла поверить в то, что только что сорвалось с губ Кристины. «Она говорит так, словно Эрика здесь вообще нет. Она что, не осознает, насколько жестока? — Оглядев лицо девушки на предмет злого умысла, который, конечно же, обязан был там быть, Брилл нашла лишь лихорадочный пыл, сжавший цветущий маленький ротик виконтессы. — Как можно быть настолько глухой к чувствам других, чтобы не предвидеть, что ты говоришь нечто ранящее? В каких облаках она витает?»  
      Краем глаза Брилл заметила, что Эрик чуть опустил голову и ссутулил плечи, словно защищаясь, и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Брилл давно уже не видела его таким погруженным в себя, и это ее разозлило. Опустив руку, которой удерживал ее, Эрик потер глаза.  
      — Очаровательная, жестокая Кристина… — прерывисто прошептал он.  
      Вновь направив ледяной взгляд в угол, где стояла виконтесса, Брилл ощутила, что ее прямо-таки распирает от возбуждения. «Я не могу позволить ей все разрушить».  
      — Вообще-то да, я видела. Не то чтобы для нормального человека нечто такое имеет значение. Только то, что ты родилась с симпатичным личиком, не делает тебя лучше остальных.  
      Кажется, это испугало Кристину, явно не ожидавшую такого ответа, но она быстро оправилась. Кивнув, она заломила руки.  
      — Тогда ты знаешь… ты понимаешь… — пробормотала Кристина, ее застывшее выражение слегка просветлело.  
      — Нет, боюсь, совсем не понимаю, — рявкнула в ответ Брилл, не дав той договорить. — А теперь, думаю, я должна задать несколько вопросов _тебе_.  
      Выйдя из молчаливого состояния, Эрик глубоко вздохнул.  
      — Брилл, все в порядке. Не нужно продолжать, — мягко проговорил он, в его голосе прорезалась усталость, которой раньше не было. Было совершенно очевидно, что, невзирая на прогресс, которого он достиг за последние несколько месяцев, Эрик принял слова Кристины близко к сердцу.  
      — Я хотела тебе кое-что сказать, — встряла Кристина, махнув рукой, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание.  
      Нарочно игнорируя предложение Эрика оставить все как есть, Брилл сжала кулаки и ринулась в бой.  
      — Ну же, виконтесса, это будет только честно. И раз уж ты, как видно, заинтересована в делах Эрика, несколько вопросов не вызовут у тебя затруднений.  
      — Нет, правда… ты все не так поняла.  
      — Какой у Эрика любимый цвет, Кристина? Какое у него любимое блюдо? Какой архитектурный стиль нравится ему больше всего? Ты знаешь, какая опера — его любимая? — Поскольку Кристина хранила молчание, Брилл чуть задрала подбородок. — Что? Ты не знаешь? Что ж, позволь мне просветить тебя. Его любимая опера — «Фауст», потому что это история искупления и прощения, две вещи, которых он жаждал всю свою жизнь. Его любимый архитектурный стиль — неоклассицизм, потому что он чистый и яркий, но не перегруженный.  
      — Мадам…  
      Повысив голос, чтобы перекрыть Кристинин, Брилл продолжила, скорее ощущая, нежели видя изменение в позе Эрика, когда он разогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее:  
      — Его любимое блюдо — все, в чем есть сахар. Я никогда не видела, чтобы другой мужчина был так охоч до десертов, как Эрик. И его любимый цвет — серый. Но ведь… ты никогда не утруждала себя, чтобы узнать хоть что-то из этого.  
      Осмелившись глянуть в сторону Эрика, Брилл сумела послать ему легчайшую тень улыбки, радуясь тому, что он теперь смотрит не на пол возле ног Кристины, а на нее, на Брилл. Эрик изучал ее лицо этим своим пронизывающим, проникающим в душу взглядом, глазами столь синими, что они сияли в тусклом свете подобно газовым лампам, пока Брилл не уверилась, что он добрался до самых глубин ее мыслей. С лица Эрика постепенно сошло мрачное выражение, и уголки его губ изогнулись в слабой улыбке; он расправил плечи, вновь выпрямившись во весь рост и приняв обычный самоуверенный вид.  
      Заметив их обмен взглядами, Кристина хлопнула в ладоши, чтобы вернуть себе их внимание.  
      — Нет, я ничего такого не знала, но именно это я и пыталась сказать! — Когда Брилл и Эрик просто проигнорировали ее и продолжили делиться секретами, которые читали в глазах друг друга, на лице виконтессы начало проступать раздражение. — Послушай… послушай меня! Бога ради, послушай меня, ты, визгливая ирландская баньши!  
      Оскорбление громко упало в тишину комнаты, подобно камню, свалившемуся в пустой колодец. Почти тут же тончайшая улыбка на губах Эрика рухнула сама в себя, и вес его гнева раздавил ее в мрачную гримасу. Отвернувшись от Брилл, он вновь заступил перед ней и развернулся лицом к Кристине. Брилл почувствовала, как Эрик напрягся: его тело под темной тканью длинного пиджака постепенно становилось твердым, как скала, пока не стало казаться, что оно вот-вот взорвется. Чуть сдвинувшись влево, он физически закрыл Брилл от тяжелого взгляда Кристины, широко расставив ноги, будто ожидая, что та в любой момент может броситься через комнату и напасть. Вопреки себе, Брилл подумала, что Эрик, верящий, будто должен защищать ее от худенькой брюнетки, было странно забавным. «Он же не знает, что я уже успела уложить ее на лопатки».  
      Но лишь только бледное мерцание веселого изумления начало грозить прорваться сквозь гнев, Брилл пришла на ум новая идея, мигом потушив все веселье и заставив сердце пошатнуться в груди. «Возможно, он защищает не меня. Он знает, что я в этом не нуждаюсь. Возможно, он боится, что я что-нибудь сделаю с ней. Черт бы это все побрал!» Опустив глаза в пол, Брилл заметила, что Эрик осторожно спрятал нечто блестящее в рукав своего пиджака, но движение было таким быстрым, что она начала сомневаться, что вообще что-то видела. Нахмурившись, она гадала, что же он может прятать в подобном месте.  
      — Умерь-ка голос, скверная девчонка, — пробормотал Эрик, его голос стал опасно низким. — Кто-нибудь может услышать твою трескотню. И придержи свой коварный маленький язычок, пока я не вышел из себя. — Подняв взгляд на спину Эрика, Брилл не смогла сдержать удивления. Мрачный командный тон его голоса послал сильную дрожь вдоль ее хребта, хотя его слова были обращены вовсе не к ней. Брилл никогда в жизни бы не подумала, что он может столь грубо разговаривать с той самой женщиной, которая много лет была его музой. Она явно ошиблась.  
      После этого Кристина чуть отпрянула, ее вызывающая поза поникла под натиском слов Эрика. Юная виконтесса несколько раз моргнула, уставившись на своего бывшего учителя, явно так же напуганная тоном Эрика, как и Брилл. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вновь неуверенно его закрыла, оглядывая комнату, словно потерявшийся в лесу ребенок.  
      Ощутив, как с каждой секундой растет возбуждение Эрика, Брилл подняла руку к его плечу, успокаивающе похлопывая, пока тот не расслабился под ее прикосновением. Медленно повернув голову, Эрик посмотрел на нее; пока он изучал ее выражение, между его темных бровей прорезалась тревожная морщинка — и внезапно его неконтролируемая ярость утихла. Выдавив улыбку, Брилл вновь уронила руку вдоль тела, пытаясь, хотя бы ради Эрика, успокоиться самой.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, она решила, что должна взять ситуацию в свои руки, пока закручивающееся в комнате напряжение тоже не вышло из-под контроля. Обогнув грозную фигуру Эрика, Брилл секунду разглядывала Кристину, после чего заговорила:  
      — Ну ладно… возможно, мы все должны просто успокоиться. Мадам, я не знаю, почему вы ощутили потребность дожидаться здесь, но, полагаю, стоит поаплодировать вашему упорству. Однако, думаю, вы должны понимать, что ваш изначальный план прийти сюда теперь не выдерживает никакой критики. Как вы сами видите, Эрик вполне себе жив.  
      Взяв себя в руки, Кристина оторвала взгляд от Эрика, словно очнувшись ото сна.  
      — О да, это я уже знала. Вот почему я дожидалась здесь.  
      Что бы Брилл ни собиралась сказать, в этот момент оно вылетело у нее из памяти. Недоуменно склонив голову набок, она сумела выдать лишь одно слово:  
      — Что?  
      — Я уже знала, что он не умер, — повторила Кристина и прикусила свою прелестную нижнюю губу, настороженно наблюдая за реакцией Брилл.  
      — Да ладно? — сказала та, медленно крутанувшись, чтобы, приподняв бровь, посмотреть на Эрика. — И как же вы это узнали?  
      Переводя взгляд с Брилл на Эрика, Кристина заколебалась, явно почувствовав, что ее ответ может быть принят не особо благосклонно.  
      — Хм, ну…  
      Элегантно махнув рукой, Эрик тут же заставил Кристину умолкнуть, но на сей раз Брилл была не так впечатлена его властью над девушкой. С самого первого момента, когда Брилл познакомилась с виконтессой, она ощущала в той некую природную хрупкость, что-то, нуждающееся в том, чтобы его направляли, и поэтому ее все меньше и меньше удивляло, насколько сила личности Эрика могла влиять на эту девушку. Да, это меньше удивляло Брилл, но куда больше беспокоило — несмотря на то, что Эрик повернулся к ней, нервно заглянув в лицо.  
      — Пока ты спала… я как-то поднялся наверх, — медленно заявил он, тщательно подбирая каждое слово.  
      Теперь-то свет понимания будто бы ослепительно засиял сквозь странность того момента, проделывая дыры в доверии Брилл и позволяя проникнуть гневной неуверенности.  
      — Ты поднялся сюда, потому что знал, что она тут была… и что я не узнаю об этом. Пресвятая Дева, ты поэтому тогда был таким счастливым?  
      — Нет, вовсе нет… э… вернее… во всяком случае, не совсем.  
      Болезненная тяжесть поселилась во внутренностях Брилл, и она покачала головой.  
      — Нет, это было именно поэтому. О боже… это было именно поэтому.  
      Подняв руки в успокаивающем жесте, Эрик сделал несколько шагов вперед. С неудовольствием посмотрев на внимательно наблюдающую Кристину, он заколебался, прежде чем взять дрожащие руки Брилл в свои.  
      — Ну, да, это отчасти правда, но ты неверно истолковываешь мои причины.  
      — И что же это? — огрызнулась Брилл, пытаясь освободиться из его нежной хватки.  
      — Я хотел попрощаться, — честно сказал Эрик, и на его подбородке, сбоку, задергалась мышца. — Наконец-то оставить прошлое в прошлом. Я думал, что задолжал как минимум это… учитывая обстоятельства.  
      Удивленно моргнув, Брилл силилась переварить то, что он сказал, машинально переведя глаза туда, где, чуть печально кивая, стояла Кристина.  
      — Это правда? — спросила у нее Брилл.  
      Сложив ладони перед собой, Кристина кивнула более энергично, ее большие оленьи глаза наполнились слезами.  
      — Да, это правда. Он велел мне возвращаться к Раулю… сказал, что его жизнь продолжилась.  
      — О? Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? — не сдержавшись, малость недобро парировала Брилл. — Зачем тебе понадобилось допрашивать меня, словно я подозреваюсь в преступлении?  
      От вопроса лицо Кристины еще немного просветлело.  
      — Прости, но я подумала, что он мог соврать в моих интересах. Чтобы я не чувствовала себя такой подавленной и смогла уйти и оставить его. Ему ведь никогда не нравилось видеть мои слезы. — Сделав паузу, Кристина опустила взгляд на переплетенный руки Брилл и Эрика, на ее лице глубокая печаль мешалась с неохотной радостью. — Я хотела убедиться, что он сказал правду, что то, что я с ним сделала, действительно возможно было простить, потому что, придя сюда, я была уверена, что никогда себя не прощу. — Сделав глубокий вдох, виконтесса изящно пожала плечами, слегка сморщив подбородок, будто боролась со слезами, по-прежнему блестевшими в ее глазах. — Я едва осмелилась надеяться, когда он намекнул, что познакомился с новыми людьми.  
      — Надеяться? — в унисон пробормотали Эрик и Брилл, уставившись на девушку, как на незнакомку.  
      — Да, — сказала Кристина с нехарактерной для нее зрелой уверенностью. — И я так хотела, чтобы это была ты… та, о которой он говорил… Я хотела, чтобы это была ты.  
      — Что?!  
      — Все то время, пока мы были вместе, я постоянно чувствовала, что меня недостаточно. Эрик так силен… а я… я нет. — Опустив взгляд на руки, Кристина провела пальцем по бриллианту на обручальном кольце. — Я знаю, что большую часть времени я напоминаю увядший цветок… Я знаю это. И я всегда думала, что он заслуживает львицу. Кого-то столь же сильного, как он… кого-то вроде тебя, Брилл. Вот почему я хотела знать о тебе те вещи. Чтобы убедиться, что я была права. Я уже знала, что ты сильная… но хотела увидеть своими глазами, обладаешь ли ты в придачу еще и добрым сердцем. Я успокоилась, поняв, что так оно и есть… что ты заботишься о моем… э… об Эрике.  
      Совершенно огорошенная услышанным, Брилл уставилась сперва на Кристину, затем на Эрика, который явно был так же потрясен, как и она, — судя по тому, что его рот слегка приоткрылся, а глаза стали размером с блюдца. Рассеянно подняв руку ко лбу, Брилл попыталась вымассировать неразбериху из мозга, но обнаружила, что в данный момент эта задача невыполнима. «Наверное, я лишилась рассудка. Неужели Кристина, ТА САМАЯ Кристина только что меня одобрила? Что происходит? Должно быть, это сон. Это та же девушка, которая пыталась украсть музыкальную шкатулку у четырехлетки».  
      — Но я думала, что не нравлюсь тебе, — внезапно выпалила Брилл. — В смысле… я чуть не оторвала тебе голову, когда ударила тебя тогда.  
      — Ты ее ударила? — столь же внезапно встрял Эрик. — Что… когда… то есть…  
      Залившись ярким румянцем, Кристина прижала ладони к щекам.  
      — Ой, мне так стыдно из-за этого. Я действительно была не в себе. Но я не ненавижу тебя за это, Брилл. Кроме того, я первая ударила тебя, поэтому с моей стороны было бы просто нечестно вечно дуться на тебя. Хотя, надо признать, я не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь сможем стать друзьями. Мы слишком разные. Уверена, ты бы устала от моей слабости, а меня бы тошнило от твоей силы. — На ее лице промелькнула печальная улыбка, и она неуютно поежилась. — Я знаю, что все это, наверное, не особо вяжется со мной — для вас обоих. Обычно я не дожидаюсь в темноте, чтобы встретиться с людьми лицом к лицу, и мне крайне тяжело говорить все это, но я просто знала, что должна сказать вам… чтобы сделать все правильно. — Посмотрев на Эрика, Кристина чуть кивнула. — Я рада за тебя, Эрик. Я рада, что ты можешь быть счастлив.  
      Неуверенный, как на это ответить, Эрик повернулся, чтобы глянуть на Брилл. Пожимая плечами, он выглядел таким же растерянным, как она.  
      — Ну ладно…  
      Затем комната погрузилась в неловкую тишину, заставив каждого присутствующего искать, что бы такое сказать. «Но что можно сделать в подобной ситуации?» В конце концов Кристина спасла Брилл от попыток придумать что-то, дабы заполнить тишину: она нервно сложила ладони перед собой и сделала шаг к двери.  
      — Хм… что ж, полагаю, я сказала все, что хотела. Да и нужно подготовиться к возвращению в Лондон, раз уж мой визит в Париж окончен.  
      — Значит, ты решила уехать? — спросил Эрик, и тревожные морщинки вокруг его глаз слегка разгладились.  
      — О да, я приехала сюда, чтобы попробовать все исправить… ну, или хотя бы сделать все, от меня зависящее. Но потом я осознала, что ты уже сам все это сделал. Я ждала здесь лишь для того, чтобы убедиться. Ты выглядишь счастливым, Эрик. Забавно, что до сего момента я почти не помнила, как выглядит твоя улыбка. Но я рада, что ты счастлив. — Ласково улыбаясь, словно это не она только что сразила всех в комнате наповал, Кристина направилась к двери. — И это означает, что мне нет причины задерживаться тут. И я уверена, что бедный Рауль очень за меня волнуется. — Положив руку на косяк и остановившись, она обернулась через плечо, изучая неподвижно стоящих позади нее людей. — Прощай, Эрик. Пожалуйста, пойми, что я никогда не намеревалась… не… ну, ты сам знаешь. Не думаю, что мы когда-либо увидимся вновь… но знай, что ты всегда будешь моим Ангелом Музыки. — Потом Кристина посмотрела на Брилл, и ее улыбка малость поблекла, побежденная настороженным выражением, которое она всегда цепляла, общаясь с Брилл. — Позаботься о нем, ладно? И не думай, что я позволю кому-то еще наломать таких же дров, как это сделала я, — велела она. Затем, без дальнейших слов, виконтесса открыла дверь и выпорхнула в коридор, оставив после себя напряженную тишину.  
      Звук защелкнувшейся двери громко разнесся по комнате, пока Брилл и Эрик стояли, уставившись на то место, где только что была Кристина. Потом они одновременно медленно повернулись и посмотрели друг на друга — у обоих на лицах было написано изумленное неверие.  
      — Это произошло на самом деле? — спросил Эрик с таким сомневающимся видом, что Брилл не смогла удержаться от облегченного смеха.  
      — Во имя всех святых, думаю, да. Кристина чертова Даае только что одарила нас своим одобрением, а после выбежала за дверь, даже не извинившись.  
      Потерев рукой лицо, Эрик приглушенно хохотнул, присоединившись к смешкам Брилл. У той едва ли не закружилась голова, и она плюхнулась на ближайший стул, и мгновение спустя Эрик присоединился к ней, с озадаченным выражением лица усевшись за стол напротив нее и опустив на него локти.  
      — Я рад, что это закончилось. Подозреваю, все могло быть хуже.  
      — Да, полагаю, могло быть и хуже. Она могла совершить что-нибудь еще более идиотское, чем уже сделала, — с сарказмом согласилась Брилл. Затем, когда ей не понравилась подспудная ревность, которую она уловила в собственном голосе, Брилл кашлянула и постаралась перейти на более дипломатичный тон. — Хотя, наверное, она пыталась помочь тебе — в своем неповторимом стиле. Но… с тобой все в порядке? У бедной девушки до странного очаровательная разновидность жестокости.  
      Чуть нахмурившись, Эрик слегка пожал плечами.  
      — Думаю, эта короткая встреча была скорее на пользу ей, чем мне. Я уже успокоился на ее счет и насчет того, что она сделала и не сделала. Со мной все в порядке. Просто в какой-то момент я оказался не вполне готов к тому, с какой легкостью она скользит между сладостью и гадостью, — ровно сказал он, остановив взгляд на Брилл. Темные грозовые облака в его глазах расходились, открывая тихую безмятежность, отчего у Брилл перехватило дыхание. Как могут у простого смертного быть такие синие глаза? — Забавно, правда? — тихо спросил Эрик, подперев подбородок рукой.  
      — Что?  
      — Насколько легко простить прошлые бури, когда свет будущего столь ярок.  
      Брилл заулыбалась еще до того, как до нее дошел скрытый смысл его слов. Потянувшись через стол, она погладила Эрика по тыльной стороне руки.  
      — И подумать только… тебе потребовался всего лишь год в моей компании, чтобы сообразить это. Я всегда знала, что ты быстро учишься, — игриво сказала Брилл, страстно желая увидеть на его губах ту же улыбку, что плясала за зеркалом его глаз.  
      Сморщив нос от звучащего в ее голосе смеха, Эрик перевернул руку и переплел свои пальцы с ее.  
      — Да, узри силу моего интеллекта и изумись.  
      Расхохотавшись, Брилл встала и, используя их сцепленные руки, вынудила Эрика встать рядом с ней.  
      — Ох, ну у вас и самомнение, маэстро! Вам следует быть осторожным, иначе никто не захочет с вами работать. — Подмигнув, Брилл оглянулась через плечо на закрытую дверь. В эту секунду ее наполнила жажда вновь увидеться с семьей и Мэг, заставив вспомнить, почему они вообще поднялись наверх. Настала пора вновь выйти в большой мир. — Думаю, самое время оповестить всех о моем великом возвращении. Так что давай прощаться.  
      Неуверенно кивнув, Эрик поднес ее руку к губам, затем отпустил.  
      — Да, ты права. Ты справишься дальше сама?  
      — Да, спасибо. Думаю, я буду в полной безопасности, со своим личным скрывающимся за кулисами эскортом. — В ответ Эрик сверкнул покровительственной улыбкой, и Брилл последовала за ним к зеркалу, но, когда он шагнул в темноту, цапнула его за рукав. — Ты ведь вернешься попозже, правда?  
      — Да, я обязательно приду. Только попроси. — После этого Эрик развернулся и вошел в проход за зеркалом; тени любовно обвили его тело, и он канул во тьму.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Брилл задвинула зеркало, закрывшееся с мягким щелчком, и прижала руку к животу, в котором уже зарождалось чувство потери. «Мне так и будет казаться, будто я чего-то лишилась, всякий раз, как он выходит из комнаты?» Стряхнув ощущение, она вернулась к двери и открыла ее, вышла в коридор и направилась в более людные помещения Оперы. Буквально в каждом углу кипела работа. Когда она пересекала пошивочный цех, маленький батальон портних деловито украшал бисером ряд белых головных уборов, явно добавляя последние штрихи к костюмам ангелов для предстоящей премьеры «Фауста». Заметив в отдалении Мари, раздающую приказы уборщицам, Брилл помахала ей и получила в ответ улыбку. «Хм, полагаю, я пропустила не так много, как думала…» Жужжащий гомон приготовлений прорезал пронзительный вопль. Ахнув и подпрыгнув, Брилл развернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть несущуюся на нее монументальную фигуру Карлотты.  
      Та схватила Брилл за плечи и с облегчением улыбнулась.  
      — Это ты! Я так волноваться! Я думать, ты умерла! Этот бесполезный скрипач ничего мне не говорить, когда я спрашивала.  
      Малость захваченная врасплох искренней радостью, которую она видела на лице Карлотты, Брилл сумела лишь выдавить неуверенную улыбку.  
      — Э… да… и я рада вернуться. Простите, что пропала так надолго, не сказав ни слова. Конечно, я не жду, что мне заплатят за…  
      Махнув унизанной драгоценностями рукой, Карлотта оборвала ее.  
      — Шшшш, сейчас не время говорить о деньгах. Ты ведь болеть, да? Я не желать слышать об этом. А, но ты уходить сейчас… Я должна идти на репетицию и уже опаздывать, а потом я должна идти на подгонка платья для вечеринка. Кыш, кыш.  
      — Какой вечеринки? — спросила Брилл, когда Карлотта потянула ее прочь от сцены.  
      — Вечеринка в честь открытия. Она планироваться во время маскарад на Новый Год. Так что, как видеть, я очень занята. Мы поболтать позже, да?  
      — Да, хорошо, хорошо, — согласилась Брилл и, следуя указаниям Карлотты, оставила ее. «Господи, стоит мне только подумать, что она приличный человек… как она всякий раз доказывает обратное, — с улыбкой подумала Брилл. — По крайней мере, теперь я могу пойти и провести некоторое время с Арией, вместо того чтобы гадать Карлотте. Хотя я и понятия не имела, что вечер открытия уже так близко. Вряд ли до него больше полутора недель. Забавно будет взглянуть, как вся парижская аристократия танцует в центральном фойе. Бал — это именно то, что нужно, чтобы привести всех в прекрасное расположение духа».  
  


* * *

      Шлепая по лужам, Эндрю натянул шляпу пониже на глаза, чтобы укрыть лицо от моросящего дождя. Взглянув на неприметного темноволосого мужчину, небрежно шагающего рядом с ним, Эндрю с мрачной решимостью сжал губы в тонкую белую полоску.  
      — Итак, значит, я могу быть уверен в вашем содействии, месье Бьюмон? — спросил он своего спутника.  
      — Да, милорд. Пока вы платите мне заранее оговоренную сумму, я буду делать все, что скажете. Я думал, это необязательно озвучивать… учитывая мою репутацию, — последовал холодный ответ на идеальном французском. Шагая с осторожной грацией убийцы, мужчина покосился на него сквозь капли дождя. — Разве что мы не прояснили конкретную цель моего найма…  
      — Вы ассистируете мне в деле возвращения моей невесты. На вечере в честь повторного открытия Оперы мы с вами поможем ей увидеть ошибку в ее поступках.  
      — Должен ли я принести с собой что-нибудь еще?  
      Метнув в приятно незапоминающегося мужчину убийственный взгляд, Эндрю постарался обуздать гнев — что с каждым днем становилось все труднее.  
      — Не считайте меня тупой скотиной, месье. Я не мечтаю подчинить леди подобными методами. Она пойдет с нами вполне тихо, если мы правильно разыграем карты.  
      Молча кивнув, Бьюмон кашлянул.  
      — Конечно, вы должны простить мою оплошность. Как вы знаете, я больше привык к работе совсем иного сорта. На самом деле мне неясно, почему вы наняли именно меня. Определенно, любой может без особой суеты похитить женщину и ребенка.  
      — Не беспокойтесь. Ваши навыки, без сомнений, понадобятся. Понимаете, у меня есть на примете некто, с кем я бы хотел, чтобы вы… немного поработали.  
      При этой новости на лице Бьюмона сверкнула яркая улыбка.  
      — Прекрасно. Я надеялся, что вы это скажете. На всякий случай я еще с прошлого дела все время ношу с собой любимые ножи.  
      Найдя неприкрытую жажду крови в глазах Бьюмона тошнотворной, Эндрю отвернулся.  
      — Но я хочу уточнить, что ни Брилл, ни Ария не должны пострадать. В противном случае вы ничего не получите.  
      — Понятно, милорд. Не стоит беспокоиться. У меня безупречный послужной список.  
      Пробурчав что-то признательное, Эндрю потер озябшие руки.  
      — Хорошо… хорошо. Покуда все ясно. И не стесняйтесь немного поразвлечься со своими, как вы выразились, «любимыми ножами». Я не возражаю полюбоваться, как этот конкретный человек малость пострадает, перед тем как умереть. В действительности…  
      Внезапно осекшись, Эндрю резко остановился посреди тротуара, его взгляд прикипел к расплывчатым фигурам людей, столпившихся под козырьком находящегося впереди магазина и явно пережидающих дождь. Лица людей были слегка скрыты капающей с навеса водой, но из толпы на Эндрю сквозь расстояние и непогоду смотрели знакомые темно-карие глаза, прожигая до глубины души. Шумно втянув воздух, почувствовав, как сердце затрепетало где-то в горле, тот моргнул, и эти обвиняющие глаза исчезли как не бывало. На один застывший миг Эндрю ощутил, как по его коже ползут ледяные щупальца, похожие на липкие пальцы кладбищенского тумана.  
      — Милорд, с вами все в порядке? — тихо спросил Бьюмон, впрочем, без особого интереса.  
      — Вы не видели только что мужчину со шрамами, стоящего вон под тем навесом? — ответил Эндрю вопросом на вопрос и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на спутника; над его головой висело белое облачко от дыхания.  
      — Нет, милорд, — небрежно отозвался Бьюмон. — Нам следует о нем беспокоиться?  
      — Нет, не о чем беспокоиться. Не обращайте внимания, — сказал Эндрю, пытаясь прогнать из голоса страх, но в его голове звучали три пробирающих до костей слова, повторяясь снова и снова. «Ты умрешь…»  
      Кашлянув, Эндрю сунул руки в карманы и устремился вперед.  
      — Думаю, нам следует продолжить разговор внутри. Погода слишком пасмурная.  
      — Конечно, милорд. Возможно, вы сможете дать мне более подробное описание человека, о котором вы желаете, чтобы я… позаботился.  
      Мысли об этих преследующих карих глазах расступились перед образом закрытого маской лица.  
      — Да, да, я могу. Человек, которого вы должны убить — тот, кого они раньше называли Призраком Оперы. Он мошенник и убийца. Как думаете, сумеете убить привидение?  
      В туманном воздухе сверкнул ряд ровных белых зубов.  
      — Дайте мне клинок, и я убью самого Господа Всемогущего. С призраком и вовсе не должно быть проблем.


	61. Проверка на практике

      Прислушиваясь к окружающей тишине спящего театра, Брилл впервые за неделю лежала в собственной кровати — и не спала. Сквозь закрытую дверь просочилось приглушенное шарканье уборщиц, позволив уловить обрывки сетований и смеха, когда женщины проходили мимо, чтобы заняться следующим этажом. На мгновение Брилл ощутила себя не на своем месте. За то короткое время, что она провела под землей с Эриком, она привыкла к потусторонней тишине подвалов. Теперь звуки активности вокруг нее казались странными, словно она очнулась от сна и внезапно обнаружила себя втиснутой обратно в реальный мир.  
      Сделав вдох, Брилл попыталась избавиться от беспокойства. «Как странно. Кто бы мог подумать, что я так быстро привыкну к тишине того места. Когда я была там, необычным было отсутствие шума, но сейчас, когда я вернулась, необычным кажется совершенно противоположное. Или, возможно… возможно, я чувствую себя так странно, потому что здесь нет его. Я так привыкла к его присутствию, что без него возникает ощущение, что я сама не своя».  
      Чуть раньше этим вечером она сидела и ждала, когда Эрик появится из-за зеркала, но минул час, и она сдалась. Никогда прежде она не ждала мужчину, и то, что она делает это, одновременно тревожило и восторгало ее. Но в итоге Брилл почувствовала себя глупо из-за того, что Эрик не пришел и ей пришлось в одиночестве укладывать Арию.  
      Давление маленькой ручки, зажавшей в кулак низ ее ночной сорочки, выдернул Брилл из раздумий. Она слабо улыбнулась и чуть повернула голову, глядя сквозь темноту на маленький холмик под одеялом рядом с собой. Когда несколько часов назад настала ночь, Ария громко настояла, что будет спать с давно потерянной мамой в одной постели, а Брилл так изголодалась по ее присутствию, что не стала возражать. А теперь сам звук дыхания Арии успокаивал ее тревоги, смягчая неуверенность перед будущим и приглушая смутное беспокойство, часами одолевавшее Брилл с момента разговора с Кристиной.  
      Хотя встреча с виконтессой определенно прошла куда лучше, чем она могла ожидать, Брилл до сих пор прокручивала ее в голове. Это напоминало первые мгновения дезориентации, когда просыпаешься от глубокого сна. Она полагала, что то, что Кристина, впервые повела себя как взрослый человек, умиротворит ее, но это было не так. На самом деле театральный уход Кристины внушил ей чувство ужаса, страха, который она не могла объяснить. «Хватит, Бри… ты чересчур драматизируешь. Кристина наконец-то отпустила его. Радуйся этому. И радуйся, что он тоже отпустил ее. И ничего кроме. Радуйся… Следует беспокоиться о более важных вещах… например, что будет дальше. Это куда более важно… потому что слишком неопределенно».  
      Закрыв глаза, Брилл вновь попыталась уснуть, но поняла, что ее голова чересчур переполнена случившимися за день событиями, чтобы отдыхать. Скривившись, она повернулась и потянулась через кровать, пока не нащупала тепло спящего рядом маленького тела. Ария пошевелилась от ее прикосновения, но не проснулась. Положив щеку на тыльную сторону другой руки, Брилл лежала неподвижно, силясь разглядеть в темноте личико Арии. «Прекрати волноваться… нет ничего прекрасней, чем держать в руках своего ребенка».  
      Веки Брилл незаметно отяжелели и в конце концов закрылись. Тревоги уплыли вместе с осознанными мыслями, и сон решительно принял ее в свои умиротворяющие объятия. Сильнее уткнувшись лицом в подушку, она вздохнула и погрузилась в чистый мыльный аромат волос дочери. В тот миг, когда Брилл уже готова была поддаться благословенному теплу, ждущему ее за бесплотной завесой между реальностью и сновидениями, она услышала металлический щелчок, раздавшийся где-то в темноте позади нее.  
      Какую-то секунду ее затуманенный разум не мог осмыслить чужеродный звук, и поэтому она его проигнорировала, отстраненно улыбаясь в ткань наволочки. Но потом по комнате прошелестел едва уловимый звук отодвигаемой стеклянной панели, привлекая внимание Брилл, не успевшей окончательно соскользнуть в сон. Она нахмурилась и отвернула голову от подушки, прислушиваясь. Следом что-то вдруг изменилось в самой атмосфере, наэлектризовавшейся, словно воздух перед летней грозой. Тонкие волоски на шее Брилл встали дыбом, все ее тело завибрировало от энергии, внезапно затрещавшей в каждом дюйме комнаты. Ей необязательно было открывать глаза, чтобы узнать, что именно вырвало ее из сновидений.  
      Лежа неподвижно, Брилл слушала, как Эрик осторожно задвинул за собой стекло, явно приложив значительные усилия, чтобы заглушить жужжание механизмов, и остановив его до щелчка. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, она ждала, пока Эрик подойдет к ней; каждый дюйм ее кожи ожил при осознании, что тот, возможно, смотрит на нее, но когда Брилл задержала дыхание, ее уши не уловили больше ни единого звука. Комната вновь погрузилась в сон, отражая тишину ночи.  
      Шумно выдохнув, Брилл зевнула.  
      — Эрик, бога ради, хватит там стоять, — пробормотала она, прикрывая рот ладонью; в застывшем воздухе ее сонный голос прозвучал до странного громко.  
      Слабое волнение воздуха стало единственным, что сигнализировало о приближении Эрика, звук его шагов растворился в уверенной легкости движений.  
      — Как ты узнала, что я там был? — тихо спросил он откуда-то со стороны изножья кровати.  
      — Услышала тебя, — лаконично ответила Брилл, не желая терять приятную расплывчатость своего полусонного состояния.  
      — Проклятье, — ругательство прорезало тишину подобно падающей с неба звезде. — Я не собирался тебя будить.  
      — Угу… Что ж, стыд и позор тебе за это, — вяло подколола она, невзирая на тот факт, что изначально не могла заснуть как раз в том числе и из-за того, что Эрика здесь не было. — Почему ты до сих пор там стоишь?  
      Тихое раздраженное ворчание раздалось чуть ближе к краю кровати.  
      — Как я сказал, я не хотел отвлекать тебя и Арию. Я помню, как трудно ее уложить… Я не хотел добавлять…  
      Выпростав руку из-под одеяла, Брилл слепо зашарила ею в воздухе, пока ее пальце не наткнулись на полу пиджака Эрика. Ухватившись за ткань, она дернула.  
      — А тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что ты мог бы и помочь мне в хлопотах? — Молчание Эрика было красноречивым. Разумеется, его такая мысль не посетила. Вздохнув, Брилл вцепилась в полу сильнее и потащила к себе, пока не вынудила Эрика подойти еще ближе. — Ты намереваешься так и стоять столбом? — спросила она с очередным зевком.  
      При этом вопросе Эрик чуть расслабил позу, будто только и ждал, когда она его задаст. Он провел пальцами по сжавшемуся на его одежде кулаку и сел на край кровати.  
      — Полагаю, я могу и сесть, — прошептал он, понизив голос настолько, что тот едва долетел до ушей Брилл даже через это небольшое расстояние.  
      Приоткрыв глаз, Брилл сморщила нос.  
      — Твой энтузиазм просто потрясает.  
      Эрик сидел спиной к ней, сложив руки на коленях и уперев взгляд в пол. Белизна его маски резко выделялась в темноте, придавая ему вид холодной кладбищенской статуи. Он несколько минут молчал, складывая руки вместе и разжимая их, борясь с чем-то, что Брилл не вполне могла определить.  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы это вышло… ну… как ты сказала, без энтузиазма… просто… — остановившись, Эрик развел руками, словно подбирая слова.       Открыв оба глаза, Брилл посмотрела на него с некоторой тревогой. У Эрика нечасто возникали трудности с самовыражением. Обычно его речь была чрезвычайно гладкой и утонченной.  
      — Когда я покинул тебя чуть раньше, то, возвращаясь в подвалы, кажется, не вполне постигнул, что вернусь туда один. Конечно, в какой-то степени я это понимал, но не был готов к реальности. Я привязал лодку в доке и занялся обычными ежедневными делами, но… было трудно сосредоточиться. Тишина была… невыносимой. Но не только она. Я чувствовал изоляцию каждым фибром своей души, и сами камни словно был давили на меня. Такого никогда прежде не случалось.  
      Повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Брилл, Эрик сделал паузу.  
      — И внезапно то, что произошло между нами, показалось сном. Будто этого никогда не было.  
      — Тогда почему ты не приходил?  
      — Не знаю. Возможно, это настолько захватило меня, что я по-настоящему испугался, что это были фантомные воспоминания, порождение обезумевшего разума.  
      Брилл положила руку Эрику на бедро. Было странно, что он описал ровно те же чувства, которые одолевали ее весь день напролет. Она показалась себе ужасно глупой, что по-прежнему так неуверенна на его счет. У Эрика хотя бы были более веские причины, чтобы не доверять новым аспектам их взаимоотношений. Основы его жизни были выстроены вокруг недоверия другим и агрессивной независимости. Ничего удивительного, что это вызывало у него трудности. Единственной причиной, почему Брилл не доверяла Эрику, был страх перед болью, которую она носила в себе со смерти Джона. Она боялась боли, которую Эрик мог причинить ей, вольно или невольно.  
      Сжав его ногу, Брилл вновь закрыла глаза.  
      — Это был не сон, Эрик.  
      — Да, думаю, я начинаю этому верить.  
      — Останешься на ночь? — отважилась поинтересоваться Брилл после секундной заминки.  
      Эрик поерзал на краю кровати и улыбнулся — его зубы сверкнули во тьме.  
      — Не думаю, что пришел бы, если бы ответ был не «да».  
      — Ну, тогда давай. А то вся эта болтовня точно в конце концов разбудит Арию.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Эрик встал и медленно оглядел комнату. Практически видя ход его мыслей, Брилл вмешалась.  
      — Перед тем как забраться, сними хотя бы ботинки, — сказала она, приглашающе откинув одеяло с правой стороны кровати.  
      Эрик перестал размышлять над второй кроватью и просто сделал, как попросила Брилл. Стянув пиджак и жилет, он аккуратно сложил вещи и оставил их на маленьком деревянном столе посреди комнаты. Сняв ботинки, он подошел к кровати и залез на нее. Повернувшись набок, чтобы дать ему место, Брилл ласково передвинула спящую Арию, уложив ее перед собой, а Эрик пристроился у нее за спиной. На двойной кровати было немного тесновато, но не неудобно, и Брилл внезапно поняла, что благословляет свою удачу в поиске нестандартного матраса, которым она занималась, когда Карлотта назначила ее своей личной гадалкой.  
      Эрик обнял ее рукой за талии и вздохнул — прямо у нее над ухом.  
      — Так-то лучше, — пробормотал он, так тихо, что Брилл была уверена, что он говорил это по большей части самому себе.  
      Закрыв глаза, она улыбнулась, испытав то самое удовлетворение, которого ей целый день недоставало. Ощущение прижавшегося к ней тела Эрика усмиряло крутившиеся в голове проблемы. Убаюканная теплом, Брилл с легкостью соскользнула в сон.  
      Пронзивший пустоту бессознательного звук резкого металлического щелчка заставил ее распахнуть глаза. Уставившись на незнакомую оштукатуренную стену перед собой, она пыталась сориентироваться. Усевшись, она огляделась и недоуменно нахмурилась. Это была уже не ее комната, а огромный открытый склад, доверху заваленный большими немаркированными бочками. Совершенно сбитая этим с толку, Брилл встала и крутанулась на месте, но больше никого не увидела. «Что за…»  
      Краем глаза она уловила за штабелем здоровенных ящиков вспышку света. Направившись к железному ограждению, Брилл открыла было рот, чтобы окликнуть, но снова закрыла его, когда по пыльному воздуху до нее долетел знакомый мужской голос. Сердце забилось у нее в горле, когда она услышала, как Эндрю холодно что-то обсуждает с другим человеком. Привалившись спиной к стене, Брилл прижала руку ко рту, чтобы не дать сорваться с губ преисполненным ужасом звукам, все это время надеясь, что Эндрю не сумел каким-то образом ее услышать. Она распласталась по стене, мрачное ощущение страха заледенило кровь, и — прямо перед ней — огромная комната приобрела зловещий облик, распахнувшись подобно разверстой могиле. Зрение Брилл начало сереть по краям, она соскользнула на пол. «Это неправильно. Эндрю не может быть здесь… Коннер слышал, как он сказал, что уезжает в Англию. И я не могу быть здесь. Я в своей комнате… я в безопасности… это всего лишь дурной сон. Проснись… проснись».  
      Резко открыв глаза, Брилл вырвалась в реальность, все ее тело застыло, она, моргая, глядела на каменный потолок своей комнаты. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы осознать, где она находится, — образы из сна все еще туманили мозг. Эрик зашевелился рядом с ней и спросил, что случилось, но его голос звучал словно в отдалении, заглушаемый грохотом ее бухающего сердца и рваного дыхания. Ощущение теплой руки Эрика на лице окончательно привело Брилл в чувство. Отведя глаза от потолка, она встретилась взглядом с встревоженными Эриком и Арией.  
      Подняв руку к щеке, она вздохнула с облегчением.  
      — Я вас обоих разбудила? Простите. — Потом, заметив, что вся комната ярко освещена, Брилл уставилась на зажженные газовые светильники на стенах. — Когда это все успели зажечь…  
      Склонив голову набок, Ария сунула в рот большой палец и послала матери серьезный взгляд.  
      — М-мама, ты к-кричала, — пробормотала она.  
      — Что?  
      Положив руку Брилл на плечо, Эрик привлек ее внимание к себе.  
      — И металась. Что же тебе такое приснилось?  
      Открыв было рот, Брилл вновь закрыла его, не найдя ответа. За короткое время, прошедшее с ее пробуждения, воспоминание о том, что произошло, вновь растворилось в самых дальних уголках ее разума. Ее лицо запылало сконфуженным румянцем, она перевела глаза с Эрика на Арию.  
      — Знаете… я не помню. Только что знала, но сейчас… — Ария принялась настойчиво тянуть ее за рукав, отвлекая от мысленных поисков. Брилл нетвердой рукой потрепала ее по щеке. — Чшш, дорогая, мама пытается думать, — мягко попросила она, ощущая, как память о сне все дальше ускользает от нее, несмотря на то, что ужас по-прежнему обнимал ее сильно бьющееся сердце.  
      Скрестив руки на груди, Эрик стоял в нескольких футах от кровати, его широко расставленные ноги и стоическое выражение явственно свидетельствовали о беспокойстве. Когда Брилл подняла на него широко распахнутые, изумленные глаза, то заметила, что он изучает ее столь пристально, что кажется, будто взглядом он может резать свинец. Постаравшись улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить его, она поняла, что ее слабая попытка, по-видимому, лишь сильнее его встревожила. Перестав изображать из себя статую, Эрик обогнул Брилл и поднял Арию с кровати, устроив ее на своем бедре, и принялся наворачивать круги по комнате, дав Брилл немного так необходимого ей пространства.  
      Спустив ноги с края кровати, та пригладила перекинутые через плечо спутанные волосы.  
      — Господь милосердный, мне так жаль, что я вас разбудила, — сказала Брилл, теперь, когда сон постепенно отпускал ее, начиная чувствовать себя довольно глупо. «Ну надо же… что за суета. Это так раздражает. Мне просто ОБЯЗАН был присниться кошмар в первую же проведенную здесь ночь. Это был просто кошмар». И все же, пока мысли о сне все еще были свежи в ее мозгу, она чувствовала, что это неправда. Сон не казался обычным кошмаром. Именно поэтому ее спина была по-прежнему липкой от пота.  
      Подпрыгивая в руках Эрика, Ария с громким чмокающим звуком вытащила большой палец изо рта.  
      — В-все в порядке. Т-теперь мы все можем п-поиграть! — счастливо взвизгнула она, взмахнув ручкой надо головой и повернувшись, чтобы ухмыльнуться сидящей на кровати Брилл.  
      — Ты бледна как простыня, на которой сидишь, — с упреком бросил Эрик через плечо, упорно игнорируя попытку Брилл его отвлечь.  
      Беспечно пожав плечами, та продолжала расчесывать пальцами растрепанные волосы, старательно избегая взгляда Эрика, опасаясь, что он увидит неуверенность в ее глазах. «Перестань, Бри… это был всего лишь кошмар. Сейчас ты можешь это утверждать. Не переусложняй. Ничего плохого не произойдет… не тогда, когда все только начало получаться. Нет… я даже не буду размышлять об альтернативе. Это был ночной кошмар — и точка. Выбрось его из головы».  
      — Нет, нет… я в порядке, — быстро уверила Брилл. — Мне просто нужно взять себя в руки. И вообще, это был всего лишь кошмар. Надо только отдышаться.  
      Ничуть не убежденный, Эрик фыркнул, повернулся и спустил Арию на пол, действуя при этом так естественно, что Брилл восхитилась и ее сердце дрогнуло.  
      — Ты уверена, что это был кошмар, а не…  
      Чересчур быстро встав, Брилл перебила Эрика, не дав закончить:  
      — Нет… нет… потому что это бы означало, что впереди нас ждет что-то плохое. Нет… это был кошмар.  
      — Как скажешь, — медленно согласился Эрик, еще секунду хмуро оглядывая ее, затем развернулся и распахнул дверцы гардероба. Наклонившись, он принялся рыться в его содержимом. Брилл с растущим возмущением наблюдала, как из шкафа вываливается каскад нижних юбок, приземляясь у ног Эрика.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — пропыхтела она, огибая стол, чтобы встать рядом с Эриком, который вытащил из недр ее гардероба серо-голубое хлопковое платье. Тот молча отдал платье ей, затем вытащил еще одно, для Арии. — Что ты делаешь? — снова спросила Брилл, нагибаясь, чтобы засунуть кипу юбок обратно в шкаф.  
      — Ты сказала, что тебе нужно отдышаться, — ответил Эрик, развернулся вокруг своей оси и направился к столу, где лежали его пиджак и жилет, даже не оглянувшись на оставленный им беспорядок.  
      — Да, но какое это имеет отношение к тому, что ты копался в моей одежде? Ты устроил бардак!  
      Накинув жилет, Эрик поправил воротник и бросил взгляд на шкаф.  
      — Нет, не устроил. Как по мне, все выглядит нормально.  
      Размахивая в воздухе врученным платьем, Брилл не заметила, как Ария вытянула из ее руки второе.  
      — Это потому, что я уже все убрала!  
      Чуть склонив голову набок, Эрик послал ей самую очаровательнейшую из своих улыбок, растопившую ее внутренности — и внезапно Брилл стало плевать на разгром.  
      — Так ты собираешься одеться? — невинно спросил он и ловко поддернул манжеты, расправив их.  
      — Конечно же нет. Глухая ночь на дворе.  
      — Никто не спит.  
      — Это неважно. Мы должны лечь спать.  
      — Правда? А мне кажется, ночная прогулка может быть весьма освежающей. По ночам Опера особенно хороша.  
      — Нет… нет. Я не намерена таскаться там посреди ночи. Я собираюсь вернуться в постель. — «Господи, ну и идеи у него в голове. Даром что я знаю, что все равно не смогу уснуть еще несколько часов…»  
      — Что ж, тогда, полагаю, мы с Арией должны пойти и проветриться сами, — беззаботно сказал Эрик и повел девочку к двери. Брилл почудилось, что она сходит с ума, когда она заметила, что в последние несколько минут Ария умудрилась самостоятельно одеться и натянуть туфли. Радуясь, та вприпрыжку скакала за Эриком, следом за ней змеились концы пояса, который она не сумела завязать бантиком.  
      Поддавшись свирепствующему в комнате явному безумию, Брилл повернулась на пятках и скрылась за ширмой. Неустанно ворча, она надела платье, которое дал ей Эрик, а затем вышла из-за ширмы. Сунув ноги в туфли, она поймала Арию и завязала-таки ей пояс. Выпрямившись, Брилл уперла руки в бедра и одарила Эрика тяжелым взглядом, на миг забыв о тревожном сне и о том, чем он может грозить ей в будущем.  
      — Ну ладно, веди.  
      — Твой энтузиазм потрясает, — сухо отозвался Эрик, повторяя ее же собственные сказанные этим вечером слова.  
      Брилл хотела было ответить, но поняла, что ее губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. Именно в этот момент ее осенило, почему Эрик так ее донимает. «Ах, подлец! Все это время я думал, что он просто в дурном настроении, но он всего лишь пытается отвлечь меня от этого проклятого сна. Господи, теперь я чувствую себя идиоткой, что так легко поддалась на его подколки».  
      Взяв Арию за руку, Брилл заставила себя расслабиться и уступить окольной попытке Эрика.  
      — Нет, нет. Теперь я серьезно.  
      Прищурившись на нее, Эрик медленно повернулся и направился к зеркалу. Открыв проход, он подождал на пороге, пока Брилл и Ария подойдут к нему. Проходя мимо, Брилл вскинула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и заметила на его лице лишь легчайший намек на тревогу.  
      — Что, никаких больше остроумных замечаний?  
      Надув губы, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — Нет, я иссякла.  
      — Тогда следуйте за мной, — пробормотал Эрик, закатив глаза, и взял Брилл за руку.  
      Затем зеркало закрылось, погрузив их во тьму. Поддерживаемая Эриком, Брилл не испытывала обычной неуверенности, которую ощущала в закоулках Оперы. На миг она забеспокоилась, как к тусклым коридорам отнесется Ария, но вскоре та развеяла ее опасения, принявшись скакать позади нее. Уклон пола под ногами начал расти — Эрик извилистыми путями вел их наверх. Озадачившись тем, куда это они направляются, Брилл пыталась хотя бы отдаленно прикинуть схему прохода, но быстро обнаружила, что это ей не под силу. Поэтому когда Эрик вдруг резко остановился перед ней, это стало сюрпризом.  
      Ария взвизгнула, заставив Брилл вздрогнуть — насколько она понимала, они находились совсем рядом с дормиториями для балерин, — но Эрика, по-видимому, этот шум ни капли не взволновал.  
      — Где это мы? — тихо спросила Брилл.  
      — Там, куда редко заглядывают… даже те, кто всю жизнь живет в Опере.  
      — Это в-волшебное место? — уверенно прошептала Ария, обойдя мать, чтобы встать прямо за Эриком.  
      Раздался мягкий щелчок, и Эрик открыл маленькую дверцу. Его улыбку осветил проникший в проход столб света, он повернулся и опустил взгляд на Арию.  
      — Да, полагаю, в нем есть некое волшебство. — Толкнув дверь, он шагнул в комнату.  
      Ария без малейших колебаний перепрыгнула через порог, и Брилл поспешно последовала за ней, теперь уже преисполнившись искреннего любопытства: куда-то Эрик их привел? Сперва сумрак комнаты блокировал любые впечатления, кроме смутного ощущения чего-то колоссального, раскинувшегося вокруг нее, но когда глаза Брилл попривыкли, она начала замечать детали. В помещении не было мебели, что создавало ощущение пустоты, но при ближайшем рассмотрении стали ясны причины отсутствия обстановки.  
      Веревки и цепи — толщиной с человеческую голень — переплетаясь, поднимались с пола примерно в середине комнаты, создавая на потолке паутину умопомрачительных блогов и узлов. Разинув рот при виде необычного зрелища, Брилл брела под замысловато переплетенным навесом; Ария крутилась неподалеку.  
      — Что это за место? — выдохнула Брилл, проведя рукой по ближайшей веревке, закрепленной на стене.  
      — Это комната, где ремонтируют люстру, — последовал тихий ответ откуда-то слева. — Веревки, которые вы видите, это то, что удерживает ее на месте. Когда возникает проблема с подачей газа или пропадает кристалл, ремонтная бригада может поднять люстру в эту комнату, чтобы облегчить доступ к ней. Немногие знают об этом.  
      Эрик едва слышно хмыкнул, и в этот момент газовые светильники вдоль стены зашипели и начали зажигаться. Их света хватило, чтобы Брилл наконец смогла разглядеть, что Эрик стоит у дальней стены. Матовые стеклянные шары загорались один за другим, по мере того как газ распространялся по трубам. Многоярусный стеллаж, на котором в несколько рядов лежали запасные кристаллы для люстры, взорвался тысячами алмазных искорок, пуская радужные солнечные зайчики на пол и ближайшие стены. При виде этакого представления Ария восторженно хлопнула в ладоши, и Брилл обнаружила, что в благоговении повторяет это действие.  
      — Как красиво… кто бы мог подумать, что здесь наверху прячется подобное место! Оно кажется таким безмятежным…  
      Уронив руку с выключателя на стене, Эрик вскользь изучал веревки над собой, его глаза задумчиво сузились и казались совсем темными в свете ламп.  
      — Да, я подумал, вам это понравится, — просто заявил он, наблюдая, как Ария играет среди танцующих огоньков, и в его голосе промелькнула нотка беспокойства.  
      — М-мама, я была права! — Ария засмеялась, пытаясь изловить одну из радуг. — Это м-магия. П-посмотри на все эти цветные огоньки!  
      Ласковое тепло мало-помалу начало заполнять оставленную кошмаром свинцовую тяжесть в животе Брилл, окончательно успокоив страхи, отравлявшие ее разум. Глубоко вздохнув, она прошла через комнату туда, где у стены стоял Эрик. Тот бросил на нее короткий взгляд и отвернулся, когда она взяла его руку в свои.  
      — Я рада, что ты привел нас сюда.  
      Кивнув в ответ, Эрик слегка нахмурил единственную видимую бровь.  
      — Возможно, мне не следовало этого делать.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? Какое еще место способно заставить забыть о кошмаре лучше, чем это?  
      — Последний раз я был здесь в ту самую ночь, когда открепил цепи и сбросил люстру на зрителей, — отрывисто ответил Эрик, тревожные морщинки на его лбу стали глубже, придав лицу выражение угрюмости. — Я не думал, что это вызовет проблемы, но… сейчас это кажется совершенно неприемлемым.  
      — Эрик… — начала Брилл, ощущая, как его настроение мрачнеет с каждой секундой.  
      — Конечно, я запланировал все так, чтобы она упала на сцену, но все равно… в последний раз, когда я стоял тут, я замышлял убийство. — На другом конце комнаты Ария перестала забавляться и посмотрела на них, выглядя ужасно встревоженной тем, что Эрик отнял свою руку у ее матери.  
      — Эрик.  
      — С другой стороны, в этом месте почти все неприемлемо, — прошептал тот так тихо, что Брилл гадала, понимает ли он, что говорит вслух. — Я обманывал себя, считая иначе. Это место всегда будет музеем моего прошлого, демонстрируя тебе мои преступления всю мою оставшуюся чертову жизнь. Сейчас они подобны призракам… эти воспоминания. Наполняют каждый дюйм этого места. Единственный выход — бежать, но… но я знаю, что не могу.  
      — Эрик, прекрати это! Что на тебя нашло?  
      Вынырнув из размышлений, тот повернулся и взглянул на Брилл, из его лица ушла мрачность, оставив Эрика дрожащим и ужасно печальным.  
      — Ничего… просто задумался. — Кашлянув, он отступил от стены. — Но, думаю, время нашего маленького приключения подошло к концу. Ты была права… полночь действительно не самое лучшее время для прогулки.  
      И прежде, чем Брилл смогла сформулировать подходящий ответ, Эрик направился к открытой потайной дверце. Им с Арией ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. Все приподнятое настроение Брилл улетучилось, она забрала дочь, которая тоже внезапно затихла, и поспешила за Эриком, в секунды нагнав его и пристроившись сзади. Вместе они прошли через проход в лежащую за ним темноту.  
      «Возможно, мой сон был как раз об этом. Тревогу, что все может пойти не слишком гладко. Что же могло вызвать столь внезапную перемену? Не может быть, чтобы его так взволновала одна эта комната. Он упомянул, что Опера неприемлема… это он все еще сокрушается насчет того, что я отказалась остаться с ним в подвалах? Я не хотела задеть его чувства, но я просто не могу на это согласиться. В подобном месте невозможно быть счастливым… постоянно в окружении камня и мрака. Словно жить в могиле. К черту все это! Иногда я мечтаю просто забраться этому мужчине в череп и посмотреть, о чем он думает!  
      Черта с два я теперь усну. Если бы мои волосы уже не были белыми, клянусь, Эрик заставил бы меня поседеть в мгновение ока!»


	62. Моменты истины

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечание переводчика:** В третьей части главы рейтинг повышается до R.

      Два дня прошли такой лихорадочной и изнурительной чередой, что Брилл не сомневалась, что вот-вот лишится рассудка. По утрам ей едва хватало времени, чтобы умыться, перед тем как Карлотта нагружала ее какой-нибудь кропотливой работой, требующей немедленного внимания, и хотя Брилл при найме сказала диве, что не будет ее рабыней, она обнаружила, что без раздумий таскает ей части костюма или трудится на побегушках. Где-то между истериками Карлотты Брилл стала относиться к ее преувеличенным реакциям с некоторым недоверием. Поэтому теперь работа ощущалась скорее одолжением, нежели выполнением приказов.  
      И в какой-то мере Брилл радовалась этой работе, поскольку знала, что если бы выдалась минутка покоя, она бы только тревожилась об Эрике и о том, что означают его комментарии в ту ночь в комнате с люстрой. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что он все сильнее о чем-то беспокоится, — но когда бы она ни пыталась выведать у него правду, скрывающуюся за его мрачным настроем, Эрик не поддавался. Его молчание лишь подкармливало растущие раздражение и страх, поселившиеся в сердце Брилл, но разозлиться на Эрика она так и не смогла. «Кроме того, я не сказала ему, что думала насчет своего сна. Это больше, чем просто кошмар. Господи, я просто не хотела, чтобы это было чем-то зловещим… Но сон не повторялся, так что, может, он ничего не значит». Тяжко вздохнув, Брилл вынужденно отвлеклась от своих размышлений, когда юный посыльный едва не сбил ее, торопясь доставить сообщение. Послав ему через плечо суровый взгляд, она покрепче ухватила раскачивающуюся в ее руках кучу коробок. «Проклятые приготовления ко дню открытия! От них все как с ума посходили!»  
      Весь оперный театр трясло от крыши до подвала — все сотрудники, от директоров до самого распоследнего рабочего сцены спешили закончить последние приготовления к вечеру открытия. Костюмы для хора лихорадочно подрубались прямо во время глажки, а на заднем плане постоянно раздавался неумолчный грохот сотни молотков, делая невозможными любые разговоры. Неудобно скорчившись на четвереньках, группа из двадцати человек добавляла последние штрихи к гигантским задникам, пока мимо катились вешалки, набитые законченными костюмами. Красные от натуги рабочие волокли сотни фунтов тяжелого бархатного занавеса, чтобы на следующий день повесить его. Казалось, будто сам воздух пропитался всей этой суетой, став горячим и истончившимся от напряжения, и от этого вблизи сцены было невозможно перевести дух.  
      Прокладывая путь сквозь толпу потных рабочих, Брилл лавировала с небольшой горкой коробок в руках, отчаянно пытаясь не дать раздавить себя в этой безумной толчее. Переложив свою громоздкую ношу, она подхватила юбки, чтобы перепрыгнуть через валявшуюся на полу груду свернутых веревок. Игнорируя сползающую по скуле липкую струйку пота, Брилл ускорилась, желая убраться со сцены в менее людную область. Повернув за угол, она вздохнула и направилась в более тихий коридор, ведущий к примерочным. Здесь было попрохладнее, и Брилл позволила себе задержаться, чтобы поправить прикрывающую волосы тряпку.  
      Последние несколько дней Карлотта, всегда отличавшаяся скверной реакцией на эмоциональные перегрузки, была до странного подавленной. Примадонна держалась поблизости от своих комнат, с лихорадочной решимостью репетируя арии, и проводила долгие часы, донимая Брилл на разные темы: от прически до того, как не перенапрячь голос. Однако когда Карлотта услышала, что ее костюмы готовы, то немедленно приказала Брилл пойти и забрать их. Теперь, возвращаясь из пятого похода, та шла к комнате дивы, неся тяжелый груз обувных коробок. Сражаясь с дверью в примерочную, Брилл едва не ввалилась внутрь, когда кто-то изнутри дернул ту на себя, вырывая ручку из ее руки.  
      Стоя прямо на пороге, Карлотта, приподняв бровь, оценила малость измочаленный вид Брилл.  
      — Где ты быть? Ты ходить слишком долго.  
      Выругавшись про себя на гаэльском, Брилл прошла мимо Карлотты и поставила коробки на комод. Прижав ладонь к ноющей спине, она с настороженно-нейтральным выражением лица повернулась к певице.  
      — Ну, сначала я сходила в костюмерный цех, чтобы забрать ваши туфли, но потом мне сказали, что главная швея перенесла их, потому что им требовалось больше места. Так что после этого мне пришлось взбежать на три пролета, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто сможет мне сказать, куда их положили. Потом пришла Мэг, чтобы сказать мне, что позволила своей матери некоторое время присмотреть за Арией.  
      На протяжении ее длинного монолога Карлотта скорчила рожу и захлопнула дверь.  
      — Да, да, теперь можешь перестать. Я понять, я понять. Ты уже меня утомить, — сказала дива, плюхнувшись на стул и принявшись открывать коробки, чтобы проверить туфли.  
      Притянув второй стул, Брилл благодарно упала на него, радуясь отдыху от бешеного темпа театральных приготовлений. Подняв руку, чтобы вновь дернуть за косынку на волосах, она пропустила испытующий взгляд Карлотты поверх обувных коробок. Дива медленно отпихнула коробки и сложила руки на коленях.  
      — Почему ты покрывать волосы такой образ?  
      Захваченная вопросом врасплох, Брилл отдернула пальцы.  
      — Хмм?  
      Указав на собственную корону темных кудрей, Карлотта повторила:  
      — Почему… ты… покрывать… волосы… такой… образ?  
      — Ни почему. Просто чтобы не мешались, — увильнула от прямого ответа Брилл, впервые заскучав по кусачему парику, который носила раньше.  
      — Из-за этого ты выглядеть как служанка.  
      Сладко улыбнувшись, Брилл выпрямилась.  
      — Что ж, в этом есть смысл, учитывая, что я работаю на вас.  
      Сверкнув насмешливой улыбкой, дива подперла подбородок ладонью.  
      — Это правда. Ты забавная… э… человек. Я рада, что ты вернуться. — Брилл удивилась этому неожиданно честному заявлению, и ее улыбка слегка поблекла, но не успела она ответить, как Карлотта быстро продолжила: — Когда ты пропасть, некому было носить мой вещи.  
      Со смехом покачав головой, Брилл закатила глаза.  
      — Да, как это, наверное, было для вас ужасно. Некому было носить ваши вещи или предсказывать будущее. Кстати говоря, с тех пор как я вернулась, вы еще не просили меня раскинуть карты.  
      Пожав плечами, Карлотта поднялась на ноги и подхватила со стола маленький ридикюль.  
      — Ах, может, последнее время я не настолько об этом волноваться. Я осознать это, когда услышать, что тут шастать Кристина.  
      — О?  
      — Да, я осознать, что она никто, а я по-прежнему здесь, и люди по-прежнему приходить, чтобы увидеть меня, — беззаботно резюмировала Карлотта.  
      — Что ж, это весьма мудро с вашей стороны, — пробормотала Брилл из-под руки, пытаясь приглушить прорывающийся смешок.  
      Глубокомысленно кивнув, Карлотта направилась к двери.  
      — Теперь ты пойти со мной. Мы должны забрать мое платье для маскарад. Мне пришлось отослать его, потому что местный портные могли его испортить.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл устало ссутулилась.  
      — Почему я должна идти с вами? Я только что таскала ваши священные туфли по всему оперному театру!  
      Остановившись на пороге, Карлотта удивленно задрала брови.  
      — Ты должна идти со мной, потому что я намереваться купить тебе новый парик, и ты должна быть там, чтобы он сел как следовать.  
      Брилл потрясенно приоткрыла рот.  
      — …Зачем бы мне мог понадобиться парик?  
      На лице дивы медленно расплылась понимающая улыбка, осветив ее темные глаза редким для нее весельем.  
      — Что? Ты думать, я не знать, что ты всегда покрывать свои волосы? Я всю жизнь провести в театре. Я узнавать парик, когда видеть его. И еще я знать, что теперь ты пользоваться этой уродливой лохмотья, — сказала она, указав на темную ткань, повязывавшую волосы Брилл.  
      Захваченная врасплох явной филантропией Карлотты, та несколько секунд, моргая, таращилась на величественную женщину. К щекам Брилл медленно приливала краска, заставив ее лицо ярко заполыхать от смущения.  
      — О нет… вам необязательно это делать. Это не особенно важно… Я…  
      Нахмурившись, Карлотта звучно стукнула каблуком по полу.  
      — Ты лгать. Если бы это быть не важно, ты бы не прикрывать свои волосы. А теперь ты пойти со мной, потому что я так сказать! — Крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, дива открыла дверь и демонстративно вымелась в коридор, не потрудившись обернуться, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ней Брилл.  
      Торопливо встав, та поспешила за своей работодательницей. Поравнявшись с Карлоттой, Брилл слабо улыбнулась.  
      — Что ж, полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить вас. С вашей стороны было очень мило предложить…  
      Махнув рукой едва ли не в лицо Брилл, Карлотта оборвала ее.  
      — Чшшш, прекрати. Меня просто раздражать, когда меня сопровождать такой рваный вещь. Ничего более…  
      — Угу… — пробурчала Брилл с понимающей усмешкой, ничуть не поверив в надменное безразличие, с которым певица продолжала к ней обращаться. Шагая рядом с Карлоттой, которая влетела в группу рабочих, она впервые за день ни о чем не беспокоилась, и потому в ее голове завертелись отвлеченные мысли. «Интересно, чем он сегодня занимался?» — со вздохом подумала Брилл. Несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил старалась это предотвратить, последние действия Эрика поразили ее в самое сердце, взбудоражив чувства так, словно тот накачал ее ядом. В некотором смысле Брилл скорее предпочла бы открытое столкновение: она могла совладать с его гневом, но что делать с тихим раздражением и невысказанными тревогами она не знала. Боль, которая становилась все более и более знакомой, проникала в ее сердце; Брилл хотела помочь Эрику, но понятия не имела, как это сделать.  
      «Надо вытащить его достаточно надолго, чтобы поговорить. Богом клянусь, в эти чертовы тоннели я в одиночку больше не сунусь. — Терзая зубами нижнюю губу, Брилл едва замечала происходящее вокруг, следуя за импозантной фигурой Карлотты. Она не осознавала этого, но ее страхи сами собой начали проникать сквозь выставленные внутри разума границы. — Возможно, он понял, что это не то, чего он ожидал. Я не должна была давить… надо было радоваться дружбе. Но я не была бы счастлива этим подобием жизни. А теперь… возможно, теперь он дал задний ход. Прошло уже два дня, а я его почти не видела, не то что говорила… он не касался меня два дня…»  
      Крепко прикусив губу, Брилл силой вынудила этот мрачный, сомневающийся голос заткнуться. «Бесполезно лишний раз размышлять об этом. Мне следует просто встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу. Однажды я прижму его к ногтю и заставлю сознаться, что его беспокоит». Почувствовав себя немного лучше, она расправила плечи и безмолвно последовала за Карлоттой через одну из боковых дверей Оперы.  
  


* * *

      Угрюмо сгорбившись на штабеле из рулонов светлой ткани, того самого материала, который после окраски превращался в театральные задники, Эрик мрачно пялился в стену напротив. Он не осмелился занять свое обычное местечко прямо над сценой из страха, что в связи с возросшей активностью кто-нибудь может его застукать — и он знал, что будет, если это случится. Толпа с факелами. Поэтому последние несколько дней он прокрадывался самыми глухими закоулками закулисья, держась поближе к теням и подальше от шума и света рабочих бригад. Это были паршивые два дня.  
      Эрик так привык общаться с людьми, наблюдать за чужой жизнью, протекающей под его ногами, что, лишившись этого, испытал внезапное и жестокое потрясение. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя странно пустым, словно умирающим от голода, который не в состоянии утолить. Эрик с испугом понял, что в нем клубится одиночество, и это открытие послало его мысли в еще более глубокий штопор.  
      За все годы одинокой и по большей части незаметной жизни в Опере он ни разу не испытывал этой новой жалящей боли. Он всегда находил чем заняться, чему поучиться, и никогда не делал достаточно долгую паузу, чтобы всерьез задуматься о собственном одиноком существовании. Он никогда не ощущал раздражающего родства с другими обитателями театра, которое теперь, кажется, терзало его каждым миг. Было так легко смотреть на них сверху вниз с известной долей отвращения. Тогда он был отделен от рода людского, был лучше, чем многочисленные и ограниченные массы человечества, высоко возвышался над остальными, крадясь в ночи и создавая музыку, которую никто даже не мог мечтать превзойти.  
      Конечно, это было до того, как Эрик встретил Брилл. Ее тихая решительная забота о нем, пока он выздоравливал в ее доме, заставила его столкнуться с ужасающим фактом: человеческая раса не вполне состоит из жестокости и ненависти. Что есть те, кто не боится его. Именно в первые озадачивающие недели под опекой Брилл стало ясно, что Эрик больше не может утверждать, будто никогда в жизни не знал доброты, а позднее, когда он начал смотреть на Брилл с некоторой привязанностью, стало невозможно и оставаться в стороне. Ее дружба вынудила Эрика сойти со своего пьедестала и присоединиться к человечеству.  
      Мысли о Брилл заострили края угнездившейся в Эрике пустоты, превратив ноющее одиночество в почти физическую боль. Стиснув зубы, он поежился на своем насесте, проведя обеими руками по волосам. «Что мне делать? Я не могу попросить ее навеки остаться здесь, жить под землей в вонючей канализации, словно животное. Но как я могу покинуть это место… оно у меня в крови. Я почти и не знал ничего иного. — Уставившись сквозь пальцы, Эрик почувствовал, как растет его отчаяние. — Не думаю, что мне хватит сил выйти в реальный мир, после того как я так долго от него прятался. Я по-прежнему в состоянии воскресить в памяти выражение на лицах людей, когда они меня видели. Увидеть это выражение сейчас… это будет как снова вернуться в ту клетку из далекого прошлого. И все-таки… я знаю, что не могу ее потерять… не могу вернуться к прежней жизни. Теперь, когда я узнал, каково это — быть принятым светом, мне больше никогда не будет так уютно во тьме».  
      Раздраженно зарычав, Эрик откинулся назад, распластавшись на спине и глядя на потолок. Намереваясь продолжить размышления над собственным ужасным существованием, он слегка испугался, услышав раздавшиеся далеко внизу шаги. Приподнявшись на локте, Эрик осторожно оглядел пол. Сперва он никого не увидел и вскоре нахмурился, пытаясь определить, откуда эти шаги донеслись. Относительную тишину комнаты прорезал слабый смешок, выдавая в незваном госте одного из местных детишек. «Кой черт их сюда носит?» — удивился Эрик и отполз назад, осторожно соскользнув со своего укрытия, чтобы бесшумно приземлиться на пол.  
      Прижавшись спиной к стене, он слушал, как приближаются шаги. Шаркающие звуки перемещались медленно, в бесцельной, непринужденной манере, которая убедила Эрика, что его не видели. Чуть расслабившись, он выдохнул и вернулся к обременяющему разум грузу тревог. Но не успел он вновь соскользнуть в угрюмые размышления, как шаги вдруг зазвучали сразу за горой неиспользованных задников. Прежде чем Эрик смог двинуться, прямо на него из-за угла выскочило маленькое тельце, — отчего у него едва не остановилось сердце.  
      — Б-БУУУ!  
      Вжавшись в стену, Эрик громко выругался, и в ответ на его ошеломленную реакцию стоящая перед ним темноволосая девочка вновь расхохоталась. Восторженно хлопая в ладоши, Ария ухмылялась ему, ее глаза сияли озорством.  
      — Я н-напугала тебя?  
      Потерев рукой глаза, Эрик подождал секунду, пока сердце не угомонится.  
      — Ты чуть не устроила мне сердечный приступ. Нельзя вот так вот напрыгивать на людей.  
      Не впечатлившись его строгим голосом, Ария сморщила нос.  
      — Это п-почему же?  
      — Потому что я мог сильно ударить тебя, — прошипел Эрик, в его интонации звучали отголоски недавнего мрачного настроя.  
      Слегка склонив голову набок, Ария мгновение изучала его, невероятно похожая на мать с этими своими широко раскрытыми смеющимися глазами.  
      — Н-нет, ты бы не ударил. Но все же п-прости, если я с-сильно тебя напугала, — сказала она так, что сразу стало ясно: она ни капли не жалеет об этом.  
      Сделав успокаивающий вдох, Эрик сурово поглядел на Арию, надеясь, что она прекратит так ухмыляться. Трудно было устраивать ей разнос, когда она просто-напросто продолжала смотреть на него этим ясным взором.  
      — Почему ты бегаешь тут сама по себе? Не стоит быть такой глупой. Ты могла пораниться…  
      Улыбка Арии малость поблекла, и она принялась теребить кружево на подоле платьица.  
      — Я н-не сама по себе. Я просто ненадолго обогнала мадам Жири.  
      Закатив глаза на очевидные прорехи в этом заявлении, Эрик шагнул вперед и быстро огляделся.  
      — Конечно же ты была сама по себе.  
      — Нет, не б-была, — последовал негодующий ответ.  
      Никого поблизости не заметив, Эрик положил руку Арии на плечо и быстро повел ее обратно в более людные области Оперы.  
      — Я не вижу смысла и дальше спорить с тобой по этому поводу. Твоя мать будет в ярости.  
      — Но я н-не была сама по себе! Я искала т-тебя! — настаивала Ария, изогнув шею так, чтобы заглянуть Эрику в лицо.  
      Тот лишь ошарашенно покачал головой, гадая, от природы ли все члены семьи Брилл такие же своевольные, как она, или это результат воспитания.  
      — Ну хорошо. Я тебя понял, — в итоге уступил он.  
      — Я д-давно тебя не в-видела. Где т-ты был? — без предисловий требовательно спросила Ария, и ее маленькое личико скривилось, пока Эрик продолжал подталкивать ее сзади.  
      Чувствуя себя до странного глупо под ее взглядом, тот скорчил гримасу.  
      — Я размышлял.  
      — Но я с-скучала по тебе. Ты н-не должен был избегать нас.  
      — Возможно, тебе не стоит так зависеть от моего присутствия, — не подумав сказал Эрик.  
      Ария резко остановилась, едва не заставив его перелететь через нее. Развернувшись в его хватке, она стукнула его по ноге.  
      — Н-не смей говорить такие плохие вещи. Мне н-не нравится, когда ты пропадаешь. И ты всегда д-делаешь это нарочно.  
      На ее лице явственно читалась обида, она упрямо выпятила нижнюю губу. Отведя взгляд, Эрик почувствовал себя настоящим предателем. В те два дня, что он предавался хандре, у него и мысли не мелькнуло о последствиях его отсутствия. «Именно в этом причина того, что я не подхожу для всего этого. Я причинил ей боль и даже не осознал этого».  
      — Ария, я не могу постоянно быть с тобой и твоей матерью…  
      — П-почему нет? Ты нас больше н-не л-любишь? Я д-думала, ты б-был с-счастлив с н-нами. Ты не с-собираешься снова с-сбежать, п-правда? — тихо спросила Ария, от возбуждения ее заикание ухудшилось.  
      Опустившись на колени, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с ней, Эрик обнял ее за плечи, добившись, чтобы она подняла на него глаза.  
      — Ты не понимаешь. Я не подхожу вам. Вот что я осознал. Вот почему я пропал. Я не тот человек, который вам нужен. Я не умею обращаться с детьми… или вообще с людьми. Вы не можете на меня положиться.  
      Ария молча восприняла эти новости, неодобрительно сжав губы — в той же манере, какую Эрик сотню раз наблюдал у Брилл.  
      — Л-люди в-выбирают не т-так, — сказала она секунду спустя. — Я м-могла бы сразу тебе это сказать, чтобы ты не т-тратил время на раздумья. Н-никто не выбирает себе с-семью. Ты п-просто семья. Х-хороший или п-плохой. Н-но я думаю, что ты очень х-хороший. — Ткнув Эрика в грудь, чтобы лучше донести свою точку зрения, Ария вздохнула, явно уверенная, что сообщила то, что он и так знает.  
      В этот момент мысли Эрика полностью замерли. Слова Арии ударили по тьме в его разуме и пробились сквозь тревоги, заставив в замешательстве поникнуть. Открыв рот, чтобы ответить, он понял, что не способен подобрать подходящий ответ. В словах Арии был смысл, против которого он не мог возразить, и ее простая логика посрамила его постоянные домысливания. Может, она этого и не осознавала, но она по существу включила Эрика в члены своей семьи — факт, который он не мог не заметить. Опустив голову и уставившись в пол, Эрик задумчиво насупился.  
      «Ты не выбираешь… К черту все это… Кажется, теперь это вышло из-под контроля. Все, что произошло, от меня не зависело. Брилл, нашедшая меня в подвалах театра вместо толпы… Ее забота обо мне, невзирая на то, как я с ней обращался. Если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, я бы умер. Если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, я бы не начал заботиться о них. Даже если бы я все это спланировал, все равно бы не вышло настолько идеально… даже если бы я управлял невидимой рукой. Ради всего святого, именно она отнеслась ко мне с добротой, когда я был ребенком и работал на цыган. Мы не выбираем…»  
      Лицо Эрика медленно разгладилось, тревога сменилась торжественной печалью. Он провел рукой по темным волосам Арии, все это время изумляясь, как обыкновенный ребенок оказался мудрее него.  
      — Так, значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я остался с вами? Даже если я всегда буду злонамеренным?  
      Ария улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочками, и энергично закивала.  
      — Ага! В-вот т-так это должно быть. Я знала, что в конце концов ты это п-поймешь. — Шагнув вперед, она крепко обняла Эрика за шею и уткнулась в нее лицом. Тот ощутил кожей ее улыбку. — Для нас ты не п-плохой. Ты н-научил м-маму снова смеяться. Мне н-никто не нужен, к-кроме тебя.  
      Безвольно опустив руки, Эрик безмолвно сохранил ее слова в подвалах банка своей памяти, вопреки всему надеясь, что однажды будет достоин подобной преданности. «Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто».  
      — Ах, милая… — вздохнул он, не в силах облечь свои чувства в слова.  
      Слегка отодвинувшись, Ария хихикнула.  
      — М-мама тоже меня т-так зовет. Ты правда д-должен п-поговорить с ней. Я вижу, ч-что она беспокоится о тебе. По н-ночам ей в-все еще снятся п-плохие сны. Но она н-не говорит о них с дядей К-коннером.  
      Мгновенно отвлекшись от собственного внутреннего смятения, Эрик ощутил укол раздражения.  
      — В эти последние две ночи у нее были плохие сны?! — Когда Ария кивнула, Эрик поджал губы и, прищурившись, посмотрел в сторону. «Черт бы побрал упрямую натуру этой женщины. Ей должно было хватить ума не держать подобное при себе. Она должна была сказать мне!»  
      Ария ткнула его в середину лба, ее глаза сияли, как начищенное серебро, когда она покачала головой.  
      — Тебя там н-не было, п-помнишь?  
      Очнувшись от праведного гнева на Брилл, Эрик секунду тупо моргал.  
      — Я ничего не говорил… Я… — Потом его осенило, и его лицо медленно осветилось улыбкой. — А, я постоянно забываю, насколько ты… э… проницательна. Но ты права… — сказал он, быстро вскакивая на ноги. «Проклятье, я не должен был пропадать так надолго. Она нуждалась во мне, а меня там не было». — Мне нужно поговорить с твоей матерью.  
  


* * *

      Взяв наемный экипаж, Карлотта и Брилл в рекордные сроки домчались до района с магазинами. Брилл стояла в сторонке, пока дива суетилась и жаловалась, целых полчаса проверяя свое бальное платье. Устав от этих выступлений, Брилл в итоге вмешалась, став адвокатом бедного портного и перечислив все достоинства очень дорогого наряда, невзирая на явное недовольство Карлотты. Наконец, после долгих понуканий со стороны Брилл, дива сдалась и заплатила портному, заставив того завернуть красивый костюм и написать адрес, чтобы позднее доставить ей.  
      Карлотта выскочила из магазина, Брилл — следом. Обычно непроницаемое лицо певицы расколола улыбка.  
      — Да, это быть забавно, да? Я даже не говорить тебе, а ты сыграть свою роль! Мы добиться от него снизить цена на пять процентов.  
      Вздрогнув, Брилл посмотрела на свою работодательницу и неуверенно нахмурилась.  
      — То есть вы делали это специально? Как не стыдно.  
      — Да, разумеется. Эти портные обдирать тебя как липку. Я всегда так делать. — Рассмеявшись над плутовством Карлотты, Брилл покачала головой. — Теперь мы пойти в другой магазин.  
      — Вы правда не обязаны этого делать.  
      — Мы уже говорить об этом. Я все решить, — махнув рукой, заявила Карлотта и направилась по улице прочь от ателье. Ее темные глаза бегали по вывескам над дверями, пока дива не замерла перед изысканным магазином париков. Толкнув дверь, Карлотта влетела внутрь с таким апломбом, что оба находившихся там владельца тут же подскочили к ней.  
      — Я ищу что-нибудь для моей помощницы, — громко известила она. — Так что давайте-ка поживее.  
      В мгновение ока Брилл предоставили несколько париков на выбор. Непривычная к подобному обращению, она несколько секунд собиралась с мыслями. В конце концов она остановилась на дорогом черном парике, который был весьма похож на ее старый. Чувствуя некоторую неловкость, когда Карлотта за него заплатила, Брилл ощутила, как к ее щекам прилила кровь. Надев обновку, она была вынуждена признать, что в качестве маскировки этот парик смотрится куда как симпатичнее косынки и не вызывает зуд, как прежний. Брилл следовала по улице за Карлоттой, и ее неловкость пропала, когда она заметила, насколько самоуверенной и довольной собой выглядит дива. «Что ж, если это делает ее такой счастливой, то, полагаю, не стоит беспокоиться».  
      Не сказав Брилл ни слова, Карлотта вновь поймала наемный экипаж и всю обратную дорогу до театра улыбалась, как кошка, объевшаяся сметаны. Поднимаясь по лестнице Оперы, дива оглянулась на Брилл через плечо.  
      — После этого мне надо репетировать, но я хотеть, чтобы ты остаться и наблюдать некоторое время. Тот спрей, который ты мне недавно давать, очень хорош, мне кажется. Но я хочу убедиться, что он действовать правильно. Голос очень важно, когда представление так скоро.  
      — Ладно, я останусь.  
      Кивнув, будто и не ждала иного ответа, дива пронеслась по театру, быстро добравшись до сцены, где уже собрались некоторые члены труппы.  
      — Сегодня я хотеть репетировать на сцене, — громко объявила она, намеренно направляя голос так, чтобы ее услышали еще и ближайшие рабочие, и тем самым обозначая, что они немедленно должны прекратить то, чем занимаются. Привычные к ее странным требованиям рабочие перестали стучать и болтать, погрузив помещение во внезапную тишину.  
      Пройдя в сторону, Брилл встала перед боковым занавесом одной из кулис, наблюдая, как участники хора торопятся занять свои места, а дирижер листает партитуру, после того как Карлотта сообщила, откуда хочет начать. Без оркестра они были вынуждены довольствоваться сопровождением пианино. Улыбнувшись про себя, Брилл дивилась ужасу, который с такой легкостью нагнала вокруг себя Карлотта. «Интересно, на что это похоже — заставлять взрослых мужчин дрожать от страха, как это делает она?»  
      Репетиция началась хорошо: никто не пропустил свое вступление и, несмотря на отсутствие музыкального сопровождения, никто не плавал в тональностях. Карлотта расхаживала по сцене в своей обычной пафосной манере, но Брилл была приятно удивлена, поняв, что больше не сжимается, когда приходит черед партии дивы. Хотя каждая нота все еще изобиловала красивостями и жеманством, теперь высокие ноты как будто лишились прежней напряженности. Карлотта пела лучше, чем когда-либо в прошлые годы.  
      Радуясь, что смогла быть полезной пусть даже в столь малом, Брилл сложила руки за спиной, потерявшись в музыке и разыгрываемой на сцене драме. Когда во время затишья Карлотта посмотрела на нее, Брилл послала ей широкую ободряющую улыбку. Явно воодушевленная этим, дива продолжила репетицию с еще большим пафосом, заставив некоторых хористов давиться смехом, глядя на ее ужимки. Притоптывая ногой в такт оживленной мелодии, Брилл не заметила, как позади нее шевельнулся занавес, за которым кто-то двигался.  
      — Брилл? — прошипел ей прямо в ухо тихий шепот.  
      Явственно подпрыгнув при неожиданном звуке, она, нахмурившись, повернула голову; при мысли о том, что она узнала этот глубокий баритон, ее сердце заколотилось.  
      — Эрик? Да где же ты?  
      — За занавесом, само собой, — последовал быстрый ответ. — Я должен с тобой поговорить.  
      Сжав губы в узкую полоску, Брилл скрестила руки на груди. До этого момента она не осознавала, насколько ее разозлило долгое отсутствие Эрика.  
      — Ну так говори.  
      — Ты можешь ненадолго отойти сюда? Не думаю, что будет разумно с моей стороны выходить вперед и…  
      — Нет, я не могу. — Из-за занавеса донеслось короткое раздраженное фырканье, но Брилл не шевельнулась. — Где ты был последние два дня?  
      — Я понял, что мне нужно некоторое время на размышления.  
      — Целых два дня? — скептически спросила Брилл. — Ты знаешь, как тревожит, когда человек вот так запросто исчезает так надолго? Я не знала, что с тобой случилось. Ты даже не заикнулся о том, что собираешься делать.  
      — Да, да… Уверен, теперь мы выяснили, насколько я в этом ужасен. Я не привык отчитываться в своих намерениях. Тебе придется извинить мою оплошность, — заявил из-за занавеса голос Эрика, становясь чуть более резким, чем дольше Брилл с ним спорила.  
      Брилл собралась было ответить, но закрыла рот, поскольку мимо проходил рабочий сцены. Она улыбнулась мужчине и подождала, пока он пройдет, после чего вновь повернула голову к занавесу. Ощущая, как раздражение Эрика жаром опаляет спину, Брилл специально взялась его подзуживать, считая это наказанием за его неделикатное поведение.  
      — Сперва я должна по-настоящему услышать извинение из ваших уст, месье. И хотя я знаю, с какой неохотой вы признаете свою неправоту, еще я знаю, что вы на это способны.  
      — Брилл… — прорычал сзади Эрик. — Я хочу обсудить с тобой нечто особенное.  
      Игнорируя его слова, Брилл продолжила наступление, отлично зная, как его раздражает, когда она это делает.  
      — Знаешь ли, а ведь, казалось бы, мужчина должен относиться к своей любовнице с несколько большим уважением.  
      — Брилл! — взревел Эрик, и сейчас в его голосе было больше смущения, нежели гнева. — Как ты можешь так открыто говорить о… ну… Кто-нибудь может услышать тебя и…  
      — Ну а как мне нужно было сказать?  
      — Ты могла сказать «другу»… или еще что-то менее…  
      — Неприличное? — подсказала Брилл, когда Эрик осекся. После этого позади нее раздалось изумленное мычание, и она была уверена, что слышит, как он принялся расхаживать со своей стороны занавеса. — Конечно же, не все друзья ведут себя как мы. Насколько мне известно, с другими своими друзьями я не спала.  
      Громыхнуло громкое ругательство, и Брилл почувствовала, как ее хватают за локоть и тянут назад, в укромную темноту за занавесом. Привалившись к теплой и широкой груди Эрика, она подняла взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть разъяренное выражение его лица. Его глаза сверкали гневом и метали молнии, а мышца сбоку на подбородке непрерывно дергалась. Брилл была довольна, что добилась своего, ее собственная злость малость утихла, и она лучезарно улыбнулась Эрику.  
      Заметив ее радостный вид, тот сильнее сжал ее руки.  
      — Ты нарочно доводила меня?! — гаркнул он.  
      — Только чуточку.  
      Закрыв глаза, Эрик собрал всю оставшуюся силу воли. Судя по тому, как сжался его рот, Брилл сказала бы, что в данный момент он очень хочет ее придушить.  
      — Зачем же тебе понадобилось специально спорить со мной? — наконец прошипел Эрик, глядя на нее так пристально, что казалось, будто он вот-вот прожжет дырку прямо у нее во лбу.  
      — Чтобы ты хоть чуточку узнал, каково это — когда ты уходишь, не сказав ни здрасьте, ни до свидания.  
      — Ты не думаешь, что мне и без того достаточно плохо? Почему бы еще, по-твоему, я вообще отсутствовал?  
      Пытаясь избавиться от хватки Эрика, Брилл положила руки ему на грудь и вцепилась пальцами в лацканы пиджака.  
      — А ты знаешь, что это значит для женщины, когда она позволяет себя соблазнить, а потом ее мужчина исчезает, не сказав ни слова?  
      — Соблазнить _себя_?!  
      — Ну ладно, может, это я тебя соблазнила. Но, в любом случае, результат тот же!  
      Умолкнув, они застыли на один головокружительный миг, прижавшись друг к другу: звук их дыхания прорывался сквозь воздух и блокировал все прочие звуки. Несмотря на их перебранку, Брилл испытала внезапный и неконтролируемый порыв привстать на цыпочки и накрыть суровый рот Эрика своим. Качнувшись вперед на каблуках, она слегка приоткрыла губы, отведя взгляд от глаз Эрика и опустив его на изгиб его чувственных губ. Совершенно утратив связность мыслей, она едва заметила, когда Эрик кашлянул и попытался продолжить разговор.  
      — Как я уже сказал, я не осознавал, какое влияние окажет мое отсутствие на… э… всех, — пробормотал он хриплым низким голосом и повернул голову, нарочно прерывая их зрительный контакт.  
      Закрыв глаза, чтобы хоть как-то прочистить мозги, Брилл медленно отстранилась от Эрика.  
      — О, все нормально. Я знаю, что ты не всегда думаешь наперед, когда приходишь в одно из подобных настроений, — непринужденно сказала она; спровоцировавшее спор раздражение покинуло ее. — Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
      Наконец-то отпустив ее, Эрик осторожно сделал шаг назад.  
      — Ария сказала мне, что в последние дни у тебя были сны.  
      Сбитая с толку резкой сменой темы, Брилл вытаращилась на него.  
      — А?  
      — Но это ведь не просто сны, правда? И тот кошмар, который тебе приснился, когда я был с тобой… это тоже был не просто сон. Верно?  
      — Нет, я не думаю, что это был… — призналась Брилл.  
      — А теперь не пытайся отрицать это, я знаю, что… погоди, что? — Эрик запнулся, не вполне веря, что она сдалась без обычного сопротивления.  
      — Я сказала нет… это не просто сны, — повторила Брилл. — Я знаю, что они такое. Я не хотела это признавать, потому что мне казалось, будто это сделает их реальными. Но, как обычно, я не могу найти в них никакого смысла… Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту, но не знаю почему.  
      После ее признания Эрик секунду помолчал.  
      — И что же нам делать? Должны ли мы что-то предпринять? — шепотом спросил он, в уголках его рта нарисовались тревожные морщинки.  
      Успокаивающе похлопав его по груди, Брилл сверкнула полной оптимизма улыбкой.  
      — Нечего тут делать, кроме как держать ухо востро. Или ждать, пока на меня снизойдет что-то еще.  
      Эрик размышлял над ее словами, и его брови сошлись в мрачную линию.  
      — Мне не по душе просто сидеть и ждать, пока на меня обрушится какое-нибудь несчастье.  
      — Я знаю… мне тоже, но, по-видимому, именно так это обычно и работает.  
      Эрик поскреб подбородок, повернулся и пошел по длинному тоннелю, который пролегал между занавесами впереди и позади них, поманив ее через плечо. Поспешив за Эриком, Брилл следовала за ним по пятам, и тот петлял, уводя ее от сцены в более тихую область закулисья. Поравнявшись с Эриком, когда они оставили толпы позади, Брилл ухватила его за плечо, заставив развернуться кругом и посмотреть на нее.  
      — Уверена, сейчас моя очередь задавать вопросы. Что тебя так беспокоило в последние два дня? — Зная, что это был тяжелый вопрос, Брилл надеялась отвлечь им Эрика от нее и ее снов и весьма удивилась, когда тот побледнел под ее взглядом и упер взгляд в пол.  
      — Я не желаю говорить.  
      Захваченная врасплох этой реакцией, Брилл молча стояла, наблюдая, как в чертах Эрика мешаются вина и страдание, отчего он выглядел раненым и ужасно уязвимым. Она убедилась, что Эрик провел время в объятиях одного из своих мрачных состояний. Смягчившись, Брилл потянулась, чтобы взять его за руку, но он отдернулся.  
      — Ну ладно, если ты правда не хочешь…  
      Отвернувшись от нее, Эрик прошествовал к скоплению кресел и упал в одно из них.  
      — Я имею в виду, что на самом деле не должен обременять кого-то еще своими личными недостатками и тревогами. Тебе и без того забот хватает.  
      Прикусив губу, Брилл ничего не сказала, когда Эрик сделал паузу, надеясь, что он продолжит рассказ, если она не будет его прерывать. Долго ждать не пришлось. Когда она не стала понукать, Эрик ищуще посмотрел на нее.  
      — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай.  
      Пожав плечами, Брилл двинулась вперед и села в кресло напротив него, упорно держа рот на замке.  
      — В смысле… правда, это моя проблема. Ты не в состоянии помочь тому, что я совершенно неприспособлен любить других людей. Раньше я ни разу не выбирался в мир по собственной воле и не имею понятия, как ориентироваться в его реалиях. Я не могу вести себя как нормальные люди… не могу заводить знакомства или друзей… не могу заниматься ремеслом… И я знаю, что снова не смогу выносить, когда на меня пялятся… — пробормотал Эрик, продолжая во время своего монолога изучать пол.  
      Потрясенная услышанным, Брилл одновременно ощутила трепет чистого наслаждения и болезненный укол сочувствия. Единственное слово из речи Эрика зажгло в ней сияние восторга — когда тот заявил, что не знает, как любить кого-то. «Это значит… пускай даже он не сказал мне… что он должен чувствовать часть того, что я чувствую к нему. Он должен любить меня… хотя бы немного… чтобы сказать такое… чтобы волноваться о таком». Невольно заулыбавшись, Брилл не заметила, что Эрик странно посмотрел на нее, и его взгляд тут же стал острым и сердитым.  
      — Что из сказанного мной тебя так насмешило? — рыкнул Эрик, медленно выбрался из кресла и, дрожа, встал в нескольких футах от нее.  
      Брилл тоже встала в мгновение ока, практически переполненная возбуждением. Хотя, конечно, она не могла признаться в причине этого, ей придется подождать, когда Эрик прямо признается ей, а не подобным окольным манером, — но, по крайней мере, теперь она точно знала, что он испытывает к ней чувства.  
      — Я не насмехаюсь над тобой, Эрик… не впадай так сразу в ярость. Я просто думала, что ты дешево себя ценишь. Ты уже подружился с Коннером… ты научился любить мою дочь…. Ты сумел пробраться сквозь лабиринт моей семейной жизни… Ты знаешь, как преподавать и как писать музыку. Нет ничего, чему бы ты не смог научиться.  
      Слегка фыркнув от того, с какой легкостью Брилл опровергла его слова, Эрик погрозил пальцем в ее сторону.  
      — Это не одно и то же! Я говорю совсем о другом!  
      — Ах, ну раз ты так говоришь, — скептически парировала Брилл. — Но я думаю, в эти два дня ты просто впустую потратил время. Я бы могла развеять твои чертовы тревоги, если бы ты пришел и поговорил со мной раньше. Ты знаешь, что это то же самое. Эрик, за последний год ты проделал долгий путь. Ты больше не Призрак Оперы… ты заново научился, как быть всего лишь человеком. Сейчас ты полностью готов к тому, чтобы быть Эриком, просто пока не осознал этого.  
      С губ Эрика сорвался раздраженный звук, он взъерошил руками волосы, так что те вздыбились и торчали под странными углами.  
      — Нет… нет… все не так просто. Если бы это было так просто, я бы осознал это…  
      — Ты не Господь всемогущий, Эрик… иногда ты действительно не замечаешь очевидного, — спокойно сказала Брилл, наблюдая за тем, как тот принялся расхаживать взад-вперед.  
      Вытащив руки из волос, Эрик яростно выругался и ринулся к ней, пока они не оказались почти нос к носу.  
      — Временами ты доводишь меня до самой грани безумия! Всегда такая спокойная, когда я расползаюсь по швам!  
      До сего момента его признания в чувствах было достаточно, чтобы сделать Брилл невосприимчивой к этой вспышке гнева, но сейчас даже знание, что Эрик на самом деле любит ее, оказалось слабым буфером между их вспыльчивостью.  
      — И я бы с радостью столкнула вас с этой грани, учитывая, как вы себя сейчас ведете, месье, — заявила Брилл с чересчур приторной улыбочкой.  
      Глаза Эрика вспыхнули бешенством и метнули молнии, он обхватил рукой ее шею, большим пальцем запрокинув ее лицо. Прежде чем разум Брилл успел хотя бы отметить изумление, она ощутила, как губы Эрика завладели ее ртом — жесткие и яростные — и как их тела впечатались друг в друга. Все рациональные мысли расплавило жаркой страстью, подогреваемой их смешанным гневом, дико мечущимся по телу Брилл. Эрик мгновенно обхватил ее руками, удивительно нежно поглаживая ее талию и поясницу, — полная противоположность свирепости его рта. Приведшая к этому моменту ссора лишь подкармливала пламя, добела раскалившееся в животе Брилл, и будь она проклята, если позволит Эрику все испортить.  
      Обхватив его руками за шею, она беззастенчиво прижалась к нему, упиваясь тем, как ее изгибы идеально совпадают с твердыми линиями и впадинами его живота. Зарычав в ответ, Эрик потащил ее вперед, пока она не уперлась спиной в стену. Брилл смутно осознавала, что ее руки возятся с пуговицами его одежды, но никак не могла точно вспомнить, когда решила этим заняться. Все было сплошь вспышки и жар, гнев и раздражение, когда Эрик оторвался от ее рта и принялся покрывать ее горло серией обжигающих поцелуев. Его губы скользнули по верхнему краю корсажа, дразня холмики грудей, пока Брилл не выдохнула его имя — громко и прерывисто.  
      Эрик улыбнулся над ее кожей, и она ощутила, как его зубы прошлись по ее ключице — и тут же сменились успокаивающим поглаживанием большого пальца.  
      — Ты не должен был исчезать так надолго… — простонала Брилл ему в макушку, крепко вцепившись пальцами в его темные волосы.  
      Подняв голову, Эрик, по-видимому, полностью с ней согласился: он вновь вернулся к ее губам, подарив им поцелуй столь неистовый и отчаянный, что у Брилл подогнулись колени. Слегка передвинувшись вбок, они скользили по стене, пока не наткнулись на приоткрытую дверь. Потянувшись вслепую, Брилл ощутила, как та подается под ее рукой. Ухватив Эрика за лацканы пиджака, она втащила его в сумрак заброшенной кладовой. Теперь, когда можно было не беспокоиться, что их застукают, их действия стали куда менее осознанными и более спонтанными — стремление удовлетворить страсть буквально ревело в них.  
      В животе Брилл еще туже скрутилось что-то неотвратимое и сильное, когда Эрик толкнул ее спиной на что-то, оказавшееся грудой старых зеленых бархатных занавесов; пылающая жажда стала еще острее, когда руки Эрика задрали ее юбки к талии. Где бы он ни касался Брилл, ее кожа начинала петь, и когда бы он ни рычал ее имя, ее душа ликовала.  
      Ища застежки брюк Эрика, Брилл была абсолютно уверена лишь в одном: она не потерпит ни секунды промедления в их единении, иначе может просто умереть от горящего в каждой клеточке ее существа мучительного наслаждения. Когда Эрик вошел в нее, наконец соединив их напряженные тела, она впилась ногтями в туго натянувшуюся на его плечах ткань. Обхватив его ногами за талию, Брилл подавалась навстречу каждому лихорадочному толчку, пока растущее внутри давление не взорвалось, послав ее рассыпавшийся разум в тысячи разных направлений. Ее тело выгнулось и застыло, когда она достигла пика и сорвалась с него. Секунду спустя она почувствовала, как Эрик последовал за ней.  
      Ошеломленная своей бурной реакцией, Брилл лежала на мягкой и слегка пыльной материи, хватая ртом воздух, в этот момент не в состоянии выдать ни единой мысли, не говоря уже о словах. Несколько секунд, которые понадобились Эрику, чтобы прийти в себя, вес его безвольного тела, тяжелого и умиротворяющего, прижимал ее к занавесам, но вскоре — слишком скоро — Эрик приподнялся и растянулся рядом. Подняв руку, чтобы попробовать разогнать сверкающие перед глазами звездочки, Брилл томно потянулась, одновременно истощенная и взбодренная их дикой эскападой.  
      Перекатившись набок, Брилл оперлась на локоть.  
      — Ну что ж, — выдохнула она с удовлетворенной улыбкой. — Полагаю, в этом отношении ты полностью подготовлен.  
      Эрик поглядел на нее со слабым удивлением. Затем синева его глаз вдруг посветлела, и он залился глубоким грудным смехом, его бока тряслись от размаха его веселья.  
      — Господи, женщина… Как я могу оставаться злым и угрюмым, когда ты говоришь подобные вещи?  
      — Это невозможно, месье. Бесполезно сопротивляться моим чарам. Просто сдайся.  
      Улыбка Эрика слегка потускнела, он потянулся и провел пальцем по ее щеке.  
      — Я должен был прийти и поговорить с тобой два дня назад.  
      — Правда? То есть ты так жаждал именно разговоров? — поддразнила его Брилл.  
      — Да, — отозвался Эрик, совершенно серьезно, и благоговейно обхватил ладонью ее лицо. — Ты забрала мои тревоги и сделала их менее непреодолимыми. Я не могу сделать этого сам.  
      Повернув голову, Брилл прижалась губами к основанию его ладони.  
      — Ну, в том-то и прелесть всего этого… тебе больше необязательно пытаться делать это в одиночку.  
      — Да, не думаю, что обязательно… — кивнул Эрик, и синева его глаз стала темной и спокойной, как море в штиль летним днем. — Спасибо тебе, Бри… Спасибо тебе.


	63. Вечер открытия, часть 1

      До вечера открытия Оперы оставались считанные часы, и ажиотаж от его приближения пропитал самый воздух театра дрожью предвкушения. Стайки балерин, уже облаченных в костюмы, бегали туда-сюда: одни добавляли последние штрихи к сценическому гриму, другие торопливо закалывали волосы в пучок на затылке. Участники хора, немного спокойнее юных танцовщиц, шатались среди смонтированных декораций, беспечно болтая друг с другом, дабы рассеять мандраж перед выступлением, но втайне беспокоясь о предстоящем спектакле.  
      Слишком многое было поставлено на то, как хорошо они выступят сегодня вечером: судьба театра, их работа, сам их жизненный путь зависел от того, что произойдет в следующие несколько часов. Если они выложатся на все сто и завоюют сердца парижской аристократии, все будет хорошо — богатые покровители вернутся, залезут в свои обширные карманы, чтобы оплатить внушительную сумму, требующуюся театру, чтобы удержаться на плаву. Однако если произойдет немыслимое, и окажется, что проклятие Призрака все еще оскверняет камни здания, каждый член труппы рисковал потерять свой единственный источник верного заработка. Нет нужды говорить, что напряжение выросло до предела, пока все готовились встретить в конце этого вечера либо триумф, либо отчаяние.  
      Полные решимости хотя бы внешне возвыситься над пустячными заботами низших масс, ведущие исполнители держались поближе к своим комнатам, проверяя и перепроверяя последние мелкие детали, которые могли либо послужить, либо испортить все впечатление. Костюмы были подготовлены, ленты и застежки завязаны и застегнуты с маниакальной заботой, нервы успокоены бокалом красного вина или несколькими порциями виски.  
      Карлотта сидела перед своими подсвеченными зеркалами, обильно нанося на темные глаза подводку — порядком дрожащие руки замедляли процесс. Сидя рядом, Брилл, озабоченно хмурясь, наблюдала за своей работодательницей. Хотя она знала, что дива никогда этого не признает, Брилл ощущала, насколько та нервничает. Весь сегодняшний день Карлотта практически плевалась огнем во всякого, кто рискнул заступить ей путь, громко изливая всем окружающим свои жалобы, когда что-нибудь не соответствовало ее высоким стандартам. Ее истерики стали действовать даже на стальные нервы Брилл.  
      Ткнув себе в глаз, Карлотта яростно зашипела и швырнула кисточку для подводки на стол. Откровенно вздрогнув, Брилл ждала очередного взрыва. Певица вскочила на ноги и принялась гневно метаться по комнате, злобно ругаясь на родном языке. Чуть выпрямившись, Брилл отчаянно пыталась удержать на лице бесстрастную маску, но ее собственное раздражение сделало эту задачу невероятно трудной. Ей уже надоела брюзгливость Карлотты.  
      Тяжко вздохнув, Брилл сжала пальцами переносицу.  
      — Что вы ищете?  
      — Все! Все не на своих местах! Я актриса! У меня нет время для этого! Черт бы побрать всех этих тупых ублюдков, что оставить меня, когда я в них нуждаться. Ты совершенно бесполезна! Когда-то у меня быть десять человек, ожидающих меня перед представление! Но сейчас все, что у меня есть, — это ты, и ты ничего не знать об опере! — С бурно вздымающейся при каждом вдохе грудью Карлотта плюхнулась на ближайший диванчик, с душераздирающим визгом стукнув кулаками по обивке.  
      Прикрыв уши ладонями, Брилл ждала, пока Карлотта выдохнется, на что, как правило, если никто не обращал на нее внимания, уходило несколько минут. После парочки пронзительных воплей Карлотта подняла голову и мрачно уставилась туда, где сидела Брилл, ее лицо в окружении темных волос казалось мучнисто-белым.  
      — Я знать это! Ты тоже меня ненавидеть!  
      Подняв глаза к небесам, Брилл попросила послать ей спокойствия. «Господи, дай мне сил… никакой парик не стоит таких проблем».  
      — Никто вас не ненавидит, Карлотта. Вы просто перенервничали. Но не вымещайте свои нервозность на мне. Все будет хорошо… если вы скажете мне, чем я могу вам помочь.  
      Уставившись на нее так, словно у нее отросла вторая голова, Карлотта сперва выпрямилась, затем надулась от праведного гнева, и ее щеки заполыхали красным.  
      — Я не нервничаю! — воскликнула она, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, чтобы у Брилл не осталось никаких сомнений, что она имеет в виду именно это.  
      Умиротворяюще взмахнув рукой, Брилл кивнула.  
      — Отлично... как вам будет угодно.  
      — Я известна по всей Европе. Оперные театры умоляли меня выступать у них. — Явно вернув себе уверенность, Карлотта устремилась обратно к зеркалу и снова принялась наносить макияж.  
      Радуясь, что ее вновь оставили в покое, дав возможность подумать, Брилл откинулась на спинку стула и закрыла усталые глаза. Дни промчались так быстро, что у нее едва находилось время для себя, но, по крайней мере, после разговора с Эриком на душе у нее полегчало. Теперь у нее было больше идей насчет того, что его тревожило. А тот, первый разговор подготовил почву для остальных. По ночам, когда Эрик приходил к ней в комнату через зеркало, они шептались в темноте, черпая безопасность в тенях и объятиях друг друга, находя свободу в своей свежеобнаруженной открытости. Брилл говорила о своих кошмарах, более не скрывая, что она видела, а Эрик делился своими сокровенными сомнениями. Сейчас они доверяли друг другу настолько, чтобы не отворачиваться от неприятного, от тревожащего. «Полагаю, правда действительно тебя освобождает. Кто бы мог подумать, что один-единственный разговор может привести к таким грандиозным результатам?»  
      «Разговор… ага, как же…» Покраснев о того, что они с Эриком делали после их _разговора_ , Брилл ощутила, как на ее коже оживает память о прикосновениях его рук. Воспоминания об их сумасбродной проделке словно клеймом жгли ее чувства, разогревая кровь, пока ей не пришлось начать обмахиваться рукой. То был первый раз, когда Эрик на самом деле осмелился взять инициативу на себя, касаясь ее без какого-либо явного ободрения с ее стороны, и эта перемена была особенно возбуждающей. Открыв глаза, Брилл села ровнее, стараясь игнорировать восторженный трепет, поселившийся в каждом нервном окончании тела.  
      И с испугом осознала, что Карлотта повернулась на стуле и пристально на нее смотрит.  
      — Что?  
      С интересом подняв бровь, та сверкнула белозубой улыбкой, мгновенно отвлекшись от своих приготовлений.  
      — Кто тот мужчина, о котором ты думать?  
      — Кто сказал, что я думала о мужчине?  
      — У тебя все на лице написано. Я знать это выражение, когда видеть его. Должно быть, он хорош, судя по тому, как ты только что ерзать, — заявила Карлотта с самодовольным блеском в глазах. Найдя чем занять голову помимо мыслей о сегодняшнем представлении, она была просто сама любезность. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не один из этот бесполезный рабочий сцены.  
      Чувствуя себя до крайности неуютно под этим испытующим взглядом, Брилл скованно встала, по-девичьи прикрывая ладонями пунцовые щеки.  
      — Нет, не рабочий сцены. Прошу, мы можем не говорить об этом?  
      — Ну же, мы обе женщины. Как ты мочь хранить от меня такие секреты? В свое время у меня быть много любовников. Я могла бы дать тебе совет, да?  
      — Нет! — задохнулась Брилл, ужаснувшись мысли о том, чтобы делиться подобными историями. Отчего-то против беседы с Карлоттой об Эрике восставали все ее инстинкты; то, что было между ними, так долго оставалось в секрете, что говорить об этом вслух было бы подобно сквернословию во время мессы.  
      Сцепив руки перед собой, Брилл попыталась смягчить тон:  
      — Я имела в виду «спасибо, нет».  
      — Тебе нечего стыдиться, — наставительно заметила Карлотта, взмахнув кисточкой для макияжа. — Люди в театре постоянно заводить любовников. Здесь не то что снаружи, где они говорить мерзкие вещи о незамужние женщины. — Вновь повернувшись к зеркалу и самоуверенно дернув головой, Карлотта поправила волосы. — Кроме того… в действительности ты не из стыдливых. Так что не пытайся одурачить меня всем этим румянцем.  
      Неловко поерзав, Брилл пожевала нижнюю губу. «Полагаю, это похоже на то, как если бы я говорила о сексе с собственной матерью. Она старше меня больше, чем на пятнадцать лет… фу!»  
      — Нет… я не стыдливая… просто не люблю обсуждать некоторые вещи.  
      — Или когда люди на тебя глазеть? — добавила Карлотта, весьма близко угадав одну из величайших проблем Брилл. — Это из-за того, что у тебя белые волосы? Я думать, это не так плохо… ты слишком симпатичная, чтобы убегать, прилипнув глазами к полу, стоит только кому-то на тебя посмотреть.  
      Странно тронутая недокомплиментом дивы, Брилл ощутила, как смущение отступает, и радостно улыбнулась уголком рта. Она была уже готова поблагодарить Карлотту, когда та прервала ее.  
      — Так что хорошо, что ты завести любовника, да? Он избавить тебя от всякой стыдливости. — Встретившись с Брилл взглядом через зеркало, Карлотта сверкнула широкой, удовлетворенной улыбкой, явно чуть порозовев от собственного бойкого замечания.  
      Покачав головой, Брилл направилась к двери.  
      — Думаю, я пойду и немного прогуляюсь.  
      Все еще ухмыляясь, Карлотта пожала плечами:  
      — Не позволяй ему ставить отметины на видных местах. Они так и норовить сделать засосы на шея. О, и…  
      Ускорившись, Брилл рывком распахнула дверь гримерки — ее лицо вновь пылало.  
      — Да, большое спасибо за совет, а теперь мне надо идти! — торопливо прокричала она, после чего захлопнула за собой дверь. Прислонившись спиной к полированному дереву, Брилл секунду переводила дух. Сердце колотилось в груди, и ей казалось, будто она только что сбежала от расстрельной команды.  
      «Что ж, думаю, я оказала миру услугу… поднимать настроение Карлотты собственным смущением — это самый достойный причисления к чертову лику святых поступок, о каком я когда-либо слышала. — Слегка раздраженная на себя за то, что так легко позволило диве повергнуть ее в бегство, Брилл вновь прижала ладони к лицу. — Господи, я вела себя как глупая школьница. Фу!» Оттолкнувшись от двери, Брилл направилась по людному коридору, пытаясь отбросить подколки Карлотты и надеясь до начала представления найти брата, чтобы пожелать ему удачи. «Погоди-ка… а разве пожелание удачи не считается неудачным? Проклятье, никогда не могла выучить это правило как следует».  
      Пробираясь по запруженному коридору, Брилл повернулась боком и попыталась протиснуться между двумя группами. Отвечая на несколько приветствий, она быстро, торопливо помахала рукой, но не остановилась. Быть зажатой между столькими телами по-прежнему заставляло ее желудок тревожно переворачиваться. Вырвавшись из столпотворения, Брилл помчалась к гримерке Коннера.  
      — Мадам Доннер? — крикнул кто-то поверх толпы; явный британский акцент выдавал в позвавшем нового тенора, Джеймса Тернера.  
      Развернувшись и разглядывая толпу в поисках кричавшего, Брилл на миг ощутила раздражение от задержки, но, прилепив на лицо вежливую улыбку, ждала, пока певец присоединится к ней.  
      — Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Тернер?  
      Выглядя довольно комично в чрезмерном сценическом гриме, Джеймс несколько секунд старался отдышаться.  
      — Мадам, мне просто было любопытно, не собираетесь ли вы пойти этим вечером на маскарад.  
      Невыразительно глядя на него, Брилл лишь покачала головой, удивляясь дерзости вопроса.  
      — Ассистентов редко приглашают на подобные мероприятия, мистер Тернер, — медленно сказала она.  
      — О… о… да, что ж, об этом я и не подумал.  
      — Кроме того, одинокой женщине не подобает посещать подобные мероприятия без сопровождающего.  
      Просветлев при этих словах, Джеймс торопливо кивнул — чем дольше он стоял перед Брилл, тем все более и более странным становилось его поведение. Непонятная смесь волнения и даже слабого страха придала его глазам остроту, которую Брилл до этого не замечала.  
      — Именно!  
      — Что — именно? — спросила Брилл, еще сильнее сбитая с толку.  
      — Что ж, я наблюдал за вами некоторое время… Кажется, вы довольно славная женщина… как-никак в большинстве случаев вы способны выдерживать нрав Карлотты. И, ну, если вы не планируете идти на маскарад, я бы очень хотел знать, где вы собираетесь провести время после спектакля. Я намерен вечером держаться поближе к вам… — Сделав паузу, тенор, видимо, сообразил, насколько развязно это прозвучало. — Э… нет… простите, это прозвучало… м… довольно….  
      Постепенно снизошло озарение, и когда до Брилл дошло, что этот человек пытается пригласить ее на танцы, ее рот понимающе округлился в идеальную «о». «По крайней мере, думаю, именно это он пытается сделать». Чувствуя себя идиоткой уже второй раз за неполных полчаса, она подняла обе руки, чтобы остановить сбивчивую речь Джеймса.  
      — Благодарю за приглашение, месье, но я едва вас знаю. Простите, но я вынуждена вам отказать.  
      Темные брови Джеймса, густо подведенные черной краской, быстро нахмурились.  
      — Я обидел вас…  
      — Нет, месье. Я не обижена, но по-прежнему не желаю позволять вам продолжать в том же духе, — медленно сказала Брилл, пытаясь подобрать вежливое завершение этого разговора. — Еще раз спасибо, но я… — Увидев стоящего поблизости отца Томаса, Брилл подумала было пойти и поговорить с ним, чтобы сбежать от Джемса, но затем тот уловил ее намерение и двинулся, дабы задержать ее.  
      Быстро выбросив руку, Джеймс схватил Брилл за предплечье, его длинные тонкие пальцы несколько грубовато впились в ее кожу.  
      — Нет, не уходите. Вы все неправильно поняли. — В его горле зарождалось рычание, глаза не отрывались от лица Брилл. — Я неправильно выразился.  
      Пытаясь высвободиться, Брилл быстро огляделась, чтобы проверить, не привлек ли этот глупец зевак, мечтающих поглазеть на скандал.  
      — Мистер Тернер… отпустите меня, месье!  
      Шагнув ближе к ней, Джеймс чуть склонил голову набок, его обычно туповатые глаза сверкнули какими-то яркими и не поддающимися описанию эмоциями.  
      — Ну же, просто выслушайте меня хоть секунду!  
      Повернув голову вбок, Брилл старалась увеличить расстояние между ними. Тенор стоял к ней так близко, что она ощущала жар его тела даже через ткань платья, чуяла исходящий от него запах нервного пота. Брилл хватило доли секунды, чтобы почувствовать себя невероятно неуютно от его близости, но прежде чем она успела хотя бы открыть рот, чтобы сказать этому человеку, что он перешел всякие границы, она увидела, как алчное выражение лица Джеймса схлопывается само в себя. Он вдруг резко отвел от нее глаза и уставился в точку над ее правым плечом, все его лицо мгновенно лишилось красок. Даже не оборачиваясь, Брилл ощутила возникшее сзади мрачное, зловещее присутствие — очень знакомое мрачное, зловещее присутствие.  
      Над ее плечом протянулась затянутая в белую перчатку рука и пихнула Джеймса с достаточной силой, чтобы тот отлетел на несколько шагов.  
      — Мадам сказала отпустить ее, свинья! — угрожающе прорычал низкий голос, так близко от Брилл, что ее волосы колыхались от каждого яростного выдоха, посылая восторженную дрожь по нервным окончаниям — она сразу же узнала, кто ее спаситель. — Еще раз тронешь ее, и я тебе руки вырву! — Затем сильные пальцы крепко обхватили плечо Брилл, утягивая ее в сторону и прочь от Джеймса Тернера, пытающегося подняться при помощи отца Томаса.  
      Позволив увлечь себя сквозь толпу, Брилл быстро глянула через плечо. Мужчина позади нее был одет в костюм одного из демонов Мефистофеля в «Фаусте»: весь в черном с головы до пят, все лицо закрыто черной гримасничающей маской, оставляя открытым лишь насупленный рот. Брилл не видела ни одной характерной черты его лица, но по-прежнему знала его — знала так же уверенно, как собственные мысли. «Эрик…»  
      По ее нервам неслась дрожь возбуждения с легкой примесью страха. Она никогда прежде не видела его на публике, где столь многие могли увидеть их вместе и, возможно, узнать его. Мчась на всех парах, с его рукой, все еще лежащей у нее меж лопаток, Брилл не могла не восхищаться легкости, с которой Эрик двигался сквозь толпу. Его природная грация хищника и эффективность широкого из-за длинных ног шага придавали ему флер уверенности, которая казалась по сути почти сверхъестественной.  
      Задыхаясь, Брилл послала Эрику встревоженную улыбку:  
      — Что это ты делаешь?  
      Не останавливаясь, тот скривился.  
      — Он лапал тебя, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Чертов певец трогал тебя.  
      Вновь повернув голову, чтобы смотреть прямо вперед, Брилл слегка изогнула тело, чтобы убрать руку Эрика со своей спины. Она потянулась назад, чтобы взять его за руку, но вместо этого Эрик вцепился ей в локоть, метнув взгляд по сторонам, дабы убедиться, что за ними никто не следует. Несмотря на то, что они добрались до менее людного места, его возбуждение ни капли не утихло: наоборот, его движения с каждым шагом становились от ярости все более напряженными.  
      — Эрик, он никак мне не навредил. Незачем так злиться, — попыталась Брилл его успокоить, надеясь вывести из мрачного настроя; при этом она продолжала бежать, подстраиваясь под его торопливый шаг.  
      — Надо было вырвать ему руку из сустава… — пробормотал Эрик себе под нос, игнорируя заявление Брилл.  
      — Бога ради, Эрик, мы уже можем остановиться? У тебя ноги длиннее моих, и мне стало трудно за тобой поспевать! — Моргнув, словно только сейчас впервые услышал Брилл, Эрик обратил на нее внимание, замедлившись и вперив в нее пылающий взгляд. — Послушай… что ты такое творишь? Бегаешь и без причины толкаешь людей. У тебя шерсть в мозги набилась? Кто-нибудь мог тебя узнать!  
      Синие глаза за черной маской стали острыми, как колотый речной лед под солнцем.  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что я в состоянии остаться в тенях, пока какой-то хам практически всю тебя закапал своей вонючей слюной?  
Брилл сделала вдох, чтобы ответить, но поняла, что во рту у нее совершенно пересохло. «Он ревнует… — подумала она с некоторым удивлением. — Он видел, как мистер Тернер схватил меня за руку, и взревновал из-за этого. Причем настолько, что, не колеблясь, вышел в мир…» В этом знании крылся некий греховный восторг — что чувство Эрика к ней было таким сильным, что повлияло подобным образом. Брилл медленно улыбнулась и нежно провела большим пальцем по сжатым губам Эрика.  
      — Иногда ты бываешь таким выдумщиком, — сказала она, и таившийся в ее словах смех вкупе с игривостью прикосновения немного растворил льдинки в глазах Эрика. — Но правда, тебе не стоит вот так сбивать людей с ног!  
      Грозный взгляд продержался еще секунду — а потом растаял в протяжном вздохе.  
      — Мне не понравилось, когда он позволил себе навязывать тебе свою компанию. Он сам был во всем виноват. Кроме того, я сдержался. Я не двинул ему по морде… — проворчал Эрик. — Но ему действительно не следовало тебя трогать…  
      Сочтя его версию «сдерживания» смешной, Брилл закатила глаза. Она знала, что стоит быть чуть более серьезной насчет этой небольшой демонстрации насилия, но втайне была рада, что Эрик отпихнул певца. Этот мужчина _и впрямь_ действовал ей на нервы. «Проклятье… скоро я и сама начну кидаться на людей наравне с Эриком». Решив подколкой вытянуть из него последние остатки гнева, Брилл кокетливо склонила голову набок.  
      — О? И почему это?  
      Эрик откликнулся в мгновение ока и со всей серьезностью.  
      — Потому что ты моя, — рыкнул он.  
      Хотя неприкрытый шовинистический оттенок этого заявления должен был разозлить ее, Брилл обнаружила, что ее реакция прямо противоположна. Ей было безмерно приятно, и, что странно, она поняла, что не может подобрать остроумный ответ. Вместо этого Брилл привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала Эрика в губы, разом выдернув из смурного настроя.  
      — Как будто я бы пошла на вечеринку с кем-то, кроме тебя, — сумела она произнести миг спустя.  
      — Ты ведь не хочешь на самом деле туда идти, верно? — резко спросил Эрик. — Со всеми этими людьми… А если точнее, со всеми снобами Парижа.  
      Беспечно пожав плечами, Брилл покачала головой.  
      — О нет. Правда, нет. Вечеринки никогда не были мне по нутру, но, думаю, будет самую капельку забавно посмотреть на всю эту помпезность. — Затем, подумав еще секунду, добавила: — И проверить, помнишь ли ты танцевальные шаги, которым я тебя учила.  
      Огонь в глазах Эрика остыл, и на его лице медленно расцвела сентиментальная улыбка — воспоминания о том волшебном вечере смягчили жесткие черты.  
      — Словно я мог забыть. По правде говоря, осмелюсь сказать, что если мы еще когда-нибудь станцуем, не исключено, что я сам сумею тебя чему-нибудь научить.  
      — Пресвятая Дева… вдруг она поможет тебе побороть это греховное чванство, — со смехом ответила Брилл, крестясь. — Но мне бы очень хотелось узнать, с кем же ты практиковался, Эрик? Возможно, мне тоже стоит пойти и сбить ее с ног. Или, может…  
      Ход ее мыслей прервал звук приближающихся шагов.  
      — Брилл? — раздался в нескольких футах от них радостный голос Мэг  
      С виноватым и испуганным выражением отвернувшись от Эрика, Брилл смотрела, как к ним поднимается Мэг, весьма симпатично выглядящая в своем костюме ангела. Следом за ней появился Коннер, в кои-то веки его волосы были аккуратно завязаны в низкий хвост на затылки — наверное, ввиду предстоящего спектакля. Большие блестящие глаза Мэг с любопытством перебежали с Эрика на Брилл, затем она лучезарно улыбнулась им обоим. Брилл ощутила, как стоящий рядом Эрик окостенел под этим взглядом. Прежде его защищал гнев, но сейчас, когда младшая Жири стояла всего в нескольких шагах, Брилл практически видела, как его деревянная поза излучает напряжение.  
      — О, Бри. Все это так возбуждает, да? Мне всегда нравились вечера представлений. Я скучала по ним сильнее, чем думала, — торопливо сказала Мэг, ее золотистые кудри едва ли не вибрировали при каждом движении.  
      Встав позади нее, Коннер лаконично помахал и натянуто улыбнулся, тревожно сверкнув зелеными глазами в сторону Эрика.  
      — Мэг заметила вас в коридоре и просто захотела поздороваться, — объяснил он. — Однако приятно было встретить вас тут…  
      — Брилл, ты не могла бы представить меня своему высокому другу, — с ухмылкой спросила Мэг, запрокинув голову, чтобы рассмотреть скрытое маской лицо Эрика.  
      Перестав задерживать дыхание и выдохнув, Брилл сообразила, что подруга не узнала в Эрике Призрака. Украденный им костюм явно работал.  
      — О… Ну, это Эрик. Близкий… э… друг семьи для меня и Коннера.  
      Прикрыв ладонью грозящий вырваться смех, Мэг покачала головой:  
      — Друг семьи? Боже милостивый, Бри… иногда ты говоришь уморительные вещи.  
      Фыркнув, Брилл скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Да, что ж, полагаю, он такой же друг семьи, как ты для Коннера, — саркастично заявила она.  
      Порозовев, Мэг вновь перевела внимание на Эрика и искренне протянула ему руку, намеренно игнорируя выпад Брилл.  
      — Привет, я не думаю, что мы прежде встречались. Я Мэг Жири… Скажите, это вы тот малый, который похитил Брилл пару недель назад?  
      Уставившись на нее, словно она была каким-то жутким потусторонним созданием, Эрик замер, будто врос ногами в пол; его лицо за темной маской побледнело и застыло. Сжалившись над бедолагой, Брилл успокаивающим жестом положила руку ему на поясницу.  
      — Мэг — дочь мадам Жири и одна из лучших балерин труппы, — сообщила она. — Когда я только пришла в театр, она добросердечно предложила мне свою дружбу. У нее доброе и понимающее сердце…  
      Бросив на нее короткий взгляд, Эрик кашлянул и пожал протянутую ладонь.  
      — Что ж, для меня честь познакомиться с одной из подруг Брилл. Должно быть, вы очень незаурядный человек, раз заслужили подобную похвалу.  
      Очарованная Мэг задержала руку в его руке чуть дольше необходимого, пока в итоге Коннер не издал горлом раздраженный звук. Отпустив Эрика, Мэг отступила на шаг.  
      — Не знаю насчет незаурядности… но можете так считать, если угодно, — радостно сказала она. — Значит, вы новичок в труппе? Вроде бы я не видела вас на репетициях.  
      — Кстати, о маскараде, — быстро вмешался Коннер, так топорно меняя тему, что все посмотрели на него с недоумением.  
      — Никто и словом не заикался о вечеринке, Коннер, — укорила его Мэг. — Я спрашивала месье… э… месье… Милорд, кажется, я не расслышала вашу фамилию.  
      — Теперь я знаю, что ты не всерьез собираешься пойти с тем придурковатым хористом, который тебя пригласил.  
      Совершенно забыв о заданном Эрику секунду назад каверзном вопросе, Мэг накинулась на Коннера:  
      — О? И с кем же еще мне пойти?  
      — Со мной, конечно.  
      — Пфф! Как будто я бы пошла!  
      Закатив глаза, Эрик послал Брилл вопросительный взгляд по поводу непонятного поведения Коннера и Мэг. Не в состоянии объяснить их странности даже самой себе, та лишь пожала плечами. Позади них пролетела стайка балерин, возбужденно пересмеивающихся между собой. Шедшая позади всех миниатюрная рыжеволосая женщина резко остановилась, заметив Мэг и Коннера. Изящно развернувшись на носочках, Марианна, новая прима-балерина, подскочила к ним, изобразив на веснушчатом лице приторную, фальшивую улыбочку.  
      Услышав последнюю часть диалога Коннера и Мэг, Марианна грубо вмешалась в разговор.  
      — Ба, месье Синклер, так, значит, здесь вы прячетесь? С посредственными танцовщицами и бывшими уборщицами? Не тратьте время на младшую Жири… в любом случае, она танцует совершенно без огонька, в отличие от многих настоящих балерин, — злобно уколола она, положив лилейно-белую кисть на предплечье Коннера.  
      С того самого момента, когда Мэг поставила Марианну в неловкое положение на устроенной Коннером вечеринке, та заимела на нее зуб. Но Брилл никак не предполагала от прима-балерины столь открытой враждебности. Настороженно переводя широко распахнутые глаза с Мэг на Марианну, она ждала, когда полетят клочки по закоулочкам.  
      Стряхнув нежеланную руку Марианны, Коннер залился гневным румянцем.  
      — Ступай себе мимо, Марианна. Кажется, я слышал, как тебя зовет Сатана. Он жаждет твою душу, которую ты продала ему, чтобы заполучить эту работу.  
      Будучи не готовой к низкой и грязной грызне, в коих Марианна так поднаторела, Мэг могла лишь яростно сжимать кулаки; когда Коннер быстро поставил приму на место, на ее лице отразилось огромное облегчение. Приободрившись, Мэг успокаивающе подняла руку.  
      — Да, и, возможно, он сумеет хоть немного научить тебя хорошим манерам, чтобы ты не влезала в разговоры других людей. Всего хорошего.  
      Брилл оскалилась в злорадной улыбке, когда Марианна гневно зашипела. Каменное выражение и высокая фигура стоявшего рядом Эрика тоже весьма способствовали отступлению балерины — хотя, может, его действия были ненамеренными. Поняв, что осталась в меньшинстве, Марианна скисла и отошла от них, напоследок показав им через плечо грубый жест.  
      — Отлично. В любом случае, не понимаю, с чего мне приспичило тратить время на всякий ирландский мусор! — язвительно крикнула она, протискиваясь сквозь группу артистов и исчезая из виду.  
      — Эту женщину не помешало бы хорошенько напугать, — буднично заявил Эрик, его голос стал низким и угрожающим.  
      Неодобрительно покачав головой, Брилл положила руку ему на плечо, останавливая. Мэг, в полном восторге от собственной храбрости, не расслышав предложение Эрика, радостно подскакивала на месте.  
      — Ха-ха! Ну мы ей показали! Коннер, из всех мужчин, которых я знаю, у тебя самый грешный язык!  
      — Хмм, детка, ты даже не представляешь, насколько грешный, — с самодовольной ухмылочкой сказал Коннер.  
      Не обратив внимание на эту явную двусмысленность, Мэг улыбнулась Брилл и Эрику.  
      — И, могу поспорить, она весь день будет не в духе! Это было очень забавно. А вы, — сказала она, указывая на Эрика. — Вы выглядели таким злым, что если бы я не знала, что это притворство, я бы вместе с ней выпрыгнула из пуантов со страху! Просто великолепно. Какое чудесное начало представления!  
      «Притворство… знала бы она». Почувствовав, что Эрик уже почти дошел до предела своих весьма ограниченных социальных навыков, Брилл подумала было быстренько пожелать Коннеру и Мэг удачи и уйти, но внезапный ужасающий грохот, донесшийся с другой стороны свисающего задника, испугал ее до немоты. Прежде чем она успела громко ахнуть, Эрика сомкнул вокруг нее руки, отталкивая себе за спину становящимся все более и более привычным защитным жестом. Несколько рабочих сцены сорвались с места и пробежали мимо них туда, откуда слышался грохот.  
      — Какого черта, что это было?! — взвизгнула Мэг из-за плеча Коннера. Сразу Брилл этого не заметила, но Коннер явно тоже задвинул Мэг себе за спину, совсем как Эрик поступил с ней самой.  
      — Звучало так, будто кто-то вскрикнул, а затем влетел в декорацию. Полагаю, после этого декорация упала на них, — предположил Эрик, его тонкий слух улавливал больше, чем чей-либо еще.  
      — Вы правда все это расслышали? — весьма впечатлившись, поинтересовалась Мэг.  
      — Я бы не говорил, если бы не слышал, — ответил Эрик чуть более резко, чем следовало.  
      — Что ж, надеюсь, никто не пострадал, — с тревогой сказала Брилл, с легкостью сглаживая его грубый тон. С той стороны, где началась вся кутерьма, к ним подбежала парочка балерин, таращащих глаза и вопящих во весь голос:  
      — Какой ужас! Марианна опрокинула одну из опор и сломала ногу!  
      От этого заявления все, находившиеся поблизости, онемели, слишком потрясенные скверными новостями, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Дождавшись, пока девушки пробегут мимо, Брилл зловредно улыбнулась.  
      — Хм… Когда я сказала, что надеюсь, что никто не пострадал… Не обращайте внимания.  
      — О, Брилл, ты такая скверная! Она гадкая женщина, но… но… это ужасно! До спектакля всего несколько часов… кто будет танцевать ее партию? Она не позволяла дать ей дублершу!  
      Заметив суматошно приближающихся к ним директоров, Эрик машинально скользнул назад, чтобы убраться с линии прямой видимости. Наблюдая, как он скрывается в ближайших тенях, Брилл всерьез удивилась, что он вообще так долго продержался на открытом месте. «Он даже не осознает, насколько далеко зашел. Он тревожится и тревожится… но на самом деле он не тот человек, которым был год назад».  
      Андрэ натурально драл на себе курчавые седые волосы, с посеревшим лицом он вцепился в рукав Фирмена.  
      — Мы прокляты, Фирмен! Прокляты! Ты видел ее… Нет ни единого шанса, что эта тупая курица сможет сегодня выступать! Этого не может быть… этого не может быть.  
      — Умерь голос. Не ори. Просто кому-то придется танцевать вместо нее. Мы не можем позволить этому помешать представлению. На это слишком многое поставлено! — рассудительно сказал Фирмен, хотя несколько запинающийся голос выдавал его волнение.  
      Подслушивая разговор директоров со своего места в нескольких футах от них, Мэг принялась нервно заламывать руки. Все в комнате знали, сколь многое зависит от сегодняшнего вечера. Коннер, чей взгляд блуждал по полу, с ослепительной улыбкой медленно поднял глаза на беспокойную фигуру Мэг. Молча развернувшись на каблуках, он направился туда, где директора старались не впасть в истерику.  
      — Приветствую, джентльмены, — с чрезмерным воодушевлением начал он.  
      Махнув рукой в его сторону, Фирмен попытался его отослать.  
      — Не сейчас, месье Синклер, мы очень, очень заняты. Сегодня Марианна решила разрушить наши жизни, по глупости сломав свою проклятую ногу.  
      — О да, я в курсе. Вот об этом-то я и хотел с вами поговорить. Понимаете, я знаю, кто идеально подходит, чтобы заменить сегодня Марианну.  
      — Правда? — с надеждой спросил Андрэ, но Фирмен тут же его отпихнул.  
      — Нет, спасибо, месье. Уверен, что те две-три девушки, за которыми вы ухаживаете, весьма милы, но прямо сейчас нам действительно нужно сосредоточиться.  
      Выглядя слегка раздраженным предположением Фирмена, Коннер нахмурился.  
      — Нет, вы неправильно поняли. Девушка, о которой я говорю, каждый день по четыре лишних часа репетировала наравне со своей партией партию Марианны. Она задерживалась после того, как остальные уходили, и знает каждый шаг и каждую позицию на сцене. Она двигается так, словно ее конечности направляет сам Господь Бог.  
      Повернувшись к Брилл, Мэг с облегчением вздохнула.  
      — О, хорошо, что он кого-то знает. Как думаешь, о ком это он?  
      Пожав плечами, Брилл не озвучила возникшее в ее голове подозрение, хотя втайне надеялась, что окажется права.  
      Андрэ возбужденно пихнул Фирмена в плечо, на его лицо начали возвращаться краски.  
      — Ну так кто же это?! Судя по описанию, она великолепна! Знает партию Марианны и все такое… Скажите нам ее имя!  
      Спокойно сложив руки за спиной, Коннер вновь ослепительно улыбнулся.  
      — Ну как же… Мэг Жири, конечно. Мэг способна станцевать это с закрытыми глазами.  
  


* * *

      Низко развалившись на непомерно дорогом кожаном кресле, Эндрю безысходно смотрел в одно из окон своего кабинета, прижимая к груди бутылку скотча. Он не шевелился, почти не моргал — просто следил, как убывает день и люди за окном торопятся проживать свои жизни. Одетый во фрак, он выглядел готовым выйти наружу и присоединиться к любой из устраиваемых этой ночью вечеринок, но ровная темнота его глаз дисгармонировала с элегантным видом. Эндрю не думал о женитьбе. Эндрю думал об убийстве.  
      — Месье? — осведомился из угла приятный голос месье Бьюмона. — Разве разумно с вашей стороны продолжать пить? Опера начнется всего через несколько часов, и я уверен, что вы бы предпочли к тому времени полностью контролировать свои силы.  
      Медленно повернув голову, Эндрю со скрытым раздражением уставился на своего наемника.  
      — Возможно, вам станет легче, если я скажу, что жалкой четверти бутылки недостаточно, чтобы меня опьянить. Если бы нам пришлось уйти в этот самый момент, я бы полностью себя контролировал. Беспокойтесь о своей части соглашения.  
      Нагнув голову в знак подтверждения, Бьюмон любезно улыбнулся — но его глаза оставались холодными и наблюдательными, невзирая на легкомысленное выражение лица.  
      — Я никогда не беспокоюсь, милорд, но суть уяснил. Буду заниматься своим делом.  
      Чуть выпрямившись, Эндрю отставил бутылку, быстро оглядывая комнату и сжимая губы в намеке на страх. Не увидев ничего — и никого — необычного, он расслабился.  
      — Вы провели всю необходимую подготовку?  
      — Да, я побывал в театре. В основном запомнил планировку. А пообщавшись с несколькими весьма полезными людьми, выяснил, что ваша невеста называет себя мадам Доннер и сейчас работает на ведущее сопрано. Я знаю, в какой комнате она живет и как выглядят она и ее дочь. План должен пройти без помех. Скорее всего, во время представления она будет находиться поблизости от своей нанимательницы, но я не могу предугадать, где она будет после этого.  
      Снисходительно махнув рукой, Эндрю оперся локтями на стол.  
      — У меня в театре свой человек, который поможет с этим. Вообще-то, сегодня я послал ему записку, спросив его как раз об этом. Но я принял некоторые меры предосторожности, так что уверен в ее местонахождении после спектакля. Она пойдет именно туда, куда я хочу, чтобы она пошла.  
      — Тогда с этим проблем быть не должно.  
      — Да, никаких проблем. Все работает как часы, — ровно заявил Эндрю, в его лице не было и следа обычного самодовольного триумфа. — Через несколько часов Брилл вернется туда, где ей следует быть, а этот чертов человек умрет. — Вновь переведя взгляд на окно, Эндрю опять впал в угрюмое молчание. «Видишь, Джон, тебе меня не напугать. Ты мертв, а я по-прежнему жив… ты не сможешь меня тронуть. И вскоре я заберу все, что когда-то принадлежало тебе. Кто теперь самый лучший?»  
      — Кто теперь самый лучший?


	64. Глава 63: Вечер открытия, часть 2

      Спокойно сложив руки за спиной, Коннер вновь ослепительно улыбнулся.  
      — Ну как же… Мэг Жири, конечно. Мэг способна станцевать это с закрытыми глазами.  
      Выражение облегчения на лице Мэг исчезло, мгновенно сменившись изумленным недоверием. Глупо моргая, она посмотрела на Коннера, потрясенно разинув рот, и медленно покачала головой.  
      — Что ты только что сказал? Кажется, я неправильно расслышала.  
      Согласно кивнув, Фирмен, потер ухо:  
      — Да, я тоже не уверен, что расслышал.  
      Неприкрыто пялясь в сторону Мэг, Андрэ лишь молча открывал и закрывал рот; пока он вместе со всеми ждал ответа Коннера, отчаяние вновь придало его лицу нездоровую бледность.  
      Коннер же в мгновение ока очутился рядом с Мэг и закинул руку ей на плечи.  
      — Мэг может это сделать, — повторил он, словно бы не заметив, какой эффект произвело его ошеломительное заявление. — И я осмелюсь добавить, что она сделает это гораздо лучше, нежели когда-либо получалось у этой рыжей дуры. В смысле, правда… кто-нибудь слышал о балерине настолько неуклюжей, чтобы сломать себе ногу?  
      Так как Фирмен продолжал тупо глядеть на Коннера, Брилл торопливо шагнула вперед.  
      — Совершенно верно, Мэг может это сделать. Последнее время я почти каждую ночь видела, как она репетирует. Будьте уверены, у нее врожденный талант, но поскольку она не такая требовательная и спесивая, как люди вроде Марианны, вы до сих пор этого не замечали. Просто подумайте… заполучить звезду, которая не станет занозой в заднице. Разве это не будет замечательным изменением?  
      Фирмен со щелчком захлопнул рот, наконец приняв такой вид, будто он рассматривает предложение Коннера. Его выражение стало чуть спокойнее, и он задумчиво поджал губы. Андрэ же, весьма далекий от спокойствия, накрутил себя до совершенно взмыленного состояния. Вцепившись руками в волосы, он в конце концов обрел голос. Повернувшись к партнеру, Андрэ истерично хохотнул.  
      — Мы разорены, Фирмен! Это катастрофа! Эта тупая девица просто взяла и все разрушила!  
      Сделав ему жест умолкнуть, Фирмен перевел свои темные глаза на потрясенную Мэг. На секунду нахмурившись, он обратился к стоящему рядом с ней Коннеру:  
      — Вы сказали, она знает партию?  
      Мимоходом успокаивающе погладив Мэг по обнаженной руке, Коннер весьма бесовски ухмыльнулся, ожидая, когда директора увидят логику в его словах.  
      — Именно так, — беспечно заявил он и обратил внимание на внезапно задрожавшую под его ладонью руку Мэг. Очевидно, ей не особо нравилось, что ее обсуждают так, словно ее тут нет — на что Коннер и надеялся. Он знал, что единственная эмоция, которая достаточно сильна, чтобы преодолеть ее природную скромность, — это гнев.  
      — Вы не можете всерьез рассматривать это, Фирмен! Мэг никогда не исполняла ведущую партию! Она темная лошадка. Что, если она застынет прямо на сцене?! Просто вспомните, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда мы вывели на сцену кого-то неизвестного! — Андрэ практически вопил во весь голос.  
      Игнорируя его, Фирмен медленно начал кивать.  
      — И вы уверены, что она знает партию? — спросил он у Коннера.  
      Коннер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, когда Мэг торопливо перебила его.  
      — Простите. Я стою прямо здесь. Вы все разговариваете так, как будто я вас не слышу! — выпалила она и воинственно шагнула вперед, быстро привлекая всеобщее внимание. Коннер незаметно улыбнулся и подмигнул Фирмену.  
      Тому явно пришлось не по душе, что кто-то указал на его грубость, и он раздраженно зарычал. Повернувшись к Мэг, Фирмен мрачно уставился на нее.  
      — Прекрасно… Тогда скажите мне сами. Вы уверены, что знаете партию Марианны?  
      Когда Мэг оказалась в центре внимания, ее храбрость слегка потухла. Сейчас она выглядела менее уверенной в себе и встала чуть ближе к Коннеру, ища поддержки. Ее сердце бешено колотилось.  
      — Да, — тихо пробормотала она, потом откашлялась и заговорила громче: — Да, я знаю ее партию. — Метнув взгляд на лицо Коннера, она сделала успокаивающий вдох и, воодушевленная его ободряющей улыбкой, ринулась в бой. — И я знаю все остальные партии! — на всякий случай добавила Мэг: в ее карих глазах, рассеивая тени неуверенности, наконец-то ярко вспыхнула амбициозная искорка, и она встретилась взглядом с Фирменом.  
      Бледный Андрэ посмотрел на Фирмена, который размышлял над ее словами. Заметив энергичный напор, сквозивший в самой позе Мэг, тот отбросил последние сомнения. Он знал, что люди с таким настроем, как у нее, могут добиться чего угодно.  
      — Ну хорошо, сегодня партия ваша. — Когда Мэг взволнованно ахнула и прижала руки к груди, Фирмен взглядом охолонул ее. — Но не рассчитывайте, что это будет на постоянной основе. Это пробный ход, поскольку у нас нет иного выбора.  
      Не услышав ни слова, из того, что сказал директор, Мэг, радостно взвизгнув, повернулась и бросилась в объятия Коннера, чуть не задушив его в процессе и в эту секунду совершенно не заботясь о том, насколько преждевременны ее восторги.  
      — Поверить не могу, что это происходит! Я буду танцевать перед всеми! Я так усердно трудилась, но теперь я, наконец, смогу делать то, чего ждала все это время!  
      Закатив глаза, Фирмен потер лицо рукой.  
      — Просто будьте готовы, когда вас вызовут на сцену! — рявкнул он, развернулся на каблуках и убрался вон. Андрэ торопливо последовал за ним.  
      Игравшая на лице Коннера коварная улыбка в стиле «я создаю проблемы» медленно сползла, и он поднял руки, чтобы вернуть Мэг сердечное объятие. Закрыв глаза, он прижался щекой к ее волосам — и что-то глубокое и нежное придало серьезность его чертам. До этого момента он специально поддерживал в себе оживленное поведение, рассчитывая умиротворить директоров, но теперь, перед лицом ничем не стесненного восхищения Мэг, он не мог больше удерживать улыбку. Он хотел эту женщину, больше, чем что бы то ни было в своей жизни, и был не в состоянии шутить с этим.  
      Отстранившись, чтобы взглянуть на Коннера — ее улыбкой можно было осветить целую комнату, — Мэг неосознанно ухватила его за лацкан пиджака.  
      — Коннер, ну ты и гусь — устраивать мне подобные сюрпризы! Но… но спасибо тебе. Никогда еще никто не делал для меня такого… — Выглядя удивленной собственным заявлением, она опустила глаза на уровень его груди, на ее лицо вновь постепенно вернулось изумление, а пальцы сжались крепче. — Я… я…  
      Испугавшись, что он сотворит что-нибудь безрассудное и совершенно недопустимое, если не проложит между ними хотя бы небольшое расстояние, Коннер кашлянул и осторожно отступил на шаг.  
      — Всегда пожалуйста, лапушка, — хрипло пробормотал он.  
      Вынужденная отойти после того, как ушли директора, Брилл шагнула вперед, ее светлые глаза с большим интересом перебегали с Коннера на Мэг.  
      — Мэг, это отличные новости. Разве я не говорила, что ты великолепна и что однажды все об этом узнают?!  
      Мэг отстраненно кивнула, будто слова долетали до нее издалека: сейчас она была слишком занята, стреляя глазами в стоящего перед ней мужчину, чтобы замечать что-то еще — ее лицо озарилось радостью открытия, и она неохотно отпустила одежду Коннера. Пытаясь взять себя в руки, Мэг в конце концов с рассеянной улыбкой посмотрела на Брилл.  
      — Да, ты так говорила, но я никогда тебе по-настоящему не верила.  
      Брилл, наблюдавшая за попыткой подруги отыскать слова, медленно понимающе улыбнулась.  
      — Как бы мне ни было неприятно разделять сейчас вас двоих, но разве тебе не следует отправиться в костюмерный отдел? Исполнение ведущей партии означает, что тебе нужно сменить костюм, и я подозреваю, что подгонка под тебя платья Марианны займет некоторое время…  
      Выпав из мечтательного состояния, Мэг, ахнув, прижала руки ко рту, ее восторженные глаза панически расширились.  
      — Проклятье! Ты права! Мне нужно сделать миллион вещей, а у меня так мало времени! БОЖЕ! — Развернувшись на каблуках, она умчалась, едва оглянувшись назад — от фразы Брилл ее полностью поглотил предпремьерный мандраж.  
      Послав Брилл недобрый взгляд, Коннер потер глаза; веснушки резко выделялись на его покрасневшем лице.  
      — Бри, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, но боже, накажи меня, если твой болтливый язык не раздражает меня до чертиков! — заявил он.  
      Вызывающе вздернув подбородок, Брилл приподняла зачерненную бровь.  
      — Я почувствовала, что прервать вас — моя святая обязанность. Посмотрев на твое лицо, я испугалась, что ты схватишь ее за волосы и утащишь к себе в пещеру. А это бы порушило все твои грандиозные планы.  
      Зная, что сестра права, но не желая признавать этого, Коннер лишь сердито зыркнул на нее.  
      — Куда сбежал Эрик? Стоило только примчаться директорам, как он будто растворился.  
      Оглядевшись, Брилл нахмурилась.  
      — Что ж, это самый дурацкий вопрос из всех, какие я слышала. Ты прекрасно знаешь, почему он захотел исчезнуть, учитывая весь этот шум и суматоху. На самом деле я удивлена, что он в принципе вышел, — радостно закончила она.  
      — Хм, а что вообще побудило его это сделать?  
      — О, он увидел, как мистер Тернер схватил меня за руку, потому и вступился, сбив этого идиота с ног. По правде говоря, теперь, когда я думаю об этом, я почти счастлива, что он не разбил ему лицо.  
      Заинтересовавшись, Коннер сунул руки в карманы.  
      — А зачем Джеймс Тернер схватил тебя?  
      Покраснев от воспоминаний, Брилл уставилась в пол.  
      — Если б я знала. Он спросил меня, где я буду сегодня вечером. Думаю, он пытался пригласить меня на танцы, хотя подошел к этому довольно странным образом.  
      Заметив смущение Брилл, Коннер приободрился и сверкнул ухмылкой.  
      — Что ж, полагаю, в следующий раз он дважды подумает.  
      Раздраженно поджав губы, Брилл скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Боже упаси. Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы Эрику пришлось убить его.  
      Рассмеявшись на это отчасти правдивое заявление, Коннер потянулся и положил ее руку на сгиб своего локтя, после чего направился в свою гримерную, где оставил Арию на дневной сон.  
      — Ну, если ты не собираешься убежать вслед за Эриком и оставить меня в одиночестве, думаю, самое время тебе пойти со мной и начать желать мне удачи. Сегодня мне еще никто не поклонялся, и я постановляю, что ты подходишь на эту роль.  
      — Может, мне стоит попросить Эрика разок-другой осадить и тебя тоже, — пробурчала Брилл себе под нос, посылая брату омерзительно приторную улыбочку. — Мне нет нужды даже бегать за ним. Как-никак он все еще наблюдает за нами. И постыдился бы утверждать, что ты совсем один. Разве я по доброте душевной не оставила с тобой Арию, чтобы она составила тебе компанию?  
      Фыркнув, Коннер окинул комнату скептическим взором.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь? Что он все еще рядом?  
      Подняв глаза тем же манером и смягчив выражение лица слабой улыбкой, Брилл прижалась к плечу брата.  
      — Он всегда наблюдает. Всегда…  
      Ее взгляд скорее инстинктивно, нежели по иной причине, скользнул вдоль дальней стены и остановился на затененном углу в задней части помещения. Пока Брилл не отрываясь смотрела в темноту, куда не доставал свет газовых светильников, в ее глазах шевельнулось нечто глубокое и примитивное, придав им цвет тусклого серебра. Проследив за направлением ее взгляда, Коннер не заметил там ничего особенного. Чувствуя себя так, словно что-то упустил, он лишь улыбнулся, похлопал ее по руке и принялся пробираться сквозь толпу, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают — отчего вдоль позвоночника ползали мурашки.  
  


* * *

      Затаившись в укромном местечке, Эрик заглянул за угол, его пронзительный взгляд прикипел к единственному человеку в толпе. Люди сновали туда-сюда, то и дело заслоняя ее, но он не моргал, не отводил глаз, сосредоточившись на ней с обжигающей силой, способной посрамить само солнце. Затем Брилл повернулась, будто ощутив прикосновение его взгляда, и ее глаза безошибочно встретились с его. Когда ее полные губа медленно изогнулись в улыбке, Эрика, как всегда, пронзило чувство благоговейного неверия. Она улыбалась ему.  
      Глубоко вздохнув, он прислонился лбом к стене — под теплым взглядом Брилл напряжение растаяло без следа. С каких пор этой женщине стало удаваться так легко успокоить его одним лишь взглядом? Даже клокочущая ярость на Джеймса Тернера, осмелившегося коснуться ее, медленно начала исчезать, да и удушливая паника, которую Эрик испытал, общаясь с Мэг Жири, тоже превратилась в отдаленное воспоминание.  
      Улыбаясь этой мысли, Эрик не обратил внимания на группу прошедших мимо балерин, уверенный, что никто не узнает его, даже если заметит. Когда кто-то отделился от группы и неподвижно встал на самом краю поля зрения, он наконец оторвал взгляд от Брилл, чтобы посмотреть на этого застывшего человека. С безмолвным проклятьем узнав одетую в черное женщину, Эрик отвернулся от нее, думая, что если он просто медленно уйдет, возможно, она его не заметит.  
      Ему не повезло. Когда он ссутулился и сделал шаг назад, мадам Жири повернула к нему голову, ее бритвенно-острый взгляд упал на его неясно вырисовывающуюся в полумраке фигуру. На секунду она нахмурилась, изучая его столь же пристально, как обычно изучала своих учениц, потом, узнав его, испуганно открыла рот. Замерев на середине шага, Эрик прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться, не зная, как поступить теперь, когда его поймали.  
      Мадам Жири, избавившись от первоначального потрясения, поспешно приблизилась к нему; от легкого напряжения кожа вокруг ее острых глаз натянулась. Она остановилась совсем рядом, выбросив руку, будто хотела схватить его за локоть, но отдернулась прежде, чем успела коснуться.  
      — Не думала, что когда-либо снова увижу тебя!  
      Быстро бросив встревоженный взгляд поверх ее макушки, Эрик взял ее за руку и потащил в боковой коридор, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
      — Я не хотел, чтобы ты и сейчас меня увидела, — наконец рыкнул он; раздражение на то, что его застукали, сделало его голос грубее, чем он рассчитывал. «Это катастрофа! Я идиот! Куда подевалась вся моя дисциплина? Год назад меня бы ни за что не застали врасплох. Я был так занят, наблюдая за Брилл, что почти не замечал всего остального. И она полагается на меня… из-за своих снов в последнее время. Это заставляет волноваться. Проклятье! Проклятье! Проклятье!»  
      От его тона лицо мадам Жири превратилось в застывшую маску. Расправив изящные плечи, она встала в боевую стойку, приняв ту же позу, какую использовала для особо нерадивых учениц.  
      — Не огрызайся на меня! — заявила она, укоризненно тряся пальцем у него под носом.  
      Ошарашенный ее храбростью, Эрик отпустил ее руку и отшатнулся. Они очень давно не разговаривали, и он забыл, какой властной она может быть. Он забыл, как она могла заставить его чувствовать себя ребенком, — и, что странно, он понял, что соскучился по ее строгим манерам. Борясь с растущим весельем, Эрик насупился сильнее. У него не было времени на воссоединение со старым… своего рода другом. Решив, что следует отделаться от Жири как можно скорее, Эрик провел затянутой в перчатку рукой по волосам, продумывая план действий.  
      — Я уже некоторое время хотела с тобой поговорить, и, думаю, сейчас самый подходящий момент — раз уж ты стоишь передо мной, — выпалила мадам Жири.  
      — Я так не думаю. У меня нет времени, — пренебрежительно заявил Эрик.  
      Фыркнув, мадам скрестила руки на груди:  
      — Ты поговоришь со мной прямо сейчас!  
      Открыв было рот, чтобы рявкнуть, Эрик быстро вновь закрыл его, обуздывая свой гнев. Ощутив, как яростно горит под маской его лицо, он сжал кулаки.  
      — Отлично! Говори! — выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
      Застывшая в ожидании его обычного эмоционального взрыва, мадам Жири, моргая, наблюдала за его контролируемой реакцией. Глубоко задумавшись, она нахмурилась и чуть помедлила с ответом.  
      — Мне не по душе то, что я видела в Опере. Я знаю, что ты сосредоточил огромное внимание на мадам Доннер. Она милая женщина, которая не нуждается…  
      Ее слова ударили Эрика так же сокрушительно, как если бы его ткнули в живот раскаленной кочергой, наконец пробив хрупкий контроль над гневом. Оскалившись в неприкрытой ярости, он развернулся, чтобы впечатать кулак в стену позади себя. Услышав в голове голос Брилл, неодобрительно цокающий над его действиями, он застыл посреди движения, крепко прижав руки к бокам.  
      — Что? Не нуждается в том, чтобы мужчина вроде меня следил за ней из тени? Ты это хочешь сказать?  
      Выглядя теперь недвусмысленно озадаченной, мадам Жири покачала головой.  
      — Я этого не говорила, Эрик. Ты знаешь, я бы никогда такого не предположила, — сказала она с явной обидой. Слегка смягчив свой суровый вид, она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Если бы я разделяла подобную точку зрения, я бы никогда не рискнула много лет назад помочь маленькому мальчику спрятаться здесь.  
      Чуть расслабившись, Эрик вздохнул.  
      — Твое опасение справедливо. Учитывая все произошедшее… чего еще ждать? — Позволив тени улыбки смягчить жесткое выражение своего лица, он поднял руку в умиротворяющем жесте. — Тебе не стоит волноваться насчет мадам Доннер. Я не планирую ничего необдуманного на ее счет. Я бы скорее отрезал себе руки, чем навредил ей.  
      После этого между ними воцарилась напряженная тишина, звеневшая годами невысказанных слов и недопонимания.  
      — Ты изменился, — в конце концов выдохнула мадам Жири. — Ты действительно совсем не тот человек, которого я когда-то знала.  
      Застигнутый врасплох нежностью ее тона, Эрик смущенно кашлянул и отодвинулся от нее подальше, удивляясь ее странному заявлению.  
      — Думаю, я по большей части тот же самый…  
      — Нет, что-то сильно тебя изменило. Только что ты уже дважды был на грани того, чтобы выйти из себя, но дважды сдержался и не позволил себе вспылить. Когда-то ты не проявлял подобный контроль. Когда-то ты не обладал подобным контролем.  
      Глядя на мадам Жири, Эрик с удовлетворенной улыбкой размышлял над ее словами. «Конечно, она права, но это не то, это не «что-то» изменило меня… это был «кто-то». Мысли о Брилл заставили его гадать, где она находится в данный момент и в какие неприятности она наверняка себя втравила с тех пор, как он в последний раз ее видел.  
      — Ну, прошел целый год… — уклончиво отозвался он.  
      Сощурившись на этот неопределенный ответ, мадам Жири нахмурилась.  
      — Ты чего-то недоговариваешь. Что это? Я требую, чтобы ты мне рассказал.  
      Слишком хорошо зная, что она не отвяжется, пока он что-нибудь не расскажет, Эрик уступил:  
      — После прошлогоднего пожара меня приняла одна женщина и ее семья. Эта женщина была просто ужасающей, поэтому чтобы выжить, мне пришлось стать чуть более дипломатичным в отношениях с другими людьми.  
      — Это была мадам Доннер, верно? — тут же выпалила Жири — в ее глазах сияло счастье, какого Эрик никогда у нее не видел. — Ты уже знал ее, когда она пришла сюда. Вот почему ты дал Арии ту музыкальную шкатулку… и вот почему ты оказываешь им особое внимание. — Она взволнованно сжала руки перед собой, ее глаза повлажнели. Она подождала секунду и продолжила: — Я так рада за тебя. Все эти годы у меня сердце болело от того, во что превратилась твоя жизнь… что я не могла сделать для тебя большего. И услышать, что кто-то, наконец, отнесся к тебе по-доброму… — Прервавшись, мадам вытерла щеки, по которым скатились две слезинки.  
      Скривившись при виде ее слез, Эрик ощутил, как его желудок сжался в ответ: он ненавидел смотреть на плачущих женщин. Отчаянно желая, чтобы она прекратила хныкать, он потянулся и осторожно похлопал ее по плечу.  
      — Не делай этого. Соберись.  
      Слегка фыркнув, мадам Жири посмотрела на руку на своем плече и заплакала пуще прежнего. Потом ее лицо внезапно просветлело, и она прижала руки ко рту. Слезы высохли, а ее глаза лукаво сверкнули.  
      — Мне следовало догадаться… она весьма исключительная личность. Я поняла это в тот же миг, как увидела ее в театре… я знала, что должна убедить ее остаться. Она подружилась с моей дочерью и поладила с Карлоттой… Мне следовало догадаться, что она сумела управиться с твоим жутким характером. Знаешь… Брилл очень симпатичная молодая леди.  
      Мгновение Эрик смотрел на мадам, недоуменно моргая, а потом у него отвисла челюсть — он наконец осознал ход ее мыслей.  
      — Нет!.. Э… то есть да, она симпатичная, но… — Раздраженно зарычав, он захлопнул рот. — У меня нет на это времени. Ты не понимаешь… Тут могут таиться неприятности.  
      Быстро отрезвев, мадам Жири в беспокойстве наморщила лоб.  
      — Что? Что за неприятности?  
      — Наш новый покровитель — не тот, кем кажется. Он был женихом Бри… э… мадам Доннер. Она сбежала от него в страхе за свою жизнь. Я каждый день жду, что он придет сюда, разыскивая ее… это лишь вопрос времени. Я… ммм… наблюдал за ней, когда ты меня заметила. — Потирая подбородок, Эрик глянул поверх головы мадам Жири, снова задаваясь вопросом, куда могла пойти Брилл. — Я… рад был снова поболтать с тобой… но мне нужно идти. — Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он пошел по коридору. Остановившись, он оглянулся на мадам. — Если увидишь лорда Донована… пожалуйста, не могла бы ты предупредить ее? — медленно спросил он, до сих пор так и не привыкнув просить кого-либо о помощи.  
      Сжав губы в тонкую полоску, Жири кивнула.  
      — Эрик, тебе совсем необязательно было меня просить. Ты знаешь, я всегда буду помогать тебе. Мы тут не любим неприятности… и если кому-то из наших угрожает опасность извне, этого не потерпят, — категорически сказала она. — А теперь ступай… иди, иди. Я вижу, что чересчур надолго задержала тебя. И я в любом случае узнала все, что хотела.  
      Чуть наклонив голову в знак прощанья, Эрик повернулся и устремился по коридору, его черный плащ развевался за ним, словно крылья. Темная злоба заострила черты его лица, а его по-зимнему холодные синие глаза обшаривали все впереди. Вдохновленный обещанием мадам Жири, он мысленно составлял планы защиты. Нельзя было предугадать, где и когда лорд Донован нанесет удар, но, по крайней мере, сейчас у Эрика возникло ощущение контроля. И в этот момент он почти жаждал, чтобы Эндрю пришел — чтобы переломать ему все кости.  
      — Опасность извне не потерпят, именно так, — с мрачным смешком пробормотал он вслух.  
  


* * *

      Благоразумно держась в отдалении за одной из кулис, Брилл наблюдала, как Опера Популер готовится впервые за год поднять свой занавес. Рядом с ней, бесцеремонно плюхнувшись на пол, Ария, лучезарно улыбаясь, смотрела на сцену — ее светло-серые глаза отражали сияние газовых светильников. По затемненному театру катился вал требовательных аплодисментов, пока актеры занимали свои места, а все рабочие крестились на удачу. Казалось, что сегодня вечером развлечь покровителей будет не так-то просто.  
      От возбуждения и дурного предчувствия терзая нижнюю губу, Брилл сложила руки на груди и ждала, когда заиграет оркестр. Перекрывая гул шушукающейся толпы, внезапно ожила скрипка Коннера, первые несколько горестных нот разнеслись по театру, едва ли не насильно угомонив зрителей. Вскоре к ней присоединились остальные музыканты, смешивая звуки с математической точностью, намекающей на бесконечные часы репетиций. Восторженно захлопав в ладоши, Ария подпрыгнула на попе, когда рабочие подняли занавес в нескольких футах от них.  
      Сердце Брилл трепетало в груди, как пойманная птица, она едва могла вынести напряжение, наблюдая, как Мефистофель, которого играл местный бас, всколыхнул публику в первом акте. Все на сцене играли великолепно, с каждой новой арией медленно вызывая у зрителей все больше и больше признательности.  
      Знание всех деталей каждого эффекта и декораций не отвлекало от пьесы: в некотором роде это даже усиливало впечатление, потому что Брилл точно знала, как усердно все трудились ради этого вечера. Стоя совершенно неподвижно, она чувствовала, как ее затягивает история; фантазия и музыка, которую Гуно написал много десятков лет назад, успокаивали ее разум и его тревоги. Единственное, что могло бы сделать этот миг еще лучше, — это если бы рядом стоял Эрик.  
      Карлотта выдавала свои арии со всем присущим ей излишним драматизмом, но, что удивительно, ее голос был способен передать юность и восторг Маргариты, главной женской партии, даже если действиям это было не под силу. Когда ноги устали стоять, Брилл уселась на пол возле Арии, притянув ту себе на колени, пока они обе, не отрываясь, смотрели на сцену. «Это увлекательно… Никогда не думала, что это может быть настолько увлекательно. До сих пор я всегда считала, что это преувеличение. Господи, я почти желаю уметь петь, чтобы делать то, что делают они… почти». Подумав о том, каким ужасом может быть выступление перед толпой, Брилл наморщила нос.  
      В самом начале четвертого акта медленно нарастающее ощущение холодного пощипывания на загривке заставило Брилл отвести глаза от сцены. Она знала, что кто-то наблюдает за ней, но, оглядев всех находящихся поблизости людей, обнаружила, что на нее никто не смотрит. Стряхнув ощущение, Брилл вновь повернулась к сцене. «Скорее всего, это опять Эрик. Я весь вечер чувствовала на себе его взгляд», — решила она, хотя глубоко внутри знала, что это был не он. Взгляд Эрика всегда был подобен прикосновению летнего солнца к коже — согревающим и ласкающим.  
      Не позволяя себе вновь так полно погрузиться в пьесу, Брилл смотрела вполглаза, постоянно косясь по сторонам. Даже когда на сцену вышла Мэг со своей ведущей партией, Брилл отстраненно улавливала движения каждого человека поблизости. Мэг покинула сцену под гром аплодисментов, проходя мимо Брилл с широченной улыбкой на лице. Она остановилась на мгновение и наклонилась, чтобы в экстазе обнять Брилл, после чего умчалась готовиться к следующей сцене.  
      Когда занавес наконец опустился в последний раз, Брилл поднялась на ноги и пристроила Арию себе на бедро; по всему закулисью разносился издаваемый публикой шум. Шагая к гримерке Карлотты — и зная, что дива ожидает от нее парочку комплиментов, Брилл с улыбкой слушала взбудораженную болтовню дочери. «Фауст» имел успех, и это наверняка должно было вернуть оперный театр на вершину парижской культурной жизни. Возможно, дела все-таки пойдут на лад. Возможно, ее сны все-таки были просто кошмарами.  
      Практически вприпрыжку преодолев остаток пути, Брилл удивилась, обнаружив, что Карлотта в своей гримерке уже успела раздеться. Подняв взгляд при ее появлении, та ослепительно улыбнулась — ее лицо разрумянилось от радостного возбуждения.  
      — Они любить меня! Ты слышать, как они хлопать? — Не дожидаясь ответа, дива кинула костюм на диван и влезла в платье, купленное для маскарада.  
      Опустив Арию, Брилл помогла Карлотте застегнуть пуговицы и приладить маску на лицо.  
      — Вы выступили великолепно.  
      — Да, так и есть, — горячо согласилась Карлотта, ее темные глаза за позолоченной маской в виде морды дракона сверкали, точно у школьницы. — И я выглядеть хорошо! Правда же, дракон милый, да? Все остальные будут в чем-нибудь скучном. Прийти как самое дикое и экзотичное животное… вот это весело!  
      Ослепленная богатым переливающимся шелком платья Карлотты, Ария стояла посреди гримерной, широко распахнув глаза и не вынимая большой палец изо рта.  
      — М-мама, а я могу п-пойти на в-вечеринку? — в конце концов спросила она, придерживая подол своего платьица в той же величественной манере, которую только что подсмотрела у Карлотта.  
      — Прости, милая, но сегодня танцы только для взрослых.  
      — Ты с-собираешься пойти с Эриком? — подольстилась Ария, слегка надув губы. Ее вопрос привлек внимание Карлотты.  
      — Эриком? Я думать, ты должна пойти. Он тот мужчина, о котором мы говорили, да?  
      — Д-да! — быстро согласилась Ария.  
      Чувствуя себя немного зажатой в угол, Брилл сурово покачала головой.  
      — Нет, это исключено. Уверена, это будет занимательно, но мне нечего надеть, и я точно знаю, что Эрик не захочет пойти, — сказала она, надеясь на этом закончить разговор.  
      Надув губы, совсем как Ария, Карлотта уперла кулаки в бедра.  
      — Ах! Значит, он стесняться? Что ж, я велеть ему пойти с тобой!  
      Коротко хохотнув, Брилл продолжила качать головой.  
      — Нет, я собираюсь уложить Арию и лечь спать. — Прежде чем Карлотта смогла запротестовать, Брилл повела Арию к выходу. — Хорошо вам повеселиться сегодня, Карлотта! Увидимся утром! — Она выскочила за дверь, не дав Карлотте ничего добавить.  
      Раскачивая сцепленными руками, они с Арией преодолели короткое расстояние до их собственной комнаты. Обнаружив, что дверь уже открыта, Брилл зашла внутрь, но, увидев на маленьком столике огромную белую коробку, замерла на пороге. Не заметив больше ничего необычного, она приблизилась к столу и, наморщив лоб, взяла с него конверт: на нем был напечатан адрес местного портного. Еще сильнее преисполнившись любопытством, Брилл вскрыла письмо и быстро его прочитала.  
      «Мадам, не окажете ли вы мне честь пойти со мной сегодня вечером на бал?» — лаконично гласило письмо, напечатанное в той же манере, что и адрес.  
      С удивлением перевернув листок, Брилл, нахмурившись, глянула на дочь.  
      — Что за дела?  
      — О-открой ее! Открой ее! — воскликнула Ария, возбужденно танцуя вокруг стола.  
      Брилл сняла с коробки крышку.  
      — Ну ладно… ладно, угомонись, и я…  
      Осекшись на середине предложения, она поняла, что смотрит на самое красивое платье, какое только видела. Сделанный из мягкого белого атласа лиф соблазнительно сиял — чистый цвет контрастировал с модным глубоким декольте. От бюста до бедер, подчеркивая изгибы узкой талии, обольстительными узорами вилось великолепное кружево, явно сплетенное из серебряных нитей. Это было платье, словно бы сшитое для самой Зимы — одновременно целомудренное и искушающее, но при этом отстраненно-красивое.  
      Громко ахнув, Брилл достала его из коробки и встряхнула, разворачивая юбки — ткань зашелестела в тишине комнаты. Не вполне веря своим глазам, она снова проверила записку, совершенно ошарашенная. Потом ее губы медленно растянулись в улыбке, выпуская смех. «Вот подлиза! Должно быть, его прислал Эрик. Интересно, он планировал это с самого начала или каким-то образом почувствовал, что я бы с удовольствием пошла на этот бал? Господи, я никогда не просила об этом, потому что знаю, как он ненавидит быть на людях… но…» Брилл улыбалась от уха до уха, ее омыло волной подлинного восторга. Было нечто секретное и возбуждающее в мысли о том, чтобы танцевать с Эриком посреди толпы. Это было так заманчиво, так опасно, что она не могла не ощутить, как сердце заколотилось в груди, а на щеках вспыхнул румянец.  
      — А теперь ты п-пойдешь на в-вечеринку? — спросила Ария с улыбкой «я же тебе говорила».  
      Терзая нижнюю губу, Брилл взвешивала варианты. Теперь у нее не было оправданий, чтобы не идти: у нее было нечто роскошное, чтобы надеть, и был мужчина, который встретит ее там. «Если бы только не мои глупые сны… хотя на самом деле я и понятия не имею, когда произойдет то, о чем они предупреждают. Это может случиться завтра… или на следующей неделе. У меня нет причины ожидать, что что-то произойдет именно сегодня. И правда, что может случиться, когда вокруг полно народу?» Глухо выдохнув, Брилл положила наряд на стол и принялась расстегивать пуговицы на собственном платье, решив пойти — хотя бы ненадолго. Оставшись в нижнем белье, она забралась во вздымающийся атлас и потянула платье вверх, просовывая руки в рукава.  
      Слабый стук в дверь раздался как раз тогда, когда она начала возиться с пуговицами на спине. Мари просунула в комнату морщинистое лицо еще до того, как Брилл успела ее пригласить.  
      — Я думала, ты останешься тут… но вижу, что ты тоже собираешься пойти и впустую потратить время на этом идиотском балу. Я надеялась, что ты не окажешься такой дурой. Боже всемогущий, в этом здании негде укрыться от грохота нанятого ими чертова оркестра.  
      Не позволяя мрачной точке зрения старухи притупить собственную радость, Брилл ослепительно улыбнулась ей.  
      — Ты не поможешь мне с застежками? Если поможешь, можешь остаться тут с Арией. Это самая дальняя от парадных помещений комната, и здесь очень тихо.  
      Закатив глаза, Мари шагнула дальше в комнату.  
      — Хорошо, но я делаю это только потому, что ты мне нравишься. — Сцапав Брилл за плечи, она развернула ее кругом и принялась застегивать пуговицы. — Ну правда, ты могла бы провести время с куда большей пользой… например, практикуясь с теми картами, что я тебе дала.  
      — Да, я в этом уверена, — с легкостью согласилась Брилл. Когда было покончено с последней пуговицей, она крутанулась и поцеловала старуху в щеку. — Мне пора. Я не задержусь надолго… может, на час.  
      Изумленная этим неприкрытым проявлением симпатии, Мари отмахнулась.  
      — Ну, хоть маску свою не забудь, — напомнила она, вынимая из коробки изящную украшенную перьями полумаску. — Видно, это костюм голубки… хмм… он тебе идет. Кроме темных волос. Был бы у тебя белый парик, было бы вообще идеально.  
      Моргнув от иронии этого предложения, Брилл не удержалась от смеха. Забежав за ширму, она стянула с головы черный парик и спрятала его в будуар. Расплетя длинные белые косы, которые носила под ним, она торопливо расчесала волосы и вышла.  
      — Этот подойдет? Забавно, но у меня как раз тут завалялся белый парик.  
      Несколько секунд Мари смотрела на нее со странным выражением, потом кивнула.  
      — Но ты должна дать мне как следует уложить его для тебя, — скомандовала она, хватая с комода пригоршню заколок.  
      Полчаса спустя Брилл вышла из комнаты — настоящее видение в белом. Выглядывая из-за защиты маски, она направилась к главному входу, где, как она знала, уже началась вечеринка и где ее должен был ждать Эрик. Она услышала звуки задолго до того, как кого-либо повстречала. Когда начали попадаться первые приглашенные, Брилл осознала, что то и дело останавливается, чтобы поглазеть на диковинные костюмы птиц, рептилий и даже рыб, в которые нарядились остальные. Занятая изучением, она не замечала, какой ажиотаж вызвала она сама. Мужчины всех форм и размеров останавливались как вкопанные, когда она проходила мимо, замирали посреди движения и с острым интересом следовали за ней взглядами, гадая, кем может быть эта дама в белом.  
      «Интересно, кто есть кто… — Заметив важно вышагивающую женщину с трепещущим в воздухе плюмажем из перьев павлина, Брилл начала громко смеяться, думая о десятке противных балерин, которые могли оказаться за пурпурной маской. — О, это невероятно смешно!». Добравшись до места основного действа, она вытянула шею, пытаясь взглянуть поверх толпы, выискивая знакомые широкие плечи и элегантную фигуру одного весьма конкретного мужчины в маске. Не в силах разглядеть никого знакомого, Брилл скользнула по краю комнаты и, чуть запыхавшись, вышла к столу с напитками и закусками. Приняв чашу с пуншем, она наблюдала за толпой, тревожась о том, как же ей найти Эрика в этом море людей, развлекавшихся на мраморных полах и лестницах.  
      Вскоре из толпы вырвался рыжеволосый господин в маске лиса, волоча за собой миниатюрную блондинку, одетую в наряд с рожками и маску лани. Повернувшись, чтобы яростно посмотреть назад, мужчина потряс кулаком и крикнул:  
      — Еще раз попробуешь потанцевать с дамой без ее разрешения — недосчитаешься парочки зубов! Боже, Мэг, когда я сказал директорам, что ты прекрасно танцуешь, я и понятия не имел, что тебя попытается полапать столько пьяных невеж!  
      Юная дама рассмеялась и приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
      — Но для защиты моей чести у меня есть вы, месье. Так что это не должно стать проблемой! — поддразнила она. Что-то в ее манерах и позе смутно отличалось от того, что было перед оперой — исчезли тревожность и опаска. Она смотрела на мужчину так же, как Брилл смотрела на Эрика.  
      — Коннер? Мэг? — неуверенно позвала Брилл, когда пара поравнялась с ней.  
      Вздрогнув, Коннер повернул к ней голову. Сощурившись под маской, секунду он изучал ее.  
      — Кто вы… — Затем вдруг на его лице промелькнуло узнавание. — Боже, Бри! Я не знал, что ты идешь! Где, черт возьми, ты раздобыла это платье? Ты выглядишь так, словно тебя небеса выплюнули!  
      — Я не собиралась идти, но когда вернулась в комнату, то обнаружила это с запиской от Эрика, просившего встретиться с ним здесь.  
      В восторге захлопав в ладоши, Мэг вздохнула:  
      — О, это тааак романтично!  
      — Да, но я еще не нашла его, а ищу уже по меньшей мере двадцать минут.  
      — Хм, что ж, если мы его увидим, дадим тебе знать, — охотно предложил Коннер, уже тянущий Мэг за локоть обратно на танцплощадку и не сводящий с ее улыбающегося лица голодного взгляда.  
      Шлепнув Коннера по рукам, Мэг повернулась к Брилл:  
      — Хочешь, мы останемся с тобой, пока не найдешь его?  
      — Нет, все в порядке. Идите и повеселитесь! — сказала та, махнув рукой и наблюдая, как они скрываются в толпе. Поставив опустевшую чашу на ближайший стол, Брилл долгое время осматривала зал, с легким нетерпением пытаясь отыскать Эрика.  
      Постукивая ногой в ритме звучавшего в эту минуту вальса, Брилл услышала, как среди стоявших перед ней людей пронесся тихий шепоток. Проследив за направлением взглядов нескольких гостей, она заметила, что наверху центральной лестницы появился красиво одетый господин. В его одежде не было ничего примечательного: обычный костюм — но то, как он держался, замерев, словно хищник, намекало на силу, скрывающуюся за простой маской орла. Мужчина несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, его глаза тщательно осматривали людей внизу, уголки рта сосредоточенно опустились.  
      Еще до того, как он шевельнулся, чтобы сделать первый грациозный шаг, Брилл знала, чье лицо прячется за свирепой клювастой маской. Сердце подпрыгнуло к самому горлу, и она кинулась сквозь толпу, направляясь прямиком к подножью лестницы. Она достигла нижней ступеньки, когда Эрик был на середине. Его глаза мгновенно сосредоточились на ней, синие и ярко горящие сквозь прорези маски, и он торопливо преодолел оставшийся путь. Остановившись на последней ступеньке, он навис над ней, выглядя до умопомрачения по-королевски и самую чуточку опасно.  
      Эрик обежал ее взглядом, упиваясь видом так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
      — Я всего на секунду отвернулся, а потом целый час не мог тебя найти. Ты все это время была тут? — спросил он с легким раздражением и подвинулся, чтобы избежать контакта с проходящими мимо несколькими женщинами.  
      — Да, я искала тебя.  
      Эрик чуть сжал губы — единственный признак его смущения, видимый из-под маски.  
      — С чего ты решила, будто я буду зд… — Прерванный очередными проходящими рядом гостями, он не закончил вопрос.  
      Когда он открыл рот, чтобы спросить вновь, Брилл взяла его руку в свои.  
      — Кажется, ты постоянно читаешь мои мысли. Я не хотела говорить тебе, как сильно жажду пойти сюда сегодня, потому что не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто должен пойти… но ты все равно здесь! — затараторила она, медленно стягивая его со ступеньки на пол.  
      — Куда бы ты не пошла, Бри, ты знаешь, я всегда последую за тобой, — хрипло пробормотал Эрик, используя сокращенную версию ее имени. Она никогда не слышала более ласкового обращение, чем всего лишь ее имя в его устах. Наклонившись вперед, Эрик опустил голову, чтобы тесно прижаться губами к ее уху. — Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно. Когда я в первый раз увидел тебя у подножья лестницы, то был уверен, что на миг мне было даровано видение небес. Но даже с этой маской я знал, что это была ты, так же верно, как знаю самого себя. И черт меня побери, если это белое платье не заставляет меня желать сорвать его с тебя.  
      Покраснев от наслаждения, когда его теплое дыхание омыло чувствительную кожу на ее шее, Брилл глубоко вздохнула — с каждым произнесенным словом ее кости практически плавились.  
      — Продолжай так говорить, и, боюсь, я попросту превращусь в лужицу у твоих ног.  
      Коварно улыбнувшись, Эрик отстранился — из его взгляда пропала тревога, и он запечатлел на лбу Брилл невинный поцелуй.  
      — Возможно, это именно то, чего я добиваюсь. Бри, что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы оставить весь этот шум и поискать где-нибудь милое тихое местечко? Милое тихое темное укромное местечко… — спросил он, практически промурлыкав последние слова.  
      Ощущая магическое притяжение его голоса, Брилл едва нашла силы помотать головой:  
      — Это было бы прекрасно, но сначала я хочу разделить с тобой один танец… здесь, перед всеми. Я разоделась для тебя и хочу насладиться этим фантастическим платьем еще немного.  
      Надувшись — действительно надувшись, — Эрик глубоко и обездоленно вздохнул.  
      — Один танец… один танец я вытерплю.  
      — Это все, о чем я прошу, — со смехом сказала Брилл, потянув бывшего Призрака Оперы на танцплощадку, чтобы присоединиться к сотням других, уже кружащихся пар.  
  


* * *

      Наблюдая за Арией, радостно играющей на полу со странной музыкальной шкатулкой, Мари почувствовала, как ее веки начинают тяжелеть от усталости. Она знала, что скоро задремлет, если не придумает, чем занять голову. «Мне нельзя засыпать, пока девочка бодрствует. Негоже ей тут разгуливать, пока я клюю носом в этом кресле.  
      — Эй, ты, — хрипло начала она. — Думаю, время уже позднее, и тебе пора ложиться в постель.  
      — Я не о-очень устала, — спокойно отозвалась Ария. — Но если в-вы устали, м-можете поспать. Я н-никуда не уйду.  
      — Ты вроде как упускаешь суть, — проворчала Мари, со скрипом воздевая себя на ноги. Приготовившись загонять ребенка в кровать, старая уборщица подпрыгнула, когда раздался стук в дверь. Сменив направление, она проковыляла к выходу и дернула дверь на себя.  
      — Что такое? — буркнула она, прежде чем дала себе труд взглянуть на гостя.  
      Джеймс Тернер явственно вздрогнул от ее резкого тона, но вскоре взял себя в руки и выдавил улыбку.  
      — Я просто интересуюсь, у себя ли мадам Доннер. Она упоминала, что не собирается на вечеринку, и я надеялся спросить у нее кое-что и…  
      — Сейчас ее тут нет. А если бы и была, все равно ей вовсе не нужно, чтобы вы тут шныряли! — угрюмо огрызнулась Мари; ее суставы заныли, когда она двинулась, чтобы захлопнуть дверь перед носом мужчины.  
      — Погодите минутку. Необязательно бычиться. Я всего лишь хотела спросить ее, знает ли она, где…  
      Обидевшись на его покровительственный тон, Мари потянулась за дверь и схватила стоявшую там швабру. Размахнувшись ею, точно оружием, она ткнула испуганного тенора в грудь.  
      — Я усталая старая женщина, но я не потерплю, чтобы ты в лицо называл меня быком! — Вновь стукнув его шваброй, она умудрилась так напугать мужчину, что тот отступил на несколько шагов.  
      — Погодите! Я не имел в виду…  
      Не желая слушать извинений и втайне весьма развлекаясь за его счет, Мари выкатилась за порог, по-прежнему сжимая в руке швабру. Увидев, что она снова собирается ударить его, Джеймс развернулся и убежал по коридору, цветисто ругаясь через плечо на преследующую его старую уборщицу. Наблюдая за этой парочкой широко раскрытыми смеющимися глазами, Ария, держа палец во рту, стояла в дверном проеме.  
      — В-взрослые такие с-смешные… — пробормотала она, покачав головой.  
      Вынырнув из-за ближайшего угла, отец Томас с любопытством посмотрел вслед удаляющимся фигурам. Развернувшись, он по-совиному моргнул на Арию из-за стекол очков и улыбнулся ей.  
      — Что такое здесь творится?  
      Пожав плечами, Ария с громким чпоком вытащила большой палец изо рта.  
      — Этот ч-человек с-сказал, что Мари н-набычилась. Поэтому она п-погналась за ним.  
      Состроив в интересах Арии трагическое лицо, отец Томас поправил очки.  
      — Боже милосердный, полагаю, он заслужил это за то, что обзывается.  
      Обрадовавшись, что нашла того, кто разделяет ее точку зрения, Ария хихикнула.  
      — Да! И я т-так д-думаю!  
      Улыбка священника слегка поблекла, и он заглянул поверх ее головы в комнату.  
      — Значит, за тобой никто не присматривает?  
      Помотав головой, абсолютно беззаботная Ария собрала в горсть длинный подол своей ночной рубашки.  
      — Нет, была только М-мари. М-мама ушла на т-танцы. Я б-бы п-пошла с м-мамой, но я слишком мала.  
      Отец Томас задумчиво кивнул — его лоб прорезала нервная морщина — и шагнул вперед.  
      — А, ну что ж, меня тоже не пригласили на вечеринку.  
      — Не может б-быть!  
      Смахнув со лба выступивший пот, отец Томас покачал головой:  
      — О нет, людям не по душе, когда на бал приходят священники. Понимаешь, большинство людей не считают их веселыми.  
      Выйдя за дверь, Ария взяла его за руку.  
      — Я д-думаю, вы очень в-веселый! — воодушевленно провозгласила она.  
      — Что ж, спасибо тебе, — медленно сказал отец Томас, его большие голубые глаза помрачнели, а песочного оттенка брови хмуро сошлись на переносице. — Ммм… я… ммм… — Выглядя довольно сконфуженно, он несколько секунд не мог вымолвить ни слова, но потом, сделав глубокий вдох, сумел обрести некое подобие контроля. — У меня есть идея… — прохрипел он ломким от густой вины голосом. — Как насчет того, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой, пока Мари не закончит с побоями? Мы можем немного прогуляться вокруг… возможно, поглядим недолго на танцы?  
      — Да! Это з-звучит в-весело! — счастливо согласилась Ария, скача рядом со священником, который повернулся и повел ее по коридору. Болтая всю дорогу о том, как чудесно выглядела мама в новом платье, она даже не заметила, что чем дальше они заходили, тем бледнее становился отец Томас.  
      Оказавшись в безлюдной области закулисья, священник уже выглядел так, словно вот-вот свалится в обморок. Наконец обратив внимание на его страдание, Ария подняла на него взгляд больших встревоженных глаз.  
      — С в-вами все хорошо?  
      В этот момент из-за занавеса бесшумно вышел человек; ткань его одежды зашелестела в темноте, заставив Арию подпрыгнуть и схватить отца Томаса за ногу.  
      — О, с ним все будет в порядке, Арианна, — донесся из тьмы излишне светский голос Эндрю. — Благодарю вас, святой отец. Вы прекрасно выполнили свою задачу. Теперь о ребенке позабочусь я и мой помощник.


	65. Захлопывая ловушку

      В этот момент из-за занавеса бесшумно вышел человек; ткань его одежды зашелестела в темноте, заставив Арию подпрыгнуть и схватить отца Томаса за ногу.  
      — О, с ним все будет в порядке, Арианна, — донесся из тьмы излишне светский голос Эндрю. — Благодарю вас, святой отец. Вы прекрасно выполнили свою задачу. Теперь о ребенке позабочусь я и мой помощник.  
      Из темноты соткалась еще одна фигура в черном, с настораживающе пустой улыбкой на лице встав позади Эндрю. Защитным жестом опустив ладонь на макушку Арии, отец Томас сделал шаг назад.  
      — Я не знал, что здесь будет кто-то еще, — нервно начал он. — Можно ли доверить ему девочку, милорд? У него глаза, как у самого дьявола.  
      С безнадежным ужасом уставившись на дядю, Ария еще крепче вцепилась в ногу священника.  
      — Н-н-нам н-н-н-нужно уходить! Это м-м-м-монстр! — крикнула она, настолько взбудораженная, что слова едва выбирались из непокорного горла. Ее реакция на молодого лорда заставила отца Томаса посмотреть на нее с недоумением и тревогой.  
      Вкрадчиво улыбнувшись, Эндрю успокаивающе поднял руку.  
      — Ну-ну, святой отец, я бы никогда не позволил навредить своей племяннице. Вам нечего бояться. Кроме того, в ней течет кровь Донованов, поэтому пока у меня не появятся собственные дети, она остается весьма важной юной леди.  
      Отца Томаса явно не особо утешили слова Эндрю — он выглядел разбитым и не сводил расширившихся глаз с притаившейся фигуры месье Бьюмона.  
      — Милорд, вы знаете, я р… рад помочь во всем, что вам необходимо, из-за того, как вы помогли моей семье, но этот человек… Думаю, вы обманываетесь насчет его характера. У него на лице написано, что он преступник наихудшего сорта.  
      Изящно пожав плечами, Эндрю чуть склонил голову набок, разглядывая Арию со всей теплотой выползшей на охоту змеи. Забавно, что столь многое может зависеть от одной маленькой девочки. Все его планы, все надежды на будущее свелись к получению одного ничтожного ребенка. Подавив угрожавший вырваться неуместный смех, Эндрю прикрыл рот ладонью. «Прекрати… не смейся! Если ты это сделаешь, этот тупоголовый идиот-священник наконец-то смекнет что к чему… это если невыносимый скулеж Арианны уже не раскрыл все планы».  
      Не удосужившись поднять взгляд на священника, Эндрю медленно стянул с бледных рук дорогие лайковые перчатки.  
      — Что ж, вам, должно быть, наверняка известно, как выглядят подобные преступники, отец Томас. Если я правильно помню, вы сами были одним из них. — Медленно вертя перчатки между пальцами, он все-таки поднял свои похожие на жуков черные глаза и посмотрел прямо в глаза отца Томаса, с насмешливой улыбкой предлагая тому опровергнуть это. «Да, хорошо… напомни ему, как далеко он продвинулся… напомни ему, сколько он потеряет без меня».  
      Потупившись от стыда, священник крепче ухватил Арию, которую по-прежнему защищал.  
      — Я больше не тот человек, милорд. Я обрел мир в Боге и теперь живу, чтобы отпустить себе прошлые грехи. Вы знаете это… вы помогли мне покинуть то место.  
      — Да, а еще я помог вашей милой маленькой сестрице. Мы оба знаем, во что бы она превратилась, если бы я не вмешался. — Священник густо покраснел и резко вскинул широко распахнутые глаза, вновь встречаясь взглядами с Эндрю. — И, тем не менее, сейчас выясняется, что вы отказываетесь вернуть мне один маленький должок. Все, чего я хочу, это безопасность моей невесты… вновь вернуть себе мою семью. Я слишком многого прошу, святой отец, когда даже теперь я обеспечиваю капитал, который позволяет _вашей_ семье благопристойно жить меньше чем в десяти кварталах отсюда?  
      На лице отца Томаса схлестнулись две мощные и примитивные силы, резко старя его мальчишеские черты. Придержав язык за зубами, Эндрю оставался нем, отдавая священника на растерзание внутренним демонам. Он знал, что у того два варианта. Он мог проигнорировать прожигающую совесть тревогу и передать Арию — или отказаться и рискнуть разозлить человека, который даже теперь удерживал его сестру от панели. Долгое, растянутое мгновение спустя Эндрю понял, что битва внутри святого отца подошла к своему жестокому концу, и приподнял уголки губ в самодовольной улыбке.  
      Сгорбившись под весом смятения, отец Томас виновато упер взгляд в пол.  
      — Нет, сэр, это не слишком много… — наконец сипло проскрипел он.  
      — Хорошо! — оскалился Эндрю. — Как я уже говорил, я и мой помощник позаботимся об Арианне. — Шагнув вперед — его глаза сияли мрачным торжеством, — Эндрю потянулся, чтобы провести пальцем по бледной щечке Арии. Девочка уставилась на него огромными остекленевшими глазами, слишком напуганная, чтобы отстраниться. Слегка нахмурившись, Эндрю остановился посреди движения. — Странно… — пробормотал он. — У тебя глаза матери, но… но… я все еще вижу, как из них на меня смотрит Джон — так же ясно, как будто он по-прежнему…  
      Эндрю осекся, не закончив, и отдернул руку от Арии, словно прикосновение к ее коже могло его обжечь. По его разгоряченному лбу мимолетно скользнули липкие призрачные пальцы, проморозив до костей. Яростно рванувшись вбок, Эндрю лихорадочно обшарил взглядом комнату, ожидая увидеть сумрачную фигуру в углу или знакомый проблеск обвиняющих глаз. Каждый мускул в его теле свился в узлы, ожидая удара, который так и не последовал.  
      С холодным безразличием наблюдая за его странным поведением, Бьюмон без затей шагнул вперед, чтобы вырвать Арию из рук отца Томаса.  
      — Ладно, довольно болтовни. Давай это отродье сюда.  
      Отойдя от него подальше, отец Томас помотал головой.  
      — Нет! Я не отдам ребенка _тебе_! Я обязан лорду Доновану, и моя совесть попросту не позволит такому, как ты, заботиться о невинном ребенке. Я вижу это в тебе… ты убийца.  
      Бьюмон по-волчьи ухмыльнулся, скаля зубы, его обманчиво неприметные черты за секунду преобразились в нечто чудовищное. Со смехом качая головой, он отступил и прислонился к стене — в его руке внезапно появился нож.  
      — Бог мой, он меня раскусил. А я-то думал, что надежно замаскировался, — заявил он с сарказмом, небрежно покручивая лезвие между пальцами.  
      Не найдя в тенях ничего потустороннего, Эндрю повернул голову вбок, послав Бьюмону извиняющийся взгляд; паника довела его гнев до точки кипения.  
      — Помолчите! Я устал от вашей болтовни, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, борясь за контроль, которого так быстро лишился всего секунды назад.  
      Частично утратив притворный юмор, Бьюмон оттолкнулся от стены, и выпрямился, крепче сжав оружие.  
      — Тогда позвольте мне пойти и сделать свою работу. Я не буду стоять тут и нянчить этого выродка или священника. Я не выношу святош… они действуют… очень действуют… мне на нервы, — прорычал он, будто невзначай проводя лезвием по собственной щеке и чуть сузив пустые темные глаза.  
      Бледное лицо Эндрю побагровело от ярости. Он крутанулся на месте и наставил палец на наемника; неустойчивая смесь страха и паранойи всколыхнула его гнев с молниеносной скоростью.  
      — Не думай, что можешь указывать мне, что делать! Ты… работаешь… на… меня! Я говорю тебе, что делать и когда. Я говорю, когда тебе следует пойти и прирезать проклятого носящего маску приятеля Брилл! Но если я захочу, чтобы ты вплел в волосы ленточки и поиграл с моей чертовой племянницей, — ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЕШЬ!  
      Тихо кипя, Бьюмон убрал нож от лица. Какое-то мгновение казалось, будто он отчаянно жаждет вонзить его в сердце Эндрю.  
      — Пока вы мне платите, будет как вы скажете… — в конце концов вымучил он из себя и молча скрестил руки на груди.  
      Хватая ртом воздух, чтобы вернуть мыслям ясность, Эндрю провел рукой по своим черным волосам. Он в последний раз позволил себе оглядеться, но, не увидев ничего необычного, расслабил плечи, решив, что ему все почудилось. Повернувшись обратно к Арии и отцу Томасу, Эндрю остановился, когда заметил выражение лица последнего.  
      — Какие-то проблемы?  
      — Вы только что велели этому человеку кого-то убить!  
      Вздохнув на досадную помеху, которую приходилось терпеть, Эндрю оправил пиджак.  
      — Да, наверняка я упоминал при вас, что моя невеста попала под влияние опасного преступника.  
      — Но я был уверен, что вы передадите его в руки полиции!  
      — А, значит, это было ошибочное убеждение.  
      — Я начинаю думать, что, возможно, я был введен в заблуждение касательно _вашего_ характера, милорд, — медленно заявил священник и продолжил с большей уверенностью: — Я не стану соучастником убийства, будь проклят ваш капитал! Это идет вразрез со всем, к чему я стремился, чтобы построить свою жизнь. Я человек Бога — я не могу позволить вам совершить столь ужасающее преступление, даже если тот человек сам преступник. — Быстро развернувшись, подталкивая Арию впереди себя, отец Томас направился обратно, в том же направлении, откуда пришел.  
      Сжав губы в полную ярости тонкую линию, Эндрю залез в карман пиджака и вытащил маленький револьвер. С безумным блеском в глазах он последовал за отцом Томасом, замахнулся и ударил его по затылку рукояткой пистолета. Громкий стук встретившегося с костью дерева взорвал тишину комнаты, а следом тело отца Томаса с грохотом рухнуло на пол. Хрипло дыша, не сводя глаз с небольшой лужи крови, растекающейся под головой священника, Эндрю сделал еще один угрожающий шаг вперед.  
      Оглянувшись на упавшего мужчину, Ария испустила крик — или, вернее, болезненный вопль.  
      — Посмотри, что ты наделал! — воскликнула она на безупречном английском — потрясение от ее идеального произношения заставило Эндрю резко вскинуть на нее глаза.  
      На долю секунды он словно бы даже не видел перед собой ребенка, но миг спустя отчаянная ярость в его взгляде потухла. Безучастно моргнув на залившие лицо Арии слезы, он опустил глаза на растянувшегося на полу священника и насупился в кратком изумлении.  
      — Я не хотел этого… — пробормотал он, опускаясь на колени, чтобы проверить пульс отца Томаса. Убедившись, что пульс ровный, Эндрю выпрямился, и его лицо разгладилось. — Но он не должен был угрожать и вставать на моем пути.  
      Обойдя тело и не удосужившись даже посмотреть на него, Бьюмон уцепил за плечо Арию, которая успела повернуться, чтобы сбежать. Крепко держа вырывающуюся девочку, он глянул на Эндрю.  
      — Ну и ну, милорд, я и не думал, что вы можете быть таким приземленным, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Бьюмон и перехватил Арию подмышку, как мешок с картошкой — та бессильно заколотила его ногами по спине. Он указал подбородком на дверь. — Но пес с ним, думаю, нам пора.  
      Бросив последний взгляд на отца Томаса, Эндрю скупо кивнул и встал, ощущая онемелость и легкое головокружение. «Ну и где теперь мой чертов триумф? Почему я чувствую себя таким больным? Я должен быть счастлив… я так близок. Это все его вина, что встал у меня на пути… это была его вина…»  
      — Вы правы. Идемте. Мы спрячем ее где-нибудь в безопасном месте, а потом отправимся за ее матерью.  
      — А потом? — легкомысленно поинтересовался Бьюмон, чуть покраснев от возбуждения.  
      — А потом, когда я уйду, вы можете сколько угодно развлекаться со своей добычей, — глухо заявил Эндрю, и расселина в его сердце расползлась до такой степени, что он уверился, что вот-вот утонет в гноящейся внутри тьме.  
      — Великолепно, месье… это звучит восхитительно. Так давайте же поторопимся! — Теперь куда более воодушевленный, Бьюмон скрылся в темноте, не обращая внимания на жалкое трепыхание Арии.  
  


* * *

      Ощущая обжигающие кожу тавро любопытных глаз, Эрик ощетинился в ответ, инстинктивно восставая против яркого света и толпы, которые любой нормальный человек принял бы как должное. Здесь не было ни теней, в которых можно раствориться, ни укрытий, ни тайных проходов. Это была вотчина не Призрака, но смертных людей. Скованно двигаясь сквозь толпу, беззастенчиво встречая все эти изучающие взгляды, Эрик вел Брилл на танцплощадку. Занятый поиском маломальской угрозы вокруг себя, он едва заметил, с каким почтением расступались перед ним гости.  
      «Один танец… один танец… — мысленно повторял он снова и снова подобно успокаивающей мантре, чтобы утихомирить растущую нервозность. — Один танец — а потом мы сможем уйти».  
      Брилл тихо и мягко вздохнула рядом с ним и крепче переплела свои пальцы с его, затянутыми в перчатку, нежно пожимая их. Этого прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Эрика от навязчивого внутреннего речитатива, и он отвернулся от толпы, чтобы посмотреть на Брилл. Когда его глаза остановились на ее лице, она наградила его ослепительной улыбкой, ее щеки восхитительно порозовели под его взглядом. «Боже милостивый, как она красива…»  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Эрик почувствовал, как исчезает давление любопытных глаз; кричащие цвета и запахи танцующих вокруг пар слились в туманную смесь света и звука. Внезапно он обнаружил себя не в душном зале, полном незнакомцев, но в блаженном уединении, греющимся в сиянии улыбки одной-единственной женщины. Не осталось ни толпы, ни вечеринки — лишь Брилл и мелодия. «Возможно, мы все-таки сможем остаться на пару танцев…»  
      Вернув улыбку, Эрик притянул их соединенные руки к своему бедру, не отрывая глаз от сменяющих друг друга на лице Брилл восторга и возбуждения. От его прикосновения ее глаза стали ласковыми, как летний туман, посылая вниз его живота острые искры жара. Представив, как она будет выглядеть позже, с рассыпавшимися по подушкам белоснежными волосами, Эрик позволил улыбке перерасти в ухмылку.  
      — Слушай, ты всю ночь собираешься на меня пялиться, или мы все-таки потанцуем? — подначила Брилл, шагнув ближе и положив руку ему на плечо.  
      Спокойно обернув руку вокруг ее талии, Эрик высокомерно пожал плечами.  
      — Мадам, я человек многих талантов. Вы правда считаете, что я не в состоянии делать два дела одновременно? — Ее смех прозвучал райской музыкой для его ушей, и он закружил Брилл в первых шагах вальса, удерживая ее чуть ближе, чем того требовали правила приличия.  
      С легкостью двигаясь по площадке, пара без единой помарки следовала сменяющимся фигурам танца. Едва заметив, как закончился вальс и начался другой, оживленный танец, они кружились в такт скрипкам. Слегка склонив голову набок, Брилл разглядывала Эрика с таким ликующим выражением, что он опасался, что у него вот-вот выскочит сердце из груди.  
      — Я так тобой горжусь, Эрик… надеюсь, ты это знаешь. Ты рискнул собственным удобством, только чтобы доставить мне радость этим вечером. Не думаю, что могу стать счастливей, чем в этот самый момент. И это сделал ты… это из-за тебя мне сейчас кажется, будто я почти парю над землей.  
      Непривычный к подобной откровенности, Эрик толком не знал, что ответить. «Слышал ли я когда-нибудь прежде такие слова? «Я так тобой горжусь… Эрик». Споткнувшись на одном из танцевальных шагов, он опустил глаза, чтобы заставить ноги вновь двигаться правильно. Внутри вскипел сиюминутный порыв преуменьшить сказанное Брилл, но вместо того чтобы поддаться старой привычке к самоуничижению, Эрик понял, что попросту принял эту фразу как есть.  
      — Это не так плохо, как я себе представлял… — тихо сказал он. — Очевидно, пока я с тобой, я в состоянии сделать практически что угодно.  
      Польщенная его словами, Брилл чуть крепче сжала его плечо, притискивая его поближе.  
      — Ты понятия не имеешь, как я обрадовалась, получив твою записку с предложением встретиться здесь! — затараторила она. — Я так сильно хотела пойти, но не хотела, чтобы ты чувствовал себя, будто…  
      Недоуменно нахмурившись, Эрик перебил ее:  
      — О какой записке ты говоришь?  
      Думая, что он шутит, Брилл игриво шлепнула его по плечу.  
      — О той, которую ты оставил вместе с платьем.  
      Ощущая, как крохотное пятнышко пачкает его хорошее настроение, Эрик замедлил шаг.  
      — Сегодня я не оставлял тебе никакой записки… ни с платьем, ни с чем-либо еще. И, вообще-то, я собирался спросить тебя, откуда ты взяла столь великолепный костюм… но отвлекся.  
      — Я думала, что _ты_ прислал мне это платье!  
      Эрик резко остановился и озадаченно скривил рот.  
      — Я ничего подобного не делал. Я пришел сюда лишь потому, что не смог найти тебя в твоей комнате. Я захватил маску в последний момент, чтобы не выглядеть белой вороной. — Потянув Брилл с танцплощадки, Эрик направился к относительно тихому местечку у стены. — Объясни мне, почему ты решила, что я планирую встретиться с тобой тут.  
      Раскрасневшиеся щеки Брилл слегка побледнели, она с совершенно потерянным видом оглядела зал.  
      — После представления я вернулась к себе и нашла коробку с платьем. Там была напечатанная записке, в которой меня просили прийти на вечеринку. Я предположила, что послать ее мог лишь ты, поскольку ты — единственный человек, который мог бы попросить меня встретиться с ним где бы то ни было.  
      — Нет, не единственный, — выдавил Эрик, тут же подумав о самом вероятном подозреваемом. — Этот чертов Джеймс Тернер увивался вокруг тебя менее пяти часов назад! — При мысли о вопиющей наглости оного Тернера его тело опалило черными сокрушительными волнами первобытной ярости. — Я убью его… Раньше я его только предупредил, но, богом клянусь, на сей раз я его убью!  
      Выглядя встревоженной его мрачным видом, Брилл схватила его за локоть.  
      — Эрик! Не смей!  
      Отвернувшись от нее, преисполненный смертоносный намерений Эрик быстро осмотрел окружающее пространство.  
      — Стой тут. Я скоро вернусь, — скомандовал он, вырвался из ее руки и вновь ввинтился в толпу.  
      Смутно улавливая, как сквозь шум вечеринки кто-то зовет его по имени, Эрик заметил свою жертву, потягивающую пунш на другом конце комнаты. Не останавливаясь, он пробился к столу с закусками, в кратчайший срок очутившись позади месье Тернера. Одним смазанным движением он ухватил того за воротник и швырнул спиной в стену, скрытую от большинства зевак высокими деревьями в кадках.  
      — Разве я не предупреждал тебя держаться подальше от мадам Доннер? — прошипел Эрик сквозь зубы, практически подняв тенора над полом, когда вновь пришпилил того к стене.  
      Схватившись руками за шею, Тернер выдохнул несколько неразборчивых слов. С трудом втянув воздух, он попытался снова:  
      — Да, и я держался подальше! Я не идиот…  
      Разозленный столь явной ложью, Эрик поднял Тернера еще на дюйм.  
      — Правда? Ты лживый кусок дерьма! Тогда почему ты послал ей это чертово платье?!  
      Став едва ли не лиловым от нехватки кислорода, тенор лихорадочно замотал головой:  
      — Я не… я ничего ей не посылал! Ты схватил не того!  
      Сжав губы в тонкую побелевшую линию, Эрик опустил его на пол.  
      — Хватит врать. Я знаю, что это был ты! Это ты тогда приглашал ее на танец… разумеется, ты послал платье!  
      Сделав несколько судорожных вдохов, Тернер продолжил мотать головой.  
      — Это не то, что ты думаешь. Тогда ты не дал мне шанса объясниться!  
      Прищурившись, Эрик прорычал:  
      — Значит, объяснись сейчас!  
      Уставившись на Эрика, будто тот был дьяволом во плоти, Джеймс торопливо заговорил:  
      — У меня нет романтических намерений относительно вашей дамы! Я лишь хотел попросить ее об одолжении. Я во Франции недавно и не особо знаком с местными правилами приличия при знакомстве с женщиной. Я думал попросить мадам Доннер помочь мне завладеть вниманием ее нанимательницы. Это все, чего я хотел! Я просто нуждался в ее помощи!  
      Услышав в словах тенора правдивые нотки, Эрик отступил на шаг.  
      — Ты хотел, чтобы Брилл помогла тебе поговорить с Карлоттой?  
      — Да! Мадам Карлотта… труднодосягаема. И, учитывая, что они вроде как дружат, я надеялся… — Прервавшись, Тернер с опаской глянул на него. — Вы ведь не намерены снова душить меня, месье?  
      — Нет, конечно, нет! — огрызнулся Эрик. — Если хотите поговорить с Карлоттой, просто идите и сделайте это сами.  
      Бочком отползая от него, Джеймс заскользил спиной по стене.  
      — Да, конечно… — Быстро развернувшись, он рванул прочь как сумасшедший, стремясь оказаться подальше от опасности.  
      Гнев медленно покидал Эрика, он смущенно почесал в затылке.  
      — Если это был не он, то кто тогда?  
  


* * *

      Оставшись потрясенно смотреть вслед быстро скрывшейся фигуре Эрика, Брилл несколько раз выкрикнула его имя, рассчитывая остудить его яростный пыл. Шагнув вперед, она попыталась последовать за ним сквозь толпу, но малый рост и широкие юбки затрудняли движение. Брилл сдалась, хотя внутри нее бурлило раздражение, что ее вот так бросили. Придерживая рукой маску, она привстала на цыпочки, надеясь, по крайней мере, разглядеть, что за переполох Эрик собирается устроить на другом конце зала. «Боже милосердный, хорошо бы он никого не убил! Только не посреди чертовой вечеринки!»  
      Взволнованно прикусив нижнюю губу, она тихо прокляла Джеймса Тернера и его дурацкое платье. «Ну, может, платье исключим… оно правда очень здорово на мне смотрится. — Оглядев себя, Брилл вздохнула. — Надо была держать рот на замке насчет этой чертовой записки! С другой стороны… откуда мне было знать, что этот нахальный певец действительно зайдет так далеко. То есть как же он сумел угадать мой размер? Лишь тот, кто хорошо знает меня, может знать и что-то подобное…»  
      Покачав головой, Брилл повернулась в сторону и принялась медленно прокладывать себе путь в том направлении, куда вроде как ушел Эрик. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, она ощущала на себе чужие взгляды, поэтому не удивилась, когда в ответ на столь повышенное внимание ее кожу начало покалывать. Но через некоторое время пугающее ощущение, что за ней наблюдают, усилилось в разы. Оно отличалось от мимолетных взглядов незнакомцев — леденяще холодное прикосновение глаз было более специфичным, более намеренным.  
      Остановившись, Брилл огляделась вокруг, ища виновника этого странного чувства, но поняла, что обнаружить его весьма сложно — калейдоскоп масок и костюмов лишал возможности отследить, чьи именно глаза так на нее уставились. Потерев руки, чтобы согнать выступившие мурашки, Брилл постаралась игнорировать растущее ощущение плывущей по воздуху злобы. Ее желудок выделывал кульбиты, но она стиснула зубы и снова вгляделась в толпу, более чем когда-либо полная решимости как можно скорее добраться до Эрика. У нее начало складываться весьма отчетливое впечатление, что ей нельзя оставаться в одиночестве.  
      Вежливо улыбаясь, Брилл извинилась перед двумя джентльменами, между которыми протискивалась; по ее венам пронесся трепет необъяснимой паники. Ровно тогда, когда она увидела дальнюю стену, где, как она думала, должен быть Эрик, вокруг ее предплечья нежно обвилась рука в перчатке, вынудив немедленно остановиться. Сердце Брилл подпрыгнуло в горло, на один болезненный миг перекрыв ей воздух. Она резко вдохнула — еще не развернувшись, она уже знала, что рука на ее локте не принадлежит Эрику.  
      Медленно повернув голову, Брилл подняла взгляд на простую черную маску, закрывавшую все лицо. Сквозь прорези было видно только глаза, и на краткое мгновение Брилл подумала, что это просто не в меру ретивый гость. Но когда эти глаза сверкнули подобно воронову крылу под солнцем, она ощутила, как пол уходит у нее из-под ног. «Эндрю!» — беспомощно подумала она — слишком потрясенная, слишком объятая паникой, чтобы шевельнуться.  
      Жесткая темнота глаз Эндрю чуть смягчилась, когда он поднял другую руку и ласково погладил ее по щеке. Прикосновение пронзило тело колючим ужасом, вырвав Брилл из шока. Отпрянув назад, распахнув в крике рот, она обеими руками пихнула пленителя. С тем же успехом можно было драться с кирпичной стеной — от ее усилий не было никакого толку. Убрав руку с ее щеки, чтобы накрыть ее рот, Эндрю сильнее сжал ее предплечье и слегка подтянул ее к краю толпы.  
      — На твоем месте я бы не сопротивлялся, — тихо сказал он таким тоном, словно они мило беседовали.  
      Укусив его пальцы, Брилл проигнорировала предупреждение.  
      — Я закричу, придет Эрик и вобьет тебе в глотку твои же выпотрошенные кишки!  
      Покачав головой, Эндрю прицокнул языком.  
      — Ну что ж, вперед, — ответил он все тем же невыносимо вежливым тоном. — Но знай, что если выберешь такой путь, то больше никогда в жизни не увидишь свою дочь.  
      Брилл подавилась воздухом, который втянула было, чтобы заорать во все горло, и захлопнула рот. Ее первый порывом было пренебречь угрозой Эндрю — но что-то во внезапном холоде, который она увидела в его глазах, заставило ее остановиться.  
      — Что ты только что сказал?  
      Не переставая волочь ее за собой, словно набедокурившее дитя, Эндрю чуть склонил голову набок.  
      — Пока ты тут была так занята, я заполучил свою племянницу.  
      — Ты… ты лжешь! Я оставила ее с другом. Мари никогда бы не отдала ее тебе!  
      Пожав плечами, Эндрю даже не замедлился, продолжая тянуть ее к боковой двери у задней части зала.  
      — Уверен, что ты права. Мои усилия по возвращению тебя весьма тормозились неуместной лояльностью, которую, очевидно, люди здесь питают друг к другу. По крайней мере, поначалу… но, понимаешь ли, я потребовал отплатить за услугу кое-кого, кто уже работал здесь. Как выяснилось, он был… наиболее подходящим, чтобы увести ее подальше от закулисных хулиганов… пускай даже позднее оказался наиболее разочаровывающим.  
      Царапая кисть, державшую ее за предплечье, Брилл помотала головой:  
      — Нет… я тебе не верю.  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Эндрю залез в карман и вытащил узорчатую синюю ленточку — ту самую, которую Брилл сама сегодня днем вплела в волосы Арии. От лица Брилл отхлынули все краски, у нее подкосились ноги. В желудке бешено заклокотали тошнотворные волны паники, и осажденный разум медленно начал осознавать весь масштаб смыкающейся вокруг нее ужасающей ловушки. «Ария у него… Ария у него… о господи!»  
      Мгновенно обхватив Брилл рукой за талию, Эндрю даже не запнулся, практически неся ее через толпу. Никто даже не взглянул на них, когда они выбрались за пределы основной территории вечеринки и направились по мраморному полу к боковой двери. Это выглядело так, словно джентльмен помогает своей запыхавшейся даме пройти в менее людную зону, и Брилл знала, что никто и не подумает, что происходит что-то не то. Беспомощно ища глазами высокую фигуру Эрика, она не видела даже никого знакомого, кому могла бы тайно подать сигнал о помощи.  
      Стянув с лица черную маску, Эндрю улыбнулся ей.  
      — Видишь, как славно нам может быть вместе, если постараемся? Я рад, что ты решила пойти по своей воле… мне правда не нравится видеть твою боль… и, честно говоря, я не хотел ее тебе причинять. Так куда лучше.  
      «Что мне делать? Что мне делать? Если я буду драться, он заберет у меня дочь… Если не буду — он заберет и меня тоже… Я лучше умру, чем вернусь к наполненной страхом жизни с ним… Я не могу жить в одном доме с человеком, который убил Джона!»  
      — Если ты действительно это чувствуешь, тогда оставь меня в покое! Пожалуйста, Эндрю… ты всегда утверждал, что любишь меня, но если это так, отпусти меня! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отпусти меня! — отчаянно умоляла Брилл, пытаясь выиграть время, пока Эндрю тянул ее все дальше от безопасности толпы.  
      Остановившись в первый раз с тех пор, как схватил ее, Эндрю повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее — на его гладком лбу прорезалась морщина. Секунду спустя он покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
      — Ты стараешься сбить меня с толку, но я не отпущу тебя. Я знаю свою цель… и сейчас больше, чем когда-либо. Нам суждено быть вместе, тебе и мне… я знал это с того самого мига, как увидел тебя. Это чувство пронзило меня до самой глубины души. Я знал, что ты — то самое, что наполнит пустые участки внутри меня. Помоги мне стать лучше, чем я есть… лучше, чем Джон мог когда-либо надеяться стать.  
      Сделав паузу, Эндрю резко оглянулся через плечо, словно искал кого-то.  
      — И теперь он не может напугать меня — неважно, как сильно он старается. Огонь не сработал, зато сработала пуля… он мертв… мертв.  
      Отодвинувшись от него как можно дальше, Брилл могла лишь смотреть на него… и ее затапливал новый ужас.  
      — Ты безумен… ты сошел с ума!  
      Привычно проигнорировав ее заявление, Эндрю попросту открыл дверь перед ними и без слов с легкостью толкнул ее в проем.  
      — Ничего страшного, что сейчас ты напугана. Я понимаю, что это не твоя вина. Твое доброе сердце делает тебя уязвимой к манипуляциям других. Как только мы поженимся, ты увидишь правоту моего образа мыслей.  
      — Я никогда не выйду за тебя! Ты убил Джона, своего собственного брата! Ты убийца!  
      За пару секунд любезное выражение на лице Эндрю сменилось зловещей ухмылкой. До синяков сжав руку Брилл, он наклонился к ней практически нос к носу.  
      — Не смей мне угрожать! И не забывай о своем положении в этом вопросе! Твоя дочь не только у меня в руках — я еще и ее законный опекун. Это было легко провернуть… Фамилия Донованов имеет в Париже огромный вес…  
      Закрыв рот, Брилл ощутила себя почти физически больной. «Это не может происходить на самом деле… Эрик, где же ты? Ты мне нужен!» Опустив глаза, она не заметила, как заострились черты наблюдавшего за ней Эндрю.  
      — Ты сейчас думаешь о нем, не так ли? — рыкнул он, отпустив ее запястье и уронив руку вниз. — Я вижу это по твоему лицу! Прекрати!  
      — Ты можешь принудить меня пойти с тобой, шантажируя дочерью, но ты никогда не сумеешь контролировать мои мысли, Эндрю! Я буду думать о том, о ком мне заблагорассудится, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать! — выкрикнула Брилл, наконец утратив все остатки самообладания.  
      Грубо вцепившись руками себе в волосы, Эндрю разразился проклятьями и отшатнулся от нее. С изломанным блеском в глазах повернувшись обратно, он обхватил ладонями лицо Брилл, до боли вжав пальцы в кожу.  
      — Тогда я выдавлю его прямо из твоей головы. Я голыми руками разотру в пыль каждую мысль о нем!  
      Задохнувшись от жестокости его действий, Брилл попыталась освободиться; безрезультатно подергавшись, в итоге она извернулась и принялась пинать его по голеням.  
      — Отпусти! Отпусти!  
      Прямо позади нее раздались шаркающие шаги, но прежде чем Брилл успела понадеяться на спасение, тишину коридора прорезал холодный голос:  
      — Милорд, вы, конечно, вольны делать что заблагорассудится, но я уверен, вы пожалеете, если убьете женщину, которую столько времени преследовали.  
      После секундной заминки Эндрю отпустил лицо Брилл и неверной походкой отошел от нее. Качнувшись назад, та плюхнулась на зад; несколько прядей волос вылезли из-под шпилек и теперь небрежно свисали ей на лицо. Оглянувшись на мужчину, который только что вышел из теней, чтобы присоединиться к ним, Брилл ощутила, как внутри нее все упало. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, он явно не собирался хоть как-то ей помогать. Чувствуя, как от страха на глаза наворачиваются жгучие слезы, она подняла руки и стянула с лица маску.  
      — Благодарю за напоминание, зачем мы здесь, Бьюмон. На мгновение… я забыл, — ровным голосом пробормотал Эндрю, явно потрясенный собственным эксцентричным поведением.  
      — Тебе это с рук не сойдет, Эндрю. Мне плевать, сколько людей на тебя работает. В конце концов это тебе с рук не сойдет! — уверенно заявила Брилл, продолжая сидеть на полу.  
      — Уже сошло, Брилл… тебе просто следует принять это как данность.  
      — Эрик будет меня искать!  
      — Нет, если умрет… — отозвался Эндрю, обменявшись с Бьюмоном загадочными улыбками.  
      Осознав, в чем заключается роль второго мужчины, Брилл прижала руку к колотящемуся сердцу.  
      — Ты собираешься его убить!  
      — Да, я собираюсь устроить его убийство, — с наслаждением выдохнул Эндрю.  
      Уставившись на стоявших над ней чудовищ, Брилл недоумевала, как такие, как они, могут свободно разгуливать по улицам. Зная, что таится в каждом из них, было трудно представить, что их вообще можно принять за людей. «Я не могу пойти с ним… Придется рискнуть и драться… в итоге он убьет нас всех. Он выжил из ума… Сначала это будет Эрик… потом Ария… потом я… он не остановится, пока все мы не будем мертвы».  
      Отведя руку назад, Брилл запустила маской в лицо Эндрю и неуклюже поднялась. Вопя во все горло, она побежала в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, добравшись до двери в бальный зал прежде, чем вокруг ее талии грубо обвилась пара стальных рук. Борясь с нападавшим за дверную ручку, Брилл умудрилась на несколько дюймов приоткрыть дверь — а затем мужчина, которого Эндрю назвал Бьюмоном, вновь захлопнул ее. Подняв Брилл, словно тряпичную куклу, мужчина буквально отшвырнул ее от двери, без малейшей толики той деликатности, какую пытался изобразить Эндрю, когда уводил ее с танцплощадки. Болезненно проскользив по полу, Брилл стукнулась затылком о паркет. У нее закружилась голова; она снова попробовала встать, но ладонь, упершаяся ей между лопаток, вновь пришпилила ее к полу.  
      — Черт побери, будь поаккуратнее! — яростно крикнул Эндрю державшему ее мужчине.  
      Метнув в него свирепый взгляд, Бьюмон остался на месте.  
      — Я был, милорд. Обычно, когда я не даю кому-то сбежать, они прекращают дышать, еще не коснувшись пола.  
      — Убери от нее свои проклятые лапы! — проревел Эндрю, хватая Бьюмона за воротник и грубо отбрасывая от того места, где Брилл растянулась на полу.  
      Бьюмон гневно отпихнул его от себя.  
      — Как будто ты сам всего пару секунд назад не пытался раздавить ей череп, чокнутый ты ублюдок!  
      Эндрю открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но металлический щелчок взводимого пистолетного курка заставил всех замереть.  
      — Заткнитесь, вы оба, иначе пол украсится вашими мозгами! — скомандовал низкий голос, раздавшийся в полумраке коридора в нескольких футах от них — сквозившая в каждом слове ярость была щедро приправлена ирландским акцентом.  
      Брилл медленно села — голова все еще кружилась от удара — и ощутила, как ее омыла первая очищающая волна облегчения.  
      — Коннер!  
      Выйдя из-за широкой каменной колонны, знакомая фигура брата предстала во всей красе — его зеленые глаза мерцали в тусклом свете подобно осколкам стекла, он наставил свое оружие на Эндрю и Бьюмона.  
      — Бри, медленно вставай и иди ко мне.  
      — Как ты меня нашел?  
      Коннер позволил себе короткую, лишенную юмора улыбку, и его зубы ярко сверкнули.  
      — Мне повезло оказаться с другой стороны двери, когда та открылась пару минут назад. Я увидел, как ты дерешься с каким-то мужиком, поэтому прошел сюда другим путем и нашел тебя.  
      Убийственно глядя на Коннера, Эндрю скованно держал руки по швам; Бьюмон, который выглядел сравнительно более спокойным, стоял, подняв обе руки вверх, будто признавая поражение.  
      — Коннер… тебе действительно не стоит вмешиваться в чужие семейные распри, — прорычал Эндрю.  
      — Ой, да заткнись ты! Какие семейные распри? Ты никогда не был и не будешь мужем моей сестры… что тут происходит на самом деле, так это вооруженное нападение, и я планирую отдать вас обоих в руки правосудия за насилие над Бри.  
      С безумным кудахтаньем запрокинув голову назад, Эндрю обхватил себя руками.  
      — Полиция Парижа принадлежит мне! Ты всерьез думаешь, что они тебя послушают?!  
      — Нет… Я говорю не о таком правосудии. Видишь ли, здесь у людей свои представления о законе и порядке… Они сами заботятся о себе… Вот почему я послал Мэг поискать Эрика. Знаешь, они говорят, что в его подвалах есть все виды пыточных инструментов. Можешь кричать до хрипоты, и никто тебя там не услышит.  
      Перестав улыбаться и побледнев, Эндрю нервно осмотрелся по сторонам. Увидев, что никто пока не появился, он снова повернулся к Коннеру, медленно возвращая своему лицу прежнее выражение холодного презрения.  
      — Значит, пока не подоспеет подкрепление, ты — единственный, кто держит нас под контролем.  
      — Ага, я и еще шесть пуль, которые только и ждут своего часа, чтобы раздробить тебе коленные чашечки.  
      С улыбкой прикрыв глаза, Эндрю уронил руки с живота.  
      — Хорошо… — Он без малейшей паузы небрежно выбросил руку вперед; блеск зажатого в кулаке металла был едва различим в темноте. Не успел никто и глазом моргнуть, как раздался оглушающий грохот и мелькнула яркая вспышка — Эндрю выстрелил из пистолета, который вынул из фрака, пока смеялся.  
      Коннер удивленно приоткрыл рот. Простояв совершенно неподвижно, кажется, целую вечность, он медленно опустил взгляд на алый цветок, распустившийся на плече его фрака. Его собственный пистолет выпал из онемевшей руки, и Коннер рухнул на колени. Глухо выругавшись, он прижал к ране ладонь, его лицо стало мертвенно-бледным, тело застыло.  
      — НЕЕЕТ! — крикнула Брилл, глядя как под сгорбившейся фигурой брата растекается темная лужа. — Нет, нет!


	66. В ночи

      Минула одна секунда. Вторая. Выдернув себя из окутавшего комнату оцепенелого безмолвия, Коннер медленно опустил взгляд на алое пятно, ярко выделявшееся на его фраке. Удивившись зрелищу расползающейся крови, он попытался осмыслить, что произошло. «Эндрю выстрелил из пистолета… но не подстрелил меня… у меня нет времени на рану… наверное, это просто игра воображения…»  
      В его разуме сплеталась черная полупрозрачная паутина потрясения, затрудняя ход даже самой простенькой мысли. Несколько мгновений спустя тело Коннера предательски окатило пробирающим до костей холодом, расползшимся по венам подобно жгучему туману, заморозившим каждую конечность, пока Коннер не перестал их ощущать. Он отстраненно почувствовал, как его пальцы разомкнулись вокруг пистолета и тот выскользнул из руки, стукнувшись об пол. Мир под ногами наклонился. Потеряв равновесие, Коннер бессильно опустился на пол вслед за оружием.  
      «Боли нет, — смутно подумал он. — Где же боль?» Подняв руку и прижав ее к ране на плече, он ощутил тепло собственной крови, просачивающейся сквозь пальцы. Через звон в ушах пробился высокий женский крик, успешно вытащив его из ошеломленной отстраненности. Разогнав иззубренное эхо волн пронзительной, обжигающей боли, внезапно разлившейся в груди. Вдруг навалилась слабость, и Коннер зажмурился. Из его горла вырвался стон, и он услышал, как кто-то сделал по направлению к нему несколько шагов. Он знал, что должен сосредоточиться, но, кажется, не в силах был заставить быстро слабеющее тело ответить на опасность.  
      — Ха-ха! Определенно, вполне физически, милорд. Мне прикончить его для вас или… — мягкий французский Бьюмона пронзил тишину комнаты, но был прерван на середине предложения.  
      — Заткнись, идиот, и выкажи хоть немного благоразумия. Я не получаю никакого удовольствия от того, что он заставил меня действовать. Это усложняет все раз в десять! — Эндрю гневно фыркнул, засовывая пистолет обратно в потайной карман фрака. — Ты соображаешь, что этот выстрел мог слышать весь бальный зал? Я без понятия, как тут разносятся звуки. К черту это все, в любую секунду на нас может наброситься сотня человек!  
      Вблизи от Коннера торопливо простучали легкие шаги. Встряхнувшись от этого звука, он сумел открыть глаза — и увидел призрачно-бледную фигуру сестры, упавшей на пол рядом с ним. Каким-то образом вид ее пронизанного паникой лица сумел отвлечь Коннера от пожиравшей левое плечо пылающей боли. «Господь милосердный, она выглядит так, словно я вот-вот умру… Черт возьми, я никоим образом не намерен этого делать… мне нужно сделать еще уйму других важных вещей. Мне нужно помочь Бри! Мне нужно жениться на Мэг! Вставай, Коннер… Сделай что-нибудь!» Его затуманенный разум начал прочищаться, и по телу разлилась новая волна адреналина.  
      Выглядя совершенно разбитой, Брилл наклонилась вперед и прижала обе свои тонкие руки к ране в его плече, вызвав очередную волну мучительной боли, но тем самым замедлив кровотечение. Брилл что-то бормотала себе под нос, ее белоснежные брови сошлись в одну линию, выдавая сосредоточенность, ее потухшие от страха глаза стали темными, напоминая мокрый грифель. Стиснув зубы, чтобы подавить очередной рождающийся в глотке стон, Коннер попытался улыбнуться, инстинктивно ощущая потребность стереть с лица Брилл выражение окостенелого ужаса, — но в итоге слабая ухмылка превратилась в гримасу.  
      — Не шевелись, болван, — поспешно прошептала Брилл, ее руки начали отчетливо дрожать. — Хочешь насмерть истечь кровью? Не стоило тебе высовываться…  
      — Я не мог этого вынести, не мог позволить им просто забрать тебя. Это бы задело мою… мужскую гордость, — прохрипел Коннер, удивляясь, что все еще способен говорить, несмотря на жгучее давление на легкие. — Оставь меня, Бри, и вали отсюда, или все это будет зазря.  
      Сестра открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но осеклась, когда Эндрю шагнул вперед и торопливо оттащил ее одной рукой.  
      — Хватит! Теперь нам нужно идти. Оставь его на произвол судьбы. Он сам виноват — наставил оружие на английского лорда! — угрюмо рассуждал Эндрю, волоча отбивающуюся Брилл по гладкому мраморному полу.  
      Та сцепилась с ним, но ее окровавленные руки впустую скользили по предплечьям Эндрю — и Брилл протестующе закричала:  
      — Он может истечь кровью до смерти! Отпусти меня!  
      Нагнувшись, чтобы вздернуть Брилл на ноги, обернув руки вокруг ее тонкой талии, Эндрю игнорировал ее мольбы, вместо этого переведя взгляд на стоявшего в нескольких футах мужчину.  
      — Скорее всего, ему понадобится некоторое время, чтобы лишиться сознания от кровопотери. Убедись, что до этого он не сможет ни с кем заговорить. Негоже оставлять за спиной свидетеля, — ровно велел Эндрю; извивающаяся в его руках Брилл никак не повлияла на его холодный тон.  
      — С удовольствием, милорд, — отозвался Бьюмон и с кровожадным блеском в глазах шагнул вперед.  
      Извернувшись в тисках объятий Эндрю, Брилл царапала ногтями воздух, пытаясь дотянуться до убийцы и замедлить его движение к Коннеру.  
      — Не трогай его, злобный ублюдок! — завопила она так громко, что Эндрю пришлось зажать ей рот ладонью. Брилл впилась глазами в брата, затем отвела их, обшаривая взглядом комнату, лихорадочно ища, что можно предпринять. Коннер практически видел, как с каждой новой мыслью дико крутятся колесики в ее голове.  
      Совершенно не заботясь об отчаянных приглушенных криках позади себя, Бьюмон подошел туда, где беспомощно распластался Коннер. Наблюдая за небрежным приближением собственной смерти, тот, болезненно морщась, вытянул неповрежденную руку в сторону валяющегося на полу пистолета. Не замедляя шага, Бьюмон продвигался вперед, всю дорогу возбужденно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Когда он наконец остановился рядом с лежащим ничком Коннером, то походя наступил каблуком на его протянутую кисть. Резко нажав и провернув стопу, он едва ли не ухмыльнулся в ответ на болезненный вопль Коннера.  
      Согнувшись пополам — его каблук по-прежнему впивался в кисть Коннера, — Бьюмон смерил свою жертву взглядом хищника.  
      — Пора спать, месье.  
      Несмотря на бешено колотящееся сердце и обжигающую при каждом вдохе рану от пули, Коннер выбросил ногу и заставил Бьюмона потерять равновесии.  
      — Я так не думаю, парень, — огрызнулся он, ненавидя, как слабо прозвучали эти слова.  
      Как только Бьюмон выправился — теперь в его глазах ярко полыхала убийственная ярость, — по комнате пронесся изумленный вопль. На миг отвлекшись от противника, Коннер бросил короткий взгляд в сторону звука — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Брилл еще глубже впилась зубами в руку Эндрю. Протестующе визжа, тот старался отодрать ее от себя. Воспользовавшись тем, что его хватка ослабла, Брилл отцепилась от его предплечья, быстро развернулась и безжалостно влепила кулак в его идеальный аристократический нос.  
      Окончательно отпустив ее, Эндрю закрыл обеими руками лицо и отшатнулся — по его подбородку струилась кровь. Не теряя времени, Брилл пнула его в коленные чашечки, превратив вопль в настоящий рев. Тяжело дыша, с беспорядочно свисающими белоснежными волосами, она подхватила юбки и побежала в темноту; ее бледная фигура выделялась среди теней подобно маяку.  
      — Если хочешь меня — тогда сперва найди! — насмешливо бросила Брилл через плечо — легкая дрожь в голосе выдавала по-прежнему владеющий ею страх.  
      Отняв руки от лица, Эндрю уставился ей вслед, его разбитый нос уже распух и увеличился вдвое против нормы. Яростно жестикулируя, он, хромая, направился в ту сторону, куда она только что скрылась.  
      — Забудь о нем и догоняй ее! — крикнул он, оглядываясь на стоявшего возле Коннера Бьюмона.  
      Тихо зарычав, тот метнул в Коннера короткий гневный взгляд, который будто вместил в себя всю бурлящую тьму его души. Плавно выпрямившись, он оставил раненого мужчину и со всех ног бросился за Брилл, Эндрю похромал следом. Чувствуя себя так, словно только что избежал танца с дьяволом, Коннер выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что задерживал дыхание, — но его облегчение долго не продлилось. Очень скоро на него стремительно обрушился новый, более осязаемый страх за судьбу Брилл, мгновенно блокируя даже пылающую в груди боль. «Во имя всех чертовых святых, он похож на человека… но он не человек. Бьюмон убьет ее и глазом не моргнув».  
      Коннер попытался встать и пойти за убежавшими врагами, но мир под ногами тошнотворно покачнулся, и он снова упал. Проклиная растекшуюся по телу слабость, он мог лишь беспомощно смотреть, как Эндрю и Бьюмон исчезают за дальним углом. А потом ему пришла на ум ужасная мысль. «Она убежала не потому, что я велел ей… спасать себя. Она убежала, чтобы отвлечь их от меня! Черт! Черт! Черт! А теперь все, на что я способен — это валяться тут и истекать кровью. Проклятье из проклятий, можно ли было скатиться еще ниже в преисподнюю!»  
      — Теперь вся надежда на Эрика…

* * *

      Скользя по краю собравшейся у главного входа толпы, Мэг безнадежно разыскивала мужчину, с которым познакомилась этим вечером, — мужчину, которого она знала как просто Эрика. Чуть раньше они с Коннером безбожно флиртовали в одном из уголков зала, когда ближайшая дверь приоткрылась, на краткий, но тревожный миг явив им Брилл, отбивающуюся от какого-то мужчины. Тогда Коннер велел Мэг пойти и найти Эрика, а сам убежал, чтобы в одиночку спасать сестру, оставив Мэг отчаянно волноваться за него, пока она пыталась протиснуться мимо сотен полупьяных гостей.  
      — Простите, пожалуйста. Прошу прощения, — практически непрерывно повторяла она, двигаясь через толпу: ее от природы вежливая натура до сих пор прорывалась, несмотря на растущее в животе напряжение. Под маской по виску стекали капельки пота, делая неудобный душный костюм еще более невыносимым.  
      «Нужно привести подмогу. Нужно привести подмогу до того, как Коннера прикончат! У меня… у меня нет времени на это!» Сорвав маску с раскрасневшихся щек, Мэг без колебаний швырнула ее на пол и с выражением суровой решимости ринулась вперед. Протискиваясь сквозь центр группы людей, она использовала свои натренированные танцами ноги, чтобы быстро и напрямик подойти туда, где последний раз видела Брилл и Эрика. Вывалившись из толпы возле стола с закусками, Мэг торопливо оглядела стоящих вокруг гуляк, поняв, что довольно трудно найти мужчину, лицо которого при их единственной встрече было закрыто маской. В конце концов паника вынудила ее для лучшего обзора залезть на ближайший стул.  
      Практически мгновенно заметив Эрика, который в нескольких ярдах от нее пришпилил к стене какого-то мужчину, Мэг грациозно соскочила со стула и побежала к нему.  
      — Эрик! Эрик! — позвала она, безуспешно пытаясь перекричать музыку. Умело уклоняясь от загребущих рук нескольких подвыпивших месье, Мэг подходила к цели. Тяжело дыша от своих усилий и раздражающего веса пышных юбок, она снова позвала Эрика по имени.  
Тот только что отпустил другого мужчину и наконец-то услышал ее. Повернул голову; его фарфорово-синие глаза с завуалированным любопытством следили за ее приближением.  
      — Мадемуазель Жири? — медленно сказал Эрик, нахмурившись при виде ее помятой фигуры. — В чем дело?  
      Мэг глядела на него, пытаясь отдышаться, и внезапно ее накрыло ощущение, что она уже где-то видела его раньше, знала его до того, как Брилл его представила. Стараясь избавиться от дрожи, которая выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы заледенить ее кожу, Мэг выпрямилась в полный рост.  
      — У Брилл какие-то неприятности. Мы с Коннером были на другом конце бального зала и видели, как она борется с каким-то мужчиной. Коннер уже отправился ей на помощь, но велел мне найти вас!  
      Выражение глаз Эрика мгновенно сменилось с легкого участия на черную убийственную ярость, отчего Мэг едва ли не отшатнулась с опаской. Никогда в жизни она не видела в человеческих глазах столь густой тьмы. В этот момент она была уверена, что стоит перед тем, кто уже отнимал чью-то жизнь. «Кто же этот человек? Точно не один из рабочих сцены, как я думала прежде… людей, которые так смотрят, сюда бы не наняли».  
      — Где вы ее видели? — просто спросил Эрик — каждое слово было пропитано страхом.  
      Повернувшись, чтобы указать вправо, Мэг испытала странной ощущение, что все будет в порядке. Несмотря на исходящие из каждой частички Эрика потоки ярости, что-то в том страхе, который она видела в его взгляде, успокоило ее растущие подозрения. Этот мужчина, кем бы он ни был на самом деле под маской, не позволит случиться с ее подругой чему-то по-настоящему скверному. Во всяком случае, Мэг на это надеялась. «Я просто драматизирую… конечно же, он никого не убивал».  
      — За боковой дверью, слева от главной лестницы. В коридоре, которые они перекрыли для вечеринки.  
      Эрик кивнул и собрался было ввинтиться в толпу, но Мэг, потянувшись, остановила его.  
      — Тот мужчина, которого мы видели. Это был не лорд Донован. Я видела его лицо. Это кто-то, кого я никогда раньше не встречала.  
      — Значит, ему не повезло очутиться в этом месте, — низко прорычал Эрик.  
      Стряхнув ее руку, он повернулся и исчез в толпе. Поразившись, как быстро он растворился среди хаотично перемещающихся гостей, Мэг поколебалась мгновение, прежде чем последовать за ним. Хотя она отстала всего на несколько секунд, но обнаружила, что Эрик будто растворился — его движения были бесшумны и эфемерны, точно у привидения. Разочарованно покачав головой, Мэг заметила впереди странный переполох. «Как будто все уступают дорогу чему-то… или кому-то!» Устремившись в этом направлении — совсем не так ловко, как получалось у Эрика, — Мэг упрямо пошла за ним и поймала как раз в тот момент, когда он собирался скрыться за боковой дверью.  
      — Подождите! Вы же не можете идти туда в одиночку! Разве нам не следует позвать на помощь еще кого-нибудь? Я знаю, что у некоторых рабочих сцены в комнатах припрятаны пистолеты.  
      — Нет! Пистолеты будут слишком милосердным оружием! — крикнул Эрик через плечо, его голос рассек воздух подобно плети.  
      Категоричность этих слов испугала Мэг, но прежде чем она отреагировала, Эрик вновь глянул на нее своими горящими глазами. Чувствуя себя пришпиленной к дощечке мухой, она застыла под его взглядом.  
      — Но… возможно, мне… понадобится ваша помощь, — неохотно прорычал он, явно непривычный к подобным заявлениям.  
      — Все, что в моих силах, — рьяно пообещала Мэг, и ее золотистые локоны затрепетали от решимости в ее словах.  
      Нетерпеливо переступив с ноги на ногу, Эрик кивнул:  
      — Оставайтесь тут и убедитесь, что никто не пройдет в технические помещения. Они только помешают мне.  
      Разочарованная ролью, которую он ей отвел, Мэг свирепо взглянула на него.  
      — Я не позволю вам идти туда одному! Нельзя выступать в одиночку, когда перевес неизвестен. Возможно, от наших общих действий зависит жизнь Брилл.  
      — Я не буду с вами спорить, — огрызнулся Эрик. — Оставайтесь тут или рискните подвергнуть себя опасности! В последнем случае я не гарантирую вашей сохранности! И я знаю, что она точно убьет меня, если вы случайно погибнете! — С этими словами он развернулся на каблуках и практически растворился в темноте за дверью.  
      Оставшись дымиться от злости на раздутое эго Эрика, Мэг даже не заметила, когда из толпы вырвалась Карлотта и встала позади нее.  
      — Кто этот человек?! — визгливо спросила она.  
      Подпрыгнув от неожиданного вопроса, Мэг повернулась и посмотрела на бледную певицу.  
      — Какой человек? — увильнула она от прямого ответа.  
      — Тот, с которым ты только что говорить! — рявкнула Карлотта — ее драконья маска лишь добавила свирепости ее голосу.  
      Не желая тратить время, Мэг пренебрежительно пожала плечами:  
      — О, это всего лишь один из друзей Брилл… но на самом деле прямо сейчас мне некогда болтать, я должна идти.  
      Положив руку на локоть Мэг, Карлотта не дала ей ускользнуть.  
      — Куда бы ты ни шла. Никогда больше не говорить с этим человек! И скажи Брилл сделать так же. Он опасен… более опасен, чем ты, возможно, осознать!  
      Пытаясь отцепить пальцы певицы от своей руки, Мэг остановилась, когда увидела в глазах Карлотты неприкрытый страх.  
      — О чем вы говорите? Он не опасен… Он друг Брилл и в данный момент спешит ей на помощь.  
      — Единственный подмога, который этот человек может предложить — быстрая смерть. На самом деле он и не человек вовсе. Я узнаю эти глаза где угодно… это глаза Призрака! В какие неприятности попасть Брилл, если связаться с подобным чудовищем?!  
      Оглушенная тирадой Карлотты, Мэг уставилась на нее, разинув рот.  
      — Призрак Оперы? Вы утверждаете, что Эрик — Призрак Оперы?  
      — Да! — нетерпеливо буркнула Карлотта, в ее голосе начали проскальзывать панические нотки, усилив акцент почти до полной неразборчивости. — Мы должны что-то сделать. Ему нельзя позволить свободно бегать по здание. Он преступник… убийца! О господи! Зови полицию! Он убить меня, если увидеть, потому что я знаю, кто он!  
      Мэг чувствовала, как нагнетающаяся истерика Карлотты отчасти проникает в ее собственное волнение, и ее сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. «Она не притворяется. Я никогда не видела ее такой напуганной. Я знаю, что он не такой… Я чувствую это… Я видела это в его глазах. Как же Брилл с ним связалась? Почему Коннер хотел позвать ЕГО на помощь? Я должна сделать хоть что-то! Но я не могу сообщить в полицию… пока нет… Не раньше, чем он поможет Брилл. И ей точно нужна любая помощь, какая только возможна… неважно, от кого». Непоколебимая в своем поспешном решении, Мэг слегка успокоилась; пока она обдумывала использование безумца в деле спасения подруги, в ее глазах появилась твердость. Сцапав Карлотту за руку, она протащила ту в открытую дверь позади себя — подальше от основного средоточия вечеринки.  
      — Чшш! Не так громко! — тут же прошипела Мэг. — Есть кое-что, что вы должны знать.  
      Вырываясь из ее хватки, Карлотта яростно замотала головой.  
      — Нет! Нет! Ты не понимать! — практически кричала она.  
      Подняв руку, Мэг закатила Карлотте оплеуху, разом прекратив ее панику и вогнав в безмолвный ступор.  
      — Брилл в беде, и мне нужна ваша помощь. Я могу на вас положиться? Могу доверить вам то, что собираюсь рассказать?  
      Засопев от навернувшихся на глаза слез, Карлотта секунду стояла совершенно неподвижно, парализованная страхом. Затем она медленно качнулась, и с ее лица пропало загнанное выражение.  
      — Ты сказать, Брилл в беде?  
      — Да.  
      Быстро моргая, Карлотта сделала глубокий вдох.  
      — Тогда рассказать мне, как помочь.

* * *

      Осторожно открыв глаза, отец Томас бездумно уставился на собственную руку. В черепе пульсировала боль, какой он никогда прежде не испытывал, настолько сильная, что казалось, он вот-вот умрет. Слегка шевельнувшись, он смутно заметил, что его ладонь покрыта ярко-красными каплями — как и пол. Гадая, где он находится и почему у него так болит голова, отец Томас медленно оттолкнулся и принял сидячее положение; его разбитые очки повисли, едва цепляясь за одно ухо, а потом и вовсе со звоном свалились. Приложив руку к источнику особо острой боли на затылке, он вздрогнул и отдернул ее — пальцы были покрыты кровью. Отец Томас удивленно приоткрыл рот, и его разум наполнился воспоминаниями. «Я пришел сюда… Я помню, что привел с собой Арию, но потом собирался уйти… а теперь я очнулся на полу. Боже мой! Должно быть, он оглушил меня и забрал ребенка».  
      Пытаясь встать на ноги, несмотря на бунтующий желудок, священник подполз к ближайшей колонне и подтянулся вверх. «Я был таким дураком. Поверил, что он хороший человек, потому что однажды помог мне. Он воспользовался этим доверием… воспользовался моей любовью к сестре, чтобы медленно вести меня по пути обмана… В какое зло я себя втравил? Какому зло я почти добровольно передал это бедное дитя? Я должен вернуть ее… Гори я вечно в аду, если не верну! — Обливаясь потом, отец Томас привалился к стене, чтобы передохнуть по дороге из тесной закулисной комнатки. — Я должен вернуть ее…»  
      Практически ничего не видя, он выбрался в коридор и, подслеповато моргая, осмотрел такую незнакомую сейчас обстановку. Он никогда раньше не бродил по оперному театру без очков. Дезориентированный, страдающий от боли, отец Томас слегка заколебался, прежде чем двинуться вперед. Его цель была ясна, его воля непоколебима. Так что, несмотря на слепоту, несмотря на непрестанно стучащую в голове раскалывающую череп острую боль, он заставил себя оттолкнуться от стены и побежать. Спотыкаясь на неровных досках, запинаясь об обломки старых декораций, он бежал. «Я должен вернуть ее… должен все исправить».  
      Завернув за угол, отец Томас врезался в двух людей, бежавших в противоположном направлении. Тяжело рухнув на пол, он задохнулся — от удара голову пронзили молнии жгучей боли, отчего он едва не потерял сознание.  
      — Святой отец… вы меня напугали… — будто издалека услышал он чей-то голос. Лежа абсолютно неподвижно, он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. — О боже, что с вами случилось?! — внезапно ахнул голос, обладательница которого, видимо, заметила его потрепанное состояние.  
      Открыв глаза, отец Томас увидел, что над ним склонилось два женских силуэта: один со светлыми волосами, другой с темными. Подумав, что вроде бы узнал в говорившей девушке Мэг Жири, отец Томас ощутил, как по телу прошла легкая дрожь облегчения. «Мэг и Брилл подруги… конечно же, она может помочь».  
      — Мадемуазель Жири, слушайте очень внимательно. Произошло кое-что ужасное. — Он видел, как Мэг, отвлекшись, нетерпеливо отвела взгляд, поэтому поторопился с рассказом, пока она не ушла. — Эндрю Донован находится в здании, и он забрал Арию! Вы должны пойти и сообщить Брилл, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
      — Что? — Мэг в ужасе запнулась. — Он забрал и ее тоже?!  
      Отец Томас в недоумении покосился на нее, пытаясь прочитать выражение ее лица, расплывающегося у него перед глазами.  
      — Что вы подразумеваете под «он забрал и ее тоже»?  
      — Думаю, Брилл тоже у него. Недавно я видела, как она боролась с каким-то мужчиной, явно злоумышленником. Мы с Карлоттой как раз спешили ей на помощь… но теперь вы говорите, что Ария уже у него! Как же это произошло?  
      При напоминании о содеянном в его сердце вонзился бритвенно-острый клинок вины. Обнаружив, что ему трудно дышать, отец Томас ощутил, как его глаза наполняются слезами мучительного раскаяния.  
      — Это я виноват, что ребенок у него, — сломленно признался он — его совесть требовала этого признания. — Многие годы он был благодетелем для моей семьи, поэтому когда он попросил помочь ему, я по глупости согласился. Только сегодня мне открылось его истинное лицо, и я отказался отдать ему Арию. Но я не особо умею драться. Он стукнул меня по затылку… боюсь, он совсем свихнулся! Я как раз бежал, чтобы вернуть Арию, когда столкнулся с вами.  
      Его признание было встречено ледяным молчанием, от которого его пробил озноб. Темноволосая женщина, разъяренно ругаясь, шагнула вперед.  
      — Ты идиот! — воскликнула Карлотта во всю мощь своих оперных голосовых связок.  
      Съежившись от звукового удара и последовавшей за ним ритмичной пульсации в голове, отец Томас со стыдом опустил глаза.  
      — Да…  
      Оттащив от него Карлотту, Мэг попыталась немного снизить накал.  
      — Сейчас на это нет времени!  
      — Но из того, что ты мне рассказать об этот Эндрю, он чокнутый, а этот священник позволить ему украсть маленькую девочка Брилл! Мы должны придушить этот бесполезный губошлеп!  
      — Нет, времени нет! — настаивала Мэг. — А кроме того, очевидно, что он говорит правду. Его обманули, и теперь он пытается это исправить. Нам нужна любая помощь, какую можно получить.  
      Чуть успокоившись от увещеваний Мэг, дива бросила на отца Томаса последний уничижительный взгляд.  
      — Что ж, тебе повезло… сегодня нам пригодится любая помощь. Неважно, от кого.  
      Протянув руку, Мэг схватила отца Томаса за запястье.  
      — Тогда давайте. Попытайтесь встать.  
      Поднявшись и держась на ногах исключительно благодаря силе воли, бледный священник игнорировал продолжавший упорно бунтовать живот.  
      — Куда нам теперь идти? Вы знаете, где их искать?  
      Мэг в задумчивости слегка сощурила карие глаза, выражение ее лица стало непривычно расчетливым и жестким.  
      — Нет, но я знаю того, кто наверняка вскоре получит эту информацию. Все, что нам нужно сделать, — это отыскать его и рассредоточиться. В таком случае, когда мы найдем злоумышленников, то сможем одолеть их.  
      Согласно кивнув — но куда как более нервозно, Карлотта скрестила руки на груди.  
      — Да, а потом мы вызовем полицию, чтобы она забрать этого человека. Совсем как ты говорить мне раньше, Жири, по дороге сюда… Он должен сесть в тюрьму.  
      Озадаченный тем, что эти дамы одновременно обсуждают принятие помощи от человека и отправление его же в тюрьму, отец Томас вздрогнул и поднял руку к образовавшемуся на затылке желваку.  
      — Кто этот человек?  
      — Призрак Оперы… — небрежно ответила Мэг и решительной походкой направилась по коридору.

* * *

      Несясь сквозь относительную тишину задних помещений театра, Брилл подобрала юбки выше колен; ритмичный стук ее шагов и звук хриплого, затрудненного дыхания отражались от сводчатых потолков чересчур громким эхом. Проклиная затейливо пошитые юбки платья, которое восхваляла всего час назад, она осмелилась кинуть быстрый взгляд через плечо, проверяя, не нагоняют ли ее преследователи. Не увидев позади ничего, кроме неясных теней, она намеренно замедлила шаг.  
      Ее осажденное сердце едва не рвалось на части от страха, пока она ждала, не покажутся ли Эндрю или Бьюмон. Практически поддавшись панике, Брилл боролась с желанием продолжать бежать. Если она сделает это и быстро оторвется от них, они могут вернуться туда, где все еще лежит беспомощный Коннер. Невзирая на ужас перед неминуемым пленением, она не могла позволить брату погибнуть. Хотя он и был серьезно ранен и истекал кровью, сейчас, по крайней мере, у него был шанс получить медицинскую помощь.  
      Встрепенувшись от звука, Брилл вновь ударилась в бег, наобум мчась по очередному коридору, не особо представляя, куда направляется. В самом начале побега ей не хватило здравого смысла отмечать свой путь, и теперь она совсем заблудилась. С каждым шагом надежда на реальный побег все уменьшалась: Брилл еще больше плутала в извилистых коридорах задних помещений. Всхлипнув от отчаяния, она спряталась за какими-то старыми колоннами в романском стиле. «Я больше не могу бежать. Скоро они меня найдут… Я должна позволить им найти меня… это единственный способ узнать, где они держат Арию».  
      Потерявшись в лесу из гипсовых колонн, она скорчилась на полу, надеясь, что ее белое платье сольется с белизной декораций и даст ей несколько секунд на размышление. Обвив ближайшую колонну руками, чтобы удержать в узде вихрь мыслей, Брилл прижалась горящей щекой к прохладному фальшивому мрамору. «Я не заплачу… я не заплачу…»  
      «Ну где же ты, Эрик?»

* * *

      Давя стоны, Коннер лежал в темноте, слишком ослабев, чтобы принять позу поудобнее, — сейчас его удерживала в сознании лишь смесь гнева и страха. Злясь на себя, он осознал, что в итоге это Брилл устроила их спасение, а не наоборот. С горечью выругавшись, он попытался сморгнуть застилающую зрение паутинку. «Не вздумай вырубиться… Во имя любви к Господу, не вздумай вырубиться…»  
      Сквозь дымку ненависти к себе до него донесся звук приближающихся шагов. Думая, что это Бьюмон или Эндрю решили вернуться, чтобы добить его, Коннер собрал оставшиеся силы и подтянулся туда, где в нескольких футах по-прежнему валялся его пистолет. Сумев неуклюже подцепить его и сжать между раздавленными каблуком пальцами и практически бесполезной левой рукой, Коннер поднял его навстречу звуку. Напрягая палец на спусковом крючке, он едва не схлопотал удар, когда из-за угла показалась Мэг в компании Карлотты и догоняющего их отца Томаса.  
      Облегченно выдохнув, Коннер опустил пистолет и ощутил, как сильнейшая усталость тянет его веки вниз. Прежде чем он смог заставить себя вновь открыть глаза, в отдалении кто-то ахнул, послышалась дробь шагов. Он наблюдал, как от лица Мэг отхлынула кровь, когда она посмотрела на него с противоположного конца комнаты. Попытавшись переместиться, чтобы прикрыть покрывавшие пол потеки темной крови, Коннер тихо скривился. «Боже… конечно, именно она должна была обнаружить меня, да? И увидеть в этой луже крови… пожалуйста, не дай ей заплакать… пожалуйста, не дай ей…»  
      Со сдавленным вскриком метнувшись через комнату, Мэг резко затормозила рядом с ним. Она торопливо оценила его жалкое состояние, и ее глаза сделались круглыми от ужаса. Когда по ее прекрасному лицу скатились две крупных слезы, оправдался самый худший страх Коннера. Слабо махнув окровавленной рукой, он попытался успокоить Мэг.  
      — Не делай этого, детка. Я выгляжу хуже, чем себя чувствую, — солгал он.  
      Рухнув на пол возле него, с откровенной паникой на лице, Мэг потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до него, но поспешно отдернула руку, когда Коннер скорчил болезненную гримасу.  
      — В тебя стреляли!  
      — Да, я в курсе.  
      — Хотя бы сейчас не пытайся строить из себя шута! — крикнула Мэг с истеричными нотками в голосе. — Кто это сделал? — Прежде чем Коннер успел ответить, она сделала это сама. — Это был Эндрю Донован, так? Я знала, что ты зря пошел один. Надо было дождаться подмоги, идиот!  
      Стиснув зубы от боли, Коннер робко взял Мэг за руку.  
      — Бри у них… и они сказали, что Ария тоже, — мрачно сказал он, полный решимости поделиться всей имеющейся информацией, пока еще в силах нормально соображать. — Я не знаю, как давно они ушли… Брилл сбежала… увела их отсюда… с того времени я то и дело терял сознание… но вроде это было минут двадцать назад… если постараетесь, сможете нагнать их.  
      Оглянувшись через плечо на Карлотту и отца Томаса, Мэг ласково сжала его руку.  
      — Кто-нибудь из вас знает что-нибудь о врачевании? Ему становится хуже!  
      Покачав головой, Карлотта прикрыла рот ладонью, выглядя так, словно вот-вот хлопнется в обморок; ее глаза мучительно прикипели к крови на полу.  
      — Нет, я ничего не знать. Что нам делать?  
      Отец Томас, посерев лицом, шагнул вперед. Прижимая руку к затылку, он осторожно опустился на колени, косясь на Коннера расфокусированным взглядом.  
      — Когда я был помоложе, то имел некоторое дело с пулевыми ранениями, — угрюмо сказал священник — скверные воспоминания омрачили его черты. После секундного напряженного молчания отец Томас протяжно выдохнул. — Насколько я могу судить, новости неплохие.  
      — Что?!  
      — Он все еще жив, что означает, что пуля, скорее всего, минула его сердце и легкие. Если бы она их задела, он был бы уже мертв.  
      От таких новостей Мэг побледнела как смерть.  
      Наклонившись вперед, отец Томас расстегнул фрак Коннера и разорвал его рубашку, обнажив скрывавшуюся под ними обманчиво маленькую рану.  
      — Кровотечение по большей части прекратилось… это хорошо… и, по-видимому, пуля прошла навылет… тоже хорошо. Хотя ему нужен врач… он потерял много крови.  
      Мэг выслушала примитивный диагноз священника, и по ее щекам снова покатились слезы. Ненавидя это свидетельство ее горя, Коннер поднес их соединенные руки к губам.  
      — Ну же, детка… о чем тебе плакать?  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — сломленно прошептала Мэг.  
      — Насколько мне известно, никто умирать не собирается. Кроме того… думаю, сегодня ты должна быть счастлива.  
      Фыркнув, Мэг остро глянула на него сквозь выступившие слезы.  
      — Ты лишился рассудка? С чего бы мне быть счастливой?  
      Борясь с застилающим разум туманом, Коннер сумел блистательно улыбнуться.  
      — Потому что сегодня тот самый день, когда я прошу твоей руки, детка.  
      Потрясенно застыв, Мэг уставилась на него, открыв рот.  
      — Ч-что?  
      — Ты выйдешь за меня? — медленно повторил Коннер, словно разговаривал с непослушным ребенком.  
      — Коннер, не смей дразнить меня! Сейчас не время шутить. Все вокруг нас разваливается на части! Брилл и Ария пропали незнамо где… тебя подстрелили! Где-то поблизости носятся чокнутые с оружием наперевес!  
      Теперь уже застонав намеренно, Коннер закрыл глаза.  
      — О, кажется, я слабею… Не знаю, сколько еще продержусь в сознании.  
      На лице Мэг застыла паника, ее хватка на его руке усилилась.  
      — Чшш, хватит болтать. Береги силы.  
      — Выходи за меня, скажи, что выйдешь, Мэг…  
      — Ладно… ладно… — торопливо уступила та. — Если я скажу «да», ты ляжешь и отдохнешь?  
      Чувствуя себя гораздо лучше и, что странно, сильнее, Коннер обратил внимание на отца Томаса.  
      — Святой отец, вы слышали: она сказала «да». Если позже она попытается взять его назад, вы сможете напомнить ей о данном слове.  
      Выглядя озадаченным, отец Томас скованно поднялся на ноги.  
      — Да, сын мой… конечно?  
      — Он не настолько плох, как я думать прежде… — пробормотала себе под нос Карлотта.  
      Увидев, что Мэг пристально на него смотрит, Коннер кашлянул:  
      — Что ж, раз главная проблема разрешилась, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Так что, думаю, самое время перейти к более серьезным делам.  
      Все еще настороженно наблюдая за ним, Мэг кивнула, позволяя разговору пока что вновь вернуться в текущее русло.  
      — Я собираюсь остаться здесь, с Коннером. Отец Томас, как думаете, вы сможете пойти и привести врача?  
      — Да, я постараюсь обернуться как можно быстрее.  
      — А кто тогда пойти и сказать, что натворить этот Эндрю? Тут никого не остаться, — нахмурившись, спросила Карлотта.  
      Мэг в мгновение ока пригвоздила певицу суровым взглядом.  
      — Придется вам этим заняться, Карлотта. Я сейчас не могу оставить Коннера… А отцу Томасу нельзя встречаться с Эндрю — ему нужно скрываться от него. Вы — единственная, кто в силах это сделать. Вам придется привести подмогу к Брилл.  
      — Нет… нет, я не мочь это сделать! Не в одиночку, — ахнула дива, переводя взгляд с отца Томаса на Мэг. — Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то пойти со мной… Я… я не такая храбрая, как ты… Я не могу это сделать.  
      — Вы — единственная, кто остался. Вам придется.  
      Издав испуганный высокий звук, Карлотта заломила руки. Всем в комнате было ясно, что Мэг говорила правду: это был единственный способ — но также было ясно, что Карлотта не желает следовать новому плану. Бормоча себе под нос на итальянском, дива бегала туда-сюда.  
      — Я мочь сказать «нет»… Я мочь отказаться. Я не обязана рисковать своей жизнь.  
      — Брилл — ваш друг, — напомнила Мэг паникующей женщине. — Это единственный способ спасти всех.  
      Слегка вздрогнув, Карлотта кивнула.  
      — Да, она была любезная со мной… когда все остальные были злобные. Она мой друг. — Понурившись, Карлотта несколько секунд смотрела в пол, затем, сделав вдох, она с привычной надменностью вскинула подбородок, собрав свой эгоизм подобно буферу против страха. — Отлично, — прошипела она. — Я буду та, кто сделать это. Но я взять этот пистолет. — Не дожидаясь разрешения, дива нагнулась и подобрала с пола пистолет Коннера. — И не думать, что я бояться это сделать, потому что это не так. Я просто не любить, что ты командовать мною, Жири. А теперь я пойти.  
      — Помните, что я сказала вам раньше. Что вы должны пойти и привести…  
      Пафосно прервав ее, Карлотта фыркнула в ответ на напоминание Мэг.  
      — Я помнить план. Я идти и привести помощь, а потом мы найти Брилл и ребенка. Я могу это сделать… и сделаю это лучше, чем любой из вас! — С этим прощальным возгласом Карлотта унеслась, бросив остальных на произвол судьбы.  
      Наблюдая за ее бегством, Коннер не мог не заметить, что чем дальше отходила дива, тем менее уверенным становился ее шаг.  
      — Мэг, я думаю, тебе стоит пойти с ней. Разве разумно полагаться только на нее?  
      Когда отец Томас помахал на прощание и пошел, чтобы привести оперного врача, Мэг хмуро поджала губы.  
      — Я не оставлю тебя без защиты, пока святой отец ходит за доктором. Она может это сделать. У нее попросту нет другого выхода.

* * *

      Тихо пробираясь сквозь тьму, в которой провел большую часть жизни, Эрик даже не старался сдерживать кипящий внутри гнев. Очищающий, раскаленный добела огонь ярости выжег все лишние мысли и тревоги, оставив лишь холодный рассудок и расчет. Отгородившись этой единственной пылающей эмоцией, Эрик был способен мыслить ясно. Он думал так, как думал бы Призрак, потому что именно Призрак, не Эрик, был мрачным властителем этого подземного царства. Именно Призрак обладал властью повергнуть двух вооруженных мужчин и выйти победителем.  
      Поднимаясь по очередному пролету потайной лестницы, Эрик едва ощущал под ногами твердый камень — в его крови бурлило столько адреналина, что ему казалось, будто он может летать. Возвращаясь из рекордно быстрой пробежки до нижних подвалов, он рассеянно проверил спрятанную в рукаве смертоносную полоску выделанной кожи, находя успокоение в такой знакомой тяжести необычного оружия. Он больше года не брал в руки пенджабскую удавку — и тем не менее с беспокоящей его самого уверенностью знал, что убивать с ее помощью ему будет пугающе легко. Нет, не просто легко — убийство Эндрю доставит ему удовольствие.  
      С той самой ночи, когда Брилл проснулась от своего пророческого кошмара, Эрик планировал этот момент, но все равно надеялся, что ему не понадобится воплощать его в жизнь, что ему не понадобится возвращаться в мрачные глубины своего разума, где скрывается Призрак. А сейчас мысли о Брилл, о его сожалениях пробивали тонкие дырочки в защитном тумане его гнева. «Возможно, Эндрю не навредил ей… но если она с ним борется, не думаю, что его контроля хватит надолго. Чтобы спуститься по лестницам и подняться обратно, у меня ушло двадцать минут… если ситуация ухудшилась… если Коннер не остановил их… Эндрю уже мог убить ее».  
      Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от ледяных игл страха, Эрик замедлил шаг по мере приближения к верхним этажам. «Не думай сейчас о Брилл… с ней все в порядке… Она умна. Она может перехитрить его… Она сильна. Она может с ним бороться… Не думай сейчас о том, что она может быть ранена. Думай о плане».  
      Вновь успокоив себя размышлениями о насилии, Эрик мысленно проверил все, что сделал за последние двадцать минут. Как на пути в свои подземные комнаты, так и по дороге обратно на поверхность он быстро включил заново все пыточные приспособления, какие были в подвалах. Водяная ловушка была налажена, смертоносная комната с зеркалами медленно нагревалась до сводящего с ума жара и каждое лассо, каждое мельчайшее взрывное устройство только и ждали подходящей жертвы. Он был готов совершить убийство.  
      Накинув капюшон плаща, чтобы прикрыть способную выдать его белизну вновь надетой полумаски, Эрик выскользнул из-за потайной двери в верхний мир. «Шаг первый… найти Эндрю и человека, которого он с собой привел». Крадясь по первому ярусу закулисья, он настроил свои чувства на окружение, проверяя каждый звук, каждую картинку на предмет несоответствия. Ища хоть одну подсказку, которая сказала бы ему, где находятся незваные гости — и, что более важно, куда они направляются.  
      Хватило пары секунд, чтобы его весьма чуткие уши уловили почти незаметный звук торопливых неуверенных шагов. Определив местонахождение звука, Эрик растворился в тенях. Двигаясь по-хищному скрытно, он плавно скользил сквозь мрачный сумрак, пока не очутился в нескольких футах от пока еще неопознанного человека, прячущегося за потрепанной ширмой. Задержав дыхание, Эрик ждал, когда мужчина пройдет мимо, с убийственными намерениями наблюдая за хромающей фигурой. Он практически сразу узнал этого человека. Это был Эндрю, который теперь стоял всего в паре футов от него. По неуклюжей походке и крови на лице стало ясно, что его уже кто-то ранил. И он был один. «Отлично...»  
      Словно почувствовав взгляд Эрика, Эндрю остановился и вытащил из кармана фрака пистолет. Медленно, настороженно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, он осмотрелся.  
      — Брилл… — уговаривал он. — Ну же, выходи. Не беспокойся… я прощаю тебя за побег. Я понимаю, что ты напугана. Выходи, и я обещаю, что не стану на тебя злиться.  
      Эрика так и подмывало выйти и встать лицом к лицу с Эндрю, он оскалил зубы — гнев сменился черной, кипящей ненавистью, — когда в его голове подала свой тонкий голосок предосторожность. «Погоди секунду, прежде чем наносить удар… подумай… где второй человек?» Как по команде из-за ближайшего угла появился незнакомец и целенаправленно зашагал к Эндрю; его непримечательные черты не могли скрыть медленную покачивающуюся поступь убийцы.  
      С раздраженным вздохом опустив пистолет, Эндрю расслабился.  
      — Бьюмон, где тебя черти носили?  
      — Простите, милорд, — ответил мужчина без малейшего сожаления в голосе. — Хромота замедляет вас, и пока я пытался найти женщину, потерял ваш след.  
      — И ты нашел ее?  
      — Нет, к сожалению, планировка здания явно знакома ей лучше, чем нам, поэтому она отыскала себе достаточно укромное место и затаилась. Хорошие новости состоят в том, что я знаю, как нам ее выманить, но все надо делать быстро. Вы позволите мне покинуть вас на несколько минут? — с саркастичной учтивостью спросил Бьюмон.  
      — Да, все нормально. У меня есть пистолет… нет нужды волноваться.  
      — Очень хорошо, месье. — Быстро развернувшись, Бьюмон устремился по коридору, вновь оставив Эндрю в одиночестве.  
      Эрик помедлил несколько минут, чтобы удостовериться, что Бьюмон действительно ушел, после чего отступил назад и скользнул за высокий штабель коробок с бутафорией. Прикрыв рукой рот, он позволил себе коварно улыбнуться. Он был готов здорово поразвлечься. Направив голос так, чтобы тот казался возникшим из ниоткуда посреди комнаты, Эрик зловеще расхохотался, напугав Эндрю так сильно, что тот едва ли не выпрыгнул из собственных ботинок.  
      Кажущийся нечеловеческим смех продолжался, и Эндрю крутанулся вокруг своей оси и в панике два раза пальнул наугад в ту сторону, откуда по его разумению доносился смех. Эрик повысил голос, превратив хохот в пронзительный вой, но еще далеко не закончил с доведенным до ужаса Эндрю. Тот должен был как следует пострадать перед смертью. Вытащив из внутреннего кармана фрака два небольших мешочка, Эрик небрежно перекинул эти снаряды через кипу коробок. Приземлившись у ног Эндрю, мешочки мгновенно взорвались с оглушающим грохотом и вспышками ослепляющего света.  
      С визгом отшатнувшись, Эндрю запнулся о бухту веревки и упал на пол.  
      — Прекрати, Джон! Ты мертв. Я не дам тебе остановить меня!  
      Замерев с очередной порцией мешочков в руках, Эрик нахмурился. «Он правда думает, что это делает его мертвый брат? Должно быть, этот человек действительно сошел с ума». Ободренный этим открытием, он снова поднес руку ко рту. Понизив голос до глухого хрипа, он тщательно постарался сымитировать тот же светский английский, какой много раз слышал от самого Эндрю.  
      — Брат… твоим поступкам больше нет оправдания… ты не покинешь это место живым. Хорошенько присмотрись к обстановке — это станет твоей могилой!  
      Смертельно побледнев, Эндрю с трудом поднялся на ноги, в темноте его глаз мерцал ужас. Размахивая перед собой пистолетом, он медленно отступал к одному из боковых коридоров.  
      — Что привидение может сделать живому? — воскликнул он с малой толикой бравады.  
      Вновь испустив громкий и расплывчатый гогот, Эрик сменил позицию, перейдя туда, где к стене была принайтована груда пустых бочек. Небрежно приставив ногу к поддерживающему их деревянному упору, он как следует пнул его. Освобожденная деревяшка отлетела прочь, приведя в движение всю гору. С грохотом рухнув, бочки бешено заскакали по полу, с разрушительным эффектом врезаясь в декорации и разбиваясь о стены.  
      Разинув рот на это предположительно сверхъестественное действо, Эндрю развернулся на каблуках и бросился бежать по коридору. Мрачно ухмыляясь, Эрик быстро последовал за ним. Преследуя лорда сквозь тени, он сумел лишить его пистолет еще двух пуль. Наслаждаясь этой мучительной паникой, Эрик гнал свою жертву в определенном направлении.  
      Эндрю покорно бежал в соответствии с планом и вскоре обнаружил себя распластавшимся по стене глухого тупика.  
      — Джон… Джон… во имя всего святого, прекрати эту пытку! Я твой брат! — взмолился он, лихорадочно ища глазами пути отступления.  
      Беззаботно выйдя из своего укрытия, Эрик позволил Эндрю заметить его затененную фигуру, рьяно желая, чтобы тот узнал, кто на самом деле держит в своих руках его жизнь. Откинув с лица капюшон, Эрик с черным презрением встретил озадаченное выражение его лица. В тот миг, когда в чертах Эндрю проступило понимание и гнев, Эрик повернулся и потянул вниз торчащий из стены канделябр. За стеной пришла в движение система блоков и рычагов, беззвучно распахнув люк прямо под ногами Эндрю. С искаженным до неузнаваемости воплем тот пропал из виду, упав в находящуюся внизу пыточную камеру.  
      Вернув канделябр на место, Эрик наблюдал, как люк вновь захлопнулся. Он отправил Эндрю в восьмиугольную комнату, сплошь покрытую зеркалами. Гениальная конструкция позволяла добиться там максимальной жары при полном отсутствии вентиляции. Воздух внутри комнаты мог достигать температуры выше ста двадцати градусов1, убивая пленника медленно и болезненно. Повернувшись, Эрик неторопливо зашагал обратно по коридору — к своей следующей жертве.

* * *

      Боясь высунуться из своего укрытия, Брилл упорно продолжала прятаться среди высоких декораций. Ее ужасало то, что ей предстоит — она знала, что чтобы найти дочь, ей придется вновь встретиться с тем самым человеком, который много лет назад с такой легкостью убил собственного брата, ее мужа, и который несколько месяцев назад держал ее пленницей в своем доме. Чтобы набраться мужества и сделать это, ушло куда больше времени, чем она надеялась. «Ну ладно… когда-нибудь тебе придется выйти. Дело не только в тебе. Он может уйти вместе с Арией, и тогда, вероятно, ты больше никогда ее не увидишь. Шевелись!»  
      Поднявшись, Брилл едва не выпрыгнула из кожи, когда по коридору разнеслась серия выстрелов. Застыв посреди движения, она повернула голову на звук, живот завязался узлом от ужаса, пока она прислушивалась к последовавшей за выстрелами тишине. «Пожалуйста, Господи… пожалуйста, пусть мои любимые не пострадают».  
      Вновь заставив себя двигаться, Брилл опять замерла, когда ее ушей достиг стук приближающихся шагов. Пригнувшись, она спряталась, а из-за ближайшего угла вывернул мужчина, волочащий дерюжий мешок. Узнав лицо убийцы, которого нанял Эндрю, Брилл затаила дыхание, чтобы не выдать свое убежище. «Продолжай идти… не замечай меня… просто продолжай идти». Когда Бьюмон проходил мимо, Брилл заметила, что мешок, который тот грубо тащил за собой, выглядит как-то странно. Он дергался и колыхался совсем не в такт шагам мужчины. Ахнув, Брилл сообразила, что в мешке находится кто-то живой.  
      Остановившись посреди комнаты, Бьюмон с улыбкой склонил голову набок. Медленно повернувшись, он хищным взглядом оглядел помещение. Хотя Брилл была уверена, что он ее не видел, но он наверняка услышал изданный ею звук.  
      — Вот мы и снова встретились, мадам. Я бы хотел уделить время и пригласить вас выйти на свет, как подобает цивилизованным людям. — Сделав паузу, Бьюмон подождал немного и продолжил: — Отлично. Тогда я использую другие средства, чтобы выманить вас.  
      Наклонившись к мешку у своих ног, Бьюмон не заметил, что на нависающем над ним балконном ярусе двигаются смутные тени. Прежде чем он успел распутать завязки мешка, сверху сорвался мешок с песком, пролетел с молниеносной скоростью и ударил его в спину. Удивленно крякнув, наемник упал и на мгновение замер, лежа совершенно неподвижно. Спрыгнув с верхнего яруса, двое рабочих с суровыми лицами набросились на него с кулаками, безжалостно молотя по чему ни попадя. Отбиваясь с умелой свирепостью тренированного убийцы, Бьюмон отбросил одного из них назад, метко попав ему ногой в голову. Увидев брызнувшие на пол капли крови, второй рабочий пронзительно завопил, призывая помощь.  
      В ответ на призыв с дальнего конца коридора донесся гортанный воинственный крик, возвещая о приближении небольшой толпы под предводительством, как ни странно, Карлотты и мадам Жири. В борьбу с Бьюмоном, пытаясь скрутить его, вступили еще двое мужчин, в одном из которых Брилл узнала Джеймса Тернера. В сторонке приплясывала на месте Карлотта, потрясая кулаками и подбадривая дерущихся. Рядом с ней стояла, спокойно наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой, мадам Жири, пока рабочие пытались совладать с Бьюмоном. Однако ее спокойствие долго не продлилось — она нахмурилась, когда тому удалось ранить до крови еще двух мужчин. Взяв наперевес свою любимую массивную трость, Жири наконец вмешалась в царящий вокруг хаос и, проворно размахнувшись, стукнула Бьюмона по голове. Тот замер на полу и без сопротивления принял еще несколько ударов.  
      — Ладно… ладно. Не убивайте его пока! — скомандовала мадам Жири, ткнув в обоих окровавленных мужчин своей тростью. — Он отправится в полицию вместе с этим Донованом, как только мы того найдем. Отличная работа, ребята! — В ее словах прозвучало одобрение, и все мужчины отошли от лежавшего на полу наемника.  
      Захлопав в ладоши, Карлотта, чье лицо заливал яркий румянец, в восторге выступила вперед.  
      — Очень хорошо! Когда он очнуться, мы смочь его допросить. — Вознаградив всех потных, покрытых синяками мужчин очаровательной улыбкой, она встала рядом с мадам Жири. — Спасибо вам всем за помощь! Вы все герои! — Ее взгляд задержался на мистере Тернере дольше, чем на прочих, а улыбка превратилась в признательное внимание. — Вы были очень храбрым, месье Тернер, — сказала Карлотта, ее лицо сияло ярче, чем Брилл когда-либо могла припомнить.  
      Казалось, тенор не знает, что на это ответить — он склонил голову и потер наливающийся на щеке синяк.  
      — Разве я мог поступить иначе? Мне в удовольствие помочь оказавшейся в затруднении прекрасной женщине.  
      Закатив глаза, мадам Жири осадила обоих певцов испепеляющим взглядом.  
      — У нас нет времени на ваши глупости. Это серьезное дело. Карлотта, вы говорили, что нам нужно найти двух мужчин. Так что нам следует поискать второго. Нам повезло услышать эти выстрелы… иначе мы бы все еще были на противоположном конце театра. Очевидно, что стрелял не этот человек, поскольку у него нет пистолета… поэтому придется признать, что есть еще один. — Указав на двух мужчин, что спустились с верхнего яруса, чтобы застать Бьюмона врасплох, мадам Жири велела им пойти и сказать остальным наблюдателям, что одного человека уже поймали.  
      Когда оба рабочих убежали, чтобы передать распоряжение, Жири подошла к бухте веревки.  
      — Как думаете, ее хватит, чтобы связать этого мерзавца?  
      Поняв, что теперь она наконец в безопасности, Брилл встала из-за своего укрытия и на подгибающихся ногах вышла из-за колонн. «Слава богу! Слава богу!» Тернер и последний оставшийся рабочий повернулись к ней, готовые к очередной драке, но, узнав ее, расслабились и заулыбались. Едва в силах передвигаться под весом обрушившегося облегчения, Брилл слабо привалилась к стене — на глаза ей навернулись слезы радости.  
      Заметив ее, Карлотта громко ахнула и кинулась к ней.  
      — С тобой все в порядке! Мы так волноваться и везде тебя искать! — Широко раскинув руки, дива поймала Брилл в энергичное объятие.  
      Обнаружив себя во взбудораженных руках Карлотты, Брилл прижалась к ней, на миг ощутив потребность доказать себе, что это не сон и что она действительно спасена.  
      — Коннер… мой брат… он был ранен… — сумела пробормотать она сквозь перехвативший горло комок.  
      Отодвинувшись, Карлотта кивнула.  
      — О, с ним наверняка все будет в порядке. Священник пошел за доктором… — Гордо выпятив подбородок, она сделала драматическую паузу. — Но меня в одиночку послали привести тебе помощь! Так что когда увидишь Мэг, скажи ей, как хорошо я справиться, да! Я думать, что Призрак вот-вот убить меня, но все равно сделать это!  
      От последних слов Карлотты улыбка медленно сползла с лица Брилл.  
      — Призрак?  
      — Да… я видеть его, — ответила Карлотта с ноткой горечи. Нахмурившись, она испытующе посмотрела на Брилл и понизила голос. — И я желаю знать, почему Мэг сказать, что он мочь помочь тебе… откуда ты его знать?  
      Не зная, как ответить, Брилл потупилась. «В прошлом году Эрик убил ведущего тенора… мужчину, которого, насколько мне известно, Карлотта любила. Что я могу ей сказать?» Отвлекшись от раздумий, краем глаза она уловила смазанное движение и повернула голову — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Бьюмон вынимает из кармана небольшой нож. Брилл потрясенно открыла рот. «Нет… нет… он лишь притворялся, что потерял сознание!» Не успела она предостерегающе крикнуть, как наемник воткнул лезвие в ногу юноши, стоявшего к нему ближе остальных. Без малейших затруднений вскочив на ноги, Бьюмон ринулся туда, где валялся брошенный им мешок. Прежде чем кто-либо сумел его остановить, он подхватил мешок и метнулся через комнату к Брилл, на ходу засовывая руку во внутренний карман пальто.  
      За секунды добравшись до Карлотты и Брилл, Бьюмон злобно пихнул диву в бок, когда та нацелила на него маленький пистолет. Слишком потрясенная, чтобы двигаться, Брилл в защитном жесте подняла руки, будто сквозь туман слыша, как мадам Жири зовет на помощь. Бьюмон с легкостью уклонился от жалкой попытки Брилл защититься, быстро уронил мешок к их ногам и сжал ее горло в стальной хватке. Повернувшись к мадам Жири и бегущей по коридору волне подкрепления, он спокойно наблюдал за сценой из-под защиты тела Брилл.  
      — Всем оставаться на местах, — скомандовал он, сжимая руку на шее Брилл, пока та не начала хватать ртом воздух. — Или я сверну этой леди шею. Это будет легко… как переломить надвое прутик. А теперь вы дадите мне уйти.  
      От его слов все замерли. Отползя назад, Карлотта встала и поковыляла к мадам Жири. Та же, скрестив руки на груди, не сводила глаз с Бьюмона.  
      — Вам некуда бежать. Мы уже вызвали полицейских. Возможно, они уже здесь… никто не сможет проскользнуть мимо них. И мы не позволим вам уйти.  
      Черты Бьюмона трансформировались в нечто неуловимое и гнусное, он повернул голову и нежно поцеловал Брилл в щеку, при этом вновь сжав пальцы и полностью перекрыв ей кислород. Брилл впилась ногтями в его руку.  
      — Не надейтесь, что я блефую. Ее жизнь для меня не больше, чем сопутствующий ущерб. — Поскольку никто и не подумал убраться с его пути, Бьюмон лишь пожал плечами и пнул лежавший у его ног мешок. Из-под грубой ткани раздался пронзительный жалобный вопль маленького ребенка. — Останетесь ли вы такими же смелыми, если я вытащу девчонку и перережу ей глотку? Прочь с дороги.  
      В ужасе опустив глаза, Брилл посмотрела на мешок. «Ария там? Он засунул ее туда? Боже милостивый…» Чувствуя себя на грани обморока, она подумала, что ей мерещится, когда у дальней стены возникла тень, словно по волшебству материализовавшись в мужскую фигуру. По-видимому, никто больше не обратил внимания на это странное происшествие, но все явственно ощутили будто бы пронизавший воздух электрический разряд. И с трепетом узнавания Брилл поняла: Эрик рядом.  
      — С вашим нанимателем я уже разобрался. Отпустите женщину и ребенка, и я дарую вам милость быстрой смерти, — холодно прошелестел бесплотный голос, чуть запнувшись на словах «женщину и ребенка», словно их было трудно произнести.  
      Выругавшись у Брилл над ухом, Бьюмон ослабил тиски на ее шее, позволив ей вдохнуть несколько благословенных глотков воздуха.  
      — Меня предупреждали насчет вас, месье. Но не думайте, что сумеете напугать меня своими трюками. Я знаю, что вы всего лишь умный человек.  
      — Значит, вы дурак… — огрызнулся в ответ голос, заставив стоявшую рядом с мадам Жири Карлотту едва ли не позеленеть.  
      — Нет, месье… Думаю, это вы дурак, — рассмеялся Бьюмон, наконец вытащив руку, которую держал в кармане пальто.  
      В его кулаке оказался маленький, похожий на трубку предмет со свисающим с одного конца фитилем. Отпустив Брилл, Бьюмон вынул спички и почти небрежно подпалил динамитную шашку. Швырнув ее на середину комнаты, этот безумец продолжал смеяться, наблюдая, как все потрясенно замерли, а затем нырнул в укрытие. Следующая секунда будто растянулась на целую вечность — и закулисье содрогнулось от сокрушительного взрыва. Во все стороны взметнулись ослепляющий свет и обжигающее пламя, без разбору раскидывая декорации и людей.  
      Брилл, защищенная от основного удара взрывной волны расстоянием и какими-то коробками, упала на пол и свернулась вокруг мешка, в который Бьюмон засунул Арию. Когда обжигающий белый свет наконец-то потух и ее ноздри забило запахом дыма, она открыла глаза — навстречу огню. Вокруг маленькой тлеющей дыры посреди комнаты все пылало.  
      Ничего не слыша из-за звона в ушах, Брилл пустым взглядом вперилась в языки пламени. «Они мертвы… неужели я только что видела, как все погибли? — истерически подумала она. Сев, она повернулась к извивающемуся рядом с ней мешку и принялась онемело распутывать узел на завязанной на нем веревке. — Они все мертвы… мертвы… Они все мертвы».  
      В следующий миг на плече Брилл болезненно сжалась рука, вздергивая ее на ноги. Бьюмон, чье лицо было покрыто грязью, поднял мешок с Арией и перекинул через плечо, по-прежнему не отпуская Брилл.  
      — Разве я не говорил им дать мне пройти? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Но, кажется, никто никогда меня не слушает… мне это по нраву.  
      Повернувшись в его хватке, Брилл отвела кулак, чтобы ударить в его кичливый рот — гнев на его бессердечие придал ей сил. Но Бьюмон ожидал этого: он отодвинулся и в свою очередь ударил ее ладонью по лицу, опрокидывая на пол. Он стоял над ней — пламя за спиной придавало ему демонический вид — и глумливо улыбался.  
      — Больше никогда не смей поднимать на меня руку, женщина, или я заставлю тебя смотреть, как я отпиливаю голову твоей девке.  
      Ощущая во рту привкус крови, Брилл поглядела на него и в тот же момент с ужасающей ясностью поняла, что он говорит правду. Когда Бьюмон наклонился, чтобы вновь вздернуть ее на ноги, ее тело лишилось всякой способности сопротивляться. Покорно шагая впереди него, Брилл позволила увести себя из комнаты — пока Бьюмон подталкивал ее сзади, ее разум оставался благословенно пуст. Брилл едва заметила, когда они остановились в начале коридора с тупиком. Словно издалека она услышала звук выстрела, но не могла заставить себя проявить к этому интерес. «Они наверняка мертвы… Я не видела, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь шевелился. И Эрик… Эрик… Теперь все кончено…»  
      Направившись на звук, Бьюмон поволок ее по коридору, его темные глаза недоуменно обшаривали пол.  
      — Тут должен быть люк… этот парень упомянул, что поймал лорда Донована… неужели нам повезло и мы только что нашли его?  
      Быстро оглядевшись, в итоге Бьюмон принялся нажимать на камни стены, а потом тянуть за ближайшие подсвечники. В конце концов он нашел поддавшийся под рукой канделябр и удовлетворенно хрюкнул, когда в полу появилось отверстие. Подойдя к краю люка, Бьюмон уставился вниз.  
      — Ну что ж, здравствуйте, милорд. В какие неприятности вы себя втравили? — Повернувшись, чтобы осмотреть обстановку, Бьюмон взял лежавшую на полу веревку. Опустив ее в дыру, он подождал несколько секунд, а затем стал вытаскивать Эндрю из ловушки.  
      Над краем люка показался насквозь мокрый от пота Эндрю, его грудь была крепко обмотана веревкой. Обессиленно позволив себя вытянуть, он несколько минут, задыхаясь, валялся на полу.  
      — Этот ублюдок… у него и впрямь есть пыточные камеры… Я был уверен, что умру…  
      С интересом осмотрев своего нанимателя, Бьюмон потянулся, чтобы помочь ему встать.  
      — Хорошо, что я услышал эти выстрелы… иначе бы никогда не получил вторую половину своих денег.  
      Метнув в Бьюмона холодный взгляд, Эндрю стряхнул его услужливые руки.  
      — Да, и твоя забота о моем благополучии весьма трогательна. Я… — осекшись на середине фразы, он наконец-то заметил безмолвно сидящую в углу Брилл. Его заострившиеся от гнева черты расслабились, и он медленно подошел к ней. — Брилл… слава богу, ты в безопасности…  
      Глядя прямо перед собой и не говоря ни слова, та никак не отреагировала на его слова. «Они мертвы… все они… потому что пытались спасти меня…»  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Эндрю повернулся и посмотрел на Бьюмона:  
      — Думаю, сейчас самое время покинуть это место. Помоги ей встать и пойдем.

* * *

      Спихнув с себя горящую доску, Эрик почувствовал, как по щеке стекает не то кровь, не то пот. Прищурившись против света окружающих его языков пламени, он на миг восхитился тому, что до сих пор жив. «Брилл… — Несмотря на боль во всем теле, он уселся прямее и торопливо оглядел комнату — но не увидел ни ее, ни Бьюмона. — Должно быть, он уже забрал ее».  
      Медленно поднявшись на ноги, Эрик быстро заметил, как зашевелились все остальные, кто был в комнате. Неподалеку от него мадам Жири потирала поясницу, Джеймс Тернер помогал встать Карлотте, а рабочие медленно пытались собраться с мыслями. Чудо, но вроде бы после взрыва все выжили. Утешившись, несмотря на серьезность ситуации в целом, хотя бы этим единственным подарком судьбы, Эрик, ища поддержки, привалился к стене.  
      «Брилл… Ария… ты должен их спасти…» Выпрямившись, Эрик неверной походкой направился через комнату, впервые в жизни не придавая значения тому, что все присутствующие явственно его видят — он слишком торопился. Пробираясь к ближайшей двери — его стремление во что бы то ни стало разыскать Брилл увеличивалось с каждым шагом, — Эрик игнорировал боль, угрожавшую его замедлить. «Брилл… ты должен их спасти…»  
      — Стоять! Ты стоять! — крикнул кто-то, врываясь в его внутренний монолог. Медленно повернув голову на звук, Эрик увидел Карлотту, целящуюся ему в грудь из пистолета. Не выказывая ни малейших признаков своих обычных истерик, дива твердой рукой держала его на мушке, явно намеренная пристрелить при первом же движении. Замерев, он поднял руки, демонстрируя, что сдается.  
      «Убей ее… у тебя нет на это времени… убей ее…» — нетерпеливо бормотал сумрачный голос в его голове. Пока Эрик смотрел, мадам Жири попыталась забрать у Карлотты пистолет.  
      — Нет, мы дождаться полиции. Это Призрак… и он заплатить за преступления, которые совершить против нас! — воскликнула та, не сводя с него пристального взгляда холодных темных глаз. — Он убить Пьянджи… он убить мужчину, которого я любить. Правильно, что его должны повесить! Я хочу свою месть!  
      «Убей ее… убей ее!» — все более настойчиво шептал голос. Ощущая, как по телу стремительно разливается жажда насилия, Эрик напрягся. «Убей ее…» — его дыхание участилось, он был на грани того, чтобы броситься вперед, когда в его разуме затрепетал иной, более нежный голос. «Прекрати это, парень…» — пропел безошибочно узнаваемый акцент Брилл. Захваченный врасплох, Эрик задержал дыхание, все мысли об убийстве резко отступили.  
      Выйдя из боевой стойки и расслабившись, он почувствовал, как смягчается выражение его лица.  
      — Я виновен в преступлениях, в которых вы меня обвиняете. Я знаю, что когда умру, то, несомненно, буду вечность гореть за них в аду, и поэтому я не стану пытаться отказать вам в ваших притязаниях. Вы действительно заслуживаете права на отмщение… Но все же… вы должны меня отпустить.  
      Побагровев, Карлотта покачала головой.  
      — И почему это я должна?!  
      — Потому что я единственный, кто сейчас может спасти Брилл… У них было достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать из театра. Вы должны отпустить меня до того, как они окажутся слишком далеко, — просто заявил Эрик, каждым фибром души молясь, чтобы Карлотта сделала так, как он просит.  
      Сжав рот в жесткую линию, та в эгоистичной ярости сверкнула глазами, отчего он практически потерял всякую надежду. Шли секунды, но Карлотта все не опускала пистолет. Возведя глаза к небесам, Эрик безмолвно сделал то, чего не совершал уже долгое время: он взмолился Господу Богу. «Пожалуйста… прошу, заставь ее отпустить меня».  
      Очень медленно Карлотта позволила своему оружию качнуться дулом к полу; огонь в ее глазах потух.  
      — Я никогда не простить тебя за то, что ты сделать… — выплюнула она. — Знай это… — Опустив пистолет еще ниже, она шевельнула им, показывая Эрику, что он может идти. — Но ты должен торопиться, чтобы поймать их… если потерпеть неудачу, за это я тоже никогда тебя не простить.  
      Молча кивнув, Эрик развернулся и скрылся за дверью.

* * *

      Молча сидя в карете, куда ее запихнул Эндрю, Брилл безучастно смотрела в окно, крепко держа Арию на коленях. При мысли о всей той боли, которую причинила эта ночь, по ее щекам сами собой катились слезы. «Коннера подстрелили… Карлотта… мадам Жири… все эти люди… скорее всего, они взорвались… и Эрик…» Остановившись прежде, чем полностью осознать его смерть, Брилл потерла лицо — но ее беспощадного контроля оказалось недостаточно, чтобы удержать впитывающуюся в самые кости скорбь. Со сломленным выражением лица Брилл покачала головой. «Нет, я должна думать об этом! Это моя вина… это моя вина…» Закрыв глаза, она прислонилась виском к стенке кареты — ее сердце пронзила почти физическая боль, не оставив места страху. Заглядывая в разворачивающееся перед ней мрачной будущее, Брилл практически видела растянувшиеся перед ней годы… годы без Эрика.  
      И когда в ее горле зародился стон, сквозь окутавшую ее душу зиму начало пробивать себе дорогу слабо мерцающее тепло, утишая этот горестный звук. Исторгнув из себя дрожащий выдох, Брилл нахмурилась в ответ на этот остаток утешения. «Господи… что я сделала, чтобы заслужить эту последнюю жестокость? Я все еще чувствую его сияние во мне…»  
      — М-мама… мне страшно… — прошептала с ее коленей Ария, милосердно дав Брилл возможность отвлечься, столь необходимую ей, чтобы вытащить себя из мрачных мыслей.  
      Ласково погладив дочь по волосам, она подавила всхлип.  
      — Не бойся, милая. Бог приглядывает за нами…  
      — Я б-бы хотела, чтобы он п-приглядывал чуть п-пристальнее… — пробормотала Ария, когда карета резко остановилась.  
      Дверца со стуком распахнулась, и Эндрю быстро вытащил их обеих в ночь.  
      — Нам надо торопиться. У меня есть маленькая лодка, которая только и ждет, чтобы отвезти нас вниз по реке. Как только мы покинем город, я смогу обеспечить нам более удобный способ переправки в Англию, — объяснил он, подталкивая Брилл к открытым воротам огромного склада.  
      Торопливо оглядевшись, та заметила по обеим сторонам улицы ряды больших темных зданий. Эндрю завез их в самое сердце окружавшего реку обширного промышленного района. В этот поздний час не было никакой надежды, что кто-то их увидит. Эта часть города вымирала после заката.  
      Смутно разглядев, что склад, к которому их вел Эндрю, гордо бахвалится его фамилией, написанной на боковой стене, Брилл ощутила нелепое желание расхохотаться. «Он владеет этим чертовым зданием… и, скорее всего, лодкой, в которой мы поплывем… Как я могла подумать, будто сумею спрятаться от такого человека?»  
      — Что бы там у тебя ни было, все подойдет… По правде, мне все равно, — неожиданно для себя сказала она, шагнув в поджидающее здание.  
      Улыбнувшись ее ответу, Эндрю кивнул:  
      — Я рад, что ты снисходительно относишься ко всему этому безотлагательному путешествию.  
      Игнорируя все им сказанное, Брилл просто опустила глаза на Арию и, прижавшись щекой к волосам дочери, последовала за двумя мужчинами вглубь склада. «Будь сильной, Брилл… тебе нужно защищать дочь… если ты умрешь от горя, ее некому будет растить, кроме Эндрю… ты не можешь позволить этому случиться».  
      Когда они достигли двери, ведущей к реке, Брилл нутром почуяла некую тревожность, успокоившую ее и растворившую сжимающий сердце страх. Удивленно моргнув, она остановилась посреди движения. Пока она стояла, будто прикованная к месту, ощущение усилилось, заставив волосы на загривке встать дыбом и вызвав в животе волну дрожи. Она знала это ощущение. Именно так она себя чувствовала всякий раз, когда оказывалась в объятиях Эрика. Судорожно вдохнув, Брилл заставила себя не отрывать взгляда от земли.  
      «Это не по-настоящему… это не…» Испытывая непреодолимое желание посмотреть вверх, Брилл позволила себе вскинуть глаза на возвышающиеся над ней горы коробок. В дальней стороне, на самом верху груды товаров, каждое их движение повторяла безмолвная тень. Теперь, приглядевшись, Брилл почувствовала, как ее сердце оборвалось и вновь начало возвращаться к жизни. «Он… здесь. Не смотри вверх… сделай вид, будто ничего не изменилось… или они догадаются». Опустив голову, словно ничего не произошло, она заставила себя продолжать идти с Эндрю и Бьюмоном.  
      Став куда беспокойнее, Ария сунула в рот большой палец.  
      — Т-ты тоже его чувствуешь, — мягко прошептала она на гаэльском, и самые уголки ее губ с надеждой изогнулись вверх.  
      Услышав слова Арии, Эндрю и Бьюмон повернулись к ним и нахмурились.  
      — Что она сказала? — требовательно спросил Бьюмон.  
      — Она лишь сказала, что ненавидит лодки, — с легкостью соврала Брилл, осознавая, как к ней медленно возвращаются способность рассуждать и присутствие духа. «Он спасет нас… и раз он здесь, возможно, остальные тоже в безопасности!»  
      Удовлетворившись этим объяснением, Эндрю взял Брилл под локоть и вывел за дверь — обратно в ночную прохладу. Вдохнув речной запах, Брилл оглядела пришвартованную прямо перед ней скромную лодку. «Думай, Брилл, думай. Как ты можешь помочь ему?!»  
      Раздавшийся позади слабый звук заставил Бьюмона затормозить на пороге.  
      — Милорд, быстро сажайте женщину в лодку… — медленно сказал он, обшаривая глазами темноту внутри здания и торопливо засовывая руку в пальто.  
      Без дальнейших расспросов Эндрю ускорил шаг, практически занося Брилл на док. Оглянувшись через плечо, та увидела, как Бьюмон вытащил очередную шашку со взрывчаткой. Пытаясь вырваться из хватки Эндрю и при этом не уронить дочь, Брилл завопила в тот самый момент, когда Бьюмон зажег фитиль и швырнул динамит в глубину склада.  
      Ослепляющий взрыв выломал дверь из роллеров, омыв холодную ночь душераздирающим грохотом. Застыв в безмолвном ужасе, Брилл ощутила, как порыв нагретого воздуха выплеснулся ей в лицо, принеся с собой удушливое облако дыма и пепла. Прищурившись, она разглядела облизывающие разнесенный дверной проем языки пламени. Открыв было рот, чтобы позвать Эрика, Брилл ощутила, как ее отбрасывает в сторону — это Эндрю кинулся вперед и сцапал ее за руку. Упираясь каблуками в землю, она попыталась его замедлить.  
      Явно удовлетворившись причиненными разрушениями, Бьюмон отступил от полыхающего дверного проема. Поправив пиджак, он улыбнулся сквозь затенившую его черты копоть:  
      — Простите за склад, милорд. Но, думаю, это…  
      Бьюмон резко осекся, когда из-за мечущейся стены огня раздался низкий вой. Крутанувшись на месте, зажав нож в руке, он остановился, потрясенно разинув рот: сквозь извивающиеся клубы дыма и пламени шагнула на свет дьявольского вида фигура. Еще больше усиливая сходство с Дьяволом, плащ Эрика развевался вокруг него в потоках нагретого воздуха. Ловя проблески разворачивающейся позади сцены, Брилл споткнулась, когда Эндрю протащил ее дальше в док — в его бледном лице явственно читалась паника. Так и не спрыгнув в лодку, он заколебался: его глаза прикипели к стоящей среди языков пламени темной фигуре Эрика.  
      — Боже всевышний… он явился за мной… явился за мной прямиком из ада… — прошептал Эндрю.  
      Оправившись от первоначального шока, Бьюмон поднял нож и метнул его через дымовую завесу в колеблющуюся фигуру Эрика. Громко ахнув, Брилл наблюдала, как от столкновения лезвия и плоти плечо Эрика отбросило назад. Замерев на миг, тот вытащил из плеча маленький нож, позволив ему упасть на землю — глаза Эрика демонически сияли сквозь клубящийся дым. Отшатнувшись, Бьюмон потянулся к более крупному клинку, висящему у него на бедре, — но прежде чем он успел взяться за рукоять, Эрик плавным движением запястья вскинул руку, и воздух прорезал пронзительный свист. Бьюмон застыл там, где стоял — возле дока, — а затем его тело рухнуло наземь: голова вывернулась под странным углом, он соскользнул вбок и упал в воду.  
      В немом изумлении уставившись на то место, где только что находился Бьюмон, Эндрю толкнул Брилл в поджидающую лодку.  
      — Шевелись! Живо!  
      Прыгнув на борт вслед за ней, Эндрю торопливо обрубил все швартовы лежавшим возле перил небольшим топориком. Пристроив Арию у своих ног, Брилл быстро огляделась на предмет хоть какого-нибудь оружия. Она не видела, чтобы Эрик объявился возле Бьюмона, но была уверена, что он каким-то образом убил наемника. «Убил Бьюмона? Я рада… Боже, прости меня, но я рада».  
      — Ты опоздал, Эндрю… Больше ты ничего не можешь сделать. Сдайся — и, возможно, он сохранит тебе жизнь, — крикнула она, когда ее отчаянные поиски не увенчались успехом.  
      Крутанувшись, чтобы посмотреть на нее диким, загнанным взглядом, Эндрю покачал головой.  
      — Нет… нет… Я ему не позволю. Я старший брат. Я почти выиграл. Я не позволю ему вновь победить. Не сейчас… и никогда больше. Джон не сумеет меня одолеть… — безумно пробормотал он себе под нос и шагнул к Брилл, по-прежнему крепко держа в руках топорик.  
      Смущенная его поведением, та отступила, пихнув Арию себе за спину, когда Эндрю приблизился еще на шаг — оружие сияло у его бедра.  
      — Джон? О чем ты говоришь?  
      Словно бы не слыша ее, Эндрю поднял топор повыше.  
      — Ты можешь убить меня, Джон… но не раньше, чем я заберу ее с собой.  
      Разгадав его намеренье, Брилл ахнула и уклонилась вбок, когда он махнул топором с явно убийственными целями.  
      — Не бойся, Бри… Мы уйдем вместе… будем вместе навеки. Больно не будет, обещаю… Я сделаю все, чтобы он не навредил тем, кого я люблю… Джон ничего не почувствовал — как и отец, когда я отравил его…  
      Подхватив Арию, Брилл взвизгнула, когда Эндрю вновь шагнул к ней. Топор снова дугой взметнулся ввысь — и из мрака ночи вырвалась черная фигура, врезаясь Эндрю в бок. Крякнув, тот упал на палубу и перевернул единственный имевшийся на лодке фонарь, который скатился по лестнице в трюм. Отпрянув, Брилл наблюдала, как Эрик поднялся и с ревом напрыгнул на Эндрю.  
      В воздухе летали кулаки и проклятья — мужчины яростно сцепились друг с другом. Подпитываемый сквозившим в его чертах безумием, Эндрю устроил ужасающее побоище, явно не ощущая ударов, которыми его щедро награждал Эрик. Улыбаясь сквозь покрывшую его лицо кровь, Эндрю поднял скрюченную руку и с победным криком сорвал с Эрика маску.  
      Истерически хохоча, он отбросил ее в сторону.  
      — Все такой же уродливый, Джон… единственное, о чем я сожалею, — это что огонь лишь покрыл тебя рубцами, а не прикончил.  
      — Заткни пасть! — прошипел Эрик, впечатывая кулак в лицо Эндрю.  
      Удар оглушил того, его движения стали несогласованными.  
      — Мне просто нужно снова убить тебя… снова…  
      Ринувшись в бой, Эндрю сумел на миг сбить Эрика с ног. Глядя на Брилл, тот махнул рукой, в отчаянии приказывая ей убегать, поскольку лодка начала скользить вниз по течению, удаляясь от места стоянки.  
      — Брилл, прыгай. Уходи так далеко, как только мо… — Прерванный языками огня, внезапно вырвавшимися из трюма, Эрик свалился набок, отряхиваясь от падающих на его одежду тлеющих угольков.  
      Сообразив, что фонарь, должно быть, поджег все основание лодки, Брилл ощутила укол паники. Ария не умела плавать, и она не знала, умеет ли Эрик.  
      — Эрик, нам нужно убираться, пока не загорелась вся лодка!  
      — Я знаю… прыгайте… Я прыгну следом! — крикнул тот в ответ с другой стороны вздымающейся стены пламени.  
      Привстав на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть, Брилл едва сумела опознать фигуру Эндрю, врезавшуюся в Эрика сзади. Быстро прогорающая палуба содрогнулась под ее ногами от веса врезавшихся в доски тел. Отшатнувшись, когда лодка закачалась с борта на борт, она увидела, что Эрик, перекатившись, оседлал Эндрю и вцепился руками ему в горло. Разбушевавшийся огонь заслонил эту сцену, и Брилл могла лишь слышать булькающий звук, с которым Эндрю боролся за следующий вдох.  
      Чувствуя, как жар начинает стягивать кожу лица, она суматошно отступала, пока не врезалась в перила.  
      — Эрик! Пожар! Я не уйду без тебя! Идем со мной, живо! Оставь его, пока еще не поздно!  
      — Я должен убить его, Бри… или он будет преследовать нас до конца наших дней. Я должен убить его, чтобы быть уверенным, что этого не случится! — крикнул в ответ Эрик — переменившийся ветер слегка притушил огонь. Стоило только этим словам слететь с его губ, и Брилл увидела, как на его лице промелькнуло странное выражение.  
      Еще мгновение поколебавшись, сверля Эндрю убийственным взглядом, Эрик наконец разжал руки на его горле. С трудом поднявшись, он уклонился от пламени, начавшего облизывать доски палубы, и оставил лорда позади. Оказавшись рядом с Брилл, он торопливо и горячо обнял их с Арией, нуждаясь в этом ощущении тепла ее тела так же, как она жаждала ощутить его.  
      — Боже мой… мы ничем не отличаемся — он и я, — прошептал Эрик ей в волосы. — Только он никогда не научится отпускать тебя… как я научился отпускать Кристину.  
      Брилл совсем не понравилось услышанное, и она торопливо отстранилась.  
      — Ты совершенно на него не похож! Даже не смей говорить… — очередная волна жара прервала ее, не дав продолжить, ударив с достаточной силой, чтобы ощутимо приложить о перила.  
      — Прыгай! — крикнул Эрик, перекрывая рев пламени — в свете мечущегося огня паника придала его бедному изуродованному лицу почти абсурдное выражение. Не дожидаясь реакции Брилл, он потянулся и столкнул ее за борт. Завалившись спиной вперед, сжимая в руках Арию, Брилл беззвучно вошла в холодную воду.

* * *

       Хватая ртом воздух Эндрю оторопело открыл глаза и уставился на растянувшееся над ним бесконечное черное небо. Каждая клеточка его тела источала ярость, когда он ощутил, что вес душившего его человека внезапно исчез. Смаргивая пляшущие перед глазами красные точки, он постарался сесть, подперев изголодавшимся по кислороду телом ближайшую бочку. Оглядевшись, он не увидел ничего, кроме полыхающего адского пламени.  
      Подняв руку, чтобы смахнуть режущий глаза пот, Эндрю даже не пытался встать. На смену гневу пришло горе — он понял, что не переживет эту ночь. «Я умру… — онемело подумал он, перекатив ослабевшую голову набок. — Я проиграл… Все было напрасно. Джон… ты был прав».  
      Сквозь обжигающий жар приближающегося пламени вокруг лежащей ничком фигуры Эндрю медленно обвился язык холодного воздуха, проморозив его до костей. Его лба нежно коснулась прохладная рука, и он медленно открыл глаза. Моргая из-за светящего прямо в лицо мягкого белого света, Эндрю едва видел силуэт скорчившегося рядом с ним мужчины.  
      — Кто ты?  
      Свет слегка померк, обнажая знакомые покрытые шрамами черты его брата. «Он выглядит печальным… он должен быть счастлив. Как-никак он выиграл… почему он выглядит таким печальным?» — отстраненно удивился Эндрю, заметив, что, как ни странно, он больше не ощущает боли от облизывающего тело огня. На самом деле он вообще едва ощущал собственное тело.  
      Не в состоянии дольше выносить скорбный взгляд Джона, Эндрю со стыдом опустил глаза. Он будто со стороны чувствовал, как по его щекам текут слезы, но не мог найти сил стереть их. Его зрение начало темнеть, а Джон все продолжал гладить его по лбу прохладной рукой. «Он не должен этого делать… не после того, что сделал я. Он не должен этого делать».  
      — Тише, брат. Это конец… и тебя будут судить. Я могу простить тебе то, что ты сделал, но тебе по-прежнему придется предстать перед Богом.  
      «Нет… нет! — кричал разум Эндрю, придя в ужас от того, что ему предстоит. — Джон, пожалуйста! Нет… Я лишен… Я всегда был лишен внутри чего-то доброго…»  
      Мрачно покачав головой, Джон отвернул лицо в сторону.  
      — Я знаю, Эндрю… Я знаю… Тише, Брат… Я буду с тобой…

* * *

      Пытаясь отыскать поверхность посреди окружившей ее черноты, Брилл одной рукой придерживала дочь, а другой гребла. Используя вместо маяка призрачно мерцающее над ней пламя, она устремилась наверх и, прорвавшись сквозь воду, вдохнула воздух и поспешно убедилась, что голова Арии тоже находится над поверхностью. Оглядываясь вокруг, она искала Эрика, думая, что тот должен быть где-то поблизости.  
      — Эрик! Где ты?! — позвала Брилл, обескураженная тем, насколько тихо звучит ее голос среди шипения бушующего над рекой огня. — Где ты?! — «Он был прямо позади меня… он сказал, что последует сразу за мной… — подумала она, и в ее животе скрутился леденящий ужас. — Он был прямо позади меня…»  
      Стараясь удержаться на поверхности покрытой рябью воды, Брилл продолжала лихорадочные поиски, пока цепляющаяся сбоку Ария не начала трястись.  
      — М-мама, мне х-холодно… — запинаясь, проговорила она, стуча зубами.  
      Оглядевшись в последний раз, Брилл направилась к берегу, где уже начала собираться небольшая толпа. «Все правильно… наверное, он уже на берегу…» Почувствовав уверенность, она проигнорировала сжавший сердце ледяной страх и поплыла быстрее. Достигнув доков, она с удивлением обнаружила там нескольких мужчин, ждущих, чтобы помочь ей вылезти из воды. Благодарная за поддержку, Брилл протянула им Арию и позволила вытащить себя.  
      — Боже всевышний, мамзель. Что за чертовщина там приключилась? — спросил один из мужчин.  
      Не обращая внимания на вопрос, Брилл торопливо схватила его за рукав.  
      — На берег не вылезал мужчина… высокий, с темными волосами и синими глазами?  
      Удивленный ее горячности, незнакомец покачал головой:  
      — Нет, мамзель. Кроме вас, больше никто не вылезал.  
      Потрясенно уставившись на него, Брилл медленно отпустила его рукав и вскочила на ноги. Зажав руками рот, она оглядела реку.  
      — Эрик! Эрик! Где ты?! — крикнула она во всю мочь — ее собственный голос издевательским эхом отразился от воды. Когда лодка начала погружаться в реку, ее крики стали еще более отчаянными. — Кто-то должен туда отправиться! Там человек… он все еще там! ЭРИК!  
      Когда она дернулась было, чтобы самой прыгнуть в воду, теплые руки ухватили ее за локоть.  
      — Ну полно уже, мамзель.  
      Отбиваясь от удерживающего ее мужчины, Брилл ощутила, как по ее щекам покатились горячие слезы.  
      — Нет… нет… он сказал, что будет сразу за мной… он все еще там.  
      — Мамзель, сейчас вам придется пойти с нами, — тихо, но без особой доброты произнес один из мужчин. — Жорж сказал, что он нашел пару трупов, плавающих на той стороне дока, и я думаю, полиции придется задать вам насчет них несколько вопросов.  
      — Что? — изумленно спросила Брилл. — Пара трупов? Как они выглядят… — Другой мужчина принялся осторожно укутывать Арию в свое пальто, а Брилл медленно уводили из дока.  
      — Как они выглядят?! — кричала она, пока ее настойчиво тащили прочь, к поджидавшему в нескольких ярдах от берега полицейскому.  
      — ЭРИК!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 120оF ≈ 49оС.


	67. Новый день

      Бледные пальцы лунного света просачивались сквозь решетку окна тюремной камеры, расчерчивая серый каменный пол черно-белыми узорами. В полосе света порхал мотылек, его призрачные крылья вспыхивали, подсвеченные сзади. Привлеченное отдаленным сиянием луны, крошечное насекомое отчаянно билось в кривое стекло, стуча крыльями со столь лихорадочной энергией, что вокруг него расползалось облачко пыльцы.  
      Слушая шорох, с которым тельце мотылька упорно врезалось в прозрачный барьер, Брилл отвернулась от зрелища трепыханий бедного создания, вместо этого сосредоточив безучастный взгляд на полу. Съежившись в углу тесной камеры, она крепче обхватила руками колени, пытаясь сберечь как можно больше тепла, хотя втайне гадала, не будет ли замерзнуть насмерть лучшей участью, нежели та, что ей предстоит.  
      Ее держали в камере уже больше недели, изолировав от остальных заключенных и в неудобных условиях, надеясь таким образом развязать ей язык. Когда полиция арестовала Брилл, ей немедленно дали понять, что она подозревается во взрыве склада Донованов и безусловном убийстве двух человек. Они привели ее в комнату для допросов, находившуюся на одном из верхних этажей тюрьмы, и допрашивали с пристрастием остаток ночи, дабы вырвать подписанное признание. К вящему их разочарованию Брилл держала рот на замке, ни в чем не признаваясь — даже в собственном имени. В обычных обстоятельствах она была бы рада сотрудничать, как-никак ее подозревали в преступлении. Но это не были обычные обстоятельства.  
      Эрик был мертв, теперь Брилл была в этом уверена. Хотя детективы стремились скрыть от нее свои находки, из их тихих разговоров она сумела по крупицам выудить несколько новостей. В Сене было обнаружено лишь два трупа: один со сломанной шеей и один, обгоревший настолько, что его невозможно было опознать, — но и никаких других выживших тоже найдено не было. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сообразить, что либо обгоревший труп принадлежит Эрику, либо его тело затерялось в реке.  
      И сейчас Брилл не могла заставить себя особо волноваться о собственной судьбе. Свернувшееся у нее в животе горе было почти живым существом, свирепо пожирающим все до единого ошметки ее инстинкта самосохранения, ее сердца, разума и души. Оно затуманивало ее разум и притупляло чувства, пока мир не превратился в подобие кладбища — серого и лишенного всяких красок. И как бы Брилл ни старалась, она никак не могла вспомнить, как жила без Эрика рядом, не могла вспомнить, каково это — чувствовать себя настолько абсолютно одинокой.  
      Поерзав на грубой доске, служившей ей скамьей, Брилл опустила подбородок на согнутые колени, ее глаза застыли, глядя в никуда. Вокруг ее разума смыкались обманчиво успокаивающие пальцы апатии, отчего она слегка заклевала носом, но в этот раз она была готова к борьбе. Шевельнувшись, Брилл пощипала щеки, пытаясь себя растормошить. В последнюю неделю она начала приходить в ужас от заката и потребности в сне, начала бояться его и кошмаров, которые он мог принести. И без того всякий раз, когда она позволяла себе задремать, ей снился Эрик — в воде, потерявший сознание и тонущий, — и она совсем не жаждала повторять этот опыт. Реальность того, что она видела собственными глазами, была достаточно плоха, чтобы добавлять в нее навеянных сновидениями деталей.  
      «Подумай о чем-нибудь другом. Есть масса вещей, о которых можно думать… просто… просто подумай о чем-нибудь другом». Отогнав прочь жуткие образы бледного лица Эрика, парящего в темной воде, Брилл задумалась о состоянии Арии и Коннера. Несмотря на все усилия, она так и не сумела заставить никого из детективов сообщить ей, как они или хотя бы где они. «Я знаю, что Мэг позаботится о здоровье Коннера…» Брилл знала, потому что ей снилась свадьба подруги. Была некая насмешливая ирония в том, насколько ясными сейчас были ее видения — сейчас, когда от них уже не было никакого проку. Этого едва ли не хватило, чтобы заставить ее проклинать Господа Бога, вопрошать о недостатках Его плана насчет нее.  
      «Неужели именно к этому вела вся моя жизнь? Было ли ей предначертано вот так закончиться? Было ли предначертано Эрику умереть, спасая меня, чтобы я почти пожелала никогда с ним не встречаться? Почти». Покачав головой от лживости собственных мыслей, Брилл помимо воли подняла глаза туда, где мотылек продолжал биться в стекло. Острый укол жалости к этому созданию и его бессмысленной борьбе за свободу подвиг ее встать. Словно во сне она подплыла к окну, ступив в полосы лунного света, ее взгляд сместился с мотылька на звездное небо над ним.  
      — _Брилл…_ — прошептал ей голос в ночной тьме.  
      Это был голос Эрика: его французский акцент перекатывал ее имя тем же образом, который когда-то восхищал ее — сейчас же лишь напоминал, что его больше нет. Она больше никогда не услышит свое имя, произнесенное именно так. Реальность этого осознания придавила ее разум с такой силой, что Брилл показалось, будто ее тело вот-вот сломается под этой тяжестью. Грубая ткань ее тюремного одеяния оцарапала кожу, когда Брилл обхватила руками живот, прижимая ладони к источнику собравшейся там почти физической боли. Закрыв глаза от полыхающей в крови горько-сладкой агонии, Брилл пыталась выгнать голос из головы, хотя втайне молилась о его возвращении. «Так больно слышать его в воздухе, словно Эрик стоит рядом со мной… но я не знаю, хватит ли мне сил уже отпустить его. Кажется, будто я потеряю рассудок, если исчезнет даже эта маленькая его часть… Если я начну забывать, как звучит… звучал его голос».  
      Отринув боль, Брилл медленно уронила руки вдоль тела и вновь посмотрела на окно. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не дать пролиться жгучим слезам, она потянулась и отодвинула защелку, распахивая створку, насколько позволяли прутья снаружи. Мотылек несколько секунд беспорядочно порхал вокруг, но потом вылетел в ночь через приоткрытое окно. Привстав на цыпочки, Брилл вытягивала шею, пока не сумела разглядеть внизу залитую лунным светом улицу города, и наблюдала, как вдали исчезает сияние маленьких крыльев мотылька, — и ее тело охватило слабое чувство если не счастья, то хотя бы удовлетворения.  
      Вздохнув, Брилл опустилась, и ночной ландшафт за окном сменился холодным камнем стен камеры.  
      — По крайней мере один из нас может покинуть это место, — пробормотала она себе, развернулась и вернулась на свое сидение в углу. Чувствуя, что парящая в голове тьма вновь грозит заполонить ее, Брилл в отчаянии спрятала лицо в ладонях. Она знала, что со временем горе утихнет, но в этот момент казалось, будто ему не будет конца.  
      Из коридора донесся неожиданный стук легких шагов, заставив Брилл вскинуть голову. Нахмурившись, она слушала, как звук приближается. За неделю, прошедшую с момента ее заключения, никому не дозволено было ходить по этому коридору, за исключением детективов, и, судя по мягкости шагов, Брилл очень сомневалась, что это полицейский. Снаружи камеры показалась закутанная в плащ фигура, заставив ее с тревогой вглядеться в непривычное зрелище.  
      Откинув капюшон, мадам Жири подошла поближе к прутьям — все ее поведение было намеренно покорным и незаметным.  
      — Брилл, у меня мало времени, но я должна поговорить с вами.  
      — Что вы тут делаете? Как вы вошли? — вслух удивилась Брилл.  
      — Я заплатила охране, — торопливо ответила мадам Жири. — Есть кое-что, что вы должны знать…  
      Брилл малость воодушевилась, ее лицо немного просветлело.  
      — С Коннером все в порядке? Последний раз, когда я о нем слышала, был в театре. И что с Арией? Кто за ней приглядывает, пока я заперта здесь?  
      Раздраженно покачав головой, мадам Жири пренебрежительно махнула рукой, явно не считая эти темы наиболее значимыми.  
      — Коннер выздоравливает в больнице. Пуля не задела ничего жизненно важного. Сейчас он поправляется от кровопотери. И в настоящий момент Ария живет у меня.  
      — Хорошо… это хорошо. — От добрых новостей по телу Брилл разлилось приятное облегчение. Размышления об их благополучии кружили в ее голове целыми днями, сражаясь за внимание наравне с мыслями об Эрике.  
      — Да, но это не то, о чем я пришла поговорить с вами!  
      Сев чуть прямее, Брилл попыталась изобразить на лице интерес. Хотя она была некоторым образом рада видеть мадам, ничего из того, что та могла ей сказать, не сумело бы вытащить ее из колодца отчаяния, в котором она сейчас жила.  
      — Ну ладно… тогда давайте, говорите, — равнодушно сказала она.  
      Мадам Жири обеими руками вцепилась в разделяющие их прутья, ее лицо прорезали глубокие тревожные морщины.  
      — У вас огромные неприятности, Брилл. Они обвиняют вас в двойном убийстве. Из опросов некоторых свидетелей полиция знает, что лорд Донован находился на борту лодки, когда та загорелась. Они предполагают, что вы устроили пожар, и полны решимости увидеть, как вы заплатите за то, что стали причиной смерти аристократа.  
      Чувствуя странное оцепенение, невзирая на ужасные вести, Брилл лишь молча смотрела на мадам Жири.  
      — Значит, они намерены держать меня в тюрьме до конца моих дней? — Тревога о том, что может случиться с дочерью, если она навеки останется в заключении, разъела горький лед, окруживший ее сердце. — Они не могут этого сделать! У них нет доказательств!  
      — Нет… вы не понимаете! Все гораздо хуже! Это тянет на виселицу! Они собираются вас повесить!  
      Застыв от этого признания, Брилл отползла к стене позади себя.  
      — Повесить меня? — выдохнула она — ее разум уже заработал, воображая, что подобный исход может сотворить с оставшимися членами ее семьи. — Они не могут так поступить! Как же Ария? Я должна ее увидеть!  
      — Они хотят сделать из вас пример, Брилл. Неважно, что у них недостаточно доказательств. У вас нет адвоката, чтобы представлять ваше дело. Мы пытаемся собрать средства, чтобы нанять его, но они слишком торопятся закрыть дело, и очень немногие адвокаты готовы выступить против высших чинов системы. Все они повязаны. Карлотта ежедневно практически рвет это место на части, пытаясь добиться свидания с вами, но главные следователи считают, что на таком деле можно сделать карьеру. Они не спустят его на тормозах.  
      — Карлотта не должна так беспокоиться об этом… — виновато начала Брилл. — Я многое держала от нее в секрете. Она не знает, что…  
      Оборвав ее, мадам Жири нахмурилась сквозь прутья решетки.  
      — Она знает больше, чем вы думаете. Как и Мэг. В конце концов Коннер рассказал нам, что именно происходило в последние несколько месяцев. Сперва Карлотта приняла это в штыки… она уже давно имеет страшный зуб на Эрика… но ее гнев слегка утих, когда она выяснила, сколько хорошего он пытался для вас сделать. — После короткой паузы мадам продолжила: — Мэг даже послала телеграмму Кристине, прося ее воспользоваться своим титулом, чтобы помочь.  
      — Кристине Даае?!  
      — Да, та написала мэру, но обращения простой виконтессы явно недостаточно. — После этого мадам Жири умолкла, пристально изучая виноватое лицо Брилл. — Брилл, вы обязаны на время отложить свою скорбь, если это хоть как-то поможет вам освободиться. Пока вы должны позаботиться о своих собственных проблемах.  
      — Это куда проще сказать, чем сделать, мадам, — вскипела Брилл, наконец-то сумев пробить свой угрюмый настрой. — Я потеряла мужчину, которого любила больше самой жизни. Мой брат был серьезно ранен. У моей дочери в настоящий момент не осталось ни одного родителя. А теперь мне еще и придется столкнуться с виселицей! Это слишком! Я не готова выдержать очередной удар! И я не могу отложить свое горе, словно фарфоровую статуэтку — поставить на полку и забыть. Я не могу этого сделать! Как вы не понимаете?! Это все моя вина! Это все ведет ко мне! Если бы не я, с Коннером все было бы в порядке… и… Эрик был бы жив! — Ее голос надломился на его имени, и гнев растворился, быстро уступив место болезненной вине.  
      Поджав губы, мадам Жири пронзила Брилл давящим взором.  
      — Что бы вы там себе ни думали, вы помогли огромному количеству оперного люда…  
      — Да ладно? — горько огрызнулась Брилл.  
      — Да. Почти непривычно думать, какими мы были до того, как в театре появилось ваше маленькое семейство. Мэг от дружбы с вами стала сильной. Достаточно сильной, чтобы исполнить свои мечты. Карлотта повзрослела. А Эрик… Эрик узнал, что такое любовь на самом деле. Он был готов рискнуть жизнью ради нее. Возможно, именно поэтому все это произошло… вы спасли его бессмертную душу, дитя. Путь, который привел вас к нам, определенно был озарен Божьей волей. Разве вы этого не видите?  
      — Я сомневаюсь, что это произошло из-за меня.  
      — Ну, как вы сказали раньше… это все ведет к вам.  
      Несмотря на твердое намерение остаться при своем мнении, Брилл ощутила слабое тепло, успокоившее ноющее сердца.  
      — Вы очень добры, раз говорите такое. На случай, если я больше вас не увижу… прошу, знайте, что я благодарна за все, что каждый для меня сделал.  
      Сузив глаза, мадам Жири покачала головой:  
      — Как по мне, это подозрительно напоминает прощание.  
      — Нет… не прощание.  
      — Хорошо, потому что мы не сдаемся… поэтому я запрещаю сдаваться и вам тоже, — фыркнула мадам Жири, поворачивая голову навстречу тихому звуку, раздавшемуся дальше по коридору.  
      Вдохновившись верой друзей, Брилл сумела надломленно ей улыбнуться.  
      — Значит, полагаю, у меня нет выбора…  
      — Хорошо, — заявила мадам, накидывая капюшон на свои седеющие волосы. — Думаю, я уже исчерпала свой лимит времени свидания. Взятки хватило только на эти несколько минут. Постарайтесь не терять присутствия духа.  
      — Слушаю и повинуюсь, — сказала Брилл с ноткой своего обычного сарказма; ее более оживленное поведение вызвало у мадам Жири короткую улыбку, а затем та повернулась и поспешила прочь по коридору. Как только она скрылась из виду, улыбка Брилл поблекла, потом исчезла. Она чувствовала себя странно вымотанной необходимостью изобразить легкомысленный вид, словно на то, чтобы стереть скорбь с лица, ушла вся энергия. Тяжело вздохнув, Брилл прислонилась затылком к стене, ее взгляд перескочил на сияющие на полу полосы лунного света.  
      — _Брилл, Брилл…_ — настойчиво прошептал голос в последовавшей за визитом мадам Жири тишине. Издав горлом сдавленный звук, Брилл, пошатываясь, встала и поковыляла по камере. «Боже… я чувствую его в себе. Взывающего ко мне из могилы… словно песнь сирены». Опустившись на колени под зарешеченным окном, Брилл сложила руки перед собой. Склонив голову — свет луны засверкал в ее распущенных волосах, — она начала отчаянно молиться:  
      — Прошу, Господи, освободи меня. Если есть что-то еще, что я должна исполнить в этой жизни… прошу, помоги притупить это чувство. Пожалуйста…  
  


* * *

      На следующее утро, проснувшись от звука тяжкой поступи снаружи камеры, Брилл, вздрогнув, села — сердце трепетало у нее в горле. «Мадам Жири сказала, что они попытаются поскорее закрыть дело, но этот день наверняка еще не пришел. Они даже не сообщили мне, что в чем-то обвиняют… они не могут повесить человека, не сказав за что…» В страхе сжав кулаки, Брилл стоически ожидала, когда перед камерой покажутся марширующие по коридору люди. Она ощутила, что присутствие Эрика на задворках разума стало отчетливее, успокаивая пожирающий ее страх. Невзирая на то, о чем она молилась прошлой ночью, Брилл была рада чувствовать его рядом, словно часть его покоилась возле ее бьющегося сердца.  
      У двери ее камеры появились двое охранников, следом за ними — тучный мужчина постарше в деловом костюме. Пожилому джентльмену хватило одного взгляда на ее бледное лицо и грязную одежду, чтобы начать яростно бранить стоявшую рядом охрану, — его лицо приобрело опасно лиловый оттенок. Испуганная этим взрывом эмоций, Брилл лишь вытаращила глаза, когда под упреками мужчины охранники повесили головы.  
      Нервно водя рукой по тщательно завитым усам, странный джентльмен наконец повернулся обратно к Брилл: в его глазах по-прежнему сверкал гнев.  
      — Мадам, — начал он, пожалуй, даже почти чересчур уважительным тоном. — Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы пойти со мной? Мне нужно многое с вами обсудить. — Сделав знак одному из охранников, мужчина нетерпеливо ждал, пока откроют дверь.  
      «Это правда оно? Они планируют сегодня меня казнить? Этот джентльмен здесь, чтобы формально обвинить меня в преступлениях?» — гадала Брилл, и ее тело окатило волной паники. Упрямо оставшись стоять где стояла, она перевела взгляд с охраны на незнакомца.  
      — Кто вы, месье? Что вы намерены со мной делать?  
      Слегка смягчившись лицом, пожилой мужчина кашлянул.  
      — Прошу прощения, мадам. Я — Жак Леклерк. Я парижский адвокат и пришел обсудить с вами некоторые очень важные темы.  
      Понимающе округлив рот, Брилл встала — страх испарился из ее разума — и пересекла камеру, подойдя к мужчине. «Мадам Жири и все остальные, должно быть, быстро работали, раз уже успели обеспечить мне представителя», — с облегчением подумала она. Возможно, ее ситуация была не такой безнадежной, какой казалась прошлой ночью. Не вполне способная изобразить перед этим незнакомцем улыбку, Брилл изо всех сил постаралась хотя бы выглядеть приветливо.  
      — В таком случае, рада познакомиться, месье Леклерк.  
      Кивнув, адвокат развернулся и пригвоздил обоих охранников стальным взглядом, после чего прошел между ними в коридор.  
      — Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной. Поговорим в более подходящей обстановке.  
      Заколебавшись на пороге камеры, Брилл оглядела коридор.  
      — Куда мы направляемся? Мне позволено… выйти?  
      Моргнув, Леклерк кивнул:  
      — Да, конечно, мадам Донован. Не бойтесь и просто идите со мной.  
      Двинувшись, чтобы последовать за мужчиной, как он и просил, Брилл вышла в коридор; истрепанный подол ее тюремного платья волочился по полу. Адвокат вывел ее из блока с камерами и провел по длинному коридору в чуть более удобную зону, где обычно проходили дознания. Открыв ближайшую дверь, он вошел в одну из комнат для допросов и сел за стол. Брилл сделала то же самое, гадая, что планирует делать этот мужчина, чтобы помочь ей выбраться из неприятностей.  
      Вытащив из кармана пиджака небольшую пачку бумаг, Леклерк улыбнулся ей через стол.  
      — Должен извиниться за условия, в которых вы содержались последнюю неделю, но я лишь сегодня утром узнал все обстоятельства вашего положения. Не хотите ли чего-нибудь, прежде чем мы начнем разговор? Не следует ли мне потребовать для вас более удобную одежду? Или, возможно, что-нибудь из еды?  
      Удивленная добротой мужчины, Брилл несколько секунд молча изучала его.  
      — Нет, со мной все в порядке. Но спасибо, что спросили.  
      Кашлянув, Леклерк кивнул, кладя бумаги на стол между ними.  
      — Ну хорошо тогда. Уверен, вам не терпится начать.  
      — Да. Извините, но мне любопытно, что вы планируете сделать, чтобы помочь моей ситуации. Насколько мне было сказано, она довольно мрачная.  
      Недоуменно нахмурившись, мужчина склонил голову набок:  
      — Простите?  
      — Я слышала от друга, что они собираются обвинить меня в преступлениях, которые я не совершала… в убийстве. — Слегка поперхнувшись, Брилл продолжила: — Они собираются повесить меня в назидание другим.  
      Побледнев от ее слов, Леклерк провел обеими руками по своим седеющим волосам.  
      — Я надеялся, что вы не слышали об этом возмутительном примере глупости. Не беспокойтесь, мадам. Ничего подобного с вами не случится. Вы в полной безопасности.  
      Сев прямее, Брилл ощутила, как в ее сердце пустила корни надежда.  
      — Значит, у вас есть план на суд?  
      — Нет, нет, нет… — сказал Леклерк, всплеснув руками. — Вы неправильно поняли… обвинения были сняты, мадам Донован. Вам не придется переживать нечто столь унизительное, как суд.  
      Брилл смущенно нахмурила лоб, пытаясь понять, о чем он толкует.  
      — Что вы имеете в виду?  
      — Ну, учитывая, кто вы такая, мадам, несомненно, со стороны любого парижского чиновника было бы глупостью инкриминировать вам столь нелепые обвинения. И двойной глупостью было бы попытаться представить перед судьей столь неубедительное дело, когда вашим защитником выступаю я. То есть, в самом деле, у них недостаточно доказательств… насколько нам известно, лорд Донован сам случайно устроил пожар и просто не смог вовремя покинуть лодку. И, конечно, налицо тот факт, что семья Донованов владеет половиной этого города. Его смерть почти наверняка не ваша вина.  
      — Учитывая, кто я такая? — повторила Брилл — с того момента, как она уцепилась за эти слова, ее недоумение все возрастало.  
      — Да, — медленно произнес адвокат, явно заметив озадаченное выражение ее лица. — Вы Брилл Донован, вдова молодого лорда Джонатана Донована.  
      — Да, но я не понимаю, какое это может иметь отношение к делу. У меня нет никакого влияния, месье. И когда мой муж женился на мне, его лишили права на наследство.  
      Наклонившись вперед с таким видом, будто вот-вот раскроет большой секрет, Леклерк одарил ее очаровательной улыбкой.  
      — Но вы правда не понимаете, что это означает? Вы — мать последнего оставшегося в живых члена рода Донованов. Арианна Донован — единственная наследница титула Донованов.  
      — Но… но… но она _девочка_ … она не может наследовать титул… — пролопотала Брилл.  
      — Да, и в обычной ситуации так и есть. Как правило, титул могут принять лишь члены семьи мужского пола; однако у нас ситуация необычная. — Покопавшись в лежащих на столе бумагах, Леклерк вытянул старый лист пергамента и положил перед ней. — Это копия очень старого документа, который детально описывает наследование титула Донованов. Это очень древний текст, который следует таким же древним правилам. Основатели родословной, самые первые лорд и леди Донован, были больше озабочены сохранением чистоты крови, нежели обязательной необходимостью передачи титула наследнику-мужчине. Учитывая, что Арианна — последняя в роду, она по умолчанию становится наследницей.  
      Уставившись на Леклерка так, словно у него выросла вторая голова, Брилл мельком опустила взгляд на бумаги, ее разум совершенно опустел. Среди всех вещей, которые она сегодня ожидала услышать, такого точно не было.  
      — Месье, я правда не знаю, что сказать…  
      Понимающе кивнув, Леклерк вновь покопался в бумагах.  
      — Да, полагаю, для вас это должно быть весьма шокирующим. Однако мне нужно обсудить с вами еще одно дело.  
      — Что еще? — выдохнула Брилл, едва способная говорить из-за затуманившего голову потрясения. Ее зажатые между коленей руки начали мелко дрожать.  
      Вытащив документ, который выглядел поновее, Леклерк опустил его поверх остальной стопки.  
      — Да, и теперь мы должны обсудить последнюю волю и завещание лорда Эндрю.  
      При упоминании имени Эндрю вдоль позвоночника Брилл пробежал холодок, но она проигнорировала это ощущение, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица.  
      — Ладно…  
      — Большую часть жизни лорд Эндрю трудился над приумножением состояния своей семьи и был весьма успешен в этом стремлении. Сейчас богатство семейства Донованов значительно превышает то, что титул включал изначально…  
      Находя обсуждение успеха Эндрю неприятным для себя, Брилл отвернулась, уперев взгляд в пол, чтобы скрыть сверкнувшую в глазах ярость.  
      — Почему это должно иметь какое-либо отношение ко мне?  
      С улыбкой посмотрев на нее, Леклерк пригладил усы.  
      — Ну, лорд Донован оставил все свое состояние вам, мадам. Полагаю, он чувствовал себя виноватым, что его отец лишил его брата права на наследство и оставил вас ни с чем… поэтому он хотел позаботиться о вашем комфорте.  
      Хмуро поджав губы, Брилл едва удержалась, чтобы не оспорить это утверждение. Не хватило бы и дня, чтобы подробно объяснить, насколько Леклерк ошибается по поводу намерений Эндрю. Несомненно, тот включил ее в завещание, потому что все это время был уверен, что однажды она станет его женой — по своей воле или нет.  
      — Я не хочу денег Эндрю… — стиснув зубы, прорычала Брилл. — Что насчет его матери? Разве они не должны перейти к ней?  
      Удивленный ее заявлением, Леклерк лишь моргнул.  
      — Мадам, леди Донован скончалась не далее, чем две недели назад… и совершенно не имеет значения, хотите вы этих денег или нет. Лорд Эндрю также добился того, чтобы восстановить положение в семье вашего покойного мужа. Так что технически деньги достались вам от мужа. Деньги и все его владения теперь ваши.  
      Утратив часть своего ледяного спокойствия, Брилл развернулась обратно и хлопнула ладонью по столу.  
      — Я не желаю денег этого человека! Они наверняка такие же черные, какой была его душа!  
      Улыбка Леклерка малость поблекла, и он прочистил горло.  
      — Теперь вы очень богатая женщина, мадам. Подумайте обо всех дверях, что распахнет для вас нынешнее положение. Одной из которых станет дверь, через которую вы уже сегодня покинете эту тюрьму. Вашу свободу обеспечило скорее влияние, которое получил в этом городе Эндрю, нежели отсутствие у них доказательств. Сперва обдумайте-ка это, прежде чем отказываться. Возможно, вы находились не в лучших отношениях с лордом Эндрю… но почему бы не использовать то, что осталось после него, в ваших собственных целях?  
      Готовая было выпалить очередное возражение, Брилл обнаружила, что ее рот медленно закрывается. Что-то в логичных аргументах адвоката пробилось сквозь ярость, которую она испытывала к человеку, отнявшему у нее любовь всей жизни. Чуть выпрямившись на стуле, Брилл заставила себя перестать хмуриться.  
      — Вы указали на важную деталь, месье. Но, пожалуйста, можем мы продолжить эту дискуссию в другой раз? Я неделю не видела свою семью и очень хочу наконец это сделать, — холодно спросила она — ее разум пытался постичь все, что открылось ей сегодня. Еще утром она ждала казни, а теперь стала свободной и унаследовала огромную сумму денег. Иногда жизнь бывает такой странной. «Полагаю, это знак… Я явно еще не завершила свой земной путь».  
      Собрав бумаги, Леклерк вскочил на ноги.  
      — Конечно, мадам. Я всегда к вашим услугам. Я могу отдать распоряжение, чтобы вам принесли смену одежды, а затем отвезли, чтобы вы могли воссоединиться с семьей. На это потребуется менее получаса.  
      «Значит, вот что дает тебе богатство? Наверное, я сумею к этому привыкнуть… есть столько возможностей использовать деньги Эндрю на благое дело».  
      — Хорошо… это меня устраивает. — Вместе с Леклерком подойдя к дверному проему, Брилл заметила нервно кружащего по коридору главного инспектора.  
      Увидев ее, тот нацепил на лицо широкую, дружелюбную улыбку.  
      — Мадам Донован… позвольте заверить вас, что силы полиции…  
      Подняв руку, Брилл его оборвала:  
      — Скажите, это ведь ваша полиция готова сажать людей, не имея никаких доказательств?  
      — Ну… что ж…  
      Хотя правильным в этой ситуации было бы оставить эту тему и простить, Брилл поняла, что не хочет этого. Вероятно, год назад она бы просто ушла, но сейчас, взяв несколько уроков у самого Призрака Оперы, она ощутила, как растет ее негодование.  
      Прищурившись, Брилл вскинула подбородок.  
      — Не думайте, что я забуду, что вы планировали со мной сделать… — угрожающе выплюнула она и, резко развернувшись, зашагала по коридору, прикрыв свои истинные чувства холодной маской. Она практически ощущала, как позади нее затрясся в панике шеф полиции — угроза в ее словах явно попала в цель. Каким-то образом то, что она дала отпор человеку, который всю неделю ее мучил, заставило Брилл почувствовать себя чуть более уверенно, чуть ближе к Эрику. «Это верно… Отныне мне придется самой за себя постоять. Пока мы не встретимся вновь…»  
      Торопясь, чтобы нагнать ее, Леклерк не мог скрыть расплывшуюся на его лице улыбку.  
      — Думаю, вы прекрасно справитесь, мадам. В вас есть стержень… и работать на вас будет удовольствием.  
  
  


_Шесть месяцев спустя_

  
      Стоя в одиночестве в собственной спальне своего лондонского дома, Брилл отсутствующим взглядом наблюдала, как по оконному стеклу стекают капли дождя. Мир снаружи был смесью тумана и серого камня, придавая открывающемуся из ее окна виду всю прелесть кладбища. В некоторой степени Брилл была рада близости дождя и тумана. Погода служила идеальным фоном ее мрачному настроению. Подняв руку, она провела рукой по стеклу, повторяя путь дождевой струи, и в сотый раз за это день подумала об Эрике. «Что бы он сказал, если бы сейчас меня увидел?» — со вздохом спросила она себя.  
      По улице промчалась одинокая фигура — единственный человек, которому хватило смелости разгуливать пешком под дождем. За этим исключением вся улица была пустынна. Хотя на самом деле в этом вовсе не было ничего удивительного. В начале осени Лондон был испытанием даже для самых закаленных ветеранов. Большая часть _знати_ предпочла покинуть город на лето и раннюю осень, чтобы избежать удушливой жары, но Брилл решила остаться. Вступив в новую роль леди Донован, она, не теряя времени, вплотную занялась всем, что было связанно с наследством.  
      За месяц, прошедший после ее освобождения из тюрьмы, Брилл пожертвовала львиную долю доставшегося ей богатства разнообразным благотворительным обществам. Вскоре к делу подключилась еще и политика: на удивление многие очень важные люди были чрезвычайно заинтересованы в том, чтобы подружиться с ней. Сначала власть новообретенного богатства изумляла Брилл, но она быстро привыкла к интригам, которые плели друг против друга богачи. Она навела ужас на всех коррумпированных парижских чиновников, которые ей угрожали, и на многих других, лишенных и следа порядочности. Возможно, это было мелочно — получать такое наслаждение, заставляя этих людей изрядно попотеть, но Брилл ни разу даже не задумалась над тем, чтобы позволить им остаться безнаказанными.  
      Впервые вступив в новую роль, Брилл тут же поставила личной целью найти в реке тело Эрика. Наняв пару десятков человек, чтобы вести поиски, она надеялась получить возможность хотя бы положить тело в могилу, которую она купила, чтобы Эрик мог покоиться с миром. Однако поиски принесли разочарование. «Я должна была искать упорнее. Мы сдались всего лишь через три недели… наверное, это было слишком рано».  
      Дверь позади Брилл с щелчком открылась, вытаскивая ее из угрюмых размышлений. В комнату влетела Ария, ее темные волосы практически ощетинились разнообразнейшими бантиками и ленточками. Сделав глубокий вдох, Брилл затолкала свое горе подальше и, просветлев лицом, широко улыбнулась. Ради дочери она не могла себе позволить до конца жизни превратиться в скорбную тень.  
      — Что ты такое сотворила со своими волосами? — легкомысленно спросила Брилл.  
      Теребя дюжину бантиков, Ария сверкнула застенчивой улыбкой.  
      — Я г-готовилась, чтобы п-пойти с тобой сегодня вечером!  
      Покачав головой, Брилл потрепала взбудораженную дочку по макушке.  
      — Прости, милая, но сегодня могут пойти только взрослые. Но я обещаю взять тебя как-нибудь в другой раз.  
      Надувшись, Ария уставилась в пол.  
      — Н-но я тоже хочу увидеть, как с-сегодня танцует тетя М-мэг!  
      — Ну же, тебе самой прекрасно известно, что Коннер уже брал тебя, чтобы посмотреть на ее выступление в Лондонском оперном театре. Это далеко не первый раз, когда она танцует как прима-балерина. Коннер сказал мне, что, пока я была в Париже, он два месяца назад брал тебя, чтобы посмотреть оперу, в которой она играла.  
      — Я знаю, н-но я хотела п-пойти сегодня вечером. Дядя К-коннер говорит, что это н-новая опера! Это п-правда важно!  
      Удивившись неожиданной горячности Арии, Брилл заколебалась. «Она никогда прежде так не волновалась из-за оперы, даже когда там участвовала Мэг. Любопытно, какая муха ее укусила теперь…»  
      — В другой раз… — утешила дочку Брилл и улыбнулась ей. Ее не переставало восхищать, как быстро Ария оправилась от всех ужасных вещей, которые ей довелось увидеть. Тревога о том, что пережитые ими ужасы могут каким-то образом сказаться на бедном ребенке, была одной из главных забот Брилл. Но ей явно не о чем было волноваться. С Арией все было совершенно в порядке.  
      Быстро совладав с разочарованием, Ария вывернулась из-под ее руки.  
      — Ну ладно… а я м-могу тогда пойти и п-поиграть на пианино? — беспечно спросила она, в ее серых глазах беззастенчиво светилось обещание какой-то каверзы.  
      Покачав головой на странное поведение дочери, Брилл вздохнула.  
      — Конечно, можешь, — разрешила она, выпроваживая Арию из своей спальни и ведя по коридору. В последнюю неделю Ария с новообретенным рвением начала практиковаться в музыке. Казалось, что девочка едва ли не готовится к концерту, учитывая сосредоточенность, с какой она занималась. «Лишь бы только не терзала своих бедных учителей…»  
      Подходя к лестнице, ведущей к парадному входу, Брилл заметила вдалеке яркие волосы брата. Коннер стоял, прислонившись к перилам внизу лестницы, осторожно прижимая левую руку к боку. Когда он услышал, как они спускаются, то повернул голову и залихватски им ухмыльнулся. Жизнь в браке его определенно устраивала — с тех пор как они с Мэг обменялись клятвами, в каждом его жесте появилось нечто действительно блистательное. Его счастье было почти осязаемым, озаряя каждую комнату, куда бы он ни входил.  
      — Вот и ты! Я беспокоился, что мы из-за тебя опоздаем! — упрекнул Коннер, но искорка в его ярко-зеленых глазах сгладила резкость слов.  
      Приподняв бровь, Брилл сладко ему улыбнулась.  
      — Конечно же, нет. Я никогда не опаздываю!  
      Закатив глаза, Коннер быстро направился к парадной двери.  
      — Нет… все верно, я и забыл. Прибыть на час позже предполагаемого времени — прямая женская обязанность.  
      — Именно! А я очень серьезно отношусь к своим обязанностям, — беззаботно ответила Брилл, пока лакей открывал на крыльце зонт, намереваясь проводить их с Коннером до поджидавшей снаружи кареты. — Тебе правда так не терпится снова увидеть дорогую жену? У бедной девушки нет ни минуты покоя, учитывая, что рядом с ней постоянно околачивается кто-то вроде тебя. Уверена, довольно скоро она опомнится и сбежит.  
      С притворной обидой прижав руку к сердцу, Коннер небрежно потянулся и отобрал у лакея зонт.  
      — О… что за вещи ты говоришь своему бедному брату. Они скандальны! Неудивительно что все лондонские снобы разбежались кто куда, как только услышали, что ты возвращаешься в город.  
      Проигнорировав его подколку, Брилл повернулась к Арии и поцеловала ее в макушку.  
      — Когда вернусь, расскажу тебе об опере.  
      В восторге захлопав в ладоши, Ария кивнула.  
      — Ура! Расскажи мне, к-как х-хорошо выступила Мэг! — взвизгнула она.  
      — Значит, договорились. — Повернувшись обратно, Брилл направилась к открытой двери, приподняв подол своих васильковых юбок, чтобы не замочить их в образовавшихся на улице лужах. Коннер выставил зонт, держа его над ее головой, они поспешили к карете и заскочили внутрь. Расположившись на прохладной коже сидений, Брилл коротко хохотнула:  
      — Коннер, тебе уже пора прекратить требовать у бедных слуг, чтобы они не выполняли свою работу… это правда их баламутит. Думаю, они считают, что ты хочешь их всех уволить.  
      Рассеянно потерев онемевшее левое плечо — старая рана все еще беспокоила его в дождливую погоду, — Коннер наморщил нос.  
      — Господи, Бри… а разве ты не чувствуешь себя странно из-за того, что они все время ошиваются поблизости? Мне просто не нравится, когда другие люди делают за меня всю работу.  
      — Да, довольно странно думать, что дочь ирландского врача поднялась так высоко. Мы проделали долгий путь от игр на полях графства Корк, — Брилл немного взбалмошно вздохнула. — Но ты должен по крайней мере сказать им, что не намерен их увольнять. Они еще только привыкают к нашим странностям.  
      Откинувшись назад и лениво вытянув ноги, Коннер показал ей язык.  
      — Фе! Кто бы мог подумать, что слуги способны быть такими чопорными?  
      — Они изменят свое мнение. Они хорошие люди.  
      Коннер внимательно посмотрел на сестру, и его веселье слегка притухло.  
      — Почему когда ты улыбаешься, у меня по-прежнему такое чувство, что ты вот-вот заплачешь?  
      Быстро придя в себя, Брилл пожала плечами:  
      — Это все дождь… он заставляет меня вспоминать.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Коннер сел прямо и взял ее за руку.  
      — Что ж… я рад, Бри, что ты решила сегодня пойти со мной. Тебе полезно выйти в свет и немного поразвлечься. А мне полезно потратить немного твоих денег.  
      Шлепнув его по рукам, Брилл ощутила, как ее горе становится чуть легче: Коннер всегда точно знал, как вызвать у нее улыбку.  
      — Как бы там ни было, о чем эта опера?  
      — Вообще-то, я понятия не имею. Я иду только потому, что там играет Мэг. Хотя я действительно слышал ходящие по городу слухи — новый композитор и прочая чепуха. Правда, Мэг присоединилась к труппе в самую последнюю минуту. Мы были в Риме, остановились там во время путешествия, когда получили новости об опере. Они явно очень настаивали на ее участии… Полагаю, директор по подбору актеров видел некоторые из ее ролей или что-то подобное.  
      — Я рада, что вы оба так счастливы.  
      — Спасибо, Бри… — На секунду задумчиво уставившись в пол, Коннер взъерошил рукой волосы. — Я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя… Если бы не ты и не Эрик, я бы никогда ее не встретил.  
      Чуть печально улыбнувшись, Брилл посмотрела в окно, наблюдая за вырисовывающимся впереди зданием Лондонского оперного театра. Радуясь, что не придется углубляться в этот разговор, она слегка выпрямилась.  
      — Ну что ж, мы на месте!  
      Подождав, пока карета полностью остановится, Коннер выпрыгнул наружу перед Брилл и снова открыл зонтик, чтобы ее атласное платье осталось сухим.  
      — Думаю, после представления мне стоит отвести тебя куда-нибудь и угостить парой десятков пинт эля.  
      — О да, это бы имело дивный успех в бульварной прессе. Но было бы ужасно забавно! — Вместе поспешив подняться по ступенькам, они умудрились не промокнуть. Возле парадных дверей их встретил швейцар, чтобы проводить в ложу. Заметив, что в фойе, кроме них, никого нет, Брилл посчитала обязательным для себя поторопить и Коннера. Невзирая на изначальные сомнения, сейчас она поняла, что на самом деле предвкушает предстоящий вечер, и жаждала сесть на свое место до увертюры.  
      Всю дорогу вверх по лестнице улыбаясь ужимкам Коннера, Брилл поблагодарила швейцара и вошла в их ложу. Быстро заняв кресло, она с нескрываемым интересом посмотрела на сидящих внизу людей. Ее всегда забавляла расфуфыренность и глупость прочей лондонской публики. Плюхнувшись в соседнее кресло, Коннер вытащил театральный бинокль и тоже приступил к наблюдению за зрителями.  
      Протянув бинокль сестре, Коннер в открытую указал на пожилую знатную даму, сидевшую на другом конце зала:  
      — Как думаешь, это она собаку держит или крысу? — со смехом спросил он, пока Брилл смотрела в бинокль.  
      — Определенно крысу…  
      Весело хлопнув себя по колену, Коннер открыл было рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, когда огни в зале начали гаснуть. Умолкнув, он вновь уселся в кресло, и ограничился тем, что подмигнул Брилл. Тоже перенеся внимание на сцену, та сложила руки на коленях; в ее крови затрепетало предвкушение. Приготовившись потеряться в предстоящей пьесе, Брилл вздрогнула, когда отчетливо уловила странную волну жара, омывшую ее кожу. Подняв руку, чтобы обмахнуть порозовевшее лицо, она ощутила, как сердце пропустило удар. Дивясь этой необъяснимой реакции, она нарочно с еще большим вниманием уставилась на поющих на сцене людей. «Боже милосердный… чувствую себя нервничающей школьницей. Кажется, я даже покраснела… и тоже без всякой причины!»  
      Покачав головой на собственную глупость, Брилл сосредоточилась на опере, не желая упустить какую-нибудь деталь сюжета. Прошло немного времени, и она забыла о своих странных ощущениях, поглощенная разворачивающимся на сцене действием. Музыка была дерзкой, почти сладострастной, заманивая разум и обольщая чувства, пока Брилл не поняла, что инстинктивно наклоняется вперед. Прижав руку к быстро бьющемуся сердцу, она осознала, что музыка обволакивает темные осколки ее разбитого сердца, облегчая почти постоянную острую боль до приглушенного бормотания.  
      Ошеломленная тем, насколько глубоко ее взволновали ноты, Брилл мягко улыбнулась. «Наверное, я слишком долго сторонилась музыки… раз моя первая после Парижа опера вызывает такую реакцию… но эти мелодии почти напоминают мне то, что обычно писал Эрик». На самом деле, вся опера целиком начинала все сильнее и сильнее напоминать ей об Эрике. Местом действия была Ирландия, что необычно, а основной сюжет крутился вокруг молодой женщины, которая потерялась в темном лесу. Когда женщина споткнулась о лежащего ничком раненого мужчину, Брилл окоченела в кресле. Потянувшись, она вцепилась в перила перед собой. «Я воображаю эту связь… никто не знает нашу историю, кроме членов семьи… и Эрика… Эрик мертв. Это невозможно!»  
      Она почувствовала, как Коннер повернул голову вбок, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но была не в силах оторвать взгляд от сцены. Шли минуты, и героиня помогла таинственному мужчине — только чтобы обнаружить, что он скрывает мрачный секрет: с заходом солнца он превращается в ужасающее чудовище. После ряда злоключений и моментов прозрения мужчина и молодая женщина влюбились друг в друга, постепенно одолев черную магию, сделавшую первого узником в собственном теле.  
      Стиснув перила до побелевших костяшек, Брилл поняла, что ее сердце практически остановилось. «Эта пьеса… кто написал эту пьесу?» Будто в трансе, она медленно встала, театральный бинокль соскользнул с ее колен и со стуком упал на пол. Она отстраненно ощутила на своей руке прикосновение ладони Коннера, но проигнорировала этот обеспокоенный жест. Тепло, которое она чувствовала раньше, разрослось, согревая все холодные, темные закоулки ее души. «Эта опера… они говорили, что ее сочинил новый композитор».  
      С полузадушенным вскриком оторвав взгляд от сцены, Брилл повернулась и поспешила прочь из ложи. Не зная, куда направляется и даже что бежит вперед, она слетела по лестнице на первый этаж. Глубоко внутри нее еще сильнее натянулась подобно струне могучая волна напряженного предвкушения, толкая ее дальше, заставляя ее отважиться на надежду на нечто невозможное, нечто чудесное. Слыша, как кричит спускающийся следом Коннер, Брилл подхватила юбки и бросилась в боковой коридор. Следуя ощущениям, что ревели в ее теле, она проталкивалась в закулисье, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом растет нетерпение. Она приближалась.  
      Лихорадочно разглядывая каждое лицо вокруг себя, она с уверенной легкостью прокладывала себе дорогу мимо членов труппы.  
      — Брилл, да что же ты творишь! — крикнул позади нее Коннер.  
      С неослабевающей целеустремленностью игнорируя брата, Брилл завернула за огромную декорацию, выбравшись на более открытое место. Чуть задыхаясь от своей безумной пробежки, она тут же вскинула глаза на небольшую группу людей, стоявших примерно в двадцати футах от нее. Среди них находился высокий широкоплечий темноволосый мужчина, рассматривавший стопку партитур, которую держал в руках. Рассеянно следуя за музыкой, мужчина, по-видимому, был более заинтересован в том, чтобы при каждой смене декораций украдкой бросать взгляды на зрителей.  
Остановившись посреди шага, Брилл ощутила, как от ее лица отлила вся кровь. Она знала эти плечи, она знала эту темноволосую голову — и в расколотые остатки ее сердца возвратилась жизнь.  
      — Эрик? — выдохнула она, ее потрясенный голос был едва ли слышнее шепота. Она понимала, что должна позвать погромче, но по жестокому выверту судьбы забившие горло эмоции лишили ее этой возможности.  
      Вздрогнув и замерев, мужчина расправил плечи, склонив голову набок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то — хотя Брилл была уверена, что ее голос не достиг его ушей. Мужчина резко развернулся, его пронзительно-синие глаза мгновенно столкнулись с глазами стоявшей на другом конце комнаты Брилл. Бумаги выскользнули из его пальцев и рассыпались у его ног. Время будто со скрежетом остановилось, пока они смотрели друг на друга, неровно дыша от силы обжигающих эмоций, — и с грохотом запустилось вновь. Эрик сделал торопливый шаг ей навстречу, а потом побежал. Спотыкаясь о подол юбок, Брилл тоже бросилась вперед, отчаянно стремясь быть ближе, боясь, что мужчина, которого она видит, всего лишь дух и ничего больше.  
      Не замедляясь, они влетели в руки друг друга, до хруста костей стиснув друг друга в объятиях. Небольшая толпа зевак пялилась на них, пока Брилл с почти паническим пылом вжималась в сильное тело Эрика. Глубоко в ее душе родился слабый трепет, она гладила Эрика ладонями по спине, убеждая себя, что он реален. Его теплое дыхание, касаясь ее шеи, воспламенило кровь, а трепет превратился в яростную дрожь. Предательские ноги растаяли, как вода, и Брилл безвольно повисла на Эрике.  
      — Я думала, что ты умер! Все думали, что ты умер… где ты был?! — пробормотала она ему в грудь, ощущая себя опасно близко к обмороку, когда его руки зарылись ей в волосы.  
      Эрик молчал, кажется, целую вечность, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб ее шеи. Брилл чувствовала, что он изо всех сил старается вернуть себе самообладание, чтобы ответить.  
      — Я потерял сознание из-за потери крови, и меня вынесло на берег в нескольких милях ниже по течению, — сумел выдавить он, его голос звучал необычайно хрипло. — Я думал, что умру — раненый, без маски, — но проезжавшая мимо пожилая пара заметила меня и забрала на свою ферму в деревне. Прошло много времени, прежде чем я окреп достаточно, чтобы покинуть их, но каждую ночь я не мог думать ни о ком, кроме тебя — снова и снова мысленно повторял твое имя, надеясь, что с тобой и Арией все в порядке.  
      Сквозь хаотичный вихрь в голове Брилл пронесся разряд потрясения, она открыла глаза и затуманенным взором уставилась на маячивший прямо перед носом пиджак Эрика.  
      — Я слышала тебя… по ночам я слышала твой голос в ветре, — с благоговением прошептала она, дивясь этому потустороннему явлению. «Я думала, что схожу с ума… но это на самом деле был он. И то, что я видела… должно быть, это был сон о нем до того, как его нашли… он не тонул… я ошибалась».  
      Слезы гнева, восторга и облегчения жгли глаза Брилл, и она еще крепче прижалась к Эрику.  
      — Но почему ты меня не нашел?  
      — Ты покинула Париж, и я не знал, где тебя искать. Я исколесил весь континент, но от тебя не было и следа, — торопливо сказал Эрик, в его голосе проскользнули нотки того отчаяния, которое он наверняка испытывал. — Потом я пытался выследить Коннера, но этот чертов человек явно посетил во время медового месяца каждую чертову страну в Европе, и, по-видимому, я постоянно был на два шага позади него. В Париже до меня даже дошел слух, что женщину, которую застали на месте гибели лорда Донована, вроде как повесили. Я не знал, что еще делать… и без средств продолжать поиски было почти невозможно. Я написал эту пьесу, чтобы доказать, что могу жить в мире нормальных людей… и чтобы найти тебя. Я знал, что найду тебя… если ты просто услышишь музыку.  
      — Что насчет Мэг… она задействована в этом спектакле; почему ты не подумал спросить ее обо мне?  
      Слегка отстранившись, Эрик покачал головой с робким выражением лица.  
      — Это довольно странно, но до сегодняшнего дня я не знал, что она в труппе. Я стоял тут и томился в ожидании, когда она выйдет из женских гримерных, чтобы я мог обратиться к ней и спросить о тебе. Она — первая надежная ниточка к твоему местонахождению, которую я нашел.  
      Последовала небольшая пауза, и мускулы Эрика напряглись.  
      — Боже мой… должно быть, ты уже некоторое время живешь в Лондоне.  
      — Ну, да, но…  
      В горле Эрика зародилось низкое рычание — звук, который из-за тесного контакта отозвался в Брилл восхитительной вибрацией.  
      — Я слышал множество слухов о леди Донован, но просто подумал, что это была старая леди Донован… твоя свекровь. Проклятье, какой же я идиот! Я был так занят, пытаясь найти тебя, что проглядел очевидное! — Проведя рукой по своей новой маске, раскрашенной под цвет человеческой кожи, Эрик раздраженно фыркнул.  
      Видя болезненное напряжение, углубившее морщинки вокруг его глаз, Брилл точно знала, какую муку он наверняка испытывал во время своих долгих поисков, но что-то в иронии сложившейся ситуации едва не заставило ее рассмеяться.  
      — Хо! Я должна быть в ярости за все потраченное впустую время… но не могу… Я слишком счастлива. — Ощутив на лице теплые капли все-таки пролившихся слез, Брилл сделала глубокий вдох, впитывая знакомый запах Эрика в отчаянной жажде погрузиться в саму его сущность.  
      Смахнув пальцем слезы с ее щек, Эрик наклонил голову и прижался лбом к ее лбу, на время забыв о своей злости и раздражении.  
      — Хорошо… потому что мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Кое-что, что я должен был сказать давным-давно, но был слишком глуп, чтобы решиться. Но теперь, когда я снова нашел тебя… и теперь, когда я знаю, что могу о тебе позаботиться и оставить Призрака позади… нет причины не сказать этого. Я люблю тебя… Брилл, выходи за меня замуж.  
      Улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, Брилл склонила голову набок и скользнула губами по его губам, понимая, что эти простые слова были самыми приятными, какие она когда-либо слышала в жизни.  
      — Да… я выйду за тебя, — прошептала она, не колеблясь и секунды, чувствуя, как в ее сердце светлеют и исчезают последние тени горя.  
      Обхватив ее щеку ладонью, Эрик усмехнулся ей в губы.  
      — Я рад, что ты это сказала… Не хотелось бы возвращаться к старым методам и похищать тебя, — подначил он.  
      Слегка шлепнув его, Брилл запрокинула голову и засмеялась — наслаждение этим звуком, раздавшимся впервые за полгода, пронзило ее до глубины души.  
      — Глупец! Разве ты не знаешь, что можешь похитить меня в любой день! — Рассмеявшись вместе с ней, Эрик поднял взгляд и помахал Коннеру, стоявшему в нескольких шагах от них с ошеломленным выражением лица. — Хотя есть одна вещь, о которой я должна тебя спросить… — пробормотала Брилл, в ее глазах ярко горели лукавые огоньки.  
      — И о чем же?  
      — Ты готов жить долго и счастливо?  
      Улыбка Эрика затуманилась и превратилась в нечто более глубокое. Он обвел контур губ Брилл подушечкой большого пальца, послав вдоль ее позвоночника дрожь наслаждения.  
      — Жить долго и счастливо с тобой? Конечно.


	68. Долго и счастливо

_Десять лет спустя_

  
      Эрик стоял, сурово сложив руки за спиной и широко расставив ноги, и обозревал классную комнату. Для человека сорока с лишним лет Эрик выглядел минимум на пять лет моложе реального возраста. За исключением редких серебристых нитей в темной шевелюре его лицо оставалось нетронутым линиями и складками, которыми всех прочих награждал груз забот. Симпатичные морщинки вокруг глаз и рта намекали скорее на долгие годы благодушия и смеха, придавая ему облик человека, полностью удовлетворенного своей жизнью.  
      Свет клонившегося к вечеру солнца проникал сквозь раздвинутые шторы, падая на сидящую на полу маленькую группу учеников. С одного конца комнаты доносилось тихое бормотание, показывая, что Эрик не добился в классе полной дисциплины. Хотя другая половина комнаты слушала его со всем вниманием, эта половина практически вибрировала от сдерживаемой скуки. Поджав губы в строгую линию, Эрик сердито посмотрел на двух учеников в заднем ряду, которые явно не обращали внимания на урок. Подняв с крышки кабинетного рояля карандаш, он с громким стуком похлопал им по пюпитру.  
      — Все вы, я требую тишины. Музыка — основа всех современных обществ, и следует отнестись к ней крайне серьезно. Я наверняка не смогу научить вас всему, если абсолютно все… не… обращают… внимания! — увещевал Эрик, резко выделяя последние слова.  
      Бормотание в задней части комнаты на мгновение прекратилось, но затем превратилось в звонкое хихиканье. Смех рос, пока половина учеников окончательно не перестала интересоваться уроком. Признав свое поражение, Эрик отшвырнул карандаш, прошествовал к пианино и плюхнулся на табурет.  
      — Я неудачник! Я не могу работать в такой обстановке. Это безобразие!  
      Привлекательная юная девушка-подросток поднялась со стула и с ухмылкой подошла к Эрику.  
      — Папа, тебе правда не стоит из-за этого так волноваться. Ты же знаешь, они всегда становятся немного буйными под конец дня.  
      — Ария, это не оправдание. Я пытаюсь передать им самый настоящий дар Божий. Не могу поверить, что меня на это уговорили! Я должен был заканчивать последний акт своей оперы! Я убью Коннера, как только увижу его в следующий раз! Я никакой не чертов учитель!  
      Ария покачала темноволосой головой — в ее серых глазах плясали смешинки — и изо всех сил постаралась приглушить улыбку. За прошедшие годы она постепенно привыкла к угрюмой натуре отца и, как и мать, давно научилась с ней справляться.  
      — Ну же… помнишь, как тебе было трудно научить меня правильно говорить? Уверена, если ты смог научить этому четырехлетку, то можешь научить чему угодно.  
      Быстро смягчившись от ее слов, Эрик одарил приемную дочь нежной улыбкой.  
      — Полагаю, ты права, — тихо пробормотал он, и его глаза потемнели от приятных воспоминаний. — Конечно, ты была особенным ребенком, не то что эта разнузданная шайка хулиганов.  
      Расслышав это сквозь собственный смех и баловство, пятеро сидящих на полу рыжих и светловолосых детишек замерли, на их веснушчатых лицах появилось почти одинаковое выражение оскорбленной невинности. Старшая из пяти, девятилетняя девочка с яркими зелеными глазами и золотыми волосами, вскочила на ноги и погрозила Эрику и Арии кулаком.  
      — Так нечестно, дядя Эрик! Только потому, что ты считаешь, будто история оперы интересна, не значит, что мы так считаем! Я хочу заниматься виолончелью! А вот это скучно! — продекламировала она; ее младшие братья и сестры согласно закивали.  
      Двое рыжеволосых мальчишек-близнецов тоже вскочили на ноги, в их карих глазах сверкало озорство.  
      — Нет! Я хочу заниматься пианино! Пианино! — воскликнули они в унисон. Глядя на своих старших братьев и сестру, два самых младших веснушчатых ходячих ужаса остались сидеть. Им было четыре и два года, поэтому им пока не хватало острой смекалки, как сестре и братьям. Так что, вместо того чтобы воевать с учителем, они принялись мутузить друг друга.  
      Скривившись от всего обрушившегося на него шума, Эрик с мученическим выражением посмотрел на Арию.  
      — Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Ария, почему бы тебе их чему-нибудь не научить? Тебя они слушают, — взмолился он.  
      — Они слушают только потому, что знают, что я могу без малейших колебаний всех их отшлепать. Ты слишком мягок с ними, папа. — Повернувшись к воцарившемуся хаосу, Ария подняла руки, изобразила пальцами когти и посмотрела волком. — Тихо все, или я заставлю вас и дальше слушать о том, как раньше теноры были кастратами! — пригрозила она. Громко ахнув, дети Синклеров попятились от старшей кузины.  
      Тихонько сидящие на другой половине комнаты трое темноволосых детей с мрачными и недоброжелательными выражениями на лицах повернулись к рыжеволосым.  
      — Да, потише, пожалуйста. Тут некоторые из нас пытаются чему-нибудь научиться. То, что вы не умеете себя вести, вовсе не значит, что мы должны терпеть ваши выходки, — угрюмо огрызнулся десятилетний мальчик с пронзительно-синими глазами.  
      — Не смей говорить с нами подобным тоном! Ты тут не главный! Одно то, что ты уже играешь на трех инструментах, не значит, что ты можешь отпускать замечания, когда пожелаешь! Папа говорит, что мы должны мириться с такими словами от дяди Эрика, но он ничего не говорил о том, чтобы терпеть их еще и от тебя, Дэнни! — заявила старшая из Синклеров, ее светлые кудри подпрыгивали от горячности ее слов.  
      — Прекрати называть меня Дэнни! Я Дэниэл! Дэниэл! Ты это знаешь, Кати! — крикнул мальчик, его темные брови угрожающе сошлись в прямую линию, весьма напомнив одного угрюмого француза.  
      — Да, Кати! — заговорил еще один темноволосый ребенок. Поднявшись, синеглазая девочка примерно семи лет встала рядом с Дэниэлом. — И он умеет играть не на трех инструментах, он умеет играть на пяти! Как и мы с Бриджит. И мы уже знаем все, чему папа учит _вас_. И мы все думали, что это очень интересно.  
      Сморщив нос на кузенов, Кати перекинула свои светлые волосы через плечо.  
      — Что ж, значит, вы все скучные, Аннабель! Вы можете учиться хоть целый день, но _нормальные_ люди предпочитают заниматься чем-нибудь веселым!  
      — Да! — в унисон крикнули рыжие близнецы.  
      Выстроившись в боевом порядке, старшие дети Синклеров противостояли своим кузенам. Быстро почувствовав, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, Эрик торопливо вскочил.  
      — Господь милосердный! — воскликнул он, используя одно из любимых выражений Брилл. — А ну-ка угомонитесь все!  
      Наблюдая за всем происходящим со своего насеста на ближайшем диване, крохотная, хрупкая на вид трехлетняя девочка сунула в рот большой палец. Сползя на пол, она поковыляла туда, где Эрик пытался навести подобие порядка. Потянув его за фалду пиджака, она умоляюще посмотрела на отца; ее большие серые глаза создавали впечатление, что она знает куда больше, чем полагается в ее возрасте.  
      — Па? — пролопотала Бриджит, не вынимая пальца.  
      Эрик опустил взгляд на младшую дочь, и его хмурое лицо мгновенно разгладилось.  
      — Да, милая? — ответил он, машинально смягчив тон.  
      — Скажи Колину и Итану, что если они позволят Кати начать драку, то Дэниэл поставит им обоим фингалы, — приглушенно пробормотала та — всегда самая тихая из троих и первая, кто пытался всех помирить.  
      Обрадовавшись этой ценной информации, Эрик посмотрел на Кати и близнецов.  
      — Ха! Вы ее слышали. Хотите вы двое себе фингалы? Мэг прибьет вас всех!  
      Застыв от мягкого предостережения Бриджит, старшие дети Синклеров неохотно уселись обратно. Они точно знали, что не стоит игнорировать предупреждения, которые могут сообщить их кузены — обычно то, что говорили Дэниэл, Аннабель и Бриджит, сбывалось. Испытав облегчение, что все наконец вернулось к некоторой видимости нормальности, Эрик нагнулся и с привычной легкостью пристроил Бриджит себе на бедро.  
      — Ну ладно… забудем пока про историю и перейдем к другой теме, — предложил он, не желая провоцировать очередной шумный спор.  
      Эрик подошел к табурету и снова опустился на него, усадив младшую дочь на колени. Он собрался было начать очередной урок, но его прервали донесшиеся от дверного проема тихие аплодисменты. Повернувшись на звук, Эрик вздрогнул, увидев стоявшую на пороге комнаты Брилл — у него до сих пор захватывало дух от одного ее вида.  
      — Я так тобой горжусь. Ты сумел целых полчаса продержаться без драки, — подколола она; ей на лоб упала маленькая прядка прекрасных белых волос.  
      Скорчив застенчивую гримасу, Эрик послал всем детям в комнате уничтожающий взгляд.  
      — Драки? Какой драки?  
      Рассмеявшись на эту слабую попытку прикрыть потерю контроля, Брилл зашла в комнату, ее руки защитным жестом покоились на ее округлившемся животе.  
      — Ой, да ладно! Думаю, весь дом слышал все эти вопли.  
      Пойманный на лжи, Эрик встал на ноги, опустил Бриджит на пол и подошел, чтобы поприветствовать жену. Невинно поцеловав Брилл в лоб, он положил руку на живот, в котором росла новая жизнь. Ребенок как по команде принялся толкаться, вызвав у Эрика широкую глуповатую улыбку. Его внутренности всегда превращались в растаявшую лужицу сентиментального желе, когда дело касалось отцовства. Если бы ему удалось убедить Брилл, он бы хотел видеть себя отцом десятерых детей. Конечно, она, по-видимому, не разделяла его энтузиазм в подобном желании.  
      — Бри, пожалуйста… пожалуйста… пожалуйста… попроси своего брата нанять кого-нибудь другого, чтобы изображать школьного учителя. Я тут в меньшинстве, и, кажется, появились признаки назревающего восстания.  
      Подняв руки к его лицу, Брилл вытянула свои чудесные губы ровно тем же манером, как делала, когда успокаивала их детей.  
      — Ох, мой бедный муж. Надо было мне раньше прийти, чтобы спасать тебя.  
      — Фууу! — раздалось с пола несколько юных голосов: детям поголовно претили откровенные знаки привязанности взрослых.  
      Нарочно наклонившись вперед и поцеловав Брилл в губы, Эрик улыбнулся прокатившимся среди детей звукам ужаса.  
      — Все в порядке. Ты каждый день спасаешь меня, лишь соглашаясь быть моей женой.  
      Прелестно покраснев от этих слов, Брилл опустила голову.  
      — Ах, что такое вы говорите, месье. Своим шармом вы можете заставить розу расстаться со своими лепестками.  
      Не в силах справиться с пронесшимися по венам потоками абсолютного блаженства, Эрик изучал лицо своей жены, наслаждаясь тем, как от смущения темнеют ее глаза, приобретая оттенок мокрого грифеля. На мгновение задавшись вопросом, что он сделал, чтобы заслужить такую жизнь, он мог лишь лучезарно улыбнуться Брилл. Всю свою жизнь он был проклят Богом и его скверным чувством юмора, но сейчас он понимал, что все это время у того на него был план. Эрику было предначертано встретить Брилл, предначертано полюбить ее и стать отцом ее детей. Что еще он мог сделать, кроме как благословлять свою разбитую дорогу, которая привела его к безграничному счастью?  
      — Ну, я просто делаю свою работу… — наконец пробормотал он Брилл.  
      Слегка отстранившись, та приподняла белоснежную бровь.  
      — О, и какую же именно?  
      Позволив уголкам своих губ изогнуться в знающей усмешке, Эрик выдержал драматическую паузу.  
      — Конечно же, живу долго и счастливо.


	69. Эпилог

_Париж, 1917 год_

  
      Прошло три года после того, как разразилась война, утопившая всю Европу в море крови и отчаяния. За всю историю ни один другой конфликт не мог сравниться по размаху с жестокостью, которая даже сейчас терзала континент. Сверхдержавы Европы, объединившиеся в две отдельные и ужасные фракции, безжалостно рыли яму друг другу. Во Францию, не осознававшую, что Германия находится на волоске от нападения, вторглись без предупреждения, оставив страну разоренной. Париж, когда-то бывший городом света и любви, был подавлен, став угрюмой и пустой тенью самого себя. Это была самая масштабная война, какую когда-либо видел мир, мировая война — война, положившая конец всем прочим, и никто не мог избежать ее последствий.  
      Парижский оперный театр закрыл свои двери вскоре после того, как по стране замаршировала немецкая армия. На тот момент самому городу не угрожало прямое нападение, но все знали, что лишь это вопрос времени, когда линия фронта подойдет ближе, и они готовились. Париж действовал так, словно находился на осадном положении, не позволяя лишних расходов и сосредоточив всю энергию на войне. Держать Оперу в такой ситуации, когда почти невозможно было достать даже основные продукты вроде сахара и масла, казалось просто неправильным. И поэтому великий театр, о котором многие десятилетия назад грезил Гарнье, окутала тишина.  
      С тех пор вот уже два года никто не переступал порог здания, но было сделано исключение, и двери распахнулись, чтобы впустить маленькую группу людей. В попытке обеспечить городу еще немного необходимых средств директора Оперы решили устроить аукцион из театральных реликвий. Отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в каком-нибудь развлечении, пусть незначительном, но стабильном, в пустующее здание целый день стекались людские ручейки.  
      В разгар аукциона, проходившего среди ветхих останков того, что когда-то было зрительным залом, через боковую дверь вкатился богато одетый господин в инвалидном кресле; характерный головной убор его сиделки слегка трепетал от царивших в коридоре сквозняков. На мгновение действие на сцене замерло, и все глаза с интересом повернулись к вновь прибывшему. Все узнали пожилого виконта де Шаньи, который, несмотря на отпечатавшийся на лице груз долгих лет, все еще был привлекательным мужчиной, поскольку он был единственным среди всего парижского высшего общества, кто предпочел остаться в городе, невзирая на нависшую опасность. Ходили слухи, что причиной задержки бедняги было то, что он и подумать не мог оставить место, где похоронена его жена. История их великой любви была притчей во языцех, которую многие пересказывали друг другу и по сию пору.  
      — Добро пожаловать, виконт, — с энтузиазмом заявил ведущий аукциона, явно радуясь, что распродажа привлекла внимание столь богатого покровителя.  
      Признательно кивнув, Рауль жестом велел сиделке подкатить его кресло к сцене. Сгорбившись и привалившись к спинке кресла, он являл собой картину усталой скорби. Он обводил сумрачный зал своими светло-серыми глазами с выражением человека, вспоминающего иные времена. Несомненно, он видел бархат на пыльных креслах блистательно алым, а не рваным и грязно-бордовым, каким он стал сейчас, видел балконы без паутины и голубиных гнезд и гордо висящую под потолком люстру. Старик со вздохом перевел взгляд на сцену, и аукцион продолжился там, где прервался.  
      В течение нескольких последующих минут между виконтом и бывшим танцмейстером мадам Жири, которой сейчас было за восемьдесят, развернулся торг на повышение за странно сконструированную музыкальную шкатулку. Восхищенный выручкой от этой битвы воль, распорядитель аукциона тараторил, улыбаясь от уха до уха. В итоге ставка Рауля побила ставку мадам Жири, и тот заполучил шкатулку с обезьянкой. Со своего рода угрюмым удовлетворением виконт выкатился из зала, крепко прижимая шкатулку к груди. После его отбытия среди собравшихся на аукционе прокатился гул шепотков.  
      В самой глубине театра, наблюдая за происходящим, стояла маленькая группа людей. Самой старшей из них была импозантная женщина средних лет с густыми темными волосами и до странного светлыми глазами. Она стояла рядом с мужчиной с неброско красивым лицом и пшеничного цвета шевелюрой. Чуть позади них в тенях стояли четверо других — все они сливались с полумраком, словно были рождены для этого. После нескольких мгновений тишины пшеничноволосый мужчина, единственный из всей группы с такими светлым оттенком, в недоумении повернулся с находившейся рядом женщине.  
      — Разве ты не говорила раньше, что надеялась вновь увидеть эту музыкальную шкатулку? Разве мы не должны были выкупить ее? — тихо спросил он.  
      Склонив голову, чтобы с любовью прижаться к руке мужа, Ария улыбнулась.  
      — Не беспокойся, Эдвард… Я не возражаю. Прежде я рассчитывала купить ее. Я все время гадала, что же с ней случилось. Мы так и не нашли ее после того, как покинули это место. Но теперь я понимаю, что, наверное, она нужна мне не так сильно, как некоторым другим.  
      После этого вперед выступил потрясающе красивый мужчина с ярко-синими глазами и сложил руки на груди — уголки его губ сердито изогнулись.  
      — Дьявол с ним, с этим стариком. Если ты хотела шкатулку, ты должна была ее получить. В любом случае, на самом деле она принадлежит нам, учитывая, что именно папа сделал эту чертову вещицу.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Дэниэл. Если Ария говорит, что шкатулка должна перейти к виконту, значит, так оно и есть, — невозмутимо сказала очаровательная женщина с большими выразительными серыми глазами. Положив руку на плечо брата, Бриджит нежной улыбкой усмирила его быстро растущее раздражение.  
      — Кроме того, — вмешалась Ария, словно брат и вовсе ничего не говорил, — я хотела вернуться сюда совсем по иной причине.  
      Замерев при ее словах, четверо ее братьев и сестер, которые внешне были так похожи на своего отца, обратили на нее свое всецелое внимание.  
      — Из-за того, что именно тут наш папа когда-то… э… жил так долго. Хотя, должна сказать, довольно грустно видеть театр в таком состоянии… — пробормотала Аннабель, подняв глаза к грязному потолку.  
      Проследовав за взглядом сестры, самая младшая из группы, привлекательная женщина с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами и выдающими недюжинный интеллект синими глазами, наконец тоже подала голос:  
      — Да… это место, кажется, находится в довольно плачевном состоянии. Ария, я бы очень хотела увидеть его в ту пору, когда ты здесь жила. Мне нравится история, которую ты рассказывала про комнату над люстрой.  
      — Я знаю, что ты умираешь от желания увидеть эту комнату, Эбби. Это действительно архитектурное чудо.  
Абигейл возбужденно хлопнула в ладоши, и ее глаза стали такими мечтательными, какими становились только при обсуждении проекта здания.  
      — Ах, возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу ее увидеть. — Умолкнув, она послала Арии озабоченный взгляд. — Но тебе все же грустно? Вернуться спустя столько времени?  
      Покачав головой, Ария улыбнулась:  
      — Нет, на самом деле нет. Я хотела прийти и посмотреть, сколько понадобится труда, чтобы восстановить это место.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что я думаю, что мы должны стать следующими покровителями Опера Популер. Когда война закончится… этому городу понадобится это место. Я не позволю ему превратиться в руины.  
      Последовала пауза, затем на всех четырех лицах позади нее расплылись одинаковые расчетливые улыбки.  
      — Планировка обладает определенной симметрией, что мне по душе, — заявил Дэниэл, задумчиво потирая подбородок, — и в этот момент казался точной копией другого мужчины, который много лет назад крался по коридорам Оперы. — Мне кажется уместным, что это место должны восстановить именно мы. Можно сказать, это замкнет круг.  
      Моргая, Эдвард переводил взгляд с брата на сестру, как будто те общались на другом языке, потом покачал головой.  
      — О чем таком вы говорите? Какой круг? И какое это имеет отношение к дедуле Эрику? Он однажды написал оперу для этого театра? Мы должны были привести его с собой, если он связан с этим местом.  
      — Нет, он не захотел сегодня прийти. Им с мамой нужно было сделать кое-что другое.  
      — Что же такое они могли бы сделать сами? Да еще в их возрасте?  
      — Есть могила, которую они хотели посетить, — сообщил Дэниэл после того, как послал сестрам тяжелый взгляд. — Папа хотел кое-что вернуть… ммм… старой подруге. Кое-что, что она оставила ему давным-давно.  
      Почесав пшеничную голову, Эдвард добродушно, хоть и смущенно улыбнулся:  
      — Ну ладно…  
      Улыбнувшись ему в ответ, Ария преисполнилась жалости к его смущению. Ни она, никто другой из ее братьев и сестер никогда прежде не рассказывали о приключениях их отца, храня секрет Призрака Оперы даже от своих мужей и жен. Они держали эту историю при себе, и это очень сблизило их за прошедшие годы, но, возможно, теперь пришло время поделиться тем, что произошло столько лет назад. Возможно, пришло время поведать о том, как один простой сон и судьбоносная встреча изменили их жизни к лучшему.  
      — Я расскажу тебе позже, хорошо? — Последовала короткая пауза. — Это довольно длинная история.  
  


**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks!))


End file.
